Schließ deine Augen nicht!
by muggel-MIRI
Summary: DH-Spoiler!HG/SS. Das sechste Schuljahr in Hogwarts bricht an. Hermine hat sich in Professor Snape verliebt. Dieser hat mit sich selbst zu kämpfen, denn durch gemeinsame Unterrichtsstunden mit ihr gezwungen, erkennt er, warum auch sie in seinem Kopf ist..
1. Chapter 1

**SCHLIEß DEINE AUGEN NICHT**

* * *

**ERSTER TEIL- Die Nacht der Erkenntnis**

* * *

**1. Naginis Kuss**

Severus konnte den Tod riechen. Ihn hören. Naginis Schuppen, die an metallenen Stangen vorbei streiften. Dann auf hölzernem Boden.

,,Töte ihn!" sah er das schlangengleiche, bleiche Antlitz vor ihm zischen, über das ein kurzes von Euphorie durchwirktes Lächeln huschte. Doch es war nicht mehr als ein Zucken, bevor das Gesicht des dunklen Lords wieder zu einer starren Maske der Verachtung gefror.

_Verachtung._

Ich bin dein treuster Diener.

Diese Worte. Vor über fünfzehn Jahren hätte er diese Worte verzweifelt von sich gegeben. Vor über fünfzehn Jahren. Hatte der dunkle Lord gemerkt, dass er nicht mehr derselbe Mensch wie damals war? Oder ging ihm nur um den Zauberstab, den Elderstab, durch dessen Besitz er in der Lage sein würde, Harry Potter zu töten?

Wenn Severus nicht vor zwanzig Jahren schon aufgewacht wäre, dann in diesem Moment. Nicht mehr als ein Wink war sein Leben dem Mann wert, dem er seit seinen Schulzeiten gefolgt war.

Die beißende Angst dessen, der dem Tod in die Augen blickt, befiel ihn. Die Angst, die vorher kaum mehr als ein dumpfes, ahnungsvolles Pochen gewesen war, pulsierte nun scharf durch seinen Körper.

,,Bitte, Herr...".

Das Kratzen von Naginis Schuppen.

,,HERR!"

Plötzlich war da ein Poltern. Ein Schrei. Das Antlitz des dunklen Lords verdunkelte sich.

,,Nagini!" zischte er mit unbändiger Wut. Severus drehte sich hastig herum. Die Schlange wandte sich auf dem Boden. Die Stimme, sie keuchte und schrie.

_Nein!_ Das durfte nicht sein. Diese Stimme. Ihre Stimme! Hastig zog er seinen Zauberstab.

,,Harry Potter!" schrie der dunkle Lord.

Ein Aufblitzen. Ein erschütternder Schrei. Severus Blick lag starr auf dem Körper, der mit dem Schlangenleib verschlungen war. Beide Kämpfenden zitterten. Eine Hand mit Zauberstab wandte sich zwischen den aufeinander kratzenden Schuppen. Sein Blick glitt hastig weiter zu dem strubbelhaarigen Jungen, der plötzlich neben ihm stand. Ein winziger Moment altbekannter Härte, bevor sein Blick entsetzt auf das Mädchen fiel, in das sich die Schlange verbissen hatte. ,,Hermine!" rief Harry so laut und solch markerschüttemder Verzweifelung, dass es Severus die kalte Angst in sich plötzlich spürte.

Ein Schrei. Ein markerschütternder Schrei. ,,Severus...". Ein Gurgeln ihrer Kehle. Ein Murmeln.

Plötzlich erleuchtete alles hell um die verschlungenen Kämpfenden. Severus und Harry traten erschrocken einen Schritt zurück.

,,Nagini!" schrie der dunkle Lord wütend. Der Blick seiner roten Augen war auf das gerichtet, das zurück blieb, nachdem das glimmende Licht langsam erstarb.

,,Nagini." raunte seine Stimme leise.

Stille. Nur noch der erregte Atem von Severus, Harry und des schwer verletzten Mädchen war zu vernehmen.

,,Sie ist...tot...". keuchte Hermine leise, begleitet von einem furchtbaren rasselnden Geräusch, das aus ihrer Kehle sprudelte. ,,...tot...". Eine blutverschmierte Hand schaute unter dem schlaffen Schlangenkörper hervor und ließ den Zauberstab fallen.

,,AVADA KEDAVRA!" schrie Severus.

Auch Harry Potter hob hastig den Zauberstab. ,,AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Es war all der Hass, den er nie zulassen hatte können. _Hass._ Das Spiel war vorbei. Sein Leben war dem dunklen Lord nicht einen Wimpernschlag wert gewesen, und selbst nach fünfzehn Jahren der Ernüchterung schürte dies etwas ihm, was dort zu lange geschwelt hatte.

Während die zwei grünen Strahlen die bleiche, dunkelgewandete Gestalt trafen, senkte Severus schon wieder seinen Zauberstab. Er achtete nicht einmal mehr darauf, wie die gefällte Gestalt des dunklen Lords zu Boden sank. Er sah auch nicht mehr den überraschten Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht.

Er kniete sich neben Hermine, beugte sich über und versuchte den Schlangenkörper von ihr und beiseite zu schieben. Blut. Überall war Blut. In diesem Moment wünschte er sich kein Herz zu haben, nichts das ihn überwältigen und behindern konnte. Mit aller Kraft schob und drückte er das noch warme schuppige Fleisch beiseite. Er vergaß seinen Ekel vor diesem Geschöpf.

,,Was hast du getan!" würgte er hervor. Endlich, nach einer unendlich anmutenden Weile erblickte er ihre Gestalt. Ihr dunkelbrauner Blick suchte seinen. Fast war es als wäre da ein Lächeln in ihrem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht. Dieser Blick. Nein, sie lächelte nicht. Sie starb. Er erinnerte sich nur daran. An ihr Lächeln.

Ihre Hände lagen auf ihrem Hals und versuchten eine Wunde zu bedecken, aus der unaufhaltsam das Blut floss. Auch aus ihrer Nase und ihrem Mund blutete es nach.

,,Was hast du getan?" Seine Stimme war schwach vor Wut.

,,Sev ...".

Er zog sie auf seinen Schoss und ließ sie ihren Kopf darauf betten. Noch immer drückte sie mit aller Kraft die Hand auf die grausige Wunde an ihrer Kehle.

,,Nicht sprechen."

Severus zog seinen Zauberstab und zog ihre Hand weg. Ein roter Schwall ergoss sich über ihren schon rot getränkten Pullover. Er legte den Stab an und begann zu murmeln.

Während er den Heilzauber sprach, knarrte es auf dem Holzboden neben ihm. Potter war neben ihn getreten.

Hermine." Severus hörte, wie Harry ihr nachdem er sie begrüßt hatte, still und schockiert beiwohnte. Die Nacht war zu lang und zu grauenerregend gewesen. Er ließ sich neben Severus sinken und beobachtete die Prozedur mit hörbar lautem Atem.

Dass Hermines Hand sich in die Robe des Mannes vergrub, den er immer gehasst hatte, er nahm es hin, ohne ein Wort zu von Zeit zu Zeit regte sich sein Atem zu einem fragenden Seufzer und dann wandte er den Kopf ab und wischte sich über sein Gesicht, als könne er damit die Situation beenden.

Severus wurde starrt und seine Bewegungen verlangsamten sich bis zur Untätigkeit, sah Hermine in die Augen, die mehr und mehr in einer anderen Welt schien.

,,Was machen Sie?" schrie Harry. ,,Machen Sie weiter."

,,Es funktioniert nicht!" schrie Severus zurück. Severus raffte eine Teil seiner Robe zusammen und drückte sie an Hermines Wunde. sein Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht und es war ihm recht, dass Potter sein Gesicht nicht war. Er hatte viele Menschen sterben sehen, aber das hier schnitt genauso tief, wie er es geahnt hatte. Das machte es nicht erträglicher.

Er senkte sein Gesicht über ihres, so dass sein Haarvorhang ihr ins Gesicht fiel.

,,Sieh mich an! Schließ' deine Augen nicht! Wage es nicht!"

Hermines Blick klammerte sich an seinen. Sie wusste, dass sie starb, und er wusste es auch.

,,Hermine." würgte Potter voller Schmerz hervor. ,,Warum tun sie nichts!" hörte er ihn schreien.

,,Wage es nicht- deine Augen zu schließen." flüsterte Severus scharf.

,,Severus...".

,,Sieh mich an!"

Ihr Mund öffnete und schloss sich tonlos. Er ergriff ihre Hand und drückte sie.

,,Nein."

Verzweifelt presste er den Stoff seiner Robe fester an ihre Kehle.

,,Sieh mich an...Hermine."

Der Blick ihrer Augen hielt seinen immer noch, ihre Lippen schienen leise, kaum wahrnehmbar, etwas zu murmeln.

Dann plötzlich erfüllte ein grauenvolles gurgelndes Geräusch die Stille. Ihre Hand entspannte sich in seiner und er drückte sie an seine Mund. Er küsste sie langsam und zart, bevor er es wagte, in ihre Augen zu sehen, die jetzt still und leblos waren.

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Der Moment danach  
**

Die Stille die Hermine zurückließ, war erdrückend. Einen Moment konnte Harry sich nicht bewegen. Es war als sei alles an ihm erstarrt. Sein Gesicht, ebenso wie sein Körper.  
Stille. Diese Stille. Die klammen, bleichen Finger des Mannes, den er über alles hasste, auf dem blutverschmierten Gesicht seiner besten Freundin. Der Blick seiner schwarzen, kalten Augen, völlig demaskiert auf ihr liegend. Atmete dieser Mann ebenso erregt, wie er es tat?  
Erst nach einer unendlich anmutenden Weile, war es Harry als zwänge sich etwas aus ihm heraus. Er spürte, wie der hereinbrechende Schmerz sein Gesicht verzerrte. Dicke warme Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen.  
,Hermine. Oh, nein. Nein! Nein." Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Hauch. Seine Hände kamen mit einem dumpfen Klatschen auf dem hölzernen Boden der Hütte zum erliegen. ,NEIN! NEIN! Oh mein Gott, NEIN!" hörte er sich plötzlich schreien.  
Sein tränendurchwirkter Blick glitt wieder zum dunkelgewandeten, hageren Mann, der seine Freundin in den Armen hielt. Sein Gesicht. Kaum mehr als eine starre, weiße Maske. Man hätte denken können, er sei ebenfalls tot, wenn da nicht diese Augen gewesen wären. Diese völlig demaskierten Augen.  
Harry und Severus sahen sich einen kurzen, von Erinnerungen durchwirkten Augenblick an, bevor sein ehemaliger Lehrer sein Gesicht hastig hinter seinem Vorhang aus schwarzem fettigen Haar verbarg.  
Keiner von ihnen achtete auf den toten Körper des dunklen Lords, der zusammengesackt am anderen Ende des Raumes lag.  
Nur Harrys lautes Schluchzen durchdrang den Raum.  
Erinnerungen schossen durch seinen Kopf. Hermine im Zug. Wie sie das Abteil betrat und sie wenn auch mit einem leicht skeptischen Blick begrüßte. Hermines immer als erste erhobene Hand im Unterricht. Den Ausdruck unterdrückter Wut über Snapes Rüge in ihrem Gesicht. Ein Mädchen, das so sehr mit Büchern in der durch Bibliothek – das Reich, das sie sich in ihrem Herzen in Hogwarts nur mit wenig anderen hatte teilen müssen- herumlief, dass sie beinahe unter deren Last zusammenbrach. Ihr warmes Lachen, wenn sie sich amüsierte. Ihr ernster Blick, der verriet, dass sie schon sehr viel früher als ihre Mitschüler in der Welt der Erwachsenen angekommen war, wenn sie akribisch den Tagespropheten durchforstete. Ihr Haar, das nach einem langen, stressigen Schultag aussah, als sei sie in eine Steckdose geraten und das sie manchmal nur dank der Zauberei hatte bändigen können.  
Harrys Lippen pressten sich aufeinander, während ein ungläubiger, mit einem Lächeln über vergangenes, durchwirkter Schluchzer, seine Kehle verließ.  
,Oh, Ron, wie - wie soll ich nur-."  
Der Blick ihrer haselnussbraunen Augen. Ihre konzentriert gekräuselten Augenbrauen, während ihre Feder fleißig aufs Pergament kratzte. Sogar Rons und seine Hausaufgaben hatte sie manchmal noch am selben Abend erledigt.  
Ihr Sinn für das Richtige. Vielleicht war sie der einzige Schüler Hogwarts gewesen, der den Wert der schulischen Ausbildung zu schätzen gewusst hatte, bevor die Schulzeit zu ende war, der nicht nur ans nächste Quidditch-Spiel und daran, die nächste Unterrichtstunde zu überstehen, gedacht hatte.  
Ihr Sinn für Gerechtigkeit. Jedem Wesen hatte sie Freiheit und Selbstbestimmung zugesprochen. Wie sehr sie versucht hatte den Hauselfen zu helfen. Und wie wenig Dankbarkeit sie dafür geerntet hatte. Hatte er nicht ebenfalls darüber gelächelt?  
Sie war so mutig gewesen! Keinen Augenblick hatte sie gezögert, mit ihm zu kommen und die Horkruxe zu suchen. Keinen Augenblick war sie von seiner Seite gewichen, selbst als der Streit sie fast entzweit hatte.  
,Hermine, nein!"  
Seine Stirn kam auf dem Holzboden zu erliegen.  
Noch vor wenigen Minuten hatte sie, mit ihm verborgen, den dunklen Lord dabei beobachtet, wie er Snapes Grabesrede hielt. Sie hatten gesehen, wie Snapes Körper in Todesangst zu zittern begonnen hatte. Während er selbst das Gesicht Snapes direkt vor seinem inneren Auge gesehen hatte - nicht mehr als eine starre, bleiche Maske des Todes, der letzte Versuch, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, hatte sie nur das Kratzen von Naginis Schuppen auf Metall und hölzernem Boden vernommen. Schon in der nächsten Sekunde hatte sie ihn zur Seite gerissen und war aus der Öffnung geklettert.  
Warum hatte sie das nur getan? ,WARUM?" schrie Harry plötzlich und hob mit einer fahrigen Bewegung sein Gesicht, um Severus Snape zu fixieren.  
,WARUM HAT SIE DEINEN NAMEN GESAGT?!" schrie er ihm wütend entgegen. Er erhob sich hastig und streckte dem dunkelhaarigen, hakennasigen Mann seinen Zauberstab entgegen.  
Die schwarzen Augen sahen ihm seltsam ruhig entgegen. Nie war es vorgekommnen, dass nicht wenigstens ironischer von Hass durchwirkter Spott darin gefunkelt hätte. Nicht einmal als sie sich auf seiner Flucht aus Hogwarts gegenüber gestanden hatten, war diesen Augen so leer und ohne Leben gewesen.  
Doch plötzlich. Ein von unfassbarem Schmerz durchwirkter Moment. Ein kurzes Zucken ließ eine Grimasse der Verzweiflung aufflackern.  
,Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Potter!" erwiderte der dunkelhaarige, hagere Mann mit einem lauernden Ton, der kaum seine innere Aufruhr preisgab.  
Harrys Hand , die den Zauberstab hielt, zitterte. ,Ich töte dich, du Bastard!"  
,DANN MACH ES SCHNELL, UND OHNE VIELER WORTE!" spie sein ehemaliger Lehrer mit einem Mal aus. Die Grimasse der Verzweiflung, sie war wieder da, nur diesmal mit einem Schleier aus Wut bedeckt. Snape zog den schlaffen Körper Hermines in seine Arme, ohne Harry seines wütend funkelnden Blicks zu berauben. ,REDEN, POTTER! Reden ist alles, was du kannst!"  
,Halt deinen widerlichen Mund!" knurrte Harry . Schon im nächsten Moment spürte Snape schmerzhaft den Zauberstab an seiner Stirn. Harry hielt inne. Sah in diese Augen. Die ihm so oft kalt entgegengefunkelt hatten, dass er es nicht mehr zählen konnten. Sah in die Augen, die Dumbledore hasserfüllt entgegengeblickt hatten, bevor sie ihn beim Sterben beobachtet hatten.  
,TU ES, POTTER!" spie Severus Snape aus. Da war es wieder, das kalte schwarze Funkeln.  
Ein schmerzhaftes Drücken des Zauberstabs ließ sein Gesicht zusammenzucken.  
,Ich würde fast al- alles tun.". sprach Harry mit vor Trauer und Wut zitternder Stimme. ,Damit du deine WIDERLICHEN Hände von ihr nimmst!"  
,Eines weiß ich Potter. Den Mut mich zu töten hast du nicht. Obwohl ich es begrüßen würde."  
Snapes klamme Finger strichen über Hermines blutbespritztes, haselnussbraunes Haar. Er entriss sein Gesicht Harrys Zauberstab, der darauf hin angewidert zurück trat, ohne jedoch seinen Arm zu senken.  
,Nein, ich bin nicht wie du! Ich bin kein Mörder. Das Ministerium wird sich um dich kümmern!"  
Als er sah, dass Snape seine Worte kaum beachtete, sondern dabei war, Hermines Augen zu schließen, schrie er ,NIMM DEINE DRECKIGEN HÄNDE VON IHR!" Er spürte, wie ihm erneut, dicke warme Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Der Gedanke, dass sie tot war, war unerträglich. Der Gedanke, dass sie tot in den Armen dieses unglaublichen Bastards lag, raubte ihm fast den Verstand. Fast war es ihm las wolle er wieder ein avada kedrava aussprechen, damit Severus Snape gleich neben ihm liegen würde, seinem toten Meister. ,Du weißt nichts, Potter." vernahm er eine raue, resignierte Stimme hinter dem Haarvorhang, hinter dem nur die Hakennase hervor lugte. ,Du weißt überhaupt nichts!" spie Severus Snape plötzlich mit einer Stimme aus, die von unverhohlener Trauer durchwirkt war.  
,Du hast noch niemals über deinen begrenzten Horizont hinaus geblickt! Hermine-."  
,Sprich ihren Namen nicht aus!" schrie Harry.  
Noch immer erinnerte sich Harry an die unzähligen Male, in denen Hermine sich im Unterricht Snapes Beleidigungen ihres schier unfassbaren Intelligenz über sich ergehen lassen musste.  
Was war nur geschehen, dass sie sich für diesen unglaublichen Bastard geopfert hatte?  
Hermine. Ihre Hermine. Seine und Rons Hermine. Das Potter-Trio.  
Hatte er tatsächlich diese Hermine, die Severus Snapes Blick suchend für ihn gestorben, nicht gekannt?  
Diese Hermine, war es dieselbe, die mit ihnen lachend und mahnend durch die Gänge Hogwarts gegangen war? Er konnte den Gedanken nicht einmal aussprechen. Genauso fassungslos wie zu Beginn sah er auf er auf ihre schmale Gestalt herab, deren Gesicht auf dem schwarzen Stoff von Severus Snapes Robe ruhte, deren Gesicht nicht mehr das Zittern der Brust des Mannes spürte, dessen Hände ihr zärtlich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strichen.  
Plötzlich zog Severus Snape ihren Körper noch näher an sich, so dass ihr Kopf nun auf seiner Schulter ruhte.  
Harry beobachtete entsetzt, wie der hagere finstere Mann sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar versinken ließ und seine sich klamm in den Stoff ihres Pullovers gruben. War das ein Zittern in den Schultern seines ehemaligen Lehrers.  
Harry vernahm nichts als das Geräusch eines hastigen Atems, der nicht der seine war.  
Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, ließ ihn zurück weichen. Er konnte nicht zu weinen aufhören. Während er zu Boden sank, biss er die Zähne fest aufeinander um seiner Wut, seiner Trauer und der Erkenntnis, die ihn soeben erfasst hatte, Herr zu werden.  
Er brauchte den Mann vor ihm nicht zu fragen. Er war der Mann, den er hasste. Der Mörder Dumbledores. Ein Todesser, seit seiner Jugend. Ein finsterer Mann, der in den Kerkern gehaust hatte und der nur hinausgestiegen war, um den dunklen Lord auf zu suchen oder den Schülern Hogwarts den Unterricht zur Hölle zu machen.  
Er war der Mensch, der es geschafft hatte, dass Hermine Jane Granger ihn liebte.  
,Hermine. Nein. Nein. VERDAMMT!"  
Als Harry sein Gesicht hob, sah er, dass Severus Snape vor ihm stand. In seinen Armen trug er den schlaffen Körper Hermines. Seine Maske war gefallen.  
,Wir müssen sie zum Schloss zurück bringen, Potter. Und wir müssen ihnen sagen, dass der dunkle Lord tot ist. Passen sie auf, dass sie keinem Todesser begegnen!"


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Snapes Flucht  
**

Harry konnte nichts anderes tun, als dem dunklen Schatten zu folgen, der vor ihm ging. Noch immer strömten die Tränen über sein Gesicht. Er wischte sie hastig beiseite. Er wusste, nun, da sie die heulende Hütte verließen, musste er sich zusammenreißen. Noch immer konnten sich überall Todesser aufhalten, auch wenn die meisten von ihnen inzwischen versuchten, Hogwarts zu stürmen. Kaum hatten sie den Ausgang unter der peitschenden Weide erreicht, gingen sie geduckt weiter.  
In der Ferne hallten das Geschrei der Kämpfenden und die zischenden Geräusche von Flüchen, die sich aus Zauberstabspitzen ergossen. Der Kampf um Hogwarts. Er war im vollen Gange.  
Harry sah, dass Snape sich mit Hermine auf dem Arm abmühte. Warum hatte er sie nicht mit einem Federzauber belegt? Warum ließ er zu, dass sein angestrengter Atem durch die Nacht drang und sie verriet. Trotz seiner Verzweiflung reagierte er sofort auf diese unvorsichtige Verhalten, dass er von Snape nicht erwartet hätte.  
,Professor!" murmelte er. Harry wusste nicht, warum er dies gesagt hatte. Alte Gewohnheiten, vermutlich. Es war aus ihm heraus geschossen, ohne, dass er es hatte verhindern können. Es war ihm, als bliebe ihm dieses Wort selbst in seiner zitternden Kehle stecken.  
Snape hielt inne. ,Was, Potter?" keuchte der vor Erregung und Anstrengung schwer atmende Mann.  
,Hermine...w-warum tun sie das? Sie - sie-." Bei Merlin, er konnte es nicht aussprechen. Erneut liefen ihm Tränen über die Wangen. Er versuchte seinen Schluchzer zurück zu halten, indem er die Zähne zusammen biss. Stattdessen streckte er seinen Zauberstab aus und berührte Hermines Körper. Nur ein Murmeln später, lag der Körper federleicht in Snapes Armen.  
Der dunkelgewandete, hagere Mann trat ungehalten einen Schritt zurück. Sein Blick funkelte ihn wütend an.  
,Es gibt Dinge, Potter, die sie nicht verstehen!"  
Ohne eine weiteres Wort wandte sich Snape um und schlich weiter seines Wegs.  
Harry folgte ihm noch wütender als zuvor, durch das Wäldchen, das sie direkt vor die Mauer Hogwarts bringen würde. In der Ferne des Waldes hörten sie Hufgetrampel und das Schreien von geifernden Stimmen. Todesser. Das Zischen von Flüchen. Schnauben. Das Krachen von Ästen, die auf den Waldboden fielen.  
,Da sind sie i - ihre alten Freunde." giftete Harry seinen ehemaligen Lehrer wütend an ,Sind sie immer noch scharf darauf ihnen zu begegnen, weil sie zu laut atmen!"  
,Potter, sie reden zu laut. Das wird uns verraten!" kam es knurrend zurück.  
Der schwarze Schatten vor ihm machte eine hastige Kurve um eine uralte Eiche. Harry folgte ihm. Er wollte es um keinen Preis zulassen, dass dieser Bastard entkam. Nur die Tatsache, dass er Hermine auf seinen Armen trug hielt ihn davon ab, Snape nicht zu überwältigen.  
Harry wischte sich trotzig die nachlaufenden Tränen vom Gesicht. Snape würde in Askaban sitzen, bis er tot um fiel. Das war der einzige Trost, den er hatte. Es war lächerlich, weil Hermine tot war und er nie mehr ihr wundervolles Lachen vernehmen würde. Und nie mehr erleben, wie sie Ron in Grund und Boden redete. Es war nichts mehr als der Hauch eines Trosts, aber die Vorstellung diesen Mann hinter dicken, verzauberten Mauern zu wissen, hielt ihn davon ab, auf der Stelle durch zu drehen.  
Der Weg durch den Wald kam Harry unendlich lang vor. Hatte es auch so lange gedauert, ihn auf dem Weg zur heulenden Hütte zu durchqueren?  
Die Geräusche der Schlacht. Sie quollen nicht nur über die Mauern, sie erreichten sie aus allen Ecken Hogwarts. Je näher sie dem Ende des Waldes kamen, desto lauter schlug ihnen die Gewissheit entgegen, gleich mitten im Kampfgetümmel zu stecken. . ,Wen haben wir da!" zischte es plötzlich. Harry hob seinen Zauberstab.  
Ein dunkler Schatten trat hinter einem Baum hervor. Ein Mann, ebenso hager und dunkelgewandet wie Snape, mit dunkelblonder Tolle. Sein Gesicht blutbespritzt. Noch immer war der geifernde Ausdruck eines Menschen darin zu finden, der so eben mit Genuss getötet hatte.  
,Snape!" sprach er den Namen seines Gegenübers aus. ,Was machst du hier? Solltest du nicht beim dunklen Lord sein?"  
,Verschwinde, Thomson!"  
,Und wer ist deine Begleitung?"  
Der dunkelblonde Mann trat einen Schritt auf Harry zu. Doch schon im nächsten Moment fiel sein raubtierartiger Blick auf das leblose Mädchen in Snapes Armen.  
Thomson hob seinen Zauberstab. ,Snape! Was soll das werden!"  
,Expelliarmus!" schrie Harry. Der schmale Todesser wehrte den Zauber mit unerwartetem Geschick ab. Snapes Blick glitt unruhig zwischen Harry und Thomson hin und her. Schon im nächsten Moment war er mit einem Satz in der Dunkelheit verschwunden.  
,Snape!" schrie Thomson mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht. Harry hatte nicht einmal Zeit, seinem ehemaligen Lehrer einen wütenden Blick hinterher zu schicken. Er musste all seine Konzentration aufwenden, um dem sich im Blutrausch befindenden Todesser vor ihm Herr zu werden. ,STUPOR!" schrie er. Der Todesser wich dem hellen Strahl seines Schockzaubers aus, indem er einen Schritt nach hinten sprang und sich duckte. In der Nähe hörte Harry Schritte, die das Geäst des Waldbodens knacken ließen. Noch mehr von dieser Brut! Er musste sich beeilen. Hermine!  
,STUPOR! IMPEDIMENTA!" schrie er voller Wut. Dem ersten Strahl konnte der Mann ausweichen, vom zweiten Strahl jedoch er zu Boden geworfen.  
Entgeistert sah der Todesser ihn an, während er sich schwankend aufrichtete. ,Glaubst du mit diesen Spielereien kannst du mich BESIEGEN?" schrie er.  
,SECTUM SEMPRA!" schrie Harry voller Wut zurück. Schon im nächsten Moment fiel der überraschte Todesser blutüberströmt auf die Knie.  
Harry nahm die Beine in die Hand. Er sah nicht mehr, wie Thomson umringt von anderen Todessern, auf die klaffende Wunde in seiner Brust starrte, bevor er sterbend zu Boden sank.  
Mit rasendem Herzen lief er in die Richtung in der Snape verschwunden war. Er rannte, bis er keine Todesser- Geräusche mehr vernahm. Erst als die Stille des Waldes, die Geräusche des fernen Kampfs abdämpfte, hielt er kurz inne, um sich zu orientieren. Von Snape war nichts zu sehen. Harry sah sich hastig in alle Richtungen um. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, als ihm neue Tränen übers Gesicht liefen. ,Hermine!" entrang sich seiner Kehle ein verzweifelter Schluchzer.  
Erst jetzt merkte er, dass er Snape in die falsche Richtung gefolgt war. Wenn er zum Schloss wollte, musste er umdrehen.  
Hinter ihm begann in der Ferne wieder das Geäst zu knacken. Anscheinend hielten die Todesser in ihrer Überheblichkeit nichts davon, sich lautlos zu nähern. Sie wollten ihn vor sich her treiben und ihn einkreisen.  
Verdammt. Harry spürte, wie er kaum mehr Luft bekam. Hastig zog er seinen Umhang über sich und duckte sich neben zwischen zwei ausladende Baumwurzeln. Während er wartete, dass die Todesserschar vorbei zog, ohne gegen ihn zu stoßen, raste sein Herz.  
War Snape wirklich wieder in die entgegengesetzte Richtung gegangen? Und wenn ja. Dann konnte es nur, bedeuten, dass er sich aus dem Staub gemacht hatte.  
Aber hatte er nicht gesagt, er wolle sie zum Schloss bringen? Was bei Merlins Bart wollte dieser Mann? Was zum Teufel hatte er mit Hermine zu tun gehabt?  
Grauenvolle Erinnerungen rasten durch seinen Kopf. Wieder und wieder musste er dabei zusehen, wie Hermines Blick an dem des finsteren Manns gehangen hatte, wie sich ihre Hände in seine Robe gegraben hatten und wie Severus Snapes Nase – diese widerliche Nase- fast ihre berührt hatte. Noch immer sah er ihn Hermine anbetteln, nicht die Augen zu schließen. Noch immer konnte er die unwiderrufliche Wahrheit in den Stimmen der beiden hören. Harry biss die Zähne zusammen, um seine von Trauer durchwirkte Wut nicht aus zu speien. Er sah zwei Gestalten durch den schimmernden Stoff seines Umhangs. Zwei Todesser. Der eine grobschlächtig und gedrungen, der andere von einer edlen Statur, die einem Lucius Malfoy hätte gehören können. Und mit ebensolcher gereckten Arroganz bewegte er sich auch, während er mit gehobenen Kinn seinen Blick schweifen ließ.  
,Keine Spur von Snape?"  
,Nein, nirgendwo. Wenn er in Richtung Schloss gelaufen wäre, hätten wir das bemerkt."  
Harry biss enttäuscht die Zähne zusammen. Dieser Bastard. Dieser unglaubliche Bastard! Wenn er ihn finden würde, dann würde er sich nach den Mauern Askaban sehnen. Selbst der Kuss des Dementoren wäre dem vor zu ziehen, was Harry mit diesem schmierigen Todesser anstellen würde. Er würde das vollenden, was der dunkle Lord im Sinn gehabt hatte. Mit seinen eigenen Händen. Snape würde seinen Zauberstab schmerzhaft zu spüren bekommen, bevor er starb!  
Der schwarze Umhang des grobschlächtigen Todessers schleifte gefährlich nah am ihm vorbei und ließ das Geäst unter ihm auf knistern. Harry musste Luft holen.  
Es war vorbei, musste er sich immer wieder einreden. Der dunkle Lord war tot. Bald würden auch die letzten fanatischsten Anhänger dieses Monstrums dies bemerken. Er musste durchhalten. Wenigstens, damit er Ron die schrecklichen Nachrichten überbringen konnte. Ron. Bitte, sei am Leben!  
Der Todesser schritt weiter.  
,Du suchst in dieser Richtung weiter! Dieser Junge kann nicht weit sein!"  
,Wir sollten nicht allein suchen, guck dir Thomson an!"  
Der überheblichere der beiden Todesser schüttelte den Kopf. ,Thomson war ein verdammter Idiot. Der konnte nicht einmal den Zauberstab gerade halten."  
,Und was ist mit Snape? Du weißt, wie verdammt gut er -."  
,Der Junge ist jetzt wichtig. Snapes Zeit ist so oder so um. Wir werden ihn finden. Früher oder später."  
Harry sah den beiden dunklen Gestalten nach, die nicht ahnten, dass sie den Krieg schon verloren hatten. Nur zu bald würde die Nachricht vom Fall Voldemorts in ihre Ohren dringen. Harry erhob sich. Ohne den Umhang vom Kopf zu ziehen, schritt er voran, in Richtung des Schlosses.  
Er fühlte sich mit einem Mal wie betäubt. Zuviel war in der letzten halben Stunden geschehen.  
Alles, alles hätte er ertragen, sogar die Aussicht auf seinen eigenen Tod. Aber Hermine. Nicht Hermine!Sie war so gut gewesen. Oh, Ron. Wie sollte er Ron nur gegenübertreten? Sein Gesicht verzog sich wieder zu einer Grimasse der Verzweiflung. Tränen hatte er keine mehr.  
Fast war es, als achtete er Junge unter dem Umhang nicht mehr darauf wohin er trat. Er stolperte mehrmals, einmal über eine Baumwurzel, ein anderes mal über ein Erdloch, und rappelte sich wieder auf. Er ging Schritt um Schritt. Bis er plötzlich ein krachendes Geräusch vernahm.  
Trotz seiner Lethargie zuckte er zusammen und wich zurück. Während er nach hinten stolperte, um den Schatten aus zu weichen, der den Waldboden vor ihm verdunkelte, rutschte sein Unsichtbarkeitsumhang herunter. Nur eine Sekunde später kam ein großer Ast krachend neben ihm zum erliegen.  
,Grawp, lass das! Böser Junge!" hörte er eine nur all zu bekannte Stimme. Der Schatten zog sich zurück. Dafür trat jemand anderes vor ihn und sah mit besorgten braunen Augen auf ihn herab. Über ihm das betreten guckende und an der eigenen Hand nagende Gesicht seines Halbbruders.  
,Harry!" sprach Hagrid seinen Namen aus.  
Der strubbelhaarige Junge schien aus seiner Starre zu erwachen und rappelte sich auf. Einen Moment konnte Harry nichts anderes tun, als in das freundliche, mit buschigem Bart bedeckte Gesicht seines Freundes und ehemaligen Lehrers blicken.  
,Harry, was is los? Wo ist Hermine?"  
Harry schwankte. Nur einen Moment später war er wieder zusammen gesackt.  
,Harry, bei Merlin, Harry, was ist mit dir?"  
Harry konnte nichts sagen. Es war ihm als bekäme er die Lippen nicht mehr auseinander. Zusammen gesackt blieb er auf dem Waldboden liegen und schnappte nach Luft.  
Nur wenig später fühlte er, wie er aufgehoben wurde.  
,Harry." vernahm er wider die besorgte Stimme des Halbriesen. ,Oh, was is´ nur geschehen? Ich bring dich zum Schloss. Die meisten Todesser sind schon hinüber. Du wirst sehen, bald isses vorbei."


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Nach der Schlacht**

Harry war es, als spüre er nichts mehr als das Schaukeln von Hagrids Gang. Schlaff lag er in den Armen des Halbriesen, der mit ihm den Wald durchquerte. Hinter ihnen brach unter Grawps stampfenden Schritten das Geäst, während das Keuchen des jungen Riesen sich mit den fernen Kampfgeräuschen vermengte.  
Hagrid hielt kurz inne, als das Trampeln von Zentauren Hufen dumpf den Waldboden erzittern ließ.  
,Sie sind mit uns in den Kampf gezogen, Harry." erzählte er dem strubbelhaarigen Jungen, der mit geschlossenen Augen und tränenüberströmten Gesicht bewegungslos da hing. Nur die Wärme die aus seinem Körper sickerte erinnerte den großen wuchtigen Mann daran, dass das Geschöpf, dass er trug noch lebte. ,Die Zentauren! Kannst du dir das vorstellen?"  
Keine Reaktion. ,Oh, Harry, du siehst nicht gut aus. Nein. Gar nicht gut. Aber du wirst sehen, wir werden dich wieder auf die Beine bringen."  
Doch obwohl die Stimme des Halbriesen versuchte zuversichtlich zu klingen, hörte Harry die Trauer darin durchklingen.  
,Und Grawp! Harry, du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie tapfer er war! Von zwei dutzend dunklen Flüchen getroffen worden, aber meinst du er is davon gerannt. Nein! Nicht mein GRAWP! Stimmt´s Bruderherz?"  
Ein zustimmendes Grunzen.  
Hagrid trat aus dem Wald heraus. Harry konnte es hören, wie er an Sträuchern vorbei streifte. Und da war sie plötzlich die Weite, die sich vor den Mauern Hogwarts erstreckte.  
Hagrid sprach weiter und erzählte ihm, wie tapfer seine Freunde die Stellung gehalten hätten. Sogar Luna Lovegood hätte zwei Todessern den Gar ausgemacht. Und Neville, er hatte zusammen mit Seamus länger als eine halbe Stunde eine Barrikade halten können.  
Langsam aber sicher näherten sie sich den Schlossgemäuern. Hier drang das Kampfgetümmel laut und mahnend in ihre Ohren.  
,Ron!" hörte Hagrid plötzlich Harrys keuchende Stimme. Es klang als sei er zum Leben erwacht.  
,W- was ist mit Ron?"  
,Sei unbesorgt. Er lebt. Er hat gekämpft wie ein Löwe! Ich habs gesehen!JA, der Mut der Gryffindors! Ich hab immer gewusst, dass er in ihm steckt!"  
Plötzlich erzitterte der Boden. Das Getrampel von mehr als einem dutzend Hufen, ließ Hagrid wieder innehalten. Als Harry die Augen öffnete, sah er in der Dunkelheit eine Schar von Zentauren auf sie zukommen. Sie kamen aus Richtung des Schlosses. Als sie des Halbriesen gewahr wurden, hielten sie inne. Einer der Zentauren, eine mehr als kräftig gebaute Kreatur, trat vor und besah sie scharf. Er war der typische Blick eines Wesens, dass sich einer edleren und höher stehenden Rasse zugehörig fühlte. Der Boden erzitterte abermals, als er seinen Vorderhuf nieder sinken ließ.  
,Eure Schlacht ist geschlagen!" donnerte ihnen seine Stimme entgegen. ,Voldemort ist tot!"  
,Was sagst du da? Voldemort ist tot?"  
,Ja, die Todesser zerstreuen sich. Sie fliehen. Die hartnäckigsten unter ihnen haben das Schicksal des dunklen Lords geteilt. Nicht wenige von ihnen wurden von unseren Hufen zu Tode getrampelt!" Mit den letzten Worten schlich sich eine vorwurfsvolle Überheblichkeit in die Stimme des Zentauren.  
,Aber woher wisst ihr - ."  
,Wir hörten es einen von ihnen schreien. Er kam direkt von dieser Schlangenbrut. Die Nerven sind ihm durchgegangen!"  
,Harry, bei Merlin, Harry, warum – warum - ." Hagrids Frage erstarb noch in seiner Kehle. Als er auf den strubbelhaarigen Jungen hinunter blickte, sah er, dass sich sein Gesicht zu einer Maske der Verzweiflung verzog. ,Hermine...". schluchzte Harry. Mehr bekam er nicht heraus.  
,Habt Dank für alles, was ihr für uns getan habt!" wandte sich Hagrid wieder an die Pferdewesen vor ihm. Verächtliches Hufgetrampel. Der Anführer belegte ihn mit einem letzten scharfen Blick. ,Dies, Halbriese, war unser letzter Tribut an Dumbledore!"  
Schon im nächsten Moment setzte sich die Zentaurenschar in Bewegung, um in den nah gelegenen Wald ein zu tauchen. Noch immer befanden sich einige ihrer Stammesangehörigen dort und kämpften mit den letzten hartnäckigsten Exemplaren von Voldemorts Anhängern.  
Hagrids Gang beschleunigte sich, während in der Ferne das Hufgedonner verhallte.  
Er musste so schnell wie möglich das Schloss erreichen. Er warf nicht einmal ein Blick auf seine Hütte. Während er schneller und schneller ging, etwas was beileibe nicht einfach war, wenn man den Körperbau eines Riesen hatte und ein plumper Halbbruder einem hinten an hing, vernahm er schweren Herzens Harrys verzweifelte Schluchzer.  
,Komm schon , Grawp! Wir müssen uns beeilen!" stachelte er seinen Halbbruder an, der daraufhin, die Erde unter ihm noch mehr zu schwanken brachte.  
Kurz bevor sie die Mauern Hogwarts erreichten, deutete Hagrid auf eine große Pappel. ,Bitte, Grawp, warte hier! Ich komm gleich wieder ich versprechs!"  
Anscheinend hatte Hagrid seinen Bruder gut erzogen, denn dieser machte keine Anstalten zu protestieren..  
,Ginny!" vernahm er Harrys Stimme, während er sich dem Eichenportal näherte.  
,Keine Sorge, Harry. Als ich das Schloss verlassen hab, gings ihr noch bestens. Sie ist eine Gryffindor. Vergiss das nicht!"  
Der Halbriese musste über eine schwarzgewandete zusammengesackte Todessergestalt hinweg steigen. Selbst er, der beiweitem die gutmütigste Seele in ganz England war, konnte nicht den Hauch eines Mitleids für den Toten empfinden.  
Besonders wenn er daran dachte, wie viele Menschen gestorben waren.  
Wie sollte er Harry nur erklären, dass Fred tot war? Remus. Und zwei seiner Mitschüler aus dem Hause Gryffindor.  
Als er das Eichenportal erreichte, sah er, dass der Kampf noch einen grausamen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte, bevor er zum erliegen gekommen war. Neben mehreren toten Todessern sah Hagrid einen Jungen mit hufflepuff-farbener Krawatte liegen. Er musste schlucken. Überall war Blut. Hinter dem zerborstenen Eingangsportal konnte er noch mehr leblose Körper liegen sehen. So viel war geschehen. Dabei war er nicht lang fort gewesen.  
,Hagrid!" hörte er Tonks schreien ,Hagrid!" Sie kam ihm aus dem zerstörten Eichenportal entgegen gestolpert. Noch immer war ihr Gesicht tränen überströmt.  
,Bei Merlin, da ist er! Harry!"  
Tonks Haar flammte vor Erregung rot auf. Sie blieb vor dem Halbriesen stehen und betrachtete den strubbelhaarigen Jungen mit Wehmut. ,Wenigstens ist dir - dir nichts geschehen." Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander um sich daran zu hindern wieder in Tränen aus zu brechen.  
Harry hob jetzt sein Gesicht. Es war als käme wieder Leben in seine Glieder. Er spürte wie Hagrid ihn durch Eichenportal trug und über die toten Körper hinweg stieg. Tonks ging hastig vor ihnen her. Mit einem kurzen Blick erhaschte er die Farben Gryffindors und Ravenclaws sowie das Schwarz der Todesser.  
,Er ist – TOT, Tonks." presste Harry hastig hervor und musste in seiner Erregung Luft holen. ,Er ist tot. Voldemort ist endlich tot."  
,Ja, das wissen wir, Harry. Meinst du sonst würden wir hier stehen?" Sie hasteten die Treppe hinauf. Eine unendlich anmutende Weile später erreichten sie den Krankenflügel.  
Jedes Bett war belegt. Nur die, die nicht schwer verletzt waren, saßen auf Stühlen oder am Bettrand.  
Kaum hatte Hagrid Harry auf seine wackeligen Beine gestellt war er auch schon umringt von Gryffindors. Ginny fiel ihm um den Hals. Einen Moment konnte er nichts anderes tun, als ihren warmen lebenden Körper an sich zu drücken und die letzten Tränen, die er hatte, laufen zu lassen. Oh Gott, wenigstens sie lebte. Sie lebte! Er drückte sie noch einmal fest an sich und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund, bevor er sich löste.  
Ron stand vor ihm. Das rote Haar umrahmte vom Kampf zerzaust sein blasses sommersprossiges Gesicht. Sein Blick. Die eine Frage stellend.  
,Voldemort ist wirklich tot?"  
Dutzende Blicke lagen nun auf ihm. Harry spürte seine Schultern zittern. Madame Pomfrey kam auf ihn zu gestürmt und hielt ihm eine Phiole an die Lippen. Dankbar trank er den sedatio-Trank.  
Nur einen Augenblick später spürte er die beruhigende Wirkung. ,Ja." erwiderte er mit schwacher Stimme. ,Er ist tot. Und Nagini ebenfalls!"  
,Aber wie -?"  
,Bitte, Ron. E - es ... ist- ich- ich war es nicht!"  
Ron schien noch mehr zu erbleichen. ,HERMINE! Was ist mit ihr?" schrie er , als ahnte er, was Harry sagen würde. Konnte man es nicht deutlich in seinem Gesicht sehen?  
,Sie ist tot, Ron."  
Niemand wagte es zu sprechen. Madame Pomfreys Mund blieb offen stehen. In dieser Nacht waren einige Verluste zu beklagen gewesen. Aber dass es zum Schluss auch noch Hermine Granger erwischt hatte, versetzte ihrem Herzen einen scharfen Stich.  
,Nein, Hermine." jaulte Ron auf. Er trat zurück, um sich auf einem Bettrand nieder zu lassen. Schluchzend vergrub er sein Gesicht in den Händen. Harry kniete sich vor ihn und legte eine Hand auf die zitternde Schulter des Rothaarigen. Er wusste, dass sein bester Freund in Hermine verliebt gewesen war. Die ganzen letzten Monate, die sie auf der Suche nach den Horkruxen verbracht hatten, hatte Ron immer mehr Hermines Nähe gesucht. Nach dieser Nacht verstand Harry endlich, warum sie auf seine Annäherung niemals eingegangen war, obwohl es noch im letzten Schuljahr so ausgesehen hatte, als sei sie ihm zugetan gewesen. Beim Gedanken an Snape und wie er Hermine in den Armen gehalten hatte, musste er wieder die Zähne zusammenbeißen.  
Auch Tonks raues Schluchzen war jetzt zu vernehmen. Harry sah wie sie sich zwischen den Anwesenden zum Ausgang drängelte und den Krankenflügel hastig verließ. Er sah gerade noch, wie ihr Haar eine graue filzige Erscheinung an nahm.  
Und wieder Stille.  
Eine Stille, die zum Schneiden dick war.  
Nur Rons laute Schluchzer durchdrangen diese Stille.  
,Oh, Ron. Sie war so tapfer. Sie hat Nagini getötet! Sie war es, die es möglich gemacht hat, Voldemort zu töten!" Harry hätte wenn er nicht alle Tränen aufgebraucht gehabt hätte in diesem Moment mit Ron geweint. Er konnte nicht mehr tun, als seinem besten Freund diese tröstenden Worte sagen, die - wenn er ehrlich zu sich war - wenig tröstliches an sich hatten.  
,Was sagen sie da? Miss Granger? Tot?"  
Es war Minerva McGonnagal, die plötzlich zu ihnen getreten war. Ihr Gesicht eroberte dasselbe Entsetzen , das schon von den anderen Besitz ergriffen hatte. Noch immer hatte sie all das, was in den letzten Stunden geschehen war nicht verarbeitet. Ihr Haar war vom Kampf ebenso zerzaust, wie das der anderen. Sie hatte gesehen, wie Severus Snape geflohen war. Und sie war sich sicher, dass er sich direkt auf den Weg zu Voldemort gemacht hatte. Hoffentlich schmorrte dieser Mistkerl inzwischen in der Hölle! Hoffentlich hatte er ein wenig gelitten, bevor er gestorben war. Bist du das, Minerva,fragte sich die alte Frau schon im nächsten Moment.  
Harry nickte matt. Rons Hand drückte seine so fest, dass es fast schmerzte.  
,Das - das ist furchtbar. Noch eine Gryffindor, die ihr Leben für den Sieg über Voldemort gegeben hat." Die Stimme der alten Lehrerin zitterte, während sie sprach. Sie ließ ihre Hände in plötzlicher Erregung ineinander griffen.  
Luna und Neville waren in ihrer Trauer zusammengerückt. Sie zogen es vor, nichts zu sagen. Denn was hätten sie sagen sollen?  
,Es tu-tut mir aufrichtig leid. Ich – ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Wenn sie ich sie richtig verstanden habe, Mr. Potter, dann haben wir Hermine den Sieg über Voldemort zu verdanken."  
Ron schluchzte laut auf und entriss sich Harry Griff. Genau wie Tonks drängelte er sich zum Ausgang. Harry wollte ihm folgen, doch die Gryffindorhauslehrerin hielt ihn auf.  
,Bitte, Mr. Potter. So schrecklich die Situation auch ist, ich bin hier, um sie zu Dumbledore zu bringen!"  
Neville löste sich von Luna. ,Ich kümmere mich um Ron!" sagte er. Im nächsten Moment hatte er sich ebenfalls zwischen den Anwesenden zum Ausgang gedrängelt.  
Harry stieß laut Luft aus und sah seine Lehrerin mahnend an. Noch immer zeugten seine Augen von dem Sturm, der in ihm tobte. Nur dem sedatio-Trank hatte er es zu verdanken, dass er nicht durchdrehte.  
Der Blick der blauen Augen Minerva McGonnagals war eindringlich. ,Es tut mir leid, Mr. Potter. Ich muss sie trotz ihrer Aufgewühltheit bitten, mir zu folgen!"  
Harry nickte und kam ihren Wunsch nach. Er fragte sich nicht einmal was Dumbledore von ihm wollte. Es war ihm egal. In ihm tobte es. Doch dieser Sturm hatte eine betäubende Wirkung.  
Hermine war tot. Sie atmete nicht mehr. Sie würde in keinem Gemälde weiterleben. Aber in seinen Erinnerungen. Er ballte die Fäuste, während er McGonnagal folgte.  
Auf ihrem Weg ins Büro durchquerten sie verwüstete Korridore. Hier und dort lagen noch immer Leichnahme gefallener Todesser, direkt neben dem,was dutzende ihrer dunklen Flüche aus den alten Korridorwänden gemacht hatten. Es hatte etwas unheimliches, die Gänge dieses Schlosses, das ihm so sehr ans Herz gewachsen war, in diesem kalten,zertrümmerten und blutigem Zustand zu erleben. Erst als er das Büro Dumbledores betrat war es, als sei der Krieg verschwunden. Im Kamin brannte sogar ein Feuer und verbreitete eine heimelige Wärme. Und nichts erinnerte daran, dass Severus Snape fast ein Jahr lang in diesen Räumlichkeiten gehaust hatte. Er hatte keine Spuren hinterlassen.  
,Ich lasse sie nun mit Albus allein!" sagte McGonnagal. Sie schenkte ihm einen letzten warmen ,freundlichen Blick, bevor sie das Büro wieder verließ.  
,Harry!" vernahm er die Stimme des Mannes, über dessen Tod er fast ein Jahr in Trauer vergangen war.  
Seine Zunge fühlte sich pelzig und seine Kehle trocken an. Was sollte er sagen? Was sollte er dem Gemälde eines Mannes sagen, der ihn gezwungen hatte, ihm beim Sterben zu zu sehen. Er hob sein Gesicht und sah in Albus Dumbledore Gesicht, das ihm milde entgegen lächelte.  
,Wärst du so freundlich und würdest das Fenster öffnen, Harry?"  
Harry starrte den Schulleiter fragend an. ,Bitte, Harry, öffne das Fenster! Lass die Nachtluft hinein!"  
War das alles,was Albus Dumbledore ihm nach so langer Zeit zu sagen hatte? Noch immer konnte der strubbelhaarige Junge sich nicht rühren.  
,Bitte, Harry, öffne das Fenster! Die frische Luft wird uns gut tun!"  
Harry Beine setzen sich automatisch in Bewegung als der himmelblaue Blick Dumbledores ihm entgegen lächelte. Mit einem Satz war er beim buntbeglasten Fenster und riss es auf.  
,Harry." vernahm er die Stimme des ehemaligen Schulleiters hinter sich. ,Hör zu!"  
,Was -."  
Noch ehe Harry seine Frage vollenden konnte, sah er etwas auf blitzen. Eine silberne Lichtgestalt. Es war, als hätte sie Runde um Runde um die Spitze des Turms gedreht, um schließlich hintunter zu schweben. Zu ihm. Als hätte sie auf ihn gewartet. Während die Lichtgestalt zu ihm flog änderte sie ihre Form. Aus der silbernen Krähe, die sich mit geschmeidig gespreizten Flügeln hinunter sinken ließ, wurde plötzlich ein vierbeiniges Geschöpf. Harry erbleichte. Es war die silberne Hirschkuh, die ihm den Weg zum Gryffindorschwert gezeigt hatte. Mit einem Satz war sie über die Regenrinne des Turms geschwebt.  
,Was, bei Merlins langem Bart...".  
Harry konnte den Blick nicht vom dem Patronus lassen, der beinahe das offene Fenster erreicht hatte. Es war nicht mehr die Hirschkuh, die ihm entgegen flog. Noch während die hell leuchtende Gestalt durch das Fenster schwebte und dabei beinahe sein Haar streifte, änderte sie ihre Form. Es war ein silberner Otter, der einen Satz an Dumbledores Porträt vorbei machte, um schließlich vor Harrys Gesicht zu schweben.  
Hermine! Wollte er rufen, doch da vernahm er schon eine Stimme. Es war eine raue, nur all zu bekannte Stimme. Es war Snapes Stimme.  
,Hören sie zu, Potter! Hören sie gut zu und beeilen sie sich, wenn sie sie retten wollen!" sprach der Patronus.


	5. Chapter 5

**ZWEITER TEIL - Die Geschichte eines Büßers  
**

**1. Rückkehr aus der Dunkelheit  
**

Das Geräusch eines fallenden Körpers. Nicht einmal ein letzter Atemzug, bevor das glimmende grüne Licht erstarb. Bellatrix freudige Stimme drang durch die entstandene Stille.  
Severus schenkte ihr einen nicht deutbaren Blick, während sie um ihr vollendetes Werk herum schritt. Der dunkle Lord schwieg. Er betrachtete den zusammengesackten, leblosen Körper mit einem angedeuteten Lächeln, während er Nagini sanft über den Kopf strich.  
,Ein nervtötender Muggel weniger auf dieser Welt." gackerte die Schwarzhaarige und warf Severus, der, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, neben Dolohov stand einen Blick zu. Dieser betrachtete die Szene ebenso ruhig wie er. Beinahe ein wenig genervt. Immer musste diese Lestrange ihre lästigen kleinen Demonstratioen ihrer destruktiven Fähigkeiten vorführen. Dolohov lag selbst nicht viel am Muggelfoltern oder daran, dass sie starben. Er dachte in größeren Kategorien. Und er war sich sicher, in Severus Snape - einem Mann von herausragender Intelligenz - in dieser Hinsicht einen geistigen Bruder gefunden zu haben. Nach dem Fall Dumbledores und der jetzigen Ministeriumsbesetzung würde Snape - da war sich Dolohov sicher- einen Posten mit nicht zu geringem Einfluss erhalten.  
Als Severus nicht reagierte, schritt sie auf ihn zu. ,Du scheinst dich nicht zu freuen, Sev. Was hast du?"  
,Du hast ihn diesmal nicht gefoltert, Bellatrix. Aus der Übung?" erwiderte er trocken.  
,Oh, Severus, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du Gefallen daran findest -." Sie blinzelte keck. Es lag mehr als dem dunkelhaarigen, hageren Mann lieb war, in diesem Liedschlag.  
,Ich bin hier, um dem dunklen Lord Bericht zu erstatten, Bellatrix, nicht um mir deine Spielereien an zu sehen!"  
Bellatrix lächelte schwach, ein wenig verächtlich. Sie setzte einen Schmollmund auf und man sah ihr an, dass sie ihm ein paar schmierig-süße Worte entgegenraunen wollte, doch da vernahm sie eine zischende Stimme hinter sich. Severus sah wie sie Haltung annahm. Was für eine erbärmliche Kreatur, dachte er. Fast so erbärmlich wie du, Severus.  
,Bellatrix, lass mich mit Severus reden! Du hattest deinen SPASS! Und jetzt verschwinde." Die Schwarzhaarige wich hastig zurück, um dem dunklen Lord an den dunkelgewandeten, schwarzhaarigen Mann herantreten zu lassen. Seinem Liebling. Seinem wichtigsten Spion. Ein Vertrauter Dumbledores. Manchmal hatte Bellatrix Lust ihm vor die Füße zu spucken! Was tat sie nicht alles für den dunklen Lord! Bei wie vielen Aktionen hatte sie schon mitgewirkt! Hatte sie nicht etliche Muggel beseitigt oder zumindest dabei geholfen, dass diesen lästigen Schlammblütern, tragische Unfälle zustießen?  
Und was tat Severus? Spielte den Lehrer in Hogwarts. Wenigstens hatte sie die Genugtuung, dass die armen Kinderchen nicht all zu viel Spaß hatten. Ja, sie kannte ihn nur noch all zu gut aus der Schulzeit. Sogar für einen Slyterhin war er ein verschrobener Kerl gewesen.  
Und nachdem ihm dieses rothaarige Schlammblut einen Laufpass gegeben hatte, war er so missgelaunt gewesen, dass er sogar ihr beinahe einen dunklen Fluch ins hübsche Gesicht gejagt hätte. Und dabei hatte sie ihn und seine Liebe zur dunklen Magie nur zu gut verstanden.  
Welch ein Narr er war! Wieviel mehr er für sich herausholen hätte können.  
Sie warf dem bleichgesichtigen, hageren Mann einen von Schmollen durchwirkten Blick zu, während sie sich in eine Ecke zurückzog, nicht ohne dabei mit ihren Hüften zu wackeln, dass der Saum ihres schwarzen Kleids nur so erzitterte.  
Weder Voldemort noch Severus schenkten ihr auch nur noch den Hauch von Aufmerksamkeit.  
,Was gibt es aus Hogwarts zu berichten, Severus?"  
,Sie haben die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen enorm erhöht. Dumbledore selbst hat Schutzzauber über die Mauern und das Portal gelegt." begann Severus mit emotionsloser Stimme zu berichten. ,Außerdem kontrollieren Scharen von Auroren des Ministeriums jeden Eingang und das Gelände bis hin zur Disapparationsgrenze."  
,So. Dumbledore selbst hat also die Mauern mit Schutzzaubern belegt. Dann muss er wirklich Angst haben, um seine KLEINEN Schützlinge." Ein Lächeln schlich sich über das schlangengleiche Antlitz. Wenn man es denn als Lächeln bezeichnen wollte. Severus sah darin nicht mehr als die Imitation dessen, was der frühere Tom Riddle, der noch nicht ganz dem Wahnsinn verfallene junge Mann, zu einer belustigten Grimasse verzogen hätte. Aber dieses Gesicht. Es war bleich und starr geworden.  
Genau wie deines, Severus.  
,Aber davon werden wir uns nicht aufhalten lassen, nicht wahr, meine Freunde?" wandte sich die Kreatur, die einst Tom Riddle geheißen hatte, an seine Todesserschar, die um den Teppich herum stand. Sie schenkten dem toten Mann, der zu ihren Füßen lag, nicht mehr den Hauch einer Beachtung. Nur Bealltrix warf dem Toten von Zeit zu Zeit einen triumphierenden Blick zu.  
Ein zustimmendes Raunen erklang. Bellatrix hob zur Bekräftigung ihre Hand. ,Ganz recht, mein Lord. Dumbledore wird nur all zu bald das Lachen vergehen!"  
Voldemort wandte sich wieder an Severus, seine Schlange, die über seiner Schulter hing, liebkosend.  
,Noch etwas, Severus?"  
,Ich unterrichte dieses Jahr Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Das bedeutet, Dumbledore vertraut mir bedingungslos."  
Voldemort trat einen Schritt zurück. Nagini züngelte aufgeregt. ,Der alte Narr!" spottete die bleiche Kreatur. ,Das ist fast schon grotesk, nicht wahr, Severus? Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste! Ich hoffe, du machst deinen Job nicht all zu gut! Ich weiß, du bist ein Perfektionist."  
Ein Lachen ging durch Raum. Alle Blicke lagen jetzt auf den blassen, hakennasigen Gesicht.  
,Selbst wenn ich mein Bestes geben würde, mein Lord, ich könnte aus diesem Haufen an Nichtskönnern kaum eine ernst zu nehmende Gefahr für unsere Armee machen!" kam es trocken zurück ,Dass sie das Ministerium überlebt haben, verdanken sie ihrem schier unfassbaren Glück, nicht ihren Fähigkeiten. Einige von ihnen können kaum den Zauberstab gerade halten."  
Das Lachen schwoll an.  
,Ja, man berichtete mir davon. Ich denke Umbrigde hat ihren Job wiederum ebenfalls sehr gut gemacht." raunte Voldemort mit großer Zufriedenheit. Er warf Severus einen Blick aus seinen roten Augenschlitzen zu. Keine Reaktion in dem starren, weißen Gesicht seines treusten Dieners. Seines wichtigsten Mannes. ,Du wirst mir bald wieder einen Besuch abstatten. Ich will jede Einzelheit über die Machenschaften der Auroren und des Ordens erfahren. Ich will auch, dass du berichtest, ob Malfoy Verhaltensauffälligkeiten zeigt. Der ARME scheint mir noch etwas verwirrt, nachdem sein Vater in Askaban sitzt." Der Zynismus des dunklen Lord war von Zeit zu Zeit zum Schneiden dick und sprach von unverhohlener Verachtung für all jene, die sich nicht mit jedem Atemzug als ihm würdig erwiesen.  
,Ja, mein Lord."

Als Severus den dämmrigen Raum verließ, war der tote Mann schon beseitigt worden. Man würde ihn auf irgendeiner Wiese finden. Oder am Flussufer. Wer er gewesen war, wusste er nicht. Und er wollte es nicht wissen. Dinge wie diese geschahen zu oft im Anwesen der Malfoys, seit der dunkle Lord sich dort einquartiert hatte. Severus konnte sich von Zeit zu Zeit nicht einmal mehr darüber erschrecken, wie leicht er es schaffte, die Übelkeit, die ein solches Ereignis nach sich zog, zu verdrängen.  
Noch zwei Stunden hatte er der Selbstbeweihräucherung des dunklen Lords und seinen Ergebenen lauschen müssen. Am unangenehmsten war Bellatrix gewesen. Ihr raubtierhafter Blick hatte die ganze Zeit auf seinem Gesicht gelegen, als wartete sie nur darauf, dass sie sich auf ein Zucken darin stürzen konnte. Sie misstraute ihm. Severus wusste, dass es nur der Tatsache zu verdanken hatte, dass Voldemort sie nach Jahren der Inhaftierung in Askaban für verrückt hielt, dass er auf ihre Andeutungen nicht einging. .  
Grotesk , Severus. Du vergleichst Wahnsinn mit Wahnsinn. Nur, dass es bei Bellatrix der Wunsch ist, Anerkennung zu gewinnen und nicht der Größenwahn des größten aller Monstren.  
Aber er hatte keine Zeit viele Gedanken an diese lästige Kreatur zu verschwenden. Er musste sich beeilen.  
Er schenkte nicht einmal dem kalten, klebrigen Gefühl , das er nach jedem Besuch bei Voldemort, auf seiner Haut, verspürte, Aufmerksamkeit.  
Kaum war er aus der Reichweite des malfoy´schen Anwesens disapparierte er mit einem lauten Knall.  
An der Disapparationsgrenze des Schlossgutes angelangt, nahm er die Beine in die Hand. Er nahm sich nicht einmal mehr die Zeit die Silhouette Hogwarts zu betrachten, etwas, dass er immer genossen hatte.  
Warum hatte dieses verdammte Todessertreffen ausgerechnet heute abend stattfinden müssen?  
Severus vernahm seinen keuchenden, angestrengten Atem, während er zum Schlossportal lief.  
Hoffentlich war es nicht zu spät. Bei Merlin, lass es nicht zu spät sein!  
Der Weg in den Kerker kam ihm in diesem Moment so lang vor wie noch nie. Sein Herz raste bei dem Gedanken, dass seine Hilfe wirklich zu spät kommen könnte.  
War das die Stimme eines klagenden Phönix? Nein, nein Severus, beeile dich, ohne dich in Sentimentalitäten zu verlieren. Er riss die Kerkertür auf, hastete zum Regal und zog den Zauberstab.  
,Lumos!"  
Es dauerte einige Minuten bis seine klammen Finger all die Phiolen zusammengeklaubt hatten, die er benötigen würde. Einen Teil der Tränke, die er als nötig erachtet hatte, stand schon in einer Holzkiste verstaut auf seinem Schreibtisch. Er hatte nur wenig Zeit gehabt, die Art des dunklen Fluchs zu untersuchen.  
Kaum hatte er damit begonnen, hatte er ein Ziehen in seinem Mal verspürt. Er hatte nicht gehen wollen, doch Dumbledore hatte, wie es seine Art war, darauf bestanden und das vor Schmerz verzerrte Gesicht zu einem Lächeln verzogen.  
,Es ist äußerst wichtig, dass du nicht eine Sekunde zögerst, wenn Voldemort dich ruft. Ich will nicht, dass er misstrauisch wird. Es hat keinen Nutzen uns beide in Gefahr zu bringen."  
Severus hatte protestieren wollen, doch schon der himmelblaue, klare Blick des alten Manns hatte ihm davon erzählt, dass er aus diesem Disput als Verlierer hervor gehen würde.  
Severus Finger klammerten sich um den Kasten mit den Heiltränken, während er die Kerkerkorridore entlang hastete.  
Schon bald würden ihm auf dem Weg durch diese Gänge wieder Syltherins begegnen.  
Das neue Schuljahr würde in nur wenigen Tagen beginnen. Und obwohl er in diesem Jahr endlich das lang ersehnte Fach unterrichten durfte, freute er sich weniger den je auf die Lehrtätigkeit.  
Die Endlichkeit seiner Existenz als Lehrer an dieser Schule, sie war durch diesen Posten nun so nah wie nie gerückt. Sie war unumkehrbar.  
Der Schulleiter saß noch immer zusammen gesackt auf seinem reich verzierten Stuhl am Fenster als Severus das dämmrige mit Kerzenschein durchwirkte Büro betrat.  
,Severus." vernahm er die schwache Stimme des alten Manns.  
Er eilte zu ihm, stellte den Kasten so hastig auf den Boden neben Albus Stuhl, dass die Phiolen darin klirrten und schob den Ärmel des mit Sternen übersäten Gewandes über dem grausig zugerichteten Arm nach oben.  
,Das Treffen war heute recht lang, nicht wahr, Severus."  
,Ja, Albus." ging Severus auf die Unterhaltung ein, während er seinen Zauberstab zog, um ihn über den abgestorbenen Arm gleiten zu lassen. Kleine Funken ergossen sich über die Stellen auf der Haut, die das Kirschbaumholz berührt hatte. Ein leises unterdrücktes Stöhnen aus dem Mund des Schulleiters.  
,Hast du ihm alles erzählt?"  
, Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Und er hat so überheblich reagiert wie immer."  
,Ja, das sieht Tom ähnlich."  
,Der Fluch, der den Horkrux beschützt hat, ist außergewöhnlich stark, Albus. W- warum hast du mich nicht zurate gezogen, du Narr!" gab Severus ungehalten von sich. Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung griff er in seinen Kasten und holte eine Phiole mit heraus, in der eine hellblaue Flüssigkeit ähnlich dem Gedanken-Fluidum hell schimmerte. Mit einer ausgedehnten, vorwurfsvollen Geste entkorkte er das Fläschen und ließ mehrere Tropfen des Tranks in Albus geöffneten Mund fallen.  
Als er das Fläschen wieder verkorkte, lag der dankbare warme Blick des alten Zauberers auf ihm.  
,Ich habe mich durch nicht weniger Überheblichkeit ausgezeichnet als Tom. Ich kann es nicht leugnen, Severus. Und ich kann es nicht ungeschehen machen. Aber immerhin gibt es jetzt einen Horkrux weniger auf der Welt."  
Der wütende Blick aus Severus Snapes dunklen Augen traf den Schulleiter, während sein Vertrauter den Zauberstab abermals anlegte. Diesmal kam es zu keiner funken bildenden Abstoßungsreaktion. Rau durchwirkte Severus aufgewühlte Stimme die Dämmerung des Büros, während er den Heilzauber sprach.  
Hinter ihnen gab Fawkes einen Laut des Jammers von sich. Das Rascheln seines Gefieders erzählte von der Erregung, dass dieses Geschöpf ergriffen hatte.  
Diese leise Klage des Phönixes. Es war nicht mehr als ein Vorgeschmack dessen, was durch die Lüfte wehen würde, wenn das Jahr um wäre.  
Er war zu spät gekommen.


	6. Chapter 6

**2. Der Traum einer Verfolgten**

Eine vierbeinige Gestalt. Das kehlige Geräusch eines wütenden Geschöpfes. Das raubtierhafte Knurren schwoll an, als sei es direkt neben ihrem Ohr. Der Schatten duckte sich. Er wich zurück. Das Zischen, das vorher nicht mehr als eine Ahnung gewesen war, wurde mit einem so laut, als spränge der Laut in ihrem Kopf umher. Der raubtierförmige Schatten wich weiter zurück. Ein anderer Schatten, lang gezogen, umfloss den Grim. Die Schlange. Der Grim. Nicht mehr als Schatten und Laute. Ein knurrendes Jaulen erscholl, als beide Schemen sich aufeinander stürzend, ineinander verschmolzen und sich in einer erlösenden Schwärze auflösten.

Hermine öffnete nach Luft schnappend die Augen. Es brauchte einige Minuten, bis sie realisierte, dass sie sich nicht mehr in der Schwärze ihres Traums befand, sondern im Gryffindor- Schlafsaal.

Noch am Tag zuvor hatte sie in der großen Halle zu Abend gegessen. Die Euphorie, die jedes Mal nach der Rückkehr nach Hogwarts herrschte, hatte sie umschmeichelt. Die anderen hatten sie mit Fragen bestürmt, was sie in den Ferien gemacht hätte, obwohl niemand wirklich erwartet hatte, dass sie etwas anderes getan hatte, als zu lernen.

Harry war an diesem Abend mit blutiger Nase in die Halle getreten. Als Hermine einen Blick durch die Tür erhascht hatte, wusste sie, dass es Snape gewesen war, der ihm dies eingebrockt hatte. Sie hatte sein Gesicht gesehen, das noch für eine Sekunde am Eingang zur großen Halle verharrt hatte. In seinen Augen: unverhohlene Schadenfreude.

Nur wenige Momente später hatte Snape wieder am Lehrertisch gesessen, nicht die Augen von seinem Werk lassen könnend. Doch auch Malfoy hatte es nicht geschafft seine Kommentare leise von sich zu geben. Potter, na, Potter, Näschen kapput?

Hermine hatte die Zähne zusammengebissen, um nicht einen lauten Fluch über das Haus der Slytherins über den Tisch zu schreien. Severus Snape und Draco Malfoy waren wieder einmal der Beweis dafür, dass man nichts anderes von einem Slytherin erwarten konnte, als Gehässigkeit und Überheblichkeit!

Aber eine Hermine Granger hätte so etwas niemals getan. Anstand. Dies war neben Mut eine der gryffindorschen Tugenden.

Und doch.

Hermine setzte sich auf. Warum, warum nur hatte sie in letzter Zeit immer wieder diesen Traum? Hatte Harry nicht auch solche Visionen gehabt? Hatte er nicht voraus gesehen, dass Mr.Weasley schwer verletzt im Ministerium gelegen hatte? Aber warum war ihre Vision nicht mehr als ein Aufflackern? Warum konnte man nicht mehr erkennen als diese verdammten Schatten!

Seit zwei Wochen plagte sie dieser Traum nun schon. Jedes Mal hatte er sie aus dem Schlaf gerissen, den sie den ganzen Sommer über nur schwer gefunden hatte. Der Grund für ihre Schlaflosigkeit war ein ganz anderer. Ein Grund aus Fleisch und Blut. Ein Mensch.

Im Grunde war er ein Mensch. Von Zeit zu Zeit sah er so aus. Manchmal verhielt er sich andeutungsweise wie ein solcher.

Hermines Fäuste ballten sich wütend, als sie sich mit einem Ruck erhob.

Hermine Jane Granger, was ist nur in dich gefahren!

Sie ging zum Fenster neben ihrem Bett und ließ sich auf die Fensterbank sinken.

Dieses Sehnen. Es war so falsch wie der süße Traum, der sie den ganzen Sommer über des nachts heimgesucht hatte. Es war so wirklich gewesen und doch nicht mehr als der Hauch einer Fantasie. Sie vergrub ihren Kopf in den Händen und stieß leise Luft aus.

Sie spürte noch immer seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Noch immer sah sie sein Lächeln.

Sein Lächeln. Allein das müsste dich ins Reich der Vernunft zurückziehen. Er lächelt nicht. Nicht auf diese Weise. Ein Traum. Nicht mehr als ein alberner Traum.

Und seine Hände auf deinem Körper. Was ist nur in dich gefahren! Hat dir die ganze Lernerei das Gehirn dermaßen venebelt, dass du nicht einmal vor solchen Gedanken zurückschreckst?

Die Dämmerung des frühen Morgens brach durch das Fenster hinein und legte einen zarten roten Schleier über ihr zerzaustes Haar und die schlafenden Gesichter der anderen Gryffindormädchen.

An wen sie wohl dachten? Und von wem sie wohl träumten?

Was ist aus dir geworden? Du hast einmal deine Zukunft im Kopf gehabt. Du wolltest etwas werden. Jemand sein. Eine der wenigen Muggel, die als Teil der magischen Gemeinschaft anerkannt werden. Du wolltest der Zaubererwelt beweisen, dass du die Magie ebenso gut beherrscht, wie jeder Reinblüter. Was soll nur aus dir werden? Was soll nur aus dir werden, wenn du dich von diesem Gesicht so sehr ablenken lässt, dass du nicht einmal mehr einen geraden Satz lesen kannst?

Und diese Vision! Du hättest Wahrsagen doch nicht abwählen sollen. Diese Trewalney. Warum hast du auf diese Schnapsdrossel gehört! Harry hatte recht. Sie ist die untalentierteste Lehrerin, die jemals auf dieser Erde gewandelt ist! Warum sollte sie erkennen, was in dir steckt? Sie kann in einer Glaskugel ja kaum mehr sehen, als ihr eigenes Eulengesicht!

Hermine spürte, wie sie zu frieren begann. Im Schlafssal war es immer etwas kühler als im Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem meist ein heimeliges Feuer brannte. Da sie wusste, dass sie in einer halben Stunde sowieso aufstehen müsste, kehrte sie nicht mehr ins Bett zurück. Sie schlich sich leise ins Bad und nahm eine heiße Dusche.

Obwohl eine kalte Dusche nützlicher gewesen wäre, um ihr von Erregung aufgeheiztes Gemüt wieder ab kühlen zu lassen. Als sie wieder aus der Dusche trat und in den Spiegel sah, musste sie seufzen. Ihr Haar war noch nicht einmal im nassen Zustand zu bändigen.

Sie begutachtete sich eine Weile im Spiegel, das Handtuch um ihren frierenden Körper ziehend.

Das bist du. Sechszehn Jahre alt. Du solltest andere Gedanken haben! Du solltest nicht solche Träume haben! Du solltest einen Jungen wie Ron ansehen können und etwas empfinden können, wie du es bei diesem Unmenschen tust!

Sie sah, dass ich ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht schlich, das den Sommer über schmaler geworden war. Dies hatte nicht nur damit zu tun, dass sie eine körperliche Wandlung durchgemacht hatte. Sie hatte schlicht und ergreifend vergessen, dass solche Dinge wie Essen überhaupt noch exsistierten.

Besonders in den Tagen, nach dem der Grim und die Schlange ihr im Traum erschienen waren, hatte sie vor lauter Bücherwälzen nicht mehr ans Essen denken können. Ihre Mutter hatte sie von dem dicken Nachschlagewerk _Wahrsagen für Fortgeschrittene_, das sie nur besaß um ihre Privatbibliothek zu komplementieren, losreißen müssen, um ihr wenigstens zweimal am Tag eine Mahlzeit aufnötigen zu können.

,Wie kann man sich nur so vergessen!" hatte sie immer wieder geschimpft. Aber da sie die meiste Zeit des Tages nicht zu Hause war, sondern bemitleidenswerten Menschen Wurzelbehandlungen verpasste, hatte sie ihre Tochter nicht immer dazu zwingen können, an sich zu denken.

Hermine war dies nur recht gewesen. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn ihre Mutter darüber die Nase rümpfte, dass sie nicht einmal in den Ferien die Finger von ihren Büchern lassen könne.

Sie solle lieber mal mit einem Jungen ausgehen, als hinter Buchseiten zu verstauben. Immerhin sei sie schon sechzehn. Ob sie daran kein Interesse habe, wie jedes Mädchen in ihrem Alter?

Hermine hatte selbst einige Male darüber nachgedacht, war aber zu keiner zufrieden stellenden Antwort gekommen. Es hatte lange gedauert, fast die gesamte Hälfte des letzten Schuljahres, bis sie sich eingestanden hatte, dass der Grund für ihr fehlendes Interesse an Jungen ihres Alters ebenso real war wie diese. Dass er tagtäglich durch die Korridore Hogwarts schritt, nicht ahnend, dass er als ätherische Erscheinung in ihrem Träumen spukte und ihrer Sehnsucht Gestalt verlieh.

,Sei nicht albern!" hörte sie sich leise zu ihrem Spiegelbild sprechen. Ja, das war ihre Stimme gewesen. Sich selbst ermahnend. Er würde niemals mehr sein als ein fantastischer Gedanke. Nie würde seine Wärme in ihren Körper sickern. Niemals seine Schwere angenehm auf ihr lasten.

Ein trauriges Lächeln schlich sich über ihr Gesicht. Eher würde sich das Universum nach außen kehren. Du bist sechzehn. Und er -.

Es klopfte an der Tür. ,Hermine bist du da drin! Beeil dich. Ich muss duschen und Zähne putzen. Und die anderen ebenfalls!"

Wie lange hatte sie vor diesem verdammten, angelaufenen Spiegel gestanden? Ein Blick aus dem kleinen Fenster zeigte ihr, dass der Himmel blau schimmerte und sein zartes Morgenlicht über die Türme und Mauern Hogwarts ergoss.

Zu lange. Hastig griff sie nach ihren Zauberstab und trocknete ihr widerspenstiges Haar mit einem _terego_. Ebenso hastig zog sie sich an. Halb mit der Hilfe ihres Zauberstabs, halb mit ihren eigenen Händen und als sie aus dem Bad trat erntete sie mehr als ein gehobenes Augenbrauenpaar.

,Hermine, ist deine Zauberbürste kapput? Du siehst aus wie ein Pudel!" spottete Lucy ODonell.

Die Blonde blinzelte ihr verschlafen, mit einem neckischen Gesichtsausdruck entgegen.

,Die Bürste liegt auf meinem Nachtisch."

,Sieht so aus, als hätte sie noch einiges an Arbeit vor sich."

,Ja." erwiderte Hermine matt und ging zu ihrem Bett. Auch über die Gesichter der anderen Mädchen schlich sich ein amüsiertes Lächeln. Sie hatten sie Streberin selten so zerzaust und vernachlässigt gesehen. Sogar ihre Krawatte war schlampig gebunden.

Lucy stürmte ins Bad und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Die laut protestierenden und kichernden Stimmen ihrer Mitbewohnerinnen im Ohr begann Hermine ihr Haar zu bürsten. Es schmerzte wie immer. Selbst diese von ihr selbst verzauberte Bürste schaffte es nicht das Ziepen zu lindern. Es hatte ihr nie etwas ausgemacht. Man gewöhnte sich daran, wenn man eine solche Tolle fast fünfzehn Jahre mit sich herumtrug.

Es war ein anderer Schmerz, der sie plagte. Der Schmerz der Erkenntnis. Aber vielleicht würde auch er vergehen oder wenigstens eine betäubende Wirkung haben. Genau wie dieses Ziepen würde er vielleicht nicht verschwinden, aber erträglicher werden. Mit einem ruppigen, reißenden Geräusch bearbeitete sie die letzte Haarsträhne und stellte zufrieden fest, dass ihre Mähne eine glatte, weiche Konsistenz angenommen hatte. Sie legte die Bürste zurück auf den Nachtisch und machte sich daran ihre Büchertasche zu packen. Unter ihrem Bett lagen all ihre Schulbücher fein säuberlich gestapelt.

Sie suchte mehrere Minuten bevor sie zufrieden einen Berg notwendiger Bücher vor ihren Knien liegen hatte. _Geschichte der Zauberei – Vom zwölften Jahrhundert bis heute. Silbentabelle der Zaubereisprache. Kompendium der Schutzzauber gegen dunkle Magie. Runenbeschwörung- leicht gemacht._ _Zauberstab- richtig geschwungen!_ und etliche andere.

,Willst du mir erzählen, dass du all diese Bücher mit dir herumschleppen willst?" hörte sie eine gryfindor´sche Stimme hinter sich. ,Das sind mindestens zehn Stück!"

Hermine drehte sich zu der Fragenden herum, die sie verständnislos ansah.

,Ich habe eine verzauberte Tasche. Das ist kein Problem."

,So, dann kannst du jetzt wohl die halbe Bibliothek Hogwarts mit dir herumschleppen!" erwiderte ihre Mitbewohnerin belustigt, während sie sich einen Zopf band.

Hermine, die ihre Bücher in die Tasche stopfte, beachtete sie nicht mehr. Sie hatte besseres zu tun, als sich, wie immer zu Schuljahresbeginn, als Streberin bezeichnen zu lassen. Und außerdem hatte sie nicht umsonst die Ferien über Verzaubern geübt. Sie konnte, wenn sie wollte die Bibliothek Hogwarts in einem Zelt unterbringen, mitsamt verbotenem Bereich. Aber das musste sie dieser Farelli ja wohl nicht auf die Nase binden.

Kaum dass sie ihre Tasche mit Wissen gefüllt hatte, verließ sie schnellen Schritts den Schlafsaal und schritt die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinauf.

Ein Lächeln schlich sich über ihr Gesicht, als sie sah, dass Harry und Ron wie immer auf sie warteten.

Harry wie immer für ein Lächeln zu haben und Ron mit dem gepeinigten Gesichtsausdruck eines Menschen, der Montage hasste. Besonders Montage, an denen Unterricht bei Snape auf ihn wartete.

,Harry, wie geht´s deiner Nase?" begrüßte sie ihn und trat näher um sie zu betrachten ,Naja, sieht nicht schief aus. Du hast Glück gehabt!"

,Ja, es geht wieder. Tonks hat sie rechtzeitig heilen lassen."

,Gehen wir? Ich hab´ Hunger!" warf Ron ein und zottelte zum Porträtloch.

Den Ruf eines derart gepeinigten konnte Hermine nicht unerhört lassen. Mit dem unerschütterlichen Gefühl, den Tag überstehen zu wollen, folgte sie ihren besten Freunden in die große Halle.


	7. Chapter 7

**3. Die gryffindorsche Wut  
**

Unter dem strengen Blick der steineren Augen des gryffindorschen Zauberers Percy Magnificus riss Hermine die Tür zum Klassenzimmer auf.  
, Miss GRANGER. Gehört Zuspätkommen neuerdings zu den gryffindorschen Tugenden?" troff ihr eine altbekannte Stimme entgegen. Snape stand mit verschränkten Armen am Lehrerpult. Seine Gestalt hatte seit dem letzten Schuljahr nichts von ihrer Verwahrlosung eingebüsst. Auch über die Sommerferien hinweg schien er kein Freund des übermäßigen Gebrauchs von Seife geworden zu sein. Das gleiche fledermausähnliche Gewand hing wie Wochen zuvor an seinem schmalen Körper hinab, am Saum besprenkelt mit Staub und Spinnweben des Kerkers.  
Sein schlaffes Haar. Immerhin schien der letzte _terego_ nicht all zu lang her gewesen zu sein.Und seine Nase. Nein, auch sie war nicht geschrumpft. Wie immer wenn sie ihn nach Wochen wiedersah, verfing sich ihr Blick an seinem Zinken, der zwischen dem Haarvorhang hervorlugte.  
Und sein Todesblick. Seine schwarzen Augen funkelten ihr verächtlich entgegen. Die unverbesserliche, nervtötende Besserwisserin ist zurück. Das sagten sie - diese Augen.

Da war er wieder. Der Schmerz der Erkenntnis.  
,Es tut mir leid, Sir. M- meine Tasche ist kapputtgegangen. Und die ganzen Bücher sind -."  
,Setzen Granger. Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!"schnitt seine Stimme scharf durch die verhaltene Stille. Mit einer fast genießerischen Geste griff er zu Feder und tunkte sie in sein Tintenfass. Er würdigte Hermine keines Blickes mehr, während seine bleiche, dünnfingrige Hand die Feder demonstrativ auf dem Pergament des Klassenheftes tanzen ließ.  
Das vom Rennen noch schwer atmende Mädchen, erhaschte Harrys mitfühlenden Blick. Er selbst hatte diese Rüge all zu oft über sich ergehen lassen müssen. Sie ließ sich auf den einzigen freien Platz neben Ron fallen. Sie hatte nicht einmal Lust die neue Dektoration zu betrachten, die das Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste neuerdings zierte.

Ausgerechnet nach Binns Geschichtsstunde war plötzlich auf der Mädchentoilette ihre Tasche gerissen. Hermine konnte sich das nur damit erklären, dass der Zauber aus dem Material gewichen war. Vielleicht sind deine Fähigkeiten in diesem Fach doch nicht ausgereift wie du es dir erhofft hast, hatte sie zerknirscht gedacht, während sie mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabs und ihrer Hände der Flut an Büchern Herr zu werden versucht hatte. Etwas, was nicht einfach war, wenn man sich darauf verlassen hatte den Stauraum eines großen Koffers zur Verfügung zu haben.

Sie sah, dass Rons wenig begeisterter Blick an den Illustrationen klebte, die grausame Verstümmlungsszenen, verursacht durch verschiedenste dunkle Kreaturen, zeigten. Besser konnte einem nicht vor Augen geführt werden, dass schlechte Noten nicht das einzige waren, dass mangelnde Leistung in Snapes Unterricht nach sich ziehen würde.  
,Warum habe ich nur, dass Gefühl, dass die Jahre zuvor der reinste Kindergarten waren." murmelte er ihr voller Unmut zu, während sie ihre Bücher zurecht schob.  
,Mr. Weasley, sie scheinen gebannt zu sein von den Illustrationen, die ich mir erlaubt habe auf zu hängen." vernahm er plötzlich Snapes Stimme. ,Sind sie faziniert vom Kuss des Dementoren. Oder doch eher von der Begegnung mit einem Inferius?"  
,Nein, Sir. Ich k-kann auf beides verzichten."  
Snape, der mit dem Schreiben fertig war, ließ seine Feder sinken. Sein funklender Blick glitt über seine Schülerschar. ,Sie alle werden nur all zu bald lernen, dass es nicht darum geht, was man sich wünscht oder nicht wünscht."  
Er trat hinter seinem Pult hervor, wobei sein Blick Ron streifte. , Man kann weder einem Dementoren oder einen Inferius verschwinden lassen, indem man ängstlich die Augen verschließt. Und aufgrund der Tatsache, dass man sich solche Kreaturen, wie auch Feinde jeglicher anderer Art nicht wegwüschen kann, rate ich ihnen, dieses Fach nicht auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmen. Ich verlange - und nicht nur, weil es sich um einen UTZ-Kurs mit sehr viel höhrem Niveau handelt - Fleiss und Anteilnahme in MEINEM Unterricht. Ein wenig Leidenschaft, die eigene physische Anwesenheit auf dieser WUNDERSCHÖNEN Welt noch ein wenig länger zu erhalten, kann ebenfalls- nicht schaden!" Er begann zwischen den Bankreihen entlang zu schreiten. ,Wie Mr.Weasley sagte: Dies hier wird kein Kindergarten, wie bei Moody oder Lupin, von Umbrigde oder Quirrel reden wir erst gar nicht - mein Unterricht soll sie darauf vorbereiten, sich an zu passen, an die Wandelbarkeit der dunklen Magie. An all ihre Facetten und Erscheinungsformen. Sie sollen lernen, schneller zu denken, als ihr Gegenüber. Denn sie werden nicht immer nur seelenlosen oder dummen Kreaturen gegenüber stehen, sondern Besitzern von Zauberstäben, die ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht haben."  
Ron saß erstarrt auf seiner Bank, nachdem er Snapes fast raubtierhaft guten Sinnen gewahr geworden war. Er streifte Hermine, die noch immer ihre Bücher zurecht schob, mit einem Blick. Jedes Mal diese Zeremonie! Er hätte gelächelt, wenn Snapes Anwesenheit beim Pult vor ihm ihn nicht gelähmt hätte. Sie hatte diese Zeremonie schon immer ausgeführt, ganz unabhängig von der Tatsache, ob sie all diese Bücher brauchte. Einige von ihnen waren Schinken, an die er sich niemals herangetraut hätte.  
Aber diesmal, es hatte fast etwas verwzeifeltes, wie sie auf ihre Bücher starrte und sie zurecht rückte.  
Hermine machte unberührt weiter, während Snape sprach. Sie schien sogar den Schatten zu ignorieren, der mit einem Mal ihren Tisch verdunkelte.  
Keiner der Anwesenden ahnte, dass Hermine Granger mehr als alles andere versuchte, den dunkelgewandteten, hageren Mann nicht in die Augen gucken zu müssen. Aber es war zu spät.  
,Auch sie sollten meinen Unterricht die volle Aufmerksamkeit schenken, Miss Granger." troff es verächtlich aus Snapes Mund, während er in typischer Lehrermanier auf sie hinabblickte. ,Auch wenn ihre Fähigkeit Kreaturen in Grund und Boden reden zu können beachtlich ist, einem Inferius oder einem Schwarzmagier wird dies nicht mehr als ein seichtes Lächeln entlocken. Aber vielleicht denken sie, ihn mit ihrem zweitausendseitigen _Spruchkompendium für Runenbeschwörung_ erschlagen zu können, genüge auch." Sein Blick glitt über das dickste Buch, das am Tischrand lag. Hermines Blick huschte hin und her, um den seinen nicht zu treffen. Sie musste sich über sich selbst wundern. Sonst war sie immer stolz darauf gewesen, seinem Blick und seinen Worten standhalten zu können.  
,Sir, ich - ich brauche all diese Bücher- wie sie schon sagten, die dunkle Magie ist sehr facettenreich und ebenso facettenreich kann die Verteidigung gegen sie -."  
,Wenn sie es wagen sollten, ihre Bibliothek weiter zu entpacken, während ich spreche, dann werden die Punkte, die ich ihnen vor wenigen Minuten abgezogen, nur ein Vorgeschmack dessen sein, was das Hause Gryffindor noch erwartet!"  
Hermine biss die Zähne zusammen und ließ ihr _Schutzzauber gegen dunkle Flüche_ aus ihrer Hand plumpsen. Es kam mit einem harten, vorwurfsvollem Knall auf ihrem Tisch auf. Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich.

,Ja, SIR!"

Dieser Kerl hatte eindeutig schlechte Laune. Und nun hatte sie auch schlechte Laune. Dabei war sie ihm gut gesinnt gewesen, als sie das finstere Klassenzimmer betreten hatte. In ihr hatte die Euphorie gesteckt, die sie jedesmal bei Schuljahresbeginn erfasste. Dieses Gefühl, dass wieder Monate voller Bereicherung und Fülle sie erwarteten. Die Erwartung des süßen Geruchs von Pergaments, das Kratzen der Feder, das knisternde Feuer des Gemeinschaftsraums, während sie Aufsätze schrieben, tratschten und lachten. Das Sitzen am See, sein Geruch und der frische Frühlingswind, der ihr um die Ohren wehte, wenn sie die Jungs beim Quidditchspielen beobachtete.  
Seine Erscheinung.  
Das Erhaschen eines Blicks auf seine dunkle, meist hastig vorbei schreitende Gestalt.  
Nur ein Blick, so dass er es nicht bemerkte. Es war albern und dumm. Ja, es war einer Hermine Granger nicht würdig.  
Sie wusste nicht mehr, wann dieses Sehnen begonnen hatte.  
Snapes Augenbraue hob sich, ob ihrer respektlosen Geste, die er eher von einem Potter erwartet hatte, als von einer Granger. Trotz seines finsteren Blicks, zuckten seine Mundwinkel, als wolle er lächeln.  
Er wandte sich zufrieden ab. Seine Hände griffen ineinander während er zum Pult zurückschritt.  
,Hermine, was ist los?" flüsterte Ron ihr entgegen. ,Hast du was genommen?"  
Als Antwort bekam er nichts als den typsichen herminschen Todesblick. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen beschloss Ron das wütende Mädchen in Ruhe zu lassen. Was mit ihr los war, konnte er sich nicht erklären.

Snape begrüsste sie jedes Jahr auf diese Weise. Und dieses Mal war es nicht einmal so schlimm gewesen, wie das Jahr zuvor, als er sie die lästigste Muggelhexe genannt hatte, die ihm je vor die Nase getreten war.

Ron sah, dass Hermine sich auf die Unterlippe bis und ihren Blick starr auf den Tisch richtete, ein Zeichen dafür, dass etwas in ihr brodelte, dass man besser nicht hervorkitzelte.  
,Wir werden damit beginnen, die Zauber die sie schon gelernt haben zu wiederholen." begann Snape durch den dämmrigen Raum zu schnarren , Aber diesmal werden sie versuchen, den Zauber allein durch ihre Gedanken in die Spitze ihres Zauberstabs zu treiben. Die Fähigkeit Zauber ohne zu sprechen, aus zu führen, ist unerlässlich, um schneller als das Gegenüber zu sein - wer immer es auch sein mag."  
Hermine griff ruppig nach ihrem Zauberstab und erhob sich wie die anderen. Armer Ron , dachte sie, als sie ihm bedeutete, ihr Übungsparter zu sein.

Der Rothaarige folgte ihr bereitwillig. Er war es gewohnt, dass er am Boden landete, wenn sie mit ihm Verteidigungszauber übete. Er konnte von sich behaupten in der DA ordentlich eingesteckt zu sein.

Hermine gegenübertretend hob er seinen Zauberstab. ,_Stupor_!

Sie wehrte den Zauber ohne Probleme ab. Und dass obwohl ihre Bewegungen etwas hastiges und aufgeregtes hatten. Wie machte sie das nur immer? Dieses lässige und leichthändige, sogar wenn sie so aussah, als würde sie gleich vor Wut platzen.

,Ron, versuch es einfach weiter! Versuch es ohne Worte!" ermutigte sie ihn.

Der Rothaarige hob wieder seinen Zauberstab. Es hatte etwas komisches damit auf Hermine zu zielen. Er würde sich nie daran gewöhnen können.

,Gut. Äh. Stu - verdammt! STU-."

,Sie sehen aus, als würden sie jeden Moment platzen, Mr. Weasley." vernahm Hermine Snapes Stimme hinter sich, nachdem Ron mehrmals versucht hatte den Zauber aus zu führen, ohne ihn aus zu sprechen.

Ron sah dem schwarzem verächtlichen Blick ängstlich entgegen. Er ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken.

,Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ein reinblütiger Abkömmling der Zaubererwelt dieser eine solche Schande bereiten kann! Gehen sie zur Seite. Ich werden ihnen demonstrieren, wie man es richtig macht!"

Er schob Ron zur Seite und stellte sich wie selbstverständlich Hermine entgegen.

Kaum hatte er seinen Zauberstab gehoben schoss ein heller Strahl aus der Spitze des Stabs.

,PROTEGO!" schrie Hermine. Snape musste zurückweichen, damit der an ihrem Schild abprallende Zauber ihn nicht traf.

,Was soll das, Granger. Ich sagte, dass sie es, ohne zu sprechen, versuchen sollten!" giftete der dunkelhaarige, hagere Mann sie an. Jeder im Raum sah, dass er auf das Mädchen, das ihm nach Luft schnappend und mit vor Wut verzerrtem Gesicht entgegenstand abgesehen hatte.

Selbst Ron musste zugeben, dasss die Verächtlichkeit in seinem Blick der verhassten Streberin gegenüber sogar die des Vorjahres übertraf.

,Sie haben mir keine Zeit gelassen, Prof-."

,Ihr Gegner wird ihnen ebenfalls nicht den Vortritt lassen!" erwiderte er mit gedehnter Stimme, ohne seinen Zauberstab zu senken. Hermine wagte es ebenfalls nicht den ihren sinken zu lassen. Wütend sah sie ihm entgegen.

Ihr Lippen bewegten sich. Aber es war nicht mehr als ein Murmeln, das ihren Mund verließ. Nur einen Moment später flog dem Slytherinhauslehrer ein heller _stupor_ entgegen. Mit einem schwinger seines Zauberstabs wehrte er den Zauber ab. Er zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper, doch über sein Gesicht zuckte ein zufriedenes, seine gelben Zähne entblössendes Lächeln, dass sie auch am Abend zuvor schon erblickt hatte. Am Eingang zur großen Halle.

,Ist das die gryffindorsche Wut, Miss Granger?" troff es verächtlich aus seinem Mund. ,Fünf Punkte- ABZUG!"

Er ließ den Zauberstab sinken und trat zurück. Ein letzter kalter Blick streifte sie, bevor er sich abwandte, um sich dem feixendem Malfoy und ein paar anderen Slyhterins zu zu wenden.

Hermine atmetete tief ein und umklammerte ihren Zauberstab. Harry, der alles beobachtet hatte, ging zu ihr und sprach ein paar beruigendende Worte. ,Du bist super gewesen, wie immer. Lass dir nichts einreden!"

Er sah wie sie ihren Rücken straffte und sich durchs Haar strich, wie immer wenn sie sich fing.

Sie spürte, dass die Blicke der anderen auf ihr lagen und wollte diese loswerden.

, Ist schon gut, Harry. Mir geht´s gut!" sagte sie und schaffte es sogar ein Lächeln über ihre Lippen zu treiben. ,Was ist? Wollen wir weitermachen?"


	8. Chapter 8

**4. Der Duft von Pergament**

Kaum hatte Hermine die Bücher und die kapputte Tasche unter ihrem Bett verstaut, nahm sie auch schon wieder die Beine in die Hand. Sie wollte allein sein. So sehr sie Ron und Harry auch mochte und sie als Freude schätzte, sie konnten ihr nicht in jeder Angelegenheit helfen. Ron wollte, als er sie zum Porträtloch gehen sah, aufspringen, doch Harry hielt ihn mit einem eindringlichen Blick und einem Kopfschütteln ab.

,Sie hat nicht mal was gegessen...". hörte sie Ron noch mit sorgevollem Ton protestieren.

Ja, das stimmte. Sie hatte nichts zu mittag gegessen. Es war wie in den letzten zwei Wochen gewesen. Sie hatte nur an ihn denken müssen und hatte nichts mehr hinunter gekriegt. Und die Tatsache, dass sie noch vor fast einer Stunde seinen Hass zu spüren bekommen hatte, trug ebenfalls nicht dazu bei, dass sie sich besser fühlte.

Während sie den Korridor zum Treppenhaus hinab ging, steichelte ihre Hand über das Papier in ihrer Rocktasche.

Ihr Weg führte sie trotz des guten Wetters in die Bücherei. Um diese Zeit, kurz nach dem Mittagsessen, besonders wenn draußen die Sonne schien, war hier kaum jemand zu finden. Hermine schlenderte zwischen den Regalen hindurch und sog den süßen Geruch des Pergaments und des Papiers ein. Nichts war beruhigender als die dämmrige Stille der Bücherei.

Dies war etwas, das niemand ihrer Freunde nachvollziehen konnte. Dass sie nicht nur die meiste Zeit des Tages zwischen Buchseiten verbrachte, weil der Ehrgeiz sie zerfraß. Nein, es war ein Lebensgefühl, das seinen zarten Anfang genommen hatte, als sie als kleines Kind ihren ersten Buchdeckel zurückgeschlagen hatte. Ihre Eltern hatten schnell gemerkt, dass sie lesen konnte, noch bevor sie eingeschult worden war. Immer wieder musste sie sich sie, wenn sie sich, wenn in den Ferien Verwandte zum Tee zu Besuch waren, ein und dieselbe Geschichte anhören: Wie ihre Mutter sie mit fünf Jahren im Wohnzimmer gefunden hatte. Auf dem Teppich kniend und in einem Charles Dickens blätternd, den sie aus dem Regal geklaubt hatte. Ihre Lippen sich bewegend und Laute formend. _David Copperfield._

,Oh, ja, sie war schon immer eine Schlaue, unsere Hermine!" hatte ihre Tante dann stets ausgerufen. ,Du bist ja auch die Jahrgangsbeste, hab ich gehört." ihr Onkel.

,Oh, nein. Sie ist die Schulbeste!" hatte ihre Mutter stolz eingeworfen, damit nur niemanden diese Information enging.

Hermine dachte nicht gern daran zurück. Sie erinnerte sich nicht gern an die Blicke ihrer Verwandten, die zwar freundlich lächelten und ebenso freundliche Kommentare von sich gaben, doch hinter deren Blick, unverhohlener Überdruss über die stolzen Kommetare ihrer Mutter zu sehen gewesen waren.

Snape. In seinem Verhalten und seinem Blick war all das gebündelt, was ihr als matter Abglanz aus den Augen vieler anderer entgegen gesehen hatte. Abscheu.

Es war ihr, als wäre ihr ihm Laufe der jahre ein dickes Fell gegen diese Art von Blicken und Worten gewachsen, selbst gegen die scharfen Bermerkungen dieses Mannes, der sie jede Woche im Unterricht daran erinnerte, was er in ihr sah. Allein dafür hätte sie ihn hassen sollen! Aber dennoch.

Sie suchte in einer dämmrigen Ecke Rückhalt an einem Bücheregal. Erst nachdem sie ungeblickt hatte und sich sicher wähnte, holte sie das Stück Zeitung hervor.

Er hatte keine Ahnung.

Sie entfaltete den Artikel.

Fast musste sie lächeln. Ja, sie war intelligent. Aber was nützte das! Ihre Finger strichen wie automatisch über das Foto.

Was nützte Intelligenz, wenn sie nicht vor Dummheit schützte?

_Severus Snape._ Ihre Finger fuhren über die dunkle Gestalt, die inmitten des verhalten lächelnden Kollegiums Hogwarts stand. In seinem bleichen Gesicht: unverhohlende Missmut darüber, dass er dieses Foto von sich hatte machen lassen müssen. Das typsiche Verziehen seiner Mundwinkel, wenn er mehr als verstimmt war.

Hermine musste nun wirklich lächeln. Fast hatte sie seinen hasserfüllten Blick und seine Worte vergessen. Fast war es, als erblickte sie jemanden, der es wert sei, dass man ihm zärtliche Gefühle entgegenbrachte. Ihr Blick glitt über das kurze Interview, dass Rita Kimmkorn mit ihm gemacht hatte. Das gesamte hogwart´sche Kollgiumwar dazu genötigt hatte, dieses Foto von sich machen zu lassen. Es war im Jahr zuvor gewesen. Der Tagesprophet hatte nach der Absetzung Umbrigdes ein Artikel über die Lehrmethoden Hogwarts gebracht, auf die sich jeder einzelne Lehrer hatte berufen müssen.

_,Professor Snape, dieser Schule wurden mittelalterliche Methoden bei der Bestrafung von Schülern vorgeworfen! Stimmt es, dass sie kräftig Veritaserum gebraut haben, damit Umbrigde ihre Interogationen durchführen konnte?"_

_,Diese Methoden wurden - sorecht ich mich erinnere - vom Ministerium gebilligt. Dennoch muss ich auf ihre letztere Frage mit einem eindeutigen Nein antworten. Die GUTE Frau hat mich nett danach gefragt. Und eine Repräsentantin des Ministeriums, das – da bin ich mir SICHER- nur die beste Ausbildung und Erziehung der Schüler Hogwarts im Sinne hat, kann ich nicht bei ihrer Pflichterfüllung im Weg stehen. Dass ich einen Vorrat des Veritaserums in meiner Tränkesammlung hatte und habe, versteht sich von selbst für einen Meister der Zaubertränke."_

_,Natürlich, Professor Snape, aber wie stehen sie zu der Aussage, dass die Strukturen, die Umbrigde aufgebaut hat, in die Privatssphäre der Schüler eingegriffen haben?"_

_,Umbrigde hat dabei wiederum nur im Sinne des Ministeriums gehandelt. Dasselbe Ministerium, dass sie entzückenderweise in ihrem Nachrichtenblatt immer wieder als vorbildlich handelnd und voller Sorge um die zukünftige Zauberergeneration hervorgehoben haben! Aber sie haben recht. Dass das Ministerium brennendes Interesse an den neusten Quidditchtaktiken, an heimlichen Küssen in dämmrigen staubigen Ecken und einer unendlichen Fülle an ignornanten, pupertären Gedanken hat kann ich nicht nach vollziehen! Haben sie noch eine Frage?"_

_,Nein...vielen Dank, dass sie sich Zeit genommen haben."_

Ihr Lächeln schwoll an, während ihr Zeigefinger über Severus Snapes Gesicht strich, das seinen Missmut der Kamera mit einem arroganten Blinzeln entgegenschleuderte. Sie hatte dieses Foto am Ende des letzten Schuljahres ausgeschnitten und es war in den Sommerferien kein Tag vergangen, an dem sie nicht darüber gestrichen hatte. Heimlich verzückt, in der Ecke ihres Zimmers sitzend. Sich danach erhebend und sich fragend, warum sie nicht ab und zu einmal normales Verhalten an den tag legen konnte, sei es schulisch gesehen oder emotional.

Sie seufzte leise. Ja, sie wusste, dass sie sich lächerlich machte. Sie wusste es mit jeder Sekunde, in der sie dieses Bild betrachtete und sehnsuchtvoll darüber strich.

Sie hatte gewusst, dass es hart werden würde, ihm wieder gegenüber zu treten.

Es war hart gewesen. Härter als sie es sich in ihren kühnsten Träumen ausgemalt hatte. Und geträumt hatte sie mehr als genug. Sein Gesicht. Seine Hände. Der Grim und die Schlange.

Sie spürte wie sie zu Boden sank, ihr Blick an dem missmutig blinzelnden Gesicht haftend.

Ja, es hatte einen Grund, dass es sie in die Bücherei verschlagen hatte.

Die Hilflosigkeit seiner Gestalt gegenüber hatte sie dazu getrieben sich selbst zu helfen. Sie war in Zaubertränke immer gut gewesen. Mehr als gut. Auch wenn diese griesgrämige Fledermaus es nicht hatte einsehen wollen! Sie war die Beste gewesen. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen, um zu verhindern, dass ihr die Tränen kamen.

Aber es war zu spät.

Sie spürte feine Rinnsaale die Wangen hinunterkriechen.

Ich werde es dir zeigen, Severus Snape. Wenn ich es schon nicht schon nicht aus eigener kraft schaffe, deiner Verachtung Herr zu werden, dann mit Hilfe der hohen Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei, in der ich trotz deiner verzweifelten Versuche mich in den Boden zu stampfen, herausragend war. Ich werde diesen Trank brauen und deinen Namen aussprechen. _Severus Snape. __Severus Snape_. Immer wieder.

Und wenn der Trank meine Kehle hinuterläuft, dann wirst du mir egal sein. Ich werde dich angucken und keines deiner Worte wird mich je wieder verletzen können!

,Hörst du, Severus Snape. Keines deiner Worte!" hörte sie sich dem Bild entgegenflüstern.

Als Antwort bekam sie nicht als ein vergilbtes, schwarz-weißes missmutiges Blinzeln. Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung fuhr sie sich über die Wangen. Schon im nächsten Moment hatte sie ihren Zauberstab gezogen und hielt in an das Papier. ,_Incendio_!" wollte sie flüstern.

Doch schon im nächsten Moment erinnerte sie sich daran, dass sie sich in einem Raum voller Bücher befand. Hastig stopfte sie den Zeitungsartikel in die Rocktasche zurück. Dafür wäre später noch Zeit. Draußen am See, an einer einsamen Stelle. Nun galt es zu recherchieren. Eine Fähigkeit, die sie ebenfalls sehr gut beherrschte.

Hermine erhob sich aus der dunklen Ecke und wischte sich ein letztes Mal über die Wangen. Sie spürte dank ihrer Zeremonie und ihres Vorhabens neue Kraft in sich aufsteigen.


	9. Chapter 9

**5. Schwachkopf! Krimskrams! Schwabbelspeck! Quiek!**

Severus konnte nichts tun, als den alten Mann eine ganze Weile schweigend an zu starren. Seine Hände begannen zu zittern, fast unmerklich, auf grund der Tatsache, dass sie in vielen Sitautionen nie hatten zittern dürfen. Vielleicht hatten sie es verlernt.

Er wusste, dass alle Argumente, die Dumbledore ihm dargelegt hatte, richtig und unwiderlegbar waren.

,Ja, Albus, ich werde es tun." presste Severus hervor, nur um es hinter sich zu bringen, froh im nächsten Moment schon wieder schweigen zu dürfen.

Severus trat vom Stuhl des Schulleiters zurück und stellte die Phiole mit dem blau schimmernden Heiltrank in den Kasten zurück. Er holte einen anderen leicht rötlichen Trank hervor. Er stellte ihn mit einer langen, fast schmerzhaft langsamen Geste vor den Schulleiter auf den Tisch.

,Severus." vernahm er die besorgtge Stimme Dumbledores.

,Dieser Trank wird dich heute Nacht ruhig schlafen lassen." sagte Severus mit rauer Stimme. ,Je besser du schläfst, desto besser wird es dir morgen früh gehen. Und es bedeutet, dass du vielleicht ein wenig länger -."

,Severus. Ich danke dir!"

Die Bewegungen des Slyhterinhauslehrers froren ein. Seine bleichen, dünnfingrigen Hände kamen auf seinem Holzkasten zum erliegen.

Er schwieg.

Schweigen. Das einzige, das Dumbledore aus der Fassung bringen konnte.

,Du weißt, dass es sein muss. Ich werde durch den Fluch sterben. Oder durch Malfoy. Aber du weißt, ich habe immer gern selbst über mein Leben bestimmt. Und so soll es auch mit meinem Tod sein."

,Ja, Schulleiter."

,Albus."

Severus Hand klappte mit einer fahrigen Bewegung den Kasten zu. Die Phiolen klirrten portestierend.

,Du hast gewusst, dass es nicht einfach werden wird, Severus. Du hast es gewusst, als du vor vierzehn Jahren zu mir gekommen bist!"

,Ja, Albus." Endlich sah der dunkelgewandtete hagere Mann Dumbledore an. Doch es war ein fixierender vorwurfsvoller Blick.

,Und ich schwor mir, nie wieder zu töten!" Die dunklen Augen blitzen auf. Fast war es, als würde der Slytherinhauslehrer von schlimmen Erinnerungen durchwirkt. Dumbledore fing den Blick seiner traurigen Augen mit den seinen auf.

,Daran kann ich nichts ändern, Severus. Ich habe dich als Freund darum gebeten. Und ein Freundschaftsdienst wird es sein - kein Mord!"

Severus schwieg wieder. Ja, er war ein wortgewandter Mann, doch dies war eine Sitaution, in der nicht einmal er wusste, was er erwidern sollte. Die Sache war beschlossen. Auch in seinem Innern. Obwohl es widerstrebte. Doch sein Verstand hatte längst begriffen, dass es so geschehen musste, wie Albus Dumbledore gesagt hatte.

Er schenkte Albus einen letzten Blick seiner dunklen Augen, bevor er sich abwandte.

,Wir haben noch ein paar Monate. Vielleicht. Selbst ich kann nicht einschätzen, ob Draco schneller als der Fluch sein wird." hörte Severus den Schulleiter hinter seinem Rücken sprechen. Der hagere Mann drehte sich herum und betrachtete Dumbledore, der äußerst lebendig und trotz seiner Todeserwartung voller Elan in seinem Stuhl saß.

Der Stuhl des Schulleiters.

In weniger als einem Jahr würde er – Severus Snape - vielleicht schon in diesem Stuhl sitzen und über die Geschicke Hogwarts bestimmen. Wenn alles nach Plan lief. Er konnte nicht behaupten, eine gewisse Furcht vor dieser neuen Verantwortung zu empfinden, doch er hätte sich eher die Zunge abgebissen, als dies zu zugeben.

Diese Nacht war voller Erkenntnisse gewesen. Erkenntnisse, die schon lange vorher herangereift waren. Dumbledore hatte nichts dem Zufall überlassen wollen.

Wenn er doch nur ein Mensch wäre, der angenehme Dinge aussprechen hätte können. Severus brannten Worte auf der Zunge. Worte des Dankes. Flehende Worte.

Er konnte sie nicht aussprechen.

Noch immer sah er sich auf der Anhöhe vor ihm stehen. Dumbldore. Aufragend wie ein rettendes Ufer. Die letzte Möglichkeit dem dreckigen Moloch, das sein Leben war, zu entkommen. Die letzte Möglichkeit, seine Seele nicht völlig verkommen zu lassen.

Noch immer sah er das Misstrauen in Gesicht des Schulleiters. Aber auch die warme Zuversicht, die sich in seine Gesichtszüge gemengt hatten, als er voller Reue unter den Blick schwarzen urteilslosen Augen des Phönix vor Dumbledore auf die Knie gesunken war und Tränen über Lilys Tod vergossen hatte.

Severus Hände umklammerten den Kasten.

,Es ist spät, Albus. Du solltest jetzt schlafen gehen!"

,Ja, Severus, geh nur. Eine geruhsame Nacht dir!"

Severus konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. _Eine geruhsame Nacht dir!_ Glaubte Albus wirklich, dass er auch nur für ein paar Minuten ein Auge zubekommen würde, jetzt da er die Gewissheit hatte, seinen engsten Freund und Vertrauten töten zu müssen?

Einen Augenblick starrte er in die strahlendblauen Augen des Schulleiters, die ihn über die Halbmondbrille ruhig entgegensahen.

,Schwachkopf! Krimskrams! Schwabbelspeck! Quiek!" entfuhr es Severus Mund rau, ohne, dass er eine Miene verzog. Nur seine Augen erzählten von der Aufruhr, die ihn ihm tobte.

Ein Lächeln huschte über Albus Dumbledores Gesicht. ,Ja, Severus."

Schon im nächsten Moment war der dunkle, hagere Mann hastig zur Tür hinaus geschritten und hastete sie Treppe am Wasserspeier hinab.

Er spürte, dass er sich beeilen musste.

Seine Hände zitterten. Sie zitterten. Sie hatten selten gezittert. _Schwachkopf! Krimskrams! Schwabbelspeck! Quiek!_

Seine Beine trugen ihn so schnell durch die dunklen Gänge wie fünfundzwanzig Jahre zuvor, als er als Schüler Hogwarts durch die Korridore gerannt war. Manchmal um Lily nach zu laufen. Oft, um den Rumtreibern zu entkommen, die ihn suchten, weil sie sich für einen nicht sehr angenehmen Fluch seinerseits revanchieren wollten.

_Habt ihr Severus gesehen? Wollen wir ihm die schwarze Magie austreiben? Remus, meinst du er kann noch einen levicorpus vertragen? Oder, was meinst du, Sirius? Noch einen rictussempa hinterher? Oder wollen wir ihm den Mund waschen? Wäre danach wahrscheinlich die einzige saubere Stelle an seinem Körper! Diese miese Ratte wird dafür büßen, dass er mein Gesicht..._

Severus hatte kaum die Kerkergänge erreicht, da sah er eine Gestalt durch den Gang, der an seinem Büro vorbei führte, huschen.

Er blieb stehen und versteckte sich in der dunklen Ecke.

,Wen haben wir da!" schnarrte er, die Gestalt am Umhang packend. Mit einem _lumos_ beleuchtete er ihr das Gesicht.

,Draco, weißt du wie spät es ist!" fuhr er ihn an und ließ von dem Kragen des strohblonden Jungen ab. Dass dieser Bengel zu so später Stunde durch die Kerkergänge schlich hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Und auch die Erinnerung daran, dass ihn nicht nur Dumbledores Bitte, sondern auch der Schwur plagte, den ihm Narzissa abgerungen hatte.

Er starrte Malfoy wütend ins blasse spitze Gesicht. Albus wollte, dass er die Seele dieses Jungen rettete. Malfoy zuckte zusammen als er des bohrenden schwarzen Blicks seines Hauslehrers gewahr wurde.

Severus streckte seinen leuchtenden Zauberstab aus.

,Was hast du da, Draco!"

Schnell verbarg der Junge das seltsame Objekt unter seinem Umhang. ,Nichts, dass sie an zugehen hätte, SIR!" erwiderte er lauernd.

,Ich bin immer noch dein Hauslehrer! Herzeigen!"

,Ich denke nicht, Sir." Draco trat einen Schritt zurück.

,Ich warne dich." knurrte Severus wütend.

,Dann lassen sie mich nachsitzen. Es ist mir egal!" Severus sah in den Augen des jungen Malfoy, dass dieser nicht log. In diesen Augen lag ein Eifer, der alles andere überlagerte.

,INS BETT, Malfoy. Bevor ich mich vergesse!"

,Ja, Sir." erwiderte Draco in einem Ton, der vor Gleichgültigkeit triefte. Schon im nächsten Moment war der strohblonde Junge in der Dunkelheit verschwunden.

Severus betrat ein Knurren ausstoßend sein Büro und warf die Tür hinter sich zu. Er konnte sich an Zeiten erinnern, als der ,kleine" Draco in Ehrfurcht und Bewunderung erzittert war. Aber diese Zeiten war vorbei. Dinge änderten sich.

Waren wirklich schon vierzehn Jahre vergangen?

Hastig stellte Severus den Kasten mit den Heiltränken auf seinen Schreibtisch und riss die Tür zu seinem kleinen Schlafzimmer auf.

Es waren wirklich vierzehn Jahre vergangen. Vierzehn Jahre seit seinen letzten Tränen. Er ließ auf den Rand seines Betts sinken und hob den Zauberstab, um die Tür mit einem _colluportus _und einem _imperturbatio_ zu belegen. Nachdem dies erledigt war, ließ er den Stab auf den Bücherhaufen neben seinem Bett sinken. Er benötigte seine Hand. Um den lauten Schluchzer darin zu ersticken, der sich mit einem Mal seiner Kehle entrang.


	10. Chapter 10

**6. Die Illusion aus Fleisch und Blut**

Was siehst du? fragte er. Sein Blick war undeutbar. Sein Gesicht halb verborgen hinter einem ungreifbaren Schatten. Die Angesprochene konnte sich nicht bewegen.

Dich. Ich sehe dich. Dort im Spiegel

Ich bin eine lllusion

Ich spüre deine Hand. Auf meiner Schulter

Die Illusion von Fleisch und Blut. Sein Mund sprach rau und ohne Emotion. Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Warum? Warum fühle ich dich dann? Ihre Hände griffen in die Schwärze und fühlten warmen Stoff. Das Spiegelbild trat zurück.

Nein! Sie spürte, wie sie in die Schwärze gesogen wurde. Warme Schwere, die ihren Körper umgab. Sie konnte ihn riechen. War er eine Illusion? Dieser Geruch? Ein Abglanz dessen, was ihr einst beim Vorbeischreiten seiner Gestalt in die Nase gedrungen war?

Die drückte ihr Gesicht in die Wärme. Ich liebe dich. Ich weiß, es klingt albern. Aber es ist so. Ihre Stimme nicht mehr als ein Murmeln. Ich kann nicht mehr klar denken. Sie sog die Illusion seines Geruchs ein. Lachte er? War es ein spöttisches Lachen? Er lachte nicht.

Bist du das? fragte er und deutete auf das Mädchen, das an einem Tisch saß, in einem Buch blätternd. Neben ihr ein weiterer Haufen Bücher, der nur darauf wartete, durchsucht zu werden.

Strebsam wie immer. Nur diesmal angetrieben von einer Verzweiflung. Der größten Verzweiflung von allen. Auf ihrem Gesicht ein Ausdruck der Entschlossenheit, der nur übertroffen wurde, von dem melancholischem Schimmer in ihren Augen.

Ja, es war sie. Kurz vorm Schließen der Bibliothek, hastig Seite um Seite überfliegend. Ihr Finger den Zeilen folgend, damit ihnen ja keine Information entginge.

Du bist gescheitert.

Ich wollte dich vergessen, erwiderte sie und drückte ihren Mund auf sein Kinn. Die Erinnerung an Haut. Für einen kurzen Moment flackerte der Ursprung dieser Erinnerung auf und lächelte sie an, bevor das bleiche, halb im Schatten verborgene Gesicht zurückkehrte.

Du willst mich vergessen, mit Hilfe Gegenstücks zum Amortentia? Mehr als ein seltenes Kraut ist darin vorhanden. Unmöglich für eine Schülerin des sechsten Jahrgangs an all diese Zutaten zu kommen. Und allein das Brauen dauert zwei Monate, Hast du soviel Geduld? Willst du ihn so oft aussprechen, meinen Namen?

Ich werde dich vergessen! Ihr Mund wanderte auf seinen.

Es sieht ganz so aus, erwiderte er unbeeindruckt davon, dass sie ihn küsste.

Ich werde dich vergessen! Sie schlang ihre Arme um den in der Dunkelheit verborgenen Körper und drückte ihr Gesicht in die Wärme. Dich vergessen, murmelte sie.

Dann verbrenn mich.

_Incendido!_ wollte sie sagen. Der kalte Herbstwind peitschte ihr das Haar ins Gesicht und riss knisternd an den Rändern des Zeitungspapiers. Das Rauschen der ans Ufer schwemmenden Wellen in ihrem Ohr. Dich verbrennen, Severus?

Seine schwarzen Augen blinzelten ihr missmutig entgegen. Ich weiß, dass du es nicht tun wirst!

Hermine hielt den Zauberstab noch immer an das Papier. Doch der Wille den Zauber zu sprechen, er war nicht vorhanden. Wie sollte ich den Menschen verbrennen, den ich liebe?

Du liebst mein Abbild. Ein schwarz-weißes Blinzeln.

Mein Fleisch und Blut ist eine Illusion.

Sie krallte sich in den warmen in der Dunkelheit verborgenen Stoff. Du kommst zu mir. So oft! murmelte sie. So oft. Du schläfst mit mir.

Bin ich es? fragte er und zwang ihren Blick auf das Mädchen zu richten, das seufzend unter einem nackten Körper lag. Ein junger schöner Mann, der vor Kraft strotze und der sie auf dem Weihnachtsball wie eine Feder herumwirbeln hätte können, wenn er es gewollte hätte.

Mein Fleisch und Blut ist nur eine Illusion.

Ihre Hände griffen fester in den Stoff. Ich will dich. murmelte sie. Ich will dich. Sie begann zu reißen.

Warum konnte sie ihn nicht sehen. Aber da war er dieser Geruch, der jede Illusion Lügen strafte. Da war sein Gesicht.

Ein Mädchen, das durch die Kerkergänge schlich. Ein Moment inne hielt. An der Tür zu einem Büro. Nur einen Moment, bevor sie weiterzog.

Was ist aus dir geworden, Hermine Jane Granger? fragte er.

Sie küsste seinen Mund. Vielleicht war es seiner. Er fiel auf sie. Seine Wärme und seine Schwere umfing sie wie schmeichelndes Fluidum. Fast war es ihr als schwebe sie.

Sein Geruch. Er war überall.

Was willst du von mir, Granger? Was siehst du?

Seine Hand wanderte über ihre Brust.

Da war ein Mann in der Dämmerung eines Raumes. Er schritt voran, halb verborgen im Schatten. Sein Mund bewegte sich, doch es drangen keine Worte daraus. Die Robe, die um seinen Körper floss, sie verschmolz mit der Dunkelheit. Sein Gesicht, nicht mehr als eine starre, bleiche Maske, die von langem fettigem Haar verhangen wurde. Er schritt weiter, unentwegt. Neben ihm Schatten, nur Schemen, deren Gestalt man lediglich erahnen konnte.

Wir stehen uns im Unterricht gegenüber. Glaubst du mich zu kennen? fragte er. Diesmal war seine Stimme spöttisch. Sein spottender Mund küsste ihren Hals. Kuss für Kuss wanderte er bis zu ihren Schultern.

Mein Fleisch und Blut ist nur eine Illusion.

Ich werde dich vergessen.

Du bist gescheitert. Du wirst diesen Trank niemals brauen.

Es gibt andere Möglichkeiten.

Der Mann schritt weiter. Sein Rücken ihr zu gedreht. Es war als wolle die Dunkelheit ihn verschlucken.

Geh nicht, schrie sie.

Feste Arme packten sie. Sein Mund an ihren Schlüsselbeinen, seine Hände strichen über ihre Brust und ihren Bauch.

Geh nicht, schrie sie. Ich kenne dich!

War das ihre Stimme die durch die Finsternis seufzte?

War das sie? Leise weinend über einem Buch zusammengesunken? In der Dämmerung der Bücherei, von niemandem bemerkt? _Wahrsagen für Fortgeschrittene. Traumdeutung nach Smith._

Sie hob den Kopf und starrte in die Dunkelheit zwischen den Regalen. Plötzlich ein Kratzen. Ein leuchtendes Paar Augen. Der Grim. Sie sprang vom Tisch auf, der über und über mit Büchern bedeckt war. Sie wollte zurückweichen. Ihre Brust begann sich in panischer Angst schnell zu heben und zu senken. Doch der raubtierfömrige Schatten trat Schritt um Schritt auf sie zu.

Ein Knurren.

Wovor hast du Angst?

Der Schatten nahm feste Formen an. Ein schwarzer Hund trat vor.

Sirius! sprach sie seinen Namen aus. Der Hund ließ sich die Hinterbeine sinken und sah sie ruhig an.

Er hat ihn getötet!

Harry, nein! Der strubbelhaarige Junge, der plötzlich neben Sirius stand trat einen Schritt auf sie zu, und blieb dann stehen. Der Blick seiner grünen Augen war eindringlich. Er schien sie zu durchbohren. Warum sah Harry sie dermaßen hasserfüllt an?

Die gelben Hundeaugen blickten ihr ruhig entgegen.

Er hat ihn getötet, sprach Harry wieder und es war als würde der Schleier aus Hass sein Gesicht in eine groteske Maske verwandeln.

Nein! schrie sie.

Der Hund sprach. Aber dafür habe ich noch das süße Geräusch seines Kopfes in meiner Erinnerung. Seines Holzkopfes, der gegen die Wand der heulenden Hütte schlägt. Erinnerst du dich an den herrlichen Klang? _doing, doing, doing, doing, doing..._

Jetzt schien es als lächele der Hund.

Du weißt, was er ist, rief Harry.

Immer noch schwer beleidigt, sagte der Hund. _Doing, doing, doing..._

Ein Todesser.

Nein, schrie sie.

Seine Hände wanderten ihren Bauch hinab. Vielleicht hat Potter recht, sagte er mit rauer Stimme. Hermine ließ sich in die süße Wärme sinken. Da war wieder. Sein Geruch. Sie sog ihn tief ein. Seinen herrlichen Geruch.

Nein, seufzte sie. Nein. Nein. Ihre Hände krallten sich in den warmen Stoff.

Was siehst du?

Dich. Ich sehe dich.

Sie musste wieder seufzen ob des süßen Gefühls dass plötzlich ihre Lenden erfasste. Waren seine Hände daran schuld?

Der Mann in der dunklen Robe drehte sich herum. In seinem blassen, starren Gesicht: Augen die ihr ein letztes Mal missmutig entgegenblinzelten, bevor er sich wieder umwandte und in die Dunkelheit schritt.

,Hermine!"

Sie blinzelte verwirrt dem Tag entgegen.

,Hermine beeil dich. Du hast verschlafen!"


	11. Chapter 11

**7. Konfrontation**

Wieder ein grauenvoller Montagmorgen. Nach vielen grauenvollen, die vergangen war. Inzwischen wehte der kalte Herbstwind um die Gemäuer Hogwarts. Derselbe kalte Wind, der die Blätter von den Bäumen fegte und das Quidditchtraining unmöglich machte. Hermine konnte es nicht erwarten, unter die heiße Dusche zu springen und des Traums zu entledigen, der sie diese Nacht ganz besonders geplagt hatte.

Dieser Traum. Seine Intensität wirkte noch nach, nachdem sie aus der Dusche getreten war und dabei war sich an zuziehen. Sie konnte sich an kein vergleichbares Gefühl erinnern, als sie am Anfang des Sommers mit Viktor Krum geschlafen hatte. Es war merkwürdig; noch immer kribbelte ihre Haut von diesem Traum, noch immer war es ihr, als fühle sie seine warme Haut und seine Hände in ihrem Schoss.

Heute musst du etwas essen, Hermine! Du siehst scheußlich aus, sprach sie still ihrem Spiegelbild entgegen und machte, dass sie aus dem Bad kam, bevor es wieder Protest hagelte. Wie jeden Morgen.

Es war eine Art Ritual bei den Mädchen geworden, sich um die Zeit im Bad zu streiten.

Hermine konnte diesem Ritual, dass aus Kichern und halbernsten Wortgefechten bestand, nichts abgewinnen.

Das machte sie nicht besonders beliebt. Schon oft hatte sie die Frage zu hören bekommen, warum sie eigentlich immer wie drei Tage Regenwetter gucke und immer so ernst sein müsse.

,Fehlt nur noch, dass sie Zaubertränke unterrichten und in den Kerker ziehen möchte." hatte sie Lucy eines Morgens tuscheln gehört, während sie sich die Haare gekämmt hatte.

Sie packte ihre Tasche diesmal nur mit dem nötigsten. Denn obwohl es ihr gelungen war, diese wieder zu reparieren, vertraute sie nicht darauf, dass der Zauber lange halten würde. Und wenn er dem Material entwiche, dann würde wieder ihre halbe Büchersammlung die Tasche zum platzen bringen.

Gemeinsam mit Harry und Ron ging sie in die große Halle. Ron ging zappelig neben ihr her, denn er hatte wie immer Angst vor Snapes Unterricht, nicht nur, weil er in der Stunde der letzten Woche, mehr als eine Rüge eingesteckt hatte, sondern auch, weil er am Abend zuvor verzweifelt ein paar Sätze auf Pergament gekritzelt hatte und dieses Produkt seiner Ausweglosigkeit nun als Aufsatz über Schockzauber abgeben musste. Hermine hatte diesmal keine Zeit gefunden, seine Hausaufgaben noch einmal durch zu gehen. Sowieso war sie ständig fort. Meistens in der Bücherei. Ron konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, sie jemals so viel die Nase in die Bücher gesteckt sehen zu haben - und das wollte etwas bedeuten!

Als sie ihr Frühstück zu sich nahmen, sah er, dass sie wie an so vielen Morgen lustlos in ihrem Essen herumstocherte.

,Hermine, ich mag verfressen sein, aber du scheinst ...naja...".

Hermine hob ihren Blick. ,Ja, Ron?"

,Ich dachte immer du liest nur von Pergament, aber dass du dich davon ernährst...".

,Keine Sorge. Siehst du?" Sie stopfte sich demonstrativ eine Gabel Speck in den Mund und schob einen Bissen Toast hinterher.

Kauen. Schlucken. Abbeißen. Kauen. Schlucken. Du hast einmal gewusst, wie es geht, Hermine. Streng dich an! Unter Rons sorgenvollem Blick aß sie eine Toastscheibe und ihren gesamten Speck auf. Niemand sollte behaupten, sie sei in den Hungerstreik getreten. Sie konnte ihren zwei besten Freunden die Sorge um sie im Gesicht ablesen. Und diese Erkenntnis schenkte ihr ein warmes Gefühl, denn niemand mit solchen Freunden war jemals verloren, auch wenn sie sich so fühlte.

Aber sie musste verhindern, dass die beiden Fragen stellten. Sie wusste, sie würde diese Fragen nicht beantworten können.

,Gehen wir?" fragte sie, den Teller von sich schiebend und den Tagespropheten fein säuberlich zusammenfaltend. Sie ließ ihn liegen für den Fall, dass noch jemand anderes sich über die neusten Machenschaften des Ministeriums informieren wollte. Sie war sich sicher. Viele waren es nicht.

,Lass uns zu spät kommen." schlug Ron vor ,Binns würde seinen Kram auch herunterleiern, wenn das Klassenzimmer vollkommen leer wäre."

,Ron! Geschichte der Zauberei ist ebenso wichtig wie jedes andere Fach."

,Ja, wenn ein Inferius vorbeikommt, kann Ron ihm mit der Zaubereraufstand von 1298 zu Tode... äh oder einen weniger gefährlicheren Zustand ...langweilen." warf Harry beschwingt ein.

Hermine erwiderte darauf nichts. Ihr war die Ruhe dieses Unterrichts nur recht. Sie war sehr angenehm im Gegensatz zu der Hetzerei, die bei Snape herrschte. Eine Stunde leises Gemurmel eines verwirrten Geistes, nur durchwirkt vom Kratzen der Federn.

Der Rothaarige der neben ihr ging, konnte nicht ahnen, dass es ihr vor Snapes Unterricht weit aus mehr grauste als ihm. Sie hatte die letzten Wochen nur unter all der Auferbietung ihrer Selbstkontrolle überstanden. Die Gewissheit, sich ihre Probleme mit dem Trank, für den sie fast jeden Tag eine mindestes eine Stunde recherchiert hatte, vom Hals zu schaffen, hatte ihr ein wenig Kraft gegeben. Aber von Zeit zu Zeit waren ihr wieder der Grim oder die Schlange im Traum erschienen, manchmal allein und manchmal zusammen, miteinander kämpfend und sich ineinander verbeißend.

Diese Träume hatten sie beunruhigt und sie wieder zu Nachschlagewerken über Traumdeutung und Wahrsagerei greifen lassen. Manchmal hatte sie sogar überlegt, Trewalney ins vertrauen zu ziehen, denn obwohl sie Wahrsagen abgewählt hatte und sie zugeben musste, dass es wirklich nicht ihr Fach war, hatte sie gut genug aufgepasst um zu wissen, dass der Grim ein unheilvolles Zeichen war. Wenn nicht sogar ein Zeichen des Todes. Aber ob ihr diese Sherry-Drossel mehr sagen konnte, als ihre Nachschlagewerke?

Wie immer umfing sie eine eisige Atmosphäre, als sie nach Binns Geschichtsstunde den von Kerzen matt erhellten dämmrigen Raum betrat, in dem Snape seinen Unterricht abhielt. Ron schien mit jedem Schritt, den er auf seinen Platz zutrat etwas kleiner zu werden, was Snape jedoch nicht davon abhielt ihn mit einem genüsslichen, finsteren Blick zu belegen.

Hermine bemerkte, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss, als sie sein Gesicht streifte und verfluchte sich dafür Sekunden später selbst. Schnell trat sie an ihren Platz und ließ die Tasche sinken. Er hatte ihr verboten ihre Bücher auszupacken, außer des einen, das auf dem Lehrplan für seinen Unterricht stand.

Es waren Malfoy und Goyle, die als letzte ins Klassenzimmer gestürmt kamen, immer noch nach Luft schnappend und mit einem Lachen in ihren Kehlen, das davon erzählte, dass sie sich über Bestrafungen fürs Zuspätkommen keine Sorgen machten.

Snape begrüßte die beiden Ankömmlinge mit unbewegtem Gesicht. ,Malfoy! Goyle! Setzen!" warf er gedehnt in die verhaltene Stille. Jeder im Raum bemerkte, dass er auf den Namen ,Malfoy´ besondere Betonung legte.

Die beiden Jungs setzen sich mit einem letzten ausgetauschten Feixen an ihre Plätze.

,Nun, da mich ALLE mit ihrer Anwesenheit BEEHRT haben." troff es aus seinem Mund ,Können wir das Desaster von voriger Woche fortsetzen."

Sein Blick schweifte umher. Hermine war es gewohnt, dass er sie übersah, als sei sie nicht exsisitent. Es wäre ihr fast lieber gewesen, seine Verachtung zu spüren.

Was denkst du da nur? Wo bleibt deine Würde? Wann hast du dich von ihr verabschiedet? Sie straffte ihre Schultern. Ihre Würde war dort, wo sie immer war. Tief in ihr. Unangreifbar.

Mit gerecktem Kinn sah sie ihrem Lehrer ins Gesicht. Ihr Blick glitt an ihm ab, wie an einer Ölhaut, während er vorbeischritt. Es war so leise, dass man sogar das Schleifen seiner Robe auf dem Boden vernehmen konnte. Bei keinem Lehrer hatte je solch eine Stille geherrscht. Sie musste an den Unterricht mit Professor Lupin zurückdenken. Es waren angenehme Erinnerungen. Lupin hatte versucht ein Freund seiner Schüler zu sein und nicht ihr Feind.

Hermine hätte sich gerne geschüttelt. Schon wieder glitt ihr Blick zu dem bleichen, teigigen Gesicht.

,Ihre Kenntnisse in der Selbstverteidigung lassen auf nichts anderes schließen, als dass Umbrigde mit ihnen Teekränzchen abgehalten hat. Und falls andere Personen ihr Finger im Spiel hatten, so kann in dieser Hinsicht von grenzenloser Selbstüberschätzung ausgegangen werden. Ich denke, wir haben noch einiges zu tun, damit ihnen wenigstens nicht der Zauberstab aus der zitternden Hand fällt, wenn ihnen ein ernst zu nehmender Gegner gegenüber steht."

,Mit allem Respekt, Sir-."

,Habe ich gesagt, dass irgendjemand sprechen darf, POTTER?" Snape drehte sich zu Harry herum und fixierte ihn mit seinem Blick.

Doch der strubbelhaarige Junge dachte nicht daran, zu schweigen. Jeder sah, dass der ehemalige DA- Lehrer erregt war.

,SIR, sie tun uns unrecht. Besonders denjenigen, die mit mir im Ministerium gekämpft haben!"  
,Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!" knurrte Snape leise und schritt hastig zum Pult. ,WEGEN STÖREN DES UNTERICHTS!" Die Feder tanzte hastig auf dem aufgeschlagenen Heft. Harry wusste, dass er es am Anfang der Stunde immer schon zurechtlegte.  
Hermine sah, dass er die Zähne zusammenbiss und dass er erneut ansetzen wollte, doch sie bedeutete ihm mit einem Kopfschütteln, es bleiben zu lassen. Harrys Blick huschte mit Widerwillen zurück seinem Tisch.  
Snape hob seinen Zauberstab. ,Ihre Aufsätze über Schockzauber und ihre Abwehr sind fällig. Hundert Zentimeter und nicht weniger!" Ein Rascheln ertönte, als die Anwesenden ihre Pergamentbögen hervorholten und vor sich auf den Tisch legten. Mit einem Satz landeten sie auf Snapes Pult.  
Der praktische Unterricht nahm seinen üblichen Lauf.  
Neville konnte nach einer halben Stunde kaum mehr den Zauberstab gerade halten. Immer wenn er von dem schwarzen verächtlichen Blick des Slytherinhauslehrer getroffen wurde, schien er zusammen zu zucken. Dieser bedeutete ihm schließlich genervt den Zauberstab zu senken.  
,Mr. Longbottom. Es ist ein Wunder, dass sie das Ministerium überlebt haben!" troff es aus Snapes Mund.  
,Nein, Sir, i-ich muss nur- nur - ."  
,SIR, das geht zu weit!" rief Harry jetzt, von seinem Übungspartner ablassend. Seamus warf ihm ein flehendes Kopfschütteln zu, doch der strubbelhaarige Junge wollte sich diesmal nicht bremsen lassen.  
Snape starrte ihn mit einer Schärfe an, die nichts gutes verhieß.  
,Nachsitzen Potter! Samstag. Acht Uhr. In meinem Büro!"  
,Neville hat im Ministerium sein Leben riskiert!" erwiderte Harry mit fester Stimme. ,Er hat es nicht verdient-."  
,Ich habe nie davon gehört, dass jemand, der sich unnötigerweise in Lebensgefahr bringt, einen Orden verdient hätte!"  
,Sir!"  
,POTTER, strapazieren sie meine Geduld nicht. Dies ist mein Unterricht und es obliegt daher mir die Leistungen meiner Schüler zu beurteilen." Er drehte sich zu den restlichen Schülern um, die in ihren Bewegungen innegehalten hatte. Weitermachen! Der Unterricht ist noch nicht beendet!"  
Widerwillig wandte sich Harry wieder Seamus zu. Snape ließ Neville ein letztes Mal genüsslich zusammen zucken, bevor er weiter schritt.  
Hermine hatte das Schauspiel mit Fassungslosigkeit beobachtet. Die größte Fassungslosigkeit verspürte sie sich selbst gegenüber. Dies war nicht der Mensch, dem sie sich ihren Träumen entgegen drückte. Aber was hatte sie erwartet?  
,Mr. Weasley, Zauberstab gerade halten!"  
Snape war an den Rothaarigen herangetreten und riss seine Hand hoch. , Sie haben diesen Stab nicht umsonst ihrer Hand. Es kann durchaus von Vorteil auf das Objekt zu zielen, dass man treffen möchte."  
,Aber, Sir." meldete sich Hermine zu Wort. Es war wie ein Reflex. Sie konnte ihm ebenso wenig widerstehen, wie dem Atmen.  
Snapes kalter Blick fixierte sie.  
,Es ist nicht ratsam, den Zauberstab zu hoch zu halten. Der Winkel muss -."  
,Mund halten, Granger!"  
Niemand konnte den verächtlichen Unterton in seinen gedehnten Worte überhören.  
Hermine spürte, wie sie eine Traurigkeit überkam. Er legte sich wie ein zarter Schleier über ihr Gesicht..  
Was ist nur los mit dir, Hermine. Du hast dich noch niemals dermaßen aus der Fassung bringen lassen. Von einem, Mund halten, Granger.  
Nein, es waren nicht die Worte. Es waren seine Augen. Das, was sie darin sah, war Abscheu. Pure Abscheu. Ein ätzender Schmerz durchfuhr sie.  
Sie konnte nichts anderes tun, als ihn an zu starren. Sein bleiches, teigiges Gesicht, in dem sich nichts tat.  
Wut stieg in ihr auf. Unfassbare Wut. Sollte er sehen, dass sie nicht umsonst die war, die sie war. Sollte er all die Abscheu, die er zuteil werden ließ, zurück erhalten.  
Sie hob den Zauberstab. Ein heller stupor brach hervor. Doch noch ehe der Strahl ihn treffen konnte, hatte sich ein Schild um ihn gebildet.  
Wieder entlud sich ein Schockzauber der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs. Er prallte wie der vorherige ab.  
,Granger, was soll das!" rief er wütend, fast ein wenig genervt.  
,STUPOR!" schrie sie außer sich ,IMPEDIMENTA! Ohne Vorwarnung. WIE SIE ES GERNE HABEN!"  
Snape hatte keine Probleme damit ihre Zauber ab zuwehren, doch er musste zurückweichen, während sie einen Zauber nach dem anderen auf ihn losließ.  
,STUPOR! EXPELLIAMRUS! INCACERUS!" schrie sie. Harry war es als sähe er den Wahnsinn in ihren Augen funkeln.  
Die Anwesenden starrten sprachlos auf die beiden sich duellierenden.  
,EXPELLIARMUS." schrie Snape. Schon im nächsten Moment stand die schwer atmende Hermine Granger entwaffnet vor ihrem Lehrer.  
Einen Moment konnten die beiden Duellanten nichts anderes tun, als sich an zu starren.  
Doch plötzlich.  
Snape trat einen Schritt zurück, als er das eindringliche Starren in ihrem Blick bemerkte. Er holte Luft, wollte ihr wütende Worte entgegen schleudern, doch in diesem Moment sank sie auf die Knie.  
,Granger." sprach er knurrend ihren Namen aus.  
Die Angesprochene reagierte nicht. Sie starrte ihn noch immer an. Ihr Blick so leer und verklärt wie der einer Verfluchten. Und doch. Hinter diesem Blick tobte es. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus.  
Snape wich noch einen Schritt zurück.  
,Nein." presste Hermine mühsam hervor.  
Schon im nächsten Moment sackte sie bewusstlos zur Seite.


	12. Chapter 12

**8. Albus Rat**

Severus war für eine kurze Weile erstarrt. Doch er fing sich schnell. Er hatte in seinem Leben zuviel Grauen gesehen, um sich von so etwas aus der Fassung bringen zu lassen.

,Der Unterricht – ist beendet!" rief er. Sein Blick schweifte auffordernd über seine Schülerschar.

Die Erstarrung wich nur langsam aus den Anwesenden. Mit einem leisen anschwellenden Murmeln und nicht ohne ein letztes Mal auf den bewusstlosen Körper der Streberin zu werfen, verließen sie das Klassenzimmer.

Ron und Harry waren zu ihrer Freundin geeilt und knieten nun neben ihr. Ron schlug ihr vorsichtig gegen die Wange. ,Hermine! Was bei Merlins langen Bart machst du denn?" murmelte er fassungslos. ,Wach auf!"

Hermine rührte sich nicht.

,Wir müssen sie schnell zu Madame Pomfrey bringen!"

,Ganz recht, Mr. Potter." erwiderte Severus. ,Sie werden sich darum kümmern, während ich Dumbledore aufsuche, um ihm von diesem für Miss Granger nicht sehr ERFREULICHEN Vorfall zu berichten. Es sieht wohl so aus, als wird in den nächsten Wochen noch jemand ihr Schicksal teilen. Filch wird ein Auge auf sie haben, da bin ich mir sicher."

Mit diesen Worten ging Severus davon, um sich auf den Weg in Dumbeldores Büro zu machen. Es grauste ihm jetzt schon vor den lästigen Fragen, die ein solcher Vorfall nach sich zog. Auch ihn würde man damit nicht in Ruhe lassen, da es in seinem Unterricht geschehen war. Aber wenigstens hatte er die Genugtuung, dass Granger noch mehr leiden würde als er.

Er beschleunigte seinen Schritt. Je eher der Schulleiter davon wusste, desto besser. Obwohl Severus sich eingestehen musste, dass er es vorgezogen hätte, den todkranken Mann nicht solchen Lächerlichkeiten zu belästigen. Es gab weitaus wichtigere Dinge, die Dumbledore zur Zeit beschäftigten. Dinge von sehr großer Wichtigkeit!

Ihr Blick.

Es war nicht das kleine vor Funken sprühende Duell, das Granger vom Zaun gebrochen hatte, es war ihr Blick gewesen, der ihn aus der Fassung gebracht hatte.

Dieser Blick hatte etwas verklärtes gehabt, etwas tranceartiges. In der Tat. Sie hatte gewirkt, als hätte ein _imperius_ auf ihr gelegen.

Der Fall musste untersucht werden. Gerade jetzt, wo Dumbledore die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen aus Sorge um die Schüler Hogwarts enorm verschärft hatte, würde der Schulleiter darauf bestehen, dass Hermine Granger auf die Einwirkung eines dunklen Fluchs untersucht würde. Severus wusste jetzt schon auf wen diese Arbeit zurückfallen würde. Seine Kenntnisse der dunklen Magie prädestinierten ihn gerade zu dafür.

Er hätte gerne geseufzt.

Was für eine Furie diese Granger gewesen war. Es würde ganz sicherlich eine Menge Arbeit auf ihn warten.

,Säuredrops." knurrte er dem Wasserspeier entgegen. Es tat sich nichts ,Plumpudding!" spie er aus. Wie sehr er dieses süße glibberige Zeig hasste! Endlich öffnete sich der Eingang.

Das war typisch Albus. Kaum näherte sich die Weihnachtszeit, brauchte es keinen großen Verstand, um das Passwort heraus zu finden. Nächste Woche wäre es vermutlich ,Zimtplätzchen.

Er schritt hastig , noch von der Erregung der vergangen Minuten gepackt die Treppe hinauf. Als er das Büro des Schulleiters betrat, schenkte dieser ihm einen überraschten Blick.

,Severus? Solltest du nicht Unterricht geben?"

Albus griff zu seiner Tasse heißen, dampfenden Tees, die vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch stand und nahm einen Schluck.

,Ja, in der Tat. Aber ich dachte du solltest von dem Vorfall erfahren, der sich in meinem Unterricht ereignet hat."

Albus strahlendblauer Blick sah ihm fragend entgegen. ,Was ist geschehen?"

,Ich wurde tätlich von einem Schüler angegriffen, Albus!" knurrte Severus und verschränkte dabei die Arme. Albus kannte diese Geste. Diese Geste erzählte davon, dass der dunkelgewandete, hagere Mann wütend war.

,Wer war es? Doch nicht Harry?"

,Nein, Albus. Es war die sittsame Streberin. Hermine Granger! Sie ist ausgerastet und hat einen Zauber nach dem anderen auf mich losgelassen. Wenn du mich fragst hat sie nichts anderes als einen Schulverweis verdient!"

,Hermine Granger. Merkwürdig. Ich habe sie immer für sehr gewissenhaft gehalten. Was ist geschehen?"

,Ich weiß es nicht, Albus."

,Wirklich nicht?"

,Wenn ich es dir sage!"

,Nun, dann bitte ich dich sie zu mir zu bringen. Ich würde gerne mir ihr reden!"

Severus trat einen Schritt vor und ließ dabei seine Arme sinken. ,Potter und Weasley bringen sie in den Krankenflügel. Sie ist zusammengebrochen."

,Zusammengebrochen?"

,Sie ist ohnmächtig zu Boden gefallen, Albus. Einfach so. Du siehst, du musst dich noch etwas gedulden, bevor du deine Befragung durchführen kannst!"

,Das ist merkwürdig, Severus!"

Albus stellte seine Tasse auf den Tisch zurück und besah den Syltherinhauslehrer eindringlich. ,Ich fürchte, du musst mir bei der Befragung helfen. Denn ich fühle, dass ich nicht mehr die Kraft dazu habe und außerdem bist du der Experte, was dunkle Flüche angeht."

,Ja, Albus." gab Severus widerwillig von sich. Er hatte dem alten Mann noch nie etwas abschlagen können. Nicht einmal den Okklumentikunterricht für Potter. Und dieser war beileibe kein Spaß gewesen. Aber er wusste auch, dass Albus flunkerte, denn immerhin, hatte er genug Kraft um auf Horkruxsuche zu gehen.

,Und bitte sag Minerva bescheid. Damit sie nach Hermine Granger sieht. Ich will wissen, wie schlimm es mit ihr steht."

,Ich hoffe, dass deine Strafe nicht zu milde ausfallen wird." schnarrte die Stimme des dunklen hageren Manns durch den von Herbstlicht gefluteten Raum.

Albus erhob sich und schritt zum Fenster. Er ließ seinen Blick über die Zinnen und Türme des Schlosses und die bunten Baumwipfel in der Ferne gleiten. Severus war es als könne er den Todgeweihten am Fenster kaum anblicken. Es war jetzt fast ein Monat seit ihrem gegenseitigen Einverständnis vergangen und immer noch fand er des Nachts kaum Schlaf.

,Nein, Severus , sie wird ihre Strafe erhalten. Aber ich kann erst über das Strafmaß entscheiden, wenn ich mit ihr geredet und begriffen habe, warum sie einen Lehrer angegriffen hat. Ich kenne sie nur als sehr respektvolle Person, die so etwas niemals getan hätte."

,Vielleicht hat dich deine Menschenkenntnis diesmal im Stich gelassen!" kam es zurück.

,Severus, ich kenne dich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass der Unterricht für Miss Granger bei dir kein Zuckerschlecken ist."

,Schon gut, Albus. Ich habe verstanden. Wenn du vorhast, dich über meine Qualitäten als Lehrer aus zu lassen, dann gehe ich jetzt besser." Severus wollte seinen Worten Taten folgen lassen, als der Schulleiter ihn aufhielt.

,Severus!"

Der dunkelhaarige, hagere Mann drehte sich zu ihm herum.

,Ich halte dich für einen sehr guten Lehrer."

Severus konnte darauf nichts erwidern, nicht nur weil ihm Komplimente fremd waren, sondern weil es das erste Mal war, dass Albus ihm ein solches gemacht hatte. Lediglich in seinen Augen blitzte kurz die Überraschung auf.

,Und?"

,Nichts und. Du bist ein guter Lehrer. Du führst eine strenge Hand, aber das hat noch keinem Schüler das Leben gekostet."

,Ich muss gehen, Albus. Es warten mehr als zwanzig Aufsätze darauf, von mir gelesen zu werden!"

Severus wollte zur Tür gehen, doch es war wieder Albus Stimme, die ihn aufhielt.

,Kommt es dir nicht manchmal in denn Sinn, dein Temperament ein wenig zu zügeln?"

Wieder musste der dunkelgewandete, hagere Mann innehalten.

,Spar dir deine Worte, Albus!" schnarrte es zurück. Severus wandte dem Schulleiter sein Gesicht, über das sich unverhohlener Missmut geschlichen hatte.

,Ich weiß sehr wohl wie ich meinen Schülern um zu gehen habe! Sollen sie ein wenig zittern. Sollen sie mich hassen. Dann sind sie wenigstens ruhig."

,Ich habe auch einst unterrichtet. Deine Schüler sind nicht nur Köpfe in die du Wissen stopfst. Du kannst auch mit ihnen reden!"

,Mein Unterricht ist kein Teekränzchen, Albus. Und daran wird sich auch nichts ändern."

,Dann haben wir wenigstens etwas gemeinsam."

Ein fragender, dunkler Blick. Albus drehte sich vom Fenster weg und ging zu seinem Phönix, dem er zärtlich über das Federkleid strich. ,Auch ich war in deinem Alter ein Sturkopf und Hitzkopf zugleich. Es hat fast fünfzig Jahre gebraucht, bis ich weitsichtiger wurde. Ich rate dir, nicht all zu lang damit zu warten."

Severus drehte sein Gesicht weg. Er wütend hierher gekommen, in der Aussicht, etwas gegen Grangers Penetranz ausrichten zu können und nun musste er sich solche Worte anhören.

,Minerva wartet." erwiderte er rau. ,Wir sehen uns heute Abend. Streng dich nicht zu sehr an, dann schlägt die Behandlung besser an."

Mit diesen Worten machte der dunkelgewandete, verwirrte Mann sich davon, noch immer die Erregung seiner Begegnung mit Grangers Wut in den Knochen, wohl wissend, dass er daran schuld gewesen war.


	13. Chapter 13

**9. Der Beschluss**

,Hermine, sollen wir wirklich nicht mitkommen?"

,Nein, Ron. Ich soll alleine zu Dumbledore gehen!" erwiderte Hermine. Sie musste zugeben, dass es ihr nur recht war, dass Harry und Ron nicht daneben standen, wenn eine Frage nach der anderen sie tiefer und tiefer in den Boden sinken lassen würden. Das Gefühl, das sie befallen hatte, seit sie im Krankenflügel wieder erwacht war - man konnte es als nichts anderes als Scham bezeichnen. Und dieses Gefühl war dank Rons sich immer wieder erstaunt wiederholenden Beschreibungen ihrer Kampfeswut nicht gelindert worden. In seinen Augen hatte sie zwar anfangs Ungläubigkeit über ihre Tat erblickt, doch diese hatte sich während der zwei Tage im Krankenflügel in vor hämischer Freude durchwirkten Stolz gewandelt.

,Das war die gryffindorsche Wut." hatte er begeistert von sich gegeben. ,Sie hat sie ihm gezeigt, nicht wahr , Harry?"

Harry wiederum ging an die ganze Sache mit kühleren Verstand heran. Ein Blinder merkte, dass Rons Bewunderung noch von einem ganz anderen Gefühl genährt wurde. Von unausgesprochener Zuneigung, die nicht einmal von ihm selbst bemerkt Hermine aus seinen Augen entgegenleuchtete.

Hermine merkte dies sehr wohl. Nicht nur an seinem Blick, auch an seinen Gesten.

Aber Rons Bemerkungen waren angenehmer gewesen, als die besorgten Fragen, die ihr Harry unentwegt gestellt hatte. Dass ihre Freundin einfach einen Lehrer angegriffen hatte- und mochte es auch der widerlichste von allen sein- und zusammengebrochen war, hatte ihn so sehr erschreckt, dass er einen Tag lang nicht von ihr ablassen wollte. Frage um Frage. Was ist mit dir?

Warum hast du das gemacht? Es ging dir schon die ganze Zeit nicht gut, nicht wahr? Was hat Snape getan?

Hermine zupfte ihre Krawatte zurecht. Wenn sie schon zu Dumbledore gehen musste, dann wollte sie wenigstens ordentlich aussehen. Sie war froh, dass sie den Krankenflügel endlich verlassen konnte. Zwei Tage gepflegte Langeweile waren mehr als genug. Aber bevor sie dies tun konnte, kam Madame Pomfrey auf sie zu gehastet.

Sie deutete auf den Teller mit Essen, der halb geleert auf dem Nachttisch neben Hermines Krankenlager stand.

,Miss Granger, es wundert mich überhaupt nicht, dass sie einfach so zusammenbrechen. Sie essen so gut wie gar nichts. Gucken sie sich nur ihr Gesicht an. Im letzten Jahr waren ihre Wangen noch nicht so hohl. Ein Strich in der Landschaft, mehr sind sie nicht mehr!" erklang es mit vorwurfsvollem Ton.

,Bitte, ich hatte wirklich keinen Hunger."

,Sie sind doch eine intelligente junge Frau. Dann müssten sie eigentlich wissen, dass man nicht zu Kräften kommen kann, wenn man nichts isst."

,Ich werde ordentlich was zum Mittagessen. Versprochen!"

Madame Pomfrey hob ob dieser fadenscheinigen Lüge ihre Augenbrauen. ,Haben sie wenigstens ihren Stärkungstrank getrunken?"

,Ja, Poppy. Ich danke ihnen. Aber ich muss jetzt wirklich los. Albus Dumbledore wartet auf mich!"

Madame Pomfrey tätschelte ihr die mit einem sanften Lächeln die Schulter ,Wird schon." sagte sie.

Trotz Poppys aufmunternden Lächelns kroch die Angst in jede Faser ihres Körpers. Sie war von dieser Aufregung so sehr eingenommen, dass sie nicht einmal die Worte ihrer besten Freunde wahrnahm, die sie noch bis zum Wasserspeier begleiteten.

Ron und Harry schenkten ihr ein warmes Abschiedslächeln.

,Plumpudding!"

Der Eingang öffnete sich einladend.

Hermine schritt mit einem klammen Gefühl die Treppen hoch. Warum stellst du dich so an? Es ist Dumbledore. Er wird dir schon nicht den Kopf abreißen!

,Miss Granger. Wie schön, dass sie gekommen sind. Nehmen sie platz!" empfing sie der Schulleiter mit warmen Willkommensworten. Hermine spürte, wie ein wenig von der Anspannung von ihr abfiel. Der sanfte Blick seiner blauen Augen tat daseinige.

,Guten Morgen, Professor!"

Sie ging zu dem Stuhl vor seinem Tisch und setzte sich.

,Ich hoffe es geht ihnen wieder gut, Miss Granger. Professor McGonnagal berichtete mir davon, dass sie einen ganzen Tag nicht aufgewacht sind. Und Poppy erzählte mir besorgt, dass sie einen unruhigen Schlaf hatten."

Die Träume, sie waren wiedergekehrt. So furchteinflössend wie nie zuvor.

Aber da war noch etwas anderes gewesen. Etwas, dass sie dem Schulleiter noch viel weniger anvertraut hätte.

,Es geht mir wieder gut, Professor." log sie.

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie den Schatten, der hinter sie getreten war.

,_Magicum revelio_." vernahm sie eine all zu bekannte raue Stimme. Snape war an sie herangetreten und ließ seinen Zauberstab über ihre Gestalt wandern. Es dauerte nur einen Augenblick, bevor er wieder zurücktrat. Aber es hatte ausgereicht, um von seinem Geruch umfangen zu werden, der Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht heraufbeschwor.

,Keine Spuren, die auf die Einwirkung eines Zaubers hindeuten, Schulleiter." hörte sie ihn schnarren. Schon im nächsten Moment war er wieder in die schattige Ecke zurückgetreten, in der er sich verborgen hatte. Dort blieb er stehen und betrachtete die Szenerie mit unbewegter Miene.

,Beruhigend zu wissen, aber sie werden sicherlich verstehen, dass wir sie noch eingehender untersuchen müssen, Miss Granger." sagte Dumbledore jetzt.

,Ja, Professor." murmelte Hermine. Ihr Herz hatte hart zu klopfen begonnen. So sehr sie Dumbledores sanfter Blick beruhigte, all dies wurde zunichte gemacht von seiner Anwesenheit. Severus Snape.

Hermine war es, die beschloss das Wort an sich zu reißen. ,I-ich weiß, Professor, dass das, was ich getan habe, unverzeihlich war. Es tut mir leid. So leid."

Ihr Blick huschte zu Snape. Dieser belegte sie mit einem unbewegten, abschätzigen Blick.

,Das glaube ich gern, Miss Granger." erwiderte Dumbledore. ,Das, was sie getan haben, passt nicht zu ihnen. Haben sie uns etwas mit zu teilen?"

Hermine war es, als bekomme sie keine Luft mehr. Ja, sie wusste, warum sie es getan hatte. Aber das konnte sie unmöglich zugeben.

,Bitte, verweisen sie mich nicht der Schule. Ich – ich- diese Ausbildung ist alles, was ich mir jemals erträumt habe - ich würde alles tun, Professor, alles- damit ich es ungeschehen machen könnte."

Über das Gesicht des Schulleiters schlich sich ein mildes Lächeln. ,Darüber sollten sie sich keine Sorgen machen. Ich werde eine exzellente Schülerin nicht einfach von der Schule verweisen. Ich bin immer noch der Schulleiter und habe darüber zu entscheiden."

Mit einem Zwinkern griff er zu einer Schüssel mit Säuredrops und hielt sie ihr hin. Hermine griff sich mit klammen Fingern einer der Süßigkeiten, doch sie steckte ihn nicht in den Mund.

,Professor Snape wird über ihr Strafmaß entscheiden. Und über die Art der Strafe. Sie haben schließlich seinen Unterricht ins Chaos gestürzt."

,Es tut mir leid, wirklich - ."

,Filch wird ein Auge auf sie haben." kam es rau aus der dunklen Ecke. ,Montag bis Freitag. Sie haben sich bei ihm jeden Abend um acht Uhr ein zu finden. Und nicht vor neun Uhr zu gehen."

,Ja, Professor." hauchte sie.

Hermine. Bist du das? Ein Mädchen von sechszehndreivirtel Jahren. Zusammengesackt auf einem Stuhl, auf dem Blick eines Mannes liegt, in dessen Augen du eine solche Plage bist, dass er dich nicht einmal beim Nachsitzen in seinem Büro haben will?

Es lag wieder Dumbledores fragender Blick auf ihr.

,Bitte, Miss Granger. Sagen sie mir, was in ihnen vorgegangen ist!

Hermine hob ihr Gesicht und sah in die blauen Augen. Diese blickten ihr so offen entgegen, dass es unmöglich war, kein Vertrauen zu fassen. Doch Snape. Seine Anwesenheit lähmte sie.

,I- ich habe nur ein wenig Stress gehabt."

,Haben sie persönliche Differenzen mit Professor Snape?"

Die Gestalt in der Ecke trat jetzt wieder ins dämmrige Herbstlicht, das durch das Turmfenster fiel. In Snapes bleichem Gesicht spiegelte sich unverhohlener Missmut wider.

Er wollte etwas sagen, doch Albus hob seine Hand um ihm zu bedeuten, nicht zu sprechen.

,Nein, Severus. Ich möchte wissen, was der Ursprung ihrer Wut war."

War das die Andeutung eines Lächelns, das sich da über ihr Gesicht schlich? War diese Situation wirklich? War jetzt nachdem sie Snape vor versammelter Schülerschaft ihre Wut funkensprühend entgegen geschleudert hatte und jeder gesehen hatte, was mit ihr los war nicht sowieso alles egal?

,Ich schätze nicht, dass es irgendeinen Schüler gibt, mit dem er keine persönlichen Differenzen hat. Außer Malfoy vielleicht." erwiderte sie mit fester Stimme, ohne Snape eines Blickes zu würdigen.

,Das geht zu weit, Granger." knurrte der dunkelgewandete, hagere Mann neben ihr.

,Miss Granger, bei ihnen scheint diese persönliche Differenz sehr ausgeprägt zu sein. Salopp gesagt: Sie scheinen ihn auf den Tod nicht ausstehen zu können!" erwiderte Dumbledore.

,Sonst hätten sie wohl kaum versucht mich nieder zu strecken. Alles in allem war ihr alberner Versuch mich mit ihren dahingefuchtelten Schockzaubern von den Füßen zu reißen nichts als eine Farce, MISS GRANGER!"

Hermine erhob sich mit einer fahrigen Bewegung. ,Professor Dumbledore. Sie können jeden um mich herum fragen: Und jeder wird ihnen sagen, dass ich Professor Snape immer respektvoll gegenüber getreten bin. Ich habe mich nicht entmutigen lassen von seinen Bemerkungen. Von seinen Beleidigungen!" Sie streifte das bleiche, teigige Gesicht mit einem vorwurfsvollem Blick, bevor sie sich wieder dem Schulleiter zuwandte ,Ich habe jetzt fünf Jahre Unterricht hinter mir, in denen er zu verstehen gegeben hat, was er von mir hält. NICHTS! Und dabei bemühe ich mich. Ich bemühe mich so sehr. Ich kann ihnen nicht sagen, wie leid ich es bin!"

,Wie anrührend, Granger." troff es sarkastisch aus Snapes Mund.

Sie fixierte ihn mit ihrem Blick. ,SIE, SIR." knurrte sie zurück ,Sie erwarten herausragende Leistungen. Und wenn ich sie ihnen liefere, zertreten sie sie, als seien sie nichts wert. Wissen sie wie es sich anfühlt, stundenlang für einen Aufsatz in der Bibliothek zu sitzen und zu wissen, dass man dafür lediglich ein _Annehmbar_ erhält, weil das die beste Note ist, die sie einer _lästigen Muggelhexe_ zu geben bereit sind?" Hermine bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie lauter geworden war, als sie es gewollt hatte.

,Wie wütend sie sind, Miss Granger. Sollte ich meinen Zauberstab zücken?" knurrte es zurück.

,Severus, bitte." erklang mahnend die Stimme des Schulleiters.

Snape nahm wieder Haltung an, doch er trat einen Schritt zurück, um seinen Unmut zu bekunden.

Hermine ließ sich wieder auf den Stuhl sinken. Während sie sich setzte, war es ihr als schwände der Mut, der sie eben noch erfasst hatte. Die Scham eroberte sie zurück.

,Professor Snape berichtete davon, dass sie eine Art verklärten Blick hatten, als seien sie in einer Art Trance! Was haben sie gesehen?"

,Was?"

Die Schlange. Der Grim. Knurren. Jaulen. Beißen. Die verschwommene Gestalt eines Mannes, der sie wütend anstarrte. Trauer. Angst. Tod. Sehnsucht. Unfassbare Sehnsucht. Ein Zischen.

,Professor Dumbledore. Ich kann ihnen nicht sagen-."

,Es tut mir leid Miss Granger, aber wir müssen sicher gehen, dass in ihren Kopf eingedrungen wurde. Hatten sie eine Vision?"

,Ich weiß es nicht, Professor. Es kam ganz plötzlich. Es waren nur Schatten. Nicht mehr als Schemen. Eine Schlange. Ein raubtierförmiger Schatten."

Dumbledore sah sie jetzt eindringlich an. ,Hatten sie diese Vision schon vorher einmal?"

,Ja, in den letzten Wochen der Ferien und auch hier in Hogwarts. Aber -."

,Es war gedankenlos von ihnen, Dumbledore nicht sofort auf zu suchen." unterbrach Snape sie. ,Sie wissen, was mit Potter im letzten Jahr geschehen ist."

,Ja, aber es lag doch an seiner Narbe und außerdem sind die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen enorm erhöht worden." warf Hermine protestierend ein.

,Miss Granger. Wir müssen- ich bin mir sicher, sie verstehen dies - alle Eventualitäten einbeziehen. Severus, da wir uns nicht sicher sein können, dass nicht Voldemort hinter diesen Visionen steckt, musst du sie in die Okklumentik einweisen."

,Ja, Schulleiter." In Snapes Gesicht tat sich nichts.

Hermine erhob sich hastig. Sie versuchte, die Panik, die sie erfasste nicht ihren Blick durchdringen zu lassen. ,Das wird nicht notwendig sein. Es wird reichen, wenn ich Professor Trewalney aufsuche!"

Dumbledore erhob sich und sah sie ruhig. ,Ich habe mir geschworen jeden einzelnen Schüler in diesen unsicheren Zeiten vor dem Schlimmsten zu bewahren. Sie sind zusammengebrochen, Miss Granger. Der Einfluss dunkler Magie kann nicht ausgeschlossen werden."

,Aber ich -."

,Soll ich Professor Snape darlegen lassen, was von Opfern Voldemorts geistiger Attacken am Ende noch übrig ist?" Dumbledore hob seine Augenbrauen.

Hermine schnappte panisch nach Luft. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Es war, als hätte der Schulleiter sie mit einem _incacerus_ verhext. Es gab kein vor und zurück. Was war, wenn Dumbledore recht hatte und sie die Visionen nicht ihrer neu erworbenen Wahrsagefähigkeit zu verdanken hatte?

Ihr Blick huschte zu Snapes Gesicht, aus dem ihr schwarze Augen streng entgegensahen.

,Sie haben sich von nun an montags und mittwochs um neun Uhr in meinem Büro ein zu finden. Zuspätkommen dulde ich nicht."

Mit einem letzten funkelnden Blick seiner dunklen Augen wandte er sich zur Tür. Ehe sie noch ein Wort des Protestes von sich geben konnte, war seine dunkle Gestalt verschwunden.

,Es muss sein, Miss Granger. Er ist der einzige Lehrer, der die Okklumentik gut genug beherrscht." vernahm sie Dumbledores Stimme. Die Worte drangen in ihr Ohr, aber sie erreichten nicht mehr ihren von Angst vernebelten Verstand.

,G-guten Tag, Professor." murmelte sie und wandte sich zur Tür. Noch immer den inzwischen klebrigen Säuredrop in ihrer klammen Hand stieg sie dir Treppe hinab.

Das Gefühl betäubt zu sein, wurde auch nicht von Rons und Harrys warmen Lächeln vertrieben.

Sie war verloren.


	14. Chapter 14

**10. Severus Wut**

Der dunkelgewandete, hagere Mann betrat hastig sein Kerkerbüro. Die Erregung, die ihn erfasst hatte, ließ ihn schwer atmen. Einen Moment hielt er inne und verharrte am Zutatenregal. Schon im nächsten Moment schritt er zu seinem Schreibtisch entzündete eine Kerze und holte einen Bogen Pergament hervor. Hastig griff er zur Feder und tunkte sie ins Tintenfass. Mit einer hastig dahin gekratzten Schrift begann er zu schreiben, so dicht übers Pergament gebeugt, dass sein Haar auf den Tisch hinab fiel.

_Albus,_

_ich kann dir dies nicht persönlich sagen, da die Wut mich noch immer gepackt hat .Aber ich muss es loswerden jetzt, in diesem Moment! Ich habe in deinem Gesicht gesehen, dass es dich mit größter Zufriedenheit erfüllt hat, mich mit Granger zu konfrontieren. Ich habe das Blitzen in deinen Augen bemerkt, als sie mir ihre Enttäuschung ins Gesicht schleuderte. Es war die Genugtuung darüber, diese Situation herbeigeführt zu haben._

_Ich habe dich immer für weise gehalten und ich bin dir nach wie vor zu größtem Dank verpflichtet, für all die Dinge, die du für mich getan hast. Mein Respekt dir gegenüber ist unermesslich - siehst du? Es braucht eine Feder, um diese Worte von mir zu geben! Brauchst du mehr Beweise meiner Unzulänglichkeit, was zwischenmenschliche Dinge betrifft?_

_Mein Respekt vor dir und deiner Weisheit hat seit Jahren mein Handeln geleitet, und wird es weiterhin tun, doch ich muss dir diese Worte sagen, bevor ich den Mut verliere._

_Dein Handeln an diesem Morgen hat mich zutiefst enttäuscht!_

_Mein Mitleid für Granger hält sich - wie du sicherlich weißt- in Grenzen. Sie war es, die in meinem eigenen Unterricht Hand an mich gelegt hat, etwas, dass kein Schüler in den vierzehn Jahren meiner Laufbahn an dieser Schule jemals gewagt hat._

_Ich würde sie der Schule verweisen, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken. Aber in dieser Hinsicht waren wir schon immer unterschiedlicher Meinung._

_Ich muss diese Worte schreiben, bevor der Drang sie dir mit zu teilen von der Scham verdrängt wird, einen todkranken – und den besten aller Männer, die mir je begegnet sind - mit dieser Lächerlichkeit vor den Kopf zu stoßen. _

_Ich wünsche es nicht, von dir auf eine solche infame Weise belehrt zu werden!_

_Du weißt, dass ich dir nichts abschlage, nie etwas abgeschlagen habe. Sei es der Okklumentikunterricht für Potter oder den für Granger - der, da bin ich mir sicher, nicht nur für sie kein Zuckerschlecken wird -, du weißt, Albus, dass ich mein Leben für dich geben würde. _

_Aber du musst mir das letzte lassen, was einer Kreatur wie mir noch bleibt – meinen letzten Rest Würde._

Severus hielt inne und legte die Feder beiseite. Er wartete einen Augenblick, bis die Tinte getrocknet war. Dann faltete er es sorgfältig zusammen und hielt seinen Zauberstab daran.

Nachdem er den Selbstzerstörungszauber gesprochen hatte, rief er den Hauself.

Dieser erschien mit einem lauten Plopp.

,Gib das hier Albus Dumbledore. Beeil dich." befahl Severus.

,Ja, Professor Snape." erwiderte Dobby . Kaum hatte das kleine Wesen den Brief mit einer zaghaften entgegengenommen, löste er sich auch schon wieder in Luft auf und hinterließ einen Mann, der eine Weile nichts anders tun konnte, als auf seine Hände zu starren, den Blick an den Tintenflecken haftend, die vom eiligen Schreiben zurück geblieben waren.


	15. Chapter 15

**11. Offenbarungen**

Hermine hielt noch immer den Zettel in ihrer Hand, während sie hastig durch die Korridore schritt. Nachdem sie Filchs Räumlichkeiten verlassen hatte, war plötzlich Dobby vor ihr erschienen und hatte ihr eine Nachricht in die Hände gedrückt. Eine Nachricht von Dumbledore.

,Rumtrüffel." sprach sie das Passwort aus und betrat hastigen Schritts sein Büro.

Der Schuleiter begrüßte sie wie schon am Tag zuvor mit einem warmen Lächeln und bedeutete ihr sich zu setzen. Hermine sah sich mit klopfendem Herzen um. Doch es war niemand zu sehen, der sich in dunklen Ecken verbarg. Nur der rotgefiederte Phönix, der ihr aus schwarzen Augen ruhig entgegenblickte, leistete Albus Dumbledore Gesellschaft.

,Miss Granger." begann er zu sprechen, kaum dass sie sich gesetzt hatte. ,Ich denke, ich muss mich bei ihnen entschuldigen."

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie erwidern sollte. Vielleicht dass sie seit dem gestrigen Zusammentreffen mit Snape und der Erkenntnis, dass nun ein Alptraum für sie beginnen würde, tausendmal damit gehadert , zu ihm – Albus Dumbledore- zu gehen und ihn an zu flehen eine andere Möglichkeit zu finden?

,Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass Severus Anwesenheit die Zunge nicht lockert und dazu verlockt offen zu sprechen. Ich habe sie in der Hoffnung ein Gespräch unter vier Augen mit mir zu führen in mein Büro geholt, und sie dann vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt. Es tut mir leid, Miss Granger."

,Professor, i- ich -." Ihre Stimme verebbte. Was sollte sie sagen? Schon gut?

Dumbledore sah sie mit einem offenen ehrlichen Blick an. Dieser Blick war entwaffnend.

,Ich habe gedacht, es täte ihm gut, mit ihnen konfrontiert zu werden. Und es war richtig, dass sie ihm gesagt haben, was sie gesagt haben." fuhr der Schulleiter fort. ,Aber es war nicht recht von mir sie zu missbrauchen, um Severus zu belehren."

Aus Hermines Mund drängten sich nun Worte ,Ich wollte diese- diese Dinge schon so oft sagen, a-aber -."

,Miss Granger, bitte vergeben sie einem Mann, der nur zu gut weiß, dass überragende Intelligenz nicht vor Dummheit schützt." Jetzt lächelte der Schulleiter ihr entgegen ,Sie haben sich tapfer geschlagen. Ich weiß nur zu gut, dass Professor Snape kein einfacher Mensch ist."

,Es gibt nichts zu vergeben, Professor. Ich hätte diese Dinge wohl niemals gesagt, wenn sie nicht daneben gesessen hätten."

,So ergänzen wir uns alle." Albus Dumbledore griff zu einer Schüssel mit Keksen, nahm sich einen Keks heraus und reichte ihr danach die Schüssel hin. Hermine wäre es falsch vorgekommen, ab zu lehnen und so griff sie sich ein Zimtgebäck und begann daran zu knabbern. Es hatte etwas seltsam Beruhigendes. Der Geschmack des Zimts auf ihrer Zunge. Das Prasseln des Kaminfeuers, vermengt mit dem leisen Rascheln der Phönixfedern. Und dieser himmelblaue offene Blick.

,Es gibt gewiss noch Dinge, die sie mir sagen wollen?" fragte Dumbledore mit sanfter Stimme.

,Ich - ich will ehrlich sein, Professor." drängte es sich aus ihrem Mund.

,Nur zu, Miss Granger. Die Wahrheit hat nicht nur Severus gut getan, sie wird auch mir gut tun."

,I- ich kann nicht zu diesem Unterricht gehen."

,Ja, ich dachte mir, dass sie das sagen würden. Sie haben gestern ausgesehen, als würden sie vor Angst gleich noch einmal zusammenklappen."

,Ich kann es wirklich nicht, Professor. Und ich bitte sie, mich nicht dazu zu zwingen!" bat Hermine ihn eindringlich. Die Panik, die sie seit dem vergangenen Tag gepackt hatte, durchbrach nun wieder ihre Stimme.

,Sie werden verstehen, dass ich diese Maßnahme nicht ergriffen habe, um Vergnügen zu bereiten. Sie können Harry fragen und er wird ihnen sagen, dass es keine einfache Angelegenheit ist Okklumentikunterricht zu bekommen. Und was ihre Differenzen mit Professor Snape angeht- ."

,Nein, Professor!"

Hermine musste sich in ihrer Erregung erheben. Ihr Blick huschte hin und her, sich nicht entscheiden könnend, ob sie dem Mann, dem sie soeben das Wort abgeschnitten hatte, in die Augen blicken konnte.

,E- es muss doch eine andere Möglichkeit geben. I- ich könnte mich mit Trewalney beraten. Und mit Firenze. Um die Zeichen zu deuten."

,Es wäre ratsam dies zu tun, Miss Granger." erwiderte Dumbledore ruhig. ,Aber es würde den Okklumentikunterricht, den sie dringend benötigen, nicht ersetzen. Er ist unumgänglich."

Hermine warf ihm einen fragenden, fast gehetzten Blick zu ,Gibt es keinen anderen Lehrer für dieses Fach? Professor Snape kann doch nicht der einzige sein!"

,Ich fürchte, dass das Kollegium Hogwarts in dieser Hinsicht recht mager bestückt ist. Professor Snape ist ein Experte auf diesem Gebiet. Und er kennt die Taktiken Voldemorts."

Hermine ließ sich wieder auf den Stuhl sinken, noch immer das halbangeknabberte Zimtgebäck in der Hand. ,Ich kann das nicht, Professor." murmelte sie mit einer Stimme, die davon erzählte, dass sie ihre Tränen zurückhielt.

,Auch Harry hat es nicht einfach gehabt, Miss Granger. Und die beiden haben wahrlich kein freundschaftliches Verhältnis."

,Sie verstehen das nicht."

,Dann helfen sie mir, es zu verstehen."

Hermines Gesicht sank noch tiefer, so dass es fast unter ihrem Haarwust verschwand. ,Er hasst mich!"

,Miss Granger, wie sie schon treffend sagten. Er hat zu keinem Schüler ein herzliches Verhältnis. Sie dürfen sein Verhalten nicht persönlich nehmen."

Jetzt hob sie ihr Gesicht und sah dem Schulleiter mitten ins Gesicht. ,Nein, sie verstehen nicht. ER HASST MICH. Und je mehr ich mich bemühe, desto mehr hasst er mich. Ich will nicht zu diesem Unterricht gehen, Professor. Ich kann es nicht."

Eine Weile war es still. Dumbledores Blick lag mit einem Mal schwer auf ihr.

,Verstehe."

Trotzig biss Hermine von ihrem Zimtplätzlichen ab, nur damit sie ihre zitternden Hände etwas zu tun hatten.

,Aber ich bin verpflichtet ihr Leben zu schützen. Und dies ist der einzige Weg. Ich werde mit Severus reden, wenn sie es wollen. Aber so sehr er auch ein Hitzkopf sein mag. In solchen Dingen ist er sehr gewissenhaft. Ein Profi so zusagen."

War das ein Zwinkern in Albus Dumbledores Gesicht?

Snape ein Profi? Hermine erinnerte sich noch daran, dass Harry kaum etwas über den Okklumentikunterricht erzählt hatte. Im Nachhinein gesehen war das merkwürdig, denn er hatte nie irgendetwas lieber getan, als über seinen ärgsten Feind her zu ziehen. Vielleicht war das der Grund gewesen. Weil Snape in dieser Hinsicht vielleicht wirklich ein Profi war und sich in Harrys Augen nichts zu Schulden kommen hatte lassen.

,Ich habe niemals behauptet, dass er kein guter Lehrer ist. Ich habe sehr viel bei ihm gelernt. Aber- ."

,Ja, Miss Granger?"

,Habe ich denn irgendeine Wahl?"

,Natürlich haben sie die. Ich kann nur daran appellieren, dass sie verstehen, dass ihr Leben wichtiger ist als ihre Gefühle, die sie Professor Snape gegenüber empfinden."

Hermine hob erschrocken ihren Kopf. Albus Dumbledore sah sie noch immer ruhig an. Das neckische hatte sein Gesicht nicht verlassen.

,Professor, es ist – ich- ."

,Sie sind gewiss nicht die erste Schülerin, die sich in ihren Lehrer verliebt hat."

,Das ist nicht wahr." erwiderte Hermine heftig.

,Dann ist es nicht wahr." Albus Dumbledore griff in die Schüssel mit Plätzchen und schob sich eines davon in den Mund.

Hermine wagte es mit einem Mal nicht mehr den Schulleiter auch nur mit ihrem Blick zu streifen. Die Erkenntnis, dass er einfach durch sie hindurchgesehen hatte, ließ sie erstarren.

Einen langen Moment lang wagte sie es nicht, sich zu bewegen, ihr Gesicht verborgen hinter einem Vorhang aus Haaren. Sie presste ihre Hand so sehr um den letzten Rest ihres Plätzchens, das er zerbröselte. Den Keks sichtlich genussvoll zerkauend sah er sie an.

,Und - ." Fast war es ihr, als käme nicht mehr als ein Krächzen aus ihrer trockenen Kehle. ,Und trotzdem schicken sie mich zu diesem Unterricht?"

,Ich weiß, es wird nicht angenehm werden, Miss Granger. Aber uns bleibt nichts anderes übrig. Professor Snape ist sehr gewissenhaft, wie ich schon sagte. Er wird damit umgehen können."

,Er ist ein Profi." vernahm Hermine Dumbledores Worte aus ihrem Mund. Es war nicht mehr als ein heiseres Hauchen.

,Ja, Miss Granger."

Dumbledore bemerkte sehr wohl, dass er Hermine mit seiner Offenbarung überfordert hatte. Ihre Gesten und ihr hinter dem Haar verborgenes Gesicht erzählten davon, wie sehr es in ihrem Kopf arbeitete. Die Verlegenheit und die Scham, und nicht zu letzt die Traurigkeit, die mit einem Mal in der Luft lag, war zum Schneiden dick.

,Sie sollten jetzt gehen, Miss Granger. Tuen sie sich etwas gutes. Und gehen sie dann schlafen."

Hermine erhob sich matt. ,Ja, Professor. Vielen Dank."

,Miss Granger." hielt Dumbledore sie auf, als sie zur Tür ging. ,Sie dürfen mich nicht für herzlos halten. Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass das, was sie vor sich haben unfassbar schwer ist. Ich selbst musste in meinem Leben unfassbar schwere Dinge tun. Aber ich weiß auch, das der einfache Weg nicht immer der richtige ist."

Hermine brachte kaum mehr als ein Nicken zustanden. Einen Augenblick verweilten ihr haselnussbrauner und sein himmelblauer Blick ineinander, bevor sie sich abwandte und das Büro verließ.


	16. Chapter 16

**12. Die Okklumentikstunde**

Diesmal hatte es nichts erfrischendes Filchs geistestötender Aufsicht zu entkommen. Hermine setzte langsam Schritt vor Schritt, so als könne jede gewonnene Sekunde sie retten. Sie wusste Ron und Harry saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum und grübelten über ihren Aufsätzen für Zaubertränke. Herstellung von Amortentia und ähnlichen Tränken und ihre Einwirkung auf die Persönlichkeit. Sie saßen dort in dem Glauben, dass Filch sie jeden Montag und Mittwoch eine Stunde länger nachsitzen ließ, vermutlich von Zeit zu Zeit über Snapes unbarmherzige Bestrafungen herziehend.

Während sie den Korridor durchquerte, der sie zu Snapes Büro bringen würde, spürte, sie dass ihr Herz schneller und schneller zu schlagen begann. Noch immer hatte sie Dumbledores Worte in ihrem Kopf. Einfühlsam und doch von Strenge durchwirkt.

Es war ihre Entscheidung. Und doch wieder nicht.

Wie sollte sie einschätzen, was die richtige Entscheidung war? Sie hatte Dumbledore immer den größten Respekt entgegen gebracht. Sollte sie seinen Rat anzweifeln? War nicht sowieso alles schon beschlossene Sache?

Ihr Herz schlug hart, als sie vor seiner Tür stand.

Dumbledore wusste, dass sie Severus Snape mehr als nur Respekt entgegenbrachte. Aber sah er in ihrer Zuneigung mehr als nur eine Schwärmerei einer Sechszehnjährigen?

War ihre Verliebtheit für ihn mehr als etwas, das schnell wieder heilen würde?

Sei nicht albern, Hermine! Er ist ungefähr zehnmal älter als du! Er hatte vermutlich mehr als ein gebrochenes Herz.

Ihre Hand kam zaghaft auf der Tür zu Snapes Büro zum Erliegen. Sie holte tief Luft, bevor sie klopfte. Doch es half nichts. Sie spürte, wie ihr die Angst den Brustkorb zusammen schnürte. Einatmen. Ausatmen. Einatmen. Ausatmen. Fühlst du, wie es dich zu Boden zieht? Seit wann hast du schon nicht mehr richtig gegessen? Sie konnte sich nicht entsinnen.

Es war ein zaghaftes Klopfen und trotz ihrer Hoffnung, dass er es vielleicht nicht gehört hatte, schwang plötzlich die Tür auf.

Dort stand er. An seinem Schreibtisch. Noch immer die Hand vom Schwingen des Zauberstabs erhoben. Der Blick undeutbar.

Hinter ihm flackerte das Licht von Kerzen und warf eine schummrigen Glanz um seine dunkelgewandete Silhouette.

Als Hermine sich nicht bewegte, ließ er den Zauberstab sinken.

,Ich habe nicht den ganzen Abend Zeit, Miss Granger." entfuhr es rau seiner Kehle. Hermine musste sich zwingen ihren schweifenden Blick von seiner Gestalt zu reißen.

,Natürlich, Professor." murmelte sie entschuldigend und trat über die Schwelle, in das mit matter Dämmerung erfüllte Kerkerbüro. Mit einem weiteren Schwinger seines Zauberstabs ließ er die Tür hinter ihr zufallen.

,Sie werden dort sitzen." sagte er und deutete auf einen Stuhl, der neben seinem Zutatenregal stand. ,Und sie werden sich genau an das halten, was ich ihnen sage."

,Ja, Professor."

Hermine musste trotz ihrer Anspannung ihren Blick durch sein finsteres Kerkerreich schweifen lassen. Sie war bis auf einmal nie in seinem Büro gewesen. Und damals hatte sie nur schnell den Aufsatz auf seinen Schreibtisch gelegt und hatte sich wieder aus dem Staub gemacht, belegt von seinem strengen Blick.

Jetzt erinnerte sie sich wieder daran. Wie kühl und muffig es hier war. Es roch nach Staub und undefinierbaren. Getrockneten Kräutern. Der leicht faulige Geruch getrockneter Kreaturen lag in der Luft. Und der des Essigs, in denen viele von ihnen eingelegt waren. Ihr Blick glitt über die schier unendliche Fülle an Zutaten, die sich in den Regalen eng aneinander gedrückt aufreihten. In Tiegeln. Flaschen. Kleinen Töpfen. Jedes Gefäß so akribisch und ordentlich beschriftet, dass Hermine ihn vor sich sehen konnte. Einen schwarzhaarigen Mann, über ein Schild gebeugt, das er einer Kalligraphie gleich mit Buchstabe für Buchstabe versah.

In einem Regal neben seinem Schreibtisch vernahm sie eine Fülle an Büchern. Fast schien das Regal unter der Last der vielen mehrbändigen Werke zusammen zu brechen. Ihr Blick glitt über die Buchrücken. Sie erkannte viele dieser Bücher wieder. Schon oft hatte sie sie in der Bibliothek aus dem Regal genommen, in der Hoffnung diesmal einen zufrieden stellenden Aufsatz zu schreiben.

Ihr Blick wurde plötzlich gefangen genommen von schwarzen Augen, die ihr lauernd entgegen sahen, ohne etwas von sich preis zu geben. ,Dies hier." brach er mit unbewegtem Gesicht die Stille. ,Ist ein Denkarium." Er deutete auf ein steinernes Bassin, das auf seinem Schreibtisch stand. ,Dumbledore stellt es ihnen zur Verfügung."

,Was?"

,Ganz recht. Sie können darin ihre Gedanken aufbewahren. Gedanken, die sie nicht einmal ihrem besten Freund anvertrauen würden."

Hermine sah ihn eine Weile betreten an. War das wirklich wahr? Warum hatte der Schulleiter das nicht vorher gesagt. Sie hatte die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen können. Ihr war den ganzen Tag übel gewesen vor lauter Vorfreude auf diesen Unterricht.

Snape drehte sich dem steinernen Bassin zu, aus dem ein glimmendes Leuchten aufstieg und einen kalten Schimmer über das Holz seines Schreibtischs warf.

Er warf ihr einen auffordernden Blick zu. Hermine ging zu ihm, ihre klammen Hände zu Fäusten ballend. Als sie neben ihm stand, spürte sie, dass sie sich übergeben wollte. Der Geruch, der sie mit einem umfing, verwirrte ihr die Sinne und beschwor Erinnunerungen herauf, die sie unbedingt ins Denkarium verbannen musste.

Plötzlich spürte sie kühles Holz an ihrer Stirn.

,Denken sie, Miss Granger. Überantworten sie dem Zauberstab all ihre Gedanken, deren Geheimhaltung sie als wichtig erachten!"

,Sind – sind sie sicher, Sir, dass sie nicht doch den ganzen Abend Zeit haben?" fragte sie, von plötzlichen Überschwang gepackt. Es war eine Art Galgenhumor, wenn sie es recht betrachtete.

,Sehen sie den Berg an Aufsätzen auf meinem Schreibtisch. Beantwortet dies ihre Frage?" kam es rau zurück. ,Sie haben genau eine Stunde Zeit. Danach stehen ihnen meine Dienste nicht mehr zur Verfügung."

,Ja, Sir."

,DENKEN, Granger. Sollte ihnen ihre Lieblingsbeschäftigung gerade in diesem Moment schwer fallen?"

Sollte sie ehrlich sein?

Sie schloss die Augen. Vielleicht würde Konzentration helfen. Einamten, Hermine. Ausatmen. Atme seinen Geruch ein. Seinen Geruch.

Er umfing sie wie ein feiner Nebel. Es war derselbe Geruch wie in ihren Träumen.

_Ich will dich. _Ihr Gesicht senkte sich in den warmen schwarzen Stoff. Ihre Hände vergruben darin, als würde sie fallen, wenn sie sich nicht daran festhielte. _Ich liebe dich. Ich weiß, es klingt albern. Aber es ist so._

Sie spürte einen magischen Sog an ihrer Stirn. ,Denken sie, Granger." forderte Snape sie wieder auf.

Ein missmutiges schwarzweißes Blinzeln. Ihre Finger, die darüber strichen. Ein Mädchen, das auf seinem Bett zusammensank und leise zu weinen begann. _Schatz, komm essen_, rief eine Stimme.

Hermine presste die Lippen aufeinander.

Ihre Hände strichen in der Dämmerung der Bibliothek über einen Zeitungsartikel. Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab.

Viktor Krums Gesicht. Es lächelte sie warm und offen an. Seine Hand fuhr über ihre Brust, die Rippen zählend. _Du solltest mehr essen_, sagte er. Das Gefühl, erbärmlich zu sein.

_Keines deiner Worte, hörst du, Severus Snape?_

Ein Mädchen, mit ihrer Hand den Bauch hinab fahrend. _Severus._

Nein. Nein. Nein. Da waren noch so viele Gedanken. Noch so vieles, das er nicht sehen durfte.

_Ich kann dich nicht verbrennen! Hörst du! _Das Mädchen, am See stehend. Ihre Worte geben ihr keine Genugtuung, während sie sein Bild anstarrt.

Seine Gestalt, durch das Klassenzimmer schreitend, während ihre Augen ihm folgen Ihre sich treffenden Blicke. Seine Abscheu, die ihr aus schwarzen Augen entgegenfunkelt.

Ein Mann. Ein Mann in dunkler Robe, halb hastend, ins Gras fallend. Keuchend.

,Granger, sie sollen nicht ihren gesamten Kopf leeren. Nur die Erinnerungen, die ihnen am meisten missfallen!" hörte sie Snapes mahnende Stimme.

,Aber woher soll ich wissen-."

,Strengen sie sich an! Sollte ihr kurzes Leben schon dermaßen traurig gewesen sein?"

,Es sind zu viele Gedanken. Ich kann sie ni- nicht ordnen, Professor."

,Das muss genügen." Der magische Sog riss ab. Hermine öffnete hastig die Augen und sah, dass Snape das hellschimmernde Gedankenfluidum an der Spitze seines Zauberstabs ins Denkarium beförderte, wo es mit einem Aufflackern zerfloß. Für einen kurzen Moment wurde das finstere Büro erhellt.

,Professor, d- das war nicht alles!" versuchte sie zu protestieren.

,Granger, setzen sie sich. Dorthin!"

Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung hob er seinen Arm und deutete auf den Stuhl. Hermine entnahm seinen frostigen Gesichtsausdruck, dass weiterer Protest nichts nützen würde. Sie war hierher gekommen.

Musste sie sich jetzt nicht auch fügen?

Hermine tat wie geheißen und setze sich. Snape stand in gebührenden Abstand vor ihr. Sein Blick erzählte davon, dass er diesen Abstand selbst gewählt hatte.

,Sie werden von mir die Okklumentik erlernen. Ich bin mir sicher, im Gegensatz zu ihrem heldenhaften besten Freund werde ich ihnen nicht erklären müssen, worum es sich dabei handelt." schnarrte er in die verhaltene Stille. Sein dunkler Blick lag starr auf ihr. Es war, als sähe er durch sie hindurch.

,Nein, Professor."

,Dann werden sie auch wissen, dass ich die Leglimentik anwenden werde, um in ihren Kopf ein zu dringen. Und sie werden versuchen ihren Geist zu verschließen."

Er bekam als Antwort nicht mehr als ein verschrecktes Blinzeln.

,Der dunkle Lord wird kein Mitleid mit ihnen haben, Miss Granger. Er wird in ihren Geist eindringen und sie mit Visionen plagen bis sie nicht mehr sind als ein Häuflein Elend. Ich werde ihnen keinen Vortrag darüber halten, wie wenig erfrischend eine solche Tortur ist. Ich bin mir sicher, sie haben genug Vorstellungsvermögen."

Sein Blick wanderte über ihre magere Gestalt, während er seinen Zauberstab hob.

,Konzentrieren sie sich, Granger. Wenn sie sich nicht all zu dumm anstellen, dann werden wir beide schon bald von dieser lästigen Angelegenheit befreit sein."

Hermine nickte knapp, doch die Angst und Unsicherheit schwand nicht aus ihrem Blick.

,Bereiten sie sich vor!"

Er trat einen Schritt zurück und streckte ihr seinen Zauberstab entgegen.

,Legilimens!"

Hermine war es, als versenke ein heller scharfer Blitz sich in ihren Kopf. Alles wurde hell. So leuchtend hell, dass es fast schmerzte. Einen Moment war es ihr, als versinke sie in dem gleißendhellen Licht, bevor es sich dem Gedankenfluidum gleich, zurückfloss und Sicht auf ein Bild freigab.


	17. Chapter 17

**13. Snapes Geständnis**

_Ich sehe keinen Unterschied._ Ein Mann, der mit dunklen Augen gleichgültig auf sie herabblickte. Nicht ganz. Es zuckte ein zufriedenes Lächeln über seine dünnen Lippen.

Das Bild wechselte mit einem Flackern.

Sie eilte durch schummrige Gänge davon. Grotesk entstellt. Malfoy sah ihr feixend hinterher. Zähne wie ein Walross. _Nein. Nein. Nein._ Das Mädchen weinte. Ihr Gesicht verborgen hinter einem Vorhang aus haselnussbraunem Haar. Zusammengesackt in einer Kabine des Mädchentoilette. Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Laute Schluchzer drangen aus ihren Mund, während sie etwas murmelte. …_hasse ihn_…._hasse ihn_…

_Sie ist schon wieder Schulbeste, unsere Hermine. _Eine Frau mit frisch frisierter Dauerwelle goss einem älteren Ehepaar ein. Die Mann und die Frau lächelten sie mit ihren feisten Gesichtern an. _Wie schön. schon wieder! Aus dir wird noch mal was, Hermine! _Die Frau nutzte die Gelegenheit, um ihr falsches Lächeln ersterben zu lassen, indem sie sich eine Gabel Kuchen in den Mund stopfte. _Ausgezeichnet der Kuchen, wirklich ausgezeichnet_, murmelte sie mit vollen Backen. _Hast du schon von diesem schrecklichen Unfall gehört?_

Ein Mädchen, großgewachsen und schlank, fiel einem jungen Mann die Arme. Der sommerliche Sonnenuntergang warf lange Schatten über die Strasse. Im Garten zirpten die Grillen ihr abendliches Konzert.

_Viktor, wie schön, dass du da bist, _sagte das Mädchen. In den braunen Augen des jungen Mannes blitzte Begehren auf, während er ihr über seine Hakennase hinweg ein strahlendes Lächeln schenkte. Das Mädchen nahm ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn ins Haus.

In einer schummrigen Ecke eines Zimmers lagen sie sich in den Armen. Der junge Mann beugte sich so nah über ihr Gesicht, dass ihre Nasen sich berührten. _Ich habe all deine Briefe gelesen. _Er drückte seinen Mund auf ihren und gab ihr einen langen Kuss. _Ich habe dich vermisst_. _Sehr vermisst_, sagte er mit einer tiefen, weichen Stimme. Sein wangenlanges dunkelbraunes Haar fällt ihr auf die Stirn.

,Nein!" entfuhr es Hermines Mund. Das fast schmerzhafte Ziehen in ihrem Kopf zog sich mit einem Mal zurück. Ein gleißendes Licht, das plötzlich nichts als die Dämmerung des Kerkers zurückließ.

Snape ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken. Hermine war es verschwämme seine Gestalt für einen Augenblick.

,Konzentration, Granger." vernahm sie Snapes Stimme. ,Lassen sie es uns noch einmal versuchen!"

,Bitte, Sir, nur einen Moment."

Hermines Hände klammerten sich am Rand des Stuhles fest, während sie panisch nach Luft schnappte.

Oh, Harry. Jetzt wusste, sie warum er verbissen geguckt hatte, als er ihr von dem Okklumentikunterricht erzählt hatte.

Ihr Brust hob und senkte sich schnell. War es jedes Mal so, als zerspränge einem der Schädel? Bei Merlin, sie verspürte eine solche Verwirrung, dass sie noch nicht einmal auf Snapes harten, kalten Blick achteten konnte, der auf ihr lag.

,Sie können ihren Geist nicht verschließen, wenn sie ihre Angst nicht kontrollieren!" vernahm sie seine mahnende , von Schärfe durchwirkte Stimme.

,Wie soll das gehen, SIR?" entfuhr es ihr aufgebracht. Sie hob ihr Gesicht um seinem Blick zu begegnen.

,Durch Konzentration, Miss Granger. Konzentration ist das wirksamste Mittel!" Er hob wieder seinen Zauberstab.

,Halten sie sich bereit. Versuchen sie eine innere Barriere in sich auf zu bauen."

Hermine konnte nichts machen, als sich zu ergeben.

,Ein – zwei – drei - Legilimens!" rief Snape, ihre Augen mit seinen fixierend. Das gleißende Licht nahm wieder Besitz von ihrem Kopf.

Ein Mädchen lag im Bett und schlief. Ihre Augenlider zuckten unruhig. Ihr Mund schien etwas zu murmeln, doch man konnte nicht verstehen, was sie sagte.

Das Mädchen saß in einem dunklen Raum, neben ihrem Bett auf dem Boden. Neben ihr zahlreiche Bücher zerstreut. Sie hob eines davon auf. _Wahrsagen für Fortgeschrittene._ stand auf dem Buchdeckel. Sie klappte das Buch auf und nahm ein Stück Zeitung heraus. Sie betrachtete es. Ihr Mund bewegte sich.

Nein!

Das Bild wechselte hellflackernd.

Das Mädchen saß mit einem Rothaarigen und einem strubbelhaarigen Jungen am Tisch. Hinter ihnen flackerte das Kaminfeuer des Gemeinschaftsraums und warf einen matten goldenen Schein über den Tisch, der über und über mit Büchern, Pergament und Federn bedeckt war.

_Warum mache ich mir die Mühe? Es bringt sowieso nichts! _gab der Rothaarige mit säuerlichem Gesichtsausdruck von sich und kratzte lustlos ein paar Buchstaben aufs Pergament.

_Ron, du lernst es für dich, nicht für Snape. Ich geh nachher noch mal drüber, wenn du willst. _

_Klasse, Hermine, danke, _erwiderte der Rothaarige erfreut und schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln...

Ein Mädchen vorn übergebeugt über ein Pergament. Ihre Feder schrieb langsam und akribisch, während ihr Mund das mitsprach, was sie dem Pergament überantwortete.

_Snape? Warum sagst du das, Harry? Er mag ein Widerling sein, aber er hat dir geholfen, vergiss das nicht! _Das Mädchen ging wild gestikulierend neben dem Rothaarigen und dem strubbelhaarigen Jungen her, während die Last ihrer Büchertasche sie wanken ließ. Ihre Gestalten verschwanden im gleißenden Licht.

Das Mädchen lachte. Es lachte so sehr, dass der Kürbissaft ihr aus dem Mund übers Kinn lief. _Wirklich? Das sieht Fred und George ähnlich! Ich hoffe der arme Kerl kann sich schon wieder in die Öffentlichkeit trauen! _

Ein warmes, heiteres Glucksen entwich ihrer Kehle. Der Rothaarige und der strubbelhaarige Junge fielen in ihr Lachen ein. Das Lachen verhallte in einem hellen Lichtblitz.

_Schlammblüter haben bald nichts mehr zu lachen! _ Dracos wutverzerrtes Gesicht. Er strich sich über sein vom Fallen zerzaustes Haar und griff nach seinen Zauberstab, während er mit sich mit seinem Umhang kämpfend erhob. _Es wird dir nichts nützen, all dein Gelerne, Granger _spie er aus. _Bei allen anderen Lehrern kannst du dich einschleimen, aber bei einem Slytherin funktioniert das nicht. Wir mögen keine Schlammblüter, besonders keine, die ihre Nase zu hoch halten!_

_Malfoy, _rief das braungelockte Mädchen wütend und doch voller Genugtuung, während sie ihren Zauberstab sinken ließ _Erzähl nur niemandem, dass du von einem Schlammblut von den Füßen gerissen wurdest!_

Helles Licht.

Eine dunkle Gestalt. Es war Snape. Mit unbewegtem Gesicht sieht er auf die Tanzenden. Plötzlich dreht er sich zu Dumbledore herum und redet mit ihm. Dieser nickt nur, aber er sieht ihm mit ernstem Gesicht hinterher, als er davon geht.

_Entschuldige Cormac, ich bin gleich wieder da, _sagte das Mädchen in dem festlichen blauen Umhang und dem grünschimmernden Kleid. Hastig drängelte sie sich durch die Tanzen und am Rand stehenden.

Das Bild flackerte.

Jetzt stand das Mädchen hinter einem Pfeiler verborgen. Fröstelnd zog es den Umhang fester um ihren dünnbetuchten Körper. Ihre Augen folgen der dunklen Gestalt, die den dämmrigen verlassenen Korridor entlang eilte. Plötzlich blieb sie stehen und hielt inne. Es war nur der Hauch eines Moments. Die dunkle Gestalt hob die linke Hand und ballte sie zur Faust. Sie war im Begriff ihr Handgelenk zu umgreifen, als sie innehielt. Für einen Moment erblickte das Mädchen, das teigige blasse Gesicht hinter dem Haarvorhang, in dem sich schwarze Augen lauernd umsehen. Das Mädchen trat einen Schritt zurück , um sich an die Wand hinter dem Pfeiler zu drücken.

Ein Blitzen.

Sein dunkler Blick traf sie mit voller Wucht, kaum da sie sich des Kerkerbüros wieder gewahr geworden war. Er ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken.

Hermine versuchte den Schwindel zu bekämpfen. Sie spürte, dass ihr vor Scham die Tränen kommen wollten. Mühsam presste sie die Lippen zusammen. Sie senkte den Kopf um seinen vor Wut funkelnden Augen zu entkommen.

Eine Weile war es totenstill.

Snape war es, der die grausige Stille brach.

,Wir haben noch eine Menge Arbeit vor uns! Es wundert mich, dass sie in der Okklumentik solch miserable Leitungen zeigen, wo sie doch sonst immer jedem alles vormachen!"

Hermines Hände klammerten sich an den Stuhl. Sie vernahm seine triefende Stimme kaum. Noch immer hatte sie ihr erste Berührung mit der Leglimentik nicht überwunden. Ihr brummte der Schädel. Wieder und wieder flackerten die Erinnerungen nach.

,Ich kann nicht mehr!" keuchte sie. ,Bitte -."

,Niemand hat behauptet, dass es ein Spaziergang wird!" kam es rau zurück. ,Sehen sie mich an, verdammt nochmal!"

Sie hob den Kopf . Wieder hatte er seinen Zauberstab erhoben. ,Konzentrieren, Granger. Ein, zwei-."

,Nein!" Hermine erhob sich mit einem Ruck. ,Ich kann das nicht!"

,Setzen, Granger. Wir werden es noch einmal versuchen. Und noch einmal. Und noch einmal!"

,Ich kann nicht, Professor!"

Snape ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken. Über sein Gesicht legte sich ein Schleier der Wut. ,Sie nehmen sich zu wichtig, Miss Granger. Sich und ihre kleine Schwärmerei. Meinen sie, es bedarf der Leglimentik, um zu erkennen, was sie sich da in ihrem Köpflein zusammendichten!"

Seine schwarzen Augen durchbohrten sie plötzlich mit einem spöttischen Lächeln. ,Sie sind naiv, wenn sie glauben, dass ich ihre verliebten Gryffindoraugen nicht bemerkt hätte! Sie lagen in den letzten Monaten wie eine Plage auf mir. "

,Hören sie auf!" spie Hermine aus.

,Setzen sie sich, dann werden wir weiter machen. Dumbledore wünscht es so!"

,Nein!" Sie warf ihm einen wütenden, funkelnden Blick zu. Mit einem Satz war sie an ihm vorbei gegangen und trat vor das Denkarium.

,Gut, dann gehen sie! Mir soll es recht sein!" knurrte er und trat von ihr weg. Mit zitternden Händen, beförderte Hermine ihre Gedanken aus dem steinernen Bassin in ihren Kopf zurück. Snape hatte sich an seinen Schreibtisch gesetzt und ein Aufsatzheft aufgeschlagen. Er griff zur Feder.

Er beachtete sie nicht mehr, als einen hereintretenden, ängstlichen Schüler beachtet hätte.

,Sonst noch etwas, Granger?" fragte er mit genüsslich schnarrender Stimme, während er einen Absatz des Aufsatzes vor seiner Nase mit einem zackigen Kommentar versah. ,Noch ein wenig gryffindor´ sche Wut, bevor sie gehen?"

Er sagte es wie nebenbei.

,Guten Abend, SIR!" presste Hermine hervor und schaffte es nicht, die Verächtlichkeit aus ihren Worten zu verbannen. Schon im nächsten Augenblick war sie zur Tür hinausgestürmt und hinterließ einen Mann, der die Feder sinken ließ.


	18. Chapter 18

**14. Ein Lehrer Hogwarts**

,Miss Granger."

Severus näherte sich der Gestalt, die in der Dämmerung des Korridors an der Wand lehnte. Er hörte, dass sie ihren Rotz hochzog. Als sie sich herumdrehte, sah er trotz der Düsternis, dass ihr Gesicht vom Weinen gerötet war. Er hatte geahnt, dass sie noch dort stand. Vielleicht hatte er es auch gehofft.

Ja, er hatte es gehofft. Er musste diese Aufgabe zu ende führen. Das war er Albus schuldig.

Er streckte seine Hand aus, um ihr etwas zu reichen.

,Professor. I-ich -." wollte sie das Wort ergreifen, doch ihre belegte Stimme verebbte noch im selben Moment.

,Wenn sie das nächste Mal aus meinem Büro stürmen, sollten sie ihre Gedanken zusammenhalten!"

Er hielt ihr mit einer fahrigen Geste eine Phiole mit hellschimmerden Gedankenfluidum vor die Nase. Seine Augen hatten denselben undurchdringlichen Ausdruck, wie im Unterricht. Die Emotionslosigkeit darin tat gut. Es war besser als die Abscheu, die ihr sooft daraus entgegenfunkelte.

Mit klammen Händen nahm Hermine die Phiole entgegen, darauf bedacht seine Hand nicht zu berühren. Sie wollte ,Danke sagen, ein alter Reflex. Sie war immer jedem gegenüber höflich gewesen. Aber in diesem Moment entschied sie sich dafür, dass er es nicht verdiente, mit Höflichkeit bedacht zu werden.

,Ich werde dann gehen."

,Übermorgen. Um neun Uhr in meinem Büro, Miss Granger." erwiderte Severus mit gedehnter Stimme, die keinerlei Mitgefühl durchscheinen ließ. Er hatte kein Mitgefühl. Er konnte nichts fühlen. Außer Verwirrung. Und Wut. Aber sonst nichts.

,Dumb - dumbledore, wissen sie, wie Dumbledore sie nannte?!" brach es plötzlich aus der Gryffindor hervor.

,Schwabbelspeck?" kam es mit gehobenen Augenbrauen zurückgetroffen. Woher nahm er nur die Kraft für trockenen Humor? Er fühlte sich zermürbt und ausgelaugt.

,Einen PROFI! Er nannte sie einen Profi. Ich habe solche Angst gehabt. Er wollte mich beruhigen. Ja, das muss es gewesen sein. Er hat sie einen Profi genannt. Vielleicht hätte ich noch mehr Angst gehabt, wenn er es nicht gesagt hätte."

Diese Bemerkung trug nicht dazu bei, dass seine Augenbrauen sich senkten.

,Ich bin ein Meister der Okklumentik, Miss Granger. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

,Und ein Meister darin einem Menschen das Leben zur Hölle zu machen!" erwiderte sie mit fester Stimme. Severus schien es, als hätte die Konfrontation mit seinem größten Talent sie so sehr betäubt, dass sie es in diesem Moment sogar wagte so mit ihm zu reden. Er reckte sein Kinn.

Aber hatte sie ihn nicht auch vor der gesamten Klassen mit etlichen Schockzaubern beinahe von den Füßen gerissen?

Er belegte sie mit dem finstersten Blick, zu dem er fähig war. ,Sie werden es nicht wagen, so mit mir zu reden!" zischte er mit ehrlicher Wut in der Stimme. ,Ich bin ihr Okklumentik-Lehrer und werde keine Diskussionen zulassen. Wenn ihnen ihr Leben lieb ist, dann haben sie sich am Mittwoch um neun Uhr in meinem Büro ein zu finden. Und wenn ihnen ihr Leben NICHT lieb ist, dann habe ich eine lästige Angelegenheit weniger am Hals!"

,Ich tue das nur, weil ich Dumbledore vertraue." erwiderte Hermine mit einer Stimme, die noch von Erregung der letzten Minuten erzählte und belegte ihn mit einem eindringlichen, von Wut erfüllten Blick ihrer haselnussbraunen Augen.

Schon im nächsten Moment wandte sie sich ab und ging den Korridor hinab. Das letzte was Severus sah, war das tanzende Leuchten des Gedankenfluidums, das von der Dunkelheit verschluckt wurde.

Dann haben wir wenigstens etwas gemeinsam, Granger, dachte er, während er die Tür seines Büros hinter sich schloss.

Dumbledore. Albus. Nur seine eindringliche Bitte, Granger in die Okklumentik ein zu weisen, ließ ihn überhaupt noch das Wort an sie richten. Sie, die ihn in zahlreichen Stunden mit ihrem nervtötendem Blick belegt hatte.

Sie hatte es nicht bemerkt.

Doch er hatte sich gesehen. Ihre Finger auf seinem Gesicht. Auf seinem schwarz-weißen die ganze Welt hassendem Gesicht. Es war nur der Hauch eines Moments gewesen, in dem ihm die Neugier darüber übermannt hatte, was sich hinter ihrem starrenden Blick verbarg.

Er war es gewesen. Seine Gestalt. Ihr sehnsüchtiger Blick.

Er wandte sich seinem Phiolenregal zu. Es war gut seine Hände zu beschäftigen, in dem er Phiolen heraussuchte, die seine Heiltranksammlung auffrischen und ergänzen würden.

Eine Schülerin. In dich verliebt. Welch erlesenen Geschmack sie hat!

Seine Hand griff fahrig nach einem Fläschen und ließ das Phiolenmeer protestierend erklirren.

Noch immer sah er ihre in grünen und blauen Stoff gehüllte Gestalt, hinter dem Pfeiler verborgen. Ihn beobachtend. Auf dem Weg zum Todessertreffen.

Eine Schülerin.

Wie naiv sie war, diese Granger.

Nachdem er seine Heiltränke geordnet und in den Kasten gestellt hatte, griff er nach einem kleinen Fläschen, in dem sich eine Tinktur verbarg. Er ging damit zum Schreibtisch und setzte sich. Im Schein des Kerzenlichts schob er den Ärmel über seinen linken Arm bis hin zum Ellenbogen.

Die Schlange bewegte sich. Schon seit fast zwei Jahren wandte sie sich wieder mahnend über sein Handgelenk. Das Mal brannte jetzt so oft, dass er sich schon fast an den Schmerz gewöhnt hatte.

_,Severus." raunte die Stimme. , Streck den Arm aus!"_

_Das Antlitz, das kaum mehr etwas menschenähnliches hatte, sah ihn starr entgegen. Die Augen, schwarz, mit einem glimmenden roten Glühen durchwirkt._

_,Schwörst du, Severus Snape, mir zu folgen und mir zu helfen einen edlen großen Plan zu vollbringen"_

_,Ja, mein Lord."_

_,Schwörst du, dass du eher den Tod wählen würdest, als die falsche Seite von dir Besitz ergreifen zu lassen! Schwöre es und dir werden im Leben Dinge zufallen, von denen du vorher nicht einmal etwas erahnt hast. Du wirst die Genugtuung empfinden an einer großen Sache mit zu wirken. Willst du das, Severus Snape?"_

_,Ja, mein Lord." _

_Die Gestalt vor ihm streckte den Zauberstab aus und berührte damit sein Handgelenk. Die Knie des jungen Mannes zitterten, als er versuchte, den scharfen Schmerz zu ertragen, der das Glühen begleitete, das sich aus der Spitze des Stabs ergoss. Der junge Mann biss die Zähne zusammen, während die bleiche dunkelgewandete Kreatur ihren Zauber murmelte. Ihre Stimme, von gelegentlichem Zischen durchwirkt. _

_Nach einer unendlich anmutenden Weile zog die Kreatur ihren Zauberstab zurück. Der junge Mann starrte auf sein bleiches Handgelenk, auf dem ein letztes grünes Glimmen ein dunkles Mal hinterließ. Gebannt starrte er auf die sich durch einen Totenkopf windende Schlange. _

_,Gut." raunte die Stimme. Der junge Mann warf einen letzten Blick auf seinen Arm, bevor er den Ärmel seines Hemdes hinunterschob. _

_,Severus Snape, meine Freunde." rief die blasse Kreatur ,Begrüßt hin in euren Reihen. Ich sehe, dass er großes Potential hat, mir sehr zufriedenstellend zu dienen. In seinen Augen blitzt der Eifer!"_

_Die Kreatur drehte sich wieder zu dem jungen hakennasigen Mann um ,Du solltest deine Muggelkleidung loswerden." zischte sie, bevor sie weiterschritt._

Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung griff Severus nach dem Fläschen vor ihm und öffnete es. Er ließ ein paar Tropfen davon auf sein Handgelenk fallen. Der intensive ranzige Geruch der Trollwurzessenz stieg ihm in die Nase. Vorsichtig begann er die Essenz um sein Mal zu verteilen, darauf bedacht, es nicht zu berühren.

Eine Schülerin. In dich verliebt.

Heißt das, du bist nun wirklich ein Lehrer und nicht nur die Imitation eines solchen?

Ja, er war ein Lehrer. Auch wenn es ihm vor diesen Kreaturen in Schuluniformen grauste, auch wenn er sich jeden Morgen in der großen Halle wieder in den Kerker zurückwünschte. Auch wenn er mehrmals die Woche Potters verhasste Visage vor der Nase hatte, aus dem ihm Lilys Augen mahnend entgegen sahen.

Er war ein Lehrer. In Dumbledores Kollegium.

Als die Essenz eingezogen war und ihre wohltuende Wirkung hinterlassen hatte, zog er den Ärmel erleichtert wieder über sein Handgelenk.

Er stellte die Tinktur an ihren gewohnten Platz und setzte sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch.

Noch immer lag das Aufsatzheft, in das er in seiner Erregung ein Kommentar geschrieben hatte, aufgeschlagen vor ihm. Er griff zur Feder. Es wartete noch viel Arbeit auf ihn. Schließlich sollte der Haufen an Möchtegernzauberern morgen nicht auf ihre wohlverdienten Noten verzichten sollen.

Er begann einen Absatz zu lesen, um ihn sofort danach durch zu streichen und eine Notiz an den Rand zu schreiben. _Komplett falsch! Sie sollten ihre Unwissenheit über Animagus-Fähigkeiten im Kompendium magischer Kreaturen, Band drei, Kapitel zwei bis acht, kurieren, falls sie die Bedeutung des Wortes Buch überhaupt kennen oder wissen wie so etwas aussieht. _


	19. Chapter 19

**15. Der gryffindorsche Trotz**

Der Trotz war es, der sie eine Gabel voll Speck nehmen und sie sich in den Mund stopfen ließ. Dieser Trotz, sie hatte ihn zwei durchwachten Nächten zu verdanken. In der ersten Nacht hatte sie geweint, in der zweiten still dagelegen, innerlich die Betäubung fühlend, die einem nach dem Sturm ergriff. Sie griff nach einer Scheibe gerösteten Brots, um davon in einem weiteren Anflug von Trotz ein großes Stück ab zu beißen. Sie spürte, dass ihr Magen, der schon seit Wochen keine richtige Mahlzeit mehr gesehen hatte, rebellieren wollte, dennoch zwang sie sich weiter zu essen.

Ihr Verstand war nun endlich wieder ein klein wenig zu ihr durchgedrungen. Und dieser sagte ihr, dass sie eine weitere Okklumentikstunde mit dem ,charmanten" Lehrer aus den Hause Slytherin nicht überstehen würde, wenn ihr schon beim Aufstehen vor Schwindel die Knie einknickten. Und andererseits - sie wollte nicht ermahnt werden. Sie spürte Rons und Harrys sorgenvolle Blicke nur zu gut auf sich. Und sie wusste, dass die beiden sie dazu genötigt hätten, ihren Teller leer zu essen, wenn sie sich in diesem Moment nicht selbst dazu entschieden hätte.

Am gestrigen Abend hatte sie den Fragen der beiden ausweichen können, da sie vorgegeben hatte, nach den zwei Stunden Karteikartenordnen bei Filch geistig so am ende zu sein, dass sie sofort ins Bett müsse. Hermine war nachdem sie Snape davon gerauscht war, noch eine lange Weile durch die Korridore gestreift. Sie hatte sich zwar das Gesicht mit einem _terego_ getrocknet gehabt, doch sie hatte den angespannten Ausdruck loswerden wollen, der sich nach der Begegnung mit Snapes triefender Gleichgültigkeit über ihr Gesicht gelegt hatte, auf jeden Fall Fragen provoziert hätte. Ganz zu schweigen, von den Augenringen und den geröteten Wangen, die nicht einmal ein unsensibler Weasley übersehen konnte. Besonders kein unsensibler Weasley, der in sie verliebt war. Bohrende Fragen, die sie nicht hätte beantworten können. Niemand sollte von diesem Unterricht wissen.

Sicherheitsmaßnahmen. Ihr sollte es nur recht sein.

Wie hätte sie Ron und Harry erklären sollen, dass sie Severus Snape zärtliche Gefühle entgegenbrachte?

Sie konnte es nicht erklären. Nicht so, dass die beiden es verstehen würden. Sie konnte ihnen nicht erklären, dass sie eines Tages ins Klassenzimmer getreten war und einen Mann erblickt hatte, von dem alle Hässlichkeit abgefallen war. Und dass sie mit jedem Tag der vergangen war, begriffen hatte, dass das komische Gefühl jemanden zu erblicken, der entzückend war, ohne es zu wissen, einen Ursprung hatte, der zu lang zurück lag, als dass sie ihn hätte genau benennen können.

Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Ein Gefühl, das sich jeden Tag ein wenig mehr in sie hineingenagt hatte. Bis es fast wehgetan hatte.

Die Unmöglichkeit, aus zu sprechen, was sie fühlte, machte dieses Gefühl von Zeit zu Zeit scharf wie einen wirklichen Schmerz.

Sie dachte mit Grauen an die gehobenen Augenbrauen, die ungläubigen Blicke und die angewiderten Gesichtsausdrücke, die sie ernten würde, wenn sie ihre Gefühle preisgab.

Auch über Snapes Gesicht war dieser Ausdruck des Entsetzens gezuckt, als er ihr sein Geständnis gemacht hatte, ganz so als hätte er selbst nicht glauben können, was ihm seine Erkenntnis schon lange zuvor erzählt hatte.

Er wusste es.

Hermine biss einen weiteren großen Bissen von ihrem Toast ab und kaute hastig. Würde dieses klamme Gefühl jemals wieder von ihr abfallen? Würde sie je wieder an ihn denken können, ohne von einem hilflosen Gefühl der Scham ergriffen zu werden? Sie stopfte sich eine Gabel Speck hinterher. Ihre Hand griff nach dem Becher mit dem Kürbissaft, aus dem sie einen großen Schluck nahm. Das schlürfende, gierige Geräusch, das sie dabei machte und die Tatsache, dass ihr vor Überschwang der Saft das Kinn hinunterlief, brachte Harry zum lachen.

,Dir scheint es wieder gut zu gehen!" sagte er zwischen zwei Bissen.

Über Hermine Gesicht schlich ein Lächeln. Ein Lächeln, das sie ihren Freunden schuldig war.

,Und Snape lässt dich wirklich jeden Abend nachsitzen?" fragte Ron.

,Ja, Ron. Aber ich kann froh sein, dass ich nicht von der Schule geflogen bin!"

,Trotzdem, das ist hart!" erwiderte der Rothaarige mit fester, überzeugter Stimme.

Hermine griff hastig nach dem Tagespropheten, um sich dahinter zu verbergen. Sie hatte den beiden lang und breit erklärt, warum sie Snape angegriffen hatte. Weil sie unfassbar wütend gewesen war. Weil die Wut darüber, dass er ihre Leistungen vor der gesamten Klasse in den Dreck trat, sich über Jahre hinweg in ihr angestaut hatte. Sie wusste nicht genau, ob diese Antwort die beiden befriedigt hatte.

Sie hatte die Blicke der beiden gesehen. Trotz ihrer Worte hatte Ron und Harry nicht glauben können, dass Hermine, die Schülerin, die immer am meisten Respekt vor Lehrern gezeigt hatte, plötzlich einen solchen angriff.

,Harry, du hasst Snape!" hatte sie ihn daraufhin erinnert.

,Ja, aber ich kenne dich auch, Hermine!". hatte er erwidert. ,Dass du Snape noch weniger leiden kannst als ich, darauf wäre ich niemals im Leben gekommen."

,Aber du hast sie gesehen, Harry. Die Wut einer Gryffindor!" hatte Ron fröhlich und voller Bewunderung eingeworfen. Dabei war für einen Augenblick der Ausdruck des Missmuts darüber, dass er einen Aufsatz für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste schreiben musste, aus seinem Gesicht gewichen.

,Sie hat ihn fast von den Füßen gerissen! Hast du seinen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen!"

,Ja, Ron, und danach lag sie zwei Tage im Krankenflügel."

Madame Pomfrey hatte den Jungs erklärt, dass Hermine einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten hatte und sie hatte die beiden eindringlich gebeten, sie nicht mit stürmischen Fragen zu bedrängen, da sie sich in einem äußerst sensiblen Zustand befinde. Ron und Harry schienen sich die Mahnung schließlich zu Herzen genommen zu haben, denn ihre Fragerei war schließlich weniger und weniger geworden, bis sie verebbt war.

,Hermine, meinst du nicht, du solltest mal ein bisschen weniger in die Bücher gucken!" hatte Harry auf dem Bettrand sitzend gefragt. ,Ich hab mich sehr erschreckt, als du zusammengeklappt bist. Und außerdem bist du dünn geworden."

,Ja." hatte sie Rons Stimme vernommen ,Weniger lernen. Mehr essen!"

Hermine konnte sich noch daran erinnern, dass ein Glucksen ihrer Kehle entwichen war und dass obwohl sie nichts als innerliche Betäubung verspürt hatte. Oh, Ron. Ich liebe deine Lebensweisheiten!

Sie ließ die Zeitung sinken. Rons warmer Blick streifte den ihren und entlockte ihr wieder ein Lächeln. Der Morgen wurde besser und besser. Fast war es wie in alten Zeiten, als sie unbeschwert und nur in der Sorge um die nächste Unterrichtsstunde in der großen Halle beim Frühstück gesessen und danach auf dem Weg zum Unterricht scherzend und lachend die Gänge entlang gestriffen waren. Wenn nicht gerade Voldemort wieder seine Klauen nach Harry ausgestreckt hatte.

, Schon wieder ein ermordeter Muggel." begann sie das Thema zu wechseln, in der Hoffnung, Ron und Harry würden nicht wieder mit der Fragerei beginnen. Sie biss vom Toast ab, während sie weiter erzählte.

,Sie haben einen toten Mann in London gefunden. Mit eindeutigen Spuren dunkler Magie!"

Ron blickte sie betreten an. Er schien sich ans Ministerium zurück zu erinnern. Über Harrys Gesicht legte sich eine Art Verbissenheit. Er hatte seine Begegnung mit Voldemort ebenfalls nicht vergessen und auch nicht die Erkenntnis darüber, dass ihm ein wenig mehr Fleiß in Sachen Okklumentik einiges hätte ersparen können.

,Die werden immer mehr." sagte Ron mit besorgtem Ton. ,Und warum ermorden die einzelne Muggel? Das ist – merkwürdig, oder?"

,Vermutlich wollen sie ,Exempel´ statuieren!" spie Harry wütend aus.

,Sie wollen Angst verbreiten." erwiderte Hermine ,Das kann sehr wirkungsvoll sein."

Jetzt ließ sogar Ron seine Gabel sinken. Jeder von ihnen hatte dieses Gefühl in sich. Das merkwürdige Gefühl hinter verzauberten Mauern im Unterricht zu sitzen, während jenseits dieser Mauern etwas geschah, von dem sie alle nur wenig mitbekamen.

Hermine faltete die Zeitung zusammen.

Ja, sie hatte sich vorgenommen, den Teller zu leeren, aber als sie das Essen betrachtete, konnte sie nichts als Übelkeit verspüren.

Auch den anderen war der Appetit vergangen.

Hermine musste innehalten. War das ein Schwindel? Für einen kurzen Moment flackerten Bilder vor ihr auf.

_Du weißt, was er ist!_**. **_Ein Todesser! _Harrys bohrende grüne Augen.

_Nein!_

_Vielleicht hat Potter recht!_

_Nein. Nein!_

Ein Mann. Ein Mann in dunkler Robe, halb hastend, ins Gras fallend. Keuchend. Seinen Blick hebend. Angst und Entsetzen darin.

,Hermine, gehen wir? McGonnagal wartet!"

Hermine sah plötzlich in Harrys fragendes Gesicht. Der strubbelhaarige Junge stand direkt neben dem Rothaarigen, mit seinen Büchern bepackt und auf sie wartend.

Sie erhob sich hastig und griff nach ihrer Büchertasche. Gemeinsam verließ sie mit ihnen die große Halle und verspürte neben der Verwirrung, die die aufflackernden Bilder hinterlassen hatten, eine Wehmut darüber, dass es niemals wieder wie früher werden würde.


	20. Chapter 20

**16. Die zweite Okklumentikstunde**

,Herkommen, Granger."

Mehr Worte hatte der dunkelgewandete Mann am Schreibtisch nicht übrig für sie, als sie sein dämmriges Büro betrat und sachte die Tür hinter sich schloss. Er blickte kaum von seiner Arbeit auf. Nichts als ein kurzes Blinzeln, während er den Arm hob und auf das Denkarium deutete.

Hermine trat vor das kleine steinere Bassin, das neben einem Stapel fertig korrigierter Aufsatzhefte stand. Seine Feder kratzte fahrig den letzten Rest eines Kommentars an den Rand eines Heftes, bevor er es zuklappte, es weglegte und zum nächsten griff.

,Sie haben fünf Minuten Zeit, um ihre pubertären Gedanken vor mir zu verstecken." schnarrte es hinter seinem Haarvorhang hervor, der eine seiner Wangen verbarg.

,Ja, Sir." erwiderte sie ergeben und griff mit klammen Händen nach ihren Zauberstab. Sie wusste, wie es funktionierte. Theoretisch. Aber praktisch? Sie hatte noch nie ein Denkarium benutzt.

Sie hatte darüber gelesen. Sie kannte den Zauber. Aber genügte das? Ihr Herz begann wild zu klopfen.

Mit zittriger Hand führte sie die Spitze des Zauberstabs an ihre Stirn. Sie schloss die Augen. Denken, Granger! Sollte dir deine Lieblingsbeschäftigung gerade in diesem Moment schwer fallen?

„_Reducio_." murmelte sie leise. Sie spürte einen leichten Sog. Aber es war nicht zu vergleichen mit dem Sog, der von Snapes Zauberstab ausgegangen war.

,_Reducio …,_"versuchte sie es noch einmal. Der Sog wurde nur unmerklich stärker. Leise seufzend ließ sie den Zauberstab sinken und öffnete die Augen. Wie sollte sie sich gleichzeitig darauf konzentrieren einen Zauber aus zuführen, den sie nur aus Büchern kannte und gleichzeitig an all das denken, was sie aus ihrem Kopf verbannen wollte?

Erst jetzt merkte sie, dass die Feder nicht mehr kratzte. Snape belegte sie mit einem abschätzigen Blick.

,Habe ich sie überschätzt, Miss Granger?"

,Sir, i-ich habe diesen Zauber noch nie - ich meine - ich habe ihn in einem Buch gesehen-."

,In einem Buch." wiederholte er trocken. In seinen Augen blitzte unverhohlener Spott.

Snape erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und umrundete seinen Schreibtisch. Nur wenige Momente später hielt er ihr seinen Zauberstab an die Stirn. Wieder spürte sie den magischen Sog.

,Denken, Granger."

,Denken, ich weiß, Sir!"

Sie schloss wieder die Augen und sog seinen Geruch ein. Der Geruch - er brachte Träume und Erinnerungen wieder. Es war eine Flut an Erinnerungen. Sie verschwanden in der Schwärze des magischen Sogs. Jedoch nicht das Gefühl der Beklemmung, das sie befiel, wenn sie daran dachte, was er in ihr sah.

Es waren zu viele Erinnerungen. Zu viele durchwachte unruhige Nächte. Zu viele heimliche Blicke, die sie auf seine vorbei schreitende Gestalt geworfen hatte. Zu viele Male, die sie ihm im Unterricht hinterher gestarrt hatte, noch nicht ahnend, dass er ihr dabei war, sie völlig in Besitz zu nehmen.

Zu viele Male, die sie Hand an sich gelegt und dabei seinen Namen geflüstert hatte.

Aber diese Nacht. Wenigstens diese Nacht verschwand in der Schwärze des magischen Sogs.

Hermine wusste nicht, wieviel Zeit vergangen war, als der der magische Strom abriss. Sie sah ihren Gedanken hinterher, während sie aufleuchtend im Denkarium verschwanden.

,Eine wahre Flut an Gedanken, Miss Granger." sagte Snape höhnisch. ,Sie müssen bisher ein sehr bewegtes Leben gehabt haben."

Hermine biss die Zähne zusammen und schritt trotzig zu dem Stuhl, der noch immer neben dem Zutatenregal stand. Ihr Blick glitt über die eingelegten Kreaturen, die sie starr und tot anglotzten, bevor er auf Snapes schwarze, undurchdringliche Augen traf.

,Gut."

Er hob den Zauberstab. ,Verschließen sie ihren Geist. Denken sie daran - mir zu widerstehen."

War das Spott in seiner Stimme?

,Ja, Sir." zwängte Hermine aus ihrem Mund hervor.

,Eins, zwei- drei- Legilimens!"

Ein heller Blitz. Ihr Kopf schien zu zersprengen.

_Hermine, Hermine, Hermine! Sieht aus wie ein Pudel! _Ein kleines Mädchen, kaum älter als sechs steht auf einem Spielplatz. Sie rappelt sich auf und zupft sich Äste und Blätter aus ihrem Haarwust. _Gebt das wieder her!_ schreit sie mit dünner Stimme. Tränen der Wut laufen über ihre Wangen, während sie die Lippen wütend aufeinander presst. Die Kinder um sie herum treten etwas umher. Es ist ein Buch, aus dem einzelne Seiten herausfliegen. _Hergeben, oder ich - _

Das Bild flackert. Ein Mädchen rennt durch einen Zug. Sie reißt die Tür zu einem Abteil auf. Ein strubbelhaariger und ein rothaariger Junge blicken ihr entgegen-

Ein Mädchen steht am Fenster und nimmt einer Eule einen Brief aus dem Schnabel. Sie streckt ihre Hand aus und streicht dem Vogel zaghaft übers Gefieder. Sie sieht ihm freudig und verwundert hinterher, während er wieder davon fliegt. Einen kurzen Moment wiegt sie den Brief in ihrer Hand und betrachtet ihn, bevor sie ihn hastig öffnet. _Hogwarts. Ich gehe nach Hogwarts. Ich gehe wirklich nach Hogwarts_, murmelt sie fröhlich. Sie lacht auf und drückt den Brief an ihre Nase, um am Pergament zu riechen.

,Wirklich entzückend." schnarrt es durch das Zimmer. Das Mädchen dreht sich um. Dort steht ein dunkelgewandeter Mann im Raum. Schwarze kalte Augen blicken ihr über eine große Hakennase hinweg spöttisch entgegen. ,Sie haben nicht geübt, Granger." sagt der Mann.

Hermine holte tief Luft.

Snape sah ihr verächtlich entgegen, ohne seinen Zauberstab zu senken ,Ich spüre nicht den Hauch eines Widerstands. Bemühen sie sich! EINS- ZWEI – DREI- LEGILIMENS!"

Hermine presste die Lippen aufeinander. Das helle Licht sprengte wieder ihren Schädel.

_Dann geh doch! Geh doch! Wir brauchen dich nicht! Du bist sowieso nie zu Hause! _Eine Frau, wild gestikulierend, schreit einen Mann an. Beide Schemen. Der Mann wirft Kleidung in einen Koffer und verlässt den Raum. Die Frau läuft ihm hinterher. _Nie warst du für uns da. Immer nur dein Beruf-_

_HÖR AUF! schreit der Mann und läuft zu seinem Koffer, das Gesicht wutverzerrt. Er wirft eine Zahnbürste und einen Kamm hinein und schließt ihn hastig. _

Ein Flackern.

Ein Mädchen, mit braunem Lockenwust steht am Türrahmen. Sie weint. _Geht er, Mama-_

_Hermine, schick uns ja Post! Nicht, dass du explodiert oder eine Kröte geworden bist. _Die Frau umarmt ihre Tochter mit einem letzten neckischen Lächeln, bevor sie dem Mädchen den Korb mit der Katze überreicht. Das Mädchen hastet zur Zugtür, wankend von der Last ihres Gepäcks. Bevor sie in den Zug steigt, winkt sie der Frau noch einmal zu.

Seid besser etwas vorsichtiger. So, wie ihr hier herumhängt, könnte man auf den Gedanken kommen, dass ihr etwas ausheckt. Und Gryffindor kann sich nun wirklich nicht leisten, noch mehr Punkte zu verlieren, oder? Der dunkelgewandete schenkt dem Mädchen mit der braunen Tolle, dem strubbelhaarigen Jungen und dem Rothaarigen einen letzten abschätzigen Blick, bevor er davon geht.

Der strubbelhaarige Junge wendet sich an das Mädchen Du musst das Lehrerzimmer überwachen, damit er nicht -

Als Hermine den Kopf hob, sah sie, dass Snape sie merkwürdig ansah, doch noch im selben Moment kehrte sein frostiger Gesichtsausdruck zurück.

,In anderer Hinsicht waren sie immerhin fleißig." entfuhr es seinem Mund.

,Das ist Jahre her - wir dachten-."

,Es ist mir EGAL, was sie dachten. Was sie denken, Granger." knurrte er. ,Noch immer die vorlaute Göre. Daran hat sich nichts geändert."

Snape machte fast einen beleidigten Eindruck.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. ,Ich bin keine Göre, Sir. Wagen sie es nicht mich so zu nennen."

Mit einer hastigen Bewegung hob er den Zauberstab. ,Legilimens." rief er. Hermine war es, als hörte sie noch den genussvoll grausamen Ton darin.

_Du siehst echt toll aus, Hermine! _Der Junge im dunkelblauen Festanzug lässt seinen Blick über das Mädchen gleiten. Er wagt es, eine Strähne ihres haselnussbraunen glatt gekämmten Haars durch seine Finger gleiten zu lassen. _Bei Merlins Unterhosen, wie hast du deine Haare klein gekriegt? _

_Fünf Jahre Zaubereiausbildung_, _Cormac_ erwidert das Mädchen trocken und zieht ihn hinter sich her. Beide Gestalten tauchen in die Masse der Feiernden, die auf den Eröffnungstanz warten.

Das Bild flackert.

Das Mädchen weicht zurück. Es versteckt sich hinter einem steinernen Pfeiler, bis es von der Dunkelheit verschluckt wird.

Ein Blitzen.

Das Mädchen tritt hinter dem Pfeiler auf den dunklen Korridor hinaus. Sie zieht den Festumhang fest um ihre Schultern. Ihr Blick ist verklärt. Halb besorgt, halb von einem Lächeln durchwirkt_. Viel Glück, Professor_, flüstert sie.

Der Kerker kehrte wieder. Dunkel. Muffig. Nach Essig riechend. Hermine war es als drehte sich alles um sie herum. Snape stand vor ihr und senkte mit einer quälend langsamen Geste den Zauberstab. In seinen Augen funkelte noch immer die Wut, die wenige Augenblicke zuvor von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte.

,Wie bei Potter! Nicht ein wenig geübt!"

,Ich hatte keine Zeit, Professor." protestierte sie.

,Dann sollten sie weniger schwärmen und sich mehr der Okklumentik widmen. Wenn der dunkle Lord ihnen Visionen schickt, dann haben sie nicht den Hauch einer Chance."

,Vielleicht ist die Begegnung mit dem dunklen Lord angenehmer als ihre- "

Snapes Miene verfinsterte sich. ,Es wird ihnen das Lachen vergehen, Granger. Spätestens, wenn sie zum ersten Mal das Vergnügen hatten, die herausragenden Leglimentik-Künste des dunklen Lords erleben zu dürfen!" spie er ihr mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht entgegen. Schon in der nächsten Sekunde bereute Hermine ihre Worte, die ihrer Wut entsprungen waren. Die Wut darüber, dass er in ihren verliebten Gedanken spazieren gehen und ihr dabei noch vor die Füße spucken konnte.

Aber sie konnte sich nicht entschuldigen. Die Worte wollten nicht über ihre Lippen.

Vielleicht war es auch die Wut auf sich selbst. Die Wut darüber in diese Augen zu blicken und nicht von ihnen lassen zu können.

Sie senkte ihren Blick.

,Machen wir weiter, Sir?"


	21. Chapter 21

**17. Der brennende Mann**

Severus musste seinen Zauberstab sinken lassen. Ja, er wusste, was er fühlte. Er wusste es genau. Wut. Ein nur all zubekanntes Gefühl. Ein Gefühl, das ihn so oft durchfuhr, dass es eine Art Begleiter geworden war. Er holte tief Luft. Leise, so dass sie es nicht hören konnte.

,Wir werden weitermachen, Miss Granger."

Die Gryffindor hob ihren Kopf. Aus ihren Augen sprang ihm der Trotz entgegen. Der Trotz, der sie weitermachen ließ, obwohl ihr abgemagerter Körper, der zusammengesunken auf dem Stuhl saß, etwas anderes erzählte. Davon, dass sie sich schwach und ausgelaugt fühlte.

Severus biss die Zähne zusammen und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Was dachte sie? Dass es für ihn ein Vergnügen war? Dass er sich nicht wünschte, diese lästige Pflicht nicht auferlegt zu bekommen zu haben und seine Abende auf eine andere Weise zu verbringen? Dass es ein Genuss war, in ihren einfältigen Gedanken spazieren zu gehen, deren Inhalt er war?

Er hatte genug zu tun. Genug Aufgaben am Hals, die seine Aufmerksamkeit erforderten.

Severus hob wieder seinen Zauberstab. Er wollte sich nicht sehen. Er wollte dieses Gesicht nicht sehen. Starr, bleich, hässlich und von der Grausamkeit des Lebens durchwirkt.

Er sah, dass Granger die Lippen aufeinander presste. Es schien, als arbeitete es in ihrem Kopf.

,Halten sie sich bereit, Granger." sagte Severus und versuchte alle Schärfe in seine Stimme zu legen, zu der er fähig war. Doch es fiel ihm schwer, denn er fühlte sich ausgelaugt und müde. Und sie - sie hatte es gewagt, ihn mit dem größten aller Monstren zu vergleichen. Nur der Gedanke daran, ließ ihn vor Wut erzittern.

Und nur der Gedanke an Albus hatte ihn davon abgehalten sie zu packen und auf dem Korridor hinaus zu zerren. Albus Dumbledore.

,Professor."

,Ein - zwei- ."

,Verzeihen sie mir." brach es aus ihr heraus. Ihre Hände klammerten sich in ihrer Erregung am Stuhl fest. Der Trotz in ihren Augen verschwand und hinterließ nichts als Bedauern.

,Bitte, verzeihen sie mir- sie- ich habe nicht nachgedacht. I- ich war wütend - ich weiß, dass sie ihr Leben für den Orden riskieren, in dem sie den dunklen Lord-."

,Es reicht, Miss Granger." fuhr Severus sie wütend an. Ihre offene ehrliche Art und die unverhohlene Zuneigung, die ihm aus ihren haselnussbraunen Augen entgegenfunkelte war fast noch unerträglicher, als in ihren Erinnerungen spazieren zu gehen. Wieder sah er die blauen, alles durchdringenden Augen von Albus Dumbledore vor sich, die ihn zu ermahnen schienen.

,Ich lasse keine Diskussion zu. Sie werden tun, was ich sage! Verschließen sie ihren Geist. Konzentrieren sie sich!"

,Bitte, verzeihen sie mir."

,Eins – zwei - drei - LEGILIMENS!" spie er aus.

Verzeihen sie mir, hörte er eine Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Er wurde ein gleißendes helles Licht gezogen, ohne den geringsten Widerstand zu spüren.

Eine von Sonne beschienene Wiese.

Ein Mädchen sitzt unter einem Baum. Ein Junge neben ihr. Das Mädchen mit hat einen Ast in der Hand und schwingt ihn hin und her.

_Was machst du da? Denkst immer noch, du bist eine Hexe! Ich will was anderes spielen!_

_Ich bin eine Hexe,_ erwidert das Mädchen energisch. _Ich gehe bald nach Hogwarts!_

_Nach Hogwarts? Hermine, du bist ganz schon blöd im Kopf! _Der Junge gibt ihr eine Kopfnuss und lacht. Das Mädchen sieht ihn wütend an und wendet sich trotzig ab. _Du wirst schon sehen. Bald kommt eine Eule und bringt mir den Brief, der mir sagt, dass ich dorthin gehen kann._

Der Junge lacht und gibt ihr wieder eine Kopfnuss. _Du denkst immer, du bist was besseres. _

Ein gleißendes Licht.

Das Mädchen sitzt in einem Zimmer. Draußen prasselt der Regen gegen das Fenster. Sie sitzt auf ihren Bett und blättert in einem Buch, während sie einen Stab in der Luft schwingt. _Hogwarts. Hoggi- hoggi- Hogwarts_. singt sie leise vor sich hin.

Ein strubbelhaarige Junge geht neben einem hochgewachsenen braunhaarigen Mädchen her. In Gesicht des Jungen zeigt sich deutliche Anspannung, während er redet.

_Was soll das überhaupt, dass Dumbledore ihn Verteidigung lehren lässt? Hast du gehört, wie er über die dunklen Künste gesprochen hat? Er liebt sie! _

Nun ja, erwidert das Mädchen mit den braunen Locken _Ich dachte, er klingt ein bisschen wie Du!_ _Wie du, als du uns erzählt hast, wie es ist, Voldemort die Stirn zu bie-_

Severus ließ den Zauberstab sinken und trat erregt einen Schritt zurück. Er wollte Potter nicht sehen. Nicht in der Wirklichkeit und nicht in ihren Erinnerungen.

Er wollte ihn nie mehr sehen. Und er wollte nicht dieses Wesen neben ihm sehen, dass das genaue Gegenteil von ihm war und dass er trotzdem hasste. Er hasste es, wie sie ihn ansah. Es war keine Missgunst in ihrem Blick. Doch genau daran hatte er sich gewöhnt. Hass. Missgunst.

_Severus, ich weiß es genau. _

_Was, Schulleiter?_

_Ich weiß, dass du kein schlechter Mensch sein kannst. Du magst Himbeermarmelade. Ich bin noch nie einem Menschen begegnet der Himbeermarmelade mag und ein schlechter Mensch ist - _

Severus umklammerte seinen Zauberstab, während Albus Lächeln vor ihm verblasste.

Granger erholte sich noch immer von der Leglimentikattacke. Er hörte sie laut nach Luft ringen. Anscheinend fiel es ihr der Unterricht wirklich schwerer, als er gedacht hatte. Ihr Körper war vielleicht zu geschwächt, um seinen Attacken widerstehen zu können.

Sie hob ihren Kopf.

Schon im nächsten Moment war er wieder in ihre haselnussbraunen Augen eingetaucht.

Ein Mann, auf einer Tribüne. Er hat schwarzes langes Haar und trägt über seiner Robe einen Umhang gegen die herbstliche Kälte. Seine schwarzen Augen sind konzentriert auf etwas gerichtet.

Das Bild verschwand.

_Expelliarmus_! schreit eine Stimme. Es ist ein Mädchen mit braunen Locken. Sie hält ihren Zauberstab von sich gestreckt und weicht zurück. Hinter ihr ein dunkler schmaler Korridor. Eine dunkle Gestalt nähert sich. _Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Mädchen! Ihr habt keine Chance_, schnarrt es ihr arrogant entgegen.

Das Mädchen weicht weiter zurück. ,_STUPOR_!" schreit sie hinterher. Die Gestalt wird von einem hellen Strahl getroffen und niedergerissen. Mit vor Panik geweiteten Augen läuft das braunhaarige Mädchen den Gang hinunter, während die dunkle maskierte Gestalt fällt.

_So ist es richtig!_ Ein strubbelhaariger grossgewachener Junge geht zwischen mehreren gestalten umher. Er tritt neben das braunhaarige Mädchen aus dessen Zauberstabspitze sich eine helle Lichtgestalt ergießt. Der Otter dreht eine Runde über ihrem Kopf, bevor mit einem Satz das Haar des Jungen streift und zur Decke verschwindet. Ein freudiges Lachen auf dem Gesicht des Mädchens, das ihrem Patronus hinterher schaut. _Gut gemacht Hermine!_ lobt sie der Junge _Das ist wirklich klasse!_ _Vielleicht kannst du den unteren Jahrgängen helfen..._

Das Mädchen, nicht älter als zwölf, steht auf einer Tribüne. Sie beobachtet es etwas. _Es ist Snape! _sagt eine Stimme neben ihr. Ein gleißendes Flackern. Sie rennt über eine Tribüne und streift dabei eine Gestalt, die strauchelt. Plötzlich bückt sie sich und schleicht weiter. Sie zieht ihren Zauberstab und nimmt ein Glas unter ihrem Umhang hervor.

Mit murmelnden Worten hält sie den Zauberstab an den schwarzen Stoff, der unter der Bank hervor guckt, bis die blauen Flammen darüber züngeln. Nur wenig später vernimmt sie seinen Schmerzensschrei zieht die Flamme mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zurück, um sie in ihr Glas zurück zu tun. Sie erhebt sich hastig und rennt davon.

Ein Flackern.

_Sie, Miss Granger, sind die lästigste MUGGELHEXE, die mir je vor die Nase getreten ist! Hüten sie ihre Zunge, oder Gryffindor wird wegen ihnen schon am Anfang des Schuljahrs in die roten Zahlen geraten._

Ein bleiches, teigiges Gesicht, mit vor Verächtlichkeit funkelnden schwarzen Augen sieht auf das Mädchen hinab.

Das Mädchen presst die Lippen aufeinander.

Die Dunkelheit einer Bibliothek. Das Mädchen ist zu Boden gesackt. Über ihre Wangen laufen Tränen. _Keines deiner Worte, hörst du, Severus Snape!_ flüstert sie einem Stück Zeitung entgegen.

Severus Snape.

Kaum da sich Severus wieder des Kerkers gewahr wurde, sah er, dass Granger fast vom Stuhl rutschte. Er packte sie am Arm. ,SIE!" spie er ihr entgegen ,SIE haben Glück, das niemand von diesen Stunden erfährt. Aber ICH hätte nichts dagegen, Gryffindor ein paar Punkte ab zu ziehen, für diese UNVERSCHÄMTHEIT! Sie waren es - ."

,Sir." erwiderte Hermine mit schwacher Stimme. ,Das ist über fünf Jahre her. I- ich habe es nicht-:"

Severus ließ angewidert von ihrem Arm ab. ,Was sind sie? Potters Handlanger?"

,Nein, Sir. Seine beste Freundin, ob es ihnen passt oder nicht. Und es war meine eigene Idee. Ich wollte ihn retten."

Plötzlich wurde es still.

Severus ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und setzte sich. Fetzen dessen, was er in ihrem Kopf gesehen hatte, vermengte sich mit seinen eigenen Erinnerungen. Er war voller Wut. Die Wut- sein ständiger Begleiter.

,Der Unterricht ist für heute beendet." sagte er.

Hermine Granger erhob sich wankend.

,Aber, Sir, wir haben -."

,Es nützt nichts, Granger. Sie müssen ihre Übungen machen. Das ist ihre Aufgabe. Sie wissen doch, was eine Aufgabe ist, oder?" Severus griff zur Feder und Aufsatzheft. Er schenkte ihr ein kurzes Blinzeln seiner Augen in der Gewissheit ihr damit das Herz schneller schlagen zu lassen. ,Etwas woran sie niemand hindern sollte."

,Sir." erklang es herrlich reuevoll.

,Gehen, Granger. Und sorgen sie dafür, dass sie nächste Woche nicht vom Stuhl fallen."

Ohne auf zu blicken, wartete er bis sie gegangen war. Die Genugtuung, sie in der Hand zu haben, hielt nicht lange an.

Sie war nicht Potter.


	22. Chapter 22

**18. Nachhilfe bei Trewalney **

Und sorgen sie dafür, dass sie nächste Woche nicht vom Stuhl fallen.  
Hermine hatte sich Snapes Worte zu Herzen genommen. Vermutlich weil es die am wenigsten verächtlichen gewesen waren, die er von sich gegeben hatte. Was sie zu bedeuten hatten, war eindeutig. Weniger lernen, mehr essen, hätte Ron gesagt.  
Es war seltsam. Nun endlich, nachdem Snape ihr diese Worte entgegen geraunt hatte, schien die Notwendigkeit ihren Körper wieder zu stärken in ihren Geist vorgedrungen zu sein.  
Sie wusste, die Hermine Granger, die früher gewesen war, hätte die Hermine Granger, die sie nun war, erbarmungslos zusammengestaucht und sie mit einem Vorwurf nach dem anderen belegt. Aber sie war eine neue Hermine Granger.  
Aber das hieß nicht, dass sie all ihren Mut verloren hätte. Nein, nicht all ihren Mut. Da war noch der gryffindorsche Mut.  
Ron und Harry hatten sie verwundert dabei beobachtet, wie sie beim Mittagsessen den ganzen Teller leergegessen hatte. Dies war ein Ereignis, dem sie seit dem vergangen Schuljahr nicht mehr hatten beiwohnen dürfen. Es hatte sich ein Lächeln über ihre Gesichter geschlichen, das davon erzählte, wie erleichtert sie waren.  
Sie waren fast wie früher fröhlich plappernd aus der großen Halle geschritten, um sich doch anschließend auf getrennte Wege zu machen, denn Hermines Weg führte sie zu Runenkunde und später zu Arithmantik, während Harry und Ron zu Zauberkunde gehen mussten.  
,Schön, dass es dir wieder gut geht, Hermine." murmelte Ron und warf ihr einen leuchtenden Abschiedsblick zu. Sie konnte kaum zurücklächeln, da hatte er sich schon wieder abgewandt und zog Harry den Gang entlang.  
Während Runenkunde versuchte Hermine sich zu konzentrieren. Sie mussten zwei Seiten über das altskandinavische Runenalphabet lesen und danach versuchen einen Zauber für die Geisterabwehr einzufangen.  
,Diese Art der Zauberfixierung ist sehr effizient." erklärte die Lehrerin, während sie zwischen den Reihen entlangschritt. ,Man stelle sich vor, wie mächtig solch ein Zauber sein, kann wenn er in ein magisch leicht belegbares Material gebannt wird. Aber auch ein Pergament mit sorgfältig gemalten Runen kann einen Zauber bannen, der durchaus seine Wirkung zeigen kann. Probieren sie es aus. Erstellen sie einen Schutzzauber. Wenn sie später durch die Korridore gehen und ihnen ihr Hausgeist wieder einmal nervtötend vor der Nase herum schwebt, dann halten sie ihn ihr Pergament vor die seine – und schwupps- ist er weg!"  
Ein keckerndes Kichern.  
Hermine griff zu ihrer Feder und machte sich an die Arbeit. Es wunderte sie nicht, wie schwer es ihr fiel, diese Aufgabe zu erledigen. In den letzten Wochen waren ihre Leistungen erschreckend schlecht gewesen. Aber sie wollte es nicht soweit kommen lassen, dass sie schließlich noch mit einem Annehmbar das Klassenzimmer verlassen würde. So tief würde sie nicht einmal in ihrem Liebeswahn sinken.  
Trotzig begann sie zu schreiben. Das Geräusch der Feder auf dem Pergament hatte etwas Beruhigendes. Nach einer Weile bemerkte sie verstohlene Blicke von der Seite. Es war Eve Sanders, die immer etwas unruhige Tischgenossin, die kaum die Feder gerade halten konnte und jede Frage dreimal stellte.  
Hermine blickte auf und fing ihren schüchternen Blick auf.  
,W- wie machst du das immer? Dir fällt i-immer alles so leicht. Ich krieg nicht mal ne gerade Rune h-hin!" sagte Eve.  
,Du musst es langsamer angehen, Eve. Das ist eine Art Kalligraphie, verstehst du? Du musst auf die Form der Runen achten!"  
,A-also letztes Jahr fand ich e-es irgendwie angenehmer. Da mussten w- wir sie wenigstens nur entziffern." Sie holte umständlich Luft, I- ich würde g- gerne einen Schutzzauber gegen Peeves er- erstellen. Der geht einem manchmal m- mächtig auf die E-eule!"  
Hermine musste lächeln. Es tat gut, nicht völlig in eine andere Welt ab zu gleiten. So sehr ihr Eve auch manchmal auf die Nerven ging, in diesem Moment war sie ihr dankbar, dass sie ihre Gedanken wieder in die richtige Bahn lenkte. Sie hatte wieder die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen können. Das zermürbende Gefühl, zum Okklumentikunterricht gehen zu müssen hatte seine Klauen noch immer nicht von ihr genommen. Es war inzwischen Freitag, doch noch immer lag es klamm über ihr wie ein nasses Tuch.  
Würde sie sich daran gewöhnen? Nach dem dritten Mal? Nach dem vierten Mal? Irgendwann?  
Hermine seufzte innerlich.  
Konzentrieren, Hermine!  
Aber es war nicht nur Angst, die sie erfasst hatte. Es war auch eine Art Reue.  
Sie konnte den Blick in Snapes Augen nicht vergessen, in dem einen Moment lang Entsetzen aufgeblitzt war, als sie den Namen des dunklen Lords in selben Atemzug mit dem seinen hatte nennen wollen.  
Wie dumm du warst! Wenn er dich vorher gehasst hat, dann verachtet er dich jetzt.  
Dieser Blick. Sie konnte ihn nicht vergessen. Genau so wie sie die Erinnerung an seine Gestalt nicht vergessen konnte.  
Hermine gab sich einen Ruck und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihre Aufgabe.  
Eine Stunde später verließ sie unzufrieden mit sich selbst, den Unterricht.  
,Was hast du, Hermine? Ein Erwartungen übertroffen, das ist doch toll!" hörte sie Eve noch sagen, bevor sie davon rauschte.  
Nur mit Mühe und Not stand sie Arithmantik durch, wo sie abermals ein Erwartungen übertroffen holte. Doch auch das rettete ihr nicht den Tag.  
Trotzig ließ sie ihr Bücherpaket im Schlafsaal aufs Bett sinken und holte eine Schachtel mit Pralinen hervor, die ihre Mutter ihr zum Abschied in Kings Cross geschenkt hatte. Sie stopfte sich unter Farellis verwunderten Blick zwei davon in den Mund während sie sich schon wieder auf den Weg machte.  
Ihre Beine trugen sie hastig zu Trewalneys Büro, mit der sie eine von Dumbledore arrangierte Verabredung hatte. Trotz des Okklumetikunterrichts war er der Überzeugung, das es nötig war, ihre Träume zu deuten.  
Trewalney begrüßte sie mit einem zwinkernden Eulenblick. ,Oh, da sind sie Miss Granger. Kommen sie rein! Kommen sie nur!" Die buntbetuchte Frau bedeutete ihr sich mit ihr an einen Tisch zu setzen. Dort stand eine Glaskugel. Daneben lagen mehrere dicke Schinken über Wahrsagerei und Traumdeutung. Trewalney hatte wohl schon eifrig recherchiert.  
Kaum da sich Hermine gesetzt hatte blinzelte Trewalney ihr neugierig entgegen. ,Dumbledore hat sie zu mir geschickt. Er sprach von Visionen, die sie hatten. Von einer Schlange und ein- einem Hund."  
,Ja, eine Schlange. Und ein raubtierförmiger Schatten."  
,Schatten sagen sie?"  
Wieder ein eulenartiges Blinzeln.  
,Ja, e- es waren nur Schemen. Und Geräusche. Ein Zischen und ein Knurren. Und Kampfgeräusche."  
,Wirklich. Seltsam, seltsam. Wann hatten sie die Vision das letzte Mal?"  
,Oh, d- das ist – seit – sie wissen schon seit dem Vorfall-." Ihre Stimme verebbte.  
,Seit sie Professor Snape beinahe von den Füssen gerissen haben?" Ihr eulenartiger Blick bekam etwas amüsiertes und ihre Stimme etwas glucksendes. Wenn sogar die Sherrydrossel davon wusste, dann musste es sich bis in die verborgenste Ecke Hogwarts herumgesprochen haben, dachte Hermine.  
Trewalneys Hände fuchtelten plötzlich hastig in der Luft, während sie eine abwehrende Geste machte. ,Wenn ich ehrlich bin kann ich ihre Tat sehr gut nachvollziehen. Letztens habe ich Professor Snape sagen hören, dass jeder dahergelaufene Gaul bessere Weissagungen macht als ich. So ein UNGEHOBELTER KERL! Manchmal - ".  
Ihr Blinzeln nahm fast etwas fanatisches an, während sich ihre Stimme überschlug.  
,Aber Dumbledore hat großes Vertrauen in ihre Fähigkeiten, sonst hätte er mich nicht zu ihnen geschickt!" erwiderte Hermine.  
Diese Worte schienen Trewalney wieder auf den Boden zurück zu holen. ,Ja, Dumbledore ist ein guter Mann. Er sieht Dinge, die andere nicht sehen. Aber kommen wir zu ihren Visionen zurück. Eine Schlange und ein Raubtier, sagten sie?"  
Trewalney griff nach einem Buch und blätterte darin herum. Nach einer Weile des Suchens schien sie gefunden zu haben, was sie suchte.  
,Hier." Sie legte das aufgeschlagene Buch vor Hermine auf den Tisch. ,Haben sie dies hier gesehen?"  
Sie deutete auf die Abbildung eines Grims. Hermines Blick glitt über die Darstellung des schwarzen raubtierförmigen Schattens, der sein Maul zähnefletschend aufriss. Ein Kribbeln schlich sich über ihre Haut und ließ sie erzittern.  
,Ja, es war ein Grim, Professor. Genau das habe ich mir auch gedacht. Aber ist er nicht eines der unheilvollsten Zeichen, die überhaupt existieren?"  
,Oh ja, es bedeutet, dass großes Unheil bevorsteht."  
Hatte Trewalney jemals einen anderen Satz von sich gegeben? War ihre Hilfe nicht nur ein Versuch Dumbledores ihre Würde nicht zu untergraben?  
,Und was ist mit der Schlange? Steht sie nicht auch für Weisheit?" fragte Hermine neugierig.  
,Ja, Miss Granger:" erwiderte die Lehrerin und sah Hermine verwundert an. Das Mädchen hatte Wahrsagen abgewählt und trotzdem schien sie sich doch weiter damit beschäftigt zu haben.  
,Aber wir wissen nicht, ob sie diese Vision in diesem Fall nicht – Volde- also dem- der- nicht- genannt - werden - darf- zu verdanken haben- schließlich schickt er auch Visionen, in denen sei- seine Schlange zu sehen ist."  
Das stimmte. Auch Harry hatte solche Visionen gehabt. Hermine bemerkte, dass es ihr kalt den Rücken hinunter lief. Aber war er nicht selbst in diesen Visionen die Schlange gewesen?  
Und warum hatte sie das seltsame Gefühl, dass noch etwas anderes hinter dieser Vision steckte?  
,Der Grim und die Schlange." murmelte Trewalney. ,Es könnte alles mögliche bedeuten!"  
,Aber, Professor, wenn der Grim in meinen Träumen auftaucht, dann heißt das - es heißt - ."  
,JA, Miss Granger. Es könnte bedeuten, dass jemand dem Tod entgegen blickt!"  
Hermine erhob sich in ihrer plötzlichen Erregung. ,Aber dann- dann könnte es heißen, dass Voldemort jemanden – dass er jemanden töten wird."  
Trewalney schien zusammen zuzucken, als sie Hermine den Namen des dunklen Lords aussprechen hörte. ,Ja, Miss Granger." bestätigte sie mit einem verschrecktem Blinzeln.  
,Professor, Harry hat letztes Jahr von Mr.Weasley geträumt und wie er schwerverletzt wurde. Aber- ."  
,Ja, Miss Granger?"  
,Ich konnte in meinen Träumen niemanden erkennen. Da waren nur diese –Schatten. Was hat das nur zu bedeuten?"  
,Manchmal baut sich eine Vision nach und nach auf. Es ist eine Art AUFFLACKERN, wenn sie verstehen, was ich meine!" Ihre Hand unterstrichen ihre Worte mit einer hastigen Geste. ,Vie- vielleicht offenbart sich alles erst mit der Zeit."  
Hermine ließ sich wieder auf den Stuhl sinken. ,Das heißt, ich muss mich gedulden?"  
,Ja, Miss Granger. Vielleicht wird die Vision mit der Zeit klarer. Ich werde zu Dumbledore gehen und ihm von dem Verdacht erzählen, a- aber wir können nicht sagen, wer der Todgeweihte ist, noch wann er getötet werden wird."  
,Heißt das, wir sind machtlos, Professor?"  
Trewalney sah sie mit großen Augen an. Sie beugte sich leicht vor und nickte. ,Ich fürchte erst einmal sind wir das, Miss Granger. A- aber ich bitte sie- machen sie sich nicht verrückt. Hier in Hogwarts kann ihnen, noch sonst irgendwem etwas geschehen. Dumbledore hat für sehr gute Sicherheitsmaßnahmen gesorgt."  
Hermine sah in die Eulenaugen ihrer Lehrerin und erkannte darin völliges, unerschütterliches Vertrauen in Dumbledore.  
Sie nickte. ,Danke, Professor." murmelte sie.  
,Gehen sie, Miss Granger. Es ist bald Zeit fürs Abendessen. Und machen sie sich keine Sorgen, ja?"  
Hermine nickte abermals, bevor sie zur Tür ging. Sie spürte, dass sie die beruhigende Nähe ihrer besten Freunde brauchte. Und etwas Gutes zu essen.


	23. Chapter 23

**19. Nachsitzen für Widerspenstige**

,Was machst du da?"

Hermine öffnete ihre Augen. Ron ließ sich neben sie aufs Sofa plumpsen, nicht ohne sein typisches Merlin-sei-dank-ist-endlich- Wochenende-Seufzen von sich zu geben.

Was sollte sie sagen? Ich versuche meinen Geist zu verschließen, damit der wahnsinnige Slytherin, in den ich verliebt bin, nicht in meinen geheimsten Erinnerungen spazieren gehen kann?

,Ich habe mich konzentriert, Ron. Mit geschlossenen Augen kann man manchmal wirklich besser nachdenken!"

,Und woran hast du gedacht? An alte Runen?"

Er zeigte auf das Buch, das aufgeschlagen auf ihrem Schoss lag. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine Fuchstolle und hinterließ wildzerzaustes Haar, das ihn ein wenig verwegen aussehen ließ. Hermine musste lächeln, als sie ihn schief grinsen sah.

,Harry ist bei Dumbledore." sagte er wie nebenbei. ,Und was machen wir zwei?"

,Ich werde Karteikarten sortieren. Filch hat eine ganze Menge davon!"

Der Rothaarige schlug sich gegen die Stirn. ,Das hatte ich vergessen! Aber danach werden wir uns einen schönen Abend machen! Wie wäre es mit ein paar Runden _Snape-explodiert_? Ich habe saure Drops besorgt, bei denen sich dir die Zehennägel kräuseln werden! Harry, du und ich? Wie früher!"

Hermine nickte dankbar. Ablenkung wie diese war genau das, was ihr Herz brauchte.

Am nächsten Tag würden sie nach Hogsemeade gehen. Eine weitere Gelegenheit Abstand zu gewinnen, von all dem was hinter den Mauern Hogwarts lauerte.

Und das waren nicht nur schnippische, vorlaute Bewohner alter Gemälde und nervige Hausgeister. Es war eine Kreatur, die undurchdringlicher war als die schwärzeste Finsternis in den Tiefen des Schlosses. Kaum zu glauben. Ein Mensch.

Hermines Herz begann zu klopfen, als sie an diese Kreatur dachte. Hastig griff sie zu ihrem _Runenkunde für Fortgeschrittene_ und belegte die aufgeschlagene Seite mit einem interessierten Blick.

,Hermine, es ist Freitagabend. Leg das weg!" vernahm sie Rons Stimme. Sie hielt inne.

Ja, er hatte Recht. Wenn es eines war, dass sie nicht von Snape ablenken konnte, dann war es _Runenkunde für Fortgeschrittene_. Aber vielleicht Rons warmes Lächeln. Sie legte das Buch beiseite und streckte ihre Hand aus, um ihm einem plötzlichen aufwallenden Übermuts durchs Haar zu wühlen. ,Du siehst aus wie ein Troll, Ron! Kämm dir die Haare!" neckte sie ihn. Es tat gut.

,Und das sagt jemand, der Ähnlichkeit mit einem Pudel hat!"

,RON!" quiekte sie und warf ein Sofakissen nach ihm. Das Lachen, das sich plötzlich ihrer Kehle entrang war befreiend.

Der Rothaarige rückte näher und holte etwas aus seiner Tasche. Es waren die Spielkarten.

,Ich habe sie vorhin mit Seamus ausprobiert. Sie funktionieren noch ganz gut. Eine Runde, bevor die wieder in den Kerker musst?"

Sie nickte dankbar. Wie sollte sie in einem solchen Augenblick Okklumentik üben? Musste sie nicht die seltene Gelegenheit nutzen, wieder etwas zur Ruhe zu kommen? Sie hatte sogar gelacht? Bei Merlin, sie hatte gelacht! Es war ihr als hätte sie dieses Geräusch aus ihrem eigenen Mund beinahe vergessen gehabt.

Und außerdem - was bei Merlins neunmal verfluchtem Bart wollte Snape von ihr? Sie hatte zwar in der Bücherei nach Anweisungen gesucht, wie man seinen Geist gegen die Leglimentik verschließt, war auf nichts gestoßen, das man als nützlich bezeichnen konnte.

_Das_ _Verschließen des Geiste gelingt nur mit viel Fleiß und Disziplin...der Verstand muss unberührt sein von starken Gefühlen, daher ist es unerlässlich sich erst der Kontrolle der eigenen Gefühlswelt zu zuwenden...1. Regel: Angst ist der größte Feind der Okklumentik. 2. Regel: Gefühle der Zuneigung sind der zweitgrößte Feind der Okklumentik. Es gilt daher auch in dieser Hinsicht Disziplin zu wahren. 3. Regel: Weniger denken ist mehr. Je weniger Gedanken den Kopf den Denkenden durchfließen...es muss vor allem darauf geachtet werden ...man stelle sich eine schwarze Wand vor...der Einfluss dunkler Magie kann so auf ein Minimum reduziert werden...hat sich schon lange auch gegen möglichen Einfluss durch imperi als wirksam erwiesen...4. Regel: Üben, üben, üben! _

Snape war mehr als einmal explodiert, als sie sich schweren Herzens auf den Weg zu Filch machte.

Sie hatte sich noch immer nicht an diese geistestötende Arbeit gewöhnt, und sie wusste, sie würde es nie. Vielleicht hatte Snape das gewusst, als er ihr diese Strafe aufgedrückt hatte.

Er hatte gewusst, dass es für die Streberin Hogwarts die schlimmste aller Strafe sein würde, Unmengen von Karteikarten neu zu beschriften, während sie eigentlich an ihren Hausaufgaben arbeiten hätte können. Hinzukamen die Okklumentikstunden. Was blieb da noch an Zeit, wenn sie Harry und Ron verbringen konnte?

Sie wusste, dass sie diese Zeit brauchte. Vor nur einem Moment hatte sie bemerkt, welch Balsam für ihre Seele Rons Fürsorge gewesen war.

Noch während sie in die muffige Dunkelheit der Kerker eintauchte, nahm sie sich vor, für nichts auf der Welt das nächste Quidditchtraining oder den nächsten Ausflug an den See zu verpassen- nicht für das wirksamste Rezept gegen ihre Bauchschmerzen. Sie würde ihre Erlösung nicht in einem Trank finden. Nein.

Filch belegte sie mit einem lauernden Blick, während sie den finsteren von nur wenigen Kerzen erhellten Runden Raum betrat. An den Tischen saßen schon fünf andere Schüler, die in Snapes Klauen geraten waren. Allesamt aus den unteren Jahrgängen. Vorn übergebeugt beschrifteten sie Kärtchen mit Missetaten der letzten Dekaden, bevor sie die alten Karten in eine Kiste neben sich fallen ließen. Die meisten von ihnen machten dies mit solch langsamen Bewegungen, die davon erzählten, wie gleichgültig ihnen diese Arbeit war.

Hermine seufzte leise, bevor sie sich von Mrs. Norris Katzenblick belegt, an ihren Tisch setzte.

,Sie kommen spät, Granger." vernahm sie Filchs knurrende Stimme. ,Vielleicht sollte ich mit Professor Snape reden. Er könnte sie noch ein wenig länger hier behalten!"

,Verzeihung, Sir." gab Hermine widerwillig von sich. Ja, sie war zehn Minuten zu spät. Sie hatte im Überschwang, im Gewinnrausch zu sein, eine Runde Snape explodiert nach der anderen mit Ron gespielt und dabei die Zeit vergessen. Sie wusste nicht einmal, ob sie den Rußfleck an ihrem Kinn weggeputzt hatte, so schnell war sie davon gestolpert, ihrem inneren Drang folgend jedem alles recht machen zu wollen.

Filch gab nur ein weiteres unwilliges Knurren von sich. Hermine griff zur Feder und machte sich an die Arbeit. Trotz ihrer Lustlosigkeit verrichtete sie ihre Arbeit ordentlich und genau. Wenigstens dies gab ihr Genugtuung. Niemand sollte sagen, dass sie sich nicht alle Mühe gab. Niemand sollte sagen, dass sie sich von dieser albernen Strafe abschrecken lassen würde.

Sie hatte kaum zehn Minuten gearbeitet, da betrat jemand den Raum. Filch sprang auf. ,Professor Snape, Sir!" sprach er mit öliger Stimme und es war als deutete er eine Verbeugung an.

Was für ein elender Schleimer, dachte Hermine verächtlich.

Ihr Blick fiel überrascht auf den schwarzgewandeten Slytherinhauslehrer, der eine Kiste in seinen Händen hielt. Sie spürte, wie ihr Herz schnell zu schlagen begann und ein süßer Schmerz durch ihren Bauch kroch. Snapes Blick streifte den ihren. Hastig wandte sie sich wieder ihrer höchst interessanten Arbeit zu. Diese Augen. Diese Augen waren es gewesen, die ihr Verhängnis geworden waren.

Sie musste nur dem Blick dieser Augen ausweichen und vielleicht würde sie schon bald von diesen unsinnigen Gefühlen kuriert sein.

,Wie ich sehe, sind sie fleißig, Granger." vernahm sie plötzlich seine Stimme. Er war an ihren Tisch getreten und sah mit schwarzem undurchdringlichem Blick auf sie herab. Er stellte die Kiste mit einer fast zeremoniellen Geste neben sie auf den Tisch. ,Und damit sie trotz ihres Überschwangs noch genug bis zum Ende des Schuljahrs zu tun haben, habe ich etwas für sie."

Hermine sah in die Kiste. Sie war randvoll gefüllt mit vergilbten Karteikarten. Manche lagen wirr auf dem wohlgeordneten Stapeln.

,Ich danke ihnen, Sir." troff es zurück.

,Potter hatte seine wahre Freude daran. Ich denke, sie werden ebenfalls den Wert dieser überaus wertvollen Arbeit zu schätzen lernen."

Hermine wandte sich von seinem spöttischen Lächeln belegt, wieder ihrer Karteikarte zu, die sie beschriftete. Was sollte sie anderes tun, als zu schweigen? Alles andere würde unweigerlich zu Punkteabzug führen. Armer Harry, dachte sie. Am Samstag hatte er geschlagene zwei Stunden in Snapes Büro nachsitzen müssen, während sein Team auf dem Quidditch-Feld allein hatte üben müssen. Harry hatte nur andeutungsweise erwähnt, wie sehr Snapes von Hohn durchwirkter Hass auf ihn niedergeregnet war.

,Ja, Aufgaben sind etwas wundervolles, Granger. Und niemand wird sie daran hindern. Einen schönen Abend noch." sagte Snape sanft, bevor er sich abwandte.

Hermines Feder begann trotzig über die Karteikarte zu kratzen, während sie versuchte, Snapes aus dem Raum schreitende Gestalt zu ignorieren.

Als sie ihre Feder wieder hob, sah sie unzufrieden auf die dahingeschmierten Buchstaben hinab. Ja, er würde seine Karteikarten bekommen. Ordentlich. Sauber. Nicht den Hauch eines Unmuts würde darauf zu finden sein. Sie griff sich eine neue Karteikarte und begann von vorn.


	24. Chapter 24

**20. Severus in Gedanken**

Severus hing in Gedanken wieder in Sphären, die er eigentlich hatte vermeiden wollen, während seine Feder lustlos über einem Vdgk-Aufsatz schwebte und wieder auf das Pergament niedersank. Soweit war es mit ihm gekommen. Er verschwendete mehr als ein paar Sekunden seines Denkens an einen Schüler, der nicht Harry Potter war. Das Gefühl, das seine Konzentration langsam aber sicher den Bach hinunter ging, war widerwärtig. Das Gefühl, dass diese Art des Sinnierens über Schülergelegenheiten sonst nicht seine Art war. Diese Angelegenheit. Sie war nichts, dass er nicht spielend meistern konnte- und doch. Er legte die Feder beiseite, um sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn zu streichen und sein Kinn auf seiner Hand ab zustützen. Sein Zeigefinger fuhr über die verkrusteten Tintenflecke neben seinem Tintenfass.

Es war Samstagnachmittag und doch übermannte ihn schon jetzt das Grauen, wenn er daran dachte, dass am Montagabend wieder Granger durch seine Tür stolzieren würde.

Er wollte sie nicht sehen. Nicht ihren aufgeschossenen Körper, dessen magere Erscheinung davon zeugte, dass sie schon seit längerem dem Essen entsagt hatte - wegen ihm. Nicht ihren Blick, der trotz aller Wut, die er in ihr schürte, doch immer voller Güte war.

Diese Güte. Es war so lange her. Dieser nagende Schmerz. War er vorher immer mehr zu einer dumpfen Ahnung geworden, so quoll er nun scharf aus seinen Tiefen hervor.

Seine Hand griff hastig wieder nach der Feder und begann den bemitleidenswerten Aufsatz eines Drittklässlers zu lesen.

_Der Unterschied zwischen einem Animagus und einem Werwolf ist, dass der Werwolf sich nicht aussuchen kann, ob er sich verwandeln kann, der Animagus aber schon. Der Animagus ist ein Mensch, der sich in ein Tier verwandeln kann, wenn er es möchte. Er kann es entweder, weil es angeboren ist oder dadurch dass er es gelernt hat. Animagusse sind –_

Severus musste innehalten und mit hastiger Erregung an den Rand schreiben. _Arbeiten sie an ihrer Ausdrucksweise, Mr. Purkiss, oder ich sehe schwarz für ihre ZAG´s! Jeder Waldtroll liefert bessere Aufsätze als sie ab! Es heißt ANIMAGI! Ein für alle mal! Und tun sie Mrs. Morrison den Gefallen ihre geistigen Tiefflüge nicht ab zu schreiben sondern selbst nieder zu schreiben zu lassen! _

Mehr als einmal hatte Severus es bedauert, dass er für schlechte Aufsatzleistungen keine Punkte abziehen durfte. Aber dann würde Slytherin wahrscheinlich jedes Jahr den Hauspokal gewinnen.

Aber solange blinder Mut und Quidditchergebnisse mehr zählten, als Verstand, würde dies so schnell nicht mehr geschehen.

Granger. Zähneknirschend musste er zugeben, dass ihre Aufsätze die besten gewesen waren, die er jemals vor die Nase bekommen hatte. Die Genauigkeit, mit sie formulierte und recherchierte, er hatte sie den vierzehn Jahren seiner Lehrerlaufbahn bei keinem anderen Schüler wieder gefunden.

Es war eine wahre Freude gewesen, nach ihrem Pergament zu greifen und einen Text zu lesen, der außer ein paar kleineren Fehlern nichts zu wünschen übrig ließ, der von der Liebe zum Wissen erzählte, dass es einem das Herz erwärmte und jedem fachlichen Verstand in euphorisches Feuer versetzte. Ihren Aufsatz hatte er sich immer bis zu letzt aufgehoben.

Granger. Sie und ihr Handgefuchtel. Ihre Penetranz. Sie-

Er musste seine Konzentration wieder finden. Leise seufzend begann er weiter zu lesen, während seine klammen, kalten Hände den Stiel der Feder umklammerten. Die Arbeit, so wenig sie ihn auch erheiterte, sie musste getan werden. Aber er hätte tausend weitere dieser miserablen Aufsätze korrigiert, wenn er dafür nur nicht wieder in das bleiche Antlitz des dunklen Lords hätte gucken müssen. Aber er wusste. Bald war es wieder soweit. Sein Mal – es begann zu kribbeln. Dann irgendwann wäre da dieses Ziehen, begleitet von einem unterschwelligen mahnenden Schmerz.

- _Animagusse sind nicht_-

Ein Klopfen.

Severus richtete sich auf und streckte den Rücken durch. ,Herein!" herrschte er die Person hinter der Tür an.

Es war Filch, der in den Raum trat. Er hielt einen zusammengeknüllten Schal in seinen Händen.

,Professor Snape. Sir. Professor McGonnagal schickt mich zu ihnen!"

Severus erhob sich und umrundete seinen Schreibtisch. ,Ja, Mr. Filch? Weswegen? Will sie, dass ich mich mit einem Gryffindorschal schmücke?" Er belegte den gryffindor-farbenen Stoff mit einem verächtlichen Blick.

Filch hielt ihm den Schal hastig hin. ,Nein, Sir. Sie müssen vorsichtig sein. Ein verfluchter Gegenstand. Sehr gefährlich! Hat eine Schülerin verhext!"

,Zeigen sie her! Legen sie es dorthin. Auf den Tisch."

Severus deutete auf einen Tisch neben seinem Zutatenregal auf dem vereinzelt Phiolen standen. Der Hausmeister tat wie geheißen und ließ das Objekt auf den Tisch plumpsen. Es war eine Opalhalskette.

,Und sie sagen, dass eine Schülerin von einem Fluch getroffen wurde?" fragte Severus, während er sich dem Objekt zuwandte. Er spürte den Eifer in sich aufsteigen. Einen verfluchten Gegenstand zu untersuchen war aufregender als die Aufsatzkorrektur und es gehörte zu den Dingen, in denen er sich bestens auskannte.

Filch nickte eifrig. ,Ja, Sir. Aber genaueres weiß ich nicht. Draußen in Hogsmaede."

Severus zog seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn über die Kette. ,_Magicum revelio_." Ein leises Knistern erfüllte für einen kurzen Moment die verhaltene konzentrierte Stelle.

Ja, in der Tat. Starke Spuren von Magie. Aber es wäre notwendig die Kette noch eingehender zu untersuchen.

,Sie können gehen, Mr. Filch. Und was die Kontrollen betrifft - die sollten noch etwas SORGFÄLTIGER werden!"

,Aber Sir, ich habe wirklich-."

,Sie dürfen gehen, Mr. Filch." unterbrach Severus ihn sanft. Es tat seine Wirkung. Filch verbeugte sich und ging zur Tür.

Severus Blick fiel zurück auf die Kette. ,Draco." knurrte er. Schon wandte er sich um und riss die Tür zu seinem Labor auf. Er musste eine kleine Kiste finden, in die er das Objekt legen konnte. Er suchte ein kleines Regal mit verschiedensten Behältnissen ab, in die er seine Zutaten tat. Nach einer Weile des konzentrierten Suchens fand er, wonach er suchte. Eine kleine Schatulle aus Kirschbaumholz, mit einer Auskleidung aus Weißdorn. Es gab nichts was besser mit einem Schutzzauber belegt werden konnte, als diese Kombination. Er nahm die kleine Schatulle wieder in sein Büro, stellte sie neben die Opalkette und ließ diese in die Schatulle schweben. Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung ließ er die Kiste zuschnappen und murmelte seinen Schutzzauber.

,Draco, deine Verzweiflung muss unermesslich sein!" knurrte er wieder.

Severus verstaute die Schatulle in der obersten Schublade seines Schreibtischs bevor er sich abwandte und den Kerker verließ.

Es war unerlässlich mit Dumbledore zu reden. Zumal dieser Sonntag und Montag nicht in Hogwarts sein würde, da er vermeintlichen Hinweisen auf Horkruxen nachging.

Schnell trugen ihn seine Beine in das Büro des Schulleiters. ,Zimtplätzchen." schnarrte er gleichgültig. Mit einem rauen Geräusch bewegte sich der Wasserspeier zur Seite.

Als er das Büro betrat, sah er, dass Minerva dort stand, heftig gestikulierend und die Stimme erhebend.

,Albus, jemand hat versucht dunkele Magie der übelsten Sorte ins Schloss zu schmuggeln."

,Und es ist ihm nicht gelungen."

,Miss Bell wird gerade ins St.Mungos eingeliefert!" erwiderte die Gryffindor- Hauslehrerin heftig.

,Minerva." sagte Dumbledore ruhig. ,Der Vorfall hat mich ebenfalls zutiefst schockiert. Arme Miss Bell. Aber immerhin konnte das Objekt nicht ins Schloss gelangen. Und selbst wenn es Miss Bell gelungen wäre, bis vor die Tore zu kommen, wäre es dort spätestens von Filch entdeckt worden!"

,In der Tat. Ein mehr als dummer Plan, Minerva." erklang hinter ihr Severus raue Stimme.

Ihre blauen Augen fixierten die seinen. ,Guten Tag, Severus!" erwiderte sie schnippisch , Wie ich sehe, steht es zwei gegen einen!"

,Miss Bell ist jetzt in guten Händen, Minerva."

,Ja, Albus. Aber ich muss den Eltern erklären, wieso ihre Tochter plötzlich im Koma liegt. Und das nach einem harmlosen Ausflug!" Sie drehte sich zu Severus um und schenkte ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick. ,Ich bin mir sicher, würde es sich um einen Slytherin handeln, gäbe es ein Riesen-TamTam!"

Severus konnte nichts anderes tun als abschätzig die Augenbrauen zu heben.

,Es wird keine Ausflüge mehr geben, Minerva. Das ist alles, was ich tun kann! Zwischen den Mauern Hogwarts kann ihnen nichts geschehen."

Minerva schnaubte verächtlich. ,Wir wissen nicht einmal, ob ER nicht zwischen den Mauern Hogwarts herumstolziert und sich ins Fäustchen lacht."

,Und was sollen wir tun? Umbrigdes Methoden wieder einführen? Ich glaube nicht, dass mein Vorrat an Veritaserum groß genug ist für eine Aufgabe diesen Ausmaßes!" schnarrte es ihr entgegen.

,Severus hat recht! Wir können nur darauf vertrauen, dass unsere Sicherheitsmaßnahmen ausreichend sind." mahnte der Schulleiter.

,Diesem dummen Wicht wird es nicht gelingen diese Sicherheitsmaßnahmen zu überlisten." knurrte Severus ,Allein die Ausführung des Plans zeugt von nicht all zu großer Weitsicht!"

Minerva McGonnagal fuhr herum und ging zur Tür. ,Nun, meine Herren. Ich lasse sie dann allein weiter sinnieren. Ich muss mir überlegen, was ich den bemitleidenswerten Eltern von Miss Bell als Nachricht überbringe. Einen schönen Tag noch!"

Mit diesen Worten verließ sie Dumbledores Büro. Sie hinterließ für einen Moment eine verhaltene Stille. Servus trat näher an den Schreibtisch des Schulleiters.

,Arme Minerva. Es tut mir leid, sie so ahnungslos zu lassen. Aber es geht nicht anders."

,Ja, aber in einer Hinsicht hat sie recht. Malfoy stolziert durchs Schloss und lacht sich eins ins Fäustchen."

,Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher, Severus. Er ist der Aufgabe nicht gewachsen. Wie du schon gesagt hast. Der Plan war nicht sehr durchdacht. Er muss sehr verzweifelt sein."

Severus presste die Lippen zusammen. Es war kaum aus zu halten, wie Albus über den Jungen, der ihn töten sollte, beinahe in Mitleid verging. Dass er ihm kein Einhalt gebot, weil er wusste, dass seine Familie dem dunklen Lord ausgeliefert war.

,Was ist mit dem Halsband, Severus?"

,Es liegt ein sehr starker Fluch darauf. Ich werde es später noch eingehender untersuchen."

,Und was ist mit deinem Okklumentik- Unterricht? Läuft er gut?"

Severus Lippen pressten sich noch mehr aufeinander, bevor sich Worte dazwischen herauszwangen.

Du hast mir ein verliebtes kleines Mädchen geschickt, das beinahe vom Stuhl fällt? Wie sollte es deiner Meinung nach laufen?

,Es wird sich zeigen, ob sie in der Okklumentik bessere Leistungen zeigt als Potter. Bisher hat sie noch kein herausragendes Können gezeigt."

,Du urteilst zu schnell, Severus. Ich bin sicher, sie wird schon bald besser werden. Du bist auch nicht über Nacht ein Meister der Okklumentik geworden."

,Ja, Schulleiter."

,Sie ist sehr aufgeweckt!" Albus Dumbledores blaue Augen blitzen ihm entgegen. ,Ich habe keine Zweifel, das sie nach Weihnachten schon Fortschritte gemacht haben wird. Sie hat den besten Lehrer."

Severus reckte sein Kinn. Granger. Musste jeder über Granger reden, als sei sie ein wandelndes Wunder?

,Albus, ich werde heute Abend nach dir sehen! Du benötigst eine Behandlung, bevor du morgen aufbrichst!"

,Dann sehen wir uns heute Abend. Iss nicht zuviel zu abend. Denn es gibt Tee und Plätzchen." Albus zwinkerte ihm zu ,Mit Himbeermarmelade!"

Severus konnte nicht anders. Ein Lächeln zuckte über seine Lippen, während er den Schulleiter mit dem Blick seiner dunklen Augen belegte.

,Und wenn die Welt untergeht, nicht?" raunte er.

Er verließ von Albus Lächeln belegt das Büro. Nicht hastig, aber stetig machte er sich auf den Weg zurück in die Kerker.

Es wartete noch jede Menge Arbeit auf ihn. Dutzende miserable Aufsätze. Das Opalhalsband. Die Heiltränke für Albus zusammenstellen. Nicht ständig an Granger denken.


	25. Chapter 25

25. Die dritte Okklumentikstunde

Als Granger den Raum betrat, musste er den Blick heben. Er hatte sich vorgenommen es nicht zu tun, und er verfluchte sich dafür, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun.

Wenigstens hatte er es während Verteidigung geschafft ihren starrenden Blick in die Schranken zu weisen. Er wusste genau, dass sie vor seinem Blick noch immer in Ehrfurcht erzitterte wie jeder andere Schüler auch. Severus ließ die Feder sinken, als er sie sich seinem Schreibtisch nähern sah.

Er erhob sich und half ihr dabei ihre Gedanken ins Denkarium zu verbannen.

Es war merkwürdig, wie sehr der Geruch, der von ihr ausging, seine Nase umschmeichelte. Der Geruch von Wolle und Seife. Shampoo und- . Er musste ein wenig Luft einsaugen, um den letzten Geruch zu identifizieren. Seidenkrautessenz. Damit konnte selbst die widerspenstigste Haartolle gebändigt werden. Jetzt erst bemerkte er, dass ihr Haar, das sonst eine mittlere Katastrophe war, heute als andeutungsweise menschlich bezeichnen konnte. Es wandte sich in nussbraunen, leicht gelockten Strähnen über ihre Schultern, nicht den Eindruck machend als wolle es wieder in die altbekannte widerspenstige Form zurückspringen.

Konzentrieren, Severus! _Reducio cogitatum!_

Schon im nächsten Augenblick, als er zurücktrat, ihr hellflackerndes Gedankenfluidum an der Zauberstabspitze hinter sich her ziehend, umfing ihn wieder der Geruch von Essig, Kräutern und getrockneten Reptilien, unterlegt mit einer dezenten Note Staub.

,,Miss Granger, sie sollten lernen, ihre Gedanken selbst ins Denkarium zu befördern!" ermahnte er sie.

Es tat gut. Ja, in der Tat. Das wandelnde Wunder, das Potters Freundin war, würde noch merken, dass sie nicht vollkommen war.

Sie war noch immer dem Irrtum erlegen, dass man alles vom Pergament lernen konnte, ein Irrtum, dem auch er seine Menschenfeindlichkeit zu verdanken hatte. Noch immer sah er sich, unter Bäumen sitzend, sich zwischen den Gemäuern Hogwarts versteckend, seine große Nase fast das Pergament eines Buchs - meist jede Woche ein anderes- berührend, nur manchmal den Blick hebend, um nach den Herumtreibern oder anderen potentiellen Störenfrieden Ausschau zu halten.

,,Ich habe es versucht, Sir." erwiderte sie.

,,Ach wirklich?" raunte es zurück ,,Mit nicht sehr großem Erfolg, wie es aussieht."

,,Nein, Sir, ich denke, ich habe zu wenig Zeit für diese Übungen. Denn ich habe einen Berg an Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, wenn ich nicht gerade Hogwarts Strafregister auf neue Karten übertragen muss."

,,Das haben sie sich selbst zu zuschreiben, Granger. Sie wissen, dass sie nicht einmal hier wären, wenn es nach mir ginge. Sie hätten schon längst ihre Koffer packen können, wenn der Schulleiter nicht einen Narren an ihnen gefressen hätte." sagte Severus höhnisch. ,,Setzen, Granger."

Granger gehorchte ihm. Doch da war er wieder. Der aufkeimende Trotz in ihren Augen. Aber vielleicht wäre dieser Trotz dabei zuträglich, ihr zu helfen, endlich ihren Geist zu verschließen und sei es nur ein wenig. Er musste wohl oder übel Albus recht geben. Sie hatte Talent und war intelligent. Und vor allem fleißig. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sie dieselben miserablen Leistungen zeigen würde, wie Potter.

Severus zog seinen Zauberstab und seufzte innerlich. Bring es hinter dich!

,,Legilimens!" rief er mit Widerwillen in der Stimme.

Während er in ihre Gedanken gezogen wurde, konnte er wieder keinen Widerstand verspüren. Aber Zeit sich darüber Gedanken zu machen blieb ihm nicht.

Er fand sich in einem Raum wieder. Der Kerker.

Ein Mann mit schwarzem langem Haar sitzt am Tisch. Er spricht mit einem Mädchen, das wildes braunes Haar hat. Hinter ihnen verlassen die Schüler das Klassenzimmer.

Das Mädchen hat einen wütenden Gesichtsausdruck. Sie hält ihm ein Pergament hin.

_Warum nur ein Annehmbar, Professor? Ich habe doch alle Zutaten richtig! Mondstein! Das haben sie diese Stunde selbst gesagt! _protestiert das Mädchen trotzig.

Der Mann verzieht keine Miene während er antwortet. _Miss Granger, sie haben alles nahezu wortgleich aus dem Lehrbuch der Zaubertränke Band 1 abgeschrieben. Ich vergebe keine Noten, die besser sind als Annehmbar für Aufsätze, für die nicht selbst nachgedacht wurde._

_Ich habe nachgedacht. Ich habe fünf verschiedene Bücher- _

_Entzückend, Miss Granger. Gehen sie, oder Gryffindor wird auch mit einem Sieg beim Quidditchtunier nicht wieder in die schwarzen Zahlen kommen!_

_Aber Professor, das ist- ist UNFAIR!_

_VERSCHWINDEN SIE! _knurrt der Mann laut und mit wutverzerrter Miene _Bevor ich mich vergesse!_

Das Mädchen zuckt vor Schreck zusammen. Sie möchte etwas sagen, doch schon im nächsten Moment läuft sie mit wehendem Umhang aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Das Bild flackerte.

Der Mann mit den dunklen langen Haar hält einen Zauberstab in der Hand. Er richtet ihn auf einen Mann in zerrissener Kleidung und langem schmutzigen Haar. Sein bleiches Gesicht ist wutverzerrt. Wahnsinn blitzt in seinen Augen.

_Mitkommen. Allesamt! DU und der Werwolf! Die Dementoren werden sich um euch kümmern. _

Das Mädchen tritt aus dem Schatten und richtet das Wort an ihn. _Was ist wenn es einen Irrtum gab? Sollten sie nicht zuhören, was er- _

Der dunkelgewandete Mann fixiert sie mit einem kalten Blick._ Sei still, du dumme Göre! _schreit er._ Red nicht über Dinge, die du nicht verstehst!_

Severus konnte kaum seine Verwirrung begreifen, als er sich selbst sah. _Expelliamrus! _schreit der strubbelhaarige Junge. Der dunkelgewandete Mann knallt in einem hellen Strahl an die Wand und bleibt bewusstlos liegen. _Harry, _ruft eine entsetzte Mädchenstimme _Du hast einen Lehrer angegriffen. _

,,Granger." knurrte Severus. Ein helles Flackern.

Der Mann in den zerlumpten Kleidern geht neben einem anderen braunhaarigen Mann her. Er lässt den dunkelgewandeten, bewusstlosen Mann neben sich herschweben.

_Mr. Black. Mr. Black? _ertönt die Stimme des Mädchens. _Passen sie auf Professor Snapes Kopf auf, er - er_

_Schon gut, Mädchen. Der hält das aus, glaubs mir_! erwidert der zerlumpte Mann mit einem genugtuenden Lächeln und wendet sich wieder dem Weg vor ihm zu. Der Kopf des bewusstlosen Mannes stößt weiter mit einem dumpfen Geräusch gegen die Tunnelwand. _Aber..._ Das Mädchen hat Worte auf der Zunge, doch es gibt auf und schweigt.

Severus holte Luft und trat einen Schritt zurück. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

Aber wenigstens wusste er jetzt, woher die Gehirnerschütterung gekommen war. Black! Sogar nach dessen Tod konnte er nichts als Hass empfinden, wenn er an ihn dachte. Dieser unglaubliche Bastard. Selbst wenn er James und Lily nicht verraten hatte - er blieb ein Bastard.

Granger klammerte sich schon wieder an ihrem Stuhl fest und schnappte nach Luft.

,,Wagen sie nicht vom Stuhl zu fallen!" fuhr er sie an ,,Ich habe dafür keine Zeit!"

,,Nein, Sir!"

,,LEGILIMENS!"

_Bitte, Harry, hör auf...Professor Snape hat dich gerettet...wollt ihr es ausprobieren, das neue Kaugummi, das euch die Zunge verknotet...er hat mir ein Troll gegeben, Hermine, diese Fledermaus hat mir ein Troll gegeben, wird Zeit, dass er ein wenig Juckpulver in seine Robe bekommt..._

_Weißt du wie schön du aussiehst...nein, nein, nein, den Teil eurer Hausaufgaben macht ihr gefälligst allein, nein guckt mich nicht so an...Severus...Severus...keines deiner Worte hörst du? _

_Viel Glück, Professor...ich habe mehr als ein Annehmbar verdient...ich habe mir soviel Mühe gegeben...der Grim und die Schlange... bedeutet das, dass jemand sterben wird? Doing, doing, doing...das süße Geräusch seines Holzkopfes an der Wand...er hat ihn getötet, er hat Sirius getötet. Nein, Harry! _

Eine Frau mit Dauerwelle beugt sich über ein hochgewachsenes Mädchen, das an einem sonnenüberfluteten Tisch sitzt. Sie streicht ihm durch die braune Tolle. _Du musst etwas essen. Ich habe extra für dich gekocht Na komm schon. _Das Mädchen sieht lustlos auf das Essen hinab und beginnt darin zu stochern.

_Man könnte meinen, du seiest verliebt. Bist du? _

Genug! wollte Severus sagen. Doch brachte es nicht über die Lippen.

,,Versuchen wir es noch einmal. Sie werden sehen. Irgendwann werden sie den Widerstand spüren."

Severus konnte nicht anders. Er musste weitermachen, um es zu ertragen.

Er wollte gerade erneut seinen Zauberstab heben, als er ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen in seinem Handgelenk spürte. Granger die erwartungsvoll ihre Augen auf ihn gerichtet hatte, sah ihn fragend an.

,,Stehen sie auf!" bellte er ,,Holen sie sich ihre Gedanken zurück!"

Granger erhob sich quälend langsam, während ihr fragender Blick noch immer auf ihm lag.

,,Professor, ich habe geübt wirklich...ich habe es versucht-."

,,Ich sagte, dass sie ihre Gedanken nehmen sollen. Und dann verschwinden sie. Wir machen am Mittwoch weiter."

,,Aber, Sir."

,,Wird´s bald!" knurrte er und wandte sich ab.

Schon war sie am Schreibtisch und zog mit einer hastigen Bewegung ihr Gedankenfluidum aus dem Bassin. Es erschien Severus als sei eine Ewigkeit, vergangen, bis sie endlich fertig war. Während er sie dabei beobachtete, umgriff er sein betuchtes Handgelenk, in dem jetzt der Schmerz unaufhaltsam pulsierte. Dieser Schmerz war erträglich. Erträglicher als das Herzklopfen und das kalte klebrige Gefühl, das sich seiner Haut wieder einmal bemächtigte.

,,Sir, ich bin fertig."

Severus Blick traf den ihren. Ihr Blick. Es war Sorge darin. Wie damals. Der scharfe Schmerz, der aus seinen Tiefen hervorquoll vermengte sich mit dem Pochen in seinem Arm.

Er wandte sich ab, während er hastig sein Handgelenk losließ.

,,Dort ist die Tür!"

Hermine Granger ging zur Tür und öffnete sie, doch bevor sie hinaus ging hielt sie inne und belegte ihn mit einem eindringlichen Blick ihrer haselnussbraunen Augen. ,,Passen sie auf sich- auf sich auf, ja?"

,,Hinaus!" raunte er leise. ,,Die Angelegenheiten des Ordens gehen sie nichts an!"

,,Es geht mir nicht um den Orden, Sir. Und das wissen sie." murmelte sie und beraubte ihn ihres Blicks. Sie hielt einen Augenblick inne, um sich zu fangen.

Nur einen Moment später starrte er auf eine verwaiste Tür.

Wieder pulsierte der mahnende Schmerz durch sein Handgelenk. Auch er musste nun gehen.


	26. Chapter 26

26. Die Leihgabe des Halbblutprinzen

Der Halbblutprinz! Wie sehr sie diesen besserwisserischen Angeber hasste! Was machte es schon, dass er das eine oder andere Trank-Rezept verfeinert oder verbessert hatte? Sie hatte die Dinge, die seinem Geist entsprungen waren, gesehen. Mit einer fast verträumten Schrift hatte dieser Kerl Dinge an den Rand seines Buches geschrieben, die davon zeugten, dass er seinen Mitmenschen nur zu gerne wehtat. Und Harry. Er war so blind! Wie konnte er nur einen Menschen dermaßen bewundern, der so voller böser Gedanken gewesen war?

,,Das sagst du nur, weil du eifersüchtig bist, Hermine." hatte Harry erwidert, sein Buch mit einer beschützenden Geste umklammernd. ,,Du kannst es nicht ertragen, dass ich einmal besser in etwas bin!"

,,Das stimmt nicht, Harry!" hatte sie gelogen ,,Ich finde es einfach nicht gut, dass du diese fiesen Zaubersprüche an Mitschülern ausprobierst! Was war mit Goyle, he?"

,,Eigentlich war das eine gute Tat, Hermine. Mit solch langen Fingernägeln konnte er einen ganzen Tag lang keine Erstklässler zusammenstauchen." hatte Ron amüsiert eingeworfen. Seamus hatte dazu gelächelt. Ginny, die die ganze Zeit vor Dean davon lief, hatte sich aus dem Staub gemacht.

,,Ich werde dieses Buch nicht aufgeben, Hermine." hatte Harry protestiert ,,Der Halbblutprinz kann so übel gar nicht gewesen sein, wenn er sich so geniale Dinge ausdenken konnte."

Seitwann hat Intelligenz etwas mit gut oder böse zu tun? wollte sie fragen, doch ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass sie besser die Klappe halten sollte. Sie, die einen Ex-Todesser und Menschenfeind in ihr Herz geschlossen hatte. Und außerdem würde diese Diskussion sowieso in eine Sackgasse führen. Sie müsste sich einfach noch mehr anstrengen. Noch besser werden. Vielleicht könnte sie es sogar diesem Halbblutprinzen zeigen.

Hermine stieß Luft aus, während sie zwischen den Regalreihen entlangging. Mit dem nächsten Atemzug sog sie den Duft des Pergaments ein. Er war beruhigend wie immer.

Hier musste es sein. Sie klaubte nach kurzer Suche das alte abgegriffene Exemplar _Zaubertränke für Meister_ aus dem Regal und ging damit zu einem Tisch in einer dämmrig beleuchteten Ecke. In zwei Stunden wäre das Quidditchtraining für das Spiel gegen Ravenclaw. Sie hatte versprochen, dort hin zu kommen. Vor allem Ron hatte sich darüber gefreut, da er der neue Hüter war.

Zwei Stunden. Vielleicht würde sie noch die ein oder andere nützliche Information für den Zaubertrank der nächsten Stunde aus diesem Buch herauskitzeln können, an das sich außer ihr kein Schüler des sechsten Jahrgangs herantraute. _Der Trank der Hoffnung_.

Und vielleicht würde es ihr dabei helfen, seine schwarzen Augen zu vergessen, in die sie am Abend zuvor zum ersten Mal ohne jegliche Angst geblickt hatte.

Die ganze Nacht hatte sie sich herum gewälzt, in Gedanken bei ihm. Sie hatte sich vorgestellt wie er vor dem dunklen Lord stand und Bericht erstattete. Musste er noch andere Dinge tun? Schlimme Dinge? Töten? Quälen? War er es, der einen der bemitleidenswerten Muggel, die man immer wieder tot auffand, umgebracht hatte? Sie wusste es nicht. Sie wusste nicht, wie es bei den Todessern zuging. Sie wollte es nicht wissen. Sie wollte nicht daran denken, dass die Hände, die sie sich an ihren Körper wünschte, vielleicht schlimme Dinge taten, die sie nicht verzeihen konnte.

Bei Merlin! Was nützte Intelligenz, wenn sie nicht vor Dummheit schützte?

Hermine ließ sich mit dem dicken Wälzer auf einen Stuhl fallen. Neben ihr saß Neville und grübelte über einen ebenfalls dicken Wälzer.

Sie lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. Irgendwie tat ihr Neville leid. Seit Snape sie VgdK nicht mehr übermäßig triezte, war er wieder das bevorzugte Opfer.

,,Was liest du da?." fragte sie leise

,,Pflanzen des irischen Nordwestens." murmelte er zurück. Er wirkte betrübt. Noch betrübter als sonst.

Zaubertränke schien er aufgegeben zu haben. Fünf Jahre Unterricht bei Snape konnten nicht einmal durch Slughorns Freundlichkeit wieder kuriert werden. Hermine kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er in mehr als finsterer Stimmung sein musste, wenn er sich in einen solchen Wälzer flüchtete.

,,Man findet dort zum Beispiel Trollwurz. Es hilft gegen Wunden, die du-durch dunkle Magie verursacht wurden. Oder Nympfengras gegen Schüttelfieber. Und ja- weißt du, Pflanzen die heilen können, interessieren mich ganz besonders. Un- und was ist das für ein Buch?"

Sie hielt ihm den Buchdeckel hin, woraufhin sein Gesicht sich verzog, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen. ,,Nicht gut. Eindeutig nicht gut." gab er in einem gequälten Tonfall von sich. ,,Und dabei bist du doch schon so gut!"

,,In diesem Schuljahr leider nicht, Neville!"

Neville seufzte. ,,Deine Probleme möchte ich haben."

Nein, möchtest du nicht, Neville Longbottom!

,,Neville, du bist in Kräuterkunde mehr als gut. Du kennst die Wirkung so vieler Pflanzen. Du weißt wie man Essenzen aus ihnen gewinnt. Wenn du durch einen Wald gehst, dann kennst du den Namen jeder Pflanze. Du kannst stolz auf dich sein!"

Neville schenkte ihr einen schiefen Blick. Hermine sah ihn aufmunternd an. JA, es tat gut, einem von Snapes Opfern Mut zu machen, sein Werk, resultierend aus Erniedrigung und Demütigung, zu zerstören. Fast konnte sie sich verzeihen, sich in diesen Mann verliebt zu haben.

,,Wirklich!"

,,RUHE DAHINTEN." ertönte es.

,,Mann, hat die gute Ohren." murmelte Neville und wandte sich wieder seiner Lektüre zu.

Auch Hermine holte ihre Feder und ihr Pergament hervor und machte sich an die Arbeit. Eine Weile wurde die Stille der Bibliothek nur von Nevilles leisen Flüstern und dem Kratzen von Hermines Feder durchwirkt.

Es musste eine Stunde oder mehr vergangen sein, als Hermine halbwegs zufrieden auf ihre Zutatenliste und Brauanweisungen hinunterblickte. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern jemals ein Gefühl der vollkommenen Zufriedenheit empfunden zu haben, was ihre Leistungen betraf. War das Gefühl, den Unterricht hinter sich lassen zu und beim Quidditchtunier in Jubel ausbrechen zu können, ohne auch nur noch einen Gedanken an den nächsten Aufsatz oder das nächste Rezept zu verschwenden, nicht beneidenswert? Und warum fiel ihr dies so schwer?

Warum konnte sie nicht mal eine Runde Karten spielen, ohne völlig den Kopf fei zu bekommen. War dies ein Fluch?

,,Neville. Kommst du mit zum Training der Jungs?"

,,Es ist so kalt draußen!"

,,Die Sonne scheint. Aber nicht mehr lange. Komm schon, Zeit auf andere Gedanken zu kommen!"

Neville ergab sich schließlich.

Dick eingepackt und in weit sichtbare Gryffindorschals gewickelt machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Quidditch-Feld. Die Sonne schien so gut sie konnte, doch auch ihre wärmenden Strahlen konnten den scharfen kalten Wind , der an ihren Umhängen riss nicht durchdringen.

Nevilles und ihre Nase waren schon nach kurzer Zeit rot wie die Slughorns, wenn dieser zuviel gutem Wein zugesprochen hatte.

,,Wenigstens erlauben sie das Quidditch noch." murmelte Neville. ,,Wo doch das mit dem Halsband passiert ist!"

,,Ja, aber wir können uns alles gefallen lassen. Wer immer das war. Wir müssen ihm zeigen, dass wir uns nicht auch noch den letzten Spaß nehmen lassen."

,,Es ist lustig, wenn du das sagst!" erwiderte Neville.

,,Ja, wahrscheinlich. Aber denkt ihr, nur weil ich viel lerne, weiß ich ein gutes Quidditch-Spiel nicht zu schätzen?" Sie hob ihren Arm und rief. ,,Gryffindor VOR!"

Neville lächelte betreten, ob dieses etwas uninspiriertem Kampfschreis.

Hermines Mund entfuhr ein Lachen, als sie dieses Lächeln sah.

,,Komm schon! Siehst du, da fliegen sie schon!"

Das Training dauerte nur lange, bis die Sonne sich endlich entschied hinter den fernen Baumwipfeln glühendrot zu versinken. Hermine machte sich mit den Neville, Ron und Harry zurück auf den Weg zum Schloss und beglückwünschte Ron zu seinen Flugmanövern. Sie wusste, er brauchte diesen Zuspruch, da er die Neigung besaß, seine Leistung in den Dreck zu treten.

Kaum hatten sie den warmen, heimeligen Gemeinschaftsraum betreten, machten sich die beiden auch schon auf, sich frisch zu machen und sich um zuziehen.

Das Abendessen war gut und angenehm. Nichts war mehr von dem Streit über das Buch des Halbbuchprinzen zu spüren. Nur das elendig nagende Gefühl, wieder zu Filch gehen zu müssen, um Karteikarten neu zu beschriften trübte ihre Freude.

Diesmal wollte sie nicht Filchs Zorn herauf beschwören und darum hastete sie nach zwei Partien Zauberschach gegen Ron, die sie verloren hatte, hinunter in den Kerker.

Filch begrüßte sie mit dem typisch grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck, während Mrs. Norris gleichgültig schnurrte. Filch besah sie scharf, während sie sich an ihren gewohnten Platz setzte.

,,Professor Snape hat etwas für sie abgegeben, Granger! Liegt auf ihrem Tisch!"

Tatsächlich. Hermines Blick huschte über das kleine in abgegriffenes braunes Leder gebundene Buch, das neben der Kiste lag. Mit klopfendem Herzen griff sie danach und besah sich den Titel. _Die Okklumentik – Verteidigung des Geistes _

Als sie den Buchdeckel zurück schlug kam ein Zettel zum Vorschein. Sie legte das Buch beiseite und entfaltete ihn. Ihr Blick glitt über die fein geschwungene Schrift.

_Miss Granger, _

_Jetzt haben sie keine Ausreden mehr. Die nächste Stunde findet am Montag statt. Freitag sind sie bei Filch entschuldigt. Ich rate ihnen, sich zu bemühen, denn ebenso wenig wie sie mich in ihrem Kopf haben wollen, will ich in ihrem Kopf sein! _

_P.S. Falls das Wissen dieses hervorragenden Werks nicht in ihren Geist vordringen sollte, stellen sie Fragen. Ich bin mir sicher, ihr größtes Talent haben sie noch nicht verlernt. Verbrennen sie diesen Zettel, wenn sie ihn gelesen haben!_


	27. Chapter 27

27. Die Hände eines Mörders

Vorsichtig trug Severus die Trollwurzessenz um sein schmerzendes Mal auf. Der dunkle Lord war unzufrieden. Und jedes Mal, wenn der dunkle Lord unzufrieden war, schmerzte das Mal. Diesmal half nicht einmal die Essenz, den Schmerz zu lindern.

,,Was für eine Farce." knurrte Severus und fuhr mit dem Finger ein letztes mal um das untere Ende der sich windenden Schlange, bis die Essenz endlich eingezogen war.

Beinahe. Beinahe konnte er Mitleid für Malfoy empfinden. Beinahe. Wenn er in diesem Moment überhaupt etwas hätte empfinden können, außer Wut und Verwirrung.

Hastig zog er den Ärmel über den Arm. Malfoy war genau so besessen wie sein Vater. Aber beiweiten dümmer. Er erinnerte sich noch genau daran, wie Lucius und Narzissa stolz auf ihren Nachwuchs hinabgeblickt hatten und er daneben, in ,,freudiger Erwartung der Pate dieses goldigen Geschöpfes zu werden. Nein, er hatte das Gefühl des Verlorenseins und der Hoffnungslosigkeit nicht vergessen, das nur jemand empfand, der um die Schuld am eigenen Unglück wusste. Er hatte geahnt, dass all diese Dinge an ihm vorüber ziehen würden. Denn sie war tot. Und würde nie wieder kommen. Nie wieder.

Severus biss die Zähne zusammen. Nie wieder._ Fort ... tot_

Ihr Bild vor seinen Augen. Ihr warmes, gütiges Lächeln, es war fast das einzige, dass ihn noch aus der Fassung bringen konnte.

,,Dieses rothaarige Schlammblut ist tot, Sev! Du solltest dich freuen. Du hast dich verdient gemacht beim dunklen Lord. Die Potters! Ha, es geschieht diesen James recht, wenn er sich mit minderwertigen-. Severus, wo willst du hin!"

_,,Aufgaben, Bellatrix. Es erwarten mich Aufgaben. Denn vom Reden allein tut sich nichts!"_

Severus wischte sich hastig übers Gesicht. Es durfte nicht sein, dass er wieder zu einem sentimentales, zitterndes Bündel würde, nach all diesen Jahren. Es war so lange her. Der Schmerz, er war immer dumpfer geworden mit jedem Jahr, das vergangen war, bis er irgendwo tief in ihm mahnend weitergepocht hatte. Um ihn daran zu erinnern, dass er eine Aufgabe hatte.

Er durfte nicht wieder zu der Kreatur werden, die vierzehn Jahre zuvor vor Dumbledores Gestalt auf den Knien zusammengesunken war.

Severus setzte sich kerzengerade auf, so dass sein Rücken den Rückhalt seines Stuhls bekam.

Malfoy war nichts als ein dummer verwirrter Junge, wer wusste das nicht besser als er selbst, aber- aber er konnte es nicht verhindern, dass er Hass und Wut empfand wenn er an diesen Bengel dachte. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass der Respekt, den Draco Malfoy ihm all die Jahre entgegen gebracht hatte, nun dahingeschmolzen war. Da war nichts mehr als der brennende Ehrgeiz, der in seinen Augen zu finden war. Aber auch Angst.

Vielleicht hatte er sich auch geirrt. Und Angst war nicht das einzige Gefühl, das er aus den Augen, die ihm täglich entgegensahen ihm entgegenspringen sehen wollte. Nicht aus allen Augen.

Er vergrub seine Hand im Haar, dass die schwarzen Strähnen nach allen Seiten abstanden. Angst. Todesangst.

_,,Severus! Hilf mir! Hilf mir!" ruft der Mann, der am Boden auf den Knien zusammengesackt ist. Sein Glieder zitterten in der Ahnung, dass der Zauberstab, der auf ihn gerichtet ist, sein Ende bedeuten wird. ,,Bitte hilf mir!" Die braunen Augen des Mannes starren ihn eindringlich an._

_Der dunkelgewandete, bleichgesichtige Mann schenkt dem Todgeweihten über seine Hakennase hinweg einen gleichgültigen Blick. In seinem weißen Gesicht regt sich nichts._

_,,Mund halten Filius. Du hast hier nichts zu sagen!" kreischt Bellatrix und umklammert ihren Zauberstab. In ihren Augen, ein wahnsinniges Blinzeln._

_Eine bleiche, dunkelgewandete Kreatur, begleitet von ihrer Schlange, schreitet an dem Todgeweihten vorbei und umrundet ihn._

_,,Du kennst ihn, Severus?" fragt die bleiche Kreatur interessiert und belegt Severus mit einem eindringlichen Blick seiner roten Augen._

_,,Nein, mein Lord."_

_,,Nein! Severus, du hast Bücher bei mir gekauft. Mindestes zehn Stück. Severus, sieh mich an!"_

_,,Und?" kommt es trocken zurück. Ein schwarzer, undurchdringlicher Blick._

_Die bleiche Kreatur wendet sich wieder dem Todgeweihten zu. ,,Du wirst nicht mehr viele Bücher verkaufen , Filius!" raunte die Kreatur ihm zu ,,Du hast schmähliche Dinge verbreitet. Dinge darüber, wie toll es doch ist, mit Schlammblütern befreundet und mit ihnen verheiratet zu sein!"_

_Der Mann zuckte zusammen. ,,Aber, aber ...ich – ich bin nur ein harmloser Mann. Ein Mann der alte Bücher verkauft, b-bitte."_

_,,Du bist ein Halbblut, das schmähliche Lügen verbreitet. Ein Verräter an der reinblütigen Zaubererwelt."_

_,,Nein!"_

_,,Bellatrix!"_

_,,JA, mein Lord. Crucio!" Ein geiferndes Lächeln schleicht sich über das Gesicht der Schwarzhaarigen, während sie dem Mann Höllenqualen bereitet. _

_Die bleiche, dunkelgewandete Kreatur blickt zufrieden auf die Szene. ,,Gleich, Nagini, gleich." raunt er seiner unruhig züngelnden Schlange zu. _

_Severus rührt sich nicht, während der Mann am Boden sich krümmt und schreit. ,,Crucio." raunt Bellatrix voller Genuss und bewegt ihren Zauberstab als wolle sie ihn tanzen lassen._

_,,Mein Lord." meldet sich Severus zu Wort ,,Gibt es nicht noch Dinge zu besprechen?"_

_,,Oh ja, Severus, aber alles zu seiner Zeit!" _

Alle Blicke liegen auf dem zitternden Bündel auf dem Teppichboden. ,,Severus!" schreit der Mann ,,Du h-hast B-bücher bei m- mir ge-gekauft. Bücher-."

_,,Das ist ja herzallerliebst, Severus. Er ruft nach dir!"_

_Severus schweigt._

_,,Bellatrix!" bellte Voldemort ,, Überlass ihn Severus."_

_Die Schwarzhaarige gehorcht zackig, aber mit zusammengepressten Lippen._

_,,Mein Lord." Severus hebt seinen Zauberstab. Der Mann sieht ihn mit ängstlichen Blick an. Er atmet schwer von der Tortur, die hinter ihm liegt. ,,Se-severus Snape." Seine Worte sind nicht mehr als ein Hauchen._

_,,Avada kedavra!"_

_Der Mann sackt unter dem schwarzen, bohrenden Blick zusammen, kaum das der grüne Strahl seinen Körper getroffen hat._

_,,Spielverderber." geifert Bellatrix beleidigt und belegt ihn mit einem scharfen Blick. ,,Spielverderber, elender!" _

_Voldemort lächelt dünn und grausam. ,,Jetzt, Nagini. Jetzt." _

Der dunkle Lord hatte ihn testen wollen. Ja, er hatte den Test bestanden. Ohnegleichen, Severus.

,,Filius." entfuhr es rau Severus Kehle. Das warm lächelnde von grauem, wildem Haar umrahmte Gesicht des alten Zauberers aus der Winkelgasse tauchte vor ihm auf, ihm ein Buch zeigend, nach dem er lange gesucht hatte und nur für ihn zurückgelegt. Nach vierzehn Jahren hatte er wieder einem Menschen das Leben genommen und sich selbst die Freude, in dem alten Antiquariat nach seltenen Büchern zu suchen. Wenn er mit Filius geredet hatte, hatte er ein nahezu normales menschliches Verhalten an den Tag gelegt. Vielleicht war es die Liebe zum Wissen gewesen, die ihn hatte fast sanftmütig werden lassen. Filius war neben Dumbledore vielleicht der einzige gewesen, der einem Severus Snape gegenüber getreten war, den man halbwegs als Menschen bezeichnen konnte.

Jetzt bist du kein Mensch mehr, Severus. Aber vielleicht warst du das noch nie.

Sonst wären all diese Menschen noch am leben._ Fort ... tot!_

Es klopfte. Severus riss seine Hand aus dem Haarschopf und glättete ihn hastig. Wer bei Merlins neunmal verfluchtem Bart störte ihn um diese Zeit ? Es war neun! Konnte man nicht mal um diese Zeit seine Ruhe haben?

,,Herein!" schimpfte er. Die braunhaarige Gryffindor betrat sein dämmriges Kerkerbüro.

,,Granger!" sprach er ihren Namen knurrend aus. ,,Was wollen sie hier? Haben sie meine Nachricht nicht bekommen?"

Die Braungelockte lächelte warm. Ein wenig entwaffnend, musste er zähneknirschend zugeben. Sie hielt das kleine Buch in ihrer Hand. Ohne auf seine Aufforderung zu warten schloss sie die Tür. Was dachte sie sich dabei? Guckte er nicht streng und angsteinflössend genug?

,,Doch, Professor. Sie haben geschrieben, dass ich - dass ich sie fragen darf, wenn ich Hilfe brauche!"

In der Tat. Sie hatte recht. Warum hatte er das geschrieben? Er musste verrückt gewesen sein. Jetzt glaubte Granger, ihm auf der Nase herumtanzen zu können! Zitterten seine Hände noch immer? Seine Mörder-Hände. Nein, es war zwei Tage her.

,,Wollen sie mir erzählen, dass sie das Buch schon durchgelesen haben?" fragte er mit scharfer, von Skepsis durchwirkter Stimme und belegte sie mit einem finsteren Blick.

,,Ja, Sir. Sie sagten doch, ich solle mich bemühen!"

,,Es ist Mittwochabend, Miss Granger. Es gibt keinen Grund, mir auf den Wecker zu fallen!" giftete er sie an, ohne sich zu erheben.

,,Habe ich ihre Nachricht falsch verstanden?" fragte Granger vorsichtig.

Jetzt musste Severus schweigen. Nein, sie hatte seine Nachricht, die er in einem Überschwang von aufwallender ihm zuvor völlig unbekannter Menschenfreundlichkeit geschrieben hatte, mit Mörderhänden, an denen noch frisch und mahnend das Blut eines Unschuldigen klebte, nicht falsch verstanden.

,,Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass sie gleich wieder an meiner Tür kratzen, hätte ich sie bestimmt nicht verfasst, Miss Granger!"

,,Ich dachte, ich dachte sie wollten mir helfen. Das war wohl naiv von mir, nicht?"

,,Ich will ihnen helfen, Granger. Aber nicht um den Preis, dass sie jeden Abend vor meinem Schreibtisch stehen und mich mit ihren verliebten Gryffindoraugen anstarren!"

Jetzt hob sie ihren Kopf und sah ihn direkt an. ,,Wenn es sie beruhigt, Sir." erwiderte sie nicht ohne eine gewisse Boshaftigkeit in ihrer Stimme. ,,In diesem Moment hasse ich sie!"

Ihre Augen logen. Diese verdammten verliebten Gryffindoraugen!

Vierzehn Jahre zu spät.

,,Heute abend habe ich keine Zeit, Miss Granger. Wenn es unbedingt sein muss, dann kommen sie am Freitag nach dem Abendessen zu mir." knurrte er.

Hermine Granger reckte ihr Kinn ,,Danke, Sir. Überaus liebenswürdig von ihnen, sich wie ein Lehrer zu benehmen!"

Hinaus, wollte Severus schreien. Die Wut erfasste ihn wie ein plötzlicher Sturm.

,,Sie haben Glück, dass ich ihnen keine Punkte abziehen darf, Granger." zischte er. Das waren seine letzten Worte, bevor er den Blick senkte und mit einer fahrigen Bewegung zur Tür deutete.

Schon im nächsten Moment hörte er die Tür zu fallen. Sein Herz klopfte. Mit einer langsamen Bewegung kam seine Stirn auf dem tintenbefleckten Nussholz seines Schreibtischs zum Erliegen.


	28. Chapter 28

Schreib ich zu schnell? Liest das keiner? Ist die Story zu wenig zugänglich? Ist sie blöd? mhh... ich versteh das ja, das man nicht immer weiß was man sin rews schreiben soll, aber ein wenig Resonanz wäre echt nett:) Ansonsten macht das posten irgendwie nur halb so viel Spass... naja, wenn ihr restlos zufrieden seit, ist es jaauch gut, na den, man liest sich...

* * *

28. Hermines Bitte

Es war nicht mehr als ein Aufflackern gewesen. Die Schlange und der Grim. Knurrend. Zischend. Sich ineinander verbeißend. Hermine war danach aus dem Schlaf getaumelt, zusammengesackt auf der Bettkante nach Luft schnappend. Der Schreck darüber, dass die Vision wieder aufgetaucht war, ließ sie eine ganze Weile erstarrt dasitzen, sich fragend, ob sie zu Trewalney gehen sollte. Oder doch lieber zu Firenze?

Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, erwartete sie von Trewalney keine große Hilfe. _Oh, es steht großes Unheil bevor!_ Als wüsste sie dies nicht selbst! Und ob ihr Firenze mehr Informationen als die Sherrydrossel oder ihre Nachschlagewerke geben konnte, auch dies bezweifelte sie.

Geduld, Hermine. Du musst Geduld haben. Hast du in den letzten Wochen nicht gelernt, unfassbare Geduld zu haben?

Als sie zum Fenster hinaus blickte, sah sie in der Dunkelheit die ersten frostigen Boten des Winters an im kalten Wind herumwirbeln. Sie betrachtete den Tanz der Schneeflocken, die schon bald den Sonnenstrahlen erlegen wären, eine Weile, bevor sie sich wieder unter ihre Decke verkroch. Das Herzklopfen hatte nachgelassen. Vielleicht würde sie noch ein wenig Schlaf finden.

Doch dieser Freitagmorgen war nicht weniger mies und schlaflos, als die vorangegangen.

Und dazu noch diese Vision.

Noch während sie mehr mäßig als gut angekleidet mit Ron und Harry zum Frühstück ging, musste sie an die Vision denken. Ein Mensch würde sterben. Aber wer nur?

Konnte sie soviel Geduld haben, dies heraus zu finden?

Sie entfaltete den Tagesprophet, kaum, das die Eule ihn gebracht hatte, in der Hoffnung, sich von ihren finsteren Gedanken ablenken zu können.

Aber weit gefehlt. Rons Augen weiteten sich, als er den Titel auf der Frontseite des Propheten laß.

,,Filius McAllister wird vermisst. Er ist seit Dienstag verschwunden!" hörte sie den Rothaarigen sagen.

Hastig drehte sie die Zeitung herum. ,,Was? Aber!"

,,Erst Olivander und nun auch noch Filius." gab Harry ungehalten von sich. Er ließ seine Gabel geräuschvoll auf den Teller fallen.

,,Nicht auch noch Filius." jammerte Hermine kläglich. ,,Nein, nicht. Filius. Er war ein solch – ein solch netter Mensch! Was ist - wenn SIE ihn-."

Hermine spürte, wie ihr das Blut aus den Wangen wich. Sie selbst hatte den alten Zauberer vor Schulbeginn in der Winkelgasse besucht und es genossen seine Bücher zu bestaunen. Das meiste konnte sie sich nicht leisten, aber er hatte sie nichts desto trotz immer freundlich und zuvorkommend behandelt und ihre Fragen beantwortet. Einmal hatte er ihr sogar ein Buch über alte druidische Zauberformeln zum halben Preis überlassen.

,,Aber er ist kein Muggel, oder?" warf Ron ein ,,Ich dachte die töten nur Muggel!" Er ließ es sich nicht nehmen weiter zaghaft an seinem Toast zu wagen, während seine braunen Augen fragend zwischen den beiden hin und her huschten.

,,Vielleicht halten sie ihn gefangen! Schließlich hat man ihn irgendwo gefunden!"

Hermine begann mit Wehmut zu lesen.

_Filius McAllister, Besitzer des altehrwürdigen Antiquariats ,Bücher und Wunder in der Winkelgasse, ist seit Dienstag, dem 20. Oktober 1997 spurlos verschwunden. Weder Freunde und Bekannte haben seit dem besagten Datum Kontakt zu ihm aufnehmen können. Sein Laden scheint verwaist. Die Aurorenabteilung des Ministeriums steht vor einem Rätsel. Wenn er tatsächlich das Opfer einer Entführung wurde, haben die Täter keinerlei Spuren hinterlassen, heisst es in der Aussage von Kingsley Shacklebolt, der die Untersuchung leitete. Es konnte weder Gewalteinwirkung, noch Spuren dunkler Magie entdeckt werden. Zaubereiminsiter Scrimgeour hält es deswegen für überstürzt, von einer Aktion der berüchtigten Vereinigung zu reden, die sich die Todesser nennen..._

Wütend ließ sie die Zeitung neben sich auf den Tisch plumpsen.

,,Was schreiben sie?" fragte Harry neugierig.

,,Das was sie immer schreiben! Das alles in Ordnung ist!"

,,Aber ich dachte, es wird nicht länger geleugnet, dass ER wieder da ist!" sagte Ron.

,,Was diese Leute vorgeben zu behaupten und was sie schreiben sind zwei völlig unterschiedliche Dinge!" fluchte Hermine. ,,Die haben immer noch Angst. Wahrscheinlich weil ihnen irgendjemand von Voldemorts Leuten den Zauberstab an den Kopf hält."

Harry beugte sich mit gehobenen Augenbrauen zu ihr hin. ,,Bist du das Hermine? Ist das dieselbe Person, die mir nicht abnehmen möchte, dass Draco Malfoy das dunkle Mal bekommen hat?"

,,Malfoys Vater sitzt im Knast, Harry. Wie hoch kann dieser Junge schon in der Gunst Voldemorts stehen?"

,,Was hat das mit Gunst und all diesem Kram zu tun? Malfoy wirkt gehetzt. Er benimmt sich komisch!"

,,Ich würde dir sehr gerne glauben, Harry. Aber du behauptest auch von Snape, noch immer ein Todesser zu sein, obwohl du keinerlei Beweise hast!"

Harrys Gesicht zog sich schnaubend zurück. ,,Ich verstehe schon. Hermine hat den Durchblick!" gab er beleidigt von sich.

Die Angesprochene erhob sich und griff nach ihrer Büchertasche. ,,Harry, ich wünschte , ich hätte den Durchblick. Aber weißt du was Muggel wie wir gerne sagen? IN DUBIO PRO REO!"

In Harrys Gesicht tat sich nichts.

,,Im Zweifel für den Angeklagten!" rief Ron mit unverhohlenem Stolz darüber auch endlich einmal mit Wissen glänzen zu können. Er erntete dafür verwunderte Blicke. Selbst Seamus und Neville sahen zum ihm hinüber.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. ,,Es ist einer der Lieblings Muggelsprüche meines Vaters. Er hat ihn uns schon so oft aufgesagt, dass selbst ich ihn mir gemerkt habe!"

Der Rothaarige grinste sie an. Hermine sah, wie die Spannung aus Harrys Gesicht wich.

,,Lasst uns gehen!" sagte er nur noch, bevor er sich abwandte, um die Halle zu verlassen.

Hermines Blick glitt ein letztes Mal zum Lehrertisch, an dem die dunkelgewandete Gestalt des Slytherinhauslehrers mit dem Blick an Dumbledore klebte. Sie hoffte, er würde nur einen Moment zu ihr hinüber gucken, doch er schien sich an diesen Tag entschieden zu haben, seinen Blick von der Welt ab zu wenden. _In dubio pro reo, Professor_._Bis heute abend!_

Es war gut, dass sie beim Abendessen gut zugelangt hatte. Wenn auch nicht aus Hunger. Ron hatte natürlich wie immer den Rekord gebrochen. Aber wahrscheinlich würde er nicht aufhören soviel zu essen, wenn er weiterhin dermaßen in die Höhe schoss.

Es fühlte sich gut an, nicht mehr bei jedem Schritt nach der Kraft suchen zu müssen, um sich daran zu hindern, nicht um zu kippen! Ja, was eine Woche Schokokessel und gutes Essen aus einem machen konnten, war schon unheimlich!

Was ein finsterer, entzückender Kerkerbewohner aus einem machen konnte war um vieles unheimlicher!

Ihr Finger glitten über das kleine Buch in ihrer Tasche. Snapes Leihgabe. Sie hatte es durchgelesen. Ja. Eineinhalb mal. Sie hatte an dem Leder gerochen, in der Hoffung, sein Geruch hafte daran, nachts heimlich in der Dunkelheit. Bis sie das Buch irgendwann über sich selbst beinahe laut lachend in der Schublade ihres Nachttisches verstaut hatte.

Ihre Finger hatten über die Seiten gestrichen, in der Vorstellung er hätte es auch getan.

Im Buchdeckel stand in akribisch genauer Schrift. _Eigentum von Severus Snape!_

Sie hütete dieses Buch wie einen geheimen Schatz. Sie wusste nicht, was Snape dazu getrieben hatte ihr ein Buch aus seinem Privatbesitz zu überlassen, doch es musste die pure Verzweiflung gewesen sein! Noch immer sah sie die Pein in seinem Gesicht, wenn er aus ihren Gedanken zurückgekehrt war. Es war die Pein eines Menschen, der die eigene Hässlichkeit im Spiegel erblickt hatte. Es war der Ausdruck des Ensetzens, der bei einem weniger wütenden Menschen Verlegenheit gewesen wäre. Verlegenheit, Hermine! Deine Phantasie ist heute mehr als lebendig! Sie ist angsteinflössend! Aber du selbst bist, seit du deine Liebe an einen Menschen verschenkst, der sie zwischen seinen Händen zerreibt, sie mit den Füßen zertritt und noch einmal kräftig hinterspuckt, mehr als angsteinflössend!

War es richtig zu ihm zu gehen?

Wollte sie ihn sehen? Den Gesichtsausdruck, der davon erzählte, wie wenig ihre Anwesenheit erwünscht war?

Doch ihre Beine trugen sie weiter und weiter durch den dunklen Korridor, der zu seiner Tür führte.

Einer Zeremonie gleich kam ihre Hand auf dem Holz seiner Tür zum erliegen.

Sie klopfte. Als sich nichts tat, klopfte sie ein zweites Mal. Diesmal energischer.

Die Tür sprang auf. Snape stand vor seinem Schreibtisch und ließ den Zauberstab sinken.

,,Nun kommen sie schon rein!" sagte er seltsam matt.

Hermine wagte sich Schritt für Schritt vor in die seltsame Atmosphäre. Seine schwarzen Augen sahen ihr lauernd dabei zu, wie sie zu dem Stuhl ging, der vor seinem Schreibtisch stand, und auf dem schon mehr als ein zitternder Schüler gehockt hatte.

Kaum da sie sich gesetzt hatte, entfuhr es ihrem Mund. ,,Geht es- geht es ihnen gut?" Ihr Blick haftete an seinem kreidebleichen Gesicht, das von davon erzählte, dass es ihm alles andere als gut ging.

Snape, der an seinem Schreibtisch platz genommen hatte, sah sie undurchdringlich an.

,,Es geht sie nichts an, Miss Granger, wie es mir geht!" erwiderte er gedehnt und jedes einzelne Wort betonend.

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen. Sag nichts, Hermine!

Sie holte das kleine Buch hervor. ,,Ich – ich wollte mich dafür bedanken, Sir. Dafür, dass sie mir ihr Buch geliehen haben!"

,,Stellen sie ihre Fragen, Granger. Deswegen sind sie doch hier, oder nicht?" erwiderte er matt.

Sie schlug hastig die markierte Seite auf und legte das Buch vor sich auf den Schoss.

,,Ja, Sir, ich habe mir das Buch von vorne bis hinten durchgelesen, a- aber irgendwie bin ich daraus trotzdem nicht schlau geworden. I- ich habe versucht die Übungen zu machen. Aber was nützen diese Übungen, wenn man nichts hat wogegen man sich wehrt. Ich meine – ist es nicht sinnlos, den Geist zu verschließen, ohne dass jemand versucht in ihn ein zu dringen?"

,,Sie werden in diesen GENUSS noch früh genug wieder kommen, Granger. Es ist arrogant zu denken, dass das Erlernen der Okklumentik nicht mühsame Kleinstarbeit wäre! Sie müssen immer wieder die in diesem Buch beschriebenen Konzentrationsübungen machen! Vielleicht gelingt es ihnen dann die Visionen ein ums andere Mal fern zu halten!" Snapes Finger trommelten unruhig auf einem Aufsatzheft. Als Hermine ihren Blick hob, wurde sie von der vollen Wucht seines dunklen Blicks getroffen. ,,Haben sie noch immer diese Visionen?"

Sie nickte ,,Ja, heute morgen war sie wieder da, Sir!"

,,Dumbledore erzählte mir von Trewalneys Verdacht. Es ist vielleicht notwendig, sie zu lehren, die Visionen zu kontrollieren. Falls der dunkle Lord wirklich jemanden töten wird- nicht dass es das erste Mal wäre- dann wäre es gut zu wissen, wen die Vision offenbart!"

,,Professor Trewalney sagte, ich müsste Geduld haben!"

,,Die , Miss Granger, müssen sie in jedem Fall haben." schnarrte es zurück. ,,Aber Geduld scheint keine ihrer Tugenden zu sein."

,,Bei allen Respekt, Sir. Ihre auch nicht!"

,,Zum ersten Mal muss ich ihnen Recht geben. Sie sind kaum zwei Minuten hier und schon hat sich meine Geduld erschöpft!"

Hermine biss die Lippen zusammen. Sein Blick war spöttisch. Aber. Aber seine Augen. Sie waren-

Sie erstarrte. Ein Flackern. Da war es wieder. Noch ein Flackern.

Von Panik gepackt sprang sie auf und wich zurück.

,,Granger!" hörte sie ihn ihren Namen knurren.

Seine dunkle Gestalt kam auf sie zu. Wieder ein Flackern. Jetzt sah die dunkle Gestalt mit dem kreideweißen Gesucht streng auf sie hinab. Ein Knurren. Ein Zischen. Der Grim. Die Schlange. Sie sank auf die Knie.

,,Granger!" Sie spürte wie sie am Arm gepackt wurde. Die Schlange verbiss sich im Grim. Ein Jaulen. Der Grim, schwarz und furchteinflössend riss sein Maul zähnefletschend auf und stürzte sich auf die Schlange. Eine schwarze Gestalt. Schwärze.

,,Nein!"

Der Griff um ihren Arm war fast schmerzhaft. Snapes Gesicht tauchte vor ihr auf, die Augenbrauen fragend gekräuselt. Hermine war nicht mehr Herr ihrer Sinne. Sie stürzte vor und krallte sich an den warmen Stoff. Ihr Gesicht vergrub sich darin. Sein Geruch kroch ihr in die Nase und ließ jegliches Denken aussetzen. ,,Nein!" rief sie panisch. Nicht du! Nicht du! wollte sie schreien. Sie schnappte panisch nach Luft, während ihre Hände an dem schwarzen Stoff rissen.

Schon im nächsten Moment wurde sie zurück gestoßen und stolperte. Sie kam auf dem kalten Steinfußboden auf.

,,Was fällt ihnen ein!" zischte Snape mit wutverzerrten Gesicht.

Hermine versuchte sich zu fangen. Es schien ihr, als bekomme sie nicht genug Luft.

Sie wagte es kaum, ihren Blick zu heben und seinem zu begegnen.

,,Ich dachte – ich dachte - ."

,,Hinaus mit ihnen!" spie er aus.

,,Bitte, Sir. Ich wollte nicht-."

,,Ich sagte: Hinaus!" Das letzte Wort war nicht mehr als gehauchte Panik. Als Hermine sich nicht rührte, packte er sie am Arm und riss sie auf die Beine.

,,Wenn sie nicht sofort gehen, vergesse ich mich!"

Hermine konnte ihre Tränen nicht länger zurück halten. ,,Bitte, Sir. Helfen sie mir. Helfen sie mir." begann sie schluchzen.

,,Ihnen helfen?" kam es keuchend zurück. ,,Helfen sie sich, indem sie eine kalte Dusche nehmen!"

,,Ich kann nicht mehr schlafen, Sir. Nicht mehr essen. Bitte helfen sie mir, bitte!"

,,Wissen sie eigentlich wie dumm sie sind!"

,,Helfen sie mir!"

,,Womit Granger. Womit?" zischte er ungehalten.

Hermine zog den Rotz hoch und sah ihm in die Augen, die vor Panik geweitet waren.

,,_Mors amoris_, Sir!"


	29. Chapter 29

Hey, wenn ich zu schnell update, dann bremse ich mich mich ein wenig LG MIRI

* * *

29._Mors amoris_

Granger vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen, um die Schluchzer, die sich erneut ihrer Kehle entrangen darin zu ersticken. Severus war es, als sei er erstarrt. Einen Moment konnte er nichts anderes tun, als das Mädchen, das rückwärts schritt, um Rückhalt am Zutatenregal zu suchen, an zu starren. _Mors amoris_, hatte sie gesagt. Der Tod der Liebe.

Ihr Gefühlsausbruch ließ ihn nicht so kalt ließ, wie er es gerne gehabt hätte. Dieses Wort aus ihren Mund. _Mors amoris, _es ließ seine Hände klamm und sein Herz schwer werden. Was geschah nur mit ihm? Es musste etwas widerwärtiges sein, etwas, dass nur auf seine seit Wochen anhaltende Melancholie zurück zu führen sein konnte.

Sie hatte sicherlich genug recherchiert, um zu wissen, dass dieser Trank mehr als nur eine Nebenwirkung hatte. Dieser Trank war der letzte, der verzweifelte Ausweg.

Wer wenn nicht er, wusste das.

Plötzlich, als er die Tiegel seines Zutatenregals klirren hörte, war es als erwache er aus seiner Starre. Er schritt hastig auf sie zu und packte sie am Arm. Er zerrte sie auf ihren Stuhl zurück.

Ruhe bewahren, Severus!

Sie sackte, kaum da sie sich gesetzt hatte, zusammen, nur um sich noch mehr in ihren Händen zu vergraben. Ihre Schultern zitterten von der Erregung, die sie erfasst hatte.

Einen kurzen Moment blieb sein Blick an ihrer zusammengesunkenen Gestalt hängen, bevor er zu seinen Phiolenregal ging. Er wusste, dass er noch einige Fläschen des _sedatio_-Tranks hatte. Er brauchte diesen Trank selbst von Zeit zu Zeit. Um die Übelkeit und das klamme, kalte Gefühl auf seiner Haut zu vertreiben, das ihn nach jedem und manchmal vor den Todesser-Treffen befiel.

Mit der Phiole in der klammen Hand kehrte er zu der weinenden jungen Frau zurück.

,,Miss Granger!"

Es schien, als reagierte sie nicht. War sie wieder in Trance? Oder lähmte ihre Verzweiflung sie dermaßen, dass nicht einmal seine scharfe Stimme sie zur Gesinnung bringen konnte?

Sie hatte recht. Geduld gehörte nicht zu seinen Tugenden. Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung riss er sie an der Schulter hoch. Sie blickte ihn verwirrt an, doch schon im nächsten Moment entkorkte er die Phiole in seiner Hand.

,,Mund öffnen!" befahl er.

Sie tat es und nahm den Trank dankbar entgegen. Severus wollte gerade nach ihrer Hand greifen um ihr die Phiole hinein zu drücken, da hielt er inne. Was tat er?

Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung stellte er die Phiole neben Granger auf den Tisch und belegte sie mit einem finsteren Blick, der ihr zeigen sollte, wohin sie gehörte. Nicht in seine Arme.

Sein Herz. Es klopfte noch immer unaufhaltsam nach der Berührung mit ihrem Körper. Er war wütend, aber nicht nur das. Es hatte ihn eine seltsame Verwirrung ergriffen, die nichts mit der vorherigen Verwirrung gemein hatte. Diese Verwirrung hatte seinen Körper in seinen Klauen. Es war eine Erregung, die ihn hätte schwach werden lassen können, wenn er nicht der Mann gewesen wäre, der er war. Eine Erregung, genährt von Jahren der Entbehrung.

Aber er konnte sich beherrschen. Nicht umsonst lebte er noch.

Er umrundete seinen Schreibtisch und setzte sich.

Granger schien sich nach der Einwirkung des Trankes allmählich zu beruhigen. Mit verschränkten Armen und undurchdringlichen Blick wartete er, bis die braungelockte Gryffindor wieder etwas ruhiger atmete und es wagte den Blick zu heben.

Auch sein Herzschlag hatte sich beruhigt.

,,Kommen sie zur Vernunft." mahnte er.

Grangers Locken flossen über ihr Knie als sie abermals das Gesicht senkte. Sie holte tief Luft und auf einmal erklang ihre dünne Stimme unter dem Lockenwust.

,,_Mors amoris_, Professor." murmelte sie.

,,Dieser Trank – ist ein sehr starkes Gebräu. Er sollte meiner Meinung nach auf dem Index stehen!"

,,Nein!" erklang es qualvoll, tränendurchwirkt ,,Sie verstehen nicht. I- ich liebe sie. Ich liebe sie. Warum soll ich es leugnen? Ich quäle mich seit Wochen, seit Monaten. Ich weiß nicht mehr weiter. Ich weiß, dass sie mich hassen, a- aber tun sie mir diesen Gefallen u- und geben sie mir diesen Trank."

,,Ich- ." Severus musste schwer schlucken, als er ihre Worte vernahm, die schamvoll hinter dem Haarvorhang hervorquollen. Sie ließen seine eigenen Worte in der Kehle versiegen.

Er hasste sie nicht. Er fühlte es. Er hasste sie nicht.

,,Verdammt noch mal! Warum können sie nicht wie jede normale sechszehnjährige -."

Seine Hand kam mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf seinem Schreibtisch zum Erliegen. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und lehnte sich zurück.

Warum schmiss er sie nicht einfach hinaus? Dieses zitternde in Tränen aufgelöste Bündel? Diese lästige Gryffindor-Göre? Potters _beste_Freundin.

_Viel Glück, Professor._

,,Dieser Trank ist nichts, das man auf die leichte Schulter nehmen sollte, Granger. Ja, er wird die Liebe, die sie empfinden, abtöten. Aber er wird sie schläfrig machen. Launisch. Konzentrationsmangel wird ebenfalls auftreten."

,,Das w- weiß ich, Sir. Das weiß ich alles. Ich habe über einen Monat recherchiert. Und wenn es mir möglich wäre, würde ich diesen Trank selbst brauen. A- aber ich komme nicht an alle Zutaten."

,,Es dauert zwei Mondzyklen ihn zu brauen."

,,Ich weiß, Sir."

,,Ist es ihnen dies wert? Sie die sie auf die Barrikade gehen, wenn sie nur ein _Erwartungen übertroffen_ bekommen?" fragte Severus mit bohrendem Unterton ,,Wollen sie diesen Preis bezahlen, nur für eine alberne sentimentale Anwandlung?"

,,E- es ist keine Anwandlung, Sir!" protestierte es hinter dem Haarvorhang. ,,Ich tue seit Wochen kein Auge zu. Ich kann nichts mehr essen! Ich kann nicht schlafen, wenn ich daran denke, dass sie in Gefahr sind-."

,,Halten sie den Mund! Warum sagen sie das!" fuhr er sie an. Warum machte sie das? Gerade erst hatte sich sein Herzschlag beruhigt.

,,Weil jetzt sowieso alles egal ist, Sir. Sie haben mich schon seit Wochen durchschaut und ich habe nicht mehr die Kraft so zu tun, als würde diese Gefühle nicht haben. Ich liebe sie. Ob sie es wollen oder nicht. Ob ICH es will oder nicht. Ich kann nichts dagegen tun!"

Severus Hände griffen ineinander, während er versuchte ihr streng entgegen zu blicken. Aber sie sah sowieso nichts, hinter ihrer Wand aus Haar. Den Mut ihre Liebe zu gestehen hatte sie, aber nicht den Mut ihm dabei in die Augen zu gucken.

Wenigstens ersparte sie ihm die Bürde ihres Blicks.

Bilder blitzten auf. Grüne Augen. Mutlosigkeit. Hoffnungslosigkeit.

,,Ge- gefühle der Zuneigung, Sir. Der zweitgrösste Feind der Okklumentik!" erklang ihre Stimme.

,,So. Sie denken, dieser Trank wird ihnen auch in dieser Hinsicht helfen. Sie meinen also ich sei schuld an ihren miserablen Leistung in der Okklumentik?" quoll es aus seinem Mund.

,,Nein, Sir. Sie können nichts dafür, dass sie-." Ihre Worte, die fast einen süßen Klang angenommen hatten, verebbten noch im selben Moment. Sie merkte wohl, dass sie sich auf brüchigem Eis bewegte.

Severus bemerkte, wie ihm das Blut aus den Händen wich. Plötzlich schien die Kühle des Kerker allgegenwärtig. Er spürte sie über die Haut seiner Hand kriechen.

Sein Herz, warum hörte es nicht zu klopfen auf? Tausendmal hatte er in das Antlitz des dunklen Lords geblickt. Tausendmal, ohne zu zucken, ohne ein einziges Quäntchen Hass seinen Blick durchdringen zu lassen. Und nun-

,,Unter normalen Umständen, Miss Granger." presste er hervor ,, Hätte ich sie schon längst meines Büros verwiesen!"

,,Sir, ich-."

,,Seien sie still Granger!" fuhr er sie an. Genugtuung durchströmte ihn. Die herrliche Gewissheit, dass diese Worte Distanz erzeugten.

Severus hielt kurz inne, bevor er weitersprach ,,Aber dies sind keine normalen Umstände. Sie benötigen diesen Unterricht. Ich habe noch vor wenigen Augenblicken gesehen, wie sie mit verklärtem Blick auf die Knie gegangen sind - ganz zu schweigen von ihrer geistigen Umnachtung, in der sie mich _angefallen_haben!" Sein Ton bekam etwas vorwurfsvolles.

,,Ich werde meine Aufgabe zu ende führen, Miss Granger."

,,Denn Aufgaben sind etwas _wundervolles_. Und niemand sollte sie daran hindern, Sir." Granger hob ihren Kopf und sah ihn an. Ihre rotgeweinten Augen schienen fast zu lächeln.

Severus blickte sie einen Augenblick betreten an, in der Hoffnung, genug Strenge in seinen Blick zu legen.

,,Der nächste Mondzyklus beginnt in wenigen Tagen, Granger. Sie haben sich von nun an jeden Abend ein zu finden, denn sie müssen sechzig Tage lang – meinen Namen aussprechen, haben sie verstanden?"

,,Ja, Sir. Ich danke ihnen!"

,,Danken sie mir nicht zu früh, Granger!"

Granger erhob sich ohne Aufforderung. Fast schien es Severus, als würde sie schwanken. Doch er blieb eisern in seinem Stuhl sitzen. Er durfte nicht weich werden. Mit verschränkten Armen sah er ihr entgegen. Mit klammen Händen griff sie nach dem Buch.

,,Der_sedatio_- Trank, Granger!" ermahnte er sie, die Phiole nicht zu vergessen. ,,Jeden Morgen und jeden Abend zwei Tropfen. Zwei Tropfen und nicht mehr!"

,,D- danke, Sir. Für alles!"

,,Sparen sie sich ihren Dank. Lassen sie mich lieber in Frieden."

Plötzlich, noch während die Gryffindor zur Tür schritt, schüttelte sie den Kopf. An der Tür verweilend sah sie ihn an. ,,Sie dürfen mir fast alles verwähren, Sir. Aber nicht, dass ich ihnen meinen Dank ausspreche!"

,,Hinaus." knurrte Severus.

Über Grangers verweintes Gesicht huschte ein Lächeln, bevor sie sein Büro verließ.

Severus konnte sich eine Weile nicht rühren, nachdem sie gegangen war. Noch immer nagte die Kälte an seinen Fingern. Sein Blick huschte zur kalten Feuerstelle. Er erhob sich und zog seinen Zauberstab.

_,,Incendido!"_

Noch während die verstaubten Holzscheite in Flammen aufgingen und zum ersten Mal seit Monaten begannen wohlige Wärme zu verbreiten, fragte er sich, warum Granger gelächelt hatte. Hatte er ihr mehr gesagt, als er wollte?


	30. Chapter 30

30. Severus berichtet

,,Jetzt ist es gut. Severus. Der Schmerz ist fort." sagte Dumbledore leise.

Severus zog seinen Zauberstab zurück, kaum da das raue Murmeln in seinem Mund erstorben war. Ein letzter prüfender Blick glitt über die abgestorbene Hand des Schulleiters.

Der dunkelgewandete hagere Mann, griff geschäftig in die Kiste mit Heiltränken, die neben ihm auf dem Schreibtisch stand. Er holt eine Phiole mit einer dunklen Essenz heraus und entkorkte sie. Mit geübter Hand ließ er etwas davon auf seine Fingerspitze tropfen und begann sie auf der kalten Haut zu verteilen.

,,Du hast dich zu sehr überanstrengt in den letzten Tagen, Schulleiter! Du warst fast vier Tage fort!" ermahnte er den alten Mann so ruhig, wie es ihm möglich war. Es war seltsam. Widerwärtig. Nervtötend. Noch immer musste er an Grangers verzweifelte Grimasse denken, an ihre vor Panik geweiteten Augen. An ihre qualvollen Worte. _Ich liebe sie._ Qualvolle Worte. _Mors amoris, Sir. _

,,Es muss sein, Severus. Ich muss so viele Hinweise wie möglich sammeln. Harry wird es schwer genug haben, wenn ich nicht mehr da bin."

Severus presste die Lippen aufeinander. Potter. Die ganze Welt drehte sich um diesen Bengel. Selbst sein Leben war nichts anderes als der Dienst an diesem Jungen.

,,Was ist das, Severus?" hörte er Dumbledore fragen und ein schnüffelndes Geräusch von sich geben.

,,Trollwurzessenz, Albus. Es lindert die Schmerzen von Wunden dunkelmagischer Herkunft."

,,Es muss sehr wirkungsvoll sein, denn es riecht entsetzlich!" erklang es heiter.

,,Und du meinst dem Horkrux, den du suchst, näher gekommen zu sein?"

,,Nein, Severus, ich bin einer falschen Fährte gefolgt! Das Objekt war verflucht, aber es war kein Horkrux!"

Dann hatte sich Albus vier Tage umsonst seiner letzten Kräfte beraubt. Severus ließ erneut einige Tropfen der übel riechenden Substanz auf seine Fingerspitze tropfen und begann den Rest des toten Arms damit ein zu reiben. Wenigstens dies gab ihm Genugtuung. Er würde den Schmerz und den Tod bezwingen. Wenn es auch nur ein paar Monate sein würden. Der alte Zauberer und beste aller Männer, die jemals seinen Weg gekreuzt hatten, würde weder Schmerz erleiden noch einen qualvollen Tod sterben. Er – Severus Snape - würde dafür sorgen.

Die Gewissheit darüber, dass dies das einzige war, das er tun konnte, hatte seine Trauer ein wenig gelindert. Aber da war noch immer dieses kalte, elende Gefühl, das sich seines Körpers bemächtigte, wenn er an die Zukunft dachte. Dass Gefühl bald auf Albus Dumbledore reichverzierten Stuhl sitzen zu müssen, argwöhnisch überwacht vom Ministerium. Gehasst vom alten Kollegium.

,,Severus, ich hörte, dass Filius McAllister verschwunden ist. Der arme Mann. Ich habe ihn sehr gemocht." sagte Dumbledore plötzlich mit ehrlicher Bestürzung in der Stimme.

Severus hielt für einen kurzen Moment in seiner Bewegung inne, bevor seine Fingerspitze weiter wanderte, auf der Haut des Mannes, der davon nichts mehr spürte.

,,Ich musste ihn töten." sagte Severus wie nebenbei ,,Der dunkle Lord gab mir den Befehl."

Eine kurze Weile war es still, bevor das Dumbledore das Wort ergriff. ,,Ja, ich dachte mir schon, dass er tot ist, Severus. Ich bin mir sicher, du hast ihm einen grausamen Tod erspart."

Severus schwieg eisig. Doch er selbst brach dieses Schweigen nach einer kurzen Weile.

,,Lestrange hat ihn gefoltert."

,,Das sieht ihr ähnlich. Was ist danach mit ihm geschehen?"

,,Nagini." presste der dunkelhaarige, hagere Mann hervor.

,,Verstehe." sagte Dumbledore und hielt kurz inne, bevor weitersprach.

,,Es tut mir im Herzen weh, dass ich niemanden mitteilen kann, was mit ihm geschehen ist. Filius hat es verdient eine würdige Beerdigung zu erhalten. Wir haben uns gut verstanden."

Albus Stimme nahm fast etwas Träumerisches an ,,Er war komischerweise der einzige, der es nachvollziehbar fand, dass ich zum Geburtstag oder zu Weihnachten auch gerne einmal Socken haben wollte, anstatt immer nur Bücher." Ein warmes von schönen Erinnerungen durchwirktes Lachen entrang sich seiner Kehle.

Severus Finger lösten sich vom Arm des Schulleiters. Er verschloss die Phiole und stellte sie in den Kasten zurück. Mit einem finsteren Blick im kreideweißen Gesicht erhob er sich und blickte auf Albus herab. Der Schulleiter kannte diesen Blick. Dieser Blick war die Mauer, hinter der sich Severus stets zurückzog, wenn er aufgewühlt war.

,,Setz dich und trink noch einen Tee."

,,Ich will keinen Tee." schnarrte es zurück.

,,Ich sollte es aufgeben dir Tee an zu bieten! Dann setz dich einfach nur so zu mir und berichte mir vom Treffen mit Tom!"

Severus folgte der Aufforderung und begann zu erzählen. Seine Stimme blieb dabei emotionslos und sein Blick undurchdringlich.

,,Er hat mich gefragt, wie es dir geht."

,,Wirklich?" fragte Dumbledore mit amüsiert gekräuselten Augenbrauen.

,,Ob du vielleicht einen unangenehmen Unfall gehabt hättest." sprach Severus verächtlich weiter.

Dumbledore lehnte sich zurück. ,,Ich kann nicht klagen. Zu gerne würde ich Tom ins Gesicht sagen, dass ich mich quicklebendig fühle. Aber ich schätze nicht, dass er eine Einladung zum Tee annehmen würde. Er war schon immer recht verbissen. Noch etwas, Severus?"

,,Er fragte mich nach dem Namen der Auroren, die über das Schulgelände patrouillieren. Ich nannte sie ihm."

,,Ja, das war wohl unumgänglich. Ich bezweifle, dass er die meisten der Namen nicht schon durch seine Spione im Ministerium in Erfahrung gebracht hat. Es war sicherlich noch ein_Test_."

Severus schwieg dazu. Die Gewissheit ständig in Gefahr zu sein, beunruhigte ihn schon lange nicht mehr. Die dumpfe Angst, enttarnt zu werden, war zu einer Art lästigem Begleiter geworden. Doch der Tod von Filius. Er hatte etwas Mahnendes. Warum sah er gerade jetzt die flehenden braunen Augen des Todgeweihten vor sich?

Severus spürte, dass er gehen wollte. Nicht einmal der blaue sanfte Blick Dumbledores konnte ihn jetzt beruhigen. Er befand sich in einem Zustand, in dem sogar Himbeermarmelade nichts mehr ausrichten konnte.

Die Augen des Todgeweihten. Grangers Augen. Seine flehenden Worte. Ihre qualvolle Bitte. Alles vermengte sich zu einem unerträglichen, schmerzhaften Sud.

,,Ich sehe die Qual in deinem Gesicht, Severus. Es ist kreidebleich. Vielleicht solltest du den Mund aufmachen!" sagte Dumbledore plötzlich.

Ein starrer, schwarzer Blick. ,,Ich habe nichts zu sagen. Außer du hast noch eine Frage, die die Versammlung betrifft."

,,Nein, ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass die nächste Ordensversammlung bald stattfinden wird. Übernächstes Wochenende."

,,Gut."

Severus wollte sich erheben und nach seinem Kasten greifen, da hob Dumbledore seine gesunde Hand, um ihn aufzuhalten. Der dunkelgewandete hagere Mann hielt inne und sah ihn fragend an.

,,Ich will dich nicht davon abhalten, deine wohlverdiente Nachtruhe an zu treten, Severus. Aber ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass Reden eine wohltuende Medizin sein kann."

,,Nein, Albus. Nicht für jeden."

,,Spuck es aus, Severus."

,,Ich habe getötet, Albus. Nicht das erste Mal." Hastig griff er nach seinem Medizinkasten.

,,Severus. Du hast die Potters nicht getötet." hörte er Dumbledores mahnende Stimme. Der schwarzhaarige Mann fixierte den Schulleiter mit einem funkelnden Blick. War dies derselbe Mann, der noch vierzehn Jahre zuvor streng auf ihn hinab geblickt hatte? _Sie widern mich an…_

,,Töten, verraten, ausliefern. Alles das gleiche!" knurrte er erstickt. Seine Hände umklammerten mit einer demonstrativen Geste seinen Medizinkasten.

,,Du hast Filius erlöst, Severus."

,,Lass mich gehen!" zischte der Angesprochene. ,,Seif mich nicht ein, mit deinen Worten!"

,,Nein, das tue ich nicht. Man nennt es auch, die Wahrheit aussprechen und ,jemandem die Augen öffnen." kam es ruhig zurück.

,,Meine Augen sind offen. Ich weiß, dass ich Filius erlöst habe, Albus!" erwiderte Severus heftig ,,Aber es ändert nichts daran, dass es die Tat eines Handlangers war!"

,,Tom vertraut niemanden vollkommen. Er kann es nicht. Ebenso wenig wie er Freundschaft oder Liebe empfinden kann. Selbst du als sein wichtigster Spion wirst immer wieder beweisen müssen, dass du ihm treu ergeben bist. Dass er dir Wurmschwanz ins Haus geschickt hat, genügt ihm wohl nicht mehr!"

,,Das weiß ich, meinst du ich bin dumm?" erwiderte Severus wütend.

,,Nein, du bist alles andere als dumm. Sonst wärst du damals nicht zu mir gekommen. Es war eine kluge Entscheidung."

Severus Antwort war Schweigen. Einen Moment sah er in dem Schulleiter betreten in die Augen. Es waren vierzehn Jahre vergangen. Und er Severus war nicht mehr der junge Spunt, der sich ein ums andere reuevoll vor Albus Dumbledore herumdrückte. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass ihr Verhältnis jemals so warm gewesen war, wie in diesen Moment.

Niemals hatte er es gewagt, vor dem Schulleiter so aus der Haut zu fahren. Ahnte Albus, dass noch etwas anderes in ihm vorging?

,,Ich muss gehen. Und du solltest dich DEINER Nachtruhe widmen!"

,,Du musst immer gehen!" lächelte es zurück.

,,Nicht immer, aber oft." schnarrte der dunkelgewandete Syltherinhauslehrer, bevor er zur Tür hinauseilte. Es warteten mehr Aufgaben als je zuvor auf ihn.


	31. Chapter 31

31. Verwirrung

Habe ihm gesagt, dass ich ihn liebe...habe mein Gesicht an seine Brust gepresst - sein Geruch- ich war verwirrt ...sein Geruch...für einen Moment habe ich sein Herz gehört- es war so herrlich...habe gesagt, dass ich ihn liebe...welcher Tag ist heute? - Er hasst mich- habe es gesehen- _mors amoris, Sir_- ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich ihn liebe... dass ich ihn liebe - er hasst mich - Gefühle der Zuneigung, der zweitgrößte Feind der Okklumentik- aber er tut dies für dich! Hasst er dich so sehr, dass er sogar sechzig Abende lang diesen Trank mit dir braut? Nur damit er dich los wird? Die gryffindor´sche Plage. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich ihn liebe- dass ich ihn liebe. Schrecken in seinen Augen. Für einen Moment. Kreidebleich- sein Gesicht- der Grim und die Schlange. Eine schwarze Gestalt. Ich habe gesagt, dass ich ihn -

_Ich liebe sie. _

_Lassen sie mich lieber in Frieden._

Sein Geruch.

Hermine blinzelte in die Dunkelheit des Schlafsaals.

Er tut es wirklich! Er muss seine Aufgabe zu ende führen. Es ist wundervoll eine Aufgabe zu haben. Ihre Hand begann in der winterlichen Dämmerung nach der untersten Schublade ihres Nachttischs zu tasten. Sie zog sie auf und griff nach dem kleinen Buch.

Was für ein albernes Ritual! Einer Hermine Granger nicht würdig! Sich ihrem Verstand widersetzend, drückte sie das Buch an ihre Nase und sog den Geruch ein. Der zarte Geruch des Leders. Es war nicht seiner, aber zumindest ein Geruch, den sie mit ihm verband. Ihre Hände strichen sanft über den Einband, öffneten das Buch, damit sie an Pergament der Seiten riechen konnte.

Was war, wenn er es war? Die dunkle Gestalt in ihrer Vision?

Ein scharfer Schmerz durchzuckte sie. Sie schloss das Buch und drückte es an ihre Wange. Aber es war nur ihre eigene Wärme, die ihr aus dem Leder entgegensickerte.

Du liebst den Geruch von Büchern. Du liebst ihn. Keine Illusion aus Fleisch und Blut.

Wie hast du das Wochenende überstanden? Wie willst du all die Tage überstehen, die vor dir liegen?

Was ist, wenn er – stirbt? Durch Voldemort? Sollte sie zu Dumbledore gehen?

Hermine biss die Zähne zusammen. Ihr Herz begann hart und schmerzhaft zu klopfen.

Zu Dumbledore gehen? Aber du weißt nicht, ob er es war. Eine schwarze Gestalt. Nur eine schwarze Gestalt! Du bist albern. Weil du verliebt bist, bist du albern. Mit einer hastigen Bewegung schlug sie die Bettdecke zur Seite und ließ die kühle Morgenluft ihren Körper umströmen. Sie verstaute das Buch wieder in der untersten Schublade und machte sich auf in die Dusche. Kalte Dusche, hatte er gesagt.

Sie zuckte zusammen und gab einen unterdrückten Schrei von sich, als das eisigkalte Wasser auf sie nieder prasselte. Schnell drehte sie das Wasser wärmer JA, es hatte sie wachgemacht. Aber ein weiteres Mal würde sie diese Tortur nicht über sich ergehen lassen! Auch nicht für ihn!

_Mors amoris!_ Er würde ihn brauen und er würde sehr gut wirken, denn der Trank stämme aus den Händen eines Meisters. Und nachdem sie ihn getrunken hätte, würde sie in diese Augen gucken können und wieder die alte Hermine Jane Granger sein!

Mit einem Überschwang, dem von dem in ihr aufwallenden Mut genährt wurde, zog sie sich an, während die anderen Gryffindormädchen langsam aus ihrem Dämmerschlaf erwachten.

,, Hermine, was ist nur mit dir los!" maulte Lucy, während sie sich unter der Decke hervorschälte. ,,Wie kann man nur jeden Tag so früh wach sein! Ich wäre gerädert, wenn ich mich die ganze Nacht so herum wälzen würde!"

,,JA, was ist denn los?" murmelte Farelli. ,,Du bist verknallt? Wer ist der glückliche?"

Hermine, die gerade das letzte Buch in ihre Tasche gestopft hatte, schüttelte energisch ihren mit Seidenkrautessenz gebändigten Haarschopf. ,,Ich lese nur gerade so viele schreckliche Dinge im Propheten. Filius McAllister ist verschwunden. Und wahrscheinlich ist er tot. Ich habe ihn sehr gemocht!"

,,McAllister? Verkauft der nicht alte Bücher?"

,,Ja, er hat den Laden ,Bücher und Wunder." bestätigte Hermine.

,,Und wegen McAllister wälzt du dich die ganze Nacht im Bett und seufzt?"

Hermine erhob sich ruhig, ihre Unruhe verbergend. ,, Wenn ihr auch nur einen Blick in die Zeitung werfen würdet, würdet ihr merken, dass Filius nicht der einzige ist, der verschwunden ist oder ermordet wurde. Ich finde die Situation zur Zeit Besorgnis erregend! Und euch sollte es auch nicht egal sein ,was um herum geschieht. Es dreht sich nicht die ganze Welt nur um Jungs!" erwiderte die Braungelockte schnippisch. Mit diesen Worten rauschte sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wohl wissend sich mit ihren Worten nicht beliebter gemacht zu haben. Wie konnte sie diesen Mädchen nur vorwerfen, nur Jungs im Kopf zu haben, wenn sie selbst nur all zu oft an diese Augen denken musste, die bis auf wenige Augenblicke immer kalt und verschlossen gewesen waren.

Sie ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen. Ihr Wange kam an der Sessellehne zum erliegen. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war bis auf sie leer. Gerade erst hatte ein Hauself ein Feuer im Kamin entzündet, dessen Wärme sich langsam im Raum ausbreitete.

Hermine griff in ihre Tasche und holte die Phiole heraus, die Snape ihr überlassen hatte. Hastig entkorkte sie diese und ließ zwei Tropfen auf ihre Zunge fallen. Der süßlich bittere Geschmack, der sich in ihrem Mund ausbreitete, verging eine ganze Weile nicht. Nachdem sie Phiole zurückgesteckt hatte, beschloss sie die Augen noch ein wenig zu schließen, während sie auf Harry und Ron wartete.

Habe ihm gesagt, dass ich ihn liebe- habe ihm gesagt, dass- habe sein Herz gehört -

Als sie das Klassenzimmer für VgdK betrat, spürte sie, dass Harrys und Rons Anwesenheit ihr gut tat. Aber da war noch eine andere Ruhe. Eine unterschwellige vom _sedatio_-Trank verursachte Ruhe. Nur dieser Trank hatte sie das Wochenende durchstehen lassen, obwohl die Zeit, die sie mit den Jungs verbracht hatte mehr als genug Zerstreuung geboten hatte. Nur Harrys unermüdliche Hetzreden auf Malfoy hatten ihr aufs Gemüt geschlagen, doch sie hatte in ihrer Mattheit nicht die Kraft gefunden, ihn in Grund und Boden zu diskutieren. Vielleicht war es auch gut so.

Ron, der hinter ihr her ging war noch immer ein wenig beleidigt, dass Hermine zu den Essen eingeladen worden war, die Slughorn regelmäßig veranstaltete. Harry hatte diese Nachricht überbracht und dafür bei Hermine nicht mehr als die Andeutung eines Lächelns geerntet.

,,Und du, Harry? Du hast vermutlich wieder einen vollen Zeitplan?" hatte sie neckisch gefragt.

,,Richtig, Hermine." hatte er verschmitzt zurückgelächelt ,,Du weißt ja, wie das als Quiditchkapitän ist! Aber zur Weihnachtsfeier werde ich vermutlich kommen müssen. Da kann nicht einmal ich mich herauswinden."

,,Oh, armer Harry. Armer Harry. " hatte Ron gestichelt. ,,Zuviel Aufmerksamkeit! Dieses Problem hätte ich auch mal gern!"

,,Kein Problem. Dort ist Levander!"

,,Was? Wo?" Ron war aufgesprungen und hatte sich hinter dem Sofa versteckt. Erst nach einigen Momenten hatte er gemerkt, dass sich in einem völlig levanderfreien Raum befand. ,,HARRY!"

Hermines Blick glitt zum Pult, an dem Snape bereits das Klassenheft vorbereitete, wahrscheinlich indem er die Seite mit den Gryffindornamen aufschlug.

Was für ein Kindskopf, dachte Hermine. Fast zärtlich. Zu spät bemerkte sie, dass ein liebevolles Lächeln sich über ihre Lippen schlich. Als der über das Pult gebeugte Mann den Blick hob und den ihren traf, erlosch es so schnell, wie es gekommen war. Schnell senkte sie ihren Blick.

Ein Schwall bittersüßen Schmerz erfasste ihren Bauch.

,,Beeilung." schnarrte Snape in den Raum und ließ seinen Blick über die letzten leeren Plätze schweifen. Hermine schritthastig zu ihrem Platz und holte ihr Lehrbuch hervor.

Anscheinend handelte es sich bei den fehlenden Schülern um Slytherins, denn Snape griff nicht in freudiger Erwartung auf Punkteabzug zur Feder, sondern wartete mit verschränkten Armen und lauerndem Blick auf die Nachzügler mit dem Schlangenwappen auf dem Umhang. Es waren einige Schüler, die den Anhang von Goyle und Malfoy bildeten. Snape wartete wortlos, bis sie ihren Platz eingenommen hatten.

,,Wir werden heute mit dem _Expelliarmus_ weitermachen. Entgegen meiner Annahme, dass dieser Entwaffnungszauber nach fünf Jahren Zaubereiausbildung von ihnen im Schlaf beherrscht können werden müsste, war das Ergebnis der letzten Stunden katastrophal."

Snape blieb diesmal entgegen der Erwartung aller hinter seinem Pult stehen, anstatt zwischen den Reihen entlang zuschreiten, wie er es sonst so gerne tat. Hermine schien es sogar, als stütze er sich an seinem Pult ab. Insgesamt sah er aus, als habe er nicht wirklich ein erholsames Wochenende gehabt. Noch immer war sein Gesicht kreideweiß. Er ließ seinen Blick über die Schüler schweifen, von denen die meisten eine Taktik entwickelt hatten, ihren Blick zu senken, ohne dabei den Eindruck zu machen, dem seinen völlig aus zuweichen.

Für einen Augenblick verschwand Snapes dünnes Gesicht hinter seinem Haarhang, so dass nur noch seine Hakennase hervorlugte, doch schon im nächsten Moment, funkelte sein altbekannter kalter schwarzer Blick über die Tischreihen.

,,Entwaffnungszauber sind wichtiger als allgemein angenommen. Der _Expelliarmus_ermöglicht es den Gegner außer Gefecht zusetzen, ohne ihn zu verletzen. Etwas dass sehr sinnvoll sein kann, wenn man wochenlangen Papierkrieg im Ministerium vermeiden möchte." Snape hielt kurz inne um seine Worte mit gehobenen Augenbrauen zu unterstreichen. ,,Er eignet sich ebenso gut, ein_wahnsinnig gewordenes Gegenüber_ außer Gefecht zu setzen."

Die Worte troffen in guter alter Manier aus seinem Mund, während sein Blick über sie hinweg glitt.

Hermine senkte den Blick, während die Lacher sich durch die Reihen der Slytherins fortpflanzten.

Warum hatte sie nur gelächelt. Selbst schuld, Hermine.

Ich habe gesagt, dass ich ihn liebe – ich habe gesagt, dass ich ihn- er hasst mich-

,,Warum macht er das?" fragte Ron verwirrt ,,Ich dachte wir hätten den_Expelliarmus_ durch?"

Hermine, die immer noch erstarrt neben dem Rothaarigen saß, zuckte langsam mit den Schultern. Als sie sich zu Ron herumdrehte, sah sie, dass seine Augenbrauen wütend gekräuselt waren.

,,Sollen die nur lachen, Hermine." flüsterte Ron ihr zu ,,Du wirst schon sehen. Nachher hat einer von denen _wunderschöne_ Fingernägel." Der Rothaarige hatte in seiner Wut auf die kichernden Slytherins wohl vergessen, dass er bis über beide Ohren beleidigt war. Ein warmer Blick seiner Augen leuchtete ihr entgegen.

,,GRANGER! WEASLEY! An die Arbeit!" bellte Snape ihnen zu. Hermine erhob sich. Ihren Zauberstab umklammernd, folgte sie Ron in eine Ecke, die genug Platz für ihre Übungen bot.

Vielleicht war der Halbblutprinz doch nicht so übel!

BLUB?


	32. Chapter 32

**DRITTER TEIL - VOM TÖTEN DER LIEBE**

Yes indeed Im alone again  
And here comes emptiness crashing in  
Its either love or hate  
I cant find in between  
Cause Ive been with witches  
And I have been with a queen

Ben Harper (Another lonely day)

* * *

**1. Nur ein Mann**

**Auszug aus dem Buch ,Besonders wirkungsvolle Zaubertränke, S. 749:**

_**MORS AMORIS:** _

_Hierbei handelt es sich um das Gegenstück zum Amortentia. Genau wie bei ihm sollte dieser Trank mit besonderer Vorsicht bedacht werden. Das Rezept stammt aus dem siebzehnten Jahrhundert. Berichten nach hat die Zaubererwelt es dem Fleiß eines wahrhaft verzweifelten Mannes zu verdanken, der in Liebe zu einer reichen, unerreichbaren Frau entbrannte_. _In der Einsicht dass diese Liebe nie eine Chance haben würde, soll sich der französische Meister der Zaubertränke Jaque Sabatier monatelang in sein Labor zurückgezogen haben, um nach dem Ablauf dieser Zeit als von der Liebe geheilter Mann wieder emporgestiegen zu sein. Er präsentierte seinen Freunden, ein zart-rötlich schimmernden Trank, den er den, Tod der Liebe taufte. Dieser Name scheint angesichts der starken Wirkung des Tranks angebracht. Personen, die ihn einnehmen, sprechen von einem Gefühl der ,Befreiung. Die Liebesqualen sollen nach ihren Aussagen nach weniger als einer Stunde vollkommen verschwunden sein. Allerdings hat dieser Effekt auch Begleiterscheinungen, die da wären: Müdigkeit, Konzentrationsmangel, Lustlosigkeit bis hin zur Lethargie._

_Beim Rezept des morsamoris handelt sich um eines der kompliziertesten und aufwendigsten der Zaubertrankbrauerei, ein Grund weshalb sich nur ein Meister der Zaubertränke an ihn heranwagen sollte. Fehler während der einzelnen Schritte kann zu Nebenwirkungen wie Übelkeit und Aggressionen führen!_

_Der morsamoris besteht aus sechzig Einzelzutaten. Jede dieser Zutaten muss unter den wiefolgt aufgeführten Temperaturen und Rührschirtten dazu gegeben werden. Dabei gilt es beginnend am ersten Tag des ersten Mondzyklusses die erste der aufgezählten Zutaten hinzu zugeben. Die anderen folgen an den verbliebenen neunundfünfzig Tagen. _

_Bei den letzten Rührschritten, die eine Aufwärm und Abkühlphase beinhalten, muss der von den Liebesqualen gepeinigte mit jeder Rührbewegung den Namen der Geliebten bzw. des Geliebten aussprechen. Sabatier schrieb, dass dieser Schritt unbedingt sorgfältig ausgeführt werden müsse und der Name deutlich ausgesprochen! _

_Der Trank sollte nach dem Ritual drei Stunden bei niedriger Temperatur vor sich hin köcheln. _

_Die Zutaten werden im folgenden aufgelistet: _

_Tag: Purpurfalterfflügel, sorgfältig zerrieben_

_Tag: Sud aus Vipernmaul, separat zu zubereitet, wird unter folgender Rühranweisung dazugegeben..._

_Tag: Schwarzkötensekret, zehn Tropfen, einzeln dazu gegeben..._

_Etc. _

Severus ging holte einen den letzten Tiegel aus dem Regal und brachte ihn in sein Labor. Dort standen auf seinem großen Arbeitstisch neben der Feuerstelle mit dem Kessel die restlichen neunundfünfzig Tiegel mit den benötigten Zutaten fein säuberlich aufgereiht. Daneben der Mörser, sein Messer, das Schneidebrett und sein Rührlöffel, den er besaß, seit er an dieser Schule angefangen hatte.

Er fragte sich nicht mehr, warum bei Merlins neunmal verfluchtem Bart er dies tat. Vielleicht weil er sich diese Frage in den letzten Tagen zu oft gestellt hatte. Besonders häufig, als er drei Galeonen seines schmalen Lehrergehalts über die Ladentheke hatte gehen lassen, um eine der wichtigsten und seltensten Zutaten zu erstehen. Im Laden von Alfie, der Kräuterhexe in der Nocturngasse, unweit von _Borgin&Burkes_.

Severus betrachtete den Tiegel mit dem Engelsschatten ein letztes mit gekräuselten Augenbrauen, bevor er sich abwandte und die Tür seines Labors geräuschvoll hinter sich zuschlug. Nein, er fragte sich nicht mehr warum er dies für diese Gryffindor- Göre tat.

Es war völlig eindeutig.

Nach vierzehn Jahren des Lebens als Spion und vermeintlicher Lehrer. Nach vierzehn Jahren des Theaterspiels war er sentimental geworden. Wegen ein paar brauner Augen. Wegen ein paar Tränen.

Wegen des Gefühls, schön zu sein-

Sentimentale Anwandlung. Diese Augen waren nicht grün. Ich liebe sie, hat sie gesagt. Haselnussbraun und voller Güte. Ich liebe sie, hat sie gesagt. Du weißt, wie Güte aussieht.

Nein! Severus fuhr sich durchs Haar. Es war eigentlich nicht seine Art sein Haar derart zu zerwühlen. Was war in ihn gefahren? Seine Hand glitt seine Wange hinab.

Allein, wenn er sich an die vergangene Okklumentikstunde erinnerte, erfasste ihn ein Grausen. Dieser Blick - immerzu dieser Blick aus dem ihm unverhohlene Zuneigung entgegen entgegensprang, die nicht einmal die Bösartigkeit seiner Worte zerstören konnte.

Was für ein erbärmliches Gefühl war es doch, machtlos zu sein!

Machtlos gegenüber ihren Gedanken, deren Inhalt er war. Gerne hätte er sie geschüttelt. Gegen die Wand geschleudert, sie angeschrieen, damit sie zur Vernunft kam!

Aber nein. Sechzig Tage Trankbrauen. Sechzig Abende, die er überstehen musste. Sechzig unendliche Abende. Kurz vor Weihnachten wäre der _mors amoris_ fertig.

Frohe Weihnachten, Severus. Endlich einmal bekommst du das , was du dir gewünscht hast!

Es war gegen zwei Uhr Morgens. Severus löschte die Kerzen in seinem Büro und warf einen letzten missmutigen Blick auf den Stapel Aufsatzhefte, die auf seinem Schreibtisch lagen.

Wie sehr er dieses dahingekratze Unwissen verabscheute!

In diesem Moment mehr denn je! Nicht einmal Grangers Aufsatz, der noch am Rande des Schreibtischs auf ihn wartete, konnte ihn in diesem Moment verlocken.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass die Okklumentikstunde mit ihr erst ein paar Stunden zurücklag. Noch immer flackerten ihre Erinnerungen in seinem Kopf nach. Was war erst im Denkarium zu finden, wenn die Erinnerungen, die ihn ihrem Kopf zurückblieben, ihn so oft zeigten?

Warum nur gerade er?

Hatte sie nicht noch vor Jahren diesen Lockhart angehimmelt, als sei er ein fleischgewordener Gott?

Hatte sie nicht inmitten eines Meeres von schmachtenden Mädchen gestanden, die diesen Schönling, dieses genaue Gegenteil dessen, was er war, mit einem naiven, schwärmerischen Schimmer in ihren Augen angeglotzt hatten?

Und hatte es ihn nicht mit größter Zufriedenheit erfüllt, nicht Opfer dieser Einfältigkeit zu sein?

Wie viele Jahre waren vergangen?

Er öffnete die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer, kaum, da er mit dem Zauberstab die letzte Kerze gelöscht hatte, und ließ sie hinter sich zufallen.

Sie war keine zwölf mehr. Fahrig riss Severus an den Knöpfen seiner Robe die sich über seine Knie bis hin zu den Schnürsenkeln ergoss. Sie war fast siebzehn und in ihn verliebt.

Was hatte sich Dumbledore nur dabei gedacht, ihm ein verliebtes Mädchen zu schicken, das auf dem Weg war kein Mädchen mehr zu sein!

Als ob der Schulleiter, der allwissende Albus Parcival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore nicht wusste, was in Hermine Granger vorging. Ein Mensch wie er wusste winzigste Hinweise zu deuten. Severus war sich sicher, dass Albus von Grangers Zustand wusste und trotzdem hatte er sie ohne ein Wort der Warnung zu ihm geschickt. Man konnte fast schon Mitleid mit der Gryffindor haben! Fast.

Mitleid. Dieses Gefühl. Es nimmt dich in Besitz. Es war dir nie ganz unbekannt. Aber du magst es nicht.

Seine Finger wanderten weiter, während sie die Knöpfe öffneten. Es war eine der wenigen Tätigkeiten, die er ohne Zauberstab erledigen musste. Seine Hände, sie brauchten in diesem Moment diese Beschäftigung.

Ich liebe sie, hatte sie gesagt.

Noch immer hatte er den Duft ihres Haar in seiner Nase. Dieser Duft. Dieser Duft – er müsste ihn nun sechzig Abende ertragen. Dieser Duft, der ihn daran erinnerte, was er verloren hatte.

Nein. Ihre Augen waren braun. Nicht grün. Sie roch ganz anders. Süß. Nach Wolle. Nach Seidenkrautessenz. Nicht nach Rosmarin und etwas herbem, das dem roten, weichen Haar entströmte.

Er durfte diesen herben Duft nicht vergessen, der vielleicht auch süß gewesen war. Der Schmerz darüber, es nicht mehr genau zu wissen, durchfuhr ihn.

Kaum hatte er sich die aufgeknöpfte Robe vom Körper gerauft, folgte das Hemd. Er warf beides achtlos über einen Stuhl, setzte sich aufs Bett und zog sich erst die Schuhe sowie die Hose aus. Die kühle Luft ließ ihn frösteln. Schnell verkroch er sich unter seine zwei Decken, die sich kalt und klamm über seinen Körper legten. Selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte, hätte er in diesem Moment nicht Hand an sich legen können. Er konnte es nicht. Nicht wenn die Erinnerung an den Duft und die Gestalt ihn durchströmte, deren Details er versuchte nicht zu vergessen.

Und auch Granger verdiente es nicht.

Seine Hand vergrub sich ihm Kopfkissen, als er versuchte den Kontakt mit ihrem Körper zu vergessen und stattdessen ein wenig Schlaf zu finden.


	33. Chapter 33

Danke an Padme für ihre Kommies:) Ich weiß ich update zu schnell, aber ich werde nicht um reviews betteln: das ist mir dann doch zu blöd...

* * *

2. Der Name des Geliebten

Der frühe Winter schickte kalten und erbarmungslosen Wind. Nicht einmal die peitschende Weide genoss dieses Wetter und schien in Lethargie verfallen, ihre Äste ergeben hängen zu lassen. Die Gewissheit im Trockenen zu sitzen ließ die Gryffindors um sie herum jedoch trotz des Regens, der sich mit Schneefall abwechselte nicht von ihrer Laune abbringen. Nur all zu bald würde als weihnachtlicher Vorbote richtiger Schnee vom Himmel fallen. Die Sonne würde vom strahlendblau vom Himmel scheinen und alles in ein weißes Leuchten tauchen.

Einzig und allein die Ausgangssperre würde den Schülern Hogwarts die Freude am winterlichen Treiben nehmen.

_Weißer Schnee, so rein und schön, komm lasst uns spielen gehen, Weihnachten ist schon bald da, oh ist das nicht wunderbar? Zuckerplätzchen, arbeitsame Wichtelein..._

Die Stimme ihrer Mutter verhallte in ihrem Kopf. Sie trat vom Fenster weg, von dem aus, die den Sturm beobachtet hatte. Sie spürte in diesem Moment mehr als je zuvor, dass sie kein Kind mehr war.

Ihr Blick fiel auf Seamus und Neville, die miteinander Karten spielten. Das warme geschäftige Treiben im Gemeinschaftsraum wurde durchwirkt vom Explodieren ihrer Karten und dem Gemurmel der Porträts, die sich vom gemütlichen Beisammensein nicht ausschließen lassen wollten.

Ja, Hermine freute sich auf Weihnachten. Auf ihre Mutter, die es sich wie immer nicht nehmen lassen würde, ihr albernes Lied zu singen. Sogar auf ihre Verwandten und die unvermeidlichen Anekdoten. Und sogar auf ihren Vater, der es sich nicht nehmen lassen würde herum zu sticheln, obwohl er seit zehn Jahren nichts anderes tat, als nur einmal im Jahr vor zu schauen. Na, wie geht´s meiner Hermine?

Und sie freute sich nicht auf diesen Abend, der kommen würde.

Genauso wenig wie sie sich gerne an die letzte Okklumentikstunde zurück erinnerte. Sie war nicht weniger anstrengend und demütigend gewesen als die vorangegangen. Es gab Dinge, an die man sich nicht gewöhnen konnte. Und dazu gehörten geistige Attacken, die von einem Mann ausgingen, der nicht halb der Profi war, der er hätte sein können.

Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass von Zeit zu Zeit Wut auf Dumbledore in ihr aufflackerte, nur um sich hinterher selbst zu rügen. Denn der Schulleiter tat alles nur Mögliche, um ihr zu helfen und verdiente ihre Missgunst nicht. Und er konnte wahrlich nichts dafür, dass sie sich in den falschen Kerl verliebt hatte!

Und außerdem erkannte jeder, der nur aufmerksam genug hinguckte, dass es Albus Dumbledore alles andere als gut ging. Es war nicht nur die abgestorbene Hand, die an ihm herabbaumelte. Es war die Art, wie er saß und ging. Seine Gesten hatten etwas langsameres und angestrengteres bekommen.

Vielleicht ließ er sich aufgrund dieses Zustands nicht mehr all zu oft in der großen Halle. Und wenn er es dann doch tat, dann hatte er für seine Schüler nichts als ein strahlendes Lächeln übrig. Ja, sie vertraute diesem Mann. Und wenn Snape noch tausendmal sturer würde. Sie würde sich dieser Sturheit nicht beugen! Ich liebe sie, hatte sie gesagt. Ja, sie hatte es gesagt. Und nun müsste sie dafür gerade stehen.

Heute Abend wäre es soweit. Der erste Tag des Mondzyklusses. Nicht einmal heute hatte Snape sie von der Last des Nachsitzens bei Filch befreit. Was für eine Sturheit! Was für eine hundserbärmliche, verachtenswerte Sturheit!

Vielleicht bräuchte sie keinen _morsamoris_ mehr wenn sie von nun sechzig Abende mit ihm und seiner Sturheit im Ausmaße des Universums verbracht hatte Vielleicht wären seine unausstehliche Laune und seine giftigen Worte Kur genug gegen ihre, _sentimentale Anwandlung_.

Komischerweise schlich sich ihr bei diesem Gedanken ein Lächeln über die Lippen. Ist das Galgenhumor Hermine? Eine der letzte Phasen der Verzweiflung. Oder der einzige Weg ihr zu entgehen?

Ihr Blick fiel auf Ginny, die nicht in all zu guter Laune zu sein schien. Dean saß neben ihr auf dem Sofa und schien sie mit Fragen zu durchlöchern, auf die sie mit genervt gekräuselten Augenbrauen und wilder Gestikulation einging.

Harry saß im Sessel gegenüber und blätterte im Buch des Halbblut-_Idioten_, nur um von Zeit zu Zeit ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf die Szenerie, die sich ihm bot zu werfen. Hermine konnte nicht anders als auf zu lachen, als sie sein selbst zufriedenes Grinsen sah, das er versuchte hinter dem Buch zu verstecken.

Sie ging zu ihrem Arbeitsplatz zurück, an dem noch immer der Stapel an Büchern, sowie ihr halbbeschriebenes Pergament und ihre Fasanenfeder lag.

Mit einer entschlossenen Geste hockte sie sich von Rons Blick belegt auf den Stuhl, ergriff die Feder und tunkte sie in ihr Tintenfass.

_Die Auswirkungen von Tränken, die das Verhalten und die Umwelt eines Menschen beeinflussen, sind vielfach beschrieben worden. Nach Hubertus Calatus ist der Felix Felicis in dieser Hinsicht einer der wirkungsvollsten Tränke. Catalus beschrieb diesen Trank als außergewöhnlich, da er weitgreifende Veränderung an den, wie er es nannte ,Schicksalsfäden bewirkte und sie neu verwob. Dies geschehe allein dadurch, dass das Verhalten der Person-_

Hermine hielt inne und begegnete Rons Blick. Dieser Blick- er war voller Bewunderung.

Er lehnte sich zurück und machte einen Zug auf seinem Schachbrett.

,,Dame auf E vier." sagte Hermine nach einem kurzen Blick auf das Brett. Da sie sowieso nie gegen Ron gewann, konnte sie es genau so gut nebenbei mit ihm spielen. Dass sie nur alle zehn Minuten einen Zug machte, schien ihn nicht zu stören.

Die Dame wurde schon im nächsten Zug vom Turm geräuschvoll niedergestreckt. Hermine, die nachdem sie ihre Passage fertig geschrieben hatte, die Feder sinken ließ, sah gerade noch wie ihr König von mit den Waffen wetzenden Figuren umzingelt wurde.

,,Ich schätze, dass ist ein Schachmatt!" gab sie sich geschlagen.

,,Das nächste Mal vielleicht!" erwiderte der Rothaarige triumphierend und machte seinen Zug.

,,Der König ist tot. Der König ist tot. Es lebe der König." plärrte es über den Tisch. Hermine wischte die Tinte ihrer Feder an einem Tuch ab und legte sie in ihre Schatulle zurück. Nachdem sie ihr Tintenfass zugeschraubt hatte, erhob sie sich.

,,Filch." sagte sie und sprach den Namen des Hausmeisters wie eine Beleidigung aus. Sie schob Ron ihr Pergament hin.

,,Danke.", murmelte dieser ,,Ohne dich wäre ich-."

,,Er i- ist noch nicht fertig." murmelte sie zurück.

,,D- du bist die Beste!"

Hermine wandte sich ab und ging zum Portätloch. ,,Mann, den hat´s ganz schön erwischt." flüsterte ihr das Porträt von Lucius dem Verwirrten hinter vorgehaltener Hand zu. Sie ignorierte seine Worte geflissentlich, während sie durch die aufschwingende Tür trat.

Es war die letzte Karte, die sie bearbeitete, bevor Filch sie ziehen ließ.

_14. Oktober 1976_ : _Sirius Black, fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen Ausübung des levicorpus und des taratalletgra an einem Schüler aus dem Hause Slyhtherin. Zehn Stunden Nachsitzen bei Mr. Filch. _

Harry hatte seine wahre Freude daran. Jetzt verstand sie warum. Es war nicht die erste Karte dieser Art, die in ihre Hände geraten war. Die Kiste schien angefüllt zu sein mit den _Straftaten_von Schülern, deren Namen Hermine nur all zu gut kannte. Sirius Black hatte mit Späßen nicht gegeizt. Aber auch James Potters Name war ihr oft in die Hände geraten. Auf zwei Karten war Remus Lupin erwähnt worden, aber immer nur im Zusammenhang mit Mr. Black und Harrys Vater. Einmal der Name von Peter Pettigrew. Sie wusste wer sie waren. Die _Herumtreiber._ Viel wusste Hermine nicht über sie. Nur das, was Lupin und Sirius erzählt hatten. Dass sie eine Clique gewesen waren. Und sich verhalten hatten wie- wie Jungs. Und dass Jungs wenn sie mitten in der Pubertät steckten keine Ausgeburt an Sensibilität waren, wer wusste das nicht besser als sie! Die Herumtreiber.

Und sie wusste, warum Snape ihr diese Kiste hatte zukommen lassen. _Potter hatte seine wahre Freude daran._

Weil er ein Kindskopf ist, dachte sie. Und das ist ein viel zu nettes Wort. Harry würde_Bastard_ sagen. Aber du bist Hermine Jane Granger. Und du sagst so etwas nicht. Bastard.

Die heulende Hütte. Sie konnte es nicht vergessen. Sein von der Wut und dem Wahnsinn entstelltes Gesicht. Genau in diesem Moment in dem sie den Namen des Mannes las, der gestorben war, um Harry zu retten, flackerte es vor ihr auf und sie begriff wie weit dieser Wahnsinn ging, wenn Snape es nicht einmal schaffte, einen toten Mann nicht mehr vor zu führen, sondern ihm den Respekt zu zollen, der ihm gebührte.

Sie musste schlucken, während sie die Karte unter Filchs wachsamen Augen in die Kiste neben dem Tisch warf.

Er ist ein Bastard.

Sie ging, nachdem sie Filchs Räumlichkeiten verlassen hatte, genau so langsam wie noch vor Wochen auf dem Weg zur ersten Okklumentikstunde. Die Beklemmung, die sie erfasst hatte, schwemmte all den Mut und die Zuversicht weg, die sie sich mühsam aufgebaut hatte.

Er ist ein Bastard. Ein elender Bastard.

Als sie das Büro betrat, umfing sie wieder der Geruch nach Essig, Staub und getrockneten Kreaturen, zwischen den sich leise der süßherbe Geruch von Kräutern schmeichelte. Snape hob seinen Blick und sah sie eine kurze Weile an.

Hermine musste schlucken, als sie von der Wucht seines dunklen Blicks getroffen wurde.

Ja, jetzt wusste sie wieder warum sie hier war. Ein süßer Schmerz kroch durch ihren Bauch. Ihr Blick löste sich hastig von seinen Augen und fiel auf eine offene Tür, die wohl die zu seinem Labor sein musste. Geräusche eines brodelnden Kessel drangen aus dem Nebenraum.

,,Sir."

Snape erhob sich und bedeutete ihr mit einem Blick ihm zu folgen. Hermine sah erstaunt, wie sorgfältig er alles vorbereitet hatte. Die Tiegel mit den Zutaten waren feinsäuberlich der Reihe nach aufgestellt, die Arbeitsgeräte lagen neben dem Kessel gerade zu peinlich genau angeordnet, in dem ein schwach purpurner Sud vor sich hinköchelte. Anscheinend hatte er den Großteil der Arbeit schon erledigt.

,,Hören sie zu, Granger!"

,,Ja, Sir!"

Snapes Hand deutete auf ein Pergament, auf dem fein säuberlich alle Zutaten für die sechzig Tage aufgelistet waren.

,,Ich habe alle Zutaten aufgelistet, Granger. Sie wissen, dass ich noch andere Aufgaben habe, außer die des Liebeskummerkurierens habe."

,,Sie meinen ihre Arbeit für den Orden, Sir." sagte Hermine frei heraus. Ihr Herz klopfte noch immer, da der Geruch des Mannes neben ihr sie noch immer weiche Knie bekommen ließ, aber sie konnte nicht leugnen eine gewisse Fähigkeit der Kontrolle entwickelt zu haben. Und außerdem war da noch ihre Neugier.

,,Ja, Miss Granger." erwiderte Snape gedehnt, nicht ohne seine Stimme mit einem Ton des Unmuts zu belegen. ,,Das heisst, es kann vorkommen, dass ich fortgehen muss. Und dies wiederum heisst, dass sie das Ritual ohne meine Hilfe durchführen müssen!"

,,Ja, Sir."

Snape griff nach einem Buch, dessen aufgeschlagene Seite er markiert hatte. Er legte es demonstrativ neben das Schneidebrett und deutete darauf.

,,Sie werden sich falls es notwendig sein sollte, genau an die Rühr- und Brauanweisungen halten, die hier beschreiben stehen. Ich rate ihnen dies nicht auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmen! Dieser Trank ist äußerst komplex. Ein Fehler und es kann von vorne begonnen werden! Dies ist unser einziger Versuch."

,,Ich habe verstanden, Sir!" erwiderte Hermine eindringlich.

Ein schwarzer, funkelnder Blick streifte sie und verschwand hinter dem fettigen Haarvorhang. ,,Gut." knurrte es zurück.

,,Diesmal werde ich ihnen helfen. Machen sie sich bereit."

Hermines Herz wollte ihr fast aus der Brust springen, als sie sah, dass er etwas zerriebenes purpurnes in den Kessel streute und die Schale beiseite stellte. Ein ebenfalls purpurner Dampf stieg auf. Er griff zu seinem Rührlöffel.

,,Sie müssen- meinen Namen mit jeder Rührbewegung einmal aussprechen, haben sie mich verstanden?"

,,J- ja, Sir." Hermine ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten , um sich zu beruhigen. Diese Situation hatte etwas entwürdigendes, etwa solch groteskes, das sie sich vorher im Traum nicht hätte ausmalen können.

,,W- wie oft?"

,,Hundertmal, Miss Granger!" erklärte er, ohne sich zu ihr um zu drehen.

,,Bei Merlin." brach es aus ihr heraus.

,,Ich habe ihnen gesagt, sie sollen mir nicht zu früh danken!" schnarrte es hinter dem Haarvorhang.

,,LOS!"

,,Severus Snape." entrang es sich schwach ihrer Kehle, kaum da er das erste Mal den Löffel bewegt hatte.

,,Laut und deutlich, Granger!"

,,Severus Snape!" sprach sie lauter.

,, Weiter."

,,Severus Snape. Severus Snape...".

Es war eine Qual. Sie hatte nicht mitgezählt, wie oft sie den Namen des Mannes ausgesprochen hatte, der vor ihr konzentriert im Kessel rührte, doch irgendwann – nach einer unendlichen demütigenden Weile- war es vorbei.

Er hob seine Hand, um ihr zu bedeuten, still zu sein.

Hastig wischte sie sich das Rinnsaal von der Wange, damit er es nicht sah. Doch sein Blick, der einen Moment, der eine Sekunde zu lang an ihr kleben blieb, erzählte davon, dass er es gesehen hatte.

Einen Augenblick war es seltsam still. Sein Blick war weder hart noch durchdringlich. Eine seltsam nie dagewesene Müdigkeit war darin.

Er wandte sich seinem Kessel zu und ließ mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabs die Flammen darunter kleiner werden. Dann ging er ihr vorbei und trat in sein Büro. ,,Gehen sie, das war´s!" sagte er matt.

Sie folgte seiner Aufforderung ohne ein einziges Wort.


	34. Chapter 34

So war wieder fleissig:)

* * *

34. Der einunddreißigste Tag

Hermine beschleunigte ihren Schritt. Sie wollte das alles nicht sehen. Die weihnachtliche Stimmung, die überall auf zu kommen schien. Das Lachen, das Glucksen. Diese verdammte vorweihnachtliche Romantik!

Seit Hagrid die Mistelzweige aufgehängt hatte, standen sie an jeder Ecke und knutschten, froh endlich einen Vorwand gefunden zu haben, dies in der Öffentlichkeit zu tun. Nicht einmal Ron konnte sich herausreden.

Hermine sah den Gepeinigten in einer Ecke neben einem steineren Gryffindor- Löwen stehen und versuchen den Küssen Levanders Herr zu werden. Levander schien sich an der steifen Körperhaltung des Rothaarigen nicht im Geringsten zu stören. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und strich ihm zärtlich durchs Haar, nur um von Zeit zu Zeit sein ihren Mund auf seinen zu drücken. Anscheinend schaffte es Ron aber erfolgreich ihre Zunge am Eindringen zu hindern.

,,Won-won." hörte Hermine Levander neckisch flüstern, während sie sich an seine Schulumhang kuschelte. ,,Ich werde dich über Weihnachten schrecklich vermissen!"

,,Es sind noch drei Wochen bis Weihnachten, Levander." erwiderte Ron mit genervtem Unterton, den das an ihm hängenden Mädchen jedoch geflissentlich ignorierte.

,,Trotzdem." murmelte sie schmollend ,,Wir sehen uns jetzt schon so selten!"

Als Levander Hermines schwer beladene Gestalt vorbeigehen sah, verfinsterte sich ihr Blick. Rons Blick jedoch wurde warm und leuchtend.

,,Ich muss gehen, Lev."

,,Was?"

,,Hermine wollte mir bei den Hausaufgaben helfen!" versuchte Ron zu erklären. Ein mehr als kläglicher Versuch.

,,Sicher." zischte Levander und warf Hermine einen Blick entgegen, der tödlicher nicht hätte sein können. Beleidigt rauschte sie davon.

Hermine, die die Szene aus sicherer Entfernung beobachtet hatte, war stehen geblieben. Sie wartete auf Ron, bevor sie mit ihm weiterging.

,,Du solltest ihr sagen, dass du- naja du weißt schon-." begann Hermine mit einem Mal.

,,Ja?" fragte Ron hastig.

,,Dass du sie nicht so magst wie sie dich."

Ron sag betreten zur Seite, während sich seine Hände in seinen Hosentaschen vergruben.

,,D- das ist nicht so einfach. I- ich will es ja, aber sie GUCKT MICH IMMER SO AN! Verstehst du?"

,,Ja." erwiderte Hermine mit schwacher Stimme. Sie verstand nur zu gut.

,,Trotzdem!" brach es aus ihr heraus. ,,Wer sagt, dass immer alles einfach ist, Ron!"

Der Rothaarige sah sie fragend an. ,,Hermine-."

Hermine ging unbeirrt ihres Wegs, obwohl die Last der Büchertasche sie gekrümmt gehen ließ.

,,Ron, du tust ihr einen Gefallen."

,,Ich kann das nicht. J- jetzt noch nicht. Nicht so kurz vor Weihnachten."

,,Dann mach es nach Weihnachten."

,,W- was ist denn mit dir los?" fragte Ron eingeschüchtert von ihrer plötzlichen Aufruhr.

,,Nichts, Ron." Hermine blieb stehen und sah ihm ins sommersprossige, blasse Gesicht. Sie schien Atem zu holen. In ihren braunen Augen flackerte mit einem Mal unbändige Traurigkeit auf. ,,Es ist nur nicht fair, Ron. Und du- du bist kein Mensch,der unfair ist. Du bist ein – ein toller Freund und – Mensch."

,,Hermine." sprach er voller Überraschung über ihre Worte ihren Namen aus.

Die Braunhaarige setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Er folgte ihr.

,,Nach Weihnachten mach ichs, versprochen! Ich wollte ihr nur nicht das Fest verderben!"

,,Ja, das ist- ist gut, Ron!"

Sie wandte ihren Blick ab, der etwas unruhiges hatte. Ron sah, dass ihre Hände leicht zitterten. Beim Frühstück in der großen Halle war sie nicht dermaßen unruhig gewesen. Aber er hatte wieder dabei zu sehen müssen, dass sie wieder so gut wie gar nichts aß.

Er zögerte, bevor er fragte, denn er erinnerte sich noch an Madam Pomfreys eindringliche Aufforderung , sie nicht mit Fragen zu bestürmen.

,,Hermine?"

,,Ja?"

,,Hast du wieder diese V- vision gehabt? Du siehst mitgenommen aus!"

,,Nein Ron. In der letzten Zeit gar nicht. Sei unbesorgt!"

Ihre zitternden Hände umgriffen den Träger ihrer Tasche.

,,Oh, aber – aber du- ."

Plötzlich ein reißendes Geräusch. Zwanzig Bücher polterten schon im nächsten Augenblick zu Boden.

Hermine befühlte den Stoff ihrer Tasche. ,,So ein verdammter Mist!" fluchte sie lauter , als Ron es jemals zuvor aus ihrem Mund vernommen hatte.

Sie zog mit einer gehetzten Geste ihren Zauberstab. ,,Ich bring´s nicht mehr." murmelte sie ,,ich bring s´einfach nicht mehr!" Hastig hob sie ein kleines Buch auf und versteckte es unter ihrem Umhang.

Ron sah ihr betreten dabei zu wie sie auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum, die Bücher neben sich her schweben ließ. Die Bücher zitterten in der Luft, um von Zeit zu Zeit mehr in die eine und dann in die andere Richtung zu schwanken.

Ron wollte etwas sagen. Er wollte ihr gerne sagen, dass sie die beste Hexe Hogwarts war, aber die Worte wollten ihm nicht über die Lippen kommen. Er hatte das Gefühl, sie würden nicht zu ihr vordringen.

Schweigend zottelte er hinter ihr her.

,,Sir."

,,Granger."erwiderte er, ohne den Kopf zu heben. Er schien immer irgendetwas zu tun zu haben. Hermines Blick glitt über die zahlreichen , aufeinander gestapelten Hefte auf seinem Schreibtisch. Die Sanduhr. Sein Tintenfass. Daneben seine bleiche, dünnfingrige Hand, deren Zeigefinger gedankenverloren über einen eingetrockneten Tintenfleck strich, während die andere geübt ein bissiges Kommentar in ein Aufsatzheft schrieb.

Hermine trat näher an seinen Schreibtisch. Anscheinend hatte Snape sich so sehr daran gewöhnt, dass sie seit drei Wochen jeden Abend um fünf nach neun sein Büro betrat, dass er nicht einmal mehr übermäßig gereizt reagierte. Ja, man gewöhnte sich auch Plagen. Sogar an gryffinor´sche Plagen!

Als Snape keine Anstalten machte ihr seine Aufmerksamkeit zukommen zu lassen, setzte sie sich auf den Stuhl, der vor seinem Schreibtisch stand.

Sie zog es vor zu schweigen und den Mann, der noch immer halb hinter seinem Haarvorhang verborgen konzentriert schrieb, zu betrachten. Vielleicht würde er schon im nächsten Moment den Blick heben und sie seines Anblicks berauben wollen.

Schon bald wäre das Gefühl, das sie empfand, nicht mehr da. Noch drei Wochen. Dann wäre der Trank fertig. Diese Gewissheit, die durchfuhr sie in diesem Moment, scharf und ließ sie die Lippen auf einander pressen.

Sie hatte zwar all die Zeit den _sedatio_-Trank genommen, aber dieser löschte die Aufgewühltheit, die sie empfand nicht aus, sondern verbannte sie nur in ihre Tiefen, wo sie Tag für Tag mahnend weiter pochte.

Es war seltsam, so bissig er in den letzten drei Wochen gewesen war, so ruhig war er in diesem Moment. Er hatte sogar Feuer gemacht, dessen Wärme die gewohnte klamme Kälte wenigstens ein wenig verdrängte.

Vielleicht ging es ihm besser. Sie war froh. Ja, sie war froh, dass es diesem elenden Bastard besser ging.

Sein Gesicht hatte sogar wieder den teigigen Ton angenommen, den es vor Wochen gehabt hatte, eine für seine Verhältnisse gesunde Gesichtsfarbe. Über Hermines Lippen wollte sich ein Lächeln schleichen, wenn sie nicht geahnt hätte, das die Aufgabe die Liebe in ihr zu töten, ihn vermutlich inzwischen in wahre Freude versetzte.

Ihre Leistungen in der Okklumentik waren auch nach der Einnahme des_sedatio_-Tranks nicht besser geworden. Es war keine Stunde vergangen, in der Snape ihr dies nicht messerscharf vorgeworfen hätte.

Wahrscheinlich war es der Unmut darüber, noch immer in ihren verliebten Gedanken spazieren gehen zu müssen und sich zu sehen: angehimmelt von haselnussbraunen gryffin´dorschen Augen.

Hermine hoffte jedes Mal inständig, dass das Denkarium noch immer auf seinem Schreibtisch stehen würde. Und jedes Mal, wenn sie das schimmernde Bassin bei Eintreten in Snapes Büro mit dem Blick erhaschte, dankte sie Dumbledore aus tiefsten Herzen. Sie wusste von dem, was Harry erzählte, dass es der Schulleiter ebenfalls benötigte. Um Harry in Voldemorts Gedankenwelt eintauchen zu lassen.

Hermine wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was geschehen würde, wenn Snape sehen würde, dass sie ihn wirklich und wahrhaftig begehrte. Nicht wie ein Mädchen. Ein Grausen überkam sie, wenn sie daran dachte, dass er sie dabei sehen würde, wie sie in der lauen Sommerdämmerung Hand an sich legte und dabei seinen Namen aussprach.

Sie spürte, dass ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss, als sie daran dachte. Es war nicht richtig daran zu denken. Nicht in diesem Moment.

Er war gewiss kein reines Geschöpf. Aber allein der Anblick des über des Pergament gebeugten Mannes vor ihr und die Art wie er die Feder bewegte, die Art wie er verkniffen die Lippen zusammenpresste, wenn er einen miserablen Ausdruck oder falsche Fakten laß, ließ ihn in diesem kurzen Augenblick dazu werden. Zu einem entzückendem Geschöpf.

,,Der Sud muss noch mindestens zehn Minuten köcheln, Granger." hörte sie ihn plötzlich sagen, ohne dass er seinen Blick vom Heft vor sich hob.

,,Ja, Sir. Ich danke ihnen."

,,Ich würde es BEGRÜßEN, wenn sie ihren Mund halten, Granger!" troff es mit zurück.

Also schwieg sie. Obwohl sie das Gefühl der Beklemmung inzwischen weniger geworden war, wagte sie es nicht, sich zu erheben und sich näher um zu schauen, geschweige denn nach dem Buch zu greifen, das vor ihr lag.

_Kompendium der Zaubertränke gegen dunkle Magie_. Also musste sie sich damit begnügen, ihren Blick eins ums andere Mal über die eingelegten Kreaturen und Kräuter in den verstaubten Tiegeln schweifen zu lassen.

Selbst daran hatte sie sich gewöhnt. An die glotzenden Augen der Reptilien. An die verkrümmten Insekten und die verschrumpelten Raupen in verschiedensten Variationen.

Und obwohl sie sich beinahe daran gewöhnt hatte, fragte sie sich wieder und wieder, wie man hier unten hausen geschweige denn Schlaf finden konnte. Drang der faulige Essiggeruch bis in sein Schlafzimmer? Nahm er diesen Geruch überhaupt noch wahr?

Wusste er, dass dieser Geruch sich mit dem Geruch seines eigenen Körpers vermengte? Wusste er überhaupt, dass er ein schmuddeliger Typ war?

Hermine vernahm ein Klickern als Snape die Spitze seiner Feder am Rand des Tintenfasses von einem Tropfen Tinte befreite.

,,Granger, ihr gelangweilter Blick ist erbarmungswürdig."

,,Ich schätze nicht, dass sie mir mit einer netten Unterhaltung die Wartezeit vertreiben werden, Sir."

Der dunkelgewandete, hagere Mann erhob sich und trat hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervor.

,,Ich wüsste nicht, was ich mit einer Göre aus dem sechsten Jahrgang zu bereden hätte, Granger."schnarrte es zurück.

Hermine erhob sich und folgte ihm in sein Labor. Sie musste beinahe lächeln. Soweit war es mit ihr schon. Sie mochte, wie er ihren Namen aussprach. Wenn es auch nur ihr Nachname war.

Snape trat an seine Arbeitstisch und strich mit seiner Feder die nächste Zutat auf der Liste durch.

_31.Tag: Vipernschuppen, drei Tage mit Mondlicht beschienen._

Hermine beugte sich zum ihm hin, bis sie von seinem Geruch eingehüllt war. ,,Und was macht man damit? Zerreiben? Zerschneiden?" fragte sie neugierig.

,,Nichts, Granger. Man wirft sie in den Sud. Manche Dinge auf dieser Welt sind gerade zu betörend simpel!"

,,Und einem Meister der Zaubertränke nicht würdig!" warf sie scherzend hinterher.

Ihr Galgenhumor, der ihre einzige Waffe in dieser Situation war, ließ nicht einmal seine Mundwinkel zucken. Egal was sie sagte oder tat, ob sie scherzte oder weinte, er schaffte es immer, die Distanz zu wahren.

,,Sie sollten sich ihren Atem sparen, Granger. Denn sie benötigen ihn! Bei dieser Zutat ist das Rührritual ganz besonders kompliziert. Es ist nicht alles so simpel, wie es auf den ersten Blick scheint."

,,Da haben sie recht, Sir."

In diesem Moment verzog er doch missmutig seine Mundwinkel. Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung griff er zum Löffel.

Das Ritual dauerte diesmal länger. Hermine musste seinen Namen zweihundertmal aussprechen und nachdem sie dies getan hatte, war jeglicher Wille ihre Traurigkeit mit Humor zu bekämpfen, verschwunden.

Wie jedes mal nach dem Ritual fühlte sie sich mit einem Mal hilflos und seltsam matt.

Die Fragen, warum sie das alles überhaupt machte, würden erst später kommen. In diesem Moment setzte die Betäubung ein, die selbst die des _sedatio_-Tranks übertraf. Aber wenigstens weinte sie nicht mehr.

Es war schrecklich. Es war schrecklich sich an so etwas zu gewöhnen. Sich daran zu gewöhnen, das herrlichste Gefühl, dass man jemals empfunden hatte, ab zu töten.

Snape ließ wie jedes Mal nach dem Ritual die Flammen unter dem Kessel kleiner werden, damit der Trank vor sich hin köcheln konnte. Aus dem Kessel stieg jetzt weißer Dampf in sanften Kräuseln und ein leicht süßlicher Geruch auf..

Hermine folgte Snape in sein Büro. Der wollte sich gerade wieder an seinem Schreibtisch setzen, als sie ihn aufhielt.

,,Bitte, Sir."

Fahrig drehte er sich zu ihr um und belegte sie mit einem wütenden Blick. ,,Was ist noch, Granger?" fuhr er sie an.

,,I- ich habe keinen _sed- sedatio_-Trank mehr, Sir." hauchte Hermine entmutigt, seinem starrenden schwarzen Blick ausweichend.

,,Was soll das heißen?" knurrte er ,,Ich sagte ihnen, zwei Tropfen am Morgen und zwei am Abend! Wie kann es sein, dass die Phiole schon leer ist!"

Hermine holte tief Luft, bevor sie den Mut hatte zu antworten. ,,I- ich habe manchmal auch mittags-."

,,Sie haben meine Anweisungen nicht befolgt." schnarrte er mit einem grollenden Unterton ,,Ist das Trotz, Granger oder die gryfindorsche Arroganz alles besser zu wissen?"

,,N- nein, Professor. Nur manchmal habe ich-."

,,Sie müssten wissen, dass auch dieser Trank Nebenwirkungen hat! Man kann von ihm abhängig werden!"

,,Es tut mir leid, Sir!"

,,Ich will keine Entschuldigungen hören, Granger." knurrte er eindringlich ,,SIE haben mir die Ohren voll geheult! SIE wollten, dass ich ihnen helfe!"

,,Und ich danke ihnen so sehr dafür."

,,Indem sie sich meine Anweisungen widersetzen? Ich habe mehr Verstand von ihnen erwartet! Wissen sie was das für mich bedeutet, wenn sie umkippen, weil sie zu viel von diesem Trank geschluckt haben? Dumbledore weiß nichts davon!"

,,Hören sie auf, verdammt." schrie Hermine plötzlich ,,Ich bin nicht dumm. Ich habe verstanden!"

Snape reckte sein Kinn, um ihr mit lauerndem Blick entgegen zu gucken.

,,Ich werde ihnen keinen _sedatio_-Trank mehr geben, Granger." sagte er ruhig. ,,Ihr Verhalten passt genau zu den Nebenwirkungen, die bei übermäßiger Einnahme des Tranks auftreten."

,,Bitte, Sir. Ich habe die letzten Wochen nur dank dieses Tranks durchgehalten!"

Snape hob seinen Arm und deutete zur Tür. ,,In drei Wochen sind sie mich los, Granger. Vielleicht hilft ihnen die Vorfreude darauf, ihnen die Zeit zu versüßen!"

Hermine starrte den dunkelgewandeten Mann vor ihr ungläubig an. War das ein bösartiges, genießerisches Funkeln in seinem Blick? Sie wich einen Schritt zur Tür zurück. Alle Betäubung fiel von ihr ab. Sie wurde weggeschwemmt von einer unfassbaren Wut.

,,Du-."

Snapes Mund öffnete sich vor Überraschung, die für einen Moment sogar seinen verächtlichen Gesichtsausdruck hinweg fegte.

Du elender Bastard, wollte Hermine schreien. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte ihrer Wut Herr zu werden.

,,Ich habe seit zwei Tagen keinen Trank mehr genommen, Sir." versuchte sie es in einem ruhigeren Ton.

Snape trat mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht auf sie zu. Schneller als sie es sich versah, hatte er sie am Kragen ihres Umhangs gepackt und die Tür aufgerissen.

Stolpernd kam sie auf dem kalten Steinfußboden des Korridors auf, während hinter ihr die Tür wieder zu knallte. Einen Moment lang konnte sie sich nicht rühren, denn sie musste in die Realität zurück gleiten.

Nur ihr eigener stoßweiser Atem drang durch die Dämmerung des Gangs.

Doch der Schmerz in ihrem aufgeschlagenen Knie holte sie zurück. Langsam erhob sie sich. Es war zu spät zu Madame Pomfrey zu gehen. Aber es war nur ein lächerliches aufgeschlagenes Knie. Sie würde es schnurstracks selbst heilen. Es gab Dinge die mehr weh taten.


	35. Chapter 35

5. Erinnerungen

Eine Schülerin. In dich verliebt.

Eine Weile konnte Severus nichts anderes tun, als auf die Tür zu starren, die er so eben zu geschlagen hatte. Sein Atem zeugte von der Erregung, die seinen Körper ergriffen hatte. Es war nicht nur die Erregung der Wut. Nicht nur Verwirrung. Nicht nur Zweifel an seinem Verstand.

Nicht nur die Verzweiflung, einen Drang zu verspüren, der gefährlich war.

Severus musste einen geräuschvoll Luft ausstoßen, als er merkte, dass er einen Schmerz verspürte.

Es tat weh. Es tat weh , der zu sein, der er war. Es tat weh, gehandelt zu haben, wie er es gerade getan hatte. Es schmerzte so gewaltig der widerliche Mistkerl zu sein, von dem sich auch Lily zwanzig Jahre zuvor abgewandt hatte, dass die Flut der Erinnerungen wieder über ihn herein brach.

Severus ballte seine klammen Hände zu Fäusten und öffnete sie wieder. Sein Herz – es klopfte so hart gegen seine Brust als wolle es herausspringen.

Eine Schülerin. In dich verliebt.

Er holte tief Luft. Heißt das, du bist ein Mensch?

_,,Sie ist tot, Severus.". _

_,,Tot." krächzt der junge , dunkelgewandete Mann , der vor Dumbledore zusammengesackt auf einem Stuhl saß. ,,Fort."_

_,,Ist das Reue, Severus?"_

_Der junge hakennasige Mann vergräbt sein Gesicht in den Händen. Der alte Zauberer rührt sich nicht, doch sein mitfühlender Blick legt sich auf die schwarzgewandete zusammengesackte Gestalt , deren Schultern vor Erregung zittern._

Severus atmete tief ein und schritt auf den Eingang seines Labors zu. Doch noch bevor er den Raum betreten konnte, hielt er inne. Seine Hand kam auf dem Holz des Türrahmens zum Erliegen.

_,,Spar dir deinen Atem. Ich will nichts hören." sagt das rothaarige Mädchen ,das am Eingang zum Gryffindorgemeinschftsraum steht. Sie trägt ihren Morgenmantel, den sie betreten um sich zieht._

_,,Es tut mir leid. So leid." krächzt der in einem Schulumhang mit Slytherinwappen gekleidete Junge. In seinen schwarzen Augen blitzt die Panik. Seine Hände klammern sich verwzeifelt an den Stoff seines Umhangs und kneten ihn._

_,,Nein, ich dachte ich kenne dich, Severus. Aber da habe ich mich anscheinend geirrt." erwidert das rothaarige Mädchen. Ihre Augenbrauen sind wütend gekräuselt. Ihr Gesicht ist überzogen vom einem zarten Schleier der Traurigkeit._

_,,Bitte, ich wollte da- das nicht sagen."_

_,,Du hast es gesagt."_

_,,W-wir sind Freunde. Wir zwei, wir-."_

_,,Sind wir das? Du hast dir deine Freunde schon längst ausgesucht. Ich habe sie gesehen. Und weißt du was? Ich kann auf dich verzichten,wenn du mit solchen Typen herumhängst.."_

_,,Es tut m-mir so leid."_

_,,Nein, spar dir deine Entschuldigung. Du hast dich entschieden, schon vor Jahren." _

Ich habe dich sehr gern!

Severus Hände klammerten sich am Holz des Rahmens fest, während er versuchte, das Zittern seiner Glieder zu bändigen.

Es gab vieles, das er nicht gesagt hatte. Vieles, das er nicht getan hatte.

Eine Schülerin. In dich verliebt.

Er stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab und ging zum Kessel, aus dem in sanften Kringeln der weiße, süßliche Dampf emporstieg. Severus sah auf die brodelnde Flüssigkeit hinab. Sein fachlicher Verstand sagte ihm, dass der Trank zu besten Werken gehörte, die er jemals hevorgeracht hatte. Ohnegleichen, Severus. Du hast ein seltsames Talent. Das Talent Liebe im Keim zu ersticken.

Er griff nach dem Löffel und rührte in der weißen Flüssigkeit. ,,Granger." entfuhr es leise seinem Mund. Schon im nächsten Moment war er verwundert über sich selbst.

Noch zwei Stunden müsste der Trank bei kleiner Flamme köcheln, bevor er abkühlen würde. Erst dann konnte er sich zur Ruhe legen.

Aber daran war nicht zu denken. ZU viele Gedanken. Da waren zu viele Gedanken.

_Sie verstehen nicht. I- ich liebe sie. Ich liebe sie. Warum soll ich es leugnen? Ich quäle mich seit Wochen, seit Monaten. Ich weiß nicht mehr weiter. Ich weiß, dass sie mich hassen, a- aber tun sie mir diesen Gefallen u- und geben sie mir diesen Trank . _

Granger. Schon bald bist du mich los. Mich und meinen vermeintlichen Hass.

Severus zog den Löffel zurück, ließ ihm am Rand des Kessels abtropfen. Er legte ihn neben ihn, genau so wie er vorher gelegen hatte. Es war wichtig, dass er nach allen Utensilien schnell greifen konnte, wenn er ein kompliziertes Ritual durchführte.

Er durfte sich nicht einen einzigen Fehler erlauben. Es hing soviel davon ab. Die Okkumentikstunden. Das Versprechen, das er einem sterbenden Mann gegeben hatte.

Sein Blick schweifte über die Tiegel mit den Zutaten. Die Hälfte von ihnen stand bereits wieder im Regal.

Hass. Er hatte oft Hass empfunden. So oft, dass dieses Gefühl fast schon so penetrant an ihm klebte wie die Wut. Er hasste Potter. So sehr, dass es ihn oft genug den Verstand betäubte. Aber allein ein Blick in diese grünen Augen genügte, um die Erinnerung herauf zu beschwören, die SIE zeigte. Mit wütend verzogenem Gesicht, tief verletzt, und nicht bereit ihn wieder an sich heran zu lassen.

Severus trat zurück. Er hatte ein seltsames Geräusch aus seinem Mund vernommen. Er biss die Zähne zusammen.

_Der junge, hakennasige Mann geht neben einer rothaarigen jungen Frau her. _

_,,LASS MICH IN RUHE,SEVERUS!" sagt sie mit eindringlicher Stimme und schreitet hastig voran, dass ihr Haar und ihr Umhang nur so flattert. Der junge Mann folgt ihr verwzeifelt. Er macht eindringliche, von seiner Panik erzählende Gesten. ,,LILY." entringt es sich rau und erstickt seiner Kehle._

_,,Geh zu deinen Todesserfreunden. Und wag es nicht, mich noch einmal um Entschuldigung zu bitten!"_

_,,Warte!"_

_Die Rothaarige bleibt stehen und verschränkt die Arme. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck ist abweisend. Der junge Mann will sich an ihren Arm klammern, doch sie weicht zurück, das Buch, das sie in den Händen fällt, fest an sich drückend._

_,,Ich wollte es nicht- aber er- er ."_

_,,Weißt du wie du klingst, Severus? Wie ein kleiner Junge. Du hast James einen der schlimmsten Flüche auf den Leib gehetzt. Und jetzt tust du so, als sei er dran schuld."_

_,,ER hat DINGE gesagt, Lily, Dinge..."._

_,,NEIN." erwidert das Mädchen wütend und entschlossen. ,,Ich habe dir eine Chance gegeben, immer und immer wieder. Das war die letzte. Ich kann nicht mehr." Ihre letzten Worte klingen resigniert. _

_Der junge Mann klammert sich an ihrem Arm fest. Er holt Luft, will etwas sagen. Doch das rothaarige Mädchen reißt sich los. ,,LASS MICH!" zischt sie. ,,LASS MICH EINFACH IN RUHE."_

_Ihre Stimme ist tränendurchwirkt ,aber entschlossen. Sie hastet davon. _

_Der junge Mann verweilt noch eine Weile zwischen den hohen Bücherregalen, während sein Blick, verborgen hinter langen schwarzen Haar auf seine Schuhe gerichtet ist. Seine Fäuste sind geballt und zittern vor Anspannung._

Ich liebe dich!

Severus musste innehalten, als er merkte, dass feuchte Rinnsale über seine Wangen liefen.

Ja, er hasste Granger. Sie hatte recht. Er hasste sie. Sie und ihren vorwurfsvollen Blick. Sie und ihren gütigen Blick. Er hasste sie so sehr, dass es wehtat.

Er war ein Mistkerl. Er war ein widerlicher, ekelhafter Mistkerl. Ich liebe sie, hatte sie gesagt.

Ihr Duft. Er hasste sie dafür, dass dieser Duft ihm ständig in der Nase lag. Dieser herrliche Duft.

Er presste die Lippen zusammen. _Sie ist tot, Severus._

Seine Hände klammerten sich an den Arbeitstisch. Der scharfe Scherz, der schon seit Wochen aus seinem Innern den Weg nach oben gesucht hatte, quoll nun scharf hervor.

Die Zeit hatte nichts geheilt. Tränen krochen ihm dünn und mahnend über die Wangen, während sein erregter Atem sich mit dem leisen Brodeln des Tranks vermischte. Seine Hand versuchte halt zu finden, während, er versuchte das Zittern in seinen Gliedern bändigen.

Diesmal lag kein tröstender himmelblauer Blick auf ihm. Doch der Blick haselnussbrauner penetranter gryffindor scher Augen.

Ein leises Poltern ertönte, als seine Hand durch die Arbeitsuntensilien fegte. Verstreut blieben sie liegen. Einen Moment durchdrang nur sein hastiger Atem die klamme Stille. Selbst die Geräusche des _morsamoris_ waren verschwunden.

Von dem scharfen Schmerz, der plötzlich seine Hand durchfuhr, wurde er zurückgeholt aus der Vergangenheit.

Als er sie hob sah er, dass ein tiefer Schnitt seinen Zeigefinger zierte, aus dem dunkelrot das Blut herausquoll.

Hastig wandte er sich um, griff nach einem Handtuch neben dem Wasserhahn am Waschbecken und drückte seinen Finger daran.

Eine Weile stand stand er da und versuchte dem Klopfen seines Herzens Herr zu werden. Es war hart und schmerzhaft.

Er warf das Handtuch neben das Waschbecken und holte seinen Zauberstab hervor. Doch noch bevor er den Heilzauber erfolgreich ausführen konnte, tropfe sein Blut zu Boden und hinterließ dunkelrote Flecken.

Er kümmerte sich nicht darum.

Plötzlich, nach dieser inneren Aufruhr, fühlte er sich matt und ausgelaugt.

Granger. Er hasste sie nicht. Er fühlte es.

Er verließ sein Labor und blieb unentschlossen stehen.

Es gab nichts, dass er tun konnte. Nichts, auf das er sich konzentrieren könnte. Sein Blick glitt durch den Raum und blieb am Phiolenregal hängen. Ja, richtig. Sie würde morgen den _sedatio_-Trank benötigen.

Und er-

Hastig schritt er zum Regal und nahm eine der Phiolen. Er ging damit zum Schreibtisch und setzte sich. Er entkorkte das Fläschen und ließ zwei Tropfen auf seine Zunge fallen. Der bittersüße Vorbote von unterschwelliger Ruhe kroch darüber. Langsam und verkorkte er das Fläschen wieder und stellte es vor sich.

Während der Trank wirkte, schweifte sein Blick über die Aufsatz hefte, die sich nie endend auf seinem Schreibtisch stapelten. Doch sein Blick glitt an dem großen Stapel vorbei, zu dem einen Heft das einsam am Rand des Tisch seit Tagen ungelesen sein Dasein fristete.

Mit einer entschlossenen Geste griff er danach. Sein Blick glitt über den Namen, der mit fein säuberlicher Schrift auf ein Schild auf dem Deckel geschrieben worden war.

_Hermine Jane Granger. _ Hermine. Was für ein alberner Name.

Seine Hände hielten kurz inne, bevor er mit einer weiteren entschlossenen Geste zur Feder griff und das Heft aufschlug.


	36. Chapter 36

**36. Ohnegleichen**

In einer Hinsicht konnte sie ihm dankbar sein. Er hatte jegliches Mitleid in ihr hinweggefegt. Wut. JA, sie empfand nichts anderes als Wut und bittere Enttäuschung.

Hermine hatte an diesem Morgen nicht einmal mit Ron und Harry frühstücken können. Sie hatte nicht einen Bissen hinunterkriegen, geschweige denn einen geraden Satz in der Zeitung lesen können.

Wenigstens schmerzte ihr Knie nicht mehr.

Sie kroch noch weiter in den Schatten der Statue. Sie wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand sie sah. Kein Zauber half gegen ihr blasses von der Schlaflosigkeit gezeichnetes Gesicht. Nicht einmal kaltes Wasser. Es hätte nur der Schlaf selbst geholfen, aber den fand sie nicht mehr. Es waren nicht nur die Gedanken an ihn, es war auch die Angst vor dem Aufflackern der Visionen, die sie kaum ein Auge zu tun ließ. Und die Anst davor, wen oder was diese Visionen zeigen würde.

Sie war nicht wieder bei Trewalney gewesen. Diese Sherry-Drossel konnte ihr nicht mehr helfen als ein gutes Nachschlagewerk über Wahrsagekunst. Das musste sie sich wohl oder übel eingestehen.

Und Firenze. Sie wusste nicht einmal, ob seine Art der Wahrsagerei ihr überhaupt weiterhelfen würde.

Noch vier Wochen, Hermine. Dann bist du wieder die alte. Du fährst nach Hause. Feierst Weihnachten und wenn du wiederkommst, bringst du diesen lästigen Okklumentikunterricht hinter dich.

Der _morsamoris_ war sehr stark. Er würde ihr dabei helfen.

Hermine musste die Zähne zusammenbeißen, als sie sich eingestehen musste, dass sie dabei war sich selbst zu belügen. Aber sie würde nicht weinen. Sie konnte es nicht mehr. Der Schmerz, der in ihr pochte, er war eine Art ständiger Begleiter geworden. Sie konnte sich fast nicht mehr an die Zeiten erinnern, in denen sie noch unbeschwert und ohne andere Sorgen als die um die nächsten Hausaufgaben durch die Gänge Hogwarts geschritten war. Diese Zeiten waren lange vorüber.

Sie war kein Kind mehr.

Ihr Instinkt sagte ihr, dass sie aufbrechen musste, wenn sie nicht zu spät zu Verteidigung kommen wollte. Nach Binns Geschichtsstunde war sie Harry und Ron schnurstracks davon gelaufen, weil sie allein sein hatte wollen.

Ja, Binns Stunden waren immer angenehm gewesen. Man hatte seinen Gedanken immer freien Lauf lassen können, wenn man nur wollte. Aber gerade das war ihr an diesem Morgen zum Verhängniss geworden. Ihre Hände hatten es kaum geschafft die Feder so schnell zu führen, wie es in dem Unterricht des verwirrten Geistes notwendig war. Ihre Gedanken hatten einen nur all zu freien Lauf genommen und waren immer wieder im Kerker gelandet. Bei Snapes überraschtem Gesicht, aus dem sie sich keinen Reim machen konnte.

Und noch viel öfter bei seinem wutverzerrtem Gesicht, dass ihr noch nie zuvor so schrecklich vorgekommen war.

Sie war in den Korridor getreten, der zum VgdK-Klassenzimmer führte, da traten Ron und Harry neben sie.

,,Da bist du ja, Hermine. Du bist einfach davon gerauscht. Wo warst du?" fragte der Rothaarige. Hermine bemerkte seinen besorgten Blick.

,,Darf ich nicht mal mehr für kleine Streberinnen gehen, ohne ausgefragt zu werden?" erwiderte sie gereizt.

,,Doch ,klar." sagte Ron betreten. Mädchenkram machte ihn, obwohl er inzwischen ein großer Junge war, noch immer verlegen. Er folgte ihr, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu ihrem Platz. Ronald Weasley wusste, wann er eine schlecht gelaunte Hermine Jane Granger vor sich hatte. Und dass man besser damit fuhr, sie in diesem Zustand nicht an zu sprechen.

Hermines Herz begann hart zu klopfen, als sie den Klassenraum betraten. Die ganze Nacht hatte sie sich ausgemalt, wie es werden würde, Snape wieder gegenüber zu treten. Sie hatte es sich nicht vorstellen können.

Und diese Vorstellung hatte ihr Angst gemacht.

Wut und bittere Enttäuschung.

Sie senkte den Blick, als sie zu ihrem Platz ging. Sie würde ihm kein weiteres Mal den Gefallen tun, ihn ihr Lächeln in den Dreck zu treten zu lassen.

Wenn er es so haben wollte, dann sollte er sie bekommen. Abscheu. Wut. Hass. Wenn er es so wollte.

Er arbeitete gut daran, diesen Hass in ihr zu schüren. Gestern abend hatte er es wie ein Meister getan. Ohnegleichen, Professor.

Trotzig griff sie zu ihrer Tasche und holte ein Buch nach dem anderen heraus. _Kompendium der Zaubersprüche gegen dunkle Magie. Spruchkompendium der Runenbeschwörung. Verteidigung gegen dunkle Flüche . Schwarze Magie- im Wandel der Zeit. Silbetabelle der Zaubereisprache..._

Sie ließ eines nach dem anderen geräuschvoll auf den Tisch plumpsen, bevor sie es zurecht schob. Mit einem Seitenblick erhaschte sie Rons entgeisterten Blick.

,,Hermine." flüsterte er ihr eindringlich entgegen ,,Was tust du da?"

,,Meine Bücher auspacken, Ron."

,,Aber du weisst doch-." Ron hielt inne und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen in seinem Stuhk zurück.

,,Verstehe. Du bist heute rebellisch. Und deswegen muss Gryffindor Punkte verlieren."

Hermine machte unbeirrt weiter, ohne den Blick zu heben. Sie erwartete nicht einmal, dass Snape sich die Mühe machen würde, sie darauf an zu sprechen, bevor das eintraf, was Ron ihr soeben vorgworfen hatte.

Aber sie kümmerte sich nicht darum. Was war nur mit ihr geschehen? Es war ihr egal. Es waren lächerliche fünf Punkte. Es gab wichtigere Dinge im Leben. Dinge, wie freien Willen. Dinge, wie seine Bücher auspacken zu dürfen, ohne dafür gedemütigt zu werden. Dinge wie, jemanden seine Liebe zu zeigen, ohne sich hinterher selbst dafür zu hassen. Das letzte Buch kam mit einem lauten Geräusch auf ihrem Tisch.

,,Hermine." hörte sie Ron ihren Namen aussprechen.

Hermine begann ohne ein Wort ihre Bücher zurecht zu schieben, wie sie es zuvor immer getan hatte. Hinter ihr nur das leise, scheue Murmeln, das immer vor Snapes Unterricht durch den Raum wehte. Wahrscheinlich lag auch gerade Harrys Blick auf ihr, doch auch das kümmerte sie nicht. Sie musste diese Aufgabe zu ende führen und niemand würde sie daran hindern.

Das Schleifen einer Robe.

Sie sog seufzend Luft ein. Sein Geruch umfing sie wie ein zarter Nebel und ließ als das brüchig werden, was sie sich mühsam zusammengedichtet hatte. Mühsam. Qualvoll. Stunde um Stunde. Während der Mond auf und untergegangen war.

Sie musste wohl oder übel ihren Blick heben. Auch wenn er ein widerwärtiger Bastard war. Er war immer noch ihr Lehrer.

,,Nach dem Unterricht, Miss Granger, bleiben sie noch eine Minute hier." erklang es rau. Es war nicht mehr als ein Blinzeln und schon hatte er sich wieder abgewandt und schritt zum Pult.

Ron belegte sie mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick. ,,Das werden bestimmt mehr als fünf Punkte."

Hermine hatte Ron mehr als einmal zu Boden geworfen, als Snape den Unterricht schließlich beendete. Sie war beinahe geneigt, sich bei ihrem besten Freund zu entschuldigen. In ihrer Wut hatte sie ihn wahrscheinlich härter behandelt, als es hätte sein müssen. Ron jedoch hatte nicht den Hauch eines Missmuts gezeigt.

Während der Duellierübung hatte er sogar seinen Unmut über den bevorstehenden Punktabzug vergessen. Hermine hatte beinahe lächeln müssen, wenn sie das den gequälten Gesichtsausdruck des Gepeinigten sah, der jedoch sogleich in ein Grinsen umschlagen hatte, wenn er sich erhoben hatte.

Ron tätschelte Hermine mitfühlend an der Schulter. ,,Wahrscheinlich hat Gryffindor durch mich heute mehr Punkte verloren, als du es in einem Jahr schaffst. Augen zu und durch!"

Hermine stupste ihn matt lächelnd in Richtung Harry, der ihr einen mitfühlenden Blick schenkte, bevor er mit Ron das Klassenzimmer verließ. Hermine packte ihr letztes Buch ein, während das Klassenzimmer sich leerte. Snape, der am Pult stand, hob den Zauberstab und ließ die Tür zu fallen.

Hermine hob ihren Blick und sah ihm direkt die Augen. Sie sahen ihr ruhig entgegen. Wenigstens war die Verächtlichkeit in seinem Blick verschwunden, wenn da sonst auch nicht viel war.

,,Was wollen sie?" fragte Hermine mit klopfendem Herzen und matter Stimme.

In diesem Moment griff Snape nach einem Heft, das verborgen auf dem Pult gelegen hatte. Er ging zu ihr zu ihr und überreichte es ihr mit einer langsamen, fast feierlichen Geste.

Hermines Hände griffen zaghaft danach. Die Verwirrung, die sie mit einem Mal erfasste ,war unermesslich.

Ihr Blick klebte einen Moment ungläubig an den Aufsatzheft , auf dem ihr Name stand.

Was sollte das? Sie hatten den Aufsatz erst letzte Woche abgegeben und Snape hatte nicht den Anschein gemacht als wolle er ihn hastig korrigieren. Selbst er brauchte mindestens zwei Wochen dafür.

Hermine erinnerte sich noch genau daran, wie verzweifelt sie über dem Pergament gehangen hatte, sich ständig fragend wie sie je wieder irgendetwas schaffen sollte, wenn sie nicht einmal mehr einen geraden Gedanken hin bekam. Sie hatte in der Bibliothek gehockt, bis Madam Pince sie schließlich mit ihrer liebenswürdigen Art heraus gescheucht hatte.

Sie hob ihren Blick. Noch immer lag Snapes dunkler Blick ruhig auf ihr. Sie musste schlucken. Dieser Blick. Dieser völlig ruhige Blick war fast noch verstörender als sein verächtlicher es jemals hätte sein können.

Plötzlich griff er in seine Robe und holte etwas hervor. Es war eine Phiole.

,,Heute abend, Miss Granger." sagte er und drückte ihr das Fläschen in die Hand. ,,Vergessen sie nicht, dass wir eine Aufgabe haben."

Seine warme Haut hatte ihre gestreift. Sie musste tief einatmen, um ihrer Verwirrung Herr zu werden. Ihre Hand zog sich zurück, als hätte ein Blitz sie getroffen.

Schon im nächsten Moment ging Snape zur Tür, riss sie auf und war verschwunden.

Hermine steckte den_sedatio_-Trank hastig in ihre Tasche und schlug ihr Aufsatzheft auf. Es musste einen Grund haben, warum er ihr es gegeben hatte.

Ihre Finger stolperten fast über die Seiten, als sie versuchten sie ungeduldig beiseite zu klauben. Da war er : Ihr Aufsatz über die Verteidigung gegen Inferi und andere untote Wesen.

Ihre Augen wanderten über den Text. Hier und dort war etwas unter strichen und korrigiert._Nicht ganz korrekt, es heißt vielmehr... suchen sie auf Seite fünfhundertsechsundsiebzig in Vittorio Oscuros Werk... dieser Name muss in einem Atemzug genannt werden mit..._

Hermine blätterte bis zum Ende des Aufsatzes. Dass was sie gelesen hatte, hatte sie verwirrt und erstaunt zu gleich. Doch nun blieb ihr der Atem weg und Tränen bahnten sich den Weg über ihre Wangen, ohne, dass sie etwas dagegen tun konnte.

Was dort in feinsäuberlichen Buchstaben geschrieben stand, ließ sie für einen Moment erstarren. Es war nur ein Wort. Es war ein _Ohnegleichen._


	37. Chapter 37

**37. Der zweiundreissigste Tag**

Hermine wurde auf ihrem Weg zu Snapes Büro gerempelt. Es war Draco Malfoy, der mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht von ihr zurücktrat. Als er bemerkte, mit wem er da zusammengestoßen war, giftete er sie an. ,,Was suchst du hier? Gryffindors haben in den Kerkern nichts verloren!"

,,Nachsitzen, Malfoy." erwiderte sie knapp. In Malfoys Gesicht tat sich außer einem verächtlichen Zucken nichts.

,,Geschieht dir recht!" zischte er ihr entgegen. Schon im nächsten Moment war der vor Erregung zitternde Junge in der Dämmerung des Gangs verschwunden.

Hermine sah ihm verwundert nach. Langsam aber sicher nagte die Gewissheit an ihr, dass Harry mit seiner Vermutung, dass Malfoy in etwas verstrickt war, recht hatte.

Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie ihn zurecht gewiesen hatte, in der Annahme, er übertreibe wie so oft maßlos. In diesem Moment schämte sie sich ein wenig dafür. Harry hatte recht. Draco Malfoy benahm sich gehetzt. Und er war aus Snapes Büro gestürmt.

Hatten die beiden gestritten? Was sollte das nur?

Entschlossen beschleunigte sie ihren Schritt und trat in das dämmrige Kerkerbüro. Zum ersten Mal verspürte sie keine Angst. Hermine konnte das Gefühl nicht genau benennen. Aber es musste eine Art Vertrautheit sein, die sich in den letzten Wochen aufgebaut hatte. Und seit Snape abends Feuer machte, fühlte man sich nicht mehr wie in einem möblierten Verließ.

Dieses Büro – es war ihr als kenne sie es in und auswendig.

Jeden Tiegel und jede verstaubte Phiole. Jedes Detail seines Schreibtischs. Jeden verdammten Tintenfleck. Seit vier Wochen hatte sie hier jeden Tag gesessen und ihren Blick schweifen lassen, wenn Snape sie nicht gerade dazu aufgefordert hatte seinen Namen aus zu sprechen, oder sie mit Leglimentik-Attacken gepeinigt hatte.

Snape saß diesmal nicht an seinem Schreibtisch, sondern stand neben einem Zutatenregal gleich neben seiner Labortür. Als sie in sein Gesicht sah, erkannte sie darin mühsam unterdrückte Wut. Aber sie wusste, dass diese Wut nichts mit ihr zu tun hatte.

Sein Hand glitt am glatten Holz hinab.

Malfoy und Snape schienen wirklich einen Disput gehabt zu haben.

Die Fragen, die Hermine auf der Zunge brannten, wollten in diesem Moment nicht mehr ihren Mund verlassen. Die Gereiztheit, die in der Luft lag, war fast zum Schneiden dick.

Sie beschloss sich zurück zu halten. Vermutlich hätte er ihr sowieso keine Antwort darauf gegeben, warum er ihr ein _Ohnegleichen_ gegeben hatte. Im Grunde wusste sie, dass die Übergabe dieses Aufsatzes selbst schon die Antwort gewesen war.

Wie blind sie gewesen war.

Er hasste sie nicht. Sie hätte glücklich sein müssen. Kein Mensch, der jemanden hasste, würde so vielen Mühen darauf verwenden, ihm zu helfen. Er half ihr, obwohl er es nicht hätte tun müssen.

,,Sir."

Snape rührte sich und riss, ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen die Labortür auf. Sie folgte ihm ebenso schweigend. Diese Stille. Noch nie war sie so laut gewesen. Der Trank brodelte süßlich duftend auf der Feuerstelle und schien sich nicht an den zwei Personen zu stören, die beklommen nebeneinander standen.

Hermine beugte sich zur Liste mit den Zutaten und sog Snapes Geruch ein. Es war eine Art Ritual geworden. Eines, das sie auskosten wollte, solange, sie noch konnte.

_Baumschlangenhaut. _las sie auf dem Pergament.

Snape griff zu einer kleinen Schale und stellte sie neben das Schneidebrett und deutete auf das Messer. ,,Schneiden sie die Haut in kleine Streifen. Werfen sie sie in den Kessel. Zehn Minuten köcheln lassen. Zwanzig Mal links und rechts rühren. Dabei den Namen des Verhassten aussprechen und fertig ist die Suppe." erklärte er rau. Mit diesen wie nebenbei gesagten Worten wollte er sich abwenden um in sein Büro zu gehen.

,,Aber, Sir, ich soll allein-."

Snape drehte sich zu ihr um und belegte sie mit dem Blick seiner dunklen Augen. ,,ICH erinnere mich genau an die Worte, die sie in Dumbledores Büro von sich gegeben haben. Sie behaupteten, ich erkenne ihre Leistungen nicht an."

Hermine blickte betreten auf den Tisch vor ihr. ,,Ja, Sir. I- ich war sehr wütend, a- aber- ."

,,Keine Diskussion, Granger. Alle Arbeitsschritte stehen im Buch, das direkt vor ihrer Nase liegt. Ich denke nicht, dass sie seit gestern das lesen verlernt haben."

Mit diesen Worten verließ er das Labor mit einem seltsam schlurfenden Gang.

Nur wenig später drang das Geräusch einer kratzenden Feder aus seinem Büro.

Er vertraut dir, Hermine. Siehst du das denn nicht? Stell dich nicht an. Du warst immer gut in Zaubertränke. Und dies ist das erste Mal, dass er es anerkannt hat. Es hat etwas groteskes, aber er hat es getan!

_Ohnegleichen. _Er wollte kein Wort darüber verlieren.

Hermine bemerkte, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Zu gerne hätte sie es benennen können, was da geschehen war. Noch immer sah sie sich ungläubig mit ihrem Blick über die Note huschen, die aus Snapes Feder stammte. Noch immer war es ihr, als dächte sie an einen Traum zurück. Aber nein, es war erst ein paar Stunden her.

Sie griff sich etwas von der Schlangenhaut und nach dem Messer. Trotz des Drangs sich beeilen zu wollen, machte sie ihre Arbeitschritte sorgfältig. Solange er sie nicht zum Okklumentikunterricht aufforderte, würde sie sich nicht hetzen.

Sie warf die die zwei Teile Schlangenhaut, die sie akribisch in dünnen Streifen geschnitten hatte, in den weißen brodelnden Trank und beobachtete sie dabei, wie sie in der Flüssigkeit versank.

Einmal rühren, stand im Buch. Sie griff nach dem Rührlöffel und tat wie geheißen. Der Trank nahm eine leicht gelbliche Farbe an. Hermine seufzte vor Erleichterung auf. Ein Lächeln schlich sich über ihre Lippen. Sie legte den Rührlöffel an seine Position zurück und verließ das Labor, um sich auf den Stuhl vor Snapes Schreibtisch zu setzen. Sie wusste, er würde nichts sagen. Die gryffinor´sche Plage saß jeden Abend dort und ließ ihren Blick schweifen.

Snape griff nach der Sanduhr und murmelte ,,Zehn Minuten."

Die Menge des Sands verkleinerte sich. Er drehte sie verkehrt herum an ihren Platz zurück. Hermine blieb für einen Moment nichts anderes übrig als ihren Blick an den rieselnden Sand zu haften. Noch achtundzwanzig Tage. Achtundzwanzig Tage. _Morsamoris._

Plötzlich hob Snape den Blick. ,,Nehmen sie sich verdammtnochmal irgendein Buch. Es ist mir lieber, dass ihr Blick am Pergament klebt, als an mir!" knurrte er.

Hermine hob fragend ihre Augenbrauen. ,,Ist das ihr Ernst, Sir?"

Ein kurzer gepeinigter Ausdruck flackerte über sein Gesicht, bevor er mit einer fahrigen Bewegung nach einem Buch griff, das am Rand des Schreibtischs lag. Er streckte es ihr hin. ,,Viel Zeit haben sie ohnehin nicht, Miss Granger."

Sie nahm das Buch mit einer zögerlichen Geste entgegen. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass dies derselbe Mann war, den sie einen elenden Bastard hatte nennen wollen.

Wer sind sie? wollte sie fragen. Die Worte erstarben auf ihren lächelnden Lippen. Sie nahm es hin. Es war besser als alles, was zuvor gewesen war.

,,Danke, Sir."

,,Hören sie auf sich zu bedanken. Das geht mir gewaltig auf den Wecker." schnarrte es ihr entgegen.

Sein Gesicht und sein Blick verschwanden wieder halb hinter Haaren, während er sich wieder seiner Schreibarbeit zuwandte.

Hermine warf einen Blick auf das Buch, das er ihr gegeben hatte. _Anwendung von Zaubertränken in der Heilkunst._ Nicht gerade das, was sie brennend interessierte, aber es war besser, ihre Augen diesen Text überfliegen zu lassen, als ihn ständig sehnsüchtig an den Mann vor ihr zu heften. Die zehn Minuten vergingen schnell. Hermine hatte kaum drei Blicke auf die Sanduhr geworfen, da war der Sand schon durchgelaufen. Ohne ein Wort erhob sie sich, klappte das Buch zu und legte es an den Rand seines Schreibtischs. Sein Blick streifte sie kurz und auffordernd, bevor er wieder zurück aufs Pergament glitt.

Sie ging langsamen Schritts ins Labor und als sie vor dem Kessel stand und auf die brodelnde Flüssigkeit hinabblickte, war aller Tatendrang vergangen. Einen Moment dachte sie daran, den Kessel um zu schmeißen.

Sie griff hastig zum Löffel.

Noch achtundzwanzig Tage. Bring es hinter dich.

Sie führte das Ritual mit derselben Genauigkeit durch, mit der sie alles erledigte. Und als sie damit fertig war, ließ sie die Flammen unter dem Kessel kleiner werden und legte den Rührlöffel und das Messer an seine genaue Position zurück. Ihr Herz klopfte, doch es beruhigte sich schnell, dank der Gewissheit, die Aufgabe, wenn auch mit Widerwillen, wenigstens mit Sorgfalt erledigt zu haben.

Nachdem sie aufgeräumt hatte, wollte sie den Raum verlassen. Ihr Blick fiel mit einem Mal auf etwas. Es waren dunkelrote Flecken auf dem Boden. Wie von Blut. Ihr Blick glitt zum Waschbecken. Auch dort waren einzelne Tropfen zu finden. Was sollte das?

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass Snape an der Tür stand. Seine schwarzen Augen sahen ihr merkwürdig lauernd entgegen.

Hermines Blick huschte einen kurzen Moment zwischen dem Blut am Boden und seinen Augen hin und her, bevor sie betreten zur Seite guckte. ,,Fertig, Sir."

,,Dann gehen sie jetzt." sagte Snape ,,Ich habe beschlossen, dass bis zum nächsten Jahr kein Okklumentikunterricht mehr stattfinden wird."

,,Aber, Sir. Wieso?"

,,Weil sie ohnehin kaum mehr sind als ein Häuflein Elend! Wir werden warten, bis der Trank fertig ist. Ich denke nicht, dass wir weiterkommen, wenn der zweitgrößte Feind der Okklumentik nicht niedergestreckt ist."

Er wandte sich ab, ohne ein Widerwort abzuwarten. Aber Hermine hatte keine Widerworte. So sehr sie die Visionen auch plagten. Sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte.

Schnellen Schritts verließ sie sein Büro, ohne sich noch einmal um zu blicken.


	38. Chapter 38

38. Ein ernstes Gespräch

,,Hermine, mein Vater fragt, ob du dieses Jahr im Fuchsbau Weihnachten feiern willst?" sagte Ron, während er den Brief sinken ließ.

Die Angesprochene wurde von diesen Worten aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Sie hatte bisher jeden Tag gezählt. Es war nur noch eine Woche bis Weihnachten. Nur noch ein Woche.

Sie schüttelte entschuldigend den Kopf. ,,Ich habe meiner Mutter versprochen, das wir zusammen feiern, Ron. Aber Harry ist ja bei dir."

Harry schob sich eine Gabel Speck in den Mund und kaute hastig. ,,Ich gehe bestimmt nicht zu den Dursleys. Ich weiß zum Glück schon gar nicht mehr, wie es ist Weihnachten bei ihnen zu feiern."

,,Wahrscheinlich ermahnt dich deine Tante dauernd, dass du nicht ihre Tischdecke mit Soße volltropfen sollst!" bemerkte Ron mit vollem Mund.

Über Harrys Gesicht schlich sich ein missmutiges gequältes Lächeln. Er schien sich nur zu gut erinnern. ,,Ja, und mein Onkel schimpft über die Nachbarn, weil die seiner Meinung nach eine zu protzige Weihnachtsbeleuchtung haben."

,,Meinst du diese Rentiere mit leuchtender roter Nase?" fragte Ron . ,,Meine Mutter musste meinen Vater daran hindern, so etwas im Garten auf zu stellen. Sie war fuchsteufelswild."

Alle mussten plötzlich lächeln bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Mr. Weasleys Leidenschaft für Muggeldinge manchmal unheimliche Ausmaße annahm.

Hermine griff nach einem Zimtplätzchen, die in der großen Halle überall in Schalen herumstanden. Auf allen Tischen tauchten etliche brennende Kerzen die Halle in ein goldenes vorweihnachtliches Licht.

Sie konnte sich an ähnliche Dinge erinnern. Nur dass ihre Eltern sich nicht über ein Rentier sondern über einen grässlichen Weihnachtsmann gestritten hatte, den ihr Vater vor der Tür hatte aufstellen wollen.

Aber diese Streitereien waren nicht schlimm gewesen. Irgendwie erinnerte sich Hermine gerne daran zurück. Damals hatte sie noch nicht geahnt, dass ihre Eltern schon bald nicht mehr in einem Haus leben würden.

Inzwischen wusste sie nicht mehr recht, ob sie sich auf Weihnachten noch so sehr freute wie noch Wochen zuvor. Es lag nicht nur daran, dass sie trotz der Einnahme des _sedatio_-Tranks eine unterschwellige Traurigkeit verspürte, sondern auch an der Vorahnung, dass das Weihnachtsfest nicht ganz so ausfallen würde, wie sie es gerne gehabt hätte. Beinahe wäre sie geneigt gewesen Rons Angebot an zu nehmen, denn sie konnte sich nichts schöneres vorstellen als bei den Weasleys Heilig Abend zu verbringen, doch sie hatte ihrer Mutter versprochen weder in Hogwarts zu bleiben noch in den Fuchsbau zu gehen.

Es ist immerhin Weihnachten, Hermine. Es ist deine Mutter. Sie kann nichts dafür, dass dein Vater immerzu das Fest ruinieren muss. Selbst an das Gebrabble ihrer Tante hatte sie sich inzwischen gewöhnt, obwohl jeder halbwegs intelligente Mensch nach der dritten Anekdote über die laut bellenden Nachbarshunde und die Unhöflichkeit englischer Verkäuferinnen die Ohren auf den Teller legte. Ihre Mutter legte ihr vor dem Essen immer die Hand auf die Schulter und sagte ,,Sei tapfer, Hermine!", nicht ohne ihr dabei ein neckisches Lächeln zu schenken.

Über Hogwarts redeten sie am Weihnachtsabend nie. Nicht vor den Verwandten. Und auch nicht vor ihrem Vater, der nie ganz begriffen hatte, dass Hermine im Begriff war, eine Hexe zu werden. Es war, als würden die Dinge einfach nicht existieren, wenn man nicht über sie sprach.

Ihre Mutter war es, die zuerst begriffen hatte, was mit ihr geschah. Dass sie intelligenter war, als die Kinder, mit denen sie spielte und dass sie schon früh versuchte, soviel wie möglich in Erfahrung zu bringen. Ihre Mutter war es, die immer wieder stolz erzählte, dass ihre kleine Tochter mit sieben Jahren David Copperfield durchgelesen hatte.

,,Oh toll, dann hat sie ja nur zwei Jahre gebraucht." hatte ihre Onkel Winston am Weihnachtsabend erwidert. Hermine erinnerte sich noch genau daran, dass sie in diesem Moment genau den genervten Gesichtsausdruck geerntet hatte, wie sie ihn danach in vielen Gesichtern wiedergefunden hatte.

Harry war es, der die Zeitung durchblätterte. ,,Wenigstens keine ermordeten Muggel in letzter Zeit." sagte er, während er die Artikel überflog.

,,Warum lest ihr das eigentlich noch?" wollte Ron wissen. ,,Ich dachte die schreiben sowieso nur die halbe Wahrheit."

,,Man muss den Feind kennen, Ron." erwiderte Hermine und griff sich noch einen Keks. Der Geschmack des Zimts auf der Zunge erinnerte sie an Dumbledores blauen sanften Blick. Und die Gedanke an diese Augen - es war seltsam - aber er beruhigte sie.

Ron blickte wieder auf den Brief, den er in den Händen hielt. Das Wort ,Feind schien ihm gar nicht zu gefallen. Es erinnerte ihn an das, was er erfolgreich versucht hatte zu verdrängen. Dass außerhalb dieser Mauern eine Gefahr lauerte, die nicht zu unterschätzen war.

,,Das Ministerium als Feind. Also ich finde das ziemlich unheimlich." erwiderte Ron, während er mit seinem Zeigefinger über ein eingeritztes Muster im Tisch fuhr.

,,Ja, aber so ist es." sagte Harry bestimmt. ,,Wir sollten uns nicht mehr auf den Zaubereiminister verlassen. Wer weiß, vielleicht ist er schon- ."

,,Einer von ihnen?" fragte Ron.

,,Der _Imperius_, Ron." sagte Hermine ernst und sah ihrem besten Freund entgegen. ,,Möglicherweise haben sie ihn mit einem Fluch belegt. Oder sie haben es vor."

,,Und wem können wir dann noch vertrauen, Hermine?"

,,Dumbledore." erwiderte Harry und ließ die Zeitung sinken.

,,Ehrlich gesagt finde ich es nicht sehr beruhigend, dass er nie zu sehen ist, Harry. Er sitzt fast nie in der großen Halle. Ich sehe ihn auch nie in den Gängen. Es ist, als sei er spurlos verschwunden."

,,Er sucht nach etwas. Er hat es mir erzählt. Deswegen ist er so oft weg." Harry beugte sich vor und flüsterte leise. ,,Es hat etwas mit Voldemort zu tun. Mit seinem Wunsch ewig zu leben. Aber ich weiß noch nicht genug um euch alles zu erzählen."

,,Ist schon gut, Harry." erwiderte Hermine ,,Du hast wahrscheinlich noch einige Treffen mit Dumbledore vor dir."

Harry nickte matt. Hermine ahnte, dass er sich nur wenig darauf freute, in die Erinnerungen der Kreatur ein zu tauchen, die seine Eltern auf dem Gewissen hatte. Und dass es ihm vermutlich Angst machte, zu wissen, dass dies die Vorbreitung auf die endgültige Konfrontation mit Voldemort war.

Aber selbst der Blindeste musste merken, dass etwas um sie herum geschah, das man nicht mehr rückgängig machen konnte, so sehr man es auch wollte. Sie alle mussten das Beste tun, was sie konnten. Sich vorbereiten.

Mit einem Mal spürte Hermine einen eisigen Schauer, der ihr den Rücken hinunter lief. Er überdeckte sogar für einen kurzen Moment den Schmerz unglücklich verliebt zu sein.

Vielleicht solltest du dich auf andere Dinge konzentrieren, als in deinen Gedanken Severus Snape hinter her zu laufen. Vielleicht solltest du dich wirklich einmal so erwachsen aufführen, wie du behauptest zu sein. Harry hat mehr zu ertragen als du und trotzdem gibt er nicht auf.

,,Ich vertraue Dumbledore, Ron. Und du solltest es auch." sagte sie entschieden.

,,Das tue ich doch!" protestierte der Rothaarige und stopfte den Brief seiner Mutter zurück in den Umschlag. ,,Ich hatte mir nur Sorgen gemacht."

Eine kurze Weile war es still. Nur das Gemurmel der anderen und das Geklapper von Besteck drang zu ihnen herüber.

,,Was ist mit Slughorns Weihnachtsfeier?" fragte Ron, die Stille brechend. In seiner Stimme konnte man die unverhohlene Freude darüber wahrnehmen, dass auch er eingeladen war.

,,Wen nehmt ihr mit?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. ,,Ich weiß nicht." Sie verspürte keine besondere Lust auf diese Feier. Sie hatte es nicht geschafft sich dem letzten Essen bei Slughorn zu entziehen. Es war zwar nett gewesen, aber die Gewissheit, dass Ron und viele andere davon ausgeschlossen worden waren, weil sie nicht Slughorn Bild eines erfolgreichen Menschen passten hatte ihr den Spaß gewaltig verdorben.

Plötzlich spürte sie Rons warmen, leuchtenden Blick auf sich. Seine Hände griffen unruhig ineinander. ,,Hermine?"

,,Ja?"

,,Kannst du nicht mit mir gehen?"

,,Was ist mit Levander?" fragte Harry feixend. Es schien als würde Ron zusammenzucken, als er ihren Namen hörte. ,,Oh, das – das ist eine schwierige Geschichte- sie weiß nicht- oh bitte Hermine , geh mit mir dorthin."

Sein Blick bekam etwas bettelndes.

Hermine wollte Protest einlegen. Aber schon im nächsten Moment sah sie ein, dass es das geringste war, das sie tun konnte, ihn für einen Abend vor dieser Klette von einem Mädchen zu retten. Er war ein Freund, wie man ihn sich besser nicht wünschen konnte. Er war ein herzensguter Kerl.

,,Schon gut, Ron. Schon gut." erwiderte sie und schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

Sie griff erneut zu einem Zimtplätzchen. Der Geschmack des Zimts auf ihrer Zunge tat gut.


	39. Chapter 39

39. Die Weihnachtsfeier

Severus wollte aufspringen und die Tür zum Labor zuschmeißen, doch immer wenn ihn der Wunsch überkam, zwangen ihn seine Arme, die sich seinem Körper entgegenstemmten, im Stuhl sitzen zu bleiben.

,,Severus Snape. Severus Snape. Severus Snape..." erklang es murmelnd aus dem Nacharraum, während der Rührlöffel klimpernd auf die Kesselwand traf. Ihre Stimme hatte nichts unstetes oder zittriges mehr, wie noch Wochen zuvor. Sie machte ihre Aufgabe gut. Gerade zu exzellent, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, wie schwer diese Aufgabe zu ertragen sein musste.

Severus presste die Lippen aufeinander.

,,Severus Snape. Severus Snape. Severus Snape...".

Seine Hände umklammerten den Stil der Feder während sein Blick aufs Pergament zurückglitt. Die Spitze der Feder hatte sich in das Pergament des Aufsatzheftes gebohrt und einen Tintenfleck hinterlassen, der sich langsam ausbreitete. Hastig hob Severus die Feder, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern.

Wann war diese Granger endlich fertig? Wie oft hatte sie seinen Namen schon ausgesprochen? Fünfzig Mal? Hundert Mal? Dieses widerwärtige, klebrige Gefühl auf seiner Haut, es war der Aufsatzkorrektur nicht zuträglich. Er wollte seinen Namen nicht mehr hören. Abend für Abend. Immerzu sein Name. Er klang für ihn selbst fast schon unerträglich. Wie eine Beleidigung oder ein Ausdruck der Trauer.

Es hatte keinen Sinn. Als Severus abermals das Kribbeln in seinem linken Handgelenk spürte, legte er die Feder beiseite und umgriff es. Dieses Kribbeln. Schon bald war es wieder soweit.

Es würde nur die Trollwurzessenz helfen. Aber er musste sich gedulden. Erst musste er warten bis Granger gegangen wäre. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an ihren starrenden, fragenden Blick.

_Viel Glück, Professor._

Sein Blick fiel auf das Regal, wo sich zwischen die Phiolen geschmiegt das Fläschen mit der dunklen Essenz stand.

Ein wenig musste er sich noch gedulden. Er musste sich gedulden. Jeder mitleidige Blick aus diesen haselnussbraunen Augen war einer zuviel.

Sein Blick glitt zurück zum Schreibtisch, über die Aufsatzhefte, die Sanduhr, sein Tintenfass. Seine Schreibfeder, deren Spitze gepeinigt von etlichen miserablen Aufsätzen schon bessere Zeiten gesehen hatte. Sein Buch _Anwendung von Zaubertränken in der Heilkunst_, das Granger als Lektüre nutzte, wenn sie auf den nächsten Arbeitsschritt wartete. Sie hatte sogar eine Schleiereulenfeder mitgebracht und sie als Lesezeichen zwischen die Seiten gelegt.

Der grüne Festumhang, der über dem Stuhl hing, auf dem sie abend für abend saß, das Buch auf ihren Knien aufgeschlagen, bemüht ihn nicht an zu starren, ihren Blick am Text haftend. Von Zeit zu Zeit ihre Lippen murmelnd bewegend.

Noch einen Tag Severus. Dann ist der Trank fertig. Dann ist Weihnachten und du bist sie bis nächstes Jahr los. Und bald bist du sie für immer los. Kein starrender Blick mehr. Kein herrlicher Duft mehr. Kein Gemurmel. Nicht mehr dein Name, der widerwillig ausgesprochen wird. Nicht mehr der widerwärtig süßliche Duft des Todes, der aus deinem Labor kriecht. Der Tod der Liebe.

Severus bemerkte, wie er leise Luft ausstieß. Das Feuer im Kamin gab ein Knistern von sich.

Plötzlich hörte das Klimpern des Rührlöffels auf.

Er erhob sich mit einem Ruck. Endlich war ihre Stimme erloschen. Endlich.

Er trat hinter dem Schreibtisch hervor und betrat das Labor. Einen Herzschlag lang hielt er inne und besah ihre Gestalt. Noch immer mager, aber lang nicht mehr so abgezerrt wie noch Wochen zuvor. Sie trug ein schlichtes Kleid aus dunkelblauen, leicht schimmernden Stoff und ihr Haar, sie hatte es geschafft, es mit Hilfe der Seidenkrautessenz derart zu bändigen, dass es sich in fast glatten, leichtgewellten Strähnen über ihre Schultern legte. Gedankenverloren legte sie den Rührlöffel beiseite und machte sich daran die Überreste des Nocturnkrauts zu beseitigen.

Severus riss sich vom Türrahmen los, trat neben sie an den Kessel und warf einen prüfenden Blick auf den Zaubertrank. Die Flüssigkeit brodelte auf kleiner Flamme rötlich vor sich hin. Genau wie er sein sollte. Er bemerkte ihren fragenden Blick.

,,Sie können gehen, Miss Granger. Ihr Kavalier wartet sicher schon." entfuhr es rau seiner Kehle.

,,Es ist nur eine Weihnachtsfeier." murmelte sie und wandte ihren Blick zur Seite. ,,Sie wissen schon. Kekse knabbern. Punsch schlürfen. Kommen sie nicht?"

,,Leider kann ich mich dieser lästigen Pflicht nicht entziehen, Miss Granger. Aber im Gegensatz zu ihnen muss ich noch etwas erledigen."

,,Also dann, Sir." erwiderte Granger und wandte sich zum Ausgang. Sie ging zu ihrem Stuhl und warf sich den grünschimmernden Festumhang über ihre Schultern. Ein letzter von Sehnsucht erfüllter haselnussbrauner Blick streifte ihn, bevor sie sich zur Tür seines Büros wandte und verschwand.

Severus trat nur wenig später, nachdem die Trollwurzessenz eingezogen war, aus seinem Büro in den finsteren Gang hinaus. Sein Mal kribbelte jetzt nur noch leicht. Vielleicht wäre es möglich, obwohl er sich nicht sonderlich auf die Feier bei Slughorn freute, ein paar ruhige, unbehelligte Momente zu verbringen. Und außerdem- er musste sich dort sehen lassen. Er war nicht nur einer von Slughorns ehemaligen Lieblingsschülern, er war auch der Slytherinhauslehrer. Und das war etwas, obwohl er der Lehrtätigkeit nie wirklich etwas hatte abgewinnen können, etwas, worauf er stolz war.

Doch er musste wieder daran denken, dass auf dieser Party nicht nur Slytherins sein würden. Potter, der allseits gefeierte Held wäre dort. Slughorn hatte einen Narren an ihm gefressen, so wie alle Welt um ihn herum.

Nein, er freute sich ganz und gar nicht. Er hatte es nicht eilig und so schlenderte er auf eine fast widerwillige Art zu Slughorns Räumlichkeiten, hinter dessen Tür das fröhliche Gemurmel gedämpft hervordrang.

Als er den Raum betrat, umfing ihn eine würzige Wärme. Irgendwo in der Ecke stand ein alter verzauberter Plattenspieler und dudelte Weihnachtslieder. Überall standen sie, tratschten und tuschelten, lachten und stopften Weihnachtsnäschereien in sich hinein. Die meisten warfen dem dunkelgewandeten Mann nur einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor sie sich hastig wieder ihrem Gesprächpartner zuwandten.

Severus ließ seinen Blick weiterschweifen, doch er konnte weder Potter noch Granger irgendwo entdecken. Zufrieden entschloss er in der dämmrigen Ecke stehen zu bleiben, in der er sich befand. Irgendwo dorthinten stand Trewalney. Er hatte keine Lust von ihr entdeckt zu werden. Sie quasselte mehr als ein Normalsterblicher ertragen konnte.

Wie nicht anders erwartet dauerte es nicht lange, bis Slughorn ihn entdeckte.

Mit dem ihm typischen watschelnden Gang kam er auf ihn zu ,,Severus, da bist du ja!" rief er fröhlich und klopfte seinem ehemaligen Schüler auf die Schulter. Severus ließ es missmutig über sich ergehen.

,,Warum kommst du erst jetzt?"

,,Man nennt es Arbeit, Horace. Das was man ab und zu neben dem feiern tut." kam es trocken zurück.

,,Willst du Wein? Ich habe einen sehr guten Jahrgang da."

,,Habe ich eine Wahl?"

,,Wenn du schon so fragst? Nein!" erwiderte Slughorn mit einem kehligen Lachen.

Slughorn führte ihn zu einem Tisch und goss ihm ein, nicht ohne ihm das Glas mit einer ihm typischen umständlichen Geste zu überreichen. Severus nahm einen Schluck. Er konnte dem Muggelgesöff, für das Slughorn anscheinend eine Vorliebe hatte, nichts abgewinnen. Aber vielleicht würde dieses eine Glas seine Wirkung tun und ihm vom dem Kribbeln in seinem Handgelenk ablenken. Und von er seltsamen Verwirrung, die ihn erfasst hatte.

,,Ich sprach gerade mit Mr. Potter. Und dort ist auch Miss Granger." Slughorn deutete auf das Trio, das zusammen mit Luna Lovegood in einer Ecke des Zimmers stand und sich prächtig zu amüsieren schien. Weasley hatte leicht den Arm um Grangers Schulter gelegt und lachte sie an wie die personifizierte Glückseligkeit. Potter hörte mit belustigt gekräuselten Augenbraunen zu, was Lovegood zu Besten gab. Irgendetwas erbärmlich albernes wahrscheinlich.

,,Zwei außergewöhnliche Schüler."

Severus schwieg eisig zu diesem Kommentar. Alle Welt wusste, dass Potter nicht wegen seiner außergewöhnlichen schulischen Leistungen auf dieser Party stand. Und Granger. Er wusste nicht einmal, was er denken sollte. Immer wenn er Potter sah, verkrampften sich seine Hände und er spürte, wie sich jede noch so winzigste Entspannung aus seinem Gesicht löste.

Granger schien in diesem Moment nicht sonderlich traurig zu sein, dass er –Severus Snape- nicht mit ihr auf dem Abschlussball tanzen würde. Sie lachte Weasley fröhlich entgegen.

Severus wandte sich ab und nahm einen Schluck Wein.

,,Komm schon, Severus. Gesell dich zu uns!"

Er spürte, dass er keine Kraft hatte sich zu wehren. Slughorn konnte verdammt hartnäckig sein, wenn er wollte. Er würde ein oder zwei Stunden bleiben und dann wieder verschwinden, da dann ohnehin der Trank vom Feuer genommen werden müsste.

Slughorn führte ihm zum Pottertrio. Unbewegten Gesichts sah er ihnen entgegen. Weasley sah betreten zu Boden, sich an all die _wunderschönen_ Zeiten erinnernd, die der Slytherinhauslehrer und er zusammen erlebt hatten und Potters Blick hatte das unverkennbare hasserfüllte. In diesem Moment konnte er Potter fast schon dankbar sein. Sein Blick war erträglicher als Grangers haselnussbrauner, sehnsuchtvoller Blick den sie versuchte durch Blinzeln und Wegschauen zu verstecken.

Severus hielt seinen Blick hartnäckig an Potters Gesicht gehaftet.

,,Wusstest du, dass Mr. Potter ganz außergewöhnliche Leistungen in Zaubertränke zeigt? Er könnte es glatt mit dir aufnehmen!"

,,So."

Potter biss sich auf die Unterlippe, ganz so als sei ihm Slughorn Bemerkung unangenehm.

,,Ja, es ist erstaunlich. Manchmal ändern sich Leidenschaften von einem Jahr auf andere, nicht wahr Severus?" Slughorn stieß mit ihm an und zwang ihn so einen Schluck Wein zu nehmen. Die anderen nippten betreten an dem Punsch, den sie in den Händen hielten.

,,Er hat sogar die Sache mit dem Bezoar gewusst. Sehr geschickt, in der Tat! Aber Geschick ist nicht zu unterschätzen, auch in einem Fleißfach wie Zaubertränke. Ich denke nicht, dass ihrer Aurorenkarrirre irgendetwas im Weg steht, Mr. Potter."

Über Potters Lippen schlich sich ein verlegenes Lächeln. Severus schenkte ihm einen bohrenden Blick seiner dunklen Augen und stellte zufrieden fest, dass dies seine Wirkung tat.

Wenigstens eine Genugtuung. Auch wenn ihm der unverhohlene Hass aus diesen Augen entgegenfunkelte. Es war immerhin etwas, an das er sich gewöhnt hatte.

,,Dann hat die Welt wohl bald einen Auroren mehr." sagte Severus trocken. ,,Wenn sie sich weiter so GUT halten, Mr. Potter."

,,Und Miss Granger hat gewiss auch eine große Zukunft vor sich. Eine sehr kluge Hexe. Und sehr fleißig. Wissen sie denn schon, was sie später machen wollen?"

Granger strich sich eine Strähne ihres Haars aus dem Gesicht. ..Oh...also...ich dachte vielleicht an – nun ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich es noch nicht genau. Ich dachte daran mich für die Rechte der Hauselfen ein zusetzen. Ich habe eine Vereinigung gegründet, die sich B.ELFE.R. nennt."

,,Von dieser Vereinigung habe ich noch nichts gehört, Miss Granger." entfuhr es Severus Kehle rau. Im nächsten Moment wusste er selbst nicht mehr, warum er das Wort an sie gerichtet hatte.

Jetzt hob sie ihren Blick. Severus musste die Augenbrauen heben, als er von der Wucht ihres haselnussbaunen Blicks getroffen wurde. Das war er wahrscheinlich. Der gryffindor´sche Mut.

,,Ja, Professor. Ehrlich gesagt hat die B.ELE.R nur drei Mitglieder, inklusive mir. Aber ich hoffe, dass sie das noch ändern wird. Es geht um die Rechte der Hauselfen. Es sind Wesen wie wir und ich kann nicht einsehen, warum sie herumgescheucht werden wie Sklaven."

,,Das ist sehr rührend, Miss Granger. Dann wird es dank ihnen bald eine Schar arbeitsloser hilflos herumirrender Hauselfen geben." schnarrte es zurück. Severus ließ ein spöttisches Lächeln über seine dünne Lippen schleichen und nahm einen Schluck Wein. Potters hasserfüllter und Weasley nicht weniger missmutiger Blick streiften ihn.

,,Dobby ist ein freier Elf, Professor. Und er ist sehr glücklich damit. Jedes Lebewesen, das Arbeit verrichtet, verdient es dafür entlohnt zu werden."

,,Das ist ein guter Gedanke, Miss Granger." warf Slughorn beschwichtigend ein.

Severus wollte erneut ansetzen, da ertönte hinter ihnen plötzlich ein Gezeter. Es war Filch, der Draco Malfoy Schüler am Umhang zur Tür zerrte.

,,Lassen sie mich, sie dummer Wicht!" zischte Malfoy wütend. Als er sah, dass der Slytherinhauslehrer auf ihn zukam, hielt Draco inne.

,,Was soll das?" fragte Severus und ließ sein Glas Wein auf einen Tisch schweben.

,,Er hat sich hineingeschlichen, Sir. Soll ich ihn zum Schlafsaal bringen?"

,,Ich erledige das, Mr. Filch. Machen sie weiter ihren Rundgang."

Slughorn trat an ihn heran. ,,Aber Severus. Er kann natürlich bleiben, wenn er unbedingt will. Es ist Weihnachten! Kein Grund so streng zu sein!"

,,Ich bin sein Hauslehrer! Ich entscheide, wie streng ich bin!" erwiderte Severus wütend und ging zur Tür. Mit einem finsteren Blick bedeutete er Malfoy ihm zu folgen. Dieser zögerte nur kurz und folgte ihm dann. Mit Lucius Sohn im Schlepptau durchquerte er den dämmrigen Gang. Sein klopfendes Herz erinnerte ihn daran, dass er noch eine andere Aufgabe hatte.

Morgen wäre es vorbei.


	40. Chapter 40

40. Vom Töten der Liebe

,,Harry, wo warst du gestern? Du bist einfach verschwunden?" fragte Hermine, als sie ihren besten Freund im Gemeinschaftsraum erblickte. Der Angesprochene wartete, bis sie an ihn herangetreten war, zog ergriff sie am Arm und zog sie noch immer an sich, damit er ihr seine Worte zuflüstern konnte.

,,Ich bin Snape und Malfoy gefolgt."

,,Was? Harry, aber warum? Er hat Malfoy in den Schlafsaal gebracht!"

Harrys grüne Augen funkelten ihr aus einem ernsten Gesicht triumphierend entgegen. ,,Sie hatten ein kleine Unterhaltung. In einem leeren Klassenzimmer."

,,Und du hast sie belauscht? Warum Harry? Und wie-."

,,Ich habe immer meinen Unsichtbarkeitumhang dabei."

,,Oh Harry."

,,Ich erzähle dir später, was ich gehört habe. Nach dem Unterricht. An einem stillen Ort."

Mit diesen Worten ließ er von Hermine ab, die ihn betreten anblickte. Schweigend warteten sie auf Ron. Dieser betrat nur wenig später den Gemeinschaftsraum und begrüßte Hermine mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. Der Abend fern von Levanders Geierblick hatte ihn auftauen lassen.

Sein bewundernder Blick hatte den ganzen Abend auf ihrer Gestalt gelegen. Immer wieder hatte sie Komplimente von allen Seiten bekommen, wie hübsch sie an diesem Abend doch aussehe und was sie mit ihrem Haar gemacht habe? Hermine, der diese Art von Unterhaltungen fremd waren, hatte die Fragen verlegen beantwortet. Doch insgeheim hatte sie gehofft, dass auch der Mann, dessen dunkler Blick für einige Zeit spöttisch auf ihr gelegen hatte, sie hübsch finden würde.

Doch Snapes Blick war undurchdringlich wie immer gewesen.

Eine Viertelstunde, nachdem er mit Malfoy davon gegangen war, war er auf Slughorn Party zurückgekehrt. Auf seinem bleichen Gesicht der Abglanz derselben Wut, wie Hermine sie schon einmal erblickt hatte. Einen Augenblick, nachdem Malfoy aus seinem Büro gestürmt war.

Doch dieser Schleier aus Wut war schnell verschwunden und hatte dem typischen frostigen, unbewegtem Gesichtsausdruck platz gemacht. Den Rest des Abend hatte er damit verbracht in der Ecke zu stehen und seinen undurchdringlichen Blick über die Versammelten schweifen zu lassen, während er sein Glas Wein geleert hatte.

Hermine hatte eine Enttäuschung verspürt, für die sie sich schon im nächsten Moment selbst verflucht hatte. Die Unterhaltung mit ihm war, wenn sie auch nur sehr kurz und von Sarkasmus durchwirkt gewesen war, - sie war seltsam schön gewesen. Noch immer sah sie das spöttische Blitzen in seinen Augen, hinter denen sie um einen Menschen wusste, den sie schon immer erahnt hatte.

Nur wenig später hatte Snape unter Slughorns jovialen Protest die Party verlassen. Hermine war die einzige, die gewusst hatte, weswegen. Weil er die Flammen unter dem Kessel hatte löschen müssen.

Der_morsamoris_ war fertig.

,,Das Frühstück wartet." vernahm sie Rons freundliche Stimme. Seine Hand streifte zaghaft die ihre und ergriff sie. Hermine schenkte ihm ein verschlafenes, müdes Lächeln und ließ sich von dem Rothaarigen zum Porträtloch ziehen.

,,Hermine, du warst gestern abend echt hübsch. Also- ich meine- d-das bist du immer noch. Dein Haar, wie hast du das nur geschafft?" bemerkte Ron, während sie die Treppen unter den starrenden Blicken dutzender ölfarbener Augen hinunterstiegen.

Hermine, die sich gerade darüber bewusst wurde, dass ihr Haar an diesem Morgen überhaupt nichts mehr bewundernswertes hatte, antwortete nur zögerlich ,,Die hohe Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei Ron. Seidenkrautessenz mit ein paar Zusätzen."

Sie beschleunigte ihren Schritt, denn sie fühlte, dass sie für Schmeicheleien dieser Art nicht aufgelegt war. Nein, in ihr tobte es. Heute wäre der Tag, an dem ihre Liebe zu Severus Snape sterben würde.

Harry und Ron folgten ihr in die große Halle. Während des Frühstücks versuchte sie sich hinter dem Tagespropheten zu verstecken. Sie zwang sich dazu, ein Lächeln ab zu ringen. Fragen. Fragen konnte sie am wenigsten gebrauchen. Heute abend wäre alles vorbei. Das Gefühl an etwas zu zerbrechen, hätte endlich ein Ende. Du wirst schon sehen, Hermine. Der _morsamoris_ war die einzig richtige Entscheidung!

Doch noch bevor sie es geschafft hatte, ihren Teller zur Hälfte leer zu essen, fühlte sie, dass sich ihr Magen zusammenzog. Hastig griff sie zu ihrer Tasche und erhob sich.

,,Was ist mit dir, Hermine?" fragte Harry mit fragend gekräuselten Augenbrauen. Auch Rons sorgenvoller Blick traf sie.

,,Ich muss aufs Klo. Mädchenkram." erwiderte sie hastig, mit der Gewissheit, dass die beiden allein bei der Erwähnung dieses Wortes mit ihren Fragen zurückhalten würden.

,,Deswegen ist sie heute so komisch." hörte sie Ron noch murmeln. Doch da war sie schon aus der großen Halle gehastet. Kaum, dass sie um die Tür der großen Halle hinter sich gelassen hatte, nahm sie die Beine in die Hand. Sie hatte nicht gelogen. Es zog sie wirklich auf die Mädchentoilette. Aber nicht in die, die von allen anderen genutzt wurde.

Ihre Beine hasteten schnell die Treppe hoch, so schnell, dass ihr fast der Atem fehlte, als sie endlich im sechsten Stock angekommen war. Sie spürte abermals, wie sich ihr Magen zusammenzog. Sie musste sich beeilen.

,,Zu unseren Zeiten hat es Punkteabzug gegeben, für das Herumrennen in den altehrwürdigen Korridoren Hogwarts!" plärrte ihr ein Gemälde hinterher.

Sie achtete nicht auf die blässliche Frau in dem roten Kleid sondern rannte weiter. Mit einer hastigen Geste riss sie die Tür zur verlassenen Mädchentoilette auf, schon wenige Augenblicke später die Tür zu einer Kabine.

In der Stille , des von Myrte an diesem Tag unbehelligtem Ortes, ließ sie sich zu Boden sinken und presste ihren Mund gegen ihre Hand. Sie spürte, dass ihr übel war. Ihr Magen zog sich abermals zusammen, während ein lauter Schluchzer sich ihrer Kehle entrang und dicke Tränen sich ihren Weg über ihre Wangen bahnten.

Wie hatte sie die letzten Wochen nur überstanden? Vor dem Kessel stehend, in dem Trank rührend, der das schönste Gefühl, das sie jemals empfunden hatte, im Keim ersticken würde. Allein der Gedanke daran, war unerträglich. Gerade jetzt. Jetzt, wo er dabei war ein Mensch zu werden. Sie hatte ihn gesehen. Er war ihr Lehrer- und deswegen würde es niemals etwas werden. Aber trotzdem durfte sie ihn lieben. Es war ihr gutes Recht, dass sie ihn lieben durfte. Was hast du getan, Hermine Jane Granger?

Da war so vieles, das sie ihm gern gesagt hätte. So vieles, das man einem Lehrer nicht sagte. Vieles, was man einem Mann wie ihm nicht sagte.

Schon im nächsten Moment hing Hermines über der Kloschlüssel und ergab sich ihrer Übelkeit. Nachdem sie sich erbrochen hatte, lehnte sie sich an die Wand, schnappte nach Luft und wartete. Sie wartete darauf, dass das Weinen nachließ und die Schluchzer weniger wurden und dass sie schließlich mit einem _terego_ihr Gesicht trocknen könnte, um zum Unterricht zu gehen. Zum ersten Mal seit langem würde sie zu spät kommen.

Granger betrat den Raum mit langsamen, fast würdevollen Schritten. Wie die Abende zuvor ging sie zu ihrem Stuhl und es war als wollte sie einer Gewohnheit folgen und sich setzen. Doch sie blieb stehen und sah ihn ruhig an.

Severus erhob sich. Er wagte es kaum ihr in die Augen zu blicken. Doch er musste. Er durfte keine Schwäche zeigen. Nicht in diesem Moment.

Es durfte nicht alles aus dem Ruder laufen. Wie am gestrigen Abend, als ihm ein zuvor respektvoller Draco Malfoy mehr als respektlos gegenübergetreten war und einen innerlich vor Wut zitternden Mann in einem leeren Klassenzimmer hatte stehen lassen.

Zu was würde er –Severus Snape- werden, wenn er sich jetzt ergab?

Seine Hände zitterten nicht. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie selten hatten zittern dürfen.

Sie griffen klamm nach einer Phiole, die neben seinem Tintenfass auf dem Schreibtisch stand. Eben noch hatten seine Hände das Schildchen auf dem Fläschen beschriftet, nachdem er den Trank abgefüllt hatte. Die Tinte war kaum getrocknet, da war sie herein getreten.

Und jetzt stand sie keine zwei Meter weit vor ihm. Granger. Und besah ihn mit ihrem haselnussbraunen Blick, der voller Sehnsucht war. Und sein Mal kribbelte.

Der Duft ihres Haars war noch derselbe wie am Abend zuvor, doch das Haar selbst war zerzaust. Einzelne Strähnen standen ab, als hätte sie darin gewühlt.

,,Die Wirkung des Tranks wird erst nach einer halben Stunde eintreten." erklärte er mit rauer Stimme, die alles unterdrückte, was darin mitschwang.

Sie nickte leicht. ,,Ich weiß, Sir."

Mit einer langsamen , ausgedehnten Geste übereichte er ihr die Phiole.

,,Drei Tropfen, Granger. Dies müsste für ein paar Tage ausreichen. Wenn sie wieder Schwermut verspüren sollten, nehmen sie wieder drei Tropfen. Aber nicht mehr! Haben sie verstanden?"

,,Ja, Sir." Ihre Finger umklammerten das Fläschen so sehr, dass ihre Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Ihr Blick huschte zu Boden.

,,Sie dürfen auf keinen Fall den _sedatio_-Trank einnehmen. Die beiden Tränke vertragen sich nicht."

,,Ja, Sir."

,,Gut."

Hastig entkorkte Granger unter seinem lauernden Blick die Phiole, öffnete ihren Mund und ließ drei Tropfen auf ihre Zunge fallen. Sie verzog nur leicht das Gesicht, als der widerwärtige süßliche Geschmack sich ihres Mundes bemächtigte. Ihr Blick war klar und haselnussbraun. Und eine einzige Liebeserklärung. Einen Moment lang war es ruhig. Und Severus wusste, dass sie Schmerzen empfand. Dicke Tränen bahnten sich den Weg über ihre Wange.

,,Verschwinden sie, Granger." sagte er. Und er wusste, dass er sich verraten hatte, denn seine Stimme war gebrochen und tonlos. Und schwach.

Schon im nächsten Moment war sie zur Tür hinaus gehastet und alles was sie zurückließ, war ein Mann, dessen Blick noch eine Weile an der weißen Schleiereulenfeder hing, die zwischen den Seiten des _Anwendung von Zaubertränken in der Heilkunst _lag.


	41. Chapter 41

VIERTER TEIL- DAS ERWACHEN

1. Der Traum eines Verfolgten

Severus ging einen Hügel hinauf. Der Wind riss hart an seinem Umhang. Neben ihm ging ein Mädchen, dessen rotes Haar im Wind flatterte.

Sie erreichten eine Anhöhe, von der aus sie die Zinnen und Türrne Hogwarts bestaunen konnten, die nicht mehr waren als Schemen, die man erahnen musste.

Das Mädchen blieb stehen. Severus konnte ihr Gesicht nicht sehen.

Du vermisst mich, sagte sie, ohne sich herum zudrehen. Sie war nur Haar und Stoff und Wind.

Verzeih mir.

Ich bin tot, Severus.

Ich bin hier, sagt eine Stimme. Granger tritt aus der Schwärze neben ihn und sieht ihn ruhig an. Warum ist sie tot?

Weil ich dumm war.

Du bist ein Büßer.

Ja, entringt es sich erstickt seiner Kehle. Geh weg, Granger.

Granger sieht ihm entgegen, die Phiole mit dem rötlich-glimmenden _morsamoris_ von ihren Lippen nehmend. Tränen laufen ihre Wangen hinab. Ihr Gesicht, eine starre Maske der Trauer.

Er ging einen Gang entlang und es war ihm, als sei er wieder zwölf. In der Dämmerung sahen die steinernen Gesichter alter längst vergangener Zauberer mit strengem Blick auf ihn hinab.

Ihr Blick war schwer und bohrend.

Dort ist er! schrie eine Stimme durch den Gang. Lasst ihn nicht entkommen! Ein strubbelhaariger Junge mit Brille trat aus der Dunkelheit und hielt ihm mit ausgestreckter Hand den Zauberstab entgegen.

Potter!

Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen rictusempra? Oder einem levicorpus? fragte der Junge. Oder was meint ihr? Weitere Gestalten traten aus der Dunkelheit. Sirius. Pettigrew. Lupin. In ihren Gesichtern ein geiferndes Lächeln. Tu es, James. Er hat mir letzte Woche Warzen und einen levicorpus verpasst! sagte Sirius böse lachend.

Der strubbelhaarige Junge hebt den Zauberstab ein wenig mehr und geht einen Schritt auf Severus zu.

Wie wäre es mit einem Avada kedrava? Dafür, dass du meine Mutter getötet hast?

Grüne Augen sehen ihm wütend funkelnd entgegen. Harry Potter steht nun allein vor ihm. Um sie herum nichts als Schwärze.

Potter, spie er den Namen des Verhassten aus.

Severus spürte wie er zu laufen begann. Er hatte Angst. Er hastete den dunklen Korridor entlang, kroch in den Schatten einer Statue und kauerte sich zusammen. Sein Atem ging hastig und fast war es ihm, als wolle, ihm die eisige Luft seine Lunge versengen.

Er spürte, wie sich der Schatten zurückzog. Als er den Blick hob, waren da die steinernen Gesichter, die streng auf ihn hinab blickten. Versteck dich nicht in unserem Schatten! Du hast eine Aufgabe! dröhnte eine Stimme durch die Dunkelheit. Eine Stimme, die nicht mehr als eine Illusion war.

Severus eilte den Hügel hoch, in der Ferne die schneebedeckten Zinnen und Türme Hogwarts. LILY! schrie er ihren Namen. Doch sie war nicht da. Seine Schritte knirschten im Schnee. Als er die Anhöhe erreichte, sah er, dass dort Fußabdrücke waren, doch es war niemand zu sehen.

Sie sind fort, Severus, hörte er Dumbledore sagen, der an ihn herantrat und ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte. Voldemort hat sie gestern Abend getötet.

LILY, entrang es sich Severus krächzend. Er saß auf einem Stuhl. Neben ihm knisterte das Feuer im Kamin. Über ihm die schwarzen Augen des Phönix, die ihm ruhig entgegenblickten.

SIE SIR! ertönt Grangers Stimme. Verlangen herausragende Leistungen und wenn ich sie ihnen liefere, zertreten sie sie als seien sie nichts wert. Severus hebt den Kopf und sieht in haselnussbraune Augen, die ihn wütend und sehnsuchtsvoll zugleich anfunkeln.

Verschwinde, Granger. Ich habe eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen.

Ich bin hier, hört er ihre Stimme. Der Geruch von Seidenkrautessenz umschmeichelt seine Nase.

Ein Körper presst sich an seine Brust. Hände krallen sich an den Stoff seiner Robe und reißen daran. Er spürt wie er hilflos auf die Knie sinkt. Aufgaben sind etwas Wundervolles. Und niemand sollte einen daran hindern, Granger.

Ich liebe dich. Warum soll ich es leugnen?

Ich bin ein widerwärtiger Bastard.

Die Hände lassen nicht locker. Das Gesicht. Fast ist es ihm, als wolle es sich in seiner Brust versenken. Arme wandern um ihn, begleitet von einer merkwürdigen Wärme, die ihn umschmeichelt.

Du hast mich gern.

Verschwinde, Granger.

Ich habe deinen Blick gesehen. Ich habe deine Stimme gehört.

Ich habe die Liebe in dir getötet.

Es ist nur ein Trank.

Severus beugt sich vor und lässt seine Stirn auf ihre sinken.

Du hast mich gern.

Ich bin dein Lehrer. Wir stehen uns im Unterricht gegenüber. Glaubst du mich zu kennen?

Ich habe deinen Blick gesehen. Grangers Stimme ist nicht mehr als ein Flüstern und ein Kitzeln an seinem Ohr. Der süße Geruch von Shampoo und Wolle steigt ihm scharf in die Nase.

Meinen Blick.

Er war voller Abscheu. Abscheu, die nur mir galt.

Severus spürt wie seine Hände umklammert werden. Ich habe eine Aufgabe, will er sagen, doch seine Stimme ist kaum mehr als ein Krächzen.

Abscheu, die nur mir galt. Seine Hände legen sich auf die Erinnerung von nackter Haut. Grangers Gesicht sieht ihm lächelnd entgegen.

Du hast in meinen Kopf gesehen. Du hast dich gesehen. Es hat dir geschmeichelt.

Verschwinde, Granger.

Seine Hände liegen klamm auf ihrem Busen. Ihre Hände legen sich über seine. Seit Jahren hast du keine Frau berührt.

Ich wollte nicht. Sie ist tot.

Severus stand auf dem Hügel. Dort saß sie unter der Pappel. Ihr rotes Haar hing in Strähnen über ihren Umhang. Sie saß vorn übergebeugt über einem aufgeschlagenen Buch. Der Wind spielte mit ihrem Haar. Severus will auf sie zu gehen. Ein Hund tritt ihm vor die Füße. Wag es nicht! knurrt der Hund und funkelt ihn mit gelben Augen wütend an.

Ich gehe zum Schulleiter und sage ihm, dass ihr Animagi seid! Lass mich durch, wenn-

Warum ist sie tot?

Weil ich dumm war.

Du bist ein Büßer.

Severus Gesicht sinkt auf ihre Brust. Es ist ihm, als umflösse ihn ihr herrlicher Geruch. Ja, Granger, entringt es sich erstickt seiner Kehle. Seine Hände wandern über die Wärme unter ihm. Er wird in eine Dunkelheit gezogen. Da ist er- ihr Geruch. Ihr klammernder Griff. Die Ahnung ihres Körpers unter dunkelblauem Stoff. Ihr haselnussbrauner Blick.

Du bist nicht sie. Sie ist fort.

Du hast mich gern. Du begehrst mich. Du bist-

Lass mich.

Severus war es als drücke sich etwas an seine schmerzenden Lenden. Verschwinde, Granger, spie er aus und hörte ein Seufzen. Es war seines. Seine Hände klammerten sich an die Erahnung eines warmen, nackten Körpers.

Granger stand vor ihm. Die Phiole mit einer quälend langsamen Geste verkorkend. Ihr Blick, eine einzige Liebeserklärung. Ihr Mund bewegt sich. Es ist nur ein Murmeln. Ohnegleichen, Sir.

Sie geht rückwärts zur Tür.

Du kennst mich nicht! schrie er.

Sie drückt sich gegen seine Lenden. Du! Er bäumt sich ihr entgegen.

Granger reißt die Tür auf und hastet hinaus. Einen Moment starrt er auf den Mann, der betreten am Schreibtisch steht und die Stille ist so laut, dass sie ihm fast die Ohren zerreißt.

,,Granger." entrang es sich erstickt seiner Kehle. Die Dunkelheit des frühen Weihnachtsmorgens vernahm den stöhnenden Laut gleichgültig.

Severus Hand vergrub sich ihm Kopfkissen, während er nach Luft schnappend versuchte in die Wirklichkeit zurück zu gleiten. In seinen Lenden spürte er noch immer die Erregung des Traums und ihre klebrige Hinterlassenschaft.

,,Verdammt!" spie er aus. Einen Moment lang wagte er es nicht, sich zu bewegen. Nur das Keuchen seines erregten Atems durchdrang die Dunkelheit des kühlen Schlafzimmers.

Beruhig dich. Es war ein Traum. Nur ein Traum. Keine Vision. Du bist verwirrt. Nur verwirrt.

Seine Hand griff hastig nach dem Fläschen mit dem _sedatio_-Trank, entkorkte sie und ließ sich zwei Tropfen auf die Zunge fallen. Kurz nachdem er die Phiole auf den Stuhl neben seinem Bett abgestellt hatte, setzte die Wirkung des Tranks ein.

Sein Atem wurde ruhiger und seine Hände suchten nicht länger Halt am Bettlaken.

Jetzt konnte er aufstehen und dem Tag begegnen.


	42. Chapter 42

**2. Melancholische Weihnachten**

Hermine wurde von einem merkwürdigen dumpfen Geräusch aus ihrem Schlaf gerissen. Sie glitt nur langsam in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Sie wusste, dass es am Trank lag, den sie nur einen Tag zuvor zu sich genommen hatte. Die Nebenwirkungen, die Snape aufgezählt hatte, waren eingetroffen. Sie fühlte sich mit einem Mal seltsam müde. Die Schlaflosigkeit, die sie monatelang heimgesucht hatte, war mit einem Mal verschwunden und hatte einer schummrigen Lethargie platz gemacht. Sie wusste nicht, was sie von diesem Gefühl halten sollte. Die dumpfe Ahnung, dass sie den Mann geliebt hatte, dessen Gesicht noch immer in ihren Gedanken auftauchte, drang zu ihr vor. Doch mehr als eine Ahnung war es nicht. Beklommenheit. Unsicherheit. Hatte er auch diese Nebenwirkungen erwähnt?

Sie schlug die Decke zurück und stieg aus dem Bett. Sie hatte das Geräusch wieder erkannt. Es war das typische unruhige Kratzen von Rons Waldkauz Pigwideon. Draußen eroberte gerade erst die Sonne mit einem matten rötlichen Glanz den Himmel zurück. Es musste gegen halb neun sein. Ihre Mutter hatte sie nach der anstrengenden Heimreise nicht geweckt.

Hastig öffnete sie das Fenster. Kalte winterliche Luft strömte hinein. Der Waldkauz flatterte aufgeregt ins Zimmer, dreht eine Runde über ihrem Bett und landete dann sich selbst überschlagend auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Der abgegriffene Zeitungsartikel fiel herunter. Hermine bückte sich hastig und warf einen Blick auf das missmutige schwarzweiße Blinzeln Severus Snapes. Und sie wusste, dass sie dieses Blinzeln einst verzaubert hatte. Doch in diesem Moment war da nichts als dumpfe Leere. Hastig riss sie die oberste Schublade ihres Schreibtischs auf und versteckte das Bild unter dem Buch _Okklumentik- Verteidigung des Geistes_.

,Na, hast du mir einen Brief gebracht? Braver Vogel." Sie tätschelte den Waldkauz, der sich gerade erst wieder aufgerappelt hatte und kramte in der zweiten Schublade nach irgendetwas, das sie dem Vogel als Belohung geben konnte. Aber Eulenkekse hatte sie nicht. Nicht hier bei ihrer Mutter im Haus. Entschlossen griff sie zum Teller mit den Weihnachtskeksen, brach einen davon entzwei und hielt ihn Pig hin. ,Na?"

Der Kauz schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. In diesem Moment musste Hermine trotz ihrer Lethargie lächeln. ,Du hast Recht. Meine Mutter hat ein Talent für Wurzelbehandlungen. Aber nicht dafür Kekse zu backen, die genießbar sind." murmelte sie dem Vogel zu.

Wieder schüttelte der Kauz den Kopf und fiepte leise. Hermine setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch und entfaltete den Brief.

,Es tut mir leid, Pig. Fang dir eine Maus! Ich hab nichts für dich."

Die Augen des Kauzes sahen sie ein letztes Mal klimpernd an, bevor er sich mit einer hastigen Bewegung in die Lüfte erhob und aus dem Fenster flog.

Hermine überflog den Brief. Krummbein strich ihr um die Beine und schnurrte laut. In diesem Moment war Hermine froh, dass der Kater bei ihr war. Er hatte sie schon beruhigt als sie noch jünger gewesen war. In diesem Moment war das Gefühl seines weichen, warmen Fells etwas, dass sie ein wenig aus ihrer Lethargie riss.

_Liebe Hermine_,

_ich hoffe du verbringst schöne Weihnachten. Bei uns im Fuchsbau geht es drunter und drüber. Meine Mutter versucht die ganze Zeit meinen Vater daran zu hindern Muggelweihnachtsschmuck auf zu hängen. Sie sagt, es reicht, wenn ihr dauernd diese Weihnachtsmänner vor der Nase herumfliegen. _

_Meine Brüder sind wie immer damit beschäftigt über ihren kleinen Bruder her zu ziehen. Ich wünschte ich hätte nie etwas mit Levander angefangen. Fred und George finden es total lustig mich dauernd damit auf zu ziehen. Als wüsste ich nicht selbst, dass Levander eine Nervensäge ist! _

_Ich weiß, Hermine. Das habe ich mir selbst eingebrockt. Aber ich habe dir versprochen, dass ich nach Weihnachten Schluss mache. Und ich werde es tun!_

_Oh mann, ich wünschte du wärst hier. Bei Harry und mir. Lupin kommt auch. Ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll. Die Stimmung ist nicht die Beste. Harry redet dauernd über Snape. Und über den unbrechbaren Schwur. Und ich glaube, er ist noch ein wenig wütend, weil du ihm immer noch nicht glauben willst, dass Snape Malfoys Komplize ist. Aber der beruhigt sich schon wieder. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich denke an dich und wünsche dir frohe Weihnachten! Ich muss jetzt Trolle jagen._

_Alles Liebe _

_Ron_

Hermine stieß leise Luft aus, als sie den Brief wieder zusammenfaltete. Ja, die kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit mit Harry war etwas, woran sie nicht gerne zurückdachte. Dass sie Snape verteidigte war fast schon eine Gewohnheit geworden. Sie hatte es auch schon getan, als aus ihrem Respekt ihm gegenüber noch keine Zuneigung geworden war.

Aber zwei Tage zuvor, war es mehr gewesen als das übliche Geringe darum, wer Recht behält. Es war auch eine Panik dabei gewesen, dass Harry recht haben könnte. Dass Snape mehr verbarg, als sie geglaubt hatte.

Aber nun, da sie den Trank genommen hatte, war es als dächte sie gar nichts mehr. Alles was mit Severus Snape zu tun hatte, ließ sie seltsam unberührt.

Aber es war gleichzeitig auch ein bedrückendes Gefühl, denn sie erinnerte sich an all die Dinge. An seine Augen, seine Hände, seinen Gang, sein Haar, das Zucken seiner Mundwinkel. Sein spöttisches Lächeln. Sogar an seinen Geruch.

Hermine ließ ihre Arme auf den Schreibtisch sinken und seufzte leise. Niemals hatte sie gedacht, dass dieses Gefühl so bedrückend sein könnte.

Hatte sie vielleicht beim Brauen etwas falsch gemacht? Hatte sie in die falsche Richtung gerührt. Seinen Namen nicht oft genug ausgesprochen?

War dies das Gefühl der Befreiung, von dem im Buch die Rede gewesen war? Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, ob die Liebesqualen schlimmer gewesen waren als dieses Gefühl der Ungewissheit.

Krummbein schnurrte laut und jammerte nach Aufmerksamkeit. Hermine erhörte sein klägliches Miauen und nahm den Kater auf ihren Schoss.

Heute war ein Festtag.

Ihr Vater würde kommen. Ihr Onkel Winston und seine Frau Betsy. Und ihre Mutter würde erneut einen verzweifelten Versuch starten auf gute alte Muggelart ein Weihnachtsessen zuzubereiten.

Während Hermine Krummbein durchs Fell strich, der dies mit einem zufriedenen lauten Schnurren quittierte, musste sie feststellen, dass der Trank ihr zwar die Liebesqualen genommen hatte, aber nicht die Neugier, ob es Severus Snape gerade in diesem Moment gut ging.

* * *

,Warst du die ganze Zeit spazieren?" fragte ihre Mutter, als Hermine zur Tür hineinkam. Die Angesprochene nickte, antwortete aber nicht.

Eine kurze Weile traf sie der fragende Blick ihrer Mutter, der über ihre Gestalt bis hinunter zu den schneeverkrusteten Schuhen wanderte.

,Du weichst mir schon die ganze Zeit aus, Hermine? Schon seit gestern!"

Hermine begann ihren Mantel und ihre Schuhe auszuziehen. Aus der Küche drangen brodelnde Geräusche und Gerüche, die davon zeugten, dass mehr als Verzweiflung notwendig war, um das Weihnachtsessen dieses Jahr hinunter zu bekommen. Hermine hätte ihrer Mutter nur zu gerne geholfen, ob einfach so oder durch Zauberei, aber ersteres hätte nicht viel gebracht, weil das Talent zum Kochen wohl nicht in der Familie lag und zweiteres wollte ihre Mutter nicht, da sie Angst vor dem Zaubereiministerium hatte. Da half auch die größte Überzeugungskunst nichts.

,Komm in die Küche und setz dich. Wenn du schon mal da bist, will ich auch was von dir haben!" befahl ihre Mutter sanft.

Hermine tat wie geheißen. Und da es fast fünf Uhr war, dauerte es nicht lange, bis eine heiße dampfende Tasse Tee vor ihr auf dem Tisch stand. Sie nahm zaghaft einen Schluck, ihren Blick hartnäckig an die Schüssel mit den steinharten Keksen vor ihr haftend.

In diesem Moment vermisste sie Ron und Harry, die wohl einen schöneren Weihnachtsabend als sie verbringen würden. Sie wusste, dass das Gefühl sich aus diesem Haus weg zu wünschen ihrer Mutter gegenüber nicht fair war, doch ebenso wenig konnte sie etwas dagegen tun, dass sie dem Abend mit ihrem Vater und ihren Verwandten keine Träne hinterher weinte.

,Bist du Hermine Granger?" hörte sie plötzlich die Stimme ihrer Mutter. Diese hatte sich von dem Experiment, das auf dem Herd vor sich herumköchelte abgewandt und sich zu ihr an den Tisch gesetzt.

Hermine hob ihren Blick und schenkte ihrer Mutter ein mattes Lächeln. ,Ja, ich denke schon."

,Du stehst unter keinem dieser eigenartigen ZAUBER?"

Sie sprach das Wort Zauber noch immer so ungläubig aus, wie jemand der noch nicht recht begriffen hatte, dass die Zaubererwelt überhaupt existierte.

,Nein. Ich bin nur müde"

,Vom spazieren?"

,Auch."

,Du bist so ernst dieses Jahr. Ich meine- du warst schon immer ein wenig ernst, aber dieses Jahr. Hast du Probleme an deiner Schule?"

,Nein, die Kurse sind nur etwas anstrengender geworden. Das ist alles."

,Dabei dachte ich immer, es fällt dir so leicht, ich meine- du lernst so viel. In den Sommerferien warst du auch schon so komisch. Und du bist so dünn- das ist nicht gut."

Hermine schüttelte leicht den Kopf. ,Mach dir keine Sorgen."

,Wer immer dir so zu schaffen macht. Er ist es nicht wert!" erwiderte ihre Mutter wie nebenbei. ,Du bist klug und hübsch und-."

,Und ich werde schon irgendjemanden finden, der mich zu schätzen weiß. Ich weiß, Mama."

,Ja." Mrs. Granger nahm einen Schluck Tee und sah ihre Tochter lange an. Eine Weile war es still.

,Ich meine es ernst, Hermine. Viele Jungs haben Angst vor einem Mädchen, das so klug ist wie du. Du weißt doch wie die sind. Die kommen damit nicht zurecht, dass sie nicht – bitte sag doch was, ich werd´ noch wahnsinnig, Hermine!"

,Es ist- ."

,Ja?"

,Ich habe so eine Art Beruhigungstrank genommen. Nichts schlimmes, Mama."

,Einen Beruhigungstrank? Ist es denn so schlimm?"

Hermine sah ihrer Mutter matt lächelnd entgegen. ,Nein, es ist nichts schlimmes. Jetzt beruhig dich! Ich komm schon drüber weg."

Mrs. Granger Augenbrauen hoben sich in ungeahnte Höhen. ,Aber wenn du anfängst Zaubertränke zu nehmen, dann muss es sehr schlimm sein. Du bist doch immer so gewissenhaft!"

,Ja, ich bin gewissenhaft, Mama. Es ist nur ein Beruhigungstrank. Damit werde ich auch Onkel Winstons _interessante_ Anekdoten überstehen!"

Nicht einmal dieser Anflug von Humor schien ihre Mutter zu beruhigen. Diese wollte erneut etwas sagen, doch ein brodelndes Geräusch, das davon kündete, dass ein Topf überkochte, rettete Hermine vor weiteren bohrenden Fragen.

Während sich ihre Mutter hastig dem Herd zuwandte, nahm Hermine einen letzten Schluck Tee und erhob sich.

,Ich bin zum essen wieder da!" murmelte sie und machte sich auf den Weg in die sicheren Gefilde ihres Zimmer.

* * *

Der Tisch war reich gedeckt mit allen Köstlichkeiten der Granger´schen Küche. Kerzenlicht tauchte die kulinarische Katastrophe in ein feierliches Licht. Während Hermine neben ihrer Mutter saß, hatten Onkel Winston und seine Frau auf der entgegengesetzten Seite des Tisches platz genommen. Hermines Vater, dessen finstere Miene keinen all zu behaglichen Abend versprach, saß neben Onkel Winston, in dessen hagerem Gesicht die wässrig blauen Augen auf das zähe Fleisch, die pappigen Kartoffeln und das matschige Gemüse hinabblickten. Betsy lächelte auf die typische bloß-nichts-anmerken- lassen – Art und schob sich tapfer Gabel für Gabel das Essen in ihren Mund.

,Hermine, du solltest zu langen. Du siehst so dünn aus!" brach sie die verhaltene nur vom Klimpern des Bestecks durchwirkte Stille.

,Ja, Hermine." begann ihr Vater ,Das Essen ist wirklich _ausgezeichnet_. Du solltest reinhauen."

Mrs. Granger warf ihrem Ex-Mann einen mehr als verächtlichen Blick zu bevor sie sich wieder Onkel Winston zuwandte.

,Du hast erzählt, du hast einen neuen Hund?" fragte sie ihn.

Onkel Winston ließ erfreut über diese Frage seine Gabel sinken. Hermine konnte nicht anders als ihre Gedanken abschweifen zu lassen. Während ihr Onkel über seinen neuen Jagdhund redete und wie toll dieser Kaninchen aufspüren konnte, reisten ihre Gedanken zurück nach Hogwarts, wo der Mann saß oder ging, oder schlief, von dem sie wusste, dass sie ihn liebte, es aber nicht fühlte.

Wie merkwürdig dieses Gefühl war. Der Geruch des Essens stieg ihr schwer in die Nase. Sie hoffte, dass er glücklich war. Vermutlich saß er gerade in Dumbledores Büro, oder er inspizierte die Korridore. Oder er saß an seinem Schreibtisch, vornübergebeugt und las. Oder er lag in seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Und dachte an sie.

Die Gewissheit, etwas erblickt zu haben, ließ sie nicht mehr los. Aber sie fühlte nichts dabei. Sie spürte ein Ziehen in ihrem Magen. Das Plappern ihres Onkels drang in ihr Ohr, während sie daneben saß und in die Kerzenflamme starrte, seine dunklen Augen vor sich, in denen die Wahrheit zu sehen gewesen war, seine Stimme im Ohr, in der Schmerz mitgeschwungen hatte. Doch sie fühlte nichts.

Ihre Hand krallte sich um die Gabel.

Vielleicht irrst du dich auch. Vielleicht ist das eine Nebenwirkung des Tranks. Vielleicht hast du nicht gewissenhaft genug gebraut. Vielleicht-

,Hermine." vernahm sie die Stimme ihres Vaters. Sie wandte ihren Blick von der Kerzenflamme ab und sah den braunhaarigen Mann an, der ihr Vater war und Richard hieß. Und den sie in Momenten wie diesen so wenig leiden konnte wie man eine lästige Krankheit leiden konnte.

,Du solltest wirklich essen. Es gab selten so HERVORRAGENDES Essen bei euch!" troff es aus seinem Mund, während sein Blick wieder zu seiner Ex-Frau hinüberglitt.

Hermine spürte, wie sich ihr Magen abermals zusammenzog.

,Reiß dich zusammen, Richard." ermahnte ihn ihre Mutter und wandte sich wieder Onkel Winstons Erzählung zu. Hermine, die noch immer die Gabel umklammert hielt, holte Luft um sich zu beruhigen. Ein seltsames Gefühl erfasste sie. Das Gefühl aufspringen zu wollen.

Richard ließ seinen missmutigen Blick über den Tisch schweifen. Es gefiel ihm gar nicht, dass seine Ex-Frau nicht auf seine Sticheleien einging.

In diesem Moment sehnte sich Hermine mehr denn je in den Fuchsbau. In einem Jahr kannst du machen, was du willst, Hermine, dachte sie. In einem Jahr. Weiß der Geier, was in einem Jahr ist!

Hermine spürte, dass sie keinen weiteren Bissen zu sich nehmen konnte.

,Schmeckt´s dir nicht?" fragte ihr Vater wie nebenbei, während er mit einer angewiderten Geste in seinem Essen herumstocherte.

Hermine sprang auf und sah ihn wütend an. ,Verschwinde! Oder halt die Klappe!" schrie sie ,Sonst jag ich dir einen Fluch in deinen Wanst!"

Man sah es ihm förmlich an, wie er bleich wurde. Sein Mund stand einen Moment offen. Sogar Betsy guckte in diesem Moment betreten.

Schon im nächsten Moment war Hermine aus dem Esszimmer gestürmt und lief in den zweiten Stock, wo sie die Tür zum Klo aufriss. Ihrer plötzlichen Übelkeit nachgebend, erbrach sie sich.

Plötzlich war es, als sei das Gefühl der Gleichgültigkeit verschwunden. Und die schwarzen Augen tauchten vor ihr auf. Traurig und Schmerz einflößend. Und plötzlich sah sie sich. Vor dem Kessel stehend und einmal in die falsche Richtung rührend. Oder waren es zweimal gewesen? Das Nocturnkraut, hatte sie es nicht fein genug gehackt? Hatte sie den Sud nicht lange genug ziehen lassen?

Sie wusste es nicht mehr.

Eine Hand legte sich auf ihre zitternden Schultern, während sie zu weinen begann.


	43. Chapter 43

43. Besuch am Spinners´ End

,,Vielleicht kannst du dich noch ein wenig an unserer Gesellschaft erfreuen, nach deinem Treffen!" sagte Dumbledore, während der Slytherinhauslehrer seine Heiltränke ordnete und in den Kasten zurückstellte.

,,Vielleicht" schnarrte es zurück. ,,Ich muss gehen. Bellatrix kann verdammt- UNGEDULDIG sein!"

Mit einer fahrigen Geste, die nur all zu gut von seinem Unwillen erzählte, nahm Severus den Holzkasten auf seinen Arm, steckte seinen Zauberstab in den Hosenbund und machte sich mit gemurmelten Abschiedsworten auf den Weg zurück in den Kerker. Je eher er sich auf den Weg machte, desto schneller hatte er das Treffen mit dieser erbarmungswürdigen Kreatur hinter sich.

Als hätte das weihnachtliche Todessertreffen, das der dunkle Lord an diesem Tag einberufen hatte nicht schon gereicht.

In seinem Kerkerbüro angekommen, stellte er den Kasten mit den Heiltränken an seine gewohnte Stelle im Regal. Einen Moment hielt er inne, um die Phiolen zu betrachten, die unscheinbar neben seinem Vielsafttrank standen. Der _morsamris_.

Er zog seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen _lumos_, um die Phiolen näher zu betrachten.

Severus schürzte die Lippen, als er sah, dass er sich nicht verguckt hatte. Die Farbe war von einem leichten Rot zu einem schweren Rotorange umgeschlagen.

,,Granger" knurrte er, ließ den Zauberstab sinken und das Licht an seiner Spitze ersterben.

Sein Herz klopfte. Sie hatte den Trank vermurkst. Granger hatte den verdammten Trank vermurkst! Er griff zu seinem schwarzen Umhang, den er Stunden zuvor, nachdem er vom Todessertreffen zurückgekehrt war, achtlos über den Sessel geworfen hatte und warf ihn sich über die Schultern.

Es war verdammt kalt draußen. Und es würde noch kälter werden.

Granger hatte den Trank vermurkst!

Er warf die Tür seines Büros hinter sich zu. Sein Herz klopfte aufgeregt gegen seine Brust. Noch immer hatte er die Nachwirkungen seines Traums nicht vergessen. Noch immer kribbelten seine Lenden, wenn er daran dachte. Er wollte fluchen. Es war ein Glück, dass der Besuch beim dunklen Lord nicht zu lange gedauert hatte. Nur ein paar lästige Fragen, mehr nicht. Er schien an diesem Tag nicht daran interessiert gewesen zu sein, mittels Leglimentik ein wenig mehr in Erfahrung zu bringen.

Aber immerhin war Severus dank seiner Fähigkeiten und dank Dumbledores Unterricht ein Meister der Okklumentik geworden. Bis heute war es ihm gelungen, die Gedanken, die geheim bleiben mussten, vor dem dunklen Lord zu verbergen. Und dies sollte auch so bleiben.

Er musste an den Okklumentik-Unterricht denken, den er vor sich hatte. Und mit einem Mal hatte er das Gefühl, alles hinschmeißen zu wollen. Sie hatte den _morsamoris_ vermurkst. All das, wofür er sich zwei Monate ins Zeug gelegt hatte, war nun dahin.

Seine Beine trugen ihn zu einer kleinen Holztür, die aus den Kerkern eine Treppe hinauf, auf die Ländereien führte. Filch benutzte sie immer, um aus und in das Schloss zu kommen. Auch über ihr lag ein starker Schutzzauber. Nachdem er überwunden war, konnte er die Treppe hinauf steigen. Kalte Winterluft umfing ihn wie ein nasser Umhang.

,,WER IST DA?" vernahm er eine Aurorenstimme. Es war die gedrungene Erscheinung von Dexter, der den dunkelgewandten, hageren Mann mit fragend gekräuselten Augenbrauen ansah.

,,Severus Snape, im Auftrag des Ordens!" schnarrte es zurück. Der Auror ließ seinen Zauberstab nur langsam sinken. Er kannte Severus Snape noch nicht lange. Und Vertrauen gegenüber einer Gestalt aufzubringen, die wie ein Todesser aussah und sich mit der gleichen gereckten Arroganz bewegte, fiel ihm sichtlich schwer.

,,Na, dann frohe Weihnachten dem dunklen Lord!" rief Dexter leicht spöttelnd.

Ohne ein Widerwort wandte Severus sich ab und machte sich auf den Weg zur Disapparationgrenze. Seine hastigen Schritte knirschten im harten, tagealten Schnee. Als Hagrids Hütte in Sicht kam, musste Severus nur noch ein paar Schritte gehen. Er ging zu einer alten Pappel von der er wusste, dass sie außerhalb der Disapparationsgrenze lag. In Hagrids Hütte war alles dunkel. Sogar der debile Halbriese war gerade auf der Weihnachtsfeier des Kollegiums. Dumbledore hatte trotz der widrigen Umstände nicht auf ein geselliges Zusammentreffen verzichten wollen.

Mit einem lauten Plopp verschwand der dunkelgewandete Mann und tauchte nur wenig später an einem verwahrlosten Ort wieder auf. Spinners End.

Einen Moment hielt Severus inne, als der Geruch seiner Kindheit ihm in die Nase stieg, brackiges Flusswasser, Rauch. Irgendwo in der Ferne schimpfte eine Frau. Das Bellen eines Hundes.

Severus entriss sich dem Schatten der bröckeligen Mauer und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Haus. Dem Haus seiner Kindheit.

Kaum hatte er die Tür zu dem verwahrlosten Objekt erreicht, zog er den Zauberstab_. ,,Allohomora!"_ Mit einem Klicken öffnete sich die Tür. Er trat in den dämmrigen, muffigen Flur und vernahm ein Glimmen am Ende des Ganges. Leise, fast unhörbar stieß er Luft aus.

Schon seit Wochen war er nicht mehr hier gewesen. Und nun war sie hier. Bellatrix Lestrange. Die größte Plage, die sich je eine Todesserin geschimpft hatte.

Während er seinen Zauberstab zurück steckte und sich dem Wohnzimmer näherte, vernahm er ihre gackernde Stimme. Wurmschwanz stimmte mit einem Lachen ein, das öliger hätte nicht sein können.

,,Noch ein wenig Elfenwein, Bellatrix? Severus ist sicherlich gleich da."

Schon im nächsten Moment trat der Erwartete in den dämmrigen, engen Raum. Bellatrix hob ihren Blick und schenkte ihm ein süßes Lächeln. Sie erhob sich hastig, noch immer das halbvolle Weinglas in der Hand. Severus sah ihr mit undurchdringlichem Blick entgegen.

,,Wo hast du deine Schwester gelassen?" fragte er wie nebenbei, während er sich seines Umhangs entledigte.

,,Oh, Narzissa! Sie verhätschelt ihren Sohn! Du kennst sie ja. Mein Draco hier. Mein Draco dort!"

Mit kessem Hüftschwung kam sie auf Severus zu. Nicht nur ihr Blick ließ ihn erahnen, dass die Nachricht, der dunkle Lord hätte sie hierher geschickt nichts als eine fadenscheinige Ausrede war. Doch nicht darauf einzugehen wäre gefährlich gewesen. Sie flüsterte dem dunklen Lord oft Dinge ins Ohr.

Bellatrix nippte an ihrem Wein. ,,Sie ist ja so stolz auf ihren Jungen. Er arbeitet so fleißig an seinem Auftrag!" Severus ließ seinen Umhang in Wurmschwanz Hände plumpsen. Dieser brachte ihn mit einem widerwilligen Blick in den Flur und hing ihn auf. Mehr als einmal hatte er die Zauberkünste Snapes kosten können. Und es war nicht amüsant gewesen.

,,So." erwiderte Severus trocken ,,Und weswegen wolltest du mich sprechen, meine Liebe?"

,,Ich wollte dir ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten. Ein wenig reden, du weißt schon. Bei ein , zwei Gläsern Elfenwein."

Soviel zum Auftrag des dunklen Lords.

,,Ich habe nicht viel Zeit!".

,,Es ist Heilig Abend, Severus. Willst du mir sagen, du korrigierst heute Abend die Aufsätze deiner _lieben Kinderchen_?" raunte sie ihm entgegen.

,,Nein, Bellatrix. Du wirst verstehen, wenn ich dich nicht in jedes Detail meiner Arbeit für den dunklen Lord einweihen kann. Er will es so. Es erwarten mich noch andere Aufgaben als die der Aufsatzkorrektur."

Bellatrix ließ sich umständlich auf das Sofa hinter sich fallen und gab einen Seufzer von sich.

,,Kerker oder schäbiges Haus. Wirklich keine leichte Entscheidung."

Severus setzte sich neben sie aufs Sofa. Es hatte keinen Sinn sie zu reizen.

,,Und dich schickt der dunkle Lord? Oder ist es dein Misstrauen mir gegenüber?"

,,Oh, Severus. Deine Geschichte war wirklich ziemlich gut. Aber du weißt ja, dass Kontrolle besser als Vertrauen ist. Der dunkle Lord ist dankbar für jede Arbeit, die ihm abgenommen wird."

,,WURMSCHWANZ!" bellte Severus. Der kleine, gedrungene Mann kam aus dem Flur geeilt.

,,Noch eine Flasche Elfenwein, aber schnell!" befahl er und wandte sich wieder der Schwarzhaarigen zu. Er wusste, es würde ein langer Abend werden.

* * *

Dumbledores Weihnachtsfeier war längst vorbei, als Severus wieder auf die Hogwart´schen Ländereien apparierte. Ja, es war nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass Bellatrix ihn belagert hatte. Aber an diesem Abend hatte er eine nie zuvor da gewesene Unruhe empfunden. Es passte zu Bellatrix Sinn für Selbstinzenierung, dass sie sich gerade den Heiligen Abend ausgesucht hatte, um ihm auf den Wecker zu gehen. Sie war zweifellos ziellos und frustriert darüber, dass sie in den Augen des dunklen Lords keine feste Position hatte und dass es für sie keine richtige Aufgabe zu erfüllen gab. Ständig versuchte sie auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Doch mehr als der Henker für ein paar bemitleidenswerte Muggel hatte sie bisher nicht sein dürfen. Sie war was sie war. Unwichtig. Erbärmlich.

Fast so erbärmlich wie du, Severus, dachte der dunkelgewandete Mann, während er mit knirschenden Schritten den Weg zum Schloss zurück ging.

Diese Unruhe. Er wusste, woher sie kam. Sie kam davon, dass er aufgewacht war.

Es war seltsam. Es war ein Gefühl, als sei ein dumpfer Schleier von ihm abgefallen. Er hatte heute Abend zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder die Angst in sich gehabt, die er auch in den ersten Tagen seines Doppellebens verspürt hatte. In diesen ersten Tagen und Wochen hatte sich jedes Mal die klamme Angst vor dem Enttarnt werden über ihn gelegt, wenn er zu den Todessertreffen gegangen war, noch immer aufgewühlt und voller Trauer über Lilys Tod.

Aber da war auch ein anderes Gefühl. Das Gefühl, furchtbar verknallt zu sein, wie ein dummer kleiner, achtundreissigjähriger Junge. Es war ein widerwärtiges Gefühl. Das schönste widerwärtige Gefühl, dass er seit Jahren gehabt hatte.

Kaum da er die halbe Strecke zum Schloss geschafft hatte, ploppte es vor ihm.

Er blieb stehen und sah auf das kleine Wesen hinab, das zitternd im Schnee stand. Es war Dobby, der Hauself, der ihm mit großen Augen einen Zettel hinhielt.


	44. Chapter 44

44. Die Suche nach Gewissheit

Hermine ließ ihren Zauberstab sinken und sah auf ihre Mutter hinab. ,,Es tut mir leid. Schlaf gut, Mama!" murmelte sie leise, ganz so könne die in einen tiefen Schlaf gezauberte Frau doch erwachen, wenn sie sie zu laut redete. Sie steckte den Zauberstab in den Hosenbund und zog ihre Tasche an sich.

Im Vorbeigehen sah sie auf die Uhr, die im Eingangsbereich hing und leise vor sich hin tickte. Schon vor Stunden waren ihre Verwandten und ihr Vater gegangen. Ihre Mutter hatte sie ins Bett gesteckt, ohne Fragen zu stellen. Hermine war sich sicher, dass sie sich diese für das Frühstück aufheben wollte.

Sie stieß Luft aus, während sie ungeduldig wartend mit dem Fuß wippte.

Was machst du nur? Um zwei Uhr morgens. Hastig kramte sie nach dem Schlüssel, den sie nur ein paar Minuten vorher aus der obersten Schublade des Schreibtischs ihrer Mutter gekramt hatte. Sie wusste, sie brauchte ihn nicht wirklich, aber so würde sie wenigstens nicht in das Häuschen einbrechen.

,,Dobby!" begrüßte sie den Elf erfreut im dämmrigen Flut, als dieser mit einem lauten Plopp vor ihr apparierte.

,,Dobby ist hier, Miss Granger. Soll Dobby dich zu dem Haus bringen?"

,,Hast du Professor Snape den Zettel gegeben?"

,,Ja, Dobby hat ihm den Zettel gegeben."

,,Und?"

Dobby zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. Seine Augen leuchteten fast weiß in der Dämmerung des Flures. ,,Er hat darauf geguckt!"

,,Und was er gesagt?"

,,Und er ist weitergegangen!"

Hermine stieß enttäuscht Luft aus. Ihre Hände klammerten sich an den Träger ihrer Tasche. Sie war im Begriff sich um zu wenden, doch schon im nächsten Moment sah sie den kleinen hilfsbereiten Hauself lächelnd an. ,,Bitte, Dobby. Bring mich zum Cottage! Du bist im Apparieren, fürchte ich, sehr viel besser als ich!"

Sie bückte sich leicht und ergriff die kleine runzelige Hand des Elfen. ,,Los, Dobby!"

Die Luft um sie zog sich zusammen. Einen fast unerträglichen Augenblick später befand sie sich im verwilderten Garten, eines kleinen verwahrlosten Hauses, das in der Einsamkeit eines kleinen englischen Dorfs entlegen sein Dasein fristete. Hermine ließ kurz ihren Blick über die Brombeerbüsche schweifen, die noch aus ihren Kleinkindertagen kannte. Nur waren sie damals noch nicht so ausladend und verwachsen gewesen. Daneben standen knorrige Obstbäume, die ihre kahlen Äste in den winterlichen dunklen Himmel streckten. Es hatte sich nicht viel verändert.

,,Ich danke dir Dobby." murmelte sie dem Elf zu ,,Ich rufe dich, wenn ich dich brauche. Vielen Dank Dobby!"

,,Miss Granger ist Harry Potters Freund. Und Miss Granger war immer freundlich zu mir!" Ein Lächeln schlich sich über das Gesicht des kleinen Wesens, bevor es einen Schritt zurück trat und disapparierte.

Hermine atmete leise ein und wieder aus. Du machst dich lächerlich. Lächerlich. Lächerlich.

Mit langsamen Schritten umrundete sie das Haus, das die Imitation eines Cottages war. Ihre Eltern hatten es in romantischeren Zeiten zusammen gekauft und hatten es renovieren wollen. Doch die Scheidung war dazwischen gekommen. Ein paar Jahre hatten sie sich darum gestritten. Jetzt gehörte es ihrem Vater und stand leer.

Du machst dich lächerlich. Lächerlich. Lächerlich. Ihr Herz klopfte. Dein Herz- warum klopft es? Es hat keinen Grund zu klopfen. Er ist nicht hier. Du machst dich lächerlich. Lächerlich.

Sie erreichte die Eingangstür, neben der ein kitschiger Steinengel auf einer vollgeschneiten Vogeltränke ihr traurig entgegenblickte.

Hermine wollte gerade den Schlüssel rauskramen, um wenigstens diesmal auf den Zauberstab zu verzichten, da bemerkte sie, dass die Tür offen stand. Jetzt hatte ihr Herz allemal Grund zu klopfen. Und dies tat es. Fast schmerzhaft.

,,Was-."

Ein Gesicht erschien am Türspalt. Ein bleiches, von schwarzen Haaren verhangenes Gesicht. Hermine musste ihrem Impuls widerstehen, vor Schreck einen Schritt zurück zu treten.

Einen Moment lang war es still. Sie sahen nicht viel mehr voneinander als die die Schemen ihrer Gesichter in der Dunkelheit, doch die Erahnung des anderen reichte, um betreten zu erstarren.

Hermine spürte, wie ich ihre Lippen bewegen wollten, doch es nicht mehr als die Andeutung eines trockenen Krächzens, dass ihre Kehle verließ. Ihre kalten Finger vergruben sich im Stoff ihres Mantels.

Doch sein Mund bewegte sich.

,,Fragen sie mich nicht, was ich hier suche." erklang es rau ,,Ich weiß es nicht!"

Wieder betretende Stille. Hermines Hände umklammerten den Schlüssel in ihrer Hand panisch, als könnte sie dadurch der Beklemmung entkommen. Sie spürte, dass sie sich freute. Es war nicht mehr als ein verzweifelter Versuch gewesen Gewissheit zu erlangen. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, ein paar Stunden in diesem kalten Haus zu sitzen, auf ihn zu warten, während sie in dem Buch blätterte, das ihr Vater ihr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte und dann enttäuscht nach Hause zu gehen.

Doch er war wirklich hier. Hastig steckte sie den Schlüssel in ihre Tasche.

,,S-sie- ."

Snape trat einen Schritt zurück und zog die Tür auf, so dass sie ins Haus treten konnte. Kaum, dass er die Tür geschlossen hatte, war da wieder die betretene Stille. Es roch nach Staub, altem Stein und den alten Vorhängen, die schon seit hundert Jahren nicht mehr schick waren. Und es war kaum wärmer als draußen.

Snape blieb ein paar Schritte vor ihr stehen. Es schien Hermine fast, als wagte er es nicht näher zu kommen.

Diese Stille. Sie konnte ihn atmen hören.

,,Haben sie den Trank mit Absicht ruiniert?" fragte er plötzlich, mit lauerndem Unterton.

Hermine schwieg. Ihre Kehle fühlte sich noch immer trocken und ihre Zunge pelzig an. Ihr Herz klopfte unaufhörlich. Der _morsamoris_ wirkte nicht. Nicht mehr. JA, sie hatte ihn verhunzt. Und nun stieg ihr erneut der Geruch des Mannes in die Nase, der ihr die Sinne verwirrte.

,,Antworten sie mir!" forderte er.

,,Fragen sie mich nicht. Denn ich weiß es n- nicht." entrang es sich schwach ihrer Kehle. ,,I – ich habe alles so gemacht, wie es ihm Buch stand und wie sie es mir gesagt haben."

Snape trat noch einen Schritt zurück, so dass er fast die Wand hinter sich mit dem Rücken berührte.

,,Ich habe ihnen vertraut." knurrte er ,,Ich habe ihnen die Chance gegeben, zu beweisen, dass sie wirklich so gut sind, wie sie behaupten zu sein. Und jetzt-."

Hermine wirbelte wütend herum ,,Wissen sie wie es ist, den Namen des Menschen aus zu sprechen, den man liebt und – und zu wissen, dass man damit das Gefühl für ihn abtötet! Sie- sie- sie hätten mir assistieren sollen!"

Schon im nächsten Moment sprach ihr erregter Atem davon, dass sie ihre Worte bereute.

,,Ja, das hätte ich."

,,A- aber sie haben es nicht."

Snape schwieg. Er hatte die Arme verschränkt. Beide wussten, was dieses Schweigen zu bedeuten hatte. Beide wussten, was seine Anwesenheit zu bedeuten hatte. Sein vertraulicher Ton und sein Blick.

,,Sie haben zwei Monate Arbeit ruiniert!" brach er erneut die Stille. ,,Zwei Monate." Seine Stimme nicht mehr als ein leises raues Schnarren.

Hermine ließ ihre Tasche zu Boden sinken ,,Sind sie deswegen hier- um mir zu sagen, dass ich versagt habe?"

,,Ich bin hier um ihnen zu sagen, dass sie sich das mit uns aus dem Kopf schlagen sollten!"

,,Dann hätten sie nicht herkommen sollen. Zu spät. Sie haben mich glücklich gemacht!" erwiderte sie schnippisch.

Plötzlich wurde sie gepackt und gegen die Wand gedrückt. Sie spürte einen harten Griff, der ihre Arme vom Körper drückte, damit sie sich nicht mehr rühren konnte. Der Geruch. Er hüllte sie ein. Und sein Gesicht es war so nah, wie zuvor nur in ihren Träumen.

,,Was glaubst du, was du hier machst?" spie er ihr ins Gesicht. ,,Was glaubst du, auf wen du dich da einlässt, he? Du kennst mich nicht. Du weißt nicht im Geringsten, wer ich bin!"

,,W- wie soll ich d-dich denn kennen? Du gibst mir keine Chance!" protestierte sie leise, aber entschieden.

,,Du bist siebzehn!" knurrte er erstickt ,,Und ich- ich-."

Schon im nächsten Moment kam seine Stirn auf ihrer zum Erliegen und sein aufgeregter Atem strich über ihre Wangen. Hermine spürte, wie ihr Körper erstarrte. All die Monate hatte sie genau davon geträumt. Seine Wärme zu spüren, seine Schwere und nun- nun war es so unwirklich, dass sie sich kaum bewegen konnte.

,,Ich -."

Sie drückte ihm ihren Mund entgegen. Und als ihre Lippen seine Haut berührten, fiel die Starre von ihr ab. Seine Hände lockerten ihren Griff und umgriffen ihren Kopf, um ihren Mund näher an seinen zu treiben. Aber seine Geste hatte etwas erzweifeltes. Sein Griff war so hart, dass es fast schmerzte.

Hermines Hände legten sich auf seine, während sie seiner Zunge Einlass gewährte. Sie war warm und feucht und fühlte sich gut an. Sie schmeckte nach Wein.

Seine Hände waren kalt. Und diese Kälte spürte sie nun auch im Rücken. Seine Hände entrissen sich ihren und wanderten weiter bis zu ihrem Haar und vergruben sich darin. Sein Kuss, der vorher nicht mehr als ein Erforschen gewesen war, wurde heftiger. Mit einem Mal zu einer brutalen Verzweiflung.

Hermine schloss die Augen fest und bäumte sich ihm entgegen.

Ihr Verstand ging baden.

Sie begann an seiner Kleidung zu reißen, während sie ihn hinter sich herzog, weg von der kalten Wand, an die er sie gedrückt hatte. Sie wusste, irgendwo im Nebenraum stand ein altes Sofa, verstaubt und vereinsamt. Ihre Beine fanden den Weg, ohne hin zu sehen. Snape löste sich und ließ sich einen Moment mitziehen, während sein Blick über ihre Gestalt wandert. Es war nicht mehr als ein Blinzeln. Schon im nächsten Moment spürte Hermine wie sein Körper sich ihr auf dem Sofa entgegendrückte. Der Stoff hatte die winterliche Kälte aufgesogen. Ihre Finger glitten darüber, um

danach seine Schultern wanderten, die warm und einladend waren.

Sie begann an seiner Kleidung unter seinem Umhang zu reißen. Sollte er wissen, dass sie nicht weniger von ihm wollte, er als er von ihr. Es war kein Traum- nein, es war kein Traum.

Plötzlich war die Kälte um sie herum verschwunden. Seine Wärme und sein Geruch umgaben sie, während sie an seiner Robe nestelte. Ihre Finger stolperten über die Knöpfe, rissen daran, bis sie sich ergaben und den warmen Stoff darunter freigaben.

Einen Moment hielt sie inne. Ein kurzer Schwall der Unsicherheit erfasste sie, ob das was sie tat auch das war, was er wollte. Aber schon im nächsten Moment hatte er schon wieder seinen Mund auf ihren gepresst und führte ihre Hände, die durch die Erfahrungen des letzten Sommers nicht ganz unwissend waren. Sie zogen sich nicht aus. Ihre Hände rissen an seinem Hosenbund, während seine Hände unter ihren Mantel und ihren Rock wanderten.

Hermine musste seufzen. Aber sie war zu erregt, um sich über die Geräusche zu wundern, die ihren Mund verließen. Nein, es war kein Traum! Sie hielt einen Moment inne und genoss den süßen Schmerz, der viel besser war als eine Illusion und die Schwere seines Körpers. Sein dunkler Blick streifte sie. Und es war als könnten sie sich zum ersten Mal ansehen, ohne sich in Scham ab zu wenden.

Doch schon im nächsten rissen ihre Hände verzweifelt an allem, was ihrer Erregung im Weg stand. Nein, es war kein Traum. Hermines Kehle entrang sich ein fast animalisches Seufzen, als er in sie eindrang. Er hielt inne, als hätte ihn dieser Laut in die Wirklichkeit zurückgebracht. Einen Moment lang starrte er sie an, als versuche er zu begreifen, was er gerade machte, während sie zitternd unter ihm verharrte.

,,Nein. Bitte, hör nicht auf!" flehte sie. ,,Hör nicht auf, verdammt!" Sie griff in den Stoff seiner Kleidung und zog ihn an sich, während sie sich ihm gleichzeitig entgegenstemmte. Sie hörte ihn leise stöhnen und spürte wie er sich ihrer Bewegung entgegenbäumte.

Ihr Gesicht verschwand für einen Moment in seiner Halsbeuge, während ihre Hände sich an seine Schulter klammerten. ,,Hör nicht auf!" murmelte sie seufzend. Sein Haar fiel ihr ins Gesicht, als er begann sich ihren Bewegungen entgegen zu drängen. Sie sog seinen Geruch ein, während ihre Hände es wagten, sich ihren Weg unter sein Hemd zu suchen. Sein leises, ersticktes Stöhnen drang in ihr Ohr, während er eine Welle des süßen Schmerzes nach der anderen durch ihren Unterleib schickte.

Hermine wollte nicht, dass es aufhörte. Ihre Hände kamen auf seiner Brust zum Erliegen und spürten ein hart klopfendes Herz, warme Haut und gekräuselte Haare. Sie wanderten weiter bis zu seinen hageren Schultern und als sie den Rücken hinabfuhren, verzerrte sich das Gesicht des Mannes über ihr und ein lautes entsetzliches Geräusch der Erlösung entrang sich seiner Kehle. Ihre Hände gruben sich in seine Haut und drückten seine Lenden ein letztes Mal zwischen ihre Schenkel.

Einen Moment verspannten sich ihre Körper und genossen den süßen Nachklang des hastigen Aktes, bevor sie erschlafften. Sein Gesicht kam auf ihrer Schulter zu erliegen. Und einen Moment war da nichts als Stille, die nur von ihrem hastigen Atem durchdrungen wurde und die keiner von beiden zu brechen wagte.


	45. Chapter 45

45. Der vom Glück gepeinigte

Ihre Hände lagen ruhig auf seinem Rücken. Ihre Finger zitterten ein wenig, genauso wie der Rest ihres Körpers. Seine Stirn wurde von der Wärme ihrer Wange umschmeichelt und seine Lenden von der warmen Haut ihrer Lenden. Es war so herrlich, dass er darauf wartete, jeden Moment in der Dunkelheit seines Schlafzimmers zu erwachen.

So herrlich, dass ihm der Atem nur langsam wieder kommen wollte.

Ihre Hände wanderten zu seinen Schultern. Und es war ihm, als hole ihn diese Berührung langsam in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Er wagte kaum, sein Gesicht zu heben.

Langsam tastete seine Hand nach seinem Zauberstab. Als er das Holz an seiner Hand spürte, hob er seinen Kopf und küsste Hermine. Die Heftigkeit dieses Kusses ließ sie auf seufzen. Seine Hände umklammerten den Zauberstab, der eingeklemmt zwischen seinem und ihrem Bein steckte.

Er beugte sich vor, um sie noch einen Moment zu genießen. Mit einer hastigen Bewegung riss er den Zauberstab hervor, hielt ihn Hermine, die an seinen Lippen hing, an die Stirn.

,,Nein." flüsterte sie eindringlich. Ihre Hände hielten inne und umklammerten seine Schultern, als wolle sie damit ihren Worten Nachdruck verleihen.

Severus zog den Stab nicht zurück, doch die Worte, die er hatte aussprechen wollen, blieben ihm in der Kehle stecken. Er fühlte, dass er vollkommen schwach war. Allein die Wärme, die aus ihren Lenden in seine sickerte, reichte aus, um ihn aus der Fassung zu bringen. Er rutschte zur Seite, doch der Griff ihrer Hände hielt ihn fest in ihren Körper gepresst. Es hatte keinen Sinn zu sprechen. Und keinen Sinn, Widerstand zu leisten.

Ja, er fühlte sich schwach. Aber auf eine gute Art. Nicht ausgelaugt. Matt, aber zum ersten Mal nicht, weil seine Aufgabe ihn zermürbte. Er ließ seinen Körper abermals erschlaffen. Er zog sich lediglich die Hose zurecht und steckte den Zauberstab in den Hosenbund, bevor er seine Hand wieder unter sich gleiten ließ um dort auf ihrer Hüfte zum Erliegen zu kommen. Sie keuchten ihre letzte Erregung heraus.

Doch dann wurde es still.

Severus ließ seinen Kopf auf die Sofalehne sinken und zwang sich dazu nicht zu denken. Denn er wusste, dass er dann den Drang verspüren würde, aus diesem kalten ungemütlichen Haus zu fliehen.

Was er getan hatte, entsetzte ihn nicht. Noch immer hatte er ihre Seufzer im Ohr. Jeder einzelne hatte ihm geschmeichelt. Er hatte schlimmere Dinge in seinem Leben getan. Schlimmere Dinge, als jemandem Freude zu bereiten. Wenn auch nicht in ganzer Vollendung.

Filius ängstliche Augen sahen ihm mit einem Mal entgegen. Severus presste die Lippen aufeinander und versuchte sich dem Duft ihres Haars hin zu geben, der den Geruch von kaltem Staub und alten Gardinen angenehm verdrängte.

Noch immer spürte er ihre Hände an seiner Schulter. Ihre Finger fuhren langsam über seine Haut und hinterließen ein angenehmes Kribbeln.

Vielleicht würde es noch bis zum Morgen dauern, bis ihn sein Drang nach Distanz einholen würde. Vielleicht lag es an den zwei Flaschen Elfenwein, die er zusammen mit Bellatrix hatte leeren müssen. So wie ihn ihre bloße Anwesenheit fast schmerzhaft unangenehm gewesen war, war die Nähe des Körpers, der sich in diesem Moment an seinen drückte schmerzhaft angenehm.

Er wollte die Stille nicht brechen. Er versuchte die Augen zu schließen.

Und einen Moment war es, als existierte weder Hogwarts, noch der alte Mann, der durch seine Hand gestorben war, weder der dunkle Lord, noch Bellatrix oder Wurmschwanz, die versuchten ihn aus der Reserve zu locken und ihm die Maske des Theaterspiels hinunter zu reißen.

Es war so herrlich, dass er erwartete, jeden Augenblick, das Morgenlicht durch die Fenster des Kerkers brechen zu sehen.

Eine ihrer Hände wanderte unter seinem aufgerupften Hemd hervor zu seinem Hosenbund, wo sie sich über den Zauberstab legte. Als sie seine Hand auf ihrer spürte, begann sie zu flüstern. ,,Ein wenig kenne ich dich doch. Ich weiß, was du vorhast."

Severus schwieg eisern. Als er ihr Lehrer war, hatte er gewusst, was er sagen sollte. Doch jetzt. Seine Erfahrungen außerhalb dieses Metiers beschränkten sich auf Frauen, die nicht viel redeten und hinterher mit ein paar Galeonen in ihrer Hand davonschlichen. Aber auch das war schon Jahre her.

,,Ich halte dich nicht auf, wenn du gehen willst." flüsterte sie. Doch mit diesen Worten drückte sie ihr Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge und berührte ihn dort mit ihren Lippen.

,,Es sieht ganz so aus." erwiderte er trocken, während er das feuchte Kribbeln genoss, das ihr Mund hinterlassen hatte.

Warmer Atem ergoss sich über seinen Hals, als sie leise über seine Bemerkung lachte. Ihre Hand wanderte über seinen Hals in sein Haar und vergrub sich darin.

Er spürte, dass er nicht gehen wollte. Aber er wusste, dass er gehen musste. Dumbledore ging es in letzter Zeit immer schlechter. Severus konnte es sich außer, wenn er zu den Todessertreffen gerufen wurde, nicht leisten, längere Zeit nicht in Hogwarts zu sein. Selbst wenn Albus nicht sofort sterben würde, so sollte er doch keine schlimmen Schmerzen ertragen müssen.

Aber schon im nächsten Moment musste er sich eingestehen, dass dies eine fadenscheinige Ausrede war, denn Albus hatte eine mit dem Proteus-Zauber belegte Münze, mit der er ihm jederzeit Bescheid geben konnte. Sie war in seiner Hosentasche und machte keinerlei Anstalten zu glühen. Dumbledores letzte Behandlung lag erst ein paar Stunden zurück.

Severus musste sich fügen.

Als sich ihr Mund seinem entgegen drängte, reagierte er nicht unwillig. Er musste sich fast über sich selbst wundern. Er küsste sie lange und diesmal genießend, fast, als müsse er ein ganzes Leben nachholen. Er wusste nicht wieviel Zeit vergangen war, als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, aber es war durch den Spalt der Gardinen noch kein Morgenlicht zu erkennen.

Er spürte einen sanften Druck auf seiner Hand, die den Zauberstab umklammerte.

,,Lass mir meine Erinnerung!" sagte sie leise und drückte sich an seine Brust. Hörte er die Aufregung darin?

,,Das ist der schönste Weihnachtsabend, den ich seit langem hatte. Der schönste-."

,,Ich- ich wollte dir deine Erinnerung nicht nehmen." erklang es rau.

,,Was dann? Ein Schlafzauber?"

Severus schwieg kurz bevor er weitersprach ,,Ich muss bald gehen."

,,Das dachte ich mir." murmelte sie.

Es wurde wieder still. Severus merkte, wie ihn umschmeichelt von ihrer Wärme die Müdigkeit überkam und trotz des schäbigen unbequemen Sofas nickte er ein.

Er erwachte wieder, als die Dämmerung das kalte Zimmer zurückeroberte. Langsam löste er den Griff ihrer Hände, wobei sie ein unwilliges Geräusch von sich gab. Mit Hilfe des Zauberstabs richtete er seine Robe. Schnell waren die Knöpfe, die Opfer ihrer Leidenschaft geworden waren, wieder ihre alte Position zurückgesprungen.

Hermine, die erst noch wach werden musste, blinzelte ihn verschlafen an, während sie sich aufrichtete.

,,Ich- ."

Severus sah sie eindringlich an, während er seinen Zauberstab zurücksteckte. Er sah, dass ihr Worte auf der Zunge lagen. Ihre Unterlippe zitterte. Das tat sie immer, wenn sie etwas sagen wollte, es sich aber nicht traute.

Und ihr Blick. Dieser verdammte haselnussbraune Blick. Er war an diesem Morgen von Unsicherheit durchwirkt, aber dennoch voller Freude.

Sie erhob sich, strich ihren Mantel zurecht und folgte ihm aus dem Cottage in die Morgendämmerung hinaus. Hermine nahm den Schlüssel und schloss auf gute alte Muggelmethode ab. Sie hörte, dass sich seine Schritte knirschend im Schnee entfernten. Sie drehte sich um.

,,Ich werde warten." hörte Severus sie hastig sagen. ,,Heute abend. Hier."

,,Ich – habe keine Zeit." erwiderte er, ohne sich herum zudrehen.

,,Ich- ich-." Ihre Worte wurden zu einem kläglichen Krächzen.

Diesmal wandte Severus sich herum und starrte sie an. Und er fühlte, dass die Schwäche, die er verspürte ihren Ursprung nicht im Weinrausch hatte. Dort stand sie und wusste nicht, dass sein Leben eine Katastrophe war und dass sie nicht stark genug dafür war.

,,Ich – werde hier sein! Jeden Abend." sagte sie eindringlich. ,,Ich warte auf dich!"

,,Nein!" erwiderte er heftig.

,,Ich warte auf dich!"

Er wandte sich ab und ging ein paar Schritte. Wenige Augenblicke später, tauchte er mit einem lauten Plopp unter der alten Pappel auf, die er auch als Disapparationspunkt nutzte. Von Hagrids Hütte stieg eine feine Rauchsäule auf. Der Wildhüter war immer schon früh wach, damit er sich um seine Kreaturen kümmern konnte.

Severus ging schnellen Schritts zum Schloss zurück, damit ihn Halbriese nicht sah. Unangenehme Fragen waren das letzte, was er gebrauchen konnte. Sein Atem ging mit einem Mal wieder schnell, als er daran dachte, dass er etwas begonnen hatte, von dem er nicht sicher war, ob er es wieder beenden konnte. Er musste es beenden. Er musste.

Da war es wieder. Dieses widerwärtige Gefühl, nicht Herr der Lage zu sein. Das schönste widerwärtigste Gefühl, dass er seit Jahren gehabt hatte.

_Ich warte auf dich! _

Mit entschlossenen Schritten setzte er seinen Weg zum Schloss fort. _Ich werde warten._ _Jeden Abend._


	46. Chapter 46

An dieser Stelle bedanke ich mich für die Resonanz! Lg an Padme, Pia( hole immer noch Luft), Sepsis und Elaine! Freut mich das euch meine Story so gefällt! MIRI

* * *

46. Der Brief

Dobby brachte sie ins Haus ihrer Mutter zurück. Mit klopfendem Herzen stieg Hermine die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer herauf, nach dem der Hauself disappariert war. Sie konnte ihre Verwirrung nicht in Worte fassen. Hastig trat sie in die Dämmerung ihres Zimmers, ließ die Tasche zu Boden sinken. Sie ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch und griff nach der Phiole mit dem _sedatio_-Trank. Sie ließ sich zwei Tropfen auf die Zunge fallen und ließ sich, noch während sie die Phiole wieder verkorkte und an ihren Platz zurückstellte auf ihren Stuhl fallen.

Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Armen.

Tief Luftholen, Hermine. War das ein Traum? Ein Traum? Hast mit ihm geschlafen- hast seinen Körper gespürt- er war in dir- hast mit ihm geschlafen- kein Traum- seine Hände haben dich berührt- er war in dir- hast mit ihm-

Sie stieß leise Luft aus und biss die Zähne zusammen. Ihr Herz wollte sich trotz des _sedatio_-Tranks nicht beruhigen.

Sein Gesicht – neben dir- so friedlich- sein Gesicht neben dir- seine Wärme- sie war so herrlich- du wirst auf ihn warten-

War das einer Hermine Jane Granger würdig? Er wird nicht kommen.

Hast mit ihm geschlafen- hast sein Herz gespürt- du wirst warten.

Mit einem Ruck erhob sie sich und verließ ihr Zimmer. Sie brauchte eine heiße Dusche. Oder eine kalte Dusche. Eine sehr kalte Dusche.

Nur wenig später als sie sich wieder angezogen hatte, betrat sie mit noch nassem Haar die Küche und begann auf gute alte Muggelart den Frühstückstisch zu decken. Es war erst halb neun, aber ihre Mutter würde das Aufstehen schon überstehen.

Plötzlich ploppte es laut vor ihr. Es war Dobby, der ihr einen Pergamentzettel hinhielt. Wenn ihr Herz nicht vor Aufregung noch schneller geschlagen hätte, dann hätte sie vermutlich Mitleid mit dem armen kleinen Elf haben können.

,,Danke Dobby!" krächzte sie und entfaltete, kaum, da das Wesen verschwunden war, den Zettel.

Ihre Augen hasteten über die krakelige, dahingeschmierte Schrift.

Ich wollte dir mit dem Vergessenszauber einen Gefallen tun. Vergessen musst du, das was passiert ist, ohnehin. Du wirst mich in Hogwarts nicht mit DU anreden. Du wirst mir im Okklumentikunterricht als Lehrer gegenüber treten, ansonsten werde ich ihn beenden. Du wirst mir im Unterricht keine nervtöteten Blicke zuwerfen. Ich erwarte nicht, dass du meine Entscheidung verstehst. Frage nicht nach Erklärungen.

Kaum hatte sie den Blick vom Zettel genommen, entriss sich dieser ihrer Hand und löste sich in einer hellen Flamme auf.

Hermine fühlte, dass ihre Hände zitterten. Sie wollte nicht alleine sein. Das Gefühl etwas entsetzliches und zugleich wundervolles getan zu haben, durchströmte sie.

Die Porzellantassen trafen klirrend aufeinander, während sie sie zum Tisch trug.

Du wirst warten. Er wird nicht kommen. Er wird nicht kommen. Du wirst warten.

Plötzlich klirrte es. Hermine sah entgeistert, dass eine der wertvollen Porzellantassen zerbrochen zu ihren Füßen lag. Sie wollte fluchen. Doch die Worte blieben ihr in der Kehle stecken. Sie schluckte schwer die Tränen hinunter, die ihr kommen wollten und machte sich weiter daran den Tisch zu decken und die Scherben zu beseitigen.

Wenig später betrat sie das Schlafzimmer ihrer Mutter. Sie wusste, dass der Schlafzauber inzwischen abgeklungen sein musste, doch sie würde noch ein wenig nachhelfen müssen, um sie dem Reich der Träume zu entreißen.

Sie rüttelte sie leicht.

,,Mama!"

Die Frau im Bett begann zu blinzeln und verwirrt die Augen zu öffnen. ,,W- was ist? Hermine, Schatz, bist du schon wach?"

Hermine schenkte ihrer Mutter ein mattes Lächeln ,,Ich habe den Tisch gedeckt! Und Tee gemacht!"

Sie verließ das Schlafzimmer wieder und setzte sich in die Küche, um dort auf ihre Mutter zu warten.

Während nebenan im Bad das Wasser aus dem Hahn zu plätschern begann, griff sie nach dem Tee und goss sich ein. Es musste eine alte, weniger schicke Teetasse herhalten. Aber die wertvolle zerbrochene Tasse war an diesem Morgen ihr geringstes Problem.

Hast mit ihm geschlafen- hast seinen Körper gespürt- er war in dir- hast mit ihm geschlafen- kein Traum- er wird nicht ins Cottage kommen- du wirst-

Hastig trank sie einen Schluck Tee. Er war noch so heiß, dass sie sich die Zunge daran verbrannte. Sie knallte die Tasse so hart auf den Tisch zurück, dass der Tee über den Rand schwappte und eine Pfütze hinterließ. Sie wollte wieder fluchen. ,,VERDAMMTE-."

Einen Moment lang starrte sie auf den Teefleck, aus dem ein Arm herausfloss um langsam auf den Tischrand zuzufließen, um sich schließlich in Tropfen auf den Boden zu ergießen.

,,Hermine, was hast du!" Es war ihre Mutter, die am Türrahmen stand.

Hermine hob den Kopf und sah ihre Mutter an. An dem erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck, bemerkte sie, dass sich ihr eigenes Gesicht zu einer Maske der Verzweiflung verzogen hatte.

Jetzt kam ihre Mutter hastig auf sie zugeschritten. Kaum, dass Hermine sich versah lag sie in ihren Armen. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann sie dies das letzte Mal getan hatte.

Sie spürte, wie ihr ihre Mutter durch das immer noch feuchte Haar strich.

,,Es ist wegen diesem Kerl , nicht wahr? Dieser Kerl auf dem Foto!"

Hermine erstarrte und hielt für einen Moment die Luft an, um im nächsten Moment hastig ein zu atmen. Was sollte sie sagen, jetzt, da ihre Mutter das Bild gesehen hatte, das tief vergraben in ihrer Schublade lag.

,,A- aber wie- wie- hast du m- meine Sachen durchwühlt?"

Wieder spürte sie die Hand ihrer Mutter im Haar. ,,Ich habe es am Ende der Sommerferien auf deinem Schreibtisch liegen sehen. Als ich gesaugt habe."

Hermines Hände krallten sich in die Schultern ihrer Mutter, während sie ihr Gesicht an ihrer Schulter vergrub. Sie spürte, dass sie laut schluchzen wollte, und gab ihrem Verlangen nach.

,,Hast du deswegen diesen Trank genommen. Wegen dem es dir so schlecht ging?"

,,Ja." murmelte Hermine. Ihr Herz klopfte nun hart gegen ihre Brust. Es war fast unerträglich, dass ihre Mutter nun davon wusste. Und seltsam beruhigend.

,,Dann muss es wirklich schlimm sein! Was war das für ein Trank?"

,,Eine Art- Art- Anti-Liebestrank."

,,Meine Güte! Und alles wegen diesem Kerl! Dabei laufen davon doch massenweise durch die Gegend."

Hermine verkrampfte sich erneut. Wovon verdammtnochmal redete ihre Mutter? Warum war sie nicht wütend oder wenigstens besorgt darüber, dass sie sich in einen Mann, der mehr als doppelt so alt war wie sie verliebt hatte? Hermine löste sich behutsam und wischte sich die nachlaufenden Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Sie konnte es nicht verhindern, dass sie die Frau vor sich anstarren musste.

,,Du- du bist nicht wütend?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

Ihre Mutter schenkte ihr einen merkwürdig kecken Blick. ,,Ich kann dich verstehen. Er sieht umwerfend aus. Diese Nase und diese dunklen Augen. Nur mit dem Lächeln hat er es nicht so-."

,,Mama, wieso hast du das nicht vorher gesagt!" protestierte Hermine, die nicht mehr wusste, wo ihr der Kopf stand. Ja, ihre Mutter war beiweitem nicht so verbohrt wie ihr Vater, aber diese Reaktion hätte sie nie im Leben erwartet.

,,Jeder hat doch seine Schwärmerei." Mrs. Granger hielt kurz inne, bevor sie fortfuhr ,,Nur wusste ich nicht, dass es dir so zusetzt. Ich meine- ja- er sieht gut aus- sportlicher Typ- aber- ."

,,Was?" entfuhr es Hermine.

,,Naja, auf dem Autogramm stand Viktor. Viktor Krum. Ich kann es nachvoll ziehen, dass es dich ziemlich erwischt hat. Aber ich sage dir- der wird nicht der einzige sein, der dich toll findet. Du wirst schon sehen!"

Hermine musste tief ausatmen ,,Viktor." entfuhr es ihr. Ihre Stimme nicht mehr als ein Krächzen. Sie hätte gerne losgelacht, wenn sie sich nicht so elend gefühlt hätte. Noch immer den Geruch des Mannes in der Nase, der sie gern hatte, aber dennoch nur ihr Lehrer sein wollte.

Viktor Krum. Sie hatte die Nacht mit ihm schon fast vergessen. Wie unfair, wo er doch weitaus geschickter gewesen war, als der Mann, unter dem sie noch Stunden zuvor seufzend gelegen hatte.

Aber Geschick war nicht alles. Sie spürte wie sich ihr Magen schmerzhaft zusammenzog und ihre Lenden zu kribbeln begannen.

Sie griff wieder nach der Tasse, in der sich noch ein wenig warmer Tee befand, zog den Rotz hoch und trank einen Schluck. Sie wusste, dass sie an diesem Morgen keinen verbrannten, gebutterten Toast hinunterbekommen würde.

,,Mama?"

,,Ja?"

,,Sind alle Männer stur?"

,,Ich weiß es nicht. Dein Vater war stur. Und deswegen musste ich noch sturer sein!"

,,Aber ihr seid- ihr seid geschieden!"

,,Ja, aber- ."

Mrs. Granger hielt inne und griff zur Teekanne, um sich von dem inzwischen nicht mehr heißen Tee einzugießen.

,,Was?" fragte Hermine neugierig.

Ihre Mutter antwortete erst, als sie die Teekanne zurück gestellt hatte. Ihre Hände schienen die Teetasse zu umklammern. ,,Ich schätze die meisten merken erst, was sie verloren haben, wenn sie es nicht mehr haben. Dein Vater- er kam zu mir und weinte- er wollte mit mir reden. Aber ich wollte nicht mehr. Ich habe ihn davon geschickt."

,,Ist er deswegen so sauer?"

,,Er ist selbst schuld, Hermine. Ich war geduldig. Und er- er hat immer herum geschrieen!"

Hermine musste zugeben, dass das stimmte. Aber sie musste noch immer an das Gesicht des Mannes denken, der ihr am Abend zuvor, als sie im Bett lag, von Reue erfüllt ein Päckchen übereicht hatte. Als sie es ausgepackt hatte, hatte sie gesehen, dass es sich um _Große Erwartungen_ von Charles Dickens gehandelt hatte. _Falls dir deine Schulbücher zu langweilig werden. Gute, alte Muggelliteratur. Früher, mochtest du sie. _

Früher, als sie sieben Jahre alt gewesen war.

Ihre Mutter seufzte. ,,Hermine! Niemand ist perfekt! Du solltest jemanden nicht einfach so aufgeben. Nicht wenn du ihn gern hast und er dich auch. Aber du solltest auch DICH nicht aufgeben, verstehst du?"

,,Ja." hauchte Hermine und führte sich die Teetasse an den Mund.

Hast mit ihm geschlafen- hast seinen Körper gespürt- er war in dir- hast mit ihm geschlafen- kein Traum- er wird nicht - du wirst-

Sie verließ nach einem kurzen Frühstück, das eigentlich nur aus Tee bestand unter dem sorgenvollen Blick ihrer Mutter die Küche

,,Tante Briony kommt heute Nachmittag vorbei." hörte sie ihre Mutter noch sagen ,,Sie bringt wieder ihren schrecklichen Plumpudding mit!"

Hermine stieg die Treppe hinauf in ihr Zimmer, betrat es und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

Dort schaltete sie ihre Schreibtischlampe an, griff zu ihrer Feder und holte einen Bogen Pergament hervor. Hastig begann sie zu schreiben.

_Professor Snape,_

ich habe ihren Brief erhalten. Er ändert rein gar nichts daran, was heute Nacht geschehen ist. Ich schreibe dies hier, weil ich gerade dumm und mutig zugleich bin. Und sehr verzweifelt, weil ich weiß, dass sie mich gern haben. Sie haben bestimmt ihre Gründe, warum sie mir nicht wieder zu nahe treten wollen. Vielleicht weil ich ihre Schülerin bin und zwanzig Jahre jünger, vielleicht aus anderen Gründen? - Ich schätze, ich werde es nicht erfahren.

_Ich wollte ihnen nur sagen, dass ich sie in Ruhe lassen werde. Man respektiert die Wünsche, der Menschen, die man liebt. Haben sie gehört- ich werde tun worum sie mich gebeten haben!_

_Aber ich werde bestimmt nichts vergessen Und ich werde nichts bereuen. Man kann nichts bereuen, das so schön gewesen ist. _

_Hermine Jane Granger_


	47. Chapter 47

47. Das Ordenstreffen

Das Haus der Blacks war ein dunkler Ort. Voll gehangen mit Bildern, die über Reinblütigkeit tuschelten, obwohl durch die ölfarbenen Besitzer der fluchenden Stimmen schon längst kein Blut mehr floss. Ihr Gemurmel drang unter den Abdeckungen hervor, von Zeit zu Zeit nicht mehr als ein fanatisches Zischen und regnete auf jeden nieder, der es wagte den Eingangskorridor zu durchqueren.

Severus folgte Remus ruhig durch den dunklen Gang. Sie waren fast zur gleichen Zeit vor die Tür am Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 getreten und hatten sich wortlos begrüßt.

,,Halbblut...Werwolf...dreckiges Blut im Haus der Blacks!" Zischte eine ältere, zerknitterte weibliche Stimme.

,,Eine Schande, dieses Wolfspack!" dröhnte es unter einem anderen.

,,Halbblut im Haus der Blacks! Halbblut! Wolfspack!" zischte die alte Frau wieder. Andere tuschelnde Stimmen drangen dazu und vermengten sich mit dem Geräusch der Schritte auf dem knarzenden Boden.

Beide Männer gingen schweigend weiter. Sie hatten sich an die Willkommensworte der black´schen Vorfahren gewöhnt. Sie verloren nie ein Wort darüber.

Aus dem Speisesaal sickerten Geräusche in die Dämmerung des Gangs. Es waren die Stimmen der anderen Ordensmitglieder. Mr. Weasley schien mit Mad-Eye-Moody eine angeregte Diskussion zu führen. Über was konnte man nicht genau hören, da nur Gesprächsfetzen nach außen drangen.

Remus war es, der die Tür öffnete. Mit einer Geste bedeutete er Severus zuerst einzutreten. Dieser besah Remus weder, noch dankte er ihm. Mit einer fast widerwilligen Bewegung betrat er den Speiseraum. Er war es gewohnt, dass alle Blicke auf ihm lagen, wenn er zu seinem Platz ging. Wieder einmal war er froh, sein Haar lang zu tragen, hinter dem er wenigstens ein wenig sein Gesicht vor den lästigen Blicken verbergen konnte. So war es seit seinen Jugendjahren. Es war zu spät sich alten Gewohnheiten zu entledigen.

Das schummrige Licht mehrerer dutzend Kerzen, erhellte den dunklen Raum und legte einen goldenen Schimmer über die Gesichter der Anwesenden.

,,Remus! Severus. Da seid ihr! Wir haben schon angefangen. Aber noch nicht lange." sagte Mr. Weasley und lächelte ihnen freundlich entgegen.

Remus setzte sich und schenkte der Runde ein schwaches Lächeln. Man sah ihm deutlich an, dass sein Leben zur Zeit nicht das leichteste war. Er verlor ständig seine Arbeit, obwohl er immer wieder versicherte, dass er dafür sorgte, in der gefährlichen Zeit des Monats Vorsorge gegen seine Verwandlung zu treffen. Severus braute ihm noch immer den Wolfsbanntrank. Und allein aus diesem Grund zwang Remus sich bei jeder Begegnung aufs Neue, nicht auf sein abweisendes Verhalten zu achten, das er den anderen gegenüber an den Tag legte. Sie alle waren der Orden.

Nymphodora Tonks Haar flackerte aufgeregt zwischen verschiedenen Lila-Tönen hin und her , als ihre Blicke sich trafen, senkte sie den Kopf, sich das verzückte Lächeln verkneifend, das sich über ihre Lippen schleichen wollte.

Severus ließ unbewegt seinen Blick schweifen. Einzig Mr. Weasley nickte ihm freundlich zu. Mrs. Weasley hingegen, wich seinem Blick geflissentlich aus. Sie verzieh es ihm nicht, dass Ron immer gepeinigt von seinem Unterricht in den Fuchsbau zurückehrte. Severus wusste davon, doch in diesem Moment, spürte er mehr noch als je zuvor, wie herzlich egal es ihm war. Wie gleichgültig war es ihm, ob die Leute in diesem Raum ihn mochten oder verabscheuten. Er hatte drei Tropfen des _sedatio_-Tranks zu sich genommen. Ihn kümmerte nichts mehr. Das Gefühl betäubt zu sein war um einiges besser, als das Gefühl der widerwärtigste, unglücklichste Bastard zu sein, den die Zaubererwelt je gesehen hatte.

Er fragte sich nicht einmal mehr wie es Granger ging. Vielleicht war es besser so.

Er durfte nicht mehr daran denken.

_Ein Mann, kaum mehr als ein Schatten, tritt durch die angelehnte Tür eines dunklen kleinen Hauses. Seine Schritte führen ihn an der einst mit Stuck verzierten Wand vorbei, an der er begonnen hatte, seinem Verlangen nachzugeben. Er schmeckt und spürt noch immer warme weiche Lippen. Spürt noch immer kalte Hände auf seinen und warme Haut von geröteten Wangen._

_Er sieht, dass aus dem kleinen Salon der matte Schein eines heruntergebrannten Feuers dringt. Sein Herz klopft hart. Er weiß, dass diese Art von Unvorsicht und Gedankenlosigkeit sonst nicht seine Art ist._

_Langsam setzt er Schritt vor Schritt. Er weiß, dass es falsch war in dieses Haus zu gehen, nachdem er diesen Brief geschrieben hat. Mit zittrigen Händen und in großer Erregung. Er weiß, dass er alles zu nichte macht._

_Seine Füße tragen ihn bis zum Eingang des Salons. Er ist bereit ihrem Blick zu begegnen._

_Er hält inne. Seine Hand kommt am Rahmen des Eingangs zum Erliegen. Er braucht nicht lange, um ihre Gestalt zu erhaschen, die eingenickt auf dem Sofa liegt. Das verstaubte, alte Sofa auf dem er noch Tage zuvor, zitternd auf ihr niedergesunken war. Nach Luft schnappend, den Nachklang des süßen, mahnenden Schmerzes in seinen Lenden und die Wärme ihrer Halsbeuge genießend._

_Ein Buch liegt aufgeschlagen auf ihrem Bauch. Sie liegt ausgestreckt da. In Schuhen und Mantel, das rötliche Glimmen der glühenden verkohlten Holzreste benetzt ihr Gesicht, das er noch nie so friedlich gesehen hat. Sein Magen zieht sich zusammen. Er spürt es. Das widerwärtige, schöne Gefühl, verliebt zu sein. Wie ein dummer kleiner Junge._

_Und er weiß, dass es nicht wichtig ist, dass sie seine Schülerin ist oder er ihr Lehrer. Er spürt, dass es Dinge gibt, die schwerer wiegen._

_Sie hatte gewartet. Sie wartete. Sie liebte ihn._

_Er will zu ihr hingehen und mit seinen Händen unter ihre Kleidung fahren und sie wieder seufzen lassen._

_Seine Hand gleitet die kühle Wand hinab und ballt sich zur Faust. Es gab viele Dinge, die er nicht getan hatte. Dinge, die er nicht gesagt hatte. _

_Sie musste leben. _

_Ein entzücktes Lächeln, so kurz wie ein Aufblitzen, huscht über sein bleiches Gesicht, halb versteckt hinter einem Haarvorhang, als er seinen Blick über sie schweifen lässt. Eine kurze Weile bleibt er stehen und betrachtet sie. Nimmt ihre Gestalt in sich auf._

_Ihre rechte Hand, die auf dem Rücken des Buchs ruht, ihre linke Hand die halb in ihrem Haar vergraben ist, dass sie sich vor lauter Gram zerwühlt hat. Ihr Gesicht, indem der Mund leicht offen steht. _

_Halb erleichtert, dass er den Obliviate nicht anwenden muss, halb vom Schmerz gepeinigt, sie so gern zu haben, dass es weh tut, tritt er zurück, ohne ihren Schlaf zu stören. Mit leisen Schritten verlässt der dunkle Schatten das Haus. _

Madeye-Moodys strenger Blick streifte an Severus vorbei. Shacklebolt sah wie immer mit ernster Miene über die Runde.

,,Ich nehme an Albus Dumbledore ist verhindert." warf Mr. Weasley in die Stille, die durch die Beiden entstanden war.

,,In der Tat." erwiderte Severus mit gleichgültig monotoner Stimme. ,,Er lässt sich entschuldigen."

,,Nun, dann hoffen wir, dass er zur nächsten Versammlung erscheint." erwiderte Mr. Weasley, wohlwissend, dass es nichts nützen würde nach zu bohren ,,Wir wissen alle, dass er ein vielbeschäftigter Mann ist."

Er erntete nichts als einen finsteren, gleichgültigen Blick. Albus Dumbledore war nicht auf Reisen, doch er würde bald wieder aufbrechen. Und bis dahin hatte er sich schonen wollen. Er hatte Severus darum gebeten, nicht zuviel zu verraten, um die Mission nicht in Gefahr zu bringen.

,,Und wie geht es dem DUNKLEN LORD, Severus?" warf Moody, den dunkel gewandeten Mann fixierend, in die Runde. ,,Habt ihr schön Weihnachten gefeiert?"

Es wurden ob des zynischen Tons betretene Blicke ausgetauscht. So war es immer. Keiner würde sich je daran gewöhnen können, dass Moody keinen Hehl aus seinem Misstrauen gegenüber Dumbledores Spion machte. Aber niemand wagte etwas zu sagen, denn sie alle respektierten ihn als verdienten Auroren.

Severus Zeigefinger kratzte gleichgültig über einen Riss in der Holzmaserung des Tischs, während er Moody, der ihm jedes Mal offene Antipathie entgegenbrachte mit seinem dunklen Blick streifte.

,,Es war recht trocken, Alastor. Es gab nicht einmal Punsch." kam es zurückgeschnarrt.

,,Genug der Scherze, Severus. Sag uns, was du weißt!" knurrte Moody zurück, die dunklen Augen mit seinem eigenem magischen Gegenstück fest ins Visier nehmend.

,,Oder habt ihr eure Zeit nur damit verbracht Muggel zu foltern und umzubringen?"

,,Moody, bitte!" ermahnte Remus hin. Der Auror lehnte sich darauf hin zurück und verschränkte die Arme. Er mahlte widerwillig mit dem Unterkiefer.

,,Der dunkle Lord hat uns nicht viel neue Informationen zuteil werden lassen. Es war eines der Treffen, die eher dazu dienten, seine Anhänger an ihre Loyalität zu erinnern."

,,Also Muggelfoltern." knurrte Madeye-Moody.

,,Nein, es war ein Todesser. Ein vermeintlicher Verräter. Nathan Fouley. Der dunkle Lord hat ihn mit mehreren _cruciati_ belegt. Hinterher hat er ihn Bellatrix überlassen. Er hat es überlebt. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass er je wieder bei Verstand sein wird."

,,Also ist er jetzt ein Ex-Todesser." fragte Moody.

,,Es sieht so aus."

,,Was für ein KRANKER HAUFEN!" rief der Auror wütend. Sein magisches Auge zitterte vor Erregung. Severus verspürte keine Rührung. Es musste am _sedatio_- Trank liegen.

Er wusste, dass das was er beim letzten Treffen erblickt hatte, vielleicht auch ihm eines Tages passieren konnte. Doch bisher hatte er seine Tarnung perfekt aufrechterhalten. Das lag vor allem daran, dass der dunkle Lord ihn brauchte. Mehr als jeden anderen Mann, den er um sich versammelt hatte.

,,Er kennt die Namen aller Auroren, die das Schloss bewachen." fuhr Severus fort. ,,Aber er wird keinen offenen Angriff planen. Noch nicht. Er wird mit der Unterminierung des Ministeriums fortfahren und sicherlich nicht vor der Aurorenabteilung halt machen."

,,Mit der wird er es schwer haben." warf Shacklebolt nicht ohne einen gewissen Stolz in der Stimme ein ,,Wir sind keine Regelfanatiker. Und daher nicht leicht einzuschätzen."

,,Und ist dies eine Vermutung von dir, Severus? Oder weißt du es?" fragte Moody skeptisch.

,,Der dunkle Lord kann sich diesmal nichts anderes als den schleichenden Angriff leisten. Nur mit der Machtübernahme im Ministerium wird er eine Chance haben selbst an die Macht zu kommen. Was nützt es ihm Hogwarts von außen anzugreifen? Der dunkle Lord mag überheblich sein, aber er hat dazu gelernt."

,,Zügle dich mit deiner Bewunderung, Severus." raunte es zurück.

Wieder flogen betretene Blicke durch den Raum.

Es war Remus, der diesmal ruhig das Wort an die Runde richtete. ,, Ich glaube Severus hat recht. Ich glaube kaum, dass er einzelne Angriffe auf Auroren plant. Trotzdem ist es gut, wachsam zu bleiben. Da Unterminierung seine neue Spezialität geworden zu sein scheint, muss auch in der Aurorenabteilung mit Überläufern gerechnet werden. Kingsley, wir können uns auf deine regelmäßigen Berichte verlassen!"

,,Natürlich!" kam es rau zurück.

Severus lehnte sich in der Erwartung eines langen Abends in seinem Stuhl zurück. Aber ihm war es recht. Schlaf würde er ohne hin nicht finden. Schlaf. Er wusste kaum noch, was das war. Zuletzt hatte er ihn gefunden, als ihn Grangers Wärme umschmeichelt hatte.

Er zwang seine Gedanken, in das Ordenshauptquartier zurückzukehren. Er war schließlich noch immer Dumbledores Vertrauter und sein wichtigster Mann.


	48. Chapter 48

48. Hermines Hilferuf

I have stood here before inside the pouring rain  
With the world turning circles running 'round my brain  
I guess I'm always hoping that you'll end this reign  
But it's my destiny to be the king of pain

Severus betrat Dumbledores Büro mit langsamen, würdevollen Schritten. Selbst seine schwarzen Augen waren an diesem Nachmittag so starr wie sein Gesicht selbst. Unbewegter Miene ging er auf den Schreibtisch des Schulleiters zu. Wie immer wartete er, bis Dumbledore ihm zunickte und ihn begrüßte, bevor er auf dem Stuhl, der davor stand, platz nahm.

,,Nun?"

,,Das Ordenstreffen verlief recht ereignislos! Was beim Tee besprochen wurde, weiß ich nicht. Ich war dabei nicht mehr anwesend." troff es aus Severus Mund. ,,Moody fragte mich wie immer auf seine charmante Art nach Informationen über den dunklen Lord."

,,Was ist mit dem Ministerium? Gibt es neue Namen von Überläufern?"

,,Etliche, Albus. Der _imperius_ dürfte nicht ganz unschuldig daran sein! Einige der Verfluchten und der Todesser sind Umbrigde unterstellt."

,,Ah. Umbrigde, ja. Die gute Frau ist bestimmt froh wieder etwas zu tun zu haben, nachdem sie ihren Posten in Hogwarts verloren hat." murmelte Dumbledore nachdenklich, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er griff nach seinem Becher mit Tee und nahm leise schlürfend einen Schluck.

Severus verzog bei der Nennung ihres Namens verächtlich die Mundwinkel. Es lag wohl daran, dass die Wirkung des _sedatio_-Tranks nachließ. Er spürte es. Wie das Gefühl, der widerwärtigste und unglücklichste Bastard, den die Zaubererwelt jemals gesehen hatte, wieder von ihm Besitz ergriff.

,,Und wie sieht es mit der Aurorenabteilung aus?" fragte Dumbledore. ,,Können wir ihr noch genug vertrauen? Schließlich muss ich den Schutz der Schule so lange wie möglich aufrecht erhalten."

,,Shacklebolt berichtete von einem Verdacht auf einen _imperius_, der sich aber als falsch herausstellte. Verfluchen ist eine verdammt harte Angelegenheit, besonders, wenn der Fluch verborgen sein soll. Sie können auf diese Weise nicht viele Menschen beeinflussen. Und ganz bestimmt nicht eine ganze Abteilung ausgebildeter Experten in schwarzer Magie."

,,Wir sollten dennoch Vorsicht walten lassen. Denn Voldemort nutzt nicht nur Flüche, sondern auch die Verführung. Er selbst wurde von der dunklen Magie verführt."

Severus presste die Lippen aufeinander. Auch er hatte sich verführen lassen. Fünfundzwanzig Jahre zuvor. Von ihr. Der dunklen Magie. Sie hatte ihm Genugtuung gegeben. Sie gut zu beherrschen hatte ihm Genugtuung gegeben. Sie zu nutzen, um Vergeltung zu üben, hatte seiner Seele Trost gespendet.

_Severus. Schniffelus. Severus. Schniffelus. _Sie hatte jedoch nicht die Stimme seines Peinigers verstummen lassen.

Er war der unglücklichste Bastard, den die Zaubererwelt je gesehen hatte.

_Die dunklen Künste sind zahlreich, vielgestaltig, in ständigem Wandel begriffen …_

,,Morgen bringt der Hogwarts-Express die Schüler zurück, Severus. Bis dahin müssen alle Korridore sowie das Schulgelände überprüft werden. Filch soll alle Koffer mit seinem Detektor absuchen. Ich will kein Risiko eingehen. Ich werde Voldemort nicht unterschätzen. Auch wenn es nicht sonderlich geschickt ist einen verängstigten Jungen als Spion einzusetzen. Dennoch- die Angst kann einen Menschen verwandeln. Das Opalhalsband wird vermutlich nicht der einzige Vorfall bleiben."

Severus nickte nur. Im Grunde wusste er selbst, was zu tun war. Er würde sich gleich nach der Besprechung darum kümmern. Vielleicht würde die Arbeit ihm dabei helfen, zu vergessen, dass er der widerwärtigste, unglücklichste Bastard war, den die Zaubererwelt je gesehen hatte. Der getötet, verraten und sich an einer Schülerin vergangen hatte. Das letzte – es war das einzige, das er nicht bereuen konnte. So sehr er es auch wollte.

Dumbledore hörte sich ruhig den Bericht über die Ordensversammlung an, der er nicht hatte beiwohnen können. Als sein Vertrauter und wichtigster Mann geendet hatte, nahm der Schulleiter den letzten Schluck Tee aus seinem Becher und stellte ihn zurück auf den Schreibtisch.

,,Du bist unruhig, Severus. Ist es wegen Fouley?"

,,Nein, Albus. Ich habe keine Angst vor dem Tod!"

,,Und vor dem Wahnsinnigwerden?"

Severus schwieg. Dumbledore ergriff wieder das Wort. ,,Jeder hat Angst vor dem Tod." sagte er.

,,Und du?" entfuhr es Severus Kehle.

,,Was? Ich? Selbstverständlich!"

,,Aber du-."

Eine bedrückende Stille kehrte ein, die nur von Fawkes Federgeraschel und Knistern des Kaminfeuers durchdrungen wurde. Einige Porträts reckten neugierig ihre Köpfe.

Albus Dumbledore seufzte leise. ,,Ich habe Zeit mich darauf vor zubereiten. Und ich kann auf ein langes Leben zurückblicken. Ich habe nicht immer klug gehandelt, aber oft. Ich kann behaupten geliebt zu haben. Und obwohl diese Liebe unglücklich endete, bereue ich nicht einen Tag davon.

Das Falsche tun. Das Richtige tun. Manchmal ist es dasselbe. Nein, ich bereue nichts."

Dumbledore hob seinen Blick und fixierte den dunkelgewandeten Mann vor ihm, in dessen Augen eine merkwürdige Schwermut vibrierte.

,,Ich bin in besten Händen, Severus. Wenn ich daran denke, habe ich nicht mehr soviel Angst. Wenn ich eines Tages erwachen und keine Angst mehr verspüren würde, das würde mich wirklich erschrecken!" Ein fröhliches Lachen entfuhr Albus Kehle. Seine Augen blitzen Severus entgegen. Dieser jedoch verharrte steif auf seinem Stuhl sah ihm mit starrem schwarzem Blick entgegen.

Albus Lachen verklang unerwidert. Aber das verwunderte den alten Mann nicht. Er hatte Severus zwar lächeln, aber nie fröhlich lachen sehen. Dazu war er zu sehr in seiner eigenen Verbissenheit gefangen.

,,Er wird dich nicht töten, Severus."

,,Das weiß ich, Albus. Ich bin sein wichtigster Mann."

,,Und mein wichtigster Mann. Vergiss das nicht."

,,Nein." erklang es rau. Der dunkelgewandete Mann erhob sich. Er wusste, dass er gehen musste. Sein Herz hatte hart zu schlagen begonnen. Er hatte sagen wollen, dass es ihm gleichgültig war, ob er starb oder nicht. Dass ihn nur sein Versprechen an ihn – Albus Dumbledore - noch ans Leben band. Dass er nichts dagegen habe, den Weg des Büßers bis ans Ende zu gehen, aber er konnte es nicht. Die Worte wollten ihm nicht über die Lippen. Sie wollten nicht. Er wollte leben. So sehr.

,,Wann wirst du morgen aufbrechen, Schulleiter?"

,,Übermorgen nach der Begrüßungsrede."

,,Dann werde ich bei Sonnenaufgang für die Behandlung in dein Büro kommen. Vergiss nicht deinen Schlaftrank zu nehmen."

,,Das werde ich, Severus. Das werde ich. Du sollst dir nicht umsonst die Nächte im Labor um die Ohren geschlagen haben."

,,Schulleiter."

,,Albus. Mein Name ist Albus."

,,Albus." brach es fast heiser aus der Kehle des Slytherinhauslehrers hervor.

Mit einem letzten Nicken machte Severus sich auf den Weg zur Tür und nachdem er diese hinter sich zugeschlagen hatte, atmete er leise aus. Sein Herz schlug noch immer hart gegen seine Brust. Das falsche tun. Das richtige tun. Das falsche tun. Das richtige tun. Töten. Verraten.

Mit Granger schlafen. Er durfte nicht daran denken. Mit Granger schlafen. Sie küssen. Das richtige tun. Das falsche tun.

Seine Schritte waren hastiger, als er es vorgehabt hatte. Er wollte die Arbeit, die er noch einen Moment zuvor herbeigesehnt hatte, jetzt so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen. Doch so aufgeregt er war. Seine Professionalität holte ihn, als er mit den patrouillierenden Auroren sprach schnell wieder ein.

Er hat sie einen Profi genannt. Dumbledore hat sie einen Profi genannt. 

,,Dumbledore, wie geht´s ihm?" fragte Dexter, der wieder einmal breitbeinig vor der kleinen Tür stand, die aus dem Kerker führte. Der eisige Wind fuhr ihm durchs dunkelbraune Haar und hatte seine Wangen gerötet. ,,Man sieht ihn ja kaum noch!"

,,Das soll nicht ihre Sorge sein." erwiderte Severus rau und verfluchte sich im nächsten Moment dafür. Albus hatte ihn gebeten, nichts über seinen Zustand nach außen dringen zu lassen. ,,Er ist zur Zeit sehr beschäftigt. Er weist alle Auroren an, das Schulgelände und die Gänge zu überprüfen."

,,Ja, stimmt. Morgen kommen die Kinder. Wird auch Zeit. Ist echt ausgestorben hier in den Ferien." Der Auror lächelte fröhlich, als er Severus missmutiges Mundzucken vernahm. ,,Sie scheinen den Unterricht herbei zu sehnen, Professor." spöttelte er.

,,Ihre Aufgabe ist es nicht dümmliche Scherze zu machen, sondern das zu tun, was Dumbledore ihnen aufgetragen hat." knurrte Severus.

Dexter verneigte sich leicht. ,,Ja, Sir."

Mit einem verächtlichen, bohrenden schwarzen Blick wandte Severus sich ab und stieg die Treppe in die Kerker hinab. Sollte Albus das nächste Mal eine Posteule schicken!

Inzwischen war es später Abend und so machte er sich auf den Weg in sein Büro. Die klamme Kälte umfing ihn wie ein nasses Tuch. Er ging zur Feuerstelle und sprach einen _incendido_. Eine lange Weile blieb er dort stehen, noch immer mit Umhang bekleidet und hielt seine Hände ans Feuer.

Ja, bald würde der Unterricht wieder beginnen. VgdK. Sechs Jahrgänge, die sich in Sachen Ignoranz kaum etwas nahmen. Nicht einmal der Stolz ein Slytherin zu sein war in diesem Moment befriedigend.

Bald würde er kein Lehrer mehr sein. Nicht einmal mehr die Imitation eines solchen. Vielleicht würde er bald tot sein.

Die Wärme der Flammen umschmeichelte seine Hände angenehm. Warum hatte er nicht viel öfter ein Feuer entzündet. Es war herrlich.

Er ließ sich ohne sich des Umhangs zu entledigen, in den Sessel sinken. Noch war es kühl im Kerker. Er würde eine Weile warten müssen bis die Wärme zu ihm vorgedrungen war. Den Umhang um sich ziehend, vergrub er sein Gesicht an der Sessellehne.

Das richtige tun. Das falsche tun. Nichts bereuen. Er durfte nicht mehr ins Cottage gehen. Sie war nicht dumm. Sie würde bemerken, dass er dort gewesen war. Sie würde sich Hoffnungen machen. Hoffnung. Er war ein Profi.

Severus Augen schlossen sich wie von selbst.

Er wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Ein Geräusch weckte ihm aus seinem merkwürdig süßen Schlaf, der nicht mehr als ein Dahindämmern gewesen und doch angenehm gewesen war.

,,Was-."

,,Professsor Snape." quäkte es.

Severus blinzelte der kleinen Kreatur verwirrt entgegen, die neben dem Sessel stand und ihn mit panisch geweiteten Augen ansah und hastig mit ihren kleinen Händen herumfuchtelte.

,,Was ist? REDE!"

,,Miss Granger!" keuchte der kleine Hauself ,,Miss Granger ist in dem Haus. Es geht ihr nicht gut. Sie hat große Angst. Große Angst. Sie hat Dobby gesagt, er soll Professor Snape holen. Bitte, Professor Snape muss mitkommen."

Hastig erhob Severus sich und zog seinen Umhang zurecht. Keine Zeit zu zaudern. Sie hatte vermutlich eine Vision. Seinen Stolz vergessend, ergriff er die Hand des kleinen Elfen und bedeutete ihm mit einem bohrenden Blick zu disapparieren.


	49. Chapter 49

49. Der glückliche Bastard

Kaum da er sich der Dämmerung des Hauses gewahr wurde, ließ Severus die Hand des Elfen los. Er stand im Flur, auf dessen hölzernem, eingelegtem Boden in den der Schein eines Feuers drang. Der flackernde Schein des Feuers, er zeugte davon, dass sie wirklich da war. _Ich werde warten. Jeden Abend._

Mit hart klopfendem Herzen trat er in den Salon. Für einen Moment stockte er, als er ihre Gestalt erblickte. Sie lag auf den Bauch, als sei sie nur einen Moment zuvor auf die Knie gefallen. Ihr Körper zitterte und ihre Hand, die an etwas Halt zu finden versuchte, fand nur nackten Boden.

Ihr Blick hatte das gleiche verklärte, wie zu Anfang des Schuljahrs, nachdem sie ihn in ihrer Wut mit etlichen Flüchen bombardiert hatte.

Er eilte zu ihr, kniete sich hin und packte sie am Arm. Er ließ es zu, dass sie sich in seine Arme zog. Ihr Gesicht nahm den Ausdruck einer ängstlichen Grimasse an, während sie sich an seine Brust drückte.

,,N-nein." entfuhr es qualvoll ihrer Kehle. ,,E- es soll aufhören!" Ein Ruck ging durch ihren Körper, gefolgt von einem starken Zittern. Ihre Hände griffen verzweifelt in den Stoff seines Umhangs.

,,H-hilf mir, i-ich-."

,,Sei still und hör mir zu!" befahl Severus. Er zog ihren zitternden Körper an sich. ,,Du musst dich konzentrieren!" sagte er und ergriff ihre Hände, die seine zu umklammern begannen.

Hermines Atem ging schneller. Ihr Körper verkrümmte sich so sehr, dass Severus sich ihr mit aller Kraft entgegen stemmen musste. Ein Schwall süßen Seidenkrautduftes stieg ihm in die Nase.

,,Konzentriere dich darauf, deinen Geist zu verschließen!" forderte er sie wieder auf. ,,Oder sollte der wochenlange Unterricht bei mir nicht in deinen Kopf vorgedrungen sein?"

Hermine schien nicht mehr zu reagieren. Ihre Augen, die noch einen Moment zuvor seinen Blick gesucht hatten, nahmen wieder den Ausdruck einer Verfluchten an, während ein Zittern nach dem anderen ihren Körper durchfloss. Severus verspürte eine Unruhe. Eine Unruhe, die sonst nie seine Professionalität durchdrungen hatte. Aber dies hier war keine Situation, wie er sie sonst zu meistern hatte. Er sah in ihre haselnussbraunen, verklärten Augen und spürte, dass er dabei war zu erliegen.

,,Du musst versuchen, die Visionen zurück zu drängen. Denk an eine angenehme Erinnerung und konzentriere dich darauf!" sagte er eindringlich. Ihre Hände umklammerten seine jetzt so sehr, dass es fast schmerzte. Ein entsetzlicher, qualvoller Laut, als würde ein Schmerz sie peinigen, entfuhr ihrer Kehle. ,,NEIN!" Sie schnappte nach Luft. Wieder ein Zittern. Severus wusste, dass sie in diesem Moment nicht bei ihm war, sondern gefangen in der Welt ihrer Visionen.

Severus zog sie an sich und legte fest die Arme um sie. Er ließ sein Kinn auf ihre Stirn sinken. ,,Konzentrieren, Granger!"­

,,St-sterben, e- es wird jemand st-sterben-." Hermine bäumte sich seinem Griff entgegen. ,,Grim..."

,,Lass ihn nicht deinen Geist beherrschen! Wehr dich!" befahl Severus leise und eindringlich, während er versuchte ihren stark zitternden Körper zu bändigen. ,,Wehr dich!"

,,K-kann nicht-." Wieder entfuhr ihr ein gepeinigter Laut. ,,Grim! Sch-schlange-."

,,Wehr dich."

,,Es s-soll aufhören!"

,,Konzentrieren."

,,Es soll auf-aufhören, bit-."

,,Sei still und konzentriere dich!" befahl er wieder. ,,Du weißt, was zu tun ist!"

Wieder ging ein Ruck durch ihren Körper. Einen Moment lang hielt das starke Zittern an, während ihre verklärten Augen an die Decke starrten und ihr Mund einen tonlosen Schrei von sich gab. Ihr Kopf sank wieder an seine Brust, ihr Körper erschlaffte und ihre Hände, die sich zuvor panisch in den Stoff seiner Ärmel gegraben hatte, lockerten ihren Griff. Für einen Moment dachte Severus, sie sei in Ohnmacht gefallen, wie es damals in seinem Unterricht passiert war. Doch sie hatte nur ihre Augen geschlossen und vernahm ruhig an seiner Brust verharrend, von dem nachklingenden Zittern und Zucken des Anfalls erfasst, seinen harten und aufgeregten Herzschlag.

Severus saß einen Moment erstarrt da und starrte in die Luft. Hermines Hände klammerten sich noch immer an den Stoff seines Umhangs und wollten nicht locker lassen.

Ihr hastiger Atem durchdrang die Stille des Salons.

,,Geh noch nicht, bitte." murmelte sie. In ihrer Stimme schwang nicht nur Sehnsucht, sondern auch Angst mit. Severus musste schweigen, weil er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Nur langsam ergab er sich seinem Verlangen sein Gesicht an ihre Wange sinken zu lassen.

Er wusste, dass es zu spät war, zu zaudern. Die Angst, um sie, die er bis vor wenigen Momenten erfolgreich verdrängt hatte, brach nun hervor. Die Berührung ihrer Haut holte all das zurück, was er ohne viel Erfolg versucht hatte, seit Tagen zu vergessen.

Eine ganze Weile saß er da und hielt ihren unruhig zitternden Körper umklammert. Doch noch nicht einmal, als sie sich beruhigt hatte, wagte er es sich zu rühren.

Das richtige tun. Das falsche tun.

Hermines Atem wurde ruhiger. Eine ganze Weile war es still, bevor Severus es wagte, sich zu erheben.

Er zog sie mit seiner Umarmung auf die Beine. Hermine schwankte, und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. Wieder spürte er diese Starre in sich. Doch er machte keine Anstalten sich zu lösen. Er wollte sie in Richtung Sofa dirigieren, da verstärkte sich ihr Griff. Ihr Gewicht drückte sich ihm wie eine Verheißung entgegen.

,,Bitte, bleib bei mir. Ich hab´ solche Angst. Ich halte das nicht mehr aus. Bitte. Bit-."

Severus spürte wie ihm die Worte nur schwer aus der Kehle wollten. Seine Hände gruben sich in den Stoff ihres Pullovers.

,,Na gut!" erklang es rau.

Und schon hatte sie ihn geküsst. Es war ein schwacher Kuss, der von ihrer körperlichen Schwäche erzählte, doch es genügte, um die Illusion, die sein Wunsch nach Distanz, gewesen war, bröckeln zu lassen.

Er drückte ihr seine Lippen entgegen und drang mit der Zunge in ihren Mund. In dem Moment, in dem er ihre feuchte Zunge auf seiner spürte und den Geschmack ihres Speichels ihn an sein Verlangen in jener Nacht erinnerte, presste er ihren Körper hart an sich.

Hermines Hände krallten sich in den Stoff seines Umhangs, ganz so als könnte sie sich dadurch noch näher an ihn ziehen. Sie seufzte und drängte sich ihm trotz ihrer körperlichen Schwäche entgegen.

Severus schob sie zum Sofa. Umklammert von ihrer Umarmung sank er neben sie. Einen Moment lang fing sie seinen Blick mit ihrem und sah ihn ruhig an. Ein dankbares Lächeln huschte über ihr müdes Gesicht.

Der Duft von Seidenkrautessenz stieg scharf in seine Nase, die fast ihr Haar berührte. Hermines Griff lockerte sich, sie ermattete neben ihm, zog etwas von seinem Umhang über sich und schloss die Augen.

Er hatte keine Gelegenheit gehabt etwas zu sagen. Vielleicht war es besser so. Er war nicht gut darin nette Dinge zu sagen.

Eine Weile blickte er auf Hermine hinab, deren blasses Gesicht halb an seiner Brust, halb unter ihrem Haarwust vergraben war.

Es fühlte sich verdammt gut an. Und wenn er nicht so aufgeregt gewesen wäre- vielleicht hätte er sogar wieder Schlaf finden können. Seine Hand wanderte zögernd über ihre Schulter, um danach über ihr Haar zu streichen. Obwohl man die Seidenkrautessenz noch stark riechen konnte, schien ihre Wirkung nach zu lassen. Einzelne Strähnen sprangen widerspenstig aus ihrer Tolle heraus.

,,Du magst mich, Professor." erklang es plötzlich leise gegen seine Brust gemurmelt.

Severus ließ sich mit einer trotzigen Bewegung neben sie sinken. Seine Hand kam auf ihrer Wange zum Erliegen. Sie wanderte weiter zu ihrem Nacken und ließ dort seine Finger wieder in ihrem seidigen Haar versinken.

,,Du magst mich sehr." murmelte sie mit einer Stimme, die davon erzählte, das sie dabei war sich dem Schlaf der Erschöpfung zu überlassen. ,,Gib es endlich zu!"

,,JA, VERDAMMT, ICH MAG DICH!" entfuhr es Severus Mund ungehalten. ,,ICH MAG DICH. ZUFRIEDEN?"

Das Mädchen an seiner Brust rührte sich und blinzelte ihn an. Das Lächeln, das ihr über das Gesicht huschte war so schön, dass es ihm beinahe ein Lächeln auf die Lippen getrieben hätte. Seine Hand entriss sich ihrem Haar und schwebte einen Weile ziellos über ihrem Körper, um schließlich ergebend wieder auf ihrer Hüfte zum Erliegen zu kommen.

Schon im nächsten Moment löste er sich, von einer Idee gepackt, aus ihrer Umarmung und setzte sich auf.

Hermine gab ein unwilliges Geräusch von sich. ,,Was machst du? Gehst du?"

,,Ich hole dir einen Stärkungstrank. Du musst schließlich morgen früh im Hogwarts- Express sitzen!"

,,Danke, dass du gekommen bist. Ich- ."

,,Schon gut." erklang es widerwillig.

,,Ich hatte wirklich große Angst. Ich habe diese Visionen schon oft gehabt. Aber diesmal-."

,,Hattest du Schmerzen?"

Hermine sah ihn überrascht an. ,,Nein, nicht direkt. Es war ein Gefühl der Verzweiflung, als würde es einem den Schädel zersprengen, aber kein wirklicher Schmerz. Ich habe wieder nur die Schlange und den Grim gesehen. Und eine schemenhafte menschliche Gestalt."

Severus erhob sich und strich seinen Umhang zurecht. ,,Du kannst mir mehr erzählen, wenn du ausgeruht bist. Ich bin gleich zurück. Dobby!"

Der Elf erschien im Flur des Hauses und spähte in den vom Feuer erhellten Raum hinein.

,,Oh, Miss Granger geht es wieder gut." sagte er erfreut und wippte mit dem Kopf.

,,Bring mich in mein Büro!" befahl Severus. Der Elf nickte heftig.

,,JA, Sir. Professor Snape."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort ergriff der dunkelgewandete Mann die Hand des Elfen und disapparierte.

Als er nur zwei Minuten später mit der Phiole in der Hand zurückkehrte, sah er, dass ihre Augen geschlossen waren.

,,Verschwinde!" fuhr er den Elf an. Dieser ging zusammenzuckend einen Schritt zurück, wohlwissend , dass er einem Mann mit einem derart verbissenen Gesichtsausdruck lieber schnell gehorchen sollte.

Mit klopfendem Herzen ging er zum Sofa und rüttelte sie leicht. Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung entkorkte er das Fläschen mit der dunkelroten Flüssigkeit und reichte es ihr, kaum da sie ihre Augen geöffnet hatte. ,,AUSTRINKEN!"

Hermine trank die Phiole leer und gab ihm das leere Fläschen zurück. Er hörte, dass sie Luft holte.

,,Darf ich-."

,,Was?"

,,Darf ich dich- dich Sev- Severus nennen?"

Severus fixierte sie mit seinem Blick, als er seinen Namen aus ihrem Mund vernahm. Einen Moment war es bedrückend still. Man konnte förmlich spüren, wie es in dem Kopf des Mannes arbeitete, der auf sie hinab sah. Sein Blick war merkwürdig undurchdringlich.

Doch dann stellte er die Phiole beiseite und ließ sich neben sie auf sinken. Hermine griff nach seinen Armen und ließ sie um sich wandern. Severus hörte wie sie seufzend, wie aus Erleichterung, einatmete. Er beugte sich ihrem Ohr entgegen.

,,Nur hier! In diesem Haus!" raunte er scharf und bestimmt. ,,In Hogwarts wirst du mich nicht einmal schief ansehen. Und du wirst mich dort nicht duzen. Hast du verstanden?"

,,Ja." flüsterte sie zurück und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust, um sich einem dämmrigen, glücklichen Schlaf zu überlassen.

Severus ließ seinen Kopf neben ihren sinken und ergab sich dem Verlangen sein Gesicht in ihren Haar zu vergraben. Mit einem Mal verschwand die Welt um ihn herum.

Er fühlte es. Es war herrlich. Das Gefühl, ein glücklicher Bastard zu ein, und sei es nur für einen Moment.

Falls man sich vorher nicht mehr liest. FROHE WEIHNACHTEN! LG MIRI


	50. Chapter 50

50. Severus Liebesgabe

Es war kein wirklicher Schlaf, der sie erfasst hatte. Es war ein Dahindämmern, durch das von Zeit zu Zeit Gedanken aufflackerten und sich wieder davon stahlen. Sie musste sich nicht vergewissern, dass die Wärme und der Geruch, die sie umgaben, dass der warme Atem, den sie an ihrem Hals spürte und die Haarsträhnen, die ihre Wange kitzelten kein Traum waren. Sie wusste es. Sie wusste es und hätte der Trank und die grauenvollen Visionen, die sie in dieser Nacht überkommen hatten, sie nicht matt und müde gemacht, sie hätte ihre innere Aufruhr hinausgeweint. Ihre Hände griffen zaghaft in den Stoff seiner Kleidung und zogen noch zaghafter daran. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie so dagelegen hatten, ohne sich zu rühren. Es mussten zwei oder drei Stunden gewesen sein. Noch herrschte draußen stockfinstere Nacht. Die Dunkelheit hatte sich, nachdem das Feuer endgültig erloschen war, wie ein zarter schwarzer Schleier über das Mobiliar und den Boden gelegt. Sollte der Morgen bleiben, wo er war. In diesem Moment war nichts wichtig. Und es fühlte sich gut an. So verdammt gut.

Schon bald müsste sie aufbrechen und nach Hause apparieren, um ihre Mutter von dem Schlafzauber zu befreien und ihren Koffer fertig zu packen. Der Hogwarts-Express. In ein paar Stunden würde sie wieder neben Harry, Ron , Neville und Luna sitzen, das leichte Rütteln des Zuges spüren und sich ihre Weihnachtsanekdoten zu Gemüte führen. Und keiner von ihnen würde erahnen, dass sie die traurigsten, aufregendsten und schönsten Weihnachten ihres Lebens erlebt hatte.

Sie hatte mit Severus Snape einen stillen Packt geschlossen. Einen Packt des Schweigens.

Sie spürte wie seine Hand auf ihrem Rücken sich rührte. Eine Wehmut erfasste sie, als sie daran dachte, dass er sich ihr entreißen würde, wenn er aufwachte. Ja, er hatte mit ihr diesen Packt geschlossen. Und doch hatte sie den Widerwillen in seinem Blick gesehen.

Seine Hand wanderte hinauf zu ihrer Schulter, kroch unter seinem Umhang hervor, den er gegen die Kälte um sie gelegt hatte und kam auf ihrer Wange zum Erliegen. Die Wärme seiner Haut verursachte ein angenehmes Kribbeln und holte Hermine mehr und mehr in die Wirklichkeit des dunklen, kalten Raums zurück.

Als sie die Augen öffnete, konnte sie sein Kinn erblicken, über das einsam und verloren eine schwarze, fettige Haarsträhne hing. Es begann zu zittern, als schlucke er schwer.

Seine Hand wanderte weiter bis an ihren Nacken, um sich dort, wie schon zuvor in ihrem Haar zu verstecken. Seine Hand mochte diesen Ort.

Severus? wollte sie fragen. Kennst du nicht einen Zauber, der die Zeit anhält. Ich will nicht gehen. Will nicht gehen. Will nicht gehen.

Sie sprach ihre Worte nicht aus. Vielleicht würde er nichts erwidern. Vielleicht würde er sie als jungmädchenhaft und kindisch abtun.

Nein, es gab keinen solchen Zauberspruch. Man konnte die Zeit rückwärts drehen. Man konnte sie jedoch nicht anhalten oder verlangsamen. Es gab kein zurück. Schon bald würde sie durch die Gänge Hogwarts gehen und sich nach diesem Moment sehnen. Und darauf hoffen, dass sie sich bald wieder treffen würden. Und jede Sekunde würde ihr wie ein Jahrhundert vorkommen.

Ich liebe dich! wollte sie sagen. Aber auch diese Worte blieben ihr in der Kehle stecken. Das Schweigen, das sie verursachen würden - die Stille - allein daran zu denken, machte ihr Angst.

Backfisch! Du bist ein Backfisch. Du bist fast siebzehn. Du bist viel, viel, viel zu jung. Du dada. Sie hob ihren Kopf, um ihn zu betrachten. Der Trotz ihren eigenen Gedanken gegenüber und der Anblick des dösenden Mannes vor ihr, der sonst finster und zu voller, schrecklicher Gestalt aufgerichtet Erstklässlern das Grausen lehrte, ließ sie lächeln.

Ich liebe dich, formten ihre Lippen still die Worte, die ihr auf der Zunge brannten. Ihre Hand wagte es, die einsame Haarsträhne von seinem Kinn zu streichen, bis hin zu seinem Ohr, das sie noch nie erblickt hatte. Er hatte sich immer hinter seinem Haar versteckt. Nur für seine Nase war dort nie Platz genug gewesen. Sie musste wieder lächeln. Als sie ihren Blick über sein schmales Gesicht gleiten ließ, ahnte sie, dass sie ihn nicht immer schön gefunden hatte. Aber an diese Zeiten konnte sie sich nicht mehr erinnern. Seit fast einem Jahr war sie nun schon in ihn verliebt, so sehr, dass sie sich manchmal über sich selbst erschreckt hatte.

So sehr, dass sie keinem davon hatte erzählen können.

Hermine. Hermine. Du warst nicht verrückt. Du hast etwas gesehen. Etwas gesehen, das die Hoffnung in dir geschürt hat. Nicht verrückt. Du bist so jung. So jung. So jung. Du dada.

So jung, und voller lüsterner Gedanken. Ja, voller lüsterner Gedanken. Ein weiteres Lächeln schlich sich über ihre Lippen. Sie spürte wie ihr Herz hart zu klopfen begann, als sie an seine Hände zwischen ihren Beinen dachte. Und an das, was danach geschehen war. Aber es war zu schnell gegangen, um es auskosten zu können. Einatmen, ausatmen. Einatmen. Ausatmen. Sie wusste nicht mehr, wie lange seine Hand auf ihrem Nacken, unter ihrem Haar verharrt hatte, als sie sich rührte und ihren Hals hinabwanderte.

Gleich würde er es sagen. Wir müssen gehen.

Seine Hand klammerte sich an ihren Hals. Er öffnete die Augen und sah sie an, so gut es in der Dämmerung ging. Hermine konnte seinen dunklen Blick erahnen, doch es genügte, um ihr einen bittersüßen Schmerz durch den Bauch und lüsterne Gedanken durch ihren aufgeweichten Verstand zu jagen.

Ihr Gesicht sank unter dem Druck seiner Hand. Schon im nächsten Moment, drückte er sie an sein Gesicht. Sein Mund suchte ihren und fand ihn.

Seine warme feuchte Zunge auf ihrer tat gut. Langsam und genießerisch umschlich sie sie mit ihrer. Er küsste nicht geschickt. Es war aufregend. So aufregend. Er hätte alles falsch machen können. Es war ihr egal. Nein, er machte es nicht falsch. Sie zog ihre Zunge zurück und nagte an seinen Lippen und seinen Mundwinkeln, während ihre Hände in sein Haar griffen, als könne sie ihn damit näher an sich treiben.

Sie wollte nicht reden, aber diese Worte drängten sich aus ihrer Kehle.

,,Mir gehts wieder gut." flüsterte sie zwischen zwei zarten Küssen. ,,SO GUT!"

Sie drängte sich ihm entgegen und hoffte, er würde verstehen, was sie ihm zu sagen versuchte. Ich will dich!

Er ließ sich weiter von ihr küssen, doch er machte keine Anstalten sich ihr auf dieselbe Weise entgegen zu drücken. Bitte, flehte sie in Gedanken und küsste ihn heftiger. Ihre Hände wanderten über seine Brust, bis zum obersten Knopf, an dem sich ihre Hand zaghaft zu schaffen machte.

Severus löste sich von ihrem Mund und griff nach ihrer Hand. Sein Griff hatte etwas klammerndes und mahnendes.

,,Lass das!" fuhr er sie leise an.

Hermine schluckte schwer ihre aufwallende Scham und Enttäuschung hinunter. ,,Entschuldige, ich-."

,,Du kannst froh sein, wenn -."

,,Was?" fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

,,Wenn nichts passiert ist!" presste er die Worte rau hervor.

Hermine sah ihn einen kurzen Moment betreten an, bevor sie sich neben ihn sinken ließ. Im Grunde wusste sie, dass er recht hatte, aber das machte die Scham, die sie in diesem Moment empfand nicht erträglicher. Aber was hatte sie erwartet?

Hermine drehte sich zur Seite und seufzte leise, fast unhörbar. Arme legten sich fest um sie und drückten sie an den Körper, der hinter ihr lag. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss den Kuss, der ihre Wange versöhnlich streifte. Sie spürte die Erregung des Mannes hinter ihr. Sie spürte sie an seinen Lenden. Sie spürte wie sein Brust sich pulsierend hob und senkte. Sein aufgeregter Atem, der sich über ihre Wange ergoss.

Und in diesem Moment begriff sie, dass er sich ihr zu liebe zusammen riss. Seine Hand wanderte unter ihren Pullover und bahnte sich den Weg unter ihr Hemd.

Hermine musste an ihre Mutter denken, die zu Hause tief in den Schlaf gezaubert im Bett lag und nicht ahnte, was ihre Tochter heimlich in dem Cottage trieb, über dessen nackten, sonnenüberfluteten, mit toten Insekten übersäten Boden sie schon mit wackeligen Kinderbeinen gerannt war, während ihr quiekendes Lachen zwischen den kahlen Wänden verhallt war.

_Pass auf Hermine, lauf nicht so weit weg! Kleine Mädchen sollten nicht so rennen. Nachher hast du wieder ein aufgeschlagenes Knie..._

Seine warme Hand legte sich auf ihre Brust und drückte sie sanft, fast vorsichtig. Viktor hatte immer gewusst, was er tat. Hermine musste seufzen. Es war so aufregend.

Du machst es mir nicht gerade leicht! wollte sie sagen. Seine Finger strichen über ihre Haut, bis hinauf zum Schlüsselbein, wieder hinab zu ihrer Brust und streiften ihre Brustwarze. Ein Seufzer aus ihrem Mund. Vielleicht wusste er doch, was er tat.

Plötzlich zog er seine Hand zurück. Hermine wollte einen protestierenden Laut ausstoßen, doch schon im nächsten Moment spürte sie, wie er den Weg unter ihren Rock suchte.

,,Willst du das?" fragte er. ,,Mehr kann ich dir nicht geben."

,,Ja." flüsterte sie, ohne zu zögern. Seine Hand wanderte weiter. Ihr Körper erstarrte kurz, als sie seine Finger zwischen ihren Beinen spürte. Vielleicht wussten sie, was sie taten. Vielleicht nicht. Es war egal. Es fühlte sich gut an. So gut. Es war aufregend. Eingehüllt von seinem Geruch und seiner Wärme, überließ sie sich dem süßen Schmerz, der in ihren Lenden anschwoll und verdrängte den Gedanken daran, dass sie gleich aufbrechen musste.

Die zaghaften Bewegungen seiner Hand wurde rhythmischer. Sie wandte ihr Gesicht um und streifte seinen Blick. Es war kein Widerwillen darin. Geschah das wirklich? 

Ein lauter Seufzer drang aus ihrem Mund. Sie spürte, dass ein Zittern ihren Körper erfasste. Und ein süßes Gefühl, das ihr völlig unbekannt war. Ihre Hand griff in den Stoff seiner Kleidung und krallte sich daran fest. ,,Nicht aufhören!" flüsterte sie, kaum der Laute Herr werdend, die ihren Mund verließen. Ein Lächeln zuckte über den Mund des Mannes, der über sie gebeugt war und dessen Schulter von der Anstrengung zitterte.

Hermine Hand entließ den Stoff seiner Kleidung aus ihrem Griff und umklammerte seinen Hals. Es war ein berauschendes Gefühl zu begreifen, dass er in diesem Moment ihr gehörte- nur ihr. Mit Haut und Haar. Und dass er es zuließ. Der pulsierende süße Schmerz wurde stärker. ,,Hör nicht auf!" flüsterte sie und zog sein Gesicht an ihrem Mund. ,,Hör nicht auf!" Sie wollte ihn küssen. Gleich wäre es vorbei. Sie wollte nicht gehen. Wollte nicht gehen. Seine Bewegungen wurden fester.

Ihre Lippen hatten kaum seine Haut berührt, da erstarrte sie und bäumte sich der Bewegung seiner Hand entgegen. Sie spürte wie sich ihr Gesicht verzerrte. Ein lauter, langgezogener Seufzer entrang sich ihrer Kehle. Ihre Hände gruben sich in die Haut seines Halses, während sie den Nachklang des Höhepunkts genoss.

Ihr Körper sackte zurück in seine Umarmung, während sich seine Hand, zitternd von der Anstrengung, die sie hinter sich hatte, zurück zog.

Hermine vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Brust und hielt inne. Sein Herz schlug hart und schnell.

Es war jetzt nicht der Moment zu begreifen, was geschehen war. So fühlte es sich an. So hatte es sich im Sommer nicht angefühlt. Sie lächelte, ohne dass er es sah. Eine lange Weile musste sie nach Atem schnappen und in die Realität zurückleiten.

Der süße Schmerz in ihren Lenden war noch nicht ganz verhallt, als sie seine mahnende Stimme vernahm.

,,Zeit zu gehen." sagte Severus.


	51. Chapter 51

11. Mutterinstinkte

Kaum, dass sie die Hand des Elfen losgelassen hatte, schritt sie auf die Treppe zu und erklomm sie hastig. Sie stolperte in ihrem Überschwang und musste sich wieder hochrappeln, bevor sie die letzten Stufen nehmen konnte. In ihrer Eile hatte sie sogar vergessen sich bei Dobby zu bedanken. Der Elf guckte dem fliehenden Mädchen verwundert hinterher, bevor er disapparierte. Doch er würde schweigen. Er hatte es auf seine Elfenehre geschworen.

Gedankenverloren betrat Hermine ihr Zimmer und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Kaum, dass sie die Tasche hatte zu Boden sinken lassen, spürte sie, wie sie von ihren Emotionen überwältigt zu weinen begann.

Allein, die Tatsache, dass sie sich nun nicht mehr im Cottage befand, ließ ihre Aufgewühltheit hervor brechen. Noch immer kribbelte der zaghafte Abschiedskuss des Mannes auf ihren Lippen, nach dem sie sich so lange gesehnt hatte, dass sie beinahe alle Hoffnungen aufgegeben hatte, obwohl sie Nacht für Nacht gewartet hatte. Und wer weiß, wahrscheinlich wäre er nie gekommen, wenn sie nicht diese Visionen gehabt hätte. Vielleicht-

Sie spürte dicke warme Tränen über ihr lächelndes Gesicht kriechen. Es ist wahr. Kein Traum. Er hat es gesagt. Er mag dich. Er mag dich sehr.

Hermine spürte, wie sich ihr Gesicht verzerrte, während sie zu schluchzen begann. Hastig begann sie die Feuchte aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Aber es hatte keinen Zweck. Es liefen immer neue Tränen nach, während ein lauter Schluchzer nach dem anderen ihren Mund verließ. Es hatte keinen Zweck sie zurück zu halten. Sie brachen wie von selbst hervor. Sie biss sich in die Hand, fast als wolle sie sich selbst ermahnen. Hastig schritt sie zum Schreibtisch, riss die Schublade auf und kramte das kleine Buch_Okklumentik-Verteidigung des Geistes _mitsamt dem zerknitterten, abgegriffenen Zeitungsartikel hervor. Sie schaltete die Schreibtischlampe an und ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl sinken, langsam, fast feierlich. Ihr Blick glitt über das schwarzweiße Gesicht, das arrogant in die Kamera blinzelte. Heute Nacht hatte sie ein anderes Gesicht gesehen. Eines das gelächelt hatte, wenn auch nur den Hauch eines Moments. Augen, die ihr klar entgegengeblickt hatten, während sie den ersten Höhepunkt ihres Lebens erlebt hatte, der nicht von eigener Hand stammte. Aber es hatte in dieser Nacht nicht viel gefehlt, um sie auf den Gipfel der Erregung zu treiben. Allein die Nähe seines Körpers hatte sie halb wahnsinnig gemacht. Das süße Kribbeln in ihren Lenden erinnerte sie daran, dass es wirklich kein Traum gewesen war. Hermine schlug die Hand vor den Mund, um einen Schluchzer darin zu ersticken. Sie wusste, sie weinte vor Freude. Vor Aufregung. Weil ihr verdammt noch mal danach war! Und trotzdem kam sie sich albern vor.

Reiß dich zusammen, Hermine!

Nach einer Weile siegte ihr Lächeln über die Laute, die ihren Mund verließen. Sie verstummte und zog den Rotz hoch.

Hermine musste sich daran erinnern, dass sie sich duschen und ihren Koffer für Hogwarts fertig packen musste. Krummbein lief noch unten im Wohnzimmer herum und wollte versorgt werden. Vermutlich freute er sich schon wieder auf die weiten Ländereien des Schlosses, die zum Jagen weitaus geeigneter waren, als die Gefilde dieses Hauses. Und schließlich müsste noch ihre Mutter aus einem tiefen traumlosen Schlaf zurückgeholt werden. Hermine konnte nicht leugnen, ein schlechtes Gewissen zu verspüren, wenn sie daran dachte sie über eine Woche lang jeden Abend verzaubert zu haben. Aber es war ihr nicht möglich gewesen, anders zu handeln. Jede Nacht hatte es sie in das Cottage gezogen, in dessen kleinem Salon sie ein Feuer entzündet und in dessen Wärme sie auf den Mann gewartet hatte, der mit ihr geschlafen hatte. Die wage Hoffnung, ihn wieder zu treffen, ohne von Schulmauern bedrängt und ermahnt zu werden, hatte sie dort verharren lassen. Stunde um Stunde hatte sie ihren Blick über die Zeilen in _Große Erwartungen_ fliegen lassen, während ihre Gedanken auf Reise gegangen waren.

Am letzten Abend war mit der großen Traurigkeit der Enttäuschung auch die grauenhaften Visionen gekommen, die ihr fast den Schädel gesprengt hatten. Und er war zu ihr geeilt, nachdem sie um Hilfe gerufen hatte. Und - er war geblieben.

Über Hermines tränennasses Gesicht schlich sich ein liebevolles Lächeln, während sie ihren Blick ein letztes Mal über das missmutige, schwarzweiße Blinzeln Severus Snapes gleiten ließ. Mit einer entschlossenen Geste packte sie den Zeitungsartikel in das Buch und ließ es auf dem Schreibtisch liegen. Sie würde es später einpacken. Sich die Feuchte aus dem Gesicht reibend machte sie sich auf ins Bad.

Nachdem sie ihren Koffer gepackt hatte, stieg sie die Treppe hinunter und zog ihren Zauberstab, mit dem sie noch kurz zuvor ihr Haar so gut es ging getrocknet hatte. Heute würde sie das ersten Mal seit langem wieder eine Tolle auf dem Kopf tragen, die Mitleid erregen würde. Aber sie hatte keine Zeit für Schönheitspflege. Es gab wichtigere Dinge zu erledigen.

Sie trat vor das Bett ihrer Mutter und hielt ihr den Zauberstab an die Stirn. _Finite incantatem_, flüsterte sie und steckte den Stab zurück. Diesmal war der Schlafzauber besonders wirksam gewesen. Sie hatte kein Risiko eingehen wollen. Sachte rüttelte sie ihre Mutter aus dem Schlaf. Und während diese versuchte in die Realität zurück zu gleiten, kochte Hermine, wie schon an den vergangenen Morgen Tee und bereitete das Frühstück. Hermine war sich sicher, ihre Mutter würde merken, dass etwas mit ihr nicht stimmte. Es gehörte nicht zu ihren Gewohnheiten, morgens den Tisch zu denken, obwohl sie immer ein zuvorkommendes Kind gewesen war. Zuvorkommend. Hermine musste lächeln. Ja, ihrer Mutter würde ganz bestimmt auffallen, dass sie bis zu den Ohren lächelte. Und was würden Ron und Harry denken, wenn sie sie vor Glück über den Bahnsteig hüpfen sehen würden?

Sie müsste sich zusammenreißen.

Ron. Harry. Sie freute sich darauf die beiden wieder zu sehen. Alles in ihr vibrierte. Es war ein seltsames Glück.

VgdK. Allein der Gedanke daran, wie sehr sie sich in seinem Unterricht zusammenreißen müsste, ließ ihr Lächeln für einen Moment ersterben.

An den Okklumentikunterricht versuchte sie erst gar nicht zu denken. Severus war ein Profi.

Sie wusste, dass es alles andere als einfach werden würde ihm in Hogwarts gegenüber zu treten. Dort würde er Professor Snape sein. Und nicht mehr. Und sie wusste auch überhaupt nicht, wann sie sich das nächste Mal sehen würden. Oder ob er es sich nicht vom schlechten Gewissen geplagt anders überlegen würde. Sie verdrängte den Gedanken an die Ungewissheit. Ihr Herz. Es klopfte schon wieder hart.

Hastig stellte sie die Kanne mit dem Schwarztee auf den Tisch. Ihre Mutter, mehr schlecht als recht zurecht gemacht, trat in die Küche und setzte sich. Als Hermine bemerkte, dass die Belegung mit dem Schlafzauber Spuren in ihrem Gesicht hinterlassen hatten, wog ihr schlechtes Gewissen plötzlich doppelt so schwer.

Sie goss ihrer Mutter Tee ein und schob ihr die Tasse hin. Diese nahm dankbar lächelnd einen Schluck.

,,Es ist komisch. Ich hab noch nie so viel geschlafen. Und trotzdem fühl ich mich wie Matsch." jammerte sie zwischen zwei Schlücken Tee. ,,Zum Glück muss ich erst wieder morgen zur Arbeit!" Ihr Lächeln nahm etwas gequältes an. Eine Weile lagen ihre Blicke ineinander und Hermine war es, als wüsste ihre Mutter, was sie getan hatte. Ein Schreck durchfuhr sie. Hastig ließ sie sich auf ihren Stuhl sinken und griff ebenfalls zur Kanne um sich einzugießen.

,,Ich sollte nicht mehr so viel schlafen!" sprach Mrs. Granger weiter, gähnte leicht hinter hervor gehaltener Hand und nahm einen Schluck Tee.

Nein, das wirst du auch nicht, Mama, dachte Hermine zerknirscht.

Mrs. Granger belegte ihre Tochter wieder mit ihrem haselnussbraunen Blick. ,,Dir scheint es wieder besser zu gehen, Hermine."

,,Ja." erwiderte Hermine zaghaft und lächelte leicht. Sie spürte, dass sie ihrer Mutter nur zu gerne erzählt hätte, was passiert war, aber der Mut dazu fehlte in diesem Moment.

,,Also bist du über ihn hinweg? Über Viktor?"

,,Ja." sagte Hermine mit fester Stimme, die nicht log.

,,Wer ist es, Hermine?"

Die Angesprochene ließ die Tasse, die sie gerade an die Lippen geführt hatte, sinken. Einen Moment lang starrte sie ihre Mutter ungläubig an, ohne zu wissen was sie sagen sollte. Der Schrecken, der sie durchfuhr, ließ sie erstarren.

,, Ich kann mir nur schlecht vorstellen, dass dich dieser Viktor dermaßen auf Trab gehalten hat!"

,,Woher willst du das wissen!"

,,Ich bitte dich. Ein Sportchampion und meine Tochter." entfuhr es Mrs. Granger mit einem ungläubigen Gluckser. ,,Außerdem habe ich deinen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen. Du warst nicht wegen ihm so traurig."

,,Und warum hältst du mich dann zum Narren?"

,,Ich wollte, dass du es mir freiwillig sagst. Ich habe jetzt eine Woche gewartet. Aber du hast eisern geschwiegen. Und ich habe seit sieben Tagen die Angewohnheit entgegen meiner Gewohnheit recht früh müde zu werden."

Hermine sah ihre Mutter sprachlos an. Sie hatte wieder einmal vergessen, von wem sie ihre Klugheit geerbt hatte.

,,Du bist eine Hexe, Hermine. Eine sehr gute. Das ist selbst deiner lieben Mutter nicht entgangen."

,,Und?"

,,Du hast mich gefragt, ob alle Männer stur sind. Warum?"

Hermines Mund stand kurz offen, bevor sie hastig ausweichend einen Schluck Tee nahm.

,,Ich wollte die Gelegenheit nutzen, bevor du nach Hogwarts zurückkehrst und ich dich bis zum Sommer nicht mehr sehe. Also?"

Ihre Tasse umklammernd stieß Hermine Luft aus. ,,Da ist nichts, wirklich!"

,,Bitte, Hermine. Ich versuche zu verstehen, warum du den ganzen Sommer so merkwürdig warst. Das Foto von Viktor sah so aus, als hättest du es nicht mehr als einmal angefasst. Das hat der arme Kerl wirklich nicht verdient, wenn du ihn so gern hast!"

,,Und? Was ist, wenn es nicht der Quidditch-Champion ist? Dann ist es halt ein anderer!"

,,Läuft er in Hogwarts herum?"

Hermine presste die Lippen aufeinander und sah ihre Mutter auffordernd an. ,,Bitte, ich-."

,,Also ja."

Hermine schob die Tasse von sich. Hatte sie vorher keinen Hunger verspürt, bekam sie jetzt nicht einmal mehr Tee hinunter. Sie fixierte ihre Mutter mit ihrem Blick.

,,Du willst es wissen?"

,,Ja."

,,Und du hast nicht schon in meinen Sachen herumgeschnüffelt?"

,,Ehrenwort."

,,Und du ahnst es nicht sowieso schon, weil Mütter ja alles wissen?" bohrte Hermine nach.

,,Ich erahne, dass es mich wahrscheinlich wenig erfreuen wird."

,,Also weißt du es doch."

,,Woher soll ich wissen, wer es ist? Ich bin keine Hexe. Ich kann nicht hellsehen!"

Mrs. Granger sah, dass der Trotz aus den Augen ihrer Tochter verschwand und einer plötzlichen Angst platz machte.

,,Aber ich erahne, dass es wahrscheinlich weder Ron noch Harry, noch Viktor noch irgendein Mitschüler ist, sonst würdest du mich nicht ansehen, als risse ich dir gleich den Kopf ab."

,,Ja, Mama!" entfuhr es Hermines Kehle, während sie erregt aufsprang ,,Du hast recht. Es ist weder Ron noch Harry , noch Viktor. Es ist – MEIN LEHRER!" brach es aus ihr hervor ,,MEIN LEHRER. BIST DU JETZT ZUFRIEDEN?"

,,Hermine, bitte, renn nicht weg!"

Hermine wandte sich zur Tür ,,Ich muss zurück nach Hogwarts, Mama!"

Mrs. Granger erhob sich hastig. ,,Warst du bei ihm? Hermine?"

Hermine hielt inne, kaum da sie in den Flur hinausgetreten war. Das Ticken der Uhr. Sie ahnte, dass es keinen Zweck hatte davon zu laufen. Jetzt war es raus. Es war seltsam. Verwirrend. Beruhigend. Und trotzdem hatte sie Angst, dass nun alles dahin wäre. Ihre Mutter durfte nicht erfahren, dass sie das Cottage nutzte, um ihn zu treffen. Sie durfte es nicht einmal erahnen. Vielleicht war sie verständnisvoller als Hermine erahnte. Vielleicht würde sie nichts dazu sagen, aber wenn ihre Mutter erführe, dass es Snape war- wenn sie erführe, dass Snape für den Orden arbeitete- dann würde ihre Angst größer sein als ihr Verständnis. Ihre Mutter mochte ein Muggel sein- doch im Gegensatz zu ihrem Vater hatte sie von Zeit zu Zeit Kontakt zur Zaubererwelt. Sie war es, die mit ihr die Schulbücher in der Winkelgasse kaufen ging. Sie wusste sich zu informieren. Und wahrscheinlich würde sie persönlich in Hogwarts vorbeischauen, um den Mann zu sehen, der Hand an ihre Tochter legte.

Sie spürte die Hand ihrer Mutter auf der Schulter.

,,Sag´s mir! Warst du bei ihm?"

,,Ja, Mama."

,,Und?"

,,Es hat mir Weihnachten gerettet!"

,,Du hast mit ihm -."

Hermine drehte sich um und schlang die Arme um ihre Mutter. Sie beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr hin ,,Es war so schön, Mama, dass ich nicht mehr zurück kann." sagte sie eindringlich ,, Ich liebe diesen Mann, verstehst du? Ich liebe ihn. Ich hab so was noch nie gefühlt. Ich weiß, ich bin jung, aber- ."

,,Hermine, bitte-." entfuhr es Mrs. Granger, die Umarmung zaghaft erwiderte.

,,Ich werd´s dir sagen, wenn - wenn ich kann. Ich versprechs dir!" Hermines Stimme ging in ein Wimmern über, aber sie fing sich schnell wieder. Sie wusste, dass sie jetzt nicht zu weinen beginnen durfte. Sonst wäre alles dahin.

,,Hermine-."

,,OBLIVIATE!" sagte sie, kaum , da sie den Zauberstab an Mrs. Grangers Kopf gehalten hatte. Sie trat hastig zurück und steckte den Stab zurück. Ihre Mutter guckte für einen Moment verklärt, bevor ihr Gesichtsausdruck wieder etwas lebendiges annahm.

Sie sah ihre Tochter fragend an. Es wurde still. Nur das Ticken der Uhr drang in ihre Ohren. Hermine hielt dem Blick ihrer Mutter stand, doch war sie froh, als sie ihn abwandte. ,,Komisch, mir war - mir war, als müsste ich dir noch etwas wichtiges sagen, Schatz."

,,Wir müssen los! Der Hogwarts-Express fährt bald, Mama!" versuchte Hermine ruhig zu entgegnen.

,,Ja, richtig." erwiderte Mrs. Granger verwirrt. ,,Also dann. Hol deinen Koffer. Und fang Krummbein! Ich mach mich nur schnell fertig." Mit einem verwirrten Blinzeln wandte ihre Mutter sich ab, um ins Bad zu gehen.

Hermines Herz klopfte hart und schmerzhaft, während sie die Treppen hochstieg um ihren Koffer und den Tragekorb für ihre Katze zu holen. Sie wusste, was ihre Mutter hatte fragen wollen. _Weißt du, worauf du dich einlässt? _

Sie ließ ihre Sachen nur einen Moment später die Treppe hinunterschweben. Ihr Kopf war voller Gedanken. Glückliche. Ängstliche. Zuversichtliche. Reuevolle Gedanken. Während ihre Mutter sie zum Bahnhof fuhr, sprach sie kaum, aus Furcht sich zu verraten. Und noch während sie neben Harry, Ron und Luna im Hogwarts-Express saß und auf die vorbeirauschende Landschaft sah, hallte ihre Antwort auf die Frage immer wieder in ihrem Kopf nach. _Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich kann nicht mehr zurück. _


	52. Chapter 52

FÜNFTER TEIL - Die Mauern von Hogwarts 

1. In der großen Halle

Selbst seine Hände schienen zu kribbeln. Seine Hände, die vielleicht nicht nur Mörderhände waren. _Hör nicht auf_, hörte er sie flehen.

Severus vergrub sein Gesicht in der Sessellehne und versuchte zu verdrängen, dass in weniger als zwei Stunden wieder Horden von Schülern durch die Gänge Hogwarts hetzen würden. Und sie wäre darunter. Wie sehr er sich wünschte ihrem Blick nicht mehr zu begegnen. Dieser unerträgliche Blick. Diese Augen. Immer wieder flackerte ihr Gesicht vor ihm auf, in süßer Verzückung verzogen. Er spürte die warme Feuchte zwischen ihren Beinen, das feine Haar ihrer Scham, durch das seine Finger gewandert waren. Den Griff ihrer Hand, die sich in seine Haut gegraben hatte. Er spürte noch immer das Zittern und Aufbäumen ihres Körpers, das seinen zarten Anfang in seiner Berührung genommnen hatte.

Das Herz schlug ihm hart und schmerzhaft, als er daran dachte.

Ein warmes Gefühl der Zufriedenheit durchdrang das nagende Gefühl, das falsche getan zu haben. Aber selbst dieses Gefühl der Reue konnte ihm nicht die Genugtuung nehmen, dass seine Hände nicht nur den Tod brachten. Dass ER nicht nur den Tod und Missgunst brachte.

Severus zog seinen Umhang fester um sich, als könne er sich darunter verstecken.

Es war kalt in seinen Räumlichkeiten, aber er hatte keine Lust gehabt Feuer zu machen. Granger war nicht da. Es hatte keinen Sinn.

Eben war er von seinem Rundgang durch die leergefegten Gänge Hogwarts wiedergekehrt. Albus hatte heute seine Dienste nicht in Anspruch genommen. Er hatte Severus dazu überreden wollen, mit ihm zu essen, aber er hatte gewusst, dass er keinen Bissen hinunterbekommen hätte. Während sein Körper von einer süßen Erregung heimgesucht wurde, fühlte sich sein Magen wie betäubt an.

Nichts bereuen.

Wieso war es so schwer, nichts zu bereuen?

_Hör nicht auf._

Albus würde merken, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Der allwissende Albus Dumbledore konnte durch Menschen wie durch Glas sehen. Und das völlig ohne Okklumentik.

Er durfte nicht schon wieder daran denken. Die Aufgaben am Morgen hatten seine Gedanken davon abgehalten, immerzu auf Reise zu gehen. Er hatte Albus seinen Stärkungstrank gebracht und mit Filch geredet. Der alte Hausmeister würde von einem Auror unterstützt, sämtliche Koffer untersuchen. Professor Slughorn hatte ihm zu seinem Lehrplan in Zaubertränke des letzten Jahrs Fragen gestellt und ihn in eine nervige Unterhaltung über Mittel gegen den morgendlichen Kater verwickelt. Kaum zu glauben, dass dieser verfressene versoffene Wicht ihn in die Welt der Zaubertränke eingeführt hatte. Er dachte kaum an etwas anderes als an seinen Slug-Club und seine kandierten Ananas.

Und bald schon müsste wieder Wolfsbanntrank gebraut werden. Die Reste des letzten waren schon zu alt, um sich noch auf seine Wirkung verlassen zu können. Im Grunde war Severus froh, dass er genug Aufgaben hatte, die ihn von seiner Sinnesverwirrung ablenken würden.

Aber da war noch immer der Okklumentikunterricht, den er zu ende bringen müsste. Da war immer noch die Tatsache, dass er nicht leugnen konnte, die Berührung mit Granger nicht verdrängen zu können. Die Tatsache, dass er sie mochte. Mehr als ihm lieb war.

_Hör nicht auf. _ Er hatte nicht aufgehört. So fühlte es sich an. Wie sehr ihr Stöhnen ihm noch immer in den Ohren lag. Wie sehr es ihn erregte. Selbst in diesem Moment, machte sich Erregung schmerzhaft in seinen Lenden bemerkbar. Jetzt da keine Aufgabe ihn davon abhielt, seine Gedanken schweifen zu lassen.

,,Was hast du getan!" flüsterte er, die Worte fast ausspeiend. Es war kein Traum gewesen.

Er musste sich eine Beschäftigung suchen. Es gab so vieles zu erledigen. Den Trank für Remus brauen. Den Unterricht vorbereiten. Vielleicht könnte er auch zwei Stunden schlafen, bevor er in die große Halle ging.

Vielleicht könnte er sich von dem Drang ablenken, Hand an sich zu legen.

Severus seufzte leise, kaum hörbar. Er mochte solche Geräusche aus seinem Mund nicht.

Ihr Stöhnen. Ihr verklärter Blick. Ihr Erlösungsschrei. Noch immer klang er in seinen Ohren nach.

Seine Hände kribbelten. Ergeben wanderten sie zum Hosenbund und öffneten ihn. Seine Bewegungen wurden plötzlich hastig. Er musste es hinter sich bringen. Schnell. Er stöhnte leise als er mit der Hand an seine Erektion langte und sie mit seinen Finger umschloss. Das Gefühl seiner eigenen Hand, es war nur all zu vertraut. Und nicht zu vergleichen mit dem, was er mit Granger erlebt hatte. Seine Hand - sie war kalt und klamm. Hastig begann er sie zu bewegen. Er presste seine Lippen aufeinander, um die Geräusche, die sich seiner Kehle entrangen, zu ersticken. Wie sehr er diese Geräusche aus seinem Mund hasste. Wie sehr er es hasste, dies zu tun. Er wollte sich in Granger versenken. Und sie seufzen lassen. Er wollte ihre Lippen und ihre Zunge schmecken und ihre Brüste fühlen. Er spürte, wie Wellen des süßen Schmerzes seine Lenden durchflossen. Allein der Gedanke an die Nacht mit ihr, ließ ihn aufseufzen. Seine hastigen Bewegungen brachten den Stoff seines Umhangs zum rascheln. Er fegte ihn beiseite. Der Schmerz in seinen Lenden, nahm schon nach kurzer Zeit überhand, so als hätte er nur darauf gewartet heraus zu brechen. _Hör nicht auf._

Nur eine Weile später verließ der Laut der Erlösung, einem leisen langezogenen Wimmern gleich, seine Kehle. Sein Körper verspannte sich und bäumte sich leicht auf, bevor er zurücksank. Die Bewegungen seiner Hand erstarben, während die süße von Erinnerungen durchwirkte Erregung nachklang.

Ihr haselnussbrauner dankbarer Blick lag auf ihm. Er konnte ihr nicht mehr geben.

Er konnte ihr nichts geben.

Sein Leben war gefährlich. Er selbst war unerträglich.

Die Mauern Hogwarts- es schien als ermahnten sie ihn.

Severus holte tief Luft. Das klebrige Gefühl auf seiner Hand holte ihn in die Kühle des Kerkers zurück. Zurück in die Realität.

,,Verdammt, warum -." spie er aus und für einen kurzen Moment nahm Severus Gesicht den Ausdruck eines Weinenden an, bevor er es in der Sessellehne vergrub. _Was hast du getan?_

Mit einer angeekelten Geste ließ er von seiner aufgerupften Hose ab. Eine Weile vernahm die Dämmerung des Büros nur seinen hastigen Atem. Die Geräusche seiner Erregung wurden schließlich leiser und verschwanden. Severus hob sein Gesicht. Einzelne schwarze Haarsträhnen klebten ihm an der Wange.

Mit einer fahrigen, wütenden Bewegung strich er sie beiseite und erhob sich, um im Bad zu verschwinden.

Als er in den Korridor trat, der aus dem Kerker führte, sah er ein paar letzte Slytherins, die ihre Koffer hinter sich her schweben ließen. Sie waren spät dran, was sie wahrscheinlich den ausgiebigen Kontrollen zu verdanken hatten. Severus merkte, wie erleichtert er war, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit Gryffindors zu begegnen sehr viel geringer war.

,,Beeilung!" schnarrte er den Nachzüglern entgegen.

,,Ja, Sir." sagte einer von ihnen und schon waren sie davon gehuscht. Severus spürte, dass ihn mit jedem Schritt, mit dem er sich der großen Halle näherte, mehr und mehr das Grausen überkam.

Ja, dies hier war die Realität. Es hatte nichts gemein mit dem süßen Dahindämmern in dem Cottage. Dies hier war die Welt, der er zu entkommen versucht hatte.

Granger. Verdammt. Er wollte sie nicht sehen.

Aber er musste in die große Halle gehen. Er durfte sich wegen dieser Angelegenheit nicht von seinem

Tagesablauf abringen lassen. Nicht, dass er es genoss jeden Tag dort zu sitzen, angestarrt zu werden und zu wissen, dass sie über ihn tuschelten, aber er durfte ihr gegenüber nicht die kleinste Schwäche zeigen.

Wieder einmal war Severus froh, die Fähigkeit zu besitzen, jegliche Emotion aus seinem Gesicht verbannen zu können. Sie würde ihm dabei helfen ihr zu zeigen, dass sein Brief auch nach der letzten Nacht noch Gültigkeit besaß. Sie würde ihn anstarren- ihn anstarren.

Als er durch die kleine Tür in die große Halle trat, war es als klebten alle Blicke an ihm. Albus saß schon auf seinem Stuhl und nickte ihm zu. Mit langsamen, betretenen Schritten näherte er sich seinem Platz neben McGonnagal und ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl sinken.

Diese belegte ihn mit einem fragenden Blick. ,,Alles in Ordnung, Severus? Du siehst krank aus."

,,Alles - in - Ordnung." erwiderte der Slytherinhauslehrer in einem gedehnten Tonfall, den die alte Lehrerin nur all zu gut kannte. Severus war niemals gesprächig gewesen und diese Tonlage zeugte davon, dass er in diesem Moment noch viel weniger zu einem _netten Plausch_ aufgelegt war. Er sah schon wieder so aus, als hasste er die ganze Welt.

,,Gut." erwiderte Minerva mit einem leichten Schulterzucken und richtete ihren Blick wieder auf die Tischreihen vor ihr, die fast vollständig besetzt waren.

,,Die Kontrollen waren wirklich zeitraubend. Guck sie dir an. Noch immer nicht alle da." begann sie erneut zu sprechen.

,,Das haben Kontrollen so an sich." erwiderte Severus. Seine rechte Hand lag klamm neben seinem Teller. ,,Soweit ich mich erinnere, konnten dir die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen nicht sicher genug sein!"

Die eisige Antwort ließ Minvera fast unhörbar Luftholen und aufseufzen. Mit einem beleidigten Lidschlag ließ sie von Severus ab, der in seiner eigenen Welt gefangen schien. Vermutlich war es die Arbeit für den Orden, die ihn wieder völlig vereinnahmt hatte. Sie würde nicht nachbohren. Er war schon immer ein verschrobener Kerl gewesen und sie hatte ihn als Kollegen akzeptiert, weil sie um seine äußerst wichtige Arbeit für Albus und den Orden wusste. Aber von Zeit zu Zeit war er schon unheimlich. Und dass er als Lehrer arbeitete, missfiel ihr schon lange. Sein Gesicht war inzwischen älter und noch missmutiger geworden. Jedesmal wenn er einen ansah, sprang einem die Verbitterung förmlich entgegen. Seine Hitzköpfigkeit spürten die Schüler jedoch noch wie schon vierzehn Jahre zuvor. Daran hatte sich nichts geändert. Was war nur mit seiner Hand? Warum starrte er darauf, als hinge sein Leben davon ab?

Minvera zog es vor, eine ihrer wenigen Versuche mit ihm eine Unterhaltung zu führen, erst ein mal den letzten Versuch gewesen sein zu lassen.

Auch während Albus ein paar Begrüßungsworte sprach und das Essen beginnen ließ, hob der dunkelgewandete Mann seinen Blick nicht. Eingehüllt von Slughorns Quasseln, Albus Unterhaltung mit Trewalney und das Tellergeklapper um ihn herum, aß er ein paar issen, legte jedoch schon nach kurzer Zeit die Gabel weg.

Selbst Flitwick, der ihn an Körpergröße weit unterbot, hatte einen gesegneten Appetit. Sein leises, gefräßiges Schmatzen drang zu ihm vor.

Severus vernahm plötzlich ein Räuspern. Als er den Blick hob, sah er, dass Minerva ihn aufordernd ansah und in die Richtung des Schulleiters nickte. Er folgte ihrer Geste. Albus hatte seinen Weinpokal leicht angehoben und sah ihm mit klarem, himmelblauem und Lachfältchen umwirktem Blick entgegen.

Severus musste schlucken. Er spürte, dass seine Mundwinkel in seinem starren Gesicht zuckten., während er Albus Gruß mit einem Nicken quittierte.

Albus nahm einen Schluck und stellte den Becher zurück, um sich wieder seinen Mahl und Trewalney zuzuwenden.

Severus Blick glitt mit einem Umweg über die Tischreihen zurück auf seinen Teller. Er sah sie. Ihr Gesicht halb verhangen hinter ihrem buschigen Haar, sich zu dem rothaarigen Weasley hinbeugend, um ihm etwas zuzutuscheln. Ihr Blick streifte nur kurz den seinen, bevor er davon huschte. Schon im nächsten Moment war sie hinter ihrem Haar verschwunden, ohne ihn auch nur noch eines Blickes zu würdigen. Ein bittersüßer Schmerz kroch durch seinen Bauch. Aber da war noch ein anderes Gefühl.

Als er nach dem Essen in den Kerker zurückkehrte, konnte er es endlich benennen. Es war Stolz.


	53. Chapter 53

2. Freunde

,,Snape sieht nicht aus, als hätte er frohe Weihnachten gehabt." warf Ron spöttelnd in die Runde, als sie die große Halle nach dem Abendessen verließen. ,,Hat wohl nicht das bekommen, was er sich gewünscht hat, der Arme." Seine Stimme ging in ein amüsiertes Lachen über.

Er schien es eilig zu haben. Noch war Levander nicht auf ihn zugetreten und der Rothaarige wollte es wenigstens an diesem Abend vermeiden, von ihren stürmischen Küssen bedrängt zu werden.

Harry sah wieder einmal ernst drein. Er hatte die ersten Ferientage kaum über etwas anderes geredet als über Snapes und Malfoys vermeintliche Machenschaften. Es schien noch immer in seinem Kopf zu arbeiten. Auch eben hatte er wieder über den unbrechbaren Schwur geredet. Hermine sah Ron, den sie eben noch hatte rügen wollen, dankbar an, weil er Harry auf ein anderes Thema gelenkt hatte.

Hermine wusste, dass er Snape mehr denn je verdächtigte. Der Gedanke daran versetzte ihr einen Stich in der Brust. In dem Rausch, der sie in den Ferien erfasst hatte, hatte sie nicht mehr einen Gedanken an den Brief verschwendet, den Ron ihr geschrieben hatte. Und auch in diesem Moment, in dem sie Harrys verbissener Blick daran erinnerte, dass er Snape noch immer für einen bekennenden Todesser hielt, murmelte sie in ihrem Inneren immer wieder. _In dubio pro reo. In dubio pro reo. __In dubio pro reo. __Professor. _

Während des Essens hatte sie sich die ganze Zeit gezwungen, nicht zum Lehrertisch zu blicken. Sie hatte es Severus versprochen. Ohne Worte. In ihrem Inneren. Ein Pakt des Schweigens.

Allein die Erinnerung an die Wärme seiner Umarmung hatte ihr Verlangen, das Versprechen zu halten so sehr genährt, das sie sogar ihre Sehnsucht, ihn mit ihren Augen zu suchen, niedergerungen hatte.

Bis auf diese zwei verstohlenen Blicke, hatte sie ihr Versprechen gehalten. Beim ersten Mal hatte sie gesehen, dass sein Blick starr auf dem Teller vor ihm gerichtet war. Beim zweiten Mal hatte er ihr entgegengeblickt. Ron hatte recht. Sein Gesicht war nicht mehr gewesen, als eine starre missmutige Maske. Es war fast so etwas wie ein Hauch von Unglück darin gewesen. Hermine hatte eine Aufregung erfasst, die nichts mit der vorherigen gemein hatte. Es war zuviel passiert. Die Gewissheit, dass das, was im Cottage passiert war, kein Traum gewesen war. Die Offenbarung ihrer Mutter und ihre Reaktion darauf.

Sie wusste, die Hermine, die sie früher gewesen war, hätte ihr in diesem Moment empört die Ohren voll geschimpft. _Du hast deine Mutter verzaubert, was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Du bist nicht besser als der Halbblutprinz. _Halt die Klappe, ich habe es für Severus getan. Du hast doch nie geliebt, also halt die Klappe.

,,Lasst uns in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen." sagte Ron ,,Ich habe noch ein Geschenk für dich, Hermine. Von meiner Mutter."

Oh Ron, dachte sie und lächelte leicht, obwohl sie nicht genau wusste, was sie in diesem Moment empfand. Kribbelige Freude vermengte sich mit der Sorge um Severus angespannten Gesichtsausdruck. Tausend Gedanken schossen ihr durch den Kopf. Wieder meldete sich die alte Hermine zu Wort. _Hast du nicht sein Gesicht gesehen? Er sieht noch unglücklicher aus als sonst. Du weißt nicht einmal, ob er dich wieder sehen will. _

Hermine presste die Lippen aufeinander. Die alte Hermine hatte recht. Er konnte es sich jederzeit anders überlegen.

Aber er mag mich. Er mag mich so sehr, dass er geblieben ist, nachdem ich die Visionen hatte. Er hat mir Freude bereitet, von der du keine Ahnung hast.

_Er mag dich. Was macht das? Er ist verschroben. Kompliziert. Zwanzig Jahre älter. Er ist –_

Halt die Klappe! Ich liebe ihn. Ich kann nicht mehr zurück. Wir sind in Hogwarts. Hier ist alles komplizierter.

Er ist dein Lehrer, Hermine, dein Lehrer. Du hast mit deinem Lehrer geschlafen. Hermine Granger hätte so etwas nie getan.

Ich bin Hermine Granger. Er ist Severus Snape. Ich liebe ihn. Ich gehe noch eineinhalb Jahre zur Schule, und dann-

_Du weißt nicht, was kommt. Du weißt nicht- wer er ist- du weißt nichts-_

Halt die Klappe, ich bin nicht mehr du.

Zusammen stiegen sie in den Gemeinschaftraum, wo auch schon Ginny, Seamus und Neville saßen. Hermine warf ihnen ein mattes Begrüßungslächeln zu, bevor sie sich neben Ginny aufs Sofa fallen ließ. Im Kamin brannte ein Feuer und verbreitete eine angenehme Wärme. Hermine ließ ihren Blick über die Eisblumen am Fenster schweifen.

,,Du siehst irgendwie nicht erholt aus." bemerkte die Rothaarige, die neben Seamus saß. Ron verschwand in Jungenschlafsaal, um in seinem Koffer nach dem Geschenk zu wühlen. Harry warf Ginny einen sehnsüchtigen Blick nach dem anderen zu, den sie von Zeit zu Zeit mit einem verlegenen Blinzen quittierte. Aber da sie noch mit Dean zusammen war, wagte sie nicht, mehr Gegenreaktion zu zeigen, obwohl jeder wusste, dass sie von ihrer Beziehung mehr als genervt war.

,,Weihnachten bei mir zu Hause ist immer anstrengend. Besonders mit meinem Vater."

,,Oh ja, das ist bestimmt anstrengend mit solchen Eltern."

,,Nein, es ist mein VATER - er benimmt sich jedes Jahr daneben, während meine Mutter versucht das Weichnachtsfest zu retten."

Ginny lächelte verlegen. Sie genoss Weihnachten im Fuchsbau immer sehr und sie wusste, dass Hermine auch sehr gerne dabei gewesen wäre. Sie hatte sich nie an den Gedanken gewöhnen können, dass Eltern sich trennen konnten. Aber vielleicht war das bei den Muggeln anders. Ihre Eltern stritten zwar auch, aber es gehörte zu ihrer Ehe wie das Atmen und endete immer mit Küsschen und versöhnlichem Lächeln.

,,Aber dieses Jahr muss es besonders schlimm gewesen sein. Du siehst so blass aus, Hermine. Als wärst du krank gewesen."

,,Nur eine Erkältung. Und der Weihnachtsstreit mit meinem Vater. Aber jetzt geht´s mir besser, Gin. Und was habt ihr gemacht? Trolle gejagt?"

,,Ja, woher weißt du das?" erwiderte Ginny lächelnd. ,,Die waren echt lästig dieses Jahr. Ron, Harry und ich haben auch ein wenig Quidditch trainiert. Aber im Schnee ist es irgendwie nicht dasselbe."

Neben ihnen explodierte Snape laut. Neville wischte sich verlegen lächelnd über sein verrußtes Kinn, während eine rauchende Karte zu Boden segelte. Ginny wandte sich um und lehnte sich Hermine entgegen. ,,Harry steht auf mich! Was soll ich nur tun?"

Hermine sah Ginny einen Moment ratlos an. Sie selbst hatte noch nie einen Freund gehabt, den sie hatte loswerden müssen. Sie musste an Severus schlafendes Gesicht denken. In diesem Moment erfasste sie eine tiefe Zufriedenheit und sie wusste, sie müsste nur an dieses Gesicht denken, wenn die Zweifel sie wieder überkommen würden.

Sie wusste, sie wollte niemanden anderen. So schwer es auch werden würde.

,,Und was ist mit Dean?"

Ginnys Gesicht nahm einen gequälten Ausdruck an. ,,Der nervt mich. Der hat mich schon nach einer Woche genervt. Der redet immer soviel Zeug, das mich gar nicht interessiert. Aber-."

,,Ja?"

,,Es ist so schwer jemandem zu sagen, dass du- naja, dass du ihn nicht mehr willst."

Hermine biss sich betreten auf die Unterlippe. ,,Und stehst du auch auf Harry?"

,,Ja." hauchte sie. ,,Mit allem drum und dran. Mir wird immer schlecht, wenn er mich ansieht."

,,Dann mach doch mit Dean Schluss."

Die Rothaarige sah mit einem Mal fast ängstlich drein. Hermine verstand sie, wie sie auch schon Ron nur zu gut verstanden hatte, als er von Levander gesprochen hatte.

,,Ich hab Angst davor. Schließlich sehe ich ihn jeden Tag."

,,Trotzdem, man muss doch wissen, woran man ist."

,,Das klingt so vernünftig, Hermine. Warum ist es so schwer vernünftig zu sein?"

Ich bin schon lange nicht mehr die Richtige für solche Fragen, dachte Hermine. Sie holte leise Luft und sammelte die Worte auf ihrer Zunge. ,,Dumbledore hat mir mal etwas gesagt. Er hat gesagt, Der einfache Weg ist nicht immer der richtige."

Ginny biss sich bei diesen Worten nachdenklich auf die Unterlippe. Sie konnte nicht ahnen, dass das Mädchen, das ihr gegenübersaß, in den letzten Tagen oft an Dumbledores Worte gedacht hatte.

,,Da ist was dran." murmelte die Rothaarige.

Hermine seufzte leise. ,,So wie ich Dean einschätze, wird er es überleben."

,,Harry hat so schöne Augen. Ich mag seine grünen Augen. Sie machen mich ganz wuschig."

Hermine musste plötzlich leise lachen, als sie Ginnys verträumtes Lächeln sah. ,, Dann weißt du ja, was du tun musst."

Ginny lehnte sich zurück und schenkte Harry ein weiteres schüchternes Blinzeln.

,,Hier!" vernahm Hermine Rons Stimme. Der Geruch von Weasley-Wolle stieg ihr in die Nase. Er drückte ihr ein Päckchen in die Hand. ,,Mit frohen Glückwünschen von meiner Mutter. Du weißt sicherlich schon was es ist."

Ja, Hermine wusste es. Mrs. Weasley hatte berühmte magische Stricknadeln. Sie fühlte den weichen Wollstoff des bunten Schals unter dem kitschigen Geschenkpapier. Sie tat als sei sie überrascht. Und mit einem Mal, während sie unter den warmen freundlichen Blicken der Anwesenden das Geschenk auspackte und sich den bunten Flickenschal freudig um den Hals wickelte, fühlte sie, dass sie glücklich war. Auf eine merkwürdige, vibrierende Art. Nicht einmal die Ungewissheit, was Severus Verhalten betraf, drang zu ihr vor.

In diesem Moment spürte sie, wie sehr sie sich in den letzten Monaten in ihr Schneckenhaus zurück gezogen hatte. Auch wenn sie niemandem von ihrem Verhältnis zu Severus erzählen konnte, sie wusste, dass diese Menschen sie niemals im Stich lassen würden.

,,Der ist wunderschön, Ron. Sag deiner Mutter lieben Dank, ja?"

,,Was ist, Hermine? Ist der Schal so scheußlich, dass du weinen musst?"

Hermine, die erst jetzt bemerkte, dass ihr feine Rinnsaale über die Wange liefen, wischte sich hastig über die Wangen. ,,Nein!" erwiderte sie mit einem leisen, quiekendem Lachen.

,,Das schönste Geschenk, das ich bekommen habe, wirklich. Ich bin nur so froh wieder hier zu sein. Bei euch."

Ginny sah Ron auffordernd an. ,,Lass sie , Ron. Sie hat schreckliche Weihnachten hinter sich. Sie freut sich nur wieder bei ihren Freunden zu sein."

Sie legte den Arm um Hermine und lächelte ihr zu. ,,Ist doch so, oder?"

Hermine wischte sich ein letztes Mal über die Wange. ,,Und ob." erwiderte sie und strich mit ihren Fingern über die warme, weiche Weasley-Wolle.


	54. Chapter 54

3. Herzklopfen

Der dunkelgewandete Mann hatte es an diesem Vormittag nicht eilig in den Klassenraum zurückzukehren, in dem er gleich wieder dem sechsten Jahrgang Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste beibringen müsste. Den ganzen Morgen über hatte ein seltsam dumpfer Schleier über ihm gelegen. Es lag vermutlich an der durchwachten Nacht. Ja, er hatte gerade mal zwei Stunden Schlaf gefunden, bevor er noch vor Morgengrauen wieder aus dem Bett gestiegen war, um Albus seine Behandlung gegen die Einwirkung des dunklen Fluchs zukommen zu lassen. Dieser war gleich nach der Begrüßungsrede in der großen Halle wieder aufgebrochen, um weiteren Hinweisen nachzugehen, die er auf seiner letzten Reise gesammelt hatte. Und wenn er wiederkäme, dann würde er seine letzten Kräfte in Potter und die Einführung in die Gedankenwelt des dunklen Lords investieren. Albus Parcival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore.  
Severus hielt inne und blieb stehen. Er sah hinter dem Sockel einer Statue zwei ineinander verschlungene Gestalten. Fast war er den beiden dankbar, dass sie ihn aus seinen Tagträumen rissen. Schon hatte er den jungen Mann beim Kragen gepackt und aus der Ecke gezerrt. Severus wusste, er musste an diesem Morgen eine noch schrecklichere Erscheinung als sonst sein. Er hatte seine dunkel unterlaufenen Augen am Morgen im Spiegel betrachten können. Es hatte ihn wieder daran erinnert, warum er nicht gerne hinein sah.  
,,Name?" knurrte er und sah den zitternden Jungen finster an. Das Mädchen, das eben noch an seinen Lippen gehangen hatte, trat ängstlich von den Beiden weg und umklammerte ihr Bücherpaket.  
,,Sir, wir haben nur-."  
,,Mund halten!" fuhr Severus die Schwarzhaarige an und wandte sich wieder an den Jungen. ,,Deinen Namen will ich wissen!" Dieser sah ihn mit vor Angst weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Es tat gut.  
,,A-andrew Fetherston."  
,,Warum bist du nicht im Unterricht?"  
,,Sofort, Sir! Wir waren auf dem Weg- " kam es ängstlich zurück.  
,,Fünf Punkte Abzug für Ravenclaw!" Er ließ vom Kragen des Jungen ab und warf dem Mädchen einen finsteren, fragenden Blick zu. Es tat so gut sich von der Geschäftigkeit aus den Tagträumen herausziehen zu lassen. Vielleicht könnte er vergessen, dass in der Erwartung auf den Unterricht mit Granger sein Herz fast schmerzhaft zu klopfen begonnen hatte.  
,,Name?"  
,,Lizzy Perkins." nuschelte das Mädchen schüchtern. In diesem Moment wusste er, warum er Granger mochte. Warum sie sein Herz zum klopfen brachte. Sie war mutig. Mutig genug ihm die Stirn zu bieten.  
,,Ebenfalls fünf Punkte Abzug für Hufflepuff." sagte Severus eifrig. ,,Wegen Herumschleichens in den Gängen während der Unterrichtszeit!"  
Kaum da ihnen sein bohrender schwarzer Blick zu teil geworden war, rauschten die Fünftklässler davon. Und Severus fühlte wie die Unruhe seinen Körper zurück eroberte. Heute würde er selbst zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder zum spät zum Unterricht kommen, etwas, was sonst nicht seine Art war. Er liebte es den zuspätkommenden Gryffindors Punkte abzuziehen und das ging nur, wenn er selbst nicht zu spät kam. Sollten sie heute ihre Punkte behalten. Er hatte andere Sorgen.  
Er setzte seinen Weg fort. Der strenge steinerne Blick von Percy Perseleus lag auf ihm, als er widerwillig die Tür zum Klassenzimmer aufriss. Die Kontrolle der Korridore hatte ihm ein wenig Genugtuung eingebracht, doch nicht genug, um wie in guten alten Tagen mit falschem Stolz zum Pult zu schreiten.  
Diesmal schritt er nicht. Er hastete zu seinem Pult. ,,BUCH SEITE DREIHUNDERTDREIUNDZWANZIG! Abwehr von Feuerzauber " warf er in den Raum, während er den Gang, der die Gryffindors von den Slytherins trennte, entlangschritt. Als er sein Pult erreicht hatte, ohne auch nur einen Blick auf seine Schülerschaft zu werfen, senkte er ihn und machte sich daran das Klassenheft aufzuschlagen. ,,Auch wenn ihr Bildungsstand in VgdK lachhaft ist, immerhin werden sie das Lesen noch nicht verlernt haben. Ich verlange absolute Ruhe und Konzentration."  
Severus erwartete fast, dass er ihre Stimme hören würde. Eines ihrer berühmten ,Aber , Sir, sind sie sicher? oder ein ,Sir, sollten wir nicht besser... Doch alles, was in seine Ohren drang, war das geschäftige Knistern von Buchseiten. Keiner von ihnen würde protestieren, obwohl sie nicht gewohnt waren, in seinem Unterricht zu lesen. Sie wussten, dass er es voraussetzte, dass sie in der Bücherei nachlasen, was sie praktisch bei ihm durchnahmen. Und außerdem waren da noch die Aufsätze, an denen so viele von ihnen erbärmlich scheiterten. Fast alle.  
Severus wagte es den Blick zu heben. Es herrschte absolute Stille. In diesem Moment war sie so laut wie nie zuvor. Alle Köpfe hingen über den Büchern. Einige kauten gelangweilt auf ihren Unterlippen.  
Auf Weasleys Gesicht fand sich wie immer, wenn er sein Hirn anstrengen musste, ein gequält-konzentrierter Ausdruck. Potter hob plötzlich seinen Kopf und sah ihn an. Kaum, da Severus ihm seinen bohrenden finsteren Blick zu teil werden ließ, lag Potters wieder auf dem aufgeschlagenen Buch vor ihm. Granger. Er konnte unter ihrem buschigen Haar die blasse Nasenspitze sehen. Ihr Mund bewegte sich von Zeit zu Zeit mit, genau so wie ihr Zeigefinger, der ihren Augen über die Zeilen folgte.  
Severus erinnerte sich an die Zeit im Kerker, als sie den morsamoris gebraut hatten und er noch nicht geahnt hatte, dass sie dabei war ihn in Besitz zu nehmen. Ganz ohne Worte. Er spürte, dass sein Herz wieder hart zu klopfen begann. Bevor sie ihren Blick heben konnte, wandte er seinen wieder ab. Er verbarg sein Gesicht so gut es ging hinter seinem Haar. Wahrscheinlich schoss ihm gerade das Blut in die Wangen wie einem kleinen Mädchen. Aber da war noch etwas anderes. Die Erinnerung an Hände, die seinen Rücken hinabfuhren. Ein Kuss. Kribbeln auf seiner Haut. Wieder kribbelte es in seinen Lenden, doch bevor sich etwas regen konnte, griff er hastig zur Feder und machte sich Notizen.  
Andrew Fetherston- fünf Punkte Abzug für Rawenclaw, Lizzy Perkins- fünf Punkte für Hufflepuff-.  
Wegen – Herumtreibens in den Gängen während der Unterichtszeit.  
Severus presste die Lippen aufeinander. Ein Kuss. Ein langer entsetzlich guter Kuss. Wärme. Herrliche Wärme. Sein Magen zog sich zusammen. Ein süßer Schmerz kroch durch seinen Bauch. Hastig nahm er die Feder vom Pergament, als er sah, dass er dort einen großen Fleck hinterlassen hatte.  
,,Noch zehn Minuten." schnarrte er in den Raum ,,Danach werden sie den Zauber zur Feuerabwehr üben."  
Die zehn Minuten vergingen quälend langsam. Noch während die meisten über den Buchseiten hingen, blättere Granger schon wieder auf anderen Seiten herum. Ihrem Blick nach zu urteilen kannte sie die meisten davon schon.  
Kein Wunder, Severus. Dass sie immer alles besser weiß. Es ist fast schon unheimlich. Sie ist fast wie du. Nein! Sie ist liebreizend. Liebreizend. Hatte er das gedacht?  
Sein Blick glitt wieder zu dem am Pergament haftenden Wesen. Er sah, dass ihre Hände unruhig zitternd Seite für Seite weiterklaubten. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Es fanden sich zahlreiche Hinweise darauf, dass es in ihrem Inneren tobte. Doch wie schon in der großen Halle, hielt sie ihren Blick gesenkt. Er spürte es schon wieder. Dass er stolz war.  
,,Es ist genug!" rief Severus ungeduldig und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Was nützte VgdK, wenn man keinen praktischen Unterricht durchführte! Trotz der Beklommenheit, die er fühlte, hatte er noch immer den brennenden Ehrgeiz in sich, das Fach, das er sich immer gewünscht hatte auch so exzellent zu unterrichten, wie es ihm gebührte. Er würde aus diesen Zauberstabfuchtlern schon noch Zauberer machen, die den Angriff eines Schwarzmagiers überleben konnten. Vielleicht auch, ohne ein oder zwei Extremitäten zu verlieren. Die Geschäftigkeit, die mit einem Mal wieder einbrach, linderte sein Herzklopfen. Er spürte erleichtert, wie ihn seine Professionalität wieder einholte.  
Als sich alle zum Üben aufgestellt hatten, begann er durch die Reihen zu gehen.  
,,Wie sie schon gelesen haben, handelt es sich um den frigus- Zauber. Er dient dazu, die Einwirkung von magisch verursachten Flammen abzuwehren. Sie müssen bei diesem Zauber ganz besonders auf die Haltung des Zauberstabes achten. Es handelt sich nicht um Kinderkram wie den Expelliarmus. Die Bewegung des Zauberstabs erfordert hier höchste Präzision. Dieser Zauber ist ein reiner Defensiv-Zauber und dient nicht dazu ihr Gegenüber in einen Eisklotz zu verwandeln. Also versuchen sie es gar nicht erst. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass die Feuerzauber innerhalb der Schulmauern nicht erlaubt sind, werden wir uns damit begnügen müssen, den frigus- Fluch trocken zu üben. Aber ich bin mir sicher, keiner von ihnen sehnt sich danach , gut durch in den Krankenflügel getragen zu werden."  
Nach diesem Monolog, hielt Severus inne und stellte sich in Position. Sofort stoben rechts und links von ihm die Schüler zur Seite.  
,,Frigus!" rief er und vollführte einen doppelten Schwinger mit seinem gehobenen Zauberstab. Ein hellblauer, fast weißer gleißender Strahl verließ seinen Zauberstab und prallte in tausend Funken zerstobend an die Wand. Das Schulwappen, das nur wenig weiter rechts hing, erzitterte durch die Nachwirkungen des Zaubers.  
,,Wie sie gesehen haben, handelt es sich um einen doppelten rechtseitigen Schwinger. Versuchen sie es jetzt selbst. Jeder für sich. In der nächsten Stunde erwarte ich, dass sie den Zauber nonverbal beherrschen lernen." beendete Severus seine Ausführung und fügte mit drohendem Unterton hinzu. ,,Das gilt auch für alle anderen Zauber, die wir durchgenommen haben. Ich höre noch immer überall Geplapper. Dies ist ein UTZ- Kurs und kein Kindergarten!"  
Mit diesen Worten trat er zurück und überließ seinen Schülern das Übungsfeld.  
Plötzlich sah er, dass Grangers Blick ihn streifte. Ein Lächeln schlich sich über ihre Lippen, bevor sie sich umwandte und den Zauberstab hob. Er konnte kaum mehr als ein Murmeln vernehmen. Schon im nächsten Moment schoss ein winziger weißer Strahl aus ihrer Zauberstabspitze, stieg etwas in die Luft, um sich nur wenig später wieder auf zu lösen.  
Nicht schlecht für das erste Mal, dachte Severus und schritt mit klopfendem Herzen weiter zu einigen Slytherins, die ihrem Haus nur wenig Ehre machten.


	55. Chapter 55

55. Harrys Sorge

,,Ein doppelter rechtsseitiger Schwinger, Mr. Weasley." schnarrte es hinter dem Rothaarigen. Dieser ließ wie immer, wenn Snape an ihn heran trat den Zauberstab betreten sinken.

Snape trat neben ihn und hob seinen Zauberstab und führte ihm den Zauber vor. Hermine, die neben Ron stand, sah ihm dabei zu. Sie versuchte ihren Blick auf seine Hände zu lenken. Keine _nervtötenden_ Blicke! Als ihr Blick doch zu seinem Gesicht huschte, sah sie darin den konzentrierten Ausdruck eines Profis. Er beachtete sie nicht mehr, als er es sonst getan hatte, oder als er jeden anderen Schüler beachtete.

Ihr Herz, das die ganze Zeit über schmerzhaft hart geklopft hatte beruhigte sich etwas. Aber nur etwas.

Kaum, da der helle, gleißende Strahl sich in der Luft aufgelöst hatte, ließ Snape seinen Zauberstab sinken und trat zurück. ,,Jetzt sie, Mr.Weasley." troff es in der Erwartung wenig großartiger Leistung aus seinem Mund. Der Rothaarige hob zögernd den Zauberstab, während Snape seine Arme verschränkend darauf wartete, dass etwas geschah.

,,Mr. Weasley, normalerweise würde ich sagen: Erst denken, dann zaubern. Aber in ihrem Fall rate ich das Gegenteil, sonst stehen wir übermorgen noch hier!"

_,,Frigus_!" rief Ron mit dünner Stimme und vollführte zwei Schwinger, die nicht mehr als ein paar weiße Funken aus der Zauberstabspitze trieben.

,,UTZ, Mr. Weasley. Merken sie sich dieses Wort." sagte Snape sanft, bevor er zu Seamus weiterschritt, der mit ähnlichen Problemen zu kämpfen hatte.

Hermine, die die Szene betreten beobachtet hatte, legte Ron die Hand auf die Schulter.

,,Das ist ein verdammt schwerer Zauber. Lass dich nicht unterkriegen."

,,Nein, lass ich nicht." gab Ron wütend von sich. ,,Nicht von der Fledermaus." fügte er leise knurrend hinzu. Er warf Harry ein entschiedenes Nicken zu und hob seinen Zauberstab. ,,Weißt du Hermine. Wir Weasleys lassen uns nicht so einfach unterkriegen."

Hermine musste bei diesen Worten lächeln. Wenn sogar der unsichere Ron diese Worte von sich gab, musste der Stolz ein Weasley zu sein, unermesslich sein.

,,Weasley! Granger! Weitermachen!" vernahmen sie plötzlich Snapes scharfe Stimme. Hermine stellte sich wieder in Position. Ihr Blick huschte zu dem dunkelgewandeten Mann, der neben dem wenig glücklichen Seamus stand. Einen kurzen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke, bevor Snape den seinen abwandte. Sie hatte keine Regung in den schwarzen Augen erkennen können. Es waren die Augen ihres Lehrers gewesen und nicht die des Mannes, der sie im Cottage in den Armen gehalten hatte.

Und trotzdem klopfte ihr Herz. Es klopfte unaufhörlich.

Ihr Blick. War es ein _nervtötender Blick_ gewesen?

Sie hob den Zauberstab.

,,_Frigus_!" rief sie und entsandte einen weißen Strahl aus ihrer Zauberstabspitze, der sich hell gleißend in die Luft ergoss und für einen Moment alle Anwesenden erstaunt innehalten ließ. Sogar Snape wandte sich um, als er des hellen Lichts gewahr wurde. Für einen Moment flackerte ein erstaunter Ausdruck über sein Gesicht, bevor es wieder zu einer mürrischen, ausdruckslosen Maske gefror.

Harry lächelte ihr zu. Hermine durchströmte ein Glücksgefühl. Vielleicht mochte sie nicht mehr ganz die alte Hermine sein, aber einen guten Zauber bekam sie noch hin.

Snape sagte nichts dazu. Er hatte ihr weder in Zaubertränke noch in Verteidigung jemals Punkte für ihre Leistung gegeben. Wie erwartet beendete er wenig später den Unterricht, nicht ohne noch ein paar Rügen ausgeteilt zu haben.

Hermine hatte kaum ihr Buch in die Tasche gepackt, da war er schon aus dem dämmrigen Raum gerauscht, ohne sie auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.

,,Ein doppelter rechtseitiger Schwinger." äffte Ron ihn mit tiefer, schnarrender Stimme nach ,,Erst denken, dann zaubern, Mrs. Weasley!" Er fuchtelte theatralisch mit seinem Zauberstab herum, bevor er ihn sinken ließ und unter seinen Umhang in den Hosenbund steckte. ,,Lasst uns was essen! Ich sterbe vor Hunger!" sagte er mit dem Ton der Resignation, der ihn immer nach Snapes Unterricht erfasste. Nur die Erwartung auf ein reichhaltiges Mittagessen konnte in diesem Moment seinen Missmut vertreiben.

Harry legte ihm beschwichtigend die Hand auf die Schulter, bevor er Hermine und ihm aus dem Klassenzimmer folgte.

,,Er hat ein mieses Wochenende gehabt, Ron!" bemerkte Harry bissig. ,,So wie der aussah!"

,,Ja, nicht nur miese Weihnachten!" warf Ron scherzend hinterher. ,,Der hat uns sogar lesen lassen!"

Hermine folgte den beiden schweigend. Die beiden hatten recht. Er hatte schon besser ausgesehen. Sein Gesicht hatte zwar nicht den kreidebleichen Ton gehabt wie Wochen zuvor, aber seine Augen waren blutunterlaufen gewesen, als habe er nicht viel Schlaf bekommen.

Schlaflos. Wegen dir? Wegen seiner Arbeit für den Orden?

,,Lesen! Dass er uns das zutraut!" entgegnete Harry sarkastisch und lachte leise über seine Worte. ,,Kaum zu glauben!"

,,Professor Snape traut euch einiges zu!" entfuhr es Hermine, ohne, dass sie etwas dagegen tun konnte.

Beide Jungs begannen diesmal zu lachen, während sie in die große Halle einbogen. Dort herrschte aufgrund der Mittagszeit schon geschäftiges Treiben. Die Halle war erfüllt von Stimmengewirr und dem Klappern des Bestecks.

Hermine machte ein saures Gesicht zu der Reaktion der Jungs, auch wenn sie nichts anderes erwartet hatte. Mit einem fahrigen Geste ließ sie ihre Tasche neben auf die Bank fallen.

Ron und Harry lächelten immer noch amüsiert über ihre Worte, während sie sich an den Tisch setzten und das Essen vor ihnen auftauchte.

,,Wie kommst du darauf? Ich weiß ja, dass du in jedem Menschen was gutes sehen willst und Lehrer sind für dich sowieso heilig, aber warum bei Merlins langem Bart behauptest du, dass Snape uns was zutrauen würde?" fragte Ron interessiert, während er begann das Essen in sich hinein zu schaufeln. Das Belustigte in seinem Blick war noch immer nicht verschwunden.

Auch Harry fragender Blick lag mit einem Mal auf ihr. ,,Er würde kaum einen solchen Unterricht machen, wenn er seinen Schülern nichts zu trauen würde." sagte Hermine entschieden.

,,Er beleidigt mich fast jede Stunde." erwiderte Ron. ,,Er nennt mich unfähig. Und dich hat er auch oft mies behandelt."

,,Ja." musste sie zähneknirschend zugeben. Obwohl er sich in dieser Stunde zusammengerissen hatte. Gryffindor hatte nicht so viele Punkte verloren wie sonst. Und selbst Draco hatte heute eine Rüge eingesteckt, weil er es selbst nach dem zwanzigsten Versuch nicht geschafft hatte, den Zauber länger als zwei Sekunden zu halten.

,,Du hast Snape letztes Jahr mit Schockzaubern bombardiert!" konterte Harry geschickt. ,,Ich dachte du hasst ihn."

,,Das habe ich nie behauptet." erwiderte Hermine ruhig und schob sich einen Bissen in den Mund. Kauen. Schlucken. Gut gemacht, Hermine.

,,Ich war sehr wütend auf ihn. Aber das ist vorbei. Ich kann froh sein, dass ich noch in Hogwarts zur Schule gehen darf."

,,Aber das hast du bestimmt nicht Snape zu verdanken. Sondern Dumbledore."

,,Ja, Harry. Mag ja sein, dass er von Zeit zu Zeit ein Widerling ist - aber trotzdem macht er diesen Unterricht ziemlich gut. Und das würde er nicht tun, wenn ihm seine Schüler nicht wichtig wären."

,,Nein, das macht er nur, weil es das Fach ist, das er immer unterrichten wollte!" erwiderte Harry entschieden. ,,Und Gryffindors liegen ihm bestimmt nicht am Herzen!"

Hermine spürte ihn - den Drang, den Menschen, den sie liebte, um jeden Preis verteidigen zu wollen- und mochte er sich oft noch so widerlich aufführen.

Aber sie durfte diesem Drang nicht dauernd nachgeben, sonst würde sie sich irgendwann verplappern.

_Du kennst mich nicht. Du weißt nicht im Geringsten, wer ich bin. _Hermine erinnerte sich genau an seine Worte. Und sie wusste, dass er recht hatte. Sie kannte ihn nicht.

Aber sie hatte ihn lang genug beobachtet um zu erahnen, was für ein Mensch sich in ihm verbarg.

Und nur zwei Nächte zuvor hatte sie es erlebt. Ein warmes Kribbeln erfasste ihre Lenden.

,,Schon gut, Harry!" ergab sie sich zähneknirschend, wohlwissend, dass es ein ehrgeiziges Projekt war, Harrys von jahrelangem Hass genährte Voreingenommenheit während der Mittagspause durchbrechen zu wollen und schob sich eine weitere Gabel Essen in den Mund. Sie spürte, dass sie Hunger hatte, wenn auch keinen Appetit. Wieder musste ihr Verstand dafür sorgen, dass sie aß. Sie würde kaum die Okklumentikstunde überstehen, die noch auf sie wartete, wenn sie vor lauter Schmetterlingen im Bauch einen Schwächeanfall nach dem anderen bekam.

Sie würde dafür sorgen, dass sie nicht vom Stuhl fiel.

,,Wenigstens isst du wieder." bemerkte Ron, kaum dass sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgekehrt waren. Hermine beschloss ihre Bücher erst einmal in der Tasche zu lassen und sich mit Harry aufs Sofa zu setzen. Er hatte sie schon die ganze Zeit mit seinem fragenden Blick belegt und sie wusste, sie konnte ihm nicht ewig ausweichen.

Ron saß bei ihnen und klagte über den Aufsatz, den er für Zauberkunst schreiben musste, bis plötzlich Lavender durch das Porträtloch trat. Hastig erhob sich Ron, mit der Ausrede noch ein paar Bücher zusammensuchen zu müssen und verschwand eilig im Schlafsaal. Harry schickte ihm ein belustigtes Lächeln hinterher.

,,So ein Mist. Jetzt hab ich ihn verpasst!" schimpfte Lavender in sich hinein. Sie sah Hermine verstohlen von der Seite an, während sie ans Sofa trat. ,,Was ist nur mit dem los! Der war schon letztes Jahr so komisch." murmelte sie. Obwohl Hermine Lavender nicht leiden konnte, tat sie ihr in diesem Moment leid. Niemand, nicht einmal die größte Nervensäge verdiente es, derart im Unklaren gelassen zu werden. Oh Ron, dachte sie. Lass dir nicht zu viel Zeit. Ungewissheit ist schrecklich.

Lavender schenkte Hermine einen scharfen, eifersüchtigen Blick. ,,Man hat halt nicht viel Zeit, wenn man soviel Hausaufgaben machen muss wie er, nicht wahr, Hermine?" troff es aus ihrem Mund.

,,Er bemüht sich ziemlich in letzter Zeit. Und dann ist da auch noch das Quidditch-Training!" erwiderte Hermine ruhig.

,,Ich weiß genau, dass Ron nur mit dir Hausaufgaben macht, um mit dir rum zu hängen." zischte sie wütend. ,,Du kannst ihm sagen, dass ich mir das nicht länger gefallen lasse!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich herum und rauschte ebenfalls in den Schlafsaal, der die Treppe hinunter lag.

Hermine sah dem armen gebeutelten Geschöpf mit einer Wehmut hinterher, die sie selbst überraschte.

,,Hermine, ich weiß-."

Die Angesprochene wandte sich Harry zu und sah ihn fragend an. Der strubbelhaarige Junge fummelte betreten an den Kordeln eines Sofakissens herum.

,,Ich weiß, dass Poppy gesagt hat, dass ich dich nicht mit Fragen nerven soll, aber- ."

,,Du willst wissen, wie es mir geht?"

,,Ja, ich meine, du bist letztes Jahr einfach zusammengebrochen. Du warst zwei Tage auf der Krankenstation. Und Madame Pomfrey sagte, dass du einen Nervenzusammenbruch hattest. Und das wegen Snape-." Seine Hände krallten sich in seiner Erregung in den Stoff des Kissens. Hermine sah, dass er die Zähne zusammenbiss. ,,Sie sagte etwas von einer Vision. Von Albträumen. Und ich wollte dich fragen, aber ich musste immer wieder daran denken, was sie mir gesagt hat."

,, Was – was hat Poppy dir gesagt?"

,,Dass dein Zustand es nicht zulassen würde, dass ich dich mit Fragen bestürme und dass du wieder zusammenbrechen könntest, wenn ich dich damit überfordere."

,,Harry-."

,,Ich hab versucht etwas aus Dumbledore heraus zu bekommen!" brach aus ihm hervor. Seine grünen Augen huschten unruhig zwischen ihr und seinen Händen, die sich ins Kissen krallten hin und her.

,,Aber er hat mir nichts gesagt, verstehst du! Er hat nur gesagt, dass du dich langsam wieder erholen müsstest. Und als ich mit ihm über Snapes Verhalten reden wollte, ist er mir ausgewichen."

Harry entriss seine Hand dem Kissen und ließ sie geräuschvoll darauf zurückfallen.

,,Du kannst mir glauben, es ist mir ziemlich schwer gefallen, mich zurück zu halten. Aber jetzt-."

,,Es geht mir wieder gut, Harry." erwiderte Hermine und lächelte ihn an. ,,Weißt du, der letzte Sommer war schwer für mich. Wegen- ."

Harrys Augenbrauen hoben sich fragend.

,,Wegen Viktor." log Hermine, nicht ohne Scham darüber zu verspüren, dass ER als Ausrede herhalten musste. Aber es ging nicht anders. ,,Er hat mich im Sommer besucht und-."

,,Oh, ok. Ich verstehe."

Hermine atmete leise vor Erleichterung auf. Harry war noch immer in dem Alter, in dem ihn solche Offenbarungen aus dem Mund eines Mädchens überforderten. Aber er erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, dass sie Viktor Krum lange Briefe geschrieben hatte. Er hatte ja nicht ahnen können, dass sie dies nur aus reiner Verzweiflung getan hatte.

,,Vielleicht solltest du mal einen Gang runterschalten, Hermine." sagte Harry plötzlich halbersnt. ,,Du nimmst dir zu viel vor. Ich glaube, ich würde auch irgendwann einen Nervenzusammenbruch kriegen, wenn ich die halbe Bibliothek Hogwarts gelesen hätte."

,,Harry." erwiderte sie lachend. ,,Das habe ich nicht."

,,Stimmt, nicht einmal du würdest das ohne Zeitumkehrer schaffen!"

,,Ist sie weg?" vernahmen sie plötzlich Rons Stimme hinter sich. Wieder mussten beide lachen. Sein gepeinigter Gesichtsausdruck war einfach zu komisch. Er erinnerte an einen Jungen, der vor einem ungarischen Hornschwanz stand und seinen Zauberstab vergessen hatte.

,,Setz dich, Ron und entspann dich. Sie ist weg." beruhigte ihn Hermine und deutete auf den Sessel, der neben dem Sofa stand. Der Rothaarige blickte sich noch einmal betreten um, bevor er sich erleichtert in den Sessel sinken ließ. Nicht einmal die Aussicht auf das nachmittägliche Aufsatzschreiben konnte ihm in diesem Moment die Freude verderben, Lavender für eine Weile vom Hals zu haben.


	56. Chapter 56

5. Der Profi

Hermine griff zur Feder und tunkte sie ins Tintenfass. Sie hatten in Zaubereigeschichte zum Glück nie Aufsätze auf. Binns machte seine Vorstellung und schwebte nach der Stunde einfach wieder davon. Aber es warteten noch zwei Aufsätze, die sie vor den Ferien aufbekommen hatten, darauf aufs Pergament gekratzt zu werden. Einer für Zaubertränke und einer für Verwandlung. Zaubereigeschichte! Vermutlich war sie die einzige, die in diesem Fach nicht einschlief. Aber wenn sie es sich recht überlegte, hatte sie dank Professor Snapes ausgeprägtem Drang zur Bestrafung schon jetzt zu wenig Zeit, all das zu schaffen, was von ihr verlangt wurde. Und dann war da noch der Okklumentikunterricht. Sie durfte nicht daran denken. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie es werden würde und sie wollte es sich in diesem Moment nicht vorstellen, sonst bekäme sie nicht mehr einen geraden Gedanken hin.

Harry und Ron hingen wie immer mehr gelangweilt als von Ehrgeiz gepackt über dem Pergament. Sie waren mehr für das praktische, besonders was Verwandlung betraf.

,,Ich wünschte wir dürften uns mit Animagus-Fähigkeiten beschäftigen. Wer braucht schon eine lange Nase oder einen Vollbart?" beklagte sich Ron ,,Und mit meiner Haarfarbe bin ich auch zufrieden."

Wie süß Ron war, wenn er einen Anflug von Selbstbewusstsein zeigte! Hermine ließ ihren Blick aufs Pergament sinken, als sie seiner braunen Augen gewahr wurde. Sie waren noch immer voll unausgesprochener Zuneigung. Und es war ein komisches Gefühl, sie nicht auf dieselbe Art erwidern zu können.

,,Du weißt doch, dass Animagi vom Ministerium überwacht werden. Und wenn das Ministerium sie für gefährlich hält, wird Professor McGonnagal uns wohl nicht beibringen, wie man sich in_gefährliche_ Tiere verwandelt." erwiderte sie.

,,Ja, erinnerst du dich nicht an die Geschichte mit meinem Vater und Sirius?" warf Harry ein, der schon wieder im Buch des Halbblutprinzen herumblätterte. Er hatte den Aufsatz über Gesichtsverwandlung weggelegt um sich seinem neuen Snape-freien Lieblingsfach zu widmen. Zaubertränke.

Hermine hatte sich ihre Bemerkungen zu diesem bescheuerten Buch verkniffen. Sie hatte andere Sorgen, als Harry darauf hin zuweisen, dass er sich mit Magie abgab, von der er nicht wusste, was sie bewirkte.

,,Ja, schon." murmelte Ron und griff zu einem Buch ,,Aber wer sagt denn, dass uns diese Fähigkeit nicht irgendwann nützlich sein könnte?"

,,Sie würde dich sicherlich ziemlich cool machen, Ron, und Lavender wäre nicht die einzige, die hinter dir herlaufen würde." entgegnete Hermine mit einem Schmunzeln, während ihre Feder unschlüssig über ihrem Pergament schwebte.

,,Und wenn schon!"

,,Na los, Ron! Schreib lieber ein paar Sätze. Ich kann dir heute nicht helfen." ermahnte Hermine ihn, in deren Stimme die Ernsthaftigkeit zurückgekehrt war. Sie schrieb hastig ein paar Sätze nieder, die ihr in den Sinn gekommen waren.

Ron sagte nichts zu ihren Worten. Er hatte es in den letzten Wochen nur zu gut zu spüren bekommen, dass sie kaum noch Zeit hatte, ihm und Harry bei ihren Aufsätzen zu helfen. Er seufzte leise und machte sich mit einem letzten Blick auf das über das Pergament gebeugte Mädchen vor ihm, an die Arbeit.

* * *

Harry ließ sich nicht davon abbringen, sie in den Kerker zu begleiten. Hermine wusste, was dies zu bedeuten hatte. Er war sonst nie darauf erpicht gewesen, in die dunklen, kalten Korridore ein zu tauchen. Sie waren kaum ein paar Schritte das Treppenhaus hinab gestiegen, als er zu fragen begann. ,,Poppy sagte, du hattest eine Vision." 

,,Ich weiß worüber du dir Gedanken machst, Harry! Über Voldemort."

,,Kann sein."

,,Hat Ron es dir nicht gesagt?"

,,Er sagte, du hättest gesagt, du hättest keine Vision mehr gehabt. Aber ich will es von dir wissen."

,,Mir geht es wieder GUT, Harry. Ich hatte keine Albträume mehr und auch keine Vision, wirklich." log Hermine und zwang sich dazu nicht reuevoll die Lippen aufeinander zu pressen. Sie erinnerte sich nur zu gut an die qualvollen Visionen im Cottage.

Aber ihr Schweigen war nicht mehr nur eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme, nein- sie durfte nicht anfangen, los zu plappern und Dinge zu sagen, die sie nur zu gerne losgeworden wäre. Ihre Mutter hatte es zu spüren bekommen.

Sie sah Harry an und wusste, sie hätte ihm gerne alles erzählt. Von den Visionen, von dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore, sogar von ihrer Liebeseskarparde mit Professor Snape. Es tat weh, dass er – ihr bester Freund- der letzte war, dem sie sich anvertrauen konnte. Aber sogar gegenüber Ginny musste sie schweigen. Nicht nur der Sicherheitsmaßnahmen wegen. Die Sache mit Severus war zu neu und zu zerbrechlich, um sie zu gefährden.

,,Ich hatte wegen Viktor einen wirklich miesen Sommer und d- dann kam Weihnachten und der Streit mit meinem Vater und-."

,,Und was hat Dumbledore zu dir gesagt?"

,,Dass ich zu Professor Trewalney gehen soll. Aber das hat mir wenig gebracht. Du weißt doch, wie verwirrt die immer ist."

,,Und du hattest wirklich keine Vision mehr?"

,,Harry, nein. Glaubst du ich würde dir das nicht sagen?" erwiderte Hermine mit einem entschiedenen Ton, der sie selbst überraschte. Was ist nur aus dir geworden, Hermine! Eine Lügnerin. Eine schamlose Lügnerin!

Harry vergrub die Hände in den Hosentaschen, während sie darauf warteten, dass die Treppe an deren Ende sie standen, sie weiterließ. Ein leises Poltern bedeutete ihnen, dass sie weitergehen konnten. Sein grüner Blick streifte sie fast schüchtern.

,,Du weißt, dass du Ron und mir alles sagen kannst!" murmelte er. ,,Du hast uns schon so oft geholfen. Warst immer da."

,,Harry, das weiß ich doch!"

Sie erreichten die unterste Treppe und verließen das Treppenhaus. ,,AUSGANGSSPERRE!" plärrte ihnen ein Gemälde hinterher. ,,AUSGAAAAAAAAAAAAANGSSPERRE! ELENDE GÖREN!"

,,Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass du nicht immer alles sagst." erwiderte er und folgte ihr hastig. Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. Sie musste lügen. Sie musste. Für Severus. Für sie beide.

,,Was willst du hören? Dass ich im Sommer mit Viktor geschlafen habe?" entfuhr es ihr.

Harry sah sie betreten an.

,, Siehst du, Harry. Ich kann dir nicht alles erzählen!" Hermine spürte, wie nicht nur ihm, sondern auch ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Über solche Dinge hatten sie nie geredet.

Sie machte eine hilflose Geste mit ihren Händen, während sie den Korridor durchquerten, der zur Kerkertreppe führte.

,,Nicht ALLES."

,,Und bist du über Viktor hinweg?" fragte Harry plötzlich frei heraus.

,,Ja, Harry. Das Schlimmste hab ich überstanden. Ich habe weder Visionen, noch Albträume, noch Sehnsucht nach Viktor Krum. Mach dir bitte keine Sorgen."

Außerdem hast du genug eigene Sorgen, dachte sie.

Sie erreichten den Durchgang zur Kerkertreppe und blieben stehen. Die Beklommenheit, die sie ein paar Momente zuvor erfasst hatte, klang nach.

,,Geh´ jetzt besser zurück, Harry. Wir sollten nicht ohne Grund allein in den Gängen sein!"

,,Ich kenne einen guten Spruch. Vom Halbblutprinzen. Falls dir das Nachsitzen bei Filch zu langweilig wird."

Hermine musste lächeln, obwohl ihr allein der Name des Halbblutidioten missfiel. ,,Du klingst wie Fred und George!" sagte sie amüsiert.

,,Ja. Nicht immer alles so ernst nehmen. Kann manchmal nicht schaden." erwiderte er in einem wenig überzeugenden Ton. ,,Bis später!"

Und schon war er davon geschlurft, noch immer die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben.

Hermine sah ihm kurz hinterher, bevor sie in die Dämmerung des Kerkers eintauchte.

* * *

Professor Snape. Severus. Professor Snape. Severus. Professor Snape. 

Sie klopfte zaghaft an der Tür zu seinem Büro. Es war kühl in den Kerkergängen. Fast so kühl wie im unbeheizten Cottage. Ja, sie wusste, durch welche Tür sie in diesem Moment lieber geschritten wäre. In einen Salon, in dem sie das Feuerholz, das in einem kleinen Schuppen neben dem Cottage lagerte, in den Kamin gelegt und entzündet hätte, damit es warm war, wenn er käme.

Sie seufzte leise, straffte ihren Rücken und klopfte diesmal energischer. Die Tür ging auf, doch statt eines am Tisch sitzenden Mannes, der den Zauberstab senkte, stand er direkt vor ihr. Sein dunkler Blick streifte sie auffordernd, während er zurück trat, um sie herein zu lassen. Professor Snape. Severus.

,,Guten Abend." sagte sie mit dünner Stimme und trat nachdem sie sich von seinem Blick losgerissen hatte, über die Schwelle. Ihr Herz klopfte. Ein bittersüßer Schmerz kroch ihr durch den Bauch. Sie genoss es. So sehr sie sich den ganzen Nachmittag vor dem Okklumentikunterricht gefürchtet hatte, so sehr hatte sie sich darauf gefreut, nur einen unbehelligten Moment mit ihm alleine zu sein.

Er ließ die Tür zufallen und ging ein paar Schritte, um sich ihr dann, an seinen Schreibtisch stehend, zuzuwenden. Hermine, die nicht wusste, was sie tun sollte, ging zu dem Stuhl, auf dem sie während des Okklumentiksunterichts saß, dort blieb sie stehen. Ihre Hände glitten über das Holz der Stuhllehne.

,,Ich möchte Dinge klarstellen, Miss Granger." sagte Severus plötzlich mit leiser, klarer Stimme.

Die Angesprochene sah ihn fragend an.

,,Sie erinnern sich an meinen Brief?"

,,Ja, Sir."

,,Er hat noch immer Gültigkeit!"

,,Sir, ich habe mein Bestes getan. Ich habe sie nicht angesehen, ich- ."

,,Nein, das haben sie nicht." erklang es rau. Mit diesen Worten griff er zu seinem Zauberstab. Hermine versuchte in seinem Gesicht irgendeine Regung zu entdecken, doch sie musste feststellen, dass er es wieder einmal schaffte jegliche Emotion daraus zu verbannen. Sah er so auch aus, wenn er vor Voldemort stand? Ihr Blick glitt wieder und wieder über sein Gesicht.

Augen starr. Blutunterlaufen. Es ging ihm nicht gut. Sie brauchte nicht zu fragen. Ihr Herz begann noch härter zu klopfen, als zuvor, sie sah, dass er den Zauberstab in seiner Hand drehte. Sie wollte ihn küssen.

,,Wir müssen den Okklumentikunterricht fortsetzen, Miss Granger."

,,Ja, Sir." presste sie widerwillig hervor.

,,Ich habe Albus Dumbledore nichts vom dem Vorfall erzählt. Sie können sich vorstellen, was mich dazu veranlasst hat, stillschweigen zu bewahren."

Sie nickte, statt das verhasste ,Ja, Sir aus zu sprechen. Sie wusste, dass es notwendig war und trotzdem hasste sie es. Sie hätte nur ein paar Schritte gehen müssen, um ihn zu berühren. Sie waren allein. Ungestört. Doch da war diese Mauer. Er würde es nicht zulassen. Seine starren Augen und seine verhaltenen Gesten erzählten davon.

,,Der Schulleiter geht davon aus, dass sie schon Fortschritte gemacht haben. Aber- ." Severus hielt kurz inne und Hermine war es, als streifte sie ein vorwurfsvoller Blick. ,,Das haben sie nicht."

Ja, weil ich sie liebe, SIR!

Severus drehte sich mit einem Mal herum und bedeutete ihr mit ihm ans Phiolenregal zu treten. Hermine trat mit zögerlichen Schritten neben ihn. Je näher sie ihm kam, desto unwohler fühlte sie sich, weil sie wusste, dass er es nicht zulassen würde, dass sie ihn berührte. Sie sog seinen Geruch ein und schloss für den Hauch eines Moments die Augen, um ihn zu genießen.

Das Klimpern von Phiolenglas holte sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück. ,,Dies hier." vernahm sie seine Stimme. ,,Ist der Trank, den wir gebraut haben, Miss Granger,." Er hielt ihr eine Phiole hin, in der sich eine Flüssigkeit in einem satten Orange befand. Ein leichtes Leuchten ging von ihr aus.

,,Oh, verdammt!" entfuhr es ihr, als sie das Ergebnis ihrer Unachtsamkeit besah. Sie hatte die Phiole mit dem _morsamoris_ seit sie diese, die Tränen zurückhaltend tief in ihrem Koffer vergraben hatte, nicht auch nur eines Blickes gewürdigt.

Severus sah sie mit gehobenen Augenbrauen an. Fast war es Hermine als schliche sich etwas belustigtes über die starre Maske, die sein Gesicht war. Aber nein- da war nichts.

Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung stellte er die Phiole ins Regal zurück und wandte sich ab, um wieder zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück zu kehren. ,,Ich nehme an, sie haben nach der Einnahme die gewünschte Wirkung verspürt."

Ehe Hermine antworten konnte, fuhr er schon fort.

,,Danach hatten sie eine Anwandlung von Aggression und verspürten Übelkeit."

,,Ja, Sir."

Noch immer den Zauberstab in seiner rechten Hand deutete er auf das Denkarium, das ein seidiges Licht über seinen Schreibtisch warf.

,,Da sie wieder von Visionen heimgesucht wurden, deren Ursprung noch immer unklar ist, ist es unumgänglich, dass wir den Okklumentikunterricht fortsetzen. Ich kann keine Rücksicht auf ihren mentalen Zustand nehmen."

,,Mentaler Zustand, Sir? Ich- ." entfuhr es Hermine in einem empörten Anflug von Protest.

,,Der dunkle Lord." unterbrach Severus sie mit einem lauernden Unterton und belegte sie dabei mit einem strengen Blick. ,,Wird ebenfalls keine Rücksicht darauf nehmen! Wir müssen ohne den_morsamoris_ weitermachen, ob sie es wollen oder nicht!"

Sie spürte, dass er wütend war. Wie wenig es an diesem Abend brauchte um ihn in Rage zu bringen. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass seine linke Hand sich langsam öffnete und schloss.

Sie trat entschlossen neben das Denkarium und wartete darauf, dass er ihr den Zauberstab an die Schläfe hielt. Nur wenig später spürte sie das kühle Holz an ihrer Stirn.

,,_Reducio cogitatum_, Miss Granger." raunte er leise, als flüstere er ihre süße Worte zu ,,Ich habe heute im Unterricht erlebt, wie sie einen schwierigen Zauber als einzige so ausgeführt haben, dass sie ihrem Haus keine Schande gemacht haben. Wollen sie mir erzählen, sie bekämen den _reducio_ nicht hin?"

,,Sir, ich habe zu wenig Zeit. Wie soll ich das alles schaffen?" erwiderte sie mit fester Stimme.

,,Keine Angst, Granger. Sie werden genug Zeit bekommen. Ich werde sie nicht abhalten. REDUCIO COGITATUM! DENKEN SIE!"

Hermine dachte und erinnerte sich. Sie würde genug Zeit haben? Was sollte das bedeuten?

Als Severus zurücktrat und ihr Gedankenfluidum ins Denkarium beförderte, wusste sie, dass sie nicht einen geraden Gedanken hinbekommen hatte. Sie spürte, dass ihre Hände vor Anspannung zitterten. Der Mann, der sie in diesem Moment mit seinem Blick aufforderte, sich hinzusetzen und den Zauberstab hebend einen Schritt zurücktrat, war ein Profi. Es war Professor Snape.

,,Bereiten sie sich vor."

Hermine hob ergeben ihren Blick, um seinem zu begegnen. Einen kurzen Moment lagen sie ineinander, bevor seine Lippen sich zu bewegen begannen.

,,LEGILIMENS!"

Im nächsten Kap dann ausführlicher Okklumentik;)


	57. Chapter 57

57. Der zweitgrößte Feind der Okklumentik

_Verschließen sie ihren Geist, Granger!_

Ein hochgewachsenes, braungelocktes Mädchen sitzt in einem dämmrigen Zimmer am Fenster und blickt auf die schneebedeckten Dächer der Nachbarschaft. Ihr blasses Gesicht ist ausdruckslos. Sie hält ein kleines Buch in der Hand und öffnet es. Sie nimmt ein abgegriffenes Stück Zeitung heraus und betrachtet es. Ihre Mundwinkel zucken, als wolle sie lächeln. Ihre Finger streichen über ein schwarzweißes Gesicht, das in die Kamera blinzelt.

_Ich liebe sie nicht mehr, Professor. Ich hoffe sie sind glücklich,_flüstert sie dem Bild mit matter Stimme entgegen. _Frohe Weihnachten...Severus ._Der Name, kaum mehr als ein Hauchen.

Das Mädchen achtet nicht auf den schwarzgewandeten Mann, der mit starrem Gesicht neben ihr steht und über ihre Schulter blickt.

_Konzentrieren sie sich, Granger! _

Ein Blitzen. Das Mädchen sitzt im Schneidersitz auf ihrem Bett und sieht auf das kleine Buch hinab, dass auf ihrem Schoß liegt. Sie murmelt etwas, hebt den Kopf und schließt die Augen. _Geist verschließen...Geist verschließen..._murmelt sie ..._ den Geist verschließen...komm schon, du hast den morsamoris genommen...du fühlst nichts...fühlst nichts..._

Das Mädchen sitzt am Tisch. Neben ihr sitzt eine Frau mit Dauerwelle, die in ein Gespräch mit ihrem Gegenüber verwickelt ist. Das Mädchen hält die Gabel locker umgriffen, während sie im Stuhl zurück gelehnt in die Kerzenflamme starrt. _Schmeckt´s nicht?_ ertönt eine gelangweilte männliche Stimme von der Seite.

Ein Flackern.

_Weißer Schnee, so rein und schön, komm lasst uns spielen gehen, Weihnachten ist schon bald da, oh ist das nicht wunderbar? Zuckerplätzchen, arbeitsame Wichtelein- was ist Hermine, sing mit!_

Das kleine braunhaarige Mädchen sitzt auf dem Schoß ihrer Mutter, während diese in einer Schüssel Teig anrührt. Es beugt sich ein braunhaariger Mann über sie und lächelt. Er küsst seine Frau und setzt sich mit einer Tasse Tee an den Tisch.

_Na komm, sing mit! _sagt die Frau _Weißer Schnee, so rein und schön - _Sie wuschelt ihr mit der freien Hand durch die braune Haartolle. Das kleine Mädchen gibt ein quiekendes Lachen von sich.

Die Frau steht an der Tür zu einem Wohnzimmer. Über ihr erstauntes Gesicht schleicht ein entzücktes Lächeln. Sie hebt ihre Hand und winkt jemanden herbei. _Richard komm her und sieh dir das an!__Sie hat den Dickens aus dem Regal geholt! _ ruft sie aufgeregt. Ein Mann tritt neben sie. Zusammen sehen sie auf das braunhaarige kleine Mädchen, das vor einem Buch hockt und auf den Buchdeckel deutet. _Da-david_ sagt das Mädchen mit dünner und dennoch aufgeregter Stimme, während sie ihre Eltern mit großen Augen anguckt.

Das Mädchen, Jahre älter und hochgewachsen, sitzt auf dem Rand ihres Betts und knöpft sich die Bluse zu. Ihr Haar ist zerwühlt. Hinter ihr erhebt sich ein junger Mann mit dunklem Haar und Hakennase. Er legt ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. In ihrem Gesicht ist Anspannung zu sehen. Sie hebt ihren Blick und sieht dem dunkelgewandeten, hageren Mann in die Augen.

Der dunkelgewandete Mann schenkt ihr einen starren Blick über seine Nase hinweg. Das Mädchen erhebt sich hastig und geht durch ihn hindurch, sich in einem hellen Blitz auflösend.

,,Sehen sie mich an, Granger!" forderte Severus sie auf, kaum, da er sich selbst der kühlen Luft seines Kerkerbüros wieder gewahr geworden war, während er den Zauberstab sinken ließ. Dein Herz- es klopft- warum klopft es- Er war ein Profi! Ein Profi.

,,Konzentration, Miss Granger!" rief er scharf.

Hermine hob ihren Kopf. Sie hielt ihn nach jeder Leglimentikattacke gesenkt, während sie nach Atem rang. Immerhin war sie nicht vom Stuhl gefallen. Das Vorwurfsvolle war aus ihrem Blick verschwunden. Sie wusste, dass er hart bleiben musste. Sie war klug.

Er durfte nicht an die Augen aus dem Cottage denken.

Er wartete einen kurzen Moment, bevor er den Zauberstab abermals hob. ,,Halten sie sich bereit!"

,,Ja, Sir." erwiderte sie. Severus war es, als höre er Resignation in ihrer Stimme. Er wollte zu ihr gehen und sie an sich drücken._Ich hoffe sie sind glücklich._

Kaum, da sie ihren Blick gehoben hatte, feuerte er den Fluch auf sie. Er durfte nicht in diesen Augen versinken. Er durfte nicht darüber nachdenken- über all das, was gerade geschah. Sie war in sein Leben getreten und hatte seinen Gleichmut davon gefegt.

Ein heller Blitz sog ihn in ihre Gedanken.

_Geht er, Mama?_ Das kleine Mädchen mit den braunen Locken steht am Türrahmen eines Zimmers und sieht einem Mann mit Koffer nach, der wütend einen Flur entlangrauscht. Sie vergräbt ihr Gesicht in den Händen und beginnt laut zu weinen. _GEH DOCH UND KOMM NICHT WIEDER!_ schreit eine Frau hinter ihr.

_Alles in Ordnung?_ fragt das braungelockte kleine Mädchen und legt ihre Hand auf die Schultern einer zitternden Frau mit zerwühltem Haar. _Ja, alles in Ordnung, Schatz. Ich komm gleich-_

_Und was machst du am liebsten? _Fragt die Frau, die am Steuer eines Autos sitzt. Sie wirft einen lächelnden Blick auf den Rücksitz, auf dem ein Mädchen mit einer Katze im Korb sitzt. Sie lächelt über das ganze Gesicht. _Oh, Mama, Arithmantik ist toll. Und Verwandlung,. Ich weiß gar nicht was ich am liebsten mache. _Das Mädchen fuchtelt begeistert mit den Händen in der Luft.

_Du interessierst dich für vieles, nicht wahr, Schatz?_

_Ich finde auch Zaubertränke total interessant. Aber der Lehrer ist ziemlich komisch. Er mag Harry nicht. Und er sieht aus wie eine Fledermaus._

_Wie eine Fledermaus? _Die Frau am Steuer lacht glucksend.

,,Es reicht, Granger!" rief Severus scharf. ,,Sie geben sich keine Mühe. Ich verspüre nicht den geringsten Widerstand!"

Er ließ den Zauberstab sinken und trat erregt einen Schritt zurück. ,,Ich habe ihnen das Buch aus meinen Privatbesitz nicht umsonst zukommen lassen!"

,,Sie wissen genau, warum ich mich nicht wehren kann!" entfuhr es Hermine ungehalten, kaum, da sie wieder bei Atem war. ,,Meinen sie, es macht mir Spaß, sie in meinem Kopf zu haben!" Sie hob ihren Kopf und sah ihn wütend und traurig zugleich an. Severus Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Er trat noch einen Schritt zurück, so dass er fast seinen Schreibtisch berührte. Sein Blick glitt über das seidig leuchtende Denkarium, zurück zu ihr. Sie machte ihre Sache gut. Vielleicht hätte sie Fortschritte gemacht- vielleicht- wenn er nicht gewesen wäre.

Warum musst du in mein Leben treten! wollte er ausspeien. Gerade jetzt, wo ich nichts mehr habe, außer meiner letzten Aufgabe. GERADE JETZT! Er biss die Zähne zusammen, während sein Gesicht starr blieb und hob den Zauberstab.

,,Wir werden weitermachen." fuhr er in einem ruhigeren Ton fort. ,,Wir müssen weitermachen, Miss Granger. Reißen sie sich zusammen. Ich - werde ihnen helfen."

,,Ich weiß, Sir." kam es erstickt zurück. Ihre Unterlippe zitterte.

,, Sehen sie mich an." sagte er ruhig.

,,Das tue ich."

,,Eins- zwei- ."

Ihr Mund öffnete sich und er wusste, was ihr auf der Zunge lag.. ,,DREI-LEGILIMENS!"

_Severus._

Was ist- sing mit- 

Eine Frau sitzt am Tisch und redet mit einem hochgewachsenen Mädchen, das ihr gegenüber sitzt. Sie hält ihre Teetasse umklammert._Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?_

_Ja, Mama, ich komm schon drüber weg-_

Das Mädchen liegt in der matten Dämmerung eines Sommerabends im Bett und drückt die Decke an sich. Sie träg nichts als ein dünnes Nachthemd. Ihr Augen starren zum Fenster hinaus. Ihr Gesicht verzieht sich zu einer Maske der Verzweiflung. Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung vergräbt sie es in ihrem Kissen.

Ein Flackern.

_Ist es wegen diesem Trank, den du genommen hast? Diesem Beruhigungstrank?_fragt die Frau, die auf einem Bettrand sitzt. Sie streckt ihre Hand aus und streichelt dem Mädchen, das im Bett liegt über die Wange. In ihrem Gesicht ist unverhohlene Sorge zu sehen

_Kann sein, Mama. _murmelt das Mädchen matt.

_Mensch, Hermine, was machst du nur! Weißt du wie sehr ich mich erschrocken habe. Und das nur wegen- _

_Na sag schon, wer ist es- _

_Du willst es wirklich wissen?_

Severus wollte zurücktreten, da sog es ihn in einen kalten dämmrigen Raum. Er versuchte etwas zu erkennen.

Stöhnen dringt in sein Ohr.

Ein Mädchen, ihr Gesicht ist vor Verzückung verzogen. Ein schwarzhaariger Mann ist über sie gebeugt und drückt seinen Mund auf ihren, während er sich zwischen ihre Beine drängt._Hör nicht auf!_

Der Mann bäumt sich ihren Bewegungen entgegen. Sein leises, ersticktes Stöhnen vermengt sich mit ihrem Seufzen.

Severus Brust zog sich zusammen, als die Schwärze zurückfloss und den Kerker freigab. Er erinnerte sich an jeden einzelnen Moment. Und doch- war es ihm als hätte er einen Fremden erblickt.

Er riss seinen Blick von ihren Augen und heftete ihn an einen Tiegel mit eingelegten Mondvipern.

Ein Profi. Du bist ein Profi. Seine linke Hand öffnete und schloss sich.

,,Wie sie wollen, Miss Granger." sagte er mit leiser schnarrender Stimme, die nichts von seiner Wut und Erregung durchscheinen ließ. ,,Sie benötigen das Denkarium nicht mehr. Soll ich Dumbledore sagen, dass sie nichts mehr zu verbergen haben?"

Er belegte sie mit einem finsteren, wütenden Blick, auf den sie kaum reagierte, da sie sich noch immer von der Attacke erholte. ,,Soll ich ihm sagen, dass sie eine Schande für die Okklumentik sind! Dass sie sich keine Mühe geben?"

,,Sie wollten mir helfen, Sir." keuchte sie.

,,Ihnen helfen, Granger? Wie soll das gehen, he? Ich habe versucht ihnen zu helfen. Sie waren es, die den Trank ruiniert hat!" fuhr er mit scharfer Stimme fort. Er würde seine Wirkung tun. Sein Herz klopfte. Es klopfte unaufhörlich.

Es war ein schwerer Trank. Es stand in dem Buch: Nur ein Meister der Zaubertränke-.

,,Ich habe ihnen vertraut, Granger. Ich tue so etwas nicht leichtfertig!"

,,Warum machst du das?" fragte sie mit einem Mal. Ihre Stimme war schwach und ausgelaugt.

,,Sie werden sich Mühe geben, Granger! Und wenn ich sie tausendmal mit diesem verdammten Fluch befeuern muss. Bis sie lernen ihren Geist zu verschließen."

,,Ich versuche es doch-."

,,Aber sie können es nicht."

Severus trat einen Schritt näher und sah mit gerecktem Kinn auf sie herab. Sein Herz klopfte. Er wollte sie küssen. ,,Ich schätze, es ist genau wie bei Potter. Ein Mensch, der es nicht schafft seinen Mund geschlossen zu halten, wird sich damit auch bei seinem Geist schwer tun. Ich würde sagen- der dunkle Lord wird ein leichtes Spiel haben."

,,Hör auf!" spie Hermine aus und erhob sich hastig. Ihre Unterlippe zitterte. Sie wollte zum Denkarium gehen, doch Severus riss sie am Kragen ihres Pullovers zurück. Er blickte ihr mit strengem Blick entgegen, während seine linke Hand sich unnachgiebig in den Stoff krallte.

,,Sie werden sich auf diesen verdammten Stuhl setzen und weitermachen!" knurrte er mit ehrlicher Wut in der Stimme.

,,Und sie werden mir den gebührenden Respekt zukommen lassen. Ich werde den Unterricht beenden, wenn sie sich nicht daran halten, Granger."

Er schob sie zum Stuhl und drückte sie darauf. Ehe sie protestieren konnte war er schon zurück getreten . ,,LEGILIMENS!"

_Es ist nichts, Mama...du und Viktor...Harry, du kannst nicht einfach irgendetwas behaupten, ohne zu wissen...und ich weiß, dass Lehrer für dich heilig sind, aber warum bei Merlins langem Bart behauptest du, dass Snape uns etwas zutrauen würde...schreib lieber ein paar Sätze bevor es zu spät wird...wieso fällt dir immer alles so leicht, Hermine, ich- oh guck sie dir an, Richard, sie ist erst fünf, guck sie dir an, wie...gute alte Muggelliteratur, früher mochtest du sie- Hoggi-hoggi-Hogwarts...liebe ihn...bitte...kann nicht mehr zurück...nichts bereuen, dass so – _

,,Geben sie sich Mühe Granger! LEGILIMENS!"

_Es wird jemand sterben...müssen wir Geduld haben...gehen sie, bevor ich mich vergesse. helfen sie mir, Sir, bitte- morsamoris...sind sie deswegen hier, um mir zu sagen, dass ich versagt habe...um ihnen zu sagen, dass sie sich das mit uns aus dem Kopf schlagen-_

Severus ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken. Sein Herz ging noch immer schnell, aber er war sich sicher, ihres ebenso. Ihr erschöpfter Blick traf auf seinen. Eine Weile verharrten ihre Blicke ineinander. Mehr konnte er ihr nicht geben. Er würde wahnsinnig werden, wenn sie sich an ihn drückte. Gefühle der Zuneigung. Liebe.

Er war der Grund dafür, dass sie ihren Geist nicht verschließen konnte. Mit einer matten Bewegung wandte er sich zu seinem Schreibtisch und setzte sich. Hermine erhob sich zögernd von ihrem Stuhl und ging auf ihn zu.

,,Der_morsamoris_, Miss Granger." sagte Severus leise.

,,Er ist ruiniert, Sir."

,,Nein, nicht ganz." erwiderte er, ohne den Blick zu heben.

Hermine ließ sich auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch sinken. ,,Bedeutet das,- ich soll ihn trotz der Nebenwirkungen nehmen?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

,,Der dunkle Lord- „ sprach Severus ruhig weiter. ,,Ist ein sehr mächtiger Leglimentiker. Ihre Visionen waren vielleicht nicht mehr als ein Vorgeschmack dessen, was noch auf sie zukommen könnte. Sie gehören zu Potters engstem Kreis, möglich, dass er- es auf sie abgesehen hat."

Eine Weile war es still. Severus hob seinen Blick und wurde von der Wucht ihres haselnussbraunen Blicks getroffen. Er sah darin aufkeimenden Mut. Sein Herz begann sich zu beruhigen. Ihr zu helfen war besser, als ihr nichts geben zu können.

,,Der morsamoris ist nicht ganz wirkungslos, Miss Granger. Er kann sie für ein paar Stunden in einen Zustand versetzen, der es möglich macht, sich zu konzentrieren. Er wird den zweitgrößten Feind der Okklumentik niederstrecken."

,,Es ist nur ein Trank." murmelte sie und hielt seinem Blick stand. Severus wusste nicht mehr, wie lange sie dort gesessen und in seinem Blick verharrt hatte, bevor sie sich erhob, um ihre Gedanken aus dem Denkarium zu holen. Er verfolgte die sanften Bewegungen ihrer Hände, während sie das Gedankenfluidum in ihren Kopf zurückbeförderte.

,,Schlafen sie gut, Professor." sagte sie und verschwand mit einem letzten haselnussbraunem Blinzeln.


	58. Chapter 58

Ich bedanke mich für die lieben reviews;) Freut mich,dass einigen meine Geschichte gefällt. Also dann, man sieht sich! Lg Miri

* * *

7. Geduld

Als Hermine an diesem Morgen aus dem Bad trat wusste sie nicht, was sie denken sollte. Sie hatte nicht daran gedacht, bis zu diesem Moment.

,,Endlich fertig?" vernahm sie Farellis Stimme hinter sich. Hermine nickte matt. Sie war in dieser Nacht erst gegen Morgengrauen eingenickt. Sie war sich sicher, nicht einmal das eiskalte Wasser und das Gesichtschrubben hatten die Spuren des Schlafmangels beseitigen können.

,,Hermine, du siehst nicht gut aus! Du hast dich schon wieder die ganze Nacht herumgewälzt!" entgegnete Farelli und sah sie fragend an. ,,Und du siehst verdammt blass aus! Willst du nichts lieber zu Madame Pomfrey gehen?"

,,Nein, es ist nur- du weißt schon-."

,,Ah - verstehe. Die monatliche Plage!" Hermine nickte als Antwort schwach. Es war ihr nie leicht gefallen, über solche Dinge zu reden.

Farelli verschwand mit einem wissenden Lächeln im Bad und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

Hermine wandte sich ihrem Bett zu, um wie jeden Morgen ihr mit Seidenkrautessenz behandeltes Haar zu kämmen. Während sie die reißenden Geräusche vernahm, die von der verzauberten Bürste beim Kämmen erzeugt wurden, verspürte sie den Nachklang der Erleichterung, die sie noch vor ein paar Minuten erfasst hatte. Sie hatte den Gedanken, schwanger sein zu können, bis zu diesem Morgen erfolgreich verdrängt. Doch das Gefühl ein Problem weniger zu haben, machte sogar die Schwermut, die sie verspürte, ein wenig erträglicher.

_Glück gehabt, Sir. Severus._

Mit einigen entschlossenen Bewegungen kämmte sie ihr Haar zu Ende, legte die Bürste auf ihren Nachttisch und strich prüfend über ihre Haarmähne, um festzustellen, dass ihr Haar genau die weiche Konsistenz angenommen hatte, die gewisse Hände sehr zu schätzen wussten. Der Gedanke an diese Hände ließ sie für einen kurzen Moment lächeln und erschaudern.

Hinter der Badezimmertür erklang das Plätschern von Wasser und eine Stimme, die sang. Um sie herum, regten sich ihre Mitbewohnerinnen. Jetzt wusste Hermine, warum sie auf das Einzelzimmer, das ihr als Vertrauensschülerin zustand, verzichtet hatte. Weil sie die Geräusche der anderen vermisst hätte. Gerade in den Monaten, in denen sie vor Sehnsucht kaum hatte schlafen können, hatten sie diese Geräusche beruhigt. Auch wenn sie sich nicht immer verstanden hatten, sie nicht um sich herum zu haben, hätte sich Hermine nicht vorstellen können.

Sie bückte sich, um ihre Tasche zu packen. Sie spürte, dass sie sich, wie schon seit langem, nicht mehr auf den Unterricht freute. Heute hatten sie Zaubertränke bei Slughorn, eines ihrer Lieblingsfächer.

_Alle Fächer sind deine Lieblingsfächer, _hörte sie in diesem Moment Ron sagen. Wieder musste sie lächeln. Er hatte recht.

Harry und Ron warteten unten im Gemeinschaftsraum und ahnten nicht, was in ihr vorging.

Mit hastigen Schritten verließ sie den Schlafsaal. Nicht schwanger. Sie atmete tief ein. Sie würde es ihm sagen. Denk nicht dauernd daran!

Sie hatte in all den Tagen nicht daran gedacht. Nicht eine einzige Sekunde.

,,Du sahst auch schon mal ausgeschlafener aus!" begrüßte Harry sie.

,,Alles in Ordnung, Harry. Nicht was du denkst!" erwiderte Hermine hastig, während die beiden gefolgt von Ron aus dem Porträtloch traten.

,,Und was denke ich?" fragte Harry zu ihr hingebeugt. Etliche Poträtbewohner reckten neugierig ihre Köpfe, ohne sich etwas aus dem Anstand zu machen, den sie so oft predigten.

,,Ich habe meine Tage, Harry. Ärger mich lieber nicht!" erwiderte sie im Halbernst. Den verlegenen Gesichtsausdruck, den sie erntete, kannte sie nur all zu gut. Sie dachte an ihr Verlangen Dinge für sich zu behalten. Diese gehörten dazu. Die Feststellung, nicht schwanger zu sein, von dem Mann, mit dem sie im Cottage abgestürzt war, mit dem sie am zarten Anfang von etwas stand, das sie nicht genau benennen konnte. Es hatte etwas mit gegenseitiger Zuneigung zu tun. Da war sie sich sicher.

,,Harry, Du solltest sie wirklich lieber in Ruhe lassen. Meine Schwester ist auch immer so komisch, wenn sie-."

,,Schon gut, Ron". unterbrach Harry ihn peinlich berührt und drückte seine Bücher an sich.

,,Ich wollte nur wissen, ob es dir gut geht!" nahm er den Faden wieder auf.

,,Mir geht es gut, Harry!" ermahnte sie ihn. ,,Wirklich!"

,,Schon gut." kam es zurück.

Hermine langte beim Frühstück in der großen Halle mehr als sonst zu. Nicht weil sie Hunger verspürt hätte, nein, sie wusste, dass ihr Körper zusammenklappen würde, wenn sie nicht mehr aß. Und dies würde wieder unangenehme Fragen nach sich ziehen. Sehr unangenehme Fragen. Harrys grüner Blick streifte sie während des Essens mehr als einmal.

Hermine schaffte es in diesem Moment ihr schlechtes Gewissen nicht an sich heran treten zu lassen. Sie hatte andere Gedanken im Kopf.

Grübelnd versteckte sie sich hinter dem Tagespropheten, den die Posteule gebracht hatte. Keine neuen Opfer dunkler Magie. Der Zaubereiminister Scrimgeour fühlte sich darin bestätigt, dass man sich nicht zu sehr beunruhigen lassen solle. Wenigstens mal eine ruhige Woche außerhalb dieser Mauern, dachte Hermine zerknirscht. Obwohl es da draußen haufenweise Probleme gibt.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, als sie daran dachte, wie sehr sie sich in den letzten Monaten in sich selbst vergraben hatte. Voldemort war da draußen. Aber er streckte seine Klauen aus- , nicht nur nach Harry- sondern vielleicht auch nach ihr. Ein Schauer lief ihr bei diesem Gedanken über den Rücken. So wenig sie sich auf die Qualen der Okklumentikattacken freute, sie wusste, dass dieser Unterricht notwendig war. Und dass sie dafür den Trank mit den scheußlichen Nebenwirkungen nehmen musste.

Aber wenigstens würde sie ihn sehen. Severus. Ein freudiger Schauer erfasste ihren Bauch, der für einen Moment all ihre Angst und Ungewissheit hinwegfegte. Ohne einen Blick auf den Lehrertisch zu werfen, verließ sie nach dem Frühstück die große Halle, verabschiedete sich von den Jungs und machte sich den Weg in den Klassenraum für alte Runen, vermutlich der am kärgsten eingerichtete Raum im ganzen Schloss. Es standen dort lediglich Schulbänke und die Wände wurden gesäumt mit Regalen voller Bücher. Die einzige Zierde war das vierteilige Schulwappen, das über dem Lehrerpult hing.

Winterliche Sonnenstrahlen brachen durch die staubige Luft und warfen einen hellen Schimmer über die Tische, an denen die Schüler in Erwartung einer ruhigen, von Federkratzen erfüllten Doppelstunde saßen und auf ihre Lehrerin warteten.

,,Wir werden auch dieses Jahr mit der Zauberfixierung auf Pergament fortfahren." sagte Mrs. Peeks, kaum da sie in den Klassenraum getreten war.

Sie trat ans Pult und sah ihre Schülerschar erwartungsvoll an. ,, Aber wie ich schon erwähnte gibt es noch andere Materialien, in die ein Zauber sehr viel effektiver gebunden werden kann. Wie sie sicherlich mitbekommen haben, ist bedauerlicherweise eine Schülerin Hogwarts Opfer eines dunklen Fluchs geworden. Dabei handelte es sich um einen Fluch, der in einem Schmuckstück fixiert war. Sie werden sich sicherlich fragen, was das mit Runenkunde zu tun hat. Der Fluch in der Halskette ist nicht durch die Gravur von Zeichen eingefangen worden. Und doch – auch wir werden uns mit anderen Materialen beschäftigen, in die durch die hohe Kunst der Runenkunde Zauber gebunden werden können."

Mit einem Blinzeln nahm sie Eve Sanders ins Visier, die neben Hermine saß.

,,Miss Sanders, wollen sie mir ein Material nennen, das für die Zauberfixierung sehr gut geeignet ist?"

Eve sah ihre Lehrerin mit großen Augen an. Hermine sah, dass ihre Schultern zu zittern begannen. Warum musste sie nur immer so aufgeregt sein, dachte Hermine. Wegen einer Frage von einem Lehrer. Lass dich von einem küssen, dachte sie giftig. Dann hast du einen Grund. Schon im nächsten Moment bereute sie ihre gehässigen Gedanken. Es musste an der monatlichen Plage liegen. Als Eve nicht antwortete flüsterte Hermine ,,Weißdorn!"

,,W-weißdorn." murmelte Eve in den Raum.

Mrs. Peeks lächelte breit über ihr spitzes Gesicht, geflissentlich ignorierend, dass die Streberin Eve schon wieder was vorgesagt hatte. ,,Weißdorn. Ausgezeichnet."

,,Kann mir noch jemand eines nennen?"

Jetzt meldete sich ein anderes Mädchen ,,Ich hab gehört, Edelsteine und Halbedelsteine sind besonders gut geeignet."

,,Geeignet ist gar kein Ausdruck! Sie sind das beste Material, besonders um Flüche einzufangen. Leider hat die arme Miss Bell das am eigenen Leib erfahren müssen. Und wir wollen uns nicht weiter mit solch grausigem Zeug befassen! Zumal Edelsteine für die Zauberfixierung mit Hilfe von Runen sehr ungeeignet sind. Wir werden uns ausschließlich mit Schutz und Abwehrzaubern beschäftigen. Sie werden sehen, dass ihnen dies später sehr nützlich sein kann. Nicht nur um Poltergeister abzuwehren!"

Eve wandte sich an Hermine ,,Kannst du mir helfen?"

,,Warum?"

,,Ich glaube Peeves hat es auf mich abgesehen, H-hermine. Ich habe versucht ihn mit meinem Pergament zu verscheuchen, aber es hat keine Wirkung. Er hat mich letztes Jahr so oft erschreckt, dass ich es nicht mehr zählen kann. Ich würde ihm am l-liebsten den Hals umdrehen. Aber leider ist er schon tot. Kannst du mir nicht bei meinem Pergament helfen?"

Hermine nickte geistesabwesend und griff zu ihrem Buch und ihrer Feder. ,,Wir zeigens Peeve." murmelte sie ,,Wirst schon sehen!"

Eve lächelte dankbar.

Hermine half ihr das Pergament fein säuberlich mit Runen zu beschriften. Nachdem die Stunde zu ende war, stellte sie stolz fest, dass sie nicht einen einzigen Moment an Severus gedacht hatte.

Nach Arithmantik hatte sie wieder mit Harry und Ron zusammen Unterricht.

Seit Harry das Buch des Halbblutprinzen besaß, war Zaubertränke ein sehr stressiges Fach geworden. Hermine hatte das Gefühl, gegen Windmühlen zu kämpfen. Nicht ein einziges Mal hatte ihr Fleiß dazu geführt, Harry zu zeigen, dass er mit seinem dämlichen Buch nicht alles besser hinbekommen konnte. Er hatte alles besser hinbekommen!

,,Das haben sie sehr gut gemacht, Miss Granger!" sagte Professor Slughorn, als er auf das bläulich schimmernde Tarantulagegengift in ihrem Kessel hinabblickte. ,,Ein Erwartungen übertroffen, ohne Frage. Aber eine schlechtere Note habe ich von ihnen nicht erwartet."

Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

,,Na, na, gucken sie nicht so. Es handelt sich um einen sehr komplexen Trank. Ich kenne niemanden, der ihn auf Anhieb perfekt gebraut hätte. Nun ja, fast niemanden. Aber das ist schon über zwanzig Jahre her." Mit einem breiten Lächeln ließ er von ihr ab und watschelte weiter zu Ron, aus dessen Kessel ein fast purpurner Dampf stieg. ,,Da haben sie wohl die Purpurschnecken zu früh dazu gegeben, Mr. Weasley. Merken sie sich: Geduld kann eine Tugend sein!" Mit einem Schnalzen ging er weiter zu Harry, aus dessen Kessel, feine, bläuliche Dampffäden emporstiegen und sich in Kringeln auflösten. Hermine versuchte sich wieder ihrem Kessel zuzuwenden. Sie hatte trotz ihrer Sorgen, die sie plagten, keine Lust sich schon wieder Slughorns Lobeshymnen auf Harrys außergewöhnliches Talent anzuhören. Ein wenig von der alten Hermine war noch in ihr. Und die regte sich maßlos über seine Faulheit auf. Während sie in der Bücherei recherierte, schlug er einfach nur sein verdammtes Buch auf.

Harry trat nach dem Unterricht neben ihr aus dem Klassenzimmer. ,,Wenn du schon wieder wegen dem Halbblutprinzen schmollst, dann scheint es dir besser zu gehen!" sagte er im Halbernst und knuffte ihr in die Seite.

,,Dein Halbblutprinz kann mir gestohlen bleiben, Harry!" keifte sie zurück und rauschte davon. Hermine wusste selbst nicht recht, wohin sie gehen sollte. Sie entschied sich für die verlassene Mädchentoilette und ließ sich dort in einer Kabine auf den Boden sinken. Es war so viel passiert, dass ihr der Schädel brummte. Allein wenn sie an den Okklumentikunterricht dachte, spürte sie wie ihr Kopf zu schmerzen begann. Sie wollte nicht dorthin. Und doch- wenn sie an Severus Blick dachte, dann wusste, sie, dass er ihr helfen wollte.

Ihr Herzschlag beruhigte sich. Sie stieß Luft aus. Vielleicht wäre noch etwas Zeit, den Berg an Hausaufgaben in der Bücherei abzuarbeiten, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zum alten Hausmeister und zum Okklumentikunterricht machen würde.

* * *

Ein zaghaftes Klopfen. Hermine wartete eine Weile, bevor sie Severus Büro betrat. Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch und blickte auf, als er sie eintreten und die Tür schließen sah. Ihre Blicke verharrten für einen Moment ineinander und beinahe hätte Hermine ihrem Verlangen seinen Namen auszusprechen nachgegeben, wenn er sein Gesicht nicht wieder abgewandt hätte.

Sie setzte sich vor seinen Schreibtisch. ,,Sir?"

Severus hob erneut seinen Blick, doch er wagte es nicht ihr direkt in die Augen zu sehen. Ohne ein Wort stand er auf und ging in sein Labor. Als er wiederkehrte hielt er eine Phiole in der Hand und stellte sie vor Hermine auf den Schreibtisch. Direkt neben die Sanduhr. Hermine besah sich die Phiole. In ihr schimmerte der _morsamoris_ in einem zarten Orange.

,,Ich habe den Trank gestreckt, Miss Granger." erklärte Severus. ,,Die Wirkung wird nicht all zu lange anhalten. Ich kann allerdings nicht versprechen, dass die Nebenwirkungen weniger akut ausfallen."

,,Wie lange wird die Wirkung anhalten?"

,,Ein oder zwei Stunden, vielleicht."

Hermine suchte seinen Blick. Er ließ es zu. Eine Weile versank sie in seinen Augen, bevor er sie wieder abwandte. Es hatte ausgereicht, um ihr Herz in wahre Euphorie zu versetzen. Es schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Sie hoffte, es ging ihm genauso.

,,Einen Tropfen, Miss Granger. Mehr nicht." Severus ließ sich wieder auf den Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch sinken. ,,Sie werden die Phiole mit sich nehmen und den Trank einnehmen, bevor sie zu Filch gehen. Das müsste ausreichen."

Hermine zögerte kurz, bevor sie es wagte, das Thema anzusprechen. ,,Sir, muss ich wirklich weiterhin zu Filch gehen? Ich-."

,,Sie WERDEN weiterhin zu ihm gehen!" kam es streng zurück. Hermine hörte, dass er Luft holte, um etwas zu sagen. Doch die Worte versiegten hörbar in seiner Kehle.

,,Aber fünf Tage die Woche, Sir?"

Jetzt beugte Severus sich mit missmutig verzogenem Gesicht zu ihr hin .,,Ich werde diese Strafe nicht zurücknehmen." erwiderte er mit grollendem Unterton. Hermine kannte diesen Ton unterdrückter Wut nur zu gut von ihm. Sie wusste, dass es keinen Zweck hätte nach zu bohren. Dort saß er – Professor Snape. Unnachgiebig und stur wie immer.

Er lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme. Eine Weile war es still, bevor er die Stille brach.

,,Sie sollten jetzt gehen." Er wandte sein Gesicht ab. Es verschwand halb hinter seinem Haarvorhang, während seine Hand nach einem Aufsatzheft griff. Die Geste war so hastig, dass das Ausweichende darin unverkennbar war.

,,Ich wollte ihnen noch etwas sagen, Sir." brach es aus Hermine hervor.

,,Ja, Miss Granger?" ertönte es rau hinter dem schwarzen Haar. Seine Hand griff nach der Feder und tunkte sie ins Tintenfass.

,,Es ist nichts passiert, Sir. Ich bin nicht- schwanger." Das letzte Wort war kaum mehr als ein Hauchen.

Hermine sah, dass seine Hand kurz innehielt. Ein Tropfen Tinte fiel auf das aufgeschlagene Aufsatzheft unter ihm. Schnell hielt er die Feder ans Tintenfass und ließ die Tinte mit einem klickernden Geräusch abtropfen. Hermine schien es, als verschwände er in diesem Moment noch mehr hinter seinem Haar. Sie erahnte, welche Bilder in diesem Moment in seinem Kopf aufflackerten.

,,Wir sehen uns Montag." war seine einzige Antwort.

Hermine nickte matt. Ihr Herz klopfte. Sie wusste nicht ob vor Enttäuschung oder ob vor Wut. Sie wollte mehr als nur Blicke. Wenigstens einen Kuss. Ein paar Worte aus seinem Mund, die nicht nur strenge Zurechtweisung waren.

Hermine erstickte den Seufzer, den sie ausstoßen wollte, in ihrer Kehle. Sie hatte Monate ausgeharrt. Sie würde nicht aufgeben. Sie müsste Geduld haben. Nur etwas Geduld. Die Erinnerungen an die Wärme seiner Umarmung und an seine Liebesgabe ermahnten sie.

,,Ich will etwas klarstellen, Sir." sagte sie mit fester Stimme. Severus Feder senkte sich auf das Pergament. Noch ehe er etwas erwidern konnte, fuhr sie fort. ,,M- mein Brief – er hat ebenso Gültigkeit." Der Angesprochene hob den Kopf. ,,Ich weiß." sagte Severus ruhig und entriss sich ihren Augen. Sein Blick wanderte wieder stur aufs Pergament.

,,Bis Montag, Sir." erwiderte sie leise.

,,Bis Montag, Miss Granger."

Hermine verbarg die Phiole unter ihrem Umhang und verließ sein Büro, ohne sich noch einmal umzublicken. Sie schaffte es, die Phiole ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, in ihrem Koffer im Schlafsaal zu verstauen. Erleichtert ließ sie sich danach aufs Bett sinken. Eine Weile beobachtete sie den Tanz der Schneeflocken vor dem Fenster, während ihr Herz sich beruhigte.


	59. Chapter 59

**8. Vorm Spiegel**

Er erhob sich mit einem entschiedenen Ruck und strich sich ein paar Haarsträhnen von der Wange, die ihm daran klebten. Nicht einmal die Kühle seines noch dunklen Schlafzimmers machte ihm etwas aus.

Er wusste nicht, ob er jemals wieder Schlaf finden würde. Ob er überhaupt noch wusste, was das ist. Der Rest der Woche war genau so grässlich gewesen, wie dieser Samstagmorgen.

Aber die Gören, die ihm im Unterricht gegenüber gesessen hatten, hatten nicht einmal gemerkt, dass sie einem Geist in Gesicht gesehen hatte. Auch die Aufmüpfigsten unter ihnen schwiegen inzwischen, wenn er den Klassenraum betrat. Keiner von ihnen hatte Lust mehr als einmal im Schuljahr zu Filch zu gehen.

Im Grunde war Severus froh, dass er gezwungen war, auf zu stehen. Albus war zurückgekehrt und bräuchte an diesem Morgen seine Behandlung mit den Heiltränken.

Und morgen müsste er sich daran machen, den Wolfsbanntrank zu brauen. Auch wenn er sich ausgelaugt fühlte und so viel ihm Slughorn auch beigebracht hatte. Er wollte diesem senilen Narr nicht diese Aufgabe überlassen. Er konnte diesen Trank nicht so gut brauen wie er selbst.

Severus ging in sein Bad und wusch sich das Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser. Aber auch das kalte Wasser half nicht gegen die dunkel unterlaufenen Augen, die die durchwachte Nacht hinterlassen hatte. Er spürte, dass sein Herz klopfte, wenn er an den Unterricht dachte, den er vor sich hatte. Woche um Woche.

Und eine Verliebtheit, die ihn schon seit Monaten aus haselnussbraunen, wunderschönen, atemberaubenden Augen entgegen sprang. Aber diesmal war es etwas gänzlich anderes. Diesmal würde er jedesmal daran erinnert, dass er ihr erlegen war. Mit Haut und Haaren. Er konnte bereuen. Er konnte hart bleiben. Aber er konnte nicht mehr leugnen.

Severus griff zum Handtuch und trocknete sich das Gesicht, aus dem ihm im angelaufenen Spiegel Augen entgegenblickten, die er glaubte vergessen zu haben. Er versuchte zu lächeln. Wenn er ignorierte, dass das was er getan hatte, falsch gewesen war, dass sie zwanzig Jahre jünger war, dass ihr wissender Blick nun jede Woche auf ihm liegen würde. Wenn er sogar die Tatsache ignorierte, dass die Mauern Hogwarts ihn mahnend an seine Aufgabe erinnerten und dass er ein widerlicher, unerträglicher Bastard war, dann hätte er fast glücklich sein können. _Glücklich, hörst du?_

Er strich mit der Hand über seine Wange und betrachtete sein Gesicht. Es war älter geworden. Zwei missmutige Falten umgrenzten seinen Mund. Und seine Stirn. War sie immer so zerfurcht gewesen? Zwei dunkle Augen sahen ihn fragend an. Du bist verdammt heiß, Sev. Verdammt heiß, schienen sie auf einmal zu sagen.

Sie steht auf dich. Sie steht total auf dich! Sie liebt dich. Sie zittert vor Erregung, wenn sie neben dir liegt, als wärst du –

Mit einem Mal schien er zu verstehen, dass ihre Zuneigung nichts mit der schwärmerischen Schimmer zu tun hatte, mit dem sie damals diesen Vollidioten Lockhart belegt hatte.

,Dein Geschmack, Granger." hörte er sich plötzlich leise murmeln ,Er ist - ."

_Erlesen. _

Ein kurzes Lächeln zuckte über seine dünnen Lippen. Eine Sekunde später wusste er selbst schon nicht mehr, ob aus Freude oder aus Spott sich selbst gegenüber. Die Kühle seiner Räumlichkeiten brachte ihn zum frösteln. Schnell betrat er sein Schlafzimmer und kleidete sich an. Als er den letzten Knopf seiner Robe geschlossen hatte, merkte Severus, dass er sich wohler fühlte. Er war nie gerne nackt gewesen. Nicht einmal als er mit Granger geschlafen hatte, hatte er sich entblößen wollen. Sein Körper war dünn und neigte dazu weiß zu bleiben. Er war schon immer dünn gewesen und seine Neigung kaum noch etwas herunter zu bekommen hatte, ihn nicht fülliger werden lassen.

Auch ihr Körper war dünner geworden. Aber er war wundervoll, weich und einladend.

Denk nicht daran, Severus, zwang er sich in Gedanken, um die aufsteigende Erregung in sich zurück zu drängen. Noch immer kribbelte die Haut von der Erinnerung an ihre Berührung.

Und auch in seinen Lenden wollte es sich schon wieder regen.

Severus öffnete und schloss die Hände.

Zeit, auf andere Gedanken zu kommen! Was ist nur aus dir geworden?

Eine lüsterne, erbärmliche Kreatur? Du hast dir sonst nie viel aus Frauen gemacht. Nur wenn der Drang unerträglich wurde-

_Es ist nichts passiert, Sir. _

Sie war nicht schwanger. Er atmete tief ein. Wenigstens war sie nicht schwanger.

Für einen kurzen Moment flackerte ein Bild vor ihm auf. Granger mit einem warmen Lächeln im Gesicht. Sie hielt ein Kind in ihren Armen und strich ihm über den Kopf. Es schien als wolle sie etwas sagen. Das Bild verschwand so schnell wie es gekommen war, gleich einer Reflektion auf einer Wasseroberfläche. Sein Herz- es begann zu klopfen als wolle es ihm aus der Brust springen.

Alberne Gedanken. Du hast alberne Gedanken!

Dein Leben ist zu kompliziert. Du bist zu kompliziert für ein junges Mädchen. Sie liebt dich. Aber sie weiß nicht, auf was sie sich einlässt! Nicht im Geringsten. Alberne Jungmädchenträume!

Nein, es war jetzt keine Zeit für Erinnerungen. Für Sentimentalitäten. Albus wartete auf ihn.

Severus richtete entschieden seinen Kragen und steckte seinen Zauberstab in den Hosenbund, bevor er den Kerker verließ.

Mit seinen Heiltränken auf dem Arm machte er sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledore. Dieser war schon aufgestanden, als er sein Büro betrat und saß eine Tasse Tee schlürfend an seinem Schreibtisch. Der rotgefiederte Phönix begrüßte den dunkelgewandeten, hageren Mann mit einem Blinzeln seiner schwarzen Augen.

,Guten Morgen, Severus!" rief Albus und schickte ein leises, kaum hörbares Gähnen hinterher.

,Schulleiter."

Gerade erst stahlen sich die ersten Lichtstrahlen durch das Turmfenster und warfen ein mattes Licht über die Möbel und die ölfarbenen Gesichter der ehemaligen Schulleiter, die wie immer, wenn es interessantes zu sehen gab, ihre Köpfe reckten. Dass sie selbst einst Anstand gepredigt hatten, schienen sie längst vergessen zu haben.

Severus machte sich wortlos an die Behandlung. Albus ertrug den Schmerz ohne ein Wort, doch man sah dem Gesicht des alten Zauberers an, dass die lindernde Wirkung der Trollwurzessenz und der Zaubertränke, seine Gesichtszüge entspannter werden ließ.

Severus merkte, wie ihn die Geschäftigkeit aus seinen Tagträumen zurückholte. Ja, er war ein Profi. In mancher Hinsicht.

Nachdem er den letzten Heilzauber gesprochen hatte, ergriff Dumbledore das Wort. ,Miss Granger."

In Severus Gesicht tat sich nichts. ,Willst du wissen, wie der Okklumentikunterricht läuft, Schulleiter?" fragte er mit gleichgültiger Stimme, während er geschäftig seine Tränke in den Kasten zurück stellte.

,Ja, ich würde gern wissen, ob sie Fortschritte gemacht hat."

Severus erhob sich, während er mit einer fahrigen Bewegung, den Zauberstab in den Hosenbund zurücksteckte. ,Keine sonderlich großen." kam es zurückgeschnarrt.

,Dann musst du dich weiter bemühen. Sie muss die Okklumentik beherrschen. Ich will kein Risiko eingehen. Sie ist Harrys beste Freundin und ständig in seiner Nähe.""

,Ja, Schulleiter."

,Und sie ist –„ Albus Dumbledore hob bei diesen Worten seine Augenbrauen , Sehr intelligent und fleißig. Sie müsste bald Fortschritte machen."

,Okklumentik ist eine hartnäckige Angelegenheit. Aber ich bin mir sicher, das weißt du selbst." erwiderte Severus trocken, sich genau an die langen, mühsamen Okklumentikstunden erinnernd, die Albus ihm gegeben hatte. Allerdings hatte er damals in seinem Eifer und seinem Hass Voldemort gegenüber gute Fortschritte gemacht.

,Ich stelle deine Fähigkeiten als Lehrer nicht in Frage, Severus. Du hast von einem Meister gelernt und bist nun selbst einer. Miss Granger könnte keinen besseren Lehrer erwischen."

Doch, Albus. Vielleicht einen, in den sie nicht verliebt ist, dachte Severus zerknirscht. Und der sie nicht-

Der dunkelgewandete Mann umklammerte den Kasten und streifte Albus mit seinem dunklen Blick. Eine Weile hielt er dem himmelblauen Blick stand, bevor er ihn abwandte.

Er wollte ihm sagen, dass er wohl nicht erwarten könne, dass ein Mädchen, das über beide Ohren in ihn verliebt sei, große Fortschritte in der Okklumentik mache. Doch das Unbehagen Geheimnisse vor diesem Mann zu haben und die Scham einen todkranken Mann, der sehr viel wichtigere Aufgaben hatte, als sich seine Vorwürfe an zu hören, damit zu belästigen ließen ihn schweigen. Wusste Albus, was er getan hatte? Konnte er nicht durch Menschen gucken wie durch Glas. Hatte er ihn- Severus Snape- nicht durchschaut, seit dem Moment, als er zum ersten Mal vor ihn getreten war?

,Ich werde mich weiter bemühen. Mehr kann ich nicht tun." brach er schließlich die Stille.

,Ja, der Rest liegt bei Miss Granger." sagte Dumbledore und griff wieder zu seinem Tee, um leise schlürfend einen Schluck davon zu nehmen.

Severus biss die Zähne zusammen. Im Grunde hatte Albus recht.

Aber er wusste auch, dass es fast unmöglich war, in einem Zustand wie dem ihrem, den Geist verschließen zu können. Und darum musste die diesen verdammten Trank nehmen, den er verhunzt hatte, weil er zu feige gewesen war, ihre Nähe zu ertragen. Sie war eine verdammt gute Schülerin und sehr intelligent, aber sie war – kein Meister der Zaubertränke.

In diesem Moment ließ er die Erkenntnis zu, dass der Okklumentikunterricht schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr nur eine ihm auferlegte Pflicht einem sterbenden Mann gegenüber war. Er spürte, dass er ihr helfen wollte. Weil er sie gern hatte. Eine siebzehnjährige, besserwisserische _Göre_. Er hatte sie _verdammtnochmal_ sehr gern. Sein Magen zog sich bei diesem Gedanken zusammen_. _

,Wir sehen uns in der großen Halle, Albus." verabschiedete Severus sich und machte sich daran, seine Heiltränke in sein Kerkerbüro zurück zu bringen.


	60. Chapter 60

Vielen Dank für die reviews;)

* * *

60. Ein Gespräch mit Lupin

Nach dem Frühstück schlenderten sie aus der großen Halle. Es war Sonntagmorgen und eigentlich ging es allen gut. Sogar Hermine konnte von sich behaupten, diesen sonnigen Morgen zu genießen. Draußen vor dem Schloss glitzerte der Schnee in der Sonne und keiner würde es sich nehmen lassen, trotz der Sicherheitsmaßnahmen wenigstens einen Spaziergang bis zum Quidditchfeld zu machen.

,,Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Ron und sah sich ängstlich nach Levander um. Noch immer hatte er es nicht übers Herz gebracht, Schluss zu machen.

Hasenfuß! hätte Hermine ihm gerne ins Gesicht gesagt, um sich dann wieder selbst daran zu erinnern, dass manche Dinge nicht so einfach waren, wie sie auf den ersten Blick zu sein schienen. Hasenfuß. Severus.

,,Du wirst uns bestimmt gerne bei den Aufsätzen helfen, nicht wahr, Mine?"

,,Bleibt mir etwas anderes übrig." erwiderte sie trocken und belegte ihn kurz mit einem belustigten Blick. Ron und Harry lächelten einvernehmlich. Sie konnten sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass es jemals anders sein würde.

Hermine blieb plötzlich stehen. ,,Ich komme gleich nach." sagte sie. ,,Ich wollte nur Luna etwas fragen, bevor ichs vergesse. Sie ist noch drin." Hermine deutete auf den Eingang zur großen Halle. Die Jungs schienen die Ausrede zu akzeptieren und trottelten ohne weitere Fragen davon. Hermine atmete erleichtert auf. Alles, was sie wollte, war ein Moment für sich.

In den letzten Tagen hatte sie fast jede Minute mit Harry und Ron verbracht, hatte ihnen beim Lernen und bei ihren Aufsätzen geholfen und sich selbst, wie schon lange nicht mehr in die Arbeit gestürzt um ihre Gedanken in andere Bahnen zu lenken. Ein wenig hatte sie ihre Gefühle in den Griff bekommen. Doch die Gedanken an die Ungewissheit, was aus ihrer Beziehung zu Severus werden würde und der Okklumentikunterricht , hatten sie nachts wieder kaum schlafen lassen. Oft hatte sie daran gedacht, wie es ihm wohl ging. Ob er wieder zu Voldemort hatte gehen müssen, oder ob er sich ebenso nach ihr sehnte, wie sie sich nach ihm. So sehr, dass es fast weh tat.

Mit schlendernden Schritten ging sie zum Eingang der großen Halle zurück, aus der ihr die Geräusche der letzten frühstückenden Schüler entgegenschwappten.

Plötzlich trat Lavender neben ihr aus der Tür. Hermine sah, dass ihr Blick suchend in die Richtung schweifte, in der Ron und Harry verschwunden waren. Als er auf Hermine traf wurde er finster und abweisend. Sie schob schmollend ihre Unterlippe vor.

,,Na, nicht bei deinem Schatz?" fragte sie schnippisch. ,,Keine Hausaufgaben heute?"

,,Doch, Lavender, nachher." erwiderte Hermine lustlos. ,,Machs gut."

Hermine machte, dass sie davon kam. Eines der berühmten Ich –bin beleidigt- weil-du-mir-meinen-Freund- ausspannst-Gespräche war das letzte, was sie in diesem Moment gebrauchen konnte. Sie wollte sich noch ein wenig die Beine in den Korridoren vertreten, bevor sie wieder in den Gryffindor-Turm steigen würde, um Ron und Harry daran zu erinnern, dass das Leben nicht nur aus Spaß bestand. Was für eine undankbare Aufgabe!

Sie war kaum ein paar Schritte gegangen, als sie Stimmen vernahm. Sie kannte diese Stimmen nur zu gut. Es waren die von Remus Lupin und Severus Snape.

,,Sei nicht so streng, Severus. Es ist nur ein Kartenspiel. Ein harmloses Kartenspiel!" hörte sie Remus sagen. Sie sah den braunhaarigen Mann neben Severus stehen. Der dunkelgewandete Mann hatte einen Jungen am Kragen gepackt, der aussah wie ein Erstklässler.

,,Gryffindors kennen vor nichts und niemandem Respekt." zischte er wütend und belegte Remus mit einem Blick, in dem ein Vorwurf brannte, der älter schien, als seine Worte.

Hermine wusste nicht, ob er den Jungen oder Remus angiftete. Sie verspürte einen Stich im Herzen. Sie hatte Severus seit Tagen nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. Einmal hatte er sogar beim Essen gefehlt. Sie zwang sich, in gebührendem Abstand stehen zu bleiben. Doch sie konnte ihren Blick nicht von der Szene lösen.

,,Komm schon, Severus. Lass ihn los. Es ist Sonntag. Drück ein Auge zu!"

,,Sag mir nicht, wie ich meine Arbeit zu machen habe! Wage es nicht!" kam es zurückgeknurrt. Severus wandte sich an den verängstigten Jungen und hob seinen Zauberstab. Mit einem Schwinger ließ er die Karten, die zu Füßen des Gryffindor zerstreut lagen, in die Luft steigen und mit einem weiteren Schwinger in Flammen aufgehen. Einige von ihnen lösten sich in einer knallenden kleinen Explosion auf. Nachdem er dies getan hatte, ließ Severus vom Umhang des verängstigten Schülers ab, dessen Blick auf der hinabrieselnden Asche lag.

,,Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, wegen RESPEKTLOSIGKEIT!"

,,Das ist hart, Severus. Wir haben uns früher auch über Lehrer lustig gemacht."

Mit einer entschiedenen Geste wandte sich Severus von Remus ab. ,,ICH habe andere Dinge zu tun, als mir deine Worte anzuhören, Lupin! Ich muss den Trank brauen, wie DU sicherlich weißt. Wir sehen uns nachher in meinem Büro!"

Mit diesen Worten machte sich Severus davon, während der Erstklässler sich hastig entfernte. Für einen kurzen Moment streifte sein Blick, den von Hermine, bevor er sich in die andere Richtung aufmachte. Kaum, da sie sich ihres klopfenden Herzens und ihrer aufkeimenden Übelkeit gewahr wurde, sah sie, dass Lupin lächelnd auf sie zutrat.

,,Hermine, wie geht es dir?"

,,Mr. Lupin. Hallo."

,,Remus. Für dich bin ich Remus."

Hermine lächelte ihn verlegen an. Es war eine Überraschung ihn hier zu treffen. Um so größer war die Freude, ihren ehemaligen VgdK –Lehrer wiederzusehen. ,,Mir geht es gut. Was machst du hier?"

,,Severus- ich meine Professor Snape braut mir meinen Vorrat an Wolfsbanntrank. Meistens bringt er ihn mit zur Ordensversammlung, aber da die nächste noch aussteht habe ich beschlossen meiner Lieblingszauberschule einen Besuch abzustatten!"

,,Das ist toll! Harry wird sich bestimmt sehr freuen dich zu sehen!" sprudelte es aus Hermine hervor.

Lupin zwinkerte ihr zu. ,,Lass uns ein Stück gehen. Wie wär´s?"

Hermine zögerte nur kurz. Sie hatte sowieso einen kleinen Spaziergang durch Hogwarts machen wollen. Und mit Lupin würde es sogar Spaß machen. Und sie würde auf andere Gedanke kommen. Sie nickte lächelnd und wandte sich in seine Richtung. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Überreste des verbrannten Kartenspiels.

,,Es heisst Snape-explodiert, nicht wahr?" fragte er amüsiert.

Hermine nickte und setzte sich in Bewegung. Gemeinsam begannen sie durch die Korridore zu schlendern.

,, Wer sich das ausgedacht hat, hat Humor." sagte Lupin und lächelte übers ganze Gesicht. Doch sein Gesicht wurde schnell wieder ernst.

,,Alle spielen es. Es ist ziemlich beliebt." erklärte Hermine.

,,Ja, das glaube ich. Als wir noch Schüler waren, da haben wir nichts als Unsinn im Kopf gehabt. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass ich nicht der Schlimmste war."

Hermine wusste in diesem Moment, dass er von Sirius und Harrys Vater sprach.

,,Das klingt für dich vermutlich ziemlich albern, nicht? Du respektierst jeden Lehrer." Lupin hielt kurz inne. ,,Nymphodora hat mir von dem Vorfall in Professor Snapes Unterricht erzählt. Es ist in Hogwarts herumgegangen wie ein Lauffeuer. Ich konnte es zuerst nicht glauben. Aber sie sagte mir, es sei wahr."

,,Ja." bestätigte Hermine mit dünner Stimme. ,,Aber es tut mir sehr leid. Und ich habe es Professor Snape gesagt- dass es mir sehr leid tut. Zum Glück bin ich nicht von der Schule geflogen."

,,Wie ist das passiert, Hermine? Nymphodora erzählte mir, dass du ihn mit etlichen Zaubern befeuert hast, alle die dir eingefallen sind. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass das dieselbe Hermine ist, die in der heulenden Hütte entsetzt war, dass ein Lehrer angegriffen wurde."

,,Ich war sehr wütend. Weil-." Hermine spürte, wie die Worte ihr in der Kehle erstarben.

,,Weil er unausstehlich und unfair gewesen ist." beendete Lupin für sie die Ausführung und seufzte leise. Es huschte wieder ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht. Er vergrub die Hände in seinen Hosentaschen und blieb vor dem Sockel der Godric Gryffindor- Statue stehen.

,,Glaub mir ich und Nymphodora können sehr gut nachvollziehen, warum das passiert ist. Ich meine, es ist nicht gerade deine Art mit Problemen umzugehen, aber es ist – vermutlich der einzige Weg um diesem Slytherin- Grummel Einhalt zu gebieten." Lupins Blick streifte sie. Hermine spürte, dass ihre Übelkeit schlimmer wurde. Die letzten Tage hatte sie versucht, ihre Gefühle zu kontrollieren, aber nun schienen sie wieder tief aus ihrem Inneren heraussprudeln zu wollen. Sie biss die Zähne aufeinander. Was würde passieren, wenn ihr vor Lupin Dinge herausrutschen würden?

,,Und wie macht er sich in seinem neuen Lieblingsfach?" fragte Lupin wie nebenbei.

,,Wir haben schon viel bei ihm gelernt. Aber die Schüler reden von dir- und sagen, dass sie dich gerne zurückhätten."

,,Ja, Severus hat es mir nicht gerade leicht gemacht." murmelte der braunhaarige Mann.

,,Und trotzdem redest du mit ihm?" entfuhr es Hermine interessiert.

,,Nun- manche Dinge sind komplizierter als man meinen möchte. Ich habe nachdem er mir den Posten an der Schule vermiest hat, lange nicht mit ihm gesprochen. Du erinnerst dich bestimmt an die Szene in der heulenden Hütte."

,,Ja." Sie erinnerte sich nur zu gut.

,,Wir trafen uns dennoch im Orden. Ich konnte ihm nicht ewig ausweichen. Er fragte mich eines Tages, ob ich den Wolfsbanntrank noch immer brauchen würde- für die Jobsuche. Und ich willigte ein - auch ein wenig aus Verzweiflung."

,,Professor Snape hat es dir angeboten?"

,,Ja." Lupin nickte und nahm eine Hand aus der Hosentasche. Mit einer fahrigen Geste streckte er seine Hand aus und strich über die Inschrift auf dem Sockel.

,,Ich war überrascht, aber ich habe in diesem Moment nicht lang überlegt. Er ist einer der wenigen Menschen, die ihn überhaupt brauen können. Und ich war nie gut in Zaubertränke- mir fällt sogar ein Trank gegen Furunkel schwer."

Hermine musste über Lupins halbernste Worte lächeln.

,,Aber glaub ja nicht, dass wir jetzt beste Freunde sind!" fuhr er fort. ,,Wir reden nur das nötigste miteinander. Du hast es ja gesehen. Im Grunde ist es immer noch wie vor zwanzig Jahren."

Er ging einen Schritt und bedeutete ihr mit ihm zu kommen. Hermine folgte ihm und ging eine Weile schweigend neben ihm her. Es war seltsam. Ihr war es, als seien all diese Dinge aus ihm herausgesprudelt. Und er hatte sie ihr anvertraut. Sie sah, dass sich seine Hände wieder unruhig in den Hosentaschen vergruben. Ingesamt wirkte er unruhig und nicht bei sich selbst. Er sah mitgenommen aus. Vielleicht war er schon wieder arbeitslos. Hermine begriff in diesem Moment wie sehr er diesen Trank benötigte.

Aber auch sie hatte eine Unruhe erfasst, die nichts mit der vorherigen zu tun hatte. Lupins Worte hatten die Neugier in ihr geweckt. Er war mit dem Menschen zur Schule gegangen, den sie so sehr kennen lernen wollte. Sie zauderte einen kurzen Moment, bevor sie es wagte wieder das Wort zu ergreifen.

,,Wie war es damals?"

Lupin blieb stehen und sah sie fragend an. ,,Damals?"

,,Ich muss bei Filch- ich muss alte Karteikarten neu beschriften. Ich habe auf einigen Karten eure Namen entdeckt, deinen und Sirius, und den von Harrys Vater."

Lupins Augen blitzten belustigt auf. ,,Severus hat dich also dazu abkommandiert unsere alten _Straftaten_ neu zu katalogisieren- das sieht ihm ähnlich!"

Er hielt kurz inne bevor er das Wort wieder aufnahm. ,,Wir haben viel Mist gebaut. Besonders Sirius und James haben andauernd irgendetwas ausgeheckt. Wir waren Jungs! Was soll man machen. Sirius und James haben immer viele Streiche ausgeheckt. Und Severus haben sie immer besonders gern an den Füßen aufgehängt. Oder sie haben ihn tanzen lassen! Sie fanden, er sei ein Schleimer, der sich immer an die Lehrer herangeschmissen und alle verpetzt hat. Ich konnte ihn ja auch nicht ausstehen, aber ich hätte ihn einfach ignoriert. Aber James und Sirius haben nicht von ihm lassen können. Sie haben ihm fast jede Woche gezeigt, was sie von ,elenden Schleimern halten. Und er hat sich oft dafür gerächt. Du kannst mir glauben, dass wir ziemlich oft auf den Krankenflügel mussten um diese elenden Furunkel oder die langen Zähne wieder los zu werden."

Severus hat alles leider sehr viel ernster genommen als wir. Er war regelrecht verbissen und so voller Hass, dass er mir von Zeit zu Zeit richtig unheimlich war. Und -."

Hermine sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

,,Nun- er hat nicht nur nette Zaubersprüche benutzt- aber – du – du weißt ja sicherlich, das er ein Experte in dunkler Magie ist."

Hermine nickte verwirrt. Es war merkwürdig und auch erlösend, ein wenig über den Menschen erfahren zu haben, den sie liebte, und der trotzdem ein wandelndes Geheimnis war. Sollte der Severus , in den sie sich verliebt hatte wirklich der Severus aus Lupins Erzählung sein?

,,Aber Professor Snape braut diesen Trank für dich, oder? Er hat es dir angeboten-."

,,Unser Verhältnis ist kühl. Sirius hat er gehasst. Er weint ihm keine Träne nach. Aber ich glaube, er weiß, dass ich ihm nie schaden wollte. Leider hat er nie verstanden, dass James und Sirius Streiche nie mehr als jugendliche Dummheit waren. Aber sie sind –tot. Sie werden sich nie mehr gegenüberstehen können und-."

Lupin schluckte, die Worte, die ihm zuletzt auf der Zunge lagen, sichtbar schwer hinunter.

,,Das mit den Karten- ."

,,Es sieht ihm so ähnlich. Er kann seinen Hass einfach nicht vergessen- und das nach über zwanzig Jahren. Ich würde ja mit ihm reden, wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass es dich in Verlegenheit bringen würde und dass es schlicht und ergreifend zwecklos ist."

Lupin legte ihr plötzlich eine Hand auf die Schulter. ,,Aber du hast recht. Professor Snape braut diesen Trank für mich. Im Grunde ist er ein hilfsbereiter Mensch. Und du- Hermine tust gut daran, allen Lehrern Respekt entgegen zu bringen, auch ihm- auch wenn er es nie zu schätzen wissen wird."

Hermine musste plötzlich lächeln. ,,Nein, bestimmt nicht." Hasenfuß. Severus.

Lupin tätschelte ihr wieder die Schulter und bedeutete ihr weiter zu gehen. Eine Weile gingen sie nebeneinander her und redeten über seine Jobsuche, bei der es leider zur Zeit sehr mies aussah. Remus erzählte davon, dass ihm die Arbeit für den Orden sehr wichtig sei, und dass er sich nicht mehr vorstellen könne, kein Mitglied zu sein. Hermine schien es die ganze Zeit, als halte er nach jemandem Ausschau. Nachdem sie mehrer Korridore durchquert hatten, kehrten sie um. Über Lupins Gesicht schlich sich ein enttäuschter Ausdruck.

,,Suchst du nach jemandem?" fragte ihn Hermine.

Lupin schüttelte den Kopf. ,,Nein, nein. es ist nur so schön, noch einmal durch diese altehrwürdigen Korridore zu gehen." erwiderte er zwinkernd. Als sie den Eingang zur großen Halle erreicht hatten, sagte Lupin ,,Du holst Ron und Harry und ich warte vor der großen Halle. Zieht euch warm an. Wir machen einen Spaziergang im Schnee."

Das ließ Hermine sich nicht zweimal sagen. Schnell machte sie sich auf den Weg um Ron und Harry zu holen, die sicherlich vor Freude außer sich sein würden, Remus wiederzusehen.

* * *

Auf Sev vermeibtlichen ,Hasswird später noch aus snapiger Sicht eingegangen;) LG MIRI 


	61. Chapter 61

**61. Ein Moment der Schwäche **

_23. März 1985 Edward Cartwright, zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, wegen ungebührlichen Verhaltens gegenüber einem Schüler aus dem Hause Slytherin. Vier Stunden Nachsitzen bei Mr. Filch. _

Kaum, da sie den letzten Satz geschrieben hatte, besah sie sich die Karteikarte, die vor ihr lag. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und hielt einen Moment inne. Sie kannte diese Schrift. Es war dieselbe Schrift, die auch auf den Schildern der Tiegel zu finden war, die sich in Severus Kerkerbüro in den Regalen eng aneinander schmiegten. Er hatte eine ordentliche Schrift, doch auf dieser Karte war sie geradezu boshaft genau. Hermine spürte, dass sie lächeln wollte. Doch etwas in ihr widerstand. Der _morsamoris_, den sie im Badezimmer des Schlafsaals eingenommen hatte, hatte seine Wirkung entfaltet. In ihr war dieselbe unterschwellige Gewissheit, den Mann, der gerade in seinem Kerkerbüro hockte, zu lieben, doch jegliches Gefühl in ihr war wie weggefegt. Die Wirkung war durch das Strecken nicht gelindert worden. Hermine war froh, dass sie nicht lange andauern würde. Diese Erahnung von etwas, das einfach keine klare Form annehmen wollte, war schlimmer, als die Ungewissheit, in der Severus sie ließ.

,,Konzentrieren sie sich, Granger!" hörte sie Filch knurren ,,Sie sind hier nicht, um sich zu amüsieren!"

,,Keine Angst, Sir. Das tue ich nicht!" erwiderte sie entschieden.

Filch besah sie mit einem lauernden Blick, während er auf seinem Stuhl sitzend seine Katze hinter den Ohren kraulte.

Hermine warf die Karte in den Kasten neben sich und griff sich die nächste. Eine halbe Stunde später verließ sie mit einem Gefühl der Erleichterung Filchs Räumlichkeiten. Sie fühlte zwar, dass sie Severus in diesem Moment nicht liebte, aber die Angst vor dem Okklumentikunterricht hatte noch immer nicht die Klauen von ihr genommen. Sie wollte nicht versagen. Nicht vor dem Mann, den sie liebte, nicht vor einem Lehrer. Vor niemandem. Sie wollte nicht, dass Voldemort in ihrem Kopf spazieren ging, wie Professor Snape es tat.

Harry hatte fast ein ganzes Jahr Okklumentikunterricht erhalten und trotzdem beherrschte er sie kaum. Wie sollte sie es dann schaffen? Würde dieser verdammte Trank überhaupt etwas bringen?

Als sie an der Tür zu Severus Büro klopfte, tat sich nichts. Sie klopfte erneut, doch wieder war die Antwort nichts als Stille. Hermine drückte die Klinke hinunter und öffnete die Tür widerstandslos.

Sein Büro war leer, die Tür zu seinem Labor leicht angelehnt. Hermines Herz begann aufgeregt zu klopfen. Was würde er sagen, wenn sie hier einfach so herein spazierte? Sie waren sich so nahe gekommen, wie sich Menschen nur nahe kommen konnten und sie fühlte sich in diesem Loch von einem Büro schon fast wie zu Hause- aber hier in Hogwarts war er immer noch Professor Snape.

Ihr Blick glitt zum Kamin, in dem leise prasselnd ein Feuer brannte, das aussah, als sei es gerade erst entzündet worden. Hermine beschloss sich auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch zu setzen. Er würde sicherlich gleich kommen. Während sie wartete, glitt ihr Blick wieder und wieder über die Tiegel und seinen Schreibtisch, gleich einem alten Ritual. Das Denkarium verströmte sein seidiges Licht und wartete darauf benutzt zu werden.

Ihr Blick glitt zu einem Stapel Hefte, neben denen etliche Pergamentrollen lagen, zu seiner Sanduhr und seiner Feder. Wie impulsiv und ohne nachzudenken griff sie danach und betrachtete sie. Sie musste lächeln, als sie sah, wie ramponiert die Federspitze aussah. Vermutlich hatte sie schon zehn Jahre Aufsätze bemitleidenswerter _Dummköpfe_ korrigiert. Hermine strich mit ihrem Finger über die dunkelbraune, zerzauste Feder, bevor sie sie hastig an ihren angestammten Platz zurücklegte.

Sie spürte in sich den Drang sich zu erheben und ein wenig herum zugehen. Der _morsamoris _hatte zwar die Liebe zu Severus in ihr abgetötet, jedoch nicht die Unruhe, die jedes Mal in ihr vibrierte, wenn sie sein Büro betrat. Es war schön, seine Sachen in Ruhe betrachten zu können, ohne von seinem lauernden oder abschätzigen Blick belegt zu werden.

Ihre Augen wanderten weiter und wurden abermals gefangen.

Die Phiole stand neben seinem Tintenfass, der schimmernde Rest des Tranks, der am Boden des Fläschens eine Lache bildete, ließ erahnen um welchen Trank es sich handelte. Ihre Hand griff neugierig danach und drehte sie, damit sie das Schildchen lesen konnte.

_Sedatio-Trank._

Hermine fühlte in diesem Moment eine Beklemmung. Sie spürte, dass ihr Herz zu klopfen begann, aber sie wusste nicht warum. _Severus!_

Hastig stellte Hermine die Phiole zurück und wollte sich gerade wieder von ihrem schlechten Gewissen übermannt, auf den Stuhl setzen, da fiel ihr Blick auf die angelehnte Labortür. Sie zögerte kurz, bevor sie auf sie zutrat und sie weiter aufschob um einen Blick in den Raum zu erhaschen. Dort stand an der Stelle, an der sie den _morsamoris_ gebraut hatten, ein kleiner Kessel auf niedriger Flamme. Kleine Dampfschwaden stiegen aus einem leise brodelnden Trank auf. Hermines Herz begann zu klopfen. Professor Snape konnte nicht lange fort sein. Der Arbeitstisch neben dem Kessel war übersäät mit verschiedenen kleinen Schalen, in denen sich noch die zerkleinerten Überreste der Zutaten befanden. Er hatte nicht einmal aufgeräumt.

Hermine stieg ein leicht rauchiger Geruch in die Nase. Sie wollte gerade ihrer Neugier folgen, als sie jemand an der Schulter packte und herum riss.

,,Professor Snape!" entfuhr es ihr erschrocken. Nun klopfte ihr Herz wirklich, aber allein aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er sie beim Schnüffeln erwischt hatte.

Er war so nahe, dass sein Geruch sie umströmte. Seine Hand krallte sich unnachgiebig in den Stoff ihres Pullovers, während sein lauernder Blick auf ihr lag, der nichts gemein hatte, mit dem Blick, in dem sie noch eine Woche zuvor versunken war.

,,Und – gut amüsiert, Miss Granger?" raunte er ihr entgegen. ,,Macht es Spaß, ihre neugierige Nase überall hineinzustecken, he?"

,,Die Tür war nicht abgeschlossen. S- sie waren nicht da."

,,Schülerangelegenheiten, Miss Granger. Gören, die nicht wissen, wo um diese Uhrzeit ihr Platz ist." vernahm sie Severus Stimme. Er hielt kurz inne. Sein bohrender Blick schien seine Härte zu verlieren. Stattdessen war er plötzlich von einem Hauch Unsicherheit durchwirkt. Noch immer hielt er sie gegen den Türrahmen seines Labors gedrückt und er machte keine Anstalten, als wolle er sich rühren.

,,Sie gehören zum Pottertrio, Miss Granger. Sie drei sind legendär für ihre UNSTILLBARE Neugierde." sagte er spöttisch.

,,Warum haben sie dann die Tür nicht verschlossen?"

,,Weil ich nicht wollte, dass sie irgendjemand vor meiner Tür herumstehen sieht. Keiner weiß, dass sie hier sind. Darum!"

Hermine sah ihm fest in die Augen ,,Ich wollte nur wissen, was das für ein Trank ist – entschuldigen sie." presste sie widerwillig hervor. Sie wusste, dass das schmerzhafte Herzklopfen in ihrer Brust etwas zu bedeuten hatte- aber weder wusste sie, was, noch fühlte sie etwas dabei. Sie spürte seine Hand direkt an ihrer Brust und sie wusste, dass es herrlich gewesen wäre, wenn sie nicht diesen verdammten Trank zu sich genommen hätte.

Mit noch immer unnachgiebigem Griff sagte Severus. ,,Dieser Trank hat sie nicht zu interessieren! Haben sie IHREN Trank genommen?"

,,Ja, Sir."

,,Und? Spüren- sie irgendetwas?"

Der Ton, mit dem er das Wort ,irgendetwas aussprach, klang bedeutungsvoll. Er war sich seiner betörenden Nähe nur allzu sehr bewusst.

,, Nein, Sir. Gar nichts."

Plötzlich beugte er sich vor und küsste sie. Für einen Moment lagen ihre Münder aufeinander. Hermine drückte sich ihm sanft entgegen. Sie wusste, es musste herrlich sein, aber sie fühlte nichts.

Verdammt! Dein Herz es klopft, es klopft so hart, und du fühlst dich so leer. Er küsst dich. Er küsst dich wirklich-

Sein Griff lockerte sich. Seine Lippen verharrten warm und weich auf ihren, ohne sich zu bewegen. Es war nicht mehr als eine zaghafte Berührung. Kaum, da Hermine sich versah, hatte er sich schon wieder gelöst.

Von einem Moment auf den anderen waren seine Hände und sein Geruch verschwunden. Hermine öffnete verwirrt die Augen und sah, dass Professor Snape zurückgetreten war, hastig sein Gesicht abwendend.

,,Gar nichts, Sir. Ich spüre gar nichts." sagte sie nach kurzem Zögern und wusste, dass er ebenfalls kaum etwas empfunden haben konnte. Vermutlich hatte er mehr als zwei Tropfen des _sedatio_-Tranks zu sich genommen. Vielleicht war der _sedatio_-Trank daran schuld, dass er in diesem Moment nicht in Rage geriet.

,,Setzen sie sich dort hin, Granger." sagte er, als sei nichts geschehen, und deutete auf den Stuhl neben dem Zutatenregal.

,,Das Denkarium, Sir-."

,,Miss, Granger, machen wir uns nichts vor. Das, was sie vor mir verbergen wollten, kann nicht schlimmer sein, als dass was schon geschehen ist." Sein Ton war trocken und gleichgültig. Es schwang nicht ein Hauch von Emotion darin mit. Nichts Vorwurfsvolles. Keine Wut. Nur ein Hauch von Spott, den nicht einmal eine ganze Phiole des _sedatio_- Tranks hätte vertreiben können.

Wenigstens leugnet er es nicht mehr, dachte Hermine erleichtert und erhob sich um ihren Platz einzunehmen. Dieser Trank wirkte wirklich. Nicht einmal dieser Kuss und seine betörende Nähe hatten die Gefühle zurückgebracht, die sie für ihn empfand. Vielleicht würde sie nun endlich Fortschritte machen.


	62. Chapter 62

Hey, ich bedanke mich so sehr für die lieben reviews;) Die erwärmen mir echt das Herz! Ich schreib echt gern für euch! Lg Ninon

* * *

62. Nebenwirkungen

Ein Mädchen steht am See. Das leise Rauschen der Wellen, die ans Ufer schwemmen, dringt zu ihr vor. Der Wind reißt an ihrem haselnussbraunen Haar. Sie hält ein Stück Zeitung in den Händen, das sie mit der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs berührt. Das Mädchen sieht das Bild auf dem Zeitungsartikel lange an und beißt sich dabei auf die Unterlippe. Schließlich senkt sie ihren Zauberstab und steckt ihn in den Hosenbund zurück. Ihre Finger streichen zärtlich über ein schwarzweißes missmutig blinzelndes Gesicht.

Der schwarzgewandete Mann, der neben ihr steht, verzieht seinen Mund.

_Strengen sie sich an! _ sagt er mit mahnendem Unterton. _Die Leistungen, die sie zeigen sind mehr als erbärmlich!_

Der Mann verschwindet in einem hellen Blitz.

Eine Wiese. Eine Frau mit dunkelbraunen Locken hält ein kleines Kind an der Hand. Das kleine Mädchen, reißt sich los und läuft mit einem quiekenden Lachen zum Eingang des kleinen heruntergekommenen Hauses. Um sie herum wachsen Brombeersträucher und Obstbäume. _Pass auf, Hermine, kleine Mädchen sollten nicht so schnell laufen, nachher holst du dir noch- _

Die Frau sitzt weinend am Tisch. Das kleine Mädchen tritt an sie heran. Ihre Hände greifen klamm ineinander, während sie näher an die Frau herantritt. _Papa,_murmelt sie und es klingt wie eine Frage.

_Kommt nicht wieder_, sagt die Frau und wischt sich seufzend übers Gesicht. _Kommt nicht- _

Ein Blitzen.

_Warum gehst du nicht mal aus, hm?_ Die braungelockte Frau sieht ihrer Tochter, die am Tisch sitzend liest, über die Schultern. _Du bist sechzehneinhalb. Du solltest ausgehen und Spaß haben. Den ganzen Sommer hockst du hier herum! Und liest!_

_Ich muss lernen, Mama. Die UTZ-Kurse sind kein Spaziergang, _erwidert das Mädchen. Doch ihr Ton hat etwas lustloses.

_Hogwarts. Hoggi- hoggi- hogwarts!_ singt das kleine Mädchen, das auf dem Schoss ihrer Mutter sitzt. Ihre Mutter lässt sie auf ihren Knien hoch und runter wippen._Hogwarts. Hoggi- hoggi- hogwarts!_ stimmt sie fröhlich mit ein. _Hört auf damit!_ erklingt eine missmutige Männerstimme _Sie wird eine richtige, normale Schule besuchen. Das mit dieser Zauberei ist doch nur ein Hirngespinst! Mehr nicht!_

_NEIN,PAPI!_protestiert das Mädchen laut, _Ich gehe dort hin! Ich bin eine Hexe! _

_Pah- eine Hexe, dass ich nicht lache!_

_Sie sind eine Hexe, Miss Granger! Dann zeigen sie es!_ knurrt der dunkelhaarige Mann, der sich plötzlich neben einem Schreibtisch wieder findet. An dem Schreibtisch sitzt das hochgewachsene braungelockte Mädchen. Vor ihr ein aufgeschlagenes Buch und daneben die Zeitung. Ihre Finger streichen über ein Foto eines Zeitungsartikels.

Das Bild zerfließt.

Das Mädchen läuft durch einen dunklen Gang. Ihr Atem geht laut und hastig. Ihre Augen sind vor Angst geweitet und ihre rechte Hand klammert sich um den Zauberstab, als hinge ihr Leben davon ab.

_Harry!_ ruft sie panisch _Harry, wo bist du? Ron!_

_Nicht so schnell, Schlammblut! _ ertönt es. Eine dunkelgewandete Gestalt mit Todessermaske tritt vor sie und zwingt sie zu stoppen _Versuch nicht zu entkommen. Es wird dir nicht gelingen, _schnarrt die Gestalt ihr entgegen. _Fünf dumme kleine Schüler gegen- _

_STUPOR!_schreit das schweratmende Mädchen wütend und entsendet aus ihrem Zauberstab einen Schockzauber.

Severus zog sich zurück, kaum, da das Bild zerflossen war. Er sog tief Luft ein, ohne den Zauberstab zu senken. Hermine biss von den Nachwirkungen der Leglimentikattacke gepeinigt, die Zähne zusammen.

Noch immer kribbelten seine Lippen von dem Kuss, den er sich von ihrem Mund gestohlen hatte. Doch es hatte etwas Bitteres gehabt, keine Gegenreaktion von ihr zu bekommen. Er verspürte eine alberne Enttäuschung darüber, dass sie nicht aufgeseufzt hatte. Ein Gefühl, dass nicht einmal vier Tropfen des _sedatio_-Tranks hätten vertreiben können.

Werde nicht sentimental, Severus! Der Trank ist nicht ganz verhunzt. Er tut genau das, wofür er gebraut worden ist. Das, wofür du dir wochenlang die Abende um die Ohren geschlagen hast.

,,Lassen sie uns weitermachen!" forderte er Hermine auf.

Sie war mutig. Er hatte es in ihrem Kopf gesehen. Sein Herz klopfte hart, wenn er daran dachte. Warum konnte sie sich gerade in diesem Moment nicht zusammenreißen!

Er hörte Albus Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihm sagte, dass er die Angewohnheit besäße, die Menschen oft zu unterschätzen.

Severus biss die Zähne zusammen, um den Kloß hinunter zu schlucken, der sich in seinem Hals breit gemacht hatte.

Granger. Sie war kein wandelndes Wunder. Sie war-

Liebreizend. Klug. Und- besserwisserisch. Ein süßer Schmerz durchkroch seinen Bauch und er fühlte, dass er zusammenschmelzen würde, zu einem dummen kleinen achtunddreissigjärhigen Jungen, wenn er sich jetzt nicht konzentrierte. Er musste weitermachen.

,,Bitte, nur einen Moment, Sir." erwiderte Hermine keuchend.

Severus, der gerade seinen Zauberstab wieder hatte heben wollen, hielt inne. Erinnerungen an den langen und mühsamen Okklumentikunterricht mit Albus Dumbledore bahnten sich ihren Weg zurück in sein Gedächtnis. Manchmal hatte er gedacht, die Leglimentikattacke des besten aller lebenden Zauberer würden ihm schier den Schädel zersprengen. Von Zeit zu Zeit, wenn der vermeintliche Schmerz beinahe unerträglich geworden war, war er versucht gewesen zu protestieren, doch Dumbledore hatte ihn nicht ein einziges Mal ermahnen müssen, sich zusammenzureißen. Die Schuld, die in Severus Brust gebrannt hatte und die Erinnerung an ein wundervolles Mädchen, das nie mehr lachend neben ihm hergehen würde, und letztendlich die Gewissheit, dass er für die Aufgabe gewappnet sein musste, die ihm das Leben erträglicher machen würde, hatten dafür gesorgt. Der dunkle Lord hatte dank Albus Unterricht bis zu diesem Tag nicht ein einziges Mal das gesehen, was er nicht sehen sollte, sondern nur das was er zu sehen bekommen sollte.

,,Miss Granger, sehen sie mich an!" brach er schließlich die Stille.

Die Angesprochene hob ihren Kopf.

,,Wo ist ihre gryffin dorsche Wut?" fragte er streng. ,,Noch vor ein paar Monaten konnten sie mir gar nicht genug davon entgegenbringen!"

,,Ich fühle mich müde, Sir."

Severus hob seinen Zauberstab.

,,Das sind die Nebenwirkungen des Tranks, Miss Granger. Die müssen sie in Kauf nehmen. Und jetzt konzentrieren sie sich. Unsere Zeit ist begrenzt."

,,Ja, Sir." In ihrer Stimme klang Widerwillen gegen die Tortur mit, doch ihre Gesten erzählten davon, dass sie begriffen hatte, wie wichtig es war, dass sie sich konzentrierte und das Unangenehme ertrug.

Sie straffte ihren Rücken und sah ihm fest in die Augen.

,,Eins, zwei, drei- Legilimens!" rief er, sie ins Visier nehmend.

Ehe Severus sich versah, wurde er in ihre Gedanken gesogen.

_Eine Hexe, eine Hexe! Dass ich nicht lache! _rief eine Männerstimme mit grollendem Unterton. _Du hast zuviel Fantasie, Hermine! Willst du nicht lieber noch einen Dickens lesen!_

Das Gesicht des kleinen Mädchens, das auf dem Schoss ihrer Mutter hockt verzieht sich zu einer traurigen Grimasse. Tränen laufen ihr über die Wangen, während sie laut zu schluchzen beginnt.

Sie klettert vom Schoss. _Ich werde eine Hexe, Papa. Du bist doof. Du weißt nichts_! schreit sie wütend.

_Wie kannst du so mit ihr reden, Richard! Du weißt, dass es wahr ist, du- _

_Wehren sie sich, Granger! Ist das die Schülerin, die immer alles besser weiß?_

Das Bild flackerte und gab eine neue Szene frei.

_- kannst uns alles sagen, Hermine. Du hast uns immer geholfen, warst immer da!_ Der strubbelhaarige Junge geht neben dem braunhaarigen Mädchen her, die Hände in der Hosentasche vergraben. Das Bild flackerte wieder, und ließ die beiden Gestalten verschwimmen. – _dass ich im Sommer mit Viktor geschlafen- kann dir nicht alles sagen….nicht alles!_

Ein Mädchen steht vor dem Spiegel und sieht sich an. Ihr Gesicht ist dünn und blass. Sie hebt den Kopf und blickt auf ihren Bauch hinab, auf dem ihre Hand liegt. Ihre Lippen bewegen sich. _Glück gehabt, Sir! …Severus… _

Ein Flimmern.

Der dunkelgewandete Mann findet sich in einem dämmrigen Raum wieder. Er sieht auf ein braunhaariges Mädchen herab, das in ihrem Bett liegt. Sie liegt nur unter einem Bettlaken und trägt nichts als ein dünnes Nachthemd. Ihre Hand bewegt sich zaghaft, aber rhythmisch zwischen ihren Beinen. Der Blick ihrer Augen ist verklärt. Plötzlich dreht sie sich auf die Seite und schließt fest die Augen. _Severus,_ seufzte sie, während ihr Gesicht den Ausdruck einer Weinenden annimmt.

_NEIN!_

Mit einem Mal fand Severus sich im Kerker wieder. Hermine krallte sich am Stuhl fest und schnappte nach Luft. ,,D- dieser Gedanke- gehört nur mir- nur mir." stammelte sie. Severus dessen Herz nun trotz des_sedatio_-Tranks in Aufruhr war, verspürte ein Ziehen in den Lenden. Einen Moment musste er sich fangen, während er den Zauberstab sinken ließ.

,,Gut gemacht, Granger!" sagte er und sah sie mit gehobenen Augenbrauen an. Hermine sah ihn verdutzt an. Trotz ihres Aufruhrs schlich sich plötzlich ein freudiges Lächeln über ihr Gesicht.

,,Meinst du das ernst?"

Severus verzog missmutig die Mundwinkel, als er hörte, dass sie ihn duzte. Er wollte scharf herumzüngeln, doch das strahlend stolze Lächeln, das ihren gepeinigten Gesichtsausdruck hinweggefegt hatte, war so schön, dass er fühlte, wie er zusammenschmolz.

,,SIE haben mich soeben aus ihren Gedanken herausgeworfen, Miss Granger."

,,D- das ist toll! Ich mei- meine. So fühlt es sich an?" Hermine strich sich in ihrer Erregung durchs Haar. Plötzlich schien sie ihre Müdigkeit vergessen zu haben. Sie sprang auf und griff sich abermals ins Haar. Sie legte ihre Hände auf die Stuhllehne, um sie mit zittriger, freudiger Erregung darüber wandern zu lassen. Ihr Blick traf auf seinen. Und für einen Moment dachte Severus, darin vibriere die gleiche Verliebtheit, mit der er sie so viele Male belegt hatte, doch nur einen Augenblick später erkannte er, dass es nur die Freude über ihren ersten Erfolg in der Okklumentik war. Sein Magen zog sich zusammen.

,,Setzen sie sich! Wir sind noch lange nicht fertig! Dies war nicht mehr als ein Abglanz dessen, was sich Okklumentik nennt! Damit werden sie dem dunklen Lord höchstens ein seichtes Lächeln entlocken!" schnarrte er. Wie herrlich es war, dieses Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht zu zerstören! Dieses Lächeln, das nicht ihm galt.

,,S- sie sagten, ich hätte es gut gemacht!"

Ihr Lächeln erstarb mit einem Mundzucken, während sie sich wieder auf den Stuhl sinken ließ.

,,Darum schert sich der dunkle Lord nicht, Miss Granger! Es geht um ihr Leben! Sie müssen die Okklumentik perfekt beherrschen. "

,,Ich weiß, Sir. Ich hab mich nur gefreut, w-weil ich die ganze Zeit dachte, dass ich es trotz ihrer Hilfe n- nicht schaffen würde. Ich habe so viele Zweifel gehabt, weil Harry es auch nicht- ."

Ihre Stimme erstarb, während ihre Blicke sich trafen. Einen Moment war totenstill.

,,Sie sind nicht Potter, Miss Granger." erklang es rau, fast erstickt. ,,Sie können es schaffen. Das haben sie eben bewiesen. Aber der_Spaziergang_ist noch nicht zu Ende."

,,Ja, Sir."

,,Bereiten sie sich vor." sagte Severus und hob abermals den Zauberstab. ,,Eins- zwei- drei- LEGILIMENS!"

* * *

Severus wusste nicht mehr wie oft er in ihren Kopf eingedrungen war, als er den Zauberstab endgültig senkte. Sie hatte sich gut gehalten. Für ihn war es damals, als er in Dumbledores Büro gesessen hatte, kaum einfacher gewesen. Sie hatte es zwar nicht wieder geschafft, ihn aus ihrem Geist zu verbannen, aber er war sich sicher, dass sie mit Hilfe des Tranks endlich Fortschritte machen würde.

Nein, sie war nicht Potter. Sie war alles, was Potter nicht war.

Sie ist süß, Severus. Wenn ihr Haar zerwühlt ist. Und wenn sie lacht. Severus spürte, dass er bei ihrem Anblick schon wieder zusammenschmelzen wollte, zu einer Kreatur, die er nicht werden durfte.

,,Der Unterricht ist beendet." sagte er in bester Lehrermanier und wollte sich abwenden, da sah er, dass sie sich seltsam betreten erhob. Ihre Hände zitterten noch immer, von der Tortur, die hinter ihr lag. Doch auch ihr Blick hatte etwas Unstetes. Er huschte hin und her, als wüsste er nicht, wo er sich festhaften sollte.

,,Ich brings einfach nicht!" hörte er sie murmeln. Mit einer hastigen Bewegung griff sie in ihr zerwühltes Haar und ließ Büschel ihres Haars durch ihre Hand gleiten. ,,Ich bringe es einfach nicht!" wiederholte sie mit weinerlicher Stimme.

,,Setzen sie sich wieder, Granger. Das sind die Nachwirkungen des Tranks."

Hermine hob ihren Kopf und fing seinen Blick auf. Einen Moment sahen sie sich in die Augen. Severus Herz begann aufgeregt zu klopfen, als er sah, dass sie ihn wieder liebte. Einen Moment nahm ihm ihr Blick die Worte.

,,Setzen sie sich." sagte er ruhig. Hermine zögerte kurz, bevor sie an ihm vorbei zu dem Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch ging und sich setzte. Severus setzte sich ebenfalls an seinen Schreibtisch und verschränkte die Arme, während er sie verstohlen beobachtete.

Hermines Blick glitt wieder und wieder über die Gegenstände auf seinem Schreibtisch, während ihre Hände sich eine Haarsträhne nach der anderen griffen.

,,Darf ich gehen, Sir?"

,,Nein! Meinen sie, ich lasse sie so durch Schloss laufen!" fuhr er sie an und bereute es im nächsten Moment schon wieder. Sein Herz- es wollte sich nicht beruhigen. Was sollte er tun? Sie fesseln?

,,Bitte, Sir!"

,,So sehr ihnen meine Anwesenheit auch missfallen mag, sie müssen sie ertragen, bis die Wirkung abgeklungen ist. Aber ich erwarte von ihnen in diesem Zustand keine Vernunft."

,,Warum sehen s- sie mich so an!" erklang es jammervoll. Hermine sah ihn mit einem gequält-fragenden Gesichtsausdruck an.

Severus schwieg. Es hatte keinen Sinn mit einem Wesen zu reden, dass nicht bei Sinnen war.

,,S- sie sehen mich die ganze Zeit an, als ob - ." Ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu einer traurigen Grimasse.

Severus wandte seinen Blick ab und verbarg ihn hinter seinem Haar. Ahnte sie, wie sehr ihm das Herz in der Brust schlug und jegliche Professionalität einstürzen lassen wollte.

,,Du hast mich geküsst!" entfuhr es ihr in einem jammervollen Ton.

Ein ,Seien sie still, Granger lag ihm auf der Zunge, doch es blieb ihm in der Kehle stecken. Sie hatte recht. Er hatte sie geküsst. Alles andere als professionell, auch wenn der Kuss bewiesen hatte, dass der Trank wirkte.

,,Du hast mich geküsst!" wiederholte sie wütend und erhob sich mit einer fahrigen Bewegung. Sie wirbelte herum und ging ein paar Schritte.

,,Setzen sie sich, Granger!" befahl Severus. Mit ineinander geschlungenen Armen blieb sie stehen, ohne zu reagieren.

,,Du hast mich geküsst….". sagte sie wieder.

Severus sprang auf und umrundete seinen Schreibtisch. Er spürte, dass die Wirkung des _sedatio_-Trank nicht ausreichte, um seine Unruhe zu lindern. Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung packte er Hermine am Handgelenk und zog sie ins Labor. Dort ließ er sie stehen und ging hastig in sein Büro zurück. Er wusste, wo der Trank stand, den er suchte. Als er mit der Phiole in der Hand zurückkehrte, schlug er die Tür hinter sich zu.

Hermine, die unruhig von einem Bein aufs andere trat, sah ihn verwirrt an.

,,Das war nicht fair." fauchte sie plötzlich ,,Das vorhin war nicht fair!"

Severus sah sie ruhig an. ,,Die Nebenwirkung wird bald nachlassen." erklärte er.

,,Ich will- dich, verstehst du!" spie sie aus ,,Ich- will- dich – so –sehr, dass ich nachts kein Auge zu bekomme. Und-."

Severus ging auf sie zu, doch er hielt inne, als er sah, dass sie ihn wütend anfunkelte.

,,Du denkst, du kannst alles mit mir machen, oder? Ich will dich lieben, verdammt, verstehst du nicht!" Ihre Stimme ging in ein Wimmern über.

,,VERDAMMT!" schrie sie mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht. Sie wandte sich ab doch

Severus ging auf sie zu und packte sie von hinten.

,,Lass mich!" schrie Hermine trotzig. Schon im nächsten Moment hielt er ihr mit unnachgiebigem Griff den Mund zu. Sie versuchte sich gegen seinen Griff zu wehren, doch nach wenigen Versuchen schien sie zu verstehen, dass ihre Anstrengungen umsonst waren.

Severus beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr hin. ,,Ich weiß, dass du gerade nicht bei dir selbst bist." sagte er mit leiser, klarer Stimme. ,,Aber ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du den ganzen Kerker zusammenschreist. Ansonsten werden morgen ein paar Slytherins interessante Tratschgeschichten zu erzählen haben!"

Severus trat mit ihr zurück, um Rückhalt an der Wand zu haben. Er schlang fest die Arme um sie und presste die Hand unnachgiebig auf ihren Mund, aus dem immer wieder Laute hervor brechen wollten. Sie schien wohl zu verstehen, dass sie sich nicht entwinden konnte- und doch hatte der verhunzte Trank eine Wut in ihr geschürt, die irgendwo einen wahren Ursprung hatte.

Severus drückte sie fester an sich, so dass seine Wange ihr weiches Haar berührte. Der Geruch von Seidenkrautessenz stieg ihm in die Nase und die Bewegung ihres hastigen Atems vermengte sich mit seinem harten Herzschlag. Er musste warten. Nur warten.

Er spürte die Erregung in sich aufsteigen. Von Zeit zu Zeit erfasste ein Zittern seine Arme, wenn Hermine versuchte, sich seinem Griff entgegenzustemmen.

Plötzlich, nach einer unendlich anmutenden Weile ließ ihr Protest nach. Sie schien in seinen Armen wie eine Stoffpuppe zu erschlaffen.

Severus wagte es die Hand von ihrem Mund zu nehmen. Alles was Hermine tat, war ein leises Seufzen von sich zu geben. Ihr Körper lastete angenehm auf seinem.

,,Trink das!" befahl er und entkorkte die Phiole, die er bei sich getragen hatte. Er schüttete Hermine den Inhalt hastig in den Mund. Es würde ihre Übelkeit lindern. Nachdem sie den Trank geschluckt hatte, dirigierte er sie zu einem kleinen Tisch, um die Phiole darauf zu stellen. Schon im nächsten Moment lag ihr Kopf auf seiner Schulter.

Eine Weile rührten sie sich nicht. Über Severus Mund zuckte ein Lächeln. Der _morsamoris_ hatte die Klauen von ihr genommen. Die kalte Wand am Rücken und ihren warmen Körper an der Brust hielt er noch einen Moment inne. Erinnerte sich an die herrlichen Stunden im Cottage.

Severus löste seine Umarmung und zog Hermine zum Eingang seines Labors. Sie hatte kaum die Gelegenheit ihn fragend anzuschauen, da hatte er sie gegen den Türrahmen gedrückt und ihr seinen Mund auf die Lippen gepresst. Er genoss das Stöhnen, dass sich ihrer Kehle entrang. Er spürte es. Er wollte sie. So sehr. Er drang mit der Zunge in ihrem Mund und umspielte ihre mit seiner Zungenspitze. Sie zog ihre Zunge zurück und drückte ihm ihre Lippen offen entgegen, während ihre Hände in sein Haar griffen, um sein Gesicht näher an ihres zu treiben. Severus Hände wanderten ihren zitternden Körper hinab bis zu ihren Hüften und packten sie dort. Ein leiser Seufzer entrang sich seiner Kehle, als sich ihr Körper halb aufbäumend halb von seinem Griff gezogen, seiner Erregung entgegendrängte. Ihre Lippen lösten sich nur kurz voneinander, bevor sie wieder zueinander fanden. Der _morsamoris_ wirkte nicht mehr. Wie sehr er es genoss ihre Erregung zu spüren. Er spürte es. Er lebte. Fühlte es sich so an, wenn man wahnsinnig wurde?

Severus hielt inne und genoss noch einen Moment die Wärme ihrer Lippen und ihren hastigen erregten Atem, der sich mit seinem vermengte, bevor er sich löste.

,,Geh jetzt!"

Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und er war sich sicher, sie hatte die schmerzhafte Erregung in seinen Lenden zu spüren bekommen.

Wusste sie, dass vielleicht nur der _sedatio_-Trank ihn davon abhielt über sie herzufallen?

Hermine brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu fangen.

,,Ich-."

Severus wandte sich von ihr ab und trat an den Tisch mit den Zutaten. ,,Nicht hier." sagte er leise, aber eindringlich. Er vernahm die Panik in seiner Stimme.

Am Tisch verharrend lauschte er ihren Schritten, die sich entfernten und der Tür, die zuschlug.

Auch eine lange Weile, nachdem sie gegangen war, und sein erregter Atem sich beruhigt hatte, konnte er sich nicht rühren.


	63. Chapter 63

63. Himbeermarmelade

Wieder einmal erwies sich der Tagesprophet als praktisch. Was darin stand konnte man sowieso schon seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr ernst nehmen, wenn man auch nur halbwegs Grips hatte. Aber um sich dahinter vor der Welt zu verstecken, war er überaus geeignet. Hermines Finger gruben sich in die Zeitung und brachten sie zum erzittern.

,,Malfoy guckt rüber!" vernahm sie Rons missmutige Stimme hinter dem Papier, von dem ihr wieder einmal Sricmgouers ernstes Gesicht schwarzweiß entgegen sah. ,,Warum schaut der dauernd rüber! Und lächelt so komisch."

Hermine ließ die Zeitung innerlich seufzend sinken. Man konnte sich hinter ihr verstecken, für eine Weile, aber nicht vor der Welt und nicht für immer. Ein Blick zum Lehrertisch hatte gezeigt, dass Professor Snape an diesem Morgen nicht da war. Aber es musste nicht an seinem Gefühlsausbruch, nicht an diesem verdammten Kuss liegen, der ihr noch immer das Herz schmerzhaft zum Klopfen brachte, wenn sie daran dachte. Er konnte ganz andere Gründe haben. Schließlich wusste sie, dass er noch andere Pflichten und Aufgaben hatte, als unbedarften Schülern Okklumentikunterricht zu geben.

Hermine hob die Zeitung wieder, als sie merkte, dass sie die Zähne aufeinander beißen wollte. Sie hatte sich in dieser Nacht so oft auf die Unterlippe gebissen, dass es ein Wunder war, dass sie mit ihr noch nicht zu Poppy gehen mussten.

Und obwohl sie sich wieder die ganze Nacht herumgewälzt hatte, waren Farellis Fragen ausgeblieben. Ihre Mitbewohnerinnen schienen sich an ihre Ruhelosigkeit gewöhnt zu haben. Sie beschwerten sich nicht einmal mehr darüber, dass Hermine mit leuchtendem Zauberstab las, während sie sich schon dem Schlaf überließen.

,,Der soll nur gucken, Ron." hörte sie Harry sagen ,,Der weiß ganz genau, dass wir Bescheid wissen. Was immer der auch heimlich ausheckt, weit wird er nicht kommen."

Hermine, deren Neugier erwachte, senkte die Zeitung mit einer entschiedenen Geste, faltete sie zusammen und legte sie neben ihren noch halbvollen Teller.

,,Harry, wenn er wirklich im Auftrag des dunklen Lords hier in Hogwarts ist, dann stellt er sich ziemlich dumm an. Das mit der Halskette, wenn er es war, war wirklich-."

,,Ja, es war dumm, es passt zu ihm." Über Harrys Mund zuckte ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln. Sein Gesicht wurde jedoch schnell wieder ernst, während er die Gabel ergriff, und begann wieder in seinem Essen herumzustochern. ,,Aber wir müssen ihn im Augen behalten. Er ist manchmal verschwunden. Auf der Karte. Ihr wisst schon."

Ron nickte betreten. Dies hielt ihn jedoch nicht davon ab, sich weiterhin an seinem Essen gütlich zu tun.

Hermines Herz begann hart zu klopfen. _Die Karte der Herumtreiber_. Die hatte sie total vergessen. Was war, wenn Harry wusste, an welchem Ort sie sich an zwei Abenden die Woche aufhielt, und er es ihr nur nicht sagte? Unmöglich, Hermine! Das ist Harry! Wenn er wüsste, dass du in Professor Snapes Büro hockst, dann würde er dich mit Fragen bestürmen, er würde außer sich sein!

,,Und wie genau funktioniert die Karte?" fragte sie neugierig und stopfte sich eine Gabel Speck in den Mund. Ihr Herz klopfte und ihr Magen rebellierte schon wieder, aber es musste sein.

,,Sie zeigt das ganze Schloss, Hermine. Das weißt du doch."

,,Und wenn Malfoy darauf nicht zu sehen ist, wo sollte er dann sein? Außerhalb? Er kann sich nicht einfach herausschleichen, oder?"

,,Ich werde es herausfinden." sagte Harry entschlossen.

Hermine brannte die Frage auf der Zunge, ob die Karte noch etwas anderes ungewöhnliches zeigte, doch sie wagte nicht, sie zu stellen.

,,Vielleicht ist er doch nicht ein so mieser Zauberer, wie wir all die Jahre gedacht haben. Vielleicht kann er sich verbergen," warf Ron in die Runde. Eine Weile tauschten sie fragende Blicke aus. Ein Blick auf den feixenden und in sich hinein lächelnden Malfoy genügte, um zu Rons Worten amüsiert den Kopf zu schütteln.

,,Aber wir können trotzdem nicht beweisen, dass er das Mal hat." erwiderte Hermine entschieden, den Drang in sich spürend, wieder einmal das letzte Wort zu haben. Alte Gewohnheiten konnte man schlecht ablegen. Genau so wenig wie man neue Leidenschaften einfach verdrängen konnte. Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Ein süßer Schmerz brach mit aller Gewalt in ihren Bauch, als sie sich an den beinahe brutalen Kuss erinnerte. Sie hatte nicht nur sein Verlangen gespürt, nein, auch seine Verzweiflung, die sich mit harten Gesten einen Weg aus ihm heraus gesucht hatte. Verdammt! Sie konnte nicht wütend auf ihn sein. Von der Wut, die sie am vergangenen Abend noch empfunden hatte, als sie sich mit hastigen Schritten, immer wieder innehaltend und sich der , hastigen Begegnung ihrer Körper entsinnend, zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm begeben hatte, war nichts übrig geblieben, als sie am Morgen nach zwei Stunden Schlaf in der Dämmerung erwacht war. Sie war traurig gewesen, weil sie sich so machtlos fühlte.

Ihr Blick huschte wieder zum Lehrertisch, der sich langsam leerte. Auch Dumbledore war an diesem, wie schon an so vielen Morgen, nicht erschienen. Hermine wusste nicht, ob er überhaupt im Schloss war. Harry hatte erzählt, dass er viel auf Reisen war und sie wusste, dass es mit dem Unterricht zu tun hatte, den er Harry mit dem Denkarium gab. Wieder erfasste Hermine ein kalter Schauer, als sie daran dachte, dass dieser Unterricht das Eingeständnis war, dass der Junge mit dem funkelnden gütigen Blick, ihr bester Freund, gewappnet sein musste, Voldemort gegenüber zu treten.

Später am Tag, nachdem der Unterricht vorbei war, wollte sie mit ihrer Tasche die dämmrigen Gefilde der Bücherei aufsuchen, um an einem Aufsatz für Verwandlung zu arbeiten, da ploppte es vor ihr. Es war Dobby, der ihr einen Zettel hinhielt. Hermine verspürte eine seltsame Freude, als sie den Elf sah, dieses kleine freundliche Wesen, ihr Helfer und gemeinsamer, schweigsamer Geheimnisträger. Sie schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln, während sie dem Zettel entgegen nahm. Sie bückte sich, um auf gleicher Höhe mit ihm zu sein.

,,Ich danke dir, Dobby!"

Der Hauself lächelte mild und schüchtern. Die Jahre bei den Malfoys hatten ihn beinahe schreckhaft gegenüber milden Worten werden lassen.

,,Dobby muss weiter, Miss Granger." sagte er, verbeugte sich und löste sich wieder auf.

Hastig entfaltete Hermine den Zettel und las.

_Miss Granger, _

_wären sie so freundlich heute abend, um sieben Uhr, bei mir im Büro zu erscheinen. Bitte erwähnen sie nichts davon gegenüber Harry oder Mr. Weasley. Das Passwort lautet Himbeermarmelade._

_Mit herzlichen Grüßen _

Albus Dumbledore 

Hermine wartete darauf, dass der Zettel in Flammen aufging. Als nichts dergleichen geschah, stopfte sie ihn in ihre Tasche mit den Büchern. Noch verwirrter, als zuvor machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Bücherei, die sie wie immer mit offenen Armen aufnahm. Hermine ließ sich seufzend an einem Tisch nieder und genoss den Geruch von Pergament und den Schutz der Mauern, gebaut aus Buchrücken und Regalbrettern. Sie hatte diesen Ort immer geliebt. Doch in diesem Moment, in dem sie seine beruhigende Wirkung spürte, liebte sie ihn noch mehr und sie wusste, sie würde sich an diesen Duft, das leise Knistern von Buchseiten und an die schlurfenden Schritte von Madam Pince noch erinnern, wenn sie alt und grau am Fenster saß und sich alter Zeiten entsann.

Seufzend vor Sehnsucht, die ihren Körper und ihre Händen vibrieren ließ, klaubte sie das gesuchte Buch _Über den richtigen Umgang mit Verwandlungszaubern_ heraus, trug es zu ihrem Tisch und versuchte Vergessen in der Arbeit zu finden. Sie wollte McGonnagal keinen Anlass geben, ihr weniger als ein _Ohnegleichen_ für ihren Aufsatz zu geben.

Mit einem Gefühl der Befriedigung verließ sie die Bücherei kurz vorm Schließen. Sie hatte es geschafft den Aufsatz fertig zu bekommen. Es war harte Arbeit gewesen, sich auf Verwandlungszauber für die Gesichtspartien zu konzentrieren, wenn die Welt außerhalb der Mauern und innerhalb der Mauern Hogwarts nur noch ein einziges Chaos zu sein schien. Nur in dieses unberührte Reich drang dieses Chaos nicht vor. Sie hielt inne. Ihre Finger gruben sich in den Träger ihrer Tasche. Snapes Kuss. Severus. Ihre Lippen schienen mit einem Mal wieder zu kribbeln, als sei die rabiate Begegnung mit seinem Mund nicht länger als ein paar Minuten her. Sie spürte das Kitzeln seines Haares in ihrem Gesicht und seinen aufregten Atem auf ihrem Kinn. Die Erinnerung an den Geschmack seines Mundes und seiner Zunge vermengte sich mit dem Geruch von Staub und alten Pergament.

,,Zeigen sie her! Was ist das für ein Buch! Das gehört der Bücherei, nicht wahr?" vernahm sie plötzlich Madam Pince keifende Stimme gedämpft hinter einem Bücherregal. Die schüchterne Stimme eines Erstklässlers erklang und versuchte zu beteuern, dass das Buch seines sei.

Hermine ging an das Ende des Regals und trat in den Gang, aus dem die Stimmen drangen. Sie sah, dass es sich bei dem Erstklässler um einen Gryffindor handelte. Doch selbst wenn er kein Gryffindor gewesen wäre hätte sie der Drang zu helfen, in diesem Moment überrumpelt.

Sie trat auf die beiden zu.

,,Kann ich helfen?"

Madam Pince sah sie skeptisch an. ,,Was wollen sie?"

,,Ich bin Vertrauensschülerin, Madam Pince. Ich kümmere mich auch um Streitigkeiten!"

Das Gesicht des Jungen hellte sich im Angesicht nahender Rettung auf.

,,Dies hier geht sie nichts an, Miss." erwiderte die alte Frau schnippisch. ,,Er hat versucht ein Buch mitzunehmen, dass der Bücherei gehört. Er kann froh sein, dass es nicht beißt."

Er kann froh sein, dass sie nicht beißen, dachte Hermine giftig.

,,Ich dachte, in einer Bücherei darf man-." murmelte der Junge schüchtern, schon nach wenigen Worten unter Pinces Geierblick verstummend.

,,Es ist ziemlich alt." keifte sie. ,,Nicht alle Bücher sind markiert. Bücher, die so alt sind, dürfen nicht mit nach draußen genommen werden."

,,Schon gut, er hat es nicht gewusst, Mrs. Pince."

,,Professor Snape hat recht." erwiderte die alte Frau geifernd ,,Man sollte es verbieten, die Bücher überall mit hin schleppen zu dürfen. Und jetzt verschwinden sie. Die Bücherei wird jetzt geschlossen!"

Mit einer entschiedenen Geste schob sie ihre Brille zurecht, warf den Beiden einen Geierblick zu, bevor sie sich davon machte, um das Buch an seinen gewohnten Platz zu stellen.

,,Die tut ja gerade so, als hätte ich was aus der verbotenen Abteilung genommen." murmelte der Junge. Hermine warf ihm einen aufmunternden Blick zu.

,,Du kannst morgen wieder in die Bücherei. Den ganzen Tag. Und jetzt gibt es erstmal Abendessen, na komm schon!"

Gemeinsam mit dem jungen Gryffindor verließ sie die dämmrigen nach Pergament duftenden Gefilde und gingen zur großen Halle. Hermine war merkwürdig froh, Ron und Harry wieder zu sehen. Ihre Anwesenheit linderte ein wenig die Aufregung, die sie verspürte, wenn sie an das Treffen mit Dumbledore dachte. Vermutlich wollte er mit ihr über den Okklumentikunterricht sprechen. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl die Jungs nach dem Essen abermals zu belügen, damit sie sich ungestört auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro machen konnte. Erleichtert beobachtete sie, dass Harry von Ginnys schönen Augen abgelenkt war und Ron sich aus Angst Lavender zu begegnen schnell aus dem Staub machte.

Dumbledores Büro war wie bei ihrem letzten Treffen warm und gemütlich. Sanftes Kerzenlicht legte einen goldenen Schimmer über die Gemälde, das Mobiliar und die magischen Gegenstände. Dumbledore saß zurückgelehnt in seinem Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch, sein abgestorbener Arm sorgsam unter dem Ärmel seines Gewandes verborgen. Beim Anblick des Mannes, der nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst war und ihr aufrecht wie immer entgegenlächelte, wurde ihr bang ums Herz, während gleichzeitig ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit von ihr Besitz ergriff.

Sie folgte seiner freundlichen Aufforderung Platz zu nehmen.

,,Sie wissen sicherlich, warum sie hier, Miss Granger." nahm Dumbledore sogleich das Wort auf.

,,Sie wollen wissen, wie der Okklumetikunterricht läuft, Professor?" fragte Hermine ,,Warum fragen sie dann nicht Professor Snape?"

,,Weil ich wissen möchte wie es ihnen geht, Miss Granger. Severus ist leider recht wortkarg wenn es um Dinge geht, die nicht das Fach selbst betreffen." Dumbledore hob die Augenbrauen und sah sie fragend an.

Die Angesprochene zögerte mit ihrer Antwort. ,,Pr-professor Snape ist sehr geduldig, obwohl ich m-mich sehr schwer getan habe. Und ohne das Denkarium wäre ich vermutlich aufgeschmissen gewesen."

,,Er war heute bei mir und erzählte mir, dass sie Fortschritte gemacht haben."

,,Ja, aber er sagte mir, dass wir noch einiges an Unterricht vor uns hätten."

,,Die Okklumentik zu erlernen ist keine einfache Angelegenheit, besonders nicht in ihrem Zustand. Ich hoffe, Miss Granger, dass sie inzwischen meine Entscheidung besser nachvollziehen können. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit ihren Visionen Einhalt zu gebieten."

Dumbledore sah sie mit einem eindringlichen Blick seiner blauen Augen an ,,Hatten sie wieder Visionen, Miss Granger?"

Hermine zögerte, bevor sie nickte. Sie wusste, es würde nichts bringen, wenn sie etwas vor dem Schulleiter verheimlichte. ,,Ja, zweimal. Aber Harry und Ron wissen nichts davon."

,,Und Professor Snape?"

Sie nickte wieder. Warum hatte sie nur das Gefühl aus Glas zu bestehen?

,,Professor Trewalney berichtete mir von dem Inhalt ihrer vorangegangen Vision. Haben die anderen Visionen mehr offenbart?"

,,Nein, Professor." erwiderte Hermine ,,Das hätte ich ihnen sofort gesagt. Oder Professor Snape. I-ich-."

Sie spürte, wie sich ihr Gesicht verzerrte und ihr Tränen in die Augen schießen wollten. Sie fing sich.

Reiß dich zusammen, Hermine. Sie alle wollen dir helfen. Professor Dumbledore. Severus. Du bist nicht allein. Und Dumbledore kann nichts dafür, dass du dich in die ,Fledermaus verliebt hast.

Und fühlst du es? Du bereust es nicht. Nicht einen einzigen Moment.

Sie holte Luft ,,Die Visionen haben nichts Klares offenbart, Professor. Ich kann Schemen einer Gestalt erahnen, und dann sind da wieder die Schlange und der Grim. Professor Trewalney sagte, dass die Schlange darauf hindeuten könnte, dass es eine von Voldemort geschickte Vision ist."

,,Ja, Miss Granger. Voldemort ist ein überragender Leglimentiker und er hat sich so sehr auf die geistige Kontrolle seiner Untergebenen und vor allem seiner Opfer konzentriert, dass es ihm ins Blut übergegangen ist. Es kann sein, dass er ihnen die Visionen gezielt schickt, wobei wir nicht wissen aus welchem Grund."

,,Und- und was ist, wenn Voldemort nichts mit diesen Visionen zu tun hat?" fragte Hermine neugierig.

,,Solange wir das nicht wissen, Miss Granger, müssen wir weiterhin ihre Okklumentikfähigkeiten verfeinern. Glauben sie mir, wenn Severus sagt, dass sie ihre Sache gut gemacht haben, dann heißt das, dass er von ihren Leistungen beeindruckt ist."

Hermine hob ihr Gesicht und sah dem Schulleiter in die warmen Augen. ,,Professsor Snape hat das gesagt?"

Über Dumbledores Gesicht schlich sich ein Lächeln. ,,Nun, er sagte, sie hätten recht passable Leistungen gezeigt." Er zwinkerte und griff zu einem Becher mit einer dampfenden Flüssigkeit.

,,Und warum - Harry dann nicht?" entfuhr es ihr.

Einen Moment war es still, bevor Dumbledore das Wort wieder ergriff. ,,Weil die beiden sich hassen. Hass kann eine undurchdringliche Mauer aufbauen."

,,Aber würde Hass nicht dabei helfen, den Geist zu verschließen?"

,,Harry hat sich aufgrund seines Hasses nicht darauf einlassen können, sich von Professor Snape helfen zu lassen. Ich will damit nicht sagen, dass er nicht gewissenhaft ist- das ist er- aber er konnte nicht aus sich heraus. Es war damals zu viel für ihn- es waren zu viele Gedanken in seinem Kopf. Die Bedrohung durch Voldemorts Visionen. Die Erahnung seines erneuten Aufstiegs." Dumbledore stellte mit den letzten Worten den Becher auf den Tisch vor sich, ohne davon getrunken zu haben.

,,Und? Sind sie immer noch der Ansicht, Professor Snape würde sie hassen?"

Hermine spürte, wie sie bei diesen Worten erstarrte. Langsam und zögernd schüttelte sie den Kopf.

,,Nein." hauchte sie. Ganz und gar nicht, wollte sie sagen.

Dumbledore schwieg kurz.

,,Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es nicht einfach für sie war, Miss Granger. Und ich weiß, dass Severus sehr hart zu ihnen war. Aber sie wissen sicherlich auch, dass er es sein musste. Ich habe sie zu ihm geschickt, obwohl ich wusste, dass sie in ihn verliebt sind. Aber er war so sehr in seine Aufgabe verbissen, dass er es mir nicht einmal vorgehalten hat."

Der alte Zauberer blinzelte und senkte den Blick, bevor er ihn wieder hob und ihr fest in die Augen sah. ,,Er will ihnen helfen, Miss Granger. Ich bin mir sicher, er hat alles in seiner Macht stehende getan."

Hermine nickte stumm. Sah der Schulleiter gerade durch sie hindurch? Wusste er, dass Professor Snape sie ganz und gar nicht hasste und ihre eigenen Gefühle nicht länger nur eine wilde Verliebtheit waren?

Eine Weile war es so still, dass man nur das leise Rascheln der Phönixfedern und das Knistern des Feuers vernehmen konnte. Das leise Murmeln eines Porträts.

,,Ich habe nicht daran gezweifelt, dass sie es schaffen würden. Trotz der widrigen Umstände. Sie werden sehen, dass dieser Unterricht ihnen noch einmal sehr nützlich sein kann. Und wer weiß- vielleicht kann sogar Harry noch von ihnen lernen- wenn er es zulässt."

Hermine nickte stumm. Was sollte sie sagen? Sie fühlte sich unendlich verwirrt. Fast war es ihr, als wisse Dumbledore von ihrem Treffen mit Severus, von all den sehnsüchtigen Blicken, von dem harten verzweifelten Kuss an der Labortür, von ihrem Absturz im Cottage, von seinem friedlichen schlafenden Gesicht, über das zart lächelnd ihr Gesicht gebeugt war. Von ihrem tief sitzendem Drang ihn noch einmal so zu sehen.

,,Ich will ihnen nicht zuviel von ihrer kostbaren Zeit stehlen. Schließlich müssen sie noch zu Filch gehen und möchten vorher noch ein wenig Hausaufgaben erledigen, nicht wahr?" warf Dumbledore im Plauderton in die verhaltene Stille. ,,Und außerdem sollen Harry und Mr. Weasley sich nicht fragen, wo sie so lange stecken."

Hermine nickte und erhob sich. ,,Ja, Professor."

,,Er mag Himbeermarmelade, Miss Granger, denken sie immer daran." erklang es heiter.

,,Was?"

,,Wie ich schon sagte, denken sie daran. Professor Snape mag Himbeermarmelade. Kein Mensch der Himbeermarmelade mag, kann so übel sein."

Albus Dumbledores lachte mit blitzenden Augen. Hermine spürte, wie sich ein Lächeln über ihre Lippen schlich.

,,Guten Abend , Professor." sagte sie mit einer vom Lachen durchwirkten Stimme. Auch als sie die Tür zu seinem Büro schon hinter sich geschlossen hatte und die Treppe hinunter stieg, war das befreiende Lächeln auf ihren Lippen noch immer nicht erloschen.


	64. Chapter 64

**13. Kein Zurück**

,,Es würde mich wundern, wenn du jemals über das kleine Zaubereinmaleins hinauskommen würdest, Purkiss! Da dein Interesse bei den neusten Faltungstechniken für PAPIERSCHWALBEN und dem nächsten Quidditchspiel liegen und nicht bei der Verteidigung gegen Kreaturen der Nacht, wird deine erste Begegnung mit einem Werwolf wohl BLEIBENDEN Eindruck hinterlassen."

Mit diesen Worten ließ Severus das Heft mit einem garstigen Schwinger seines Zauberstabs auf den Tisch des betreten guckenden Jungen schweben, um gleich danach seinen abschätzigen Blick über seinen dritten Jahrgang in Verteidigung schweifen zu lassen.

,,Wir machen weiter mit dem Thema der letzten Stunde. Griffith!"

,,Animagi, Sir?"

,,Ganz recht, Animagi!"

Severus trat hinter seinem Pult hervor und schritt zwischen den Reihen hindurch. ,,Griffith, wiederhole, was einen Animagus auszeichnet!"

Der Angesprochene horchte erschrocken auf, als er von dem schwarzen bohrenden Blick getroffen wurde.

,E-einen Animagus, Sir?"

Als Antwort erntete er nur eisiges erwartungsvolles Schweigen.

,,Ein Animagus ist ein Zauberer, der sich in ein Tier verwandeln k-kann." begann der Junge ,, Ähm- e- es kann erlernt werden, a- aber es g- gibt auch Zauberer, d- die es schon so können."

,,Deine mäßige Wortwahl beweist, dass du selbst gedacht hast und wenigstens nicht die Worte abgelesen hast, die ich letzte Stunde diktiert habe."

Unschlüssig ob das ein Kompliment sein sollte oder nicht, wich der Junge seinem Blick aus.

,,Weiter, Mr. Griffith. Ich WARTE." schnarrte es ihm entgegen.

,,Ein Animagus kann sich, wann immer er will verwandeln- e- er wird nur durch seinen Willen beeinflusst und n- nicht durch äußere Einflüsse, wie zum Beispiel ein W- Werwolf."

,,Und? Mr. Griffith? Macht ihn das weniger gefährlich?" fragte Severus, den Gryffindor noch immer mit seinem bohrenden Blick belegend.

,,Ein Animagus ist eigentlich nicht gefährlich, Sir!"

,,Nicht?" raunte es kalt.

,,A- aber, Sir, mein Großvater war ein Animagus. Und der hat nie jemanden was getan!" sagte der Junge protestierend. Severus genoss es den Jungen unter seinem Blick zusammenzucken zu lassen.

,,Es hat seinen Grund, dass Animagi vom Ministerium scharf überwacht werden und registriert werden müssen." erwiderte Severus und schritt weiter. ,, In einem haben sie Recht, Mr. Griffith. Im Gegensatz zum Animagus kann der Werwolf sich nicht aussuchen, ob er Freund oder Feind anfällt. Der Animagus ist in seinem Handeln allein angetrieben von seinem eigenen Willen oder seiner- eigenen BÖSWILLIGKEIT!"

Severus sprach das letzte Wort mit unüberhörbarer Verachtung aus. Einen Moment hielt er inne, während Erinnerungen vor ihm aufflackerten und den Mund in seinem starren Gesicht zum Zucken brachten.

,,Was geschieht mit einem Menschen, der sich immer öfter in ein Tier verwandelt?" schnarrte er durch den dämmrigen Raum. Seine Schüler sahen ihn schweigend an. Einer zuckte mit den Schultern.

,,Warum wird wohl die Animagusfähigkeit derart scharf überwacht? Will mir keiner eine Antwort zukommen lassen?"

Er hob die Augenbrauen. ,,Nein?" troff es genussvoll aus seinem Mund.

Severus wandte sich nach einem Moment des Schweigens wieder seinem Pult zu. Der Unterricht lenkte ab, wenigstens für eine Weile. Selbst dieser Haufen an halbstarken Gryffindors konnte ihn in diesem Moment nicht so erregen, wie die Tatsache, dass sein Leben nie mehr dasselbe sein würde. Fast wünschte er sich, eine in die Luft gestreckte Hand zu erblicken und ein, Sir?" aus ihrem Mund zu vernehmen. Granger.

Nachdem er seine Hände aufs Pult hatte sinken lassen, begann er zu sprechen. ,,Das Ministerium überwacht die Animagusfähigkeit, weil sie das Innerste hervorkehrt. Ein Mensch, der beginnt sich regelmäßig in ein Tier zu verwandeln wird in den meisten Fällen nicht mehr er selbst bleiben. Es gibt nur wenige Ausnahmen. Wenn sie der Zaubereigeschichte mehr Leidenschaft haben zukommen lassen, als meinem Fach, dann werden sie gelernt haben, dass viele Animagi an der Seite von dunklen Magiern gedient haben."

,,Aber mein Großvater nicht." murmelte Griffith.

Severus fixierte ihn mit seinem Blick. ,,Haben sie etwas gesagt, Mr. Griffith?"

,,Nein, Sir." erklang es schüchtern.

,,Halten sie ihre Federn bereit. Sie werden mitschreiben. Und als Hausaufgabe, werden sie Seite zweihundertsechzig bis zweihunderteinsiebzig lesen. Das Lesen werden sie immerhin nicht verlernt haben- auch wenn es mich nicht verwundern würde."

Eine Stunde später verließ Severus froh darüber, den Vormittag hinter sich zu haben das dämmrige Klassenzimmer. Wie auch schon am vergangenen Tag wollte er sich ohne Abstecher in die große Halle auf den Weg in den Kerker machen, als er inne hielt. Das Pottertrio bog gerade in einiger Entfernung um die Ecke, um in die große Halle zu gehen. Granger hielt ebenfalls den Hauch einer Sekunde inne und sah ihn an. Es war nicht mehr als ein haselnussbraunes Blinzeln, fast die Andeutung eines Lächelns, bevor sie Potter und Weasley folgend ihr Gesicht schon wieder abgewandt hatte und zur großen Tür ging.

Er spürte, dass seine Hände zu kribbeln begannen, seine Lippen- sein ganzer Körper. War diese fast schmerzhafte Ziehen in ihm Sehnsucht? Ja, er wusste, was zu tun war. Es gab kein Zurück mehr. Er war oft dumm gewesen. Und vielleicht war er auch jetzt dumm - in diesem Augenblick, in dem ihr Blick ihn hinter seinem starren Gesicht wieder zusammenschmelzen ließ und seinen Entschluss immer wirklicher werden ließ. Mit entschlossenen Schritten ging er weiter. Er würde nicht in die große Halle gehen, sondern sich in seinem Büro etwas vom Hauselfen bringen lassen, vielleicht sogar ein Glas Wein. Immerhin hatte er heute keinen Unterricht mehr. Nur noch ein Haufen Aufsätze wartete auf ihn.

Wie lange lag seine Abhandlung über die Verbesserung des Wolfsbanntranks schon unberührt in seiner Schublade? Er wusste es nicht mehr. Es musste schon über ein Jahr sein.

Und dann war da noch der Trank für Granger. Er musste noch ein wenig ziehen, doch schon bald müsste der Sud aus Hexenfuß dazu gegeben werden. Zehnmal rechts und zehnmal links rühren. Dreimal hintereinander.

In dem Moment als er die Tür seines Büros hinter sich zugeschlagen hatte und das leise Brodeln des Tranks aus dem Nebenraum vernahm, wusste er, dass seine Sehnsucht wirklich war. Es war keine Verwirrung. Keine Anwandlung.

,,Dobby!" rief er.

Der Elf erschien nur wenig später und sah ihn fragend an. ,,Bring mir etwas zu essen! Irgendetwas!" befahl Severus und wandte sich schon im nächsten Moment ab. Er verspürte Magenknurren, aber keinen Appetit. Aber um an dem Trank weiter arbeiten zu können, brauchte er seine Ruhe.

,,Ja, Sir." murmelte Dobby und verschwand wieder.

Severus warf einen prüfenden Blick in den Kessel und sah, dass der Sud noch nicht dazu gegeben werden musste. Er ging in sein Büro zurück und wartete am Schreibtisch auf sein Essen. Sein Blick fiel auf die Phiole mit dem _sedatio_- Trank, die noch immer neben seiner Sanduhr stand. Sofort spürte er ein Verlangen nach dem Trank, danach dass sein Herzklopfen und die Aufregung gelindert würde, die er verspürte, wenn er an den Moment dachte, wenn sie am Abend wieder durch seine Tür treten würde. Doch schon im nächsten Moment erschien ihm der Gedanke lächerlich. Das Gefühl, das seine Adern durchströmte war besser als jedes gleichgültige Dahindämmern. Er würde sich für sie zusammenreißen. Sich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnend, schloss er die Augen. Allein der Gedanke an ihr Gesicht reichte aus, um für einen kurzen Moment die Welt verschwinden zu lassen.

* * *

Er brachte kein Wort heraus als sie nach dem Nachsitzen sein Büro betrat. Hermine trat mit langsamen Schritten an seinen Schreibtisch und setzte sich ohne Aufforderung. Für einen Moment lagen ihre Blicke ineinander. Doch Severus gelang es schnell wieder sich zu fangen. Er wollte auch ohne diesen verdammten _sedatio_-Trank ein Profi sein. Er wollte sie ansehen und sein Herzklopfen spüren. Und sich für sie zusammenreißen.

Und außerdem hatte sie den _morsamoris_ genommen. Sie würde in ihm nicht mehr sehen als eine lüsterne ,Fledermaus`. Severus erhob sich und holte den Zauberstab hervor.

,,Bringen wir es hinter uns!" sagte er und umrundete seinen Schreibtisch. Keiner von ihnen beachtete das Denkarium, das auf dem Tisch stand. Hermine nickte und setzte sich an ihren gewohnten Platz.

Sie schien gewillt zu sein, keinen Widerstand gegen die raue Behandlung, die er ihr zukommen ließ, zu leisten. Severus war es schien ein neuer, bisher unbekannter Mut in ihr auf zu keimen. Noch nie war sie so konzentriert bei der Sache gewesen. Auch nachdem er sie mit etlichen Flüchen und bissigen Bemerkungen befeuert hatte, saß sie noch immer aufrecht auf ihrem Stuhl.

,,Sie haben bewiesen, dass sie in der Lage sind ihren Geist zu verschließen, Miss Granger. Machen wir weiter. Als ich sagte, dass dies kein Spaziergang wird, war das kein Scherz!" sagte er rau.

,,Ich weiß, Sir." erwiderte sie matt. Die Nebenwirkungen des _morsamoris_ schienen immer stärker zu werden. Der Müdigkeit würden schon bald Aggression und Übelkeit folgen.

Severus hob wieder seinen Zauberstab ,,Eins- zwei- drei- LEGILIMENS!"

_NEIN!_

Severus spürte, wie er trotz ihres Widerstands in ihre Gedanken und Erinnerungen gesogen wurde.

…_was liest du da, he? _fragt ein Junge, der neben einem kleinen Mädchen steht und ihr über die Schulter sieht. Sie stehen auf einer Wiese, die Sonne besprenkelt ihr Haar. _Ich lese ein Buch über Verwandlungszauber,_ murmelt das Mädchen.

_Du bist so blöd, Hermine, denkst du bist `ne Hexe!_ lacht der Junge und gibt ihr eine Kopfnuss. Das

Das Bild verschwamm vor Severus.

_Oh Harry, bist du sicher? Sollten wir nicht erst überprüfen, ob Sirius wirklich im Ministerium ist, nicht dass- Er IST dort- müssen ihm helfen, verstehst du nicht! _Der strubbelhaarige Junge macht ein verzweifeltes Gesicht, während er das Mädchen ansieht.

Das Bild flackerte und die Gestalten verschwammen.

Der strubbelhaarige Junge steht regungslos da. _Sirius, nein! _entringt es sich erstickt seiner Kehle. Sein Gesicht beginnt sich unter Schmerzen zu verziehen.

_Severus hat dich also dazu abkommandiert unsere alten Straftaten neu zu katalogisieren- das sieht ihm ähnlich...Sirius und James haben immer viele Streiche ausgeheckt. Und Severus haben sie immer besonders gern an den Füßen aufgehangen. Oder sie haben ihn tanzen lassen!_

Der braunhaarige Mann, der neben dem hochgewachsenen Mädchen steht lächelt leicht, bevor sein Gesicht wieder einen ersten Ausdruck annimmt.

Einen Moment eroberte Schwärze das Bild, doch bevor Severus zeit hatte darüber nach zu denken, wurde fand er sich an einem anderen Ort wieder.

Das Mädchen mit der braunen Tolle sitzt in einem dämmrigen Raum neben dem strubbelhaarigen Jungen. Sie streichelt ihm mit der Hand über die Schulter. Der Junge weint mit schmerzerzerrtem Gesicht. _Harry! Du konntest nichts tun! Sirius ist aus freien Stücken ins Ministerium gegangen!_

_Ich weiß, warum er ins Ministerium gegangen ist! _speit der Junge aus _Wegen Snape! Dieser fetthaarige BASTARD! Wenn er ihn nicht so herablassend- er ist Schuld, Hermine- _

Genug! wollte Severus bellen. Kaum da er sich in der nach Staub und Fäulnis riechenden Luft des Kerkers wieder fand schluckte er die Worte in der vor Wut zitternden Kehle hinunter. Sein Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals. Er trat erregt einen Schritt zurück und blieb erstarrt stehen. Jegliches zärtliche Gefühl in ihm war wie hinweggefegt. Da war nichts mehr, als die Hand seines ständigen Begleiters, der wieder die Klauen um ihn legte. Die Wut legte sich wie ein Schleier über sein Gesicht. Er spürte es. Nur die Erahnung von Blacks Namen ließ sein Gesicht und sein Herz erstarren.

Hermine sah ihn mit ausdruckslosen, leeren Augen an, in denen keine Liebe zu finden war. Severus biss die Zähne zusammen.

,,Wenn sie mir schon ihre Gedanken auf dem Silbertablett servieren, wie wäre es mit einem NETTEN PICKNICK, oder einem herbstlichen Spaziergang!" fuhr er sie an, nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne. ,,Vielleicht noch einen netten Plausch über mich, he?"

Severus spürte, wie sich sein Gesicht verzerrte, während er die Worte ausspie. Er trat noch einen Schritt zurück und berührte den Schreibtisch. Das Klimpern von Glas erklang, als seine Sanduhr gegen die Phiole mit dem _sedatio_-Trank stieß. Das Mädchen, das auf dem Stuhl saß, schlang betreten die Arme um ihren Körper und sah ihn bittend an. Ihre Augen waren leer.

,,Bitte Sir, machen wir weiter. Der Trank wirkt nicht lange!"

Severus schnaubte laut vor Wut. Black. er wollte ihn nicht mehr sehen. Seinen Namen nicht hören. Nicht Potters Visage. Er wollte die Augen schließen und diese Welt vergessen. _Tanz, Severus, tanz!_ _Ach, du magst das Tanzen nicht? Naja, macht nichts. Lily geht sowieso mit jemanden zum Ball, der auch ohne Flüche tanzen kann, nicht wahr James?_

Severus Hand umklammerte den Zauberstab. Er schloss die Augen, aber selbst das vertrieb die Erinnerungen nicht.

,,SIR!" erklang Grangers mahnende Stimme. ,,Bitte, lassen sie uns weitermachen!"

Er öffnete die Augen und suchte ihren Blick. Er war erwartungsvoll und voller Vertrauen. Mit einer entschiedenen Geste hob er den Zauberstab. _Dumbledore hat sie einen Profi genannt!_

,,Eins- zwei- DREI- LEGILIMENS!"

_Cormac, lass mich nur ein paar Minuten verschnaufen,o.k? _Das Mädchen in dem blauen schimmernden Kleid und dem grünen Festumhang, löst sich von ihm und zieht in von der Tanzfläche. Sie setzen sich an einen Tisch. _Warum trägst du Grün_, Hermine, fragt der Junge und lässt sich auf den anderen Stuhl fallen.

_Weil ich Grün mag, Cormac. Holst du mir einen Punsch? Ich sterbe vor Durst._ Der hochgewachsene Junge nickt und geht davon. Das Mädchen streicht leise seufzend über den grünen Stoff ihres Festumhangs, der über dem Stuhl hängt. Ihr Blick gleitet hinüber ans andere Ende des Festsaals, wo ein dunkelgewandeter Mann mit unbewegter Miene neben Dumbledore steht.

_Sei nicht albern! _sagt das hochgewachsene Mädchen, dass sich im angelaufenen Spiegel betrachtet. Sie seufzte leise und betrachtet ihr Gesicht, während sie das Handtuch um ihren nassen frierenden Körper zieht.

Ein Blitzen.

_Dies ist ein komplexes Fach, Miss Granger. Dies müsste auch in einem langsamen gryffin´dorschen Verstand wie dem ihren vorgedrungen sein! _Ein dunkelgewandeter Mann ist über einen Kessel gebeugt, der neben einem braunhaarigen hochgewachsenen Mädchen am Tisch steht. Er beäugt den Trank mit saurer Miene. _Drachenhorn zu spät dazu gegeben. Zweimal in die falsche Richtung gerührt. Entgegen dem Uhrzeigersinn, Granger. Deswegen hat der Trank einen Gelbstich. _raunt er mit monotoner, feststellender Stimme.

_Das sehen sie nur an der Farbe, Sir_? fragt das Mädchen und blinzelt ihm entgegen.

_Weitermachen, Granger. _knurrt der Mann, streckt seinen Rücken und geht weiter. Das Lächeln des Mädchens verschwindet in einem hellen Flackern.

_Ich verspüre nicht den Hauch eines Widerstands, Granger! Zeigen sie, was sie gelernt haben!_

_Noch eine Runde Snape-explodiert, Hermine?_ fragt der Rothaarige, der neben dem braunhaarigen Mädchen sitzt. Sie schüttelt den Kopf. _Auf mich wartet noch ein Aufsatz für Zaubertränke!_

Der Rothaarige verzieht sein Gesicht. _Warum gibst du dir solche Mühe? Die Fledermaus wird es nie an erkennen! _Das Mädchen schüttelt den Kopf. _Ich muss mir einfach noch mehr Mühe geben, Ron-_

Das Mädchen geht einen Korridor entlang und bleibt stehen. _Geht schon vor! Ich frage noch was wegen Arithmantik!_ sagt sie zu dem Strubbelhaarigen und dem Rothaarigen. Das Mädchen geht den Korridor zurück und späht um die Ecke. Sie beobachtet den dunkelgewandeten Mann, der mit stetigen Schritten den Gang hinunter geht. Sie tritt hervor und geht an ihm vorbei. Ihre Unterlippe zittert leicht, als wolle sie etwas sagen. Der dunkelgewandete Mann streift sie mit seinem Blick. _In die große Halle mit ihnen, na los! _sagt er mit leiser, klarer Stimme. _Oder sollten sie schon wieder etwas aushecken?_ Ein Zucken seiner Mundwinkel, bevor sein Blick mit ihm weiterwandert.

Das Bild flackerte. Severus sah einen Mann am Tisch sitzen, sein Gesicht hinter halb hinter seinem schwarzen Haarvorhang verborgen, mit der Feder über ein Pergament fahrend. Hinter ihm ist die Tafel in ordentlicher Schrift mit den Namen der Zutaten beschrieben. Das hochgewachsene Mädchen tritt zu ihm an den Tisch und stellt ihm eine Phiole mit fertigen Trank hin.

_Schon wieder die Erste, Granger?_ knurrt der Mann und hält inne. _Ja, Sir_, erwidert das Mädchen. _Darf ich Neville helfen? Dann haben sie einen Russfleck weniger an der Decke!_

_Werden wir mit den Jahren zynisch, Granger! _erwidert der Mann trocken, während sein Blick wieder aufs Pergament huscht. Mit einem kurzen, seine gelben Zähne entblößenden Lächeln, nickt er in die Richtung des Gepeinigten.

Severus zog sich zurück und ließ den Zauberstab sinken.

,,Sind sie fertig, Granger?" fragte er bissig. ,,Ist das alles?"

Hermine hielt noch immer den Kopf gesenkt und schnappte nach Luft.

,,Ich weiß, dass sie es besser können! Versuchen wir es noch einmal!"

Die Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf und erhob sich klamm. ,,Der Trank-." keuchte sie. ,,Bitte halt mich fest."

Severus vergaß seine Aufruhr und folgte ihrer Aufforderung, ohne zu zögern. Er holte die nötige Phiole aus dem Regal, zog sie in sein Labor und verschloss die Tür. Kaum, da er die Arme um sie geschlungen, ihr die Hand auf den Mund gepresst und Rückhalt an der Wand gesucht hatte, spürte er, dass sie unruhig wurde. Es vergingen ein paar quälende Minuten, bevor sie aufhörte sich seinem festen Griff entgegen zu bäumen und in seinen Armen erschlaffte. Schnell gab Severus ihr den Trank und entließ sie aus seinen Armen. Die Erregung, die die Berührung mit ihrem Körper hinterlassen hatte, ließ ihn schwer atmen. Aber er wollte sich zusammenreißen. Für sie.

Hermine, die, nachdem der Trank wirkte, langsam wieder zu sich fand, sah ihm blinzelnd entgegen. Ihr Blick zeigte es. Ihre Erinnerungen hatten es gezeigt. Sie liebte und bewunderte ihn. Severus wollte sie an sich drücken, doch er zwang sich hart zu bleiben.

Er trat an den Tisch und griff nach einem Fläschen, das er nur Stunden zuvor beschriftet hatte.

,,Am Freitag bist du bei Filch entschuldigt." sagte er und drückte es ihr in die Hand.

Ihre Hände verharrten kurz aneinander, bevor er seine hastig löste. ,,Nimm davon drei Tropfen, bevor du ins Cottage gehst."

,,Du-." entfuhr es ihrer Kehle gleich einem Seufzer der Erleichterung. Sie sah auf das Fläschen und das Lächeln, das über ihr Gesicht huschte, erzählte davon, dass sie wusste, worum es sich handelte. Severus wandte sich ab und ging mit klopfendem Herzen an ihr vorbei.

Hermine folgte ihm, das Fläschen mit zittrigen Händen versteckend. Sie wartete bis er sich an seinen Schreibtisch gesetzt hatte. ,,Meinst du das e- ernst?"

Der Angesprochene hob seinen Blick und sah sie ernst an. ,,Ja." erwiderte er rau und hielt ihrem Blick stand. ,,Geh` jetzt!"

Er hörte, dass sie vor freudiger Erregung tief einatmete. ,,Ja, i- ich- b- bis dann." murmelte sie zärtlich und verließ nach kurzem Zögern ohne ein weiteres Wort sein Büro. Nachdem sie gegangen war, lehnte Severus sich zurück und schloss die Augen.

Tbc…


	65. Chapter 65

Wer sagt denn, dass Verhütungstränke unromantisch sind? Vielen Dank für die Resonanz! Also hier dann das überhaupt nicht vorhersehbare neue Kapitel! LG MIRI**  
**

* * *

**65. Ein Mann aus Fleisch und Blut**

Zwei Tage war es her, seit er ihr zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass er sich an diesem Abend mit ihr treffen wollte. Zwei unendliche Tage voller Bauchschmerzen und Herzklopfen. Zwei Tage, in denen sie nur einmal den Saum seiner schwarzen Robe erhascht hatte, bevor er um die Ecke gebogen war. Bis auf dieses eine Mal hatte sie ihn weder in der großen Halle, noch in den Korridoren erblickt. Einmal war sie am Klassenraum für Verteidigung vorbeigegangen, doch noch bevor sie Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, das Ohr an die Tür zu drücken, um die Stimme des Mannes zu erhaschen, der vielleicht keine Traumgestalt war, war Peeves an der Decke herangeschwebt.

,,Gryffindor lauscht an TÜREN!" hatte er gerufen und einen Satz auf sie zu gemacht, bevor er wieder zur Decke geschwebt war. ,,Gryffindor LAUSCHT an TÜREN!HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Hermine hatte sich schnell abgewandt und war mit hochrotem Kopf davongegangen, bevor irgendjemand sie sehen konnte, sich darüber ärgernd, dass sie ihr Pergament zur Geisterabwehr Sanders gegeben hatte. Auf ihrem Weg zu Arithmantik war ihr Malfoy begegnet. Dieser hatte sich umgedreht und sich umgesehen. Sein Blick hatte etwas Hartes bekommen, als er ihren getroffen hatte, doch dann war er ihr ausgewichen. Zwei kleine Mädchen mit schüchternem Gesichtsausdruck hatten wenig später ihren Weg gekreuzt. Hermine erinnerte sich nicht daran, sie schon einmal gesehen zu haben. Aber sie war in den letzten Monaten sowieso in ganz anderen Sphären gewesen, da war es kein Wunder, wenn sie das eine oder andere Gesicht vergaß.

Sie hatte Arithmantik kaum überstanden, ohne an Peeves Geschrei und Professor Snapes Gesicht zu denken, das zwischen den Bankreihen umherwandernd mit undurchdringlichem Blick auf seine Schüler herabsah.

Sie hatte mehrmals versucht sich wieder auf ihre Arbeit und die Worte des Lehrers zu konzentrieren, doch es war vergeblich gewesen. Als sie danach bei Mittagessen in der großen Halle saß, rechnete sie damit, jeden Moment von Ron und Harry auf ihre zittrigen Hände oder ihr roten Wangen angesprochen zu werden.

,,Wir sollten Hagrid mal wieder besuchen!" begann sie ein Thema, von dem sie hoffte, dass es ihr klopfendes Herz beruhigen und ihre besten Freunde davon abhalten würde, ihren Zustand genauer zu erforschen. ,,Wir haben ihn schon lang nicht mehr gesehen!"

Einatmen. Ausatmen. Dein Herz klopft so laut, dass Ron und Harry es ganz bestimmt hören. Beruhig dich Hermine! Denk nicht daran, dass du ein Date mit Professor Snape hast. Denk nicht daran, dass du fast eine Stunde mit ihm allein bist. Ein warmes, süßes Kribbeln erfasste ihre Lenden und sie spürte, dass sie die dämmrigen, beruhigenden Gefilde der Bücherei aufsuchen müsste.

Die Jungs tauschten verlegene Blicke aus. Hermine hatte recht. Sie waren schon seit Wochen nicht mehr bei Hagrid gewesen. Als sie mit Remus zu seiner Hütte gewandert waren, waren er und Fang nicht dort gewesen. Sie hatten vermutet, dass er seinen Bruder Grawp besucht hatte.

Hermine erinnerte sich gern an die Teestunden in seinem Häuschen. An die heimelige Unordnung und das Gerümpel, die seltsamen Geräusche, die aus Körben und Kisten zu ihnen an den Tisch drangen und erahnen ließen, um welche Kreaturen es sich handelte. An seine Gutmütigkeit und Unfähigkeit Geheimnisse lange für sich zu behalten. Sie stocherte apettitlos auf ihrem Teller herum. An diesem Tag, der so anders war als alle anderen, nützte es nichts, sich das Essen hinein zu zwingen.

,,Am Wochenende gehen wir zu ihm!" schlug Ron mit vollen Backen vor. ,,Am Sonntag, nachdem er die Thestrale gefüttert hat."

Harry nickte dazu. Alle dachten sie in diesem Moment an seine Enttäuschung darüber, dass niemand von ihnen mehr seinen Unterricht besuchte. Überhaupt schienen nur die wenigsten noch Interesse an seinem UTZ-Kurs zu haben. Aber sie alle wussten, dass sein gutmütiges Herz nie lange beleidigt war.

Hermine musste zugeben, dass sie sich auf diesen Ausflug freute. Diese Freude half ihr für einen Moment nicht daran zu denken, dass sie so aufgeregt war, dass ihr fast übel war.

,,Was ist Hermine? Isst du das nicht?" fragte Ron und deutete mit der Gabel auf ihren Teller.

,,Hier Ron! Ich glaub ich hab mir zuviel drauf getan!" Sie schob ihm den Teller hin.

Harrys Blick streifte sie. ,,Hermine, wenn du noch weniger isst, dann brauchst du keinen Verschwindezauber mehr, um dich in Luft aufzulösen!"

Ron sah Hermine abschätzig an. ,,Sie sieht aber schon besser aus. Nicht mehr so blass!"

Über ihr Gesicht schlich sich ein Lächeln. ,,Mir geht es gut, Harry! Sehr gut!" sagte sie und spürte von ganzem Herzen, dass es dieses Mal nicht gelogen war.

Sie verabschiedete sich nach dem Essen von den beiden und ging in die Bücherei. Sie holte sich ein paar Bücher für einen Aufsatz, den sie in einer Woche bei Slughorn abgeben musste, setzte sich an den Tisch und begann zu lesen. Nur wenig später bemerkte sie, dass sie denselben Satz schon mehrmals gelesen hatte. Mit zittrigen Händen fuhr sie sich durchs Haar.

Einatmen. Ausatmen. Einatmen. Ausatmen. Er hat es gesagt. Kein Traum. Er hat es gesagt. Hast du seinen Blick gesehen? Seinen Blick.

Sein Blick ist so klar gewesen.

Hermines Hand griff in ihre Tasche und holte das Fläschen hervor, das Severus ihr zwei Tage zuvor gegeben hatte. Sie drehte es in ihrer Hand und ließ ihren Blick darüber gleiten. Ein liebevolles Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, während sie das Schild laß:_mulierum amicus._ Der Freund der Frau. Sie hatte erahnt worum es sich handelte, doch ihre Recherchen in der Bücherei hatten gezeigt, dass es sich um einen komplexen Verhütungstrank mit über zwanzig Zutaten handelte. Man brauchte zwei Tage und zwei Nächte um ihn zu brauen. _Severus._ lag sein Name zärtlich auf ihrer Zunge. Sie sprach ihn tonlos aus und steckte das Fläschen zurück in ihre Tasche. Schon im nächsten Moment hatte sie ihr Gesicht in den Armen vergraben, um ihr freudiges keuchendes Lachen darin zu ersticken.

* * *

Die kalte Nacht empfing sie in aller Stille. Das Cottage lag so abgelegen, dass nicht einmal ein fernes Geräusch zu vernehmen war. Hermine genoss die Stille und die eisige Winterluft für einen Moment. Ihr Herz klopfte hart vor Aufregung, während sie sich bückte, um sich auf gleicher Höhe von Dobby, dem Hauself zu verabschieden.

,,Ich danke dir für deine Dienste, Dobby. Meinst du, ich kann sie in Zukunft noch öfter beanspruchen?"

Dobby nickte eifrig. ,,Miss Granger ist Dobbys Freundin. Dobby wird ihr immer helfen!"

Hermine hielt ihren Finger an die Lippen und lächelte ihn an. Der Hauself machte ihre Geste nach und nickte. ,,Kein Wort zu irgendjemandem, Miss Granger. Dobby schwört es!"

,,Danke!"

Der Elf nickte und trat zurück. Mit einem Plopp verschwand er. Hermine erhob sich wieder und überprüfte die Spangen, die hinter ihrem Ohr das gebändigte Haar zurückhielten. Sie hatte, eine halbe Stunde im Badezimmer verbracht. Denn immerhin hatte sie ein Date. Ein ungewöhnliches zwar, aber ein Date war es.

Der tagealte Schnee knirschte unter ihren Füßen, als sie zur Tür des alten Hauses ging. Es erschien ihr, als sei eine Ewigkeit vergangen, seit sie das letzte Mal hier gewesen war. Voller Hoffnung ihn zu treffen und Gewissheit zu erlangen. Ihr Blick fiel auf den steinernen Engel der Vogeltränke, der sie wie schon das letzte Mal mit einem melancholischen Blick belegte.

Ihr Herz begann schmerzhaft zu klopfen, als sie die Schuhabdrücke im Schnee vor der Türschwelle bemerkte. Er war schon hier. War sie selbst zu spät? Hatte sie zwischen den Mauern Hogwarts zu oft innegehalten und sich gefragt, ob sie einem Traum erlegen war?

Nein, es war kein Traum.

Entschlossen langte sie nach dem Türgriff. Die Tür schwang ohne Protest auf. Als sie in den dunklen Eingangsbereich trat, sah sie, dass ein flackerndes Schimmern aus dem Salon drang. Ihr Hände begannen zu zittern und gruben sich haltsuchend in die Taschen ihres Mantels.

Langsam fast feierlich trat sie näher, um einen Blick in den Salon zu werfen, da tauchte seine Gestalt am Eingang auf. Hermine hielt inne und starrte seine dunkle, vom Schein des Feuers umwirkte Silouhette an, als sei sie eine Traumerscheinung. Er starrte zurück. Eine Weile rührte sich keiner von beiden. Hermines Blick glitt wieder und wieder über sein unbewegtes Gesicht.

Nach kurzem Zögern trat sie mit einem entschiedenen Schritt näher. Hatte er genauso schmerzhaftes Herzklopfen wie sie selbst? Fühlte auch er sich klamm und euphorisch zugleich?

Jetzt sah sie ihn. Den Blick seiner dunklen Augen, der ihr klar entgegensah.

,,Bin ich zu spät?" fragte Hermine, den zaghaften Versuch wagend, die Stille zu brechen.

,,Möglich." raunte er zurück. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten spöttisch. ,,Hast du an der Tür gelauscht? Das tun Gryffindors doch gerne, nicht?"

Hermine zog sich den Schal vom Hals und trat noch einen Schritt näher. Sie lächelte ertappt. Mit einer entschiedenen Geste stopfte sie den Schal in die Manteltasche und begann ihn auf zuknöpfen. Ihr Blick glitt zum Sofa. Severus hatte seinen schwarzen Umhang darüber geworfen.

Kaum da ihr Blick zu ihm zurückgeglitten war, stand er dicht vor ihr. Von seinem Geruch umströmt, verschwand sie in seiner Umarmung. Mit einem Seufzen vergrub sie ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals. Sie spürte eine Wand im Rücken und ließ sich vom Gewicht seines Körpers bedrängt dagegen sinken. Seine Hände halfen ihr dabei sich dem Mantel zu entledigen, während sein Mund nach ihrem suchte. Sie drückte sich seinem Kuss entgegen und ließ ihre Hände dabei über seine Schultern bis zu seinem Nacken wandern. Ein weiterer freudiger lustvoller Seufzer entrang sich ihrer Kehle und vermengte sich mit seinem Atem. Sie spürte, wie Severus sie an sich drückte, während er von ihrem Mund abließ und wieder zu ihm zurückkehrte.

,,Ich hab dich so sehr vermisst." brach es aus ihr hervor.

Der Druck seiner Umarmung verstärkte sich. Dies waren nicht die Mauern von Hogwarts. Hermine sog die staubige, kühle Luft ein, die nach Freiheit roch. Eine Stunde. Nur eine Stunde. Sie spürte, wie die unterschwellige Erregung der vergangenen Tage und Wochen scharf in ihr hochstieg und jede Faser ihres Körpers erfasste.

Ihre Hände gruben sich in den Stoff seiner Schultern, um ihn noch näher an sich zu drängen.

Einen Moment verharrten die beiden umschlungen an der Wand, ohne sich zu rühren und genossen die Wärme und das Zittern ihrer Körper.

,,Severus." murmelte Hermine in seine Schulter und drückte ihr Gesicht in den Stoff. Die Augen fest schließend sog sie den warmen Geruch ein, der seiner Kleidung entströmte. Es war so schön seinen Namen auszusprechen. So schön zwischen diesen Wänden zu sein. Allein. Ungestört. Frei. Für einen Moment.

Sie vergaß Hogwarts. Harry und Ron, die sie in einer Sunde wieder bei sich im Gryffindor-Turm erwarteten. Dumbledore. Die Bedrohung durch Voldemort. Sie vergaß die Zeiten, in denen sie beinahe daran gezweifelt hatte, dass Severus der Mensch war, den sie in diesen Moment in den Armen hielt. Sie vergaß, dass sie zu jung war und dieses Haus dunkel, staubig und heruntergekommen. Es war der schönste Ort der Welt.

Wieder lag sein Mund auf ihrem. Sein Griff löste sich. Hermine spürte, wie er sie von der Wand wegdirigierte. Sie verspürte kein Verlangen danach die Augen zu öffnen und überließ sich seinem, warmen fordernden Kuss und seinen Händen, die an ihrem Hemd rissen, bis die Knöpfe sich ergaben und seiner Hand Einlass gewährten. Sie sank unter dem Gewicht seines Körpers auf das Sofa.

Ein süßer Schauer erfasste ihre Lenden, als sich ihr die Härte seiner Erregung entgegenpresste und die Wärme seiner Hand auf ihre Brust sickerte. Sie riss ihre Augen auf.

Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, erkannte sie in seinen Augen dieselbe Erregung, die auch ihren Körper zum zittern brachte. Seine Hand wanderte über ihre Brust und hinterließ prickelnde Pfade. Allein diese Berührung reichte aus, um sie aufseufzen zu lassen. Hastig beugte er sich vor und erstickte ihren Seufzer mit seinem Mund. Seine Hand wanderte weiter, folgte einem Pfad bis zu ihrem Hals und wieder zurück zu ihrem Busen, bis hinunter zum Bauchnabel. Sein Zeigefinger umfuhr ihren Bauchnabel und fand seinen Weg zurück zu ihrer Brust. Er begann darüber zu streichen, sie zu kneten. Leise Seufzer drangen aus seinem Mund, während seine Hand versuchte sich wieder und wieder in die weiche Haut zu graben und er sich einen Kuss nach dem anderen von ihrem Mund holte.

Plötzlich fuhr seine Hand wieder hinab, streifte ihren Bauchnabel und wanderte weiter unter ihren Rock, wo sie sich in der weichen Scham vergrub.

Hermine spürte, dass sie wahnsinnig wurde. Ihr Gesicht verzerrte sich unter einem weiteren Seufzer, fast ein freudiges Aufschluchzen.

,,Severus." murmelte sie stöhnend, gleich einer Aufforderung weiter zu machen. Ihre Hände krallten sich in den Stoff seiner Schultern und einen Moment genoss sie das Verspannen ihrer Körper, die sich einander lustvoll entgegen bäumten. Sein raues Keuchen, ging in ein Stöhnen über.

Hermines Hände wanderten auf seine Brust und begannen an den Knöpfen zu reißen. Wahllos und hastig. Das leise Reißen und das Rascheln von Stoff vermengte sich mit dem Knistern des Feuers, dass er entzündet hatte.

Er hatte auf sie gewartet.. Er war wirklich hier. Sie waren allein. Kein Traum. Hermines Hand fuhren unter den Stoff seines Hemdes und kam auf der warmen Haut seiner Brust zum Erliegen.

,,Ich-." seufzte sie leise und bäumte sich ihm entgegen, bis sie sein Haar an ihrer Wange spürte. ,,Ich will dich. Bitte. Ich- ."_Ich will dich!_ Sie spürte einen warmen hastigen Kuss. Doch dann ging alles schnell. Seine Hand begann an ihrer Unterhose zu reißen. Sie half ihm sie abzustreifen. Sie hörte, dass er an seiner Hose nestelte. Hermines Hände verloren ihren Halt, als er in sie eindrang. Ihre Körper verspannten sich unter lautem Stöhnen und süßem Schmerz. Ihre Hände verharrten für einen Moment zitternd an seiner Brust, bevor sie zu seinen Schultern wanderten und ihn an sich zogen. Sie genoss das Gefühl seiner nackten Haut auf ihrer, spürte, dass sie mehr von ihm wollte. Er begann sich zu bewegen.

Er war keine Illusion. Ihre Finger glitten über seine warme Haut, seine hageren Schultern, während die lauten Seufzer aus ihrem Mund sich mit seinem rauen Keuchen vermengten. Ihre Finger fuhren weiter, unter den Stoff und wollten ihn beiseite schieben und seine Haut ganz befreien.

Plötzlich hielt er inne und umklammerte ihre Hand. ,,Nein." keuchte er scharf. Sie fing seinen Blick auf und Hermine war es als schwänge Panik darin mit. Sie spürte seine Brust auf ihrer, die sich hastig hob und senkte.

,,Aber-." wollte sie sagen, doch es war nicht mehr als ein Hauchen.

Severus beugte sich vor und küsste sie. Seine Lenden begannen wieder sich zwischen ihre Schenkel zu drängen. Hermine seufzte laut auf. Sie spürte, wie Severus Hand unter ihren Nacken wanderte und sie dort festhielt.

,,Oh Gott." wimmerte sie ,,Hör nicht auf."

Ihre Hände klammerten sich an seiner Schulter fest. Seine Bewegungen wurden rhythmischer und fester. Hermine vernahm kaum ihr eigenes Stöhnen, das immer lauter wurde, während der süße Schmerz in ihrem Unterleib anschwoll, und das raue Keuchen des Mannes über ihr fast animalisch wurde. Sie spürte, dass sie weinen wollte. Vor Glück. Vor Lust. Sie wollte schreien und ihre Hände in seiner warmen weichen Haut vergraben. Und sie wollte nicht, dass dieses animalische Gefühl und dieser süße Schmerz endeten. Und das Keuchen des Mannes über ihr, dessen schwarze Augen einen fiebrigen Glanz angenommen hatten.

Sie nahm ihr lautes Stöhnen kaum wahr, als nach einer Weile der Höhepunkt durch ihren Unterleib brach und sich seinen Weg durch ihre Lenden suchte. Sie hielt Severus Schultern umklammert, der noch ein paar mal in sie stieß, bevor sein Gesicht sich verzerrte und ein lang gezogener erstickter Seufzer sich seiner Kehle entrang. Einen Augenblick verharrte er aufgebäumt über ihr, bevor sein Körper auf ihr erschlaffte und etwas zur Seite sackte. Hermines Arme schlangen sich um seinen Nacken und zogen ihn an sich.

Eine Weile schnappten sie nach Luft.

,,Das ist- das ist diesen ganzen _morsamoris_- Mist wert. Nur das hier-." brach es aus ihr hervor. Aber sie konnte nicht weitersprechen. Ihr Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einer Grimasse der Freude, während sie ein paar raue Schluchzer von sich gab. Ihre Hand vergrub sich in seinem Haar, das sie an der Schulter kitzelte.

Mit der anderen Hand wischte sie hastig die Rinnsaale von ihren Wangen. Sie waren hier und hatten noch etwas Zeit. Daran musste sie sich halten. Sie durfte nicht dauernd heulen, wie ein kleines Mädchen. Sie war kein kleines Mädchen mehr.

Severus Gesicht war auf ihrer Schulter zum Erliegen gekommen und auch nachdem sein Atem sich beruhigt hatte, machte er keine Anstalten sich zu erheben. Seine Hand, die unter ihren Nacken gelegen hatte, wanderte zum Hosenbund und zog seine Hose zurecht, als wolle er nicht, dass Hermine zuviel von seinem Körper erhaschte. Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch die Worte, die ihr auf der Zunge lagen wollten nicht über ihre Lippen. Sie ahnte, dass es nutzlos war, zu protestieren. Ihre Hand wanderte von seinem Hals über seine Schultern auf seine Brust. Sie genoss das Gefühl seiner Kräuselhaare an ihren Fingerspitzen und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

,,Bei dir nachzusitzen gefällt mir eindeutig besser." flüsterte sie scherzend in die Stille des Salons und blinzelte in die vom Feuerschein erhellte Dämmerung. Das matte, satte Gefühl, das sie erfasst hatte, tat gut. Seine warme Schwere auf der Brust und der Schulter. Von Zeit zu Zeit, wenn sich die Erkenntnis in ihren berauschten Geist stahl, dass dies kein Traum war, kroch ein süßer angenehmer Schmerz durch ihren Bauch.

Severus hob sein Gesicht, um sich über sie zu beugen. Mit einer langsamen Bewegung strich er ihr eine Strähne aus der Stirn. Seine Hand kam auf ihrer Wange zum Erliegen, während er sie ruhig und mit unbewegtem Gesicht betrachtete.

,,Du weißt nicht-." Er sprach nicht weiter. Etwas in seinem Blick hatte sich verändert. Für einen kurzen Moment vibrierte eine merkwürdige Traurigkeit darin. Sein Daumen strich zaghaft über ihre Wange.

,,Was hast du?" fragte Hermine neugierig und verwirrt. Severus Hand hielt inne und zog sich zurück. Schon im nächsten Moment war er zur Seite gerückt und bettete sie in seine Umarmung. Hermine ließ ihren Kopf in seine Armkuhle sinken und seufzte zufrieden.

Sie spürte seine Hand, die unter dem ausgerupften Hemd über ihren Bauch strich. Sie wusste nicht wieviel Zeit sie noch hatten. Vielleicht noch eine halbe Stunde. Vielleicht weniger. Es wäre immer zu wenig. Es war ihr egal. Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen und genoss seine Umarmung und seine schläfrige Berührung. Doch selbst durch die satte Mattheit schien ihr immer wieder die eine Frage zuzuwinken.

,,Was weiß ich nicht?" wagte sie es schließlich zu fragen.

Mit einem Mal fielen ihr schwarze Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht. Sie spürte seinen Mund an ihrem Ohr.

,,Dass man nicht an Türen lauscht, Granger!" raunte er. Seine Lippen wanderten über ihre Wange, hin zu ihrem lachenden Mund. Hermine ergab sich seinem Kuss, ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

In diesem Moment war alles egal. Er war keine Illusion.


	66. Chapter 66

15. Severus vergisst die Welt

I'll find my way back to you  
If you'll be waiting  
If you dream of me like I dream of you  
In a place that's warm and dark  
In a place where I can feel the beating of your heart

(Tracy Chapman, the promise)

Man konnte spüren wie die Zeit verrann. Severus löste seinen Mund von ihren weichen Lippen und hielt inne. Er griff in seine Hosentasche unter seiner Robe und holte eine Münze hervor. Er befühlte sie, konnte aber nur die Wärme seines eigenen Körpers im Metall spüren.

Hermines interessierter Blick traf ihn. Ihre Hand griff zaghaft nach dem Gegenstand. Einen Moment lagen ihre Hände ineinander und Severus war unschlüssig, ob er ihr die Münze, die er noch Stunden zuvor eigenhändig verzaubert hatte, überlassen sollte, oder nicht.

Mit einem sanften Ruck entriss Hermine sie ihm und betrachtete sie. ,,Ein Sickel." stellte sie fest ,,Die ist verzaubert, oder?"

,,Ja." erwiderte Severus knapp und nahm ihr die Münze wieder ab. ,,Sie wird warm und beginnt zu glühen, wenn es soweit ist."

Er hörte, dass sie leise seufzte. Schon im nächsten Moment hatte sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken geschlungen und ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals vergraben. Nachdem er den Sickel zurückgesteckt hatte, wanderte seine Hand wieder zu Hermine. Es gab immer eine widerspenstige Strähne, die sich versuchte aus ihrem von der Leidenschaft zerwühlten Haar über ihr Gesicht zu stehlen. Er strich ihr mit dem Zeigefinger eine davon von der Wange. Er hätte die Zeit darüber vergessen, über ihr blasses an seinen Hals geschmiegtes Gesicht zu streicheln, wenn da nicht dieser mahnende Gegenstand in seiner Hosentasche darauf gewartet hätte, seinen unbarmherzigen Dienst zu verrichten. In seiner anderen Hosentasche lag kühl und ruhig die verzauberte Galeone, mit der Albus ihn zu sich rief, wenn es ihm schlecht ging.

Severus schluckte schwer. Sein Finger nahm sich eine weitere lockige Haarsträhne vor und strich sie bis zu ihrem Ohr. Hermines Augen, die einen Moment genießerisch geschlossen gewesen waren, blinzelten ihm entgegen. Sein Zeigefinger hielt in seiner Bewegung inne, als ihr Blick ihm einen süßen, schweren Schmerz durch den Bauch jagte.

Mit einer hastigen Bewegung ließ er seinen Kopf auf die Sofalehne sinken. Er durfte nicht zu lange in diese Augen sehen. Der Rausch der Erregung war noch nicht ganz vergangen und die angenehme satte Schwäche, die ihn erfasst hatte, ließ keinen Raum für reuevolle Gedanken. Er spürte, dass er es genoss, hier zu liegen. Und schwach zu sein. Sein Herz klopfen zu hören.

Er hatte es oft klopfen gehört, während rote Augen in einer bleichen Fratze ihm fordernd entgegengesehen hatten und das Züngeln Naginis wie eine mahnende kalte Hand im Rücken um ihn herumgeschlichen war. Er hatte es gehasst - sein Herzklopfen.

Mit den Jahren war es verschwunden unter einem dicken Panzer aus reuevoller Ergebenheit.

Sein Herzklopfen. Es war wundervoll, es zu spüren.

Severus Hand vergrub sich in ihrem Haar und ließ es über seine Handflächen gleiten. Das Feuer, das er entzündet hatte knisterte leise. Hermine atmete tief, ihre Nase an die Haut seines Halses gedrückt und seufzte zufrieden. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihren Mund.

,,Du hast recht." vernahm er plötzlich ihre Stimme. ,,Ich kenne dich nicht wirklich." Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Murmeln, doch war jedes Wort klar zu vernehmen. ,,A-aber ich will dich kennen. Ich hab dich oft beobachtet, weißt du."

,,Deine verliebten Gryffindoraugen waren kaum zu übersehen, Granger." kam es trocken zurück. Sie blinzelte ihm entgegen, als sie das Lächeln sah, das über seine Lippen zuckte.

,,Du hast es gesehen, Severus. Aber- aber Harry und Ron wissen nichts davon."

,,Die beiden sind Meister darin Dinge zu übersehen, besonders Mr. POTTER!" Severus bemerkte den schneidenen Ton in seiner Stimme und genoss ihn. Die Genugtuung, dass Granger nicht war, wie Potter und Weasley, tat gut. Manchmal hatte er kaum glauben können, dass sie erst siebzehn war. Manchmal hatte er gehofft, sich selbst einreden zu können, dass sie noch ein Kind war. Aber das war sie nicht, manchmal noch fast, aber oft von einem solchen Ernst und einer solchen Gewissenhaftigkeit, wie er sie nur von sich selbst in diesem Alter gekannt hatte.

Hermine schwieg zu seiner bissigen Bemerkung. Sie schloss kurz die Augen und sog seinen Geruch ein. Er war sich sicher, sie spürte ebenso wie er das widerliche Verrinnen der Zeit, die sie noch hatten.

,,Ich liebe dich." murmelte sie. Dabei grub sich ihre Hand in den Stoff seiner aufgerupften Robe.

Severus schluckte schwer. Er spürte, wie er erstarrte. Warum nur ließen diese Worte ihn erstarren? Er wusste seit Monaten, dass sie in ihn verliebt war. Er wusste, dass es mehr als eine Schwärmerei war. Die Beharrlichkeit, mit der sie gewartet und Geduld gezeigt hatte, erzählte davon. Er spürte, wie sein Magen sich zusammen zog.

Als er nichts erwiderte, fuhr sie fort. ,,Du brauchst nichts zu sagen, Professor. Ich weiß, dass dir das nicht leicht fällt." Ihr Stimme hatte etwas Beschwingtes. Ein unterschwelliges Lachen, bahnte sich den Weg aus ihrer Kehle. ,,Ich wollte es nur sagen. Ich wollte es dir ins Gesicht sagen." Ihre Arme schlangen sich fester um seinen Nacken. Ihre Hände griffen in sein Haar und drückten sein Gesicht an ihre Wange. Jetzt musste sie sein Herzklopfen spüren. Das Hämmern in seiner Brust. Er spürte die warme weiche Haut ihres Busens an seiner Brust. Der Wahnsinn wollte wieder Besitz von ihm ergreifen. Das süße Gefühl, der Erregung, das kaum seine Lenden verlassen hatte, eroberte sie mit einem leisen Schauer zurück.

Er stöhnte leise und fuhr unter ihr Hemd, um sich in der weichen Haut ihres Rückens zu vergraben.

Nichts bereuen. Zwischen diesen alten Mauern konnte man nichts bereuen. Sie schmeckte und duftete so herrlich, dass es sinnlos war zu bereuen. Er wollte leben. Er wollte nicht bereuen. Das richtige tun. Das falsche tun. Schwabbelspeck!

Hastig drückte er seinen Mund auf ihre Lippen und schob sie mit seiner Zunge auseinander. Der Geschmack ihrer Zunge war berauschend. Für einen Moment blitzte ein Bild vor ihm. Granger, vorm Spiegel stehend, das Haar kämmend, die Zähne putzend, sich für ihn zurecht machend. Ahnte sie, dass er sich selbst kaum wieder erkennend, fast eine Viertelstunde vor seinem angelaufenen Spiegel gestanden und sich gefragt hatte, was, bei Merlins verfilzten Bart in sie gefahren war? Mit tropfnassem Haar und außer einem Handtuch am hageren Körper, nackt.

Es war nichts wie zuvor. Er konnte es nicht benennen Vielleicht war es Wahnsinn. Dummheit. Es fühlte sich gut an. Wie hatte er all die Jahre ohne die Berührung von warmer Haut leben können?

Er bäumte sich ihr entgegen, um ihr Seufzen zu vernehmen. Dieses Seufzen aus ihrem Mund.

,,Severus." vernahm er seinen Namen zwischen zwei Küssen. Ihre Hände wanderten zu seinen Schultern und strichen darüber. Immer und immer wieder. Sie akzeptierte die Grenzen, die er ihr auferlegt hatte. Sie fragte nicht einmal. Er kannte das Gefühl, das in diesem Moment in ihm aufstieg. Es war dasselbe Gefühl, das er verspürt hatte, als er bemerkt hatte, wie klug und zurückhaltend sie sich in Hogwarts verhalten hatte. Es war Stolz. Seine Hände gruben sich in die Haut ihres Rückens und trieben ihre Brust die sich hastig hob und senkte, gegen seine, unter der das Herz euphorisch und schnell schlug.

Die Zeit verrann. Als der Sickel in seiner Hosentasche zu glühen begann und die Hitze über sein Bein kroch, löste Severus sich aus ihrer Umarmung. Sie ließ es ohne ein Widerwort geschehen und erhob sich mit ihm. Schweigend zogen sie sich an. Hermine war es, die zur Feuerstelle ging, das Feuer löschte und ihren Mantel anzog, der dort lag, wo sie ihn achtlos hatten fallen lassen.

Severus schloss den letzten Knopf an seinem Kragen, warf sich seinen Umhang über und folgte Hermine hinaus, vor die Tür des Cottages. Die winterliche Kälte umfing sie nass und klamm.

Severus ging ein paar unschlüssige Schritte und blieb stehen. Er spürte, dass er nicht gehen wollte.

Hermine trat neben ihn. Mit einem Mal wirkte sie wieder so schüchtern, wie beim ersten Mal als sie vor dem Cottage gestanden hatte, um ihm zu sagen, dass sie warten würde.

Ihre Hände strichen über den bunten Wollschal, den sie trug, während sich ihr Atem eisig in die Nachtluft ergoss und sie ihn fragend ansah.

,,Du solltest noch drei Tropfen von deinem Trank nehmen, wenn du zurückgekehrt bist!" brach er mit rauer Stimme die Stille. ,,Hast du verstanden?" warf er mit einem Ton hinterher, der schärfer war, als er beabsichtig hatte.

Hermine lächelte und nickte. ,,Du hast daran zwei Tage und zwei Nächte gebraut. Es wäre ein Schande ihn verkommen zu lassen."

Severus spürte, wie seine Mundwinkel zuckten. Es fehlte nur noch, dass sie ihn eine Kräuterhexe nannte. Er blieb unschlüssig stehen. Doch noch bevor er seinem Verlangen nachgeben konnte, war sie schon herangetreten, hatte sich an ihn gedrückt und verschwand in der Höhlung seiner Umarmung.

,,Danke, Severus." murmelte sie und drückte ihr Gesicht in den schwarzen Stoff seines Umhang. Einen Moment verharrte sie, fest an seinen Körper gepresst, bevor sie sich aus seinen Armen löste, ihm einen sanften Abschiedskuss gab und zurücktrat. Ein haselnussbrauner klarer Blick. Severus trat ebenfalls zurück.

,,Wir sehen uns dann wohl im Okklumentik-Unterricht, Professor." sagte sie.

,,Ja, Granger." erwiderte er und bemerkte erst einen Augenblick später, dass er sie anstarrte. Er wusste, dass er ihr nicht erklären musste, wie sie sich zwischen den Mauern von Hogwarts zu verhalten hatte. Sie war klug.

,,Dobby?" rief Hermine. Severus trat noch einen Schritt zurück, während der kleine Elf mit einem Plopp erschien.

Sie hatte gerade die Hand des Elfen ergriffen, als er sich von ihrem Blick losriss und sich darauf konzentrierte zu disapparieren. Einen Moment später, nachdem der unangenehme Druck nachgelassen hatte, ragten die kahlen winterlichen Zweige der Pappel über ihm auf. Der Weg in den Kerker war lang und voller Gedanken. Die Mauern des Schlosses, die vor ihm aufragten, schienen ihn wieder ermahnen zu wollen. Steinerne strenge Gesichter aus seinen Träumen tauchten mit einem Mal vor seinem inneren Auge auf, Dumbledores himmelblauer klarer Blick, der ihn auch noch um einen letzten großen Gefallen bat, nach dem sein Mund es schon getan hatte, das groteske Gesicht Voldemorts, das einst einem Menschen gehört hatte und aus dessen roten Augen seinen Opfern und Dienern Verblendung in ihrer grausamsten Form entgegenfunkelte.

Severus Schritt beschleunigte sich, genau so wie es sein Herzschlag tat. Er hatte kaum die Tür zu seinem Büro zugeworfen, da tauchte ihr Gesicht vor seinem inneren Auge auf, der Geschmack ihres Mundes kehrte zurück, die Erinnerung an ihren warmen Schoß und ihre weiche Brust. Seine Stirn kam auf dem Holz seiner Bürotür zum Erliegen.

Er spürte es. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten und ergaben sich schließlich dem Lächeln, das begleitet von einem leisen freudigen Keuchen sein starres Gesicht eroberte.

Bis zum nächsten Chap. Lg Miri


	67. Chapter 67

16. Ein Besuch bei Hagrid

Waren diese Hände wirklich, die warm und fordernd auf ihren Brüsten lagen? Das Haar, das sie an der Wange kitzelte? Dieser wundervolle Geruch, der entblößter Haut entströmte? Lippen kitzelten ihr Ohr und küssten ihre Wange, während die Erregung hart zwischen ihren Schenkeln pulsierte. _Man lauscht nicht an Türen, Granger, _drang eine raunende Stimme in die angenehme von Erregung durchwirkte Dämmerung. _Ich liebe dich, _hörte sie sich flüstern, während sie ihr Gesicht in schwarzen Stoff presste. _Ich habe dich beobachtet-._

_Man lauscht nicht an Türen._

_Ich liebe dich- _

_Du kennst mich nicht. _Die Wärme, die wie ein schwerer Nebel kaum zu greifen war, schien sie zu umfließen. _Ich liebe dich.- kenne dich- ich kenne dich- _

_Vielleicht hat Potter recht! Vielleicht bin ich noch immer ein –_

_Ich habe dich lächeln sehen, _hörte sie sich flüstern. Ihre Hände griffen in die Erinnerung von frisch gewaschenem schwarzem Haar. _Du hast mich angesehen und gelächelt. _

_Man lauscht nicht an Türen, Granger. _

_Du hast mich angesehen. _Traurige schwarze Augen blitzen vor ihr auf und verschwanden noch im selben Moment. Sie hörte sich seufzen und schlang ihre Arme um einen Körper, der schwer auf ihr lag. _Ich will nicht, dass du traurig bist-_

_Man lauscht nicht an Türen, Granger-_

_Ich will, dass du glück-_

Eine fordernde Stimme drang in die angenehme Schwärze und verjagte die Erahnung des Körpers, der auf ihr lag. Die Stimme verhallte in dem Licht, das mit einem Mal schmerzhaft in ihre Augen drang, während sie sie blinzelnd öffnete.

,, Zeit aufzustehen! Die Jungs fragen schon nach dir!"

Die Angesprochene musste noch einmal gegen das helle Morgenlicht anblinzeln, bevor sie der Person gewahr wurde, die vor ihrem Bett stand. Es war Farelli, die sich ihr schwarzes Haar hochband, während sie mit leicht belustigtem Blick auf ihre Zimmergenossin hinabblickte.

,,Das Frühstück hast du schon verpasst!"

Hermine fuhr sich von den Nachwirkungen des Traums verwirrt über die Stirn. Etliche widerspenstige Strähnen hingen ihr ins Gesicht.

,,Harry und Ron warten auf mich?"

,,Ja, sie sagen, ihr wolltet jemanden besuchen."

,,Oh, stimmt." Ihr fiel wieder ein, dass es Sonntag war. Und dass sie an diesem Vormittag zu Hagrid gehen wollten.

Vielleicht war es eine willkommene Abwechslung dazu, gedankenverloren und sehnsuchtsvoll durch die Korridore Hogwarts zu streifen. Hermine konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, je ein solch einsames Wochenende erlebt zu haben. Nach dem Treffen mit Severus schien die Welt wieder so entrückt, wie sie es all die Monate zuvor gewesen war. Ging es ihm genau so? Kribbelte sein Körper, wenn er an sie dachte? Schlich sich ebenfalls ein liebevolles Lächeln über seine Lippen, wenn er an ihr schlafendes Gesicht dachte? Tat es ihm ebenso weh, nicht bei ihr sein zu können?

Beruhig dich, Hermine. Ihr werdet euch wiedersehen. Du musst dich heute noch auf andere Dinge konzentrieren. Auf den Aufsatz für Slughorn. Und Harry und Ron brauchen bestimmt wieder deine Hilfe. Du kannst ihnen nicht ewig ausweichen. Und dann war da noch Runenkunde. Sie hatte Runenkunde total vergessen!

Mit einer entschiedenen Geste schlug sie die Decke beiseite und stieg aus dem Bett. Sich durch ihr zerwühltes Haar streichend machte sie sich auf ins Bad. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster zeigte ihr, dass die Sonne schon hoch am Himmel stand und ihr Licht den Schnee auf den Ländereien zum Leuchten brachte. Sie hatte nicht lange geschlafen. Ein oder zwei Stunden vielleicht. Aber sie war so spät eingeschlafen, wie schon in der Nacht zuvor und hatte die süßen Erinnerungen aus dem Cottage wieder und wieder ihren Geist heimsuchen lassen. Hastig wusch sie sich das blasse Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser und betrachtete sich im Spiegel.

Bist du das? Sechszehndreiviertel. Hast du es wirklich geschafft diesen Mann zu erobern? Du- Hermine Jane Granger? Dieses Mädchen mit der pudeligen Frisur und dem blassen schmalen Gesicht? Dass noch immer die Andeutung von Hasenzähnen hat, wenn es lacht. Das Mädchen, das noch am Anfang des Schuljahrs gedacht hat, sie würde wahnsinnig werden, weil sie dachte, sie sähe etwas in Professor Snapes dunklen Augen, das vielleicht nur Einbildung war?

Sie spürte, wie ihre Lippen sich einem strahlenden Lächeln ergaben. Hastig griff sie zur Flasche mit der Seidenkrautessenz, die am Waschbecken stand und die keiner ihrer Mitbewohnerinnen anzurühren wagte. Nachdem sie die Essenz in ihrer Tolle verteilt und einmassiert hatte, griff sie zur Bürste um ihr schimmerndes Haar damit zu bearbeiten. Selbst das Ziepen, das sie bei dieser Prozedur verspürte, war eine Verheißung. Sie wollte gut aussehen, falls er ihr in den Korridoren über den Weg lief. Sie wollte, dass sein Blick an ihr hängen blieb, mit der Gewissheit, dass hinter seinen starren schwarzen Augen die gleichen süßen Erinnerungen Besitz von ihm ergriffen.

Ihr Herzklopfen. Sie wollte es spüren. Hermine bürstete ihr Haar mit ein paar entschiedenen Strichen fertig und strich zufrieden darüber. Ihre Locken fielen seidig über ihre Schultern und würden auch wieder Ron und Harry bewundernde Blicke entlocken. Sie sah verdammtnochmal umwerfend aus. Warum fiel ihr das erst jetzt auf?

Nach einer schnellen Katzenwäsche mit Wasser und Seife, zog sie sich an, warf sich den Umhang und den Schal von Mrs. Weasley über und ging hinauf in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

,,Da bist du ja!" rief Ron und sprang auf. ,,Du hast das Frühstück verpasst! Was ist los?"

,,Ich hab gar nicht gemerkt, dass ich so lange geschlafen hab´." erwiderte sie verlegen.

,,Hast du keinen Hunger?"

,,Vielleicht hat Hagrid ja ein paar Kekse für mich!" sagte Hermine mit einem schiefen Lächeln. Sogar Neville, der auf dem Sofa saß und in einem Buch über die magische Wirkung von Moosen vertieft war, verzog bei dem Gedanken an die Backwerke des Halbriesen sein Gesicht. Harry war schon im Begriff sich dem Porträtloch zuzuwenden, da hielt Ron inne.

,,Warte kurz!" wandte er sich an Hermine und verschwand schnellen Schritts im Jungenschlafsaal. Nur wenig später kam er mit einer kleinen Dose in den Händen wieder. Er drückte sie Hermine in die Hand und sah sie auffordernd an. ,,Iss ein paar davon, bevor wir zu Hagrid gehen. Die sind von meiner Mutter. Mein Vater mag Muggeltraditionen. Und dass Keksebacken lässt er sich niemals entgehen."

,,Weihnachtskekse?" fragte Hermine schmunzelnd.

,,Ja, ich würde mich daran halten. Die von Hagrid überlebst du nicht. Nicht einmal, wenn du deine Zähne in Granit verwandelst."

,,Oh, Ron. Danke." Lächelnd öffnete sie die Keksdose, während sie den Jungs durch das Porträtloch folgte.

,,Wieso sind die noch nicht alle?" fragte Hermine neugierig, während sie das Treppenhaus hinunter stiegen. Immerhin war Weihnachten schon lange vorüber. Und Ron war dafür bekannt süßen Sachen schnell den gar aus zu machen. Genussvoll ließ sie sich die harten, aber noch guten Vanilleplätzchen auf der Zunge zergehen. Es war Harry, der das Wort ergriff.

,,Weil er sich an Weihnachten damit den Magen verdorben hat!" erzählte er mit einem belustigtem Ton in der Stimme. ,,Er hat gejammert, weil ihm so schlecht war. Seine Mutter musste ihn einen Trank gegen Übelkeit trinken lassen!"

,,Oh, Ron!" stimmte Hermine mit ins Lachen ein und hätte sich dabei fast an dem Keks verschluckt.

Ron setzte eine saure Miene auf. ,,Es ist halt nur einmal im Jahr Weihnachten!" maulte er. Als sie den Korridor erreicht hatten, der sie zum Eichenportal führte, sahen sie, dass Hagrid dort auf sie wartete. Harry hatte ihm am Tag zuvor schon Bescheid gegeben, damit er sie begleitete. Filch sah es nicht gern, wenn die Schüler sich allein auf den Ländereien herumschlichen, besonders seit Dumbledore die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen erhöht hatte. Er winkte fröhlich mit einer seiner Pranken, als er das Trio erblickte.

,,Hallo, ihr!" begrüßt er sie, sichtlich erfreut, seine ,kleinen Freude endlich einmal wiederzusehen.

,,Ihr seid sicher froh endlich mal wieder raus zu kommen, nicht wahr? Keine Angst. Mit mir kann euch nichts passieren!"

Die Drei lächelten zu seinen Worten. Keiner von ihnen glaubte, dass ihnen etwas geschehen könnte. Scharen von Auroren bewachten das Schloss und die Umgebung. Und das Quidditchtraining war schließlich auch noch zugelassen.

Mit sichtlich guter Laune folgten die drei Hagrid zu seiner Hütte.

Hermine spürte, wie gut es ihr tat wieder einmal heraus zu kommen. Sie sog genießerisch die kalte Luft ein, die nach dem Schnee roch, der bald fallen würde, während das Knirschen ihrer Schritte sich mit dem Lachen und dem Geplapper der Jungs vermengte. Ron erzählte von der Trolljagd bei sich zu Hause und wie oft er dabei über seine eigenen Beine gestolpert war, so oft, dass er Fred und George im Verdacht hatte, sie hätten ihn zu ihrem Vergnügen mit einem _tarantallegra _belegt.

Hermine musste wieder lächeln. Vermutlich hatte Ron sogar recht. Sie kannte Fred und George gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie sich keinen Spaß entgehen ließen.

Obwohl sie Hogwarts den Rücken gekehrt hatten war ihre Präsenz noch immer zu spüren. Sie versorgten die Schüler mit Snape-explodiert-Karten, fiesem Zauberjuckpulver, Kotzpastillen und anderen Zauberdingen, mit denen man sich das Leben süßer machen konnte, in dem man es dem Gegenüber versauerte. Aber nicht nur die Schüler Hogwarts kauften in ihrem Laden ein, der ein voller Erfolg war. Es schien sich weit über die Winkelgasse hinaus herumgesprochen zu haben, dass man dort alles finden konnte, was für ein Spassvogeldarsein vonnöten war.

Sie erreichten Hagrids Hütte nur wenig später. Fang empfing sie mit seinem wässrigen Hundeblick und trottete gleichgültig zur Seite, als sie den dämmrigen Raum betraten.

Sofort machte Hagrid sich geschäftig daran Tee zu kochen. Man sah ihm deutlich an, dass er sich freute, dass sie ihn wieder einmal besuchten.

,,Und wie geht´s Grawp?" fragte Harry neugierig, während Hagrid das Wasser aufsetze und Tassen hervorkramte.

,,Oh, dem – dem geht´s gut. Er hat ja jetzt seine Höhle. Riesen mögen Höhlen wisst ihr. Ja. Dumbledore ist ein guter Mann. Er lässt niemanden im Stich."

Hagrid hielt in seiner Bewegung inne, als erinnere er sich an etwas, doch schon im nächsten Moment lächelte er übers ganze Gesicht. ,,Es hat keinen Zweck irgendetwas vor ihm geheim zu halten!"

Hermine befiel bei diesen Worten ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Ihr Blick glitt über Harry und Rons Gesichter. Seit ein paar Minuten hatte sie nicht mehr an Severus und an das gedacht, was im Cottage geschehen war, doch nun drang die Erinnerung scharf in ihr Gedächtnis zurück. Ihr wurde fast übel bei dem Gedanken, dass sie ihren besten Freunden, mit denen sie so viel durchgestanden hatte, und denen sie bedingungslos vertraute, etwas verheimlichte, das ihnen die Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen lassen würde. Und plötzlich tauchte Dumbledores himmelblauer, vor Schläue funkelnder Blick vor ihr auf.

Konnte es sein, dass er von der ganzen Sache wusste? War es möglich, dass er sie während der Okklumentikstunden und auch darüber hinaus auf der Karte der Herumtreiber verbarg? Wie sonst kam es, dass Harry noch nichts davon wusste? Bei Merlin, konnte das sein?

Hagrid stellte eine Tasse dampfenden Tees und eine Schüssel steinharte Kekse vor ihre Nase. Hastig ergriff sie die Tasse, pustete daran und nahm einen Schluck, während die vermeintliche Erkenntnis in ihrem Kopf herumspukte.

Als ihr Blick auf den von Harry traf, lächelte er sie an. Hagrid setze sich zu ihnen an den Tisch und kostete von Rons Weihnachtskeksen, mit einem fröhlichen Lachen zugebend, dass sie besser waren als seine. Doch jeder von ihnen bemerkte, dass er nicht so fröhlich war, wie er es vorgab. Er schien wegen irgendetwas betrübt.

,,Ich war in der letzten Zeit aber nicht oft bei Grawp. Ich hab Aragog besucht!" erzählte er schließlich. ,,Der Arme! Ihm geht´s nicht gut! Und ihr wisst ja wie das bei dem Spinnenvolk ist! Wenn die merken, dass jemand krank ist u- und – naja, ihr wisst schon."

,,Sie fressen ihn?" fragte Ron mit einem gepeinigten Gesichtsausdruck, der verriet, woran er sich gerade in diesem Moment erinnerte.

,,Oh- ja." erwiderte Hagrid mit einem rauen leisen Schluchzer. ,,I- ich muss den armen Kerl da raus holen, bevor er in Gefahr gerät! Wir sind alte Freunde, wisst ihr!"

,,Ja, das wissen wir." erwiderte Harry. Er schien sich nur zu gut zu erinnern.

Hermine schwieg betreten dazu. Sie konnte wie die Jungs die Spinne nicht ausstehen, aber Hagrids Trauer ging auch an ihr nicht spurlos vorbei. Der gute alte Hagrid war wie ein Felsen, an den man sich klammern konnte, wenn man nicht mehr weiterwusste. Er durfte nicht traurig sein.

,,Er hat in dir einen guten Freund, Hagrid." entfuhr es ihr. ,,Das weiß er bestimmt."

Der Halbriese lächelte sie dankbar an und griff hastig in die Keksdose.

Hermine wurde den Eindruck nicht los, dass die Stimmung trotz Hagrids Versuch, sie mit seinen Erzählungen bei Laune zu halten, gedrückt war. Und sie erahnte, dass es nicht nur mit Aragog Zustand zu tun hatte. Wusste Hagrid mehr, als er ihnen erzählte? Er wagte es nicht, auch nur einmal über Voldemort oder die Dinge zu sprechen, die zur Zeit in London passierten. Er verlor nicht einmal ein Wort darüber, dass Albus Dumbledore oft nicht im Schloss war, oder über seinen Zustand. Stattdessen erzählte er ihnen alles über seinen UTZ-Kurs in Pflege magischer Kreaturen und von den Thestralen, die zwei Junge bekommen hatten.

Auch Harry schien nachdenklich zu sein. Während Hagrid sie nach dem Tee zum Schloss zurückbegleitete, sah sie, dass er sich, wie immer, wenn ihn etwas beschäftigte auf die Lippe biss.

Hagrid verabschiedete sich am Schlossportal umständlich von ihnen. ,,Hat mich riesig gefreut, dass ihr da ward. Fast wie in alten Zeiten, was?"

Hermine nickte lächelnd. Und auch Harry und Ron rangen sich ein Lächeln ab, obwohl allen klar war, dass es nie mehr wie früher sein würde.

Filch, der am Portal stand, sah ihnen lauernd entgegen. Sonntags schien er seine Aufsichtspflicht immer besonders ernst zu nehmen.

,,Habt ihr keine Hausaufgaben?" rief er ihnen entgegen ,,Anstatt auf den Ländereien herum zu schleichen. Heckt schon wieder Sachen aus, he!"

Hagrid zuckte gutmütig mit seinem schweren Schultern und machte, dass er davon kam. ,,Geht schnell in euren Turm zurück. Da ist es warm und gemütlich." murmelte er noch.

,,Ja, geht in euren Turm!" rief Filch eifrig ,,Da seid ihr gut aufgehoben!"

Kaum da sie außer seiner Reichweite waren, sagte Ron giftig ,,Der soll in den Kerker gehen. Da ist ER gut aufgehoben! Vermutlich geht er gleich zu Snape, damit der uns auch am Sonntag Punkte abziehen kann."

Sie hatten es nicht eilig, also gingen sie schlendernd zurück in den Gryffindorturm. Hermine wurde den Verdacht nicht los, dass irgendetwas in Harry tobte. Sie verspürte den Drang ihn unter vier Augen danach zu fragen. Sie musste sich noch eine Weile gedulden bis sie die Gelegenheit dazu fand.

Lavender betrat, nachdem sie schon eine Weile an ihren Hausaufgaben gesessen hatte den Gemeinschaftsraum und sah sich um. Ron versuchte sich hinter einem Pergament zu verstecken, was ihm zu erst auch gelang, ihn aber nicht lange vor ihren Blicken verbarg. Schließlich sprang der Rothaarige in seiner Verzweiflung auf, nahm die Beine in die Hand und lief in den Schlafsaal. Lavender folgte ihm hastig. Kurze Zeit später hörte man, wie sie an der Tür hämmerte und wütend nach ihm rief. Wie ein begossener Pudel kam sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgezottelt und ließ sich, nicht ohne Hermine einen Todesblick zu verpassen, auf einen Sessel am Kamin fallen, der soweit wie möglich von der Verhassten entfernt war. Ginny, die ihr Gegenüber saß, warf den beiden ein mitfühlendes Lächeln zu. Doch ihr Augenmerk galt Harry. Genau wie Ron, fiel es ihr schwer Dean in seine Schranken zu weisen. Noch immer hatte sie nicht mit ihm Schluss gemacht.

Harry lächelte zurück, doch nur wenig später, als sein Blick wieder aufs Pergament vor ihm geschweift war, wurde er wieder verbissen und ernst. Anscheinend konnte nicht einmal Ginnys Lächeln seine Schwermut vertreiben.

Hermine nutzte die Gelegenheit und lehnte sich zu ihm hin.

,,Alles in Ordnung, Harry?"

Der Angesprochene umklammerte für einen Moment seine Feder.

,,Was soll schon in Ordnung sein?" entfuhr es ihm ungehalten.

,,Harry."

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht und sein Strubbelhaar. Seine grünen Augen blitzten ihr traurig entgegen ,als er seinen Blick hob. ,,Wird schon wieder. Ich bin nur etwas neben mir heute."

,,Wenn irgendetwas ist, dann kannst du mit mir- ."

,,Ich weiß, Hermine. Danke."

Der Ton seiner Stimme hatte fast etwas Mahnendes. Hermine begriff, dass sie in diesem Moment nicht an ihn herankommen würde, auch wenn die Neugier in ihr brannte. Sie musste sich gedulden. Sie wusste, dass Harry es im Moment alles andere als einfach hatte. Und sie selbst hatte sich so sehr in sich vergraben, dass sie nur wenig Anteil daran genommen hatte. Leise seufzend wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Aufsatz für Runenkunde zu. Noch nie war ihr dieses Fach so trocken und langweilig vorgekommen wie in diesem Moment. Sie spürte, wie ihr Herz zu klopfen begann, während ihre Gedanken wieder auf Reisen gingen. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen, als sie das Gesicht vor sich sah, dass ihr beim Abschied vor dem Cottage entgegengeblickt hatte. Darin war der sehnsuchtsvolle, starrende Blick des Mannes gewesen, den sie erobert hatte. Ein warmer, süßer Schmerz durchfloss ihren Bauch. Nur die Erinnerung an diesen Blick genügte, um die Welt um sie herum für einen Moment verschwinden zu lassen.

Als sie von ihrem Pergament hochblickte, bemerkte sie, dass Harry sie ansah. Sein Blick hatte etwas fragendes. Es war, als frage er: _Wer ist der Glückliche?_

Das bildest du dir ein, Hermine. Er hat keine Ahnung. Nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung. Mit einem Anflug von Verwirrung machte sie sich wieder an die Arbeit.


	68. Chapter 68

Hey, ich bedanke mich für die reviews;) Hier ein neues chap, entschuldigt, wenn es nicht so lang ist, aber ich schreibe immer lieber kürzere chaps. Dann kann ich besser strukturieren. Noch ganz liebe Grüße Miri

* * *

17. In ihrer Hand

Die Tage schlichen zäh dahin. Im Unterricht hatte sie ihm nicht mehr als zwei flüchtige Blicke zugeworfen, die ihn aus der Ruhe gebracht hätten, wenn er nicht der Mann gewesen wäre, der er war. Nicht umsonst lebte er noch.

Einmal hatte er gedacht, sie würde sich melden, um eine seiner bohrenden Fragen zu beantworten, doch der Mut ihm in die Augen zu sehen, schien sie noch im selben Moment verlassen zu haben.

Wie süß sie ausgesehen hatte, als sie den Klassenraum betreten hatte, ihre prallgefüllte Büchertasche wie immer sachte neben den Tisch sinken lassend, sich mit der Hand nervös durchs Haar streichend und ihren Blick an das einzige Buch vor sich, das er ihr erlaubt hatte aus zu packen, haftend.

Severus lehnte sich leise seufzend zurück und schloss die Augen, während er sich an die vormittägliche Unterrichtsstunde erinnerte. Diese eine Unterrichtsstunde am Montag, in der von nun an das Herzklopfen und die süße Erregung seine ständigen Begleiter sein würden.

Sein Blick schweifte wieder zu den Phiolen mit dem _sedatio_-Trank. Er hatte davon in den letzten Wochen eindeutig zu viel genommen. Sein Körper verlangte noch immer nach der Ruhe, die der Trank ihm geben würde, aber sein Herzklopfen, das ihn daran erinnerte, dass er noch unter den Lebenden weilte, ermahnte ihn unermüdlich, davon zu lassen.

Du bist am leben, Severus. Dein Herz klopft, aber nicht vor Angst oder vor Wut. Du lebst. Spürst du es?

Der Nachmittag war mit unkonzentrierter Arbeit gefüllt gewesen. Severus legte die Feder beiseite, als er spürte, dass es keinen Zweck mehr haben würde, auch nur einen geraden Gedanken zu fassen. Er hatte all seine Konzentration aufgewandt, um sich seiner Arbeit zuzuwenden und nicht daran zu denken, was er in Gang gesetzt hatte. Er durfte nicht darüber nachdenken. Dachte ein Wahnsinniger etwa über seine Taten nach?

Severus vergrub, sich auf den Ellenbogen abstützend, sein Gesicht in den Händen.

Das Wochenende war entsetzlich gewesen. Entsetzlich leer und lang. Er hatte dem Drang widerstehen müssen durch die Korridore zu streifen, nur um sie einmal zu sehen.

Wieder seufzte er und vergrub sein Gesicht noch tiefer in seinen Händen. Denk nicht darüber nach! Wage es nicht! Sie wird gleich in dein Büro treten, um ihrem Lehrer zu begegnen und keinem vor Sehnsucht glotzenden dummen Jungen mit verdammt weichen Knien.

Dieses Wochenende war von der Erkenntnis durchwirkt gewesen, dass sein Leben nie mehr dasselbe sein würde. Und zwar nicht, weil er töten und spionieren müsste, nicht weil er Teil eines Plans war, der das Ziel hatte, Hogwarts so gut wie möglich vor Voldemorts Klauen zu beschützen- nein- er wusste, dass er dabei war sich in den Severus zurück zu verwandeln, der vor einem Mädchen den Blick senken musste.

_Lily, ich muss dir etwas sagen...nein, verdammt...Lily, ich weiß wir sind Freunde, aber ich muss dir etwas sagen - etwas, das vie-vielleicht alles verändert –zwischen uns- verstehst du-_

Nur der vergilbte Spiegel am Spinners End hatte damals seine Worte vernommen. Er hatte aber nur verhalten dazu geschwiegen.

_,,Sev, was machst du da?" fragt eine Frau, die am Eingang zu einem Badezimmer steht. Sie hat schwarzes langes Haar, das über ihre Schultern fließt und trägt eine Schürze. Sie sieht den jungen Mann, der am vergilbten Spiegel steht, mit einem fragenden Lächeln entgegen._

_,,Sprichst du mit dem Spiegel oder mit dir selbst?"_

_Der schwarzhaarige Junge löst sich erschrocken von seinem Anblick und weicht vom Spiegel zurück. Er vergräbt aufgeregt seine Hand im Haar, während er an seiner Mutter vorbeigehen möchte. _

_,,Es ist nichts!"_

_Die Frau hält ihn auf, in dem sie ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legt. ,,Du siehst so traurig aus, Sev. Ist es wegen deinem Vater?"_

_Der Junge hebt seinen Blick und belegt seine Mutter mit einem dunklen Blick, in dem Entschlossenheit aufblitzt. ,,In einem Jahr bin ich siebzehn, Mama. Dann werde ich-."_

_Die Frau schlingt die Arme um den langen, dünnen Jungen und drückt ihn heftig aufschluchzend an sich. ,,Dein Vater und ich wollen nicht, dass du gehst."_

_,,Mein Vater hasst mich." entfährt es der Kehle des jungen Mannes, gleich einem Wimmern. _

_,,Bitte geh´ nicht zu diesen Typen, Sev! Diese finsteren Typen."_

_,,Mama."_

_,,Ich habe von ihnen gehört- ich weiß, dass sie nicht-."_

_Der Junge löst sich energisch von seiner Mutter. ,,Es sind Menschen, die mich verstehen, Mama."_

_,,Was ist mit mir?"_

_,,Bitte, nicht- ."_

_,,Was ist mit deiner Freundin? Was ist mit Lily?"_

_In den Augen des Jungen blitzt es traurig auf. ,,Sie -." Er will wieder einen Schritt gehen, doch seine Mutter hält ihm am Arm gepackt. ,,Ich weiß, dass du mir nicht alles erzählst, Sev. Aber das kannst du. Das kannst du wirklich." sagt die Frau eindringlich und presst die Lippen aufeinander um einen Schluchzer zu ersticken .,,Bitte, Sev-."_

_,,Du weißt, warum ich abhaue, Mama. Du weißt es! Und du solltest auch abhauen! Du bist eine stolze Hexe, du solltest dich nicht so behandeln lassen von diesem-."_

_,,Hör auf, Sev! Er ist ein Muggel, und? Genau wie deine Freundin! Du bist bis über beide Ohren in sie verliebt. Meinst du, ich merke das nicht? Warum machst du deinen Mund nicht auf?"_

_,,Lass mich!" Der hakennasige Junge reißt sich los und verschwindet durch eine Tür hinaus in den Sommerabend. _

Der schwarzhaarige Mann am Schreibtisch entriss sein Gesicht seinen Händen . Es gab viele Dinge, die er nicht gesagt hatte. Viele Dinge, die er nicht getan hatte. Der Schmerz, der ihn bei der Erinnerung an das besorgte Gesicht seiner Mutter durchfuhr, war so scharf, wie damals, als er die Nachricht von ihrem Tod erhalten hatte. Diese Augen. Es waren seine. Es waren ihre. So voller Güte, die er nicht angenommen hatte.

Severus musste den Kloß hinunter schlucken, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte.

,,Granger, was hast du getan? Was hast du mit mir gemacht!" flüsterte er leise, fast ungläubig. Sein Blick fiel auf das Heft, das am Rand seines Schreibtischs lag. Ihr Name stand darauf. _Hermine Jane Granger_. Hermine. Dieser alberne Name. Er lag ihm auf der Zunge, so wie er ihm in den drei durchwachten Nächten oft auf der Zunge gelegen hatte, doch der Mut ihn auszusprechen hatte ihm gefehlt.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und wollte die Tür aufschwingen lassen. Er hatte ihren Blick immer genossen, wenn er einen seiner imposanten Auftritte hingelegt hatte, doch diesmal war sie schneller. Ohne auf seine Aufforderung zu warten trat sie ein und vollführte ihr unbewusstes Ritual. Ihr Blick lag ruhig auf seinem, als sie vor seinem Schreibtisch stehen blieb. Doch im nächsten Moment schweifte er weiter zu dem Denkarium, das wie immer sein seidiges Leuchten in dem dämmrigen Kerkerbüro verbreitete.

Severus hielt ihrem Blick stand, der auf ihn zurückglitt, während er sich erhob.

Hermine schlang die Arme um sich und für einen Moment dachte er, es handele sich um eine betretene Geste. Doch das Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht erzählte davon, dass es nicht so war. So schüchtern sie in seinem Unterricht gewirkt hatte, so direkt sah sie ihm jetzt in die Augen.

Sie hatte den _morsamoris_ genommen. Ihr Lächeln war nichts anderes als der höfliche Respekt, den sie jedem Menschen und vor allem jedem Lehrer entgegenbrachte.

,,Ist ihnen kalt?" fragte er, die klamme Hand um den Zauberstab legend.

,,Ein wenig, Sir." gab sie zu und blinzelte ihm entgegen. Einen Moment starrten sie sich an, bevor Severus sich von ihrem Blick losriss und zum Kamin ging. Mit einem Schwinger seines Zauberstabs hatte er die Holzscheite ordentlich gestapelt und mit einem weiteren einen_incendio_ ausgeführt.

Als er sich herumdrehte sah er, dass sie ihn beobachtete. Mit einer entschiedenen Geste wandte er sich ab und stellte sich vor seinen Schreibtisch.

,,Wie halten sie das aus, Sir?" fragte sie plötzlich ,,Diese Kälte?" In ihrer Stimme war kein Mitgefühl, nur ihre alles einnehmende Neugier schwang darin mit. Er musste sie nicht küssen, um zu überprüfen, ob der _morsamoris_ wirkte, dachte er und verspürte eine alberne Enttäuschung.

Er wollte ihr mit einer harschen Geste bedeuten, sich auf den Stuhl zu setzen, doch sein Herz hatte merkwürdig hart zu klopfen begonnen, während ihr neugieriger, fragender Blick auf ihm lag. Sie sah schön aus, wie sie da stand. Ihr Haar. Ihre klugen Augen.

,,Es gibt Dinge- die schlimmer sind, Granger." antwortete er nach kurzem Zögern.

,,Es gibt Dinge, die schlimmer sind, als mit kalten Fingern zu schreiben, Sir?" erwiderte sie halbernst und lächelte wieder.

Es gibt Dinge, von denen du nichts erahnst, wollte er sagen, doch von ihrem schönen Lächeln entwaffnet, war alles, was ihm entfuhr ein ,,Setzen sie sich, unsere Zeit für den Okklumentik-Unterricht ist begrenzt."

Hermine zögerte. Ihr Blick schweifte zum Denkarium. ,,Sir." erklang es nachdenklich.

Severus belegte sie mit einem starrenden schwarzen Blick, der ihr als Aufforderung zu sprechen genügte.

,,Ich denke, ich sollte das Denkarium benutzen!"

Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich fragend. Hermine trat zögerlich neben ihn und das Denkarium. Der süße Geruch von Seidenkraut umfing ihn wie ein feiner Nebel. Er hätte nur seine Hand ausstrecken müssen, um sie in diesem seidigen Meer zu versenken. Er sog den Geruch leise, fast unhörbar ein und genoss ihn.

,,Ich denke, ich kann dort ein paar Erinnerungen aufbewahren, die – die, ich lieber für mich behalten möchte." sagte Hermine, ihren Blick auf das Leuchten in dem kleinen Bassin gerichtet.

,,Wie sie wollen." erwiderte Severus schnell, der erahnte, welche Erinnerungen sie meinte.

,, Helfen sie mir? Dann geht es schneller! Ich beherrsche den _reducio_ leider immer noch nicht gut."

Severus setzte seinen Zauberstab an ihre Schläfe und sah ihr fest in die Augen. ,,Keine Spielchen, ist das klar!" ermahnte er sie mit scharfem Unterton. ,,Schließen sie die Augen."

Hermine schloss die Augen, doch noch bevor er den Zauber ausführen konnte, brach sie die vom Knistern des Feuers durchwirkte Stille. ,,Ich habe den _morsamoris_ genommen, Sir. Ich spiele keine Spielchen. Und selbst wenn ich ihn nicht genommen hätte, würde- würde ich das nicht machen. Weil ich sie s-sehr gern habe."

,,REDUCIO COGITATUM! Denken sie! Erinnern sie sich, woran immer sie sich erinnern wollen." erwiderte er heftig, als er ihre letzten Worte vernahm. Sie hatte es nicht zärtlich gesagt, aber bestimmt.

Sie erahnte ihre Gefühle, spürte sie aber nicht. Ein weiterer Beweis dafür, dass sie den Trank vermurkst hatten. Trotzdem war sie dabei, den Grenzen, die er ihnen auferlegt hatte, gefährlich nahe zu treten.

Severus sah, dass ihr Gesichtsausdruck etwas Konzentriertes annahm. Während die Erinnerungen in einem silbrigblauen Fluidum ihrem Kopf entwichen, schlich sich von Zeit zu Zeit ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. Es mussten angenehme Erinnerungen sein, die sie dem Denkarium überließ.

Sie hatte recht. Sie hatte nicht die Absicht, Spielchen mit ihm zu treiben. Vermutlich wollte sie ihm genau die Erinnerungen vorenthalten, die ihn immer wieder aus der Fassung brachten. Ein zärtliches Gefühl übermannte ihn und das Bedürfnis sie mit einem Kuss auf den Mund zu überraschen. Sie würde lachen und die Arme um ihn schlingen und seinen Namen aussprechen, so dass er sanft klang und nicht hart und schwer, wie ein Name, der so alt war, wie die Zaubererwelt selbst.

Nein! Er hatte sich geschworen, sich für sie zusammen zu reißen. Sie befanden sich nicht im Cottage.

,,Nur noch einen Moment, Sir." murmelte sie, während ein leichtes Zucken durch ihr Gesicht ging. Nach einer Weile schlug sie ihre Augen auf. Severus nahm dies als Aufforderung, ihr Gedankenfluidum ins Denkarium zu befördern.

Nachdem er dies getan hatte, ging sie ohne ein weiteres Wort zu ihrem Stuhl und fügte sich dem, was kommen musste.

* * *

,,Sie können zufrieden sein. Sie haben es geschafft mich zweimal aus ihren einfältigen Gedanken zu verbannen, Granger!" beendete er den Unterricht, als er bemerkte, dass ihre Hände sich zittrig am Stuhl festklammerten. Ihre Selbstdisplizin bröckelte schon im nächsten Moment. ,,Severus." murmelte sie seinen Namen hilfesuchend. Sie blieb die Arme um ihren Körper schlingend auf dem Stuhl sitzend.

Der Angesprochene steckte den Zauberstab in seinen Hosenbund und griff auf den Schreibtisch hinter sich nach der Phiole mit dem Stärkungstrank.

,,Ich w- will dich sehen- Severus." erklang es trotzig und jammervoll aus der Richtung des Stuhls. Severus hastete zu ihr, packte sie am Arm und zog sie in sein Labor. Sie mit einem Arm im Zaum haltend belegte er die Tür zur Sicherheit mit einem _imperturbatio._

,,I- ich will dich sehen. Im Cottage!" jammerte Hermine und drückte sich an ihn. Severus hätte es genossen, wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, dass das Wesen, das sich an seine Brust drückte nicht das Mädchen war, das ihm das Herz zum klopfen brachte, sondern eine aufgeputschte Kreatur.

Er packte sie und zerrte sie zur Wand. Es vergingen Minuten, bevor das sich wehrende Mädchen unter seinem klammernden unnachgiebigen Griff zusammensackte. Ihr Kopf kam auf seiner Schulter zum Erliegen. Er genoss diesen einen kurzen Moment und streifte ihr duftendes Haar mit seiner Nase. Die Erregung erfasste seine Lenden und schickte ein leises Zittern durch seine Glieder. Nachdem Hermine den Trank zu sich genommen hatte, schloss sie die Augen und überließ sich der Wärme seiner Halsbeuge.

,,Ich vermisse dich." gab sie leise zu, als habe sie Angst vor seiner Reaktion. Ihre Finger wanderten zaghaft seinen Rücken hinauf und blieben dort liegen.

Severus Hand ergab sich nun endgültig dem Verlangen sich in ihrem Haar zu vergraben.

,,Am Freitag." erwiderte er mit tonloser Stimme.

,,Aber-."

,,Es geht nicht anders." erwiderte er bestimmt ,,Ich dachte, das hättest du begriffen."

,,Dann lass mich bei dir nachsitzen." murmelte sie und strich über seinen Rücken.

,,Nein."

,,Ich will nur bei dir sein. Nur in deiner Nähe."

,,Dann hättest du deine Zuneigung jemandem zukommen lassen sollen, mit dem du händchenhaltend durch die Korridore hüpfen kannst." entfuhr es ihm boshaft. Hermine löste sich noch im selben Moment.

,,Schon gut, Professor." seufzte sie und ging zu seinem Labortisch, um sich daran abzustützen. Severus trat neben sie, um noch einen Moment von ihrem Geruch umfangen zu werden, während sie gegen den letzten Schwindel ankämpfte. Er spürte, dass da wieder ein dicker Kloß in seinem Hals war, der ihn daran hinderte, die Dinge zu sagen, die er gerne gesagt hätte. Er schluckte schwer gegen ihn an und begriff, dass er was solche Dinge betraf noch immer der Severus war, der er vor zwanzig Jahren gewesen war. Der Severus, der vor einem Mädchen kaum ein liebes Wort heraus bekam, dafür aber höhnische Worte umso leichter.

,,Ich kann die Strafe bei Filch nicht einfach zurücknehmen." erklärte er. ,,Es würde Gerede geben."

,,Du könntest mich Kessel putzen lassen." schlug sie vor. Ihre Hand streifte seine und ergriff sie wie nebenbei. ,,Das ist noch boshafter und gemeiner als Karteikarten neu beschriften zu lassen!"

Er entzog seine Hand nicht. Die Wärme und ihre Berührung tat gut. Er hatte es angefangen. Er musste es genießen. Ein Lächeln huschte über seinen Mund, als er ihre Hand mit seiner umgriff und sie drückte. Er wusste, sie würde ihn weder in den Korridoren noch in der großen Halle anstarren. Sie würde am Mittwochabend sein Büro treten und ihn wieder mit ,Sir anreden, damit er seinen Unterricht durchführen konnte, bis der Trank ihre Disziplin bröckeln lassen würde. Und seine Disziplin herausfordern…..

Zu spät merkte er, dass er sie schon wieder anstarrte. Von einem Moment zum anderen hatte sie sich nach vorne gebeugt und ihn geküsst. Es war ein nur kurzer, sanfter Kuss, bevor sie ihre Lippen löste, zurücktrat und ihm der Wärme ihrer Hände beraubte.

,,Ich geh´ dann besser, Professor." sagte sie, ging zur Labortür und riss sie auf.

Einen Moment hielt sie, mit zittrigen Händen am Türrahmen verweilend, inne und starrte zurück, bevor sie sich seinem Blick entriss und zum Denkarium ging. Severus trat an den Laboreingang und beobachtete sie dabei, wie sie das Gedankenfluidum in ihren Kopf zurückbeförderte.

Hermine belegte ihn, nachdem sie fertig war, mit einem letzten zärtlichen Blick, bevor sie zur Tür ging, um sich auf den Weg zurück in den Gryffindorturm zu machen, wo der Rest des Pottertrios sie schon erwartete.


	69. Chapter 69

**18 . Eine Frage**

Hush now, don't explain;  
You know, you're my joy and you're my pain.  
My life's yours, love,  
Don't explain.

Manchmal dachte Hermine, sie schwebe, wenn sie durch die Korridore streifte und sich in ihren Gedanken verlor. Die Zeit verging so langsam wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben. Sonst war das Schuljahr in Hogwarts schneller vorbei gewesen, als sie es bemerkt und gewollt hatte. Doch nun schien sich jeder Tag zäh dahin zu ziehen. Die Hausaufgaben und der Unterricht schienen nichts weiter zu sein, als eine Tätigkeit, die ihr das Warten erträglicher machten. Das Warten auf die eine Stunde im Cottage, die Severus ihr mit ihm gewährte. Von Zeit zu Zeit, wenn sie allein in der Bücherei saß und nicht von den Blicken ihrer besten Freunde belegt war, ließ sie die Wut darüber zu, dass sie dies mit sich machen ließ. Das eine oder andere Pergament, dass sie eigentlich hatte beschreiben wollen, trug hinterher die knittrigen Male ihrer aufflackernden Wut. Aber so schnell diese Anfälle von Verzweiflung kamen, so schnell machten sie auch wieder der aufkeimenden Hoffnung und der Vorfreude auf das Treffen mit ihm platz.

Der Blick seiner Augen. Professor Snape. Severus. Er konnte seine Gefühle nicht länger verbergen. Vielleicht hatte er es erst jetzt verstanden.

Die ruhige nur vom Knistern der Buchseiten durchwirkte Atmosphäre in der Bücherei hatte sie in den vergangenen Tagen mehr als einmal gerettet. Nur hier - schien es war die Anwandlung von Aufregung, die sie überkam, zu ertragen.

Die letzte Okklumentikstunde war ,passabel verlaufen. Hermine hatte ihn diesmal weder berührt noch geküsst, obwohl er es wohl zugelassen hätte, doch sie genoss das Gefühl der Macht, von ihm lassen zu können, wenn sie es wollte. Sie wollte ihn ganz und gar spüren. Seine Erregung und sein Verlangen nach ihrem Körper. Und dass konnten sie nur, wenn sie allein im verlassenen Cottage waren und nicht von Schulmauern bedrängt.

Die zwei Tage bis zu ihrem Treffen verbrachte Hermine wie ein Geist. Ja, sie schwebte. Nur die Sorge um Harry brachte sie von Zeit zu Zeit wieder auf den Boden zurück.

Mehrmals hatte ihr die Frage auf der Zunge gelegen, ob er ihr nicht etwas sagen wolle, doch die Worte hatten ihr nicht mehr über die Lippen gewollt, als sie seinen verbissenen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen hatte. Auch Ron warf ihm von Zeit zu Zeit fragende Blicke zu. Auch er wusste von dem Unterricht, den Dumbledore ihm zukommen ließ.

,,Harry! Hier ist ein Brief! Von Dumbledore. Er hat ihn mir eben gegeben!" brachte Ron am Freitagabend eine Nachricht vom Schulleiter. ,,Er ist mir im Korridor begegnet."

Harry nahm die Nachricht ohne ein Wort entgegen setzte sich damit in einen Sessel und überflog sie. Dann legte er sie beiseite.

,,Am Samstag, um acht." war alles, was er sagte. Sein Ton hatte etwas, trockenes und gleichgültiges.

,,Und?" fragte Ron neugierig.

,,Nichts und, Ron." erwiderte Harry missmutig. ,, Dumbledore zeigt mir wieder etwas im Denkarium."

,,Du klingst nicht sehr begeistert."

,,Warum sollte ich begeistert sein, Ron!" kam es gereizt zurück ,,Hast du Lust in den Kopf eines Wahnsinnigen zu schauen?"

,,Aber Harry." entfuhr es Hermine ,,Du weißt, warum es notwendig ist. Du musst den Feind kennen!"

Harry biss sich bei diesen Worten auf die Lippe und schenkte den beiden einen Blick, der ihnen zeigte, dass sie besser nicht weitersprechen sollten.

,,Bitte Harry, du hast doch irgendetwas." versuchte Hermine es zaghaft.

Bei diesen Worten erhob Harry sich, griff zu seinem Bücherpaket. ,,Lasst mich einfach, o.k.! Ihr wisst nicht im geringsten wie es mir geht." erwiderte er heftig und machte sich auf den Weg in den Jungenschlaafsaal. Hermine sah ihm entgeistert hinterher. Schon im nächsten Moment lag Rons Hand auf ihrer Schulter. ,,Mann, der ist ganz schön neben sich." sagte er. ,, Vielleicht brennt seine Narbe wieder."

Hermine schüttelte sachte den Kopf. ,,Ich glaube, es hat etwas mit Dumbledore zu tun."

,,Ich werde versuchen mit ihm zu reden." sagte Ron und wollte Harry folgen, doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und hielt ihn auf. ,,Lass ihn, Ron! Er wird sich schon wieder beruhigen. Er weiß, dass er zu uns kommen kann."

Ron seufzte leise und machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung. ,,Mann, als ich euch zum ersten Mal begegnet bin, hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass wir einmal in solchen Schwierigkeiten stecken würden." murmelte er und lächelte ihr schwach entgegen.

,,Ron-."

,,Nein, Hermine, vergiss es. Es ist Freitagabend. Den lass ich mir auch nicht von dem- der- so- wahnsinnig ist- dass- man- seinen- Namen- nicht- aussprechen -darf verderben!"

Hermine lächelte zu seinen aufmunternden Worten. Wenn er so schief grinste, war er verdammt süß unter seiner Fuchstolle.

Sie widerstand dem Verlangen ihm durch sein Haar zu wühlen, nur um ihn zu ärgern. Ihr plötzliches Herzklopfen und ihre Übelkeit erinnerten sie daran, dass sie gleich eine Verabredung hatte, auf die sie hundert Jahre gewartet hatte.

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später, trat sie noch immer den rauchigen Geschmack des_mulierum amicus _auf ihrer Zunge, geduscht und mit dem Weihnachtsgeschenk von Mrs. Weasley um den Hals, aus dem Porträtloch und folgte ihrem Schleichweg ins Cottage. Ihre Beine führten sie in den dunklen Kerkerkorridor, von dem aus, sie schon das letzte Mal disappariert war. Dobby nahm ihre Hände, ohne zu fragen und brachte sie zum alten Haus.

Ihre Beine setzen sich wieder wie von selbst in Bewegung. Der Flur des Cottages war kühl und dämmrig, doch aus dem Salon drang die Wärme und der Schimmer des Feuers zu ihr. Kaum hatte sie den Salon betreten, war sie in seiner Umarmung verschwunden.

Der Kuss, mit dem Severus sie begrüßte, ließ ihren Verstand aussetzen. Von einem wahnsinnigen Verlangen übermannt, riss sie an den Knöpfen ihres Mantels und ließ ihn zu Boden fallen. Sie presste sich an ihn und schlang die Arme an seinen Nacken. Ihr Versuch ihn zum Sofa zu dirigieren wurde jedoch von seinem Widerstand vereitelt.

,,Was ist?" murmelte sie verwirrt, während er ihre Umarmung löste. Sein Gesicht erschien vor ihr. Der Blick seiner dunklen Augen lag ruhig auf ihr, während seine Finger in den Schal griffen und ihn von ihrem Hals wickelten. Seine Hand wanderte, nachdem der Schal zu Boden gefallen war, weiter zu ihrem Hemd. Langsam öffnete er jeden einzelnen Knopf. Dabei streiften seine Hände die weiche Haut ihrer Brust und hinterließen ein süßes Prickeln. Hermine blieb ruhig vor ihm stehen, während er sein feierliches Werk verrichtete und badete dabei in seinem Blick.

Die Erregung umschlich sie plötzlich wie warmer Nebel und kroch in jeden Winkel ihres Körpers. Sie war mit angenehmer Ruhe durchwirkt und der Gewissheit, dass sie sich wieder sehen würden.

Er wollte, dass sie nackt war. Während er ihr das Hemd abstreifte, hob sie ihre Beine und befreite sich von ihren Schuhen. Er trat näher und legte die Arme um sie, seine Hände wanderten über ihren nackten Rücken, hinunter zu ihrem Rock und zerrten an ihm. Hermine half ihm sie komplett zu entkleiden. Ihre Bewegungen hatten nichts Hastiges mehr. Es war wie ein langsamer, feierlicher Tanz.

Nur wenig später kleidete nur noch der Schimmer des Kaminfeuers ihre nackte Haut. Das Gesicht ihrer Mutter blitzte vor ihr auf. _Verzeih mir, _dachte sie und vergrub schon im nächsten Moment leise aufseufzend ihr Gesicht in Severus Halsbeuge. Ihre Hände wanderten an seine betuchte Brust und machten sich an den Knöpfen zu schaffen, während die Wärme seines Halses auf ihre Wange sickerte. Während sie seine Knöpfe seiner Robe mit der gleichen feierlichen Langsamkeit öffnete wie er es bei ihrem Hemd getan hatte, genoss sie die Berührung seiner Hand, die ihren Rücken hinauf fuhren, über ihre Schultern strichen und ihren Weg zurück fanden zu ihren Hüften.

,,Severus." murmelte sie seinen Namen und genoss seinen Klang. Jeder Winkel ihres Körpers war angefüllt mit süßer, schmerzhafter Erregung, die von tagelanger freudiger Erwartung genährt war. Jede Berührung von ihm kitzelte diese Erregung hervor.

Ich liebe dich, wollte sie sagen. Ich würde für dich sterben.

Sie löste ihr Gesicht aus seiner Halsbeuge und küsste ihn. Ihre Hände begannen an seinem Hemd zu nesteln, das ihre Hände freigelegt hatten. Sie gingen rückwärts und sanken. Sein Kuss wurde heftiger und fordernder. Seine Hände griffen in ihre weiche Haut , vergruben sich an jeder Stelle, die sie erreichten konnten, von Zeit zu Zeit mit einer prickelnden forschenden Zärtlichkeit, um dann plötzlich fordernd und fast schmerzhaft zu werden.

,,Willst du mich?" fragte er, leise keuchend und presste ihr seine Erregung zwischen die Schenkel.

,,Ja." flüsterte sie seufzend zurück. Ihre Hände fuhren über seine Schultern, krochen unter den Stoff und strichen, über die warme, glatte Haut seiner Schulterblätter. Sie spürte, dass er für einen Moment erstarrte.

,,Ich will dich." seufzte sie flehend. Ihre Hände schlüpften wieder unter dem Stoff hervor und legten sich um seinen Hals. Sie griffen in sein Haar und zog sein Gesicht an sich. Es fiel ihr in weichen Strähnen ins Gesicht. Sie musste kurz und fröhlich auflachen. Er hatte sich für sie ebenso zurecht gemacht, wie sie sich für ihn. Er hatte sich sein Haar gewaschen. Er musste sie gern haben. Ihr Lachen wurde von einem lauten Seufzer verschlungen, als sie die Härte seiner Erregung an ihrem Bauch spürte.

Es war Zeit die Welt zu vergessen.

Hermine wusste nicht, wieviel Zeit vergangen war, als sie, ihre Erregung herauskeuchend in seine Umarmung sackte. Aber sie ahnte, dass sie nicht mehr viel Zeit hatten, bis sie aufbrechen müssten, denn der Akt hatte nichts hastiges gehabt, sondern vielmehr etwas genießerisches. Severus hatte in seinen Bewegungen von Zeit zu Zeit innegehalten und auf sie herabgeblickt, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der fast etwas neckisches gehabt hatte, um sich dann plötzlich wieder über ihre Schenkel zu drängen, ihr jedesmal ein lautes Stöhnen entlockend.

Severus zog sie an seine Brust und bedeckte sie mit seinem Unhang. Das Feuer brannte zwar, doch konnte es die winterliche Kälte in der kurzen Zeit nicht völlig aus dem Raum vertreiben.

,,Ist dir kalt?" fragte er, sein Gesicht halb in ihrem Haar vergraben.

,,Nein." erwiderte sie leise und strich über seine Hand, die auf ihrer Brust lag. ,,Mir gehts gut."

Es war die reine Wahrheit.

Eine kurze Weile war es still, bevor Hermine von dem Gefühl eingeholt wurde, dass ihr die Zeit mit Severus zwischen den Fingern zerrann. Der Gedanke, wieder eine Woche warten zu müssen, um in seinen Armen liegen zu können, schien ihr mit einem Mal unerträglich.

Die Panik ließ ihre Neugier siegen. Sie löste sich aus seiner Umarmung und beugte sich über ihn. Der Blick seiner Augen vermochte es noch immer sie ein wenig einzuschüchtern, doch das Gefühl seiner warmen Haut auf ihrer ermahnte sie, dass sie die Schwelle der Intimität schon lange überschritten hatten.

,,Darf ich dir eine Frage stellen?"

Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich fragend. ,,Ja, du warst gut!" erwiderte er so trocken, dass Hermine auflachen musste. Sie versuchte es in ihrer Kehle zu ersticken, denn immer wenn sie sich amüsierte, bekam ihr Lachen fast etwas quiekendes.

,,Nein!"

,,Nicht?"

,,Ich will dir eine Frage ü-über dich stellen! Damit ich dich besser kennenlerne." sagte sie, nachdem sie sich beruhigt hatte.

,,Keine gute Idee." erwiderte er und streckte seine Hand aus, um ihre eine Strähne aus der Stirn zu streichen. Sie ergriff sie und drückte sie, als wolle sie damit ihre Bitte unterstreichen. ,,Eine Frage."

,,Hat Lupin deine Neugier nicht gestillt?"

,,Nein." erwiderte Hermine, den gehässigen Unterton in seiner Stimme ignorierend. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass Severus ein Teil des Gesprächs mit Lupin in ihren Erinnerungen gesehen hatte.

,,Aber ihr habt einen netten Plausch gehabt, nicht? Über vergangene Zeiten." troff es aus seinem Mund. In diesem Moment blitzte Severus Gesicht aus dem Okklumentikunterricht vor ihr auf, auf dem der Abglanz desselben trotzigen Wahnsinns zu finden gewesen war, der sich auch damals in der heulenden Hütte über sein von Wut verzerrtes Gesicht gelegt hatte.

,,Wann ist dein Geburtstag?" warf Hermine ihm entgegen und ließ ihn damit verstummen.

Er entriss seine Hand, damit sie sich wieder ihrer Strähne zuwenden konnte. Mit einer trotzigen Bewegung strich er ihr die Locke aus der Stirn, die er im Visier gehabt hatte.

,,Der ist schon vorüber." erklärte er ernst.

,,Wann?"

,,Neunter Januar- 1961 war der unglücksseelige Tag." beantwortete er die Frage mit einer fast tonlosen Stimme.

,,Severus, was-."

Der Angesprochene, in dessen Augen schon wieder derselbe traurige Schimmer aufgeblitzt war, den Hermine schon einmal erblickt hatte, schlang die dünnen Arme um sie und zog sie zurück an seine Brust. Hermine wollte protestieren, doch da hatte er schon seine Lippen auf ihren Mund gedrückt, um sich einen sanften Kuss davon zu holen. Bis sie gehen mussten, ließ er nicht mehr davon ab, als wolle er verhindern, noch mehr Fragen aus ihrem Mund zu hören. Hermine ergab sich ihm nur zu gerne. Sie hatte ihre Frage gestellt und zwei Antworten erhalten.


	70. Chapter 70

70. Das Geschenk

Ihre Finger griffen nach dem Buch und stellten fest, dass sie in ihrer Hast, mit der sie die Seiten umgeblättert hatte, an mehreren Ecken Eselohren hinterlassen hatte. Sie wusste, die alte Hermine hätte bei diesem Anblick geflucht. Doch in diesem Moment war es ihr herzlich egal. Die Aufregung vibrierte in ihr und ließ sogar ihre Hände leicht zittern. Das Buch, das sie eben noch in ihre Tasche hatte stopfen wollen, polterte auf den Tischrand und von dort auf den Boden. Harry war es, der hastig herantrat und es wieder aufhob. Mit skeptisch gekräuselten Augenbrauen sah er zuerst auf die zerknitterten Seiten und belegte dann Hermine mit einem erwartungsvollen Blick, als warte er darauf, dass sie auf ihre gewohnte Art zu fluchen begann.

Sie nahm das Buch aus seiner Hand und begann über die gepeinigten Seiten zu streichen. ,Das bekomme ich schon wieder hin, Harry!" murmelte sie. 

,Gehen wir essen?" vernahm sie Rons Stimme. 

,Ja, gehen wir essen!" wiederholte Harry und strich sich durchs Strubbelhaar. 

Hermine stopfte das Buch in ihre Tasche und wandte sich zum Ausgang. 

Ihr Herz klopfte so schmerzhaft, als wollte es ihr aus der Brust springen. Der einzige Trost, den sie hatte war, dass sie sich im Unterricht gut angestellt hatte. Nicht nur Rons bewundernder Blick hatte auf ihr gelegen. Nein, sie war die beste gewesen. Fast war es ihr, als erwachte die alte Hermine in ihr, die nichts anderes als ihre ZAG´s im Kopf gehabt hatte. Sie hatte den Zauber hinbekommen- er hatte es nicht honoriert. Man hätte meinen können, alles wäre wie immer gewesen.

Aber das war es ganz und gar nicht. 

Nichts mehr würde wie früher werden. Diese Erkenntnis reifte nicht erst in den letzten zwei Wochen in ihr heran. Zwei Wochen, die voller Grübelei und Sehnsucht gewesen waren. 

Sie hielt sich hinter Harry und Ron, die miteinander sprachen, wartete bis sie ein paar Schritte gegangen waren und blieb am Türrahmen stehen. Sie warf einen letzten Blick auf Professor Snape, der am Pult seine Pergamentrollen zusammenklaubte. Wie süß er aussah, wenn ihn noch der Abglanz des verbissenen Gesichtsausdrucks der vergangenen Unterichtsstunde zierte! Hermine merkte, dass sie sich vor Verzückung auf die Unterlippe biss. Es war eine Farce. Sie hatte ihn nur im Okklumentik-Unterricht und die eine Stunde im Cottage gesehen. Aber während er sie in seinem Büro kaum an sich heran ließ, brach sein Verlangen, zwischen den Wänden des alten heruntergekommenen Hauses, aus ihm heraus. 

Ihre Lenden kribbelten jedes Mal, wenn sie daran dachte, doch auch ihr Magen zog sich vom süßen Bauchschmerz gepeinigt zusammen, wenn sie den Minuten danach entsann, in denen sie in seinen Armen lag und sie ein paar Worte miteinander redeten. 

Aber viel war es nie. 

Es war nicht genug. Es war lächerlich. 

Hermine seufzte leise, während sie sich vom Türrahmen losriss und den Jungs zum Essen folgte. Er wollte nichts von sich preisgeben. Nicht einmal seinen Körper. Manchmal war der Drang ihm unter sein Hemd zu fahren und seine Schulter von dem Stoff zu befreien fast schmerzhaft gewesen. Er verbarg sich vor ihr. Er verbarg _Dinge_ vor ihr. Und sie ahnte, weswegen. _In dubio pro reo, Professor. _

Ihre schlechte Laune, die sich während der Grübelei in ihr angestaut hatte, verflog jedoch den Tag über. 

Am Abend, bevor sie zu Filch ging, traf sie Hagrid am großen Portal. Der Halbriese begrüßte sie so freundlich, als hätte es die niedergeschlagene Teestunde bei ihm nie gegeben. Hermine beschloss, ihn besser nicht nach Aragog zu fragen. 

Er holte das kleine Päckchen hervor und reichte es ihr mit einem Zwinkern. ,Die ist jede Galeone wert, Hermine!" sagte er freundlich ,Wunderschön." 

Hagrid hatte sie schon ausgefragt, für wen dieses Geschenk sein solle, für das sie ihre letzten Galeonen über den Ladentisch gehen ließ und hatte sich mit der Antwort zufrieden gegeben, dass es für einen Gryffindor sei, der bald Geburtstag hätte. 

,Ich danke dir, Hagrid."

,Kein Problem. Ihr kommt ja fast gar nicht mehr hier raus." Jetzt schlich sich doch ein betrübter Ausdruck über sein bärtiges Gesicht. , Hogsmeade ist wie ausgestorben."

,Ich muss jetzt zu Filch!" verabschiedete Hermine sich hastig, da sie schon zu spät war und stopfte das Päckchen in ihre Tasche. 

,Du Arme! Sollte Dumbledore nicht lieber mal mit Professor Snape reden? Du kommst bestimmt kaum noch zum lernen."

Hermine hielt kurz inne und schüttelte den Kopf. ,Professor Dumbledore hat ihn die Strafe aussuchen lassen. Ich glaube kaum, dass er sie wieder rückgängig machen wird."

,Ich glaube du hast leider recht, Hermine. Machs gut ja, und lass dich nicht unterkriegen."

Hermine schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und machte sich auf den Weg in den Kerker. Filch erwartete sie schon mit einem schiefen Grinsen im Gesicht. Seine Katze strich ihm leise schnurrend um die Beine. In diesem Moment musste sie an Krummbein denken, der sich schon seit Tagen nicht mehr hatte blicken lassen.

Leise seufzend setzte sie sich an den Tisch und begann mit ihrer Arbeit. Während der Stunde, die verstrich, bemerkte sie, dass der _morsamoris_ zu wirken begann. Jegliche Zärtlichkeit, die sie bei dem Gedanken an Severus empfand wurde hinweggefegt und hinterließ kaum mehr als die Verbitterung, die seine Sturheit in ihr gesät hatte. Der _morsamoris_ hatte die Kruste der verliebten Glückseligkeit, die über ihren Empfindungen gelegen hatte, weggekratzt. Und nun hätte sie am liebsten die Karten, die er ihr in langen geistlosen Stunden neu zu beschriften, auferlegt hatte, zwischen ihren Händen zerquetscht oder sie in Flammen auf gehen lassen. 

_Filius Bloomey 13. November __1985 Fünf Stunden Nachsitzen bei Professor Snape, wegen ungebührlichen Verhaltens im Unterricht. Gez. Severus Snape_

Kaum, da sie die Karte kopiert hatte, pfefferte sie sie in die Kiste neben dem Tisch und handelte sich nicht nur finstere Blicke von Filch, sondern auch von den anderen vom Nachsitzen gepeinigten ein. 

Filch trat an ihren Tisch und besah sie mit einem lauernden Blick. ,Gibt es ein Problem?" knurrte er.

,NEIN, SIR!" 

,Machen sie weiter! Ich weiß, was sie getan haben, Granger! Sie können froh sein, dass Professor Snape sie nicht hat von der Schule verweisen lassen!"

,Ich bin kein Slytherin „ erwiderte sie heftig , Er hat nicht darüber zu entscheiden!"

,Nein, sie sind keine Slytherin. Slytherins haben es nicht nötig hier zu sitzen, Granger."

,JA,SIR!"

Filch belegte sie mit einem finsteren Blick, bevor er mit seiner Katze zu seinem Stuhl zurück trottete.

Mit einem merkwürdig vibrierenden Gefühl verließ sie wenig später Filchs Räumlichkeiten und machte sich auf den Weg zu Professor Snape. 

_Professor Snape, nicht Severus !_

Ihre Hand wanderte in ihre Tasche und strich über das Päckchen, das für ihn bestimmt war. 

Sie wusste, dass er es als hoffnungslos albern abtun würde.

Als sie Severus Büro betrat, stellte dieser gerade Phiolen in sein Regal. Hermine musste plötzlich doch lächeln. Obwohl sie den _morsamoris_ genommen hatte, erinnerte sie sich doch an die süßen Stunden im Cottage. Und sie wusste, dass da etwas Vertrautes zwischen ihnen war, etwas so vertrautes, dass er sogar seine imposanten Auftritte aufgegeben hatte. Eine Weile beobachtete sie ihn beim Einsortieren der Tränke. In diesem Moment wünschte sie sich, den Trank nicht genommen zu haben, denn obwohl er die imposanten Auftritte aufgegeben hatte, war er noch immer ein Blickfang. Sein Blick lag konzentriert auf den Schildchen der Phiolen, die er ins Regal stellte, während sich von Zeit zu Zeit seine Stirn fragend kräuselte. Ihre Wut verlief im Sand. 

,Sir." begrüßte sie ihn. 

,Stellen sie sich ans Feuer, Granger." kam es spöttelnd zurück , Ich kann keinen Okklumentik-Unterricht mit einem Eiszapfen durchfuhren." Sein dunkler Blick streifte sie auffordernd.

,Ja, Sir." erwiderte sie lächelnd. Sie mochte es, wie er ihrem Blick auswich. Schon im nächsten Moment klirrte das Phiolenglas unter einem unachtsamen Griff. 

Sie ging zum Schreibtisch und ließ ihre Tasche neben den Stuhl und sich selbst dann darauf sinken. Eine Weile beobachtete sie den dunkelgewandeten Mann bei seiner Tätigkeit und bereute es, dass sie kein zärtliches Gefühl empfinden konnte. Nur die Bewunderung, die sie schon verspürt hatte, seit sie als zwölfjähriges Mädchen zum ersten Mal in seinem Unterricht gesessen hatte und welche mit den Jahren immer größer geworden war. Damals hatte sie noch nicht geahnt, welches Gefühl sich dazu schleichen würde. 

Ihr Blick glitt wieder über seinen Schreibtisch. Es war ein Ritual, dass sie niemals ausließ. Nicht einmal die Einnahme des _morsamoris_ konnte sie davon abhalten. Es war wie immer. Berge an Heften, eines aufgeschlagen neben seiner Feder, die schon bessere Zeiten gesehen hatte, Ein dutzend oder mehr Pergamentrollen, die noch Stunden zuvor auf den Tischen bemitleidenswerter Sechstklässler gelegen hatte. Neben der Sanduhr stand wieder eine kleine Phiole. Hermine musste nur die Hand ausstrecken, um danach zu langen. Professor Snape war noch immer damit beschäftigt seine Tränke einzusortieren. Ihre Hand ergab sich ihrer Neugier und griff nach dem Fläschen. Sie betrachtete es näher und sah, dass es zur Hälfe mit einer dunkelbraunen Flüssigkeit gefüllt war. _Trollwurzessenz _ stand in fast verblassten Lettern auf dem Schildchen. _Trollwurzessenz._ Sie kannte diesen Namen. Jedenfalls wusste sie, dass sie ihn schon einmal gehört hatte. 

_Trollwurzessenz. _

Zu spät bemerkte sie, dass das Klirren der Phiolen aufgehört hatte. Schon im nächsten Moment wurde ihr das Fläschen entrissen. Ein schwarzer bohrender Blick traf sie. Es war der gute alte Professor Snape der ihr wütend entgegenfunkelte. ,Ich würde es VORZIEHEN, wenn sie ihre neugierige Nase nicht in meine Sachen stecken würden!" knurrte er und brachte das Fläschen zum Regal, wo es wohl seinen angestammten Platz hatte. 

,Entschuldigen sie, Professor." murmelte sie widerwillig. 

,Wollen sie das Denkarium benutzen?" fragte er schon im nächsten Moment, kaum, da er sich ihr wieder zugewandt hatte. 

,Ja, Sir."

Severus half ihr sich ihrer Erinnerungen zu entledigen. 

Der Unterricht verlief unspektakulär. Sie schaffte es ihn dreimal aus ihren Gedanken zu verbannen. Aber es wollte ihr noch immer nicht gelingen, ihn längere Zeit abzublocken. Immer wieder schaffte er es, sich nach kurzem Widerstand in ihre Erinnerungen zu drängen. Sie hatte vor allem ihre angenehmen Erinnerungen im Denkarium gelassen und so kam es, dass er immer öfter Zeuge ihrer Kindheit wurde. Den ersten glücklichen Jahren, dem Streit zwischen ihren Eltern, ihre Scheidung, ihre eigenen einsamen Streifzüge auf der Suche nach Kindern, die sie nicht nur als Streberin auslachten oder ihren Traum daran nach Hogwarts zugehen als alberne Fantasien abtaten. Immer wenn er aus ihren Gedanken zurückkehrte, war sein Gesicht starr und unberührt von irgendwelchen Emotionen. 

Hermine erwartete nicht, dass einen Mann wie ihn die Erinnerungen eines kleinen Mädchens berührten. In ihr rumorte die Gewissheit, dass er schlimme Dinge erlebt hatte, Dinge, die diese Spuren von Verbitterung in seinem Gesicht hinterlassen hatten. Er hatte recht. Sie kannte ihn nicht. Aber das Gefühl der Neugier nach seiner Vergangenheit ließ sie nachts kaum ein Auge zubekommen.

Wie viel Geduld musste man haben, um ihm noch mehr Antworten zu entlocken? 

Kaum, da er den Zauberstab das letzte Mal gesenkt hatte, packte er sie beim Arm, schnappte sich eine Phiole aus dem Regal und zog sie in die sicheren Gefilde seines Labors. 

Sie verbrachte die Minuten in seinem fast schmerzhaften Klammergriff in einer Art Ekstase. Tief in ihrem Inneren hörte sie die alte Hermine in sich, die sie ermahnte, sich nicht so anzustellen. Doch diese Stimme der Vernunft konnte nicht gegen die Wut ankommen, die in ihr tobte. Sie wollte mehr sein, als das was sie im Moment war. Sie wollte, dass er ihr verdammt noch mal mehr als eine verdammte harmlose Frage beantwortete. Meinte er, sie habe keine Ahnung von dem was er für den Orden tat? Meinte er sie sei komplett naiv? Wie ein dummes kleines Mädchen? Ein letzter von Aggressionen genährter Ruck ging durch ihren Körper, bevor sie in seinen Armen erschlaffte und er die Hand von ihrem Mund nahm. 

Er flösste ihr den Stärkungstrank ein und ließ sie eine Weile in seiner Umarmung verharren. Die Wärme, die sie mit einem Mal umgab war herrlich und ließ ihre Wut unwichtig und nichtig werden. Sie löste sich, drehte sich herum und schlang die Arme sachte um ihn. Der Unterricht war vorbei. Professor Snape. Severus. Es war egal. Sie seufzte leise. 

,Wie war ich?" murmelte sie an seinen Hals. 

,Passabel." schnarrte es zurück. Seine Hand strich über ihren Rücken, aber mehr als eine vorsichtige Berührung war es nicht. ,Aber es reicht noch immer nicht, um dem dunklen Lord mehr als ein seichtes Lächeln zu entlocken."

Er schwieg kurz, bevor er fragte ,Hast du wieder Visionen gehabt."

,Nein." 

Seine Hand wanderte weiter zu ihrem Nacken und vergrub sich in ihrem Haar. ,Potter und Weasley warten!" 

Hermine nahm dies als Aufforderung zu gehen. Er machte jedoch keine Anstalten sich von ihr zu lösen. Sie genoss die Wärme seiner Halsbeuge und seinen Atem auf ihrer Stirn noch einen Moment, bevor sie sich zurückzog. 

,Ich habe etwas für dich, Severus." sagte sie und ging zu ihrer Tasche. Er folgte ihr wortlos ins Büro und wartete mit verschränktem Armen darauf, was geschah. 

Hermine holte das Päcken hervor und hielt es ihm feierlich hin. ,Alles gute zum Geburtstag- nachträglich."

Mit undeutbarem Gesichtsausdruck streckte er zögerlich die Hand aus und ergriff es. 

,Was soll das werden, Granger, he?" 

,Freust du dich nicht?" Hermine biss sich vor Aufregung auf die Unterlippe. ,Mach es auf!"

Er wollte wohl etwas erwidern, doch alles was er tat, war die Lippen aufeinander zu pressen und das Papier unter ihrem erwartungsvollen Blick aufzureißen. Er förderte ein kleines Holzkästchen zutage und warf ihr einen kurzen flüchtigen Blick zu, in dem Überraschung aufblitzte. Mit einer fast klammen Geste öffnete er das Kästchen und betrachtete die Schreibfeder darin, eine Fasanenfeder in satten, leuchtenden Brauntönen.

Hermine lächelte glücklich. Hagrid hatte sie gut ausgesucht. 

,Damit kannst d- du wieder ein Haufen a-angemessene Noten verteilen." neckte sie ihn. Severus wandte sich zur Seite, schloss den Kasten und stellte ihn auf seinen Schreibtisch. 

,Potter und Weasley warten!" sagte er mit einer fast tonlosen Stimme. 

,Severus."

Sein dunkler Blick traf sie mit voller Wucht. ,Sie warten!" wiederholte er eindringlich. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten. Hermine trat vor und schlang die Arme um die Gestalt, die betreten vor ihrem Schreibtisch stand.

Nur zögerlich tat Severus es ihr gleich. Einen Moment lag seine Stirn auf ihrer. Sein Atem ging unruhig, als sei er erregt, während sein Körper merkwürdig angespannt war. 

,Du willst mich glücklich machen, Granger. Das ist- eine große Aufgabe. Ich warne dich. Eine große Aufgabe." Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Seine Hände wanderte ihre Wange hinab. 

,Ja, ich will dich glücklich machen. Du machst mich glücklich." Sie drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund, um ihre Worte zu bekräftigen. 

,Potter und Weasley warten!" sagte er leise und gab ihr den Kuss zurück. 

Hermine drückte sich seinem Mund ein letztes Mal entgegen, bevor sie sich löste. Sie wusste, dass sie es hinter sich bringen musste, wie jedes Mal wenn sie sein Büro verließ. Es musste schnell gehen. Unter seinem fordernden Blick griff sie zu ihrer Tasche und verließ den dämmrigen Raum, zwischen dessen Geruch von Essig und Fäulnis, sich schmeichelnd der herbe Duft von Kräutern stahl. 


	71. Chapter 71

71. Sev

_,,Sev! Da bist du ja!" Ein Mädchen kommt über die Wiese gelaufen. Ihr Umhang und ihr rotes Haar flattern im Wind. In der Ferne glitzert der See in der Frühlingssonne. Sie geht zu einem Baum, an dessen Stamm gelehnt ein schwarzhaariger, hakennasiger junger Mann sitzt. Er lässt das Buch sinken, hinter dem er sich vergraben hatte. _

_,,Ich wusste, dass du hier bist." lacht sie und lässt sich neben ihn unter die Pappel sinken. Ein von Erinnerungen durchwirktes Lächeln schleicht sich über ihr Gesicht. _

_,,Ich habe etwas für dich! Ich war doch in Hogsmeade. Und da habe ich an dich gedacht."_

_,,Wirklich?" kommt es tonlos, fast ein wenig ungläubig zurück. _

_,,Schade, dass du nicht dabei warst."_

_,,Auf Potters arrogante Visage kann ich verzichten!" presst der junge Mann mühsam hervor._

_,,Ach, Sev! Sei nicht so. Er hat versucht nett zu sein!"_

_Die Lippen des jungen Mannes pressen sich aufeinander, doch er sagt nichts. Sein Blick bleibt an dem Kästchen hängen, das das Mädchen hervorholt. _

_,,Ein Geschenk. Für dich!"_

_,,Du hast mir schon etwas zum Geburtstag geschenkt, Lily."_

_,,Ich weiß, aber als ich sie gesehen habe, musste ich an dich denken. Letztes Jahr hast du diese Feder ziemlich lange und ziemlich sehnsüchtig angestarrt. Und du konntest sie dir nicht-._

_,,Ja, ich konnte sie mir nicht leisten, und?" kommt es schroff zurück. _

_,,Sev, ich- bitte- nimm sie!"_

_Zögerlich nimmt der junge Mann das Kästchen entgegen und öffnet es. Er betrachtet die Fasanenfeder lange und seufzt leise._

_,,Ist sie nicht wunderschön? Damit macht das Schreiben gleich doppelt so viel Spaß!" sagt das Mädchen und schickt ein Lachen hinterher. Sie legt dem Jungen, der betreten schweigt, eine Hand auf die Schulter. _

_,,Wir sind Freunde, Sev. Ich wollte dir nur eine Freude machen. Es hat nichts mit James zu tun!"_

_,,Und-. Der Junge schluckt schwer. _

_,,Was ist, Sev? Warum kannst du mir zu liebe nicht mal einen Schritt auf ihn zugehen? Du bist doch viel zu klug um dich über seine dummen Jungenstreiche zu ärgern!"_

_,,Er STOLZIERT durch die Gänge. Er spuckt auf mich!"_

_,,Er ist nicht mehr so wie er mit Zwölf war, Sev! Er kann auch ganz anders sein. Und du-._

_Das Mädchen dreht sein Gesicht in ihre Richtung und sieht ihm tief in die Augen. _

_,,Ich kann nichts dafür, Sev. Dass ich ihn sehr gern hab. Und ich will mich nicht dafür rechtfertigen. Ich wünschte, ihr würdet euch besser- ."_

_,,Lass mich! Potter kann mir gestohlen bleiben!"_

_Das Mädchen lässt von ihm ab und lässt betreten die Hände sinken. Die Hände des jungen Mannes klammern sich um den Kasten. Er sieht auf ihn herab. Eine Weile des Schweigens vergeht, das nur das Rauschen des Sees durchdringt, bevor der junge Mann die Stille bricht. _

_,,Danke, Lily. Ich- ich kann wirklich eine neue Feder gebrauchen." murmelt er. _

_Über das Gesicht des Mädchens legt sich ein strahlendes Lächeln. _

Severus griff nach der zerzausten Feder, die neben dem aufgeschlagenen Aufsatzheft lag und drehte sie in seiner Hand. Noch immer hatte die Anspannung seinen Körper nicht verlassen. Es hatte sich eine Unruhe dazugeschlichen, die von Erinnerungen genährt war. Der Schmerz quoll wieder scharf aus seinen Tiefen hervor. Granger hatte keine Ahnung, welche Wunde sie aufgerissen hatte. Sie konnte nichts dafür und sie lief nun vermutlich verwirrt über seine Worte nachdenkend durch die Korridore. 

Seine Fingerspitze fuhr über den Kiel der Feder und weiter über die zerzausten Fiedern, auf dem helleres und dunkleres Braun sich abwechselten. 

,,Verzeih mir." brach es aus ihm mit tonloser Stimme heraus. Er spürte, wie sein Gesicht sich verzerrte, während sein Atem hastig ging. Seine Finger strichen wieder und wieder über die Schreibfeder, die ihn all die Jahre begleitet hatte. Eines der letzten Dinge aus ihrer Hand, die er besaß. 

,,Verzeih mir." sagte er wieder, gegen seine Erregung ankämpfend, die ihn erfasst hatte. 

Sie ist nicht du. Sie – 

Er musste schwer gegen den Kloß anschlucken, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte. Severus legte die Feder beiseite und erhob sich mit einer fahrigen Bewegung. Er spürte, dass sein Körper wieder zu zittern begann. Nur die Erinnerung an sie vermochte es noch ihn aus der Fassung zu bringen, wie Granger es tat. 

Seine Hand klammerte sich haltsuchend ans Bücherregal, während er versuchte gegen seinen hastigen Atem anzukommen. 

,,Granger." murmelte er rau. Eine große Aufgabe. Ich habe ihr eine große Aufgabe auferlegt. 

_Sev. _

Sie hat gesagt, ich mache sie glücklich, hast du das gehört? 

_Ich bin tot, Sev. _

Es nützte nichts sie herunter zu schlucken. Die Tränen rannen ihm in dünnen Rinnsalen über die Wangen. 

,,Verzeih mir!" murmelte er erstickt. Seine Hände klammerten sich an das Holz des Regals neben ihm. Mit einer klammen Geste ließ er davon ab und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Er streckte ihn von sich. 

,,EXPECTO PAT-.

Mitten im Zauber innehaltend, ließ er den Stab wieder sinken. Die Andeutung eines Patronus löste sich in silbrigen Fäden wieder auf. Es hatte keinen Zweck. Der Mut sich die Wahrheit einzugestehen, verließ ihn von einem Moment zum anderen. Lilys grüne Augen sahen ihm lächelnd entgegen.

Er steckte den Zauberstab zurück und wischte sich über sein Gesicht. Es durfte nicht sein! Es durfte nicht sein, dass er wieder zu einem zitternden Bündel würde, nach all diesen Jahren. 

Mit langsamen, fast vorsichtigen Schritten umrundete er seinen Schreibtisch und blieb stehen. 

,,Granger." sprach er ihren Namen aus. Es war schrecklich, dass sie nicht bei ihm war. Es war entsetzlich, dass sie in dieser Nacht nicht neben ihm in seinem Bett einschlafen würde. 

_Warum machst du nicht den Mund auf?_

Eine lange Weile starrte er auf das Geschenk hinab, das Granger ihm gemacht hatte und erinnerte sich an ihren erwartungsvollen Blick. 

_Ich will dich glücklich machen. Du machst mich glücklich._

Hast du das gehört?

_Ich bin tot, Sev. _

Ein Geräusch, das eine Mischung aus Trauer und ungläubigem Keuchen war, verließ seinen Mund. 

Mit einer entschlossenen Geste griff er in das Kästchen, auf dem in kleinen goldenen Lettern _Schreiberlings Federladen_ stand. Seine Hände berührten zaghaft die Feder, die neu und unzerzaust war. _Damit kannst du einen Haufen angemessene Noten verteilen._

Severus musste plötzlich lächeln. Doch sein Lächeln erstarb so schnell, wie es gekommen war. Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung wischte er sich über die Wangen und atmete tief ein. Es war falsch, dieses Lächeln, dieses warme Gefühl der Zufriedenheit. 

Verzeih mir. 

_Ich bin tot, Sev. _

Ich wollte dich nicht vergessen. Ich wollte nicht- Sind wirklich schon vierzehn Jahre vergangen? 

Eine große Aufgabe. Ich habe ihr eine große Aufgabe auferlegt. 

Sein Blick glitt zu dem Heft, das wie immer am Rand seines Schreibtischs lag. Wie lange hatte er die Korrektur dieses Aufsatzes vor sich her geschoben, wo er doch sonst immer so gewissenhaft war? Wenn er auch nur die Imitation eines Lehrers war, so wollte er dennoch seine Arbeit gut machen.

_Hermine Jane Granger._

Sie ist nicht du. Er drehte die neue Feder in seiner Hand und konnte nicht aufhören sie zu befühlen. 

Ich werde dich nicht vergessen. 

_Ich weiß, dass du ein guter Mensch bist, Sev. Vergiss das nicht. Und wenn du es vergessen solltest, versuch dich zu erinnern._

Severus umrundete mit der Feder in der Hand seinen Schreibtisch und setzte sich. Er griff sich das Aufsatzheft am Rande des Tisches, schlug es auf und begann zu lesen.

* * *

Die Tage vergingen zäh. Severus spürte, dass er sich danach sehnte mit ihr allein zu sein. Hermine kam zum Okklumentikunterricht und ließ ihn in ihre Gedanken eindringen. Der_morsamoris _sorgte dafür, dass sie ihn wieder einmal mehr aus ihren Erinnerungen verdrängen konnte. Doch sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass er wieder Zeuge ihrer Kinderjahre wurde. Er sah ihr Gesicht, nachdenklich verklärt hinter einem Buch, während durch das Fenster das Geräusch kreischender, lachender Kinder drang, er sah ihre Eltern, die sich wegen einer Kleinigkeit stritten, während sie sich unter dem Tisch versteckte, ihre Mutter, die sie lachend auf dem Schoss wippte. Und obwohl sie viele Erinnerungen im Denkarium gelassen hatte, schlich doch der ein oder andere sehnsüchtige Blick dazwischen, den sie ihm im Unterricht oder seiner im Korridor vorbeischreitende Gestalt hinterher geworfen hatte. 

Aber auch in der Wirklichkeit wirkte Hermine nachdenklich und abwesend. Nach dem die Nebenwirkungen des Tranks und ihre Übelkeit abgeklungen waren, löste sie sich ohne ein Wort aus seiner Umarmung. Sie verließ das Labor und warf einen Blick auf seinen Schreibtisch. 

Sie war traurig und er war schuld daran. 

Sein Magen zog sich zusammen. Ihr Blick verfing sich in der neuen Schreibfeder, die neben seinem Tintenfass auf dem Tuch lag, mit dem er die Spitze sorgfältig gesäubert hatte.

Noch ehe er den Mut gefunden hatte, das Wort an sie zu richten, hatte sie sein Büro verlassen. 

Die Zeit bis zum Freitagabend schien sich zäh dahin zu ziehen. Severus zwang sich dazu nicht durch die Korridore zu streifen, um einen Blick auf ihre Gestalt zu erhaschen. Immer wieder versuchte er seine schweifenden Gedanken mit konzentrierter Arbeit in die richtige Bahn zu lenken. 

Seine Hände hielten jedoch immer wieder inne und befühlten die neue Schreibfeder, strichen darüber und betrachteten sie, als müsste er sich vergewissern, dass sie wirklich in seiner Hand lag. 

Auch sein Mal begann wieder zu kribbeln. Das hieß, das es bald wieder so weit war. Der dunkle Lord würde ihn bald zu sich rufen. Ein kalter Schauder kroch ihm über den Nacken und ließ das Bedürfnis in Grangers Umarmung zu verschwinden fast übermächtig werden. 

Plötzlich, kaum, da er am Freitagabend angekleidet war und sein nasses Haar getrocknet hatte, begann die Münze in seiner Hosentasche zu glühen. 

Sofort nahm er seine Heiltränke und hastete zum Schulleiter. Doch bevor er sein Büro verließ, rief er Dobby um Hermine im Cottage bescheid zu geben. ,,Sag ihr, ich komme später!" 

Und schon war er weg. 

Potter begegnete ihm im Korridor auf dem Weg zu Dumbledores Büro und warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. 

,,Aus dem Weg, Potter!" knurrte Severus ihn schlecht gelaunt an. ,,Was suchen sie hier! Ab mit ihnen in ihrem Turm!"

,,Ja, SIR." kam es widerwillig zurück, bevor er mit rothaarigen Weasley an seiner Seite weiterging. Wenn nicht stolzieren das bessere Wort war, um seinen gereckten Gang zu beschreiben. 

Severus machte, dass er weiter kam. Er musste feststellen, dass es Albus Dumbledore noch ein Stück schlechter ging, als das Mal zuvor. Der dunkle Fluch schien seinen Arm weiter hochgewandert zu sein. Diesmal musste der dunkelgewandete Mann ihm doppelt so viele Tropfen des hellleuchtenden Tranks verabreichen, bevor er den Fluch mit dem Zauber lindern konnte. Severus beschloss den Arm vorsichtshalber dreimal hintereinander mit der Trollwurzessenz einzureiben. 

Als er mit seiner Behandlung fertig war, holte er einen Schlaftrank aus seinem Kasten und stellte ihn vor dem Schulleiter auf den Schreibtisch.

,,Den hier solltest du unbedingt trinken, Schulleiter. Wenn du morgen wieder bei Kräften sein willst."

,,Manchmal glaube ich, an dir ist ein guter Heiler verloren gegangen, Severus." warf Dumbledore, der jetzt wieder entspannter atmete, scherzend in die von Kerzenlicht durchwirkte Dämmerung des Raums. Draußen lag über dem frischgefallenen Schnee schon schwer und schwarz die Nacht. 

,,Benötigst du meine Dienste noch, Schulleiter?" fragte Severus wie nebenbei, während er die Phiolen in seinen Kasten zurückstellte. Seine Bewegungen waren so betont kontrolliert, dass fast keine Geräusche von klirrendem Glas zu vernehmen waren. 

,,Nein, Severus. Ich werde mich nun zur Nachtruhe begeben. Ich muss morgen aufbrechen, um wieder einem neuen Hinweis nachzugehen. Ich werde nach dir schicken, wenn ich wieder zurück bin." 

,,Ja, Schulleiter." Ohne ein weiteres Wort machte Severus, dass er davon kam. 

Zehn Minuten später verließ er mit der Gewissheit, dass die Stunde fast verstrichen war, das Schloss und ging hastigen Schritts zur alten Pappel, seinem Disapparationspunkt. 

Für einen Moment war es ihm, als würde ein dumpfer Schleier über ihm liegen. Die Gewissheit, dass diese eine Stunde, auf die er sehnsüchtig gewartet hatte, zwischen seinen Fingern zerronnnen war, hätte ihn bestürzen müssen. Aber alles was er fühlen konnte, war eine merkwürdige Verwirrung. 

Hatte es jetzt noch Sinn in das Haus zu gehen?

Die Luft um ihn herum quetschte sich zusammen. Nur wenig später stand er unter einem knorrigen kahlästigen Apfelbaum, der neben dem Cottage wuchs. Er betrat das Haus mit langsamen Schritten. Ein dunkler Flur begrüßte ihn. Er ging einige Schritte zum Eingang des Salons, der ebenso einsam und verlassen da lag.

Doch da war noch etwas anderes. Ein seltsamer matter Schimmer, der aus einer anderen Richtung schien. Severus folgte diesem Schimmer impulsiv. Er führte ihn an eine kleine Holztür, die er zuvor nicht beachtet hatte. Er schob die Tür auf und trat ein. Eine Gestalt mit buschigem Haar saß an einem Tisch und hielt eine Tasse umklammert. Ihr blasses, dünnes Gesicht wurde vom Licht der zwei Kerzen benetzt, die sie entzündet hatte. In dem kleinen Raum befand sich auch ein alter Ofen, der eine wohlige Wärme verbreitete. Ein Teekessel stand auf ihm.

Als Hermine ihn bemerkte, sprang sie auf. All ihre Zurückhaltung schien mit einem Mal zusammen zu schmelzen. Kaum da er nähergetreten war hatte sie die Arme um ihn geschlungen. Er drückte sie, einen leisen Seufzer der Erleichterung ausstoßend, an sich. Eine Weile standen sie engumschlungen da. Severus war es als habe sie zu weinen begonnen, doch es war nur ihr Atem, der hastig ging. Genauso, wie seiner. 

,,Wie soll ich das schaffen, Severus?" hörte er sie plötzlich murmeln, während sie ihr Gesicht aus seiner Halsbeuge löste. Er wusste, was sie meinte. Die Aufgabe, vor der er sie gewarnt hatte. 

Er zog ihr Gesicht an seines und küsste sie. 

Sie löste ihren Mund ,,Wie-.

,,Niemand hat gesagt, dass du nicht für große Aufgaben gemacht bist, Granger." antwortete er und versuchte seine Stimme fest klingen zu lassen. Wieder gab er seinem Verlangen nach und küsste sie ausgiebig. Ihre Hände gruben sich in den Stoff seines Umhangs, während sie ein Geräusch von sich gab, dass zwischen Lachen und Erleichterung lag. 

Er ging rückwärts zu einem Stuhl und ließ sich darauf sinken. Sie sank auf seinen Schoss und legte die Beine um seine Hüften, als könne sie sich damit noch näher an ihn treiben. Er legte seinen Umhang um sie. Es war zwar nicht kalt in der kleinen Küche, aber er wollte sie nicht einmal mit der angewärmten Luft teilen. 

Einige Minuten saßen sie still da und genossen die gegenseitige Wärme, bevor Hermine zaghaft die Stille brach. 

,,Warum bist du zu spät?" fragte sie neugierig.

,,Der Schulleiter hat mich zu sich gerufen."

Seine Hand wanderte unter ihrem buschigen Haar über ihren Hals und ließ sie leicht zusammenzucken.

,,Und ich konnte schlecht sagen. ,Tut mir leid, Schulleiter. Ich habe eine Verabredung mit Miss Granger. Sie wird immer ganz ungeduldig, wenn ich sie warten lasse..

Hermine musste lachen. Es fühlte sich gut an, wie ihre Brust auf seiner vibrierte und das Geräusch aus ihrer Kehle fast etwas Quiekendes bekam. 

Sie schlang ihre Arme fester um ihn und küsste seine Wangen. Doch dann lockerte sie ihren Griff, um sein Gesicht zu betrachten. Ihre Hand löste sich von seinem Nacken und schob den Stoff seines Umhangs beiseite um mehr Bewegungsfreiheit zu haben. Mit einer langsamen Geste strich sie ihm eine schwarze Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. 

,,Du bist achtundreissig. Dein Name ist Severus Snape. Du bist Meister der Zaubertränke. Und ein Experte in dunkler Magie. Du arbeitest für den Orden-. Sie hielt inne und sah ihn fragend an. Er hob die Augenbrauen. Das reichte ihr als Aufforderung weiter zu machen ,,Du magst Himbeermarmelade."

Severus Hand vergrub sich im Stoff ihres Pullovers. ,,Wer hat das gesagt? Albus Dumbledore?"

Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. ,,Du bist ein ziemlich strenger, von Zeit zu Zeit grauenhafter Lehrer."

,,Weiter, Granger, mach nur weiter!"

,,Du bist so süß, wenn du Gryffindor wieder einmal unverdientermaßen Punkte abziehst!" spottete sie und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Noch im selben Moment hatte er sich an sie gedrückt. 

,,Nenn mich Sev." sagte er mit leiser klarer Stimme.

,,Sev." wiederholte sie seinen Namen.

,Sev." sagte er wieder, diesmal mit einem Murmeln, dass er halb in einem Kuss erstickte. Seine Hände strichen fordernd über ihren Rücken. 

,,Sev." flüsterte Hermine und gab ihm den Kuss zurück, ,,Sev….Sev…. Sie seufzte leise ,,Sev. Das klingt schön." Ihre Hände umgriffen sein Gesicht und trieben es an ihren Mund ,,Sev."

Er atmete schwer, schlang die Arme um sie und seufzte zufrieden. 

Der Klang dieses Namens aus ihrem Mund –er ließ ihn sogar das Kribbeln in seinem Mal vergessen. Sie müssten gleich zurückkehren. Aber jetzt noch nicht. Noch nicht. 

Heute würde sie etwas länger nachsitzen. Schließlich war er Severus Snape - der strenge und despotische Lehrer. 


	72. Chapter 72

Huhu;) Viel Spaß! Lg Miri

* * *

21. Harrys Wut

,Sev. Ich-."

Hermine löste sich sachte aus seiner Umarmung und sah ihn an. Er schenkte ihr einen fragenden Blick.

,Ich halte das nicht aus!"

Severus Hand, die auf ihrer Schulter lag, wanderte zu ihrem Hals, hinauf zu ihrer Wange. Hermine war es, als müsse sie platzen, wenn sie es jetzt nicht los würde. Die letzten Tage waren noch furchtbarer gewesen, als die letzten Wochen. Dieses Warten war entsetzlich und die Stunde, die sie zusammen hatten, viel zu schnell vorbei.

,Eine Stunde ist zu wenig! Ich werde wahnsinnig, wenn ich daran denke, dass ich wieder eine Woche warten muss, bis ich mit dir hier allein sein kann." brach es aus ihr heraus.

,Es geht nicht anders. Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, dass jemand Wind davon bekommt." erwiderte Severus entschieden.

,DU kannst es dir nicht leisten?" wiederholte Hermine mit trotzigen Unterton, der kaum ihre Wut über diese Worte durchscheinen ließ und widerstand dem Blick seiner dunklen Augen. ,Das klingt, als würde meine Meinung nicht zählen!"

,Sei nicht albern!" schnarrte er mit grollendem Unterton. Seine Hand fuhr ihre Wange hinab. ,Wenn du glaubst, dass mir das alles leicht fällt, dann bist du naiver als ich dachte."

Der traurige Schimmer in seinen Augen erzählte, davon, dass er es ernst meinte.

Hermine löste seine Hand von ihrer Wange und nahm sie in ihre. ,Du weißt, was du mit mir machst, Sev. I- ich weiß es. Du musst mich nur ansehen und ich- ich werde- zu einem stammelnden Etwas. Irgendwie - willenlos-". Hermine hielt inne und musste belustigt über sich selbst Luft ausstoßen. ,Aber das will ich nicht-

,Und?"

,Ich will nur in deiner Nähe sein. In deinem Büro. Ich werde nichts machen, als das, was du mir aufträgst. Sogar Kesselputzen, wenn es sein muss!" Hermine blinzelte ihm lächelnd entgegen, bevor ihr Blick wieder über seine Hand fuhr. ,Alles ist besser, als bei Filch Karteikarten neu zu beschriften!"

Sie zog die Finger auseinander, um sie zu betrachten. Sie wollte soviel wie möglich von ihm erhaschen, bevor sie das Cottage wieder verlassen müssten. Es konnten nur noch Minuten sein, bevor er sie wieder zum Gehen auffordern würde. Ihr Blick blieb an einer kleinen Narbe an seinem Zeigefinger hängen. Erinnerungen blitzten auf. Blutflecke auf dem Boden seines Labors. Blut, das seines gewesen war. Sie drückte die Finger an ihre Lippen. ,Es ist schön, mit dir hier zu sitzen, Sev. Ge-genau das will ich, verstehst du?" murmelte sie gegen seine Haut.

,Hast du deswegen Tee gekocht? Weil du ein wenig- plaudern wolltest?"

,Ja, ich wollte mit dir reden."

,Wir reden, Granger."

,Hermine. Mein Name ist Hermine." erwiderte sie mit fester Stimme und sah ihm entgegen. Sollte er sehen, dass sie seinem Blick und seiner betörenden Nähe widerstehen konnte.

Sie sah, dass er schwer schluckte. Sein Blick bekam etwas funkelndes. ,Es ist verdammt schwer ans Reden zu denken, wenn du auf meinen Schoss sitzt!" Ein Lächeln huschte über seinen Mund.

Sie musste aufgrund seines trockenen Tons, der kaum die Erregung seiner Lenden erahnen ließ, lachen. Sie spürte deutlich, was er meinte.

Sie beugte sich vor und schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken. Ihre Hand fuhr in sein Haar. Ein warmes zufriedenes Gefühl erfasste sie, als sie daran dachte, dass sie der Grund war, warum er es gewaschen hatte. Snape und Shampoo. Hatten sie sich früher nicht dauernd über diesen Gegensatz lustig gemacht?

,Keine Zeit, Sev!" raunte sie zuckersüß in sein Ohr. ,Ich fürchte wir müssen gleich gehen." Seine Arme drückten sie an sich. Er seufzte leise. ,Ich- kann- mich- zurückhalten!" flüsterte er zurück.

,Ich weiß, Sev." erwiderte sie und ließ ihr Gesicht auf seine Schulter sinken. ,Du bist ein Meister darin."

Eine Weile war es so still, dass man nur das Knistern des herunterbrennenden Feuers im Ofen vernehmen konnte. Hermine wollte etwas sagen, doch es war Severus, der das Wort ergriff.

,Du willst Kessel putzen?"

,Ja." erwiderte Hermine und strich über seinen Rücken.

,Ich fürchte, damit kann ich nicht dienen! Soll ich Slughorn fragen, ob er dich bei sich nachsitzen lässt. Einem Kollegen kann er sicherlich nichts abschlagen!"

,SEV!"

Severus schwieg kurz, bevor er weitersprach.

,Ich habe Arbeit für dich. Lästige Arbeit. Deiner TAT angemessen!"

,Das ist schön, Sev." Sie lächelte in sich hinein und löste sich nur wenig später. Sie spürte seine Blicke im Rücken, während sie die Teekanne vom Feuer nahm und den Rest in ein altes Waschbecken kippte. Ihre Eltern hatten zwar wildromantisch leben wollen, dennoch nicht ohne Annehmlichkeiten der Zivilisation. Anschließend löschte sie das Feuer im Ofen. Sie wollte sich gerade daran machen, dasselbe mit den Kerzen zu tun, da hielt sie inne. Sein Blick lag auf ihr. Und wieder war dasselbe starrende darin, das er auch bei ihrem Abschied vor dem Cottage gehabt hatte. Sein Mund zuckte, als wolle er lächeln, und seine Augenbrauen waren gekräuselt, als denke er angestrengt nach.

,Hör zu." sagte er plötzlich. Für einen Moment nahm sein Blick fast etwas gehetztes an. Er sah auf seine linke Hand, die auf seinem Schoss lag, so dass Hermine für einen Augenblick nur seine Nase erkennen konnte, die hinter seinem Haarvorhang hervorlugte. Er hob den Kopf wieder und sah ihr direkt ins Gesicht, der Blick seiner dunklen Augen wieder undurchdringlich wie eh und je.

,Ich- bin- darin- in all dem nicht gut." Fast war es Hermine, als presste er die Worte hervor. ,Ich war es noch nie."

Hermine sah ihn einen Moment betreten an. ,Sev-."

Severus ballte seine linke Hand zu einer Faust und öffnete sie wieder. ,Du darfst mir nicht zu viele Fragen stellen. Ich werde die meisten davon nicht beantworten."

Das _Warum_ blieb Hermine im Hals stecken. Sie erahnte den Grund. Und er trieb ihr einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. Seine Arbeit für den Orden. Bilder blitzten vor ihr auf. Der Kampf im Ministerium. Die Gestalt eines maskierten Todessers. Wusste der Mann, der dort saß überhaupt, dass sie ihre eigenen Erfahrungen mit Voldemorts Schergen gemacht hatte? Er hatte es gesehen. In ihren Erinnerungen. Sie hatte den Kampf im Ministerium mit schweren Verletzungen überstanden.

Severus erhob sich und strich seinen Umhang zurecht. Hermine machte sich daran ihren Mantel anzuziehen und sich den bunten Flickenschal umzulegen, der über dem anderen Stuhl gehangen hatte. Worte bildeten sich auf ihrer Zunge und brannten darauf ausgesprochen zu werden. Ihr Blick fiel immer wieder verstohlen auf seine linke Hand, die sich von Zeit zu Zeit öffnete und schloss.

,Ich bin auch nicht g-gut in so etwas, Sev. Aber es fühlt sich so verdammt gut an, bei dir zu sein.

Es genügt mir, wenn du nur im selben Raum bist. S-selbst das macht mich glücklich, verstehst du nicht?"

Sein Blick bekam etwas aufforderndes. Ja, sie wusste, sie waren schon viel zu lange in diesem Haus. Doch es war schwer gewesen, sich aus der Wärme seiner Umarmung zu lösen. Hermine trat an ihn heran und sah ihm in die Augen. Und fühlte, wie sie schon wieder zusammenschmolz.

,Ich erwarte Pünktlichkeit! Ist das klar?." sagte er mit dem Abglanz seiner altbekannten Strenge in der Stimme.

Sie nickte, ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

,Wenn du glaubst, dass diese Stunden mit mir ein romantisches Abenteuer werden, schlag dir das aus dem Kopf, Granger!"

,Ja, SIR." Ihr Lächeln wanderte weiter bis zu ihren Ohren und eroberte sogar ihre Augen. Sie sah, dass er sie wieder anstarrte, bevor er seinen Blick löste, sich umwandte und zur Küchentür hinaus schritt. Hermine löschte die Kerzen und folgte ihm. Ihr Herz klopfte so hart in der Brust, dass man es bestimmt bis nach Hogsmeade hörte.

* * *

Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, je eine solch gute Laune gehabt zu haben. Das Gefühl, dass sie in sich spürte übertraf selbst das Glücksgefühl , das sie verspürt hatte, als Viktor Krum sie gefragt hatte, ob sie mit ihm zum Ball gehen wollte. Ihr fiel ein, dass ihr letzter Brief an ihn schon einige Zeit her war, doch sie musste sich eingestehen, dass ihre Gedanken in völlig anderen Sphären waren.

Harry und Ron warteten im Gemeinschaftsraum auf sie. Hermine fühlte eine gewisse Unruhe, die nicht nur ihrer Euphorie entsprang, sie wusste, sie müsste schon wieder lügen. Denn immerhin war sie eine halbe Stunde später als sonst. Sie beschloss den Jungs noch nichts davon zu sagen, dass sie nun bei Professor Snape nachsitzen würde. Vermutlich würde sie die Worte all zu fröhlich von sich geben und sie würde verwunderte Blicke ernten und selbst der langsamste unter ihnen würde merken, dass sie bis über beide Ohren in die Fledermaus verliebt war. Ihre Fantasie genügte in diesem Moment nicht, um sich Harrys und Rons Reaktion vorzustellen.

,Hermine, wo bleibst du so lange? Hat Filch einen Narren an dir gefressen?" fragte Ron, kaum da er sie bemerkt hatte. Die Angesprochene lächelte matt. ,Ich musste heute eine halbe Stunde länger bleiben!"

,Wieso?"

,Ich glaube, Professor Snape hatte schlechte Laune." erwiderte Hermine und ließ sich neben Ron auf das Sofa fallen. Neville warf ihr einen wissenden, gepeinigten Blick zu. Er wusste nur all zu gut, wie sehr Snapes Laune wanken konnte.

,Snape!" knurrte Harry scharf und warf Neville eine Karte vor die Nase, die schon im nächsten Moment explodierte. ,Du hast genug nachgesessen! Er sollte das Nachsitzen verkürzen, anstatt es dir noch schwerer zu machen!"

,Ich glaube er hasst dich, Hermine." murmelte Ron ,Seitdem du ihn vor der Klasse angegriffen hast!"

,Er hasst jeden!" warf Harry ein und schmiss eine weitere Karte mit einer harschen Geste vor seine angewinkelten Knie, die die Wut in seinen Worten nur noch unterstrich.

Hermine hätte gerne geseufzt. Seit seiner letzten privaten Unterrichtsstunde bei Dumbledore schien er noch gereizter als zuvor. Er hatte aber kein Wort darüber verloren und war immer noch schweigsam.

Hermine erschien es falsch ihn zu bedrängen. Sie kannte Harry nur zu gut. Manchmal konnte er genau so stur sein, wie Severus Snape höchstpersönlich.

,Das stimmt nicht, Harry." entfuhr es Hermine. Der strubbelhaarige Junge stieß Luft aus und suchte ihren Blick. ,Doch es stimmt! Er hasst die ganze Welt. Er hasst mich, genau so wie er meinen Vater gehasst hat."

Plötzlich erinnerte sich Hermine an Remus Worte. _Er kann seinen Hass einfach nicht vergessen._

Severus Gesicht tauchte vor ihrem inneren Auge auf. Friedlich schlafend, spöttisch lächelnd. Sie anstarrend. Mit einem Mal war da ein Kloß in ihrem Hals, gegen den sie anschlucken musste.

Das Gefühl, den Menschen zu verteidigen, dessen Mund sie noch eine halbe Stunde zuvor geküsst hatte, flammte übermächtig in ihr auf.

,Aber Harry, wenn er dich hassen würde, hätte er dir bestimmt n- nicht das Leben gerettet. Du hast ein ziemlich schlechtes Gedächtnis!"

,Er würde sonst was mit mir anstellen, wenn Dumbledore-."

,Hör auf, Harry. Das ist ungeheuerlich, was du da sagst." erwiderte Hermine empört. Sie spürte, wie ihr Herz vor Aufruhr hart zu schlagen begann.

Jetzt erhob sich Harry und starrte sie wütend an. ,Er ist schuld an Sirius Tod!" spie er aus. ,Und er verspürt nicht das kleinste bisschen Reue. Du weißt nicht, wie schäbig er sich gegenüber ihm verhalten hat! Und als er mich ins Schloss gebracht hat, da hat er vor Freude fast gegrinst, als er meine blutige Nase gesehen hat!"

,Harry, bitte- du weißt dass das mit Sirius Tod nicht wahr ist!"

Ginny , die auf dem Sofa gegenüber von Neville saß, belegte ihn mit einem besorgten Blick. Ihr Mund öffnete sich, um etwas zu sagen, doch schon im nächsten Moment schien sie der Mut zu verlassen. Sie strich sich verlegen eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

,Ich weiß, was er ist!" erwiderte Harry heftig und schenkte ihr einen funkelnden wütenden Blick.

Ron war es, der sich zu Wort meldete. ,Hey, mann, beruhig dich, Harry. Hermine hat vielleicht recht-."

,Halt die Klappe Ron. Komm mir nicht mit deinen Muggelsprüchen!"

,Mann, ist ja gut. Was ist los, Harry?"

,Niemand glaubt mir! Niemand glaubt mir, dass der Feind direkt vor unserer Nase herumläuft! Das ist los!" Er belegte Hermine mit einem letzten wütenden Blick. ,Man muss den Feind kennen, oder nicht? ICH kenne den Feind!"

Nach diesen Worten wandte er sich ab und verschwand im Schlafsaal.

Hermine, Ron und die anderen blieben betreten zurück. Hermine war es, die sich einige Zeit nicht rühren konnte. Ron, der neben ihr saß, brach zuerst die verhaltene Stille. Einige der Porträts schüttelten missbilligend den Kopf.

,Er beruhigt sich schon wieder." murmelte er.

,Hoffentlich." sagte Hermine mit tonloser Stimme. Den Feind kennen. Das hatte sie gesagt. Was für ein toller Spruch, Hermine! ,A- aber seine Laune ist schon seit Wochen mies. Ich mache mir Sorgen, Ron. Ich wollte ihn eigentlich damit in Ruhe lassen. Aber ich glaube ich sollte versuchen ihn darauf anzusprechen. Er glaubt, niemand versteht ihn."

,Ja, er ist richtig durch den Wind. Ich glaube er braucht mal wieder ein ordentliches Quiditch-Training." erwiderte Ron. Plötzlich stand Ginny vor ihnen.

,Hermine, darf ich versuchen mit ihm zu reden?" fragte sie ernst.

Hermine überlegte eine Weile, bevor sie antwortete. ,Bitte, ich möchte es versuchen, o.k? Harry und ich haben uns noch nie derart gestritten. Ich möchte wissen, was mit ihm ist."

Ginny nickte nur dazu.

Hermine zog den Weasleyschal vom Hals während sie ihrem Verlangen leise zu seufzen, nachgab. Das Glück, das bis eben in ihr vibriert hatte, hatte nun einen bitteren Beigeschmack. _In dubio pro reo_, _Severus_, dachte sie und machte sich auf den Weg in den Schlafsaal, um ein paar Momente für sich zu haben.


	73. Chapter 73

22. Dumbledores Mann

Mit einer fahrigen Geste wollte Hermine das Buch vor sich auf den Tisch legen, doch sie entsann sich schnell, dass es sich um ein Objekt aus gebundenen pergamentenen Seiten handelte, etwas, dem sie immer den größten Respekt entgegen brachte, und das sie mit größter Vorsicht behandelte. Ihre Mutter hatte mehr als einmal darüber geschmunzelt, mit welcher Sorgfalt sie ihre Bücher benutzte, zurecht schob, zu ordentlichen Stapeln auftürmte und sie sogar von Zeit zu Zeit entstaubte.

,Manche Bücher werden wütend, wenn man sie nicht gut behandelt, Mama!" hatte sie damals erklärt und ihr von dem bissigen Lehrbuch für Hagrids Unterricht erzählt. Sie erinnerte sich noch immer an das schiefe Lächeln der Frau, die sich noch immer daran gewöhnen musste, dass sie eine Hexe als Tochter hatte. Und dass es Bücher gab die sprechen und beißen konnten.

,Ich bevorzuge einen guten alten Dickens, der nicht bissig ist." hatte sie scherzend erwidert.

Hermine legte das Buch vor sich auf den Tisch und versuchte ihre Unruhe nicht nach außen dringen zu lassen.

Sie konnte nur erahnen, was mit Harry los war. Er schien wegen irgendetwas wütend zu sein, dass Dumbledore betraf. Sein Hass auf Snape hatte Dimensionen angenommen, die sie niemals erahnt hatte. Und als ob er wüsste, dass sie ihn auf seine miese Laune ansprechen wollte, hatte er es geschafft sich den ganzen Samstag zu verbergen. Sogar Ginny war er aus dem Weg gegangen und dass obwohl sie ihm Blicke zuwarf, die unmissverständlich waren. Aber so lange sie es nicht schaffte Dean in seine Schranken zu verweisen, würde sie nie bei Harry landen. Aber auch Ron hatte es bisher nicht geschafft mit Lavender Schluss zu machen. Stattdessen strafte er sie mit Nichtbeachtung, was diese aber nicht daran zu hindern schien weiter hinter ihm herzulaufen, um an ihrer Beziehung zu _arbeiten_.

Hermine setzte sich und schlug das Buch auf. Sie musste sich beruhigen. Harry konnte ihr nicht ewig ausweichen! Sie waren verdammt noch mal Freunde!

Während sie Seite für Seite das Kräuterkundebuch durchblätterte, versuchte sie die scheußlichen Gedanken zu verdrängen, die sich in ihrem Kopf breit machten. Sie spürte deutlich, dass sie glücklich war, aber da war noch ein anderes Gefühl, das tief und mahnend in ihr saß, als ob es sich zusammen kauerte und nur darauf wartete seine Klauen auszustrecken. Es war dasselbe Gefühl, dass sie bei Hagrids Teestunde beschlichen hatte. Hagrids käferschwarze Augen blitzten vor ihr. Sein bärtiges , lächelndes Gesicht.

Dumbledores blaue Augen, unter deren Blick man sich fühlte, als bestünde man aus Glas. Harrys von Hass erfüllte grüne Augen, die ihr schon im Traum entgegen geblickt hatten. _Er ist ein Todesser! _hörte sie Harrys Stimme in ihrem Kopf verhallen.

Wie gut sie sich an diesen Traum erinnerte.

Hermine blätterte hastig weiter, um sich von ihren albernen Gedanken abzulenken.

Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Hermine! Severus hat kein unvorsichtiges Verhalten zugelassen! Wer sollte von der Sache wissen? Albus Dumbledore er würde es kaum zulassen, dass Professor Snape so etwas tut!

Sie vergrub ihre zittrige Hand im Haar, ohne darauf zu achten, dass sie damit ihre mit Seidenkrautessenz gebändigte Frisur zerzauste. Sie war durcheinander. Zwischen das unfassbare Glück, das sie verspürte, schlich das Verlangen auf der Stelle in den Kerker zu laufen, um ihn zu schlingen , aber auch das schlechte Gewissen, Heimlichkeiten zu haben, deren Ausmaße ein kleines süßes Geheimnis übertrafen!

Nein, das war es ganz und gar nicht. Vielleicht war es noch zu früh, um zu begreifen, dass dort unten in seinem Kerkerbüro der Mann, saß, den sie seit fast einem Jahr liebte, und ihre Feder benutzte, und an sie dachte. Ein Mann, achtunddreißig. Verbittert. Streng. Verbissen darauf bedacht, sich ihr nicht zu sehr zu offenbaren.

Er hat dich gern. Du bist siebzehn. Er hat dich gern. Wie er dich ansieht! Er lässt dich bei sich nachsitzen. _Keine romantischen Abenteuer!_

Du irrst dich, Sev. Du bist ein einziges Abenteuer. Selbst wenn du mich ansiehst, ist das ein Abenteuer. Und für dich auch- für dich-

Sev...Sev...Sev...dieser Name hatte nichts Strenges mehr. Und wenn sie ihn ihm entgegen flüsterte, entspannten sich seine Gesichtszüge und verloren an Härte. Es war wie eine Zauberformel.

Ein liebevolles Lächeln schlich sich über ihre Lippen und ein freudiges Keuchen verließ ihren Mund, aber Hermine gab dem Verlangen, vor Glück zu grinsen nicht nach. Die Erinnerung an Harrys Wut und seine blitzenden grünen Augen hinderten sie daran.

,Trollwurzessenz, Hermine!" ermahnte sie sich leise. ,Du suchst _Trollwurzessenz_!"

Sie blätterte weiter. Auf Seite dreihundertvierundfünfzig wurde sie fündig.

TROLLWURZ Hierbei handelt es sich um eine sehr magische Pflanze. Sie kommt vermehrt im irischen Nordwesten vor, wohingegen sie in England sehr selten ist. Ihren Namen verdankt die Pflanze der Erscheinung ihrer Wurzel, eine Knolle, die eine Form einem Trollkopf ähnlich, annimmt. Ihre Blüten sind schneeweiß, sehr klein und sternförmig (siehe Zeichnung, Abb. 482.) In der Zaubererwelt ist sie vor allem für die Essenz bekannt, die aus der Wurzel gewonnen werden kann. Sie hat eine bräunliche Farbe und wird mit zunehmendem Alter immer dunkler. Sie wird zur Behandlung Wunden dunkelmagischer Herkunft eingesetzt. Reibt man die betreffende Stelle damit ein, wirkt die Essenz schmerzstillend...

Hermine klappte das Buch zu. Sie hatte gelesen, wonach sie gesucht hatte. _Trollwurzessenz._ Das Fläschen, das auf seinem Schreibtisch gestanden hatte, war fast leer gewesen. Sie spürte, wie ihr das Blut aus den Wangen wich. Ja, er war ein _Abenteuer_. Sie hatte seit einiger Zeit gewusst, was er tat. Dass er dem dunklen Lord in die Augen sah. Dass er das Mal auf seinem Arm trug, das mit dem Proteuszauber versehen war, derselbe Zauber, mit dem sie die Münzen für die DA belegt hatte.

Bilder blitzten vor ihr auf. Sie, in einer dunklen Ecke verborgen, einen Mann beobachtend, der seinen linken Arm umgriff und sich lauernd umsah. Mit dieser Erinnerung hatte sie sich verraten.

_Ihre sentimentale Anwandlung._

Wieder blitzten Harrys grüne, wütend funkelnde Augen vor ihr auf. Er ist ein Todesser!

,Oh, Harry. Du bist- warum kannst du nicht-." Die gemurmelten Worte blieben ihr im Mund stecken.

Sie erhob sich entschlossen und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Bücherei würde sowieso bald schließen und Madam Pince schlich schon durch die dämmrigen Gänge um sich auf die Nachzügler zu stürzen. Eine unangenehme Begegnung dieser Art war das letzte, was Hermine jetzt gebrauchen konnte. Und außerdem war das Bedürfnis mit Harry zu reden fast übermächtig.

Als sie den warmen und heimeligen Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, sah sie, dass Ginny und Ron nebeneinander auf dem Sofa saßen und sich unterhielten.

,Wo ist Harry?" fragte sie ,Versteckt er sich immer noch?"

,Ich glaube seine Laune hat sich nicht gebessert!"

Hermine stieß Luft aus und ließ sich neben Ron fallen. ,Dann werde ich halt warten!"

,Ich glaube nicht, dass er heute noch herauskommt!"

,Aber es ist Samstagabend. Er kann doch nicht die ganze Zeit dort hocken!"

Ron zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

,Was kann ich tun? Mir weicht er auch aus!"

,Was ist nur mit ihm?" murmelte Ginny besorgt. Es machte ihr sichtlich zu schaffen, dass Harry nicht einmal sie an sich heran ließ, obwohl sie der Grund gewesen war, warum er in den letzten Wochen oft gelächelt hatte.

Hermine konnte wie sie nur hilflos mit den Schultern zucken. Seufzend ließ sie sich zurück sinken und starrte ins Feuer.

Sie wartete bis das Feuer fast heruntergebrannt war, doch Harry ließ sich nicht blicken. Ron stand auf und sah nach ihm, doch er kam mit einem Schulterzucken und einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

,Er versteckt sich hinter seinem Zaubertränkebuch!" erklärte er und biss sich betreten auf die Unterlippe.

Hermine stieß ein leises Schnauben aus und verschränkte die Arme. ,Manchmal ist er so stur!" fluchte sie leise. _Wie Severus Snape persönlich! _dachte sie giftig und hätte am liebsten das Sofakissen neben ihr mit Schlägen malträtiert. Sie waren Freunde. Freunde, bei Merlins neunmal verfluchten, langem, verfilzten Bart! Hatte er ihr nicht vor Wochen gesagt, sie könne ihm von ihren Problemen erzählen?

Es war Ron, der sich nach zwei Runden Zauberschach mit seiner Schwester erhob um sich ins Bett zu begeben.

,Hermine, geh besser auch ins Bett! Das wird heute nichts mehr!"

,Nein, Ron!" erwiderte sie heftig ,Ich werde warten! Das kannst du deinem besten Freund ausrichten!"

,Hermine, soll ich es nicht besser mal versuchen?" fragte die Rothaarige.

Die Angesprochne schenkte ihr einen gehetzten Blick. ,Nein, Ginny. Ich werde warten! Ich kann genau so stur sein!"

Ginny lächelte zu ihren Worten und erhob sich. ,Ich weiß, Hermine." erwiderte sie mit einem Zwinkern in der Stimme.

Mit Ron und Ginny leerte sich der Gemeinschaftsraum langsam. Neville, der noch ein paar Schokofroschkarten sortiert hatte, erhob sich und warf ihr einen wässrigen Blick zu, als wolle er etwas sagen.

,Neville." rief ihm Hermine zu ,Du kannst ihm sagen, dass ich warte!"

,Ist gut!" murmelte er und verschwand im Jungenschlafsaal.

Hermine seufzte leise und lehnte sich zurück. Es war schon spät, aber sie war sich sicher, dass Harry ,ebenso wie sie, noch nicht schlief. Vermutlich lag er unruhig in seinem Bett und kramte immer wieder sein Lieblingslehrbuch heraus, um sich dahinter zu verstecken.

Eine Weile lang starrte sie in das herunterbrennende Feuer. Das hatte sie schon lang nicht mehr gemacht. Einfach so dagesessen und nachgedacht. Sie schloss die Augen und ließ Erinnerungen Revue passieren. Aufregende, erotische Erinnerungen, die ihre Lenden zum prickeln und sie zum Lächeln brachten, Erinnerungen an ein schlafendes Gesicht, an ein spöttisches Lächeln und traurige Augen, in denen von Zeit zu Zeit etwas aufschimmerte, das man durchaus als Freude bezeichnen konnte. Ihre Gedanken wurden von einem plötzlichen Rascheln unterbrochen. Sie spürte, wie das Sofa neben ihr erzitterte. Als sie die Augen aufschlug, sahen ihr zwei grüne Gegenstücke fragend entgegen. Harry trug Schlafanzug und Morgenmantel . Sein Haar sah aus, als hätte er stundenlang nichts anderes getan, als es zu zerwühlen. Und sein Blick- er wirkte matt und müde.

,Du willst reden?" fragte er mit einer Andeutung von Resignation.

,Ja, Harry. Was ist mit dir los?"

Harry seufzte leise. ,Ich wünschte, ich wüsste es." gab er zu. ,Ich war wütend. Und jetzt-."

,Ja?"

,Jetzt bin ich nur noch verwirrt. Und irgendwie müde."

,Harry, ich würde so gern wissen, warum du- hat es mit den Treffen mit Dumbledore zu tun? Hat es mit seinem Unterricht zu tun?"

,Hermine, du weißt was er mir zeigt!"

,Ja, Erinnerungen, nicht wahr? Tom Riddles Erinnerungen."

Harry nickte. ,Dumbledore will mir zeigen, was für ein Mensch er gewesen ist, damit ich sein Handeln nach voll ziehe."

Der strubbelhaarige Junge schwieg kurz. ,Es macht mich fertig, Hermine. Dieses Monster hat meine Eltern getötet. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Wegen dieser BESCHEUERTEN Prophezeiung!"

Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

,Dass er einmal ein Schüler gewesen ist, wie wir, ändert nichts daran, was er jetzt ist!" erwiderte Hermine ruhig. ,Und dass er ein Mensch gewesen ist genau so wenig!"

,Das klingt so vernünftig, Hermine!"

,Harry, Ich weiß, dass es nicht einfach für dich ist."

,Ach ja?" kam es trotzig zurück.

,Was denkst du denn?" erwiderte sie entsetzt ,Dass es an mir vorbeigeht, wie es dir geht?"

,Und wo warst du in der letzten Zeit, Hermine?"

Hermine hob fragend die Augenbrauen. Ein Schauer der Panik durchfuhr sie.

,Du hast ziemlich abwesend gewirkt. Und niemanden an dich herangelassen!"

Das war allerdings wahr. Aber was sollte sie dazu sagen? Erahnte er den Grund dafür? Oder war er wie Severus es ausgedrückt hatte, Ein Meister darin, Dinge zu übersehen´?

,Es tut mir leid, Harry. Wirklich! Ich gebe zu ich war neben der Spur."

,Neben der Spur? Guck dich im Spiegel an! Du bist so dünn geworden! Etwa wegen Viktor?"

Oh Harry, dachte sie, während sie sich darüber klar wurde, wieviel Sorgen er sich um sie gemacht hatte.

,Meinst du Harry, diese ganze Sache geht spurlos an mir vorüber. Ich lese genau so wie du jeden Tag die Zeitung! Was da draußen passiert-."

,Du hast recht Hermine, da draußen passiert etwas. Etwas, das man wohl nicht mehr rückgängig machen kann!"

,Du hast Angst, Harry. Aber das ist völlig normal!"

,Ich bin verwirrt Hermine!"

,Aber weswegen?"

,Jeder um mich herum scheint Geheimnisse zu haben."

Hermine spürte, wie ihr das Blut aus den Wangen wich. Sei nicht albern, Hermine. Er würde noch mal die Kühnheit besitzen sich vor zu stellen, das du in Severus Snapes Armen liegst. Ihr Herz begann trotzig zu schlagen.

,Ich habe das Gefühl, als würde mir Dumbledore nicht alles sagen. Und als wir bei Hagrid waren, da – war auch alles so komisch. Ich-."

Er vergrub die Hand in seinem Strubbelhaar und seufzte leise. , E- es ist ein seltsames Gefühl."

Er schwieg kurz. Es schien in seinem Kopf zu arbeiten.

,Aber vielleicht ist es auch n- nur das Gefühl, dass alles so endgültig ist."

,Harry." sprach sie seinen Namen sanft aus. Sie hatte sich die ganze Zeit so sehr in sich selbst vergraben, dass sie kaum mitbekommen hatte, wie sehr die ganze Sache ihn mitnehmen musste. Zu ihr war das ganze nie so sehr vorgedrungen, wie es bei ihm der Fall war, auch wenn sie sich damit beschäftigt hatte. Hermine überkam langsam aber sicher der Verdacht, dass es schwer werden würde, das letzte Jahr in Hogwarts an zu treten, denn das Ministerium hatte schon jetzt gewaltigen Einfluss, den nur Dumbledore von ihnen fernhielt.

,Harry, hör mir zu."

Der Angesprochene sah sie mit einem gepeinigten Gesichtsausdruck an.

,Dumbledore macht diesen Unterricht mit dir, damit du vorbereitet bist!"

,Meinst du, das weiß ich nicht?" entgegnete er hastig.

,Dumbledore kann auch nicht die Augen davor verschließen, dass es nun wirklich ernst wird. Voldemorts Macht breitet sich bis ins Ministerium aus. Und die Prophezeihung-." Hermine musste nun selbst innehalten und schwer schlucken.

_,Und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt." _ sagte Harry leise, mit einem Ausdruck des Erinnerns in seinen Augen. Wieder ballten sich seine Hände zu Fäusten. Doch diesmal zitterten sie. Hermine musste schwer schlucken, bevor sie die Worte aus ihrem Mund zwang.

,Du musst ihm vertrauen, Harry. Er tut das, damit du so gut wie möglich gewappnet bist."

,Ich vertraue Dumbledore! Und ich weiß, dass ich diesen Unterricht brauche, aber ich- manchmal hab ich das Gefühl, er sagt mir nicht alles!"

Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

,Als ich ihn wegen dir ausgefragt habe, da ist er mir ausgewichen. Es war fast wie im letzten Jahr, als er mir absichtlich aus dem Weg gegangen ist." Harry holte tief Luft. ,Und wenn ich ihn auf Snape anspreche, dann weicht er mir auch aus!"

,Also vertraust du Dumbledore nicht ganz?" fragte Hermine mit Entsetzen in der Stimme. Sie spürte bei der Erwähnung von Severus Namen einen Stich in der Brust. _In dubio pro reo_, dachte sie und verfluchte sich dafür. Und gleichzeitig verfluchte sie den sturen, unnachgiebigen Severus Snape, der sich ihr nicht offenbaren wollte. Er konnte kein schlechter Mensch sein.

Sein Gesicht. Der traurige Schimmer, der von Zeit zu Zeit seine Augen eroberte. Er ließ Dinge erahnen, die er nicht aussprach.

, Manchmal denke ich, dass er Dinge nicht sehen will."

,Was meinst du?"

,Ich weiß, dass Snape ein Todesser ist. Ich weiß es einfach. Und Dumbledore weiß auch, dass er es nie hinter sich lassen konnte. Er hat lange gezögert, bevor er ihm Verteidigung gegeben hat."

,Er hat ihm Verteidigung gegeben, weil Professor Snape den Feind kennt. Schon mal daran gedacht, Harry? Deswegen haben wir auch schon so viel bei ihm gelernt!"

Den Feind kennen. Was für ein toller Spruch, Hermine!

Hermine bemerkte, wie sich ihr Magen schmerzhaft zusammenzog und ihr Herz zu klopfen begann. Vielleicht war es auch Panik, die Besitz von ihr ergriff.

Harry schlang seine Arme betreten um sich.

,Ich weiß, dass du mir nicht glaubst, Hermine. Für dich ist jeder Lehrer heilig. Remus hat mir erzählt, wie sehr es dir leid getan hat, dass du Snape angegriffen hast. Dabei war es-."

Hermine sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

,Es war richtig, Hermine!"

,Oh, Harry, das war es n- nicht-."

,Ich war stolz auf dich!" Ein mattes Lächeln, kaum mehr als Zucken, huschte über sein Gesicht.

,Ich war schrecklich wütend, Harry, weil er immer – weil er unfair war- u- und letztes Jahr ist er ganz besonders unfair gewesen-."

,Ich habe dich noch nie so erlebt. Ich hab gedacht, du hättest endlich verstanden, was für ein Mensch er ist."

Hermine atmete tief ein und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. ,Wie schon gesagt, ich war sehr wütend, aber das ist jetzt schon Monate her, Harry. Ich bin nicht stolz auf das, was passiert ist. Und nur weil ich wütend auf ihn gewesen bin, heißt das nicht, dass ich deine Meinung über ihn teile."

Hermine erwartete eine bissige Antwort, die zu seinem Gesichtsausdruck passte, doch er schwieg und presste die Lippen aufeinander.

,Aber darum geht es nicht, Harry, nicht wahr? Es geht darum, dass du ziemliche Angst hast, vor dem was kommen wird."

,Ja, verdammt, das hab´ ich. Ich hab´ Angst. Ich hab´ Angst davor Voldemort schon wieder zu begegnen. Ich hab´ Angst, dass Dumbledore mir nicht alles sagt."

Hermine ergriff seine Hand, durch die wieder ein Zittern gegangen war, worauf hin er sie umklammerte.

,Ich hab´ schreckliche Angst, Hermine." sagte er mit fast tonloser Stimme.

Hermine sah, dass er die Lippen aufeinander presste. ,Harry!" Sie folgte ihrem Impuls und legte die Arme um ihren besten Freund. Ihr Magen zog sich bei dem Gedanken zusammen, wie sehr er die ganze Zeit gelitten hatte, ohne es zu zeigen.

,Aber war Dumbledore letztes Jahr nicht ehrlich zu dir? Hat er sich nicht bei dir entschuldigt?"

,Doch." kam es zurück. ,Aber er glaubt mir nicht, dass Snape hinter seinem Rücken gegen ihn arbeitet, und- du und Ron , ihr glaubt mir auch nicht. Aber ich habe es gehört."

Der Druck von Hermines Armen verstärkte sich. ,Harry!" sprach sie seinen Namen mahnend aus und versuchte ihre Stimme nicht verzweifelt klingen zu lassen. ,Wir brauchen mehr Beweise für deine Unterstellung!" presste sie die Worte hervor. ,Wenn dir Dumbledores Vertrauen in ihn nicht genügt."

Hermine löste ihre Arme sachte, in der Hoffnung, ihn mit ihren Worten versöhnlich gestimmt zu haben. Ihr selbst brannten sie auf der Seele.

,Die werdet ihr bekommen!" sagte Harry mit matter Stimme, durch die jedoch Entschlossenheit durchschien. Eine kurze Weile schwiegen sie.

,Brennt deine Narbe wieder?" fragte Hermine, um die Stille zu brechen.

,Es ist ein Kribbeln, mehr nicht."

,Gut." hauchte sie und bemerkte, dass ihr zum heulen zumute war.

,Mach dir keine Sorgen." murmelte er plötzlich. ,Ich bin noch immer- Dumbledores Mann!"

,Ich weiß, Harry!" erwiderte Hermine und versuchte zu lächeln. Es gelang ihr wohl ganz gut, denn es zuckte ebenfalls ein Lächeln über seine dünnen Lippen. Harry seufzte leise und sah ihr matt entgegen.

,Es ist spät, Hermine. Du solltest ins Bett!"

Sie nickte und strich sich eine widerspenstige Strähne aus der Stirn. ,Gute Nacht, Harry!"

Er erhob sich und schlurfte zur Treppe, die ihn zum Schlafsaal bringen würde. Hermine erhob sich hastig. ,Harry!"

Der Angesprochene drehte sich herum. ,Du bist nicht allein, vergiss das nicht! NIEMALS!"

Er nickte, lächelte leicht. Und schon war der Junge- der –lebt verschwunden.

Hermine beschloss verbissen, ihren Tränen nicht nach zu geben. Das Gefühl stark sein zu wollen, ergriff sie in diesem Moment mehr denn je. Sie machte sich auf in den Schlafsaal, um vielleicht doch noch ein wenig Schlaf zu finden.

* * *

Hi Leute, ich entschuldige mich fürs Löschen, das hier ist sozusagen die überarbeitete version! Kommt nur äußerst selten vor! Nächstes Mal anchsitzen bei Severus!

Ich denk mir auch was gemeines aus, (hoffe ich;)) Lg Miri


	74. Chapter 74

**23. Beim dunklen Lord**

Es war Zeit zu gehen.

Severus hielt noch einmal kurz inne und griff nach der Feder, mit der er gerade noch gearbeitet hatte. Er würde ein paar Stunden weg sein und es täte der Spitze nicht gut, wenn die Tinte daran festtrocknete. Mit dem Tuch, auf dem sie gelegen hatte putzte er sie vorsichtig, das schmerzhafte Brennen seines Mals beflissentlich und nicht ohne eine gewisse Genugtuung ignorierend.

Mit einer entschiedenen Geste faltete er das Tuch zusammen und legte die Feder mit der sauberen Spitze darauf. Nur einen Moment später ertappte er sich dabei, dass er sie anstarrte.

Der Schmerz in seinem Handgelenk schien für einen Augenblick zu verschwinden, bevor er wieder scharf und mahnend zu pulsieren begann.

Severus entriss sich dem Anblick der Feder und griff zu seinem Umhang, der zerwühlt über den Sessel geworfen lag. Er hatte die Nacht wieder im ihm verbracht, denn er hasste es, sich schlaflos in seinem Bett herum zu wälzen. Immerhin hatte er es geschafft, ein paar Zeilen zu lesen, ein stilles Vergnügen, das er sich nicht oft gegönnt hatte, in letzter Zeit.

Noch bevor er sein Büro verließ, nahm er zwei Tropfen des _sedatio_-Tranks. Es durfte ihn heute abend nichts aus der Ruhe bringen.

Der Weg war immer derselbe. Er führte ihn über die Ländereien zu seinem Disapparationspunkt. Severus genoss die letzte Strecke der Freiheit und sog die frische, vom nahenden Frühling durchwirkte Luft des Winterabends ein. Der alte und harsche Schnee, knirschte leise unter seinen Schuhen, während er stetig einen Schritt vor den anderen setzte.

Es waren kaum Sterne am Himmel zu sehen. Und auch der abnehmende Mond schien sich hinter einem dünnen Schleier aus Wolkenfetzen verstecken zu wollen. In der Ferne stieg eine Rauchsäule und markierte die Stelle, an der Hagrids Häuschen zu finden war.

Severus öffnete und schloss seine linke Hand im Rhythmus des pulsierenden Schmerzes, der durch seinen Unterarm floss. So war der Schmerz besser zu ertragen.

Wieder war er froh darüber, den Beruhigungstrank genommen zu haben. Er hinderte ihn darüber nachzudenken, dass die Zeit verrann. Albus Lebenszeit. Seine Zeit als Lehrer in Hogwarts.

Er sehnte sich nach Grangers Umarmung.

Die Lippen aufeinander pressend, schluckte er die Erahnung des Schmerzes, der nicht mehr als ein leiser Schauer war, hinunter. Sentimental zu werden war das letzte, was er in diesem Moment gebrauchen konnte. Sein Herzklopfen- er musste es in seine Tiefen verbannen, wo es nicht störte.

Er versuchte seine Gedanken zusammen zu halten und sich zu konzentrieren, um zum malfoy´schen Anwesen zu apparieren.

Und schon war er verschwunden.

Severus war kaum ein paar Schritte an dem Ort gegangen, an dem er aufgetaucht war, da vernahm er schwere Schritte hinter sich. Er erkannte die Gestalt sofort, denn ihre grobe Erscheinung war unverwechselbar. Es war Fenrir Greyback, der ebenfalls auf dem Weg zum schmiedeeisernen Tor war, das ihn zum Anwesen der Malfoys bringen würde.

Er warf dem Werwolf ein leichtes Nicken zu, obwohl selbst das zu viel Anerkennung für diese grobschlächtige Kreatur war, die kaum mehr als ein Handlanger für die Drecksarbeit war.

Filius flehende blaue Augen blitzten in diesem Moment vor ihm auf und erinnerten ihn daran, dass er selbst keine weniger erbärmliche Kreatur war.

Der Werwolf bleckte seine Zähne und leckte sich über die Lippen. Severus vernahm ein leises, angestrengtes Schnaufen. Der Geruch von Blut stieg unangenehm in seine Nase. Greyback musste auf ,Jagd` gewesen sein.

,,Snape!" knurrte der Mann und wischte sich mit einer fahrigen Geste über den Mund. ,,Mach das Tor auf!"

,, Bist du nicht angemeldet, Greyback?" fragte Severus nüchtern.

,,Nein, Snape. Ich habe ein bisschen vorgearbeitet!" Der Mann grinste und entblößte seine spitzen Zähne. ,,Ich glaube nicht, dass der dunkle Lord etwas daran auszusetzen hat!"

,, Ich bin nicht befugt, den Pförtner zu spielen. Ich werde jemandem Bescheid geben, der dich holen lässt."

Severus zog den Ärmel seines Gewandes herunter, streckte den Arm auf dem sich das Mal dunkel auf der bleichen Haut hervorhob, dem Tor entgegen, und berührte es. Das Tor schien sich als Reaktion darauf aufzulösen, so dass Severus hindurchschreiten konnte. Er hörte noch, wie Greyback, der ihm hatte folgen wollen, gegen die schmiedeeiserne, verzauberte Barriere krachte, das es nur so schepperte.

,,Du kannst dir deinen arroganten Ton sparen, Snape!" hörte er ihn laut knurren. Severus drehte sich zu ihm herum. Der Werwolf hatte die Gitter des Tors mit seinen Pranken umklammert und sah ihm lauernd entgegen. ,,Ich werde das Mal auch noch bekommen. Wart´s nur ab!" Mit einer zackigen Bewegung leckte sich der Mann das letzte Blut von den grinsenden Lippen. ,,Wart´s nur ab!"

,,Ich werde jemandem Bescheid geben." erwiderte Severus schlicht, ohne seine Miene zu verziehen. Dann ging er seines Wegs, ohne auf das verächtliche Schnauben hinter sich zu hören. Zwischen den Hecken schrieen die Pfaue durch die Nacht, ohne zu wissen, dass ihr Besitzer in Askaban ausharrte. In diesem Moment musste Severus wieder an den Lucius Malfoy denken, der selbst einst wie ein Pfau durch die Gänge Hogwarts geschritten war, hinter sich ein Schweif aus Speichelleckern, Verehrerinnen und Anhängern eines neuen großen Selbstbewusstseins. Er –Severus Snape- hatte sich nur selten diesem ,erlesenen` Club angeschlossen, aber von Zeit zu Zeit war es unumgänglich gewesen, denn Lucius war fast so etwas wie ein Freund gewesen. Und außerdem waren sie beide Slytherins und es war beinahe unmöglich gewesen, sich von seiner, reinblütigen` Aura nicht einnehmen zu lassen. ,,Weißt du, Severus, die Leute nennen diese Magie, ,,dunkle Magie" , weil sie sie nicht verstehen." hörte ihn Severus gerade in diesem Moment sagen. Ein Siebzehnjähriger mit flachsblondem Haar, und so affektiert gehobenen Augenbrauen, wie es selbst sein Vater nicht besser hinbekommen hätte. Er sah ihn den Zauberstab heben und einen _morsmordre_ beschwören, das Mal einen Moment über der Spitze seines Zauberstab verweilend lassen, bevor er es wieder verschwinden ließ.

,,Ich denke, weil sie Angst vor ihr haben!" hatte Severus erwidert und seinen Blick durch das dekadent eingerichtete Zimmer des jungen Malfoys schweifen lassen.

,,Angst." troff es verächtlich aus Lucius Mund ,, Die müssen nur diejenigen haben, die noch nicht verstanden haben, was richtig und was falsch ist."

,,Viele Leute teilen unsere Meinung nicht."

,,So ist die Welt, Severus. Aber es werden immer mehr, die zur Besinnung kommen." Der junge Malfoy hatte den schwarzhaarigen, hakennasigen Jungen, der in geflicktes Hemd und Hose gekleidet, am Fenster stand und ihm mit seinen schwarzen Augen undurchdringlich entgegenstarrte, mitten in seinen Worten innehaltend, fragend angeblickt. ,,Was – ist? Hast du Angst? Glaub mir, wenn der Schmerz vorbei ist, fühlst du dich, als könntest du Bäume ausreißen!"

,,Ich habe keine Angst! Das ist lächerlich!"

Severus erinnerte sich noch immer an das Lachen aus Lucius Kehle, in dem der typisch malfoy`sche überhebliche Ton mitgeschwungen war ,,Du wirst bald vergessen haben, dass du einen Muggelvater hast. Deine Mutter ist eine reinblütige Hexe. Daran solltest du dich halten. Du hast einen Stolz in dir, für den ich sehr viel übrig habe."

Lucius Worte verhallten in Severus Gedanken, kaum da er den Eingangsbereich des Hauses betreten hatte, einen dunklen, mit etlichen fahlgesichtigen Porträts behangenen Flur.

Severus spürte, wie ein Schmerz, der schärfer war, als das, was er meist gewohnt war, sein Handgelenk durchfuhr. _Ich habe keine Angst! Das ist lächerlich!_

Der dunkle Flur war leer. Nur die fahlen Gesichter der malfoy´schen Vorfahren reckten ihre Köpfe um ihm hinterher zu starren. Das hieß, dass alle schon im Salon bei der Versammlung waren. Kaum, da er die Flügeltür erreicht hatte, hielt er inne. Aber es war nicht länger, als der Hauch eines Moments, den er zögerte. Er musste es hinter sich bringen. Wie jedes Mal.

Als er den Raum betrat, sah er, dass die bleiche, dunkelgewandete Kreatur, die einst Tom Riddle geheißen hatte, in der Mitte des Raumes stand. Um den Teppich herum standen seine schwarzgewandeten Vertrauten und sahen ihm entgegen.

Mit stetigem Schritt trat er zu den anderen und gesellte sich zwischen ihre Reihen.

,,Severus, da bist du ja." raunte Voldemort und hob seinen Zauberstab.

,,Mein Lord, Fenrir Greyback steht vor dem Anwesen und bittet um Einlass." erklärte der Angesprochene. Niemand sollte sagen, dass der _wichtigste_ Handlanger des dunklen Lords wegen ihm vor der Tür warten musste.

Ein Lächeln zuckte über die groteske bleiche Fratze. ,,Er ist sehr eifrig." höhnte er. ,,Vielleicht übereifrig."

Er nickte einem der Todesser zu. ,,Bring ihn her!" befahl er. Der Todesser nickte und ging davon. Severus Blick fiel auf Narzissa, die am anderen Ende des Raums stand. Ihr Gesicht war blass und von kühlem Ausdruck, doch er konnte den Schleier der Angst erkennen, der darüber lag. Neben ihr stand ihre Schwester Bellatrix, die den dunklen Lord erwartungsvoll anblickte.

,,Wie läuft es in Hogwarts, Severus?" wandte er sogleich das Wort an den dunkelgewandeten hakennasigen Mann vor ihm. ,,Ist Dumbledore wohl auf?"

,,Er ist bei bester Gesundheit."

,,Äußerst bedauerlich, Severus. Dann muss ich mich darauf verlassen, dass der Tod vielleicht doch noch an seine Tür klopft und mir lästige Arbeit erspart."

Severus verspürte keine Regung in sich, bei diesen Worten, die eigentlich auf seiner Seele hätten brennen müssen. Nur wenig später, wenn er wieder in seinem Büro saß würde er auftauen und sich vor sich selbst ekeln. Wie jedes Mal.

Voldemort drehte sich bedeutungsvoll zu Narzissa um und sah ihr mit einem bohrenden Blick seiner roten Augen entgegen. Severus sah, dass sie leicht zusammen zuckte.

Zufrieden wandte sich die bleiche Kreatur wieder an Severus.

,,Was macht Harry Potter? Lehrst du ihn ein wenig Verteidigung gegen die _dunklen Künste_?"

,,Dumbledore gibt ihm keinen Extra-Unterricht in Verteidigung. Er lässt ihn normal am Unterricht teilnehmen."

,,Und wie macht er sich? Prahlt er damit, _der Auserwählte_ zu sein?"

,,Ich muss zugeben, dass seine Fähigkeiten in Verteidigung durch die Geschehnisse der Vergangenheit herausgefordert wurden. Aber dennoch übertreffen sie seine Arroganz bei weitem nicht."

,,Und das heißt?"

,,Das heißt, dass sobald Harry Potter auf den Schutz Dumbledores verzichten muss, kein großes Hindernis mehr sein wird. Nur die Auroren, die für den Orden arbeiten, könnten noch ein Problem darstellen."

,,Wir arbeiten daran. Yaxley ist damit beschäftigt, _imperi_ unter die Leute zu bringen." erwiderte Voldemort. ,,Es kann nur noch ein Frage von Wochen sein, bis das Ministerium fällt und dann ist auch Hogwarts endlich bereit von Dumbledores _Herrschaft _erlöst zu werden."

Er wandte sich mit einer ausladenden Bewegung an alle Anwesenden. ,,Meine Freunde, es wird nicht mehr lange dauern und der großartigen neuen Welt, die wir im Sinn haben steht nichts mehr im Weg!"

,,Und die Muggel werden ihr blaues Wunder erleben, mein Lord!" rief Bellatrix voller Inbrunst. Voldemort wandte sich wieder um, ohne sie zu beachten.

,,Du , Severus, solltest dich bereit halten! Du bist unser Mann in Hogwarts. Und wer weiß- was für Aufgaben dir noch zufallen werden, wenn du dich gut anstellst. Du wirst mich darüber im Laufenden halten, was Harry Potter und der alte Narr treiben."

,,Ja, mein Lord." erwiderte der dunkelgewandete hakennasige Mann und erwiderte seinen bohrenden Blick ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Er wusste, er musste anwesend sein, bis der dunkle Lord jedem der Anwesenden seine Fragen gestellt und seine Befehle verteilt hatte.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und ein grobschlächtiger Mann mit wirrem grauem Haar trat mit schweren Schritten in den Raum. ,,Greyback!" rief Alecto ,,Was machst du hier?"

Ohne ihr zu antworten, ging der Mann zwischen den Reihen der Todesser entlang und blieb vorm dunklen Lord stehen.

,,Greyback! Ich kann mich nicht entsinnen dich gerufen zu haben." wandte Voldemort sich an ihn.

,,Ganz recht, mein Lord." entgegnete Greyback rau und ohne ein Anzeichen von Angst. Severus konnte nicht leugnen, über diese Unterbrechung erleichtert zu sein. Es würde ihm vermutlich die Leglimentikattacke ersparen, die der dunkle Lord allein durch Blickkontakt durchführen konnte, um die Gedanken seiner Untergebenen zu durchwühlen. Es war ein merkwürdiges makabres Spiel, dass Voldemort mit seinen ,Vertrauten` trieb. Dumbledore hatte recht. Er vertraute niemandem.

,,Gregory Collins, Herr. Ich habe ihn erwischt."

,,Und Karkaroff?" fragte Voldemort barsch.

,,Ich bin ihm auf der Spur. Dafür müsste ich England verlassen. Es kann ein wenig dauern."

,,Du hast zwei Wochen! Ich will dass du mithilfst Hogwarts zu Fall zu bringen, wenn du wieder zurück bist."

,,Ja, Herr." kam es ergeben zurück.

Greyback ließ seinen lauernden Blick schweifen, bevor er sich abwandte mit schweren Schritten in eine schummrige Ecke verschwand, sichtlich unzufrieden, dass der dunkle Lord ihm nicht die Schulter ,getätschelt` hatte.

Severus konnte für diese einfältige Kreatur nur Mitleid haben. Voldemort würde sich nicht einmal die Mühe machen, ihn mittels Leglimentik zu überwachen. Und er würde niemals das dunkle Mal erhalten.

Das Treffen dauerte noch bis in die Nacht, bevor Voldemort es beendete und sich zurückzog. Gerade als Severus das Haus verlassen wollte, froh darüber, dass diesmal niemand vor seinen Augen getötet worden war, und verbissen darauf bedacht, Bellatrix Sticheleien und Anschuldigungen zu entgehen, hörte er seinen Namen geflüstert. ,,Severus!"

Es war Narzissa, die ihren Umhang über die Schultern geworfen hatte und neben ihn trat. Sie folgte ihm auf seinem Weg zwischen den Hecken hindurch zum schmiedeeisernen Tor.

Kaum da sie das Tor erreicht hatten fragte sie hastig ,,Wie geht es Draco? Er schreibt nicht. Kein einziges Wort. Ich werde noch wahnsinnig!"

Severus sah sie ruhig an. ,,Ihm geht es gut, Narzissa. Beruhige dich."

,,Meine Schwester meint, du würdest ihm nicht wirklich helfen. Das ist nicht wahr, oder?"

,,Ich versuche mein Bestes, Narzissa. Und ich werde tun, worum du mich gebeten hast- falls es notwendig sein sollte."

,,Severus, bitte- bitte erspar es ihm ein Mörder zu sein! Er ist noch ein Kind. Ich habe das nie gewollt. Dass er so etwas tun muss." erwiderte sie verzweifelt. Ihre Hände griffen zittrig in den Stoff ihres Umhangs. Wieder einmal erkannte Severus, dass unter der kühlen Maske von Lucius Ehefrau sehr viel Zartfühlendes steckte.

,,Ich tue das, worum du mich gebeten hast, Narzissa. Und jetzt muss ich gehen! Geh´ zurück ins Haus! Man sollte uns nicht zusammen sehen."

Narzissa gehorchte seiner strengen Aufforderung nach kurzem Zögern. ,,Danke, Severus." murmelte sie sichtlich erleichtert, bevor sie davon ging.

Severus machte ebenfalls, dass er davon kam. Sein Herzklopfen. Es war, als wolle es sich seine Brust zurückerobern. Gedanke um Gedanke brach in seinen Kopf und schien seinen Schädel zum bersten zu bringen.

Die Silouhette Hogwarts, die nach dem Apparieren unter die Pappel vor ihm auftauchte, hatte wie immer etwas Beruhigendes. Nur vereinzelt war noch das Leuchten von Licht in den Fenster zuerkennen.

Er blieb für einen Moment stehen, sog die Nachtluft ein und betrachtete die leuchtenden Sprenkel an den Türmen und Erkern. Auch sie war dort oben. Im Gryffindor-Turm. Und dachte an ihn.. Er spürte, dass die Wirkung des _sedatio_-Tranks nachließ. Das klamme kalte Gefühl und der Ekel vor sich selbst eroberten ihn in leisen schaurigen Schüben zurück.

,,Granger." murmelte er ihren Namen und spürte, wie alles Blut aus seinen Wangen wich und ein leichenblasses Gesicht hinterließ. All das- ihre Blicke, die Wärme ihrer Umarmung, in der die Welt verschwand, ihr Lächeln, ihr altklugen Kommentare, ihren klugen Bemerkungen, ihr konzentrierter Blick, wenn sie etwas richtig machen wollte- ihr Stöhnen, wenn er in sie stieß- ihr Gesicht, genießerisch und schläfrig, trunken vor Glück an seine Brust gedrückt- all das würde bald ein Ende haben. Obwohl es nicht einmal richtig angefangen hatte.

Ein ersticktes Geräusch verließ seinen Mund als er versuchte geräuschvoll gegen den schmerzhaften Kloß in seinem Hals anzuschlucken. Er presste die Lippen aufeinander und ballte die Hand unter dem linken Armgelenk, durch das noch leise und mahnend die letzten kribbeligen Schmerzen pulsierten.

Es würde ein Ende haben. Er stieß die Luft aus, die sich in seinen Lungen angestaut hatte.

Mit einer entschlossenen Bewegung setzte er seinen Gang zum Schloss fort.

Aber jetzt noch nicht.


	75. Chapter 75

**24. Nachsitzen **

,Viel Spaß!" troff es aus Rons Mund. Er hatte sich hinter der Zeitung versteckt, um sich vor Lavenders Blick zu verbergen. Er hatte wohl eingesehen, dass er sich nicht ewig im Schlafsaal aufhalten konnte.

Oh Ron, du Hasenfuß! dachte Hermine. Weißt du noch was du mir vor Weihnachten versprochen hast?

Nein, er hatte es nicht geschafft, mit Lavender Schluss zu machen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er selbst kaum bemerkt, was da letztes Jahr plötzlich geschehen war. Und nun steckte er in der Klemme, weil er es nicht schaffte seine Angst vor den unangenehmen Dingen des Lebens zu überwinden. Dabei steckte der Mut der Gryffindors auch in ihm. Der sprechende Hut hatte es gewusst.

,Danke, Ron." erwiderte sie genau so triefend, wohlwissend, dass er auf das Nachsitzen bei Filch ansprach. Niemand sollte behaupten können, er habe einen freudigen Unterton in ihrer Stimme vernommen. Der Rothaarige, der jetzt die Zeitung sinken ließ und ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln schenkte, konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass ihr vor Glück fast das Herz aus der Brust sprang. Diese Euphorie darüber, Severus endlich wieder zu sehen, hatte sogar die Schwermut in ihr hinweggefegt, die seit dem Gespräch mit Harry in ihr vibrierte. Harry hatte zwar wieder mit Ron und ihr geredet, doch er war kurz angebunden gewesen. Jedoch hatte er nicht den Eindruck gemacht, als wolle die schlechte Laune und die Sturheit der letzten Wochen wiederkehren. Doch Hermine war sich sicher, dass da etwas in ihm heranwuchs. Ein Entschluss. Oder ein Plan.

Sie trat entschlossen durch das Porträtloch ohne auf das neckische Gemurmel und das Kichern von Lucius dem Verwirrten zu hören. _Dem fallen ja fast die Augen aus dem Kopf! _hörte sie seine Worte in ihrem Kopf nachhallen. Oh, Ron, dachte sie und unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Nur kurz stahl sich das schlechte Gewissen ihn zu hintergehen, zwischen ihr euphorisches Glücksgefühl.

Der Weg in den Kerker war inzwischen ein Vertrauter. Plötzlich musste sie daran denken, dass sie vielleicht auch dem Hause Slyterhin hätte angehören können. Damals, wenn der Wille in ihr größer gewesen wäre, als die Weitsicht des sprechenden Hutes. Sie musste auflachen, ob ihrer _komplett hirnverbrannten Gedanken_. Ha, ha, sehr witzig, Hermine. Dein Humor war wirklich schon mal besser!

Dennoch- sie konnte nicht leugnen, schon damals im ersten Schuljahr den Gedanken gehabt zu haben, in das Haus gewählt zu werden, dem fast alle Strebsamen zugeteilt wurden. Aber mit den Jahren hatte sie erkannt, dass ihr Streben nach Wissen nicht das Streben war, für dass sich die meisten Slytherins auszeichneten und dass sie es mit dem Hause Gryffindor nicht besser hätte erwischen können.

,Ich bin eine Gryffindor. Eine Gryffindor." flüsterte sie, und ihre Worte glichen fast einem Singsang.

Außerdem hatte der sprechende Hut vermutlich gewusst, dass Harry und Ron ihren altklugen Kopf brauchten, um nicht ständig mit den Hausaufgaben hinterher zu hinken! Wieder musste sie leise lachen.

Sie hatte Severus Büro erreicht und blieb stehen. Ihre Hand begann sich von ganz allein auszustrecken, als handele es sich um eine Bewegung, die sie verinnerlicht hatte, ohne es zu bemerken.

Dieses blöde Ritual! Hermines Hand kam auf der Tür zu seinem Tür zum Erliegen. Ein Lächeln zuckte über ihre Lippen. Ihre Wange berührte das kühle Holz der Kerkertür, während sie ihr Ohr fest daran presste. Dieses blöde Ritual. Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte ein Geräusch zu erhaschen, während sie sich daran erinnerte, wie oft es sie im letzten Schuljahr in diesen kühlen Kerkergang verschlagen hatte, mit Herzklopfen und Kribbeln in den Händen und dem Gefühl ein dummes, kleines, verknalltes Mädchen zu sein.

Sie hatte nie ein Geräusch erhascht. Es schien ihr fast, als lebte er wie ein Schatten. Nur einmal hatte sie seine Stimme vernommen, als er genüsslich einen Erstklässler zusammengestaucht hatte, der als Strafe Kessel hatte putzen müssen. Sie hatte sich immer liebvoll daran erinnert.

Und auch in diesem Moment fühlte sie wieder den zarten süßen Schmerz, wenn sie an ihn dachte, das Kribbeln in den Händen, das Verlangen nach seinem Körper.

Nachdem sie geklopft hatte, öffnete sich die Tür nur einen Moment später. Professor Snape sah ihr mit unbewegtem Gesicht entgegen und trat zurück, als sie an ihm vorbei ging.

,Sind sie bereit?" fragte er und wandte sich um.

,Ja." erwiderte sie nickend und folgte ihm. Er führte sie in sein Labor, in dem auf seinem Tisch etliche verstaubte Tiegel aufgestellt waren. Hermine trat zaghaft an den Tisch. ,Was soll ich tun?" fragte sie und ließ ihren Blick über das Getier schweifen, das in dem stark riechenden Essig eingelegt war. Ohne zu erahnen, wie lange manche von ihnen schon auf diese Weise ihr totes Dasein fristeten.

,Da ich keine schmutzigen Kessel zur Verfügung habe, müssen sie hiermit Vorlieb nehmen. Sie werden die Zutaten neu einlegen, die Gefäße reinigen und die vergilbten Schildchen neu beschriften. Ich nehme an das Schreiben hat man auch im Hause Gryffindor noch nicht verlernt."

Der schwarzhaarige, hakennasige Mann sagte all diese Worte in einem trockenen Ton, der kein Zweifel daran ließ, dass er es in diesem Moment bevorzugte Professor Snape zu sein. Dennoch hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er es genoss neben ihr zu stehen. Die Art wie er sie mit seinem dunklen Blick streifte, während er sprach, erzählte davon, dass sich die halbe Stunde im Badezimmer gelohnt hatte.

Severus deutete auf eine große gläserne Flasche neben den Tiegeln, die unverkennbar Essig enthielt. Hermine nickte wieder, ohne ihm die Genugtuung zu geben, ein angewidertes Gesicht zu machen. Wieder glitt ihr Blick über die Schlangen, Raupen, die Würmer und die Blutegel. Er hatte sich vermutlich ein diebisches Vergnügen daraus gemacht, die für ein Mädchen am widerwärtigsten erscheinenden Kreaturen herauszupicken.

,Wenn sie es wagen sollten den Zauberstab zu benutzen, wird er bis zum Ende der Stunde konfisziert**. ** Sobald sie fertig sind, kommen sie zurück ins Büro."

Hermine lächelte ihm neckisch entgegen. ,Und was bekomme ich dafür?"

Der Mann, der sich schon dem Ausgang des Labors zugewandt hatte, drehte sich zu ihr herum und sah sie bedeutungsvoll an. Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich, während er das Wort ergriff ,Die Genugtuung, für ihre TATEN zu büßen, Miss Granger." Der seltsame Ernst, der in seinen Augen funkelte, wurde plötzlich von einem spöttischen Mundzucken vertrieben. Mit einer nickenden Geste bedeutete er ihr endlich mit der Arbeit zu beginnen und verschwand im Büro.

Hermines Blick glitt wieder auf die Tiegel mit den in Essig eingelegten Kreaturen. Daneben lag eine alte, zerzauste schwarze Schreibfeder, ein Tintenfass, eine Schere und ein Bogen Pergament. Hermine verspürte wirklich den Drang, nach ihrem Zauberstab zu greifen, um diese lästige Aufgabe hinter sich zu bringen. Aber sie spürte auch den Stolz in sich aufwallen, sie mit aller Sorgfalt erledigen zu wollen. Sie zog sich einen Hocker heran, ließ sich darauf sinken und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Während sie den alten Essig abgoss, die Kreaturen in eine große Schale schüttete und die Glastiegel putzte, das Getier in frischen Essig einlegte und mit einer akribisch genauen Schrift die pergamenten Schilder beschrieb, vernahm sie das kratzende Geräusch seiner neuen Schreibfeder aus dem Nachbarraum. Ein süßes zufriedenes Gefühl erfasste sie. Es war etwas gänzlich anderes, als der Wahnsinn, der sie im Cottage ergriff, wenn das Entsetzen darüber, dass ihnen die Zeit davon lief, sie übereinander herfallen ließ. Von Zeit zu Zeit hörte das Kratzen auf. Dann vernahm Hermine nur noch die Geräusche und widerwärtigen Gerüche ihrer eigenen Arbeit, das Platschen der toten Kreaturen, das Plätschern des Essigs auf der Tiegelwand und das Kratzen ihrer eigenen abgenutzten Feder. Aus dem Büro drang das Knistern von Buchseiten zwischen ihre Geräusche. Sie musste leise seufzen.

Immer wieder verschwanden der Geruch des Essigs und die toten Kreaturen vor ihr und machten einem Bild platz. Der Flur eines Hauses. Die stuckverzierten Wände mit Sonnenlicht geflutet, das durch den Hauseingang dringt. Alles ist sauber, warm und leuchtet. Im Salon dringt ein Sonnenstrahl durch einen Gardinenspalt auf ein karges Mobiliar und hunderte von Büchern, die sich enganeinander geschmiegt in etlichen Regalen aneinanderreihen. Es liegt eine sommerliche satte Zufriedenheit in der Luft. Der Duft von Gras und Kräutern dringt durch das Fenster. Der Gesang von Vögeln, die in den Brombeersträuchern herumhobsen. Das leise Kratzen einer Feder. Das Geräusch kommt aus der Richtung eines Tischs, der an der Wand neben einem Bücherregal steht. Ein Mann sitzt daran, sein Gesicht ist hinter einem Vorhang aus schwarzem Haar verborgen, während er leicht vornübergebeugt schreibt. Der Stoff seines weißen Hemds flattert fast an seinem hageren Körper. Seine Schultern bewegen sich, als er kurz inne hält und sich etwas streckt. Er hebt seinen Kopf, so dass sein schmales Gesicht zum Vorschein kommt. Ein Begrüßungslächeln schleicht sich über seinen Mund. _Hallo, Hermine-_

,Die Stunde ist fast um, Miss Granger." erklang es rau. Das Bild verschwand und machte dem Geruch von Essig, fauligen Kreaturen und der Dämmerung des Kerkers platz. Das Kratzen der Feder hatte aufgehört.

,Was, schon?" Fast zeitgleich mit diesen Worten kehrte Hermine in die Realität zurück. Sie bemerkte seine dunkelgewandete Gestalt am Türrahmen und musste schlucken. Er war so - schön.

Bei Merlin- er war so wunderschön. Unmöglich, dass sie erst vor fast einem Jahr begonnen hatte es zu begreifen.

Severus trat neben sie und beäugte die Arbeit, die sechs Tiegel, die sie geschafft hatte. Dabei beugte er sich über ihre Schulter und ließ es zu, dass seine betörende Wärme auf ihre sickerte. Hermine musste hörbar Luft holen, um sich zusammenzureißen.

,Hatten sie eine Vision, Granger." hörte sie ihn fragen, während ihre Hände Halt am Tisch suchten. ,Ihr Blick hat verklärt ausgesehen."

,Nein, Sir."

,Gut. Vielleicht hat der Unterricht bei mir doch etwas gebracht."

,Was ist mit meiner ARBEIT, Sir?" wagte sie zu fragen ,Sind sie zufrieden?"

,Sie wollen bestimmt hören, dass es nicht so ist, nicht wahr?" Der spöttische Ton in seiner Stimme war kaum zu überhören. Seine Hand wanderte auf ihre Schulter und hinterließ ein Prickeln.

,Ich möchte die Wahrheit hören."

,Die Wahrheit, Granger, ist, dass ich nicht im geringsten erwartet habe, dass diese Arbeit dich herausfordert. Aber du scheinst einen Ehrgeiz entwickelt zu haben, dem _gemeinen _Professor aus dem Hause Slytherin zu zeigen, was du von seinen Methoden hältst."

Hermine musste lächeln, froh, dass er beschlossen hatte das förmliche Siezen aufzugeben ,Das ist dir erst jetzt aufgefallen?"

,Nein!" erklang es lakonisch. Es konnte keinen Zweifel daran geben, dass er ihren Ausraster in seinem Unterricht gemeint hatte. Seine Hand zog sich zurück und seine betörende Wärme verschwand.

Hermine stieß vor Enttäuschung leise Luft aus.

Seine Nähe war so prickelnd gewesen, dass sie das Warten auf diese Stunde wert gewesen war. Sie schob mit einer trotzigen Geste die schwarze Feder zurecht und erhob sich von ihrem Hocker.

Severus hatte am Laboreingang innegehalten. ,Sortiere die Tiegel wieder in mein Regal. Danach bist du entlassen." sagte er und verschwand im Büro. Hermine griff nach drei der Tiegel und packte sie in ihre Arme. Es war unmöglich, mehr davon auf einmal zu tragen. Sie ging genauso akribisch an diese Arbeit heran, wie an die, die hinter ihr lag. Während sie die Mondvipern, die Blutegel und die Feuernattern ins Regal zurückstellte, sickerte langsam aber sicher in ihren Verstand vor, dass er ihr soeben so etwas wie ein Kompliment gemacht hatte. Blut stieg ihr in die Wangen, doch obwohl Severus, der wieder an seinem Schreibtisch saß Notiz davon nahm, reagierte er nicht darauf. Mit einem Blinzeln war sein Blick wieder auf das Pergament vor ihm gerichtet, in der rechten Hand, die Fasanenfeder, deren Farben im Licht der Kerzen satt und schön leuchteten.

Hermine musste übers ganze Gesicht lächeln. Während sie die letzten drei Tiegel aus dem Raum trug, klirrten die Gläser in ihrer Hand vor freudiger Erregung.

Ihre Augen fuhren über die Schildchen der anderen Tiegel bis sie die Lücke fanden. Sie hatte es nicht eilig alles an seinen gewohnten Platz zu bringen und Severus schien es nicht darauf anzulegen, sie zu drängen. Noch immer hing sein Blick an seinem Buch, in dem er unschlüssig eine Seite hin und her blätterte. Als Hermine den letzten Tiegel ins Regal befördert hatte, ließ sie ihren bewundernden Blick über die Reihen gleiten. Sie waren verstaubt, viele der Schildchen ausgeblichen, und in den Ecken der Regale hatten die Spinnen vermutlich seit zehn Jahren ungestört ihre Arbeit verrichten können, und doch änderte all dies nichts daran, dass seine Zutatensammlung sehr sorgsam geordnet war und Zutaten enthielt, von denen selbst sie noch nichts gehört hatte.

,Severus?"

,Was?" erklang es vom Schreibtisch her.

,Sind die alle von dir?" Ihr Zeigefinger fuhr über einen der Tiegel. Den Staub betrachtend, der an der Fingerspitze hängen blieb, schlenderte sie zu dem Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch und blieb davor stehen. Sie widerstand ihrem Drang sich zu setzen, weil sie wusste, dass sie sowieso jeden Moment gehen musste.

Erwartungsvoll traf sie seinen Blick.

,Ich habe die Sammlung von Professor Slughorn übernommen. Aber ich habe sie erweitert und das meiste erneuert." antwortete er.

,Das meiste?"

Severus zögerte einen Moment, bevor er die Feder beiseite legte, sich erhob und seinen Schreibtisch umrundete. Er trat an das hinterste Ende seines Regals und begann dort die Schilder der Tiegel abzusuchen. Hermine trat neben ihn und beobachtete die Wanderung seiner Hände. Nach einer kurzen Weile des Suchens fischte er einen gläsernen Tiegel heraus. In einer grünlichen Flüssigkeit schwammen schwarze spindeldürre Spinnenkörper. Jetzt konnte Hermine doch nicht leugnen, ein wenig angeekelt zu sein. Diese Spinnen hatten Beine so lang wie eine Männerhand. Der Tiegel war so groß, dass Severus ihn mit beiden Händen halten musste.

,Diabolus- Spinnen." erklärte er knapp ,Die habe ich in Rumänien gesammelt. In England würde man lange suchen, bis man eine solche Menge zusammen bekäme."

,Diabolus-Spinnen?" Hermine kräuselte fragend die Augenbrauen. ,Ich glaube ich kenne den Namen. Irgendwie."

,Es würde mich stark wundern, Granger. Sie werden in ,Zaubertränke für Meister nur einmal kurz erwähnt. Willst du mir sagen, dass du dich mit der Abwehr dunkler Magie mit Hilfe von Zaubertränken beschäftigt hast?"

,Du denkst ich habe ,Zaubertränke für Meister gelesen?" fragte Hermine erstaunt.

,Ich habe es gelesen als ich siebzehn war." erklärte er. Ein angenehmes kribbelndes Gefühl erfasste Hermine, als sie sich bewusst wurde, dass er zum ersten Mal freiwillig etwas über sich erzählt hatte. Ein entzücktes Lächeln huschte über ihren Mund. Vielleicht war es auch Stolz.

Ihre Finger fuhren kurz über den Tiegel mit den Spinnen, die langsam in der Flüssigkeit herumwirbelten. Es blieb kein Staub daran hängen. Der Tiegel war sauber. ,Ich habe hineingeguckt, aber gelesen hab ich es noch nicht. Ich hab so viele Fächer, dass ich kaum weiß, wo mir der Kopf steht." gab sie zu und versuchte, unter seinem Blick nicht zu einer kleinen dummen Schülerin zusammenzuschmelzen.

Und diesmal habe ich keinen Zeitumkehrer, dachte sie im Stillen. Severus stellte den Tiegel ins Regal zurück.

,Einige deiner Aufsätze im letzten Jahr enthielten Zitate aus , Zaubertränke für Meister."

,Ja." gab sie zu . Es war ihm also aufgefallen. Und sie war glücklich darüber.

,Also- werden Diabolus-Spinnen für Tränke zur Abwehr dunkler Magie benötigt."

,Ganz recht."

,Für was genau?"

,Sie bilden sozusagen die Basis. Sie sind UNERSETZLICH für fast alle Tränke gegen dunkle Flüche."

Während er erklärte und dabei in seinen typischen lehrerhaften Ton verfiel, machte er keine Anstalten sich zu setzen. Sein Blick lag auf ihr. Kaum da er geendigt hatte, schien sein undurchdringlicher Blick durchdringlich zu werden. Er bekam wieder etwas Starrendes.

Einen Moment war es so still, dass nur das Knistern der Kerzenflammen zu vernehmen war.

,Darf ich dich küssen?" fragte sie zaghaft. ,Oder ist das zu _romantisch_?"

Kaum da sie diese Frage gestellt hatte, stand er vor ihr und drückte ihr Gesicht an seines. Sein Kuss war sanft und ruhig. Während seine Hände durch ihr Haar strichen, drang er forschend mit der Zunge in ihren Mund und schob ihre Zähne auseinander. Hermines stieß ein leises, erleichtertes Seufzen aus und drückte sich ihm sanft entgegen. Es würde bei diesem Kuss bleiben. Die Gewissheit darüber, ließ sie ruhiger werden. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss es, wie er sich immer wieder aus ihrem Mund zurückzog, um an ihren Lippen zu knabbern oder ihr Küsse auf die Mundwinkel zu geben. Den Rückhalt seines Schreibtischs spürend, lehnte sie sich dagegen. Ihre Arme wanderten zaghaft um seinen Nacken. ,Sev." murmelte sie seinen Namen, der ihr angenehm auf der Zunge lag. Einen Moment vergrub sie ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter.

Er löste sich schließlich aus ihrer Umarmung und drückte ihr einen letzten Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er zurück trat.

,Bis morgen, Granger." sagte er und lächelte leicht. Doch sein Lächeln war so schnell wieder verschwunden wie es gekommen war, als fürchtete er sich davor.

,Gute Nacht." murmelte sie zärtlich, bevor sie sich auf den Weg machte, um Harry und Ron die ,schreckliche Botschaft zu überbringen. Nachsitzen bei Professor Snape.


	76. Chapter 76

25. Das verschwundene Buch

Die ersten warmen Sonnenstrahlen begannen den Winter zurück zu drängen. Zeitgleich erwachte die Quiddticheuphorie. Slytherin gegen Gryffindor. Dumbledore wusste, wie er die Schüler trotz der vielen Einschränkungen bei Laune halten konnte. Das Quidditch-Training und die Spiele zu verbieten wäre einer mittleren Katastrophe gleichgekommen. Beide Häuser fieberten dem Spiel entgegen, das Ende April stattfinden sollte. Es wurden sogar Wetten abgeschlossen. Aber selbst bei den Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs rechnete kaum jemand damit, dass Slytherin endlich wieder einmal aufholen würde.

Severus hatte diesem Theater nie viel abgewinnen können. Schon als er noch als Schüler durch Hogwarts Korridore geschritten war, hatte er die Quidditch-Kapitäne verabscheut, die sich aufspielten mussten, als würde ihnen die Welt gehören. Hatte ihm jemals irgendwer auf die Schulter geklopft, weil er zu den Klassenbesten gehört hatte? Oder weil er einen Aufsatz abgegeben hatte, für den er zwei Nachmittage in der Bücherei gesessen hatte, Bücher wälzend, die nicht einfach zu finden und sogar von Zeit zu Zeit bösartig waren? Bücher, die soviel gewogen hatten, dass er sie ohne der Hilfe von Zauberei auf seinen spindeldürren Armen niemals hätte tragen können?

Was sollte ihn diese nichtsnutzige Quiddticheuphorie kümmern. Vermutlich würde das Narrenglück Gryffindor doch wieder auf den ersten Platz verhelfen. Wie jedes Jahr. In dieser Hinsicht war die Welt trostlos vorhersehbar. Ein ganz anderer Wahnsinn hatte seit Wochen Besitz von ihm ergriffen, brachte sein Herz zum Klopfen und seine Lenden zum Kribbeln und seinen Kopf dazu, die Welt zu vergessen.

Er hatte Dumbledore davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass er Hermine Granger bei sich nachsitzen ließ, damit sie seine Zutatensammlung in Ordnung brächte. Er selbst hätte dafür keine Zeit und Muße. Dann täte sie wenigstens etwas Nützliches.

Dumbledore hatte dazu nur leicht gelächelt und genickt. ,Wie du meinst, Severus. Es ist grausam und angemessen."

Severus hatte den Spott in seiner Stimme noch immer nicht vergessen. Aber er weigerte sich darüber nachzudenken. Es war herrlich, wahnsinnig zu sein. Es fühlte sich besser an, als die Verzweiflung, die ihn ergriffen hatte, seitdem Granger seine alten Wunden aufgerissen hatte.

Es war herrlich, sie bei sich zu haben, selbst wenn sie nur im Nebenraum saß und ruhig ihre Arbeit verrichtete. Sie war es immer, die ihm, während sie die Tiegel zurückstellte, Fragen zu seinen Zutaten oder Tränken stellte, die sie in Slughorns Unterricht durchnahmen. Er war froh, dass sie nicht persönlicher wurde, obwohl er wusste, dass er selbst diesen Fragen nicht länger widerstehen würde können. Etwas Seltsames war geschehen.

Ja, er verspürte ein merkwürdiges vibrierendes Glück, wenn dieses Wesen, das sich Hermine Jane Granger nannte, sich im selben Raum mit ihm befand. Zu oft erschien ihr Gesicht des Nachts in seinen Gedanken und zu oft holten ihn die erotischen Erinnerungen ein, als dass er das leugnen konnte, was mit ihm passiert war.

Wie sehr hatte er Lockhart damals dafür verachtet, dass er die Schwärmereien der Mädchen genüsslich auf sich niederregnen hatte lassen. Schwärmerei.

Severus strich über die Feder, die Hermine ihm geschenkt hatte. Es war keine Schwärmerei. Es war auch kein Wahnsinn.

,Jetzt noch nicht, Granger." murmelte er leise und erhob sich.

Er musste gehen. Eigentlich hatte er schon vor fünf Minuten zu Professor Slughorn gehen wollen.

Severus machte sich auf den Weg in den Klassenraum für Zaubertränke und als er in den dämmrigen vom Kesseldampf der letzten Stunde noch warmen Kerkerraum betrat, spürte er ein Ziehen in der Brust. Als er noch Lehrer für Zaubertränke gewesen war, hatte er noch nicht dieses widerliche Verrinnen der Zeit gespürt. Dieser Posten war nicht verflucht. Wie wenig er es zu schätzen gewusst hatte, trotz seiner Buße. Wie sehr es ihn gereizt hatte, wieder den Zauberstab zu schwingen!

,Severus." begrüßte ihn Slughorn und trat hinter seinem Tisch hervor, auf dem die Phiolen mit den Tränken seiner Schüler standen. Slughorn holte seinen Zauberstab hervor, schwang ihn und beförderte die Phiolen eine nach der anderen in seine Tasche, die geöffnet neben dem Tisch stand.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck hatte aufgrund des Vorfalls, wegen dem er Severus herbestellt hatte, etwas Betretendes.

,Albus hat dir sicherlich schon davon erzählt."

,Ja, gestern kaum da es passiert ist. Ich nehme an, Mr. Weasley hat es überlebt."

,Ja, Severus. Aber du kannst dir sicherlich vorstellen, dass mir der Schreck durch Mark und Bein gegangen ist. Wenn Mr. Potter nicht schnell gehandelt hätte, dann – wer weiß-." Slughorn lehnte sich bedeutungsvoll zu ihm hin und wisperte ,Dann gäbe es jetzt eines mehr von Voldemorts Opfern."

Der dicke Mann beförderte mit einem zackigen Schwenker seines Zauberstabs die letzte Phiole in seine Tasche. ,Wie soll man unter diesen Umständen noch normal unterrichten, Severus? Wenn alles drunter und drüber geht!"

,Die Umstände sind nicht normal." erwiderte Severus nüchtern. ,Das hast du gewusst, als du den Posten angenommen hast."

,Dass sich ein Spion Voldemorts zwischen diesen Mauern befindet und versucht Leute umzubringen, wusste ich nicht."

,Nein, aber wir werden den Fall untersuchen. Wie du sicherlich mitbekommen hast, sind beide Pläne nicht besonders durchdacht gewesen."

,Und was soll das heißen? Dass wir die Gefahr nicht ernst nehmen sollen? Du weißt, für wen der Met bestimmt war!"

Severus schenkte Slughorn einen wissenden Blick. ,Ja, Horace, das weiß ich. Und dieser Vorfall wird dich vermutlich daran erinnern, dass du Weihnachtsgeschenke lieber an den weitergeben solltest, für den sie bestimmt sind."

,Severus." erwiderte Slughorn mit einer abwinkenden Geste und einem peinlich berührtem Unterton in der Stimme. ,Es war nur ein Fläschen."

,Dumbledore wird sicherlich darüber hinwegsehen, dass du seine Schüler mit Alkohol abfüllst." Severus warf seinen trockenen Worten ein spöttisches Lächeln hinterher.

,Dir scheint es wieder gut zu gehen, Severus." erwiderte Slughorn mit einem Blitzen in den Augen. In diesem Moment erkannte der Slytherinhauslehrer wieder einmal, dass hinter der Maske aus Idiotie und dem stattlichen Körperumfang, nicht nur ein verfressener und versoffener Wicht, sondern ein gewitzter und berechnender Mann steckte.

Der Angesprochene hob fragend die Augenbrauen, ohne, dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte.

,Du hast in letzter Zeit sehr -."

,Was?" fragte Severus, seine Panik zurückhaltend.

,Nun, du sahst mitgenommen aus. Aber jetzt- die Farbe ist in dein Gesicht zurückgekehrt. Du lächelst sogar von Zeit zu Zeit. So habe ich dich zuletzt vor über zwanzig Jahren gesehen-."

Slughorn hielt inne, als er bemerkte, dass sich das teigige, hakennasige Gesicht seines Gegenübers verfinstert hatte und ihm unverhohlene Wut aus finsteren Augen entgegenstarrte.

,Du musst mit Dumbledore sprechen, wenn du Bedenken wegen deinem Posten hast." erwiderte Severus mit einer Stimme, die im Gegensatz zu seinem Gesicht nichts von seiner Wut durchscheinen ließ. Sein Herz hatte schmerzhaft zu klopfen begonnen, bei der Erahnung, was Slughorn hatte ansprechen wollen. Dieser hatte damals mehr als eine neckische Bemerkung darüber gemacht, dass Severus unbedingt die Sitzordnung im Zaubertränkeunterricht durcheinanderbringen wollte, um neben Lily Evans zu sitzen, ihr schief zulächelnd und mit einer Farbe im Gesicht, die seiner blassen Haut fast etwas Gesundes gegeben hatte.

In diesem Moment wurde ihm bewusst, dass er seit Tagen, vielleicht Wochen nicht mehr an sie gedacht hatte.

,Ich habe keine Angst um mich. Aber es ist wirklich erschreckend, wenn Schüler einfach vor deiner Nase umfallen und fast sterben." sagte Slughorn bestürzt. ,Und Mr. Potter kann ja schließlich nicht immer zur Stelle sein und seinen messerscharfen Verstand einsetzen." warf er in einem Versuch beschwingt zu sein, hinterher und schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

Severus spürte, wie bei dieser Bemerkung, seine Mundwinkel zu zucken begannen.

,Er ist wirklich ein hervorragender Schüler in Zaubertränke." fügte Slughorn hinzu und griff zu seiner Tasche. ,Er erinnert mich an dich, damals. Dieses Spontane, geistreiche!"

,So." entfuhr es Severus in einem so ätzenden Ton, der nicht einmal Slughorn entgehen konnte. ,Mir ist das noch nicht aufgefallen. Bei mir war er langsam, faul und über alle Maßen von sich eingenommen."

,Severus, vielleicht unterschätzt du ihn. Er studiert sein Tränkebuch die ganze Stunde über. Dieses Jahr scheint Zaubertränke sein Lieblingsfach zu sein."

,Potter und lernen!" entfuhr es Severus ungehalten. Er spürte, dass ein ganz anderer Wahnsinn von ihm Besitz ergriff. Und er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Konnte ein Lehrbuch den Potter, den er kannte, dermaßen in seinen Bann ziehen?

,Aber dass er das mit dem Bezoar gewusst hat, Severus. Es ist komisch, denn es steht nicht in dem Lehrbuch. Er muss es bei dir irgendwann aufgeschnappt haben, oder in ein anderes Buch geguckt haben. Arme Miss Granger, sie hatte sich soviel Mühe mit ihrem Trank gegeben!"

Slughorn lachte auf.

,Vielleicht profitiert er von der Freundschaft mit dem strebsamsten Mädchen, dass mir seit über zwanzig Jahren unter die Nase gekommen ist. Miss Granger saugt das Wissen auf wie ein Schwamm. Unglaublich!"

,Hast du noch irgendetwas mit mir zu besprechen, Horace?" bohrte Severus nach. Zu gerne hätte er Slughorn ins Gesicht geschleudert, dass er Potters Narrenglück nicht über Grangers durch harten Fleiß erarbeitete Leistung stellen solle. Doch in diesem Moment blitzten Bilder vor ihm auf, in denen er ihr Gesicht vor sich sah, wütend darüber verzogen, dass er ihre Leistung und ihr Wissen, einfach abgetan hatte. Sie war nicht Lily. Nur hatte er es damals nicht begriffen.

,Was wird jetzt geschehen? Nach diesem Vorfall?"

,Ich kann dir nicht mehr sagen, als das was ich schon erzählt habe. Wir können nur darauf hoffen, dass wir den Täter finden und stellen. An den Sicherheitsmaßnahmen lässt sich nicht rütteln. Dumbledore hat angeordnet, dass jetzt auch alle Flüssigkeiten und Nahrungsmittel kontrolliert werden."

,Gut, gut. Ich werde dann lieber meine Finger von Präsenten lassen, nicht wahr?" erwiderte Slughorn mit einem schiefen Lächeln und wollte sich davon machen, doch noch bevor er die Tür erreicht hatte, wandte er sich um ,Ich hoffe du kommst am nächsten Samstag zu meinem Essen. Um Acht Uhr."

Severus hätte gerne die Augen verdreht. Ja, er war ein Slytherin und er war stolz darauf, aber der Slug-Club mit Potters Helden-Visage war das letzte, worauf er sich freute.

,Ich weiß es noch nicht. Ich muss sehen ob ich Zeit finde." erwiderte Severus nüchtern.

Slughorn nickte und lächelte wissend. Er kannte seinen Ex-Schüler und seine Verbissenheit nur zu gut.

,Du willst dich noch ein wenig in deinem alten Reich umsehen, nicht wahr?" Sein ehemaliger Lehrer lächelte jetzt zuckersüß über sein dickes Gesicht. ,Viel Spaß! Ich gehe jetzt essen! Habe einen mächtigen Appetit nach so viel Unterricht."

Und schon war er verschwunden.

Severus seufzte leise, fast unhörbar.

Noch immer lag der Nachklang von Kesseldampf in der Luft. Er sog sie tief ein, erinnerte sich an alte Zeiten und trat an den alten Schrank, in dem die Schulbücher aufbewahrt wurden. Eine seltsame Sehnsucht danach, sein altes Tränkebuch aus Schulzeiten, wieder in den Händen zu halten erfasste ihn. Vielleicht war es auch die Neugier, der Vermutung nachzugehen, die ihn ihm rumorte. Seine Hände hatten kaum die Buchrücken berührt, um ihre Suche zu beginnen, da fielen ihm die zwei Lücken auf. Slughorn hatte also zwei Bücher aus dem Schulinventar verliehen. Auch Severus hatte damals seines ebenfalls von ihm gestellt bekommen, weil seine Mutter es sich nicht hatte leisten können. Und trotzdem hatte er es wie sein eigenes behandelt. Noch gut erinnerte er sich an die Schwermut, die er verspürt hatte, als er es wieder hatte abgeben müssen. Eine kribbelige Spannung erfasste ihn bei der Erinnerung daran, wie viele Ideen er an die Ränder dieses Buchs gebannt hatte.

_Die dunklen Künste sind zahlreich, vielgestaltig, in ständigem Wandel begriffen …_

Seine Hand hielt kurz inne, als Lilys grüne Augen vor ihm aufblitzten. Da war er wieder. Der Schmerz, der ihn all die Jahre ermahnt hatte, seinen falschen Stolz endlich zu begraben.

_Ich weiß, dass du ein guter Mensch bist, Sev. Vergiss das nicht. Und wenn du es vergessen solltest, versuch dich zu erinnern…_

Seine Hand wanderte weiter, während sie Buch um Buch herauszog und überprüfte und hielt schließlich inne. Vierzehn Jahre hatte dieses Buch hinter seinem Rücken in diesem Schrank gelagert, alt und abgenutzt, während er Generationen von Zauberern sein Wissen hatte angedeihen lassen. Und nun war es verschwunden.

Severus Verstand benötigte nicht lange um zu begreifen, in wessen Händen es nun ruhte.

* * *

Es war nicht nur Wut, es war auch Verwirrung die ihn ergriff. Slughorn hatte gesagt, Harry Potter würde das Tränkebuch interessiert studieren. Nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass er an Hermines Leistungen in Zaubertränke herankam. Hermine war zwar fleißig und klug, doch sie hatte die Angewohnheit mit ihren Gedanken zu sehr am Pergament zu kleben, sich zu wenig von den Worten zu lösen und zu viel in sich hinein zu fressen. Severus musste zugeben, dass auch er diesem Irrtum in seiner Schülerzeit erlegen war, bevor er gemerkt hatte, zu welch Ideen er fähig war, wenn er seinen Gedanken nur freien Lauf ließ.

Im Nachhinein wusste er, dass es auch das eine oder andere Mal der Hass der Verzweiflung gewesen war, der ihn inspiriert und sein Denken angeregt hatte. Potters arrogante Visage war Inspiration genug gewesen, um sich einen hübschen Fluch auszudenken, den man in genau diese jagen konnte.

Severus spürte abermals die Hitze der Erregung in seinem Blut aufwallen. Doch inzwischen war diese Reaktion mit einem Ekel vor sich selbst durchwirkt. Er wusste genau, wohin seine Liebe zur dunklen Kunst geführt hatte. Wohin es ihn geführt hatte. Zu dem Leben eines Büßers, der in den Spiegel sah und jemanden erblickte, der dumm gewesen war, obwohl es ihm an Intelligenz nie gemangelt hatte. War Potter auch dabei der Versuchung der dunklen Künste zu erliegen, ohne es zu merken? Fühlte er die herrliche Genugtuung in sich aufsteigen, seinem Hass Gestalt zu verleihen?

Severus hatte die ganze Zeit nicht sitzen können, während er auf Hermine wartete und über das Geschehene nachdachte. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm, dass sie überfällig war.

Es klopfte ein paar Minuten später an der Tür. Hermine schlüpfte ohne Aufforderung herein.

,Du bist zu spät." fuhr Severus sie an. Sie sah ihn fragend an. Seit langem blitzte wieder Unsicherheit in ihren Augen auf. Sie konnte nicht ahnen, was durch seinen Kopf ging, dass er sich Gedanken darüber machte, wie er Potter dieses Buch wieder abknöpfen konnte, ohne ihn wissen zu lassen, dass er der Halbblutprinz war. Dass er an Draco Malfoys zweite dilletantische Tat dachte und die Wut darüber im Namen Dumbledores zur Untätigkeit verdammt zu sein, ihn zerfraß. Dass all das ein Ende nehmen würde, ohne, dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte.

Hermine trat näher. ,Du weißt doch. Ron ist am Samstag vergiftet worden. Ich war noch im Krankenflügel. Und dann war es schon so spät!"

Sie trat noch einen Schritt näher und berührte ihn am Arm. Severus spürte die Erregung in ihm aufwallen. Seine Hand packte sie am Handgelenk und krallte sich in den Stoff ihres Ärmels. Die Gedanken schienen sich in seinem Kopf zu überschlagen.

,Du bist eine Virtelstunde zu spät, Granger!" fluchte er. ,Meinst du, du kannst hier hereinspazieren, wann es dir gefällt, he!"

Mit einem Ruck ließ er von ihrem Arm ab und wandte sich ab. Er hörte, dass sie tief Luft holte. ,Severus." sprach sie seinen Namen hilflos aus.

,Geh an die Arbeit, Granger. Wenn du noch einmal zu spät kommst, kannst du das nächste Mal wieder Filch Gesellschaft leisten!"

,Mein bester Freund ist vor zwei Tagen fast gestorben, was glaubst du-."

,Mr. Weasley ist nicht tot." erwiderte Severus, sich zu ihr umwendend und ihr einen wütenden Blick zu werfend. ,Und nur weil er im Krankenflügel liegt und vor sich hinwimmert, heißt das nicht, dass du einfach zu spät kommen kannst."

,Es waren nur ein paar Minuten, Severus."

,Granger, ich will keine Diskussion! Ich erwarte, dass du dich an die Abmachung hälst. Damit –wir – nicht –auffliegen!"

Für einen Moment dachte Severus, sie würde in Tränen ausbrechen, doch ihr Gesicht nahm nur kurz den Ausdruck einer Weinenden an, bevor sie sich fing. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er spürte, dass er heftig atmete. Und er spürte, dass er seinen scharfen Ton bereute. Aber er konnte ebenso wenig etwas gegen seine Wut tun, die sein ständiger Begleiter war, wie sie etwas gegen ihre Unsicherheit tun konnte.

Nur einen Moment, nachdem sie von ihm weggetreten und im Labor verschwunden war, fühlte er einen Schwall zärtlicher Gefühle über sich hereinbrechen, Stolz und das Verlangen sie in seine Arme zu schließen. Er atmete tief ein. Zuerst musste er seine Wut in den Griff bekommen.

Severus ging zu seinem Schreibtisch, öffnete die oberste Schublade und nahm einen Tropfen des _sedatio_-Tranks, der dort seit Wochen unberührt sein Dasein fristete. Nur vor den Todessertreffen hatte er ihn zu sich genommen. Die Wirkung ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Ein Tropfen genügte, um die Nerven zu beruhigen, aber er würde ihm nicht die Fähigkeit nehmen sein Herzklopfen und ihre Nähe zu genießen.

Nachdem er die Phiole zurückgestellt hatte, trat er an den Eingang seines Labors, aus dem die Geräusche ihrer Arbeit in sein Büro drangen. Ihre Hände zitterten leicht, während sie die Kreaturen in eine Schüssel schüttete. Eine der Schnecken fiel über den Rand und kam mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch auf dem Tisch auf. Hermine stellte den leeren Tiegel weg und beförderte die Purpurschnecke mit der bloßen Hand zu ihren Artgenossen. Mit einem unwilligen, angewiderten Schnauben fuhr sie sich über die Stirn und griff nach dem Lappen, um den Tiegel von Staub und altem Dreck zu befreien.

Severus bemerkte plötzlich, dass er lächelte. Granger war eine Zauberin. Sie brachte ihn zum lächeln. Und seine Wut dazu, sich schneller als gewohnt, zu verflüchtigen.

Er trat wieder vom Türrahmen weg, setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und genoss, nachdem die Ruhe in ihn zurückgekehrt war, die Geräusche, die aus dem Labor drangen, während er behäbig zu Feder und Heft griff. Er verspürte keine Lust auf die Aufsatzkorrektur. Der einzige Aufsatz, der ihn gereizt hätte, lag schon seit zwei Tagen korrigiert, unter einem Stapel dahingekratzten Unwissens. Mit einem leisen Seufzer begann er zu korrigieren. Es war zwar lästige Arbeit, aber wenigstens ein Anflug von Normalität.

Vielleicht, Severus, wenn das alles vorüber ist-

Plötzlich, kaum, da er einen Aufsatz fertig mit Kommentaren versehen hatte, vernahm er ein Klirren. Als er das Labor betrat, sah er Granger am Boden knien, der mit Glassplittern, Essig und dem übersäät war, was einmal seine Thestral-Schuppen gewesen waren.

Ihre Schultern zitterten, während sie versuchte mit bloßen Händen die nassen hornigen Schuppen zusammen zu klauben.

,Granger-." Er holte seinen Zauberstab hervor, packte sie am Arm und zog das zitternde Mädchen auf die Beine. ,REPARO!"

Der gläserne Tiegel stand nur wenige Momente später wieder ganz auf dem Arbeitstisch. Hermine vergrub sich in seiner Umarmung, kaum, da er den Zauberstab hatte sinken lassen.

Er schlang die Arme um sie und drückte sie an sich, während sie ihr weinendes Gesicht an seinen Hals schmiegte. Severus musste schwer schlucken. Er vergaß immer wieder, wie jung sie noch war, und wie schwer sie es hatte, weil sie es ihn so oft vergessen ließ. Er musste sich in diesem Moment eingestehen, dass er es sich nicht im Geringsten vorstellen konnte, wie sie ihn aushielt. Und wie sie es fertig brachte, kein einziges Wort an irgendjemanden zu richten. Und dass er das Grauen, das er vor dem unvermeidlichen Abschied empfand nicht ewig in sich vergraben konnte.

,Mr. Weasley geht es wieder gut?" fragte er, erleichtert feststellend, dass sie keine Vision hatte.

,Ja." erwiderte sie, ihr Gesicht lösend und den Rotz hochziehend. Severus löste seine Hand und fuhr ihr über die blassen, dünnen Wangen, auf denen der Schleim der Purpurschnecken eine Spur hinterlassen hatte. ,Du hattest recht." fuhr sie fort. ,Er kann schon wieder jammern. Also geht's ihm wieder gut."

,Du bist- ." Severus hielt inne, als er bemerkte, dass er laut dachte. Hermine sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. ,Was?"

,Sehr schön." zwang er sich weiter zu reden ,Granger." Sein Daumen fuhr über ihre Wange, während sein starrender Blick auf ihr lag. Schon im nächsten Moment verzerrte sich ihr Gesicht. Severus Hand wich zurück, als er sah, dass sie schon wieder zu weinen begann. Hermine wischte sich hastig die dicken Tränen von der Wange. ,Entschuldige, das ist nur- weil- entschuldige-."

Sie atmete tief ein und versuchte sich zu fangen. ,Weißt du noch, vor zwei Jahren. Da hast du gesagt, ich sei hässlich, und jetzt- das aus deinem Mund zu hören-."

Severus wusste, dass sie auf seine Bemerkung zu ihren verfluchten Zähnen ansprach. Wie unsicher sie war. Sah sie denn nicht in den Spiegel? Die zwei Jahre hatten aus ihr etwas gemacht, das ihn von den Füßen riss und auch damals war er nur seinem Impuls gefolgt, aus seiner Boshaftigkeit einen kurzen Genuss zu ziehen.

,Was hätte ich tun sollen? Du warst ein kleines Mädchen mit furchtbar langen Zähnen." erwiderte er trocken und genoss ihr Auflachen. Er genoss es noch mehr, dass sie nichts dagegen tun konnte, dass es plötzlich etwas Quiekendes bekam. Sie war so süß, dass er versucht war mit ihr ins Cottage zu apparieren und sie dort an sich zu drücken, bis der Morgen graute. Aber leider erwartete sie beide noch eine lästige Aufgabe. Die Verfeinerung ihrer Okklumentikfähigkeiten.

,Das ist vielleicht doch nicht die richtige Arbeit für dich, Granger."

,Nicht ekelig genug, Professor?" fragte sie scherzend, während sie Atem holte und sich die letzte Feuchte aus dem Gesicht wischte.

,Belassen wir es dabei." Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund, um danach zurück zu treten. Er musste seine Sinne beisammen behalten, für den Unterricht, der noch folgen würde.

,Ich mache die Arbeit fertig!" sagte sie entschlossen und schenkte ihm einen bedeutungsvollen Blick aus ihren verweinten, atemberaubenden Augen, der ihn kurz innehalten ließ.

,Wie du willst."

,Aufgaben sind etwas wundervolles- hast du gesagt." erinnerte sie ihn.

,Ja, Granger." erwiderte Severus und verließ das Labor. Nicht einmal ihr schönes Lächeln konnte verhindern, dass ihre neckischen Worte bitter in ihm nach hallten.

* * *

tbc soon

bis dann;)

Kann sein, dass ich mit dem Schreiben etwas ranziehe. Ich möchte fertig werden. Lg Miri


	77. Chapter 77

**26. Die Abhandlung**

Madame Pomfrey stand mit einem Fläschen Weinrautenessenz neben Rons Bett stand und füllte einen Löffel damit auf. Der Rothaarige verzog sein Gesicht, als er sah, dass er wieder einmal genötigt wurde das scheußliche Zeug zu schlucken. Noch vor zwei Tagen war fast seine gesamte Familie zu Besuch gewesen und seine Mutter hatte mit Argusaugen darüber gewacht, dass er die Medizin auch ja nahm. Aber Mrs. Weasley kannte Hogwarts willenstarke Krankenschwester wohl zu schlecht. Sie konnte so streng sein, dass man keine Chance hatte, ihren Willen zu umgehen. Hermine musste über seinen Gesichtsausdruck lächeln. Ron lächelte zuckersüß zurück. Seine Wangen hatten schon wieder etwas Rosiges und das hieß, dass sogar Poppy seinen Zustand bald als gut genug ansehen würde, um ihn aus ihren heilenden Händen zu entlassen.

,Er bleibt noch ein oder zwei Tage hier." erklärte sie während sie ihm die Essenz verabreichte.

,Bei Merlins gekräuselten Zehennägeln! Das Zeug ist echt furchtbar!" gab Ron mit sauer verzogenen Gesicht von sich, kaum da er es hinuntergeschluckt hatte. Doch seine gequälte Miene ging sogleich in ein Grinsen über.

,Und sehr wirkungsvoll, junger Mann!" ermahnte Madame Pomfrey.

,Dir scheint es wieder gut zu gehen." bemerkte Hermine. Sie saß auf dem Bettrand und sah lächelnd auf ihn hinab. Die Freude darüber, dass es ihm wieder besser ging hatte den Schrecken und die Panik der letzten Tage ein wenig verdrängt, doch das merkwürdig klamme Gefühl, dass sie befallen hatte, war geblieben.

Dass sich ein zweiter Vorfall ereignet hatte und das zwischen den Mauern der Schule, hatte bei allen Spuren hinterlassen. Harrys Misstrauen gegenüber Malfoy und Snape war bestärkt worden und so groß wie nie zuvor.

,Genau so undurchdacht, wie es zu einem Malfoy passt." hatte er verächtlich von sich gegeben, als sie Ron an seinem Geburtstag auf dem Krankenflügel hatten zurücklassen müssen. Hermine hatte nichts dazu gesagt, denn auch sie wusste, dass der Met, den Slughorn Ron und ihn serviert hatte, bestimmt nicht von ihm selbst vergiftet worden war.

,Und du meinst, Malfoy wollte Dumbledore töten?"

Harry hatte genickt. ,Er treibt nachts in Hogwarts sein Unwesen. Erst das mit der verfluchten Kette, jetzt das mit dem Gift."

,Du hast gesagt, er ist auf der Karte verschwunden."

,Ja, aber er muss im Schloss sein. Ich bin mir sicher."

,Und was willst du tun, Harry? Nachts herumschleichen? Dazu müsstest du erst einmal wissen, wohin er geht."

,Wir müssen die Augen offen halten!"

,Ja, Harry." hatte sie ergeben eingewilligt. Aber die Spannung schien seit diesem Gespräch nicht aus Harry gewichen zu sein. Und auch aus ihr nicht. Denn jeder Verdacht, den er gegen Severus Snape aussprach brannte ihr auf der Seele. Hermine wusste sich zusammen zu reißen, denn sie hatte es in den letzten Wochen mehr als genug lernen müssen. Aber sie hätte Harry nur zur gerne beiseite genommen und kräftig geschüttelt. Und ein oder zwei Ohrfeigen hinterhergeschickt.

,Was ist mit dem Training, Harry?" fragte Ron besorgt. ,Kannst du es nicht verschieben?"

Harry schüttelte entschuldigend den Kopf. ,Der Platz ist schon reserviert, Ron. Dann trainierst du halt das nächste Mal wieder mit."

,Wenn dann nicht McLAggen meinen Platz eingenommen hat." erwiderte er misstrauisch.

,Nein, Ron. Du bist und bleibst der Hüter. Du machst das klasse. Lass dir von McLaggen nichts einreden." erwiderte Harry eindringlich. Hermine wusste, dass das Quidditchtraining etwas war, in dem er Halt fand. Und auch für Ron war es eine wichtige Angelegenheit, da er eine Gelegenheit suchte, sich außerhalb der Welt des Pergaments und des Klassenzimmers zu behaupten.

Hermine konnte nur zu gut, verstehen, dass sie alle ein Stück Normalität brauchten, an das sie sich klammern konnten. Denn das Chaos, das außerhalb wütete, schien mit einem Mal durch jede Ritze und Lücke von Hogwarts Mauern zu dringen. Auch wenn es beängstigend war, Hermine musste sich der Tatsache stellen, dass das nächste Schuljahr schwierig werden würde. Etwas lag in der Luft. Wenn das Ministerium dabei war zu unterliegen, was wäre dann erst mit Hogwarts? Hatte Hagrid nicht schon davon gesprochen, dass die Schule geschlossen werden sollte?

Allein der Gedanke erschien Hermine unerträglich. Sie verband so vieles mit diesen Mauern. Sie hatte hier so viele Dinge erlebt, den Duft von Pergament eingeatmet, den Zauber der Magie zu spüren bekommen, Geheimnisse entdeckt und nicht zu letzt das größte aller Abenteuer begonnen.

Und dieses Abenteuer sollte nicht enden.

Nein, es sollte kein Abenteuer mehr sein. Er- Severus Snape- sollte kein Abenteuer mehr sein. Hermine erhob sich vom Bettrand und wollte sich von Ron verabschieden. Es war bald neun und sie wollte Severus nicht wieder Anlass zur Sorge geben, in dem sie zu spät kam. In ihrem Bauch pochte es vor Aufregung. Die letzten Tage waren hart gewesen. Voll von innerlicher Aufruhr.

Harry hatte ihr immer wieder mit dem Streitgespräch zwischen dem Schulleiter und Snape in den Ohren gelegen, von dem der gutmütige Hagrid ihnen nach seinem Krankenbesuch bei Ron erzählt hatte. Der Halbriese hatte es bei einem Aufenthalt im Wald belauscht, und er schien schon wenige Momente nachdem er davon erzählt hatte, peinlich berührt gewesen sein, sich schon wieder verplappert zu haben. Er hatte davon erzählt, dass Dumbledore Snape wegen irgendetwas ermahnt hätte, und Snape widerrum unwillig darauf reagiert hätte. Harry hatte dies als willkommenen Anlass gesehen, seine Verdächtigung, Professor Snape treibe ein falsches Spiel, zu untermauern.

Sie hatte zaghaft versucht, ihn zu ermahnen, erst Beweise zu sammeln, bevor er seinen Verdächtigungen weiter nachging, doch sie hatte sich nicht weiter vorgewagt, aus Angst es könne wieder in Streit ausarten. Streit war das letzte was, sie gebrauchen konnte.

,Miss Granger?" wurde sie von Poppy aufgehalten. ,Darf ich sie sprechen?"

Harry warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu. ,Keine Sorge, Mr. Potter. Albus hat mich gebeten, nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Das ist alles."

Harry nickte und verließ die Krankenstation. Poppy bedeutete ihr in ihren Raum zu folgen.

,Miss Granger, sind sie wohlauf?"

Hermine nickte zaghaft.

, Sie sehen nicht aus, als hätten sie meine Anweisungen befolgt. Sie sind immer noch so dünn." sagte Pomfrey mit strengem Gesichtsausdruck. ,Albus hat mir aufgetragen, ihnen ein paar Stärkungstränke zukommen zu lassen und sie auf zu fordern an sich zu denken."

, An mich zu denken?"

,Essen sie, Mädchen! Essen sie!"

Hermine lächelte beschämt. Essen. Als wenn das so einfach wäre. Ihr Bauch war voll. Angefüllt mit Aufregung, Erregung und etwas liebestollen, das darin herumhüpfte.

,Versprochen. Ich werde mehr essen."

Poppy hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. ,Wenn sie wieder Visionen plagen sollten, oder Dinge anderer Art, dann machen sie ihren Mund auf!"

,Ja, Poppy. Aber ich habe wirklich keine Vision gehabt. Und ich bin sehr froh darüber."

,Das glaube ich." Poppy griff in einen Kasten auf ihrem Tisch und holte eine Phiole hervor. ,Das trinken sie, bevor sie gehen."

Hermine griff ohne zu protestieren zum Fläschen und trank den bitteren Inhalt. Und hoffte, dass er sich nicht mit _mulierum amicus_ biss, den sie jeden Abend nahm, bevor sie zu Severus ging, in der Hoffnung er würde einmal seine Disziplin vergessen und mit ihr ins Cottage apparieren. ,Ich danke ihnen." sagte sie, während sie Pomfrey die leere Phiole reichte ,Aber ich muss jetzt zum Nachsitzen. Wenn ich zu spät komme, gibt es immer tierisch Ärger."

, Ab mit ihnen!" kam es mit neckischen Unterton zurück. ,In zwei Tagen kommen sie wieder und holen sich den nächsten Trank. Es wird ihnen gut tun."

Hermine nickte, verabschiedete sich von Pomfrey und Ron und machte sich auf den Weg in den Kerker. Sie klopfte, wartete kurz und schlüpfte dann ohne Aufforderung hinein.

Severus war nicht da. Doch alles deutete darauf hin, dass er so eben erst das Büro verlassen hatte. Das Feuer prasselte im Kamin. Und auf seinem Schreibtisch lag auf einem Pergament ihre Feder. Doch die Art wie sie da lag hatte etwas Gehetztes. Die Spitze hatte dünne Tintenspritzer auf dem beschriebenen Pergament hinterlassen.. als hätte er sie einfach fallen lassen. Seine Labortür war wie immer leicht angelehnt, aber es drangen keine Geräusche daraus. Als sie zur Tür ging und in den spärlich beleuchteten Raum blickte, sah sie, dass er die Tiegel auf dem Tisch schon bereitgestellt hatte. Sie seufzte leise. Sie hatte zwar gesagt, sie wolle die Arbeit zu ende bringen, aber das Gefühl ihm näher sein wollen, hatte sie in den letzten Tagen wieder übermächtig heimgesucht. Der Gedanke daran, dass ihre Tage in Hogwarts möglicherweise gezählt waren hatten ihrem Verlangen fast etwas Schmerzhaftes gegeben.

Ihr Blick glitt zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch. Wieder spürte Hermine die Neugier in sich aufwallen. Severus sprach zwar inzwischen mit ihr, aber es waren nie mehr als ein paar unverfängliche Fragen, die sie ihm stellte, meistens etwas zu seinem ehemaligen Fach. Sie hatte es gespürt. Wenn er den Lehrer spielen durfte, bekam sein Verhalten fast etwas Ungezwungenes. Und als Mann- war er von Zeit zu Zeit fast herzzerreißend unsicher. Sie musste lächeln. Das mit Tinte bespritzte Pergament zog sie in ihren Bann und ließ sie näher treten. Sie ging um den Tisch herum und streckte ihre Hand aus, um es zu glätten.

Seine Schrift war ordentlich. Fast schnörkellos. _ Abhandlung zur Verbesserung der Rezeptur des Wolfbanntranks. Von Severus Snape. _las sie und sprach den Titel leise aus. _Wolfsbanntrank._

_Etliche Generationen von Zauberern haben sich daran versucht, einen Trank zu brauen, der die Gefahr, die vom Werwolf während der Vollmondphase ausgeht, bannt. Die meisten von ihnen suchten nach einer Möglichkeit, dem Opfer der eigenen Willenlosigkeit die Tortur des Verwandelns zu ersparen. Doch schon bald erwies sich dieser Eingriff in das Grundwesen des Werwolfs als nicht durchführbar. Auch der berühmte Tränkemeister Albert Primus, der auch an der Erfindung des berühmten Magieverbergungstranks mitwirkte, scheiterte im Jahr 1453 daran. Jahrhunderte mussten vergehen, bis es dem hochgerühmten Damocles Belby gelang einen Trank zu brauen, der einen anderen Ansatz verfolgte, nämlich die-_

Hermine trat hastig vom Schreibtisch zurück, als die Tür aufflog und Severus hereinstürmte. Er schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich und hielt kurz inne, als er sah, dass sie an seinem Schreibtisch stand. Doch in seinem Gesicht, das an diesem Abend einer seltsam starren Maske glich, tat sich nichts. Er hatte die Finger um einen Holzkasten geklammert. Er trug ihn zu einer leeren Stelle im Regal und stellte ihn dort in die Lücke. Die Phiolen darin klirrten leise. Hermine umrundete langsam den Schreibtisch und trat neben ihn. Sie hörte, dass sein Atem schwer ging. Ein Geruch, der von Anstrengung erzählte, entströmte seiner Kleidung. Einen Moment stand er unbewegt da. Sein Blick schien auf dem Kasten zu liegen. Hermines kam Hand auf dem warmen Stoff seiner Schulter zum Erliegen.

,Ich habe nur ein paar Sätze deiner Abhandlung gelesen." gab Hermine zu. Sie verspürte keine Angst. Es war ein gutes Gefühl. Sie hatte verstanden, dass Severus etwas verbarg, dass ihn aufwühlte und von Zeit zu Zeit nicht Herr über sich selbst sein ließ.

,Sie lag ziemlich verführerisch da."

Hermine ließ ihr Kinn auf seine Schulter sinken, die darauf hin zuckten. Die Wärme sickerte in ihre Wange. Er schien sich zu beruhigen. Wo immer er auch gewesen war. Es hatte ihn aufgewühlt.

,Wie lange schreibst du schon daran?"

,Zwei Jahre." antwortete er, keine Anstalten machend, sich zu bewegen. Hermine drückte ihr Ohr an seinen Rücken und vernahm das Pochen seines Herzens. Hitze und der Geruch von Schweiß entströmte dem schwarzen Stoff. ,Ich habe aber schon vor drei Jahren mit den Experimenten begonnen."

,Und was willst du daran verbessern?" Ihre Hand wanderte um seine Hüften und streifte seine. Severus umfasste sie. Hermine genoss die Wärme seiner Haut, die ihre Hand mit einem Mal umgab. Sein Atem ging etwas ruhiger, das unterschwellige, leise Keuchen, das in seiner Stimme mitschwang, wurde weniger.

,Der Trank soll länger wirken. Bisher ist seine Wirkungsdauer sehr begrenzt. Er- muss nahe zu frisch getrunken werden. Immer bei Vollmond. Aber das weißt du sicherlich schon."

,Er soll länger halten?"

,Ja, dann kann der Betroffene einen Vorrat anlegen und ist so besser geschützt." Hermine spürte, wie sein Daumen über ihre Handinnenfläche strich und kribbelnde Pfade hinterließ.

Eine kurze Weile war es still.

,Warum der Wolfsbanntrank, Sev?"

,Ich habe mich lange mit diesem Trank beschäftigt. Auch damals- ." Severus hielt kurz inne, bevor er weiter redete ,Als ich meine Ausbildung zum Tränkemeister gemacht habe."

Hermine zögerte kurz, bevor sie das Wort ergriff. ,Mr. Lupin hat mir erzählt, dass du den Trank für ihn braust."

,Ja, er ist Mitglied des Ordens. Genau wie ich." erklang es rau. Sein Daumen hielt in seiner Bewegung inne. ,Er sollte seine Verwandlung kontrollieren können. Sonst stellt er eher eine Gefahr als eine Hilfe dar."

Jetzt löste er sich und drehte sich zu ihr herum. Sein Gesicht wirkte entspannter und sein Atem hatte sich beruhigt. Hermine spürte, dass ihr die Frage auf der Zunge brannte, wo er gewesen war, doch sie wusste, dass er ihr diese Frage nicht beantworten würde. Ihr Herz klopfte vor Aufregung, bei dem Gedanken, dass er ihr so viele Dinge verheimlichte.

Ehe sie reagieren konnte, hatte er ihr schon einen Kuss auf den Mund gedrückt. Einen Moment lagen ihren Lippen aufeinander. Hermine spürte, die Hitze seiner Wange und legte ihre Hand auf die mit Schweiß benetzte Haut. _Was ist nur mit dir?_ wollte sie fragen und küsste seine Wangen.

Ein nur all zu gut bekannter süßer Schmerz kroch durch ihren Bauch.

_Du weißt, was du mit mir machst, Sev. Du weißt es genau._

Einen milden Salzgeschmack auf den Lippen, kehrte sie zu seinen trockenen Lippen zurück, und drückte einen sanften Kuss darauf. Sie verhaarte einen Augenblick an ihnen, mit dem unbändigen Gefühl, hilflos zu sein und löste sich schließlich aus der warmen, salzigen Berührung. Seine dunklen Augen, sahen ihr ruhig entgegen, doch sie waren wieder mit diesem traurigen Schimmer durchwirkt, den Hermine nur zu gut kannte. Eine Weile beobachteten sie forschend die Augen des anderen. Severus war es, der sich rührte.

,Komm mit."

Er bedeutete ihr mit einem Nicken, an seinen Schreibtisch zu treten. Hermine tat wie geheißen und setzte sich. Severus setzte sich ebenfalls und öffnete die oberste Schublade seines Schreibtischs und holte eine alte abgenutzte besche Feder und ein Pergament hervor und reichte es ihr. Gleich danach griff er zu einem beschriebenen Pergament, auf dem zwischen und mitten in den Sätzen Teile durchgestrichen und korrigiert waren.

,Ordentlich abschreiben, Granger." sagte er und dabei bekam sein Blick etwas Funkelndes. Hermines Wangen begannen vor Aufregung zu brennen, als sie sah, dass es sich um eine Seite seiner Abhandlung handelte.

,O.k." hauchte sie und machte sich an die Arbeit.


	78. Chapter 78

26. Hermines Wehmut

,Da sind sie ja, Miss Granger!" rief Slughorn ihr erfreut zu, kaum da sie seine Räumlichkeiten betreten hatte. ,Ich dachte schon, sie würden nicht mehr kommen." Der rotwangige, freundlich lächelnde Zaubertranklehrer winkte sie an den reich gedeckten, von sanftem Kerzenlicht erleuchteten Tisch heran und deutete auf einen freien Platz neben Blaise Zabini. Dieser sah ihr aus seinen dunklen Mandelaugen skeptisch, fast ein wenig gleichgültig entgegen. Auch die anderen Anwesenden, hauptsächlich Slytherins, reckten ihre Köpfe um nach dem seltenen Gast Ausschau zu halten. Doch nach nur wenigen Momenten schienen sie sich dafür entschieden zu haben, dass Potters beste Freundin der Beachtung nicht weiter wert sei und wendeten sich wieder ihrem Essen und ihrem Gespräch zu. Harry, _der Auserwählte_, hatte wie immer einen Grund gefunden, um nicht kommen zu müssen. Privatunterricht bei Dumbledore.

Hermine verstand nur zu gut, seine Erleichterung nicht zu Slughorns Essen gehen zu müssen. Er wäre der Star des Abends gewesen, etwas das Harry im Moment am allerwenigsten gebrauchen konnte.

Nevilles Gesicht schenkte ihr vom anderen Ende des Tisches aus ein mattes, wenn auch erleichtertes Lächeln darüber, dass sich noch ein weiterer Gryffindor in Slughorns Runde der Auserwählten verirrt hatte. Er, der seine Anwesenheit, nur seiner traurigen Berühmtheit zu verdanken hatte, fühlte sich sichtlich nicht wohl im Slug-Club.

,Setzen sie sich! Wie schön, dass sie endlich einmal Zeit gefunden haben." sagte Slughorn.

Kaum da sich Hermine gesetzt hatte, erschien ein Teller mit bestem englischem Essen und ein Glas Punsch vor ihr. Eine bessere Variante des grauenhaften Experiments, das ihre Mutter zu Weihnachten serviert hatte. Zwischen den Kerzenständern standen Schüssel mit Konfekt und anderem Naschwerk, an dem nicht nur Dumbledore seine wahre Freude gehabt hätte. Sie ließ, nach dem sie sich gesetzt hatte, ihren unruhigen Blick schweifen. Er glitt über das Slytherinwappen, das neben mehreren Bücherregalen, die steinerne Wand zierte, einen Tisch auf dem Konfektschachteln sich neben Weinflaschen stapelten. Der Rest des Raumes in dem sich noch ein Schreibtisch und ein Sofa befand, war beinahe finster. Der Tisch erschien fast wie ein beleuchtetes Bollwerk in der Dämmerung. Hermines Blick, hatte, nachdem er zurückgekehrt war, nicht das gefunden, wonach er gesucht hatte. Ihre Hoffnung, dass der Slytherinhauslehrer ebenfalls anwesend sein könne, war der einzige Grund, warum sie sich ein wenig auf dieses Essen gefreut hatte. Ihr schlug vor Enttäuschung das Herz bis in den Hals. Sie saß zwar inzwischen jeden Abend eine Stunde bei ihm nach, doch selbst diese Zeit zerrann ihr zwischen den Fingern und stillte ihre Sehnsucht nach ihm nicht. Ein paar Blicke, ein paar Berührungen, von Zeit zu Zeit ein Kuss. Und das miese Gefühl, nichts gegen seine Schwermut ausrichten zu können.

Auch in diesem Moment blitzten wieder sehnsuchtsvolle Erinnerungen an den vergangenen Abend im Cottage vor ihr auf, durch dessen vom Feuerschein erhellte matte Dämmerung ihr leises, hemmungsloses Stöhnen gedrungen war. Severus und sie hatten sich langsam geliebt, manchmal fast still aufeinander liegend, Wange an Wange. Ihre Hände hatten auf seinen Schultern gelegen, leicht zitternd, und den Drang verspürend unter den Stoff zu fahren, ihn gewaltsam beiseite zu schieben, und sich in seine weiche Haut zu graben. Doch wie jedes Mal waren die paar Momente mit ihm zu kostbar gewesen, als dass sie den Mut gehabt hätte, sie zu zerstören. Es war herrlich mit ihm zu schlafen. Es war so herrlich, dass es wehtat eine Woche darauf warten zu müssen. Auch während des Nachsitzens, wenn sie ihn gegenüber an seinem Schreibtisch sitzend ihre Schreibarbeiten verrichtete, spürte sie das prickelnde Verlangen nach seinem Körper in sich hochsteigen. Wie konnte dieser Mann sich nur so sehr in seine Arbeit vertiefen, wenn er neben ihr saß? War es derselbe Mann, der im Cottage vor Lust leise stöhnend in sie stieß und sie nach dem Akt in seinen Armen hielt, ihr Gesicht an seine warmen Wange gedrückt und seine Hand in ihrem zerzausten Haar vergraben?

Slughorn hob sein Weinglas und prostete ihr zu. ,Ich habe gehört, Mr. Weasley geht es wieder gut, Miss Granger."

Hermine nickte und trank einen Schluck von ihrem Punsch, bevor sie zur Gabel griff.

,Ron ist vor ein paar Tagen entlassen worden." erklärte sie und zwang sich eine Gabel des Essens hinein. Es war gut, sogar sehr gut. Slughorns Leidenschaft fürs Essen war unverkennbar.

Doch trotzdem, konnte es sie nicht verlocken, dem Essen wieder mehr ab zu gewinnen, als all die Monate zuvor. Wieder war es ihr Verstand, der sie zwang, sich weiter Gabel um Gabel in dem Mund zu schieben.

,Es ist wirklich schade, dass Mr. Potter schon wieder nicht kommen konnte. Um so erfreulicher, dass sie endlich Zeit gefunden haben, Miss Granger, obwohl auch sie eine vielbeschäftigte junge Frau sind, wie ich bemerkt habe. Sie kleben förmlich am Pergament." Er schenkte ihr ein neckisches Lachen und trank geräuschvoll einen Schluck seines Weins. Hermine bemerkte, dass ein paar spöttische Blicke aus den Reihen der Slytherins sie trafen.

,Ihr Fleiß ist wirklich erstaunlich. Es scheint mir, sie wissen genau, was sie wollen."

Hermine nickte leicht. ,Ja, meinen Abschluss in Hogwarts."

Von der Seite vernahm sie ein leises verächtliches Schnauben. Sie presste ihre Lippen fest aufeinander. Beruhig dich, Hermine. Was hast du von jemanden zu erwarten, der sich gut mit Draco Malfoy versteht! Vergiss nicht, du bist _nur _ein Schlammblut.

,Und danach, Miss Granger? Erzählten sie nicht an Weihnachten, sie wollten sich für die Elfenrechte einsetzen?"

Jetzt entfuhr Zabinis Mund ein leises, belustigtes Lachen, das tief in seiner Kehle vibrierte. Er griff hastig zur Serviette, um seinen spöttisch verzogenen Mund zu verbergen. Doch seine Augen funkelten ihr entgegen.

,Ja- ich habe B.E.L.F.E.R. gegründet, um für die Rechte der Elfen ein zu stehen. Ich würde mich auch gerne weiterhin für sie einsetzen."

,Wie putzig, Granger." murmelte der Schwarzhaarige neben ihr. Hermine versuchte ihn nicht zu beachten. Normalerweise hätte sie ihn wütend angefunkelt, doch unter Slughorns neugierigen Blick wagte sie nicht darauf zu reagieren. Sie wusste nicht einmal, was sie antworten sollte. Dachte Slughorn etwa, sie würde sich im Moment Gedanken darüber machen, was sie studieren wolle, während draußen Voldemort an Macht gewann, der ,Schlammblütern wie ihr das Leben schwer machen wollte?

,Dann wäre doch ein Job im Ministerium genau das richtige für sie. Dachten sie daran Zauberrecht zu studieren?"

,Zauberrecht? Ich- ."

,Wohl eher Muggelrecht." murmelte Zabini verstohlen.

,Nein, daran habe ich noch nicht gedacht." gab sie zu.

,Das sollten sie, Miss Granger. Es scheint mir das richtige für sie zu sein." Slughorn schenkte ihr ein wissendes Lächeln. ,Wenn sie Hilfe oder Unterstützung benötigen, dann wenden sie sich an mich."

Hermine hätte gerne verächtlich geschnaubt. Sie war erst siebzehn und trotzdem hatte sie genug Weitsicht, um zu wissen, dass ihr eine Zukunft im Ministerium ganz bestimmt nicht bevorstand. Sie hatte sich schon oft Gedanken über ihre Zukunft gemacht. Manchmal war sie voller Euphorie gewesen, dass sie, wenn der ganze Wahnsinn vorbei wäre, eine tolle Karriere hinlegen würde, um dann wieder in starke Zweifel zu verfallen, ob ihr in den nächsten Jahren aufgrund ihrer Herkunft nicht ein hartes Leben bevorstehen würde. Verschloss Slughorn, die Augen, vor dem was da draußen geschah? Oder dachte er, Harry, _der Auserwählte_ würde schon alles wieder in Ordnung bringen?

Sie zwang sich, trotz der plötzlich aufwallenden Panik, zu nicken und lächeln. Slughorns Blick glitt weiter über die Anwesenden.

Hermine aß schweigend weiter, während ihre Gedanken sich überschlugen. Sie wusste, was für eine Zukunft sie wollte. Eine Zukunft mit Severus. Sie wollte eines Tages neben ihm aufwachen und wissen, dass sie sich nicht mehr verstecken mussten. Das Gefühl der Sehnsucht wurde mit einem Mal so scharf wie ein wirklicher Schmerz. Ihr Herz begann wie vor Panik zu rasen und eine Übelkeit nahm Besitz von ihrem Magen. Sie spürte, dass ihre Augen zu brennen begannen. Von einem Schwindel befallen, stützte sie ihr Gesicht auf der Hand ab.

,Was ist, Granger?" fragte Zabini zaghaft.

Bilder flackerten vor ihr auf. Die schemenhafte Gestalt einer Schlange. Ein Zischen. Ein Knurren, das laut und grollend wurde. _Zukunft? Severus und ich? Konzentrier dich!_

,Granger!" Zabini berührte sie an der Schulter. Hermine schreckte auf. Die Bilder verschwanden und machten einem fragenden Blick aus dem Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen platz.

,Du siehst nicht gut aus, Granger." bemerkte er. Hermine nickte matt. Er hatte recht. Ihr Gesicht fühlte sich an, als sei alles Blut daraus gewichen.

,Ich gehe besser und leg´ mich etwas hin."

Hermine verabschiedete sich mit umschwänglichen Worten bei Slughorn. Dieser warf ihr einen besorgten Blick zu, als er sah, wie blass sie um die Nasenspitze geworden war. ,Sie sollten sich auch mal etwas Ruhe gönnen, Miss Granger." riet er ihr freundlich ,Sie werden einen großartigen Abschluss hinlegen, auch wenn sie nur halb so viel in die Bücher gucken!"

Seine Worte drangen nicht mehr zu ihr vor. Fest die Lippen aufeinander pressend und gegen den Nachklang der Übelkeit ankämpfend, machte sie sich auf den Weg zu Severus Büro. Die Vision von der Schlange und dem Grim, die sie seit Wochen nicht mehr heimgesucht hatte, war wieder gekehrt wenn auch nur kurz, aber dafür von einem Schmerz begleitet, der diesmal nicht nur ihren Schädel zu sprengen gedroht hatte. Sie spürte, dass das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit wieder von ihr Besitz ergriff.

Hermines Hand kam kurz auf dem kühlen Holz seines Büros auf, bevor sie zaghaft klopfte. Als sie niemand hereinbat, klopfte sie heftiger. Aber auch dies brachte keine Reaktion. Sie versuchte die Tür zu öffnen, um so hinein zu schlüpfen, doch sie war verschlossen. Was hatte sie auch erwartet. Sie waren weder zum Okklumentik- Unterricht noch zum Nachsitzen verabredet. Severus war nicht da. Sie müsste ihm später von der Vision berichten.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen wandte sie sich von der Tür ab und machte sich auf den Weg in den Gryffindor-Turm. Ron und Ginny saßen dort und begrüßten sie freundlich. Harry war noch immer bei Dumbledore.

,Wie war´s im Slug- Club? Warum bist du schon zurück?" fragte Ron neugierig.

,Ich habs da nicht lange ausgehalten." erwiderte Hermine und spürte, wie die Anwesenheit der beiden Weasleys sie wieder etwas entspannter werden ließ. Das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit lockerte seine Klauen ein und ließ sie wieder ruhig atmen. ,Aber das Essen war gut. Für englische Verhältnisse." Sie wischte sich eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

Ron und Ginny fielen in ihr Lachen ein. Es gab ein leises klirrendes Geräusch, als sich Rons Springer mit gezücktem Schwert auf Ginnys Dame stürzte. ,Oh, nein, RON, nicht meine Dame!" protestierte sie.

Hermine ließ sich auf ein Sofa gegenüber fallen und lehnte sich zurück. Sie beschloss mit den beiden auf Harry zu warten, der sicherlich gleich von seiner Verabredung mit Dumbledore zurückkehren würde. Vielleicht würde sie sich später noch ihr Runenkundebuch holen und sich wie so oft verwunderte Blicke einfangen.

* * *

Harry schien ein Junge mit vielen Aufgaben geworden zu sein. Als er aus Dumbledores Büro zurückgekommen war, hatte er davon berichtet, dass dieser ihm aufgetragen hatte, eine fehlende Erinnerung von Slughorn zu besorgen. Diese Aufgabe schien ihm so sehr heraus zu fordern, dass Hermine ihn immer wieder grübelnd im Sessel sitzen sah, immer öfter das Buch seines neuen besten Freunds , des ,Halbblutprinzen aufschlagend und die Seiten überfliegend, als könnten ihm die Seiten irgendeine Lösung auf sein Problem verraten. Hermine spürte, dass ihre Eifersucht auf die Leistungen, die er im Zaubertränkeunterricht zeigte, etwas abgeklungen war. Aber dass er sich schon das zweite Mal eines Zaubers bedient hatte, der an den Rand des Buchs gekritzelt gewesen war, beunruhigte sie. Dieser Zauber hatte Ron im Schlafsaal an den Beinen aufgehangen.

,Harry, wie kannst du an Ron einfach irgendwelche Zauber aus deinem blöden Buch aus probieren?" hatte sie ihn angefahren.

,Es ist nichts passiert, Hermine! Es war ein ganz harmloser Zauber. Remus hat an Weihnachten davon erzählt. Er war zu seiner Schulzeit sehr beliebt."

,Trotzdem, Harry. Das ist leichtfertig. Was ist, wenn du nicht weißt, was der Zauber bewirkt? Was für ein Kerl schreibt denn schon solche Sprüche in sein Schulbuch! Vielleicht wollte er nicht immer _nett_ zu seinen Mitschülern sein!" Das Wort _nett_ war ihr verächtlich aus dem Mund getroffen. Wie konnte Harry nur so leichtsinnig sein?

Aber nicht einmal Ron schien etwas daran aus zu setzen gehabt zu haben, Opfer von Harrys Experiment geworden zu sein. Er hatte schon wenige Minuten später schief dazu gelächelt.

Jungs! hatte sie zerknirscht gedacht. Und sich wieder daran erinnert, warum sie sich in Severus Nähe so wohl fühlte. Auch wenn das körperliche Verlangen sie manchmal wie ein Sturm überkam, sie genoss es neben ihm zu sitzen, nur das Kratzen ihrer Federn vernehmend und mit dem über das Pergament gebeugten Mann Blicke aus zu tauschen. Sie genoss es so sehr, dass sie eine große Wehmut überkam, wenn er ihr bedeutete ihre Feder beiseite zu legen und zu gehen. Ja, er wollte sie bei sich haben. Und dennoch gaben sein Drang nach Vorsicht und seine Disziplin niemals seinem Verlangen nach.

Hermine strich sich das vom kühlen Wind zerzauste Haar aus der Stirn und verfluchte sich dafür, es nicht zusammengebunden zu haben. Inzwischen war die Sonne dabei den letzten gefallenen Schnee zaghaft unter ihren wärmenden Strahlen zum Schmelzen zu bringen. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis der satte grüne Geruch des Frühlings in der warmen Luft liegen würde.

Hermine hatte sich vorgenommen mehr Zeit mit den Jungs zu verbringen. Also hatte sie sie kurzerhand zum Quidditchtraining begleitet. Harry nahm seinen neuen Posten im Quiddtichteam sehr ernst. Nicht einmal die Bürde des ,Auserwähltseins, seine ihm selbst auflegte Aufgabe Malfoy nach zu spionieren, sowie Dumbledores Bitte konnten ihn davon abhalten seinen neuen Job gut erledigen zu wollen. Hermine sah, wie er mit Ginny, Ron, McLaggen und den anderen des Teams die Übungen besprach, die sie durchführen wollten und sah dabei dass seine Augen vor Tatendrang aufblitzten. Harry war voller Energie, wenn es ihn erst einmal gepackt hatte. Hermine beobachtete ihn dabei wie er auf den Besen stieg, ihr zu lächelte und sich mit flatterndem Umhang in die Lüfte erhob.

Hermine musste ebenfalls lächeln. Dumbledore hatte die Erkenntnis wohl viel früher als sie heimgesucht. Dass Harry stärker war, als es ihm selbst bewusst war. Sie beobachtete die Spieler die ganze Stunde über. Ron schaffte es die meiste Zeit das Tor zu verteidigen. Doch McLaggen schien dies nicht zu genügen. Immer wenn Ron es nicht rechtzeitig schaffte den Quaffel ab zu fangen und dieser durch Tor schoss, wedelte er wütend mit seinen Armen und rief ihm zu, er solle sich mehr anstrengen. So war es nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass Harry ihn nach dem Training beiseite nahm und ihn scharf anfuhr. ,Hör auf damit Ron nieder zu machen!"

,Wenn der so weiter macht, gewinnt Slytherin dieses Jahr."

,Hast du schon mal was von Teamgeist gehört?" erwiderte Harry wütend, seinen Besenstiel umklammernd.

,Du hast ihn doch nur zum Hüter gemacht, weil er dein bester Freund ist!"

,Ich habe ihn ins Team gewählt, weil er bei der Auswahlprüfung BESSER abgeschnitten hat!" knurrte Harry. Hermine betrachtete die Szene betreten, aber auch mit einem Gefühl der Zufriedenheit. Harry ließ nichts über seine Freunde kommen. Und er vertraute bedingungslos aufs Rons Fähigkeiten.

Cormac McLAggen schnaubte und belegte Ron, der gerade gelandet war, und zu ihnen trat mit einem verächtlichen Blick. Einen Moment hielt er Harrys strengem Blick stand, bevor er sich abwandte.

,Wir werden sehen, ob er´s schafft. Wenn nicht, dann holt Slytherin zum ersten Mal sei Jahren auf." Mit diesen letzten wütend dahin gemurmelten Worten, machte McLAggen, dass er davon kam.

,Was für ein arroganter Schnösel!" fluchte Ginny und sah ihm mit wütend gekräuselten Augenbrauen hinterher. Ron guckte betreten, als er bemerkte, dass McLaggen seine Fähigkeiten schon wieder in Frage gestellt hatten.

,Du wirst weitermachen, Ron!" sagte Harry streng ,O.k?"

,Klar, mann." erwiderte Ron und tat so, als hätten ihn Cormacs Worte nicht berührt. Hermine ging mit den Jungs und Ginny zurück zum Schloss. Sie waren alle froh, dem kühlen Wind zu entkommen, um endlich wieder im warmen Gemeinschaftsraum zu sitzen. Da konnten sie es sogar verkraften, dass wieder Aufsätze und Lernerei auf sie warteten. Denn schließlich waren die UTZ-Kurse kein Spaziergang, wie Hermine sie immer wieder erinnerte. Auf Ron und sie wartete bald auch noch etwas anderes. Die Apparierprüfung in Hogsmaede.

* * *

Sie war kaum in die Kerkergänge eingetaucht, als ihr ein nur all zu bekanntes Gesicht ins Auge fiel. Es war spitz, blass und missmutig verzogen. Der junge Malfoy kam ihr mit seinen zwei Begleitern Crabbe und Goyle im Gang entgegen. Als er Hermine erblickte, zog er seine Hand zurück und verbarg sie unter seinem Umhang. Sie hatte nicht erkennen können, was er in der Hand gehalten hatte, aber es musste klein genug gewesen sein, um fast in seiner Hand zu verschwinden.

,Was gibt´s da zu gucken, Granger!" fuhr er sie an. Trotz des Versuchs einen harschen Ton an zu schlagen, hatte er etwas mattes. Crabbe und Goyle belegten sie ebenfalls mit einem finsteren Blick. Hermine sah ihm fest in die Augen, bereit ihm Widerworte zu geben. Doch sie verspürte keine Lust darauf. Sie hatte eine Verabredung im Cottage, auf die sie die ganze Woche sehnsüchtig gewartet hatte.

Malfoy warf ihr einen gehetzten Blick zu und bedeutete seinen Begleitern mit einem Kopfnicken mit ihm zu kommen. Sie gingen in Richtung Schlafsaal. Aber woher waren sie gekommen? Es war achtUhr abends. Und warum tat Malfoy so geheimnisvoll?

Hermine spürte, wie ihr das Blut aus den Wangen wich. Die Vermutung, dass Harrys Verdächtigungen gegenüber Malfoy vielleicht gar nicht so falsch waren, hatte schon seit Wochen in ihr geschwelt, doch in diesem Moment ergriff sie das Gefühl der Panik wieder mit voller Wucht. Sie musste kurz innehalten, bevor sie weiterging. Das Chaos war nicht nur außerhalb. Nein, es schlich sich nun auch zwischen Hogwarts Mauern umher. Sie müsste Harry von ihrer Beobachtung erzählen. Wenn er recht hatte, dann musste sie ihm helfen, heraus zu finden, was Malfoy vorhatte. Wieder verkroch sie sich in dem dunklen Winkel unweit von Severus Büro und apparierte mit Hilfe von Dobbys Zauberkünsten zum Cottage. Zum ersten Mal, seit sie diesen Ort betrat, knirschte kein alter Schnee mehr unter ihren Schuhen. Die vom Schmelzen des Schnees sumpfige weise gab bei jedem Schritt leise schmatzende Geräusche von sich. Wiese matte Schein des Feuers, der aus dem Salon über den Boden des Flures schimmerte - sie kannte ihn inzwischen, doch brachte er noch immer ihr Herz zum Klopfen. Sie beschleunigte ihren Schritt und knöpfte dabei ihren Mantel auf. Als sie den Salon betrat, sah sie dass Severus vor dem Kamin stand und ins Feuer blickte. Sein Blick hatte etwa starrendes und nachdenkliches. Als er sie bemerkte, hob er den Kopf.

,Sev." Sie ließ ihren Mantel zu Boden fallen, während sie auf ihn zukam. Severus zögerte nicht lange und schloss sie in seine Umarmung. Hermine vergrub seufzend ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter und schlang ebenfalls die Arme um ihn. Ihre Hände gruben sich haltsuchend in den Stoff. Aber diesmal war es nicht nur das Gefühl von tiefer Zufriedenheit, das sie befiel. Die Panik, die ein paar Minuten zuvor ergriffen hatte, schien sich an mit einem Mal an ihr fest zu klammern. Ein Zittern ging durch ihren Körper und pflanzte sich bis in ihre Knie fort.

,Hast du wieder eine Vision?" hörte sie Severus fragen.

Hermine löste sich von ihm und schüttelte den Kopf. ,Nein, bisher nicht wieder."

,Was ist dann mit dir?"

,Ich hab´ nur weiche Knie, weil ich mit dem heißesten Typen in ganz Hogwarts ein Date habe." murmelte sie in den Stoff.

Sie spürte, wie Severus ihr in sich hineinlächelndes Gesicht hob. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah ihn lange an. Er lächelte leicht, so dass sich die Falten um seinen Mund noch tiefer in seine Haut gruben.

Ihre Hände kamen auf seiner betuchten Brust zum Erliegen. Langsam begannen sie an den Knöpfen zu nesteln. Sie hatte eine Woche auf diese Verabredung gewartet. Sie spürte die Erregung in süßen Schüben durch ihre Lenden pulsieren. Sie wollte ihn. Jetzt. In diesem Moment. Egal, was Harry sagte. Unwichtig, was Malfoy tat.

Severus, dessen starrender, fragender Blick auf ihr lag, folgte ihr Schritt für Schritt zum Sofa, während ihre Hände an den Knöpfen , die sie öffneten, herunterwanderten. Vor dem Sofa innehaltend half er ihr sich ihrer Schuhe und ihrer Kleidung zu entledigen. Er bemerkte, dass sie vor Erregung brannte, die ihren Gesten etwas Hastiges und Hungriges gab. Immer wieder presste sie ihren Mund auf seinen und drang mit ihre Zunge fordernd in seinen Mund, während ihre Kleidung Stück für Stück zu Boden fiel, seufzte lustvoll auf, wenn seine Hände über ihre freigelegte, nackte Haut wanderten und sich ihrem Gesäß vergruben, um sie leisestöhnend gegen seine Erregung zu drücken. Hermine riss an dem freigelegten Stoff, während sie auf das Sofa sanken.

Ihre Fingerspitzen fuhren über seine spärlich behaarte Brust und rissen weiter an dem Stoff seines Hemdes um den Bauch darunter frei zu legen. Hermine spürte ein leises Pochen unter warmen, festen Haut, die sich über seine über seine hageren Hüften spannte.

Über ihren Mund huschte ein Lächeln, als sie sah, dass Severus Blick etwas Fragendes bekam. Sein Lippen waren fest aufeinander gepresst und es sah aus, als ertrug er ihre Berührung eher, als das er sie genoss.

,Sev." sprach sie seinen Namen aus, beugte sich vor und küsste ihn sanft.

Hermine ließ ihre Hände weiter seinen Bauch hinabfahren. Sie strich über die kleinen drahtigen Haare, die seinen Bauchnabel umwuchsen und folgten ihrem Pfad bis zu seinem Hosenbund.

,Granger, nicht." stöhnte Severus leise und versuchte ihrer Hand zuvor zu kommen. Hastig nestelte er an seiner Hose und befreite seine Erektion. Hermine spürte sie warm und hart an der Innenseite ihrer Schenkel vorbeistreifte. Schon im nächsten Moment seufzten sie laut auf und ihre Körper verspannten sich einander entgegenbäumend, als er in sie hineinglitt. Sie begann sich seinen Bewegungen entgegen zu drängen und fing den Blick seiner vor Erregung geweiteten Augen auf, bevor sie sie wieder schloss und sich dem süßen Taumel überließ.

Ihre Hände fuhren seine Brust hinauf, bis zu seinen Schultern. Die Berührung seiner warmen Haut ließ ihren Mut kurz überhand nehmen. Ihre Hand glitt unter den Stoff. ,Sev." seufzte sie ,Sev-." Ihre Hand fuhr über die Haut seiner Schulterblätter. Severus Schultern zuckten unmerklich, während ein leichter Ruck durch seinen Körper ging.

Hermines Hände wurden mutiger. Sie wollte ihn. Jetzt. In diesem Moment. Ihre Hände krochen wieder unter dem Stoff hervor und begannen zaghaft daran reißen. Wieder verspannte sich sein Körper und ließ ihn kurz innehalten, bevor er sich seiner Erregung ergebend, weiter in sie stieß. Hermine spürte, wie ihre Hände übermutig wurden und begannen ihr Werk fort zu setzen. Erst zaghaft, dann immer hemmungsloser begannen sie den Stoff seines Hemdes über die Schultern zu schieben, bis diese freilagen. Ihre Finger fuhren über die warme Haut, vergruben sich forschend darin, bevor sie weiter wanderten.

,Lass das." keuchte er leise und stemmte sich ihr entgegen. Sein Körper wurde in seiner Bewegung langsamer und verspannte sich. Hermines Hände glitten über die freigelegte Haut seines Rückens und seiner Oberarme. Ihre Fingerspitzen kribbelten vor Erregung. Sie wollte ihn spüren. Ganz. Vollständig.

Ihre forschende Hand wurde plötzlich harsch umklammert und weggezerrt.

,Nein." flehte Hermine und drängte sich seinen Lenden entgegen. ,Ich will dich, Sev. Ich will dich ganz, verstehst du das denn nicht!" Sie versuchte ihre Hand aus seiner Umklammerung zu befreien, doch sein Griff blieb unnachgiebig und auch durch seinen Körper ging ein Ruck, als versuche er sich ihrer Bewegung entgegen zu stemmen.

,Sev!" Der Angesprochene verweilte einen Moment zitternd über ihr. In seinen dunklen Augen blitzen Panik und Wut auf. Mit einer harschen Bewegung zog Severus sich zurück und beraubte sie seiner Schwere und Wärme.

Panisch richtete Hermine sich auf und zog die Beine an. Eine Weile herrschte eine Totenstille, in der sich nur ihr erregter Atem, mit dem leisen Knistern des Feuers vermengte.

Sie es nicht schaffte sich aus ihrer Erstarrung zu lösen. Die süße Erregung prickelte noch leise in ihren Lenden nach, doch das Gefühl der Euphorie, das sie noch einen Moment zuvor durchströmt hatte, war wieder dem Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit und der Enttäuschung gewichen. Dem leisen Brennen von Scham in ihrem Bauch. Sie schluckte schwer gegen ihre Tränen an.

Severus saß wortlos neben ihr und atmete schwer, sein Blick, verborgen hinter seinem Haarvorhang. Er machte keine Anstalten, das Hemd wieder über seine Schultern zu ziehen.

Hermine war versucht auf zu stehen und ihre Scham zu bedecken, doch das Gefühl der Erstarrung hinderte sie daran, sich zu erheben, um zu ihrer Kleidung zu gehen. Severus war es, der sich zuerst rührte und zu seinem Umhang griff, den er über das Sofa gelegt hatte. Er legte ihr ihn über die Schultern und bedeckte damit ihren Schoss. Einem Impuls folgend griff sie in den Stoff und zog ihn an ihren Körper. Ein muffiger Geruch nach altem Regen und Anstrengung entströmte ihm. Severus saß noch immer neben ihr und hatte seinen Blick wieder abgewandt.

,Warum- ." brach es plötzlich aus ihr hervor ,Warum tust du das?" schluchzte sie leise. ,Was willst du mir nicht zeigen? Dein dunkles Mal?"

Severus hob sein Gesicht.

tbc

* * *

Danke an Sepsis für dein Kommie.Ich habe den leicht spöttischen Unterton über Hermines vermeintliche supersoziale Unterwürfigkeit schmunzelnd zur Kenntnis genommen Ich danke dir, dass du so regelmäßig reviewst. Das freut mich echt. Denn diese FF ist eine Schweinearbeit und reviews sind immer irgendwie nett.

Ich bedanke mich auch bei phantoms voice, schanin, deren Kommies mir immer sehr viel Antrieb geben, und Padme.

Wünsche euch noch einen schönen Sonntag.

Lg Miri


	79. Chapter 79

28. EXPECTO PATROUNUM!

,Du willst-."

Hermine stockte, als sie erneut gegen ihre Tränen anschlucken musste. Severus starrte sie an. Obwohl der Anblick des nackten, nur mit einem Umhang bedeckten, vor Erregung zitternden Mädchens sein Herz schmerzhaft zum Klopfen brachte, wollte er seinen Blick nicht abwenden. Der leise Nachklang der Panik, die kurz zuvor Besitz von ihm ergriffen hatte, pulsierte noch immer in ihm. Diese Panik war so alt wie seine Jugend. Selbst für ihn selbst manchmal unbegreiflich.

,Du willst ein Fremder für m-mich bleiben." murmelte sie traurig, während ihre Finger den Stoff seines Umhangs kneteten. ,Du triffst dich hier mit mir, du lässt mich bei dir nachsitzen, a- aber du lässt mich nicht wirklich an dich heran."

Sie hatte Recht. Severus musste schwer schlucken, als er ihren traurigen, wässrigen Blick bemerkte, mit dem sie ins Feuer starrte. Sie wagte es in diesem Moment nicht einmal, dem Mann, der sie von sich gestoßen hatte, in die Augen zu schauen.

,Benutzt du mich?" fragte sie mit erstickter Stimme, so dass Severus für einen Moment erstaunt der Mund offen stand, doch noch bevor sie ihr Gesicht umwandte, hatte er sich wieder gefangen. Er starrte sie an. In diesem Moment wirkte sie soviel älter als sonst, als hätten die Monate mit ihm sie wachsen lassen.

,Glaubst du, dass ich das nötig habe?" entfuhr es ihm fast tonlos.

,Hast du das?" Ihre Gegenfrage hatte einen harschen, wütenden Unterton.

Severus spürte einen dicken Kloß im Hals. Die Erregung und die Panik, die er empfunden hatte, als sie an dem Stoff seines Hemds gezerrt hatte, kehrten zurück.

,Was siehst du? Glaubst du, mir gefällt es, in dieses schäbige Haus zu gehen, um dir unter den Rock zu greifen? Dich einmal die Woche hier zu ficken? Glaubst du das?" erwiderte er mit der Wut von aufkeimender Verzweiflung in der Stimme. Er spürte, wie sich sein starres Gesicht verzerren wollte und senkte seinen Blick. Die zurückgekehrte Erregung durchdrang jede Faser seines Körpers und ließ seinen Atem wieder hastig und schwer gehen.

Hermine, wandte von seinen harschen Worten überrumpelt, ihr Gesicht ab und starrte wieder ins Feuer.

,Nein, Sev." sagte sie leise sie, während ihr die Tränen übers Gesicht liefen. Fast war es ihm, als höre er einen entschuldigenden Unterton in ihrer Stimme. Der Drang sie schütteln überkam ihm jäh. Sie durfte sich nicht entschuldigen. Der widerliche Mistkerl, von dem auch Lily sich zwanzig Jahre zuvor abgewandt hatte, hatte sie von sich gestoßen. _Ich dachte, ich würde dich kennen-_

,Ich sehe den Menschen, den ich liebe." sagte Hermine und presste nach diesen glasklaren Worten die Lippen zusammen, während sie dem Strom der Tränen Herr zu werden versuchte.

Severus holte schwer Luft und versuchte gegen das Zittern in seiner Brust anzukommen.

,Granger-." Seine linke Hand ballte sich zur Faust. Auch wenn das Mal nicht brannte, konnte er es spüren. Es war immer da. Es würde immer da sein. Die Schlange wand sich wieder tiefschwarz auf seiner Haut.

,Mein Name ist Hermine." erwiderte sie, während sie mit der Hand über ihre feuchten Wangen fuhr.

Plötzlich beugte sie sich nach vorne, um nach etwas zu greifen. Sie musste vom Sofa hinunter rutschen, um ihre Sachen auf dem Boden zu erreichen. Severus sah, dass der schwarze Stoff auf der einen Seite von ihren Schultern fiel und die Brust freigab, doch Hermine schien sich nicht darum zu kümmern. Auf den Knien durchwühlte sie eifrig mit der einen Hand ihre Kleidung, während sie mit der anderen den Stoff seines Umhangs an sich gedrückt hielt. Sie zog den Rotz hoch und versuchte gleichzeitig gegen ihre Tränen anzukommen, die ihr in immer neuen Schüben über die Wange liefen. Jetzt sah er wonach sie gesucht hatte. Ihren Zauberstab. Sie fischte ihn zwischen ihren Klamotten hervor und hielt ihn von sich gestreckt.

,EXPECTO PATRONUM!" rief sie. Im nächsten Moment ergoss sich ein silberner Strahl in die vom Feuerschein durchwirkte Dunkelheit des Salons. Severus beobachtete gebannt wie sich eine Lichtgestalt aus dem silbrigen Fluidum formte. Ein lang gezogenes schlankes Tier rauschte zur Decke hinauf, machte einen Satz zum Kamin, um dann plötzlich auf ihn zuzuschießen. Der Otter hatte ihn kaum erreicht, als er sich wieder zur Decke erhob. Plötzlich zerfloss er zu einer anderen Form und noch während diese Form, von Hermines Zauberstab gelenkt eine Runde durch den Raum drehte, nahm sie eine neue Tiergestalt an. Eine silberne Krähe öffnete ihren Schwingen und schwang sich einen hellen Schweif hinter sich herziehend, wieder zur Decke auf. Sie flog geschmeidig mit ihren Flügel schlagend eine Runde in der Dunkelheit und kehrte zu Hermine zurück. Severus sah, wie sie einen Schwinger ausführte. Die Krähe löste sich in silbrigen Fäden auf und hinterließ wieder Dunkelheit und Feuerschein. Noch immer auf dem Boden hockend, ließ sie den Zauberstab sinken. ,Siehst du! Das machst du mit mir." gab sie heiser von sich.

Severus starrte sie an und spürte das Blut aus seinem Wangen weichen.

_Ein dunkelgewandeter junger, hakennasiger Mann geht über eine Wiese. In der Ferne verschwindet die Sonne hinter den Baumwipfeln und legt einen rötlichen Schimmer über das Gras, die Bäume und das kleine Backsteinhaus, dem er sich mit langsamen, aber stetigen, fast feierlichen Schritten nähert. Im Gras zirpten die Grillen der Abenddämmerung entgegen. Er hält etwas mit seinen dünnfingrigen Händen umklammert. Er bleibt an einer kleinen Mauer, die den verwilderten Garten des Hauses, umgibt stehen. Sein Blick schweift über die Mauer und hält inne. Mit einer entschlossenen Geste lockert er einen der Steine und zieht ihn heraus. Einen Moment lang liegt sein Blick auf dem Foto in seiner Hand. Über den Mund des jungen Mannes schleicht sich ein wehmütiges Lächeln. Dünne Rinnsaale fließen über seine Wangen. Ein leises keuchendes, ersticktes Geräusch der Trauer verlässt seinen Mund. _

_,Ich komme wieder, ich verspreche es." murmelt er erstickt und belegt das Bild mit einem letzten Blick, bevor er es in die Mauerlücke steckt. Nachdem er die Lücke mit dem Stein verschlossen hat, holt er seinen Zauberstab hervor, hält ihn an das Versteck und murmelt einen Zauber. Seine Hand gleitet am Stein hinab, nachdem der Zauber gesprochen ist. Der junge Mann wendet sich ab und geht ohne, das Haus noch eines Blicks zu würdigen, davon._

Severus wusste, dass er sie mit einem Mal völlig entblößt ansah. Sein Gesicht war starr, doch die dunklen Augen, die ihr daraus entgegen sahen, waren vor Angst geweitet.

_Das hier wird ein Ende haben, Granger, verstehst du? _

,Ich liebe dich, Sev. Ich - ."

,Komm her." bat er sie. Hermine erhob sich langsam und kam auf ihn zu. Severus griff in den schwarzen Stoff und zog sie näher an sich. Sie blieb vor ihm stehen und sah fragend auf ihn herab. Das Gefühl der Panik, das ihn durchfuhr, ließ ihn innehalten. Einen Moment lang war er versucht den Stoff wieder über seine hageren Schultern zu ziehen.

,Da ist nichts, was du sehen willst, Granger."

,Woher willst du das wissen?"

,Ich habe Filius McAllister getötet." erklärte Severus, mit trockener monotoner Stimme. Es war dieselbe Stimme, die auch seinen Mund verließ, wenn er vor dem dunklen Lord stand, dieselbe, mit der er dem Zaubergamot vierzehn Jahre zuvor von seinen Taten berichtet hatte, sein Gesicht mit einem Mal nicht mehr als eine starre, weiße Maske. ,Du hast sicherlich davon in der Zeitung gelesen."

Er konnte dabei zusehen wie sie erbleichte. Sie presste ihre Lippen aufeinander, um keinen Laut des Entsetzens von sich zu geben. Eine Weile war es still, bevor Hermine sich rührte und sich neben ihn auf das Sofa sinken ließ. Stille Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen.

,Warum?" fragte sie mit fast tonloser Stimme.

,Weil ich sonst nicht mehr hier neben dir sitzen würde."

Hermine vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen und ergab sich den Schluchzern, die sich aus ihrer Kehle befreien wollten. Severus saß erstarrt neben ihr, während sein Herz hart in seiner Brust zu schlagen begann. Die Angst pulsierte durch seine Adern. Seine Hände ergriffen den Stoff und zogen ihn über seine entblößten Schultern.

Eine Weile war es totenstill. Hermines Schluchzen drang in sein Ohr, aber es konnte kaum seinen Kopf erreichen, in dem tausend Gedanken und Erinnerungen sich überschlugen.

,Du weißt, dass ich nicht nur unterrichte." brach er die Stille.

Hermine rührte sich bei diesen Worten und hob ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte den schwarzen Stoff fest um ihren nackten Körper gezogen. ,Natürlich weiß ich das. Ich w-weiß, dass du für den Orden arbeitest."

Sie atmete tief ein. ,W-wie-."

Severus sah sie bittend an, ihre Frage nicht zu stellen.

,Wie kommt es dazu? Dass du so etwas tun m- musst?"

Er spürte, wie ein Ausdruck der Panik über sein Gesicht flackerte, bevor es wieder zur starren Maske gefror. ,Ich arbeite für den Orden, weil ich es will, Granger."

,Weil du es willst." wiederholte sie, kaum fähig ihre Unzufriedenheit über seine Antwort zu unterdrücken. ,Deswegen arbeitest du als Spion und lässt dich dazu zwingen, unschuldige Menschen umzubringen?" fragte sie entsetzt. Severus erhob sich fahrig und machte sich daran sein Hemd zuzuknöpfen. Er spürte es- der Stoff war wie ein Bollwerk gegen lästige Blicke. Aber seine Feinde aus Jugendjahren hatten selbst davor nicht halt gemacht.

,Ich werde mich nicht von dir verhören lassen, Granger." fluchte Severus und zog den Stoff seiner Robe um seine hagere, weiß betuchte Brust. Es genügte nicht, um gegen das Gefühl der Panik anzukommen, dass ihn in diesem Moment wieder scharf heimsuchte.

,Ich verhöre dich nicht. Ich habe dir eine F-frage gestellt." erwiderte sie mit zitternder Stimme. ,Was denkst du? Dass ich alles mit mir machen lasse? Dass ich dumm bin?"

,Ich habe niemals gedacht, dass du dumm bist!" entfuhr es ihm.

,Aber unwissend. Oder naiv? Was? Nur weil ich jung bin, heißt das nicht-."

,Meinst du wirklich, ich hätte mich auf ein dummes, naives Mädchen eingelassen? Meinst du, ich hätte nicht damit gehadert, dass du so jung bist?" erwiderte Severus rau.

,Sev-."

,Du bist –

,Was?"

,Vermutlich älter als dir bewusst ist."

,Und warum behandelst du mich dann so?" kam es wütend zurück.

Severus hielt kurz inne und holte Luft und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Es war schwer all diese Worte von sich geben. Jedes einzelne war ein Eingeständnis daran, dass es zur Umkehr zu spät war. Die letzten Monate waren ein Seiltanz gewesen, von dem er gehofft hatte, er könne ihn so lange wie möglich hinaus zögern. Jetzt war es zu spät. Zeitgleich mit der Panik davor, sich öffnen zu müssen, wallte auch Hoffnung in ihm auf.

,Weil ICH dumm wäre, wenn ich dich in mein Leben hineinziehen würde."

Eine kurze Weilen schwiegen beide. Hermine war es, die die Stille brach.

,Und wenn das alles nicht wäre? Wenn du nur mein Lehrer wärst? Würdest du mich dann in dein Leben hinein ziehen lassen?"

Einen kurzen Moment herrschte Stille, bevor Severus versuchte das Wort zu ergreifen. Der Gedanke daran, dass es jemals mehr sein könnte, als diese paar Stunden zwischen ihnen, war so fern und unwirklich gewesen. Doch ihre Worte holten das Gefühl der Sehnsucht nach einem neuen Leben zurück. Was wäre, wenn er noch leben würde, wenn der Krieg vorbei wäre? Was wäre, wenn er das Haus wieder sehen würde, das er -

,Ich weiß es nicht." gab er zu. Als er ihr seinen Blick zuwandte, stand dort, kein kleines Mädchen, sondern eine junge Frau, in den Stoff seines Umhangs gehüllt, und sah ihn fragend an, ihre Augen vor unterdrückter Panik geweitet.

Er sah, das dicke Tränen der Enttäuschung ihre Wangen liefen. Und obwohl er sich abwenden wollte, konnte er es nicht. Der Anblick der weinenden jungen Gryffindor ließ sein Herz rasen und seinen Magen schmerzhaft verkrampfen. Wie sollte er ihr sagen, dass er sie in seinem Bett neben sich aufwachen sehen wollte, wenn er nicht einmal wusste, ob er noch leben würde? Sie würde alles tun, um ihm beizustehen und dabei in Gefahr geraten.

Er hob seinen Zauberstab. ,EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Die laute Stimme aus seinem Mund hatte sie aufschrecken lassen. Hermine hob ihren Kopf, und beobachtete wie Severus Patronus sich aus seiner Zauberstabspitze ergoss. Die silberne Krähe flog durch den Raum, über ihren Kopf hinweg. Es dauerte nicht lang, da verformte sich das helle Licht zu einer anderen Gestalt. Kaum, da Hermine begriffen hatte, dass ein Otter geschmeidig über ihren Kopf hinweg rauschte und dabei ihr Haar streifte, sank sie auf die Knie.

Severus eilte zu ihr und hob sie in seine Umarmung. Hermine schlang die Arme um seine Hüften und drückten ihn an sich, als erahnte sie, dass er dabei war ihr zu entrinnen.

Er versenkte seine Nase in ihrem Haar. ,Ich habe fast ein dutzend Bücher bei Filius gekauft." murmelte er ihr zu. ,Das, welches ich dir gegeben habe, stammt auch aus seinem Laden."

Ihre Hände strichen seinen Rücken hinab und gruben sich haltsuchend in den Stoff. ,Er war ein toller Mensch. Habt ihr euch gut verstanden?"

,Ja." gab Severus mit tonloser Stimme zu. Er spürte, dass dünne Rinnsaale über seine Wangen liefen.

,Mein Patronus wird nie mehr derselbe sein, Sev. Weil- ." hörte er sie plötzlich sagen.

Sie hielt inne, um Worte zu sammeln ,Weil du kein schlechter Mensch bist. Manchmal bist du stur und ziemlich schwierig. Aber du bist kein schlechter Mensch. Und ich liebe dich."

Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht an der Stelle, wo ihre Wange aufgekommen war.

,Granger." murmelte er in ihr Haar.

,Hermine. Meine Name ist Hermine."

,Hermine." sagte er leise, seinen Mund an ihr Ohr gedrückt. Der Druck ihrer Umarmung verstärkte sich. ,Ich will dich." flüsterte sie. Severus spürte, was sie meinte. Die Zeit verrann. Unaufhörlich. Ihre Hände strichen fordernd über seine betuchten Schultern und seinen Rücken.

,Ich werde dir das Mal nicht zeigen." flüsterte er.

,Und irgendwann?"

Severus schluckte zögerlich. Der Duft ihres Haars umschmeichelte seine Nase angenehm. Er würde alles dafür tun, ihn nicht zu vergessen.

,Irgendwann. Wenn die Schlange tot ist." erwiderte er.

,Wenn die Schlange tot ist." murmelte sie, als wiederhole sie ein Versprechen und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals.

tbc


	80. Chapter 80

**29. Das Versprechen**

,,Fertig, Sir."

Es hatte fast etwas spöttisches, wie sie das Wort ,Sir` aussprach. Hermine warf einen letzten prüfenden Blick auf das beschriebene Pergament, bevor sie die Feder beiseite legte und sich etwas zurücklehnte. Severus spürte genau, dass etwas in ihr vibrierte, das ihre Hände zittern ließ und ihren Bewegungen von Zeit zu Zeit etwas Hastiges verlieh. In diesen Momenten bemerkte er, wie jung sie noch war.

Doch es machte ihm nichts aus. Sie hatte ihn dazu gebracht, sich die Wahrheit einzugestehen. Dass er sie liebte.

Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, dass er so gut erwiderte, wie es ihm möglich war. Er hatte nie viel gelächelt. Es fiel ihm fast so schwer, wie einen Quaffel durchs Tor zu bekommen, ohne sich zum Gespött zu machen. Was nicht daran lag, dass er keinen ordentlichen Besenflug hinbekommen hätte.

,,Das war die letzte Seite. Damit bist du dann wohl entlassen, Granger." erwiderte er trocken. Seine Augen funkelten ihr bedeutungsvoll entgegen.

,,Hast du wirklich keine schmutzigen Kessel?"

,,Die Zeiten sind vorbei." antwortete er knapp.

,,Schade. Der Zaubertrankunterricht bei dir hat mir ziemlich gut gefallen, Sev."

,,Vermutlich, weil Mr. Potter dort noch keine herausragenden Leistungen gezeigt hat?" Er spürte, wie seine Mundwinkel zu zucken begannen. Hermines Mund verzog sich, als hätte er ihr unangenehme Erinnerungen ins Gedächtnis zurückgerufen.

,,Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig!" erwiderte sie heftig. ,,Ich gebe mir nur immer so viel Mühe und Slughorn scheint es nicht zu bemerken. Und Harry hat dieses alte Schulbuch mit Notizen-."

Severus Gesicht verspannte sich so sehr, dass er in diesem Moment nicht hätte lächeln können, selbst, wenn er es gewollt hätte. Sie sprach von dem, was er einst an den Rand des Buchs geschrieben hatte, voller Stolz, den Herumtreibern, wenn schon nicht körperlich, immerhin geistig überlegen zu sein. Der _Halbblutprinz_. Die Erinnerung an seinen damaligen Stolz auf dieses Buch hinterließ selbst in diesem Augenblick ein Kribbeln. Dazu gesellte sich die Wut, dass ausgerechnet Potter das Werk seiner jugendlichen Überschwänglichkeit in den Händen hielt. Sein Drang ihm das Buch so schnell wie möglich wieder abzunehmen flammte erneut in ihm auf.

,,Du bist eifersüchtig."

Hermine hob ihren Blick. Darin funkelte unverhohlener Überdruss, was das Thema betraf. Doch schon im nächsten Moment entspannten sich ihre Gesichtszüge und machten dem verliebten Lächeln platz, das immer ihre Gesicht eroberte, wenn sie in seiner Nähe war.

,,Ja, bin ich, Sev. Aber eigentlich müsste ich mich daran gewöhnt haben, dass meine Leistung nicht anerkannt wird. Du warst in der Hinsicht auch nicht zimperlich." Sie blinzelte und griff zu dem beschriebenen Pergament und wedelte es leicht, damit die Tinte trocknete.

,,Hermine."

Die Angesprochene hob überrascht ihr Gesicht. Seit ihrem letzten Treffen im Cottage hatte er ihren Vornamen nicht mehr ausgesprochen. Er klang schön aus seinem Mund. Er schien darin zu vibrieren.

,,Slughorn ist ein Narr."

,,Wirklich? Und du? Warst du auch ein Narr?" fragte sie neckisch.

,,So ist es." Severus spürte wie er lächelte. Aber es war kaum mehr als ein Abglanz dessen, was andere Menschen als Lächeln bezeichnet hätten. Fast war es ihm, als würde Hermine aufspringen wollen, um den Schreibtisch zu umrunden und die Arme um ihn zu schlingen. Und für einen Moment wünschte er es. Doch es ging nur ein erregtes Zittern durch ihren Körper, gleich darauf reichte sie ihm glücklich lächelnd das Pergament und er nahm es entgegen und legte es zu den anderen Blättern, die sie während des Nachsitzens beschrieben hatte.

,,Wann schreibst du daran weiter?" fragte sie neugierig und ließ ihr Kinn auf ihre Handflächen niedersinken, so dass Strähnen ihres Haars sich über ihre Arme auf den Tisch ergossen. Sie sah ihn ebenso neugierig an.

,,Ich muss noch ein paar Experimente machen, bevor ich die Abhandlung beenden kann."

,,Ich kann dir helfen."

,,Ich habe nicht vor, sie in nächster Zeit durchzuführen."

Sein Ton hatte etwas so endgültiges, das für einen kurzen Moment ein betretender Ausdruck über ihr Gesicht huschte. Hermine war glücklich, weil er ihr seine Liebe gestanden hatte. Doch sie erahnte auch, dass sein und ihr Leben nicht einfach werden würde. Das schlimmste jedoch erahnte sie nicht. Dass er bald, wenn die unheilvollen Zeichen sich mehren würden und Dumbledore zu seiner letzten Reise antreten würde, Abschied nehmen müsste. Severus ließ das grauenhafte Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit in diesem Moment nicht an sich heran treten. Er musste sich soviel von ihr holen, wie nur ging. Er würde von diesen Erinnerungen zehren.

,,Ich muss jetzt wohl gehen, nicht?" seufzte sie und erhob sich.

,,Ja, Granger."

Severus erhob sich ebenfalls und umrundete den Schreibtisch. Er gab ihr einen langen Kuss. Hermine trieb ihren Mund schließlich ein letztes Mal fordernd gegen seinen und drückte ihn an sich, bevor sie sich löste. Hastig griff sie nach ihrer Tasche und holte etwas hervor. Genau so hastig hatte sie ihm etwas in die Hand gedrückt.

,,Für dich." flüsterte sie, sich leicht vorbeugend, gegen die Haut seiner Wange, trat zurück und verließ sein Büro. Severus sah einen Moment auf die verwaiste Tür, bevor er sich dem zusammengerollten Pergament in seiner Hand zuwandte, es entfaltete und zu lesen begann.

_Severus,_

_ich sitze in der Bücherei. Hier habe ich mich immer wohl gefühlt. Ich liebe die Ruhe und den Geruch der Bücher, das leise Rascheln, das die Luft erfüllt, wenn manche von ihnen ihre Seiten schütteln. Es ist komisch. Sogar die schlurfenden, lauernden Schritte von Madam Pince. Man weiß nie was sie als nächstes vorhat. Siehst du meine Schrift, Sev. Meine Hand zittert. Weil ich an dich denke. Seit Tagen denke ich pausenlos an dich und an das, was du mir gezeigt hast. _

_Deinen Patronus._

_­Eigentlich müsste ich an dem Aufsatz für Runenkunde arbeiten und außerdem müsste ich noch einige Dinge nachschlagen. Eigentlich müsste ich mich damit beeilen, weil ich nachher noch zu Harry in den Krankenflügel gehen wollte. Aber selbst an diesem Ort, der mich immer beruhigt hat, habe ich das Gefühl schier zu platzen. Mag sein, dass es vor Glück ist, aber da sind auch noch die vielen Gedanken, die mir durch den Kopf gehen. Der Gedanke daran, was in einem Jahr ist, wenn ich Hogwarts verlasse. _

_Ich weiß, dass etwas in der Luft liegt. Möglich, dass ich die Schule schon vorher verlassen muss, wenn Voldemort an Macht gewinnt. Möglich, dass die Zukunft härter wird, als ich es mir gerade vorzustellen vermag. Ich hoffe darauf, dass Dumbledore diese Schule so lange wie möglich vor dem Einfluss des Ministeriums schützen kann. _

_Da ist so viel, was ich dir sagen möchte. Auch Dinge, die ich dir schon sagen wollte, als du noch mein Lehrer warst und wir zusammen den Trank gebraut haben. Ich habe schon damals gewusst, dass es einen Grund hat, warum du mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen bist. Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, um zu dem Schluss zu kommen, dass ich nicht darüber nachzudenken brauche. _

_Am Ende des fünften Schuljahrs bin ich in den Klassenraum getreten und habe gemerkt, dass du der heißeste Typ bist, der mir jemals unter die Augen getreten ist. _

_Damals habe ich mich dafür verflucht, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe, weil ich nicht gedacht habe, dass ein Mann wie du, sich je für ein Mädchen wie mich interessieren könnte. Nein, ich war so blind, und dachte, du würdest mich hassen. _

_Ich habe deine Blicke nicht verstanden. Und ich habe mich selbst kaum verstanden. _

_Ich habe es nie geahnt, dass dies passieren könnte, denn ich habe dich zwar bewundert, aber ich habe dich ziemlich lange für einen zynischen, eingebildeten Einzelgänger gehalten, der lieber von sich stößt als jemandem eine Freude zu bereiten. Und außerdem bist nicht gerade das was man als Blickfang bezeichnen würde. Aber genau das warst du für mich, als ich ins Klassenzimmer getreten bin. Ein Blickfang. Zuweilen ein Traum, der mich nachts heimgesucht hat. Glaubst du mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich weiche Knie bekomme, wenn ich dich ansehe? Weil du schön bist. So schön, dass es mir im Bauch wehtut. _

_Verdammt, siehst du das? Meine Hand zittert wie ein Troll auf Säuredrops! _

_Ich weiß, ich bin siebzehn. Und jung. Und unerfahren und all das. Und ich weiß, dass du mit meinem Alter gehadert hast. Aber du hast etwas gesagt, dass mich nachdenklich gemacht hat. Du sagtest, ich sei wahrscheinlich älter als ich selbst erahne. Sev, du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr mich diese Worte aus deinem Mund erleichtert haben. All die Jahre habe ich mich seltsam gefühlt, irgendwie, wie über der Erde schwebend, als würden die anderen mich nicht erreichen. Und ich habe verzweifelt versucht auf den Boden zurück zu kommen, um bei ihnen sein zu können. Ich glaube, Harry, Ron und all die anderen nehmen es mir nicht übel, dass ich von Zeit zu Zeit so streng und ernst bin, aber sie wissen auch, dass ich manche Dinge nicht so sehen kann wie sie. Nicht mit dieser Leichtigkeit, wie man es mit Siebzehn tun sollte._

_Du hältst mich jetzt wahrscheinlich für albern, weil ich diesen Brief schreibe. Aber ich will dir diese Worte schreiben, um dir zu zeigen, warum ich dich liebe. Warum du der Mensch bist, der mich auf den Boden zurückgeholt hat. Weil nur du es konntest. Weil ich mich neben dir fühle, als sei ich nicht nur der strebsame Bücherwurm, der alle zur Vernunft aufruft. Ich wollte das nie sein. Ich war es einfach. Ich sehe dir direkt in die Augen, Sev und ich weiß, wir sind auf gleicher Höhe. Ich habe das noch nie erlebt. _

_Wenn mich irgendjemand fragt, warum ich ausgerechnet dich liebe, werde ich sagen: _

_Ich liebe dich, weil es so ist. Weil es sich wundervoll anfühlt. Das ist alles, was ich wissen muss. _

_Ich weiß, dass du kein einfacher Mensch bist, aber dieses Risiko bin ich bereit auf mich zu nehmen. Als ich sagte, dass du mich glücklich machst, habe ich es ernst gemeint. Trotz all der Umstände machst du mich glücklich, hörst du! Und ich denke darüber nach wie es nach der Schule werden wird. Denn ich will, meine große Aufgabe` fortführen. Ich will neben dir aufwachen, irgendwann. Und sei es in einem schäbigen Zimmer, in einem schäbigen Bett. Ich will morgens neben dir aufwachen und dich festhalten. _

_Nimm dies als Versprechen. _

_Deine Hermine. _

tbc...


	81. Chapter 81

**SECHSTER TEIL – Auf der Suche**

**1. Nach der Beerdigung**

Hermines wässriger Blick lag auf der vorbei rauschenden Landschaft am Zugfenster. Schon vor ein paar Stunden, waren die Zinnen und Türme Hogwarts in der Ferne hinter den schottischen Hügeln verschwunden. Inzwischen benetzte die Dämmerung die Landschaft mit einem rötlichen Schimmer. Sie erinnerte sich, wie oft sie diesen Sonnenuntergang auf dem Weg nach King`s Cross schon beobachtet hatte. Es hatte sich zwischen die Freude ihre Mutter den Sommer über wieder zu sehen, immer die Wehmut geschlichen, dass das Jahr in Hogwarts schon wieder herum war. Doch nie hatte die Dämmerung so bedrückend gewirkt, wie in diesem Moment.

Ihre Zeit in Hogwarts war für immer um. Dumbledore war tot.

Harry, Ron und Neville, die neben ihr saßen, sagten ebenfalls kein Wort. Sie alle hatten die ganze Zugfahrt über geschwiegen. Und keiner hatte es geschafft, die gedrückte Stimmung mit Worten erträglicher zu machen, geschweige denn die Stille zu brechen. Dumbledores Beerdigung war zahlreich besucht und prächtig gewesen. Mehrere hundert Hexen und Zauberer hatten sich eingefunden, von der Imbisshexe aus dem Hogwarts-Express bis hin zum Zaubereiminister Scrimgeour, um dem, beim Überfall auf Hogwarts getöteten Schulleiter, die letzte Ehre zu erweisen. Das Donnern der Zentaurenhufen war in der Ferne aus dem Wald gedrungen, während vom See her das Klagelied der Wassermenschen zu Hagrid hinüber geweht war, der Albus Dumbledores toten, federleichten Körper zu seiner letzten Ruhestätte getragen hatte.

Es war eine traurige, wunderschöne Zeremonie gewesen.

Hermine spürte, dass ihr wieder Tränen übers Gesicht rannen. Sie hatte es aufgegeben, sie weg zu wischen. Ein Rütteln ging durch den Zug, als er eine starke Kurve nahm. Krummbein knurrte daraufhin protestierend in seinem Katzenkorb. Hermine ließ ihre Wange gegen das Polster des Sitzes sinken. Sie verspürte nicht nur eine tiefe Traurigkeit, die ihren Körper wie eine Klammer umgriffen hielt. Da war auch eine Verwirrung, die ihr die Gedanken durcheinander wirbelte, dass ihr fast schwindelig wurde. Ein seltsames klammes Gefühl hatte von ihr Besitz ergriffen, das sie nicht erklären konnte. Schon seit Wochen trug sie es mit sich herum und konnte es mit nichts verbinden. Vielleicht hatte es etwas mit den Visionen zu tun, die sie seit Anfang des Schuljahres heimgesucht hatten. Aber genaueres wusste sie nicht. Eines wusste sie jedoch. Dass Dumbledore sie zum Okklumentikunterricht zu Professor Snape geschickt hatte, um ihren Visionen Einhalt zu gebieten und sie zumindest kontrollieren zu können. Er hatte Harry an dem verhängnisvollen Tag, an dem er sich mit ihm zu dem vermeintlichen Horkrux begeben hatte, davon erzählt.

Daraufhin war ein großer Streit entbrannt. Harry hatte ihr vorgeworfen sie zu hintergehen. Und auch seine Wut auf Dumbledore wurde erst wieder von seinem Tatendrang übermannt, als er mit dem alten Zauberer aufgebrochen war, um den Seelensplitter zu zerstören.

,,Harry, ich sollte es nicht sagen. Dumbledore wollte mir helfen. Und dich wollte er nicht belasten. Er wusste doch, wie viele Sorgen du hast!"

,,Du hast mich angelogen, Hermine. Die GANZE VERDAMMTE Zeit!"

Harrys Stimme hatte vor Enttäuschung gezittert.

,,Ich hätte es dir gerne gesagt, HARRY!" hatte sie protestierend erwidert. ,,Meinst du es war einfach für mich? Der Unterricht war sehr hart!"

Harry hatte daraufhin verbissen geschwiegen, denn ihn hatten wohl unangenehme Erinnerungen an seinen Okklumentikunterricht heimgesucht.

,,Dumbledore hat dich zu Snape geschickt." hatte er mit einer Stimme erwidert, zwischen deren Schärfe sich auch ein Hauch von Resignation geschlichen hatte. ,,Er ist in deinem Kopf spazieren gegangen."

Harry hatte sich nach diesen Worten hastig erhoben und war davon gegangen. Er hatte nicht mehr mit ihr gesprochen, bis zu dem kurzen Moment an jedem Abend, an dem er mit Dumbledore aufgebrochen war, und er ihr das Fläschen mit dem Glückstrank in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Seit Dumbledores Tod war er kaum aufgetaut. Es schien fast, als sei er erstarrt, aber seine Gesten und seine Anspannung erzählten davon, wie sehr es unter dieser Oberfläche der Beerdigung war jede Stunde verstrichen als sei sie ein Jahrhundert, angefüllt mit Zweifeln und Selbstvorwürfen. Aber trotz des Konflikts in Harry, gab es keinen Zweifel daran, dass er noch immer Dumbledores Mann war.

Hermine musste schwer gegen den dicken Kloß in ihrem Hals anschlucken, der sich dort schon seit Tagen immer wieder bildete. Harry hatte die ganze Zeit recht gehabt. Malfoy hatte seinen Plan, Todesser ins Schloss zu schleusen und Dumbledores Tod herbei zu führen, zu ende geführt. Und Snape hatte sein wahres Gesicht gezeigt.

Wieder musste Hermine die Zähne zusammenbeißen, als ihr erneut Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Wieso brannte die Erkenntnis, dass ihr Vertrauen in Professor Snape, das sie all die Jahre gehegt und verteidigt hatte, nicht einen Sickel wert gewesen war, fast wie ein scharfer Schmerze in ihr?

Warum tat es so verdammt weh?

Snape hatte sie alle getäuscht. Dumbledore. Den gutmütigen Hagrid. Das Kollegium Hogwarts. Seine Schüler. Das Ministerium, das ihn anscheinend vierzehn Jahre zuvor durch Dumbledores Einfluss begnadigt hatte. Er hatte mit seiner Tat zahlreiche bestürzte Menschen hinterlassen. Hermine erinnerte sich noch immer an Professor McGonnagals fassungslosen Blick, als Harry ihr auf dem Krankenflügel erzählt hatte, was ihm auf dem Turm widerfahren war. Snape hatte, umringt von den anderen Todessern, ohne zu zögern seinen Zauberstab gezogen und den Schulleiter hasserfüllt niedergestreckt, obwohl dieser ihn noch angefleht hatte, einzuhalten.

Danach war er mit Malfoy und den restlichen Todessern geflohen.

Hermine schluchzte leise und vergrub ihr Gesicht in der Hand. Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. ,,Hey-." Es war Ron, der sie voller Sorge ansah. In den letzten Wochen hatte er sich sehr um sie gekümmert.

,,Die Beerdigung hat dich ganz schön mitgenommen."

,,Ja, Ron." und wandte ihr Gesicht wieder ab. Sie sah, dass ihm noch viel mehr Fragen auf der Zunge lagen, aber sie hatte keine Lust und keine Kraft sie zu beantworten. Sie konnte ja selbst kaum erklären, was mit ihr los war. Auch Harrys Blick lag auf ihr. Der Vorwurf war daraus verschwunden, doch trotzdem war er noch immer verhalten. Harry selbst hatte geschworen Snape den Gar aus zu machen, wenn er ihn fände, doch alle im Zugabteil wussten, dass diese Worte nur seiner Wut entsprungen waren. Er würde ihn ans Ministerium ausliefern und Genugtuung dabei empfinden, dass er bis an sein Lebensende in Askaban schmoren würde.

Rons Hand verweilte noch eine ganze Weile auf ihrer zitternden Schulter. Sie löste sich erst, als sie King´s Cross fast erreicht hatten. Als sie nach ihren Koffern griffen und den Zug verließen, fehlte die Geschäftigkeit, die in den letzten Jahren immer ihren Abschied voneinander geprägt hatte. Harrys Gesicht verzog sich missmutig, als er seinen Onkel Vernon sah. Die Aussicht darauf, wieder für ein paar Wochen bei ihm zu wohnen, konnte nicht einmal die Sicherheit, die die Behausung der Dursleys bot, einladender machen. Und der dicke, rotwangige Mann, der ihn mit einer zackigen Geste zu sich hin winkte, schien sein Missfallen über ihre erneute Begegnung zu teilen.

,,Komm schon. Petunia hat Abendessen gemacht." hörte Hermine ihn murmeln. Harry schaffte es noch, in Rons und ihre Richtung eine Finger- in – den –Hals –Geste zu machen, bevor er seinem Onkel zu seinem Auto folgte. ,,Wir sehen uns im Fuchsbau!" rief er, bevor er zwischen den Leuten verschwand.

,,Er sollte aufpassen, und keine Soße auf Tante Petunias Plastiktischdecke tropfen lassen." gab Ron in kläglicher Heiterkeit von sich. Seine Worte erreichten Hermine kaum. Sie wischte sich hastig die letzte Feuchte aus dem Gesicht, denn sie hatte nur wenig Lust, ihrer Mutter so zu begegnen. Ron umarmte sie zum Abschied, und Neville, der im Begriff war mit seiner Großmutter davon zu gehen, winkte ihr noch einmal zu.

,,Harry wird nicht ewig sauer sein, Hermine. Es war nur ein ziemlicher Schock, das mit dem Okklumentikunterricht bei Snape. Und dass du es ihm nicht gesagt hast. Und für mich- war es auch ziemlich heftig."

Rons Stimme klang sanft. Auch er hatte ihr Vorwürfe gemacht und hatte Harry zur Seite gestanden, doch schließlich schien er es nicht mehr ausgehalten zu haben, sich gegen sie zu stellen. Er hatte gesehen, wie sehr sie unter der Zurückweisung gelitten hatte.

,,Ich weiß, Ron. Aber ich habe euch gesagt, dass Dumbledore mich gebeten hatte, es geheim zu halten."

,,Hermine -." Er brach ab, und löste sich aus ihrer Umarmung. ,,Wir sehen uns auf der Hochzeit, o.k? Bis dahin wird sich auch Harry beruhigt haben. Und außerdem-."

,,Was?"

,,Haben wir ganz andere Sorgen, schätze ich." Ron schaffte es sogar andeutungsweise schief zu lächeln. Und Hermine liebte ihn in diesem Moment dafür.

,,Oh, Ron-." Einen Moment später hatte sie die Arme um ihn gelegt und drückte ihn. Sie spürte seine Hand ihren Rücken tätscheln. Es schien Hermine, als wolle er sich nur widerwillig aus der Umarmung lösen.

,,Ronald Weasley!" vernahmen sie hinter sich eine nur all zu bekannte Stimme. Mrs. Weasley trat zu ihnen und schon im nächsten Moment kam Hermine in den Genuss einer weiteren, herzlichen Weasley-Umarmung.

,, Wir sehen dich dann auf der Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur, Hermine?" fragte sie freundlich.

Hermine nickte. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht lange bei ihrer Mutter bleiben würde, denn egal wie wütend Harry auf sie war, er würde sie nicht daran hindern können, ihm bei der Suche nach den Horkruxen zu helfen. Hermine war Mrs. Weasley in diesem Augenblick dankbar, dass sie weder Dumbledores Tod, noch seine Beerdigung erwähnte.

,,Das ist gut, Hermine, das Haus wird voll sein! Du glaubst gar nicht, wie lang eine Hochzeitsliste werden kann, wenn eine Fleur Delacour die Feder schwingt." murmelte sie laut.

,,Und wenn man in eine Sippschaft wie die Weasleys einheiratet, Mum." konterte Ron geschickt.

,,Wo ist Ginny?" fragte Mrs. Weasley besorgt und reckte den Hals.

,,Sie hat sich in ein anderes Abteil gesetzt, weil- Harry mit ihr Schluss gemacht hat." erklärte Ron.

,,Oh nein! Meine arme Ginny." rief sie bestürzt und hielt nach ihrer Tochter Ausschau. Als sie das rothaarige Mädchen bemerkte, das aus einem Wagon stieg und sich vorsichtig umsah, begann sie wild mit den Händen zu wedeln, um sie auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Ginny kam matt lächelnd, ihren Koffer hinter sich her schwebend lassend, auf sie zu. Mrs. Weasley umarmte sie innig und versuchte auf dem Weg zum Ausgang tröstende Worte zu finden, die die Rothaarige immer wieder mit , Schon gut, Mum. Mir geht's` gut` oder ,Alles in Ordnung, Mum. Wirklich.`quittierte.

Kaum da sie den Ausgang erreicht hatten, sah Hermine ihre Mutter, die nach ihr Ausschau hielt.

Mrs. Weasley begrüßte sie freundlich und tauschte ein paar höfliche Worte aus, bevor sie sich mit Ginny und Ron davon machte.

Hermine drückte ihre Mutter freudig an sich und ließ ihren Katzenkorb dabei so schnell zu Boden sinken, dass Krummbein knurrend protestierte.

Mrs. Charlotte Granger sah sie verwundert an, als sie sich wieder löste. ,,Alles in Ordnung, Schatz?"

Hermine sah die Frau, die ihre Mutter war, und die nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte von dem, was vor sich ging, an, und nickte schließlich. Der Zauber, mit dem sie sie an Weihnachten belegt hatte, schien noch immer zu wirken. _Ohnegleichen, Hermine. _

Sie spürte, dass die Nähe ihrer Mutter ihre Anspannung etwas linderte. Und trotz der Ungewissheit und dem Schrecken, die noch immer nicht aus ihr gewichen waren, fühlte sie, dass sie sich auf zu Hause freute. Bei Merlin, sogar auf das übliche Begrüßungskochexperiment, an dem ihre Mutter sich immer versuchte, wenn sie aus Hogwarts zurückkehrte!

Hermine nahm den Korb mit Krummbein auf den Arm und bedeutete ihrer Mutter damit, dass sie bereit war auf zu brechen.


	82. Chapter 82

**2. Ungebetener Besuch**

Aus der Gesellschaft Lärm und Lachen

hebt schwermütigen Flügelschlags

meine einsame Seele sich

fernen schwingenden Höhen zu

was hab ich mit euch,

was hab ich mit euch zu schaffen!

_Christian Morgenstern_

Die Nacht war über das Spinners End gekommen. Die Dunkelheit hatte langsam jeden Winkel und jede Gasse erobert, bis sie matt wie ein Bettlaken über dem Fluss und den schmutzigen Häusern lag, und alles in eine düstere Szenerie tauchte.

Severus hatte die Gardinen vor das kleine Fenster gezogen, das zwischen den mit Büchern dicht bepackten Regalreihen an einem sonnigen Tag, wenigstens ein paar erhellende Strahlen in sein Wohnzimmer gelassen hätte, wenn er es gewollt hätte. Doch Severus bevorzugte seit zwei Tagen die Dunkelheit. Sie war unaufdringlich und ließ ihn in Ruhe. Alles, was er wollte- war seine Ruhe. Seine Hand lag auf seiner Brust, die sich langsam, aber regelmäßig, hob und senkte, als wolle der dunkelgewandete hakennasige Mann jeden einzelnen Atemzug spüren. Nur wenn sein Finger zaghaft, über das von seiner Brust angewärmte, entfaltete Pergament fuhr, schien sie sich einen Moment mehr als beim vergangenen Atemzug zu heben, inne zu halten, um sich wieder senkend einen leisen, kaum wahrnehmbaren Seufzer aus seiner Kehle zu schieben.

Ein Name lag ihm auf der Zunge. Er wagte es nicht ihn auszusprechen.

Durch die Tür hörte er ein leises Rumpeln und knarzende Schritte auf dem Dielenboden. Seine Finger strichen impulsiv noch einmal über den abgegriffenen Brief und spürten die Wärme, die sich in das Pergament gesogen hatte. Wieder erinnerte er sich an das Zittern, das durch seine Hände gegangen war, als er die frisch geschriebenen Zeilen gelesen hatte. Seine Hände, die das Zittern beinahe verlernt hatten.

Die Worte und das Gefühl des zarten Pergaments ließen ihn für eine Weile vergessen, dass er der unglücklichste Bastard war, den die Zaubererwelt je gesehen hatte.

_Severus, bitte..._

Ein Klopfen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Severus hob sein Gesicht und wischte sich eine klebrige Haarsträhne von der Wange. Er wusste nicht mehr, wie lange er in seinem Sessel vergraben, in der Dunkelheit ausgeharrt hatte. Ein leises, fast unhörbares Seufzen verließ seinen Mund. Mit einer geübten Bewegung faltete er den Brief zusammen ,ließ ihn unter dem Stoff seines Hemds verschwinden und belegte ihn mit einem Zauber. Es war dumm und gedankenlos gewesen, diesen Brief nicht sofort zu verbrennen. Aber alle Vernunft war nicht gegen das Gefühl angekommen, dass er dieses Pergament brauchte. Und den Gedanken, der mit ihm verbunden war.

Severus griff fahrig nach der Phiole mit dem _sedatio_- Trank, entkorkte sie und ließ sich zwei weitere Tropfen auf die Zunge fallen. Die betäubende Wirkung legte einen Schleier herrlicher Gleichgültigkeit über das schmerzhafte mahnende Pochen in seinem Inneren. _Severus, bitte..._

,Severus!" erklang Wurmschwanzs Stimme hinter der Tür. ,Nimm den Zauber von der Tür! Wir haben Besuch!"

Severus Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, während ein Zucken durch seine trockene Kehle ging. Er erhob sich und verstaute die Phiole in der untersten Schublade einer kleinen Kommode. Dann wandte er sich um und zog seinen Zauberstab, und entzündete einen Ständer voller Kerzen. Im sanften Licht der Kerzen ging er ein paar Schritte und blieb stehen, als es unter seinen Schuhen knirschte. Ein Blick auf den Boden zeigte, dass es sich um eine alte Vase seiner Mutter handelte. Ein billiges, geblümtes Ding, aber etwas, das ihr gehört hatte. Severus erinnerte sich nur zu gut an seinen Wutanfall, der ihn überkommen hatte, als er vom Anwesen der Malfoys in sein Haus zurückgekehrt war, in die Dämmerung seines Lesezimmers eingetaucht war und die Tür hinter sich verschlossen hatte. Mit einem schnell dahin gemurmelten _reparo_ reparierte er die Vase, die nur einen Moment später, mehr schlecht als recht geflickt, wieder an ihrem angestammten Platz stand. Er streifte die Vase mit einem letzten wehmütigen Blick, bevor er sich der Tür zuwandte.

,Severus! Mach auf!" ertönte erneut Wurmschwanz Stimme dumpf durch die Tür.

Severus hob, sich ergebend, den Zauberstab und nahm den _colluportus_ von ihr.

Es wäre ohnehin nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen bis dieser kleine Wicht an die Tür seines Wohnzimmers geklopft hätte.

Er riss die Tür auf und genoss den Anblick des herein stolpernden kleinen Mannes, der sein Ohr nicht rechtzeitig zurückgezogen hatte und nun vornüber auf seinem Bauch landete. Severus hätte beinahe gelächelt. Beinahe, wenn der _sedatio_-Trank aus ihm nicht ein gleichgültiges Wesen gemacht hätte.

,Wer erweist uns die Ehre?" fragte er nüchtern, während Wurmschwanz sich keuchend aufrichtete und sich hastig über seine Kleidung strich.

,Es ist Mrs. Lestrange, Severus."

,Welch Überraschung." erwiderte Severus unbeeindruckt und überlegte einen Moment in einem Anflug von Galgenhumor, ob es genug _sedatio_-Trank auf der Welt gab, um diese Frau zu ertragen. Aber eines stand fest. Er musste sie ertragen.

,Dann bitte sie herein und hol uns zwei Flaschen Wein. Ich schätze mit einer werden wir heute Abend nicht auskommen."

Wurmschwanz schnaubte verächtlich. ,Du vergisst, wer ich bin, Severus. Ich werde schon bald nicht mehr deinen persönlichen Diener spielen. Der dunkle Lord wird mich zu sich rufen, du wirst schon sehen."

,Ja, und bis dahin kannst du schön aufpassen, dass mein Weinkeller nicht verstaubt und mein Vorrat nicht zur Neige geht. Glaub mir, der dunkle Lord wird es sehr zu schätzen wissen, wenn du seinen Untergebenen weiterhin so ergeben dienst."

,In dem ich ihnen Wein serviere?" knurrte Wurmschwanz.

,Bellatrix wartet." erwiderte Severus knapp. ,Und du weißt, sie kann sehr ungeduldig sein!"

Der kleine untersetzte Mann schenkte ihm einen wütenden Blick, bevor er davon stapfte, um Bellatrix in sein Wohnzimmer zu führen. Severus ließ sich wieder in seinen Sessel fallen und nahm Haltung an. Einen Moment betrachtet er den Schimmer des Kerzenlichts, das sich flackernd über die Buchrücken legte, die in Regalen eng aneinander geschmiegt fast alle Wände bedeckten. Die wichtigsten Bücher hatte er in seinem Büro in Hogwarts. Doch hierbei handelte es sich um das Ergebnis jahrelanger Sammelleidenschaft. In den letzten vierzehn Jahren war er oft in sein Haus am Spinners End gekommen, um seine Sammlung durch zu gehen, zu überprüfen und Bücher auszutauschen, oder an Samstagabenden bei Kerzenschein zu schmökern. Als der dunkle Lord gefallen war, hatte er eine Art Erleichterung verspürt, wenn er zwischen diesen Mauern seine Abende verbracht hatte. Doch dann hatten sich die Zeichen gemehrt, dass Voldemort dank seiner Seelensplitter wieder in einen Körper zurückkehren und seine Macht zurückgewinnen wollte. Die kurze Zeit der Illusion, dass er einfach nur , Lehrer für Zaubertränke an der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei sein könne, war so schnell vorüber gewesen, wie sie sich in seinen Geist geschlichen hatte. Dumbledore hatte all die Jahre gewusst, dass die Gefahr nicht gebannt war. Und er -Severus Snape- hatte gewusst, dass seine Aufgabe noch nicht erfüllt war.

Seitdem der dunkle Lord Wurmschwanz in sein Haus geschickt hatte, um ihn zu überwachen, war dieser Ort ein trostloses Refugium geworden, der mehr als Versteck und Empfangsort diente, denn als Wohnung.

,Severus Snape!" vernahm er eine nur all zu bekannte zuckersüße Stimme. Die Schwarzhaarige stand in ihrer typisch aufreizenden von Selbstüberheblichkeit geprägten Art an den Türrahmen gelehnt. Schon im nächsten Moment löste sie sich vom Türrahmen und schritt mit schwingenden Hüften zum Sofa. Dort ließ sie sich niedersinken. Der Stoff ihres schwarzen Kleids legte sich in Falten über das abgewetzte Polster. Sie lächelte ihm keck entgegen, doch Severus erkannte darin noch immer das alte verächtliche Funkeln, das sie jedem entgegen brachte, der nicht _reinblütig_ war.

,Du siehst müde aus, Severus. Noch geschafft, von deiner großen Tat?"

,Ich habe das getan, was ich deiner Schwester versprochen habe." erwiderte Severus nüchtern.

,Ja, sie ist ja _so_ glücklich, dass Draco nichts passiert ist." troff es aus ihrem Mund. ,Und du." Sie fixierte ihn mit ihrem Blick ,Bist der Liebling des dunklen Lords, nach wie vor."

Severus spürte, dass es viel Kraft kosten würde, diese einfältige Kreatur zu ertragen. Aber das war er Albus Dumbledore schuldig. Er hatte ihm versprochen, durch zu halten bis zum _bitteren_ Ende. Eine Stunde bevor, dieser mit Harry aufgebrochen war, um den Horkrux zu zerstören.

,Ich bin mir sicher, du hast dabei bestimmt auch ein wenig an dein eigenes Leben gedacht, nicht wahr? Severus Snape, immer voller Eifer. Besonders wenn es darum geht, zu überleben."

,Tot wäre ich dem dunklen Lord nur wenig nützlich."

,Uuh, du bist so sehr von deiner Pflicht erfüllt, da kräuseln sich sogar mir die Nackenhaare!" Ein amüsiertes Gackern verließ ihren Mund. Ihre Hand strich verächtlich über den abgewetzten Stoff des alten Sofas.

In diesem Moment vernahmen sie knarzende Schritte. Wurmschwanz trat durch die angelehnte Tür und trug ein Tablett mit zwei Flaschen Wein und gegeneinander klirrenden Weingläsern zu einem kleinen Tisch neben dem Sessel. Unter Severus bohrendem Blick goss er ein und reichte zuerst Bellatrix, und dann ihm den dunkelroten Wein. Danach entfernte er sich hastig, denn er hatte keine Lust, wieder die Treppe hinunter zu stolpern, weil er den dunkelgewandeten Mann verärgert hatte.

Severus hob sein Glas und sah Bellatrix bedeutungsvoll an. ,Auf den dunklen Lord!" sprach er mit fester Stimme. Und erinnerte sich an die ferne Zeit, als er diese Worte mit mehr Überzeugung ausgesprochen hatte.

,Auf den dunklen Lord." wiederholte Bellatrix und stieß mit ihm an. Sie trank einen Schluck und lächelte bedeutend.

,Ich muss sagen, du hast mich beinahe überzeugt, Severus. Der alte Narr ist endlich tot. Jetzt muss nur noch diese Potter- Göre aus dem Weg geschafft werden. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du uns auch dabei behilflich sein wirst."

Severus nickte ihr zu und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Wein. Er hatte seine Loyalität schon auf dem Treffen im Anwesen der Malfoys beteuert. Nachdem er Draco Malfoy bei seiner Mutter abgeliefert hatte.

,Und Lucius wird auch bald wieder frei sein. Der dunkle Lord will die restlichen Todesser aus Askaban befreien. Es wird ein leichtes Spiel werden. Das Ministerium ist fast gefallen."

Und genau deshalb hatte Dumbledore kein Vertrauen mehr in das Ministerium gesetzt. Nur die Auroren, die für den Orden arbeiteten würden noch für den Schutz von Harry Potter zuständig sein. Und er - Severus Snape - würde dafür sorgen, dass der dunkle Lord überheblich blieb.

,Der erneute Aufstieg des dunklen Lords war nur eine Frage der Zeit." sagte er ,Immerhin ist er der größte lebende Zauberer."

Severus wusste, nur der _sedatio_-Trank hielt ihn davon ab diese Worte auszusprechen, ohne in Ekel über sich selbst zu vergehen.

,Auf den dunklen Lord!" rief Bellatrix voller Inbrunst und stieß mit ihm an. Ihre Wangen begannen vor Erregung zu glühen. Es würde nicht bei diesem Glas Wein bleiben.

,Auf den dunklen Lord." erwiderte Severus ebenso fest und trank von dem schweren Wein. Er spürte, dass sein Herz matt in seiner Brust klopfte. Er würde diesen Abend überstehen. Das Gefühl des Pergaments auf seiner Haut würde ihm dabei helfen.


	83. Chapter 83

**3. Getrübte Erinnerungen**

Eine schwarze Gestalt trat aus der Finsternis. Sie trug eine Todessermaske, deren metallene Oberfläche im matten Licht gespenstisch schimmerte.

Hermine trat einen Schritt zurück und hob gehetzt ihren Zauberstab. Sie spürte, dass sich ihr Brust schwer hob und senkte, doch ihr Herzklopfen- schien nicht da zu sein. Stattdessen war ihre Brust war mit einer zähen Leere angefüllt.

Um sie herum war nichts als ein seltsames Glimmen, das die Finsternis wenige Meter um sie herum vertrieb. Die schwarzgewandete Gestalt machte keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen oder ein Wort zu sprechen.

Hermine murmelte etwas, doch sie verstand nicht, was. Statt des Verteidigungszaubers, den sie hatte aussprechen wollen, verließ nur Stille ihren Mund.

Jetzt rührte sich die Gestalt. Sie griff langsam nach ihrer Maske, zog sie herunter und entblößte ein teigiges dünnes Gesicht, aus dem ihr schwarzen Augen ihr ruhig entgegen sahen.

_Ich habe ihnen vertraut_, hörte sie sich wutentbrannt schreien. Sie spürte, dass sie ihr Zauberstabhand sank_. All die Jahre!_ Ein starkes Zittern ging durch ihre Brust. Wo war ihr Herzklopfen? Wo war es, bei Merlins langem verfilztem Bart?

Sein Gesicht, das von seinem fettigen Haarvorhang umgrenzt wurde, sah ihr noch immer unbewegt entgegen.

_Warum? _Ihre Hand umkrallte den Zauberstab und wollte ihn wieder von sich strecken. Eine unsichtbare Kraft, die wie ein Bleigewicht an ihrem Armgelenk hing, schien sie davon ab zu halten.

Sie sind der Halbblutprinz! Sie-

Der Mann regte sich nicht, sondern starrte sie an. Keine Regung, nicht einmal ein Zucken seiner Mundwinkel. Seine Arme hingen reglos an ihm herab. Mit seiner rechten Hand hielt er die Todessermaske umgriffen.

_Sie sind der Halbblutprinz! _entrang es sich erstickt ihrer Kehle. Das unsichtbare Bleigewicht an ihren Armgelenken stemmte sich ihrem erneuten Versuch den Zauberstab zu heben, entgegen.

_Dumbledore hat ihnen vertraut. Alle haben- _ Hermine stockte. Es war, als ränne ein beißender Schmerz ihre Kehle hinab.

Ich habe-

Ihre Brust zog sich zusammen. Seine schwarzen Augen starrten ihr entgegen. _Warum_- _Professor Snape- _

Wo war ihr Herzklopfen? Alles, was sie spürte, war ein Druck, der auf ihrer Brust lag. Professor Snape starrte sie an.

_Sagen sie etwas! _hörte sie sich schreien. Tränen liefen dick und schwer über ihre Wange. _Sagen sie etwas- warum- _

Ein klopfendes Geräusch. Ein Kratzen.

Professor Snapes Blick war plötzlich von einem merkwürdigen, traurigen Schimmer durchwirkt.

_Warum will ich- _ keuchte Hermine und stockte. Mit einem Mal schien die Finsternis um ihn herum zu kriechen und ihn langsam zu verschlingen. Die schwarzen Augen starrten sie an, aber er regte sich nicht. Hermine wollte sich vor stürzen, doch da waren auch Bleigewichte an ihren Füßen und diese schwere Leere in ihrer Brust. Sie konnte sich nicht rühren. _Warum- _rief sie panisch _Warum will ich, dass sie glücklich- _

Sein Gesicht und seine Gestalt verschwanden in einem schwarzen, dunklen See.

_Warten sie! Warum- _

Das Kratzen und Klopfen wurde lauter. Ihr Herzklopfen brach mit brachialer Gewalt in ihre Brust und pochte dort laut und rhythmisch bis hinauf in ihren Hals. Hermine schnappte schwer nach Luft, und öffnete blinzelnd die Augen. Ungelenk drehte sie sich zur Seite. _Warum will ich, dass sie glücklich sind?_

Ihre Hände suchten Halt am Bettlaken. Sie brauchte einen Moment zu um realisieren, dass sie sich in ihrem Zimmer befand und nicht mehr in der Schwärze ihres Traums. Ein leiser Schluchzer entrang sich ihrer Kehle. Hastig berührte sie ihre Wange, und bemerkte die Feuchte darauf. Sie weinte.

Sie spürte, wie die Tränen, die ihr in die Augen getreten waren, ihre Wange hinab liefen. Mit einem weiteren schweren Atemzug verließ auch ein weiteres fassungsloses Schluchzen ihren Mund.

_Was ist nur mit dir los, Hermine? Das kann nicht wahr sein! Es kann nicht- _

Hermine versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen und schlug dann die Decke beiseite. Die Eule am Fenster hackte noch immer ungeduldig mit dem Schnabel gegen die Scheibe. Es war Rons Waldkauz Pigwideon. Sich die Feuchte aus dem Gesicht reibend und noch immer von der Verwirrung des Traums ergriffen, ging sie zum Fenster und öffnete es, um den ungeduldig mit dem Kopf wippenden Vogel hinein zu lassen. Kühle morgendliche Luft strömte in ihr Zimmer.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten legte Pigwideon wildflatternd eine Bruchlandung auf ihren Schreibtisch hin. Hermine hätte sogar beinahe gelächelt, doch die Verwirrung hatte sie noch immer fest gepackt. Neugierig band sie ihm den Zettel vom Fuß und tätschelte ihm den Kopf, doch Pig, der sich nichts aus solchen Berührungen machte, flatterte zurück zum Fensterbrett und sah sie von dort aus erwartungsvoll an. Hermine wandte sich dem Brief zu und entfaltete ihn.

_Hallo Hermine,_

_ich hoffe wir sehen uns bald wieder, wenn du all deine Sachen erledigt hast. Bill geht es wieder bestens. Er grinst die meiste Zeit wie ein verliebter Trottel. Und Fleur hastet schon seit meiner Ankunft den ganzen Tag durchs Haus und plant ihre Hochzeit, wenn sie nicht gerade für ihrem ,gelibbten Wärwolf blutige Steaks zubereitet, eine französische Spezialität, versteht sich! Es würde mich wundern, wenn nach diesem ,präschtigähn Fest irgendwo in England noch eine einzige Blume stehen würde. Und es ist ein noch größeres Wunder, dass meine Mutter noch nicht vor Wut geplatzt ist. Fred und George kommen immer wieder zu Besuch und testen ihre neusten Streiche an ihrem lieben ,kleinen Bruder. Sie werden schon noch sehen, was sie davon haben. Ich darf ja jetzt auch zaubern!_

_Und unser liebster Bruder Percy wird nicht zur Hochzeit erscheinen. Und wenn doch, dann wahrscheinlich nur, um uns irgendetwas im Auftrag des Ministeriums zu verbieten. Er war schon immer eine Spassbremse, dieser Wicht von einem Weasley!_

_Ginny trainiert mit mir wie wild Quidditch im Garten. Ich glaube, sie braucht das zurzeit. Manchmal ist sie so wild, dass man kein Hellseher sein muss, um zu merken, dass sie ziemlich wütend ist. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn der Quaffel einen Namen hätte, den wir beide nur zu gut kennen._

_Wenn es Neuigkeiten gibt, wirst du früh genug davon erfahren. Auf ein hoffentlich baldiges Wiedersehen._

_Dein Ron_

_P.S. Wenn du hier bist, iss besser keine Schokolade die verführerisch auf Tischen herum liegt_

Hermine ließ sich mit noch immer klopfendem Herzen auf den Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch sinken. Sie hatte noch einiges zu tun. Auch wenn es nicht einfach werden würde, wusste sie, dass es unumgänglich war, dass, was sie zu tun gezwungen war, bald erledigt haben musste. Sie war zwar erst seit zwei Wochen wieder zu Hause, doch sie, konnte nicht ahnen, wann der nächste Brief herein flatterte. Sie hatte Ron auf ihrer Seite. Er würde sie mit den nötigen Informationen versorgen, und ihr Bescheid geben, wenn es zum Aufbruch soweit war.

Sie hatte mehr als drei Bücher gewälzt um sich über Vergessenszauber, Erinnerungstrübungszauber und Gedächtnisveränderung zu informieren. Doch sie konnte sich nicht recht auf ihre Arbeit konzentrieren. Da waren so viele Gedanken. So viele verwirrende Gedanken, die sie seit Wochen immer wieder kehrten, aber kein richtiges Bild ergeben wollten. Und da war dieser Traum, der sie nun schon das zweite Mal heimgesucht hatte. Eine unterschwellige Gewissheit, die in ihr vibrierte, die aber keine klare Form annehmen wollte.

Ihr Blick fiel auf den zusammengefalteten Zeitungsartikel, der direkt neben dem Buch _Geheimnisse der dunkelsten Magie_ lag.

Pigwideon gab einen fragenden, fiependen Laut von sich. Hermine griff nach einem Blatt Papier und begann zu schreiben.

_Lieber Ron, _

_ich habe wirklich noch einige Dinge zu erledigen. Aber wenn diese Dinge erledigt sind, dann hoffe ich, dass ich euch eine Hilfe sein kann. Ich will nicht länger untätig zu Hause herum hocken. Und ich freue mich sehr darauf euch beide wieder zu sehen und natürlich auf die Hochzeit von Fleur und Bill. Ein bisschen Spaß ist ehrlich gesagt genau das, was ich gebrauchen kann. _

Hermine bemerkte, wie sich ihr Herzschlag beim Schreiben beruhigte. Sie hielt kurz inne, sammelte Worte und setzte den Stift wieder an.

_Ich warte gespannt auf neue Nachrichten von euch und verfolge bis dahin den Tagespropheten. Ich nehme an, Snape ist noch immer spurlos verschwunden. In der Zeitung jedenfalls habe nichts über seinen Verbleib gefunden. Nicht, dass es mich wundern würde. _

_Ich hoffe du hast dich inzwischen von den Furunkeln in deinem Gesicht wieder erholen können. _

_Liebe Grüße_

_Hermine_

Nachdem sie das letzte Wort geschrieben und den Stift weggelegt hatte, wischte sie sich über die Wangen, an die noch immer ein wenig feucht waren. Sie seufzte und betrachtete das Niedergeschriebene. Was sollte das nur? Ihre Schrift hatte in den letzten Zeilen etwas Krakeliges bekommen. _Snape. Professor Snape. Severus Snape. _Sie musste die Lippen aufeinander pressen, als sie bemerkte, dass ein süßer, zärtlicher Schauer sie bei dem Gedanken an diesen Namen durchströmte. Sie spürte, wie ihr das Blut aus den Wangen wich. Hastig griff sie zum Zettel und faltete ihn zusammen. Mit einer geübten Bewegung befestigte sie das Röllchen an Pigs Fuß. Der Kauz wackelte beleidigt darüber, keinen Eulenkeks bekommen zu haben, mit dem Kopf, bevor er sich mit wildem Geflatter davon machte.

Hermine ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch zurück und wieder fiel ihr Blick auf den zerknitterten Zeitungsartikel. Zwei Tage nach ihrer Ankunft hatte sie ihren Koffer bis auf den Grund leer geräumt. Sie wollte ihn verzaubern, und so Stauraum für all die Sachen schaffen, die sie wohl auf der Suche nach den Horkuxen benötigen würde. Um den Koffer herum, lag der vorherige Inhalt fein säuberlich gestapelt. Dutzende Bücher, oben auf das Buch, das sie bei Filius McAllister gekauft hatte. Zwei Schreibfedern. Ihr Tintenfass. Artikel über die wichtigsten schwarzmagischen Vorkommnisse in London. Zwei Packungen _Tweeks Kaugummi- verknotet dir die Zunge_, das Ron ihr geschenkt hatte. Ihre Schulkleidung sowie die, die sie an den Wochenenden getragen hatte. Aufgrund eines geschickten Zaubers nahm sie den Büchern kaum Platz weg. Wenn Farelli das sehen könnte. Ihr würden die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen!

Obwohl Hermine ihren Koffer vor jedem neuen Schuljahr fein säuberlich ausgeräumt und wieder eingeräumt hatte, erstaunte sie es immer wieder, was alles in den Tiefen eines Zaubererkoffers verschwinden konnte.

Dabei hatte sie nicht nur eine halb gefüllte Phiole mit _sedatio_- Trank gefunden, sondern auch einen zerknitterten Zeitungsartikel, in dem das Kollegium Hogwarts sich über die Methoden unter Umbrigdes ,Herrschaft ausfragen lassen hatten müssen.

Sie wusste nicht mehr, wie oft sie diesen Artikel in den letzten Tagen entfaltet hatte, um ihn zu überfliegen. Und wie oft ihr Blick an dem schwarzweißen missmutigen Gesicht hängen geblieben war. Jedes Mal war ein dumpfes Gefühl durch ihren Bauch gekrochen, manchmal beinahe ein süßer Schauer. Ihre Fingerspitzen hatten sich selbstständig gemacht, als führten sie eine nur all zu bekannte Bewegung aus, und hatten sich über Professor Snapes blinzelndes Gesicht geschlichen. Einmal hatte sie sich beim Lächeln ertappt, ein anderes Mal dabei, dass sie leise weinte.

_Warum nennst du ihn Professor Snape? Er ist kein Lehrer Hogwarts mehr- er war es nie- er ist ein Verräter- Mörder- der Halbblutprinz- dunkle Magie- sectum sempra- avada kedavra- sie ist vielgestaltig – im Wandel begriffen- vielgestaltig- hast du nicht gehört, wie er über sie gesprochen hat?- er bewundert sie- er ist- du bist- er war in deinem Kopf- Severus Snape- er ist in deinem Kopf- warum- warum will ich, dass er glücklich ist- warum- _

Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung erhob Hermine sich. Sie musste sich zusammenreißen! Hatte sie nicht fast ein Jahr Okklumentikunterricht erhalten und damit auch eine gewisse geistige Kontrolle erlernt? Und sollte sie sich dies nicht ausnutzen, egal, wem sie dieses Wissen zu verdanken hatte?

Hermine verließ ihr Zimmer. Sie müsste gleich den Frühstückstisch decken, damit ihre Mutter noch schnell Tee und ihren Toast bekam, bevor sie in die Praxis fuhr. Sie erhob sich, eilte ins Bad und unterzog sich einer hastigen Katzenwäsche mit Wasser und Seife.

Im Spiegel sah ihr an diesem Morgen ein durchnächtigtes Mädchen mit zerzauster, pudeliger Frisur entgegen. Hastig griff sie zur Phiole mit der Seidenkrautessenz, tat etwas davon auf ihre Bürste und kämmte sich das Haar glatt. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, als sei es notwendig. Wie eine alte Gewohnheit, die mit einem süßen kribbeligen Gefühl verbunden war. Nach dem ihr Haar ihr Gesicht in haselnussbraunen leicht gebändigten Locken umfloss, sahen ihr aus dem Spiegel große braune Augen fragend entgegen. _Was ist nur mit dir, Hermine? _

Hermine riss sich vom Spiegel los und machte sich auf dem Weg in die Küche. Kaum da sie den vom Sonnenlicht durchfluteten Raum betreten hatte, vernahm sie das Klappern von Geschirr. Ihre Mutter war ihr an diesem Morgen zuvor gekommen und deckte schon den Tisch.

,Guten Morgen, Hermine!" begrüßte sie sie so gut, wie es um acht Uhr morgens ging.

,Morgen, Mama." murmelte Hermine und strich sich eine Locke aus der Stirn. Sie wollte ihrer Mutter zur Hand gehen, doch diese winkte ab und bedeutete ihr, sich zu setzen. Hermine ergab sich nur zu gern und lauschte dem Klappern des Geschirrs. Dabei erinnerte sie sich, wie sehr sie diese Geräusche schon als Kind beruhigt hatten. Die Verwirrung und die Traurigkeit, die der Traum mit sich gebracht, nahm ein wenig die Klauen von ihr. Dankbar lächelte sie ihrer Mutter entgegen, die zwei Tassen auf den Tisch stellte und dampfenden schwarzen Tee ein goss.

Plötzlich spürte sie etwas Weiches an ihrem Bein vorbeistreifen. Krummbein miaute kläglich und sprang nur einen Moment später auf ihren Schoss. Er musste gerade aus dem Wohnzimmer gekommen sein, wo er sich auf der alten Couch gerne zusammenrollte und die Morgenstunden verbrachte.

Mrs.Granger schenkte ihr einen schiefen, vorwurfsvollen Blick, sagte aber nichts, und goss weiter den Tee ein. Dann setzte sie sich, griff zu ihrer Tasse und nahm wie jeden Morgen den ersten Schluck leise seufzend zu sich.

,Ich habe heute einen Patienten, der das Wort Zahnbürste bestimmt nicht einmal buchstabieren kann." brummelte sie und nahm einen weiteren schlürfenden Schluck.

Hermines Hand fuhr durch Krummbeins weiches Fell, was dieser mit zufriedenem Schnurren quittierte. ,Wurzelbehandlung?"

Mrs. Granger nickte. ,Die vierte." sie verzog ihr Gesicht. ,Ich sag dir. Der stammt bestimmt aus einer anderen Zeit, in der es noch keine Zahnpasta gab!"

,Arme Mama." stichelte Hermine, und zwang sich ein Lächeln auf die Lippen. Eigentlich fiel es ihr nicht schwer, in Gegenwart von Charlotte zu lächeln. Sie war immer gut drauf.

,Aber du hast doch bald Urlaub, oder nicht? Nächste Woche."

,Ja. Nächste Woche. Obwohl ich mir etwas Besseres vorstellen könnte, als diese Zeit mit Richard zu verbringen!"

In diesem Moment wirkte ihre Mutter gerade zu kindisch. Hermine musste verwundert feststellen, dass sie wirklich lächelte. Doch dieses Lächeln hielt nicht lange an, als sie daran dachte, dass sowohl Richard als auch ihre Mutter in wenigen Tagen nicht mehr dieselben sein würden. Aber es musste sein. Die Gefahr die von Voldemort und seinen Schergen ausging, war einfach zu groß. Sie sollten nicht darin verwickelt werden. Und nicht leiden müssen, nur weil sie sich entschieden hatte Harry zu helfen.

,Hermine, du solltest einmal einen Tag ausspannen!" murmelte Charlotte zwischen zwei Schlücken Tee und griff zu einem Toast, den sie sich hastig mit Marmelade beschmierte. ,Ich weiß, du hast gesagt, dass das letzte Jahr in Hogwarts anstrengend wird, aber das ist kein Grund sich wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn zu benehmen!" Da er wieder- dieser sorgenvolle ermahnende Ton, den sie jeden Sommer anschlug und der davon erzählte, dass sie ihre Tochter am liebsten von den Büchern weg zerren wollte.

,Was liest du da die ganze Zeit?"

Oh, ich beschäftige mich nur mit Vergessenszaubern und der dunkelsten aller Magien, Mama!

,Ach das! Das ist für die UTZ-Kurse die ich belegt habe. Zaubertränke. Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste-."

,Das klingt unheimlich!" erwiderte ihre Mutter plötzlich, und hielt inne, obwohl sie gerade von ihrem Marmeladentoast hatte abbeißen wollen.

,Das ist ein Fach wie jedes andere. Ich finde Zaubertränke sowieso viel interessanter!"

,Ist das das Fach mit dem Lehrer der aussieht, wie eine Fledermaus?"

,Oh-." Hermine merkte, dass sie schwer schlucken musste. Das dumpfe Gefühl brach wieder in ihren Bauch und ließ ihre Hand zittern. Sie stellte ihre Tasse auf den Tisch.

,Professor Slughorn unterrichtet es inzwischen, Mama." murmelte sie. Warum hatte sie nur das Gefühl, dass ihr etwas auf der Zunge lag? Und warum hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie es nicht aussprechen konnte, selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätte? Ihr Herz begann hart zu klopfen. Hastig griff sie wieder zu ihrer Tasse.

,Bitte, Hermine. Sag mir, wenn irgendetwas mit dir ist." Charlottes sorgenvoller Blick traf sie.

,Mach ich, Mama!" erwiderte Hermine bestimmt. ,Aber mit mir ist nichts, wirklich."

Mrs. Granger hob fragend ihre Augenbrauen und sah ihrer Tochter direkt ins Gesicht. Wirklich, ich würde es dir sagen, wenn ich wüsste, was mit mir los ist, Mama, dachte Hermine betrübt.

Als ihre Mutter das Haus verlassen hatte, um zur Arbeit zu fahren, räumte sie den Tisch ab. Während sie ihre Arbeit verrichtete, und auch später am Vormittag, als sie schon wieder über ihre Zauberbücher gebeugt war, pochte noch immer diese eine dumpfe Gewissheit in ihr. _Ich hasse sie nicht...ich will, dass sie glücklich sind- glücklich- hasse sie nicht, Professor..._


	84. Chapter 84

**4. Abschied**

,Hermine!" Der braunhaarige Mann schloss sie freudig in seine Umarmung. Hermine drückte ihn fest an sich.

,Papa, wie gehts dir?"

Richard löste sich strich sich lächelnd durch seine Haartolle. ,Hast du meinen neuen Wagen gesehen? Der schnurrt wie ein Kätzchen. Damit kam mir die Fahrt nur halb so lang vor!"

,Als ob es ein Problem wäre, aus London hierher zu fahren!" erwiderte Charlotte, die am Eingang zur Küche gelehnt stand und die Begrüßung der beiden beobachtet hatte.

Oh Mama! Kannst du nicht mit dem Sticheln aufhören? wollte Hermine sagen, doch in diesem Moment schlich sich schon ein mattes Lächeln über das Gesicht ihrer Mutter. Sie nickte in Richtung Küchentisch. ,Ich habe Tee und Kuchen gemacht!" sagte sie und sah ihren Ex-Mann bedeutungsvoll an. ,Und für dich Kaffee, Richard. Na, wie findest du das?"

,Charlotte, es sieht fast so aus, als wolltest du mich zurück erobern!" erwiderte er trocken und lächelte. In diesem Moment, in dem sich Grübchen um seinen Mund bildeten, und Charlotte leise und kehlig lachte, schien es Hermine fast, als stünden sich keine getrennten Menschen gegenüber.

,Oh, nein, hast du das gehört!" hörte sie ihren Vater flüstern ,Sie hat Kuchen gemacht. Und ich habe meine Magentabletten zu Hause vergessen."

Hermine musste gegen ihren Willen über seine Bemerkung lachen und folgte ihm zum Küchentisch. Wie gut sich ihre Eltern verstehen konnten, wenn sie geläutert vom weihnachtlichen Desaster, versuchten sich zusammen zu reißen! Nur zu bald müssten sie einige Zeit miteinander auskommen, dachte Hermine und schluckte gegen den dicken Kloß an, der sich seit dem Morgen in ihrem Hals breit gemacht hatte. Der seltsame Traum war nicht wieder gekommen. Doch da waren genug andere Sorgen die sie plagten. Schon heute Abend würde sie in einem leeren Haus hocken und auf Rons nächsten Brief warten.

Während ihr Vater würdevoll an dem Sandkuchen kaute, den Charlotte ihm serviert hatte und das ganze mit Kaffee hinunter zu spülen versuchte, beobachtete ihn seine Ex-Frau nicht ohne eine gewisse boshafte Genugtuung.

_Soll ich dir was gestehen, Hermine? Der Mensch wird nie erwachsen. Auch wenn er so tut! Der Mensch ist ein Sack, angefüllt mit Eitelkeiten, die verletzt werden können, und die er versucht an anderen Menschen zu stillen. Nur die wenigsten können diesem Drang widerstehen- _

_Du auch nicht, Mama?_

_Ich fürchte nicht, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass man es nicht versuchen sollte, Schatz!_

,Und Hermine? Kommst du noch dazu etwas anderes, als deine Schulbücher zu lesen?"

,Frag lieber nicht, Richard! Sie lernt wie eine Besessene. Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."

Richard ließ, dankbar einen Grund zu haben, die Gabel sinken, und sah sie mit gehobenen Augenbrauen an. ,Verteidigung-?"

,Gegen die dunklen Künste, Papa. Das ist ein ziemlich anspruchsvolles Fach. U- und der Lehrer, der es unterrichtet, betont andauernd, dass die UTZ-Prüfungen kein Spaziergang werden."

Hermine schaffte es, ihre Stimme nicht brechen zu lassen. Doch sie wagte es kaum, dem Mann mit der braunen Tolle in die Augen zu schauen, während sie so tat, als würde seine Tochter das letzte Jahr in Hogwarts antreten.

Dieser Mann wusste nicht im Geringsten, dass ihr ehemaliger Lehrer für Verteidigung ein gesuchter Mörder war und mit seiner Tat ihr Weltbild hatte einstürzen lassen. Dass sie Tag und Nacht an ihn dachte, und dabei Scham empfand. Gefolgt von einem trotzigen Gefühl, das sich dieser Scham entgegen stemmte.

,Du bist eine fleißige _Hexe_, nicht wahr?" Ein Lächeln zuckte über seinen Mund.

_Hexe_. Er hatte es gesagt! HEXE. Er hat es wirklich gesagt, Hermine! In einem nicht belustigten Ton! Er hat eindeutig ein schlechtes Gewissen.

,Ja, Papa." musste Hermine vor plötzlich aufwallender Freude auflachen. ,Ich bin eine ziemliche Streberin!"

,Genau wie deine Mutter, Hermine." erwiderte Richard brummend und schob sich tapfer eine weitere Gabel Sandkuchen in den Mund. ,Damals im Studium. Tag und Nacht am lernen!"

,Während du eine Party nach der anderen mit deiner Anwesenheit beehrt hast!"

,Richtig, Charlie, ich hatte schließlich einen Ruf zu verlieren!"

,Ich auch!" erwiderte sie schnippisch, griff zum Kuchenteller und legte ihm ein weiteres Stück des kulinarischen Desasters auf den Teller. Über Hermines Gesicht schlich sich ein wehmütiges Lächeln.

,Und kurz vor dem Examen bist du zu mir gekommen um mit mir zu lernen! Nur mir hast du es zu verdanken, dass du nicht bei jeder zweiten Prüfung durch gerasselt bist!"

,Aber dafür kannst du dich damit rühmen, die meisten Wurzelbehandlungen durchgeführt zu haben!" troff es zurück.

,Ihr benehmt euch, als wärt ihr verheiratet!" entfuhr es Hermine im Halbernst. Ihre Eltern hielten inne und hinterließen eine verhaltene Stille.

,Alte Gewohnheiten, Schatz." murmelte ihr Vater amüsiert und biss trotzig in seinen Kuchen, dass es nur so staubte. In diesem Moment lächelte ihre Mutter liebevoll, als entsänne sie sich guter, alter Zeiten.

,Ich muss euch etwas erzählen!" schnitt Richard hastig ein neues Thema an. Charlotte und Hermine sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an, während sie an ihrem schwarzen Tee nippten.

,Ich bin vor einer Woche nach Kingsbrigde gefahren, um nach meinen Haus zu sehen! Ich bin froh, dass ich es getan habe. Es war jemand dort drin."

,Was?" entfuhr es Charlotte überrascht. ,Wie kommst du darauf?"

,Im Kamin war noch die Asche eines Feuers. Sie haben sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht die Spuren zu beseitigen. Und das komische ist- die Tür war abgeschlossen, und es gab keine Einbruchsspuren."

,Und du meinst, es waren Jugendliche?"

,Vermutlich. In der Küche stand sogar der alte Teekessel auf dem Herd. Sie haben sich auch dort breit gemacht und sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, die Asche im Herd zu beseitigen. Ein Tasse lag zerbrochen am Boden und die andere war noch zur Hälfte mit Tee gefüllt."

,Das Cottage?" fragte Hermine. Ihre Wangen begannen zu brennen und ihr Magen zog sich zusammen, als sie an dieses alte zerfallene Haus dachte. Da waren viele Kindheitserinnerungen, und wieder dieses dumpfe undefinierbare Gefühl, durch das sich ein süßer Schauer schlich.

,Wer verirrt sich den dort hin!" warf Charlotte verwundert ein. ,Ein paar Jugendliche, die einen romantischen Ort gesucht haben?"

,Vermutlich!" knurrte Richard. ,Sind wahrscheinlich durchs Fenster geklettert, weiß der Geier, wie sie das geschafft haben!"

Das Cottage war, obwohl es verfallen, düster und voller toter Insekten war, ein ziemlich romantischer Ort, musste Hermine zugeben. Wieder durchfuhr sie ein Schauer, der sie zutiefst verwirrte. Dieser Ort. Warum war es plötzlich so abwegig, dass sie nicht ein einziges Mal an ihn gedacht hatte?

,Und sie haben dort Tee getrunken. Wie putzig." murmelte ihre Mutter.

,Was soll ich machen? Die Fenster vernageln? Ich weiß nicht, wie sie die Fenster aufgekriegt haben, ohne sie zu beschädigen."

,Vielleicht durch Zauberei." entgegnete Charlotte zaghaft, halb hinter ihrer Tasse versteckt. Ihr Blick wanderte erst zu Richard, dann zu Hermine, die sie fragend ansah. Sie hielt dem Blick ihrer Mutter eine Weile stand, bevor sie ihren abwandte.

,Ich war es nicht!" sagte sie und trank einen Schluck Tee. ,Ich weiß, wo der Schlüssel ist. Und außerdem kann ich erst seit ein paar Wochen apparieren."

,Was?" fragte Richard.

,Den Ort wechseln, Papa."

,Schon gut, Hermine. Meinst du, ich denke meine eigene Tochter randaliert im Cottage!"

,Haben sie die Möbel kaputt gemacht?"

Richard schüttelte den Kopf, ließ die Gabel auf den Teller sinken und schob ihn weg. ,Es ist sonst alles so wie es das letzte Mal war, als ich dort war. Und das war vor drei Jahren."

,Also jede Menge Staub und tote Insekten."

,Das Sofa war nicht verstaubt, Charlotte. Wahrscheinlich haben sie es benutzt. Zu romantischen Zwecken, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine." sagte Richard mit einem angewiderten Unterton.

,Ja, ich weiß wovon du redest, RICHARD!" raunte Mrs. Granger zurück und schenkte ihrem Ex- Mann einen bedeutungsvollen Blick.

,Hermine-." wandte er sich an seine Tochter. ,Du bist doch eine Hexe."

,Ja, Papa." Er hat dich eine _Hexe_ genannt. Eine Hexe.

,Kennst du nicht irgendeinen Zauber- einen –Haltet-euch –von –hier-fern- Zauber, oder so was in der Art?"

,RICHARD!" rief Charlotte empört. ,Lass Hermine damit in Ruhe. Das Cottage ist nicht ihr Problem. Und sie wird ihre Ausbildung nicht darauf verwenden, Randalierer von deinem Häuschen fern zu halten!"

,Und was soll ich tun, wenn es ZAUBERER waren?"

,Warum sollte ein Zauberer in dieses Loch von einem Haus gehen, he?"

,Was weiß ich? Jugendlich halt! Die finden Muggelhäuser bestimmt total spannend!"

,Lass –Hermine- damit – in- Ruhe! Sie hat zurzeit genug Stress! All die Jahre hast du dich nicht dafür interessiert was sie macht. Im Gegenteil, du hast gedacht, sie würde spinnen und jetzt- "

,Schon gut!" Richard verschränkte die Arme und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. ,Schon gut. Je weniger ich damit zu tun habe, desto besser fühle ich mich." knurrte er.

,Papa, ich würde es wirklich gern machen. Aber ich darf das nicht. Es gibt ein Zaubereiministerium. Und das möchte nicht, dass man in der Muggelwelt Dinge mit Zaubern belegt. Selbst einen Schutzzauber muss man erst beantragen." bog Hermine die Wahrheit zurecht.

,Ein Zaubereiministerium?"

,Ja, Papa."

,Ist wohl überall gleich, nicht wahr?" brummte er. ,Das mit der Bürokratie."

,Ja, Papa, damit müssen sich auch Zauberer abplagen." Hermine schenkte ihrem Vater ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. So sehr sie es sich auch über die Lippen zwingen musste, sie wollte nicht, dass die letzten Stunden mit ihren Eltern, in Chaos und Streit ausarteteten.

,Noch Kaffee?" fragte sie. Ihr Vater nickte. Hermine zog ihren Zauberstab aus dem Hosenbund. ,_Windgardium levioasa_!"

Mit einer galanten Zauberstabbewegung erhob sich die Kaffeekanne vor den Augen ihres Vaters in die Lüfte. Hermine dirigierte die Kanne über seine Tasse, senkte sie mit einem Schwinger zur Seite und füllte sie auf.

Die Augen ihres Vaters wurden groß, während er gebannt beobachtete, wie sie die Kanne mit wenigen gezielten Bewegungen ihres Zauberstabs an ihre angestammte Stelle zurück schweben ließ.

Mrs. Granger lächelte schelmisch.

,Meine Güte, du bist eine Hexe, Hermine!" sagte ihr Vater beeindruckt.

,Ja, ich bin eine Hexe, Papa!" erwiderte Hermine, ließ sich vornüber auf ihre Arme fallen und schenkte ihrem gegenüber ein stolzes Lächeln.

* * *

Als ihre Eltern an diesem Abend in ihr Auto stiegen, die Koffer gepackt, die Reisepapiere in den Taschen, wussten sie nicht mehr, dass sie eine Tochter hatten, oder dass sie je geschieden worden waren. Sie folgten in diesem Moment ihrem inbrünstigen Wunsch, nach Australien aus zu wandern und dort eine gemeinsame Praxis zu eröffnen. Wendeil und Monica Wilkins tuschelten vergnügt und aufgeregt über den Flug, der sie in wenigen Stunden ins Land ihrer Träumen bringen würde, während sie Platz nahmen.

Hermine lauschte dem Zuknallen der Autotüren, dem Anspringen des Motors, der wie ein Kätzchen schnurrte, und wie das Auto schließlich mit einem Aufheulen davon fuhr.

Es dauerte eine lange Weile, bevor sie sich aus der dunklen Ecke löste und den Klammergriff von ihrem Zauberstab löste, mit dem sie einen Moment zuvor wohl den perfektesten Zauber ihres Schülerlebens hinbekommen hatte. Zwei Wochen Recherche. Eine Stunde Angst und Herzklopfen, in der sie das Gedächtnis ihrer Eltern neu geformt hatte.

,Bis bald- ." entfuhr es erstickt ihrem Mund. Die Leere des Hauses schlug ihr mit einem Mal mit voller Wucht entgegen. Der Flur schien trotz der abendlichen Beleuchtung düster. Die Stille schien ihr aus den verlassenen Räumen des geräumigen Hauses aus allen Richtungen entgegen zu sickern. Das Ticken der Uhr , die im Flur hing, schien mit jedem Schlag lauter zu werden.

Hermine begann erst leise, dann immer lauter zu weinen, während ein Zittern durch ihren Körper ging.

_Ohnegleichen, Hermine. _

Plötzlich hörte sie ein Schnurren. Krummbein gab ein klägliches Miauen von sich, wie immer wenn er gestreichelt und gekrault werden wollte.

,Du bist noch da!" entfuhr Hermine ein freudiger Schluchzer. Sie hob Krummbein in ihre Arme und ließ ihr Gesicht in das weiche Fell sinken. ,Jetzt sind wir allein." schluchzte sie leise. ,Hoffentlich kommt bald Rons Brief." Sie zog den Rotz hoch und schluckte gegen den dicken Kloß in ihrem Hals an.

Mit der Katze im Arm stieg sie die Treppe in ihr Zimmer hinauf und ließ den Kater dort von ihrem Arm. Krummbein sprang auf ihr Bett, rollte sich schnurrend zusammen und hob den Kopf um sie zu beobachten.

Hermine wischte sich die Feuchte aus dem Gesicht.

Reiß dich zusammen! Deine Eltern sind jetzt sicher. Du wolltest Harry helfen! Es gibt kein Zurück mehr.

Ihr Blick schweifte über die Sachen, die um ihren Koffer herum lagen.

Sie ging rückwärts und ließ sich auf ihr Bett sinken. Die Abendsonne legte einen rötlichen Schimmer über den Teppich und die ordentlich gestapelten Dinge, die später in ihrem Koffer landen würden. Dieser müsste ebenfalls noch verzaubert werden, um Platz für ihre Bücher zu schaffen. Hermine ließ ihren Zauberstab sinken.

Heute Abend nicht! Mit einem Seufzer ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett sinken, drehte sich zur Seite und vergrub ihre Hand in Krummbeins Fell.

* * *

Das Häuschen hatte sich kaum verändert.

Hermine blieb vor der Türschwelle stehen und betrachtete den kitschigen Steinengel auf der Vogeltränke, der inzwischen vom Regen ein grünes Gesicht hatte. Immer noch standen die Obstbäume und die wild wuchernden Brombeersträucher um das Cottage.

Zwei Tage hatte sie mit dem Gefühl der Neugier gerungen, und nun stand sie hier. Und spürte, dass ihr Bauch pochte und ihr Herz merkwürdig hart zu schlagen begann.

Sie hatte diesen Ort seit Jahren nicht gesehen. Es standen nicht mehr als ein paar alte Möbel und ein alter Ofen in dem Cottage. Ein Schrank, in dem ein alter Kessel und ein paar Tassen standen.

Doch der Bericht ihres Vaters hatte etwas in ihr ausgelöst, das seltsam mahnend in ihr nach schwang. Es war durchwirkt von dem dumpfen Gefühl, das sie Tag und Nacht plötzlich überfiel.

Die Stille, die an diesem abgelegenen Ort herrschte wurde nur von dem rhytmischen Zirpen der Grillen durchdrungen. Es hatte den ganzen Tag gedauert, bis Hermine ihrer Neugier und ihrer Unruhe endlich nachgegeben hatte. Die Sonne ging inzwischen rot glühend hinter den Baumwipfeln unter.

Sie holte Luft. Wer immer auch in dem Haus gewesen war, war nun hoffentlich weg.

,_Allohomora_!"

Die Tür öffnete sich ohne Widerstand. Ein staubiger Geruch umfing sie, als sie in den Eingangsbereich trat. Ihr Blick glitt über die Wand mit dem beschädigten Stuck, für den ihre Mutter immer so geschwärmt hatte, die Risse, die sich aufgrund der Feuchtigkeit in dem Verputz gebildet hatten und den Dielenboden, auf dem in einer Ecke ein großer Wasserfleck prangte. Es roch nach Verwahrlosung.

Das Pochen in ihrem Bauch bäumte sich auf. Sie spürte, dass ihre Wangen zu brennen begannen.

_Was ist nur mit dir? _

Sie zwang sich weiter zu gehen und trat in den Salon. An den Fenstern hingen noch immer die Gardinen aus grünem schwerem Stoff, und vor dem stuckverzierten Kamin stand ein altes abgewetztes Sofa. Hermine hörte sich seufzen. Dieser Ort war ihr aus Kindertagen bekannt. Und dennoch- die Wehmut, die sie in diesem Moment erfasste war keine, die sich aus diesen fernen Zeiten den Weg in ihr Gedächtnis zurück suchte. Sie war nicht genau bestimmbar. Doch in diesem Moment schien sie in ihr zu pochen, als hätte sie sich diesen Ort ausgesucht um hervor zu brechen.

Hermine, was geschieht mit dir? Was geschieht nur mit dir? Ein böser Traum? Vielleicht wachst du gleich auf. Was ist mit diesem Haus?

Ihr Blick fiel auf den Kamin. Wenn jemand Spuren hinterlassen hatte, dann hatte ihr Vater sie beseitigt.

Sie stieß ein leises Seufzen aus. Das dumpfe Gefühl in ihr pochte zwar diesmal stärker in ihr, doch sie konnte den Ursprung noch immer nicht erklären. Hatte es überhaupt einen Zweck durch die anderen Räume zu gehen?

Mit entschlossenen Schritten wollte sie den Salon wieder verlassen, als sie ihren Zauberstab zog. ,_Magicum revelio_!" rief sie. Ihr Zauberstab begann matt zu glühen. Mit ausgestreckter Hand ging sie ein paar Schritte. Plötzlich erfüllte die Luft ein leises Knistern. Hermine ging einen Schritt weiter, woraufhin das Knistern verschwand. Als sie sich herum wandte, war es wieder da. Ein weiterer Schritt brachte sie zum Sofa. Das Knistern und das Glühen um den Zauberstab herum wurde heftiger.

Hermine fuhr mit dem Zauberstab über die Sitzfläche. Das Knistern blieb und veränderte sich nur leicht in seiner Intensität.

,Bei Merlin!" entfuhr es ihr ,Papa hatte recht!"

Es waren Zauberer hier gewesen! Oder zumindest einer. Sie hatte die Überreste von angewandter Magie entdeckt. Eindeutig. Hermine spürte, wie ihr das Blut aus den Wangen wich.

,Verflucht! Was soll das!" Mit einem Schwinger ihres Zauberstabs beendete sie den Zauber. Sie wich erschrocken einen Schritt vom Sofa zurück. Das Pochen in ihrem Bauch wurde fast schmerzhaft und sie spürte, dass ein Schwindel sie übermannte.

Verdammt! Was geschieht mit dir- was ist – warum rast dein Herz- wer immer hier gewesen ist, ist weg-

Hermine wandte sich um. Am Türrahmen musste sie sich kurz abstützen als sie ein weiterer Schwindel erfasste. Sie ließ ihn vorüber gehen und stieß sich ab. Es war zu viel auf einmal. Diese Verwirrung. Mit einem Mal verspürte sie nur noch den Wunsch in ihr Bett zu kriechen und die Augen zu schließen. Der Schwindel, rumorte so sehr in ihrem Schädel, dass sie noch einmal innehalten musste, bevor sie aus dem Haus treten konnte.

Hermine verschloss die Tür mit dem Schlüssel, den sie mit genommen hatte und hastete zu ihrem Disapparationspunkt neben einem Apfelbaum. Nur einen Moment später stand sie im Flur ihres Elternhauses. Sie stieg so schnell es ging die knarzende Treppe hinauf, riss die Zimmertür auf und ließ sich mit einem Seufzen auf ihr Bett fallen. Noch immer durchflutete sie die Verwirrung und ließ ihre Augenlider flattern. Ohne den Drang zu verspüren, sich auszuziehen, ermattete sie und schloss die Augen. Sie spürte, dass sie das ersten Mal seit Tagen wirklich müde war.


	85. Chapter 85

**5. Auf der Jagd**

Mit einem Mal war Bewegung in den Himmel geraten. Severus vernahm die geifernden Geräusche Dolohows und Yaxleys, die neben ihm auf ihren Besen vorbei rauschten, dass ihre Todesserumhänge nur so im Wind flatterten. Seit ein paar Stunden flogen sie nun schon Patrouille über dem Lingusterweg und hatten für diese Nacht schon fast die Hoffnung aufgegeben Harry Potter beim Verlassen des Dursleyhauses zu erwischen. Severus wusste, dass jeder der beiden darauf geiferte, derjenige zu sein, dem dunklen Lord Potter direkt vor die Nase zu schleifen. Doch sie waren nicht die einzigen. Dreißig Todesser flogen in Alarmbereitschaft ihren Runden über die Straßen, oder lauerten auf ihren Besen schwebend in sicherer Entfernung, um sofort zu zuschlagen, wenn sich etwas Verdächtiges tat. Einige von ihnen hatte noch vor nicht all zu langer Zeit zwischen den kalten Mauern Askabans gehockt oder waren noch sie selbst gewesen, bevor der _imperius_ sie willenlos gemacht hatte.

,Es ist soweit! Da fliegt er!" Dolohow deutete auf eine Gestalt, die sich mit einem Begleiter in die Lüfte erhob.

,Du hattest recht, Snape!" rief Yaxley zerknirscht. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die beiden Todesser bemerkte, dass nicht nur ein Besen sich in die Lüfte erhob.

Dolohow machte einen Satz neben Severus und kniff die Augen zusammen. , Snape, siehst du das! Das sind mehrere Leute, die zu zweit davonfliegen."

,Ein Ablenkungsmanöver." erwiderte Severus knapp. Sein Gesicht war unter der Kapuze seines Umhangs verborgen. Es war besser, wenn man ihn nicht erkannte. ,Einer davon ist der richtige."

,Los! Wir müssen angreifen." ereiferte sich Yaxley ,Sonst geht er uns durch die Lappen!"

In einiger Entfernung sahen sie, wie die restlichen Todesser, die mit ihnen Patrouille gehalten hatte, zackig die Ordensleute einkreisten. Da war der Halbriese Hagrid auf seinem Motorrad, zwei Gestalten die sich auf Thestralen in die Lüfte erhoben, während die restlichen Ordensmitglieder versuchten auf Besen in verschiedenen Richtungen das Weite zu suchen.

,Vergesst nicht, dass der dunkle Lord ihn persönlich töten will." erinnerte sie Severus, und war mit einem Satz davon geflogen. Der laue Nachtwind zerrte an seinem Umhang und ließ ihn wild flattern. Sein Herz schlug dank des _sedatio_-Tranks regelmäßig und nicht zu kräftig. Er half ihm all seine Sinne beisammen zu halten, während er sich gemeinsam mit einem anderen Todesser, auf einen der sieben Potters stürzte. Er spürte ein leichtes Prickeln an der Stelle, wo der Haftzauber den abgegriffenen Brief an seiner Haut festhielt. Es war zu gefährlich gewesen, ihn im Haus am Spinners´ End zu lassen. Wurmschwanz hatte dort immer noch Zugang und Severus wusste, dass er regelmäßig seine Sachen durchsuchte und dass Schutzzauber riskant waren, weil sie verdächtig machten. Er hatte Albus Dumbledore versprochen bei den Todessern mit zu mischen, um sich der Gunst des dunklen Lords so lange wie möglich sicher zu sein. Und das hieß, dass er auch bei der Jagd auf Potter anwesend sein musste. Seine Hand lockerte den Griff um seinen Zauberstab. Er lenkte den Besen mit einem Rechtsschwinger in Richtung einer der fliehenden Gestalten und schloss sich dabei zwei anderen Todessern an. Der eine war Thomson, von dessen unter der Kapuze halb verborgenem, geiferndem Gesicht, er einen kurzen Blick erhaschen konnte. Den anderen Mann konnte er nicht erkennen. In der Ferne hörte er Bellatrix kreischen. ,Er ist bei dem einäugigen Auror, bei MADEYE!"

Mit einem Satz waren sie und ihr Mann Rodolphus in der Dunkelheit verschwunden, um die Verfolgung auf zu nehmen. Severus spürte einen scharfen Schmerz durch sein Mal pulsieren. Auch Thomsons linke Hand zuckte kurz, und er tauschte mit Severus einen bedeutungsvollen Blick aus. Voldemort war dabei, zu ihnen zu stoßen. Um Potter persönlich um die Ecke zu bringen. Severus musste in diesem Moment, in dem er Thomsons Besenschweif folgte, an Dumbledore denken und wie dieser über Voldemorts Überheblichkeit gelächelt hätte. Nein, der dunkle Lord hatte keine Ahnung, mit wem er sich angelegt hatte. So schnell die blauen Augen des Mannes, der durch seine Hand gestorben war, vor ihm aufgeblitzt waren, so schnell verschwanden sie auch wieder. Er musste sich konzentrieren. Wer immer auch vor dem Besen flog, den sie verfolgten, es war konnte entweder Potter oder einer seiner Freude sein. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich für einen kurzen Moment, als er an Hermine dachte. Er war sich sicher, sie saß auf einem der Besen oder einem der Thestrale, mit dem unbändigen Drang in sich, dem Orden und ihrem besten Freund zu helfen. Er wünschte in diesem Moment, sie einfach vergessen zu können, so wie sie ihn vergessen hatte. Es hätte vieles einfacher gemacht. Die Angst um ihr Leben hätte in diesem Moment nicht, durch den _sedatio_-Trank in seine Tiefen verbannt, mahnend in ihm gepocht.

Er presste die Lippen aufeinander. _Aufgaben sind etwas wundervolles, Granger…_

Ein weiterer Todesser gesellte sich neben ihn, hob den Zauberstab und schoss einen Todesfluch auf den Verfolgten ab. Dieser wich jedoch mit einem geschickten Schlenker seines Besens aus und stieß ein wütendes Knurren aus. Der Umhang des Verfolgten gab für einen Moment das Gesicht des Mannes frei, der auf dem Besen saß, vor sich einen der sieben Potters. Es war Lupin, dessen von angegrautem Haar umrahmte, konzentrierte Miene, zum Vorschein kam. Das entbehrungsreiche, sorgenvolle Leben, das er als Werwolf führte, hatte deutliche Spuren an ihm hinterlassen. Er warf dem Todesser hinter sich einen gehetzten Blick zu, und wandte sich wieder um. Severus schickte einen Schockzauber ab, doch der halbherzige Versuch Lupin zu treffen, war wie gehofft, erfolglos. Lupin machte einen Satz und schickte einen Schockzauber zurück, der Thomson beinahe von seinem Besen riss, während sie weiter und weiter in schwindelerregenden Höhen über die Häuserdächer hinweg rasten. Der Flugwind peitschte ihre Umhänge, den Stoff ihrer Kapuzen und das Haar ins Gesicht. Lupins Schützling wandte sich um und traf Thomson mit einem gut gezielten Schockzauber mitten ihn die Brust. Der Todesser wankte und stieß beinahe mit Severus zusammen, der hastig auswich.

,STUPOR!" Lupins Fluch ließ Thompson vom Besen gleiten und in die Tiefe stürzen. Lupins Begleiter bombardierte ihn und die anderen Todesser mit weiteren Flüchen. Eine Windböe erfasste Severus Kapuze als er versuchte auf zuschließen und fegte sie ihm vom Kopf. Für einen Moment trafen sich seiner und Lupins Blick. Lupin blickte ihn nicht weniger grimmig an, als er ihn, und wandte sich wieder um, um sich auf den Besenflug zu konzentrieren. Severus zog hastig seine Kapuze wieder über den Kopf. Sein Herz begann aus Ärger darüber, dass Lupin ihn gesehen hatte, zu heftig zu schlagen.

Mit geschickten Schlenkern wich der Werwolf den Schockzaubern und Todesflüchen seiner Verfolger aus, die darauf ´bedacht waren, nur ihn und nicht seine _wertvolle _Fracht zu treffen.

Sie rasten weiter durch die Lüfte. Severus wusste nicht mehr wie weit sie geflogen waren, doch die sieben Potters mitsamt Begleiter waren schon über Kilometer verstreut auf dem Weg zu ihren Verstecken, von denen aus sie weiterreisen konnten. Wieder feuerte er einen Schockzauber an Lupin vorbei, dem er ohne Anstrengung ausweichen konnte. Lupin machte einen Satz nach oben.

,Ich krieg ihn. Ich krieg den Werwolf!" zischte es unter der Kapuze des Todessers, der neben ihm her flog. Er flog dem dahin rasenden Ordensmitglied hinterher und hob den Zauberstab um damit auf seinen Rücken zu zielen.

,SECTUM SEMPRA!" schrie Severus hastig. Der Fluch verfehlte den Todesser.

Severus Herz begann wieder zu hämmern. Verdammt! Er hatte selbst kaum gemerkt, wie seine Hand sich gehoben hatte. Schweißig umklammerte sie seinen Kirschholzauberstab. Verdutzt fiel der Todesser, der Lupin verfolgte zurück und warf Severus einen gehetzten Blick zu. Er kannte diesen Fluch nicht. Lupin umklammerte seinen Schützling, der plötzlich seltsam krumm auf dem Besen saß und sich die Hand an den Kopf hielt, während er versuchte, sich mit der anderen am Besenstiel fest zu klammern. Severus hängte sich an ihren Schweif.

Sein Herz begann fast schmerzhaft zu hämmern, als er sah, dass Lupins Potter mit blutüberströmten Kopf über dem Besen hing. Du hast ihn verletzt. Verdammt, du hast ihn-

Aber immerhin reicht es, damit sie entkommen können.

Lupin redete auf seinen Schützling ein, hielt ihn umklammert und konzentrierte sich auf den Besenflug. Unter ihnen tauchte ein Wald auf, über den er wie ein Besessener dahin flog. Gleich darauf tauchte ein Haus auf, auf das Lupin mit einem Schlenker nach unten, zuflog.

,Halt durch, ja. Bald bist du wieder bei deinem Bruder, halt durch." hörte er Lupin durch die das laute Flattern der Umhänge in der Luft, rufen. Der Todesser, der neben ihm noch immer die Verfolgung aufgenommen hatte, schickte Lupin einen letzten Todesfluch hinterher, doch der grüne Strahl prallte ein paar Meter neben dem Verfolgten an einer Zauberbarrierre ab und zerstob in tausend kleine Funken.

Die dunkle Gestalt fluchte und machte einen Satz zurück, damit er nicht gegen die Barriere stieß.

,Wir kriegen euch" schrie der Mann, der vor Enttäuschung zitternd auf seinem Besen abwechselnd nach links und nach rechts schwebte, den Fliehenden hinterher. ,Wenn das Ministerium fällt, dann seid ihr erledigt!"

Das war nicht Potter, und auch nicht Hermine, dachte Severus erleichtert. Doch Genugtuung gab es ihm nicht.

,Fliegen wir zurück." sagte er ,Ich glaube nicht, dass es der echte Potter war. Vielleicht hatten die anderen mehr Erfolg."

Der Todesser gab ein unwilliges, wütendes Knurren von sich und wandte sich mit einem Nicken um. ,Gucken wir, ob Thomson, dieser Möchtegernzauberer, es geschafft hat."

* * *

Nach und nach fanden sich alle Todesser wieder im Anwesen der Malfoys ein. Die Hausherr und seine Familie selbst hatte nicht an der Jagd teilgenommen. Die Schmach, ausgeschlossen worden zu sein, war noch immer in Lucius und Narzissas Gesicht ab zu lesen. Draco verhielt sich still. Er hob nicht einmal das Gesicht, als sein Patenonkel den Raum betrat und sich neben die restlichen Todesser gesellte, die sich um den Sessel gruppiert hatten, in dem Voldemort sich niedergelassen hatte. Yaxley guckte ernst. Severus sah, dass er die Lippen aufeinander gepresst hatte. Schlug sein Herz genau so wie es seines tat? Dolohow, der neben ihm stand, streifte ihn mit einem abschätzigen Blick.

Thomson saß in einer Ecke auf einem Stuhl und leckte seine Wunden. Er war tief gefallen und hatte es einem Federzauber zu verdanken, dass er sich nicht sämtliche Knochen im Leib gebrochen hatte.

Die Miene des dunklen Lords war starr, nichts regte sich darin, ein Zeichen dafür, wie sehr es hinter Voldemorts Stirn arbeitete. Eben war er aus dem Keller des Anwesen heraufgestiegen, noch immer den geifernden Ausdruck an sich, wie immer, wenn er gefoltert und verhört hatte. Die Schreie Olivanders waren bis in den Salon gedrungen. Narzissa hatte sogar ihr Haupt gesenkt, als sie sie vernommen hatte. In Lucius Gesicht hatte sich nichts getan, als sei es ebenso erstarrt, wie das Voldemorts. Lucius Malfoy wusste, dass er ausgedient hatte und dass nur sein Reinblüterstatus seine Anwesenheit in diesem Raum rechtfertigte.

Voldemort hatte Potter nicht erwischt. Genau so wie die anderen, hatte er den Verfolgten, nicht rechtzeitig erreicht, bevor dieser durch die Schutzbarriere des Ministeriums geflogen war. Die nachdenkliche Miene Voldemorts verriet kaum, worüber er sich den Kopf zerbrach. Doch alle Anwesenden bemerkten die knisternde Spannung, die in der Luft lag. Würde heute abend noch jemand anderes als Olivander den _crucio_ zu spüren bekommen?

,Herr, ihr habt Madeye-Moody erledigt." warf Bellatrix voller Bewunderung in die Stille, trat vor und verbeugte sich. Ihr schwarzes Haar war noch immer vom Kampf zerzaust und fiel ihr über die Schultern. ,Der fähigste der Auroren ist tot. Und wenn das Ministerium gefallen ist, muss der _arme kleine Junge_ auf sich selbst aufpassen. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern und ihr-."

,Schweig!" Voldemorts hohe, leise Stimme schnitt ihr das Wort ab. Er bedeutete ihr mit einer Geste, wieder zurück zu treten. Bellatrix gehorchte, wenn auch mit kurzem Zögern.

Seine Miene verfinsterte sich einen Moment, bevor sie wieder ausdruckslos wurde.

,Ich habe heute abend wieder etwas verstanden." begann er zu sprechen. ,Ich habe begriffen, dass ich die Sache anders angehen und – etwas Geduld haben muss!"

Es schien eine Art Erleichterung durch den Raum zu gehen.

,Harry Potter wird sich nicht ewig verstecken können. Er kann sich schon bald nicht mehr auf den Schutz des Ministerium verlassen. Ich habe Jahre gewartet. Da werden mir ein paar Wochen mehr oder weniger wohl nichts ausmachen." Seine Hand befehligte die Schlange, die zusammengerollt neben dem Sessel ruhte, zu sich. Sie hob den leise züngelnd den Kopf und glitt über die Sessellehne, hinauf auf seine Schultern.

,Was ist mit Scrimgeour?" fragte Voldemort und strich seiner Schlange über den Kopf.

,Es ist nur noch eine Frage von Tagen." meldete sich Yaxley zu Wort. ,Thicknesse ist in unserer Hand. Wir können ihn sofort einsetzen, wenn Scrimgeour aus dem Weg geschafft ist. Und das dürfte kein Problem sein, denn ich habe es geschafft einen weiteren Mann aus seinem engsten Kreis mit einem _imperius_ zu belegen. Wir können bald zu schlagen."

Die Aussicht, dass das Ministerium bald in seinen Händen sein würde, schien Voldemort zu besänftigen.

,Ihr werdet die Häuser der Ordensmitglieder überwachen. Zwei Leute werden ab heute auch Blacks Haus überwachen. Nur für den Fall, dass Potter versucht in seinem EIGENTUM Unterschlupf zu finden. Hast du dort etwas auffälliges entdeckt, Severus?"

Severus schwieg. Jeder im Raum sah in diesem Moment, dass er schwer gegen seine Zunge anschluckte, die ihm mit einem Mal prickelnd am Gaumen festhafete. Voldemort lächelte kurz und dünn. Er wusste von dem Zungenlähmfluch und dem _fidelius_- Zauber, der das ehemalige Ordenmitglied zum Schweigen zwang. Alles, was Severus dort gesehen und gefunden hatte, hatte sich tief in seine Seele eingebrannt, doch es es würde nicht seinen Mund verlassen.

,Natürlich nicht." höhnte Voldemort und schenkte Severus einen bohrenden Blick. ,Aber du wirst sicherlich noch eine Aufgabe bekommen, in der du nützlicher sein kannst, Severus. Unter Umständen brauchst du deine Zunge nur selten zu benutzen."

Ein leises Lachen ging durch die Runde. Voldemorts Gesicht bekam wieder etwas verbissenes. Es schien, als gingen ihm tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf.

,Ihr seid entlassen. Geht!" befahl er scharf. Die Anwesenden gehorchten nur zu gern, froh darüber, dass keiner von ihnen bestraft worden war. Der dunkle Lord schien seine Wut an Olivander ausgelassen zu haben. Die Todesser verließen mit langsam gewählten, aber stetigen Schritten den Raum. Dolohow trat, kaum, da sie den dämmrigen mit Porträts behangenen Eingangsbereich erreicht hatten, neben Severus. Der einen Kopf größere und deutlich ältere Mann sah mit einem Grinsen auf ihn herab. ,Ich hab schon immer gewusst, dass der dunkle Lord dich bevorzugt. Was meinst du? Was für eine Aufgabe wird er dir übertragen?"

Severus wollte Albus Wunsch nachkommen, die Schüler Hogwarts im Auge zu gehalten, und das konnte er nur, wenn er dort wieder einen Posten bekam. Er hatte dem dunklen Lord in einer privaten Unterredung vorgeschlagen, wieder Posten an der Zauberschule zu beziehen, doch Voldemort war noch nicht wieder darauf eingegangen, zu verbissen war er gewesen, Potter sofort in die Hände zu bekommen.

,Keine Ahnung." sagte Severus.

,Snape, das glaub ich dir nicht." Dolohow schenkte dem hakennasigen Mann eine weiteres Grinsen, dass sein lang gezogenes Gesicht noch mehr entstellte und ging mit kräftigen Schritten von dannen.

Severus holte langsam und fast unhörbar Luft. Er ging, ohne sich noch einmal um zu drehen, zur Tür hinaus, dieselbe Tür, die ihn zwanzig Jahre zuvor ins Verderben geführt hatte. Unbehelligt, ging er zwischen den Hecken entlang , zwischen den geisterhaft Lucius weiße Pfauen umherstolzierten. Über ihm erhoben sich Todesser in die Luft, um ihren Posten an zu treten.

Severus schritt durch das schmiedeeiserne Tor, froh, dass der dunkle Lord ihm gestattete, in sein Haus am Spinners End zurück zu kehren und disapparierte. Dort wartete zwar ein wütender, eifersüchtiger Wurmschwanz auf ihn, aber es war noch immer besser, als im Hauptquartier herum zu hängen.

Die Luft um ihn herum quetschte sich zusammen und entließ ihn an einem anderen Ort.

Severus schlug der Geruch von brackigem Flusswasser entgegen. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug sog er ihn in seine Lungen und stieß sie leise seufzend wieder aus.

Das einzige Gefühl der Befriedigung, das er in dieser Nacht mit nach Hause nehmen konnte, entsprang der Erleichterung darüber, dass Hermine nichts geschehen war.


	86. Chapter 86

**6. Flucht**

Es hatte drei Tage gedauert, das Täschchen zu verzaubern. Sicher ist sicher, dachte Hermine mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend, während sie ihre Frisur noch einmal im Badezimmerspiegel überprüfte und die Spange hinterm Ohr fester ins Haar drückte. Es hatte Ausdauer und jede Menge Seidenkrautessenz gekostet, es zu bändigen und glatt zu bekommen. Doch sie hatte sich damit eben so viel Mühe gegeben, wie mit der Verzauberung ihres Perlentäschchens. Aber was hätte sie auch machen sollen, um nicht verrückt zu werden? Sie hatte sich mit Arbeit betäubt. Ihre Aussprache mit Harry war ausgeblieben, so sehr sie auch versucht hatte, mit ihm ins Gespräch zu kommen. Die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen rumorten noch immer in seinem Kopf. Madeye war tot. Ebenso wie Hedwig. George war von Snape am Kopf schwer verletzt worden. Hinzu kam die ständige Angst vor dem nächsten Angriff der Todesser. Das, was Harry über Dumbledores vermeintliche Vergangenheit gelesen hatte. Und Mrs. Weasleys argwöhnische Einstellung ihrem Vorhaben gegenüber, sich auf die Suche nach etwas zu machen, von dem sie keine Ahnung hatte, was es war. Die Heimlichtuerei ihr gegenüber durchzog den ganzen Tag. Immerzu verbargen sie ihre Sachen, oder tuschelten hastig miteinander, wenn sie sich unbeobachtet fühlten.

Und dann, an Harrys Geburtstag war Scrimgeour gekommen und hatte ihnen diese seltsamen Hinterlassenschaften Dumbledores gebracht. Jetzt zierte ein weiteres Buch den beachtlichen Haufen, der sich vergraben in der _Vorratslager_ befand, das sich in ihrem Handtäschen verbarg. _Die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden. _

,Gott sei dank, dir ist nichts passiert." hatte Harry erleichtert von sich gegeben, als sie nach der Flucht vom Lingusterweg zu den Weasleys gestoßen war, doch mehr als diese Erleichterung hatte er nicht zugelassen. In der darauf folgenden Zeit hatte er mit ihr über die Pläne und die Vorbereitung für ihre Reise gesprochen; sein Ton war sachlich geblieben und hatte eine Distanz erzeugt, die Hermine nicht hatte durchdringen können. Ron stand ihr bei, doch seine Aufmerksamkeit war nur wenig Trost. Ihr bester Freund war noch immer enttäuscht von ihr, weil sie ihn fast ein ganzes Jahr angelogen hatte.

Ginnys Anwesenheit schien ihn nicht aus der Fassung zu bringen. Im Gegenteil, ihre zurückhaltende, unaufdringliche Art, für die Hermine nur Bewunderung empfinden konnte, schien Harry Kraft zu geben.

,Gib ihm Zeit." sagte Ron immer wieder. Hermine hatte dazu genickt. Sie musste Harry helfen. Sie musste ihm helfen und ihre Verwirrung vergessen. Diese seltsamen Gedanken. Die Tatsache, dass sie dabei war etwas zu begreifen.

,Hermine!" hörte sie Mrs. Weasleys Stimme durch die Badezimmertür. ,Beeil dich. Es geht los!"

,Ich komm schon!"

Hermine sah ein letztes Mal in den Spiegel und schließlich an sich herab. Mrs. Weasley hatte sie zwar, entsetzt über ihr Äußeres, ordentlich gefüttert, aber dennoch schmiegte sich der Stoff ihres Kleids an einen immer noch recht schmalen Körper.

Sie verließ das Bad und folgte Mrs. Weasley, die in ihrem amethystfarbenen Festumhang einfach prächtig aussah. Seit langem schien sie wieder ausgelassen zu sein. Ihre Wangen waren wie bei einem jungen Mädchen mit einem roten Schimmer überzogen. Immerhin heiratete ihr Sohn, das war ein freudiges Ereignis. Da konnte sie auch verkraften, dass es Fleur Delacoeur war.

,Ich bin so aufgeregt, Hermine. Ich hoffe, es geht alles glatt!" gestand sie, während sie die Treppen hinunter eilten. Sie schenkte Hermine, kurz innehaltend, einen Seitenblick. ,Du siehst einfach fabelhaft aus, Hermine. Wie eine junge Frau. Sehr hübsch. Wirklich sehr hübsch. Da wird mein Ron große Augen machen!"

Mit einem Zwinkern eilte sie weiter und Hermine folgte ihr. Die Andeutung in Mrs. Weasleys Blick war nicht zu übersehen gewesen. Vermutlich dachte sie, dass es etwas zu bedeuten hatte, dass Ron und sie soviel beieinander gehangen hatten.

_Oh, Molly..._

Ron hatte sich wirklich fürsorglich um sie gekümmert, weil er gemerkt hatte wie betrübt sie war. Aber oft hatte sie sich auch an einen einsamen Ort geschlichen; in den Schuppen, wo Mr. Weasleys Auto stand, oder in den Hühnerstall, um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Sie hatte von Zeit zu Zeit, wenn sie sich unbeobachtet gefühlt hatte, den abgegriffenen Zeitungsartikel herausgenommen und über Professor Snapes Gesicht gestrichen. Und dabei hatte sie wieder dieses Gefühl übermannt, das sich wie ein süßer Schauer über ihren Magen legte und ihn verkrampfen ließ.

_Du nennst ihn Professor Snape. Professsor Snape? Ist das Respekt? _

Nein, es war nicht nur Respekt. Die Symptome waren eindeutig. Sie waren zu eindeutig. Selbst einen Moment zuvor, in dem sie im Spiegel in das Gesicht dieses aufgebrezelten Mädchens im lilafarbenen Kleid gestarrt hatte, hatte sie gewusst sie, dass sie nicht mehr denselben Menschen vor sich hatte, der sie noch ein Jahr zuvor gewesen war. Etwas war mit ihr geschehen. Und ER hatte damit zu tun. _Er ist in deinem Kopf spazieren gegangen. Er ist in deinem Kopf. Warum ist er in deinem Kopf-_

Mr. Weasley stieß ihm Wohnzimmer auf sie und nahm seine Frau bei der Hand, um mit ihr zum Festzelt zu gehen.

,Du siehst sehr hübsch aus, Schatz." sagte er und gab ihr einen Kuss.

Wow, dachte Hermine beeindruckt und musste an ihre Eltern denken, die es nicht einmal geschafft hatten, einen Tag ohne Kabbeleien zu überstehen. Ob ihr Vater ihrer Mutter auch gerade ein Kompliment machte, anstatt sie vor den Kopf zu stoßen?

,Danke, Arthur, du siehst auch nicht übel aus." sagte sie kess und betrachtete den dunkelroten Festumhang, der für Weasely-Verhältnisse recht unscheinbar und elegant, wenn auch alt wirkte.

,Wir müssen uns beeilen, Schatz. Das Zelt ist fast voll!" mahnte sie und zog ihren Mann weiter.

,Sie werden wohl kaum ohne uns anfangen, Molly." erwiderte Mr. Weasley im Halbernst. Hermine ging ihnen hinterher, durchquerte den mit schwebenden Laternen geschmückten Garten und betrat das Zelt, in dem schon die meisten der Plätze belegt waren. Es war mit Flüstern, Raunen und Stimmengemurmel erfüllt. Ebenso von dem Duft der Blumengirlanden, die Fleur persönlich an jede erreichbare Stelle gehext hatte.

_Meine Güte, jetzt weiß ich was Ron gemeint hat. Vermutlich steht wirklich in ganz England keine Blume mehr..._

Mrs. und Mr. Weasley setzten sich in die erste Reihe. Molly begann ihren Kopf zu recken, um die Reihen zu überblicken, ihre Hände zitterten vor Aufregung. Hermine ließ ihren Blick schweifen und suchte nach einem roten Haarschopf , auf den sie zusteuern konnte. Sie hatte gerade Barny, der in Wirklichkeit Harry war, in einer Sitzreihe entdeckt, da vernahm sie Rons Stimme hinter sich hörte.

,Tantchen, ganz ruhig. Du bekommst deinen Platz in der ersten Reihe! Siehst du , da vorne, neben Mum. Da ist was frei!"

Hermine musste lächeln. Als sie herumdrehte, sah sie, dass Ron innehielt und sie anstarrte. ,Oh- hi, Hermine, da bist du ja!"

,Ronald Weasley, du kannst die Augen wieder einfahren." blaffte seine Tante ihn wie nebenbei an. Die alte Frau, mit dem flamingofarbenenen Hut beäugte Hermines Gestalt prüfend.

,Ist das deine Muggelfreundin?"

,Ja, Muriel." gab Ron zu. Er schenkte Hermine ein entschuldigendes Lächeln.

,Hübsches Kleid, Mädel. Aber du siehst aus wie ein Kleiderständer!" sagte Muriel ohne Umschweife.

Hermine sah, dass Ron die Zähne zusammen biss. ,Du siehst klasse aus!" schickte er hinterher. ,Wow!"

Hermine hob skeptisch ihre Augenbrauen. ,Danke Ron. Dann haben sich die sechs Jahre Zaubereiausbildung und zwei Stunden im Bad also gelohnt?" gab sie neckisch zurück.

Ron nickte lächelnd.

,Bring mich zu meinem Platz, junger Mann! Immerhin bin ich Hundertsieben!" krähte seine Tante und schob sich ihren Hut zurecht, noch bevor Ron weiter auf Hermines Worte eingehen konnte.

,Dürre Fesseln, wenn du mich fragst!" murmelte Muriel, einen letzten skeptischen Blick auf sie werfend, bevor sie sich von Ron davon führen ließ. Hermine ließ ihren Blick schweifen. Sie stellte überrascht und nicht ohne einen Anflug von Panik fest, dass Viktor Krum in einer der hinteren Reihen saß. Als er sie bemerkte, hob er die Hand und schenkte ihr über seine Hakennase hinweg ein strahlendes Lächeln.

Oh nein, was macht er hier! Hermine machte, dass sie auf ihren Platz neben Barny kam und ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen. Harry schenkte ihr einen fragenden Blick, wandte seinen Blick aber gleich wieder nach vorne.

,Wo ist Ron?" fragte er.

,Kommt gleich." antwortete sie in demselben wortkargen Tonfall. ,Er kümmert sich um seine Schreckschraube von Tante."

Während um sie herum das Murmeln gleichmäßig weiterrumorte, verfielen sie wieder in ein betretendes Schweigen. Verdammt Hermine, was soll das nur, du warst doch sonst nie um Worte verlegen!

Sie war froh, als Ron sich auf den freien Platz neben sie fallen ließ. Er stieß genervt Luft aus.

,Bei Merlins Unterhosen, ist die garstig! Da ist man froh, dass man Snape nicht mehr vor der Nase hat, und dann trifft man auf Tante Muriel! Sie hat gesagt, ich seh von hinten aus wie Ginny. Nur weil ich meine Haar jetzt länger -"

,Psst, es geht los!" sagte Hermine, die das plötzliche Verstummen der Stimmen um sie herum bemerkt hatte. Und wirklich. Die strahlende Erscheinung, die Fleur Delacoeur war, stand mit ihrem Vater am Arm am Zelteingang und lächelte wie das personifizierte Glück.

* * *

Kaum hatte Hermine ein Glas mit Punsch in der Hand, stand auch schon Viktor neben ihr. Er schloss Hermine mit einer kräftigen fordernden Umarmung in seine Arme. Ron sah mit einem Mal aus wie ein begossener Pudel. Er starrte Viktor mit Widerwillen an und nahm hastig einen Schluck von Fred und Georges ,Überraschungspunsch, der alle zehn Minuten die Geschmacksrichtung wechselte. Seine Brüder waren eifrig damit beschäftigt, die französischen Cousinen zu umgarnen, die darauf Gekicher, Gegluckse und Worten auf Französisch eingingen, die sich unverkennbar nach Neckereien anhörten. Harry stand unschlüssig neben ihm und Hermine und betrachtete die Szene.

,Entschuldigt uns!" sagte Viktor und zog Hermine mit sich. Sie hörte gerade noch wie Ron mit einem leisen Schnauben ein, Was macht er hier?" von sich gab.

Viktor zog sie in eine ruhige Ecke. Einen Moment war es still und es waren nur ihre Blicke, die sich trafen. Hermine musste zugeben, dass er sich seit dem letzten Sommer kaum verändert hatte. Sein dunkler Blick hatte noch immer etwas funkelndes und sein Haar fiel ihm leicht gewellt auf die Wangen. Der einzige Unterschied war das Bärtchen an seinem Kinn, der ihn ein wenig älter wirken ließ. Er sah gut aus. Doch Hermine spürte in diesem Moment dasselbe, das sie auch im Sommer gespürt hatte, als sie sich nach ihrem _ersten Mal_ die Bluse zugeknöpft hatte, Viktor noch immer nackt neben ihr liegend. Sie hatte gewusst, dass jemand ganz anderes ihr Herz zum Klopfen brachte.

,Flor hat mich eingeladen." brach er schließlich die Stille. ,Wie geht es dir? Du siehst gutt aus!"

Er konnte damit eindeutig nur ihr aufgebrezeltes Äußeres meinen. Unter dem Makeup und dem Kleid fühlte sie sich verwirrt und beklommen. Sie hatte sich fast so sehr an dieses Gefühl gewöhnt, dass sie es nur noch bemerkte, wenn es aus in bestimmten Situationen aus ihr hervor brach. So wie in diesem Moment.

,Oh, naja, den Umständen entsprechend." gab Hermine zu ,Harry, Ron und ich haben gerade ziemlichen Stress."

,Verstehe. Und-."

,Ja?"

,Hast du meinen letzten Brief bekommen?"

Hermine bemerkte, wie ihre Wangen zu brennen begannen. ,Ja." gab sie zu. Mehr bekam sie nicht heraus, denn sie wusste nicht mehr, warum sie ihm nicht zurückgeschrieben hatte. Es musste der Stress gewesen sein. Die Kurse. Der Okklumentikunterricht bei Snape. Sie schloss kurz die Augen, denn schon wieder brachen verwirrende Gedanken in ihren Kopf. Aber ein kurzer Moment der Konzentration reichte aus, um wieder zur Besinnung zu kommen. Sie löste das Glas aus ihrer Umklammerung und nahm einen Schluck des Punsches, der inzwischen eine Ananasnote hatte.

,Alles in Ordnung? Geht es dir gutt?"

,Ja, Viktor. Alles bestens." log sie und lächelte matt. ,Es tut mir leid. Dass ich dir nicht geschrieben habe."

,Ich versteh schon. Harry, RON und DU habt ziemlich viel Stress!"

,Ja."

,Mach dir keine Sorgen, ja?" erklang es ruhig. ,Ich hab schon letzten Sommer gemerkt, als ich dein Haus verlassen hab, dass das mit uns nichts wird."

,Es war toll, Viktor- es war- ." stammelte sie.

,Aber wir doch sind noch Freunde, oder?" Viktor belegte sie mit einem fragenden dunklen Blick.

,Na klar." Sie lächelte ihn erleichtert an und holte tief Luft, um sie mit einem Seufzer wieder aus zu stoßen.

,Es ist gutt viele Freunde zu haben. Besonders in Zeiten, wie diese. Das, was in England geschieht, dringt sogar ins Ausland."

,Ja, Voldemort ermordet viele unschuldige Muggel." erzählte Hermine aufgeregt ,Aber es steht schon längst nicht mehr alles in der Zeitung."

,Und Karkaroff ist tot. Sie haben ihn in eine Hütte gefunden. Der Todesfluch, mitten in die Brust!" Viktor machte eine eindeutige Geste. Doch schon im nächsten Moment lächelte er übers ganze Gesicht und Hermine erinnerte sich wieder an den Viktor Krum, der sie stolz zum Ball geführt und mit ihr getanzt hatte.

,Aber ich bin nicht auf diese Hochzeit gekommen, um mit dir zu reden über Mord und Totschlag. Ich wollte dich wieder sehen. Und ein wenig Spaß haben."

,Ja, das klingt gut, Viktor."

,Meinst du, du kannst mit mir tanzen?"

Hermine reckte ihr Gesicht und sah nach Ron, der böse zu Viktor herüberstarrte, jedoch sein Gesicht abwandte, als sein Blick ihren traf.

Auch Viktor wandte sich um. ,Ah...verstehe."

,Wir sollten wieder zurück, Viktor." bat Hermine ihn. Viktor nickte und folgte ihm zu Ron und Barny. Das Fest nahm seinen Lauf, während langsam die Sonne unterging und die Grillen zu zirpen begannen. Hermine tanzte mit Ron, während Harry zu erst in eine hitzige Unterhaltung mit Viktor verwickelt wurde, der mit wütend gekräuselten Augenbrauen auf Luna Lovegoods Vater zeigte. Als mit einem Mal das Chaos über die Feier hereinbrach, fand Hermine ihn am Tisch mit Rons Tante Muriel. Harry kam von ihrem Tisch aus mit verbissener Miene auf sie zugestürzt, kaum da Kingsleys Patronus ins Zelt geflogen war und seine Botschaft verkündet hatte. , _Das Ministerium ist gefallen. Scrimgeour ist tot. Sie kommen!" _

Hermine hatte keine Zeit mehr zum Nachdenken. Ihr Herz pumpte, während das Adrenalin durch ihre Adern strömte und alles andere, als die schnelle Flucht vor den Todessern, unwichtig erscheinen ließ. In der Ferne flogen rote Strahlen durch die Luft. Schwarzgewandete Gestalten schossen auf ihren Besen durch die gefallene Barriere und landeten.

Alle anwesenden Ordensmitglieder führten einen _protego_ aus, um die Todesser von den flüchtenden Besuchern fern zu halten.

,Wo ist Ron?" rief Harry panisch.

,Er holt sich Punsch. Da drüben!" erwiderte Hermine und gemeinsam stürzten sie auf ihn zu.

Panisch umklammerte Hermine Harrys Hand, wühlte sich durch die Flüchtenden, die Knaller des Disapparierens in ihren Ohren. Endlich nach einer unendlich anmutenden Weile hatte sie Rons Hand ergriffen und konzentrierte sich. _,Tottenham Court Road, _dachte sie ,_Tottenham Court Road._

Und schon waren sie verschwunden.


	87. Chapter 87

**7. Rückkehr nach Hogwarts**

,Du kannst gehen, Wurmschwanz!" sagte Severus, mit einer Stimme, in der sein üblicher Befehlston mitschwang. Der kleine untersetzte Mann mit dem rattenartigen Gesicht stand am Türrahmen und sah ihm skeptisch entgegen.

,Der dunkle Lord erwartet dich!" warf Severus hinterher. Nicht einmal Wurmschwanz konnte die Aufforderung, endlich das Haus zu verlassen, in dieser Bemerkung überhören.

Severus stand reisebereit neben seinem Koffer, in dem er neben ein wenig Kleidung, persönlichen Dingen auch ein paar seiner Lieblingsbücher aus seiner Sammlung gepackt hatte. Warum sich nicht wenigstens eine kleine Freude gönnen, wenn schon das Gefühl der unglücklichste Bastard der Zaubererwelt zu sein, sein ständiger Begleiter geworden war? Mit einem Schwinger seines Zauberstabs erhob sich sein Koffer in die Luft. Severus warf der lästigen Kreatur am Türrahmen einen bohrenden, ebenso auffordernden Blick zu. Es juckte ihm in den Fingern ihm in diesem letzten Augenblick zu zeigen, wo er in seinen Augen stand.

Wurmschwanz schnaubte verächtlich. Seine Eifersucht schwang nur all zu deutlich in diesem Laut mit. Schließlich war er es gewesen, der sein Blut vergossen hatte, um den dunklen Lord wieder in einen Körper zurück zu holen. Und wieder war Severus es, der in den Augen des dunklen Lords einer der wertvollsten aller Aufgaben übernahm, während er selbst nur Handlanger blieb. Er hatte noch vor einer halben Stunde Severus Sachen durchsucht, in der Annahme , unbeobachtet zu sein.

_Die Welt ist so undankbar, nicht wahr, Pettigrew?_, dachte Severus voller Verachtung, und nicht ohne ein Spur von Verbitterung.

Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut, an sein geiferndes Gesicht, das halb verborgen hinter den anderen Herumtreibern, vor seinen Augen umher geschwungen war, während der _levicorpus_ sein Fußgelenk gezerrt und sein Körper, von Potters Zauberstab gelenkt, durchgeschüttelt worden war. Doch all das wog nichts, verglichen mit der Tat, mit der Wurmschwanz all seine reuevollen Pläne zunichte gemacht hatte.

Lily. Dumbledore hatte für alles gesorgt. Hatte sie in Sicherheit gebracht. Und dann-

Zeitgleich mit dem Schmerz der Erinnerung, wallte auch Hass in ihm auf, der sein Herz zum pochen brachte. Er fühlte, wie das Pergament, das an seiner Haut haftete, leicht zitterte. Aber das Gefühl des Briefs, der ihn berührte, reichte in diesem Moment nicht aus, um den Wahnsinn, wieder in seine Tiefen zu verbannen.

Wenn er Wurmschwanz ansah, sah er seinen eigenen Verrat. Die Erinnerung an seine Dummheit kroch wieder in sein Gedächtnis und überflutete seine Sinne.

Severus verspürte ein Zucken in seiner Zauberstabhand; das alte und nur all zu bekannte, beißende Verlangen Wurmschwanz einen dunklen schmerzhaften Fluch in sein Gesicht zu jagen. Ihn zu quälen; ihm den Hals um zu drehen. Mit seinen Händen. Ohne Zauberstab. Bis dieses feiste, eifersüchtig glotzende Gesicht keine Regung mehr zeigen würde.

Severus hob zur Bekräftigung seiner Aufforderung den Zauberstab. Pettigrew zuckte in Erinnerung zahlreicher unglücklicher Treppenstürze und unfreiwilliger Stepptänze zusammen. Er bemerkte wohl den aufflackernden Hass, der Severus sonst so ruhige und kühle Miene eroberte. Einen Moment hielt der kleine Mann im schwarzen Umhang inne und starrte ihn an.

,Schon gut, Severus. Ich bin sowieso froh, dass ich endlich aus diesem Muggeldrecksloch rauskomme."

In diesem Moment, in dem sich Wurmschwanz mit einem letzten mürrischen, unsicheren Blick vom Türrahmen löste, und mit ihm das Haus verließ, spürte Severus seine Mordgelüste mehr denn je scharf in sich hochsteigen.

_Muggeldrecksloch. _

Kaum zwei Sekunden später hing Pettigrew an seinen Füßen und zappelte wild mit den Armen.

,Was soll das! Lass mich sofort runter, Severus! LASS MICH RUNTER!" brüllte er.

Severus wollte böse lächeln, doch sein Gesicht blieb starr. Es kostete ihm genug Kraft, gegen den Wahnsinn in sich an zu kommen. Er sah den kleinen zappelnden Mann ruhig an. ,Ein kleines Abschiedsgeschenk, Wurmschwanz. Damit du die _schönen_ Zeiten nicht vergisst, die wir zusammen hatten." sagte er sanft. Auf Wurmschwanz Gesicht flackerte für einen Moment eine ängstliche Grimasse auf.

,Severus!" protestierte Wurmschwanz. Seine reuevolle Miene machte wieder dem alten geifernden Ausdruck platz.

_Ich weiß, dass du ein guter Mensch bist, Sev. Vergiss das nicht. Und wenn du es vergessen solltest, versuch dich zu erinnern…_

Severus ließ ihn mit einem Schwinger seines Zauberstabs zu Boden plumpsen und sah ihm dabei zu, wie er sich aufrappelte. Wurmschwanz starrte ihn wütend an und ging dann an ihm vorbei zur Tür hinaus. Ohne noch ein einziges Wort an den dunkelhaarigen, hakennasigen Mann zu richten, stapfte er, sich den Arm reibend, davon und verschwand.

Severus verschwendete nicht mehr einen Blick an Pettigrew, und versuchte, dasselbe auch bei seinen Gedanken zu vermeiden. Als er die Tür des alten Hauses mit einem _colluportus_ belegte, durchströmte ihn Erleichterung.

Auch wenn jetzt der schwierigste Teil dieser Aufgabe begann, er würde wenigstens Pettigrews widerliche Visage nicht mehr vor der Nase haben. Er würde nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und wieder etwas aufatmen können. Und er würde Dumbledore wieder sehen, wenn auch nur als ölfarbenen Abglanz des einst imposanten alten Zauberers.

Severus ließ seinen Koffer unauffällig neben sich her schweben, während er zu seinem Disapparationspunkt hinter einer bröckeligen Mauer ging.

Nur einen Moment später stand er unter der Pappel, auf den Ländereien Hogwarts. Das Schloss türmte sich in der Ferne mit seinen Erkern und Türmen vor ihm. Und plötzlich war sein Hass auf Wurmschwanz wie weggefegt und Freude durchströmte seine Adern, das alte Schloss wieder zu sehen. Für einen kurzen Moment konnte er verdrängen, dass er als Todesser hierher zurückkehrte und dass das Kollegium ihn nicht herzlich empfangen würde. Dass ihm als Schulleiter Hass entgegen regnen und ihm nur aus Dumbledores Blick Wärme und Freundlichkeit entgegen scheinen würde.

_Keine Zeit für Sentimentalitäten, Severus. Dumbledore wartet auf dich!_

Mit entschlossenen Schritten trat er seinen Weg zum Schloss an. Auf dem Weg dort hin, kam er an Hagrids Hütte vorbei. Hagrid stand davor und starrte nachdenklich in die Luft. Sein Hund Fang lag im Gras neben ihm und machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe seinen Kopf zu heben. Als Hagrid Severus bemerkte, nahm er Haltung an, doch selbst der immer freundliche Halbriese schaffte es kaum, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, geschweige denn ein Wort heraus zu bekommen.

Schweigend verschwand Hagrid hastigen Schritts in seiner Hütte.

Severus erinnerte sich, dass es diese Hütte gewesen war, die noch Wochen zuvor gebrannt hatte als er aus Hogwarts geflohen war. Hier war er auf Potter gestoßen und hatte ihm wutentbrannt ins Gesicht geschrieen, dass er der Halbblutprinz war. Seitdem schien ein Jahrhundert vergangen zu sein.

_Feigling...Feigling! _

_Nenn mich nicht Feigling! Nicht du! _

Severus ging weiter seines Wegs und ließ seinen Blick über die Berge und den See gleiten, der in der vormittäglichen Sonne glitzerte. Er kam an einem altbekanntem Baum vorbei, der ihm oft als Unterschlupf gedient hatte und begann sich an den jungen, schlaksigen Mann zu erinnern, der unter ihm gesessen hatte, jede Woche ein anderes Buch in den Händen, oft mit einem Mädchen, dessen freundliches Gesicht ihm stets zugelächelt hatte.

Severus zwang sich weiter zu gehen. Obwohl er gewusst hatte, dass Erinnerungen dieser Art über ihn hereinbrechen würden, spürte er auch, dass der Gedanke an Lily ihn nicht mehr ins Chaos stürzte. Wenn er sich an sie erinnerte, dann wehmütig und mahnend, doch es war nicht mehr derselbe Wahnsinn, wie noch Monate zuvor. Severus wusste nur zu gut, wer den Wahnsinn aus ihm vertrieben hatte. Hermine Jane Granger hatte an der Kruste seiner Verbitterung gerissen, wochenlang, monatelang, manchmal nur mit einem Blick, oder ein paar Worten. Sie hatte ihn hinab gezogen in einen süßen, willenlosen Taumel. Und hatte ihn gefangen genommen. Mit Leib und Seele.

Sein Patronus hatte es gezeigt. Und in all den Wochen am Spinners' End, hatte weder die Tatsache, dass Hermine sich nicht mehr an Severus, sondern nur noch an Professsor Snape erinnerte, noch der _sedatio_- Trank ihn daran hindern können, sie so sehr zu vermissen, dass es körperlich spürbar gewesen war. Er konnte nicht mehr zählen, wie oft er ihren Brief, tief im Sessel vergraben, gelesen hatte, wenn er sich vor Wurmschwanzs Geierblick sicher gewähnt hatte.

_Albus Dumbledore wartet, Sev! _

Severus betrat das Schloss durch die kleine Tür, die in den Kerker führte. Er wollte keinen großen Auftritt hinlegen, in dem er durchs Eichenportal schritt. In zwei Tagen würde er ohnehin in der großen Halle auf dem Stuhl des Schulleiter sitzen und eine Rede halten müssen. Auch wenn es kein Problem darstellte, die Rede vor zu bereiten, es graute ihm dennoch davor. Die Worte, die das Ministerium hören wollte, waren hohl und nichtsagend. _Herzlos_, hätte Dumbledore gesagt.

Auf dem Weg in sein neues Büro lief ihm Professsor Slughorn über den Weg. Er erntete nicht mehr als ein trockenes ,Severus. Sein ehemaliger Lehrer wandte sich schnell ab und eilte die Kerkertreppe hinunter, die Severus gerade im Begriff war, mit seinem schwebenden Koffer zu erklimmen. Am Ende der Treppe empfing ihn nur ein leerer Korridor. Severus durchquerte ihn erleichtert. Er legte seinen Weg zu Dumbledores Büro durch leer gefegte Gänge zurück. Es war später Vormittag, und die Lehrer waren vermutlich alle in ihren Büros, um sich auf das kommende Schuljahr vor zu bereiten.

Doch nein. Minerva war es, die am Fuße der Treppe zu Dumbledores Büro stand. Neben ihr Professor Trewalney, die sich sofort wutschnaubend abwandte, als sie sah, dass Severus sich näherte. Professor McGonnagal sah ihm mit einer nicht weniger kühlen Miene entgegen.

,Professor." begrüßte Severus sie kühl. Er konnte nicht anders. Freundliche Worte waren ihm nie leicht über die Lippen gekommen und der Gesichtsausdruck der alten Lehrerin trug nicht dazu bei, dass er sich entspannte.

,Es ist eine Schande." erwiderte sie ebenso kühl. ,Ich verfluche den Tag, an dem SIE nach Hogwarts gekommen sind."

Severus zog die Augenbrauen hoch. ,Noch etwas, Professor?"

,Sie haben morgen Vormittag, um zehn Uhr, einen Pressetermin. Das soll ich ihnen mitteilen!" schnappte McGonnagal. ,Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie Mrs. Kimmkorn jede Menge interessante Dinge zu berichten haben! Über die großartige neue Zukunft, die vor uns liegt, nicht wahr?"

,Da ich der neue Schulleiter bin, werde ich ihnen von nun an lästige Pflichten dieser Art abnehmen." erwiderte Severus schlicht. McGonnagal verzog ihren Mund. Es war ihr sichtlich nicht einfach gefallen, den Stuhl des Schulleiters zu räumen.

,Lassen Sie sich eines gesagt sein, Severus. Ich werde auf die Schüler Hogwarts aufpassen! Ich habe die neuen _Lehrer_ gesehen, die das _Ministerium_ geschickt hat. Alecto und Amycus Carrow! Haben die nicht noch vor ein paar Wochen Schüler mit Flüchen niedergestreckt?"

Es war eher eine Feststellung als ein Frage. Minerva funkelte ihm wütend entgegen, während sie die Lippen aufeinander presste.

,Ich rate ihnen, sich darauf zu beschränken, ihren Schüler bei zu bringen, wie man Weinpokale in Papageien verwandelt und sich Warzen ins Gesicht zaubert." erwiderte Severus mit eisigsanfter Stimme ,Ansonsten könnten sie das _Ministerium_ verärgern!"

Ein bohrender Blick genügte, um ihrem angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck, mit einem Schleier der Empörung zu überziehen. Doch schon im nächsten Moment wurde dieser wieder grimmig und kämpferisch.

,Und SIE, Severus, sollten sich an das halten, was ICH gesagt habe." erwiderte sie ernst ,Ach ja, das Passwort lautet : Gryffindor!Hufflepuff!Ravenclaw!" warf sie schnippisch hinterher.

Die alte Lehrerin drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und ging mit rauschendem Umhang davon, während sich der Eingang zum Schulleiterbüro geräuschvoll öffnete. Dem Passwort nach zu urteilen, hatte sie selbst es ausgesucht. Eine ihrer letzten Schulleitertätigkeiten.

Wie subtil, Minvera, um mir zu zeigen, was du vom Hause der Slytherins hälst, dachte er grimmig und stieg die freigewordene Treppe hinauf.

Severus Herz begann nun, da er sein _neues_ Büro betreten würde, zu klopfen. Minerva hatte nicht erwähnt, ob Albus Dumbledore schon in seinem Porträt erschienen war. Aber warum sollte sie auch glauben, dass der Mörder Dumbledores sich für seinen Verbleib interessierte?

Als Severus die Tür seines neuen Reichs betrat, wurde er von einer merkwürdigen Stille begrüßt.

Sein Koffer landete geräuschlos auf dem Boden. Er ließ seinen Blick über Dumbledores Zauberinstrumente schweifen; seinen Schreibtisch mit dem reichverzierten Stuhl schweifen, die Sitzstange für den Phönix, der inzwischen in den Tiefen eines Waldes verschwunden war, den sprechenden Hut, der hoch oben auf einem Regal trohnte, und auch dieses Schuljahr wieder Schüler in ihre Häuser einteilen würde; die zahlreichen Bücher, die sich in den Regalen eng aneinander schmiegten, und sich auf Tischen stapelten. Das Sonnenlicht ergoss sich in hellen Sprenkeln über das Mobiliar und den Boden. Ein helles, lebensfrohes Turmbüro. Genau wie es zu Dumbledore gepasst hatte.

,Seien sie willkommen, Professor Snape. Willkommen. Willkommen!" ertönte eine euphorische Stimme.

Es war Phineas Nigellas, der letzte Schulleiter aus dem Hause Slytherin. Seine schwarzen Augen blitzen vor Aufregung, während er sprach ,Es wurde aber auch Zeit, dass nach über hundert Jahren wieder ein Slytherin diese Schule leitet. Wir Slytherins lieben die Weisheit, wir- oh Verzeihung!"

Severus achtete nicht auf Phineas überschwängliche Begrüßungsworte, denn sein Blick traf auf den zwei blauer Augen und ein mildes Begrüßungslächeln. Albus Dumbledore, dessen Porträt etwas größer war als die der anderen, und an einem zentralen Platz neben der Vitrine mit dem Gryffindorschwert, gleich neben Phineas Nigellas, hing, sah ihm freundlich entgegen. ,Hallo, Severus. Es ist gut dich zu sehen!"

Ein schweifender Blick reichte aus, um zu erkennen, dass alle anderen Porträtbewohner ihre Rahmen verlassen hatten. Es war nicht schwer zu erraten, dass sie dies aus Protest getan hatten.

Severus Herzklopfen nahm für einen Moment überhand. Es war ein schwacher Trost, dass Albus Dumbledore in einem Rahmen gebannt, als matter Abglanz seinerselbst weiterexisitierte, doch es war ein immerhin ein Trost. Mochten ihn die anderen für einen Mörder halten. Er – Severus- wusste es besser. Mit diesem Gefühl konnte er leben.

,Wie es aussieht, hat das Ministerium nicht gezögert, dich als Schulleiter ein zu setzen." sprach Dumbledore weiter. Severus wusste, dass er von Voldemort sprach. Albus hatte recht. Es war nicht sonderlich schwer gewesen, den dunklen Lord in diese Richtung zu stoßen. Aber Severus wusste ebenso gut, dass er nur als Wachhund nach Hogwarts geschickt worden war, um ihm Bescheid zu geben, wenn Harry Potter es wagen würde, seinen Fuß in das Schloss zu setzen. Und die Carrows sollten aufpassen, dass er seine Aufgabe ja gut erledigte.

,Ja, Albus. Umbrigde hat keinen Widerstand geleistet."

,Willkommen. Willkommen, Professor Snape!" wiederholte Phineas Nigellas eifrig. ,Wenn sie Fragen haben, was das Leiten einer Schule betrifft, dann zögern sie nicht einen Mann mit Erfahrung zu fragen!"

,Schon gut, Phineas. Lass ihn! Professor Snape ist gerade erst angekommen." mahnte Dumbledore. Der ehemalige Schulleiter aus dem Hause Slytherin verstummte sofort.

,Severus, willst du dich nicht setzen? Das ist jetzt dein Platz!" Dumbledores ölfarbene Hand deutete auf den reichverzierten Stuhl vor seinem ehemaligen Schreibtisch ,Äußerst bequem! Du solltest ihn ausprobieren." erklang es heiter.

Severus merkte, dass er schwach lächelte. Es war das erste Lächeln, dass sich ihm seit über zwei Monaten über die Lippen schlich. Er griff nach seinem Umhang, ließ ihn an einen Haken schweben, und tat wie geheißen.


	88. Chapter 88

**7. Alte und neue Wut**

Hermine schlich sich in die Küche, ohne auf die Beleidigungen der Porträts über ihr zu achten. ,Schlammblut!" krähte eine knittrige, weibliche Stimme unter einem dicken Stoffvorhang. ,Schlammblut im Haus der Blacks!"

Harry saß wie sein leeres Bett es hatte erwarten lassen, am Küchentisch und ließ sich von Kreacher Tee servieren. Der machte ein mürrisches Gesicht. Es schien, als sei die Spannung zwischen den beiden noch immer dieselbe. Besonders seit Harry wusste, dass der Hauself sich gegenüber den Todessern verplappert hatte.

,Wo ist Ron?" fragte Harry knapp.

,Er kommt gleich. Ist etwas mürrisch, weil wir beide so früh aufgestanden sind!"

Hermine setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch und ließ auch sich Tee servieren. ,Danke, Kreacher." sagte sie freundlich, doch der Hauself ließ die Teekanne nach dem Einschenken lediglich mit einer harschen Geste auf den Tisch sinken und zog sich an den Herd zurück, wo er begann, leises Gegrummel von sich zu geben. Hermine war sich sicher, es waren nicht wenige Beleidigungen darunter.

Der Geruch von Rührei stieg den beiden verführerisch in die Nase. Harry nahm geräuschvoll einen Schluck Tee aus einer geblümten Tasse.

,Harry, alles in Ordnung? Ist etwas mit deiner Narbe?" fragte Hermine besorgt, die gemerkt hatte, dass er sich mehrfach herumgewälzt hatte, bevor er schließlich aus dem Zimmer geflüchtet war, in dem Ron, er und sie schliefen.

Der strubbelhaarige Junge nickte. ,Ich war wieder ER."

Hermine sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Sie wusste, dass er noch immer in Voldemorts Gedanken gezogen wurde, wenn dieser besonders wütend oder besonders erfreut war. Harry hatte Gregorowitsch, den Zauberstabmacher und eine Frau sterben sehen. Und vermutlich sah er noch andere Dinge, die er Ron und ihr nicht haarklein erzählte.

,Einer der Todesser, die uns in London beinahe erwischt haben, heißt Yaxley. Er ist bestraft worden."

Sein Ton war seltsam gleichgültig; fast schon kalt. Doch Hermine sah, dass seine Finger unruhig auf der Tischplatte trommelten. Sie fühlte wieder Mitleid für ihn in sich aufwallen, obwohl sie es nicht gern hatte, wenn dies geschah. Sie wollte ihm helfen und zur Seite stehen, bis zum Ende. Aber sie wollte ihn nicht bemitleiden. Doch sie musste sich eingestehen, dass das ziemlich schwer war, angesichts der Tatsache, dass die Hoffnungen der ganzen Zaubererwelt auf seinen Schultern ruhten.

,Harry-."

,Was ist?"

,Ich würde dir gerne helfen!"

Harry sah sie fragend an. ,Und wie nennst du das, was du tust? Mit mir die Horkruxe suchen?"

,Nein, Harry, ich würde dir gerne bei etwas anderem helfen." Hermine hielt kurz inne, weil sie wusste, dass der Frieden zwischen ihr und Harry schnell wieder in die Brüche gehen konnte. Seit ihrer Flucht aus dem Londoner Cafe hatte er seine Unnahbarkeit immer mehr aufgegeben. Er hatte ihr sogar Bewunderung darüber ausgesprochen, dass sie den _obliviate_ an den Todessern angewandt hatte.

,Ich könnte dir Okklumentikunterricht geben!" sprach sie es aus. ,Damit du lernst es zu kontrollieren."

Sie sah, dass etwas in Harrys grünen Augen aufblitzte. ,Du willst mir Okklumentikunterricht geben?"

Hermine nahm den Spott und die Überraschung in seiner Stimme nur all zu deutlich wahr.

,Ja, Harry. Bitte, überleg es dir!"

Harrys Gesicht verfinsterte sich. Wenn er auf etwas allergisch reagierte, dann waren es die Worte ,Okklumentik und ,Snape.

Ron betrat die Küche und ließ sich neben Harry auf einen Stuhl plumpsen. ,Morgen." gähnte er. Eine Weile herrschte Stille. Kreacher nahm mit einem Knurren die Pfanne vom Herd und begann mit dem Servieren.

,Kreacher bedient ein Schlammblut. Wenn die Herrin das sieht, wenn sie-." murmelte der Hauself in sich hinein, verstummte aber unter Harrys bohrendem Blick.

Ron kippte sich Tee ein, trank einen Schluck und sah beide fragend an. ,Was ist Harry? Du siehst aus, als hätte Slytherin den Hauspokal gewonnen?"

,Ich hab´ schlecht geschlafen." murmelte der strubbelhaarige Junge und machte sich an sein Frühstück, ohne weiter auf Hermines Angebot ein zu gehen. Schämte er sich für seine schlechten Leistungen in der Okklumentik? Oder war noch immer wütender auf sie, als er zugeben wollte?

Ron schien sich den Morgen nicht verderben lassen zu wollen. Denn immerhin gab es etwas zu essen.

,Ich hab´ eben noch mal oben aus dem Fenster gesehen." brach er die Stille ,Drei schwarze Gestalten, einer von denen dreht immer eine Runde. Meint ihr die wissen, dass wir hier sind?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. ,Die überwachen das Haus nur vorsichtshalber. Und warten, bis einer von uns unvorsichtig wird."

,Und wenn die den Zauber brechen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, während er hastig kaute und hinunterschluckte. ,Der einzige, der ihnen dabei helfen könnte ist Snape. Und der kann hier nicht rein. Und er kann ihnen auch keine nützlichen Informationen geben. Es liegt ein Zungenlähmfluch auf ihm. Das weißt du doch; Moody ist ein alter Hase gewesen. Der hat nichts vergessen."

Harry hatte den Namen des toten Aurors mit ebensolcher überschwänglichen Bewunderung ausgesprochen, wie er Snapes Namen verächtlich betont hatte. Hermine spürte wieder, wie sich ihr Magen verkrampfte und wie sich etwas in ihrem Innern protestierend aufbäumte.

,Wir sind hier erst einmal sicher. Wir müssen so lange hier bleiben wie es geht." sagte sie im Brustton der Überzeugung. Sie war inzwischen besser darin geworden, die Anflüge von Verwirrung zu kontrollieren. Aber sie wusste, dass sie sich trotz ihrer Suche nach den Horkruxen etwas Zeit nehmen musste, um heraus zu finden, was mit ihr geschehen war. Dieser Drang, Snape zu verteidigen, diese Gewissheit etwas zu wissen, das keine klare Form annehmen wollte, musste einen Grund haben.

Harry versuchte ihr während des Frühstücks in Rons Anwesenheit aus zu weichen. Also beschloss sie bis nach dem Frühstück zuwarten. Als Ron schließlich ins Bad im ersten Stock gegangen war, um sich die Zähne zu putzen, hielt sie ihn auf, bevor er die Küche verlassen konnte.

,Harry! Bitte, geh nicht einfach weg!"

,O.k."

Harry blieb mit verschränkten Armen am Türrahmen stehen und blickte sie auffordernd an.

,Du solltest wirklich lernen deinen Geist zu verschließen."

,Und du willst mein Lehrer sein? Dann war der Unterricht bei Snape also so gut, dass du jetzt auch ein _Meister der Okklumentik_ bist? Hat er dir viel beigebracht? Wie viele Stunden warst du in seinem Büro, während wir nichts davon gewusst haben, he?"

Hermine musste seufzen. Er hatte seine Wut also doch ziemlich tief hinuntergeschluckt.

,Dumbledore hat gesagt, ich könne dir vielleicht beibringen, wie es geht."

Das Thema schien Harry nicht zu gefallen. Er hatte sich in den letzten zwei Tagen zusammengerissen, doch jetzt schien wieder die Wut in seinem Gesicht auf zu flackern.

,Hat er das gesagt."

,Ja, Harry. Hör endlich auf so stur zu sein. Wenn du meine Hilfe brauchst, dann-."

,Du sagst ich sei stur, aber du hast mich monatelang angelogen, Hermine!"

Hermine hätte gerne geseufzt. Es war noch viel zu früh, für Diskussionen dieser Art. ,Ich will mich nicht streiten. Ich habe dir schon alles erklärt. Ich habe keine Lust es noch mal zu tun. Dumbledore hat mich zu diesem Unterricht geschickt, weil ich diese Visionen hatte. Er vermutete, dass sie von IHM kommen. Und seit diesem Unterricht habe ich wirklich keine mehr gehabt."

,Glaubst du, Snape hat dir beigebracht, dich gegen Visionen zu verteidigen, die vom _dunklen Lord_ kommen? Falls du es noch nicht gemerkt haben solltest: Der´s ein TODESSER! Einer der schlimmsten. Er war es immer! Vielleicht kommen die Visionen wieder."

,Und wenn- dann kann ich mich dagegen wehren. Oder sie kontrollieren. Snape hat mir die Okklumentik beigebracht, ob du es glauben willst oder nicht. Er hat den _legilimens_ benutzt."

,Und er ist in deinem Kopf herum spaziert."

,Denkst du, er hat in meinem Kopf spioniert? Und ist zum dunklen Lord gerannt, um ihm zu sagen, dass ich geheult hab, weil ich in Arithmantik nur ein Erwartungen übertroffen gekriegt hab?" keifte Hermine wütend. Die Wut überkam sie wie einen Sturm. Die neue Hermine mochte ja sehr geduldig sein, doch der Geduldsfaden, der einen sturen, wütenden, von Trauer geblendeten Harry aushalten konnte, musste erst noch erfunden werden.

,Du bist meine _beste_ Freudin!" erwiderte Harry heftig. ,Ich habe dir Dinge erzählt. Dinge, die ich zusammen mit Dumbledore über IHN herausgefunden habe."

,Du hast mir nicht alles erzählt, Harry. Wochenlang hast du mir fast nichts erzählt, und warst sauer auf mich, ohne mir zu sagen warum!"

Harry stieß sich von Türrahmen ab. ,Ja, und jetzt weiß ich auch, warum ich sauer war." spie er aus. ,Weil ich recht hatte! Du hattest ein Geheimnis vor mir. Du bist zu Snape gegangen, und hast mir frech ins Gesicht gelogen!"

,Ob du es glauben willst, oder nicht, Harry. Ich habe Dumbledore vertraut. Und ich habe Snape vertraut. Ich hatte eine verdammte Angst vor dieser Vision! Du weißt nicht, wie sehr ich unter dieser Vision gelitten habe. Ich hatte Angst, Harry! Ich hatte wahnsinnige Angst vor diesem Unterricht. Und ich kann dir sagen: Es war kein SPAZIERGANG. Ich wollte aufgeben, ich wollte das alles nicht, aber ich habe mir vorgenommen durch zu halten. Auch für dich!"

Harry starrte sie an. Snape. Vertrauen. _Du und dein Vertrauen!_ schien sein Blick zu sagen.

Hermine spürte, dass sie heftig atmete. ,Falls es dich beruhigt. Dumbledore hat mir sein Denkarium überlassen."

Harry wollte etwas sagen, doch plötzlich trat Ron in den Raum und sah beide mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

,Mann, was brüllt ihr so? Was geht hier ab?"

Der strubbelhaarige Junge trat einen Schritt zurück und verschränkte die Arme. Für einen Moment wandte er seinen Blick ab, bevor er damit Hermine streifte. Beide bekamen kaum ein Wort heraus, während sich ihr heftig gehender Atem langsam beruhigte.

Hermine wischte sich über die feuchten Augen und seufzte leise. ,Frag doch Harry!" zischte sie trotzig und strich an den beiden vorbei. Ron folgte ihr durch den dunklen mit Flur, an dessen Wänden die toten Elfenköpfe auf sie herunterstarrten. Plötzlich vernahmen sie einen Laut, der sie innehalten ließ.

,SEVERUS SNAPE?" hallte es aus dem Salon.

Harry trat neben die beiden, und starrte mit ihnen auf die dunkle Gestalt, die auf sie zukam. Hermine spürte, wie ihr das Blut aus den Wangen wich und ihr Herz hart zu klopfen begann. Harry und Ron hoben verteidigungsbereit ihre Zauberstäbe.

,Albus, ich bin es nicht, der dich getötet hat." antwortete eine ihnen nur all zu bekannte Stimme. Hermines Herz hörte auch nicht zu klopfen auf, als Remus abgehärmte Gestalt, ein mattes Begrüßungslächeln auf dem Gesicht, aus der Dämmerung auf sie zutrat. Ron und Harry atmeten ob der Feststellung, dass es nicht Snape war, erleichtert auf.

,Ihr könnt eure Zauberstäbe wieder runternehmen!" sagte Remus. Die Jungs taten wie geheißen.

,Mann, du hast uns vielleicht erschreckt." beklagte sich Ron.

,Habt ihr trotzdem noch eine Tasse Tee vom Frühstück übrig? Jetzt wo ich weiß, dass es euch gut geht, wollt ihr bestimmt wissen, wie es uns ergangen ist."

,Klar. Komm in die Küche." sagte Harry und deutete in Richtung des Raumes, aus dem sie gerade gekommen waren. Hermine folgte den drei in die Küche. Ihr Herzschlag wollte sich nur langsam beruhigen. Sie war froh, dass Remus in ihren Streit hineingeplatzt war. Und dass es nicht der Mörder Dumbledores war, der in ins Haus eingedrungen war. Aber in ihrem Innern pochte auch ein Gefühl, dass sie nur all zu gut beschreiben konnte. Das widersprüchliche, merkwürdige Gefühl, dass sich trotzig ihr aufbäumte, war pure Enttäuschung darüber, dass nicht Severus Snape vor ihr stand.


	89. Chapter 89

**9. Hermines Gewissheit**

Sie hatten Tage damit verbracht das Haus der Blacks zu untersuchen. Harry war dabei auf das Zimmer gestoßen, in dem Sirius gelebt hatte. Und Ron hatte das Zimmer seines Bruders Regulus gefunden. Es gab keinen Zweifel daran, dass es sich um den geheimnisvollen R.A.B. handeln musste. Diese Erkenntnis hatte eine Reihe von Ereignissen in Gang gesetzt. Hermine, Ron und Harry wussten, nachdem sie Kreacher ausgefragt hatten, dass Regulus das Amulett aus der Höhle am Meer geholt und ins Haus der Blacks gebracht hatte. Kreacher hatte es in die Hände bekommen, danach Mudungus, der das Haus gründlich durchsucht hatte, nachdem der Orden daraus verschwunden war.

Der garstige Hauself hatte ihnen seine Leidensgeschichte erzählt und war dabei zusammen gebrochen. Das Leid des Elfen hatte sogar Harrys Herz erweicht, der ihn zuvor auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte.

,Harry, sei nett zu ihm!" hatte Hermine ihn ermahnt. ,Er ist nicht gut behandelt worden. Voldemort hat ihn benutzt, und Sirius hat ihn auch nur herum gescheucht."

Hermine hatte Kreachers Geschichte sehr berührt. Dass Voldemort den Elf missbraucht hatte, um seinen Horkrux und Schutzzauber in der Höhle am Meer zu testen, um ihn dann einfach seinem Tod zu überlassen, hatte sie wieder einmal in ihrem Eifer bestärkt, dass sie ihre Vereinigung zur Schutz dieser Wesen nicht einfach aufgeben sollte. Sie wollte zur Zaubererwelt gehören, aber das hieß nicht, dass es in ihr nicht jede Menge zu verbessern gab. Zurzeit ist sie verabscheuungswürdig, hatte sie zerknirscht und mit Wehmut gedacht. _Registrierungspflicht_ für Muggelstämmige! Was für ein hirnverbrannter Schwachsinn!

,Schon gut, Hermine." hatte Harry erwidert, der sich wohl nur zu gut an Dumbledores mahnende Worte erinnerte ,Aber ich möchte, dass er noch etwas für uns erledigt."

,Er macht es bestimmt gerne für uns, wenn du ihn _freundlich_ darum bittest!"

Kreacher hatte die Aufgabe, um die Harry ihn gebeten hatte, zu ihrer aller Zufriedenheit erledigt. Die Freundlichkeit, die Harry dem Elfen entgegenbrachte, schien seinen Eifer an gestachelt zu haben. Und so hatte er den Dieb und vermeintlich neuen Besitzer des Horkruxes, Mudungus Fletcher, nach zwei Tagen mit Hilfe seiner Zauberkünste ins Haus gebracht. Mundungus hatte sich zappelnd gegen Harrys Befragung gewehrt, doch seiner Hartnäckigkeit hatten sie es zu verdanken, dass sie nun wussten, wer der Besitzer des Horkruxes war. Und wo sie suchen mussten, um ihm näher zu kommen. Mudungus hatte berichtet, dass er es einer Frau mit einem krötenartigen Gesicht und mit der Vorliebe für liebliche Farben verkauft hatte. Der Fall war klar. Sie mussten Dolores Umbrigde finden. Und deswegen hielten sie nun schon seit einem Monat vor dem Ministerium Ausschau, um Informationen zu über Ministeriumangestellte zu sammeln, deren Identität sie annehmen konnten, um ins das Gebäude zu gelangen. Da Umbrigde per Flohnetzwerk ins Ministerium gelangte und ihnen nicht den Gefallen tun würde den Haupteingang zu benutzen, war dies die einzige Möglichkeit an sie heran zu kommen. Es war ein riskanter Plan, doch immerhin ein Plan, der sie zusammenschweißte.

Inzwischen flimmerte die Spätsommerhitze über die Straßen. Noch immer hielten drei Todessergestalten vor dem Haus Wache.

,Was erwarten die denn?" fragte Ron, der ins Zimmer getreten war, in dem Hermine ihr Studierzimmer eingerichtet hatte. Auf ihrem Tisch lag ihr Perlentäschen, daneben ein Kerzenständer, wenn sie nachts noch ein wenig lesen wollte. Sie hatte fast jeden Abend in den Büchern _Die Kunst der Gedächtnisveränderung_, _Die zahlreichen Facetten des obliviate _und_ Wirkung und Ursache- Auffinden und Umkehr von Zaubern _gelesen, aber sie hatte es vermieden, dass die Jungs davon mitbekamen. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie noch nicht weit gekommen war. Da waren so viele andere Dinge, die ihre Zeit in Anspruch nahmen.

Aus Sicherheitsgründen nahm sie immer nur höchstens ein Buch heraus, das sie schnell wieder hineinstopfen konnte, falls sie fliehen mussten. Alle Sachen, sie benötigten trugen sie am Körper und nachts schliefen sie anzogen, um jederzeit aufspringen und disapparieren zu können. Aber Hermine hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, sich in dieses Zimmer zurückziehen zu dürfen. Ron guckte oft bei ihr vorbei, wie auch in diesem Moment und Harry war wieder einmal mit seinem Tarnumhang unterwegs.

,Glauben die, wir kommen mit unseren Koffer direkt vor ihrer Nase zur Tür hinausspaziert, um zu Fuß nach King´s Cross zu gehen?" warf Ron verächtlich hinter her, während er zum Fenster hinaus schaute.

,Nein, sie denken, dass wir vielleicht den Bus nehmen. Geh´ nicht so oft ans Fenster!"

,Die kommen hier eh nicht rein, Hermine."

,Kann sein, Ron, aber sicher ist sicher."

,Was liest du da? Wieder die Märchen von Beedle, dem Barden?" fragte Ron und trat einen Schritt vom Fenster weg. Er fuhr mit der Hand über die Holzverkleidung des staubigen Zimmers.

Hermine ließ von ihrem Buch ab und schüttelte den Kopf. ,Es ist eines der Bücher aus Dumbledores Büro."

,Über dunkle Magie?"

Hermine nickte. ,Es ist schrecklich Ron, ich glaube, ich habe das Kapitel über Horkruxe entdeckt!"

,Ich dachte, du hättest schon alles darüber gelesen!"

,Nicht alles, nur das nötigste, um zu verstehen, um was es sich handelt. Hier, hör zu!"

Sir räusperte sich und begann mit dem Zeigefinger den Zeilen folgend zu lesen.

_,Schon immer haben sich Zauberer großen Kalibers zu der Art von Künsten hingezogen gefühlt, die ein Denken erfordert, das über die altbekannten Grenzen hinausgeht. Die Magie, von der in diesem Kapitel die Rede sein wird, wird nicht von denen beherrscht werden, die engstirnig und nicht willens sind, an größere Dinge, als-,_

Hermine hielt inne, als die Tür aufging. Harry trat ein, eine Zeitung unter dem Arm. Sein Gesicht war sauer verzogen, als er ihr die Zeitung vor die Nase pfefferte. In seinem Blick blitzte wieder der Abglanz der Wut auf, den ihr Streit in ihm hinterlassen hatte. Sie hatten jedoch bisher nicht wieder darüber gesprochen, sondern es bevorzugt sich in die Arbeit zu stürzen. Sie arbeiteten seit Wochen daran Pläne des Ministeriums zu erstellen und Informationen über die wichtigsten Leute zu sammeln. Ron trat neben Hermine um mit gemeinsam die Titelseite zu überfliegen.

**SEVERUS SNAPE ALS SCHULLEITER VON HOGWARTS BESTÄTIGT**

_Dies ist eine willkommene Gelegenheit für mich, die großen Traditionen und Werte unserer Zaubererwelt hochzuhalten…_

Ron sog scharf Luft ein. ,Die Fledermaus ist Schulleiter. Oh mann, das ist hart! Und die Carrows sind Lehrer. Ich weiß genau von welchen TRADITIONEN die Rede ist!" knurrte er verächtlich und tauschte mit Harry einvernehmliche Blicke aus. ,Quälen, töten-."

,Jemanden in Einzeleile zerlegen. Das ist Snapes Spezialität!" führte Harry weiter aus und stieß Luft aus.

Hermines Augen huschten hastig über den Text.

Doch nicht die leeren Worte des neuen Schulleiters nahm sie gefangen, es war das große Bild des hakennasigen, schwarzhaarigen Mannes, das über dem Artikel prangte. So sehr sie auch wusste, dass sie in diesem Moment Hass und Wut übermannen sollten, diese Gefühle wollten sich partout nicht einstellen. Stattdessen verkrampfte sich Magen und ein süßen Schauer bemächtigte sich ihres Körpers.

,Niemand wird ihn als Schulleiter akzeptieren!" sagte Harry ,Vor allem nicht die anderen Lehrer. Sie werden sich ihm entgegenstellen und die Schüler beschützen!"

,Ja, die wissen, dass er Dumbledore ermordet hat. Was für ein Idiot, dass der sich nach Hogwarts zurücktraut!"

,Er hat das Ministerium im Rücken!" knurrte Harry. Alle wussten, dass er von Voldemort redete. ,Ich bin mir sicher Neville, Ginny und die Leute aus der DA werden sich das nicht bieten lassen!"

Harrys Gesicht bekam einen Moment etwas wehmütiges, als er an Ginny dachte, aber da war auch ein grimmiger Stolz darüber, dass sie ein Mädchen war, das nichts gefallen ließ und für andere eintrat.

,Oh, nein." entfuhr es Hermine, fast weinerlich. Aber sie wusste, dass sie es nicht gesagt hatte, weil sie Snape verfluchte. Oder die Tatsache, dass er Schulleiter geworden war.

Sie fühlte sich wie erstarrt, und als Harry und Ron in die Küche gehen wollten, um Tee zu trinken, und etwas zu essen, gab sie vor, ins Bad zu müssen. Kaum, da die Jungs verschwunden waren, zog sie den Zauberstab und belegte die Tür hastig mit einem _colluportus_.

,Verdammter Mist!" fluchte sie und spürte, wie sie zu weinen begann. Dabei hatte sie sich vorgenommen, nicht mehr zu weinen, wie ein kleines Mädchen. Ihr Fuß stieß gegen den Rahmen eines der Betten, in denen Ron, Harry und sie einst geschlafen hatten. Es tat gut. Sie trat abermals zu, dass die staubigen Vorhänge nur so erzitterten, ,VERDAMMTER MIST!" schluchzte sie erstickt. Ihre Hände rissen an dem Stoff ihres Pullovers und kramten den zerfledderten Zeitungsartikel hervor. Sie hatte ihn verbrennen wollen. Dieses missmutig in die Kamera blinzelnde Gesicht, das ihr immer wieder süße Schauer durch den Bauch trieb und ihre Gewissheit immer wirklicher werden ließ.

,Du-." flüsterte sie dem Bild erstickt entgegen. Sie ließ auf das Bett sinken, das eben noch Opfer ihrer Wut geworden war. Severus Snape blinzelte ihr gleichgültig entgegen.

Hermine spürte in diesem Moment, dass sie am liebsten mit Ginny geredet hätte; an die Geständnisse, die sie dem rothaarigen Mädchen gemacht hätte, nur damit die Dinge nicht mehr schwer auf ihrer Seele lasten würden. Ginnys Gesicht blitzte in diesem Moment vor ihr auf.

_,Ginny, ich bin verliebt! Ich bin in Professor Snape verliebt. Ich denke an ihn. Jeden verdammten Tag! Und nachts, bevor sich einschlafe. Wenn ich überhaupt einschlafe! Ich sehe sein Foto an und denke, wow, was für ein heißer Typ! Ich denke: Wie schön es wäre, wenn er jetzt bei dir wär. Kannst du dir das vorstellen, Ginny? Ich versteh mich selbst kaum!" _

Hermine musste zeitgleich mit dem Schluchzer, der ihrer Kehle entwich, ungläubig auflachen.

_,Ich_ _weiß, es klingt seltsam, weil er der Mörder Dumbledores ist, und ein bekennender Todesser, aber – ich ertrage es kaum, wenn Harry und Ron so über ihn reden, so verächtlich, verstehst du? Ich-."_

Ginnys imaginäres Gesicht sah sie ruhig an. Sie hatte nie hysterisches Verhalten an den Tag gelegt. Nein, ihr Markenzeichen war immer die Gelassenheit der Weasleys gewesen. Aber Hermines Fantasie reichte in diesem Moment nicht aus, um sich die Reaktion der Rothaarigen aus zu malen.

,Scheiße." schluchzte Hermine leise. Ginny war nicht da. In Hogwarts war sie immer da gewesen, aber Hermine konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, mit ihr jemals über ihre Gefühle gesprochen zu haben. Sie konnte sich ja nicht einmal daran erinnern, dass ihre Gefühle für Professor Snape sie jemals so geplagt hatten, wie in den letzten Monaten. Aber dieses Gefühl der Vertrautheit. Es ging über eine Schwärmerei hinaus. Es war plötzlich so wirklich, dass sie nicht mehr nicht glauben konnte, dass es vor zwei Monaten plötzlich über sie hereingebrochen war.

Da waren einzelne Erinnerungen. Wie sie ihm Klassenzimmer oder in den Korridoren hinterhersah. Aber es waren kaum mehr als Erinnerungsfetzen.

_,Ginny, ich habe das Gefühl, dass etwas mit mir geschehen ist. Ich kann nicht darüber reden. Es klingt komisch, aber die Symptome sind eindeutig. Diese Verwirrung. Das Gefühl, wenn ich an ihn denke. Ich muss schon sehr lange in ihn verliebt sein. Aber mein Gedächtnis ist bruchstückhaft. Jemand muss es verändert haben. Das muss der Grund sein. Oder ich werde verrückt!"_

Plötzlich sprach die imaginäre Ginny. _,Du hattest Okklumentikunterricht bei ihm. Da muss es passiert sein. Er hat dein Gedächtnis verändert. Aber warum?"_

Keine Ahnung, dachte Hermine und ein Kribbeln erfasste ihren ganzen Körper. Ich habe keine Ahnung. Sie dachte oft an den Okklumentikunterricht. An Professor Snapes Strenge, und seine konzentrierte Miene. An den vermeintlichen Schmerz, der bei den Leglimentikattacken ihren Kopf gesprengt hatte. Aber diese Erinnerungen waren seltsam verschwommen, als wären sie ihrer Seele beraubt worden.

_,Es muss einen Grund haben. Solltest du es nicht Harry und Ron erzählen? Vielleicht hat er etwas mit dir angestellt, was euch alle betrifft. Es sind deine Erinnerungen an Okklumentikunterricht betroffen! Vergiss nicht, er ist ein Todesser."_

Hermine presste die Lippen aufeinander.

Harry und Ron davon erzählen? Sie hatte sich ja kaum mit Harry vertragen. Was würde er dazu sagen? _Ich hab´s dir ja gesagt, dass er nichts Gutes im Schilde geführt hat? _Würden sie wieder streiten?

Ich kann nicht. Ich muss einen Weg finden, um mein Gedächtnis wieder zu erlangen.

_,Eines weißt du, Hermine! Du weißt, dass du ihn liebst. Was ist mit Ron? Er mag dich. Er mag dich sehr!"_

Hermine wischte sich übers Gesicht.

_Ich weiß, ohne Rons Trost, würde ich Harrys Sturheit kaum ertragen. Dein Bruder ist klasse. Aber ich weiß, dass Harry es schwer hat, ich kann ihm nicht lange böse sein. Er hat sich auch mit Remus gestritten, weißt du? Weil er nicht wollte, dass er Tonks und sein Kind verlässt. Und er sitzt oft abends in der Küche und liest den Brief seiner Mutter, den er in Sirius Zimmer gefunden hat. Und dann tut er mir so leid, auch wenn ich es nicht will. Aber ich begreife immer mehr, dass er durch diese ganze Konfrontation mit Voldemort jeden Tag daran erinnert wird, was er verloren hat, und was ihn erwartet. Etwas, bei dem Ron und ich ihm nicht helfen können, weil es seine Familie betrifft, und ihn persönlich. Und ich begreife, dass er unfassbar stark ist, und egal, wie sehr wir uns streiten, ich bin so verdammt stolz auf ihn. Und Ron, so unsicher er auch manchmal ist, er ist einfach immer da. Er hält uns zusammen. Er so süß, Ginny! Aber ich- _

_,Schämst du dich dafür, dass du nicht meinen Bruder liebst, sondern den Mörder Dumbledores? Die griesgrämige Feldermaus? Deinen ehemaligen Lehrer? Einen Typen, der zwanzig Jahre älter als du ist, und der dich immer verachtet hat? Schämst du dich, weil du in seinen Armen liegen möchtest?"_

NEIN! Tu´ ich nicht! Muss ich mir jetzt Sorgen machen?

_,Keine Ahnung..."._

Die imaginäre Ginny lächelte und verschwand aus Hermines Gedanken. Sie sah den Zeitungsartikel eine Weile an, betrachtete das Gesicht von Dumbledores Mörder und durchbohrte es mit fragendem Blick, ohne eine Antwort zu erhalten. Wieder wischte sie sich über die Wange. _In dubio pro reo…_

Diese Worte schlichen sich wie eine ferne Erinnerung in ihr Gedächtnis. Sie erhob sich hastig, von dem knirschenden Bett, zog ihren Zauberstab und sprach einen _incendio_. Das schwarzweiße missmutig blinzelnde, abgegriffene Gesicht wurde von einer hellen Flamme zerfressen. Die Asche rieselte zu Boden. Es wollte sich einfach kein Gefühl der Befriedigung einstellen.

Plötzlich vernahm sie ein Geräusch, das einem Räuspern glich.

Hermine fuhr erschrocken herum, denn sie hatte die Tür abgeschlossen. Die Angst begann durch ihre Adern zu pulsieren. Da war nichts als Stille, in die von draußen die Geräusche der Straße sickerten. Eine Weile lauschte sie angespannt in die Stille des Zimmers, doch das Geräusch kam nicht wieder. Hermine seufzte leise und wischte sich übers Gesicht, während sie an den Tisch trat, an dem sie las.

_Verdammt, Hermine, du solltest erstmal eine Tasse Tee trinken und deine Nerven beruhigen! Vielleicht einen Tropfen vom sedatio-Trank…_

Aber schon im nächsten Moment war sie wieder vom Schreibtisch weg getreten und näherte sich der dunklen Ecke neben dem Bett. In ihr lag ein schwerer Samtvorhang, der vorher zum Bett gehört hatte.

Du bist nicht verrückt! Da ist etwas.

Sie trat einen Schritt näher und erkannte einen Bilderrahmen. Ihr wich das Blut aus den Wangen. Bei Merlin, konnte das sein? Sie zog wieder ihren Zauberstab und kniete sich hin. Das Bild, das wie achtlos zur Seite geworfen, halb an der Wand lehnte, war zum größten Teil unter dem schweren, weinroten Stoff verborgen. Kein Wunder, dass sie es nicht bemerkt hatte. Warum war es hier, und hing nicht an der Wand?

Vorsichtig schob sie den Stoff etwas zur Seite. Die Leinwand war schwarz. Doch auf dem unteren Teil des Rahmens war in kleinen Lettern zu lesen. _Phineas Nigellus Black. _

Hermine hätte sich zu gerne vor den Kopf geschlagen. Wie hatte sie ihn nur vergessen können! Er war einer der ehemaligen Schulleiter. Er hing in Snapes Büro und konnte sie für ihn ausspionieren. Was, wenn er schon all die Dinge mit bekommen hatte, die Ron und sie besprochen hatten?

Ihr Herz begann nun hart und aufgeregt zu schlagen. Eine Verbindung zu Professor Snape. Sie war gefährlich, aber – sie konnte ebenso nützlich sein!

Kaum da sie diesen hastigen Gedanken gefasst hatte, raffte Hermine den schweren Stoff beiseite, nahm das Bild, ging damit zu ihrem Taschen und ließ es in dessen Tiefen verschwinden. Ihr Herz klopfte wild vor Aufregung.

Es kostete ein wenig Anstrengung und bedurfte des Rückhalts des Tisches, um das Bild in die Kammer zu befördern, aber schließlich verschwand es mit einem leisen Poltern. Hermine ließ ihren Blick prüfend über den Tisch gleiten. Sie durfte nichts vergessen. Da Harry die Zeitung in die Küche genommen hatte, blieb ihr in diesem Augenblick wenigstens Professor Snapes Blick erspart. Sie schlug _Die andere Magie_ zu und beförderte das kleine schwarze Buch ebenfalls in ihr Täschchen.

Mit ihren Recherchen musste sie sich später weiterbeschäftigen.

Hermine öffnete die Tür mit einem _allohomora_, ging ins Bad, wusch sich das Gesicht mit einer Ladung kalten Wassers. Danach begann griff sie in ihre Tasche und sagte. ,_Accio_ Schal!"

Sie umklammerte den bunten Flickenschal, zog ihn hinaus und versenkte ihre Nase in der weichen duftenden Wolle. Ihr Herzschlag verlangsamte sich etwas und die Verkrampfung löste sich aus ihrem Magen. Jetzt wusste sie wieder warum sie ihn mit genommen hatte, nicht nur, weil der Winter kalt werden würde, nein, der Geruch und die Weichheit der Wolle beruhigten sie und erinnerten sie daran, was sie an Ron und seiner Familie hatte. Und warum sie den starken Wunsch verspürte, Ginny alles zu beichten.

Doch gleichzeitig wusste sie auch, dass sie es Harry und Ron nicht sagen würde. Vielleicht würde es ihr gelingen, heraus zu finden, was in den Kerkern geschehen war.

Es Harry und Ron sagen? Es ihnen sagen?

Sie sog den Geruch der Weasleywolle noch einmal tief ein.

Tut mir leid, Jungs. Jetzt noch nicht, dachte sie entschlossen, bevor sie den Schal zurücksteckte und sich auf den Weg nach unten machte.

,Schlammblut! Schlammblut in meinem -."

,HALT DIE KLAPPE, ALTE SCHACHTEL!" fauchte Hermine Mrs. Blacks Porträt an und rauschte in die Küche, ohne auf das empörte Schnauben der alten Frau zu hören. Harry, Ron und sie hatten noch einiges zu besprechen. Sie konnten nicht länger warten. Morgen würden sie ihr Glück versuchen und ins Ministerium gehen.


	90. Chapter 90

**10. Phineas Bericht**

,Sie hat mich gefunden!" meldete sich Phineas stolz zu Wort, wenn er auch das ,sie mit Abscheu aussprach. Der ehemalige Schulleiter brachte Schlammblütern die gleiche unverhohlene Abneigung entgegen, wie dem neuen Schulleiter aus dem Hause Slytherin seine überschwängliche Verehrung. Severus, der an seinem Schreibtisch saß, und Pergamente sortierte, sah ihn nicht einmal an. Vor ein paar Stunden hatte er unter den hasserfüllten und skeptischen Blicken der Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws und des größten Teils des Kollegiums das Abendessen eingenommen. Danach war er langsamen, aber stetigen Schritts in sein Turmbüro geflüchtet, mit der Gewissheit, dass niemand auf einen netten Plausch mit ihm erpicht war, ebenso, wie er selbst nur wenig Lust auf das einfältige Gerede der Carrows verspürte. In seinem Büro warteten Dumbledore und oft auch Phineas Nigellus auf ihn. Er konnte behaupten, dass er sich zwischen diesen Wänden, die mit Dumbledores Zauberplunder angefüllt und noch von der Aura des toten Schulleiters durchwirkt waren, beinahe wohl fühlte. Dieses Turmbüro war seine Bastion gegen den Hass dort draußen, sein Hauptquartier und Rückzugsort.

,Gut. Haben sie etwas berichten? Was treibt das Pottertrio im Haus der Blacks?"

,Sie reden über die Todesser, die vor der Tür herumlungern- ich meine, über die Abgesandten des Ministeriums. Sie hecken etwas aus. Sie wuseln herum. Und das Schlamm-."

Phineas verstummte kurz, als er es schwarzen bohrenden Blicks des neuen Schulleiters gewahr wurde.

,Verzeihen sie, Professor. Also, das Mädchen-."

,Sie meinen vermutlich Miss Granger."

,Ja, Professor. Miss Granger redet ab und zu mit diesem Jungen, und sie liest viel in dem Zimmer, in dem dieser SCHMIERIGE Dieb mich hat so achtlos fallen lassen! Der Junge kommt oft ins Zimmer und fragt, was sie da liest. Anscheinend informiert sie sich über dunkle Magie, irgendwelche Bücher die Dumbledore gehört haben sollen!"

Ein empörtes Schnauben folgte. Natürlich glaubte Phineas, dass Hermine die Bücher gestohlen hatte. Er konnte nicht wissen, dass Dumbledore sie absichtlich nicht in den Schrank gesperrt hatte.

,Der, der sie finden will, findet sie auch." hatte er damals gesagt. Unmissverständliche Worte.

,Noch etwas?" bohrte Severus nach und warf eine Aufforderung des Ministeriums außerschulische Aktivitäten der Schüler Hogwarts im Auge zu behalten, falls sie nicht dazu bereit seien, den Traditionen und den Werten der altehrwürdigen Zaubererwert den gebührenden Respekt zu zollen und sie, wenn nötig, mit den erforderlichen Mitteln in ihre Schranken zu weisen, beiseite.

Phineas nickte eifrig in seinem Porträt. ,Nun ja, Professor Snape, sie müssen zugeben, dass man unter einem schweren Bettvorhang verborgen, nur schwerlich als Informant dienen kann!"

,Sie können sich meines Dankes gewiss sein." erklärte Severus nüchtern. Er fühlte Erleichterung darüber, dass sein Plan funktioniert hatte. Ein Räuspern von Phineas hatte genügt, um Hermines Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen und ihren Verstand in Gang zu bringen. Sie hatte das Bild in eine verzauberte Tasche gesteckt, die sie bei sich trug. Er musste fast stolz und grimmig lächeln als er daran dachte, welch beachtliche Leistung es war, den Dehnungszauber so an zu wenden, wie sie es getan hatte. Und dass Potter, der Held, ohne sie und ihre überragenden Zauberkünste vermutlich aufgeschmissen wäre.

Trotz seiner Angst, dass Hermine etwas zustoßen könne, verspürte er eine gewisse Genugtuung darüber, dass sie es war, deren Verstand den Dreien immer wieder aus der Patsche helfen würde. Sie konnte zaubern, dass einem der Atem wegblieb. Und man konnte sie nur zu leicht unterschätzen. Wer, wenn nicht Yaxley hatte das zu spüren bekommen!

Severus hatte gewusst, dass sie die Gefahr, die von diesem Bild ausging, nicht unterschätzen würde. Und über dessen Nützlichkeit war sie sich vermutlich ebenso bewusst.

,Sie haben durch die Zeitung von ihrer neuen Position erfahren, Schulleiter. Harry Potter war ziemlich aufgekratzt. Der andere Junge auch. Und Miss Granger hat sogar geweint, als sie allein war."

Severus lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück. Er hätte geseufzt, wenn er allein gewesen wäre. In diesem Moment flammte das Gefühl, sie zu vermissen, und in die Arme schließen zu wollen, fast übermächtig in ihm auf.

,Die Flucht muss Miss Granger ziemlich mitnehmen. Es schien mir fast, als hätte sie mit sich selbst geredet!"

,Was soll das heißen?" horchte Severus auf. Seine Stimme schnarrte neugierig durch die Dämmerung des Büros.

,Wie ich es schon sagte. Miss Granger weinte und murmelte Dinge. Aber ich habe kaum etwas verstanden. Es erschien mir unpassend, zu lauschen, sie verstehen."

Genau so unpassend, wie sie als Schlammblut zu bezeichnen, dachte Severus höhnisch, doch er verzichtete darauf, es aus zu sprechen.

,Vermutlich hat sie Liebeskummer, Professor. Nichts, dass von Belang wäre."

,Sie haben recht, aber dennoch können auch scheinbar unwichtige Dinge von Belang sein. Sie sollten mir alles erzählen, was sie gehört haben, Phineas."

Liebeskummer wegen Ronald Weasley, dachte Severus bitter und beunruhigt. Es war viel wahrscheinlicher, dass sie von der Verwirrung überwältigt war, die die Gedächtnisveränderung mit sich brachte. Selbst ein perfekt ausgeführter _obliviate_ konnte nicht die Erinnerung an ein starkes Gefühl, wie das, welches in ihr tobte, verwischen. Kein Gefühl, dass den Patronus seine Form ändern ließ. Aber was war nur geschehen, dass die Erinnerungen sich so schnell wieder in ihr Gedächtnis zurückdrängen wollten?

Auch wenn diese Verbindung über Phineas Nigellus kaum mehr als ein Lugen durch die Ritze einer Wand war, es war wohltuend und seltsam beruhigend, dass Hermine ihm nicht völlig entrückt war.

Severus Finger trommelten so aufgeregt wie sein Herzschlag auf die Platte seines Schreibtischs.

,Mehr kann ich nicht erzählen, Professor. Sie war kaum mehr als ein Häuflein Elend. Hat bitterlich geweint. Hat sogar wild um sich getreten."

Severus spürte, wie ihm das Blut aus den Wangen wich. Hinter seinem unbewegten Gesicht begann es zu toben. Seine Eingeweide schienen sich mit einem Mal zu verkrampfen und sich gegen ihn wenden zu wollen. Der leise Verdacht, dass sein Zauber nicht so wirkungsvoll war, wie er es in jener schrecklichen Nacht gedacht hatte, wurde immer lauter. Er erhob, und zwang sich seine Aufregung vor Nigellus zu verbergen. Doch er musste ein paar Schritte zum Fenster gehen, um ihr Herr zu werden.

,Vermutlich hat sie die Nachricht von meiner Einsetzung als Schulleiter überwältigt."

,Dieses Gör! Hat keine Ahnung, welch Bereicherung sie für diese altehrwürdige Zauberschule sind!" schimpfte Phineas, so wild gestikulierend, dass er wirkte, als würde jeden Augenblick aus seinem Rahmen fallen, und fuhr lobend fort ,Ihre Schüler lieben sie, Professor. Jeder, der aus dem Haus der Slytherins stammt, ist stolz, dass sie an diese Schule zurückgekehrt sind. Und die anderen werden es auch noch merken, glauben sie mir! Was sie dieser Reporterin gesagt haben, war einfach überwältigend! Die großen Werte und Tradtionen-."

,Phineas, sie sagten, die drei hecken etwas aus? Haben sie etwas gehört?" unter brach Severus ihn nicht ohne eine Spur ungeduldiger Neugier. Der ölfarbene Mann hielt verdutzt inne, fuhr dann aber ohne Umschweife fort. ,Der eine Junge erwähnte etwas vom Ministerium. Aber er hat nur einmal kurz darüber geredet. Vermutlich haben sie über ihre Pläne in einem anderen Raum gesprochen."

,Das Ministerium." dachte Severus laut.

,Ja, Professor."

,Noch, etwas?"

,Nein, Professor. Wenn ich neueres erfahre, soweit das in dieser Rumpelkammer von Tasche geht, dann erscheine ich wieder!"

,Danke, Phineas."

,Immer zu Diensten, Schulleiter." erwiderte Phineas ernst. Seine schwarzen Augen blitzten ein letztes Mal stolz auf, bevor er aus seinem Bilderrahmen verschwand.

Severus wusste nicht mehr, wie lange er gedankenverloren am Turmfenster gestanden hatte, als er eine andere Stimme hinter sich vernahm. ,Wie geht es Harry, Miss Granger und Mr. Weasley?" fragte Dumbledore neugierig.

,Sie hecken etwas aus." erwiderte Severus, ohne seinen Blick von der Landschaft zu nehmen, die von den letzten Sonnenstrahlen benetzt wurde. Es war Zeit, noch ein paar Kerzen zu entzünden.

,Das ist gut zu hören, Severus."

Severus erzählte Dumbledore, während die Dunkelheit das Turmbüro eroberte, das, was er wusste. Dass Potter, Mr. Weasley und Hermine ins Ministerium eindringen wollten, er aber nicht wisse, wann. Dass sie vermutlich schon seit längerem daran arbeiteten.

,Dann vermuten sie dort also einen der Horkruxe." stellte Dumbledore fest.

,Traust du ihnen das wirklich zu? Ins Ministerium einzudringen und lebend wieder heraus zu kommen?" hörte Severus sich plötzlich fragen, um nur selbst wenig später fest zu stellen, dass sein Ton etwas sorgenvolles gehabt hatte. Er ging ein paar Schritte, zu einem Kerzenständer und holte seinen Zauberstab hervor. Er zündete eine Kerze nach der anderen an.

,Du solltest sie nicht unterschätzen, Severus. Sie alle drei haben Fähigkeiten die sich ergänzen. In den vergangenen Jahren haben sie mehr als einmal gezeigt, dass sie gefährliche Situationen überstehen können Und dabei hast du ihnen nicht jedes Mal heraus geholfen."

,Trotzdem grenzt es an ein Wunder, wenn sie dort wieder _lebend_ herauskommen!" brach die Antwort auf Dumbledores vertrauensvolle Worte aus ihm heraus. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich, und sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich in diesem Moment, in dem die Erahnung der Gefahr, in der sich Hermine befinden würden, scharf in ihm aufwallte. Wenn er nur daran dachte, dass sie Opfer eines _cruciatos_ oder sogar von einem dunklen Fluch getötet würde, drehte sich ihm der Magen um und sein Herz begann so schmerzhaft zu klopfen, als wolle es ihm aus der Brust springen. Sogar seine Hände wollten zittern

,Ich traue ihnen einiges zu, Severus."

,Potter würde allein nicht einen Tag überstehen!" erwiderte dieser hitzig. Der _incendio_, der die letzte Kerze entzündet hatte, flammte auf und löste sich geräuschvoll auf.

,Du hast recht, ohne Mr. Weasleys Freundschaft und Miss Grangers außergewöhnlichem Wissen und ihren hervorragenden Zauberkünsten, würde Harry es vermutlich nicht schaffen. Aber genau deswegen begleiten sie ihn. Weil niemand perfekt ist. Harry hat eine starke Willenskraft in sich, etwas, dass sehr wichtig ist, wenn man die Hoffnung der gesamten Zaubererwelt auf den Schultern trägt."

Einen Moment lagen Severus und Albus Dumbledore Blick ineinander gelegen. Dumbledores Blick ruhig und wissend, und Severus Blick fragend.

,Niemand auf dieser Suche ist unwichtig, Severus. Jeder hat etwas zu finden. "

Severus, der bemerkte, dass sein Blick etwas bohrendes bekommen, hatte, wandte ihn ab. Eine Weile stand er am Fenster und versuchte seine innere Aufruhr nieder zu kämpfen. Vergeblich.

Als er wieder zum Porträt herumdrehte, hatte sich der ehemalige Schulleiter sich aus seinem Rahmen zurückgezogen. Mit einer harschen Geste hob Severus seinen Zauberstab und ließ mit einem zackigen Schwenker die Kerzenflammen erlöschen. In der zurückgekehrten Dunkelheit des Büros, rauschte Severus zur Treppe, die in sein neues Schlafzimmer führte, und erklomm sie mit hastigen Schritten.

* * *

Arme und Beine schlangen sich um seinen Körper. Seine Hände verkrallten sich im warmen Stoff ihres Hemdes, als könne er damit verhindern, dass sie fiel. Er wollte nicht, dass sie fiel. Und vielleicht nicht wiederkehrte. Seine Arme zitterten ebenso vor Anstrengung wie ihre Schenkel, die seinen Körper umklammert hielten.

_Sev_, w_eißt du wie schön du bist! _Ihr Gesicht, das neben ihm lag, sah ihm lächelnd entgegen. Ihr Lächeln. Eine einzige Liebeserklärung.

_Bleib bei mir, _ flüsterte er und beugte sich vor, um seinen Mund auf ihren zu legen und den süßen Schauer zu genießen, der seine Lenden erfasste.

_Geh noch nicht, _sagte er, fest gegen ihren Mund murmelnd. Ihre Arme umklammerten ihn jetzt, fest und fordernd. Sie seufzte in seine gierig küssenden Lippen. Ihre Arme begannen seinen Körper zu umschlingen. Plötzlich schienen sie überall zu sein, um ihn herum zu wandern, gleich einem Kokon aus warmer Zufriedenheit und süßer Erregung. Severus spürte, dass er von der warmen pulsierenden Schwere um ihn herum heruntergezogen, sank. Der Schmerz in seinen Lenden schwoll zur Unerträglichkeit an. Ein lautes Seufzen entrang sich seiner Kehle, während sich seine Hände in den Körper gruben, der ihn mit seinen Gliedmaßen umschlungen hielt. Plötzlich schien er zu zerfließen. Gleich einem Fluidum entrann er seinen greifenden Händen.

_Geh noch nicht!_ flüsterte er panisch in den weichen Körper und griff um sich, um ihn daran zu hindern, ihn zu entrinnen. Seine Wange berührte den Stoff eines Kissens. _Geh noch nicht- _

Der Körper zerfloss.

_Wir sehen uns zum Tee, hörst du? _

Severus erwachte in der Dämmerung seines neuen Schlafzimmers. Egal ob er es wollte oder nicht; das Zittern, das durch seine Brust ging, presste einen leisen, verzweifelten Schluchzer aus seiner Kehle.

_Was hast du getan, Severus. Was hast du getan? _schoss es durch seinen Kopf. Seine Hand glitt verwirrt über das Bettlaken, bis sie schließlich merkte, dass dort niemand lag.

Eine Weile blieb er liegen, während er aus seinem Traum in die Realität zurück glitt.

Mit einem Ruck richtete er sich auf. Er konnte es nicht verhindern, dass sein Blick an diesem Morgen abermals forschend durch den ihm noch immer fremden Raum glitt.

Durch das Turmfenster stahl sich ein heller Sonnenstrahl und besprenkelte den steinernen Boden. Severus musste die Augen zusammenkneifen. Hier oben war das morgendliche Licht soviel greller als unten in den Kerkern.

Sein Blick schweifte weiter durch den Raum. So voll gestopft Dumbledores Büro war, so karg war das Mobiliar seines Schlafzimmers. Ein Bett, ein Schrank, der ebenso reich mit Mustern verziert war, wie der Stuhl des Schulleiters, und ein Tischen, das am Fenster stand. Auf dem Tischen befand sich eine Schüssel, halb mit Konfekt angefüllt.

_Typisch Albus_, hatte Severus gedacht, als er zum ersten Mal in das Zimmer getreten war und ein Stich war ihm durchs Herz gegangen, als er sich daran erinnert hatte, dass sich Dumbledore auch bis kurz vor seinem Tod die Freude am Leben nicht hatte nehmen lassen. Auf der Schüssel stand: _Ich umgehe nicht Gamps Gesetz der elementaren Verwandlung. Dank den fleißigen Elfen!_

Über dem Bett hing das vierteilige Wappen der Schule, und auf der Frontseite des Bettes war aus dem geschnitzten Gryffindor-Löwen inzwischen eine Schlange geworden. In der Ecke stand eine Kiste, in der verborgen das Gryffindorschwert lag.

Severus erhob sich, um ins Bad zu gehen. Der Traum, den er gehabt hatte, wirkte noch immer in ihm nach. Und das, was Phineas ihm am Abend zuvor erzählt hatte.

_Geruhsame Nacht._

Severus klatschte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und wusch sich hastig. Ein Blick in den Spiegel reichte aus, um an seinem Gegenüber ab zu lesen, dass er die Nacht mehr durchwacht hatte, als zu schlafen.

_Vergiss es, Sev. Du und der Schlaf seid schon lange keine Freunde mehr! _

Severus trocknete sich ab und zog sich an. Wie immer, wenn der Stoff seinen Körper hinab fiel, fühlte er eine Erleichterung in sich hochsteigen. Als er den Knopf an seinem Kragen geschlossen hatte, wusste er, dass er wenigstens äußerlich in der Lage war, der Welt zu begegnen. Doch in seinem Innern bäumte sich ein Gefühl auf, dass er nur all zu gut kannte.

Severus straffte seinen Rücken, etwas das mit den Jahren zum Ritual geworden war, wenn er morgens aus dem Schlafzimmer trat, noch bevor der erste Blick ihn traf. Er musste seine Gedanken ordnen. Er durfte die Unruhe nicht überhand gewinnen lassen. Er war nun der Schulleiter von Hogwarts und das hieß: Haltung bewahren. Severus spürte, wie sein Gesicht zu zucken, und sich schließlich reuevoll zu verzerren begann. Er ließ seine Stirn gegen den Türrahmen sinken.

Hermine litt. Weil er feige gewesen war. Dabei hatte er verhindern wollen, dass sie litt. Er strich sich seufzend über seine verzweifelte Grimasse.

Die Erinnerung an die grauenvolle Nacht durchströmte ihn. Es waren dieselben Erinnerungen, die ihn die ganze Nacht nicht hatten schlafen lassen.

_Jeder hat etwas zu finden..._

_Wir sehen uns zum Tee, hörst du? Ich verspreche es, ich- _

Severus riss sich vom Türrahmen los, ging hastig zu seinem Koffer und holte die Phiole mit dem _sedatio_-Trank heraus. Sie war fast leer. Nachdem er zwei Tropfen davon genommen hatte, verstaute er sie wieder und riss die Tür auf. Der _sedatio_-Trank beruhigte seinen Herzschlag und schenkte ihm ein leichtes, warmes prickelndes Gefühl der Ruhe.

Er half Severus dabei sein größtes Talent wieder Oberhand gewinnen zu lassen. Als er auf die Treppe hinaus trat, die in Dumbledores Büro hinabführte, und sie hinunterstieg, war sein Gesicht wieder zu einer ausdruckslosen Maske gefroren.

,Guten Morgen, Severus." begrüßte sein Porträt ihn freundlich.

,Guten Morgen, Schulleiter." erwiderte Severus. Dumbledore lächelte mild zu dieser Anrede.

,Viel Glück." erwiderte das Gemälde, und Severus nickte nur mit einem leichten Schnauben. Dumbledore wusste, wie sehr er sich jeden Morgen auf das Bad in einem Meer gehässiger Blicke freute. Aber wenn Severus es sich recht überlegte, hatte sich nicht die Situation selbst geändert, sondern nur die Intensität.

_Sollen sie ein wenig zittern. Sollen sie mich hassen. Dann sind sie wenigstens ruhig..._

Wenigstens sprach ihn der ehemalige Schulleiter, der in seinem Porträt hockte, nicht auf die Spuren seines unruhigen Schlafs hat, die deutlich in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen waren.

Severus machte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort und gedankenverloren auf in die große Halle. Auf dem Weg durch die Korridore flogen ihm verstohlene Blicke entgegen. Die meisten Schüler, die seinen Weg kreuzten nahmen schnell Abstand, steckten tuschelnd ihre köpfe zusammen und beschleunigten ihren Schritt.

Die Slytherins, die vorbeiliefen, riefen ihm ein ,Guten Morgen, Professor Snape! oder ,Es lebe Slytherin zu. Ob es echte Bewunderung oder neu aufgeflammter Stolz auf das Haus der Slytherins war, interessierte Severus nicht. An diesem Tag war er, wie noch nie zuvor, dem Ort entrückt, an den er sich immer zurück gesehnt hatte. Sei es in seiner Kindheit, oder noch Wochen zuvor gewesen, als er am Spinners End ausgeharrt hatte.

Als er die große Halle betrat und zum Stuhl des Schulleiters ging, ging ein Murmeln durch die Reihen der vier Häuser. Bei den Hufflepuffs, Rawenclaws und Gryffindors war es verhaltenes Murmeln. Aus den Reihen der Slytherins kam ihm abermals ein ,Guten Morgen, Professor Snape" entgegen. Severus ließ seinen Blick über den Tisch seines Hauses schweifen. Er kannte diese übereifrige Stimme nur zu gut. Es war die von Miss Parkinson, die aufrecht und mit strahlendem, stolzen Blick zum Lehrertisch blickte.

,Morgen, Severus." begrüßte ihn Amycus, der zu seiner rechten Seite saß. Alecto zu seiner linken sah ihm mit unbewegter Miene entgegen. Der Rest des Kollegiums schien es zu bevorzugen, ihn zu ignorieren. McGonnagal schenkte ihm einen bohrenden vorwurfsvollen Blick.

,Amycus, Alecto."

Es war kaum eine Minute vergangen, als Amycus sich zu Wort meldete.

,Sie mucken auf!" sagte er, während er schlürfend an seinem Tee nippte. Severus ließ die Kanne über seine Tasse schweben und goss sich ebenfalls Tee ein. Tee war das einzige, was er hinunter bekommen würde.

,Ich habe gesagt, sie mucken auf, Severus. Selbst in den untersten Jahrgängen. Aber am schlimmsten ist dieser Longbottom aus dem siebten Jahrgang. Und diese rothaarige Weasley aus dem sechsten!" knurrte er und ließ seine Tasse geräuschvoll auf dem Tisch aufkommen.

,Ich hab Longbottom an den Füßen aufgehangen. Der denkt, er ist ein Rebell, oder so was! Redet davon, dass er meinen Unterricht nicht mitmacht, wenn ich nicht aufhöre Zauber vor zu führen!"

McGonnagal, die neben ihnen saß, schnaubte verächtlich. ,Ihre Vorliebe für PRAKTISCHEN Unterricht ist uns allen nur all zu bekannt, Mr. Carrow! Madame Pomfrey hat alle Hände voll zu tun. Und dabei unterrichten sie erst seit zwei Tagen."

,Das ist nicht irgend so ein Wischi-Waschi-Unterricht, McGonnagal, wie das hier vorher war. Bei mir lernen die Kinder Blut zu schmecken. So wie im richtigen Leben!"

Alecto stimmte in das raue Lachen ihres Bruders ein. ,Stimmt, hier weht ab jetzt ein anderer Wind, McGonnagal!" rief sie zu , Gewöhn dich lieber dran!"

,Und, was halten sie davon, Severus?" bohrte Minvera nach.

,Das Ministerium erlaubt, dass wir Bestrafungen durchführen, wenn Schüler uns keinen Respekt entgegenbringen!" krähte Alecto. ,Ist doch so, Severus, oder?"

,Und? Severus? „ fragte Minerva kalt und mit bohrendem Blick, ihre Augen kaum mehr als Schlitze. ,Ist das so?"

Severus nahm mit einer bedeutungsvollen Langsamkeit einen Schluck Tee aus seiner Tasse, bevor er sie wieder zurückstellte, und sich an die Gryffindorhauslehrerin wandte.

,Ich habe es schwarz auf weiß, Minerva. Ich werde Mr. Filch dazu veranlassen, den Beschluss vor der großen Halle auf zu hängen, damit alle Schüler wissen woran sie sind."

,Das ist ja verblüffend, Severus. Man könnte meinen, der Geist Umbrigdes ist in sie gefahren!" erwiderte sie schnippisch.

,Sie sollten sich lieber wieder ihrem Frühstück zu wenden, und ihren Mund nur dann aufmachen, wenn sie danach gefragt werden." sagte Amycus, nicht ohne genießerische Selbstgefälligkeit.

,Ja, du alte Schachtel. Du musst anscheinend auch noch lernen, wie man mit dem Schulleiter redet!" keifte Alecto.

,Das ist- DAS IST UNGEHEUERLICH!" protestierte Minvera und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Trewalney, die neben ihr saß, sah den Carrows betreten entgegen, hatte sie es vorher vorgezogen ihren Blick ab zu wenden. Ihr entfuhr ein erschrecktes ,Oh!"

,Ich weiß genau, was ich tue, Minerva." sagte Severus mit all der Kälte, zu der er fähig sein. Nach der Verwirrung und Verzweiflung, die ihn seit gestern Abend und an diesem Morgen gepackt hatten, fiel es ihm nicht schwer wütend zu sein. Sei es auf sich, oder die ganze Welt.

,Und sie sollten sich an Mr. Carrows Ratschläge halten."

Severus sah gerade noch, wie Minervas hasserfülltes Gesicht unter ihrem Spitzhut erbleichte, bevor er sich von ihr abwandte. Er spürte mit einem Mal das Holz des Schulleiterstuhls schwer im Rücken, das ihn ermahnte, Haltung zu bewahren.


	91. Chapter 91

**11. Unverfängliche Fragen**

_,Expecto patronum!" schreit das Mädchen. Ein silberner Otter schießt aus ihrer Zauberstabspitze und schwimmt auf die Dementoren zu, deren eisiger Atem den Gang durchweht. Die geisterhaften Wesen weichen zurück. Ein anderer patronus rauscht durch den dunklen Gang. Es ist ein Hirsch, der hell leuchtend die Dementoren vor sich hertreibt und einige von ihnen verjagt. Die Menschen in ihrem Rücken halten einen Moment staunend inne, bevor sie verstehen, dass auch sie ihre patroni beschwören müssen, um diesem Ort zu entkommen. _

_,Ihr müsst euch zusammentun und verteidigen! Wir können es schaffen." ruft ihnen der Junge zu. _

_Das Mädchen hastet neben ihm her. Ihr silberner Otter jagt auf einen weiteren Dementoren zu, während sie rückwärts gehen. Ihr einziger vom aufgeregtem Herzklopfen durchwirkter Gedanke ist es, von diesem kalten finsteren Ort zu entkommen, der für Muggel nichts Gutes verheißt. Sie weiß, dass sie durchhalten muss. Für den Jungen, der lebt. Sie weiß, dass sie entkommen muss. Weil es noch Dinge gibt, die Gestalt annehmen müssen. Sie denkt an den Mann, den sie liebt; sieht sein Gesicht vor sich aufblitzen, und für einen Moment hat sie die Gewissheit, dass er gut ist. Sie weiß nicht, woher dieser Gedanke kommt, der durch ihren Kopf bricht, wie ein ängstliches verschrecktes Tier, doch er fühlt sich warm und belebend an. _

_Das Mädchen weiß, sie darf jetzt nicht aufgeben. In diesem Moment, in dem dieser Gedanke sie belebt und die scharfe Angst, die ihr durch die Adern pulsiert, erträglicher macht, begreift sie, dass etwas in ihrem Leben passiert ist, das zu schwer wiegt, um vergessen zu werden. Es blitzen Wände vor ihr auf. Wände eines Hauses, das sie nicht kennt. Roter Backstein, weißgetünchte Wände. Etwas kitzelt sie am Ohr. Freude. Wut. Verzweiflung. In dem Moment, in dem die Tür des Aufzugs, sich vor ihr schließt, erhascht sie einen Blick auf ihren Patronus. Es ist eine Krähe, die sich in silbrigen Fäden auflöst. Der Junge, der lebt, hat nichts davon mitbekommen, den er ist umgeben von verängstigten Menschen, die sich auf seine Führung verlassen. Sie wollen entkommen. Sie müssen entkommen. Die Luft ist erfüllt von prickelnder Angst und anschwellendem Mut. Das Mädchen umklammert ihren Zauberstab, bezwingt ihr Herzklopfen und macht sich bereit..._

Ein lautes Knallen erfüllte die Ruhe des Waldes. Die Luft begann zu prickeln und gab plötzlich Gestalten frei. Das dumpfe Geräusch, aufprallender Körper vermengte sich mit angestrengtem Keuchen. Einen Moment lang schien es Hermine, als drehe sich alles um sie herum. Ihre Hand hielt noch immer Harrys umklammert, die ebenso schweißnass war wie ihre. Ihre Hand ließ nicht locker; ihr Körper ergab sich schließlich dem Schwindel und ermattete auf den weichen nach Laub dufteten Boden, während ihr das Herz noch immer vor Angst in der Brust hämmerte.

,Hermine." hörte sie Harrys keuchende, sorgenvolle Stimme neben sich. ,Wo ist Ron?"

Er löste seine Hand aus ihrer und kämpfte sich auf die Beine. Sie tat es ihm gleich. Sie hatten nur einen Gedanken, der sogar die nahe Erinnerung an die knappe Flucht aus dem Ministerium, verdrängte. Ron finden.

,Da liegt er!" rief Harry und deutete auf eine am Boden liegende Gestalt. Ron war nur ein paar Meter neben ihnen gelandet. Er keuchte leise und hielt sich seinen Arm. Als Hermine sich neben ihn kniete und seinen Arm begutachtete, bemerkte sie, dass dieser schwer verwundet war und stark blutete. Der Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn.

,Oh, Ron, was ist passiert? Hast du dich etwa zersplintert?"

Ron nickte gequält. ,M-mann, das war knapp, Leute. D-dieser Yaxley-."

Hermine griff hastig in ihre Tasche, um nach dem Diptam zu suchen, das sie mitgenommen hatte.

,Ich tue Diptam drauf, das lässt deine Wunde schnell heilen. Und dann bauen wir das Zelt auf. Dann kannst du dich erst einmal ausruhen!" sagte Hermine liebevoll. Ron gab es auf sich aufrecht zu halten und ermattete auf dem Waldboden.

,Du hast ein Zelt mit?" murmelte er erschöpft gegen seine Schmerzen an. ,In deiner Tasche?"

Sie nickte.

,Du bist eine Hexe, wie sie im Buche steht." erwiderte er matt lächelnd, weil er noch immer den struppigen Bart des Mannes trug, dessen Gestalt er am Morgen angenommen hatte.

Ron zuckte zusammen als Hermine mit ihrer Behandlung begann und fiel kurz danach In Ohnmacht. Hermine stellte das Fläschen beiseite und schlug ihm leicht auf die Wangen.

,Harry! Er ist ohnmächtig geworden!" rief sie aufgeregt. Der Angesprochene kam herbei, kniete sich neben Ron und ließ sich von Hermine das Diptam die Hand drücken.

,Ein Tropfen der Reihe nach auf die Wunde träufeln, von oben nach unten. Dann verheilt es gleichmäßig."

Kaum da sie diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, war Hermine über sich selbst verwundert. Sie hatte ihre Heilerfähigkeiten nie als überragend erachtet. Ja, sie konnte ein aufgeschlagenes Knie heilen, oder einen Trank gegen Übelkeit brauen, aber dass sie sich mit Diptam auskannte, hinterließ ein Gefühl der Überraschung. Aber was sollte sie in letzter Zeit noch wundern?

,Ist klar." sagte Harry und machte sich an die Arbeit. Er versuchte, trotz der Aufregung der letzten Minuten, seine Hand ruhig zu halten.

Sie erhob sich voller Tatendrang, griff in ihre Tasche und zerrte ein Päckchen heraus, das sich als zusammengelegte Zeltplanen herausstellte. Es wurde langsam größer als es den Boden berührte. Mit einigen beherzten Zauberstabschwingern begann die Planen ein Eigenleben zu führen und sich klappernd und knirschend zu einem Zelt auf zu richten.

Harry konnte sich den einen oder anderen bewundernden Blick nicht verkneifen.

Nach dem Zelt aufgebaut war, trugen er und Hermine Ron hinein und legten ihn in eines der kleinen Betten, die darin standen.

Danach umrundete Hermine das Zelt und sprach sorgfältig jeden Schutzzauber, dem sie sich entsinnen konnte. _Salvio hexia ... Protego totalum ... Repello Muggeltum ... Muffliato..._

Als sie das Zelt wieder betrat , blieb sie am Eingang stehen.

,Heute nacht werden uns keine Todesser überfallen." sagte sie und pustete sich eine aufmüpfige Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

,Danke." murmelte Harry, der neben Ron saß. ,Aber trotzdem sollten wir abwechselnd Wache halten."

Hermine setzte sich zu Harry an Rons Bett und sah auf das blasse Gesicht des Rothaarigen hinab. Die geifernden Gesichter der Todesser im Ministerium blitzten vor ihr auf. Noch immer spürte sie Yaxleys harten Griff, während sie disappariert waren.

,Das war´s dann wohl mit dem Grimmauldplatz." flüsterte sie. Sie erklärte Harry kurz, dass der _fidelius_-Zauber sie nicht mehr vor den Todessern schützen könne, da Yaxley es geschafft hatte ihren Arm zu ergreifen, als sie das Haus betreten hatten.

,Immerhin haben wir jetzt das Amulett." erwiderte Harry und griff sich kurz an die Brust, wo der Horkrux an einer Kette, schwer an seinem Hals hing und der noch eine Stunde zuvor um Umbrigdes Hals geziert hatte.

,Tja, und jetzt brauchen wir wohl das Schwert, Harry." erinnerte sie ihn ,Oder einen Basiliskenzahn, aber ich schätze nicht, dass wir auf die Schnelle einen Basilisken auftreiben können, der sich von uns einen Zahn ziehen lässt."

Harry lächelte matt und schüttelte den Kopf.

,Ehrlich gesagt, vielleicht ist es ganz gut, dass wir aus dem Haus heraus sind, auch wenn es ein sicherer Ort gewesen ist, wir suchen immerhin Horkruxe und -."

Hermine verstumme, um kurz zu schweigen. Mit einem Seufzer begann sie wieder zu sprechen.

,Das ist Wahnsinn, Harry. Das ist kaum zu glauben, wie weit es mit der Zaubererwelt gekommen ist. Selbst, wenn ich es gewollt hätte, hätte ich nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren können. Ich meine, hast du den Brunnen gesehen? Die wollen, dass wir _Muggel_ ihnen die Füße küssen, dass wir vor ihnen kriechen-." Hermine begann sich beinahe in ihren Worten zu überschlagen.

,Dich könnten noch nicht mal zwanzig Todesser von der Bücherei fernhalten." scherzte Harry.

Hermine musste plötzlich auflachen.

,Harry!" quiekte sie.

,Klar!"

,Das klingt, als wäre ich wahnsinnig!" lachte sie und strich sich durchs Haar. Bei Merlin, sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal gelacht hatte. Beide lachten jetzt. Ob aus Verzweiflung, oder nicht, es tat gut. Es verband sie in diesem Moment. Und zum ersten Mal seit langem schien der Streit wegen des Okklumentikunterricht bei Snape weit weg. Doch schließlich wurde es still. Ron stöhnte leise im Schlaf, während das Diptam seine Wirkung tat. Harry holte etwas aus seiner Hosentasche hervor.

,Oh Harry, das ist-."

Hermine musste im Licht der Lampe, die er entzündet hatte, nicht lange hingucken um zu erkennen, worum es sich handelte. Um Moodys magisches Auge.

,Ja, Umbridge hat es an ihrer Bürotür befestigt." erklärte er und drehte es feierlich in seiner Hand. ,Um ihre Mitarbeiter zu überwachen. Passt zu ihr!"

,Diese schreckliche Frau!" fluchte Hermine wütend. Sie erinnerte sich nur zu gut an das Verhör der Hexe, die sanfte und zugleich schneidende Stimme, und den eisigen Atem der Dementoren, der sie umweht hatte. Hermine wollte das Blut in den Adern gefrieren, wenn sie an die vor Angst geweiteten Augen der armen Hexe im Gerichtssaal dachte, die ängstlich zitternden Gestalten im dunklen Flur, auf den Bänken kauernd, auf ihr Verhör wartend und nicht wissend, was auf sie zukam, während die Dementoren sie umschwebt hatten.

An die hastige Flucht, ihre Patroni, die silberne Krähe...

Harry erhob sich. ,Ich bin gleich wieder da." Er hielt noch immer Moody Auge in der Hand und belegte es mit einem traurigen Blick. , Ich gehe nicht weit weg."

,Klar, Harry. Ich bleib bei Ron. Ich muss noch mal Diptam auf die Wunde tun."

Harry nickte und tauchte dann durch die Zeltplanen. Während er Madeye-Moody die letzte Ehre erwies, kümmerte sich Hermine um Ron. Von Zeit zu Zeit stöhnte er im Schlaf, wenn der Schmerz in seiner Wunde aufwallte. Hermine war sich aber sicher, dass sein Arm in ein paar Tagen wieder der alte sein würde.

Ihre Gedanken gingen wieder auf Reise. Sie schwirrten nach Hogwarts, wo Professor Snape in seinem Büro saß. Der Mann, der für sie alle ein Fremder war, und für sie selbst ein Grund in ständiger Verwirrung und Verwunderung zu existieren. Hermine bemerkte selbst erst einen Moment später, dass sie ihren Zauberstab gehoben und murmelnd einen Patronus beschworen hatte. Der silberne Otter rauschte geschmeidig durch das Zelt, und ihr Blick folgte ihm.

Vielleicht war es das Gefühl knapp entronnen zu sein, das das andere Gefühl in ihr bestärkte. Das Gefühl, sich etwas Wertvolles zurück zu holen, bevor es zu spät war.

Harry, Ron und sie sprachen nie darüber. Aber jeder von ihnen wusste, dass es nicht sicher war, ob einer von ihnen diese Suche nach den Horkruxen nicht mit dem Leben bezahlen würde.

_Der Grim und die Schlange...bedeutet es, dass jemand sterben wird?_

Die Angst schien noch immer an ihrer Haut zu kratzen, aber sie verlor mit jeder Minute, in der in Hermines Entschluss heranwuchs, an Kraft. Sie spürte, dass der Drang, sich das Verlorene zurück zu holen, sie gefasster werden ließ.

Ihr Patronus breitete seine Schwingen aus und schlug mit seinen Flügeln. Hermine wollte in diesem Moment in seinem Anblick versinken. Diese silberne Krähe war sein Patronus. Severus Snapes Patronus. Sie ließ den Vogel auf der Lehne eines Stuhls landen. Er sah sie an und zeitgleich mit dem freudigen Schauer, der durch ihren Körper ging, sträubte sich sein leuchtendes Gefieder und er riss seinen Schnabel auf, als wolle er seine Erregung mit einem tonlosen Schrei untermalen. In diesem einen kurzen Moment fühlte sie sich glücklich und konnte kaum sagen, warum.

Die silberne Krähe löste sich mit einem letzten Kopfwippen in silbrigen Fäden auf, als Ron ein weiteres Stöhnen von sich gab. Er schlief noch immer tief und fest. Hermine ließ den Zauberstab sinken. Als Harry eine Weile später ins Zelt zurückkehrte, sah er sie noch immer an Rons Bett sitzen, ihren nachdenklichen, verklärten Blick auf den verwaisten Stuhl gerichtet.

* * *

In der darauf folgenden Zeit schwirrten ihre Gedanken immer wieder nach Hogwarts und wurden von dem Vorhaben vereinnahmt, den Spuren ihres Gedächtnisses zu folgen. Da war das Cottage ihrer Eltern, in dem sie das seltsame Gefühl überkommen hatte, dass dieser Ort etwas Vertrautes hatte. Aber das Cottage war nicht das Haus, das im Moment der Panik im Ministerium vor ihr aufgeblitzt war. War sie jemals in einem solchen Haus gewesen? Sie konnte sich nicht entsinnen.

Sollte sie in das Cottage gehen, um zu überprüfen, ob sich Erinnerungen in ihr Gedächtnis zurückschlichen? Seit Wochen las sie in ,Die Facetten des obliviate und , Aufspüren von Zaubern, denn sie hoffte, dass man mit ein paar Tricks wenigstens ein paar der Erinnerungen, die Professor Snape ihr scheinbar gestohlen hatte, zurückbringen würde. Aber ihre wenigen Versuche die Zauber an zu wenden, waren erfolglos geblieben. Sie war fast immer von Ron und Harry umgeben, und bei den Zaubern handelte es sich um komplizierte Formeln, beinahe eine eigene Wissenschaft. Unmöglich, diese in den wenigen heimlichen Momenten, die sie für sich hatte, zu ergründen.

Nach dem morgendlichen Tee, den Hermine in ihrem Kessel kochte, machte sich sie meistens daran, mit Harry und Ron die Lage zu besprechen. Tagelang hatten sie kaum mehr im Kopf gehabt, als die nächste Mahlzeit zusammen zu bekommen, Hermine hatte sogar in der nahen Umgebung Pilze gesammelt. Das was sie daraus gekocht hatte, hatte Ron nur verächtlich als ,Giftpilzpampe tituliert und aufgrund der Tatsache, dass dies seine einzige Mahlzeit war, missmutig das Gesicht verzogen.

,Oh, Ron, du kannst schon wieder meckern, dir scheinst wieder gut zu gehen!" hatte sie schnippisch erwidert. Harry war es, der anfangs mit dem Tarnumhang auf Nahrungssuche gegangen war, doch er hatte vorsichtig sein müssen, weil das Ministerium den _Unerwünschten Nr. Eins _ aufs genauste überwachte. In einem Dorf hatten sogar Dementoren gelauert. Harry war mit leichenblassem Gesicht zurückgekehrt und hatte davon erzählt, dass er kaum einen Patronus hatte beschwören können. Es war nicht schwer gewesen, zu schlussfolgern, dass das Amulett, das um seinen Hals hing, daran schuld gewesen war und nachdem Hermine es ihm abgenommen hatte, hatte er sich deutlich besser gefühlt. Nun trugen sie abwechselnd und tauschten es alle zwölf Stunden aus.

Schließlich hatten sie sich entschlossen, in der Nähe von Bauernhöfen zu kampieren, und es war meistens Hermine, die sich bereit erklärte, dort Lebensmittel zu ,kaufen. Sie nannte es ,kaufen , weil sie, obwohl sie die Dinge heimlich nahm, immer etwas Muggelgeld hinterließ. Hermine mochte diese kurzen Ausflüge unter Harrys Tarnumhang. Es tat ihr gut, der Enge des Zeltes und der schlechten Laune zu entkommen, um allein mit ihren Gedanken zu sein. Es lag nicht nur am Hunger oder an der Hast, mit der sie jeden Tag weiterzogen, auch die Ahnungslosigkeit, was sie als nächstes tun sollten durchzog den ganzen Tag, und verursachte eine Spannung, die manchmal bis zur Unerträglichkeit anschwoll. Sie hatten keinen Plan, der sie zusammenschweißte, keinen neuen Hinweis, dem sie nachgehen konnten; sie wussten weder wie sie an den nächsten Horkrux kommen sollten, noch an das Gryffindorschwert, das sie benötigten, um das Amulett endgültig zu zerstören.

Hermine war aber nur zu gern mit ihren Gedanken allein. Immer wieder musste sie an das denken, was sie im Ministerium erblickt hatte, die silberne Krähe, die verschwommene Erinnerung an ein Haus, das sie nicht kannte. An die widersprüchlichen Gefühle, die mit dieser Erinnerung verbunden waren.

Es war wahr. Und die Stimmung trügte vielleicht nicht. Sie hatten keinen wirklichen Plan. Dumbledore schien Harry nicht mehr Informationen hinterlassen zu haben, als Ron und ihr. Doch im Gegensatz zu Ron, bei dem sich immer mehr schlechte Laune breit machte, drang dieser Unmut kaum zu ihr vor. Sie war in ihrer eigenen Suche gefangen, fand nachts kaum Schlaf, weil sie überlegte, wie sie ihre Erinnerungen erforschen sollte. Und weil sie unentwegt daran denken musste, dass sie den Mörder Dumbledores kein bisschen hasste, sondern so sehr liebte, dass ihr Patronus eine Krähe geworden war. Es war ihr, als hätte der Anblick des schönen Vogels etwas in ihr entzündet und den Drang Kontakt zu Severus Snape, auf zu nehmen zu einer unumkehrbaren Endgültigkeit getrieben.

Einmal hatte war sie auf die Idee gekommen Dobby zu rufen, da er ja in Hogwarts arbeitete. Aber selbst nach mehreren Versuchen war er nicht erschienen.

Immer wieder wurde sie von der Versuchung gepackt, das Porträt von Phineas Nigellus zu verhören. Aber diese Gedanken hatte sie immer wieder von sich gedrängt, weil sie kein Risiko hatte eingehen wollen. Würde Phineas ihre Fragen überhaupt beantworten? Würde er nicht Harry und Ron davon erzählen? Sie konnte ihnen das Porträt kaum vorenthalten. Schließlich hatte sie es mitgenommen, damit sie alle eine Verbindung nach Hogwarts hatten.

Nach mehreren Tagen des Zögerns hielt es Hermine nicht mehr aus. Sie nutzte die Gelegenheit und holte das Bild aus ihrem Perlentäschen hervor, als sie gerade den halben Weg zurück zum Zelt zurückgelegt hatte, bepackt mit Eiern und Milch von einem Bauernhof. Der Abend war frisch, aber es regnete nicht. Ein leichter Geruch von nassem Laub lag in der Luft. Sie lehnte das Bild an den Stamm einer Buche und zog ihren Zauberstab. Sie musste sich beeilen, denn sie durfte nicht zu lange wegbleiben. _Nur ein paar unverfängliche Fragen_, dachte sie, _nur ein paar kleine Fragen_...

,Phineas Nigellus?" flüsterte sie. Es tat sich nichts; was Hermine aber nicht überraschte.

,Professor?"

Die Leinwand blieb schwarz. Sie seufzte gereizt. Ihr Herz pochte ihr vor Enttäuschung bis in den Hals.

,Professor Nigellus, erscheinen sie bitte!"

,Ist das etwa-."

,OBSCURO!"

Kaum da der ölfarbene Mann im Rahmen aufgetaucht war, trug er auch schon die Augenbinde. Doch komischerweise ruckelte er kaum empört mit dem Kopf, sondern ergab sich fast stoisch seinem Schicksal.

,Du bist das Schlammblut!" schnaubte er ,Professor Snape sagte mir schon, dass die Neugier des Pottertrios legendär ist!"

,Ist das so." entgegnete Hermine in einem spröden Ton, der ihre Aufregung und ihre Freude darüber, dass er erschienen war, kaum durchscheinen ließ.

,Was willst du? Warum sollte ich –Phineas Nigellus Black- mich mit dir Gör abgeben?"

,Was haben sie zu verlieren, Professor? Ich möchte nur wissen, wie es gerade in Hogwarts aussieht. Und sie haben bestimmt keine Lust immer nur gelangweilt in Professor Snapes Büro herum zu hängen, oder nicht? Sie könnten mir etwas erzählen."

,Der Schulleiter ist in der Tat immer sehr beschäftigt. Er nimmt seine Aufgaben sehr ernst! Aber das hat ein Gör wie dich wohl nichts an zu gehen!"

,Ich bin dort zur Schule gegangen, Professor."

,Außerdem langweile ich mich nicht! Und ich hänge ganz gewiss nicht herum!" protestierte er, ohne auf ihre Worte ein zugehen. ,ICH SINNIERE! Ich gehöre dem Haus der Slytherins an und wir lieben es bekanntermaßen, nach zu denken, sich im Geiste zu verlieren und alte Grenzen nieder zureißen!"

_Alte Grenzen niederreißen..._

Wo hatte sie das nur schon einmal gelesen. Ach ja, in einem Buch über Horkruxherstellung! Ihre Hand zitterte unmerklich, als sie erregt ihren Zauberstab umklammerte.

,Sie haben geräuspert. Im Haus der Blacks! Unter dem Bettvorhang."

,Ja, ich habe in dem Porträt vorbeigeschaut, nur um fest zu stellen, dass ich noch immer unter dem Vorhang verweilte, den dieser ungewaschene Dieb über mich fallen ließ, nach dem er mich als zu wertlos erachtete und einfach in die finstere Ecke warf, in dem du mich gefunden hast. Der Ton des Unmuts, den ich von mir gab, war vermutlich das, was du vernommen hast."

Phineas schnaubte laut und verächtlich. ,Und nun kann ich deine transportable Bücherei und Rumpelkammer besuchen, wann immer ich will. Du hast ein Exemplar von _Blaubarts Runenkunde_! Erstaunlich. Das war selbst zu meiner Zeit selten!"

,Ich habe es bei Filius McAllister erstanden. Sie wissen schon, der ermordete Besitzer von _Bücher&Wunder_!"

,Filius Wer? Was kümmert mich irgendein ermordeter Buchhändler. Die Welt war schon schlecht als ich noch lebte, und das ist schon über hundert Jahre her!"

Dafür, dass Nigellus eben erst auf getaucht war, war er wirklich in außerordentlicher Redelaune. Hermine biss die Zähne zu seinen achtlosen Worten zusammen. Filius Tod schmerzte sie nach wie vor. Weder Harry noch Ron ahnten, wie viel ihr der alte Zauberer und sein Buchladen bedeutet hatten.

Sie setzte zu einer Frage an. Eine unverfängliche Frage. Sie musste vorsichtig sein und das zarte Band, das sie mit Hogwarts verband nicht überstrapazieren. Aber es war besser als garnichts!

,Professor, wie geht es Dumbledore? Ist er in seinem Gemälde?"

,Natürlich, alle Schulleiter erscheinen ein paar Wochen nach ihrem Tod in ihrem Porträt. Was für eine Frage. Es geht im so gut, wie es einem als ölfarbener Abglanz eines einst exzentrischen Zauberers gehen kann. Ich kann immer nur wieder betonen, wie glücklich man sich schätzen kann, dass Hogwarts nun von Professor Snape geleitet wird. Was er dieser Reporterin erzählt hat war überwältigend, alte Werte und Traditionen-."

,Ich habe die Zeitung gelesen, Professor." unterbrach sie ihn sanft. Hermine konnte noch immer nicht glauben, dass der Professor Snape, den sie kannte, solche Worte von sich gegeben hatte. Hatte er nicht damals im fünften Schuljahr bei Umbrigdes Begrüßungsrede, heimlich mit dem Gesicht zur Seite gewandt, die Augen verdreht, ein bewegendes Ereignis in dem sonst so stillen Gesicht? Und hatte sie nicht darüber gelächelt, und Sympathie für ihn empfunden? Diese Worte passten nicht zu ihm. Er war intelligent und wortgewandt, witzig-

Ein süßer Schauer durchfuhr sie.

,Alte Werte und Traditionen, das klingt toll." erwiderte Hermine nicht ohne einen Hauch von Sarkasmus ,Und was bedeutet das?"

,Es bedeutet, dass Professor Snape die Schule mit strenger Hand führt. Erst vor zwei Tagen hat man eine Schmiererei an einer Wand neben der Salazar Slytherin-Statue gefunden. Dumbledores Armee lebt, oder so etwas. Und dann hat dieser Bengel, der dafür verantwortlich war, auch noch die Frechheit besessen, den Schulleiter zu beleidigen!" Phineas hielt kurz inne, bevor er weitersprach. ,Aber Professor Snape hat sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen lassen. Er hat ihm Nachsitzen aufgedrückt und Strafarbeit bei diesem Hagrid. Jedenfalls wird dieser Junge keinen frohen Tag mehr in Hogwarts haben, wenn er es wagt, dermaßen respektlos zu sein!"

,Wer war der Junge?"

,Woher soll ich das wissen! Irgendein Gryffindor. Die haben noch nie Respekt gekannt!"

,Und was hat der Junge zu ihm gesagt?"

,Falsche Schlange, ja, ich glaube, das war der Ausdruck, den er benutzte!"

,Bei Merlins Bart!" erklang es erschrocken.

,Ganz genau! Eine Unverschämtheit, die seinesgleichen sucht. Aber wie ich schon erwähnte, dieser Bengel wird bis ans Ende Schuljahrs ganz gewiss den Geschmack der Buße nicht mehr vergessen!" Phineas nickte eifrig zu seinen Worten.

Hermine stellte seufzend fest, dass sie keine ihrer Fragen wirklich weiterbringen würden. Phineas würde ihr wohl kaum die beantworten, die ihr auf der Zunge lagen.

,Professor!"

,Ja?"

,Ich muss jetzt aufhören. Ich hoffe aber, dass sie wieder einmal vorbei schauen!"

,Dann darf ich wohl annehmen, dass du mir die Augenbinde wieder abnimmst?"

,Natürlich."

Hermine nahm das Bild und stopfte es wieder in ihre Tasche. Dann hielt sie, noch bevor es in den Tiefen der Tasche verschwinden konnte, den Zauberstab daran und tat wie geheißen. Sie machte sie auf den Rückweg zum Zelt. Ron war bestimmt schon ganz grummelig vor Hunger. Sie überlegte, wer der Junge gewesen sein konnte, von dem Phineas geredet hatte. Seamus vielleicht? Oder Neville?

Sie hatte wirklich kaum mehr als ein paar unverfängliche Fragen gestellt. Dabei brannte ihr so vieles auf der Seele. Sie hätte gerne gewusst, wie es Professor Snape ging. Sie hätte ihm gerne gesagt, dass sie wusste, was er getan hatte. Aber das war unmöglich. Er war noch immer der Feind. Mochte auch dieses Gefühl des Vertrauens in ihr sein, das von Zeit zu Zeit in ihren Geist brach und sich genau so schnell und scheu wieder davon stahl wie, es gekommen war, sie würde es Ron und Harry kaum erklären können. Es war nicht nur die Angst, die sie davon abhielt, nicht nur die eigene Verwunderung gegenüber ihren Gefühlen, es war auch ihre Zunge, die schwerfällig und pelzig wurde, so bald sie nur daran dachte, ihre Worte aus zu sprechen. Es war kaum abzuschätzen, was Professor Snape tun würde, wenn er davon erfuhr, dass sein Versuch ihr Gedächtnis zu verändern Nebenwirkungen davon getragen hatte. Dass es vermutlich schief gegangen war. Sie musste schwer gegen das Gefühl der Enttäuschung anschlucken. Sie würde wohl oder übel noch etwas Geduld haben müssen.


	92. Chapter 92

**12. Kleinkrieg**

Es herrschte eine bedrückende Stille.

Severus ließ sein Blick kurz über die skeptischen Blicke des Kollegiums schweifen, das sich in seinem Büro eingefunden hatte und ihn nun erwartungsvoll ansah.

,Wo sind unsere neuen Kollegen?" fragte Professor Flitwick und reckte das Kinn, so gut es ging. Der Namen der Carrows lag unausgesprochen im Raum. Und der verächtliche Ton, in dem der kleine Mann das Wort ,Kollegen" ausgesprochen hatte, sorgte für zustimmendes Murmeln. Severus wusste es nicht. Dabei waren es die Geschwister gewesen, die ihn zu dieser Versammlung gedrängt hatten. Andererseits- warum sie direkt damit vor die Nase stoßen? Sie würden durch das allgemeine entrüstete Getuschel noch davon erfahren, dass der neue Schulleiter das Kollegium zurechtgewiesen hatte. Jeder wusste inzwischen, dass sie an Sonntagen gern lang schliefen, um sich von ihren neuen Unterrichtsmethoden zu erholen.

, Das soll nicht IHRE Sorge sein, Professor!" schnarrte Severus ihm entgegen.

,Und weswegen haben sie uns hierher gerufen? Lassen sie mich raten. Es hat etwas mit unseren Unterrichtsmethoden zu tun!" warf McGonnagal in die entstandene Stille. Sie sah dem neuen Schulleiter mit gehobenen Augenbrauen entgegen.

Professor Slughorn räusperte sich leise. Er hatte seinen Blick zwar nicht gesenkt, aber er vermied es, seinem ehemaligen Schüler in die Augen zu sehen. Severus Gesichtszüge verspannten sich, begleitet von einem Ziehen, das durch seine Brust ging. Er wünschte sich, diese Versammlung, nach der ihn das Kollegium noch weniger leiden könnte, als zuvor, schnell hinter sich zu bringen.

,Ihre Unterrichtsmethoden sind nicht der eigentliche Anlass für diese Zusammenkunft!" entgegnete Severus und schickte ein gleichgültiges Blinzeln zurück. Er erinnerte sich an die vierzehn Jahre in denen er und Professor McGonnagal als Verbündete in diesem Turmbüro gestanden hatten, immer nach einer Möglichkeit suchend, die Sicherheit der Schüler Hogwarts zu gewährleisten. Sie waren nie Freunde gewesen, aber auch nie Feinde.

,Dann wollen sie uns vermutlich die Gunst ihrer Anwesenheit zukommen lassen?" troff es zurück. McGonnagals Augenbrauen dachten gar nicht daran, sich wieder zu senken. Der Blick ihrer blauen Augen war bohrend. ,Wo sie sich doch die ganze Zeit in ihrem Turmbüro verkriechen!"

Professor Trewalney sah ihm durch ihre Brille grimmig entgegen.

,Severus! Ich sehe großes Unheil! Großes Unheil über diese Schule kommen!" schnappte sie ihm entgegen, und hob ihre Hand zur Bekräftigung. ,Der Tag, an -."

Ein bohrender Blick genügte, um die Wahrsagelehrerin verstummen zu lassen.

,Das Ministerium." begann Severus mit scharfer Stimme ,Hat ihnen eine Liste mit Erlassen zugesandt, ihren Unterricht betreffend."

,Sie meinen diesen Fetzen mit den unsinnigen Aufforderungen den Kindern den Mund zu verbieten, sie daran zu hindern, selbst zu denken und in den Pausen Gruppen zu bilden?" knurrte McGonnagal.

_Ganz genau dieser Fetzen_, dachte Severus bitter und fuhr unbeirrt fort. ,Diese Erlasse sind von Phius Thicknesse abgezeichnet. Auf Regelbruch steht Strafe."

,Ha, und der neue Zaubereiminister hat natürlich noch alle Tassen im Schrank!"

Severus fixierte die alte Lehrerin mit seinem Blick

,Wenn sie auch weiterhin unterrichten wollen, würde ich ihnen raten, diesen Erlassen die nötige Aufmerksamkeit zukommen zu lassen!"

Wieder ein Räuspern aus Slughorn Richtung. Er trat jetzt einen Schritt vor. ,Severus, sie sollten die ganze Sache nicht so streng sehen. Regeln. Erlasse. Gut und schön. Aber wir sind doch alle nur Menschen. " Slughorn lachte leise ,Kommen sie schon, meinen sie etwa, wir würden wegen den paar Galeonen, die man uns zugesteht, diese Kinder unterrichten? Sie haben doch selbst vor ein paar Monaten noch die Luft eines Klassenzimmers geschnuppert!"

In Slughorn Stimme war fast so etwas wie ein Abglanz des vertraulichen Tons aus früheren Tagen. Und Severus spürte, dass es sich verdammt gut anfühlte seinen ehemaligen Lehrmeister so reden zu hören, doch er wusste auch, dass er hart bleiben musste.

,Die Zeiten haben sich geändert, Horace. Je eher sie und ihre Kollegen das begreifen, desto länger werden sie den Posten an dieser Schule behalten!"

,Wir werden bestimmt nicht kuschen, Severus!" rief Minerva und sah ihm fest in die Augen ,Wir werden die Schule nicht verlassen und unsere Schüler den Händen von Todessern überlassen!"

Ein zustimmendes Murmeln schwoll an. Professor Sprout nickte heftig. ,Wir werden nicht zulassen, dass Schüler verprügelt und als Versuchsobjekte für dunkle Magie missbraucht werden, da können sie Gift drauf nehmen! Und dass ihre beiden FREUNDE Hagrid mit der Entlassung drohen und ihn beleidigen, werden wir ebenfalls nicht mehr dulden!"

Das Kollegium tauschte einvernehmliche Blicke aus. Professor Sprout ließ es sich nicht nehmen ihre Arme zu verschränken und wieder heftig zu nicken.

,Professor McGonnagal, ihr ausgeprägter Sinn für Kollegialität ist ENTZÜCKEND. Aber nur weil der ehemalige Schulleiter diesem Halbriesen aus Mitleid einen Posten in Hogwarts gegeben hat, heißt das nicht, dass er seinen Job nicht genau so gut machen muss, wie jeder andere Lehrer!"

,Sie-."

,Glauben sie mir! Dieser Mann hält mehr ein dutzend dunkle Flüche aus! Aber wenn sie ihm die Hand tätscheln wollen, ist das ihre Sache, Minerva. Noch etwas?"

,Dumbledore!" ermahnte die Gryffindor-Hauslehrerin ihn scharf mit dem Namen des Mannes, der durch seine Hand gestorben war, und streifte das leere Porträt des ehemaligen Schulleiters mit ihrem Blick. ,Albus Dumbledore würde hinter uns stehen! Sie können sich gewiss sein, dass wir in seinem Sinne handeln. Denn er hat immer zuerst an die Schüler gedacht, nie an sich, oder irgendein MACHTSTREBEN!"

Severus starrte zurück. Er wollte etwas schneidendes erwidern, doch McGonnagals Worte hatten ihn gelähmt.

,Wenn das alles wäre, Severus, dann ziehen wir uns wieder zurück und lassen sie den Ruhm ihres neuen Postens schmecken!"

Severus reckte sein Kinn und sah dem Kollegium auffordernd entgegen. ,Sie dürfen gehen!" sagte er, obwohl er wusste, dass seine Aufforderung überflüssig war und wandte sich um. Er tat so, als würde er einige Pergamentrollen sortieren. Hinter seinem Rücken verließ das Kollegium murmelnd und tuschelnd das Turmbüro.

Plötzlich vernahm Severus ein Räuspern hinter sich. Als er sich herumdrehte, sah er, dass Slughorn, der neue Slytherinhauslehrer als einziger im Raum zurückgeblieben war.

Severus sah ihn fragend an, ohne die Pergamentrolle in seiner Hand weg zu legen.

Slughorn watschelte einen Schritt näher, bevor er betreten stehen blieb.

,Sie waren immer ein guter Schüler, Severus." begann er. Sein Blick huschte umher, um zwischendurch das Gesicht seines Gegenübers zu streifen. ,Ein sehr guter Schüler, einer meiner besten überhaupt!"

Severus spürte, dass er schlucken musste. Der Ton seines ehemaligen Lehrers war vertraut, aber dennoch vorsichtig. Das ,Sie war die Mauer, die in diesem Moment zwischen ihnen stand. ,Wenn ich nicht durch Minerva erfahren hätte, dass sie es waren, der oben auf dem Turm Albus Dumbledore getötet hat, d- dann könnte ich nicht glauben, wen ich gerade vor mir sehe!"

Slughorn schwieg kurz und sammelte Worte. Severus konnte sich nicht entsinnen, ihn jemals dermaßen neben sich gesehen zu haben. Er sah ihm schweigend entgegen.

,Ich habe damals gesehen, wohin es sie getrieben hat. Ich habe immer eine große Zukunft für sie im Blick gehabt. Sie hatten fast einen Ohnegleichen-Abschluss! Wenn sie nur zu mir gekommen wären…."

,Es ist besser, wenn sie jetzt gehen, Horace! Ich bin mir sicher, es warten noch jede Menge Aufsätze auf sie!" erwiderte Severus mit trockener Kehle.

,Wissen sie, dass die Schüler aus unserem Haus sehr stolz auf sie sind?"

Severus erwiderte nichts. Beide wussten, dass sie es deswegen waren, weil viele Eltern hatten, die dem dunklen Lord zugetan waren. Oder weil der blinde Stolz schon immer ein Markenzeichen des Hauses der Slytherins gewesen war.

,Ich war auch einmal stolz auf sie, Severus." murmelte Slughorn und wandte sich um. Er schenkte Severus einen letzten bekümmerten Blick und verschwand mit langsamen watschelnden Schritten zur Tür hinaus.

Severus Hand verkrampfte sich und drückte die Pergamentrolle in seiner Hand zusammen. Wut der Verzweiflung flammte in ihm auf und konnte noch nicht einmal durch das Gefühl, Dumbledores wichtigster Mann zu sein, gelindert werden. Er bearbeitete das Pergament, ein weiterer Erlass des Ministeriums, mit mehrmaligem Zusammenpressen der Hand und pfefferte es anschließend auf den Schreibtisch. Sein Atem ging schnell und sein Herzschlag bäumte sich bei dem Gedanken auf, dass es nie anders gewesen war. Dass ihm der Hass, der ihm tagtäglich aus den Augen um ihn herum grimmig und kämpferisch entgegen sprang, nicht gleichgültig sein konnte; dass er ihm nicht begegnen konnte, und ständen noch so viele Freunde Lucius Malfoys und Todesser hinter seinem Rücken. Er wusste, dass der einzige Mensch, der ihn seit vierzehn Jahren in seinem Leben begleitet hatte, tot war, und nur noch als Bild weiter existierte.

Und dass der einzige Mensch, der in ihm das bedingdungslose Gute gesehen und ihn dafür geliebt hatte, nicht wusste, was mit ihm geschehen war.

Severus Hände krallten sich an den Schreibtisch um seinen heftig atmenden Körper ab zu stützen. Wie oft hatte er seit seinem Seufzer der Erleichterung, darüber, dass Hermine im Ministerium nichts geschehen war, abends seine Runden im Büro gedreht, die Unruhe des Tages in sich, und auf Nachricht von Phineas Nigellus gewartet. Dieser hatte ihm immer dasselbe berichtet. Dass er noch immer in Hermines Tasche sein Dasein fristete und Sicht auf etliche Buchrücken hatte. Einmal hatte sie das Bild herausgenommen und ihm ein paar Fragen gestellt, vermutlich allein, da er nur ihre Stimme vernommen hatte. Aber mehr als ein paar harmlose Fragen über den Zustand Hogwarts waren es nicht gewesen. Seitdem grübelte Severus darüber nach, ob sie lediglich mit Hogwarts verbunden sein wollte, oder ob ihr Zustand der Verwirrung noch schlimmer geworden war; ob sie erahnte, dass er etwas damit zu tun hatte. Er musste sich wohl oder übel gedulden und darauf warten, dass sie sich noch einmal meldete.

Der Angesprochene stieß sich vom Schreibtisch und erklomm die Stufen zu seinem Schlafzimmer, schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging zur Truhe neben dem Schrank. Er kniete sich davor und öffnete mit einer ausgedehnten feierlichen Geste den Deckel. Vom Boden der Truhe schimmerte ihm golden der verzierte Griff des Gryffindorschwerts entgegen. Er müsste bald eine Gelegenheit finden, Potter das Schwert zu zuschleusen, damit er die Möglichkeit hatte, die Horkruxe, die sie gefunden hatten, zu zerstören. Doch noch hatte die richtige Gelegenheit gefehlt. Das Pottertrio tarnte sich auf ihrer Flucht so gut, dass noch niemand sie bisher erblickt hatte.

Doch sein Augenmerk galt nicht dem wertvollen Schwert sondern zwei anderen Objekten. Er nahm den Kasten, auf dem in goldenen Lettern _Schreiberlings Federladen_ stand und öffnete ihn. Er fuhr mit der Fingerspitze über die rotbraun- gestreifte Feder, wanderte den Kiel entlang, über die Spitze, an der nicht ein einziger Tintenklecks zu sehen war. Hermines Lächeln tauchte vor ihm auf.

_,Putzt du alle Federn so sorgfältig, Sev?"_

_,Du kennst die Antwort, Granger. Hast du nichts zu tun?"_

Severus lächelte leicht und genoss den süßen Schauer, den diese Erinnerung mit sich brachte. Er schloss den Kasten wieder. Als nächstes nahm er einen Brief heraus, dessen Pergament schon reichlich abgegriffen war. Er entfaltete ihn und ließ seinen Blick über die ordentliche, leicht aufgeregte Schrift gleiten. Er drückte kurz seine Lippen an das Pergament bevor er zu lesen begann.

* * *

Es war nach dem Abendessen, als Amycus in das Turmbüro stürmte. Der hochgewachsene Todesser trat auf seinen Schreibtisch zu und verschränkte die Arme.

,Du musst mitkommen, Severus!"

Severus erhob sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch und sah den neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung fragend an.

,Ein Schüler aus dem Hauses Slytherin wurde zusammengeschlagen. Von einem Gryffindor! Die alte Hexe McGonnagal weigert sich, ihn mir und Alecto zu übergeben!"

Severus trat hinter dem Schreibtisch hervor und bedeutete ihm mit einem Nicken, dass er ihm folgen würde. Während sie mit wehenden Roben durch die Korridore eilten gab Amycus von Zeit zu Zeit ein Schnauben von sich ,Die halbe Zaubererwelt hält diesen Potter für einen Helden, und deswegen denken diese Bälger, dass sie aufmucken können. Und dann erst diese McGonnagal. Was denkt die! Dass sie die rechte Hand dieses Bengels ist! Ich hätte nicht übel Lust, ihr zu zeigen, wo ihr Platz ist! Ein kleiner crucio-"

,Das ist keine gute Idee." erwiderte Severus. ,Wir sind drei, die sind uns zahlenmäßig überlegen, und können nicht übel mit dem Zauberstab umgehen! Du weißt, warum wir hier sind!"

,Ja!" knurrte Amycus ergeben. Severus sah, dass er seine linke Hand zur Faust ballte. In diesem Moment fühlte auch er das leichte Kribbeln das durch sein Mal ging.

,Mann, ich kann es noch immer nicht glauben, dass Potter und seine Freunde aus dem Ministerium entkommen sind! Der dunkle Lord war wirklich wütend. Armer Yaxley, immer trifft es ihn!"

Die letzten Worte troffen vor unverhohlenem Hohn. Severus erinnerte sich nur zu gut an das, was Alecto vom Todessertreffen berichtet hatte. Amycus und er hatten im Schloss Stellung halten müssen.

,Wenn Potter es wagen sollte, das Schloss zu betreten-."

,Dann werde ich es bemerken, Amycus!"

,Schon gut, ich vergesse immer wieder, wie ernst du deine Aufgaben nimmst!" sagte Amycus und bog mit mit ihm um eine Ecke. Am Ende des Korridors warteten Alecto, die Minerva McGonnagal mit ihrem Zauberstab im Visier behielt. Diese stand neben einem rotblonden Jungen, der durch einen _incacerus_ gefesselt am Boden lag. Neben Amycus stand ein braunhaariger hochgewachsener Junge und hielt sich die blutende Nase.

,Severus, wie schön, dass sie den Weg zu uns gefunden haben!" begrüßte ihn Minerva höhnisch.

,Sorgen sie dafür, dass Mr. Finnigan freigelassen wird. AUF DER STELLE!"

,Er hat Fouley verprügelt!" wetterte Alecto und deutete auf den Braunhaarigen. Der Rothaarige am Boden stöhnte unter der Enge der Fesseln. ,Er hat- meinen Vater ein- dreckiges Schlammblut genannt!" protestierte er. Jetzt grinste der Braunhaarige unter seiner Hand ,Und? Seit wann ist es verboten die Wahrheit zu sagen! HALBBLUT!"

,Es reicht, Mr. Fouley! Severus, sie als Schulleiter sollten zum Wohl der Schüler handeln! Tun sie etwas!"

Severus hob kaum da sie zu ende gesprochen hatte, den Zauberstab und hob den _incacerus _auf.

,Mr. Finnigan, sie können ab sofort Dean Thomas bei Hagrid Gesellschaft leisten! Ich denke, er wird einiges für sie zu tun haben, damit sie wieder auf andere Gedanken kommen!"

Einige Schüler, die auf den Weg zur großen Halle waren, verlangsamten ihren Schritt und beobachteten die Szenerie erschrocken. Es waren Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs.

Alecto hob ihren Zauberstab und knurrte ,Was gibt es da zu glotzen! Verzieht euch!"

Die Schüler stoben davon. Seamus Finnigan erhob sich rieb sich seinen schmerzenden Arm. Er sah verstört zu Severus und dann wieder zu Minerva. Die legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. ,Ich bringe sie zu Poppy. Und danach in den Schlafsaal!"

,Severus, willst du das dieser alten Hexe einfach durchgehen lassen?" fragte Alecto aufgebracht. Ihr Bruder sah ihm lauernd entgegen. Seine Zauberstabhand zuckte.

,Mr. Fouley, folgen sie Professor McGonnagal in den Krankenflügel!" war seine einzige Antwort. Er schenkte Amycus und Alecto einen bedeutungsvollen Blick. ,Mich erwarten wichtigere Aufgaben. Ich kann mich nicht mit jeder Lappalie herumschlagen!"

Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich ab und ging den Weg zurück, den er gekommen war. Was für eine Farce! Amycus und Alecto spielten sich auf, als gehöre ihnen die Welt. Sie schienen nicht zu begreifen, warum sie in Hogwarts waren und dass sie, wenn sie sich zu viel herausnahmen, es mit höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht bei diesem Kleinkrieg bleiben würde. Seit Wochen brodelte es zwischen den Mauern dieses Schlosses, und es wäre nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Harry Potter hier auftauchen und den Kessel zum explodieren bringen würde. Dann musste er bereit sein und alle Sentimentalitäten von sich schieben. Dann musste er zu ihrer aller Besten handeln, auch wenn das hieß, dass er vielleicht sterben, oder dass er Hermine nie wieder sehen würde. Vielleicht würde sie ihr Gedächtnis erst wieder erlangt haben, wenn die Schlacht vorbei war. Falls er starb, würde der Zauber brechen. Mit einem Mal erinnerte er sich an die Erregung, die in ihm aufgestiegen war, als Hermine von ihrer Vision geplagt ihr Gesicht im Stoff seiner Robe vergraben hatte, sie seine Schülerin, verzweifelt aufgrund ihrer umerwiderten Liebe und er ihr Lehrer, von den ersten zarten Anfängen des Gefühls gepackt, das sich bis zu diesen Moment hinzog, und aus dem aller Wahnsinn gewichen war, und einer tiefen, ehrlichen Sehnsucht platz gemacht hatte.

Sie hatte ein Versprechen gegeben. Er hatte ein Versprechen gegeben.

,Schulleiter." wurde er von Dumbledore begrüßt, als er das Büro betrat, was Severus widerrum die Möglichkeit nahm ihn mit demselben Titel zu begrüßen. Severus schenkte ihm dafür einen kurzen Blick und wandte sich dann, sein Haar raufend dem Turmfenster zu. Über die Zinnen Hogwarts auf die Landschaft hinaus zu schauen, beruhigte ihn immer wieder. Der herbstliche Wind, der um die Turmspitzen wehte verursachte ein pfeifendes Geräusch. Severus berichtete kurz und knapp von dem Vorfall mit dem Seamus Finngan.

Dumbledore nickte anerkennend. ,Gut gemacht, Severus." Nur wenig später fragte er. ,Geht es Dean Thomas wieder gut?"

Severus nickte. Dumbledore sprach auf das Ereignis an, dass sich einige Tage zuvor ereignet hatte. Dean Thomas, hatte ihn eine ,Falsche Schlange genannt, und war deswegen später in der großen Halle von Amycus verprügelt worden. Während er wegen der Schmiererei neben der Slytherin-Statue Rede und Antwort gestanden hatte, war sein Blick ungewöhnlich oft an dem Replikat des Gryffindorschwerts hängen geblieben, das sich in einer Glasvitrine unweit unter dem Bild Phineas Nigellus befand. Ab diesem Augenblick hatte Severus gewusst, was die DA vorhatte. In den nächsten Tagen hatte er Ginny Weasley und Neville Longbottom oft in der Nähe seines Büros beobachten können. Dumbledore und Severus waren sich sofort einig gewesen, dass dies eine gute Gelegenheit war, Voldemort vor zu gaukeln, dass es sich bei dem Replikat um das echte Schwert handele. Wenn es erst in den Tiefen einer Verlieses in Gringotts verschwände, würde niemand mehr den geringsten Zweifel haben, dass es vor Potter geschützt werden müsse.

,Wen immer du erwischst. Schick ihn zu Hagrid. Er wird sich über Besuch freuen!" hatte Dumbledore gesagt. Severus hatte ihm versprochen, den Dieben die Sache einfach zu machen und ihnen dann auf zu lauern. Aber es warteten noch andere Aufgaben auf ihn. Das echt Schwert musste noch immer von Potter auf heldenhafte Weise gefunden werden. Aber zuvor musste er das Pottertrio finden.

tbc...


	93. Chapter 93

**13. Hermines Neugier**

Morgens stand Severus mit dem Gefühl auf, die ganze Welt zu hassen. Er ging zur Truhe, in denen er, durch einen starken Zauber geschützt, seine wertvollsten Dinge aufbewahrte, nahm Hermines Brief heraus und las ihn. Nachdem seine Augen, die Worte verschlungen hatten, drückte er seine Lippen an das Pergament, bevor er es zurücklegte. Er erinnerte sich an ihr Gesicht, das an seine Brust gedrückt, die Berührung seiner Hände genoss, ihr zufriedenes Seufzen und ihr mattes, halbverschlafenes Lächeln, wenn sie seinen Namen gemurmelt hatte. Er erinnerte sich an den Blick ihrer haselnussbraunen Augen, der ihn die Monate über leise und schleichend erobert hatte.

Nachdem er die Zeilen gelesen hatte, die Hermine für ihn geschrieben hatte, erkannte er, dass sein Gefühl ihn jeden Morgen aufs neue betrog. Er hasste nicht die Welt, sondern das Gefühl, einen Fehler begangen zu haben.

Von ihrem Versprechen bestärkt, war es ihm möglich dem Tag zu begegnen. Den hasserfüllten Blicken des Kollegiums, dem Tuscheln der Schüler, die hastig davonstoben, wenn er ihren Weg kreuzte, das lästige Geplapper der Carrowgeschwister, wenn er bei den Mahlzeiten neben ihnen saß. Die Hauslehrer, die fast alle zwei Tage vor seiner Bürotür standen, und wenn er sie hereintreten ließ, hineinstürmten und aufgebracht davon berichteten, welcher Schüler Amycus Unterricht in schwarzer Magie schon wieder zum Opfer gefallen sei, dass es unerhört sei, was Alecto in ihrem Unterricht über Muggel von sich gebe, und dass es noch viel unerhörter sei, dass Meinungsäußerung durch das Ministerium unterbunden würde. Meist gingen die Lehrer wütender, als sie gekommen waren, denn alles was Severus von sich geben konnte, waren hohle, _herzlose_ Worte.

Nachdem Severus Neville und Ginny in seinem Büro ,erwischt" hatte und ihnen das Schwert abgenommen hatte, ruhte es seit zwei Tagen in Bellatrix Lestranges Verließ in Gringotts, während die beiden Gryffindors ihre Strafe bei Hagrid abarbeiteten. Amycus und Alecto hatten auf härtere Strafen bestanden, aber das Argument, dass der verbotene Wald ziemlich gefährlich für ,kleine" Zauberer sein konnte und dass sie vermutlich nicht daran interessiert seien, mehr reines Zaubererblut als nötig zu vergießen, hatte sie schließlich abziehen lassen.

Severus war es von Zeit zu Zeit, als erreichten ihn weder die Worte seiner alten Kollegen, noch die der Carrows. Der Kleinkrieg, der um ihn herum herrschte, die Streitereien des Kollegiums, die Schmierereien der DA, die Sticheleien Minervas, all dies wog kaum etwas, im Vergleich zu den Worten, die Professor Slughorn von sich gegeben hatte.

_Ich war auch einmal stolz auf sie..._

Diese Worte hatten sich taglang durch seine Eingeweide gefressen, bis hin in sein Herz. Und egal, wie sehr er versucht hatte, sich durch Arbeit abzulenken, ihm wollten die Worte des Mannes, der in seiner Jugend ein Auge auf ihn gehabt hatte, nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen.

_Ich habe damals gesehen, wohin es sie getrieben hat..._

Jedes Mal, wenn er die Worte seines ehemaligen Lehrers in seinem Kopf vernahm, brach ein und dieselbe Erinnerung in seinen Kopf. Voldemorts bleiches, schlangenartiges Gesicht, das vor ihm schwebte, wie ein lauernder Geist. Ein beißender, brennender, fast unerträglicher Schmerz, der sich durch seinen Unterarm fraß, in jede Faser seines Körpers floss, während eine zischende Stimme in seinem Kopf sprach.

_Du gehörst nun zu uns, Severus, fühlst du dich jetzt nicht besser...du hast dich richtig entschieden. Lass sie tuscheln... du hast dich nach Freundschaft gesehnt? Nach Liebe? ...glaub mir, du wirst erkennen, dass es Dinge gibt die größer sind, weitaus größer..._

* * *

,_Lumos!_"

Harrys vom grellen Licht des Zauberstabs erleuchtetes Gesicht erschien in der Dämmerung,.

,Willst du weiterschlafen, oder sollen wir Tee machen? Die Sonne geht gleich auf."

,Tee!" murmelte Hermine.

,Du hattest eine Vision, nicht wahr? Du hast im Schlaf gestöhnt!"

,Nur eine kleine!" gab sie widerwillig zu. Der Grim und die Schlange. Jaulen. Knurren. Zischen und eine Gestalt, die kaum mehr war, als ein Umriss in einem Kranz aus hellem Licht. Die Bilder waren nur vor ihr aufgeblitzt, doch es hatte ausgereicht, um sie in Unruhe zu versetzen.

,Nur eine kleine, klar!" seuftze Harry. Hermine stieß leise Luft aus. Er würde sich nun nie von ihr die Okklumentik beibringen lassen.

Sie erhob sich und verschwand hinter einer Abtrennung. Inzwischen war es kalt geworden, und während der spätherbstliche Wind um die Zeltplanen pfiff, drang die Kälte durch jede Ritze. Noch nicht einmal das kleine Feuerbecken konnte gegen sie ankommen. Hermine wusch sich zitternd. Ein Ladung kalten Wassers, ein wenig Shampoo und ein _terego_ mussten ausreichen, um ihr Haar wieder einigermaßen menschlich aussehen zu lassen. Ohne die Seidenkrautessenz sprang es jedoch wieder in alle Richtungen. Wahrscheinlich müsste sie sich von Ron wieder anhören, dass sie wie ein Pudel aussah. Sie seufzte leise, während sie sich an den kleinen Tisch setzte. Harry schöpfte aus dem brodelnde Kessel etwas Tee in eine Tasse und schob sie ihr hin. Ron erwachte gerade in mit einem lauten Gähnen. Er hatte die letzten fünf Stunden Wache gehalten und war an die Zeltwand gelehnt, eingenickt. Er trug einen Pullover aus dicker, bunter Weasleywolle gegen die hereingebrochene Kälte.

Obwohl er nicht an der Reihe war, das Amulett zu tragen, war seine Laune mehr als mies und er setzte eine saure Miene auf, als er das Zelt betrat. Die dicke Luft hatte sich nicht verzogen. Sie hatten noch immer keinen Plan. Sie hatten sich mit dem _Märchen von Beedle dem Barden_ beschäftigt und über die Heiligtümer des Todes geredet. Ihre Reise nach London war ergebnislos geblieben. Das Waisenhaus, in dem Tom Riddle groß geworden war, existierte schon lange nicht mehr.

Hermine hatte sich sogar weiter mit Horkruxen beschäftig, so dass ihr Ron eines Tages vorgeworfen hatte, sie sei der Faszination der dunklen Magie erlegen.

,Immerhin tue ich etwas, während du nur meckerst und mit deinem dämlichen Deilluminator spielst!" hatte sie zurückgegeben, und hatte, während die Wut in ihr hochgestiegen war, gemerkt, wie das Amulett an ihrer Brust zu pochen begonnnen hatte. Ihre Worte hatten ihr noch imselben Moment leid getan, wo doch Ron es gewesen war, der sich auf ihre Seite geschlagen hatte, als Harrys Wut sich gegen sie gerichtet hatte. Sie fühlte, dass ein unausgesprochener Konflikt in der Luft lag, und so sehr sie sich wünschte, sich nicht gegen Ron wenden zu müssen, so sehr wusste sie auch, dass sie sich ganz auf die Suche nach den Horkruxen konzentrieren musste, auch wenn das hieß, dass sie sich auf _eine_ Seite schlagen müsste.

Harry füllte auch Ron eine Tasse Tee auf und schob sie ihm hin. Er gab allen eine Scheibe trockenes Brot.

,Was? Haben wir nur das?" fragte Ron grummelig und sah sie trockene Brotscheibe angewidert an.

,Ja, Ron." erwiderte Harry genervt.

,Ich gehe wieder los, heute abend!" sagte Hermine.

,Willst du wirklich immer gehen. Ich kann auch-."

,Schon gut, Harry. Ich mach das gern!" unterbrach Hermine Harry hastig ein. ,Heute Abend gibt es was richtiges zu essen, ok?"

,Klar." sagte Ron ohne Begeisterung.

Beide Jungs konnten nicht ahnen, warum sie derart erpicht darauf war, zu den Bauernhöfen oder in die Dorfläden zu gehen. Es war nicht nur, um der miesen Laune und der Ratlosigkeit zu entkommen, Hermine nutzte die Gelegenheit auch, um das Bild von Phineas Nigellus heraus zu nehmen, und ihn herbei zu rufen. Er kam nicht jedes Mal, aber wenn, dann plapperte er drauf los, und erzählte aus Hogwarts. Was die DA angestellt hatte. Und warum Professor Snape ein vorbildlicher Schulleiter war. Dass das Kollegium Hogwarts nur aus Ignoranten bestünde, und dass Professor Snape sich nicht verbog, und dass dies ganz genau das sei, was einen Slyterhin ausmache.

Hermine verlor jedesmal den Mut die Fragen zu stellen, die ihr auf der Zunge brannten. Zärtliche, sorgevolle, verwirrte Fragen. Das Bild des ehemaligen Schulleiters aus dem Hause Slyterhin würde sie entweder auslachen, sie ignorieren, oder selbst bohrende Fragen stellen. Also hatte Hermine beschlossen, wenigstens den Nachtrichten aus Hogwarts zu lauschen.

Einmal, als sie in der Nähe von Kingsbrigde kampiert hatten, war Hermine zum Cottage appariert und hatte es betreten. Wieder hatten sie die selben verwirrenden, und doch so vertrauten Gefühle heimgesucht, wie bei ihrem letzten Besuch, aber das Bild hatte nicht klarer werden wollen. Die Überreste der Magie waren fast nicht mehr nachweisbar gewesen, und so hatte Hermine die Art des Zaubers nicht herausfinden können. Enttäuscht war sie an diesem Abend zurückgekehrt und hatte sich ins Bett verkrümelt.

Der Tag verlief wie auch die vorangegangen unspektakulär. Während Hermine sich hinter ihren Studien über Horkruxe und die Heiligtümer des Todes verkroch, hing Ron gelangweilt und knurrig im Zelt herum und spielte mit seinem Deilluminator, bis Harry schließlich genervt Hermines Taschenlampe aus dem Zelt warf und sich draußen postierte.

Am Abend zog Hermine mit ihrem Täschen los, und betrat ein nahes Dorf. Der Wind strich durch die fast kahlen Ästen, zerrte an ihrem bunten Flickenschal und riss einzelne Strähnen aus ihrem zusammengebundenem Haar. Ein Blick in ihr Portemonnaie zeigte, dass sie nicht mehr lange mit ihrem Ersparten für die Jungs sorgen würde können. Sie kaufte hastig Nahrungsmittel, bevor der kleine Laden schloss, verstaute sie in ihrer Tasche. Auf dem Weg zurück, verkroch sie sich nahe einer Pferdekoppel unter einem Überstand, und zog das Gemälde aus ihrer Tasche. Sie hatte Glück. Phineas Nigellus erschien nach zweimaligen Rufen.

,Ist da wieder Miss Granger?" fragte er, kaum, da sie ihn mit der Augenbinde versehen hatte.

,Jaaah." bestätige sie.

,Du bist eine sehr neugierige Person!" stellte er mit säuselnder Stimme fest.

,Sie sind meine einzige Verbindung nach Hogwarts!"

,Das stimmt! Nun, was willst du wissen, du neugieriges Gör! Dass die Zeiten unruhig sind? Dass man unentwegt über das Pottertrio spricht?"

,Wer tut das?" fragte Hermine neugierig.

,Oh, nun...die zwei Lehrer, die neu in Hogwarts sind. Sie kommen oft in Professor Snapes Büro und bestürmen ihn mit Fragen und Vorschlägen! Manchmal reden sie auch über Mr. Potter, der wenn ich mich nicht verhört habe, der große neue Held der Zaubererwelt ist! Und sie fordern, dass er etwas gegen MgGonnagal unternimmt. "

,Was ist mit Professor McGonnagal?"

,Professor Snape wird natürlich nichts gegen sie unternehmen. Sie ist seit vielen Jahren die Gryffindor-Hauslehrerin. Was glaubst du, Mädchen?" erwiderte Phineas voller Empörung.

Hermine musste plötzlich lächeln. ,Wenn sie es ehrlich wissen wollen. In letzter Zeit, weiß ich nicht mehr, was ich glauben soll."

,Natürlich interessiert es mich nicht, Gör!" schnaubte Phineas.

,Natürlich nicht. Noch etwas?"

,Was willst du hören? Meinst du, ich habe Langziehohren, die bis in die große Halle reichen, oder in die Flure und Korridore Hogwarts? Ich habe gute Aussicht auf Professor Snapes Schreibtisch, und auf Albus Dumbledores Zaubertrödeleien, das ist alles. Sein Phönix, ich muss ja gestehen, dass ich von diesem Tier sehr angetan war, aber am Tag seines Todes ist er mit klagendem Geschrei zum Fenster hinaus geflogen-."

,Das ist sehr interessant zu wissen, Professor, aber gibt es noch irgendwas? Vielleicht von Dumbledores Armee?"

,Dich nehme an, diese unverschämten Bälger sind deine Freunde?"

,Also gibt es etwas neues?"

,In der tat, du Gör! Sie haben die Dreistigkeit besessen, das Schwert Godrics Gryffindors stehlen zu wollen!"

,Bei Merlins Bart!"

,Ganz recht, sie haben es nicht geschafft! Professor Snape hat sie erwischt und es ihnen abgenommen! Er hat es wegbringen lassen!"

,Wegbringen? Wohin?"

,Was weiß ich! An einen sicheren Ort!"

Hermine spürte Aufregung in sich hochsteigen. Sie wusste, was diese Worte bedeuteten. Dass es sich nicht länger nur um einen _netten _Plausch zwischen ihr und Phineas Nigellus bleiben würde. Sie musste Harry und Ron davon erzählen, denn immerhin ging es um das Gryffindorschwert, hinter dem sie schon so lange her waren.

,Verdammte-."

,Du musst nicht fluchen, Gör! Deine Freunde haben selbst Schuld. Sie haben sich an Schuleigentum vergangen! An dem Besitz eines der vier Gründer Hogwarts!" ereiferte sich Phineas.

,Professor, darf ich ihnen eine Frage stellen?"

,Nur zu! Im Fragen stellen bist du ziemlich eifrig!"

,Wenn ich sie dem Rest des Pottertrios vorstelle, würden sie-." Hermine sog tief Luft ein, um sich zu fangen und Mut zu sammeln.

,Was ist, Mädchen? Dein Ton ist zögerlich und du klingst, als spränge ich dir bei deinen nächsten Worten aus meinen Porträt entgegen!"

,Ich will sie meinen Freunden vorstellen."

,Ich habe erahnt, dass mir dies nicht erspart bleibt."

,Sie würden ihnen Fragen stellen!"

,Ob ich sie beantworte, bleibt wohl mir überlassen!" schnaubte er.

,Würden sie darüber schweigen? Über das hier? Wissen sie, die Stimmung ist gerade etwas mies, und sie würden bestimmt wütend auf mich sein, wenn sie davon erfahren, dass ich mit ihnen gesprochen habe, ohne ihnen etwas davon zu erzählen...".

Das ölfarbene Abbild des ehemaligen Schulleiters verzog seinen Mund. ,Du willst, dass wir beide ein Geheimnis haben!"

,Ja, so könnte man es ausdrücken!"

Phineas Nigellus schwieg. ,Ich könnte mich durchaus dazu überreden lassen!"

,W-wie meinen sie das?" fragte Hermine aufgeregt und überrascht.

,Ich habe eine Bedingung, die du einhalten musst!"

,JA?"

,Du wirst davon erfahren, wenn du dich später noch einmal meldest. Und nun nimm mir die Augenbinde ab!" blaffte er und verschwand aus dem Bildrahmen, kaum, da Hermine mit einem starren Schwenker ihres Zauberstab seinem Wunsch nachgekommen war. Was immer er auch gemeint hatte, sie würde es erst später herausfinden. Und bis dahin würde sie die Spannung zerreißen.

Von seinen Worten verwirrt und elektrisiert packte sie das Bild in die Tasche zurück. Sie machte sich hastigen Schritts auf den Weg zum Zelt zurück. Harry hielt noch immer Wache. Als er sie sah, schien er sich zu freuen. Hermine beschloss die Sache ruhig angehen zu lassen. Sie wusste, dass ein gutes Abendessen die beiden Jungs ruhiger stimmen würde. Und so kochte sie Spaghetti und als sie hinterher satt bei einem Tee zusammensaßen, stand sie plötzlich auf, als sei ihr eine Idee gekommen. Sie holte das Bild von Phineas Nigellus hervor und stellte es auf einen Stuhl.

,Mr. Nigellus! Professor!"

Das Bild blieb schwarz. Hermine hatte es nicht anders erwartet. Er erschien, wenn er überhaupt erschien, immer erst beim zweiten Mal. ,PROFESSOR!"

Schon im nächsten Moment erschien das Gesicht des ölfarbenen Mannes und Hermine verpasste ihm eine Augenbinde. Harry und Ron, die sie fragend angeblickt hatten, schienen zu verstehen, was sie vorhatte. Hermine begann mit den Fragen. Es waren dieselben harmlosen Fragen, die sie selbst gestellt hatten, über den Zustand Hogwarts, über Professor Snapes Treiben und über die DA. Auch Harry und Ron begannen zu Fragen, aber auf eine schärfere, wütendende Art, die Nigellus schon bald entrüstete Antworten zurückschießen ließ. Warum immer er sich in diesem Moment verstellte, und sein Versprechen hielt, seine Verteidigungsrede und seine stolzen Worte über den neuen Schulleiter Hogwarts waren von einer tiefen Ehrlichkeit, die Hermine seltsam berührte.

Als sie an diesem Abend zum Zelt hinausging, um die Nachtwache an zu treten, waren die Jungs aufgeregt und mit neuer Hoffnung ins Bett gegangen. Sie wussten nun davon, dass Snape das Schwert, nachdem sie suchten, hatte wegbringen lassen. Vielleicht konnten sie herausfinden, wo es sich befand.

Hermine wartete ungefähr zwei Stunden, bis sie schließlich Rons leises Schnarchen und Harrys regelmäßige Atemzüge hörte. Sie erhob sich und ging ein paar Schritte, um sich hinter einem Baumstamm zu verbergen. Dann holte sie mit klopfendem Herzen das Porträt heraus.

,Hier bin ich, Professor Nigellus!" flüsterte sie.

Der Mann erschien nur wenig später, und kaum, da er die Augenbinde trug, sagte sie. ,Ich danke ihnen! So sehr-."

,Schon gut, Göre!" grummelte er.

,Was ist die Bedingung?"

Der ölfarbene, schwarzgekleidete Mann schwieg kurz, als zögere er mit seiner Antwort. ,Dass du nicht länger um den heißen Brei herumschleichst, Mädchen!" antwortete er.

Hermine schluckte schwer. ,O.k." hauchte sie.

Eine Weile schwieg sie, während sie mit hartklopfendem Herzen, und von dem Gefühl ertappt worden zu sein, übermannt, versuchte Worte zu finden.

,Wie geht es – ihm?" presste sie schließlich hervor. ,Professor Snape?"

,Was willst du wissen? Wie sein Gesichtsausdruck an diesem Morgen war? Ich würde sagen, gefasst, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass seine Leistungen vom Kollegium in den Dreck getreten werden. Ich würde all diesen Narren gerne mal ordentlich meine Meinung sagen, aber sie hören nicht auf mich. Sie übersehen mich, ist das zu glauben!"

Hermine hätte beinahe gelächelt, wenn die Ereignisse der vergangenen Tage sie nicht matt und müde gemacht hätten. Nur das Gespräch mit Phineas brachte etwas Farbe in ihr Leben. Und dieser schien ebenso einsam zu sein und Zerstreuung zu suchen. Aber vermutlich war sein Eifer, Professor Snapes Anerkennung zu finden um einiges ausgeprägter.

,Wie es ihm geht?" fuhr Phineas schnippisch fort ,Melancholisch, Mädchen. Er neigt dazu, sich stundenlang nicht aus seinem Stuhl zu erheben, besonders abends. Oft schickt er mich weg. Er will allein sein. Aber tagsüber bleibt ihm nicht viel Zeit zum Ausruhen. Das Ministerium schickt jeden Tag neue Posteulen, kaum zum aushalten, dieses Geflatter! Professor Snape liest alle Briefe und beantwortet sie auf der Stelle. Er stürzt sich gerade zu in die Arbeit, und alles für diese Schule!"

,Erzählen sie weiter." bat sie.

,Sind wir im Wald?"

,Ja, in einem Wald. Aber mehr kann ich ihnen nicht verraten!"

,Warum sollte ich weitererzählen, Gör, du bist zunehmend unhöflich!"

,Ich höre ihnen gerne zu. Und ich möchte alles wissen."

,Und über den Schulleiter. Ich verstehe!"

,Ja, Professor. Es ist mir wichtig."

* * *

Dumbledore sah auf den schwarzgewandeten Mann hinab, der in dem reichverzierten Stuhl an seinem Schreibtisch saß. Er hatte sich still in sein Porträt geschlichen und sah auf seinen Schützling hinab, ohne, dass dieser ihn bemerkte. Severus hatte sich über den Tisch gebeugt und umfuhr sein dunkles Mal, das tiefschwarz auf seinem bleichen Handgelenk aufblitzte, mit seiner Fingerspitze. Das Kerzenlicht warf einen goldenen Schimmer über das Mal und sein Gesicht, das halb verborgen hinter seinem Haar, nachdenklich gesenkt war. Nachdem er die Trollwurzessenz aufgetragen hatte, zog Severus den Ärmel nicht zurück, sondern saß einfach nur da und starrte auf sein Handgelenk. Von Zeit zu Zeit ging ein leichtes Zittern durch seine Finger und ließ seine Hand verkrampfen. Dumbledore konnte den heftigen Atem nicht hören, doch das Zittern, das durch Severus Schultern ging, ließ es erahnen. Dumbledore hätte ihn diesem Moment keine Leglimentik gebraucht, um zu begreifen, was in dem Kopf des neuen Schulleiters vorging. Severus starrte hasserfüllt auf die Schlange und den Totenkopf. Er verspürte den Wunsch, das Mal seiner Vergangenheit von seinem Arm zu brennen oder es zu zerschneiden. Er verspürte eine tiefe Reue, die nichts mit seiner alten Reue gemein hatte. Dumbledore wusste, wenn er noch ein richtiges Herz besessen hätte, dann hätte es ihm in diesem Moment geschmerzt. Eine Weile sah er nachdenklich auf den Mann hinab, der sich vierzehn Jahre zuvor reuevoll in seine Dienste begeben hatte, um den Weg des Büßers anzutreten. Plötzlich vernahm der ehemalige Schulleiter ein Räuspern. Phineas Nigellus Stimme erklang.

,Ich habe neue Nachrichten! Sie hat mich vor den beiden anderen Jungen herausgeholt! Und sie haben mich mit Fragen bestürmt! Sie wissen nun von dem Schwert. Aber sie wissen nicht, dass es sich um das falsche handelt, oder wo es sich befindet." sagte er aufgeregt. In diesem Moment zog Severus seinen Ärmel über sein Handgelenk und streckte seinen Rücken durch. Er wandte jedoch nicht sein Gesicht um, sondern zog es vor, es hinter seinem langen Haar zu verstecken.

,Und Miss Granger-." Nigellus zögerte einen Moment.

,Sagen sie schon!" schnarrte es fordernd.

,Sie hat gefragt, wie es ihnen geht!" sprach Phineas weiter, so zögerlich, als müsste er sich Worte gewöhnen, die seinen Mund verließen.

Eine kurze Weile herrschte eine prickelnde Stille, bevor Severus sagte. ,Wissen sie, wo sie sich aufhält?"

,Nein, Professor."

,Hat sie noch mehr gefragt?"

,Nein, sie mehr hat sie nicht gefragt. Bei Merlins Bart! Dieses Mädchen. Sie ist in sie verliebt, Professor! Deswegen hat sie mich die ganze Zeit ausgefragt! Deswegen diese Tränen! Sagen sie mir, was hier vorgeht?"

,Sie sind meine rechte Hand, Phineas, das wissen sie, oder nicht?"

,Ja, Schulleiter!" antwortete Phineas eifrig.

,Sie werden das tun, was ich ihnen auftrage, nicht? Es ist äußerst wichtig, dass sie tun, was ich sage!"

,Ja, Professor. Wir müssen das Pottertrio aufspüren! Aber warum-?"

,Weil sie wichtig ist!" entgegnete Severus, der erahnte, was Phineas hatte fragen wollen.

,Ja, Professor." kam es zurück. ,Sie ist wichtig. Das sagten sie bereits. Es hat wohl keinen Sinn nach zu bohren, nicht?"

,Tun sie, was ich ihnen aufgetragen habe! Versuchen sie weiterhin heraus zu finden, wo sie und der Rest des Pottertrios sich befinden! Und berichten sie mir weiterhin über Miss Grangers Zustand. " erwiderte Severus eindringlich.

,Schulleiter. Was soll ich ihr sagen? Sie ist – mit Verlaub- nicht dumm, sie weiß nun, dass ich in ihrem Auftrag handele!"

,Sie tun, was ich ihnen aufgetragen habe. Versuchen sie auf zuschnappen, an welchen Ort sie sich aufhalten. Dann zögern sie keine Sekunde und sagen es mir!"

Der ölfarbene Mann nickte. ,Ja, Professor."

,Ich danke ihnen, Phineas. Sie haben ihre Sache mehr als hervorragend gemacht!"

,Wir Slytherins müssen zusammenhalten, Schulleiter!" erwiderte Nigellus mit stolz geschwellter Brust, gab ein zustimmendes Schnauben von sich und verschwand aus seinem Rahmen.

Dumbledore beobachtete jetzt, dass Severus mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs die Kerzen auf seinem Schreibtisch löschte. Seine Hände zitterten. Als er sie senkte, war der Raum schon in Dunkelheit getaucht. Der ehemalige Schulleiter sah, wie Severus das Gesicht in den Händen vergrub. Er zog sich aus seinem Rahmen zurück, um den in seinem Stuhl zusammengesunkenen Mann in Ruhe zu lassen.


	94. Chapter 94

**14. Der Fremde auf dem Turm**

Hermine musste oft, wenn sie unterwegs war, an Phineas Nigellus Worte denken. Professor Snape melancholisch? Was sollte das bedeuten? Dass ihn seine Aufgabe als Schulleiter nicht ausfüllte? Dass er unglücklich war, trotz der Tatsache, dass er ein Todesser in einer hoch stehenden Position geworden war? Dass er dem Kollegium nicht wirklich trotzen konnte?

Sie spürte Mitleid in sich aufsteigen und nur einen Moment später einen Widerwillen, der sich diesem Mitleid entgegenstemmte. Sie wollte ihn nicht bemitleiden, weil sie ahnte, dass er es nicht gern gehabt hätte. Woher dieser Gedanke kam, wusste sie nicht. Sie hatte aufgehört sich darüber zu wundern, dass ihr von Zeit zu Zeit Dinge durch den Kopf schossen, deren Ursprung sie nicht kannte. Aber es stachelte ihre Hoffnung an, dass sich die Erinnerungen, nach denen sie so sehr suchte, oder wenigstens Teile davon ganz allein in ihr Gedächtnis zurückfanden.

Die Tage, seitdem Ron sie verlassen hatte, zogen sich zäh dahin. Harry war kaum ansprechbar und saß oft grübelnd in der Ecke. Es schien als habe der Streit ihn betäubt. Hermine schaffte es kaum an ihn heran zu kommen.

Sie selbst war Ron nachgelaufen und hatte ihn angefleht da zu bleiben, doch sie war nach dem erfolglosen Versuch ihn zurück zu holen mit leichenblassem Gesicht ins Zelt zurückgekehrt und hatte sich still neben Harry gesetzt. ,Er kommt bestimmt wieder." hatte sie versucht auf Harry einzureden, obwohl sie wusste, dass Ron sie, wegen der Schutzzauber, die sie bei jedem Umzug über das Zelt legte, nicht wiederfinden würde.

,Ist vielleicht ganz gut, dass er weg ist." hatte er wütend gemurmelt. ,Wir finden das Schwert auch ohne ihn! Soll er sich doch in den Fuchsbau zu Mama verkriechen. Mir doch egal."

Nein, das ist es nicht, hatte sie sagen wollen. ,Harry, das ist es, was ihm auf der Seele gebrannt hat, verstehst du nicht? Er hat gedacht, wir halten ihn für überflüssig!"

,Und weglaufen ist eine Lösung, ja?

,Nein, ist es nicht-."

, Bist du nicht wütend? Du hast doch immer mit ihm zusammen gehangen!"

,Na klar bin ich wütend!" hatte Hermine aufgebracht erwidert. ,Wenn er es irgendwie schaffen sollte, auf eine unglaubliche Art und Weise in dieses Zelt zurück zu kehren, dann werde ich ihm die Hölle heiß machen! Versprochen, Harry!"

Ihre Worte hatten ihm nicht mehr als ein müdes Lächeln entlockt. Seine Stimmung war im Keller. Er war nicht nur wütend, weil Ron an ihm gezweifelt hatte, Harry war auch wütend, weil er an selbst inzwischen daran zweifelte, dass Dumbledore ihm genug Information mit auf den Weg gegeben hatte, oder dass es überhaupt eine Chance gab, die Horkruxe zu finden. Bisher hatten sie nur einen einzigen der vier verbliebenen gefunden, und sie hatten nicht einmal das Schwert, um das Amulett zu zerstören.

Hermine sah wie er grübelte und wie sehr es hinter seiner Fassade brodelte. Beide Jungs hatten genau den wunden Punkt des anderen getroffen. Sie setzte sich auf ihr Bett holte die Phiole hervor und nahm einen Tropfen _sedatio_-Trank. Sie nahm heimlich einen Tropfen, damit Harry es nicht mitbekam. Die angenehme prickelnde Ruhe durchströmte sofort ihren Körper.

,Hermine?" meldete sich Harry nach dem Abendessen plötzlich zu Wort.

,Mhh?"

,Wie war es für dich? Der Okklumentikunterricht?"

Hermine musste überrascht von ihrem _Märchen von Beedle dem Barden_ und _Die andere Magie_ hochblicken. Sie suchte verzweifelt nach dem seltsamen Symbol, das auf Mr.Lovegoods Kleidung und in dem Märchenbuch zu finden gewesen war, und von dem Viktor behauptet hatte, es sei dunkelmagisch. Bisher war ihre Suche ergebnislos gewesen.

Harrys grüne Augen sahen ihr fragend entgegen. Sie schimmerten im Kerzenlicht.

,Warum willst du das wissen?"

,Ich will wissen, wie du das ausgehalten hast."

,Ich musste es aushalten, Harry."

Harry schwieg kurz. Er starte nachdenklich in die Kerzenflamme.

,Du wolltest nicht versagen, nicht wahr?" warf er plötzlich in die arbeitsame Stille.

Hermine musste einen Moment innehalten, während sie von seiner Frage überrumpelt, nach Worten suchte. Sie musste feststellen, dass Harry sie gut kannte. Er hatte recht. Sie hatte nicht versagen wollen. Vor niemandem.

,Ja, Harry. Aber ich hatte auch verdammte Angst vor dieser Vision!"

,Ich hatte auch Angst." gab er zögernd zu ,Aber trotzdem- habe ich es nicht geschafft."

,Ja, Harry. Weil du Snape gehasst hast. Darum! Hass kann eine undurchdringliche Mauer aufbauen."

Harry biss sich auf die Lippen und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. ,Aber du hattest wieder eine Vision!" erinnerte er sie. ,Meinst du immer noch Snape hätte dir etwas beigebracht?"

,Versuch es!" forderte sie Harry von einer plötzlichen Idee gepackt, auf.

,Was?"

,Ich habe gesagt, du sollst es versuchen. Sprich den Legilimens! Du kennst den Spruch, oder nicht?"

,Ist das dein Ernst?"

,Ja, Harry! Na los!"

Harry sah sie einen Moment ernst an, bevor er sich erhob und seinen Zauberstab hervorholte.

,Wirklich?"

,Ja, Harry." mahnte sie ihn und sah ihm auffordernd entgegen. ,Ich habe fast ein Jahr Unterricht bei Snape hinter mir! Da werde ich wohl einen dahingefuchtelten _Legilimens_ von dir aushalten!"

,Na, vielen Dank!" knurrte Harry, der die Anspielungen auf seine eher mittelmäßigen Schulleistungen nur zu gut verstand, und hob den Zauberstab.

,Du musst ihn laut und deutlich aussprechen. Und sieh mir in die Augen!"

,Klar." Er fixierte ihren Blick. ,Bereit?"

Sie nickte.

,LEGILIMENS!"

Der Zauber brach mit einem brachialen Pochen in ihren Kopf. Sie erinnerte sich in diesem Moment an den vermeintlichen Schmerz, der ihr während all der Okkluemtikstunden fast den Schädel gesprengt hatte. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen, während sie Harrys Zauber widerstand. Und in diesem Moment blitzte Professor Snapes Gestalt vor ihr auf, den Zauberstab senkend, im Gesicht einen Ausdruck, der Überraschung verriet. Ein fast berauschendes Gefühl des Stolzes packte sie. Nur eine Sekunde später, erschien Harrys Gesicht vor ihr. Er sah ihr fragend entgegen, noch immer den Zauberstab von sich gestreckt. Er ließ ihn langsam sinken, und fiel auf seinen Stuhl zurück. Die Erkenntnis, dass sie im Gegensatz zu ihm, bei Professor Snape die Okklumentik erlernt hatte, weil sie es zugelassen hatte, ließ seinen Kopf sichtbar arbeiten.

,Wow, nicht schlecht, aber-."

,Was, Harry?" keuchte sie.

,Warum hast du dann noch immer diese Visionen?"

,Ich habe sie, aber sie sind längst nicht mehr so schlimm, wie zuvor!" erklärte sie ihm. ,Ich glaube, ich kann sie jetzt besser kontrollieren."

Harry fuhr sich durchs Haar und seufzte. ,Also, Hermine, wenn du abends mal Zeit haben solltest-."

,Klar, Harry, für dich hab ich immer Zeit!" sagte Hermine, und lächelte vor Freude darüber, dass die Mauer zwischen ihnen ein wenig zu bröckeln begann.

* * *

Ein paar Tage später bat Harry sie, mit ihr nach Godrics Hollow zu gehen. Einerseits, weil er den Wunsch verspürte, das Grab seiner Eltern zu besuchen, andererseits, weil er sich dort Informationen über das Schwert erhoffte. Hermine hatte sich nach einer langen Diskussion dazu überreden lassen, dieses Wagnis ein zu gehen, obwohl dort Todesser und Dementoren lauern konnten, aber schließlich hatte sie eingesehen, dass es immerhin das Dorf war, in dem Godric Gryffindor gelebt hatte, und in dem ebenfalls Bathilda Bagshot lebte, die eine berühmte Zaubergeschichtsgelehrte war, und ihnen bestimmt weiterhelfen konnte. Aber Hermine hatte Bedingungen gestellt. Und dass hieß, dass sie Vorbereitungen treffen mussten. Eine Woche lang sammelten sie Muggelhaare, sprachen Notfallpläne durch, und übten das Apparieren unter dem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang. Und abends übten sie die Okklumentik. Hermine war immer wieder aufs Neue überrascht, wie wenig er bei Snape gelernt hatte; er schaffte es kein einziges Mal, sie aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen. Sie wurde Zeuge seiner traurigen Kindheit bei den Dursleys, seinen einsamen Streifzügen durch die Straßen, sie sah wie er den Brief aus Hogwarts bekam und mit Onkel Vernons Missgunst zu kämpfen hatte. Aber sie wurde auch in Bilder gesogen, die von glücklichen Tagen erzählten. Meist waren sie, Ron und Harry darin zu sehen, das Pottertrio, das durch die Korridore hastete, um nicht zu spät zum Unterricht zu kommen, das am Tisch oder im Gemeinschaftsraum saß und angeregt miteinander redete. Harry lachend, und sie und Ron in sein Lachen einfallend. Hermine wurde Zeuge so vieler glücklicher Momente, dass sie den Verdacht hegte, dass er nur für sie daran dachte, und in diesem Moment musste sie liebevoll lächeln. So stur Harry auch sein konnte, er war noch immer ihr bester Freund. Und er wollte ihr sogar in diesem Moment die schlimmen Szenen seines Lebens ersparen. Doch von Zeit zu Zeit schlichen sich auch Erinnerungen in seinen Kopf, die Hermine schwer zu setzten. Sie erlebte mit, wie Bellatrix Sirius umbrachte und Harry um ihn weinte. Sie spürte Harrys beißende Angst, während Voldemort auferstand und seine Panik, als er den toten Cedric Diggory wachrütteln wollte. Sie sah ihm im Ministerium kämpfen und bei Dumbledores Beerdigung erstarrt in seinem Stuhl sitzen und während sie diese Szenen sah, wusste sie, dass es diese Erinnerungen waren, die ihm ständig durch den Kopf gehen mussten und sich an ihn klammerten, ohne daran zu denken, jemals wieder los zu lassen. Sie begriff woran er dachte, wenn er abends versuchte ein zu schlafen, und sein Atem von leisen Seufzern durchdrungen wurde, oder wenn er vorm Zelt hockte und nachdenklich in die Luft starrte.

Am Abend, bevor sie nach Godrics Hollow aufbrechen wollten, suchte sie eine weitere Erinnerung heim...

_…der Turm ist in eine gespenstische Stille getaucht. Vier Gestalten stehen in der Dunkelheit, die nur vom dem fernen Glimmen des Mals am Nachthimmel durchwirkt ist. Eine der Gestalten ist ein Junge mit blassem ängstlich verzogenem Gesicht. Der hochgewachsene Junge hält einen Zauberstab in der zitternden Hand und zielt damit auf einen am Boden liegenden alten Mann, der sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten kann und der seinen Gegnern doch mit hocherhobenem Haupt und wissendem Blick entgegensieht._

_Nein! will der Junge schreien, der festgeklammert hinter der Brüstung verborgen ist. Panik durchflutet ihn. _

_,Na los! Tu es!" geifert eine der Gestalten. ,Sonst tu ich es!"_

_,Nein! Draco soll es tun!" erinnert ihn eine der anderen Gestalten eindringlich. Angst und unfassbare Wut lassen die Brust des Jungen hinter der Brüstung beben. Aber er sich nicht rühren, nicht reden, nichts tun. _

_Plötzlich springt die Tür auf und eine andere Gestalt erscheint. Es ist Snape. Der Junge hinter der Brüstung erkennt ihn sofort. Sein Herz beginnt zu hämmern, und der kurze Hoffnungsschimmer, dass er Dumbledore retten will, verweht sofort, als er den mörderischen Gesichtssausdruck in dem Gesicht des dunkelhaarigen, hakennasigen Mannes sieht. _

Der Junge hinter der Brüstung will sich losreißen, seinen Zauberstab ziehen und einen Fluch auf Snape feuern, doch er kann sich nicht rühren. Angst pulsiert scharf durch seinen Körper, während ihm Tränen der Verzweiflung in den Augen brennen.

_Snape blickt Dumbledore einen Moment lang; sein Gesicht ist zu einer Fratze der Abscheu verzogen. _

_,Severus, bitte!" fleht der alte Zauberer. _

_Die Mundwinkel des hakennasigen Manns zucken und er hebt den Zauberstab. Der Junge hinter der Brüstung sieht Hass in den dunklen Augen aufblitzen. Er gibt einen tonlosen Schrei des Entsetzens von sich. _

_,AVADA KEDAVRA!" _

_Ein Grünes helles Glimmen. Der Schulleiter wird über die Brüstung geschleudert. Der Junge sieht, wie der tote Körper den Turm hinabfällt und hört wie er mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf der Erde aufschlägt. Stimmengemurmel. Die Gestalten fliehen. Draco flieht. Snape flieht. Dumbledore ist tot...Dumbledore ist tot...der Zauber ist gelöst...der Junge spürt, dass er sich wieder rühren kann..._

_Dumbledore ist tot..._

Noch ehe Hermine den Zauberstab gesenkt hatte, war Harry von seinem Stuhl aufgestanden und war mit ein paar hastigen Schritten zum Zelt hinausgegangen. Sie blieb starr stehen, kaum fähig auch nur einen Atemzug zu machen. Die Bilder vom Turm, die sie in Harrys Erinnerung gesehen hatte, flackerten in ihr nach. Snape, der mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht den Zauberstab hob. Snape, der Dumbledore mit einem _avada kedavra_ wie eine Stoffpuppe vom Turm fegte. Entsetzen erfasste jede Faser ihres Körpers, und drang eisig bis in ihren Verstand.

Erinnerungen durchströmten ihren Kopf.

Professor Snape. Sie sah ihn am Pult stehen und seinen Zeigestock heben. Er zeigte auf einen Inferius und erklärte ihnen, wie man gegen diese Wesen ankam. Sie sah ihn Zauber zur Abwehr von dunklen Flüchen beschwören, geschickt und mit fließenden Bewegungen, als sei es ihm ins Blut übergegangen. Sie sah den Eifer, sein Lieblingsfach zu unterrichten, in seinen Augen aufblitzen, der die Verbitterung darin für einen kurzen Moment hinwegfegte. Sein Gesicht tauchte vor ihr auf, sein dunkler Blick über die Anwesenden gleitend, undurchdringlich und verschlossen, auf ihren treffend, und voller Abscheu. Seine Gestalt, die mit wehendem Umhang vor Schülern und Kollegen floh, vor ihrem Blick. Sein Blick, der ihren streifte, und an ihr hängen blieb.

Seine letzten Worte, rauschten durch ihren Kopf. Seine letzten Worte, bevor das Chaos losgebrochen war. Sein dunkler Blick, so leer wie zwei schwarze, tiefe Brunnen. Das rötliche Abendlicht, das durch die Gänge gekrochen war, und auch sein Gesicht benetzt hatte. Diese Augen.

,Miss Granger, die Prüfungen sind schon bald, warum sind sie nicht am lernen, sondern schleichen durch die Gänge? Sollten sie etwa etwas aushecken? Das gibt Punktebazug für Gryffindor!"

Hermine presste die Lippen aufeinander. Sie fühlte, dass sie mit einem Mal wie ein kleines Mädchen heulen, und auf irgendetwas eintreten wollte. Sie umklammerte ihren Zauberstab und atmete heftig ein. Ihre Beine setzten sich von ganz allein in Bewegung. Fast automatisch warf sie sich den Umhang über, der über einem Stuhl lag, und verließ das Zelt. Mit leichenblassem Gesicht ging sie an Harry vorbei.

,Hermine, wo willst du hin?"

,Bin gleich wieder da, Harry." erwiderte sie mit trockener Kehle und ging weiter. Äste und frostiger Boden knackten unter ihren Füßen, während sie stetig einen Schritt vor den anderen setzte. Gedanke um Gedanke, Erinnerung um Erinnerung brachen in ihren Kopf und ließen sie fast schwindelig werden. Doch eine Erinnerung kehrte immer wieder, während sie sich weiter und weiter vom Zelt entfernte, um in die Stille des winterkahlen Walds ein zu tauchen. Sein letzter Blick, der spöttisch auf ihr gelegen hatte. Der letzte Blick, den er ihr zugeworfen hatte, bevor er zum Mörder geworden war. Es war Hermine, als sähe sie erst in diesem Augenblick, die Traurigkeit darin vibrieren. Der Mörder Dumbledores. Hermine spürte, dass Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen. Tränen, die Harry nicht sehen sollte. Sie würden Fragen provozieren, die sie nicht beantworten konnte. Snapes Blick schien sich in sie zu bohren.

,Miss Granger, die Prüfungen sind schon bald, warum sind sie nicht am lernen, sondern schleichen durch die Gänge? Sollten sie etwa etwas aushecken? Das gibt Punktebazug für Gryffindor!"

,Nur zu, Sir. Es gibt Dinge, die wichtiger sind."

,Zehn Punkte Abzug!"

,Sir, bitte warten sie? Was ist mit dem Okklumentikunterricht?"

,Der ist vorbei. Sie brauchen mich nicht mehr!"

Hermines Schritte beschleunigten sich. Während sie sich daran erinnerte sich nicht zu weit vom Zelt zu entfernen, wurde der Wunsch so weit wie möglich zu laufen mit jeder Sekunde größer. Strähnen lösten sich aus ihrem zusammengebundenen Haar und tanzten ihr vor den Augen.

Verdammt, was ist nur mit dir los! Er hat Dumbledore getötet. Du hast es gesehen! Du hast es doch gesehen!

Hermine Fuß verfing sich in einem Ast und brachte sie zum straucheln. Sie fing sich und ging weiter. In der Nähe gaben Krähen raue Schreie von sich und stoben aus dem Geäst. Die Luft war eisig und die Tränen brannten auf ihren kalten Wangen. Äste streiften ihre Haut, und der Schmerz der Verwirrung biss sich durch ihre Eingeweide. Ihre Hände umgriffen, das Täschen, das sie immer bei sich trug. Sie verspürte das Bedürfnis, das Bild heraus zu holen, um mit Phineas zu reden und seinen Erzählungen über Hogwarts und Professor Snape zu lauschen, doch sie widerstand.

Hermine stoppte in ihrem Schritt und ließ sich an einer ausladenden Baumwurzeln nieder. Sie vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Du hast es doch gesehen…hast es gesehen…

Eine Weile saß sie einfach nur da und presste die letzten Tränen, die sie hatte, hervor. Sie war in Harrys Kopf eingedrungen. Sie hatte gesehen, was er gesehen hatte. Sie hatte seine Panik und seine Angst gefühlt. Sie hatte den aufwallenden Hass gespürt und die Wut der Verzweiflung.

,Und? Schämst du dich?" fragte die imaginäre Ginny. Sie saß auf der anderen Baumwurzeln und zupfte an ihrem Haar.

,Dafür, dass du ihn liebst? Den Mörder Dumbledores? Schämst du dich dafür, dass du ihm so sehr nahe sein willst, dass du sogar riskierst euren Aufenthaltsort zu verraten?"

,Nein!"

Hermine zog geräuschvoll den Rotz hoch und wischte sich übers Gesicht. Sie musste sich zusammenreißen. Sie hatte sich doch vorgenommen nicht mehr zu heulen wie ein kleines Kind.

,Nein. Nein. NEIN!" zischte sie in die kalte Luft und rutschte von der Wurzeln. Ihre Finger gruben sich in die gefrorene Erde, bis sie schmerzten. ,Nein! Nein. Nein-." Sie gab einen tiefen kehligen Schluchzer von sich, während sie auf den Waldboden eindrosch. Sie schlug und schlug, bis ihr der Schmerz in ihren Fingern schließlich stark und mahnend wurde. Sie hielt einen trockenen Schluchzer ausstoßend inne. Eine Weile verharrte sie zusammengesackt auf dem Waldboden.

,Nein. NEIN-."

_,Du weißt, was du tun musst!" _

Hermine seufzte laut und wischte sich übers Gesicht. Eine Weile saß sie einfach nur da und starrte in die Luft, während die beißende Kälte des frostigen Bodens durch den Stoff ihres Umhangs in ihre Knie und Beine kroch. Ihr Atem und ihr erregtes Gemüt wollten sich nur langsam beruhigen.

_,Du musst Professor Snape vergessen. Du darfst nicht mehr von ihm träumen. Du musst seine Hände auf deinem Körper vergessen. Seine Augen...du darfst nicht mehr mit Phineas Nigellus sprechen..."_

_,Seine Augen…sie waren traurig…sie waren…."._

_,Er wird euch verraten! Es ist nicht richtig Snape zu vertrauen, nur wegen eines Gefühls!"_

Sie erhob sich trotzig und raffte ihren Umhang an sich, um ihre Hände zu wärmen.

_,Es ist so stark, Ginny. Ich liebe diesen Mann. Mein Patronus ist nicht mehr derselbe. Wie kann ich einen Menschen so sehr lieben, der mir fremd ist?"_

Sie seuftze leise.

Ihre Beine setzten sich nach einer Weile des Zögerns in Bewegung, als sei ihr erst in diesem Moment eingefallen, dass Harry allein am Zelt stand und sich Sorgen machte. Während sie den Rückweg antrat, wischte sie sich mit dem Stoff ihres Umhangs die letzte Feuchte aus dem Gesicht, aber sie war sich sicher, dass es nichts nützen würde. Vermutlich sah ihr Gesicht seit Rons Verschwinden ebenso vergrämt aus, wie Harrys.

Hermines Finger vergruben sich in ihrem Haar und wühlten darin, während sie Schritt vor Schritt setzte.

_,Denk an Harry, und an das, was du ihm versprochen hast." _erwiderte die imaginäre Ginny, die neben ihr herging, ernst. _ ,Du hast ihm versprochen, dass du an seiner Seite bist. Bis zum Ende!"_

Ihre Schritte beschleunigten sich. Wie hatte sie sich nur so weit vom Zelt entfernen können! Harry war allein. Voller Selbstzweifel. Er war in Gefahr.

Der strubbelhaarige Junge, der am Zelteingang auf sie wartete, kam hastig auf sie zu, als er sie sah. Er freute sich sie zu sehen, auch wenn er ein finsteres Gesicht machte.

,Mensch, wo warst du?" fuhr er sie aufgeregt an und packte sie bei den Schultern.

,Ich bin ja wieder da."

,Was sollte das. Du weißt genau, dass überall Greifer umherstreifen."

,Ich weiß. Aber das, was ich in deinem Kopf gesehen habe- das hat mich- das mit Dumbledore-." Hermine stockte. Sie konnte nicht weitersprechen. Ihre Zunge wollte nicht mehr. Harry seufzte leise. ,Das mit den Okklumentikübungen, Hermine. Vielleicht lassen wir das lieber. Ich werd´s nie lernen."

,Doch Harry, das wirst du. Glaub mir." beteuerte sie.

,Du solltest dich lieber ne Runde hinlegen. Und danach sollten wir das Zelt abbauen." unterbrach er sie.

Hermine wusste, dass das Thema Okklumentik für diesen Tag gegessen war. Vielleicht war seine Einwilligung ohnehin nur guter Wille gewesen. Sie ging ins Zelt und folgte seinem Rat, wohlwissend, dass es nicht einfach sein würde, Schlaf zu finden. Sie waren immer noch da. Professor Snapes Augen, die sich in sie bohrten, kurz bevor er sich umwandte, und im rötlichen Abendlicht jenes verhängnisvollen Tags davonging.

* * *

Hallo, also ich hab alles wieder gepostet und entschuldige mich bei euch. Ich war doof, dumm, frustriert, keine Ahnung. Diese Geschi liegt mir sehr Herzen. Ich hoffe,ihr seid trotzdem noch dabei und nicht all zu sauer. Ich lösch nie mehr was!Lg Miri


	95. Chapter 95

**15. Der Moment der Wahrheit**

Sie gingen mit langsamen, fast feierlichen Schritten zum Eingang des Friedhofs, der sich hinter der kleinen Kirche befand. Durch die winterliche Stille drang leise und gedämpft ein Weihnachtslied zu ihnen, dessen genauer Wortlaut nicht zu verstehen war. Eine einsame Katze streifte an der Friedhofsmauer entlang, schmiegte seinen Kopf kurz an das schmiedeeiserne Tor und beschloss dann mit einem Satz auf die Mauer zu springen und zu verschwinden. Hermine musste in diesem Moment an Krummbein denken, der bestimmt gerade bei den Weasleys hinterm Ofen lag und leise schnurrte. Doch auch ihre Instinkte schreckten in diesem Moment auf. Harry und sie sahen zwar aus, wie ein altes Muggelehepaar, aber man konnte nie erahnen, welche Form der Feind angenommen hatte. Vielleicht schwebten auch schon im nächsten Augenblick ein paar Dementoren um die Ecke. Da Harry beschlossen hatte, wagemutig zu sein, war es an ihr, Vorsicht walten zu lassen. Im Gegensatz zu ihm sah sie immer wieder hinter sich und ließ ihren Blick schweifen. Das Lied wurde lauter, als sie durch das Tor gingen, das beim Öffnen ein leises, quietschendes Geräusch von sich gab.

Hermine hielt sich dich bei Harry, während sie die Gräber absuchten; ihre Schritte knirschten leise im frisch gefallenen Schnee, aber sie hatten es aufgegeben sie zu verwischen. Auch wenn die Lage gefährlich war, in die sie sich begeben hatten, Hermine konnte nicht leugnen, dass der Friedhof ein feierlicher, friedlicher Ort war¸ selbst die Tatsache, dass es hier von Zeit zu Zeit spukte tat dem keinen Abbruch. Hermine musste sich an die Weihnachtstage des letzten Jahres erinnern. Eine starke Wehmut überkam sie in diesem Moment. Es war Heiligabend. Vor genau einem Jahr hatte sie um diese Zeit bei ihrer Mutter am Tisch gesessen, vor sich ein kulinarisches Desaster und neben sich ihren Vater, der schlechte Laune verbreitet hatte. Aber auch diese Erinnerung schien wie so viele andere ihrer Seele beraubt worden zu sein. Sie erinnerte sich noch daran, dass es ihr schlecht gegangen war, und dass sie danach im Bett gelegen hatte. Aber da war noch etwas, etwas das ihr Herz zum Klopfen brachte. Ein Gedanke, so flüchtig wie Nebel.

Es war die Erahnung von etwas schönem, etwas wohligem.

Hermine hielt inne und stützte sich an einem Grabstein ab, als sie ein Schwindel überkam. Es gelang ihr sich zu fangen. Sie hatte sich an diese Verwirrungen schon fast gewöhnt, die sie immer wieder überkamen, wusste sie zurück zu drängen. Das Herz begann ihr hart in der Brust zu klopfen und ihr Magen verkrampfte sich, als würden beide sich im Gegensatz zu ihrem Kopf erinnern. Hermine holte tief Luft. Die kalte Luft strömte in ihre Lungen; sie tat gut. Das Weihnachtslied aus der Kirche hallte leise in ihren Ohren nach.

,Alles klar?" fragte Harry ,Oder hast du-."

,Nein, keine Angst, Harry, ich habe keine Vision! Lass uns weitergehen." Ihr Blick glitt über den Grabstein und erkannte, dass darauf nicht der gesuchte Name stand. Sie gingen weiter. Viele der Gräber waren schon sehr alt, verwittert und mit Gestrüpp überwuchert, manche der Namen nicht mehr zu erkennen. Während die Weihnachtsmesse hinter den buntverglasten Fenstern zu ende ging, fanden sie Initialen und Namen berühmter Zaubererfamilien, aber nicht den Namen, den sie suchten, unter anderem ein Grab, auf neben dem Namen ,Ignotus" das dunkelmagische Symbol abgebildet war, nach dem Hermine in ihren Büchern gesucht hatte. Das Symbol der Heiligtümer des Todes. Harry interessierte sich in diesem Moment jedoch nur für das Grab seiner Eltern, was Hermine ihm kaum verübeln konnte und so zogen sie weiter.

,Wo dein Schatz ist, wird auch dein Herz sein." hörte sie Harry plötzlich murmeln. Er war vor einer granitenen, mit Flechten überzogenen Grabplatte stehengeblieben und sah auf die Inschrift hinab. Hermine trat neben ihn und las die Namen auf der Grabplatte. Kendra und Ariana Dumbledore. Harry starrte wortlos auf das Grab hinab, in dem Dumbledores Mutter und seine Schwester lagen. Hinter seinem Gesicht arbeitete es. Er hatte in letzten Wochen viel über das nachgedacht, was Dumbledore ihm vor seinem Tod gesagt hatte, aber vor allem darüber, was er ihm nicht gesagt hatte. Auch Hermine hatte eine Ausgabe von Lügen und Leben des Albus Dumbledore in ihrer Tasche, aber sie hatte es noch längst nicht durchgelesen, nicht nur weil sie das, was sie gesehen hatte, wütend gemacht, sondern auch weil sie vor lauter Recherche nicht mehr gewusst hatte, wo ihr der Kopf stand. Harrys Blick bekam etwas Wütendes.

,Ich will meine Eltern sehen." sagte er entschlossen und trat mit einer harschen Bewegung weg. Hermines wandte sich ebenfalls seufzend von dem Grab ab. Die Gerüchte um Dumbledores dunkle Vergangenheit schienen ihr beim Betrachten des Grabs auf eine unheimliche Weise Gestalt an zu nehmen. Aber trotzdem war in ihr, im Gegensatz zu Harry, kein Zweifel am guten Willen des ehemaligen Schulleiters. Aber andererseits hatte sie ihm auch nicht so nahe gestanden, wie Harry es getan hatte.

In diesem Moment musste sie wieder darüber nachdenken, wie wenig sie im Grunde alle voneinander wussten; wieviele Dinge ihr Harry vielleicht nicht erzählt hatte. Gedanken und Erinnerungen an Dumbledore, und seine eigene Familie, die er tief in sich vergraben hatte, und an die man nur durch Okklumentik gelangen konnte. Und sie musste mit einem üblen Gefühl in der Magengegend daran denken, was sie selbst Harry verheimlichte. Dass sie Professor Snape liebte, dass sie ein Geheimnis mit Phineas Nigellus hatte; dass die Verwirrung der letzten Wochen am gestrigen Abend in purer Verzweiflung gegipfelt war, und sie in der Nacht immer wieder Professor Snapes Augen vor sich gehabt hatte, Augen, die keinem kaltblütigen Mörder gehörten, sondern einem traurigen Mann.

Ihr Blick fiel auf ein Grab, dessen weißer Marmor in der Dunkelheit schimmerte. Ihr Atem ergoss sich aufgeregt in die eisige Kälte. Dort waren die Namen eingraviert, die sie suchten. _James und Lily Potter. _

,Harry." flüsterte sie ihm zu ,Hier sind sie!"

Der strubbelhaarige Junge trat an das Grab heran und wieder starrte er auf das Grab hinab, aber diesmal hatte sein Blick etwas überquellendes. Seine Augen wurden groß und wässrig. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Hermine wagte es nicht, ihn in diesem Moment zu berühren. Ihr Blick erhaschte den Spruch, der auf der Grabplatte eingraviert war.

_Das letzte, was besiegt werden wird ist der Tod..._

Harry las den Spruch leise murmelnd. ,Was soll das? Das ist ein Todesserspruch, oder nicht?"

Hermine schwieg kurz bevor sie sprach ,Nein, damit ist etwas anderes gemeint, Harry. Etwas ganz anderes. Keine dunkle Magie, sondern das Leben...nach dem Tod."

Das letzte Wort war kaum mehr als ein Hauchen. Hermine atmete leise ein.

_Das letzte, was besiegt werden wird, ist der Tod...die Schlange und der Grim ...bedeutet das, das jemand sterben wird…_

Ein Seitenblick auf Harry zeigte einen Jungen, der zu weinen begonnen hatte. Er versuchte noch eine Weile mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen gegen seine Tränen an zu kämpfen, bevor er sie schließlich mit einem leisen Aufschluchzer laufen ließ. Jetzt trat Hermine neben ihn und nahm seine Hand in ihre. Sie spürte das Zittern das durch sie ging, während er weinend auf das Grab seiner Eltern hinab sah, und plötzlich erblickte sie einen Menschen vor sich, der obwohl die ganze Zaubererwelt hinter ihm stand, der einsamste von allen war. Sie konnte sich kaum vorstellen, wie es war, keine Eltern mehr zu haben. Das Gefühl ganz allein in der Welt zu sein, war ihr fremd. Harry schluchzte jetzt heftig auf.

,Harry." Sie hob den Zauberstab und beschwor einen Kranz aus Blumen. Harry fing ihn auf und legte ihn aufs Grab. Nachdem er das Grab geschmückt hatte, sank er dankbar in Hermines Umarmung. ,Ich bin da." sagte sie und strich ihm über den Rücken. Einen Moment standen sie einfach nur da und sogar Hermine vergaß kurz alle Vorsicht.

* * *

Es schien als habe die alte Frau sie gefunden. Direkt vor den Ruinen des Hauses, in denen Harrys Eltern gestorben waren und das nun als Mahnmal noch immer in Godrics Hollow stand. Sie konnte kein Muggel sein, denn sie schien das Haus zu sehen, dass mit einem Zauber vor Muggelblicken geschützt war, und sie starrte sie an, als wüsste sie, dass sie kein altes Ehepaar, sondern Harry und Hermine waren. Trotz aller Bedenken von Seiten Hermines folgten sie der steinalten Frau, die sich als Bathilda ausgab in ihr Haus. Es war zwar schön aus der Kälte heraus zu kommen, doch dafür empfing sie das dunkle Haus mit einem üblen Geruch, bei dem Hermine ein verendetes Tier in den Sinn kam. Doch sie sprach ihren Gedanken nicht aus. Harry und sie folgten der verhutzelten Alten, die einst eine berühmte Historikerin gewesen war, und jetzt still vor ihnen herging, kaum fähig ihnen mehr als Winkzeichen zu geben. Sie schien nur aus grauer, eingefallener Haut, schlohweißem Haar und muffigem Stoff zu bestehen, so zerbrechlich, als würde sie sogleich auseinander fallen, wenn man es wagen sollte, sie zu berühren. Die Frau schälte sich mühsam aus Mantel und Schal und begann zu den Kerzenständern zu humpeln, die in ihrem Wohnzimmer verteilt waren. Überall an den Wanden standen Regale, die mit Büchern gefüllt waren, an den Wänden hingen Bilder, Zeichnungen und Fotos. Bücher lagen auch in Stapeln und aufgeschlagen auf Tischen und dem Sofa. Über allem erzählte eine dicke Staubschicht von Verwahrlosung. Insgesamt wirkte ihre Wohnung nicht, als würde sie darin noch leben. Bathilda begann mit zittrigen Händen die Kerzen an zu zünden und benutzte dabei Streichhölzer, statt ihren Zauberstab. Während Harry der alten Frau zur Hilfe eilte, sah sich Hermine weiter um, und entdeckte ein Buch, das auf einem Tisch neben einem Glasschrank, voll von altem Geschirr lag. Die Staubschicht auf ihm war noch nicht so dick wie im übrigen Zimmer. Es war ein Exemplar von Leben und Lügen des Albus Dumbledore. Als Hermine es vorsichtig aufschlug, entdeckte sie eine Notiz von Rita Kimmkorn. Hermine stieß leise Luft aus. Die Reporterin hatte die arme alte, verwirrte Frau ausgequetscht, wo es nur ging. Aber wie hatte sie es nur geschafft, an ihre Erinnerungen zu kommen, wenn Bathilda sogar vergessen hatte, dass sie zaubern konnte? Ein Pochen pulsierte auf ihrer Brust. Es war der Horkrux, der an ihrem Hals hing. Sie hatte Harry darum gebeten, ihn an diesem Abend zu übernehmen, da er ungestört vor das Grab seiner Eltern hatte treten sollen.

,Wissen sie wer das ist?" hörte sie Harry fragen. Als sie ihren Blick hob, sah er, dass er auf ein Bild deutete, das er vom Staub befreit hatte. ,Wer ist das?" fragte Harry wieder ,Dieser Mann?" Die alte starrte ihn nur ausdruckslos an. Sie war schon wieder im Begriff sich herum zu drehen.

,Was meinst du, Harry?" fragte Hermine.

,Das ist der Mann, der Gregorowitsch den Zauberstab gestohlen hat!"

,Der Mann aus seiner Erinnerung?"

Harry nickte. Die alte Frau ging mühevoll ein paar Schritte und deutete ihn Richtung Flur. Harry sah sie fragend an. ,Wir sollen gehen?"

Sie nickte diesmal nach oben. Harry schien zu verstehen. ,Sie will, dass wir nach oben gehen, Hermine. Vielleicht ist dort das Schwert!"

Das Pochen an Hermines Brust bäumte sich auf; die Alte hob ihre Hand und deutete wieder zur Decke.

,Na gut, dann gehen wir." sagte Hermine zögerlich. Sie war nicht begeistert von der Tatsache, der alten Frau nach oben zu folgen. Sie wirkte merkwürdig, sprach kein Wort und sie roch, als sei sie nicht alt, sondern schon längst tot.

Bathilda schüttelte den Kopf, und deutete auf Harry und dann auf sich. ,Sie will nur mich dabei haben." stellte Harry fest.

,Weiß sie überhaupt, wer du bist?" fragte Hermine zweifelnd. Der Horkrux an ihrer Brust pulsierte sanft weiter. Aber das hatte er schon oft getan. Hatte es in diesem Moment etwas zu bedeuten, oder sollten sie darauf vertrauen, dass Dumbledore dieser alten, verhutzelten Frau das Schwert gegeben hatte, damit sie es ihnen gab? Immerhin war das echte Schwert verschollen, während das falsche in einem Verließ in Gringotts lag.

,Sie soll mir das Schwert vermutlich allein gegen, nur mir." dachte Harry laut nach. ,Ich geh´ nach oben."

,Aber beeil dich!"

Harry nickte und folgte der alten Frau, die sich umwandte und mit schlurfenden Schritten zur Treppe ging. Hermine sah ihnen mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengrube nach. Ihre Hand fand wie von selbst zum Zauberstab, in ihrem Hosenbund und zog ihn unter dem Mantel hervor. Das Amulett pulsierte ruhig weiter.

Mit wenigen Schritten war sie bei dem Bild, das Harry vom Staub befreit hatte und betrachtete es. Der junge Mann neben dem jungen Dumbledore kam ihr bekannt vor, und es fiel ihr ein, dass sie dieses Foto schon einmal flüchtig gesehen hatte. In dem Schundbuch von Rita Kimmkorn, das sie einmal durchblättert hatte. Sie müsste es Harry sagen, wenn sie wieder zum Zelt zurückkehrten. In dem Buch würde sicherlich auch der Name des Mannes stehen. Auch wenn Kimmkorn einen Journalismus praktizierte, der verachtenswert und reißerisch war, und sie die Fakten zu ihren Gunsten verdrehte, die meisten davon stimmten. Hermines Blick glitt über das Gesicht des jungen Mannes, der neben Dumbledore stand. Er guckte leicht zur Seite und betrachte den jungen Albus; sein Blick hatte etwas leuchtendes, etwas-

Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen. Konnte das sein?

Plötzlich begann der Horkrux stärker zu pulsieren. Hermine trat erschrocken einen Schritt zurück und stieß dabei gegen einen Tisch. Ein Buch plumpste geräuschvoll zu Boden. Das Metall des Amuletts, das über ihrem Hemd hing, schien wärmer zu werden.

,Harry." rief sie seinen Namen. Ein Poltern ertönte über ihren. Die Dielen über ihr knarrten und seufzten. Sie lief zur Treppe.

,HARRY?"

Es kam keine Antwort. Stattdessen, spürte sie, wie der Horkrux um ihren Hals zu glühen begann und die Hitze durch den Stoff ihres Hemds drang. Wieder ertönte ein Poltern. Sie nahm drei Stufen auf einmal die schmale, steile Treppe hinauf, und stolperte dabei mehrmals. Sie tauchte in einem kleinen dunklen Flur ein.

Sie Harry dumpf hinter der Tür schreien. Es klang, als hätte er starke Schmerzen. Sie bemerkte kaum noch ihr Herzrasen, das ihr bis in den Kopf drang, als sie panisch in den Raum stürmte, in dem Harry geschrieen hatte. Für einen kurzen Moment erstarrte sie vor Schreck, als sie sah, dass eine riesige Schlange vor ihr aufbäumte und mit dem Schwanz peitschte. Was war mit der alten Frau geschehen?

Harry hatte sich auf ein Bett geflüchtet und starrte Nagini panisch an, während er sich den Kopf hielt. Ohne zu zögern hob Hermine ihren Zauberstab und schickte einen Schockzauber ab. Nagini wandte sich zur Seite; der rote Strahl verfehlte sie und zertrümmerte stattdessen ein Fenster hinter Harry. Glas spritzte durch das Zimmer, eisige Nachtluft strömte hinein. Hermine stürzte zum Bett und wich dabei einem umstürzenden Regal aus. Harry schrie wieder und hielt sich die Narbe. ,Er kommt, Hermine! Er kommt!" Plötzlich fiel sie, sie spürte kratzende Schuppen an ihrem Bein vorbeistreifen. Der Horkrux an ihrer Brust begann in einem schnelleren Rhythmus zu pochen und wurde so heiß, dass es sich anfühlte, als würde er sich durch den Stoff brennen. Hermine schaffte es, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen und sprang auf das Bett. Plötzlich spürte sie einen Ruck, im nächsten Moment einen reißenden Schmerz an ihrem Bein. Sie schrie. Harrys Hand umklammerte ihre und zog sie. Naginis Zähne bohrten sich durch ihren Schuh. Hermines klammerte sich an Harrys Hand, während sie mit der anderen versuchte ihren Zauberstab bei sich zu halten. Der Schmerz pulsierte scharf durch ihren Fuß, durch ihren Körper, bis in ihrem Kopf. Die Schlange. Es war keine Vision. Sie riss die Augen auf und starre in Naginis gelbe Augen. Sie kreischte vor Panik und Schmerz.

Würde sie jetzt sterben….sterben…_die Schlange und der Grim…heißt das, dass jemand sterben wird?_

Waren dies hier ihre letzten Augenblicke? Würde sie nie mehr atmen? Und lachen. Und sich erinnern?

,Harry." schrie sie verzweifelt dem Jungen entgegen, der sich mit einem Mal von ihr zu entfernen schien.

Professor Snapes Augen blitzten vor ihr auf. Bilder. Wärme. Kaum mehr als ein Aufzucken. Sie schmeckte Haut, roch einen Geruch der fremd und vertraut zu gleich war. Sie hörte eine Stimme die murmelte, und sie am Ohr kitzelte. _Wir sehen uns zum Tee, Hermine, ich verspreche es….verspreche es, hörst du…_

Eine Stimme, die so vertraut war, dass Hermine erbleichte. Lippen drückten sich auf ihre. Lippen, warm, weich, vor Verzweiflung zitternd…Professor Snapes Stimme berührte ihr Ohr, doch sprach sie wie aus weiter Ferne …._verspreche es, hörst du…versprochen …versprochen…_

Mit einem Ruck verschwand der Schmerz. Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und schrie einen Fluch. Er krachte in einen Spiegelschrank, ließ das Glas zerbersten und sprang wieder zu ihnen zurück. Der heiße Strahl streifte so nah an ihnen vorbei, dass sie seine Hitze spüren konnte. Harry musste leben. Sie musste leben. Sie spürte, wie der Horkrux sich durch den Stoff ihres Hemds brannte. Dieser Schmerz war es, der sie in die Wirklichkeit zurückbrachte. Der Mut der Verzweiflung ließ Hermine all das, was in ihren Kopf gebrochen war, beiseite schieben. Sie durfte nicht aufgeben. Nicht jetzt. Halb von Harry gezogen, halb hinter ihm herhastend, wichen sie der hervorschnellenden Schlange aus, sie sprangen rückwärts. Hermine feuerte einen letzten Fluch auf die Schlange ab, deren Kopf an den Bettpfosten klatschte. Im nächsten Moment fielen sie. Hermine nahm kaum den Herzschlag wahr, der hart ihr bis in den Hals klopfte, nicht den brennenden Schmerz, den der Horkrux auf ihrer Haut verursachte. Voldemort war auf dem Weg nach Godrics Hollow. Aber er würde sie nicht finden!

Die Zeit schien plötzlich stehen zu bleiben. Sie schrie den Federzauber, und umklammerte Harry dabei. Sie fielen auf frostigen Boden, und rollten zur Seite. Harry schrie auf und fasste sich an die Stirn. Als er die Augen aufriss, sah sie, dass sie glasig waren. Er starrte in die Luft, und gab etwas tonloses von sich. Hermine hatte keine Zeit darüber nach zu denken, sie zog seinen starren Körper an sich, schloss die Augen und dachte an einen vertrauten Ort, der weit genug weg lag. _Forest of Dean. _

Kaum da sie auf dem Waldboden aufgekommen waren, löste sich Hermine. Sie griff hastig unter ihren Pullover und zerrte an dem Horkrux, der noch immer auf ihrer Haut brannte. Sie stöhnte vor Schmerz als sie merkte, dass das Amulett festhaftete. Das Pochen war noch immer stark, auch wenn das Brennen nachgelassen hatte. Das Gefühl, das Metall von Körper zu bekommen zu wollen war übermächtig. Und so tat sie das Einzige was ihr einfiel und sprach einen Abtrennzauber. Es war ein letzter reißender Schmerz, bevor das Amulett endlich im Schnee landete. Hermine sackte in sich zusammen, und seuftze laut. Die Erkenntnis, die nur eine Minute zuvor über sie hineingebrochen war, drängte sich in ihren Kopf zurück, doch ihr Schädel protestierte, wenn sie nur versuchte daran zu denken. Harry begann neben ihr zu zucken und zu stöhnen. Sie rührte sich wieder und machte sich daran das Zelt auf zu bauen. Ihre Handbewegungen gingen wie automatisch, so oft hatte sie das Zelt ab und wieder aufgebaut. Nur zwei Minuten später stand es in voller Größe auf der Lichtung, in der sie gelandet waren. Ein Blick auf die zuckende und stöhnende Gestalt Harrys, der inzwischen wie sie wieder seine eigenes Aussehen angenommen hatte, zeigte, dass sie vorsichtig sein musste. Sie schwang den Zauberstab und ließ ihn hinein schweben. Danach ließ sie mehrere Decken folgen, die sich eine nach der anderen auf seinen Körper niederlegten. Doch all ihre Bewegungen waren hastig und zittrig. Sie fühlte sich müde und ausgelaugt, doch gleichzeitig brannte helle Aufregung in ihr. Ihr Magen schmerzte, und zog sich zusammen. Das, was sie in ihrer Todesangst in ihrem Kopf gesehen hatte, führte nur zu einem Schluss. Zu einem Schluss, der Hermine beinahe auflachen ließ, weil plötzlich alles so unfassbar klar war. Weil sie sich plötzlich fragte, warum sie die Unfassbarkeit solange zugelassen hatte, und zugleich bäumte sich in ihr ein Gefühl von unglaublicher Wut auf. Das Gefühl beraubt worden zu sein, ein seltsames schlafwandlerisches Gefühl zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit. Hermine spürte, dass ihr Körper zu zittern begann. Das Fläschen mit dem Diptam, mit dem sie ihre Wunde versorgte, wollte ihr beinahe auf der Hand fallen.

Ein Name lag ihr zärtlich auf der Zunge. _Severus. _

Sie stellte die Phiole beiseite und humpelte zum Zelt hinaus. Sie konnte keine Sekunde länger mehr warten. Sie holte das Bild von Phineas Nigellus hervor und rief ihn. Einmal, zweimal. Bis er schließlich erschien.

Sie hatte kaum einen schützenden Baumstamm erreicht, als der gemalte Mann in seinem Bildrahmen auftauchte. Hermine verpasste ihm nicht einmal eine Augenbinde. Was sah er schon außer Dunkelheit und Bäumen? War jetzt nicht alles egal? Professor Snape hatte sie geküsst.

Seine Augen. Severus Snape. Jetzt ergab alles einen Sinn. Ein Seufzer des Verstehens verließ ihre Kehle und ergoss sich weiß in die winterliche Luft. Er war kein Fremder. Sie kannte ihn. Sie hatte es nur vergessen. Sie musste plötzlich trocken aufschluchzen.

Phineas sah sie erwartungsvoll an und machte keine Anstalten los zu wettern. Einen Moment starrte sie in die schwarzen Augen des ehemaligen Schulleiters. Er wartete.

,Ist er noch immer melancholisch?" fragte sie mit trockener Kehle.

,Ja, Mädchen." antwortete er ruhig. ,Zuweilen zerreißt es einem schier das Herz."

,Sie sagten, das Kollegium hasst ihn?"

, Er erträgt es mit Würde, Mädchen. Er würde alles für diese Schule tun. Sie liegt ihm am Herzen."

Phineas Ton war ernst und feierlich.

,Er wollte dass ich das Bild finde, nicht wahr? Deswegen haben sie sich damals geräuspert."

,Ja, Mädchen."

Hermine holte tief Luft, und wischte sich über die Augen, in denen die Tränen standen.

,Hat er nach mir gefragt?"

Phineas seuftze ergeben. , Professor Snape dreht oft abends unruhig seine Runden im Büro. Er wartet auf mich und meinen Bericht.. Er fragt jedes Mal nach deinem Zustand."

Eine Träne kroch beißend über ihre von der Kälte gerötete Wange. In der Ferne rief eine Eule. Die Luft knisterte vor Kälte und Anspannung.

,Ist das wahr?"

,Es ist wahr, sowahr ich Phineas Nigellus Black heiße." sagte der ölfarbene Mann ernst.

Hermine öffnete den Mund, und schloss ihn wieder. Eine Weile war totenstill.

,Forest of Dean." sagte sie schließlich, leise seufzend, und schob das Bild in das Täschen zurück.

tbc

* * *

danke fürs lesen! Lg Miri


	96. Chapter 96

**16. Wiedersehen **

Eine Weile verharrte Hermine an dem Baum, an dem sie das Gemälde herausgeholt hatte. Sie hatte ihren Standort verraten. An den Mann, der Stunden zuvor noch der Feind gewesen war. Ein Schwindel stieg in ihr auf, während die Wunde, die Naginis Biss hinterlassen hatte, leise zu pochen begann. In der Ferne rief noch immer die Eule. Ein Knistern drang durch die Stille. Hermine horchte auf, und musste fast auflachen, als sie sah, dass es ein Vogel war, der aus einem Gestrüpp brach und davonflatterte.

Mit langsamen Schritten humpelte sie zum Zelt zurück. Hatte es überhaupt einen Zweck über all das nachzudenken? Reue zu empfinden? Sie hatte kaum den Zelteingang erreicht, als sie sich eingestehen musste, dass sie keine Reue empfand. Aufregung, ja. Angst vor dem, was noch vor ihr verborgen lag. Aber da war noch ihre übermächtige Neugier, die alles überragte. Und die Gewissheit, dass etwas geschehen war, dass von einem _obliviate_ aus Severus Snapes Hand in die Finsternis des Vergessens verbannt worden war.

Severus Snape hat dich geküsst. Professor Snape. _Er heißt Severus. Severus. _

Ihr Herz begann bei diesem Gedanken plötzlich hart zu klopfen, ihr Gesicht verzerrte sich, und einen Moment wusste sie nicht, ob vor unfassbarer Freude, dass dieses bohrende, unterschwellige schreckliche Gefühl des Erahnens, endlich vorbei war, oder ob aus Wut dem Mann gegenüber, der dies mit ihr gemacht hatte. Wenn dieser Mann, der im Büro des Schulleiters saß, der Mann aus ihrer Erinnerung war, dann würde er kommen. Er würde kommen und ihr alles erklären. Sie musste nur warten. Einatmen. Ausatmen. Harry braucht dich!

Harry lag unruhig unter seinen Decken und stöhnte im Schlaf. Er war in einem Art fiebrigen Zustand und murmelte leise. Er schien jemanden an zu flehen. Von Zeit zu Zeit ging ein starkes Zucken durch seinen Körper. Hermine wusch ihm den Schweiß von der Stirn und machte sich dann daran, den roten Fleck, den der Horkrux auf ihrer Brust hinterlassen hatte, und den Biss an ihrem Fuß mit Diptam zu behandeln. Sie achtete weder auf den kribbelnden Schmerz, oder das Pochen in ihrem Fuß, sogar den Schwindel den sie empfand, beachtete sie nicht weiter.

Ihre Gedanken drehten sich um den Mann in ihren Gedanken, um den Kuss, den er ihr gegeben hatte, um den Geschmack seiner Haut, das Gefühl seiner Lippen auf ihren. Seine Worte, die ihr ins Ohr geflüstert hatte, während er sie festgehalten hatte. Trotz der Zärtlichkeit dieser Worte klangen sie in ihrer Erinnerung gehetzt und panisch.

,Severus." hörte sie sich plötzlich murmeln. Ein Gefühl von Vertrautheit stieg in ihr auf. Sie stand auf und machte mit zittrigen Händen Tee in ihrem Kessel. Ja, sie musste warten. Aber das Warten machte sie wahnsinnig, fast schwindelig. Gedanken brachen durch ihren Kopf und brachten ihr Herz zum rasen, kaum da es sich beruhigt hatte. Wut. Freude. Hoffnung. Alles was sie tat, schien schlafwandlerisch zu sein, es war fast, als stände sie neben sich und betrachtete ein anderes Mädchen mit zerzausten braunem Haar und nachdenklichem, verhärmten Gesicht, das sich um den dunkelhaarigen Jungen kümmerte. Hermine goss sich, nachdem der Tee fertig war, eine Tasse ein und setzte sich wieder zu Harry ans Bett. Er stöhnte noch immer im Schlaf und sein angstverzerrtes Gesicht erzählte davon, dass er schlimme Dinge sah. Er war krank, und würde bestimmt heute Nacht nicht aufwachen. Hermine wachte weiter neben ihm. Stunde um Stunde, während ihr Blick immer wieder zum Eingang des Zeltes schweifte und auf jeden Schatten, und jede Lichtveränderung achtete. Sie spürte, dass sie müde wurde. Ein leichter Schwindel überkam sie, begleitet mit dem Pochen in ihrem Fuß. Es war Naginis Biss, der sich wieder meldete. Sie begann in ihrem Täschen zu suchen. Aber sie hatte kaum etwas mitgenommen außer dem Diptam und ein paar Stärkungstränken. Sie kannte noch ein paar kleinere Heilzauber, aber die würden ihr nicht weiterhelfen. Sie überlegte, was sie tun konnte. Wenn es sich um eine Vergiftung handelte, dann half nur ein komplex-gebrauter Trank oder-

Harry stöhnte auf, und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

,Harry." rief sie seinen Namen ,Harry. Bist du wach?" Sie stupste ihn leicht an, doch es tat sich nichts. Harry wachte nicht auf. Sein Körper bäumte sich leicht auf und erschlaffte wieder. ,Nein... geh weg!" stieß er hervor, drehte sein Gesicht zur Seite und vergrub es im Kissen. Hermine, die wusste, dass nicht sie gemeint war, seufzte leise. Ihre Tasse Tee noch immer in den Händen ging sie zum Zelteingang und trat hinaus. Sie ging einige Schritte und blieb stehen. ,Ich habe Tee gemacht, hörst du." flüsterte sie in die kalte Luft, obwohl sie sicher war, dass sie niemand hörte. Sie ging weiter und ließ ihren Blick zwischen den Bäumen und dem Gestrüpp umherschweifen. ,Ich weiß, was du gemacht hast, hörst du? Ich weiß es!" Ihre Stimme bekam etwas Zittriges. ,Ich habe die ganze Zeit an dich gedacht."

Die Dunkelheit antwortete nur mit Stille.

,Hörst du!" zischte sie wütend und warf ihre Tasse von sich. Sie zerschmetterte an einem Baumstamm. Die Scherben fielen mit einem matten Geräusch in den Schnee ,Ich weiß, was du getan hast." presste sie verzweifelt zwischen ihren Lippen hervor. Sie spürte erneut einen Schwindel in sich hochsteigen. Sie wankte und suchte Halt an einem Baumstamm.

Impulsiv zog sie ihren Zauberstab und sprach einen Patronus. Der silberne Otter erhob sich leuchtend in die Dunkelheit, schwebte mit einer fließenden Bewegung zu einem großen Ast hoch und umrundete ihn. Hermine wusste, dass das was sie tat, gedankenlos war, aber ihr blieb dennoch nichts anderes übrig. Er musste wissen, wo sie war. Ihr Patronus verwandelte sich in dem Moment, als sie sich an den Kuss erinnerte in die silberne Krähe, die ihren Schnabel aufreißend, eine Runde über einen Baumwipfel flog. Dieser Wald war groß, und vermutlich verirrten sich nicht viele Todesser hierhin. Sie ließ ihren Zauberstab kreisen, die Krähe über durch das Geäst tauchen und sie Runde um Runde geschmeidig ihre Bahnen ziehen. Mit jeder Minute die verging, stieg die Spannung in ihrem Körper, und das Pochen in ihrem Fuß schien an zu schwellen. Hermine fühlte, dass sie sich trotz ihres Tatendrangs schwach fühlte. Ihre Hand begann zu zittern, während sie den Patronus eine weitere Runde drehen ließ. Sie hielt noch ein paar Minuten durch bevor die Kraft sie verließ. Ihre Hände suchten verzweifelt an der vereisten Rinde Halt. Der Patronus löste sich in einiger Entfernung in silbrigen Fäden auf. Er verschwand wie ein Irrlicht, das gerade noch als Lichtpunkt zwischen den Baumstämmen getanzt hatte. Hermine sank zu Boden und holte Luft. Der Schwindel war jetzt so stark, dass sie innehalten musste. Ihr Kopf kam am Baumstamm zum Erliegen; ihre Hand klammerte sich verzweifelt um den Zauberstab, um ihn nicht fallen zu lassen.

Hermine Atem ging schwer, als sie versuchte gegen den starken Schwindel an zukämpfen, der sie erfasst hatte. Es war die Wunde am Fuß. Naginis Biss. Sie fühlte sich mit einem Mal unendlich schwach. Und müde. Die Landschaft schien vor ihr zu verschwimmen. Die Bäume, der Mond, der durch das Geäst, verborgen hinter Wolkenfetzen auf sie hinab schien. Hermine schloss die Augen und holte schwer Luft. Schwärze überkam sie mit einem leichten Flackern.

,Harry." murmelte sie den Namen ihres besten Freundes. Er brauchte sie. Sie konnte jetzt nicht einschlafen. Nicht hier, an diesem Baum. War ihr nicht vorhin noch in den Sinn gekommen, was sie tun konnte? War es nicht so einfach? Sie holte ihr Täschen hervor und griff hinein. ,_Accio_ Beutel!" sagte sie. Sie spürte das Leder an ihre Hand klatschen und umgriff es. Sie griff in den Beutel und wühlte darin herum. Hatte ihr nicht schon im ersten Schuljahr in der ersten Zaubertrankstunde dieses Wort auf der Zunge gelegen, während Professor Snape ihre in die Höhe gestreckte geflissentlich Hand übersehen hatte? Sie musste beinahe lächeln, als sie auf den Stein in ihrer Hand hinab sah. ,Ein Bezoar hilft gegen fast alle Vergiftungen, Professor Snape." Sie steckte ihn hastig in den Mund und ließ sich an den Baumstamm sinken. ,Sehr gut, Miss Granger." nuschelte sie mit vollem Mund. Sie schloss die Augen und drückte den Stein auf ihrer Zunge an ihren Gaumen. Ein Prickeln ging von dem Stein aus, erst schwach, dann immer stärker werdend. Ein Gefühl der Befreiung breitete sich in kleinen Schüben durch ihren ganzen Körper aus. Das Prickeln durchdrang jeden Winkel, gleich einer erlösenden Welle und floss bis zum Ursprung ihrer Schwäche. Das Pochen in ihrem Fuß wurde schwächer, bäumte sich schließlich ein letztes Mal auf und verschwand. Hermine holte tief, wie ein Ertrinkender Luft und riss die Augen auf. Sie spuckte den Stein auf ihre Hand zurück, und gab einen Laut der Erleichterung von sich. ,Sehr gut, Miss Granger." sagte sie wieder, doch diesmal war ihre Stimme beinahe tonlos. Sie spürte wie ihr Gesicht sich verzerrte. Mit einem Seufzer kämpfte sie gegen das Gefühl weinen zu wollen, an. Ihr Körper zitterte vor Enttäuschung, aber auch die Kälte machte sich bemerkbar, und biss in jede Stelle Haut, die nicht bedeckt war. Ihr Atem ergoss sich weiß in die kalte Luft. Mit einem Seufzen steckte sie den Stein weg, und wandte sich um.

Plötzlich blitzte in einiger Entfernung etwas auf. Hermine hielt erschrocken inne, und starrte auf die Stelle, an der eben noch das Licht gewesen war. Sie war wieder dunkel. Ihr Herz klopfte ihr mit einem Mal bis hoch in den Hals. Sie fixierte die Stelle mit ihrem Blick, schlang dabei die Arme gegen die Kälte um sich. Wieder erschien das Licht, schimmernd und leuchtend. Ihr Herz sackte in ihr in den Magen, und hüpfte wieder hinauf bis in ihren Kopf. Es begann mit einem mal zu hämmern, als wolle es sich aus ihrer Brust befreien. Das Adrenalin schoss ihr durch die Adern und elektrisierte sie. Alles in ihr begann zu kribbeln, ihre Brust, Hände und ihr Bauch vor Aufregung zu zittern. Sie trat hastig ein paar Schritte vor. Das Licht schwebte nun in hinter den Baumstämmen, entlang, langsam, als würde es schreiten. Hermine begann zu laufen.

Das Licht schritt langsam weiter, blieb von Zeit zu Zeit stehen. Es machte keine Anstalten, zu fliehen. Sie wusste, dass das Licht für sie bestimmt war. Es gab keinen Zweifel daran. Hermine fühlte noch immer den Nachklang der Schwäche in sich, die Naginis Gift in ihr hinterlassen hatte, mehrmals musste sie kurz innehalten und den Schwindel mit einem tiefen Atemzug vertreiben. Sie schob das schlechte Gewissen, sich immer weiter vom Zelt zu entfernen und Harry allein zu lassen, beiseite. Alles, was in diesem Moment zählte, war zu diesem Licht zu kommen. Dieses Licht war gute Magie. Es war ein Patronus, der auf sie wartete, der ihr den Weg weisen sollte. Wie ein Schlafwandler setzte sie weiter Schritt vor Schritt. Frostiger Boden knirschte unter ihren Füßen, Geäst knackte leise, und vermengte sich mit dem Geräusch ihres heftig gehenden Atems. Es hatte keinen Zweck darüber nach zu denken. Es hätte zuviel Kraft gekostet. Sie musste sich konzentrieren. Auf den Weg, der vor ihr lag. Auf den nächsten Schritt. Der Patronus wartete auf sie. Nur auf sie. Dieses Gefühl war berauschend und trieb sie an.

Sie hastete zwischen Bäumen entlang, streifte kahles Geäst. Vögel flohen vor ihrer Gestalt. Sie erreichte eine Lichtung. Das Licht, das verheißungsvoll schimmerte, schwebte hinter einem Baum hervor.

Hermine blieb stehen und betrachtete das Lichtwesen gebannt. Es war eine Hirschkuh aus leuchtend weißem Licht. Sie zog einen Schweif aus silbrigem Fluidum hinter sich her, während sie in die Mitte der Lichtung schritt. Hermine starrte gebannt auf das schöne Lichtwesen.

Das Tier sah sie still an, und wandte dann seinen Kopf ab. Es machte ein paar Schritte, und imselben Moment zerfloss es zu einer anderen Form. Ein Otter schoss durch die Luft, und erhob sich, einen Schweif aus silbrigem Licht hinter sich herziehend. Er drehte eine Runde über ihrem Kopf, senkte sich nieder, und streifte, kurz bevor er sich wieder in die Lüfte erhob ihr Haar. Hermine beobachtete den Flug des Patronus verwundert, und gleichzeitig mit einem Gefühl der Vertrautheit. Als sie ihren Blick senkte, erblickte sie eine Gestalt. Sie musste gerade hinter demselben Baum, hervor getreten sein, wie die silberne Hirschkuh. Sie war in einem schwarzen Umhang gekleidet. Schwarze Augen sahen ihr aus einem hakennasigen, bleichen Gesicht entgegen, das von strähnigen, schwarzem Haar umrahmt wurde.

Professor Snape starrte sie an und ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken. Der Patronus löste sich auf. Hermine stand regungslos da, nicht fähig auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Ihr Blick wurde von seinen Augen gefangen genommen. Sie sah, dass sein Mund zitterte, doch er sagte nichts. Sein Blick vibrierte; sein Atem ergoss sich in zittrigen Schüben in die kalte Nachtluft.

,Du-." krächzte sie, und spürte einen zärtlichen Schauer durch ihren Körper fahren, doch gleichzeitig bäumte sich Wut in ihr auf. Sie kannte diesen Mann. Sie kannte dieses Gesicht, diese Augen, die Art, wie er seine Mundwinkel verzog. Ein Schwall von unterschiedlichsten Gefühlen, bemächtigte sich ihres Körpers, dieselben Gefühle, die sie all die Monate geplagt hatten, doch in diesem Moment waren sie scharf und überwältigend. Sein reuevoller Blick schien sich in sie zu bohren.

,Ich weiß- was du getan hast." presste sie heiser hervor. ,Ich weiß es."

Er trat einen Schritt näher und blieb vor ihr stehen, als wage er sich nicht weiter.

,Verzeih mir." stieß er hervor. ,Verzeih mir, Hermine."

,Die ganze Zeit." erwiderte sie, und gab einen trockenen Schluchzer von sich. ,D- die ganzen Monate-."

Eine Hand kroch plötzlich unter seinem Umhang hervor und zog ihn von seinen Schultern. Hermine starrte in seine Augen, während er versuchte ihr den Stoff über die Schultern zu legen. Ein leichter Geruch von Schweiß und altem Regen stieg ihr in Nase. Sie sog ihn leise ein, und wusste, dass sie ihn kannte. Als sie sah, dass er nur eine Hand benutzte, weil er in der anderen etwas hielt, streckte sie ihre Hand aus und half ihm hastig den Umhang über ihre Schultern zu legen. Der warme Stoff vertrieb die beißende Kälte. Er fühlte sich so vertraut an, dass sie wieder aufschluchzen musste. Ihr Blick glitt kurz zu dem Gegenstand, den er in seiner anderen Hand hielt. Er war länglich und in Stoff gewickelt.

,Ich hasse dich- hasse dich, ich-." brach es aus ihr hervor. ,Hasse dich-."

Der Mann vor ihr streckte seine rechte Hand und legte sie ihr auf die Schulter. Seine Hand grub sich zaghaft in den Stoff. Hermine fühlte wie ihr Körper wieder zu zittern begann. Der Nachklang der Todesangst, die sie empfunden hatte, als sie in Naginis Augen geblickt hatte, erfasste sie. Die Angst, ihn nie wieder zu sehen.

Er war es. Severus. Ihr Severus. Jetzt war alles so klar. Sie musste beinahe lächeln. Sie hob ihre Hand und berührte seine Wange. Seine Haut war warm. Er war keine Einbildung. Der Mann vor ihr reagierte auf diese Berührung. Er zog sie plötzlich an sich, und schlang seine Arme mit einem tiefen Seufzer der Erleichterung um sie und drückte ihr Gesicht an seine Lippen. Der Gegenstand fiel mit einem matten Geräusch auf den frostigen Boden. Hermine verschwand in der Höhlung seiner festen Umarmung. Sie trieb sich ihm ihrerseits entgegen und vergrub mit einem tiefen Aufschluchzer ihr Gesicht im schwarzen Stoff seiner zitternden Brust.

tbc…

* * *

Lilian84: Ja,klar, ich weiß auch nicht, was in mich gefahren ist. Freut mich, dass du dich freust ggg. Ich weiß allerdings nicht, ob es noch viele chaps werden. Ich habe das Gefühl. Ich habe langsam alles gesagt, was ich sagen wollte.

sepsis: Ja, wie du siehst, wollte ich nicht mehr ewig warten,bis sie wieder aufeinander treffen. Im nächsten chap wird es noch weiter ausgeführt.

mija-ela: Er hat es ja die ganze Zeit geahnt,und er kann eins und eins zusammen zählen. Wie du an diesem Chapumschwer erkennen kannst ggg. Vielen Dank fürs Drücken, ich drück dich zurück, und wünsch dir noch viel Spaß.

Ester: Beantwortet dies deine Frage? Danke für dein liebes review. ggg GLG Miri

Vielen lieben Dank für euren Zuspruch. Der hat echt gut getan.

Beim nächsten Mal dann das Kapitel, dass mir sehr am Herzen liegt und mir schon seit Monaten im Kopf umherschwirrt. Lg Miri


	97. Chapter 97

**17. ****Finite Incantatem**

Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are

I had to find you  
Tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart

Tell me your secrets  
And ask me your questions  
Oh let's go back to the start

_coldplay –the scientist_

Eine Weile verharrten sie in ihrer Umklammerung, ohne sich zu rühren. Fest an ihn gepresst, spürte Hermine seine Hände zittrig durch ihr Haar streichen, sein Kinn an ihrer Stirn und das Zittern seiner Brust an ihrer Wange. Die Kraft schien in ihren Körper zurück zukehren. Und doch zitterte auch sie. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper, während sie versuchte gegen ihre Tränen an zu kämpfen. Sie wagte es nicht ihr Gesicht aus den warmen, schwarzen Falten zu heben, ganz so als würde sie aus einem schönen Traum erwachen, wenn sie es täte. Ihre Hände wanderten seinen Rücken hoch und runter, griffen immer wieder in den Stoff, und strichen fordernd darüber. Er war keine Illusion. Er war hier, bei ihr. Spürte er das harte Pochen in ihrer Brust?

,Hermine." hörte sie ihn plötzlich ihren Namen murmeln. In seiner Stimme schwang ein bittender Unterton mit. Sie spürte einen vibrierenden Hauch auf ihrem Haar, als er es küsste. ,Hermine." murmelte er wieder. Jetzt waren es seine Hände die ihren Körper umfuhren, und ihn an sich pressten. Es war zu spät. Der Klang ihres Namens aus seinem Mund ließ den letzten Rest Selbstbeherrschung brechen. Während sich ihre Hände wieder und wieder in seinen Rücken gruben, begann sie hemmungslos zu weinen. Ihr Name, er klang schön aus seinem Mund- als würde er darin vibrieren. Sie wollte nicht mehr stark sein, sie wollte schwach sein und immer weiter sinken, bis seine Wärme sie umgab wie eine schützende Höhle, und so wollte sie verharren, und Harry vergessen, der im Zelt lag und mit seinen Visionen kämpfte, sie wollte vergessen, dass Ron sie verlassen hatte, und sie nun allein mit Harry durch das Land zog, hilflos, ohne Plan, auf der Suche nach den Horkruxen. Sie wollte vergessen, dass sie noch vor Stunden Naginis Biss gespürt hatte, während die Todesangst durch sie pulsiert war, und vor wenigen Minuten ein Bezoar ihr Leben gerettet hatte. Sie wollte vergessen, dass ihr Leben wahnsinnig und gefährlich geworden war. Vielleicht war es möglich, wenn sie sich nie mehr aus dieser Umarmung löste-

Hermine hob ihren Kopf und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die nassen Augen. Sie suchte hastig Severus Lippen. Er drückte sie ihr gierig entgegen, doch sein Kuss war sanft und vorsichtig. Ihr Magen verkrampfte sich vor ungeahntem Glück. Ein süßer Schauer brach in ihren Bauch. Sie presste ihn an sich, und holte sich einen weiteren Kuss von seinem Mund. Es fühlte sich richtig an. So richtig. Sie kannte diese Lippen. Ihren Geschmack und das Glück sie zu berühren. Wie in einem Rausch küssten sie sich gierig weiter, während ihre Erkenntnis immer mehr Form annahm.

,Severus." murmelte sie gegen seine Lippen, nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und drückte seine Wange an ihren Mund. Sie wollte sagen: Ich hasse dich dafür, was du getan hast. Ich hasse dich. Ich hasse dich-, immer und immer wieder. Aber die Worte blieben ihr im Mund stecken. Der Mann, der sie in den Armen hielt, zitterte am ganzen Leib, als würde er weinen, aber als sie sein Gesicht hob und betrachtete, konnte sie keine Tränen entdecken. Aber die Art wie er die anstarrte erzählte davon, wieviel Kraft es ihm kostete, sich zusammen zu reißen. Eine Weile konnte sie nichts anderes tun, als mit den Händen über sein Gesicht zu fahren, und die warme Haut seiner Wangen zu spüren. Er ließ es geschehen und sah sie dabei an. Diese Augen. Ein Gefühl, das so vertraut war, dass es nicht trügerisch sein konnte, brach in ihrem Bauch. Es war süß, warm und kribbelig. Dies war nicht der Mann vom Turm, und nicht der Mensch, den er in ihren Erinnerungen hinterlassen hatte.

Dies war Severus. Ihr Severus.

Sie ließ sich wieder in seine Umarmung ziehen und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter. Severus Hände strichen beruhigend und geduldig über ihren Rücken, bis der letzte Schluchzer der Erleichterung ihre Kehle verlassen und das starke Zittern ihres Körpers nachgelassen hatte.

Nach einer Weile löste er sich sachte, so dass er sie ansehen konnte.

Sei seufzte leise ,Ich muss zurück. Harry ist sehr krank, er ist ganz allein-." Severus drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund. Hermine schloss die Augen und genoss die Berührung seiner warmen Lippen, die wie sein Blick um Vergebung baten. Es tat gut. Aber es änderte nichts daran, dass sie bald gehen musste. Das Bild ihres besten Freundes blitzte vor ihr auf, wie er sich im Bett wälzte und voller Qual stöhnte.

,Ich muss-."

Wieder vergrub sie sich in seiner Umarmung, und er zog sie an sich. Hermine spürte ein starkes Zittern durch seinen Körper gehen, als er sie erneut gegen sich trieb. Ein Zittern, das von einem Seufzen begleitet wurde, erzählte davon wie erregt er von der Nähe ihres Körpers war. Auch sie spürte einen süßen Schauer, der ihren Lenden erfasste. Ihr Körper schien überall zu kribbeln und auf den Druck seines Körpers zu reagieren. Er war so berauschend, dass sie fast vergaß, dass sie von eisigkalter Nacht und dunklem Wald umgeben waren. Sie seufzte leise. Severus Hand wanderte weiter und war plötzlich verschwunden. Hermine hörte das Rascheln von Stoff, spürte das leichte Zittern eines angestrengten Arms, und plötzlich fühlte sie angewärmtes Holz einer Zauberstabspitze an ihrer Schläfe.

,Was-."

,Keine Angst." sagte er leise. ,Es ist eine Art Finite Incantatem." Hermine hörte wie er einen Spruch murmelte, und noch bevor sie fragen konnte, was mit ihr geschah, flatterten Bilder vor ihr auf. Die Welt um sie herum verschwand. Severus Gesicht. Der dunkle Himmel über ihr. Das Geschrei der Eule. Die kalte Nachtluft.

Plötzlich blitzte Severus vor ihr auf. Severus, der am Schreibtisch saß, das Gesicht halb hinter seinem strähnigen Haarvorhang verborgen. Das Kerzenlicht, harte Schatten in sein Gesicht werfend, während er die Spitze einer Feder putzte. Er, den Kopf hebend, sein dunkler Blick vibrierend; ein scheues Lächeln über seine Lippen huschend.

Das Bild wechselte.

Der Kerker, dämmrig, nach Essig riechend. Severus Gesicht, sie anstarrend, wütend verzogen, den Zauberstab senkend. ,Meinen sie, es bedarf der Leglimentik, um zu erkennen, was sie sich da in ihrem Köpflein zusammendichten?" fragt er spöttisch. Sie, im Bett kauernd, zum Fenster hinaus sehend, plötzlich mit einem Seufzer ihr Gesicht im Kissen vergrabend. Ein Körper an sie gepresst, eine warme Stirn auf ihrer, hastiger Atem. Eine Stimme, die sie ihr ins Gesicht speit ,Was glaubst du, auf wen du dich einlässt, he? Du weißt nicht im Geringsten, wer ich bin-."

Das Flackern wurde stärker und vermehrte sich. Immer mehr Bilder stohlen sich in ihr Gedächtnis zurück, und füllten die Leere aus, die sie hinterlassen hatten. Aus dem dumpfen pochenden Ahnung wurde Gewissheit. Sie schwoll an und wuchs mit jedem Gedanken. Severus Gestalt. Sein Gesicht. Wutverzerrt, unruhig, blass und krank, ruhig schlafend, halb unter seinem Haar begraben, in Verzückung verzogen, streng und unnachgiebig, starrend, und ihr verfallen-

Hermines Hände griffen nach etwas, an dem sie sich festklammern konnte, während ihr Körper unter der Last des Zaubers zu zucken begann. Eine Hand umgriff ihre und drückte sie. Ihr leises Stöhnen drang kaum zu ihr durch. Eine Szene drängte sich in ihr Gedächtnis.

_Dort ist er. Ihr Herz klopft vor Freude. Es ist Severus. Ihr Severus. Er steht vor dem Kamin, in dem das Feuer den Salon mit einem matten Schimmer bedeckt. Er hält ihren Brief in der Hand. Sein Blick huscht über die Zeilen, die sie geschrieben hat. Als er sie bemerkt, legt er ihn zu seinem Umhang, der sich auf dem Boden befindet. Er sagt etwas, begrüßt sie. Mit wenigen Schritten verschwindet sie in seiner Umarmung. Severus küsst sie heftig und fordernd, beißend, verzweifelt; er sagt kein Wort und küsst sie weiter. Sie gehen rückwärts und sinken auf weichen Grund. Hermine spürt, wie sie warmen Schwere seines Körpers, der voller Aufruhr ist, verschwindet. Er reißt am Stoff ihrer Kleidung, und sie hilft ihm dabei. Die Erregung lässt sie vor Verlangen stöhnen. Verzweiflung liegt in der Luft, sie kann sie spüren, auch wenn Severus sie nicht ausspricht. Sie überlässt sich seinem fordernden Körper, reißt am Stoff seiner Kleidung und fährt mit den Händen über die entblößte Haut seiner Arme…nichts…nichts zählt mehr, außer der Berührung seines Körpers. Er dringt in sie ein, seine Haut prickelt auf ihrem Bauch, ihrer Brust, ihren Fingerspitzen…er stößt in sie und keucht…sie keucht…sein Stöhnen schwillt an…es hallt in ihren Ohren wieder, überschwemmt sie, und hinterlässt ein leises Klagen…auch sie stöhnt vor süßen Schmerz, ihre Hände vergraben sich in der Haut seiner Schulter, streichen seine Oberarme hinab, bis hin zu der Grenze, die der Stoff seines Hemdes ihr auferlegt…nichts zählt mehr, außer diesem Augenblick…ihre Körper sind verschlungen…nichts zählt mehr…sie wiegen sich…die Verzweiflung macht jede Bewegung so süß, dass es unerträglich ist. Die Verzweiflung ist daran schuld. Die Verzweiflung, die er nicht ausspricht…Severus schreit und bäumt sich über ihr auf, seine vom Höhepunkt verklärten Augen starren sie an…er sinkt auf ihren zitternden, keuchenden Körper zurück, schlingt seine Arme um sie…er presst sich an sie, so sehr, dass es fast schmerzt. Seine Hände streichen fordernd über ihren Körper. ,Sev." murmelt sie seinen Namen sorgenvoll ,Sev." während sie die Erregung herauskeucht. Seine Brust hebt und senkt sich schwer auf ihrer…sie zittert…seine Schultern, sie zittern…_

_,Sev, was ist mit dir?Bitte!" flüstert sie panisch und stricht ihm durchs Haar. ,Bitte!"_

_Severus presst sein Gesicht an ihre Schulter und erstickt einen Schluchzer in ihrer weichen Haut. Er drückt seine Lippen darauf, sanft, fast ehrfürchtig. Sein Körper pulsiert vor Erregung. Er atmet ein paar Mal tief ein. ,Ich muss dir etwas zeigen." murmelt er an ihre Schulter. _

_,Was, Sev? Was willst du mir zeigen?"_

_,Zieh dich an und komm mit mir." antwortet Severus und hebt sein Gesicht, auf dem die Spuren feuchter Rinnsaale zu erkennen sind…_

Hermine schnappte nach Luft. Ihr Schädel schmerzte und ihr Herz pochte hinauf bis in ihren Hals. Über ihr schien der Mond durch kahles Geäst. In der Ferne rief eine Eule. Sie sank langsam, aufgefangen durch einen klammernden Griff. Ihre Knie berührten frostigen Boden. Kälte kroch durch den Stoff des Umhangs. Ihr Körper wollte weiter sinken, aber ihr Kopf kam auf etwas warmen pulsierenden auf. Sie erahnte, dass es Severus Brust war, aber sie hatte keine Zeit darüber nach zu denken. Bilder, Gerüche und Worte strömten in ihren Kopf. Zuviel, um wieder zu Sinnen zu kommen. Ihre Augenlider flatterten.

_Die Wände eines Hauses schimmern im Licht eines lumos. Sie kennt das Haus nicht. Severus hat es gerade mit ihr betreten. Seine dunkle Gestalt, vom matten Glanz des Lichts belegt, geht vor ihr her. Das Licht fällt auf weiß getünchte Wände und fleckigen_ _Dielenboden, die Luft riecht nach Staub und Verwahrlosung. Nach Hoffnung. Sie gehen durch Zimmer, leer und kahl, nur ein paar alte Gardinen zieren die Fenster. Severus sagt kein Wort, aber Hermine weiß, dass ihre Anwesenheit Antwort genug ist. Dies ist das Haus, das Severus am Herzen liegt. Ein zärtliches Lächeln schleicht sich über ihre Lippen, während sie den Mann betrachtet, der vor ihr hergeht. Dieses Haus ist kahl und leer, aber sie ist sich sicher, dass Severus es mit Leben erfüllen wird, wenn der Krieg vorbei ist. _

_Seine Hände streifen die Wände und den Türrahmen im Vorbeigehen, eine Geste, als würde er sich verabschieden. Er führt sie, hinaus in den Garten, der nach wilden Kräutern riecht, zu einer Mauer. Er spricht mit rauer Stimme einen Zauber, es prickelt in der Luft. Er nimmt einen Stein heraus, und greift in ein Loch...da ist ein Bild...ein Bild von einer Frau. Sie hat schwarzes langes Haar, das ihr über die Schultern fließt und eine gebogene Nase. Sie lächelt stolz, obwohl ihr Gesicht vergrämt wirkt. Sie hat ein Kind auf ihrem Schoss sitzen. Ein Kind mit schwarzem Haar und dunklen Augen, die neugierig in die Kamera blicken. Es trägt wie die Frau geflickte Kleidung. Severus reicht es ihr und sie betrachtet es, und sie spürt, dass sie überglücklich ist. Gebannt sieht sie auf das Bild und begreift, dass der Mann, der vor ihr steht, sie in sein Leben ziehen will. ,Sie hieß Eileen." sagt er und hebt seinen Zauberstab. Eine silberne Krähe erhebt sich, ihre Schwingen ausbreitend, in den nächtlichen Himmel. Sie zieht ihre Bahn über die Mauer hinweg, durch den Garten, dreht eine Runde und fliegt zu Severus zurück. Sie betrachtet den Patronus gebannt…spürt jeden Herzschlag… der Patronus verschwindet…Severus tritt auf sie zu…er steckt das Foto zurück und schließt sie in seine Arme…_

Ein Blitzen. Ein anderes Bild drängte sich in ihr Gedächtnis.

_Die Luft gibt sie mit einem Knall frei. Sie löst sich aus seiner Umarmung und geht voraus in die Küche. Dort steht eine Kanne Tee auf dem Herd. Sie gießt mit vor Glück zitternden Händen zwei Tassen ein. Sie spürt jeden Herzschlag… jeden Herzschlag…denn er will sie in ihrem Leben haben. Severus tritt in die Küche. Er kommt auf sie zu. Sein Gesicht totenbleich und voller Entschlossenheit. Sie hält inne und sieht ihn fragend an. Er starrt zurück. In seinem Blick vibriert Traurigkeit. Sein Mund öffnet und schließt sich, ohne etwas zu sagen. Sie spürt, dass der heiße Tee in der Tasse auf ihre Hand schwappt ,Was ist Sev?"_

_Er geht auf sie zu. Sein Gesicht ist kreideweiß, bewegungslos. Seine dunklen Augen starren. Sein Gesicht, totenblass. Die Tasse, in ihrer Hand, fällt zu Boden und zerspringt geräuschvoll in Scherben. Er schließt sie in seine Arme .Ihr Körper erstarrt für einen Moment in seinem Klammergriff ,Sev. Was hast du? Erklär es mir!" fleht sie._

_Er antwortet nicht, sondern küsst ihre Wangen und ihren Mund. Seine Berührung ist zärtlich und vorsichtig, während seine Hände sich fast schmerzhaft in ihren Rücken graben. Er hält sie fest. Seine Schultern zittern, seine Brust zittert. Er drückt seine Stirn auf ihre. ,Wir sehen uns zum Tee, hörst du. Versprochen." Er küsst ihre Wangen. Seine eigenen sind tränenfeucht. Mit jedem Satz berührt er ihre Wangen ,Versprochen, hörst du? Versprochen. Versprochen…." Angst und Panik erfassen ihren Körper. Sie bäumt sich seiner Umarmung entgegen, doch er hält sie fest umklammert. ,Nein, Sev! Sev!" Es ist zu spät. Sie spürt das kühle Holz seines Zauberstabs in ihrer Stirn…ein Murmeln…ein Prickeln…sie sinkt…Schwärze eroberte ihre Gedanken...sie fühlte sich müde...so müde..._

,Severus!"

Hermines Hände griffen in den Stoff, den ihre Hände, den ihre Hände zu fassen bekamen. Übelkeit und Schwindel drehten ihr fast den Magen um. Weiße Blitze vor ihren Augen. Ein Wirbel an Gedanken. Die Vergangenheit brach in ihren Kopf. Die Wahrheit. Sie spürte, dass ihr Kopf schmerzend und schwindelnd gegen die Flut an Gedanken protestierten. Schwärze flackerte vor ihr auf. Aber sie durfte jetzt nicht einschlafen, nicht hier, in diesem Wald. ,Harry!" brach es aus ihr hervor ,E-er ist krank. E-er wacht nicht auf. Er ist allein. Ganz allein. Ron i-ist weg." Ihre Stimme ist kaum mehr als ein Hauchen ,Harry-."

Ihre Lider flatterten. Sie versuchte ihre Augen ein letztes Mal auf zu reißen. Da war Severus bleiches, hakennasiges, von Sorge gezeichnetes Gesicht, das auf sie hinabblickte. Die kahlen Äste der Bäume, die in den Himmel aufragten, und durch die matt der Mond schien. Alles verblasste plötzlich, wurde dunkel und schien sich zu entfernen. Eine warme Hand auf ihrer Wange streichelte sie in den wohltuenden Schlaf.

* * *

Das ist sozusagen die erste Hälfte, die andere Hälfte des chaps schwirrt mir noch immer im Kopf umher, und wird nachgeliefert. Das nächste Mal wird vermutlich ein wenig mehr gesprochen...;)

Den finite incantatem hab ich einfach mal als Umkehrzauber genommen;)

Der Song von Coldplay ist einfach unschlagbar, deswegen musste auch ich diesen Songtext mal zitieren…

Ich danke euch für die reviews, für euren Zuspruch, diese Story wird auf jeden Fall zu ende geführt. Ich umarme euch. Lg Miri


	98. Chapter 98

**18. Die Geschichte des Büßers**

I am covered in skin  
No one gets to come in  
Pull me out from inside  
I am folded, and unfolded, and unfolding

_counting crows , colorblind_

Hermine erwachte blinzelnd aus einem traumlosen Schlaf. Es war ihr, als würde sie direkt aus der Schwärze hinaus waten. Etwas warmes, weiches lag über ihr. Es roch nach ihm. Sie musste wieder blinzeln. Da war ein Prasseln. Tanzende Flammen. Ein stuckverzierter Kamin. Sie holte tief Luft; ihre Brust begann sich zu rühren, und ihrer Kehle entfuhr dabei ein trockener, krächzender Laut. Eine Hand strich warm über ihre Wange. Ihr Blick glitt nach oben und erhaschte dasselbe Gesicht, dass sie auch beim Einschlafen angesehen hatte, und darüber eine rissige Decke mit Wasserflecken, bedeckt mit einem zuckenden Lichtschimmer.

Plötzlich spürte sie etwas kühles an ihren Lippen. Porzellan. Wasser benetzte ihren Mund. Ohne darüber nach zu denken, schluckte sie und genoss es, wie das kühle Nass ihre trockene Kehle hinunter rann. Nach mehrmaligem Blinzeln begriff sie wo sie war und ein Kribbeln erfasste sie. Dies hier war das Cottage, in dem sie sich mit Severus getroffen hatte. Severus, der neben ihr saß, nahm die Tasse mit den Wasser von ihrem Lippen und sah sie fragend an. Hermine atmete tief ein. Dieses Mal sah sie ohne Verwirrung in seine Augen. In ihrem Kopf pochte es noch immer, aber das Gefühl war erträglich. Die Erinnerungen, die in ihren Kopf zurückgeströmt waren, hatten ihren Platz wieder eingenommen. Sie erinnerte sich an den zarten Anfang ihrer Verliebtheit, ihre Sehnsucht und die Ungewissheit, die ihren Schulalltag durchwirkt hatte, an den das Brauen des morsamoris, an den Absturz im Cottage, die süßen Stunden, die sie dort verlebt hatten; die schwierige Zeit in Hogwarts und an die Erahnung der Veränderung die vor ihnen gelegen hatte. Und sie erinnerte sich an die Momente, bevor Severus sie in seine letzte Umarmung geschlossen hatte. Und doch war das Gefühl der Vollkommenheit nicht komplett. Hier und da schien etwas zu fehlen, aber es waren genug Erinnerungen zurückgekehrt, um sich an das zu erinnern, was ihr in diesem Augenblick aus seinen Augen entgegen sprang. Es war überwältigend. Es raubte ihr die Worte, und für einen Moment die Luft zum atmen.

Eine Weile konnte sie nichts anderes tun, als ihn an zu starren, und er konnte nichts anderes tun als zurück zu starren. Er hatte sie ins Cottage gebracht, der Ort, der sie verbunden hatte.

,Harry!" krächzte sie, kaum da sie mit einem letzten Blinzeln zur Besinnung gekommen war. Der strubbelhaarige Junge tauchte vor ihrem inneren Auge auf, wie er sich stöhnend auf seinem Bett wälzte und mit seiner Vision kämpfte. Ihr Magen verkrampfte sich vor widersprüchlichen Gefühlen. Die Freude wieder bei Verstand zu sein und die Wahrheit zu kennen kämpfte gegen das schlechte Gewissen Harry allein gelassen zu haben. Hermine richtete sich mühsam auf. ,Ich muss sofort zurück. Ich kann ihn nicht allein lassen. Überall sind Greifer."

,Ich habe mich um Mr. Potter gekümmert." erwiderte Severus.

,Was?" fragte Hermine überrascht.

,Ich habe einen starken Deillusionierungszauber und mehrere Schutzzauber über das Zelt gelegt. Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass irgendein Greifer das Zelt heute Nacht findet. Und Mr. Potter habe ich in einen ruhigeren Schlaf gezaubert. Er wird erst in ein paar Stunden wieder aufwachen. Wenn du wieder bei ihm bist." erklärte er und ließ die leere Tasse auf den Kaminsims schweben. Diese Worte ließen Hermine leise aufseufzen, einerseits aus Erleichterung, andererseits aus Wehmut. Ein paar Stunden. Mehr Zeit hatten sie nicht.

,Du warst im Zelt?"

,Ich war sehr vorsichtig, und habe einen Deillusionierungszauber über mich gelegt. Mr. Potter hat mich nicht bemerkt. Er war nicht wirklich bei sich."

,Danke." entfuhr es ihr. Eine alte Gewohnheit. Ihre Lippen zuckten. Plötzlich war die Luft wieder von prickelndem Schweigen erfüllt. Und wieder starrten sie sich an. Das, was er mit ihr gemacht hatte, hatte eine Distanz zwischen ihnen erzeugt. Jetzt wo alles so klar war, und sie wusste, was er getan hatte, klopfte ihr Herz vor Aufregung. Sie erahnte, warum er es getan hatte, aber nicht einmal sein reuevoller Blick konnte die Wut in ihr völlig vertreiben.

,Warum-."

,Weil ich dich unterschätzt habe. Weil ich wusste, dass ich wieder zum Mörder würde, und nicht wusste, wie ich es dir erklären soll...weil ich dich nicht in diesen Wahnsinn hineinziehen wollte-." entfuhr es ihm rau und holpriger Stimme. Er hielt inne, sein Redeschwall, von dem er wohl selbst kaum überzeugt war, verebbte in seinem Mund. Er wandte sein Gesicht ab, sein schwarzbetuchter Rücken krümmte sich leicht. Er drehte aufgeregt den Zauberstab in seiner Hand. Hermine presste die Lippen zusammen. Es war ungewohnt, dass persönliche Worte aus seinem Mund sprudelten. Aber sie musste sich nur an ihre Begegnung im Wald erinnern, um sich ein zu gestehen, dass er bereute.

,Du bist kein Todesser mehr." Es war mehr eine Frage, als eine Feststellung.

,Nein." entfuhr es seiner Kehle. Sein Ton bekam dabei fast etwas bohrendes und überschwängliches.

,Wer bist du dann?" fragte sie, und stellte mit einem bitteren Gefühl fest, dass da noch viel war, dass sie nicht über ihn wusste.

,Ich bin-." Sie sah, dass er schwer schluckte. ,Ich bin Dumbledores Mann."

,Du warst auf dem Turm." erwiderte sie, so ruhig wie, sie konnte.

,Ich war Dumbledores Mann, noch bevor du nach Hogwarts gekommen bist!" antwortete er eindringlich. ,Ich war es auf dem Turm. Und ich bin es noch immer."

Einen Moment war es still, denn sowohl er als auch sie rangen mit Worten. Hermine sah dort auf dem Sofa keinen kaltblütigen Mörder sitzen. Er war nicht wie die Todesser, die ihr im Ministerium begegnet waren. Augen, in denen der Eifer zu töten aufgeblitzt war, geifernde, kalte Gesichter, ohne Mitleid. Er war anders.

,Bitte, Sev, erklär es mir."

Severus regte sich.

,Ich will kein Fremder mehr sein, Hermine." erklang seine Stimme hinter dem Haarvorhang. Er drehte ihr sein Gesicht zu. Sein Blick war ehrlich. Und reuevoll. Er griff neben sich und reichte ihr ihren Zauberstab. Hermine nahm ihn zögernd entgegen.

,Sprich den _legilimens_!"

Er sah sie jetzt direkt an. Seine dunklen Augen fixierten sie. Hermine starrte sprachlos zurück.

,Ist das dein Ernst?" Ihre Finger umklammerten den Zauberstab zittrig. Noch bevor sie wirklich begriff, was er von ihr wollte, erfasste sie Euphorie.

,Tu es!" forderte er. Seine Stimme zitterte jetzt vor Erregung.

Hermine konnte noch immer nichts tun, als den Mann, der vor ihr saß, weiter an zu starren.

,Mach schon." sagte er, ohne seinen Blick ab zu wenden. Sein Ton war weder bohrend noch scharf, sondern bittend. Trotzdem konnte Hermine ihren Zauberstab nur langsam und mit zitternden Händen heben. War er es nicht gewesen, der so oft in ihrem Kopf spazieren gegangen war, dass sie es nicht mehr zählen konnte? Sie musste schwer schlucken, bei der Erahnung, dass sie nun hinter sein Gesicht blicken würde. Wollte er ihr erzählen, was diese Spuren der Verbitterung darin hinterlassen hatte? Ihr Magen rebellierte fast vor Aufregung. Konnte das sein? Dass er sich ihr vollkommen offenbaren wollte? Konnte sie einfach in seinen Kopf eindringen?

Severus sah ihr auffordernd entgegen.

Die prickelnde Stille kehrte zurück. Hermine rührte sich nur langsam, ihre Hand, die vor Anspannung zitterte, umklammerte den Zauberstab, hob ihn, um ihn gleich darauf wieder zu senken, und sich zu fangen. Sie atmete noch einmal tief ein und riss ihre Hand hoch, um ihn mit dem Stab fixieren.

,Sev-."

Er sah ihr still entgegen und wartete.

,Eins- zwei-." Hermine hielt inne und fing seinen Blick auf. Ihr Herz pochte ihr in diesem Moment bis hinauf in den Hals. ,Drei- LEGILIMENS!"

Kaum da sie den Zauber ausgesprochen hatte, wurde sie hinter die schwarzen starren Augen gezogen. Sie verspürte keinen Widerstand. _Er will sich dir offenbaren, Hermine, wirklich, er will-_

Ein helles gleißendes Licht. Ein Flackern. Das Licht floss auseinander.

Eine Frau geht zwischen Bäumen umher. Sie hält ein Kind an der Hand, kaum älter als sechs. Es hat schwarzes zerzaustes Haar, und trägt ein geflicktes Hemd und Hose, aus deren zu kurzen Hosenbeinen dünne Beine in zerlaufenen Schuhen ragen. Die schwarzhaarige Frau vor ihm trägt ein altes abgetragenes geblümtes Kleid und hält einen Korb in ihrer Hand. _Oh_, _Sev, wir müssen bald zurück, wir müssen uns beeilen,_ ermahnt sie das Kind, das an ihrer Hand reißt und quengelt. _Ich will nicht! Papa mag mich nicht! Ich will nicht!"_

Die Frau bleibt stehen, kniet sich hin und nimmt das Kind in die Arme. Sie streicht ihm über durchs Haar. Der Junge drückt sich an sie. _Sev, das stimmt nicht. Er hat nur oft schlechte Laune._ Die Frau seufzt und wuschelt ihm durchs Haar. _Wie wär's wenn wir noch etwas Hexenfuss suchen? Du weißt doch wie das aussieht. _Der Junge löst und nickt eifrig. Er nimmt seine Mutter bei der Hand und zieht sie mit sich.

Das Bild flackerte.

Der Junge ist älter. Er sitzt in der Ecke eines Zimmers. Um ihn herum Dämmerung. Er trägt eine zu kurze Hose und ein zu weites Hemd. Sein Körper wirkt zusammen gesunken, sein Haar ist strähnig und verbirgt sein Gesicht halb. Dazwischen lugt ein schwarzes Auge hervor, das grimmig guckt. Es dringen Geräusche aus einem anderen Raum zu ihm, die gellende Stimme einer Frau, und das laute Geschrei eines Mannes. Er hebt den Zauberstab und zielt auf etwas.

Ein Blitzen.

Der schlaksige Junge steht an einem Spielplatz. Er trägt einen Mantel und eine abgerissene Jeans. Er beobachtet, halb hinter einem Busch verborgen, zwei Mädchen- eines davon ist rothaarig und sommersprossig, das andere braunhaarig. Sie sitzen auf der Wiese und reden aufgeregt miteinander. Das Bild wechselte abrupt. Der schwarzhaarige Junge, diesmal ein paar Jahre älter, seine Züge sind härter, sein Gesicht schmaler geworden. Zwischen seinem Haar, das ihm beinahe bis auf die Schulter reicht, lugen seine Augen, seine Hakennase und sein Mund hervor. Er geht neben der Rothaarigen her. Sie trägen Schulumhänge, er mit dem Slytherinwappen, sie mit dem Gryffindorabzeichen. Sie reden angeregt miteinander, während sie durch den Korridor eilen, und ihre Bücherpakete an sich drücken. Die Rothaarige lacht zu der Bemerkung des Schwarzhaarigen, und auch über seine Lippen huscht ein Lächeln. Plötzlich wird der Schwarzhaarige angerempelt. Seine Bücher fallen ihm aus der Hand und verteilen sich auf dem Boden. Der Schwarzhaarige bückt sich hastig und hebt seine Bücher auf.

,_Das werdet ihr büßen_!" zischt er. Er hebt ein kleines Buch auf, dem er besonderes Augenmerk gibt. Er blättert durch die Seiten, und bemerkt, dass einige davon zerknickt sind. Sein Gesicht gefriert zu finsteren, wütenden Maske.

Ein dunkelhaariger hochgewachsener Junge mit Brille geht grinsend an ihm vorbei. Mehrere Jungs begleiten ihn. Ein Begleiter, mit langem dunklem Haar höhnt ,Was_ ist, gehst du jetzt zu Slughorn und heulst ihm die Ohren voll. Böse Herumtreiber!"_ Der Junge macht mit seinen Fäusten eine entsprechende Geste. Ein Junge mit braunem Haar betrachtet still die Szene. Der Schwarzhaarige zieht seinen Zauberstab und will dem Jungen mit der Brille einen Zauber entgegenschleudern, doch die Rothaarige reißt seinen Arm zurück_. ,Nicht, Sev. Der ist es nicht wert. Lass uns gehen."_ sagt sie eindringlich. Sie wirft dem Jungen mit der Brille einen verächtlichen Blick zu, und zieht den Schwarzhaarigen davon. Er atmet schwer vor Wut und streicht prüfend über das dünnes Buch _,Für dieses Buch hat meine Mutter lange gespart, um es mir zu schenken." _Seine Stimme bekommt etwas aufgeregtes _,Weißt du Lily, es gibt nicht viele Exemplare davon. Das hier ist etwas-_

Plötzlich sitzen die Rothaarige und der Schwarzhaarige auf einer Wiese. Über ihnen erstrecken sich die Äste einer Pappel. In der Ferne, glitzert der See in der Frühlingssonne. Der Junge fängt für einen Moment den Blick ihrer Augen auf, die grün und durchdringend sind. Die Rothaarige lehnt ihren Kopf tröstend an seine Schulter. _,Wir sind Freunde, Sev. Und daran wird auch dieser aufgeblasene Affe nichts ändern."_

_,Nein." _flüstert der Junge, und lächelt in sich hinein.

_,Aber du musst aufhören, dich mit dieser Magie zu beschäftigen, Sev!" _seufzt sie. Das Lächeln auf den Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen erlischt. Für einen Moment scheint er wie erstarrt. Dann neigt er seine Nase zur Seite, bis er fast ihr rotes Haar berührt. Er schweigt-

Das Bild veränderte sich.

Der Schwarzhaarige befindet sich in einem Gang. Ihm gegenüber stehen zwei Jungs. Es ist der Junge mit der Brille, und sein Freund mit dem langen schwarzen Haar. Der Junge mit der Brille schwingt seinen Zauberstab. Der schwarzhaarige stolpert unkontrolliert nach vorne und hinten. Er keucht und fuchtelt panisch mit den Armen, während seine Füße wild umher treten. Sein Gesicht ist wutverzerrt. Amüsiertes Lachen ertönt. _,Fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, Schniffelus. Du warst mal wieder fleißig."_

_,Magst du etwa nicht tanzen?" _fragtder Junge mit dem langem dunklen Haar.

_,WENN I-ICH MIT DIR FERTIG BIN, DANN PASST DU IN EINE PAPIERTÜTE!" _schreit der Schwarzhaarige und versucht nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen, doch seine Hände sind damit beschäftigt, sich am Sockel der Salazar Slytherin-Statue fest zu klammern.

_,Tanz, Severus, tanz!__Ach, du magst das Tanzen nicht_?" erwidert das Gegenüber unbeeindruckt

_, Naja, macht nichts. Lily geht sowieso mit jemanden zum Ball, der auch ohne Flüche tanzen kann, nicht wahr James?" _höhnt der gutaussehenden hochgewachsene Junge_._

_,Ja, und sie geht viel lieber mit jemandem zum Ball, der sie nicht Schlammblut nennt, nicht wahr, Sirius-_

Der schwarzhaarige hakennasige steht hinter einem Pfeiler verborgen. Er beobachtet, wie der Junge mit der Brille das rothaarige Mädchen begleitet. Sie trägt ein leuchtendes Ballkleid, und ihr Begleiter einen teuren Umhang. Beide lächeln. Das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen ist starr und totenblass...der Junge sitzt zusammen gesunken in seinem Zimmer. Er hat sein Gesicht in den Kuhle zwischen seinen Knien vergraben, eine Hand in seinem Haar, lässt die schwarzen Strähnen nach allen Seiten abstehen. Seine Schultern zittern, und sein Atem geht heftig. Seine andere Hand hält seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, an dem gerade das grüne Glimmen eines _morsmordre_ erlischt…

Ein weißer Lichtblitz gab ein anderes Bild frei. Hermine befand sich plötzlich in einem teuer eingerichteten Zimmer. Alles wirkt edel und teuer. Ein Slytherinwappen hängt über einem mit reichverziertem breitem Bett. In der Mitte des Raumes steht ein weißblonder junger Mann, und sieht den Schwarzhaarigen, der am Fenster steht fragend an. Der blonde Junge trägt im Gegensatz zum Schwarzhaarigen, teure Kleidung, und hat eine gereckte Haltung.

_,Hast du Angst, Severus?" _fragt er lächelnd._ ,Gleich ist es soweit."_

_,Ich habe keine Angst. Das ist lächerlich!" _entgegnet der Schwarzhaarige eindringlich. Sein Blick huscht im Zimmer umher, straft seine Worte Lügen.

Ein weißes fratzenhaftes Gesicht mit roten Augen. Der schwarzhaarige junge Mann steht vor der bleichen, dunkelgewandeten Gestalt Voldemorts. Er hat ihm seinen Arm hingegestreckt. Voldemorts Zauberstab entlässt glühendes Licht auf die bleiche Haut des Arms. Die Knie des jungen Manns zittern, seine Augenlidern flattern, während der Schmerz durch seinen Körper pulsiert-

Wieder flackerte das Bild.

Der junge Mann, ein paar Jahre älter, betritt einen dunklen Raum, der von Feuerschein erhellt ist. Gestalten, die ebenso schwarzgewandete sind, wie er stehen am Rand und belegen ihn mit Blicken. Eine bleiche Kreatur mit roten Augen und einer züngelnden Schlange sieht ihm erwartungsvoll entgegen.

_,Severus. Was willst du?"_

Der junge Mann tritt eifrig vor, bleibt stehen und verbeugt sich _,Herr, ich habe Informationen. Über eine Prophezeihung-_

-_Herr, meint ihr wirklich, dass diese Maßnahme notwendig ist?" _fragt der dunkelgewandete Mann mit blassem Gesicht. Diesmal ist er mit dem dunklen Lord allein in dem Zimmer. Voldemort sieht ihn regungslos an, bevor er spricht _,Ja, Severus, warst du es nicht, der mir von der Prophezeihung erzählt hat? Warum? Damit ich nicht handele? Der Junge muss sterben!"_

_,Herr, James und Lily werden das nicht zulassen."_

_,Dann werden sie mit ihrem Sohn sterben. Was interessieren mich die zwei!"_

_,Die Frau! Verschont die Frau!" _entfährt es dem jungen Mann. Mit totenblassem Gesicht sieht er dem dunklen Lord entgegen. Für einen Moment herrscht greifbare Stille.

_,Was ist mit ihr? Sie ist ein Schlammblut, Severus. Und außerdem verheiratet. Meinst du nicht findest etwas besseres, um deine Begierde zu stillen?"_

_,Ja, Herr. Bestimmt." _erwidert der schwarzgewandete junge Mann _,Aber ist es wirklich notwendig? Sie muss nicht sterben-"_

_, Du könntest sie dir nehmen, einfach so. Aber das wäre unter deiner Würde. Halte dich an reinblütige Hexen! Ich habe kein Interesse daran, mir Gedanken um deine Privatvergnügungen zu machen. Ich muss verhindern, dass diese Prophezeihung sich erfüllt!"_

Der junge Mann drückte den Rücken durch. _, Herr-_

Das Bild wechselte mit einem Flackern.

Es ist Nacht. Eine schwarzgewandete Gestalt sitzt zusammengesunken auf einem Hügel. Vor ihm steht ein älterer Zauberer und sieht streng auf ihn hinab. ,_Sie wollen, dass ich nur Lily beschütze? Was ist mit James Potter, soll er etwa sterben?"_

Der junge Mann zu seinen Füßen sieht ihm panisch entgegen, seine Hände öffnen und schließen sich zitternd. _,Dann beschützen sie beide!" _sagt er hastig_ , Sie müssen sie und das Kind verstecken, bevor er sie findet-_

Der junge Mann sitzt zusammengesunken auf seinem Stuhl. Seine Schultern zittern. Dumbledores Hand liegt darauf. Der Phönix hebt seinen Kopf. Seine schwarzen Augen sind tränennass. ,_Ist das etwa Reue, Severus?"_

_,Tot." _krächzt der junge Mann_ ,Fort-." _Ein Wimmern entringt sich seiner Kehle. _,Ich wünschte ... ich wünschte, __ich __wäre tot ..."._

,_Ja ,sie ist tot, Severus." _erwidert Dumbledore streng. _,James und Lily sind tot. Und es hat für niemanden einen Nutzen, wenn sie ihnen folgen!" _Einen Augenblick ist es still. _,Aber der Junge lebt. Helfen sie mir, Severus. Wenn sie Lily wirklich geliebt haben, dann helfen sie mir, ihren Sohn zu beschützen."_

_,Der dunkle Lord ist-." _Der junge Mann atmet schwer. Sein Kopf ist gesenkt, nur seine Nase lugt zwischen seinem strähnigen Haarvorhang hervor.

,_Er wird wiederkehren, Severus. Und dann braucht Harry Potter jeden Schutz, den wir aufbringen können-_

Ein helles Flackern. Hermine schluckte schwer gegen den dicken Kloß in ihrem Hals an. Ein neues Bild formte sich aus dem leuchtenden Fluidum.

Der junge Mann steht in einem dämmrigen Labor an einem Kessel. Auf dem Tisch stehen wild zerstreut Tiegel und Arbeitsgeräte. Alles sieht aus, als hätte er es in großer Eile hervorgeholt. Er streut eine Zutat hinein und überprüft ihn mit Blick. Sein Gesicht wirkt beinahe blutleer. Er hat dunkle Schatten unter den Augen, und sein Haar klebt ihm in fettigen Strähnen an den Wangen. Mit zittrigen Händen rührt er in dem Kessel. _,Lily Potter…"._entringt es sich seiner Kehle. Immer und immer wieder. _,Lily Potter. Lily Potter…_

Eine Phiole mit rötlich schimmerndem Trank taucht auf. Der junge Mann hält sie in der Hand und betrachtet sie. Mit einer zögerlichen Geste, öffnete er das Fläschen. Wieder hält er inne. Seine schwarzen Augen starren den Trank an. Sein Mund zittert. _,Verzeih mir-."_ presst er erstickt hervor. Hastig führt er die Phiole an den Mund und nimmt einen Schluck. Sein Gesicht verzieht sich, als der Trank seine Kehle hinunter läuft. Einen Moment lang scheint er wie erstarrt, doch dann fällt die Phiole aus seiner Hand und zerspringt am Boden. Der dunkelgewandete Mann sinkt ihr hinterher, und vergräbt das Gesicht in den Händen. Seine schwarzbetuchten Schultern zittern_. ,Lily"._ schluchzt er _,Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so leid…Lily…_

Das Bild flackerte jetzt wild. Severus weinendes, verzerrtes Gesicht tauchte vor ihr, aber es war kaum mehr als ein Zucken, bevor ein anderes Bild sich in ihren Kopf drängte.

Der dunkelgewandete Mann geht durch den Klassenraum für Zaubertränke. Sein Blick streift eine Gestalt, die neben ihrem Kessel sitzt und eifrig ihren Raupen viertelt, und dabei zwischendurch in das Buch guckt, das aufgeschlagen neben ihr liegt. Der Junge, der neben ihr sitzt, tuschelt mit seinem Nachbarn. Der schwarzhaarige Mann wandert mit seinem Blick über das gewissenhaft arbeitende Mädchen. Er wirkt gedankenverloren. Plötzlich hebt es seinen Kopf und ihre Blicke treffen sich. Das Gesicht des Mannes verfinstert sich. ,Weitermachen, Granger!" blafft er sie an und wendet sich um. Das Bild verblasst und machte einem anderen Platz.

Dumbledores Büro. Der alte Zauberer sitzt an seinem Schreibtisch. Der schwarzhaarige, dunkelhaarige Mann ist inzwischen älter. Falten umgrenzen seine Mund. Sein Blick ist starr auf den Schulleiter gerichtet.

_,Du hast gewusst, dass es nicht einfach werden wird, Severus. Du hast es gewusst, als du vor vierzehn Jahren zu mir gekommen bist!"_

_,Ja, Albus. Und ich schwor mir, nie wieder zu töten!"_ Die dunklen Augen blitzen traurig auf.

_,Daran kann ich nichts ändern, Severus. Ich habe dich als Freund darum gebeten. Und ein Freundschaftsdienst wird es sein - kein Mord!"_

Der alte Zauberer schweigt kurz, bevor er fortfährt. ,_Wir haben noch ein paar Monate. Vielleicht. Selbst ich kann nicht einschätzen, ob Malfoy schneller als der Fluch sein wird."_

Das Bild wurde von einem anderen verdrängt.

_,Sie sind im Forest of Dean, Professor!"_ eine eifrige Stimme aufgeregt, durch die Dämmerung eines Büros. _,Sie hat es mir gesagt! Sie hat mich nach ihnen gefragt! Und dann hat sie es mir gesagt!"_

Der schwarzhaarige Mann, der am Schreibtisch sitzt, horcht auf. _,Miss Granger hat es ihnen verraten?"_

_,Ganz recht. Sir, sie hat beinahe geweint. Ihre Stimme klang aufgeregt. Forest of Dean hat sie gesagt. Ganz sicher-."_

Das Bild löste sich auf.

Hermine spürte, dass sie das helle Licht, das das Bild wegschwemmte, zurückfloss und starrende Augen freigab. Starrende, dunkle Augen. Severus Gesicht tauchte vor ihr auf. Der Zauberstab fiel aus ihrer zitternden Hand und fiel klimpernd zu Boden. Ein Laut des Verstehens verließ ihren Mund, kaum mehr als ein trockenes Krächzen. Das Zittern schien sich auch in den Rest ihres Körpers fort zu pflanzen, bis es auch ihre Lippen erreichte. Der Kloß in ihrem Hals schwoll an. Sie fühlte sich wie erstarrt. So erstarrt wie ihr Gegenüber. Alles, was sie gesehen hatte, war wahr. Es waren seine Erinnerungen. Eine unendlich anmutende Weile starrte sie ihn an, und er starrte zurück, beide kaum fähig sich zu rühren.

Ihr Herz raste, und sie spürte, dass ihr der Magen verkrampfte. Was Severus für sie getan hatte; sie konnte es beinahe nicht beim Namen nennen. Sie holte tief Luft, und wischte sich übers Gesicht, um zu überprüfen, dass sie nicht träumte. Ihr Blick wanderte zum schwarzgewandeten Mann, der sich erhoben hatte, und sie anstarrte.

Er hatte sein Innerstes nach außen gekehrt. _Für dich, Hermine. Für dich- nur für dich-_

Tränen krochen über ihre Wangen. Hermines Hände rührten sich zuerst. Sie griffen in den schwarzen Stoff, der über ihr lag, drückte ihn an ihr Gesicht. Sie erstickte einen Schluchzer in dem Stoff, und sog Severus Geruch ein. Die Bilder, die sie gesehen hatte, flackerten in ihrem Kopf nach. Immer und immer wieder. Es war zuviel, um einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können.

_Ist das wahr…Severus hat dir alles gezeigt…alles…Harrys Mutter…er hat all das für Harrys Mutter getan…Lily Potter…die Hirschkuh…Harrys Mutter…er hat sie geliebt...er tut das alles für sie...noch immer...für dich...er hat sein Innerstes nach Außen gekehrt...für dich...nur für dich...Harrys Mutter...die Hirschkuh...er hat sein Innerstes nach außen...du weißt, was das bedeutet...was es bedeutet..._

Sie wusste nicht wieviel Zeit vergangen war, als sie ihren Kopf wieder hob. Sie sah, dass feine Rinnsale über Severus Wangen liefen. Seine steife Körperhaltung erzählte davon, dass er versuchte trotz seiner inneren Aufruhr Haltung zu bewahren.

,F-für Lily Potter." brach sie heiser die Stille.

,Für Lily Evans." antwortete er mühsam.

Sie ließ ihren Blick über sein blasses, gezeichnetes Gesicht wandern. Jetzt war alles so deutlich. Die Spuren in seinem Gesicht.

,Sev."

Sein Mund bat tonlos darum keine Fragen zu stellen. Er zitterte genau wie seine Hände. Hermine sah, dass er schwer schluckte.

,Sev." schluchzte sie fassungslos.

,Kein Wort zu Potter." zwängte er aus seinem Mund. Hermine schüttelte heftig den Kopf. ,Kein Wort." wiederholte er eindringlich. Sie schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Der Angesprochene schien erstarrt. ,Er darf davon nichts erfahren."

,Die ganzen Jahre h-hast du ein Auge auf ihn gehabt."

,Ja." erklang es rau, fast tonlos. ,Ich habe es versprochen."

,Die ganzen Jahre." murmelte Hermine. ,Und du bist für Dumbledore zu Voldemort gegangen, u-und hast all diese Dinge getan."

,Ja-." Severus wandte seinen Blick ab. Seine Zauberstabhand verkrampfte sich.

Hermine atmete erregt ein. ,Und all das sollte Harry nicht erfahren? Dass du ein guter Mensch bist? Dass du ihn beschützt hast?"

,Nein!" erwiderte Severus heftig. Sein Blick bekam etwas Gehetztes.

Hermine starrte ihn fassungslos an. Severus, der vor ihr stand, schien selbst in diesem Moment nicht von seiner Sturheit lassen zu können. Obwohl er sich offenbart, obwohl er ihr alles gezeigt hatte. Sie spürte, wie erneut ein Schwall Tränen über ihre Wangen lief. Das Gespräch mit Lupin kam ihr in den Sinn und wie er von der Feindschaft mit James Potter erzählt hatte. Das Bild des schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der an Lily Evans Haar roch, blitzte vor ihr auf.

Es trat Schweigen ein; nur ihr erregter Atem und das Prasseln des Feuers durchdrangen die Stille. Severus suchte sichtlich nach Worten. Er war es, der schließlich die Stille brach. Sein Blick lag plötzlich sanft auf ihr.

,Wenn das alles vorbei ist, dann kommst du in mein Haus." sagte er heiser. Und- und dann wachst du neben mir auf." Er sprach die Worte beinahe vorsichtig aus.

Hermine nickte, und lächelte, während sie versuchte gegen den Strom ihrer Tränen an zu kommen.

Bilder blitzen vor ihr. Träumerische, weit entfernte Bilder. Sie fegte den Stoff beiseite, und stürzte in seine Arme.

tbc…

* * *

Hui, so viele reviews, da war jemand fleissig am lesen!! Freut mich, dass du zu meiner Geschi gefunden hast!!

Vielen lieben Dank auch für die anderen reviews!! Lg Miri

* * *


	99. Chapter 99

**19. Der letzte Abschied**

Einen Moment lang konnten sie nichts anderes tun, als sich fest zu halten. Hermine hatte ihr Gesicht an seine Schulter gedrückt. Ihr aufgeregter Atem streifte seinen Hals, während sie sich ihre Finger sich suchend in den Stoff an seinem Rücken gruben, um von Zeit zu Zeit ihren griff zu lockern und mit einer ehrfürchtigen Sanftheit über seinen Rücken zu wandern. Auch seine Hände wanderten über ihren Rücken; alles was sie zu fassen bekamen schien nicht genug zu sein.

Die Zeit verrann leise, und ohne viele Worte. Severus Hand wanderte weiter und versank in ihrem zerzausten Haar. Wie sehr er dies vermisst hatte. Er senkte seine Nase leicht und sog den Geruch ein, der ihm entströmte. Ein leiser Nachklang von Seidenkrautessenz, vermengte sich mit dem Geruch von Shampoo, Anstrengung und Angst.

Er drückte sie, von einem Schwall zärtlicher Gefühle übermannt, fester an sich, trieb ihren Körper gegen sich, bis sie unter seinem Kinn und in seiner Umarmung verschwunden war, und spürte, dass er sie nicht mehr loslassen wollte. Er wollte sie nicht mehr gehen lassen, sie beschützen, sie vor den Gefahren, die dort draußen lauerten, fernhalten, sie sicher und geborgen wissen, aber die Erkenntnis, dass dies nicht möglich war, schnitt ihm so scharf in die Seele, wie das Verrinnen der Zeit, die sie noch hatten. Sie hatten nur ein paar Stunden. Zwei, vielleicht drei. Es war sogar besser, nicht bis zum Morgengrauen zu warten. Severus spürte das Pulsieren ihres Körper, ihre Erregung, die ihren Atem beschleunigte. Plötzlich hob sie ihren Kopf und gab ihm einen gierigen Kuss. Ihre Zunge drang in seinen Mund, sich sanft ihren Weg zwischen beißenden Lippen suchend; leise lustvolle Seufzer entwichen ihrer Kehle, die in seinen Ohren klagend nachhallten. Einen Moment genoss er das Spiel ihrer Zunge, bevor er ihr Gesicht umgriff, um ihr den Kuss gierig zurück zu geben. Sie hatten nur noch diese paar Stunden, ein paar letzte Stunden, aber diese Stunden mit ihr gehörten nur ihm, und er selbst gehörte niemandem sonst. Das Gefühl kein Fremder mehr zu sein, war berauschend.

Hermine half ihm dabei sich ihrer Kleidungsstücke zu entledigen, während sie sich Kuss um Kuss von seinem Mund holte. Ihr Rock und ihr Pullover markierten den Weg zum Sofa, ihre hastig aufgeschnürten Schuhe flogen achtlos durch den Salon. Severus seufzte leise, als seine Hände ihre warme, weiche Haut zu fassen bekamen. Es war wie in einem schönen Traum, nur dass es wahr war. Noch während er auf Hermines nackten Körper sank, holte er hastig ein kleines Fläschen unter dem aufgerupften Stoff seiner Robe hervor.

Eine herrliche Schwäche ergriff Besitz von seinen Gliedern und seinem Verstand. Der Rausch, der sie im Wald erfasst hatte, kehrte zurück, und ließ alles was zählte auf diesen Platz, auf dieses Sofa, zwischen den rissigen Wänden dieses Cottages zusammenschrumpfen.

Severus Hand, die das kleine gläserne Fläschen umgriffen hielt, begann es hastig zu öffnen. Ein letzter Rest des _mulerium amicus_ war noch darin.

Hermine erkannte den Geschmack des Tranks wieder, den er damals gebraut hatte, als er sich der süßen Schwäche und dem Verlangen, das ihn erfasst hatte, nicht länger hatte erwehren können, und den er ihr abgenommen hatte, damit dieser keine Erinnerungen in ihr hatte hervorkitzeln können.

Sie öffnete ihre Lippen und nahm die Tropfen entgegen, die er ihr auf die Zunge träufelte. Einen Augenblick hielt sie inne und sah in seine Augen, ein liebevolles, fast fassungsloses Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. Ihre Arme wanderten um ihn und zogen ihn an sich. Neben ihnen erklang das leise Klimpern des achtlos fallengelassenen Fläschens. Severus ergab sich dem wundervollen Rausch, dem Reißen ihrer Hände an seiner Kleidung und ihren Körper, während ihr Keuchen in seine Ohren drang. Es gab kein schöneres Geräusch. Nur ihr Lachen, wenn sie sich so sehr amüsierte, dass sie beinahe zu quieken begann. Ihr Lachen. Ihr Keuchen. Ihr Seufzen. Er drückte ihr, von einem Schwall zärtlicher Gefühle übermannt, einen Kuss auf den Mund; sie verharrte an seinen Lippen, das aufgeregte Zittern in seiner Brust spürend.

Severus Hände umwanderten ihr Gesicht und hielten es einen feierlichen Moment an seinen Mund gedrückt. Mut wallte in ihm auf. Er würde alles dafür tun, damit sie eines Tages neben ihm aufwachte. Er würde nicht aufgeben. Niemals aufgeben.

Sie schlang die Arme um ihn; ihre Hände begannen wieder fordernd über seinen Rücken zu streichen, und plötzlich geriet Bewegung in sie. Sie gruben sich in den Stoff seiner Kleidung. Er half ihr, ihn von seinem Körper zu schieben, und obwohl die Erregung scharf in ihm hochstieg, beschleunigte sich sein Herzschlag in diesem Moment allein bei dem Gedanken sich völlig zu entblößen. Es war der Nachklang einer alten Angst.

Hermine schob den Stoff seines Hemdes über die Schultern, worauf Severus leise Luft einsog und sein Gesicht sein Gesicht auf ihre nackte Brust sinken ließ. Die weiche Haut ihres Busens umschmeichelte seine Wange; ihre Fingerspitzen schoben sich unter den Stoff seines Hemds und hinterließen kribbelnde Pfade. Er begann die weiche Haut bis hinauf zu ihrem Hals zu küssen. Es ging wie von selbst. Er hielt dabei kurz inne, als er den runden roten Fleck erhaschte, den etwas in ihre Haut gebrannt hatte. Er drückte seine Lippen zart daneben und wanderte weiter. Sie seuftze auf; ihre Finger gruben sich als Antwort auf seine Berührung in die Haut seines Rückens. Sie fuhren weiter unter den Stoff und schoben ihn von seinen Schultern, um immer wieder inne zu halten und seine Haut zu ertasten. Er spürte ihr Freude und ihre Aufregung, die sich in zittrigen Schüben durch ihren Körper bis in ihre Fingerspitzen fortpflanzte. Ihre Finger strichen forschend und genießend seine Arme hinab, streiften das Hemd zuerst von seinem rechten Arm, dann von seinem anderen Arm. Sie erhaschten zaghaft den Stoff der Bandage, die in Trollwurzessenz getränkt seinen Unterarm bedeckte, bevor sie davon abließen.

Severus atmete tief ein. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben war er von prickelnder Haut umgeben, ein Gefühl, das so berauschend war, das es beinahe schmerzte, es solange entbehrt zu haben. Severus musste leise seufzen, als er spürte, wie sehr ihre Berührung das süße Pulsieren in seinen Lenden anschwellen ließ. Ihre Hände waren es, die über diesen dünnen, hageren Körper strichen, als sei er das schönste auf der Welt.

Der letzte Rest seiner alten Angst und der Drang sich hinter einem Bollwerk aus Stoff zu verbergen, begann unter dieser prickelnden, forschenden Berührung ihrer Hände zu zerschmelzen. Das herrliche Gefühl der Schwäche überschwemmte mit brachialer Gewalt seinen Verstand. Severus ergab sich mit einem Seufzen, und ließ sich fallen. Sie half ihn, führte ihn, seufzend vor Erregung, sich ihm entgegenbäumend. Das Gefühl, sie nach so langer Zeit wieder zu spüren, brach über ihn, wie eine berauschende Welle. Er stöhnte laut und langgezogen, und genoss es, wie sich ihr Körper unter ihm verspannte. Die Welt um ihn herum verschwand. Nichts zählte mehr, außer der nächsten Bewegung; nichts, außer ihrer warmen kribbelnden Haut auf seiner; ihrem Stöhnen und Seufzen, ihrem vor Verzückung verzogenen Gesicht. Sich in ihr zu versenken, und der Höhlung ihres Körpers zu vergraben. Es fühlte sich beinahe unerträglich gut an. Er war kein Fremder mehr. Es war kein Wahnsinn, keine Schwärmerei, keine Dummheit, keine Verzweiflung.

Severus spürte, dass auch Hermine den Rausch nicht zu schnell vergehen lassen wollte. Zwischen den Rhythmus ihrer gemeinsamen Bewegungen stahl sich plötzlich ein Innehalten, um das Pulsieren im Innern des Gegenübers zu spüren, ein Aufbäumen, ein klammerndes Greifen in den Körper des anderen, sanfte, gierige Küsse, fassungsloses Anstarren. Eine Weile wogen sie sich im Widerspruch - sich verlieren und doch den gemeinsamen Rausch nicht enden lassen zu wollen.

Hermine war es, die ihn plötzlich, ihre Beine anziehend, näher an sich trieb. Ihre Augenlider flatterten, ihr Keuchen wurde lauter, und ihr Körper war mit einem Mal kaum mehr als ein Zucken. Ihre Hände vergruben sich flehend in der Haut seines Rückens. Severus stieß heftiger in sie, und für einen Moment verschwand sogar der brennende Schmerz in seinen Lenden, und er sah nur noch ihr vor Lust verzerrtes Gesicht, spürte nur noch das hastige Auf und Ab ihrer Brust, das Zittern ihres Bauchs und ihrer Schenkel, die ihn umschlossen hielten, während sich der Laut der Erlösung sich aus ihrer Kehle befreite. Severus ergab sich ebenfalls und überließ sich den letzten Bewegungen, die ihn zum Höhepunkt brachten. Der erstickte Schrei, der seinen Mund verließ, war von einem fassungslosen Ton durchwirkt. In jedem Atemzug schwang Überwältigung mit, und auch Hermine gelang es nur langsam wieder die Fassung zu finden. Ihre Finger gruben sich noch immer in zittrigen Schüben in die Haut seines Rückens. Auch als die Erregung ihre Körper längst aus ihrem Klammergriff entlassen und nichts als matte Zärtlichkeit zurückgelassen hatte, hob und senkte sich ihre Brust noch immer in abgehackten Atemzügen. Severus spürte ihren stoßweisen Atem an seiner Wange. Ihre Hand fuhr ihm zittrig durchs Haar.

Er rückte zur Seite und ließ sie in seine Umarmung sinken und strich ihr eine Strähne aus der Stirn. Er konnte feine Rinnsale in ihrem Gesicht erkennen. Sie versuchte verzweifelt gegen die trockenen Schluchzer anzuschlucken, die sich aus ihrer Kehle befreiten. Ein zärtlicher Schauer stieg in ihm auf. Er überlegte, was er sagen konnte. Konnte er überhaupt etwas sagen, dass ihre Traurigkeit vertreiben könnte? Sie hatten nur diese paar Stunden, bis die Aufgaben, die sie beide hatten, sie wieder trennen würden. Konnte irgendein Wort aus seinem Mund etwas daran ändern?

,Sev." murmelte Hermine plötzlich. ,Bist du glücklich, jetzt in diesem Moment?"

,Ja." antwortete er ohne zu zögern. Sie hob ihr Gesicht und blinzelte ihm entgegen. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihren Mund, während sie gleichzeitig versuchte gegen ihre Tränen an zu kommen

,Und du bereust es nicht, dass du mir alles gezeigt hast. Deine Vergangenheit, all diese Dinge?"

,Nein." war seine knappe Antwort. Er konnte ihr nicht erklären, wie berauschend es war, kein Fremder mehr zu sein.

,Das heißt wir sind zusammen. Richtig zusammen. Du bist mein Freund."

Severus starrte sie eine Weile an, bevor er antworten konnte. Sie hatte recht. Er war ihr Freund. ,Ja, Granger." Er fuhr mit der Hand über ihre Wange. ,Wir sind zusammen." Er lächelte leicht; dabei bekamen seine Augen für einen kurzen Moment etwas funkelndes.

Jetzt legte sich ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht, das ihm etwas strahlend Schönes gab. Eine lange Weile starrten sie sich an, Hermine lächelnd und er geneigt, ihr ebenfalls ein Lächeln zu schenken, als sie sich plötzlich rührte. Sie löste sich aus seiner Umamrung, kleidete sich hastig an und verschwand in den Flur. Severus richtete sich auf und zog sich seine Hose zurecht. Eine Weile wartete er, mit noch immer berauschten Sinnen, in die Stille des Salons lauschend. Er erhaschte das leise Klappern des Teekessels aus der Küche. Das Quietschen des Türchens, durch das das Holz in den Ofen gelangte. In seinem Magen pochte es. Die Erregung in seinen Lenden prickelte leise nach. Er verfiel in eine nachdenkliche Stimmung, während er dem eifrigen Geklapper lauschte. Waren dies die Geräusche, die ihn erwarten würde, wenn das alles vorbei wäre? Würde er irgendwann ein Leben führen können, das andeutungsweise normal wäre? Würde er selbst erträglich sein? Die letzten Jahre hatten ihn fast verschwinden lassen; seine Aufgabe hatte ihn vereinleibt, die Verbitterung zu einem widerwärtigen Bastard werden lassen. War dieser widerwärtige Bastard derselbe Mensch, den sie mit zärtlichen Blicken belegte? Waren der Mann, der seit vierzehn Jahre todunglücklich durch die Gänge Hogwarts gegangen war, und in diesem Moment ein vibrierendes Glück verspürte, ein und derselbe? Severus erhob sich mit einem Ruck, zog sein Hemd zurecht, holte seinen Umhang und folgte den verheißungsvollen Geräuschen mit langsamen feierlichen Schritten. Er durchtauchte die Dunkelheit des kalten Flurs und betrat ein Reich, aus sanftem Kerzenlicht und leisem Knistern, das hinter Metall vordrang. Das goldene Licht der Kerze flackerte aufgeregt auf der rissigen Wand der kleinen Küche. Hermine stand vor dem Herd und pustete warmen Atem in die Höhlung ihrer Hände, während sie geflissentlich auf den Wasserkessel starrte. Sie hatte sein Versprechen nicht vergessen. Und sie wollte sich nicht davon abbringen lassen, es ein zu lösen.

Er trat an sie heran und legte ihr den Stoff über die Schulter. Sie zog ihn dankbar um sich, da es im Raum noch empfindlich kalt war. Einen Moment betrachtete er die junge Frau, die am Herd stand, und nahm jede Kontur ihrer Gestalt, die vom Kerzenlicht umgrenzt wurde, in sich auf, bevor er an sie heran trat und seinem Verlangen nachgebend die Arme um sie schlang. Jede Sekunde, die er sie nicht im Arm hielt war eine sinnlose Verschwendung. Sie seuftze leise und schmiegte sich fast in derselben Sekunde an ihn, in der er sie an sich zog, als hätte sie nur auf diese Reaktion gewartet. Gemeinsam verschwanden sie unter dem schwarzen Stoff, vergruben sich in der Umarmung des anderen, und genossen die Wärme ihrer Körper, das leise Pochen der Erregung, die kaum befriedigt noch immer in ihnen ruhte. Sie küssten sich, langsam und genießend, dem widerlichen Verrinnen der Zeit trotzend. Der Teekessel pfiff mahnend. Hermine löste sich sachte und goss den Tee auf, nur wenig später überreichte sie ihm eine Tasse dampfenden Tees, dessen starker Geruch die kühle Luft angenehm erfüllte und Severus, der begriff, wie wichtig ihr diese Geste war, ergriff sie zaghaft lächelnd, und fragte sich noch immer, ob er dabei nicht grotesk aussah. Doch in ihrem Gesicht war die Antwort darauf zu finden. Sie freute sich über seine Reaktion und lächelte zurück.

,Versprochen ist versprochen." murmelte sie gegen den Tassenrand und pustete an ihrem Tee. Schweigend tranken sie ein paar Schlücke. Beide ließen nicht von den Augen des anderen ab, während der Tee verheißungsvoll ihre Kehlen hinabrann. Hermine nahm zittrig einen weiteren Schluck Tee. Ihr starrender Blick schien , nachdem eine Weile vergangen war, über zu quellen. Die seltsame Ruhe, die ihr Ritual begeleitet hatte, wurde von ihrer aufgeregten Stimme gebrochen.

,Ich war so wütend auf dich." drängte es sich aus ihrem Mund. Sie stockte kurz, und sprach nach einem tiefen Atemzug weiter. ,U-und jetzt, jetzt weiß ich nicht was ich sagen soll, w-weil das, was du für mich getan hast einfach…weil es unglaublich war. Weißt du überhaupt wie glücklich ich bin? In diesem Moment? Ich bin verdammt glücklich, und ich bin traurig – weil ich nicht weiß-"

,Hermine-."

,Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll, Severus!" erklärte sie in einem Ton der Verzweiflung ,Das hier ist unser Abschied. Und ich weiß nicht, was ich dir sagen soll! Ich weiß nicht-." Tee schwappte über den Rand ihrer Tasse und tropfte auf den Boden.

,Sag, dass du in mein Haus kommst. Sag, dass du zu mir kommst." sprach er die einzigen Worte aus, die er in diesem Moment sagen konnte. In diesen Worten lag all seine Sehnsucht, und all seine Hoffnung. Hermine sah ihn mit großen vor Angst geweiteten Augen an. Ihr Kopf schien vor Gedanken über zu quellen. Ihre Lippen zitterten ebenso wie ihre Hände.

,Nagini hat mich vor ein paar Stunden beinahe getötet, Sev. Vielleicht überlebe ich es das nächste Mal nicht!" erwiderte sie heftig. ,Und vielleicht überlebst du diesen ganzen Wahnsinn nicht, was-."

,Sag, dass du in mein Haus kommst, wenn das alles vorbei ist." bat er Hermine wieder, die trotz der Wärme des Umhangs über ihren Schulter schlotterte. Worte bildeten sich auf Severus Zunge, ehrliche von Herzen kommende Worte, die seine verletzte Eitelkeit ihr in all den Jahren versagt hatte.

,Du bist eine großartige Hexe." Seine Worte waren glasklar. Hermine atmete in diesem Moment hörbar ein.

,Sev-."

,Eine kluge Hexe, die nur etwas zu sehr am Pergament klebt- du weißt nicht, wie talentiert du bist- aber du weißt, was Neid und Missgunst ist-" Severus stockte, von seiner überquellenden Kehle gebremst. All die Dinge, die er nie ausgesprochen hatte, brodelten darin.

Hermines Augen wurden so groß, dass Severus für einen Moment, von dem Ausdruck darin übermannt, innehalten musste. Er merkte, dass er sie wieder anstarrte und in ihrem Blick versank. Sie sah ihn fragend an. Ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet; ihm entströmte leise aufgeregter Atem.

,Du bist die klügste Hexe , die mir in den letzten vierzehn Jahren unter die Nase gekommen ist." sprach er es aus. Seine Brust zog sich zusammen, als er an Lily dachte, neben ihm in Zaubertränke sitzend, gewissenhaft im Kessel rührend und ihre Raupen viertelnd. Es war so lange her, dass er sich nur noch an gewisse Eindrücke und Details erinnerte, das kluge Blitzen ihrer Augen, das Zusammenpressen der Lippen, wenn sie angestrengt nachdachte, das Aufwickeln einer roten Haarsträhne, wenn sie las. Aber sie war noch immer da. In seinem Kopf. Lebendig und wundervoll. Und sie würde immer da sein, neben ihm, mit konzentrierter Miene arbeitend, und immer ein Lächeln für ihn auf den Lippen. Sie würde ihn daran erinnern, dass er nie wieder die Augen vor Güte und Zuneigung verschloss.

Severus sah, dass Hermine sich ein feines Rinnsaal von der Wange wischte, und leise und schniefend Luft einsog. Sein Herz klopfte, aber angenehm und wohltuend regelmäßig. Alles, was er soeben gesagt hatte, hatte gesagt werden müssen. Verstand sie jetzt, dass sie schon immer etwas Besonderes gewesen war, so besonders, dass es ihm im Herzen wehgetan hatte, sie nur an zu sehen, noch bevor, sie es geschafft hatte, ihn in ihren Bann zu ziehen? Mit ihrem klugen Blick, ihrem Lachen. Ihrer zarten Berührung, ihrem Verlangen nach seiner Nähe. Ihrer Neugier, und ihren sanften Zurückhaltung.

Hermine war so wundervoll, dass er es zeigen wollte. Jetzt in diesem Moment. Bevor es zu spät war.

,Du bist- eine großartige Hexe." sprach er weiter. ,Potter lebt, weil du bei ihm bist, verstehst du nicht? Du wirst mich wiedersehen!"

Nach diesen eindringlichen Worten, sah Hermine ihn mit großen Augen an. In ihnen blitzte die Freude über die Anerkennung auf, die sich immer von ihm gewünscht hatte. Severus schluckte plötzlich schwer gegen den schmerzhaften Kloß in seinem Hals an. Sie hatte recht. Keiner von beiden wusste, ob sie den anderen wiedersehen würden, aber da war noch immer die süße Erinnerung, und die Hoffnung, von der sie zehren, und an die sich klammern konnten. Nichts und niemand konnte diesen Moment ungeschehen machen. Nicht sein Versprechen, das zwischen ihnen beiden bestand, und nicht sein Eingeständnis, dass er ihr gemacht hatte. Nichts konnte ungeschehen machen, dass er genau in diesem Moment ein glücklicher Mann war.

,Sag mir, dass du in mein Haus kommst." bat er.

,Ich komme in dein Haus, Sev." murmelte Hermine und sah ihm dabei fest in die Augen. Sie stellte hastig die Tasse beiseite, so dass der Rest des Tees über den Rand schwappte, stürzte vor und schlang die Arme um ihn. Ihre Hände strichen durch sein Haar, über seine Wangen. Severus Tasse fiel zu Boden, rollte mit einem dumpfen Geräusch bis kurz vor den Herd, und blieb dort unbeachtet liegen.

Für einen Moment gelang es ihm zu vergessen, dass der Abschied nahte. Er überließ sich ihrem plötzlichen Überschwang, ihren freudigen Küssen, ihrem verliebten Lächeln, dem Streicheln ihrer Hände, während er getrieben von ihrem Verlangen, Rückhalt an der rissigen Küchenwand fand. Er schloss die Augen, und plötzlich sah er sich mit ihr im Schatten einer Wand, am Sockel einer Statue, in der Ferne das Gemurmel vorbeigehender Schüler, das in die dämmrige, staubige Ecke sickerte, während sie sich küssten, heimlich und verzückt, damit sie niemand entdeckte. Er musste lächeln, vergrub seine Hand in ihrem Haar und zog sie an sein Gesicht. So fühlte es sich an, wenn man glücklich war. Nichts konnte dieses Gefühl vergiften. Nicht das widerliche Verrinnen der Zeit, nicht die beißende Angst, Hermine nie wieder zu sehen, weder das Chaos und der Wahnsinn, der außerhalb dieser rissigen, feuchten Wände lauerte, noch die Gefahr des Todes konnte zwischen die vibrierende Euphorie dringen, die ihn erfasst hatte. Dass er in diesem Moment glücklich war, war die reine Wahrheit.

Severus Körper reagierte mit aller Intensität auf ihre Berührung und die Nähe ihres Körpers. Die Erregung brach wieder scharf hervor und ließ das Wandern seiner Hände hungriger werden. Es bedurfte keiner Worte, um ihr begreiflich zu machen, dass er sie noch einmal spüren wollte, bevor sie das Cottage verlassen mussten. Ihre Antwort auf seinen Druck, der sie von der Wand aus Küche dirigierte, war gieriges Küssen und Ziehen. Severus half ihr dabei den Stoff seines Hemdes von der Schulter zu schieben. Diesmal markierte auch seine Kleidung den Weg zum Sofa. Hermines Hände waren es die ihm halfen, Hemd, Hose und Schuhe vom Körper zu lösen, während sie mit einem sanften Blick und forschenden Küssen über seine Haut wanderte. Ihre Berührungen waren von einer solchen Zartheit, dass Severus sich fallen lassen musste. All ihre Bewegungen trotzten der Panik, die sie erfassen wollte. Die angenehme Schwere ihres Körpers auf sich, genoss er die Wanderung ihrer Hände und ihres Mundes, der seine Brust küsste, seinen Bauch hinab wanderte, sein Geschlecht streifte, eine Berührung von solch unbekannter Intimität, dass sie ihn auf seufzen ließ und seinen Bauch zum zittern brachte, um dann wieder Kuss für Kuss seinen Weg zu seinem Lippen zurück zu finden. In dem Moment als ihre Schenkel seine Hüften umschlossen, und ihr weicher Busen sich auf seine Brust legte, war es um ihn geschehen. Mit einer führenden Bewegung drang er in sie ein, und zog sie an sich. Und plötzlich war er wieder umgeben, von dem süßen Kribbeln ihrer warmen Haut, ihrer hastigen Atem, der ihre weiche Lippen verließ, und stoßweise seine Wange streiften, den kitzelnden weichen Strähnen ihres Haars, das sich über sein Gesicht legte. Ihre Bewegungen, ihr Seufzen, das Anschwellen des süßen Schmerzes in seinen Lenden und des eigenen fassungslosen Keuchens in seiner Kehle, ließen das Verlangen, mit ihr in diesem Zustand zu verharren, und ihn solange wie möglich hinaus zu zögern, fast übermächtig werden. Aber es war zu gut, um auf zu hören, zu schön, als dass es ewig dauern konnte. Hermines Seufzen schwoll zu einem fast rauen Keuchen an, ihre Brust begann unkontrolliert zu zittern. Ihre Hände suchten Halt an seinem Körper, während ihre Hüften sich auf ihm wogen und sich immer heftiger gegen ihn trieben. Als sie kam, presste sie ihr Gesicht an seine Wange und hielt seinen Kopf umklammert. Ihr erstickter Schrei war kaum in seinen Ohren verhallt, als er selbst den Laut der Erlösung von sich gab. Einen Moment widerhallte er zwischen den Wanden des Cottages, bevor das Geräusch des herunterbrennenden Feuers, den Raum wieder eroberte und ihren hastigen Atem begleitete.

Severus hielt sie in den Armen, während sie ihre Erregung auskeuchten. Mit jedem Atemzug drang in mehr und mehr in seinen Verstand vor, dass der Moment des Aufbruchs gekommen war. Mehrmals trieb Severus die mahnenden Worte, die ihm auf der Zunge lagen, mit einem schweren Schlucken zurück in seine Kehle, noch immer berauscht von dem Erlebnis, das hinter ihm lag. Nur einen Moment noch, wollte er ihren nackten Körper genießen, das Blinzeln ihrer braunen Augen, ihr verliebtes Lächeln, die Wanderung ihrer Hände, die seinen Körper erforschten und berührten, als sei er das Schönste auf der Welt.

Der bittere Geschmack der Pflicht drang zwischen das Glück, dass er empfand, doch gleichzeitig hatte alles, was zwischen diesen Wänden geschehen war, Mut in ihm geschürt. Er hatte einen Grund zu leben. Am Leben zu bleiben. Gegen seine Schwermut zu kämpfen.

,Es ist zu gefährlich, wenn wir noch länger bleiben, Hermine." flüsterte er schließlich gegen ihr Haar, das vom roten Schein des herunter gebrannten Feuers benetzt wurde. Ihr Griff wurde mit einem Mal heftiger; sie drückte ihn fest an sich und seufzte. Gemeinsam lösten sie sich, beklommen von der plötzlichen Erkenntnis, dass die Zeit, die sie gehabt hatten zu kurz gewesen war. Hermine richtete mit zitternder Hand ihre Kleidung, während Severus sich ebenfalls ankleidete und dabei ihren Blick auf seinem Körper spürte. Er war es, der das Feuer im Kamin löschte. Hermine machte dem Feuer im Ofen den Gar aus. Als sie zu ihm in den Salon trat, sah Severus, dass ihr Gesicht totenblass war. Eine traurige Ernsthaftigkeit hatte dem verliebten Lächeln platz gemacht. Es war das Gesicht des Mädchens, das Potter, dem Helden, mutig zur Seite stand und es auch weiterhin tun würde. Er spürte mit einem Mal unglaublichen Stolz in sich aufwallen. Er ging zum Kamin und nahm das eingewickelte Schwert. Ihre Augen wurden groß.

,Du hast es. Du hast das Schwert!" entfuhr es ihr. Seine Antwort war eine Bewegung, die den Stoff beiseite zog und den goldenen mit Edelsteinen verzierten Griff des Gryffindorschwerts freigab. Hermine atmete tief ein. Vor Erleichterung, und ein wenig auch aus Ehrfurcht. Er zog den Stoff wieder über den Schwertgriff und bedeutete ihr mit einem auffordernden Blick mit ihm zu kommen.

Hermine folgte ihm zum Haus hinaus, fest aneinandergedrückt apparierten sie zurück in den Forest of Dean. Sie löste sich nur widerwillig aus seiner Umarmung. Severus streifte ihr seinen Umhang über, und ging mit ihr den Weg, der zum Zelt zurückführte. Der Abschiedsschmerz biss sich durch seine Eingeweide, ließ sie verkrampfen, und nagte sich vor bis in sein Herz. Nicht einmal die Aussicht, dass sie sich vielleicht wiedersehen würden, ohne, dass etwas zwischen ihnen stand, machte diesen Augenblick erträglicher. Sie gingen langsam und feierlich. Hermine erkannte die Lichtung wieder, in der sie die Hirschkuh erblickt und Severus wieder getroffen hatte. Es war nur ein paar Stunden her, und doch schienen die Erinnerungen wie Szenen aus einem anderen Leben.

Plötzlich blieb Severus stehen. Seine Hände umklammerten das eingewickelte Schwert. Mit einer komplizierten Bewegung seines Zauberstabs ließ er das Zelt in einiger Entfernung auftauchen. ,Mr. Potter muss das Schwert auf heldenhafte Weise finden. Ich werde dafür Sorgen, dass er es tut. Du musst ihn vor dem Zelt Wache halten lassen. Lass dir nichts anmerken."

,Nein." erwiderte Hermine mit belegter Stimme.

,Er darf nichts hiervon erfahren. Versprich es mir!" Seine letzten Worte bekamen durch die Eindringlichkeit, mit der er sie aussprach etwas Hartes. ,Er muss sich auf seine Suche konzentrieren!"

,Und er darf nicht erfahren, dass du ein guter Mensch bist, schon klar." entfuhr es ihr. Einen Moment später stand ihr Mund offen, und ein Ausdruck des Bedauerns lag auf ihrem blassen Gesicht.

Eine Weile starrten sie sich an, als seien sie Traumgestalten, nicht fähig irgendein Wort zu sagen. Hermines war es, die sich rührte, den schwarzen Stoff von ihren Schultern zog, leise den Geruch einsog und ihn ihm überreichte. Plötzlich war sie in seiner Umarmung verschwunden, ihr Gesicht an seine Schulter gepresst und heftig schluchzend. Ihre Finger gruben sich in seinen Rücken, und er presste sie ebenfalls an sich, den Geruch ihres Haars einatmend, seine Hände darin vergrabend. Er zog den Stoff um ihre Körper und schloss die Augen. Nur ein letzter Moment, ein letzter Moment mit ihr.

,Ich liebe dich." flüsterte er in ihr Haar. Sein Herz schlug nach diesen Worten hart, aber erleichtert. Sie waren wie von selbst über seine Lippen gekommen, hatten ihren Weg aus ihm herausgefunden, wie eine Fortsetzung des süßen, zärtlichen Gefühls, das er in diesem Moment verspürte, und das all den Monaten in ihm gewesen war. Dasselbe Gefühl, das er ihn erfasst hatte, als er in der Dunkelheit seines Schlafzimmers wachgelegen hatte, kaum einem Traum entglitten, in dem Hermine ihm wieder einmal zwischen den Fingern zerronnen war. Aber in diesem Moment war sie hier, in seinen Armen. Sie lebte und atmete. Es gab Dinge, die man tun musste. Dinge, die man sagen musste, bevor es zu spät war. Hermines Körper verkrampfte sich in seinem. Ein heftiger Schluchzer entfuhr ihrer Kehle; ihre Umarmung wurde heftiger, fast schmerzhaft.

Ihr entfuhr ein weiterer Schluchzer, doch in diesem vibrierte Freude über seine Worte. Die Stille des Waldes brach in seine Ohren, das Zwitschern der Vögel, die sich während des Sonnenaufgangs zu regen begannen. Ihr aufgeregter Atem, der den Stoff auf seiner Schulter durchtränkte.

,Du wirst schon sehen." hörte er sie plötzlich sagen, mit einer Stimme, die voller grimmiger Entschlossenheit war ,Wir sehen uns, Sev. In deinem Haus."

Severus spürte, dass sein Mund zu zittern begann, ebenfalls wie seine Hände. Seine Hände, die das Zittern beinahe verlernt hatten.

Ein letztes Mal verschwand sie in seiner Umarmung und wog sich seufzend, strich ein letztes Mal über seinen Rücken, und sog den Geruch ein, der dem schwarzen Stoff entströmte. ,Wir sehen uns, Severus. Versprochen."

Mit einem Mal war die Wärme ihrer Umarmung verschwunden. Severus hörte, wie sich ihre Schritte hastig im knirschenden Schnee entfernten, schlug die Augen auf und folgte ihrer Silhouette, die sich im rötlichen Morgenlicht abzeichnete. Mit hartklopfendem Herz wandte er sich ebenfalls um und ging schnellen Schritts davon. Er musste es genau wie sie hinter sich bringen, damit die Qual nicht größer wurde, als nötig. Aber trotz des Abschiedsschmerzes, den er empfand, war da noch etwas anderes in ihm. Während er das Schwert aus seiner Hülle befreite und seine Füße den Weg zu dem Weiher einschlugen, den er auserkoren hatte, das Schwert auf zu nehmen, eroberte ihn mit jedem Herzschlag ein wenig mehr der Euphorie, die er im Cottage empfunden hatte, zurück. Er fühlte, dass er glücklich war. Er war kein Fremder mehr. Und selbst der Tod konnte daran nichts mehr ändern.


	100. Chapter 100

**20. Eine Vision**

Ein paar Worte aus Phineas ölfarbenem Mund. Ein paar Worte, wenn Dumbledore sich aus seinem Porträt zurückgezogen hatte. Nur das Ticken der Zauberinstrumnente, das die Stille des dämmrigen Turmbüros durchwirkte, das Versprechen aus ihrem Mund, das sich in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt hatte, das sehnsüchtige Warten auf ihren Bericht. Die Tätigkeit als Schulleiter füllte seine Tage noch immer aus. Es flatterten täglich Eulen aus dem Ministerium in Hogwarts ein, Filch hämmerte Woche für Woche eifrig neue Erlasse an die Wand vor der großen Halle und die Schüler der Häuser Gryffindor, Rawenclaw und Hufflepuff taten ihre Missgunst und ihre Ablehnung in immer mehr Sabotage und Protestaktionen kund. Der Winter neigte sich dem Ende zu, und der Kessel der Hogwarts war, schien langsam aber sicher überzukochen. Man konnte fast meinen das Brodeln zwischen den alterwürdigen Wänden widerhallen zu hören, ein leises rauhes Knirschen und Ächzen, ein Flüstern und Tuscheln, das leise aus dunklen Winkeln quoll, sich aufbäumte und wieder verschwand, Tapsen und schleichende Blicke, die von geheimen Widerstand kündeten.

,Sie hecken etwas aus, Severus. Irgendwo, im Geheimen." hatte er Aymcus bei Abendessen sagen hören, während der grobschlächtige Mann seinen skeptischen Blick über die drei Häuser hatte schweifen lassen. ,Sie beschmieren die Wände und protestieren im Unterricht. Aber das ist noch nicht alles."

Severus wusste nur zu gut, dass Amycus seine Wut über den Kleinkrieg, dem er ausgesetzt war, an den Schülern ausließ. Mehr als einer hatte, von einem _crucio_ aus seinen und den Händen von Slytherins malträtiert, von Madam Pomfrey wieder ausgepeppelt werden müssen. Die Attacken auf die Schüler hatten die Wut unaufhaltsam angestachelt. Severus wusste es. Die Schüler der drei Häuser versammelten sich im Raum der Wünsche, dort, wo auch die DA schon ihre heimlichen Übungen absolviert hatte. Dort planten sie ihren Widerstand.

,Amycus und Alecto werden sie so schnell nicht finden, Schulleiter." erklärte Severus Dumbledores Porträt. ,Sie wissen nicht einmal, dass der Raum existiert. Sie sind damit beschäftigt den Schmierereien und explodierenden Scherzartikeln nachzujagen!"

,Sie sind bestimmt äußerst lästig und erfüllen ihren Zweck." hatte Dumbledore leise lächelnd erwidert.

Severus hatte dazu nur missmutig geschwiegen.

Sein Tag war angefüllt mit Warten und Ausharren nach ein paar Worten, die ihn mit Hermine verbanden. Er schien neben sich selbst zu stehen, funktionierte wie mechanisch, wenn er sich mit den Klagen und den Schülern auseinandersetzte, die die Carrows in sein Büro zerrten, Drohungen aussprach und die Erlasse des Ministerium verkündete, doch nichts davon drang in sein Herz. Nicht einmal die Tatsache, dass Potter das Schwert endlich gefunden hatte und Weasley seinen Weg dank des Dellilluminators zum Trio zurückgefunden hatte, konnte ihn so sehr erfreuen, wie allein die Vorstellung dessen, was vielleicht vor ihn lag. Ein Horkrux war zerstört; diese Tatsache gab ihm zumindest etwas Genugtuung.

Des Abends lehnte sich Severus oft zurück, schloss die Augen und ertappte sich bei der Vorstellung, wie er durch sein Haus wanderte, das er seit Jahren mit seinem schmalen Lehrergehalt abzahlte. Dieses Haus war sein Versuch gewesen, zaghaft an ein neues Leben nach dem Chaos zu glauben, und nun ergab alles einen Sinn.

Er konnte ein Mensch sein.

Vielleicht könnte er es bleiben.

Severus Finger strichen über die rotbraungestreifte Fasanenfeder in seinen Händen.

Es waren Wochen vergangen. Wochen des Wartens und des Ausharrens. Und Severus musste sich eingestehen, dass es ihm mit jedem Tag schwerer fiel, in die geifernden Gesichter der Carrows zu sehen, und den bohrenden Blick des Kollegium im Rücken zu spüren, zu sehen, was aus der Schule geworden war, die er in sein Herz geschlossen hatte, seit er mit Zwölf Jahren zum ersten Mal in der Ferne die Zinnen und Türme hatte auftauchen sehen, in sich ein Gefühl der Euphorie, und mit der frischen Nachtluft, den Geruch der Veränderung einatmend.

Nun wartete und harrte er wieder aus. Hermine hatte sich seit über einer Woche nicht gemeldet, etwas, dass Severus unruhig werden ließ. Sie schaffte es immer alle paar Tage einen ungestörten Augenblick zu finden und Phineas Bild heraus zu nehmen, um den ölfarbenen Mann ein paar Worte für ihn aus zu richten. War ihr etwas zugestoßen? Sein Mal hatte gebrannt, als der dunkle Lord besonders erregt gewesen war. Voldemort hatte sie jedoch nicht zusammengerufen, ein Zeichen dafür, dass er intensiv nachdachte. Es musste etwas geschehen sein. Severus legte die Feder mit zittrigen Händen in den für sie bestimmten Kasten zurück.

Er hatte es schon fast aufgegeben, darauf zu warten, dass Phineas erschien, als er die säuselnde Stimme des Porträts hinter sich vernahm. Dumbledore war seit einer Stunde aus seinem Rahmen verschwunden und würde erst wieder am nächsten Morgen oder am Abend erscheinen um seinen Bericht entgegen zu nehmen.

Sein Herzschlag bäumte sich vor Aufregung auf.

,Sie ist im Shell Cottage, Professor. Bei einem der Weasleys und seiner Frau. Schon seit einigen Tagen." erklärte Phineas mit eifriger Stimme. ,Sie sagt, ihr geht es gut, aber sie hatte bisher keine Gelegenheit, mich hervor zu holen." Phineas hielt kurz inne ,Wollen sie die Wahrheit hören, Professor?"

,Die Wahrheit, Phineas, was meinen sie damit?" fragte Severus sofort, die Aufregung in seiner Stimme verbergend. Die Erleichterung darüber, dass sie lebte, hatte ihn geräuschvoll ausatmen lassen.

,Sie sieht aus, wie der Tod persönlich, leichenblass, verhärmt. Sie muss schlimmes hinter sich haben. Ihre Finger haben gezittert, und ihr Körper hat von Zeit zu Zeit gezuckt. Sie erzählte mir vom Haus der Malfoys, Sir."

Severus wusste, dass Hermine Phineas die Augenbinde inzwischen ersparte, ihr erstes Zeichen des Vertrauens, das sie dem ölfarbenen Mann damals im Wald entgegengebracht hatte.

,Sie ist-."

Phineas stockte plötzlich, bevor er weiter sprach. Severus hob sein Gesicht und starrte ihn an.

,Sie ist ein mutiges Mädchen, Sir. Erst das bei den Lovegoods und nun ihre Flucht aus dem Haus der Malfoys!"

,Ja, das ist sie!" erwiderte Severus mit fester, strenger Stimme, als er den widerwilligen Unterton in Phineas Stimme hörte. Für ihn war sie noch immer eine schlammblütige Muggelhexe, und dies trübte seine Bewunderung.

,Sie sagt, sie sollen sich keine Sorgen machen, Sir." fuhr Phineas unbeirrt vor. Severus presste die Lippen aufeinander. Das sagte sie immer. Er solle sich keine Sorgen machen. Er dachte pausenlos an sie und die Gefahren, denen sie sich aussetzte. Das Schlimmste war, dass er nichts tun konnte, um ihr zu helfen. Während er in seinem Turmbüro saß, streifte sie mit Potter und Weasley von Greifern, Todessern und Voldemort persönlich verfolgt umher, um Potter immer wieder den Hals zu retten. Er konnte nachts vor Sorge und Sehnsucht nicht schlafen, aber es war besser als alles, was vorher gewesen war. Wieder einmal hatte sie es geschafft. Sie lebte und atmete. Und allein dies machte ihn in diesem Moment glücklich. Und unfassbar stolz.

,Und sie sagt-."

,Ja?"

,Sie mag die Tapete mit den kleinen Lilien." Phineas wandte bei diesen Worten betreten sein Gesicht ab. Noch immer schien die Tatsache der Überbringer von Hermines ,Liebesgesäusel" zu sein, nicht überwunden zu haben. Severus drehte ihm den Rücken zu, um sein zaghaftes Lächeln nur für sich haben.

,Sie sagt, sie mag einen Schreibtisch am Fenster, weil sie gerne Sonnenlicht beim lesen hat. Und eine Bank im Garten." Phineas Stimme schnarrte monoton weiter ,Sie sagt, sie sitzt gerne im Garten und liest, das hätte sie früher immer getan. Und sie sagt-." Phineas schnaubte leise und widerwillig ,Sie will auf IRHEM Schoss liegen, Sir, und ihr Gesicht betrachten, im Sonnenlicht."

,Noch etwas?" fragte Severus das Turmfenster vor ihm anlächelnd.

,Nein, Sir, das war alles. Sie sah erschöpft aus, und außerdem hat es an der Tür geklopft, und deswegen hat sie mich hastig wieder in ihre Tasche gestopft."

,Sagen sie ihr, dass sie sich genug Ruhe holen soll. Mit einem _crucio_ ist nicht zu spaßen." erwiderte Severus ernst, der erahnte, was sie ihm hatte vorenthalten wollen, und dass sie sich für Potter sofort wieder in die Arbeit stürzen würde, wenn man sie nicht davon abhielt. Er musste bei dem Gedanken daran, welch Qualen sie durchgestanden hatte, schwer schlucken.

,Sagen sie ihr, dass ich an sie denke!"

,Sir." Phineas nickte ergeben, mit mürrisch verzogenem Mund, und verschwand aus seinem Bildrahmen.

* * *

Die Dunkelheit der Gänge schien ihn zu verschlucken, während er seinem Weg zur kleinen Tür ging, die ihn aus dem Kerker führen würde. Mit seinem Zauberstab suchte Severus den Weg vor sich ab. Er musste vorsichtig sein. Die Mitglieder der DA schmierten nicht nur an die Wände, sie legten auch explosive Scherzartikel aus. Erst in der vergangenen Woche war Alecto von einem explodierenden Trollkopf überrascht worden.

Seine Füße fanden den Weg zum Disapparationspunkt von selbst, denn sie kannten ihn gut. Sie waren sie in den letzten Wochen mehr als einmal gegangen. Die Luft gab ihm am SpinnersEnd wieder frei. Dort lag das kleine Haus am Flussufer, in dem er seine Kindheit verbracht hatte. Ein paar Schritte offenbarten die Eingangstür, die offen stand. Severus seufzte gereizt, aber nicht überrascht. Wurmschwanz hatte sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, seine Spuren wieder zu beseitigen. Er betrat das Haus, durchquerte den dunklen Flur und tauchte in sein Lesezimmer ein. Er entzündete ein paar Kerzen und ließ seinen Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen. Dort war sein Sessel, sein Tischen, auf dem aufgeschlagen ein kleines Buch über Zaubereigeschichte lag und die Regale, die lückenlos angefüllt mit Büchern die Wände bedeckten. Hier und dort hatte Wurmschwanz eines herausgerissen und zu Boden geworfen, aber er hatte wohl, aufgrund der schier unübersehbaren Menge an Büchern schnell aufgegeben. Dafür hatte er die Schubladen der Kommode aufgezogen und nur halbherzig wieder geschlossen. Die geblümte Vase lag zerschmettert vor einem Bücherregal, das Sofa war leicht verschoben, und der Deckel des Kästchens, das sich auf der Kommode befand, stand offen. Severus sog scharf die Luft ein, als er daran dachte, wie diese feiste, kleine Kreatur grinsend durch seine Wohnung stolziert war und seine Sachen in Voldemorts Auftrag durchwühlt hatte, nicht ohne dabei seine persönliche Note zu hinterlassen. Severus ließ seinen Koffer auf dem Boden aufkommen und machte sich daran, eine Charge seiner Lieblingsbücher hinein zu packen. Selbst für den Fall, dass Wurmschwanz dieses Haus noch einmal durchsuchen würde, war es unwahrscheinlich, dass er die Abwesenheit der paar Bücher bemerkte. Severus strich sorgfältig über die Buchrücken und klopfte den Staub ab, bevor er sie in den Koffer beförderte. Das neue Haus war mit Möbeln noch mager bestückt, aber immerhin hatte er es geschafft, heimlich ein Bett, einen Tisch, Stühle, und ein paar Regale auf zu treiben, in denen die Bücher ihren Platz finden würden.

Niemand würde ihn davon abhalten, ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Niemand wusste, dass er neue Hoffnung geschöpft hatte; niemand außer Hermine Jane Granger. Er musste dieses Haus am SpinnersEnd hinter sich lassen. Seine finstere Kindheit. Seine Gedanken, die ihn ins Verderben geführt hatten.

Severus schloss den Koffer zufrieden, blies die Kerze aus, belegte die Scherben der Vase mit einem letzten nachdenklichen Blick, und machte sich davon. Die Tür ließ er angelehnt. Wieder quetschte sich die Luft um ihn herum zusammen und ließ ihn frei. In einiger Entfernung konnte er roten Backstein und eine Gartenmauer erkennen. Der letzte harsche Schnee knirschte unter seinen Schuhen. Bald wäre der Frühling da. Und die Kräuter in seinem Garten würden blühen. Noch roch die Luft nach Schnee, doch bald würde Hermine Jane Granger mit ihm in diesem Garten sitzen, auf der Bank vorm Haus, ihr Kopf auf seinem Schoss, mit ihrem Finger eine Strähne ihres Haars aufwickelnd, während die Sonne auf ihr Gesicht schien.

Bald hätte das Sehnen und Ausharren ein Ende.

Tbc...

* * *

Vermutlich das nächste Mal noch ein Kap. aus Hermines Sicht, bevor wir endgültig in die Gegenwart nach der heulenden Hütte springen ( das Chap ist schon fertig!)

* * *

Ich bedanke mich für die lieben reviews und hoffe, ihr bleibt dran, das Ende naht!

at maugreyfiliae: Ich fühle mich geehrt!!:-) du kannst über den Text frei verfügen. Liebe Grüße Miriam


	101. Chapter 101

**21. Der Todgeweihte**

In a bullet proof vest  
With the windows all closed  
I'll be doing my best  
I'll see you soon

Der Mann, der an ihn herantrat, war nicht der, den Severus in Erinnerung hatte. Ein Lid war so sehr angeschwollen, dass man das Auge dahinter nur noch erahnen konnte. Das andere sah ihm mit einer nie dagewesenen Scheu entgegen, die Severus einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Das weißblonde Haar fiel ihm zerzaust und strähnig auf die Schultern. Die Folter hatte deutliche Zeichen auf Lucius Malfoys Gesicht hinterlassen. Es war übersät mit Schrammen; angespannt vor unterdrückter Angst. Ein dicker Bluterguss erstreckte sich über den Teil seines Halses, den man erkennen konnte.

In der Ferne hallten die Geräusche des Kampfes zu ihnen, lautes Zischen und Knallen, gellende Schreie und wütende Flüche vermengten sich zu einem brodelnden hasserfüllten Sud. Doch es war nicht mehr als ein eisiges, leises Flüstern, das zu ihnen hinüberwehte, ein Abglanz dessen, was lautbrüllend zwischen und vor den Mauern Hogwarts tobte.

Severus verharrte leise gegen seine dumpfe Angst anatmend nahe einem Baumstamm, während er den Todessergestalten mit nüchterner Gefasstheit entgegenblickte. Sie alle warteten auf ein Zeichen von Thomson, leise lauernd, wie Raubtiere, die gleich auf Jagd gehen würden. In ihren Augen blitzte der Eifer, der ihnen die Angst nahm. Doch Severus verspürte nicht denselben Eifer. Er hatte sich nie wacher gefühlt als in diesem Moment.

Die Angst pulsierte leise durch seine Adern, während er sich Dumbledores letzter Worte entsann.

Er war geflohen. Unter den hasserfüllten Augen der alten Lehrerin. Und nun verteidigte das Kollegium Hogwarts, angeführt von McGonnagal die Mauern des Schlosses.

Dieses Schloss- es hatte sich ein letztes Mal aufgebäumt und ihn wutentbrannt ausgespien. Und obwohl Severus eine dumpfe Angst vor dem Ungewissen verspürte, brannte sein Körper doch gleichzeitig vor Verlangen, diese Nacht lebend hinter sich zu bringen; diese Stunden der Schlacht um Hogwarts.

Sein Leben der letzten vierzehn Jahre, sein Weg als Büßer hatte ihn bis zu diesem Punkt geführt; zu diesen paar Stunden, die, wenn sie vorüber wären, alles entschieden hätten.

Er musste seine Aufgabe zu Ende führen. Potter beschützen. Bis zum Ende.

Severus sog leise die frische frühsommerliche Luft ein. War es die Erahnung von etwas, die ihn dazu brachte sie tief in seine Lungen zu saugen und die Gerüche zu genießen, die darin lagen?

Noch immer sah er sich vor Dumbledores Porträt stehen, dem ölfarbenen Mann fest in die Augen blickend, während der schwarze Stoff seines Umhangs sich über seine Schultern legte. Er hatte es die Tage zuvor gespürt, und ebenfalls an diesem Morgen. Das Brennen seines Mals, das davon kündete, dass die Schlacht begann. Er hatte gewusst, dass dieser Tag bedeutungsvoll werden würde. Ein letztes Mal hatte er Hermines Brief gelesen, einem Gebet gleich, hatte seine Lippen an das Pergament gedrückt und den Brief unter den Stoff seiner Robe direkt auf seine Haut gebannt.

,Was ist?" fragte Severus. Er senkte seinen Arm. Ein letztes Kribbeln des Proteuszaubers durchfuhr sein Mal. Die Gruppe, die sich um ihn versammelt hatte, begann sich zu regen, ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie sich bereit machten.

,Er will dich sehen. Der...dunkle Lord." zwängte Lucius hervor. Seine Laute klangen wie ein Würgen. ,Er ist in der heulenden Hütte." Mehr sagte der Mann nicht, der zusammengekrümmt und mit hängenden Schultern vor ihm stand.

Thomson warf Lucius Malfoy einen verächtlichen Blick zu. Mehr hatte er für den zerlumpten Mann nicht übrig. Die Verachtung, die in der Luft lag, war beinahe greifbar. Severus wandte sich an den Todesser mit der dunkelblonden Mähne und der geifernden Miene. ,Ich werde später zur Schlacht stoßen."

,Was will der dunkle Lord von dir, Snape?" fragte er bohrend.

,Keine Ahnung."

Thomson schnaubte und wandte sich an die Gestalten um ihn herum. Mit einem Kopfnicken bedeutete er ihnen, ihm zum Schloss zu folgen. Auch Severus wandte sich um, und wartete, bis die Todesser sich entfernt hatten, bevor er das Wort an Lucius richtete.

,Dein Sohn ist noch im Schloss."

Einen Moment starrten sie sich an. Es war nackte Angst, die ihm aus dem Gesicht des Mannes entgegensprang, dem er zu seinen Schulzeiten gefolgt war. Es war dieselbe Angst, die auch in ihm wütete. Die Angst, den Menschen, den er liebte, nie wieder zu sehen.

Lucius musste diese Angst spüren, um Dinge zu begreifen. Severus hielt seinem Blick einen Moment stand, bevor er ihm zunickte. Der hellblonde Mann nickte zurück und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Severus setzte sich ebenfalls in Bewegung und noch während er in den Wald eintauchte, der ihn zur heulenden Hütte bringen würde, hallten Dumbledores Worte in ihm wieder. _Solange wir atmen, hoffen wir, Severus, vergiss das nicht. _

Hinter ihnen verklangen mit jedem Schritt, den sie in den Wald eintauchten die Geräusche des Kampfes. Sie wurden von den Bäumen abgedämpft. Das Getöse um Hogwarts verschwand und wurde plötzlich von etwas, das erschreckender war, als jedes Kampfgeschrei, umwoben. Eisiger Atem von Dementoren. Eine grauenhafte Stille.

Hermine hielt inne und auch Harry, der neben ihr herhastete, blieb mit einem Ruck stehen und hob wie sie den Zauberstab. Sie wusste, sie musste in diesem Moment einen Patronus sprechen. Ihr Herz begann wild zu klopfen, als sie in das Gesicht des Jungen sah, dem sie versprochen hatte, bis zum Ende bei zu stehen. Sie musste ihm beistehen und einen Patronus sprechen.

,_Expecto Patronum_!" schrie Harry. Ein silberner Hirsch schoss aus seinem Zauberstab hervor und stürzte sich auf die dunklen Gestalten, die zwischen den Bäumen umherwanderten und auf sie zugeschwebt kamen. Konnten sie die Angst riechen, die in ihr wütete? Die Angst, die sogar die Freude darüber, dass Severus in ihrer Nähe war, überdeckte? Spürten diese gespenstischen, eingefallenen Wesen, dass sie kaum in der Lage war einen Patronus zu sprechen, weil die Angst sich zu verraten sie lähmte? Harrys Patronus löste sich, kaum da er die Dementoren erreicht hatte flackernd wieder auf.

_ER hat Snape in die heulende Hütte gerufen._

Er war dort. Hundert Schritte trennten sie. Es waren nicht mehr als ein paar Schritte. Es waren keine Monate oder Jahre. Es waren nur ein paar Schritte. Hermines Herzschlag bäumte sich auf. Stolz und Freude bissen sich mit Angst und Trauer, um die die gestorben waren. Freude. Sie musste nur daran denken, dass Severus und sie nur noch dieser Weg zur heulenden Hütte trennte.

_Denk an etwas schönes._

Ihre Hand klammerte sich schweißig um den Zauberstab. Harrys silberner Hirsch stürzte sich auf die Dementoren, doch kaum hatte er sie erreicht, löste er sich flackernd wieder auf. Hermine spürte, wie sie ein Schwindel überkam. ,Harry." murmelte sie ,Denk an etwas schönes!"

,Etwas schönes." murmelte er matt. Die Dementoren schwebten näher.

,Wir sind fast am Ziel, Harry. FAST AM ZIEL!" krächzte sie. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich. Bilder rasten durch ihren Kopf. So viele Bilder, dass ihr davon schwindelig wurde.

Wieder versuchte Harry einen Patronus zu beschwören, wieder mit demselben Ergebnis. ,Ich kann nicht."

_,_,DOCH DU KANNST!" schrie Hermine plötzlich.

_Denk an jemanden, den du liebst, wie du ihn küsst, an dich drückst und ihm ein Versprechen gibst!_

Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab panisch auf die Dementoren und schrie _,Expecto Patronum!" _

Die Dementoren schwebten auf sie zu, bedrohlich ihre Gesichter senkend und eisigen Atem verströmend.

Sie riss Harry zur Seite. Ihr silberner Otter schoss hervor und stürzte sich auf die auf die dunklen schwebenden Gestalten. Harry fest zu Boden pressend, hielt sie ihren Zauberstab ausgestreckt, während sich die silberne Krähe, strahlend und hellleuchtend, genährt von süßer Erinnerung und freudiger Erregung, auf die gespenstischen Wächter stürzte. Zwei Dementoren verschwanden auf der Stelle, ein Dutzend andere wichen vor dem gleißend hellen Patronus zurück, fast als schienen sie zu verstehen, dass sie sich daran verbrennen würden. Ein weiterer Dementor löste sich im hellen Licht auf. Doch da waren noch so viele. Hundert oder mehr. Ihr rasselnder Atem erfüllte die Stille des Waldes.

Plötzlich knackten hinter ihnen Äste; Rufe ertönten. Kaum, da sich Hermines Patronus vor Schreck aufgelöst hatte, stoben ein leuchtendes Kaninchen, ein Fuchs und ein Eber auf die Dementoren zu. Sie wichen langsam zurück und mit ihnen auch die Kälte und die auszehrende Traurigkeit.

Hermine spürte neuen Mut in sich aufsteigen. ,Na komm schon, Harry. Denk an etwas Schönes. Denk an Ginny!" stieß sie hervor, ließ aber selbst ihren Zauberstab sinken.

Hermine wusste kaum, wie ihr geschah. Für einen Moment verschwamm alles vor ihr; sie vernahm vertraute Stimmen hinter sich. Gleißende Lichter verschlangen die dunklen Gestalten, die sie eben noch bedroht hatten. Einige der Gestalten flohen, doch Hermine beachtete sie nicht. Sie sah Bilder. So viele Bilder.

Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Die Dunkelheit des Waldes kehrte zurück. Harrys keuchender Atem drang in ihr Ohr. ,Alles in Ordnung?"

Hermine brauchte eine Weile, um zur Besinnung zu kommen. ,Ja, Harry."

Plötzlich war da ein Krachen. Äste brachen aus Baumwipfeln und regneten auf den Waldboden. Der Boden erzitterte unter stampfenden Schritten.

,Wir müssen weiter." rief Harry. Hermine erhob sich hastig. Ein Blick hinter sich zeigte Seamus, Ernie und Luna, die ihnenr aufmunternd zulächelten, bevor sie sich wieder in das Kampfgetümmel stürzten. Erneut krachte es laut. Hermine sah wie ein Riese mit , wild um sich schlagenden Armen, zwischen zwei Bäumen hervorbrach, um sich verrückt auf alles zu stürzen, was sich bewegte. Sie nahm Harry bei der Hand und lief los.

Das Krachen und Brüllen wurde leiser. In der Ferne drang leise Hufgetrampel zu ihnen. Die Zentauren zogen in den Kampf. Hermines entließ Harrys Hand aus ihrer, und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Weg vor sich.

Ihr keuchender Atem durchdrang die den dunklen Wald im Rhythmus ihrer hastigen Schritte. Zweige peitschten ihnen ins Gesicht, doch sie achteten nicht darauf, sondern stoben durch das Geäst. Sie hielten nur inne, um zu lauschen, ob ihnen jemand folgte. Sie durften keine Zeit verlieren. Es hing zuviel davon ab, dass sie sich beeilten. Nagini musste sterben. Sie hatten es Ron versprochen, der mit starren Augen das tote Gesicht seines Bruders geblickt hatte und still all den Menschen, die, wie er, zwischen und vor den Mauern Hogwarts ihr Leben riskierten, um die Schule zu verteidigen.

Sie kamen an großen moosbewachsenen Bäumen mit ausladenden Wurzeln vorbei, umrundeten sie und folgten dem Weg zur peitschenden Weide, den sie noch gut kannten. Sie sprachen nicht, sondern konzentrierten sich auf die Schritte, die vor ihnen lagen. Hermine sah Harrys dunkle Gestalt vor sich hergehen und mit einem Mal brachen die Bilder wieder über sie herein. Bilder. Gedanken.

Sollten sie wirklich beinahe am Ziel sein?

Würde sich wirklich in dieser Nacht alles entscheiden? Würden sie Nagini töten? Würde Voldemort fallen, und der Wahnsinn, der sie fast ein Jahr durch das ganze Land gejagt hatte, ein Ende haben?

Würde endlich das Sterben aufhören?

War sie das?

Dieses Mädchen, das vor einem Grab hockt, mit traurigem, blassem Gesicht auf den Grabstein starrend. ,Hier liegt Dobby, ein freier Elf". Ihren Zauberstab darüber schwebend lassend, um ihn mit einer zittrigen Geste wieder zurückzuziehen?

War sie es, die dort auf dem Teppichboden lag und sich vor Schmerzen krümmte, wimmerte und schrie, ihr Mund speichelbeschmiert, ihre Augen vor Panik geweitet, während Bellatrix Lestrange den Zauberstab über ihr tanzen ließ? Werde ich jetzt sterben? Sterben? In diesem Haus?

Hermine folgte Harrys Gestalt, während sie die Bilder einholten. Es musste einen Grund haben, warum sie ihr gerade in diesem Moment in ihren Kopf brachen. Ein Kribbeln erfasste ihren Körper.

Severus. Er ist dort. In der heulenden Hütte.

Das hochgewachsene Mädchen sitzt in einer Ecke, und liest. Sie hat ein Buch aufgeschlagen. Ein kleines Buch, das gänzlich in ihrem Schoss verborgen ist. Sie liest im Licht eines lumos. Hastig huschen ihre Augen über die Zeilen, um sich von Zeit zu Zeit zu weiten. Mehrmals schlägt sie das Buch zu, verharrt und öffnet es mit einem Seufzen wieder, um weiterzulesen. Ihre Hände fahren sich dabei zittrig durchs Haar. Durch das Fenster dringt das Rauschen von Wellen.

Harry und sie hatten das Ende deas Waldes fast erreicht. Sie sahen die Sterne hinter den Baumstämmen funkeln. Hermine vernahm Harrys Kopfnicken, das ihr bedeutete, sich zu beeilen. Sie nickte zurück und beschleunigte ihren Schritt. Er war so nah, und doch war es ihr, als würde sie sich entfernen.

Sie sah sich. Im Bett wälzend, schweißgebadet erwachend, an die Decke starrend. Wieder und wieder hatte sich die Vision nicht offenbart. War es Harry, der Junge- der- lebte? War es Ron? Oder Remus, der dort am Tisch saß und allen stolz das Bild seines neugeborenen Sohnes zeigte?

Sie hasteten nun über Gras. Die Zweige der peitschenden Weide tauchten vor ihnen auf. Sie schwangen bedrohlich vor ihnen, doch Hermine verspürte nicht wie in alten Zeiten Angst vor diesem Baum. Sie überlegte kurz und sprach einen _wingardium leviosa_. Der Baum verharrte widerwillig mit schwebenden Zweigen und sie nutzten die Gelegenheit um weiterzuhasten.

Das Mädchen lief einen Gang entlang. Ein grüner Strahl schießt knapp an ihr vorbei. Sie flüchtet mit einem Satz in einen Nebengang. Sie rennt bis sie sich in Sicherheit wähnt und halt inne. Sie lässt ihren Blick schweifen und erkennt diesen Korridor und diesen Sockel, hinter dem sich versteckt hatte, dem Mann auf seinem Weg zu Voldemort hinterher spähend, in den sie sich verliebt hatte. Das Kampfgetümmel sickert zu ihr vor und sie möchte sich ihm wieder zuwenden, als ein scharfer Schmerz in ihren Kopf bricht...

Hermines Herz begann hart zu klopfen, während sie geduckt Harry in die Dunkelheit des Geheimgangs unter dem Baum folgte. Ihr Herz, es konnte nicht genug schlagen, um ihrer Aufregung Ausdruck zu verleihen. Ihr Magen übernahm es, indem er sich verkrampfe, eine Übelkeit überschwemmte sie; ihre Hände begannen zu zittern. Auf wackeligen Beinen folgte sie Harry durch den Tunnel. Severus. Konnte das wahr sein? War er wirklich hier? Und würde sie ihn sehen? Durch den Schlitz einer Wand?

Würde sie ihn sehen? Nach der Schlacht? Sich davonschleichen und ,in seine Arme gedrückt, heimlich davon apparrieren? Sie lebte und atmete. Er lebte und atmete. Aber wie lange noch? Wie lange noch?

Da war Ron, der neben seinem Bruder hockte. Fred war tot. Er war gestorben, mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. Ron sah mit tränenverzerrten Gesicht zu ihm herab, voller Wut und dem Eifer zu töten.

Wann würde es aufhören?

Sie folgten einem Pfad in der Dunkelheit. Harry war, der ihnen mit einem lumos den Weg leuchtete. Sie tasteten sich vorsichtig voran, um nicht zu stolpern, und keine Geräusche zu verursachen. Voldemort war dort. Mit Nagini. Hermine konnte Harrys hastigen Atem hören, der mühsam zurückgehalten, leise die Stille zerschnitt. Für einen kurzen, klaren Moment begriff sie, dass in ihm eine fürchterliche Angst tobte. Dies war der Moment, den er gefürchtet und den er gleichzeitig herbeigesehnt hatte.

Sie krochen weiter den Tunnel voran, Schritt für Schritt, voller Ungeduld und Angst zugleich. Nach einer unendlich anmutenden Weile, hielten sie inne. Sie vernahmen Stimme. Hermine entfuhr ein leises Keuchen, als sie erkannte, um wessen Stimme es sich handelte. Es war Severus. Ihr Severus. Seine Stimme klang kühl und sachlich. Doch es war seine Stimme, die dumpf hinter der Wand durchdrang. Er war wirklich da. Harry hatte Recht gehabt.

,... Herr, ihr Widerstand bröckelt."

,Und das ohne deine Hilfe. Du bist zwar ein fähiger Zauberer, Severus, aber ich denke nicht, dass du jetzt noch von großer Bedeutung sein wirst. Wir sind fast am Ziel ...fast.."

Harry hielt inne und holte seinen Tarnumhang hervor. ,Hier." Er zog Hermine unter den Stoff, sprach einen Nox, um seinen Zauberstab erlöschen zu lassen und kroch mit ihr gemeinsam die letzten zwei Meter bis zur Öffnung in der Wand.

Hermine richtete ihren Blick zaghaft über Harry Schulter. Sie konnte nicht viel erkennen, nur den Saum eines schwarzen Umhangs; seine Schuhe. Ihr Herz schlug plötzlich hoch bis in den Hals. Sie sackte, von einer Welle der Übelkeit erfasst, etwas zur Seite. Harrys Arm stemmte sich ihr entgegen, um sie aufzufangen. Er wagte es nicht, sie anzusprechen, doch Hermine erkannte die Sorge in seinem klammernden Griff. Sie tätschelte ihm beschwichtigend den Arm. Er durfte nichts von ihrer Aufregung mitbekommen. Sie atmete leise ein, um sich zu fangen. Voldemorts Stimme, die auf Severus einredete, sickerte leise und lauernd durch die Wand.

Sie redeten über den Elderstab. Wieder erfasste ihre Haut ein Kribbeln.

,Warum arbeitet er nicht für mich, Severus?"

,H-Herr?" Severus Stimme klang verunsichert. Hermine sog sie in sich auf. Trotz ihrer Angst und ihrer unfassbaren Aufregung genoss sie jeden Fetzen davon, der in ihr Ohr drang, und ihr entging nicht, dass Angst darin mitschwang. Severus hatte Angst. Hermine kroch etwas unter dem Tarnumhang hervor und stemmte sich einem weiteren Schwindel entgegen. Sie wollte näher bei Severus sein. Alles hören, was er sagte, seinen Geruch einatmen. Sie redeten noch immer über den Elderstab. Über seine Macht und dass, was ihn von anderen Zauberstäben unterschied. Über das, was er tun konnte, wenn nicht etwas gefehlt hätte.

Was wollte Voldemort nur von Severus? Hermine schmeckte plötzlich Blut. Sie hatte nicht einmal den Schmerz gespürt, als sie sich die Unterlippe aufgebissen hatte. Etwas Bedrohliches und lauerndes lag in der Stimme, mit der Voldemort sprach. Hermine konnte einen Blick auf seine bleiche Gestalt erhaschen, die Severus umrundete und dabei seinen Zauberstab in den Fingern drehte. Ein eisiger Schauer erfasste sie, als sie ihn sah. Aber noch mehr Angst konnte sie nicht verspüren: Ihre Herz pumpte in diesem Moment Adrenalin durch jede Ader ihres zitternden Körpers und jeder ihrer Nerven war bis zum zerreißen gespannt. Harry stöhnte plötzlich leise auf. Er fasste sich an seine Narbe; sein vor Schmerz verzerrtes Gesicht bekam mit einem Mal etwas verklärtes und sein Blick etwas Starrendes.

,Meine Anweisungen an meine Todesser waren vollkommen klar. Nehmt Potter gefangen. Tötet seine Freunde – je mehr, desto besser –, aber ihn tötet nicht. Doch ich wollte über dich sprechen, Severus, nicht über Harry Potter. Du warst sehr nützlich für mich. Sehr nützlich." sagte Voldemort in kühlem Ton.

,Mein Herr weiß, dass ich nur danach strebe, ihm zu dienen. Aber – lasst mich gehen und den Jungen finden, Herr. Ich will ihn zu Euch bringen. Ich weiß, ich kann es-."

Severus Stimme bekam etwas Flehendes. Hermine spürte, dass Entsetzen jede Faser ihres Körpers erfasste. Der scharfe Schmerz brach wieder in ihren Kopf. Sie versuchte sich diesem Schmerz entgegen zu stemmen. Du hast es gelernt, Hermine. Bei Professor Snape. Bei Severus...

Ein Knurren. Ein Zischen.

,Herr – lasst mich zu dem Jungen gehen".

Plötzlich war da ein helles Licht. Eine Gestalt. Eine schwarze Gestalt. Der Grim riss sein Maul auf und das furchterregende Geräusch, das sein Maul verließ, hallte laut wieder und wieder in ihrem Kopf nach, das Zischen wurde lauter.

,Herr –."

Hermines Hände klammerten sich an den Stoff des Umhangs. Die Schatten schwollen an. Der Grim, schwarz und furchteinflößend, stürzte sich auf die Schlange; ineinander verbissen rangen sie miteinander. Das Bild flackerte wild umher. Jemand blitze vor ihr auf, deutlich zu erkennen, vom zurückgeflossenen Licht freigegeben, zusammensackend. Es blieb ihr keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn ihre Gedanken wurden von etwas anderem eingenommen. Das Beißen, Grollen und Zischen schien plötzlich bis ins Unerträgliche anzuschwellen. Sie sah, wie die Gestalt zu Boden sackte, sah ihr Gesicht. Zitternde Glieder, der Mund verzweifelt nach Luft ringend, die letzten Atemzüge; geweitete Augen aus denen ihr der verklärte Blick eines Sterbenden entgegensah, während das Blut floss, Bäche von Blut, sprudelndes Blut, das alles überschwemmte. Hermine stieß einen stillen Schrei aus, griff nach Stoff und erstickte ihn darin. Die Geräusche in ihrem Kopf, das Gurgeln und Rasseln, das Knurren und Zischen verdichtete sich so sehr, bis es zu einem Kreischen wurde. Und plötzlich war es verschwunden und hinterließ Stille, die schreiend von allen Seiten über sie schwappte.

,Herr!" hörte sie Severus panisch rufen. Sie war wieder bei Sinnen und doch pumpte ihr Herz bis in den Hals. Gedanken malmten sich durch ihren Kopf. Das richtige tun. Das richtige-

Ihre schweißnasse Hand glitt zu ihrem Zauberstab und umklammerte ihn.

,Töte ihn!" rief Voldemort.

Naginis Schuppen, die an metallenen Stangen vorbeistreiften, dann auf Holz.

,Herr!" schrie Severus voller Panik. Hermine presste sie Lippen aufeinander. Sie spürte, dass feine Rinnsale über ihre Wangen liefen.

_Das Mädchen, das vor dem Grab des Elfen sitzt, beugt sich vor und klaubt einen Stein vom Rand des Grabes. Er ist kleiner, als die anderen. Mit zittriger Hand fährt sie über den Stein und graviert etwas ein. Als sie fertig ist liegt ihr Blick einen feierlichen Moment lang auf dem, was sie auf den Stein getrieben hat. Dann vergräbt sie ihn in der noch frisch aufgeworfenen Erde und lässt ihren Kopf sinken._

Harry saß neben ihr und schien vor Angst erstarrt. Sie sah, dass Severus in Panik zurückwich und seinen Zauberstab hob. Das richtige tun. Es gab nur einen richtigen Weg. Mit einer entschlossenen Geste fegte Hermine den Stoff des Umhangs beiseite und stürzte aus ihrem Versteck hervor.

Tbc...


	102. Chapter 102

* * *

**Siebter Teil – Ein neues Leben**

* * *

**1.****Verbündete**

_heaven is not a place, _

_where you go when you die, _

_it's the moment,_

_when you actually feel alive_

Der Patronus schwebte über Harrys Kopf, streifte sein Haar und machte einen Satz über den Schreibtisch des Schulleiters; wieder erklang Snapes mahnende Stimme, die durch die Panik, die darin lag, etwas schneidendes bekam.

,,Potter, holen sie aus der obersten Schublade von Dumbledores Schreibtisch ein kleines blaues Fläschen! Es handelt sich um Phönixtränen. Danach gehen sie zu Madame Pomfrey und holen soviel blutbildende Tränke wie sie können. Kommen sie damit in Hagrids Hütte! Beeilen sie sich, oder Hermine wird nicht die geringste Chance haben! Kein Wort zum Orden!"

Mit diesen letzten eindringlichen Worten löste sich der Patronus auf. Für einen Moment herrschte eine prickelnde Stille. Harry konnte sich nicht rühren. Sein Herz raste; der Schweiß trat ihn auf die Stirn. Die Gedanken begannen sich in seinem Kopf zu überschlagen. Hermines totes, blutverschmiertes Gesicht tauchte vor ihm auf. Snape, der mit ihrem leblosen Körper im Arm in die Dunkelheit des Waldes verschwand. Sie retten?

Er hob, wie aus einer Trance erwacht, hastig sein Gesicht, das eben noch konzentriert verzogen zu Boden geblickt hatte und warf Dumbledores Bild einen gehetzten Blick zu; dieser sah ernst zurück.

,,Sie-."

,,Ja, Harry, ich habe es gewusst." erwiderte Dumbledore auf seine ungestellte Frage. Schon im nächsten Moment, noch bevor er begreifen konnte, was das Gemälde gesagt hatte, war Harry davon gehastet und riss die oberste Schublade von Dumbledores Schreibtisch auf. Ein kleines blaues Fläschen, das neben einer rotbraunen, wunderschönen Schreibfeder lag, blitzte ihm entgegen. Harry griff danach, stopfte es in seine Hosentasche und verschwand zur Tür hinaus.

Seine Beine trugen ihn wie von selbst zum Krankenflügel. Trotz seiner unfassbaren Aufregung begriff er, dass er Snapes Bitte so schnell wie möglich Folge leisten, und alle anderen Gedanken beiseite schieben musste.

Kein Wort zum Orden, hatte Snape gesagt. Harry stolperte Stufen hinab, sprang über Trümmer und Leichname, ohne das Grauen um sich herum an sich heran zu lassen. Alles was zählte, waren Snapes Worte, die hoffnungsvoll in seinem Kopf vibrierten. _Beeilen Sie sich... _

Zum ersten Mal waren sie Verbündete. Hermine retten. Konnte das sein? Wie war das nur möglich?

Kaum da er den Krankenflügel erreicht hatte, rief er über die Menge hinweg nach Poppy. Sie drängelte sich zwischen den Anwesenden hindurch, um ihn zu erreichen.

,,Bitte Poppy, sie müssen mir helfen!" rief er ihr entgegen und fuhr sich aufgeregt durchs Haar. ,,Ich brauche blutbildende Tränke, so viele wie möglich!"

,,Aber was um Himmels willen-."

,,Bitte fragen sie nicht. Jede Sekunde ist kostbar. Bitte bringen sie mir eine Tasche mit all den Phiolen die sie haben!"

Poppy nickte und verschwand wieder in der Krankenstation. Neville lief auf Harry zu. ,,Wo warst du? Ron fragt nach dir!"

,,Ich war bei Dumbledore. Ich habe aber wirklich keine Zeit! Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?"

Neville nickte.

,,Beruhige ihn, bis ich wieder zurück bin. Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit alles zu erklären. Bitte, tust du mir diesen Gefallen?" fragte Harry eindringlich.

,,Klar, Harry."

Harry nickte ihm dankbar zu, während er mit seinen zittrigen Händen wieder und wieder durch sein Haar fuhr. Neville sah ihn einen Moment fragend an, bevor er sich wieder daran zu erinnern schien, was er soeben versprochen hatte. Er wandte sich um, und verschwand. Im selben Augenblick vernahm Harry ein Klirren und sein Herz machte einen freudigen Hüpfer, als er begriff, das Poppy mit den ersehnten Tränken auf ihn zukam. Er riss die Tasche an sich, und rannte los, raste über Trümmer und tote Körper hinweg. Tonks kam ihm entgegen und rief ihm etwas zu, doch ihr Gesicht schwamm nur tonlos an ihm vorbei. Er nahm drei Stufen auf einmal die Treppe zur großen Halle hinunter. Sein Herz raste im Gleichtakt mit seinen hastigen, hoffnungsvollen Schritten, die ihn aus dem Schloss führten. Doch zeitgleich pulsierte scharfe Angst durch seine Adern. Er dachte nicht weiter darüber nach, dass Hermine ihn angelogen hatte, nicht daran, dass Snapes Patronus sich in einen Otter verwandelt hatte, dachte nicht einmal daran, dass der Mörder Dumbledores seiner besten Freundin das Leben retten wollte. All das wog nichts im Vergleich zum nächsten Schritt, der ihn näher zu Hagrids Hütte brachte. Seine Schritte raschelten im Gras; leises Phiolenklirren erfüllte die Luft. Harry musste wieder zwei Todesserleichen hinwegsteigen und strauchelte, als er sich in seiner Hast an einem Grasbüschel verfing. Er durfte nicht aufhören zu laufen. Er musste sich beeilen. Jede Sekunde war kostbar; jeder Herzschlag hämmerte mahnend in seiner Brust.

,,Hermine." wollte er schreien ,,Hermine. Hermine!" doch seine schmerzenden Lungen ließen es nicht zu. Stolpernd erreichte er Hagrids Hütte. Sie wies noch immer die Spuren des Feuers auf, das Todesser ein Jahr zuvor gelegt hatten. Hier und dort fanden sich verkohlte Stellen. Harry hielt, heftig atmend, inne. Seine Seiten schmerzten genauso wie seine Lungen. Er trat an die Hütte heran und zog die Tür auf. Das Innere empfing ihn mit abgestandener und staubiger Luft und erinnerte ihn daran, dass Hagrid hier schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr gehaust hatte, seit er geflohen war. In der Dämmerung konnte er seinen rustikalen Küchentisch und seinen Herd erkennen, auf dem einsam und verlassen ein alter, verbeulter Teekessel stand.

,,Hermine?" rief er in die Dunkelheit.

Plötzlich vernahm er ein Murmeln. Es drang hinter einer Abtrennung hervor. Harry schritt hastig dahinter. Snape war dort. Er kniete neben einem Bett, in dem regungslos Hermines Gestalt lag, ihr Gesicht so blass, wie das einer Toten; ihr Hals zerfetzt und blutüberströmt. Harry spürte, wie ihm das Blut aus den Wangen wich und mit einem Mal das Herz bis hinauf in den Hals schlug.

Der dunkelgewandete Mann, der am Bett kniete, hatte sie mit seinen Armen umklammert und hielt den Zauberstab an ihre Schläfe. Als er Harry bemerkte, warf er ihm einen auffordernden Blick zu, ohne, mit dem Murmeln auf zu hören. Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry das Glimmen, dass über Hermines Gesicht und Brust lag. Er trat hastig ans Bett heran und holte eine der Phiolen heraus. Die rote Flüssigkeit schimmerte im Licht von Snapes Zauberstab. Kaum da Harry sich neben seinen ehemaligen Lehrer gekniet hatte, legte dieser seine Stirn an Hermines. Harry verstand nicht, was er murmelte, doch es waren diesmal langsamere deutlich ausgesprochene Worte. ,,_ Libera... animam... tuam_....".

Harry spürte wie ein Prickeln durch seinen Körper ging. Bei Merlin, was hatte das nur zu bedeuten? Sein Herz raste, und der Schweiß trat ihm auf die Stirn. Er holte hastig das blaue Fläschen aus der Hosentasche. Er legte es neben Hermines Körper auf das Bett.

,,Hermine." murmelte er hoffnungsvoll ihren Namen. Plötzlich stieß Snape einen Schmerzensschrei aus, und sein Körper verkrümmte sich unter mehreren Zuckungen.

Harry sprang auf. ,,Was ist mit ihnen?" rief er aufgeregt. Doch Snape reagierte nicht, sondern umklammerte mit schweißnasser, zitternder Hand den Zauberstab und hielt ihn an seine Schläfe. ,,_Libera... animam... tuam!_!" stieß er hervor. ,,_ Libera animam tuam_!" Immer und immer wieder. Harry konnte die Szene nur fassungslos und erstarrt beobachten. Während der Mann, den er hasste, sich unter Schmerzen zusammenkrümmte, glühte die Spitze seines Zauberstabs hell auf. Mit einer angestrengten Bewegung, zog er etwas leuchtendes hervor, das wie feinverwobenene, zarte, fast unsichtbare Spinnenweben aussah. Harry erbleichte, als er sah, dass Snape das seltsame, fast unsichtbare Fluidum in Hermines Schläfe fließen ließ. Snape ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken und starrte auf ihr Gesicht hinab.

,,Hermine." sprach er ihren Namen aus. ,,Hermine....". Er strich ihr über die Wangen und küsste sie, bevor er seine Stirn wieder auf ihre sinken ließ. ,,Hermine....".

,,Sie ist tot." sagte Harry mit vor Enttäuschung zitternder Stimme, und spürte, dass ihm wieder Tränen in die Augen traten ,,Sie ist tot, sehen sie das denn nicht."

,,Ich habe es getan, Potter." murmelte Snape ,,Habe alles getan....was ich konnte...ich habe alles getan...." . Snape fuhr sich verzweifelt durch seine schwarze Mähne und schnappte nach Luft. Noch immer gingen leichte Zuckungen durch seinen dünnen Körper. ,,Sie hat es mir gezeigt...aber ich habe es nicht gleich verstanden, Potter."

,,Wovon reden sie!" schrie Harry ,,Sie ist tot!"

,,NEIN!" Snape drückte Hermines Gesicht an sich und stieß einen rauer Schluchzer aus. ,,Ich habe alles getan!"

Harry stürmte weinend aus der Hütte hinaus und begann auf die Hüttenwand ein zu treten. Holzsplitter flogen. Er ließ seine Fäuste flogen und schlug laut aufheulend auf das Holz und die Stein ein, bis sie bluteten. ,,NEIN! NEIN!" Er riss sich los, und ging hastig umher, der Sturm in ihm trieb ihn erst in die eine, dann in die andere Richtung. ,,Nein! Nein! Nein!" brüllte er. Hermine war tot. Und sie würde nie wieder kommen. Hermine. Ihre Hermine. Sie war immer bei ihm gewesen. Bis zum Ende war sie bei ihm gewesen, so wie sie es versprochen hatte.

Und plötzlich sah er ihr Gesicht vor sich, hinter ,_Die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden_`, matt lächelnd, grau und vergrämt, er hörte ihre Schluchzer in der Nacht, und wusste plötzlich, dass sie nicht um Ron geweint hatte. Er begann plötzlich zu begreifen, wer in ihrem Kopf gewesen war, als sie während der Wache am Zelteingang in die Luft gestarrt hatte. Und wo sie in ihrem letzten Schuljahr gewesen war, wenn sie behauptet hatte, von Filch zu kommen, mit einem rosigen Schimmern auf den Wangen und einem Lächeln im Gesicht.

,,NEIN!"

Er trat auf alles ein, was ihm in die Quere kam und schrie. Grashalme, Erdklumpen und alte Kürbisschalen stoben umher. Ein Eimer flog durch die Luft. Er ging ihm hinterher und trat auf ihn ein, bis er zerbeult in den Wald flog. Eine Schar Krähen erhob sich wildflatternd; und flog krächzend davon. Harry holte tief Luft, während er versuchte sich zu fangen. Seine Hand wanderte wie automatisch in seine Hosentasche und umgriff etwas, und als er sie wieder herauszog, sah er den Schnatz vor sich. Den Schnatz, den er im ersten Schuljahr gefangen hatte. _Ich öffne mich zum Schluss..._stand dort eingraviert.

,,Sie ist tot." flüsterte er schweratmend gegen das Metall, während dicke Tränen des Schmerzes über seine Wangen liefen. Die metallene Hülle brach auf. Er senkte seine zitternde Hand, hob Dracos Zauberstab und murmelte: _,,Lumos."_ Der schwarze Stein mit dem gezackten Riss durch die Mitte lag in den beiden Hälften des Schnatzes. Der Stein der Auferstehung war entlang der senkrechten Linie auseinandergebrochen, die den Elderstab darstellte. Das Dreieck und der Kreis, die den Tarnumhang und den Stein darstellten, waren noch zu erkennen.

Er schloss die Augen und drehte den Stein in der Hand, drei Mal.

Plötzlich hörte er Geräusche. Schritte im Gras, so zartraschelnd, als schwebe ein Geist darüber. Harry musste schwer schlucken. Er vernahm Stimmen. Stimmen, die ihn begrüßten.

,,Hallo, Harry." Es war die Stimme von Sirius. ,,Harry." Der strubbelhaarige Junge schlug die Augen auf. Der Mann, der vor ihm stand, schien aus festem Licht zu bestehen, nicht aus Fleisch, und doch fassbar. Er war groß, sein Haar war zerzaust, und er trug eine Brille, die leicht verrutscht war. Harry sah sich selbst. Es war James, der ihm verschmitzt zu lächelte. Noch ehe Harry etwas erwidern konnte, trat eine Frau neben ihn. Sie lächelte ihn ebenfalls an, doch bei ihr war es liebevolle Lächeln einer Mutter. ,,Hallo, Harry!"

,,Mum. Dad." begrüßte er sie mit trockener Kehle. Es war nicht wichtig, dass sie tot waren. Hauptsache, sie waren bei ihm. Harry schniefte gegen seine Tränen an. Er wusste kaum, was er fühlte, weil sich alles in ihm überschlug. Sirius und Lupin traten neben seine Eltern. Sie alle hatten ein wissendes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sirius wirkte jung und frisch. Sein Haar fiel ihm voll ins Gesicht und Lupin war nicht mehr der grauhaarige, gebeutelte Mann, den er in Erinnerung hatte. Er schien in diesem Moment aus Licht und stolzem Vaterlächeln zu bestehen.

,,Du hast es geschafft, Harry." sagte Sirius stolz ,,Starke Leistung. Ich habe nicht einen Moment an dir gezweifelt!"

,,Ja, Harry." stimmte James zu ,,Wir sind alle sehr stolz auf dich."

,,Aber-." schluchzte Harry auf ,,Ich war es nicht. Hermine-."

,,Jeder braucht Hilfe, Harry. Niemand schafft alles allein." sagte Lily und lächelte ihn warm an. ,,Du hast soviel getan. Es gibt keinen Grund so hart zu dir zu sein."

,,Hermine, bitte, könnt ihr sie rufen. Ich will sie nur noch einmal sehen!" bat Harry hastig und starrte den Toten ins Gesicht. ,,Bitte, ich muss ihr sagen, dass es mir leid tut."

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. ,,Das geht nicht, Harry!"

Harrys Hand klammerte sich um den Stein. ,,Ich weiß, dass sie nicht wieder auferstehen kann. Ich weiß, dass sie nicht zurückkommen kann, aber ich will nur noch ein paar Worte mit ihr reden!"

,,Sie ist nicht bei uns, Harry!" erklärte Lupin ruhig und sah ihn ernst an.

,,W-was?"

,,Wir haben sie nicht gesehen." sagte Sirius und hob seine Augenbrauen.

,,Aber-."

Harry spürte, wie er seine Beine zu zittern begannen. ,,Sie ist nicht bei euch?" Die Toten erwiderten nichts, sondern traten zur Seite. Es bildete sich eine Gasse zwischen den silbrigen Gestalten.

Harry stürzte, ohne zu zögern, zwischen ihnen hindurch und rannte zur Hüttentür. Seine Brust schien in diesem Moment beinahe unter seinem hämmernden Herzschlag zu explodieren. Er stolperte zur Tür hinein und strauchelte und klammerte sich am Türrahmen fest, um sich wieder hoch zu ziehen. Mit zwei Sätzen war er hinter der Absperrung. Er starrte auf den Mann, der noch immer seine Freundin in den Armen hielt; starrte auf ihr Gesicht, ihre Augenlider, die blinzelten, und ihre blutverschmierte Brust, die sich flach und hob und senkte. Snape hielt ihr eine Phiole an den Mund und zwang sie den Trank bis auf den letzten Tropfen zu schlucken.

,,Wie ist das möglich." flüsterte Harry fassungslos.

,,Na los, trink das." hörte er Snape Hermine entgegenflüstern. ,,Siehst du mich? Du musst das trinken!"

Harry hielt den Atem an. Durch Hermines Hände ging ein Zittern. Sie blinzelte dem Mann über ihr entgegen. Er ergriff ihre Hand und drückte sie. Snape winkte ihn heran und bedeutete ihm Hermine weiter den Trank ein zu flössen. Er selbst griff zum blauen Fläschen, öffnete es und benetzte die Wunde an ihrem Hals mit den Phönixtränen. Ein Prickeln erfüllte die Luft, als die Flüssigkeit Naginis Gift aus der Wunde schwemmte. Snape hielt hastig seinen Zauberstab an die Wunde und murmelte einen Zauber. Harry kannte diesen Zauber. Es war derselbe, den er auch bei Draco angewandt hatte, nachdem dieser vom _sectumsempra _getroffen worden dachte nicht mehr darüber nach, was er tat. Er flößte Hermine, die ihm matt entgegensah, die dunkelrote Flüssigkeit ein. Sie schien noch nicht wirklich wieder in dieser Welt zu sein, aber – sie war nicht tot. Was immer auch geschehen war, Harry fühlte, dass er in diesem Moment vor Tatendrang platze. Alles, was zählte war, dass sie atmete und lebte, und dass ihre Augen wieder offen waren.

Snape murmelte den Zauber, bis sich die Wunde geschlossen hatte. Es blieben rote, leicht wulstige Ränder dort zurück, wo Nagini ihren Kiefer ins Fleisch getrieben hatte. Sie würde selbst nach der Behandlung mit Diptam einen vernarbten Hals behalten. Harry stellte die leere Phiole beiseite und sah Hermine in die haselnussbraunen Augen. Ihre Augenlider flatterten und ihr Blick huschte verwirrt umher, doch es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie wieder ganz in dieser Welt wäre.

,,Sie ist außer Gefahr." sagte Snape. Sein dunkler Blick steifte Harrys. ,,Sie muss die restlichen Phiolen aber noch leeren. Nach und nach."

Harry nickte.

,,Sie müssen mir noch einen Gefallen tun, Potter." brach Snape die verhaltene Stille. Seine Stimme zitterte, ebenso wie sein Körper, von der inneren Aufruhr, die hinter ihm lag. Seine Hand umklammerte die von Hermine. Sein ganzer Körper sprach davon, dass er darauf brannte mit ihr allein zu sein.

,,Ja?" fragte Harry mit trockener Kehle.

,,Sie müssen den Orden von mir fernhalten. Bis Hermine aufgewacht ist. Ich habe sie lange nicht gesehen. Ich muss mit ihr reden. Verraten sie nicht, dass wir hier sind!"

Harry atmete scharf ein, aber noch ehe er seinen Hass und seinen Fassungslosigkeit wieder zulassen konnte, holte ihn die Erkenntnis ein, dass beide Gefühle bedeutungslos waren. Hermine war bereit gewesen, für diesen Mann zu sterben. Und dieser Mann hatte sie in diesem Moment ins Leben zurückgeholt. Hermine Jane Granger hatte sie zu Verbündeten gemacht.

,,Wie-."

,,Es war dunkle Magie, Potter. Und jetzt verschwinden sie!" Snape sah ihm mit hartem Blick entgegen. Harry musste schlucken. Dieser Mann war am Ende seiner Kräfte, und am Ende seiner Selbstbeherrschung. Er nickte und drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum. Ein letzter Blick, bevor er zur Tür ging, zeigte ein Bild, das ihm nie mehr aus dem Kopf gehen würde. Snape, der Hermine an sich drückte, die Hände im Stoff ihres Pullovers vergrabend, ihren Körper an sich drückend. Das Bild eines Mannes, das in seinem Kopf zusammenbrach.

tbc...


	103. Chapter 103

**2. Ein Gespräch mit Dumbledore**

Sie musste gegen das helle Licht anblinzeln. Es durchtränkte die Grashalme, zog sich über die Mauer und brachte den kleinen Apfelbaum zum schimmern, der sich an den Stein schmiegte. Hermine war verwundert, als sie feststellte, dass das Licht sie nicht in den Augen schmerzte. Sie selbst fühlte sich leicht, fast als würde sie schweben, doch ihre Füße berührten das Gras unter ihr, jedoch, ohne dass sie die Festigkeit der Halme noch ihre Kühle spüren konnte. Das Licht um sie herum umfloss sie angenehm warm und weich. Vor ihr war der Eingang eines Hauses. Roter Backstein, der in dem seltsamen Licht schimmerte. Das leise rhythmische Zirpen von Grillen drang aus dem Kräutergarten, der sich neben ihr erstreckte.

Einen Moment konnte sie nichts anderes tun, als sich umzublicken, und schließlich ein paar Schritte zu gehen. Sie wusste, sie kannte diesen Ort, der in diesem seltsamen Licht erstrahlte; ein Gefühl der Vertrautheit erfasste sie. Sie betrat das Haus, durch die angelehnte Tür und betrat einen von warmem Licht durchfluteten Flur. Ein schöner, rotbrauner Teppich war ausgerollt. Ein Schirmständer mitsamt Schirm in einer Ecke, unordentlich aufgereihte Schuhe, an der Wand Jacken und Umhänge, eine kleine Kommode mit einer buntbestückten Blumenvase. Sie ging weiter und betrat ein Zimmer, das mit Büchern angefüllt war. Am Fenster, das dem warmen, hellen Licht Einlass gewährte, stand ein Schreibtisch. Das Licht legte Streifen über das nussbraune glänzende Holz und die Lilientapete.

Dieser Ort war seltsam.

Alles war ruhig und friedlich, als hätte der Krieg, in dem sie sich noch eben befunden hatte, niemals stattgefunden. Es war ein schöner Ort; so schön, dass er unmöglich wirklich sein konnte. Nur einen Moment bevor sie die Augen geschlossen hatte, hatte sie gespürt, wie das Leben aus ihr herausgeflossen war. Doch da war auch Hoffnung gewesen.

,,Bin ich tot?" hörte sie sich fragen.

,,Was mich betrifft, so bin ich ziemlich sicher, dass ich tot bin." erwiderte eine Stimme neben ihr, in einem heiteren Ton.

Dumbledore, der an sie herantrat, war von demselben weißen Schimmer umgeben; seine Haare und sein Bart glänzten in dem merkwürdigen Licht beinahe silbrig und das Nachtblau seines Gewandes leuchtete wie von Sonne beschienen. Sie sah den ehemaligen Schulleiter fragend an. Ihre Verwunderung ihn hier zu sehen war nicht größer, als die Verwunderung überhaupt an diesem Ort zu sein.

,,Hat es-."

,,Sie wollen wissen, ob es funktioniert hat?"

,,Ja." gab Hermine zu.

,,Ich muss zugeben, dass es kein Meisterstück an dunkler Magie war, aber ich denke, ja. Sonst wären sie wohl nicht an diesem behaglichen Ort."

Hermine hob ihren Blick. Sie suchte nach etwas strengem, vorwurfsvollen in Dumbledores Blick, doch alles, was er tat, war ihr ruhig entgegenzublicken.

,,Verspüren sie einen Schmerz, Miss Granger?" fragte er ruhig und mitfühlend. In dem Moment, indem der alte Zauberer diese Frage gestellt hatte, stellte Hermine fest, dass da wirklich etwas in ihr war, ein beißendes Gefühl, der Drang vor Scham loszuheulen, und irgendwo dazwischen die Erahnung von unfassbarer Freude.

,,Ich wollte, dass er lebt." hörte sie sich sagen. Die Erinnerung an den Mann, den sie liebte drang wie selbstverständlich in ihr Gedächtnis. Der letzte Blick seiner vor Schmerz geweiteten Augen.

Dumbledore nickte ihr auffordernd zu. Sie begriff, dass er wollte, dass sie weitersprach. Die Worte quollen aus ihrem Mund ,,Ich wollte in sein Haus kommen. Ich habe es ihm versprochen."

,,Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass Severus sich ein neues Heim eingerichtet hat."

,,Sie haben es nicht gewusst?" fragte Hermine erstaunt, für einen Moment alles um sich herum vergessend.

,,Nein, Miss Granger. Ich kann vieles erahnen, aber nicht alles wissen." erwiderte er und ließ seinen Blick schweifen. ,,Auch wenn ich weiß, dass es sich hierbei um eine liebevolle Vision ihrerseits handelt, es scheint wirklich sehr behaglich zu sein. Zu schade, dass ich tot bin. Ich hätte sehr gerne zu einem Tee vorbeigeschaut."

Hermine spürte, dass ihr Gesicht sich verzerrte, und wie dicke Rinnsale über ihre Wangen liefen. Das beißende Gefühl in ihr wurde stärker. Sie ließ ihren Kopf sinken und presste es aus ihren Augen, damit es hinausfloss und sie nicht länger quälte.

Sie weinte. Jedenfalls fühlte es sich so an.

,,Ich habe ihre Bücher gelesen, Sir." gab sie zu, während ihr die Tränen über die Wange liefen. ,,Ich habe sie aus ihrem Büro entwendet."

,,Ich weiß, Miss Granger. Sie haben sie entwendet, um Harry zu helfen. Denn wie soll man Horkuxe zerstören, wenn man nicht über sie Bescheid weiß?" erwiderte Dumbledore munter. Hermine wagte es nicht ihren Kopf zu heben. Die Scham schien in ihr zu brennen.

,,Ich habe darin gelesen. Es war grässlich, so unfassbar grässlich-."

,,Ja?"

,,Es standen Dinge darin-"

Hermine spürte, dass nun der geeignete Moment und die richtige Zeit war, sich ihrer Gedanken zu entledigen. Auch wenn Dumbledore neben ihr eigentlich tot war, er hörte ihr zu.

,,Wie man Horkruxe macht. Dass man dafür töten muss."

,,Ja, es ist eine schreckliche Angelegenheit."

,,Ich habe es gelesen, in dem Glauben es für Harry zu tun. Damit ich alles über diese schrecklichen Dinger weiß...wie man seine Seele spaltet. Ich habe mir eingeredet, dass ich nur tun würde, um ihm zu helfen, aber ich-."

,,Sie haben einen Teil ihrer Seele eingefangen, Miss Granger."

Einen Moment trat Schweigen ein. Hermine wagte es nicht den Kopf zu heben. Wo war sie nur? Und was machte sie hier? Sie seufzte und wischte sich übers Gesicht, ohne Nässe zu spüren. Dieser Ort war so ruhig und friedlich und Dumbledores Blick sanft. Es tobte in ihr. Die Schuld tobte und brüllte in ihr; sie wollte sich laut kundtun.

,,Ja." presste sie hervor. Sie spürte, dass sie zusammensackte. Sie konnte den Kopf nicht heben und Dumbledore in die Augen schauen. Sie hatte ihre Prinzipien verraten. Sie war erlegen.

,,Sie hatten Angst, nicht wahr?"

Sie nickte.

,,Es waren so v-viele Gedanken in meinem Kopf, Professor. Es sind so viele Menschen gestorben, vor meiner Nase. Und Dobby, der arme kleine Dobby." Sie versenkte ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und schluchzte. Sie musste an den kleinen, hilfsbereiten Elfen denken, der sie ins Cottage gebracht hatte, durch die Schutzbarriere Hogwarts. Und da waren auch die anderen. Moody. Fred. Ted Tonks. Keiner von ihnen hatte die Wahl gehabt.

Eine Weile herrschte Stille. Vogelgesang drang durch das offene Fenster, sanft und melodiös.

,,Und ich - ich müsste auch tot sein, wie all die anderen, die...die nicht zurückkommen können."

,,Es ist äußerst dumm zu behaupten, sie hätten den Tod verdient, nur weil sie fragliche Mittel benutzt haben, um ihm zu entrinnen."

,,Nein." krächzte Hermine ,,Ich- ich bin nicht besser als-." Ihr Gesicht verzerrte sich abermals. Der schamvolle Schmerz, der in ihr brodelte, quoll aus ihr heraus. Dicke Dicken rannen über ihre Wangen, während eine beißende Erinnerung in ihren Kopf zurückkehrte. Sie sah sich, das kleine Buch im schwarzen Einband in ihrem Schoss, mit den Augen nicht davonlassen könnend. _Die andere Magie_.

,,Nicht besser als Tom Riddle?" fragte Dumbledore, nicht ohne eine Spur von Empörung. Er lachte auf. ,,Das bezweifle ich stark! Allein die Reue, die sie gerade erfasst, erzählt eine andere Geschichte."

Plötzlich spürte sie Dumbledores Hand auf ihrer Schulter. ,,Ich bin mir sicher, ihr Kopf war voller Gedanken. Ich weiß um ihren verblüffenden Verstand, Miss Granger. Aber ich weiß auch, wie sehr die Angst jemanden lähmen und vor allem, wie sie jemanden verwandeln kann. Die Angst vor dem Tod hat Tom in Lord Voldemort verwandelt. Aber er hat dabei stets nur an seine eigene Seele gedacht, ist über Leichen gegangen, ohne jemals daran zu denken, sein eigenes Leben in Gefahr zu bringen. Und sie- sie haben ihr Leben eindeutig in Gefahr gebracht. Eigentlich haben sie es nur ihrem Narrenglück und Severus schneller Auffassungsgabe zu verdanken, dass sie überhaupt noch leben. Wie ich schon erwähnte, es war kein Meisterstück an dunkler Magie."

Hermine schniefte gegen weitere Tränen an. Sie wollte nicht weinen und wimmern. Tief in ihrem Innern verbarg sich unfassbare Freude. Aber selbst Dumbledores tröstende Worte drangen nur zögerlich zu ihr vor.

,,Ich habe etwas schreckliches getan. Harry wird mich hassen. Ron - alle werden-."

,,Ich will nicht leugnen, dass sie viele Fragen erwarten, Miss Granger. Vermutlich viel Streit und Fassungslosigkeit. Und wenn es in dem Trubel des Neuanfangs nicht untergeht, werden sie vermutlich auf ihre Zauberlizenz eine Weile verzichten müssen."

,,Warum- warum sind sie nicht wütend, warum- sie haben doch Harry losgeschickt, um all dem ein Ende zu machen, den Horkruxen, der-."

,,Die dunkle Magie wird immer existieren, Miss Granger. Und sie wird immer Zauberer finden, die sich von ihr angezogen fühlen. Aber ich denke, dass Sie selbst sie nicht aus Faszination, sondern aus Verzweiflung benutzt haben. Wie ein Werkzeug, das einem zugleich die Hände verbrennt."

Hermine atmete tief ein. Dumbledores Worte berührten sie, aber sie linderten kaum ihre Scham.

,,Ich musste es tun, die Vision hat Severus offenbart, während der Schlacht." Hermine erschauerte, als sie sich an die beißende Angst erinnerte, die sie erfasst hatte, als sie Severus Gesicht gesehen hatte. Ihre Entscheidung war gefallen, noch bevor sie es gewusst hatte.

,,Sie haben Nagini getötet." hörte sie Dumbledore sagen ,,Um einen Teil ihrer Seele in Severus zu bannen."

Sie nickte matt. Das alles hatte sie getan, um zu ihm zurückzukehren.

,,Macht es ihnen Angst, wenn ich sie frage, ob sie einem Menschen Schaden zugefügt hätten, um ihr Ziel zu erreichen?"

Einen Moment fühlte Hermine garnichts, doch dann quoll die Antwort auf seine gewichtige Frage, direkt aus ihrer Seele. ,,Nein, Sir. Ich hätte niemals einen Menschen getötet!"

Diese Worte, die ihren Mund verließen hatten etwas befreiendes. ,,Niemals!"

Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass sie drei Sekunden Entscheidungszeitraum gehabt hatte. Die längsten drei, grauenvollsten Sekunden ihres Lebens, in denen ein abstruser, völlig verrückter, albtraumhafter Gedanke entstanden war, der zugleich Erfüllung bedeutet hatte. Alles woran sie gedacht hatte, war es neben Severus aufwachen zu wollen.

Dumbledore lächelte traurig. ,,Dann sind mit ihren siebzehn Jahren weiter als ich es damals war. Sie sind ein guter Mensch, Miss Granger, zweifeln sie nie daran. Die Reue, die sie empfinden, ist etwas gutes, und sie wird wohl so schnell nicht vergehen. Aber Reue, Angst, Veränderung, das Empfinden von Liebe, das ist es, was uns zu Menschen macht. Das ist, was Tom Riddle in seinem Wahn, unsterblich zu werden, vergessen hat. Er ist nun tot, und wird es niemals besser wissen können, aber sie – sie leben, Miss Granger und es liegen noch viele Jahre der Erkenntnis vor ihnen."

Hermine zögerte eine Weile bevor sie ihre Neugier, die durch seine Worte aufgeflammt waren, nachgab. ,,Stimmt das, was Kimmkorn geschrieben hat? Dass sie sich früher, als sie jung waren, mit dunkler Magie beschäftigt haben?"

Dumbledores Lächeln verschwand, doch sein wehmütiger Gesichtsausdruck blieb. ,,Das ist eine Geschichte, die ich einem tapferen jungen Mann erzählen werde. Damit er versteht, warum ich in auf diese leidvolle, lange Reise geschickt habe, begleitet von zwei ebenfalls tapferen jungen Menschen, die Gefahren und Tod auf sich genommen haben, um ihn bis an sein Ziel zu begleiten."

Ein Bleigewicht schien von ihren Schultern zu fallen. Hermine regte sich, noch eine Weile auf ihren Knien verharrend. Die Freude, darüber am leben zu sein, bäumte sich trotzig ihrer Scham entgegen.

Sie würde Severus wieder sehen. Allein diese Gewissheit, half ihr sich aufzurichten und ihre finsteren Gedanken für einen Moment beiseite zuschieben. Sie überließ sich dem warmen Fluidum, das sie umschmeichelte, richtete sich weiter auf und ließ ihren Blick über das schweifen, was Dumbledore als ihre Vision bezeichnet hatte. Nachdem ihr Blick das warmleuchtende Lesezimmer abgewandert hatte, traf er auf sein Gesicht, das wieder freundlich lächelte, wobei kleine, seidige Fältchen seine Augen zierten

,,Ein wirklich schönes Heim, Miss Granger. In ein solches Haus, kehrt man abends gern zurück." Dumbledore schritt zu dem Schreibtisch, beäugte ihn und die Wand. ,,Und eine hübsche Tapete obendrein."

Hermine musste unweigerlich lächeln. Sie spürte plötzlich Glück und eine seltsam wohltuende Wärme, die sie umgab.

Dumbledore sprach weiter, ohne sich herumzudrehen. ,,Severus war all die Zeit sehr unglücklich, Miss Granger. Und obwohl ich lange der Meinung war, dass das nicht meine Angelegenheit ist, kann ich nicht leugnen, dass es mir im Herzen weggetan hat, ihn so zu sehen."

,,Also haben sie es wirklich die ganze Zeit gewusst. " sagte sie, nur um es auszusprechen.

,,Ich konnte alles an Severus Gesicht ablesen. Wie er sich gewehrt hat. Wie er sich ergeben hat." Dumbledore drehte sich zu ihr herum und holte Luft; sein Zeigefinger spielte mit einer Strähne seines Bartes. ,,Wie er plötzlich zu einem verliebten Jungen wurde, der über beide Backen strahlt."

Hermine musste plötzlich glucksen und verschluckte sich dabei an ihren Tränen. ,,Er hat gestrahlt?"

,,So, wie es in seinem Maße möglich war." erwiderte der alte Zauberer schlicht und lächelte über das ganze Gesicht, dabei begannen die himmelblauen Augen zu funkeln. ,,Warum hätte ich etwas dagegen unternehmen sollen?"

Hermine starrte ihn an. Dumbledore sprach weiter.

,,Sie lagen Severus am Herzen, noch bevor er es wahrhaben wollte. Und was ihre Vision betrifft, ich war mir nicht sicher, was sie zu bedeuten hatte. Es blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als sie zu diesem Unterricht schicken, um sie auf das schlimmste vorzubereiten. Den Fall, dass die Visionen wirklich von Voldemort stammen. Dennoch hegte ich Zweifel."

,,Wie meinen Sie das, Professor?"

,,Mein Verdacht hat sich bestätigt, Miss Granger." erklärte Dumbledore weiter ,,Severus war in ihrer Vision, weil er ihnen wichtig, weil er in ihrem Kopf und ihrem Herzen war. Es kommt manchmal zwischen zwei Menschen, die über die Gabe der Zauberei verfügen vor, dass der eine das Schicksal des anderen voraussehen kann, wenn er starke Empfindungen für den anderen hat. So war es auch bei ihnen."

,,Und warum hat die Vision sich so spät offenbart?"

Jetzt war auch Hermine die aufgeregt eine Strähne ihres Haarschopfs aufwickelte.

,,Vermutlich weil sie den Zeitpunkt für passend hielt?" Dumbledore schüttelte leicht den Kopf. ,,Vielleicht, weil Sie es erst zu diesem Zeitpunkt zugelassen haben. Ich selbst kann nur spekulieren. Im Wahrsagen war ich schon immer miserabel. Visionen sind etwas sehr lebendiges, und meiner Meinung nach nicht sehr leicht einzuschätzen. Sie sind nichts festes, unveränderbares. Unser Verstand, unser Wille trägt dazu bei, wie sie sich entfalten." Dumbledore schwieg kurz, bevor er fortfuhr.

,,Stellen sie sich einen Mann vor, Miss Granger. Verbissen. Von sich und den Ideen in seinem Kopf eingenommen. Verliebt bis über beide Ohren. Bereit, dunkle Magie einzusetzen, um anderen vermeintliches Wohl zu bringen. Jemand, der eitel und voller Selbstüberschätzung ist. Wen sehen sie vor sich?"

,,Sir, ich verstehe nicht ganz." erwiderte Hermine zögerlich. Dumbledores blaue Augen verengten sich kurz zu Schlitzen.

,,Ich bin mir sicher, sie haben diesen Mann gesehen. Auf einem Foto in Mrs. Kimmkorns Buch. Ein paar Jährchen jünger als jetzt."

Hermine erinnerte sich an den jungen Dumbledore, der neben Grindelwald gehockt hatte. Sie stieß leise Luft aus, als sie begriff, was der Blick zu bedeuten hatte, den er dem jungen Grindelwald zugeworfen hatte.

Dumbledores Lippen zuckten neckisch.

,,Severus mag vor Jahren der dunklen Magie erlegen, verbissen und voll von gekränkter Eitelkeit sein, aber all das wiegt nichts, verglichen mit der Gewissheit, die sie ihn geschürt haben, Miss Granger. Die Gewissheit, dass er ein guter Mensch ist. Er hat vierzehn Jahre abgebüßt, und nun ist es an ihm, sein Glück zu schmieden. Ich bin mir sicher, sie wollen ihm dabei helfen."

Die Hände des alten Zauberers ließen von seinem Bart ab, mit dem er die ganze Zeit nachdenklich gespielt hatte.

Hermine nickte heftig und lächelte bis hin zu den Ohren. Dumbledore lächelte zurück. ,,Ich denke, er wartet geduldig auf sie. Aber lassen sie ihn dennoch nicht zulange ausharren!"

Wieder nickte Hermine, ihr Körper, ob wirklich war oder nicht, zitterte vor Aufregung.

,,Gehen sie, sie müssen es nur wollen."

Dumbledores sanfter Blick lag einen Moment wohltuend in ihrem. Sein Lächeln verblasste.

Hermine fühlte sich mit einem Mal unendlich leicht. Das Licht schien heller zu werden, die Konturen des Raumes zu verschwimmen. Sie wollte noch Lebewohl rufen, doch die nachtblaue Gestalt war nicht mehr da. Die Wärme um sie herum war schmeichelnd und herrlich, plötzlich auf einen Punkt konzentriert. Sie spürte einen Schwindel, als würde sie schweben und plötzlich in die Tiefe stürzen. Das Licht wurde grell und umfloss sie. Eine Hand umschloss ihre. Und plötzlich war da ein Geruch, warm und wohlbekannt, Haut, die ihre berührte, Luft, die mit einem kräftigen Atemzug in ihre Lungen strömte. Die Hand drückte sich fest um ihre. Haarsträhnen kitzelten sie im Gesicht.

,,Hermine!" hörte sie eine raue Stimme ihren Namen aussprechen. Noch einmal drang Luft mit einem gewaltigen Stoss in ihre Lungen; ein krächzender Laut verließ ihre Kehle. Ihre freie Hand griff in die Luft und bekam plötzlich die warme Haut einer Wange zu spüren.

Ihr Finger, die sich steif und kalt anfühlten glitten über diese Haut. Die Wärme begann auf den Fingerspitzen zu prickeln und sich bis in ihr Hirn fortzupflanzen. Mit aller Macht riss sie ihre Augen auf, kämpfte gegen den Schwindel an und fing den dunklen Blick, der über ihr schwebte, auf.

* * *

Hey Leute,

ich habe beschlossen die Geschichte an dieser Stelle zu cutten, da ich es hier sozusagen, als ursprünglich geplantes offenes Ende belassen kann, so dass eurer Fantasie Spielraum gelassen wird. Ich fühle mich zurzeit einfach überfordert mit dem Schreiben und habe total Stress. Ich habe immer die Gewohnheit mich in Sachen total reinzufressen, dass ich irgendwie kaum in der Lage bin, mich auf anderes zu konzentrieren. Und zurzeit muss ich für eine sehr, sehr wichtige Prüfung lernen und deswegen muss ich einfach hier jetzt erst mal diesen vorläufigen Schlussstrich setzen. Ich werde irgendwann bestimmt noch einmal die gelöschten Kapitel in einer bearbeiteten Fassung und das endgültige Ende heranhängen, doch zurzeit komme ich einfach nicht voran, bin total ausgebrannt und ein offenes Ende ist, denke ich gerade besser, als gar keins.

Ich hoffe, ihr habt Verständnis dafür, dass ich einfach zurzeit einen freien Kopf brauche.

Ich danke euch für all die Reviews und eure Unterstützung, die mich immer wieder angetrieben haben und die lange Zeit, die ihr mich bei dieser Story begleitet habt.

**Liebe Grüße**

**Eure Miri**


	104. Chapter 104

**3. Rückkehr**

Ihre Augen blinzelten ihm entgegen, während sich ein weiteres heiseres Krächzen, kaum mehr als ein Laut des Verstehens, aus ihrer Kehle befreite. Ihre Fingerspitzen glitten über seine Wange und hinterließen kalte, kribbelnde Spuren. Sie schienen die Wärme seiner Haut auszunehmen, damit sie selbst wie der Rest ihres Körpers zu Leben erwachen konnten. Severus starrte auf ihr Gesicht herab, das noch immer blutverschmiert war, nicht fähig etwas zu sagen. Das was geschah, nahm ihm den Atem. Fast sein ganzes Leben hatte er vergessen, wirkliche Ehrfurcht vor dem zu haben, was vorher, euphorische, manchmal in seinen Stunden tiefsten Hasses, auch kaltblütige Faszination bei ihm ausgelöst hatte. In diesem Moment empfand er Ehrfurcht, und der Ekel der sich all die Jahre zu seiner Verehrung für die Magie der dunklen Seite gesellt hatte, wollte sich nicht einstellen. Severus wusste, dieser Moment war ein Ausnahmezustand. Aber er konnte in diesem Moment die Magie, die ihm dieses, zum Leben erwachende, Mädchen neben ihn wiedergegeben hatte, nicht verabscheuen. Er konnte nur den Tribut verabscheuen, den sie von jedem, der sie benutzte, verlangte. Schmerzen. An Körper und Seele. Verwirrung. Angst.

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Hermine, da sie nur kurz mit dieser Magie in Berührung gekommen war, nicht zu sehr leiden würde. Er spürte das Heben ihrer Brust unter einem schweren Atemzug. Sie keuchte leise vor Schmerz, als ihre steifen, kalten Finger sich zu regen begannen. Es war der Schmerz, der auch ihren restlichen Körper erfasste; der Preis dafür, dass die Wärme des Lebenden ihn zurückeroberte.

Severus ergriff erst ihre eine Hand, dann ihre andere und rieb sie zwischen seinen Handflächen, während er warmen Atem daraufblies.

,,Es ist bald vorbei. Halte durch." flüsterte er ihr zu. Er zog Hagrids muffige Decke um ihre Körper und schlang so fest wie möglich die Arme um ihren zitternden Körper. Das wichtigste war es, sie warm zu halten.

,,Es ist bald vorbei."

,,...so kalt...." .

,,Versuch zu schlafen. Ich bin hier. Bei dir." Severus versuchte, trotz seiner Aufruhr, seine Stimme nicht zittern zu lassen. Er senkte sein Gesicht und küsste ihre Wange. Sie war kühl. In ein paar Stunden würde das Blut unter dieser Haut pulsieren und sie würde warm auf seiner prickeln, sie würde leben, durch ihre eigenen kräftigen Atemzüge, durch ihren Herzschlag, ohne die Hilfe von Magie. Wenn sie wieder aufgewacht wäre und er mit ihr von Angesicht zu Angesicht gesprochen hätte, konnte der Orden mit ihm machen, was er für notwendig hielt.

,,...Sev....ich....". murmelte sie. Severus zog sie an sich, so dass ihre Wange an seinem Hals lag. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn, wie ein verwundetes Tier, das Schutz suchte. Ihr Gesicht verzerrte sich und sie begann leise zu weinen. Ihre Hand schaffte es kraftlos über seine Hüfte zu wandern, um sich auf seinem Rücken zaghaft in den Stoff zu graben. ,,...bin...bei dir...." . Ihre Stimme erstarb murmelnd. Aus ihr sprachen die Kraftlosigkeit und die Erschöpfung ihres Körpers.

Severus strich ihr eine aufmüpfige Locke aus dem Gesicht. Er musste leise keuchen, vor Freude, vor Anspannung. Hermine reagierte seufzend auf seine Berührung. Erneut rannen Tränen ihre Wangen herab. Ihre Finger gruben sich wieder und wieder in den Stoff und versuchten ihn näher an sich zu ziehen. Sie schien noch immer verwirrt zu sein. Panik und Angst nahmen Besitz von ihr.

,,Du musst ein wenig schlafen. Und wenn du aufwachst, bin ich bei dir. Ich bin hier." flüsterte Severus ihr beruhigend zu. ,,Ich warte hier, neben dir."

,,Ja?"

Ihre Augenlider flatterten, bei dem Versuch ihn zu fixieren.

,,Ja, Hermine."

Schließlich, nach mehreren Versuchen, sich noch näher an ihn zu treiben, schlossen sich ihre Augen. An ihn geschmiegt, erlag sie ihrer Erschöpfung und schlief ein. Severus ließ seinen Kopf auf Hagrids großes Flickenkissen sinken und seine Tränen der Erleichterung leise laufen.

Als ihr Körper gleichmäßig warm geworden war und er sich vergewissert hatte, dass sie ruhig und regelmäßig atmete, löste er sich und stieg aus Hagrids Bett. Er steckte die Decke um sie herum fest und zog einen alten Stuhl ans Bett um sich darauf zu setzen. Er musste darauf warten, dass sie die Augen öffnete.

Es war inzwischen Morgen. Warmes Sonnenlicht flutete den Holzboden der Hütte. Draußen summten Insekten im Gras. Nur seine eigene blutverkrustete Kleidung und das Blut an ihrem Gesicht erinnerte noch daran, was in dieser Nacht geschehen war. Die Schlacht um Hogwarts war vorbei.

Sein Blick lag noch immer auf ihrem schlafenden Gesicht, als er das Quietschen der Tür vernahm. Schritte knarrten auf dem Boden. Nur wenig später spähte Potter hinter der Absperrung hervor.

,,Ich bin es...Sir." Er sprach das letzte Wort zögerlich und beinahe hart aus. Severus konnte es ihm nicht vergelten. In seinen Augen war er zwar der Mann, der Hermine ins Leben zurückgeholt hatte, aber noch immer der Mörder Dumbledores. Harry trat vor und ließ eine Tasche zu Boden sinken. Sofort eilte er zum Bett und kniete sich hin. ,,Wie geht es ihr?"

,,Sie ist wieder ganz zurückgekehrt, Mr. Potter. Vor ein paar Stunden."

Severus beobachtete, dass Harry schwer schluckte. Er strich Hermine vorsichtig über ihre Wange. Für einen Moment wirkte sein Gesicht starr und die einzige Bewegung an ihm war das harte Schlucken in seiner Kehle. ,,Verdammt ich bin die Nacht über fast verrückt geworden, wissen sie das eigentlich. Ron denkt noch immer, dass sie tot ist. Ich habe ihn weinen hören, durch die Wand. Die ganze Nacht! Ich habe ihm erklären müssen, dass Hermines Körper nicht mehr da war. Und ich habe, den Orden oder das was davon übrig ist, anlügen müssen."

Harry hob sein Gesicht und schenkte Severus einen Blick seiner wütend funkelnden grünen Augen.

,,Erklären sie mir, wie sie es geschafft haben." forderte er mit einer unnachgiebigen Neugier in der Stimme

,,Sie haben gesagt, sie hätten sie mit dunkler Magie gerettet." Er sprach das Wort ,,dunkle Magie" widerwillig aus.

,,Ja, das habe ich. Sie hat es mir gezeigt." antwortete Severus. Obwohl er Potter noch immer nicht leiden konnte, waren sie Verbündete. Und er hatte das Recht zu erfahren, wie Hermine ins Leben zurückgekehrt war.

,,Wie meinen sie das." bohrte Harry nach.

,,Sie hat mir etwas zugeflüstert, als sie-." Severus hielt inne, bevor er wagte es auszusprechen ,,Bevor sie starb."

Potters Blick schien sich in diesem Moment in ihn zu bohren. Es war nicht einfach ihm standzuhalten. Es war derselbe Blick, mit dem ihn Lily stets ermahnt hatte. ,,_Libera animam tuam_."

Harry sah ihn fragend an.

,,Es handelt sich um den Zauber, mit dem man den Seelensplitter wieder aus dem Objekt befreit, in dem man ihn gebannt hat."

,,Seelensplitter?" wiederholte Harry fassungslos. Sein Blick huschte über das Gesicht des tiefschlafenden Mädchens neben ihm. Einen Moment war es grässlich still. Der strubbelhaarige Junge schien mehrmals gegen etwas in seiner Kehle anzuschlucken.

,,Damit kann die geteilte Seele wieder aus dem Objekt heraus geholt werden, falls noch nicht zu viel Zeit verstrichen ist. Und wieder in den Körper zurückkehren."

,,Sie meinen sie hat einen Horkrux erschaffen?" entfuhr es Harry.

,,Ja, Mr. Potter. Man könnte es durchaus als so etwas bezeichnen."

Jetzt wurde Harry wieder still. Sein Blick lag eine lange Weile forschend auf Hermines Gesicht.

,,A-aber...wie....man muss dafür töten...hat sie...etwa die Schlange....". begann Harry laut zu denken. ,,Und worin hat sie-."

,,In mich, Mr. Potter. Sie hat ihre Seele in mich gebannt. Ich - war ihr Horkrux."

Eine Weile später, hatte Harry alles erfahren, was er hatte erfahren wollen. Nach den Erkenntnissen, die sich ihm offenbart hatten, verfiel er in nachdenkliches Schweigen, während sein Blick auf Hermine lag. Das Verbissene, das Widerstreben gegenüber dem, was sie getan hatte, flackerte ebenso sichtbar über sein Gesicht, wie sein Drang, zu verstehen, warum sie es getan hatte.

,,Dumbledores Bücher." sprach er laut den Gedanken aus, der ihm durch den Kopf schoss.

,,Und, Mr. Potter? Was denken Sie nun?" fragte Severus ruhig, wenn auch mit einem lauernden Unterton, den er sich in Potters Gegenwart so sehr angewöhnt hatte, dass es schwer war, ihn abzulegen.

,,Was geht es sie an!" fauchte Harry zurück. ,,Was geht es Sie an, was ich über sie denke? Ich weiß, was Sie glauben. Sie glauben, sie könnten besser als ich beurteilen, was sie getan hat!"

,,Sie hat mich gerettet, Mr. Potter."

Darauf konnte Harry nichts erwidern, weil ihm das was passiert war, noch immer nicht erfassen konnte; die Verwirrung schnitt ihm die Kehle für einen Moment zu. Es dauerte, bevor er wieder Worte fand. Es waren die Gedanken, die ihm durch den Kopf schossen.

,,Hermine ist die beste Hexe, die mir je unter die Nase gekommen ist." Es war ein fassungsloses Fluchen.

,,_Sectumsempra_." schoss Severus zurück ,,Ich nehme an, Thomson ist tot."

Harry sprang jetzt auf und funkelte Severus wütend an. Sein Körper bebte vor Erregung. Auch Severus erhob sich, um mit ihm auf gleicher Augenhöhe zu sein.

,,Sie ist nicht wie der Halbblutprinz, SIR." redete Harry sich in Rage und fixierte dabei sein Gegenüber. „Sie ist einer der besten Menschen, die mir je über den Weg gelaufen ist." Severus spürte ein Zucken durch seinen Körper gehen, als er seinen heimlichen Spitznamen aus den Zeiten Hogwarts vernahm. Dieser Name hatte ihn getroffen wie ein Pfeil.

,,Sie würde niemals töten, oder verletzen. Niemals aus Rache oder aus Hass. Sie hat es getan, weil-."

,,Darum geht es nicht, nicht wahr, Mr. Potter? Es geht nicht darum, dass sie die dunkle Magie benutzt hat. Es geht darum, dass sie sie genutzt hat, ohne ihr erlegen zu sein. Ohne die Freude der Genugtuung zu spüren. Das Kribbeln, wenn das Gefühl des Neuen, des Unbekannten durch jede Ader des Körpers strömt." bohrte sich Severus Stimme schnarrend in die Stille der Hütte. ,,Sectum sempra, Mr. Potter. Erinnern sie sich. Ich denke, Mr. Malfoy hat es nicht vergessen."

Er tat einen Schritt zurück; Harry sah ihm lauernd entgegen. Er schien so voller Wut, dass er aussah, wie ein Raubtier, das bereit war ihn an zuspringen.

,,Sie hat sie genutzt, und gleichzeitig Angst davor gehabt. Das wissen Sie, wir beide wissen es." fügte Severus leise und klar hinzu, ohne von seinen Augen zu lassen. ,,Sie können ein paar Minuten darüber nachdenken, ein paar Tage, oder Wochen, und sie werden zu demselben Schluss kommen."

,,Sie haben mir nicht zu sagen, was ich zu denken habe!" Die Schärfe in Harrys Stimme verlor sich in Nachdenklichkeit. Die Wut in seiner Stimme war längst verebbt, als sein Blick schwer auf dem Mädchen zum Erliegen kam, das mit kaum verheilter zerfetzter Kehle auf Hagrids Bett lag.

Plötzlich, nach einigen Augenblicken des Starrens und nerven zerreißender Stille, löste sich Potter aus seiner Starre. Er tat einige abgehackte zögernde Schritte auf das Bett zu. Lies sich auf die Bettkante sinken und ergriff langsam Hermines Hand. Neben ihr verharrend, starrte er weiter auf sie herab. Und plötzlich lagen ihre Blicke ineinander, denn Hermine hatte ihre Augen geöffnet. Sie begann sich zu bewegen, doch sie zitterte stark. Harry legte die Arme um sie und zog sie an sich. Einen Moment hielt er sie, drückte sie an sich und griff in ihrem Körper, als wolle er sich überzeugen, dass sie wirklich atmete und lebte.

Severus wandte seinen Blick ab. Er hörte Harry etwas flüstern, doch er verstand nicht genau, was. Er ging noch einen Schritt und verschwand hinter der Absperrung, um die beiden allein zu lassen.

Nach einer Weile wurde es still. Er hörte Harry schniefen, ein paar letzte sanfte Worte murmeln, dann knarrte der Boden unter seinen Schritten und er stand neben ihm, mit blassem, verwirrten Gesicht, über dem ein Schleier der Freude lag. Sie ließ seine Hände zittern.

Seine Augen huschten verwirrt hin und her. ,,Sie hat es mir gesagt, Sir. Sie hat mir gesagt, warum sie auf dem Turm waren."

Eine kurze Weile war es still. Beiden entging nicht die Bedeutung dieses Augenblick.

,,Geben sie mir eine Stunde, Mr. Potter. Dann holen sie den Orden und ich werde mitgehen. Hermine muss ins St. Mungos gebracht werden."

Severus bemerkte, dass er Harrys Namen zum ersten Mal ohne jegliche Boshaftigkeit ausgesprochen hatte. Er fühlte sich müde und hungrig, äußerlich, doch in seinem Innern fühlte er Ruhe und Glück. Was immer kommen würde. Inhaftierung. Untersuchungen. Verhöre. Das alles berührte ihn nicht. Nicht in diesem Moment. Der Krieg war vorbei, alles schien so fern, und die Vision, die er hatte so nah.

Harry nickte und wollte die Hütte verlassen.

,,Noch etwas, Mr. Potter."

,,Noch etwas, Sir?"

,,Sie müssen Hermine an etwas erinnern."

,,Was meinen sie?" fragte Harry bemüht und starrte ihm in die Augen.

,,Sie müssen sie daran erinnern, dass sie ein guter Mensch ist. Sie wird es vergessen. Das ist der Tribut, den diese Magie von Menschen fordert. Vielen ist es gleichgültig. Aber andere vergessen es und quälen sich dabei."

Potter starrte ihn. Merkwürdig.

,,Haben Sie gehört, Potter!"

Severus Ton war in seinem fordernden Eifer wieder schärfer geworden.

Potter presste die Lippen aufeinander, nickte und wandte sich, seinem Blick ausweichend, ab und verließ die Hütte. Severus ging zum Bett zurück und setzte Hermine die Tasse mit dem Wasser, das er bereitgestellt hatte, an die Lippen. Sie trank langsam und mühsam ein paar Schlücke der Flüssigkeit. Kaum, da er die Tasse beiseite gestellt hatte, zog er sie an sich.

Eine Stunde später trat ein Auror in Begleitung Kingsley Shacklebolts in die Hütte. Severus erhob sich und ging mit ihnen. Er hatte Hermine alles gesagt, was er hatte sagen wollen.

* * *

_Hallo,_

_ich poste dieses Kapitel da ich daran nichts mehr verändern werde. Ich weiß, dass es doof ist, wenn man sich derart lange Zeit mit dem Ende Zeit lässt! Manchmal kommt einfach alles auf einmal. Stress, Schreibblockade...und der Festplattencrash! Dann habe ich mir aus versehen auch noch meinen Stick mit all den Textdateien formatiert, und erstmal einen Riesenschrecken bekommen, bis ich doch noch ein Kopie meines ff- Orders gefunden habe. _

_Ich nehme diesen Schrecken als Anlass, mein 104 auf jeden falls postwürdiges Kapitel hochzuladen. _

_Das Ende habe ich als Rohfassung zum größten Teil schon fertig, so eine Art Gerüst, ich muss es nur noch zurechtfeilen. Dann poste ich es in einem Stück. Entschuldigt die lange Wartezeit. Ich habe jetzt über zwei Jahre an dieser Story gesessen, ich werde sie bestimmt fertig bekommen! _

_Lg Miri_


	105. Chapter 105

**5. Im Ministerium**

Severus wusste nicht, wie viel Tage vergangen waren, als Shaklebolt ihn schließlich aus seiner Zelle holen ließ. Sie waren zäh und kaum trennbar verstrichen. Manchmal war es kaum mehr gewesen, als ein dahinschleichender Lichtwechsel. Zu beobachten, wie das Laternenlicht der Wächter in Streifen, sich in die Länge ziehend und wieder schmaler werdend, über den Zellenboden wanderte, war eine seiner wenigen Beschäftigung geworden. Severus hatte verharrt und gewartet, meist auf dem schmalen Bett liegend, abwechselnd die Knie anwinkelnd, damit sie nicht steif wurden, in seine Decke gewickelt, da die Wände der Zelle jegliche Wärme abhielten. Nur ein paar vereinzelte Lampen erleuchteten den dämmrigen Korridor des Zellentrakts, und selbst diese Beleuchtung war am Abend gedimmt worden.

Er hatte es aufgegeben, die Zeit bestimmen zu wollen, während er sich seinen Erinnerungen überließ. Da waren mehr als eine, Erinnerungen, an ein wundervolles Mädchen, das auf ihn wartete; Erinnerungen von denen er auch während seiner Zeit als Schulleiter gezehrt hatte. Manchmal waren sie so berauschend, dass es ihm schwer fiel, nicht Hand an sich zu legen. Aber er hatte sich vorgenommen niemanden seiner Mitgefangenen die Genuugtung zu verschaffen, derartige Geräusche aus seiner Zelle zu vernehmen. Er selbst nahm dumpf zwischen den Wänden und scharf durch den Korridor hallend, ihre Geräusche wahr. Ihr Schnarren, ihr Fluchen, ihre verzweifelten Drohungen, die sie den Auroren hinterher warfen, wenn diese den Gang inspizierten und das Essen verteilten, ihre Beteuerungen, Voldemort nie wirklich untergeben gewesen zu sein. Er konnte mehr als einmal das Wort ,,Verräter" durch den Gang hallen hören, aus verschiedenen geifernden Mündern, nicht wissend, ob es ihm oder einem anderen galt.

Aber da war eine Stimme gewesen, die ihn nicht mehr in Ruhe gelassen hatte. Eine nur allzubekannte Stimme, die es verstand scharf und schneidend ihren Unmut kundzutun.

,,Kannst du sie schon fühlen, Snape? Die Kälte Askabans?"

Severus hatte nicht auf Yaxeleys schnarrende Stimme reagiert, die dumpf aus der Nachbarzelle hinüberwehte, so sehr sie ihm auch in die Ohren drang. In ihr lag Resignation, und auch unterschwellige Verachtung, die Yaxley anzusetzen vermochte wie ein Messer.

,,Ich kann sie noch fühlen, Snape. Dort ist es immerzu kalt. Diese Kälte ist nicht wie diese hier. Sie sickert aus den Mauern, und klebt an der Haut. Das wird man nie wieder los-".

Severus hatte nur zu gerne einen silencio sprechen wollen, nur damit Yaxeleys schneidende Stimme in seinen Ohren verstummte, das Rufen und verächtliche Wispern seiner Mitgefangenen hinter den Zellentüren, und die mahnenden Worte der Wachen, die durch den dämmrig erleuchteten Zellentrakt drangen. Yaxley war in Askaban gewesen, und er ließ es sich nicht nehmen immer wieder davon zu erzählen, dass es alles andere als ein heimeliger Ort war.

Alles, was sie ihm gelassen hatten, war die Kleidung an seinem Leib. Sein Zauberstab lag konfisziert und sicher verwahrt in der Dunkelheit des Ministerumsarchivs. Es war ein schändliches Gefühl für einen Zauberer, keinen Zauberstab mehr zu besitzen. Severus spürte es nur zu gut, es fühlte sich an, als sei man völlig nackt und schutzlos. Es erinnerte ihn an seine Schulzeiten, an das prickelnde Gefühl der Panik, wenn Potter es geschafft hatte, ihn den Zauberstab aus der Hand zu fegen. Ein paar Mal hatte Severus Seife, Dreck und Demütigung schmecken müssen, bevor James Potter es nicht mehr gewagt hatte dasselbe noch einmal zu tun.

Aber diese Zeiten waren vorbei. Der Krieg war vorbei, und alles was von Voldemorts Streben übrig geblieben war, waren viele Tote und dieser Haufen an Männern und Frauen, die in Zellen ausharrten und auf ihre Verhandlungen warteten, einige von ihnen noch immer nicht begreifend, was die Mauern um sie herum bedeuteten.

Severus hatte die meiste Zeit auf seinem schmalen Bett gelegen und an die Decke gestarrt. Das spärliche Licht ließ nicht zu, dass er viel erkennen konnte. Deswegen hatte er es meist vorgezogen, die Augen zu schließen, Yaxeley zu ignorieren und die Welt zu vergessen.

,,Snape, wir waren Gleichgesinnte.", war Yaxeleys Stimme abermals zu ihm gedrungen, schärfer als zuvor, und mit einem kaum zu überhörendem anklagenden Ton. ,,Wir werden sie zu spüren bekommen. Die Kälte Askabans. DU- ich-."

In dem Moment, als in Severus Wut darüber, dass Yaxeley seine Erinnerungen mit seinen hasserfüllten Worten durchtränkte, aufgewallt war, hatte er ein Rütteln an der Zellentür vernommen und Licht war in den kleinen Raum gequollen.

Percy Weasley war es gewesen, der ihn in Begleitung zweier Auroren aus dem Zellentrakt gebracht hatte. In dem Moment als Severus nach Tagen des Ausharrens in den Gang getreten und gegen das Licht anblinzelt hatte, hatte er Yaxley hässlich auflachen hören. ,,Du kannst es kaum erwarten, nicht wahr? Den Atem der Dementoren zu spüren?" Sein aschfahles Gesicht schwebte vor den Eisenstangen, während ein Gesichtausdruck zwischen grausamen Lächeln und unterdrückter Wut darauf vibrierte.

,,Ich habe immer gewusst, dass mit dir etwas nicht stimmt, Snape." Plötzlich hatte er die Gitterstäbe umklammert und sein wutverzerrtes Gesicht dagegen gedrückt. ,,ICH HABE ES GEWUSST! Du hälst dich für einen Helden, he?"

Im selben Moment, indem er diese Worte in den Korridor hinausgebrüllt hatte, hatte der Schutzzauber, der über die Tür gelegt worden war, in einer funkenbildenden Abstoßungsreaktion reagiert und Yaxley war zurückgeschleudert worden.

Severus hat seinen Blick abgewandt, und war weitergegangen. Sollte er wissen, sollten sie alle wissen, dass er schon lange nicht mehr zu ihnen gehört hatte. Doch da war noch ein anderes Gesicht gewesen, ein von zerzaustem blondem Haar umrahmtes Gesicht, ebenso fahl, wie das von Yaxley, jedoch ohne die boshafte Verbitterung darin. Lucius Malfoy wirkte müde. Doch in dem Moment, als er seinen Freund aus Schulzeiten vorbeigehen sah, rief er ihm zu. ,,Sag Narzissa, dass ich an sie denke. Und Draco- dass ich stolz auf ihn bin!"

Seine Stimme hatte geklungen, als benutze er sie nach langem Schweigen zum ersten Mal.

Severus hatte etwas erwidern wollen, doch die Worte waren ihm auf der Zunge verebbt. Er wusste nicht, was mit ihm geschehen würde. Alles, was er hatte tun können war, zu nicken, bevor er sich hatte davonführen lassen. In jenem Moment hatte er gewusst, dass dies ihre letzte Begegnung für lange Zeit gewesen war.

Der Auror der in aus den Zellen im Kerker geholt hatte, fuhr mit ihm in die erste Etage, und führte ihn durch etliche Korridore. Die Gänge waren vollgestopft im umhereilenden Ministeriumangestellten, die schwankende Aktenberge vor sich her schweben ließen. Eulen flatterten mit klatschendem Flügelschlag über ihre Köpfe hinweg, und das Gitter des Fahrstuhls, schloss und öffnete sich im minutentakt. Einige der Ministeriumsangestellten reckten leicht ihre Köpfe als sie den Mann in der speckigen, nur notdürftig vom Blut gereinigten Robe betrachteten, das Gesicht unbewegt, mit Schatten unter den Augen, die meisten waren zu sehr in ihrer Arbeit vertieft, um ihm Beachtung zu schenken.

Sie durchquerten einen weiteren Korridor mit spitzbögigen Fenstern. Severus schloss seine Augen zu Schlitzen, denn das Licht blendete ihn nach den Tagen in den finsteren Zelle.

Schließlich standen sie vor einer Flügeltür am Ende des Ganges, die auf einen größeren Raum hindeutete.

Severus hatte keine Ahnung, was dies zu bedeuten hatte. Er hatte damit gerechnet, in ein Aurorenbüro gebracht zu werden. Doch dies sah aus, wie die Tür zu einem größeren Raum.

,,Gehen sie hinein, Sie werden erwartet." sagte der Auror und nickte ihm auffordernd zu.

Severus tat wie geheißen, und drückte eine der Türhälften auf. Er trat in einem Raum, in dem ein langer Tisch stand. Durch mehrere spitzbögige Fenster drang Licht in den Raum und blendete ihn nach Tagen in den dämmrigen Gefilden der Kerkerzellen. Ein vertrautes Gesicht sah ihm entgegen. Minerva McGonnagal saß an der Mitte des Tisches, in lindgrünem Gewand und dem Spitzhut, den sie immer gerne zu tragen pflegte. Sie war es, die ihm als erste zunickte. ,,Hallo, Severus."

Flitwick, der halb unter dem Tisch verschwand tat es ihr gleich.

Slughorn, Sprout und Hagrid, der fast an der Decke anstieß nickten ebenfalls. Severus starrte sie alle der Reihe nach an. Das Kollegium Hogwarts hatte ihm soeben Respekt bekundet. Starr neigte er seinen Kopf. In diesem Moment wusste er nicht, was er fühlen sollte. Es war merkwürdig, aus diesen Augen kein Misstrauen mehr zu erkennen, wenn auch anhaltende Verwunderung.

Minervas grüne Augen lagen ruhig, aber auch fragend auf ihm. Severus kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, in der sie ihn forschend betrachtete. Keiner von beiden wagte die Stille zu brechen. Noch Tage zuvor waren sie erbitterte Feinde gewesen.

,,Vor einer Woche kam Percy Weasley in Begleitung eines Anwalts nach Hogwarts und stellte Albus Dumbledores Porträt Fragen." begann sie mit trockener Kehle, während ein leises Raunen durch den Raum ging. ,,Und wissen Sie, was?"

Minerva schwieg einen kurzen Moment, vermutlich, ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten. ,,Ich habe etwas erfahren, das ich niemals auch nur erahnt hätte."

Ihre Lippen lagen einen Moment fest aufeinander gepresst, bevor sie Worte hervorließen. Trotz der ihr üblichen Strenge schien sie gefasst.

,,Es gibt einen Grund warum wir alle hier nun versammelt sind. Es hat uns sozusagen hierher gezogen. Immerhin waren wir vierzehn Jahre lang Kollegen."

Severus hob, abermals erstaunt, seine Augenbrauen. Sein fragender Blick genügte, um Minerva zum Sprechen zu bewegen.

,,Ich habe in all den Jahren immer wieder an ihnen gezweifelt, und habe Albus meine Bedenken mitgeteilt. Er hat unerschütterliches Vertrauen in Sie gesetzt. Und als Sie diese Tat begangen hatten, da war alles klar für mich. Ich habe sogar eine gewisse Befriedigung dabei empfunden Recht gehabt zu haben." In ihrem Kopf schien es zu arbeiten, während sie sprach ,,Nachdem ich von Albus' Plan erfahren habe, da konnte ich ihm einige Tage nicht mehr in die Augen blicken, und obwohl ich wusste, dass er so handeln hatte müssen, habe ich mich hintergangen gefühlt."

,,Wir alle waren sehr erstaunt, Severus." bemerkte Slughorn.

Minerva lachte auf. ,,Erstaunt ist ein sehr milder Ausdruck, Horace." Ihr Blick heftete sich wieder an Severus. Er war noch immer forschend, aber es war im Gegensatz zu den vergangenen Monaten, etwas suchendes Darin, und keine hassdurchtränkte Forschen nach Schwachstellen.

,,Ich habe das Kollegium davon in Kenntnis gesetzt. Es hat in mir getobt, Severus, das können Sie mir glauben."

,,Ich war ein Lehrer Hogwarts." erwiderte er. ,,Die ganzen Jahre."

,,Das waren Sie."

,,Und ich weiß auch-." Minerva hielt kurz inne, als ertrage sie einen flüchtigen Schmerz. ,,Dass Sie ihren Job als Schulleiter so gut es ging, gemacht haben."

Ein zustimmendes Raunen erklang. Flitwick nickte bestimmt.

,,Aber trotzdem waren Sie grässlich zu mir, Severus. Zu uns allen! Sie haben jeden von uns mit ihrer Arroganz in den Wahnsinn getrieben!" stieß sie in Angesicht wenig angenehmer Erinnerungen hervor, und hob dabei den Kopf um ihn direkt anzufunkeln. ,,Ich kann es nicht leugnen, in Stunden tiefsten Hasses war ich kurz davor, ihnen persönlich den Hals umzudrehen!"

Severus schwieg unbeirrt. Sollten sie ihn verfluchen, beschimpfen, und ihm die Pest an den Hals wünschen. Es war besser, als die heimliche Missgunst, die vorher wie ein klebriger Nebel sein Leben durchdrungen hatte. Minerva strich sich eine Strähne ergrauten Haars aus der Stirn, die sich gelöst hatte.

,,Wir werden für Sie eintreten, Severus, wenn Sie das wünschen. Slughorn, ich und der Rest des Kollegiums sind sich nur allzu gut darüber im Klaren, was Sie für Hogwarts und Dumbledore getan haben, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Sie waren ein Lehrer Hogwarts."

Das harte Schlucken in seiner Kehle verbergend, hielt er ihrem Blick stand. Es war an der Zeit, Frieden zu schließen. Er hatte keine Lust mehr zu kämpfen. Es war vorbei. Der Krieg dort draußen war vorbei.

,,Danke."

Dieses Wort hatte wie von selbst seinen Mund verlassen, rau und nicht in dem Ton, der ihm gebührte, aber dennoch bemerkte Minerva und der Rest des Kollegiums die Ehrlichkeit, die darin mitschwang.


	106. Chapter 106

_All that no-one sees,  
You see,  
What's inside of me,  
Every nerve that hurts,  
You heal,  
Deep inside of me_

**6. Im Labyrinth **

Sie hatte Severus Worte nie vergessen, die er ihr in Hagrids Hütte zugeflüstert hatte. Auch nicht seine Wärme, die ihren schmerzenden Körper umgeben hatte, und ihr geholfen hatte, die Kälte des Todes zu vertreiben. Später hatte er einmal zugegeben, dass das Gefühl Leben erwachen zu lassen, eines der erhabensten gewesen sei, die er je gehabt habe.

Als der Schmerz und die Kälte fortgewesen waren, war sie in einer anderen Welt gefangen gewesen. Ein seltsamer nebeliger Vorhang hatte sie von den Gesichtern getrennt, die über ihr geschwebt hatten. Bekannte Gesichter, die das Fragende und Forschende darin still gemacht hatte, auf sie hinabblickend, in dumpfem Licht, ihre Stimmen ferner, als ihre Blick. Die Weasleys, Harry. Sie hatte ihnen sagen wollen, wie schön es war sie zu sehen, doch selbst ihre Zunge war zu schwach gewesen, um durch diesen schweren seltsamen Nebel zu dringen. Und dann war da eines Tages dieses andere Gesicht gewesen, ein schmales blasses Gesicht, von rotem Haar umrahmt, halb hinter Harrys Rücken verborgen.

Ginny.

Die Tage verstrichen, helles Licht löste Dunkelheit ab, in feinen Nuancen, das Kommen und Gehen von leise flüsternden Stimmen. In ihrem Kopf war Angst gewesen, Naginis Zähne an ihrem Hals, ihr eigener dumpfer Schrei in der Dunkelheit der heulenden Hütte. Unfassbare Angst, die sich zwischen die Hoffnung drängte. Das Zischen schlich näher, Zähne gruben sich in ihre Kehle. Sie schrie in die Schwärze. Da waren Schmerzen in ihr, aber sie waren dumpf, leicht brennend, quollen sie aus ihr heraus, aber nicht aus ihrer Wunde. Der Schmerz kam nicht aus ihrem Körper, sondern tief aus ihrem Innern.

,,Severus..." .

Ein Gurgeln, mehr nicht. Ihre Stimme war weg, nicht mehr da.

Hände die sie sanft aus der Dunkelheit zogen, ein kühles Tuch auf ihrer Stirn. Ein Blinzeln brachte mattes Kerzenlicht, das ein besorgtes Gesicht, das sie nicht kannte. Eine Frau in Limonengrün. ,,Schon gut, Miss. Es war nur ein Traum. Ein Schatten mehr nicht."

,,Sie hassen mich...".

Ein Stammeln, heiser und von der verletzten Kehle erzählend, die leise pochte, immer wenn sie erwachte. Das Gefühl, erbärmlich zu sein, es lag wie Stein auf ihrer Brust.

,,Niemand hasst sie. Sie müssen ihnen nur Zeit geben."

,,Severus lebt…". Ein Flüstern aus ihrem Mund. Seine Wärme schlich sich in ihr Gedächtnis zurück.

,,Er wartet auf Sie, Miss. Aber erst müssen Sie gesund werden." Die Stimme war sanft, genau wie die Hände.

_Lass dir niemals einreden, du wärst ein Feigling. _Seine Wärme. Hatte sie von den Toten zurückgeholt. Seine Wärme. _Du bist nie davongelaufen. _

Plötzlich wurde ihr Kopf nach hinten gebogen und ihr Mund aufgezwungen. Sie öffnete ihn widerstandslos. Warmes Metall streifte ihre Lippen und nur einen Augenblick später rann der Trank, dessen Einnahme die einzige Regelmäßigkeit in ihrer Wahrnehmung war, warm und bitter ihre Kehle hinab.

,,So ist es gut, Miss." sagte die sanfte Stimme. ,,Und jetzt schlafen sie."

_...du bist nie davongelaufen..._

Die Tage waren vergangen, ohne, dass sie es vermocht hätte, den Nebel zu durchdrängen. Manchmal war sie in plötzlicher Dunkelheit versunken, dann wieder hatte sich zaghaft Licht in ihre Augen geschlichen, Schatten, die sich bewegten. Dumpf hallten Geräusche hinter der Tür. Hände berührten sie, ihr Handgelenk, untersuchten sie an den immer gleichen Stellen. Leichte Schläge auf ihre Wange versuchten sie aus ihrer Dämmerung zu locken.

,,Ginny….Harry….". Die Schatten verschwanden. ,,Ron….". Da war sie wieder, die Stimme. Das limonengrüne Gewand. ,,Sie warten auf sie, sie alle warten auf sie, Miss."

Sie waren alle weg. Allein. Sie war allein. Zähe Leere bäumte sich in ihrer Brust auf. Tränen krochen schwer über ihre Wangen. Alles quoll aus ihr heraus. Raue Schluchzer, die aus ihrem Mund kamen.

…_du bist nie davongelaufen…_

,,Ich habe doch nur….drei Sekunden….". Ihre Stimme, kaum mehr als ein Krächzen. Ein schweres Schlucken in ihrer trockenen, pochenden Kehle. Ein Schmerz, über den sich ein kühler Verband legte.

,,Es geht vorbei, alles wird klarer." sagte die Stimme. ,,Sie werden sehen, bald wird alles klarer."

Ein Blinzeln erfasste Blüten, weiß und Gelb, dazwischen Schafgabe. Schwäche, herrliche Schwäche erlöste sie mit einem traumlosen Schlaf.

Mit jedem Tag wurden die Konturen klarer, das Licht, das in das Zimmer schien weniger grell und ihre Gedanken verloren an Verwirrung.

Und plötzlich eines Tages, erwachte sie, und ihr Blick wurde gefangen genommen von einem Strauß Wildblumen, die auf in einer tönernen Vase auf ihrem Nachttisch standen. Es musste später Nachmittag sein, da die Lichtstreifen, die durch den Gardinenspalt fielen, sich lang und dünn bis zur Wand ausstreckten und sie zaghaft berührten. Hermines Augen hefteten sich, während sie aus einem schweren dumpfen Schlaf glitt, an den Blumenstrauß wie an einen rettenden Anker. Mit einem Mal brachen ihr tausend Gedanken in den Kopf. Sie wusste wieder wer sie war, warum sie hier; dass sie lebte, atmete und der Krieg vorbei war, dass Severus, der sie in ihren dämmrigen Erinnerung in den Armen gehalten hatte, nicht bei ihr war.

Aber da war noch etwas anderes. Das Gesicht eines strubbelhaarigen Jungen. Ein Blick. Seine Lippen bewegten sich.

_,,..Harry…"._

_,,Tu´ so was nie wieder! Verdammt!" _

Er weinte vor Erleichterung. _,,Nie wieder …nie wieder, hörst du!" _

Hermines Augen blieben an dem Blumenstrauß hängen, in dem sich gelbe und weiße Blüten eng aneinander schmiegten. Sie versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, sie aneinander zur reihen. Es war nicht einfach klar zu denken, wenn sich der Kopf anfühlte wie ein Haufen Kieselsteine, der kräftig durchgeschüttelt worden war. Instinktiv nutzte sie den Blumenstrauß um zu üben, zählte die Blüten. Eins, zwei, drei. Es waren viele, winzige, in verschiedenen Farben. Unmöglich sie alle zu zählen, ohne durcheinander zukommen. Eine Ahnung schlich sich in ihrem Kopf. Wie gebannt hingen ihre Augen an den Blüten, bis der Schwindel sie erneut in einen leichten, nervösen Schlaf zwang. Sie hörte Naginis Zischen. _Töte ihn! _ Ihr Herz, wie ein Stein. Ihr Körper zum zerreißen gespannt, voller Entschlossenheit.

Warme Brühe, die ihre Kehle benetzte, weckte sie. Sie trank sie in kleinen Schlücken, auch den bitteren Trank, der so widerlich schmeckte, dass er sie gänzlich aus der Verwirrung ihres Traumes riss.

Diese Blumen. Daran hatte sich ihr Blick durch den Nebel hindurch gehaftet. Von wem waren sie? Ihre Lippen regten sich, mühsam aber von einer winzigen Prise Lebensgier gepackt.

,,Von wem…sind die… Blumen?" zwang sie mühsam hervor. Ihre Stimme, noch immer heiser.

,,Von einer jungen Dame." antwortete die Heilerin. ,,Miss …Weasley."

,,Ginny."

Es war schön den Namen auszusprechen. ,,Ich möchte …sie …sehen."

,,Sie müssen noch etwas Geduld haben, Miss, ihnen Zeit geben."

,,Ich ..möchte sie….". Noch während ihr die Worte in der Kehle versiegten, begriffen sie, dass Ginny SIE nicht sehen wollte. Sie presste ihr Gesicht ins Kopfkissen und ließ die Tränen laufen, der brennende Schmerz in ihrer Brust. Alles fühlte sich klebrig und schwer an. Sie war erbärmlich. Das musste es sein.

Sie spürte eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter.

,,Nichts ist mehr wie zuvor, Miss. Für viele Menschen. Aber…diese Blumen stehen dort nicht umsonst. Ich habe ihnen jeden Tag Wasser gegeben."

Dann verschwand die Stimme und die Hand, aber das was in den Worten gelegen hatte, blieb und legte sich über ihre fieberkranke Seele, wie ein kühles Tuch.

Dieser eine Nachtmittag war kaum vergangen, da ging die Tür auf und eine Gestalt in Kleid und rotbraunem Umhang kam hereingetreten, das rote Haar zu einem Zopf gebunden und auf ihrem verhärmten Gesicht einen grimmigen Ausdruck.

Molly Weasley ging zielstrebig auf das Bett zu. Sie zog einen Stuhl an das Bett und setzte sich. Mr. Weasley trat hinter sie und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter, sein Gesicht, blass und traurig.

,,Hermine, du bist wach. Kannst du mich hören?" Molly beugte sich leicht vor, um zu überprüfen, ob das Mädchen im Bett sie wahrnehmen konnte.

Hermine nickte matt. ,,Ja….Mrs. Weasley."

,,Kannst du mich klar sehen?"

Hermine nickte wieder.

,,Fühlst du dich schwindelig?"

,,Ein wenig."

Mrs. Weasley griff zu einer Flasche mit Wasser, füllte ihr einen Becher auf und reichte ihn ihr. Hermine setze ihn mit wackligem Griff an die Lippen und trank gierig. Mrs. Weasley seufzte schwer. ,,Es scheint, du hast das Gröbste überstanden." Sie half Hermines zitternder Hand den Becher auf den Nachttisch zurück zustellen.

,,Du kommst mit uns, in den Fuchsbau."

,,Es ist in Ordnung. Dort werden sie gut aufgehoben sein, glauben sie mir, Miss." Die Heilerin lächelte.

In dem Moment, indem sie das Innere des Fuchsbaus getragen wurde, atmete sie tief ein und sog den süßen Geruch von Vertrautheit ein. Er vermochte es, die Aufregung, die sie selbst verspürte, ein wenig zu lindern. Doch sie bemerkte sofort, dass etwas anders war.

Die Stille, die ihr aus dem Innern dieses Hauses entgegensprang, war fremd. Früher hatte man hier Lachen, das Knarren des Holzbodens unter den Schritten der Weasleykinder vernommen, Mrs. Weasleys gutmütige Ermahnungen, sich ja zu benehmen, und nicht für alles den Zauberstab zu benutzen, die durch den Flur geweht waren, Rufe und Schreie aus dem Garten, in dem Ron, Ginny und die Zwillinge Quidditch geübt hatten.

Das Leben hatte jeden Winkel des windschiefen Hauses erfüllt und war dem Besucher entgegengeschwappt, sobald er es betreten hatte. Die Trauer lag nun darüber, wie ein Vorhang.

Harry tauchte neben Ginny auf und legte sachte den Arm um sie. ,,Hallo, Hermine." begrüßte er sie. Das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen war ehrlich. Ginny starrte Hermine noch immer an, forschend, fragend. Ihr stilles Gesicht schwamm vorbei, noch bevor sie erkennen konnte, ob sich etwas anderes darin tat. Die Treppenstufen knirschten leise unter Mr. Weasleys Schritten. Hermine sah Wände vorbeiwandern, geblümte Tapete. Eine Tür tauchte auf, öffnete sich leise knarrend, und kaum da ihr Blick über ein altes _Chudley Cannons _-Poster geglitten war, das ihr verriet, dass sie in Rons Zimmer war, erhaschte sie die frischen Blumen, die in einer Vase neben dem Bett standen, auf das Mr. Weasley sie bettete. Nachdem er dies getan hatte, schaltete er eine kleine Lampe mit rotem Schirm, die ein wenig Licht spendete.

,,Ruh dich aus, Hermine." vernahm sie seine Stimme. Das Licht der Lampe legte einen Schimmer über sein Gesicht. Es war still, aber nicht unfreundlich.

Worte lösten sich aus Hermines Hals. Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Krächzen.

,,Wo …ist Ron?"

,,Er ist bei Bill und Fleur. Er braucht Abstand, hat er gesagt."

Hermine spürte ein trockener Schlucken in ihrer Kehle. Sie musste nicht einmal lange überlegen, um zu begreifen, warum er nicht mehr hier war.

,,Vielen ...Dank, Mr. Weasley."

,,Wir müssen doch zusammenhalten." erwiderte er ernst. Nach diesen Worten verließ er das Zimmer.

Hermines Hand legte sich auf die Wolle, die um ihren Hals gewickelt war, während sie wartete. Sie wartete einfach. Sie war hier. Es würde irgendetwas geschehen. In ein paar Momenten. Morgen. In ein paar Tagen. Irgendwann. Wenn sie etwas gut konnte, dann warten.

Sie starrte die Blumen, streckte die Hand aus und berührte sie. Ihr Arm zitterte, doch Hermine widerstand der Schwäche trotzig und strich über die Blüten. Einige fielen auf das Nachtkästchen. Es war später Sommer. Die Blumen verblühten schon.

Ein paar Minuten später öffnete sich die Tür und Ginny trat herein. Sie trug einen Becher dampfenden Tees. Wieder lag ihr forschender Blick auf Hermine. Sie blieb einen Moment vor dem Bett stehen und nahm sich die Zeit das Mädchen zu betrachten, das darauf lag, bevor sie den Becher auf den Nachttisch stellte.

,,Von Mum, sie hat gesagt, du sollst alles trinken, auch wenn er scheußlich schmeckt." Ihre Stimme war fest. Es tat gut, sie zu hören. Zu hören, dass sie immer noch die Ginny Weasley war, die sich nicht unterkriegen ließ.

Hermine musste nicht einmal an dem Tee schnüffeln, um zu bemerken, dass er ebenfalls scheußlich roch. Sie kannte diesen Geruch. _Trollwurz. _

Hermine nickte. Sie musste dem Blick ihres Gegenübers nicht standhalten. Er war nicht hart, verschlossen, aber nicht abweisend. Ginny rührte sich. ,,Du solltest es wirklich ganz austrinken, sonst wird Mum ungemütlich!"

Plötzlich war da ein roter Schatten, der durch die leicht geöffnete Tür huschte. Ein klägliches Miauen. Kaum, dass Hermine in freudiger Vorahnung die Hand gehoben hatte, knarzte die Matratze leise und Krummbeins Kopf schmiegte sich an sie.

,,Du wurdest vermisst." kommentierte Ginny leise, während ihr Blick auf dem bunten Flickenschal um Hermines Hals lag. Dann schloss sie die Tür hinter sich, verschwand leise, wie ein Geist.

_***_

Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Dobbys Stimme. Der Elf saß vor einem Haufen frisch aufgeworfener Erde sitzen und starrte ihn an. Sie spürte etwas kaltes, glattes in ihrer Hand. Ein Stein. Buchstaben waren darin eingraviert.

_,,Was bedeutet das?"_

Ein Blick aus Elfenaugen, der auf dem Stein in ihren Händen liegt. Große fragende Augen.

_,,Der Tod ist das letzte, das besiegt werden wird."_

Ihr Blick, der über ihr Werk in den zaghaft geöffneten Händen glitt, über Buchstaben die schiefstehend davon kündeten, dass sie mit ruhiger Hand in den Stein gebannt worden waren.

_,,Was bedeutet das, Miss Granger?" _

Der Blick des Elfen wandert vom Stein zu ihr, und wieder zu dem faustgroßen Stein in ihren Händen.

Sie kniete sich vor ihm, sie spürte einen dumpfen Schmerz, der in ihrer Brust pochte. Dieser Schmerz war ihr bekannt. Dumbledore hatte prophezeit, dass er noch lange Zeit ihr Begleiter sein würde. Er brannte nicht mehr, doch er schien sie mit stetigem Pochen zu ermahnen. Ihr Blick lag festgeheftet auf dem Stein, den sie mit eigenen Händen beschriftet hatte.

_,,Der Tod ist das letzte was besiegt werden wird."_

_-bedeutet das?_

Ein leises Vibrieren an ihrer Seite weckte sie. Ihre Hand griff ahnungsvoll neben sich, worauf das Schnurren lauter wurde. Dankbar vergrub sie die Hand in dem weichen Fell, während sie zusah, wie das Morgenlicht leise durch das Zimmer sickerte. Immerhin war es kein Albtraum gewesen. Die Verwirrung war ihr ständiger Begleiter geworden. Selbst wenn man sich nicht daran gewöhnen konnte, so konnte man sie doch ertragen.

Mrs. Weasley war es, der sie hinunter in die Küche trug. Die Wärme die sie mit einem Mal umgab, wollte ihr die Tränen in die Augen treiben. Sie verbiss ihre Lippen, um sie zurückzuhalten. War dies eine Nebenwirkung des dunklen Zaubers, oder einfach die wahnsinnige Freude am leben zu sein?

Mr. Weasley setzte sie vorsichtig auf einen Stuhl und sie dankte ihm mit heiserer Kehle. Harry saß am Tisch und begrüßte sie zwischen zwei Schlücken Tee. Ginny stieß nur wenig später dazu, während Mrs. Weasley Hermine den Trollwurztee kochte. Ihre Löffel klimperte geschäftig auf der Kesselwand. Und zwischen die köstlichen Düfte des Frühstücks mengte sich der beißend scharfe Geruch der wirksamsten Medizin gegen Auswirkungen dunkler Magie.

Mrs. Weasley war es auch, der sie nach dem Frühstück auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer trug und ihr den Tagespropheten überließ.

,,Danke."

,,Selbstverständlich, Hermine." antwortete er, mit einem nachdenklichen Ernst in der Stimme. ,,Ich kann dir nur wenig über die Untersuchungen erzählen. Susan Bones, die Leiterin der magischen Strafverfolgung – leider ist selbst sie schwer beschäftigt, so sehr, dass wir uns noch gar nicht wieder über den Weg gelaufen sind. Und Percy…." . Bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens hatte er leise geseufzt. ,,Er vergräbt sich so in der Vorbereitung der Todesserverhandlugen, dass wir schon gar nicht mehr wissen, wie er aussieht."

,,Und ER….".

Arthur hatte genickt. ,,Ja, Snape gibt dem Zaubergamot Informationen. "

,,Er wird auch eine Anhörung bekommen, nicht wahr?"

Mr. Weasley hatte genickt.

,,Laut Zaubergesetz darf man ihn erst nach danach auf freien Fuß setzen."

Arthur war in ein kurzes, zögerndes Schweigen verfallen. Erst dann lösten sich die Worte aus seiner Kehle.

,,Ich kann dir leider nicht mehr sagen. Ich selbst bin in einer anderen Abteilung, aber vielleicht kann dir Percy weiterhelfen – er arbeitet an den Untersuchungen mit."

Percy ließ sich nicht blicken.

Hermine musste vorerst auf den Tagespropheten zurückgreifen, aber nachdem sie jeden Tag akribisch durchforstet hatte- musste sie feststellen, dass auch dieser nicht mehr verriet, als der hilfsbereite Mr. Weasley.

Ein Ziehen war durch ihre Brust gegangen, bei dem Gedanken, nicht zu wissen, wann sie Severus wieder sehen würde. Und noch etwas anderes wurde zur Gewissheit. Wenn es eine Möglichkeit gäbe, ihn zu besuchen, dann würde er den Zeitpunkt wählen.

An diesem Morgen übte Ginny nicht wie sonst im Garten mit Quaffel. Selbst wenn Harry schon längst genug davon hatte, war sie noch unbeirrt bei der Sache. Hermine beobachtete die kraftvollen Bewegungen ihres gesunden Körpers - und spürte dabei die bleierne Schwäche in ihren eigenen Gliedmaßen. Sie trank dieser Schwäche zum Trotz den Trollwurztee, den Mrs. Weasley ihr kochte, unbeirrt. Der scheußliche Geschmack wog nichts im Vergleich zu der Freude, die in ihr aufwallte, wenn sie ihre Beine jeden Tag ein paar Sekunden länger spürte, wenn sie sich streckte.

Ginny hielt manchmal inne, während sie den Quaffel bearbeitete, sah zu ihr hin, einen Moment. Einmal schien es Hermine, als lächelte sie, doch noch bevor sie es herausfinden konnte, hatte sich Ginny wieder herumgedreht und hatte weitertrainiert.

Sie dachte oft daran, wie es Severus erging, während sie gedankenverloren der Wanderung der Lichtstreifen, die die Sonne durch den Gardinenspalt warf, beobachtete, auf ihren Knien ein Buch aufgeschlagen, das Mrs. Weasley ihr geliehen hatte.

Aber sie konnte kaum ans Lesen denken, auch wenn sie gehofft hatte, sich die Zeit der Genesung erträglicher zu machen. Die Sehnsucht nach dem, für das sie solange ausgeharrt hatte und für das sie gekämpft hatte, beherrschte ihre Gedanken und hielt sie fest umklammert. Meistens legte sie das Buch beiseite, wenn die Sätze wieder einmal vor ihr verschwammen und vergrub sich seufzend im Kissen, verharrte so, ihren Blick von Zeit zu Zeit haltsuchend an den Blumenstrauß haftend, den Ginny ihr auf den Tisch neben das Sofa gestellt hatte. Die meisten Blumen waren schon verblüht, aber das machte nichts. Er war wunderschön.

Harry redete mit ihr, wies sie nicht ab, hier und dort ein paar Worte. Er lächelte sogar manchmal. Aber es war nicht wie früher. Obwohl er freundlich zu ihr und für sie da war, vermochte keiner von beiden, die unsichtbare Mauer zu durchdringen.

An diesem Vormittag war die Stelle neben dem trolldurchwühlten Blumenbeet leer. Hermines Kopf lag schwer auf dem großen Kissen, den Körper mit einer bunten Flickendecke bedeckt. Er passte zu dem Schal, den sie trug- das Geschenk Mrs. Weasleys, der ihre Narbe verbarg.

Ein wenig vermochte das Gefühl von Geborgenheit gegen die bleierne Traurigkeit anzukommen, die über ihr lag wie ein schwerer Schleier. Sie war erbärmlich. Kaum mehr wert, als der Dreck unter ihren Fingernägeln. Ihre Brust, zäh und leer.

Ihr Gesicht war mit feuchter Schwere bedeckt. Krummbein jagte dort draußen im Garten Mäuse, aber bald wäre er wieder da. und würde sie mit seiner warmen vibrieren Anwesenheit trösten.

Plötzlich war die Luft mit scheußlichem Trollwurzgeruch erfüllt. Das Sofa knarzte, als Ginny sich auf den Rand setzte.

Hermine zog Rotz hoch. ,,Du hasst mich, nicht wahr? Du denkst, ich wäre eine Fremde."

Da war soviel, das sie Ginny erklären musste, soviel, dass ihre Zunge es vorzog, an ihrem Gaumen kleben zu bleiben. Hermine fühlte wie der Schmerz dick und salzig aus ihr hinausfloss. Wie sollte sie das alles erklären? Ginny war da, aber so weit weg.

,,Es waren nur…drei Sekunden." stammelte sie heiser. Ihre Kehle schien hart. Ihre Verletzung war längst verheilt, aber die Narben würden immer zurückbleiben.

,,Ihr sollt alle nett zu mir sein…weil es die Heilerin gesagt hat….wegen meines Zustands, nicht wahr? Aber ihr hasst mich."

,,Ich hasse dich nicht. Niemand hasst dich. Die Hermine, die ich kenne, würde so etwas nicht denken." erwiderte Ginny bestimmt, aber leise. So leise und sanft, dass es ihre Seele streichelte.

Ginny hielt ihr den Becher mit dem Tee an die Lippen. Hermine öffnete den Mund und schluckte die bittere Flüssigkeit, erst zaghaft, dann immer gieriger, bis der Becher leer war, in der Gewissheit, dass der Trank half die Seelenqualen zu lindern.

Ginny strich ihr zaghaft eine Strähne aus dem tränenverschmierten Gesicht.

,,Das mit Fred tut mir leid…." .

Ginny Hand lag jetzt auf ihrer. ,,Danke, Hermine."

***

Zwei Tage später erkannte Hermine Rons blasses gezeichnetes Gesicht, das über ihr schwebte. Das Sonnenlicht, das in einem schmalen Streifen durch den Gardinenspalt drang, ließ einen davon beinahe aufleuchten, während er neben ihr verharrte.

Sie wollte lächeln, den Nebel des Schlafs durchdringen. Ihm zeigen, dass sie keine Fremde war- sondern die Hermine, die er kannte. Hermine Granger- seine Freundin. Schließlich war er zu ihr gekommen.

Mit einer langsamen, stockenden Bewegung ließ er seine Hand sinken. Sein Gesicht war unbewegt, fast starr, und doch lag in den Augen unter den gekräuselten Augenbraunen etwas Warmes. Hermine erkannte, noch bevor sie gänzlich aus dem dämmrigen Schlaf geglitten war, dass dieser Blick ein Abschiedsblick war.

,,Ron." sprach sie seinen Namen murmelnd aus, und wollte ihn aufhalten, darauf hoffend, dass er kein Traumgebilde war. Hermine hob leicht die Hand, um sie sofort kraftlos wieder zurücksinken zu lassen. ,,Ron."

Rons Gesicht zog sich zurück und verschwamm für einen Moment im hellen Licht. Hermine, die gerade ihre Augen aufschlug, erhaschte blinzelnd, wie ein feuerroter Haarschopf zur Tür hinaus huschte. Einen Moment starrte sie auf die zugeschlagene Tür, während sie aus dem dämmrigen Nebel des Schlafs glitt. Ihre Hand griff instinktiv, noch bevor ihr Kopf es begriff, neben die Vase mit den Blumen. Ihre Fingerspitzen streiften vertrocknete Blütenblätter und kühles Briefpapier. Sie zog den Brief hastig an ihre Brust, wie einen Schatz der behütet werden musste. Ron war gegangen. Aber er hatte ihr einen Brief hinterlassen. Ein Geräusch zwischen Wut und Erleichterung verließ ihren Mund; ihre andere Hand griff trotzig, einem Versprechen gleich, in die Weasley-Wolle. Erst nach einer Weile, nachdem sie sich durch den zähen Nebel des Schlafes gezwängt hatte, wagte sie es, den Zettel aufzufalten und die hastig geschriebenen Zeilen zu lesen.

_Hermine,_

_Harry hat mir alles erzählt. _

_Er kam an dem Tag nach der Schlacht zu uns in den Fuchsbau und erzählte uns, dass du lebst. In diesem Moment war ich auf einem Schlag der glücklichste Mensch der Welt, kannst du dir das vorstellen? Aber Harry hat ein so ernstes Gesicht gemacht, als wärst du tot, und nicht lebendig. Als ich ihn gefragt habe, warum wie ein begossener Pudel guckt, hat er mir erzählt, wie du gerettet worden bist, und von wem. _

_Ich sitze hier bei Bill und Fleur, die sich sehr um mich kümmert, mich dauernd fragt, wie es mir geht, und ob ich etwas brauche. Wenn ich ihr antworten würde, müsste ich sagen, mir geht es mies, sehr mies sogar, und eigentlich ist das falsch, weil du lebst, und ich mich darüber freuen müsste. Ich müsste irgendetwas spüren, weil der Krieg vorbei ist, weil nun alles eigentlich nur besser werden kann. Ich müsste zu dir gehen und dir ins Gesicht sagen, wie froh und glücklich ich bin. Aber die Wahrheit ist, ich fühle gar nichts, ich bin wie betäubt. Fred ist tot. Er ist mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht gestorben, und ich lebe und kann nicht lächeln. Ich wollte dir all die Monate sagen, was ich für dich fühle, aber ich habe mich nicht getraut. Du warst irgendwo, wo ich dich nicht erreichen konnte, weit weg. Und jetzt endlich begreife ich, wo das war. Nur kann ich es noch immer nicht glauben. _

_Fleur sagt dauernd, was für ein Süßer ich doch bin, und knufft mir dabei in die die Seiten. Sie sagt, dass die Mädchen mir scharenweise hinterherlaufen werden, und dass mein Liebeskummer vergehen wird. _

_Ich habe sehr lange nachgedacht. Und ich weiß, was du mir sagen würdest, wenn ich jetzt bei dir wäre. __Aber du brauchst du es mir nicht ins Gesicht zu sagen. Du bist für diesen Mistkerl beinahe gestorben, du hast für ihn diese Magie benutzt. Ich weiß, was das bedeutet. Ich habe begriffen, dass du ihn liebst, ich habe auch begriffen, wie sehr. Erst war ich rasend vor Wut, dann verwirrt. Und jetzt will ich einfach alles vergessen. _

_Ich werde mit Neville und Luna einen Trip durch Irland machen. Ein paar Monate andere Luft schnuppern. Vielleicht lerne ich eine nette irische Hexe kennen. Fred hat immer gesagt, die wären gut drauf, und dass sie gerne die ganze Nacht durchtanzen. Das ist genau das was ich brauche. Wir sehen uns wieder, irgendwann, wenn ich wieder lächeln kann._

_Ron. _


	107. Chapter 107

**7. Der Klang der Stille**

Das Zimmer war still. Nur das leise Rauschen der Stadt drang zu ihm vor. Sein Blick war begierig darauf zu fliehen, abends nach dem er stundenlang in das Gesicht des Aurors gestarrt hatte, während sein Mund Antwort um Antwort gab. Das Meer aus gesprenkelten Lichtern nahm ihn auf und half ihm, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Es urteilte nicht, nein, es war einfach da und hieß ihn willkommen. In diesen Momenten durfte kein Licht brennen. Seine Gedanken gingen wandern, durch dunkle Gassen, verquere Wege, stahlen sich in Erinnerungen und zwangen sie aus entlegenen Winkeln seiner Seele, zerrten sie hervor, wie ängstliche kleine Wesen. Manchmal hielt er ein Bogen Papier in der Hand, zerdrückte es, in seiner unruhigen Hand. Da waren diese Träume. Erinnerungen. Vergraben, dort wo sie nicht störten.

In einer dieser Gassen lag McAllisters Laden. Aber er sah nicht das alte verlassene, mit Brettern vernagelte Geschäft vor sich, sondern einen warm erleuchteten Laden, das nach Pergament duftete, angefüllt mit Regalen, in denen sich Buch an Buch schmiegte. Ein alter Mann mit wirrem grauem Haar lugte um die Ecke des Nebenzimmers, von dem Bimmeln der Türglocke von seinem Schreibtisch im Nebenraum gelockt. Er war ein Historiker, ein Forscher, der seine Liebe zum Wissen zu seiner Berufung gemacht hatte.

_,,Severus. Wie schön Sie zu sehen."_

Seine Freude war ehrlich, so ehrlich, dass kein Misstrauen dagegen ankam.

Er tauchte ein. In den Duft der Bücher. Ließ sich von ihnen berühren.

_,,Einen Tee, Severus?"_

_,,Nein, keinen Tee...danke." _

Der Mann in der dunklen Robe floh hinter die Regale, mit langsamen, unauffälligen Schritten eines interessierten Besuchers. Die Stille umgab wie ihn, wie ein schützender Kokon. Leises Rascheln von Pergament drang aus dem Nebenzimmer. Die Momente zogen sich zu Stunden. Seine Fingerspitzen wanderten über Bücherrücken, hielten inne, um seinem prüfenden Blick Vortritt zu lassen. Wenn seine Neugier anschwoll, dann zog er ein Buch heraus, schlug es auf. Leicht gekrümmt, in Konzentration versunken, und dem Willen sich dieser Welt ganz zu ergeben, mit den Finger über die Seiten mit Wissen gleitend, das vor Jahrhunderten geboren worden war. Ehrfurcht. Gewisse Dinge erforderten Ehrfurcht. Er hatte vor dem Wissen immer Ehrfurcht gehabt, weil Wissen Macht bedeutete. Der Junge hatte es damals gewusst, dieser Junge, der stolz darauf war, nicht wie die anderen zu sein, die anderen - die herumstolzierten und ihre Dummheit laut hinausbrüllten.

Er hatte Ehrfurcht vor dem gehabt, was die Bücher ihm boten, sie hatte seine Gier nachdem genährt, was andere Erhabenheit zu nennen pflegten, eine Erhabenheit, die niemand sah - weil sie nicht glänzte wie ein Goldpokal oder einnehmend war, wie ein gewinnendes Siegerlächeln in einem verschwitzten Gesicht. Es war geduldige Erhabenheit, die wusste, wann ihre Zeit kam.

Filius gemächliche Schritte knarrten leise und unaufdringlich auf dem Boden, wenn er sein Zimmer verließ, und mit seiner Tee in der Hand seine Runden zog. Der alte Mann schien die Abgeschiedenheit ebenso zu genießen, wie die Besuche derer, die irgendwann zu ihm fanden. Er hieß jeden willkommen, der Bücher liebte.

Manchmal trat der alte Mann näher, ein Blick genügte, eine interessierte Frage und schon fand der dunkelgewandete Besucher sich in ein Gespräch vertieft.

_Ruhe. _

Er erinnerte sich noch genau an den Tag, an dem er den Laden zum ersten Mal betreten hatte. Ein Eifer, der nicht alltäglich war, hatte ihn dorthin gezogen. Eine Freude mit bitterer Vorahnung. Solange hatte er nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht, sich wieder seiner Büchersammlung im Spinners End zu widmen. Der dunkle Lord war verschwunden. Der Funke an Hoffung, der in dem jungen Mann war, hatte sich in unterschwellig schwelende Gier und schließlich in eine trotzige Feierlaune verwandelt. Er hatte ein wenig Geld zur Seite gelegt um endlich ein neues Exemplar zu kaufen.

_,,Sie interessieren sich nicht nur für Zaubertränke, nicht wahr?" _

_,,Nein, nicht nur... mein Interesse gilt auch Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."_

_,,Die dunklen Künste...ah ja, sie sind vielgestaltig. Die Verteidigungszauber gegen sie nehmen Regale etlicher Universitäten ein. Ein jahrhundertelanges Ringen darum Schaden zuzufügen und ihn abzuwenden, hat tausende Seiten gefüllt. Wie ironisch, finden sie nicht, Severus? Wo doch Pergament an sich friedlich ist und die Wissenschaft Menschen zusammenführt."_

_,,Man muss die dunkle Kunst studieren, wie man ein Gift analysiert. Nur so wird man sie verstehen."_

_,,Höre ich da Fazination?" _

_,,Fazination schließt Respekt nicht aus."_

_,,Respekt wovor?"_

_,,Vor dem, was sie anrichten kann, Mr. Allister."_

Die Worte hatten zögerlich seinen Mund verlassen. Selbst jetzt noch erinnerte er sich an Filius Stimme, die Worte hervorzulocken vermochte. Ein Mann, ein völlig Fremder, der nichts von ihm wollte, als mit ihm über das zu reden, was ihm am Herzen lag. Hatte der alte Mann die geheime Geschichte in seiner Stimme mitschwingen hören?

Das leise Klingeln des Teelöffels auf Porzellan wanderte weiter. Das Rascheln von Buchseiten. Der süße Duft des Pergaments. Diese von Leben erfüllte Stille. Leise und geduldig umgab sie ihn. Der Klang des klappernden Löffels, das zaghafte Knarren von Filius Schritten schlichen sich wie warme Finger unter seinen Mantel.

Severus Hand knetete das Pergament unablässig.

Von Zeit zu Zeit durchdrang eine Erinnerung seinen Rhythmus. Ein leises Zucken seiner Hand.

_,,Sie haben Filius McAllister getötet."_

_,,Ja, das habe ich."_

Standhalten. Er konnte dem Blick des Auroren standhalten. Ebenso lächerlich einfach war es Percy Weasleys vom jugendlichem Eifer und Anklage schweren Blick zu widerstehen. Dies war nichts was ihm schwer fiel. Die kühle Mauer seiner Stimme verbarg ihn nur zu gut.

Er war ein guter Schüler gewesen. In jeder Hinsicht.

Sie hatten in dieser Nacht keine Sekunde gezögert.

,,Gut gemacht, Snape." Yaxley hätte ihm sicherlich die Wange getätschelt nur um dem Jüngeren zu zeigen, für wie grün er ihn hinter den Ohren hielt und seinen spöttischen, beinahe schneidenden Ton zu unterstreichen. ,,Willst du nicht mitkommen, oder bist du zu erschöpft von deinem kleinen Ausflug?"

,,Ihr seid zu zweit, braucht ihr noch mehr Hilfe? Um ein paar Fragen zu bekommen?" hatte Severus ruhig erwidert. Er hatte damals schnell gemerkt, dass er sich hinter diesem kühlen Ton verstecken konnte. Dass er es musste. Todesser redeten nicht wie dicke Kumpels miteinander. Nicht einmal wie Verbündete. Ihre Stimmen waren wie Mauern. All das was sie taten, taten sie für sich, nicht für den dunklen Lord, sondern dafür seine Gunst zu erlangen. Für ihr Ego. Und dafür am Leben zu bleiben. Das hatte Severus schnell verstanden. Aber niemand, keiner von diesen abgerissenen Gestalten, würde jemals ein Wort darüber verlieren. Vertrauen war ein Wort, das niemand von ihnen auch nur wagte, leise zu flüstern.

,,Ein paar Fragen, Snape, wenn wir _nett_ bitten, nicht wahr?" bohrte Yaxley nach. Seine Stimme troff nicht. Er setzte sie präzise an, als wolle er damit verborgene Winkel erreichen. Severus hatte standgehalten. Todesser sein, hieß standzuhalten. Er hatte seinem eigenen Vater standgehalten. Seiner unnachgiebigen, resoluten Strenge.

Er dachte in diesem Moment an den Mann, der sterben würde.

Henry Glovett würde noch in dieser Nacht gestehen. Dass es eine neue Organisation gab, die sich der _Orden des Phönix_ nannte. Aber vorher würde er unsagbare Schmerzen erleiden. Er würde nach mehreren _cruciati_ aus Yaxleys Zauberstab nach Hilfe schreien, die ihm niemand geben würde. Er würde sein eigenes Blut erbrechen, sich winden, und schließlich um seinen Tod betteln. Yaxley würde ihn anlächeln. Einfach weitermachen. Nur so, zum Spaß. So wie bei dem Mann davor. Und der Familie vor zwei Monaten, die die Londoner Polizei tot in ihrem Haus vorgefunden hatte.

Severus spürte die Starre in seinem Gesicht schon lange nicht mehr. Sobald er das Versteck des dunklen Lords betrat, gefror es zu einer undurchdringlichen Maske. Er erinnerte sich oft daran, warum er Lucius Malfoy damals gefolgt war, mit der Hoffnung in der Brust,_ jemand_ zu werden. Das dunkle Mal auf Malfoys Arm zusammen mit seiner kerzengeraden erhabenen Gestalt, der so oft durch Hogwarts gefolgt war, hatte ihm eine Idee in den Kopf gesetzt. Die Idee eigener Erhabenheit.

Er war dumm gewesen.

Sie waren in das Haus eingedrungen, hatten sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, leise zu sein. Yaxley hatte Glovett aus dem Bett gezerrt, den noch schreienden Mann, hinunter ins Wohnzimmer, weil er dort am liebsten tötete.

Severus hatte daneben gestanden, hatte seinen Blick nicht abwenden können. Dumbledore erwartete seinen Bericht, heute nacht, würde er zu ihm ins Turmbüro treten und davon berichten, dass der dunkle Lord ihm seine Idee sich in Hogwarts einzuschleusen, abgenommen hatte.

Er lebte. Aber zu welchem Preis? Der Mann hatte ihn einen letzten Blick aus verzweifelten Augen zugeworfen.

Yaxley hatte den Zauberstab gehoben, ohne Mitleid, mit der Präzision dessen, der darin nicht mehr als etwas, sah, dass erledigt werden musste.

In diesem Moment war Severus hart geworden. Hatte seinen Blick zu einer Mauer werden lassen.

Yaxley hatte gewollt, dass er zusah.

Ein grüner Strahl. Ein Zischen. Ein letzter Atemzug, mehr nicht.

Der tote, blutverschmierte Mann bewegte sich nicht mehr. Augen, die ihn anstarrten, tot und fragend.

,,Eifrig, unser, Severus, wenn es darum geht, dem dunklen Lord zu dienen." Yaxleys sanfte Stimme in seinem Rücken. Der Geruch von Schweiß und Angst. ,,Das hast du wirklich gut gemacht, ohne dich hätten wir wohl viel länger nach ihm gesucht. Jeder hat sein Talente. Und du kannst verraten, das muss man dir lassen."

Er war an ihm vorbei gestrichen. ,,Aber jetzt bist du der wichtigste Mann des dunklen Lords, gehst nach Hogwarts, jetzt musst du dir nicht mehr deine Finger schmutzig machen, nicht wahr?"

,,Ich diene dem dunklen Lord auf meine Weise."

,,Du hast recht, Snape. Jeder soll seine Stärken nutzen. Und deine ist der Verrat. Viel Spaß!"

Yaxley war aus dem Haus verschwunden, ohne ein weiteres Wort. Die Drohung in seiner Stimme hatte nachgeschwungen.

Danach hatte Severus gekotzt, irgendwo da draußen in einer Gasse Londons, als er sich sicher war, dass Yaxley und die anderen Todesser verschwunden waren. Lily war tot. So viele andere. Und viele würden noch sterben. Das war alles. Was übrig geblieben

Auch bei den nächsten zwei Morden hatte er sich seinem Ekel ergeben.

Danach nie wieder.

Ein Tumbüro, tief in der Nacht. Ein junger Mann, der Bericht erstattet, mit starrem Gesicht, dem Blick des Schulleiters nur mit Mühe standhaltend. Der alte Zauberer, der ihm auf dem Hügel in jener Nacht streng gegenübergestanden hatte, hatte sich aus seinem Stuhl erhoben und war zum Turmfenster getreten, nah genug, um leise zu sprechen, doch den Drang nach Distanz seines Gegenübers akzeptierend.

,,Glovett ist tot.

Ein Laut, kaum mehr als ein Versuch gefasst zu bleiben, ein Würgen. Dann folgte widerwärtige, bedeutungslose Stille.

,,Sie haben Angst."

,,Was geht es sie an? Jeder hat seine Aufgabe, nicht wahr?" hatte der hagere, dunkelgewandete Mann erwidert, mit leiser Panik durchdrungen.

,,Nein, es geht mich nichts an, nicht solange sie ihre Aufgabe gut erledigen."

Einen Augenblick war einvernehmliches Schweigen zwischen ihnen gewesen. Dumbledores Stimme war es, der ihr ein Ende bereitet hatte.

,,Niemand hat gesagt, dass es einfach werden wird, Severus. Aber Sie wissen, warum Sie es tun."

Die Antwort darauf hatte in der Luft gelegen. Unausgesprochen, auf Severus Zunge lauernd.

Als er junge Mann nichts erwiderte, hatte er alte Zauberer weitergesprochen.

,,Sie sollten dieses Gefühl nicht verdammen Sie haben Angst, davor getötet zu werden? Angst vor dem, was Sie sind? Das ist ihre Chance, Severus, zu begreifen, dass sie das Beste in sich zulassen müssen."

Er sagte es wie selbstverständlich, in diesem Ton, der immer und überall weise sein wollte.

Severus hatte sich wütend abwenden wollen, um in seine Kerkerwohung zurückzukehren, er hatte keine Lust auf die die Sturheiten dieses alten Mannes, und besonders nicht auf seine einlullende, widerliche Menschenfreundlichkeit. Eigentlich hatte er hässlich auflachen wollen. Dumbledore stand es nicht zu, IHN zu kennen!

,,Gehen sie nur, wenn sie wollen. Aufgaben hin, Aufgaben her, kommen sie wieder, wenn Ihnen danach ist."

Ein schier endloser Moment war vergangen, indem Severus die Augen seines Gegenübers zu erforschen versucht hatte. Er wollte sich nicht von dieser Freundlichkeit einnehmen lassen, dieser berechnenden Freundlichkeit, denn um nichts anderes konnte es sich handeln. _Ich habe keinen eignen Willen, _wollte er ihm entgegenschmettern_, warum tun Sie dann so, als hätte ich einen! _

Und doch, obwohl er hatte gehen wollen, hatten sich seine Beine nicht seinem innerlichen Befehl ergeben. Er hatte Verbrechen begangen, er hatte Menschen sterben lassen, er verdiente es zu leiden. Er wollte diese Freundlichkeit nicht! Ein Mensch wie er brauchte sie nicht, nein, ein Mensch wie er wusste sie noch nicht einmal zu schätzen. Ein Mensch wie er, der mit Blut an den Händen nach Hause zurückkehren konnte, ohne eine Empfindung in der klebrigen Brust.

Die Augen von Albus Dumbledore waren ernst gewesen, und zum ersten Mal hatte darin so etwas wie Milde und Verständnis gewohnt.

,,Wir sind keine Freunde, Dumbledore."

,,Nein, Severus, aber wir sind Verbündete. Und das ist allemal besser, als Feinde zu sein, finden Sie nicht?"

Dumbledore hatte leise und schwer geseufzt.

Der dunkle Lord war erwacht. Es hatte keinen Zweck nach Visionen zu streben. Visionen eines Lebens, das voll war, von langweiligen, aufregenden Kleinigkeiten. Die Bücher am Spinners End würden verstauben, keinen Zuwachs bekommen. Niemand würde sie berühren, aufschlagen. Vielleicht würden sie sein Haus durchwühlen, es in einfältiger, misstrauischer Manier zerstören, die letzte Ehre, die einem toten Verräter zuteil würde, ihre Dummheit hinausbrüllen und verschwinden. Keine Hoffnung für Visionen. Er musste funktionieren, solange es ging.

In Hogwarts. Die wichtigste aller Aufgaben. Ein Abglanz von Leben umfloss ihn, doch es konnte nicht das sein, was man schlechthin als Leben betrachtete. Der wichtigste Mann des dunklen Lords. Der Korb, der an seinem rechten Arm baumelte. Nichts und alles. Er hatte eine Aufgabe, die ihn in den Augen der Todesser über den Handlanger hinaushob. Nein, er war kein Henker mehr. Niemand, der tötete, aber jemand, der den Tod nicht immer abwenden konnte.

Etwas in ihm, leise mahnend, dann leise schwelend. Fordernd. Er hatte sie gesehen. Die weitaufgerissenen Augen der Toten.

Da war sie - diese Abgeschiedenheit aus Stille und leiser Geschäftigkeit. Filius kannte ihn nicht. Er versuchte nicht, ihn zu kennen. Er ließ ihn gewähren, nahm ihn auf in seinen Gefilden.

Verbohrt, unverschmämt, kühl, arrogant. Vielleicht waren die Vorwürfe, die Beschreibungen seiner Person aus dem Mündern des Kollegiums wahr, vielleicht war der Mann der ihnen in den Korridore begegnete all das. Wozu es leugnen, wenn es ihm eines der wenigen Gefühlsregungen entlockte, die er empfinden konnte, wenn er aus der Dunkelheit zurückkehrte? Genugtuung, so wohltuend in ihrer Berechnung.

_,,Wir kennen uns, nicht? Sie waren seit Jahren nicht hier."_

_,,Zu lange."_

_,,Ich freue mich, dass sie mich und meine Bücher nicht vergessen haben."_

_,,Ihr Laden ist die beste Adresse in London."_

_,,Wenn das die Meinung eines Bücherkenners ist, dann nehme ich dieses Kompliment gern an. All meine Leidenschaft steckt in diesem Laden, wissen Sie?"_

_,,Nein…es ist mir nicht entgangen.."_

Ein Hand auf seiner Schulter. Ein Lächeln. Knarrende Schritte auf dem Boden, die sich langsam entfernten. Sie würden immer da sein und immer wiederkehren.

* * *

….Stein widerhallte unter jedem seiner Schritte. Er war von Dunkelheit umgeben, tintenschwarze Dunkelheit, die beinahe greifbar schien, und schwer auf ihm lag, wie ein nasser Umhang. Die Dunkelheit war allumfassend, sie schien zu fließen, zu flüstern. Geräusche, nicht zu entziffern. Sie kamen näher und flohen. Da war etwas in seiner Brust, kalt und brennend. Stetig setzte er Schritt vor Schritt. Er suchte etwas, ganz sicher. Es musste hier sein, hier irgendwo.

Plötzlich war da Sonnenlicht, das durch bunte Glasfenster fiel und den Weg zu seiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde besprenkelte.

Ein Umhang, eine Nummer zu groß für seinen mageren Körper umflatterte ihn. Er war so stolz. So stolz, denn er endlich war nun ein richtiger Zauberer. Ein Zauberer und kein grimmiger, einsamer kleiner Junge mehr. Er würde viel lernen, sich Mühe geben. Und ein Lächeln auf das unglückliche Gesicht seiner Mutter zaubern. Er würde allen zeigen, dass man nicht immer der bleiben musste, als was man geboren wurde, wenn man sich nur Mühe gab. Es würde wundervoll werden. Seine erste Unterrichtsstunde. Dort drüben, dort war die Tür, er müsste nur hindurchgehen-

Plötzlich, mit einem Mal, war keine Tür mehr, das Sonnenlicht verschwunden. Die tintenschwarze Dunkelheit war zurückgekehrt und umkroch ihn, wie ein fordernder Nebel aus Fingern.

Severus Blick wurde von dem alten Mann gefangen genommen, der zu seinen Füßen lag und der ihn aus toten, braunen Augen anstarrte. Sein Mund war blutbedeckt, weil er sich die Lippen aufgebissen hatte, während er gefoltert worden war, seine Hände vom Todeskampf leicht gekrümmt.

Severus stand einen Moment unbewegt da und starrte dem alten Mann ins Gesicht, versuchte etwas zu finden, dass es rechtfertigte zu fliehen. Ein Augenblick des Suchens, zwei. Begieriges Suchen. Wie konnte das sein?

Wie konnte dieses Gesicht so ruhig sein, bar jeder Anklage? Er regte sich, um die seine Hand zu ergreifen.

Er spürte den Vorbote der Gefahr. Ein leises Zittern in der Dunkelheit. Der alte Mann lag verkrümmt auf dem Boden. Severus hob seinen Körper in seine Arme. Filius war federleicht. Er musste ihn fortbringen. Da war etwas in der Dunkelheit. Ein Kratzen. Schritte. Gefahr. Es schien näher zu kommen, ihn zu umkreisen. Das Flüstern kam näher.

Severus Entschlossenheit wurde hart wie Stein. Da war jemand, neben ihm, der ihn begleitete, nicht zu sehen. Ein warmer Körper. Kein Feind.

_,,Wohin bringst du ihn?" _

_,,In Sicherheit. Nagini wird ihn nicht bekommen!" _

Severus sah ihr ins Gesicht. Granger lächelte. Ihre Wärme war jetzt überall. Dann lief er. Er lief immer weiter, presste Filius an sich, vertraute darauf, dass die Dunkelheit ihn an sein Ziel führen würde. Naginis Schuppen auf Metall, dann auf hölzernem Boden. Das Kratzen wurde laut. Bedrohlich. Gleich würde er sterben. Es war nicht wichtig. Er würde laufen, bis er sein Ziel erreicht hatte. Filius lag sicher in seinen Armen. Er würde ein würdiges Begräbnis erhalten, so wie er es verdiente.

Das Kratzen wurde lauter, vibrierte in der Dunkelheit, umkreiste ihn, riss an seinem Umhang.

Severus lief. Gras raschelte unter seinen Füßen. Seine Knie gaben nach, berührten den Boden. Da war weiche krümelige Erde unter seinen Händen. Er schob sie beiseite. Nagini würde Filius nicht bekommen. Er würde ihn Erde ruhen. In kühler Erde. Menschen würden an sein Grab treten und ihm die letzte Ehre erweisen. Severus wühlte in der Erde, sie gab nur zu gerne nach, als wolle sie Filius willkommen heißen.

Seine knochigen Arme waren leer, umschlangen seine Knie. Die Luft war erfüllt von Kohlenstaub, die Wände rußverschmiert. Es war nicht völlig dunkel. Licht sickerte durch das kleine Kellerfenster, draußen war helllichter Tag. Geräusche von spielenden Kinder drangen dumpf und fern zu ihm. Sie brüllten, riefen und lachten. Der Boden war kalt, aber das war nicht wichtig. Er würde warten. Die Eule würde kommen.

Dort draußen spielen sie, die anderen Kinder, aber er mochte sie nicht. Er würde ihnen wehtun, wenn er nur könnte, damit sie zu lachen aufhören. Sie würden ihm ebenso wehtun, das wusste er. Er spürte noch immer ihre Tritte auf dem Rücken, ihre höhnischen Worte. Ein Flüstern in der Schwärze. _Mörder. Mörder. Mörder!_

Er hasste sie und es fühlte sich gut an. Er hasste auch seinen Vater. Streng, unnachgiebig. Sein größter Feind. Er hatte doch nur das Geschirr zum Zittern gebracht, mit bloßer Hand, ein wenig Suppe verschüttet. Deswegen war sein Vater wütend geworden, hatte ihn in den Keller gezerrt und abgeschlossen. Dieser Bastard verstand einfach nicht, dass der Brand in seinem Zimmer ein Unfall gewesen war, dass er niemanden hatte töten wollen. Er hatte einfach an Feuer gedacht, nur einen dieser Zauber in dem alten Buch gemurmelt, das war alles. Er würde die Faszination, dieses Kribbeln, wenn die Magie den Körper durchströmte, nie verstehen können. Nein.

Der Junge spürte die Dunkelheit schwer auf seinen Schultern. Das Flüstern schwoll an. Umfloss ihn. Naginis Schuppen? Schritte? Stimmen? Das Flüstern wurde lauter. Der Junge presste sein Gesicht in die Kuhle zwischen seinen Knien. Er würde sterben. Er konnte den Tod hören. Er hatte nichts dagegen.

_,,Was ist mit der Tür?"_

_,,Sie ist verschlossen."_

Der Junge wagte es nicht den Kopf zu heben. Ihre Stimme war immer schön, manchmal wie gluckerndes Wasser, wenn sie nicht gerade wütend auf ihn war.

_,,Guck nach."_

_,,Sie ist verschlossen."_

Ein Lachen. ,,_Du bist dumm und ich bin tot."_

Der Junge hob sein Gesicht. Er wusste, dass sie da waren, die Toten. Sie zeigten sich nicht. Sie waren dort. Sie würden immer da sein.

Das Kratzen wurde lauter, schlich sich näher. Er würde sterben, vielleicht. Angst strömte durch seinen Körper. Es fühlte sich gut an, wie sie die Leere ausfüllte. Mit einem Satz war er auf den Beinen. Seine Beine trugen ihn durch die Dunkelheit. Dann war da nichts mehr, nur die Tür, und seine Hand, die nach ihr griff.

Zartes Morgenlicht, das sich in seine Augen stahl.

_Stark sein bedeutet,  
fühlen zu können.  
_**- Fernando Pessoa -**


	108. Chapter 108

**8. Ginnys Neugier**

Ein Kratzen in der Dunkelheit. Etwas schoss vor, verbiss sich in ihrer Kehle. Plötzlich war da ein windender schwerer Körper, der sie umschlang, kraftvolle Kiefer, die ihre Kehle umklammerten.

Sie würde sterben. Nagini wandte sich wild- eine Stimme schrie in die Dunkelheit, verlor sich dort irgendwo, wo niemand sie hörte- ,,tot….tot...".

Es war ihre Stimme. Sie starb

Ein Gurgeln, tief auf ihrer Kehle- sie konnte sie spüren, wie sie sich auflöste, leicht wurde, in Fetzen hing- sie würde sterben, wenn es schief ging. Ganz leicht wurde sie, während das Blut aus ihr herausfloss, das Leben. Sie konnte die Kälte spüren, während ihre Lebenswärme die zwischen den Schuppen zermalmt wurde. Plötzlich weinte sie, sie weinte, weil das Leben schön war- und sie nicht sterben wollte. Weil sie noch einmal mit Harry und Ron zum Unterricht gehen wollte, noch einmal mit Ginny über Dean lachen, noch einmal den Wind um die Nase spüren. Ihr Mund öffnete sich zu einem Schrei- da war nur Stille. Stille, alles zerreißende Stille. Sie würde sterben.

Ihre Kehle bebte.

,,Wach auf, Hermine…".

Eine Hand auf ihrem tränenverschmiertem Gesicht. Ihre Stimme schwoll an. ,,NEIN!

Sie schrie. Weinte. ,,NEIN!"

Ein leichter Schlag auf ihrer Wange. ,,Wach auf, bitte." Ein Flehen.

Plötzlich war da Kerzenschein und Ginnys Gesicht, von zerzaustem Haar umrahmt.

,,Du hattest einen Alptraum."

Hermine atmete ein, aus, ein, aus. Die Wirklichkeit tat gut. Ginny war bei ihr. Sie hob ihre Arme, schlang sie um Ginny und zog sie an sich.

,,Ich lebe, Gin."

Sie spürte Ginny Kinn auf ihrem Haaransatz. ,,Ich lebe…und ich bin so froh darüber."

Ginny erwiderte ihre Umarmung zögerlich. ,,Ich bin auch froh, Hermine. Mensch, was denkst du denn!"

Ihre Umarmung wurde fester. ,,Was denkst du denn".

***

,,Noch einen Schritt, na los! Es muss sich schließlich lohnen, diesen scheußlichen Tee zu trinken!" feuerte Ginny sie an. Hermine fühlte sich nicht schlecht, obwohl ihr eigener Körper wie ein nasser Sack an Harrys und Ginnys verkeilten Armen hing.

Das Licht an diesem Morgen schien sie zu streicheln. Irgendetwas war in ihr, etwas euphorisches, das sie zwang Schritt vor Schritt zu setzen. Sie konnte das angestrengte Zittern der Körper neben ihr spüren.

,,Durch den Garten hast du es gestern schon geschafft. Wir müssen ja nicht gleich um das ganze Dorf laufen."

Hermine zwang ihre Füße einen Schritt vor, dann noch einen. Es war nicht so, dass sie keine Kraft in sich spürte, nein, sie spürte sie, aber diese Kraft wurde von etwas anderem überdeckt. Dieser schwere Schleier schien nicht nur über ihrer Seele zu liegen, sondern auch über ihren Gliedmaßen. Inzwischen fühlte sie sich zwar nicht mehr wie eine Marionette, deren Fäden man durchgeschnitten hatte, aber immerhin konnte sie aufrecht stehen und mit Hilfe jeden Tag ein Stück mehr gehen.

Von Zeit zu Zeit bäumte sich ihre Lebensgier gegen die seltsame Schwere und Melancholie auf, die der Zauber hinterlassen hatte. Diese Raubtier in ihr, lauernd und bereit jederzeit hervorzuspringen, - es hatte nicht mehr die uneingeschränkte Kontrolle.

Die Worte der Heilerin aus dem St. Mungos bewahrheiteten sich. Oft gelang es Hermine aus diesem Gefühl der Traurigkeit und der Schuld herauszuwaten.

Ginny war bei ihr geblieben, bis sie wieder eingeschlafen war.

,,Bitte, Harry, hilf Hermine und mir zu den Baum."

Zusammen wirkten sie wie ein sechsbeiniges schwerfälliges Wesen, dass sich an der Weide hinter dem Haus angekommen, in drei Teile zerfiel.

Hermine ließ sich an die Rinde des Baums sinken. Der Wind strich durch die Blätter und ließ sie leise rascheln.

Und das Licht spielte mit ihnen und ließ sie in ihrem Zittern funkeln. Sie hatte es die ganze Zeit nicht gesehen.

Sie hatte soviel nicht mitbekommen.

Ginny zupfte an einem Grashalm.

,,Wie…wie lange geht das schon mit dir und ….Snape?"

Ginny war neugierig, man hörte es in ihrer Stimme, auch wenn sie versuchte, es wie nebenbei zu sagen.

,,Über ein Jahr."

Sie griff in ein ausgetrocknetes Grasbüschel und ließ die Halme durch ihre Hand streifen.

,,Glaubst du ich hätte dich verurteilt? Hast du mir deswegen nichts erzählt?"

Hermine spürte, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss, als sie die Erinnerungen aus dem sechsten Schuljahr einholten. In diesem Moment konnte sie kaum glauben, dass dieses Mädchen, dass sie in ihren Erinnerungen sah, das Mädchen war, ihr zuhörte. Wie von selbst verließen die Worte ihren Mund, Worte, die sie niemand anderem anvertrauen hätte können.

Sie hatte sie nicht lange suchen müssen.

,,Es war wie ein Traum, Ginny…am Anfang. Ein seltsamer Traum. Ich habe gedacht, ich würde ihn zerstören, wenn ich davon erzähle. Ich habe ….jedes Mal Angst gehabt, dass das, was passiert, sich auflöst…ich habe mich selbst kaum verstanden. Für euch war er einfach nur Snape, die Fledermaus - der Feind…und ich - ich habe nachts von ihm geträumt-."

Hermine hielt kurz inne und suchte nach Worten ,,Und später, als er zugelassen hat, dass ich ihm näher komme, hatte ich Angst davor, dass er sich zurückziehen würde, wenn er mitbekommt, dass irgendwer es weiß."

Ihre Stimme war mehr und mehr zu einem Murmeln verebbt. Einen Moment lang war es still.

Noch ehe Ginny das Wort wiederergreifen konnte, tat Hermine es. ,,Ich habe mir die ganze Zeit gewünscht, ich könnte dir alles erzählen. Als ich mit Harry und Ron unterwegs war, um die Horkruxe zu suchen. Ginny, es ist so verrückt. Nein, wirklich ich habe gedacht ich werde verrückt, wenn ich es nicht irgendwem erzählen kann- und."

,,Was?" kam es neugierig zurück. Ginny guckte skeptisch unter gekräuselten Augenbrauen. ,,Was guckst du so, Hermine?"

,,Ich habe mir vorgestellt- ich-."

,,Sag es schon, na los!"

,,Ich habe mir vorgestellt, dass du da bist, Gin."

Über Ginnys graues Gesicht schlich plötzlich ein Lächeln. ,,Wirklich? Und hast du mit mir geredet?"

,,Ja."

,,Ja?"

,,In meinen Gedanken. Ich habe mir vorgestellt, dass du da bist. Dass du mir zuhörst."

,,Und habe ich dir gute Ratschläge gegeben?" Ginny fragte dies trotz ihres Lächelns so ernst, dass Hermine geneigt war ebenfalls zu lächeln. Hatte sie eben zugegen, dass sie sich Ginny während ihrer Reise vorgestellt hatte?

,,Ehrlich gesagt, warst du manchmal wirklich streng. Ich denke, ich mag das Original viel lieber." Sie unterstrich ihre Worte mit einem wirklichen Lächeln.

,,Dann war ich also dein Gewissen? Das ehrt mich."

Ginnys Lächeln huschte noch einmal über ihre Lippen, bevor es wieder erlosch. Aber es hatte gut getan, sie lächeln zu sehen.

Ihr Gesicht wurde wieder ernst, als wolle sie etwas Wichtiges sagen. ,,Hermine, ich war wirklich wütend auf dich, so verdammt wütend, aber-." Sie seuftze leise und streckte ihre Finger aus, um einen Grashalm auszureißen und ihn zu kneten. Ihre Hände schienen in diesem Moment diese Beschäftigung zu brauchen.

,,Dann habe ich mir klar gemacht, dass das überhaupt nicht wichtig ist. Harry hat mir erzählt, was er in Hagrids Hütte gesehen hat."

,,Hat er dir alles erzählt?"

,,Du kennst doch Harry, nein, er erzählt mir nicht alles, das könnte er vermutlich gar nicht. Es ist in den letzten Monaten soviel passiert, dass er selbst erst einmal damit klar kommen muss. Aber …er hat mir das mit Snape erzählt. Dass Snape und er alles daran gesetzt haben, dich zu retten. Dass sie an diesem Tag Verbündete waren. Sie haben zusammen Voldemort getötet."

Sie sah Hermine ins Gesicht.

,,Snape hat wie wild um dein Leben gekämpft. Er hat sogar vor Erleichterung geweint, als er dich zurückgeholt hatte. Harry hat das alles gesehen und er hat mir erzählt, dass er in diesem Moment begriffen hat, dass der Mann der seine Eltern damals an Voldemort verraten hat, seine beste Freundin in sein Herz geschlossen hat."

Ginny öffnete und schloss ihre Hand, als erinnere sie sich.

,,Gin, ich werde ihn nicht drängen, alles zu verstehen, ganz bestimmt nicht. Aber ich liebe diesen Mann. Ich habe seine schönen Seiten gesehen, wirklich, man kann so vieles sehen, wenn man beobachtet, wenn man geduldig ist….". Hermine spürte, wie ihre Augen wässrig wurden. _Verdammt!_

Sie wischte sich übers Gesicht.

Ginny pflückte sich einen neuen Grashalm und spielte damit.

,,Weißt du nicht, mehr? Damals warst du in Lockhart verliebt."

,,Ja, und du hast an meinem Verstand gezweifelt."

,,Nicht ohne Grund." frotzelte Ginny. ,,Schlimmer als Lockhart kann Snape nicht sein."

Hermine atmete leise ein und musste sich nur einen Moment später eingestehen, dass es Erleichterung war.

,,Ich habe keine Lust mich zu streiten. Dieser beschissene Krieg ist vorbei….".

Einen Moment schwieg Ginny verbissen. Dann ließ sie ihren Kopf an Hermines Schulter sinken. Ihr Brust hob und senkte sich unter einem schweren Atemzug.

,,Ich vermisse ihn so sehr…so sehr."

Hermine, die begriff, dass sie von Fred sprach, streckte ihre Hand aus und strich ihre eine rote Strähne aus der Stirn. Ginny war ihre Freundin. Schon so lange.

,,Hast du den Blick meiner Mum gesehen? Sie ist wie eine Festung, die ihre Trauer einschließt. Manchmal glaube ich, ich habe das von ihr."

Hermine hatte Mollys Blick gesehen. Ihre Bewegungen waren arbeitssam wie immer und der Drang für ihre Familie da zu sein und ungebrochen. In ihrem Blick jedoch erkannte man die Trauer um Fred. Er schien von Zeit zu Zeit, wenn sie sich unbeobachtet fühlte aus ihr herauszuquellen- in diesen Momenten wurden ihre Bewegungen langsam, so als würde die Nachdenklichkeit sie einfrieren.

Ein Bild blitzte vor ihr auf. Ron, der neben seinem toten Bruder kniete, mit tränenverzerrtem Gesicht. Und wieder verspürte sie ein leises, schmerzhaftes Prickeln, das Gefühl der Scham war, das sie wohl noch lange begleiten würde. Ein Schwindel befiel sie, aber sie kämpfte dagegen an.

Ginny Kopf lag schwer und warm an ihrer Schulter.

,,Erzählst du mir von Freds Beerdigung?"

,,Seine Beerdigung war wunderschön, Hermine."

Ginny begann von Mr. Weasleys Grabrede zu erzählen, von den weit über zweihundert Gästen, und wie alle nach der Beerdigung Georges Anekdoten über seinen Zwillingsbruder gelauscht hatten. Nach ein paar Stunden hatte man kaum mehr glauben können, auf einem Begräbnis zu sein, weil viele Gäste sich von Freds Frohsinn, der in Georges Erzählungen zum Ausdruck kam, hatten anstecken lassen.

,,Weißt du, das hätte er gewollt. Er hat Trauermienen nie ausstehen können."

Hermines Hand wanderte wie von selbst zu Ginnys und umschloss sie. Die Rothaarige drückte sie dankbar. ,,Und dann hat George noch ein Feuerwerk entzündet, weil das ganz in Freds Sinn gewesen wäre. Tante Muriel hätte sich ganz schön erschrocken, als ihr einer der Knaller vor die Füße geflogen ist."

In diesem Moment mussten beide auflachen. Es war ein von schönen Erinnerungen durchwirktes Lachen, das ein Lächeln auf den Lippen hinterließ. Hermine sah die gleiche Erleichterung, die auch in ihr war, über Ginnys Mund huschen.

,,Das wäre bestimmt auch in Freds Sinn gewesen!" entgegnete Hermine in einem liebevollem Ton.

,,Ja, ganz bestimmt."

Ginny sah sie nachdem sie zu ende erzählt hatte, wieder ernst an. Hermine sah erleichtert, dass das Lachen Spuren auf ihrem Gesicht hinterlassen hatte.

,,Harry hat gesagt, ich kann ein paar Minuten darüber nachdenken, ein paar Tage, oder auch ein paar Wochen, und ich würde immer zu demselben Schluss kommen...ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht, deswegen konnte ich nicht zu dir ins Krankenhaus kommen."

Ginny Hand kam auf dem Gras zum Erliegen.

,,Ich kann dich nicht verurteilen, weil du diese Magie benutzt hast, Hermine. Ich bin einfach nur froh, dass du diesen scheiß Krieg überlebt hast. Das ist alles, was für mich wichtig ist."

Tbc…

* * *

**AN:**_Ich weiß, ich weiß, schon wieder eine weitere Version. Ich verspreche hoch und heilig, bei Merlins zerzaustem Bart, dass beim nächsten Mal das endgültige Ende gepostet wird! _

_Lg Miri  
_


	109. Chapter 109

**8****. Die eigene Wahrheit**

Noch lange hatte sie in der Nacht wach gelegen und nachgedacht, hatte das Knarren der Schritte auf dem Dielenboden gelauscht, wenn die Weasleys ins Bett gingen, den Schimmer des vorbei wandernden leuchtenden _lumos_ unter der Türritze verfolgt, wenn Ginny auf dem Weg in Harrys Arme gewesen war. Es waren Geräusche, die sie von früher kannte. Vertraute Geräusche, nach denen sie sich gesehnt hatte, als sie im St. Mungos gelegen hatte.

Nicht alles war anders.

Weder die Herzlichkeit, noch die Gastfreundschaft, die ihr die Weasleys entgegenbrachten. Sie behandelten sie nicht abweisend oder unfreundlich. Mrs. Weasley sorgte sich um sie, kochte ihr Becher um Becher des Trollwurztees, bereitete ihr starke Brühe, Suppen und oft ein üppiges Abendessen. ,,Deine Eltern sollen keine halbverhungerte Tochter vor die Nase bekommen, wenn sie wieder sie selbst sind!"

Sie hatte sich während all der Tage im St. Mungos geschworen, sich den Fragen zu stellen und Geduld zu beweisen. Aber da waren keine Worte, keine bohrenden Bemerkungen, nur die Gastfreundschaft der Weasleys und Mollys Blick, der wie eine Festung alles zurückhielt, was dahinter war.

Oft blieb dieser Blick an dem bunten Flickenschal hängen, der um Hermines Hals gewickelt war, und an ihr starrer Gesichtsausdruck erzählte in diesem Moment davon, dass sie gesehen hatte, was sich dahinter verbarg. Und dass sie wusste, warum Hermine diesen Schal trug.

_Weil ich das Gefühl von Wechselvolle auf meine__r Haut mag. _

Das kurze Zögern mit dem sie sich von dem grotesken Anblick des Mädchens, das im späten Sommer einen dicken Wollschal trug, löste, sagte mehr als Worte. Molly verstand ihre stumme Botschaft.

Ginny war es, die die Unterhaltungen bei den Mahlzeiten, wenn sie ins Stocken gerieten, wieder in Gang brachte oder ihr Blicke zuwarf, an denen Hermine sich festhalten konnte.

Ihre Hand griff nach dem Buch, das auf ihrem Nachtisch lag. Und strich über das Leder, klappten den Deckel auf und fuhr mit dem Blick den die Buchstaben im ersten Morgenlicht nach, das durch die Fenster sickerte. _Für Hermine, meine kleine große Hexe_, stand dort. Die Handschrift ihres Vaters.

Sie küsste das Buch.

Ihre Eltern.

Ob sie wohl im Moment glücklich waren? Ob sie nachts nebeneinander schliefen, ohne sich daran zu erinnern, dass sie sich je wegen einer Weihnachtsbeleuchtung in die Haare gekriegt hatten? Ob sie noch immer stritten? Ob sie diesmal den Streit mit einem Kuss beendeten und sich gegenseitig ihre Eitelkeiten verziehen? Und was, wenn sie glücklich waren, würde ihre Welt nicht zusammenbrechen, wenn ihre Tochter vor ihnen stände und ihnen Offenbarungen machte, die sie niemals auch nur erahnt hätten?

Hermine erinnerte sich nur zu gut an den Augenblick der Panik, in dem sie damals der Mut verlassen hatte, ihrer Mutter die ganze Wahrheit zu erzählen. Der Zauber mit dem sie ihre Mutter belegte hatte, war seitdem am Werk und ließ sie vergessen, was sie erfahren hatte.

Im Stillen gab sie ihren Eltern das Versprechen, so bald wie möglich eine Möglichkeit zu finden, sie von ihrem Zauber zu befreien, ihr selbst war es kaum möglich, ohne Zauberlizenz. Es hatte keinen Zweck es zu verdrängen, vermutlich würde sie ihren Zauberstab so schnell nicht wieder in den Händen halten.

Aber sie waren ihre Eltern. Nein, sie waren nie Bilderbuchfamilie gewesen, aber Hermine wusste, dass es etwas zu bedeuten hatte, dass sie in diesem Moment, wenn sie an sie dachte, liebevolle Details in ihr Gedächtnis zurückdrängten, ihre Mutter die beim Teetrinken gedankenverloren aufwickelte eine Haarsträhne, ihr warmes Lächeln, wenn sie den Kopf hob, ihr Vater der sie als kleines Mädchen auf seinem Schoss spielen ließ. Seine Augen, die mitlachten, wenn er lustig war.

Nein, sie hatte keine Angst, wenn sie an sie dachte. Jeder von ihnen liebte sie so, wie er es konnte.

Krummbein drückte ihr seine Schnauze an die Hand. Seine feuchte, raue Zunge, die über ihre Haut leckte, brachte sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Sie stieß Luft aus, und liebkoste Krummbein noch ein wenig, bevor sie das Buch beiseite legte und die Decke beiseite schlug.

Es hatte keinen Zweck mehr nach Schlaf zu suchen. Mit wackeligem Schritt erhob sie sich.

Noch immer in ihren Schlafanzug bekleidet, ging sie wie von selbst auf den kleinen Spiegel zu, der gegenüber dem Bett an der Wand hing. Jeder Schritt erzählte davon, dass ihr Körper mit jedem Tag mehr gegen die Kraftlosigkeit aufbegehrte, die sie so lange ans Bett gefesselt hatte.

Wieder einmal begann sie das Mädchen, das ihr mit einem Mal entgegensah, anzustarren. Sie sah nichts, was sie nicht schon ein Jahr zuvor erblickt hätte. Ein schmales, blasses Gesicht, braune Augen und zerzaustes Haar, das ihr Gesicht ungebändigt einrahmte. Ein hochgewachsenes, inzwischen erwachsenes Mädchen, das noch einige ordentliche Mahlzeiten brauchen würde, damit sie wieder gesund aussah.

Für einen Moment schien, das, was sich über ihre Kehle zog, unsichtbar und unbedeutend. Sie war Hermine Jane Granger. Das Mädchen mit den überragenden Noten. Das Mädchen, das für ihr Leben gern las und zum Pottertrio gehörte. Das Mädchen, das gerne selbst entschied, wen sie liebte.

Ihre Fingerspitzen wanderten zu ihrer Kehle, an der sich im Licht der Morgensonne, die Narben deutlich abzeichneten. Nur noch ein paar Tropfen Diptam schimmerten noch auf dem Grund der Phiole, die auf der Kommode unter dem Spiegel stand. Hermine trat einen Schritt näher, kurz innehaltend, um dann zurückzutreten, und nach den bunten Flickenschal zu greifen, der sorgsam über einen Stuhl gelegt war.

*****

Sonne sprenkelte ihre Schuhspitzen bei jedem Schritt. Eine Zeit lang betrachtete sie den Tanz der hellen Lichtflecken, bevor Hermine ihr Gesicht hob und einen Blick auf das rothaarige Mädchen warf, das neben ihr herging. Auch Ginny wirkte nachdenklich, aber anstatt, ihre Schuhspitzen zu beobachten, zog sie es vor, ihren Blick über die spätsommerliche Landschaft schweifen zu lassen.

In der Ferne konnte man das schiefe Dach des Fuchsbaus erkennen, dahinter eine Wiese und ein Wäldchen. Der Himmel war bis auf ein paar Wolkenfetzen blassblau und völlig klar.

Bald, wenn die Sonne unterginge, würde das Grillenzirpen den Abend erfüllen. Mrs. Weasley würde ein paar letzte Erledigungen im Garten machen, nach den Hühnern gucken, ihren Mann mit einem Kuss begrüßen, wenn dieser aus dem Ministerium kam und Mr. Weasley würde ihr Trost spenden, mit leise gemurmelten Worten und einer Umarmung.

Hermines Hand streifte Rinde. Aber sie widerstand der Versuchung, sich Halt an dem Baumstamm zu holen, und setzte weiter Schritt vor Schritt.

Hier draußen zwischen Wiesen und Feldern, mit Ginny an ihrer Seite, die neben ihr herging, immer bereit sie aufzufangen, konnte ihr nichts und niemand etwas anhaben.

Jeden Tag nahmen sie sich vor ein Stückchen zu gehen, und jedes Mal konnten sie sich ein wenig mehr vom Fuchsbau entfernen, bevor Hermines Knie wackelig wurden, und sie gezwungen war, sich zu setzen oder an einen Baumstamm zu lehnen. Aber noch wollte sie nicht aufgeben, auch, wenn ihr Körper noch immer geneigt war, gegen größere Anstrengungen aufzubegehren. Nicht umsonst trank sie jeden Tag tapfer drei Becher des Trollwurztees, den Molly ihr so fleißig kochte.

Hermine hatte auf diesen kleinen Wanderungen viel erzählt und Ginny war neugierig gewesen; manchmal war sie vor Ehrfurcht sogar still geworden, wenn Hermine von den Gefahren erzählt hatte, in denen Harry, Ron und sie geschwebt hatten, von den Plänen die sie geschmiedet hatten und wie sie es letztendlich doch immer wieder ihrem Glück und ihrem Geschick zu verdanken gehabt hatten, heil wieder herauszukommen. Und obwohl Harry Ginny vieles schon erzählt haben musste, schien es, als lausche sie etwas völlig Neuem. Hermine ahnte warum. Es war ihre Geschichte, mit den Details, die nur Hermine Jane Granger, die Geheimniskrämerin einstreuen konnte, wenn sie von ihrer Angst, ihrer Verwirrung und dem Willen trotz allem durchzuhalten, erzählte.

Doch selbst ihrer Freundin konnte Hermine nicht alles erzählen. Nicht alles. Nicht die Dinge, die Severus in ihr im Cottage, von Entschlossenheit gepackt, anvertraut hatte.

Ginny berichtete ihr im Gegenzug vom Widerstand der DA in Hogwarts, von ihren nächtlichen Streifzügen, auf denen sie mit klopfendem Herzen die Wände beschriftet und explosiven Scherzartikel ausgelegt hatten, immer mit der Erwartung von den Carrows oder Snape erwischt zu werden, von den Unterrichtsstunden mit dem Carrows, in denen einige von ihnen mehr als einen crucio über sich ergehen lassen hatten, dass die Angst vor ihrer Willkür und davor erwischt zu werden, ihr ständiger Begleiter gewesen war.

,,Wir haben alles getan um ihnen das Leben schwer zu machen, Hermine. Alles. Aber nichts war so schön, wie zu sehen, wie sie wütend wurden, wenn wir nach dem crucio immer noch nicht nach ihrer Nase getanzt haben. Aber umbringen konnten sie uns nicht, sonst hätten sie reines Zaubererblut vergossen!"

Ginny hatte das alles mit einem grimmigen Stolz erzählt, der die Schmerzen und die Angst, die sie empfunden haben musste, nicht durchscheinen ließ. In diesem Moment hatte sie wie ihre Mutter gewirkt, die, wenn sie wütend, kampfeslustig wurde und bereit war, jeden, der ihr am Herz lag zu verteidigen.

,,Einmal haben die Carrows einen Jungen so sehr gefoltert, dass er eine Woche im Krankenflügel liegen musste. Sie sagten, wenn wir nicht hören wollen, müssten wir eben Blut schmecken. Neville und Seamus wurden immer so wütend, dass ich sie bremsen musste. Es hätte nichts genützt, mit dem Zauberstab auf sie loszugehen. Also haben mussten wir uns Pläne ausdenken und mit heimlichen Aktionen zeigen, was wir von ihnen halten. Und wenn uns der Mut verlassen hat, dann gab es immer noch den Gedanken an euch, wie ihr euch durch halb England geschlagen habt. Die Carrows sind nichts im Vergleich zu Voldemort, hat Neville gesagt." Einen Moment hatte sie innegehalten, als ob sie überlege, ob sie es sagen sollte ,,Und Snape...war immer wie ein Schatten. Er war eigentlich nie zu sehen."

Ginny hatte es nicht aussprechen müssen, den beißenden Hass, den sie auf ihn empfunden haben mussten. Hermine konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln, denn Schatten waren keine Menschen.

Diesmal schaffte Hermine es, soweit zu laufen, dass der Giebel des Fuchsbaus fast in der Ferne verschwand, bevor sie sich erschöpft an einen Baum sinken ließ. Ginny ließ sich neben ihr nieder.

Hermine blickte zur Seite, zu dem rothaarigen, sommersprossigen Mädchen, das am Baumstamm gelehnt die Sonne auf ihrer Haut genoss. Die Trauer stand ihr noch deutlich im Gesicht geschrieben, aber langsam wich die graue Farbe daraus.

Eine ganze Weile saßen sie so da und genossen das Schweigen. Das leise Surren der Insekten und das Rauschen der Blätter.

Ginny bedrängte sie nicht. Es fühlte sich gut an, und plötzlich, während sie dieses rothaarige Mädchen betrachtete, das wie selbstverständlich bei ihr war, und ihr half, begriff sie, dass Ginny akzeptierte, dass es Dinge gab, die nur einem selbst gehörten.

Entlegene Winkel.

_****_

Sie vernahmen Mollys laute Stimme, als sie zum Fuchsbau zurückkehrten.

,,Wagen sie es nicht noch einmal einen Fuß auf mein Grundstück zu setzen und Harry auf die Nerven zu fallen, ansonsten können sie den Rest ihres Lebens als dreibeiniger Schirmständer fristen!" hallte es durch den Garten. Ginny und Hermine, die von ihr gestützt wurde, sahen eine Gestalt in einem lila Umhang durch den Garten hasten, ein Block und eine Schreibfeder an sich gedrückt. Der Mann floh noch einige Schritte, blieb dann stehen und disapparierte hastig, ohne darauf zu achten, dass sein Hut schief saß.

,,Wann lernen diese Reporter endlich, dass mit meiner Mum nicht gut Kirschen essen ist." spöttelte Ginny stolz und brachte Hermine zum Eingang des Hauses, an dem sie wagte wieder allein zu stehen.

Mrs. Weasley erschien an der Tür, ihr Augenbrauen noch immer wütend gekräuselt. Als sie Ginny sah, wurde ihr Blick mild.

,,Percy und George müssen jeden Augenblick da sein."

Hermines Hand legte sich über die weiche Wolle an ihrem Hals und hielt Mrs. Weasleys Blick stand. Diese nickte ruppig, drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und machte sich wieder auf ihn die Küche.

Ginny wollte ihr die Treppe hinauf helfen, doch Hermine hielt sie davon ab. ,,Ich will es allein versuchen, ich schaffe das."

,,Klar."

Hermine erklomm, sich am Geländer festhaltend Schritt für Schritt. Sie spürte sie, die Kraft war in ihren Beinen, ihren Armen. Sie würde die Nachwirkungen der dunklen Magie abschütteln. Ginny hatte recht, sie trank die scheußlichen Tee nicht umsonst. Nach Luft schnappend kam sie am oberen Ende und lächelte stolz.

Nur wenig später trafen die sehnsüchtig erwarteten ein. Molly umarmte ihre beiden Söhne innig und beide gaben ihr die Umarmung zurück.

,,Schon gut, Mum. Ich bin ja da." lachte George und löste sich sanft von ihr und schnupperte in die Luft. Er hatte sein Haar lang wachsen lassen, so dass es seine vernarbte Wunde bedeckte, dort wo vorher sein Ohr gewesen war.

,,Gibt es wieder Trollsuppe?"

,,George, setz dich!" Hermine sah in diesem Moment den traurigen Schimmer in seinen Augen, als er mit seinem Blick die Uhr streifte, auf der Freds Zeiger still stand, und diesem Augenblick verstand sie, dass sein unbezwingbarer Frohsinn der Tribut an seinen toten Bruder war.

,,Ja, Mum." sagte er brav, mit einem halben Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

Percy begrüßte seine Mutter ernster. Er wirkte müde und mitgenommen, und es war nicht schwer zu erahnen, weswegen. Mr. Weasley hatte davon berichtet, dass jede Menge Arbeit im Ministerium zu erledigen war. Nur wenig später saßen alle um den Tisch herum und lauschten Percys Bericht, während sie die Suppe löffelten. Auch Hermine lauschte gebannt, und hoffte auf Informationen, was die Untersuchungen betraf. Aber da war auch eine andere Hoffnung.

Percy erzählte davon, dass er viel zu tun habe, und als Mrs. Weasley nach den Untersuchungen fragte, bei denen sein Sohn mitwirkte, antwortete dieser beinahe empört, zwischen zwei Löffeln Suppe. ,,Wir dürfen nicht darüber reden, das weißt du doch, Dad!" Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich ,,Alles was ich euch sagen kann, dass es keinen Spaß macht, in diese eiskalten Gesichter zu sehen. Aber die Arbeit muss gemacht werden."

Hermine war es, als streifte Mr. Weasleys Blick ihren mit einem Bedauern. _Pech gehabt, Hermine_. Sie schenkte ihm ein dankbares, leises Lächeln. Jetzt war es Percys Blick, der sie abschätzig streifte. Er wusste es. Natürlich wusste er alles. Er war in dieser Nacht dabei gewesen. Percy zündete sich seine Pfeife an.

Hermine spürte auch den Rest des Abends Percys Blick auf sich. Er war schwer von einem Vorwurf den er nicht laut aussprach. Aber Hermine konnte diesem Blick widerstehen. Sie schaffte es, das Raubtier, dass in ihr lauerte zu bändigen und stark zu bleiben. Mr. Weasley hatte ihr helfen wollen. Percy nicht- alles was er erzählte, sollte den Anwesenden deutlich machen, wie sehr er sich dem Zauberrecht verschrieben hatte- dem Zauberrecht, das noch unberührt von Voldemorts Streben war- der Gerechtigkeit der altehrwürdigen Zaubererwelt, die die dunkle Magie auf das das Schärfste verurteilte.

Nach dem Abendessen zog sich Mr. Weasley mit Percy ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Hermine hörte im vorbeigehen, dass Arthur auf Percy einredete - und drückte sich an die Wand.

,,Du hast jeden Tag mit Susan Bones zu tun, warum kannst du dich nicht ein wenig hilfsbereiter zeigen?"

,,Warum habt ihr sie überhaupt aufgenommen?" erwiderte Percy wütend. ,,Nach all dem -."

,,Wir kennen Hermine seit über sechs Jahren. Sie ist ein Freund der Familie geworden, was daran gibt es nicht zu verstehen?"

,,Sie hat - ."

,,Percy, wann hörst du endlich auf in Paragraphen zu denken, wann fängst du endlich einmal an, deinen Kopf zu benutzen?"

,,Was willst du mir sagen? Dass ich meinen Verstand früher hätte benutzen sollen, dass dann vielleicht nicht über ein Jahr Akten für die Mörder meines Bruders angelegt hätte, während sie das Ministerium unterminieren? Meinst du, ich hätte das nicht begriffen?"

,,Percy, so habe ich das nicht gemeint. Bitte-."

,,Du möchtest, dass ich diesem Gör helfe, ihre Zauberlizenz wiederzubekommen? Damit sie mit ihrem Ex-Todesser ein neues Leben anfangen kann? Möchtest du das? Wenn du das möchtest, dann kann ich dir gleich sagen, dass diese Unterhaltung beendet ist!"

,,Beruhige dich. Du bist sehr aufgewühlt, das verstehen wir, aber deine Mutter und ich machen uns Sorgen."

,,Ihr macht euch Sorgen? Um mich? Seit Wochen verhätschelt ihr diese Granger. Und du sagst ihr macht euch um _mich_ Sorgen?"

,,_Du_ hast dich seit Wochen nicht gemeldet, deine Mutter hat dir Briefe geschickt. Du hast sie nicht einmal beantwortet." Arthurs Stimme klang flehend. Der Rothaarige funkelte seinen Vater wütend an.

,,Weil ich dafür arbeite, dass diese geisteskranken Mörder ihre gerechte Strafe erhalten, während ihr ein Mädchen verhätschelt, dass die schlimmste aller dunkle Magien angewendet hat!"

,,Ich kann dich verstehen. Das was sie getan hat, war für uns alle anfangs unglaublich. Aber dieses Mädchen, über das du so verächtlich redest, hat ihr Leben riskiert. Für uns alle. Sie hat geholfen Voldemort zu stürzen. Außerdem ist sie noch so jung, Percy. Du hast doch auch Fehler gemacht."

Percy ging zu einem Schrank holte den Feuerwhiskey hervor, füllte sich ein Glas auf und trank es in einem Zug leer. Dann drehte er sich zu seinem Vater herum.

,,Gut, in Ordnung, ich erzähle dir etwas. In ein paar Tagen wird hier ein Brief eintreffen. Eine Einladung zu ihrer Anhörung. Und danach wird sie ihren Zauberstab nie wieder sehen."

Hermines Finger krallten sich in die Tapete der Wand, an der sie sich verborgen hatte.

,,Bitte, komm mit." Sie spürte Ginnys Hand an ihrem Arm. Sie wurde von der Wand fortgezogen.

,,Lass mich, Gin." fauchte Hermine und riss sich los.

Sie stieß sich von der Wand ab und stieg die Treppe hinauf. Ihre Beine waren stark- sie fühlte es. Sie schaffte es, die Treppe hinaufzusteigen, obwohl sie ein paar Wochen zuvor kaum mehr als ein Wrack gewesen war. Hatte sie dies nicht ihrer Willenskraft zu verdanken?

Und hatte sie dieser Willenskraft nicht auch zu verdanken, dass sie lebte und atmete?

Ein leichter Schwindel überfiel sie.

Den Schwindel ignorierend kniete sie sich vor ihr Bett, nahm das Buch über Zauberrecht, das Mr. Weasley ihr gegeben hatte. Ihre Finger klaubten die Seiten beiseite. Sie hatte das Buch mehrmals durchblättert. Percys Worte hatten in ihr Herz gestochen, dort wo sie sie eingeschlossen hatte – die Sehnsucht nach ihrem Zauberstab, nach dem Gefühl von Magie in ihrem Körper- und der Zukunft, die sich immer ausgemalt hatte. Sie hatte die Seite überlesen. Absichtlich. In der Hoffung, es gäbe Schlupflöcher. Irgendeinen Ausweg.

Ginny stand neben ihr.

,,Hör auf damit, du machst dich verrückt." hörte sie Ginnys mahnende Stimme.

Doch in diesem Moment gab es keine Flucht. Ihre Finger fuhren die Paragraphen des Zauberrechts nach, das sich mit dunkler nekromantischer Magie auseinandersetzte.

Percy hatte recht. Er hatte recht. Sie würde ihre Lizenz nie wieder bekommen. Sie hatte gegen eines der wichtigsten Grundsätze der Zaubererwelt verstoßen, etwas, das seit jeher als ungeschriebenes Gesetz in den Köpfen fast aller Zauberer mehr Gewicht hatte, bis man es schwarz auf weiß auf Pergament gebannt hatte. Plötzlich waren da Hände die ihr das Buch aus der Hand rissen.

,,Lass mich, Gin." schrie Hermine und zerrte an dem Buch.

,,Nein, damit du dir selbst leid tust? So leicht mache ich es dir bestimmt nicht!" zischte Ginny, in ihrem Gesicht der Ausdruck von Entschlossenheit.

,,Es steht in diesem Buch, Gin. Es steht dort drin!" würgte Hermine hervor.

,,Es ist nur ein Buch. Und Percy ist ...Percy, verdammt!"

,,Er hat recht! Egal, was für ein Spielverderber er ist." erwiderte Hermine panisch und wütend. ,,Er hat verdammtnochmal recht."

,,Percy hasst dich, dich und Snape und alle anderen – nur sich nicht - das könnte er am allerwenigsten ertragen." Gin riss mit einem heftigen Ruck das Buch über Zauberrecht aus der Hand. Sie sprang auf die Beine und warf es in die Ecke. ,,Aber es ist sein Recht! Es ist sein Recht dich zu verurteilen. Er muss den Schmerz ertragen, irgendwie. Für ihn bist du eine FREMDE."

Ginny hielt das Buch von ihr weg. ,,Das willst du? Dich schlau machen, was? Damit du weißt, was du hören in der Anhörung hören wirst? Hermine Granger ist Voldemorts Nachfolger. Denkst du, das steht darin?"

,,Verdammt, warum machst du das!" schrie Hermine. ,,Ich muss mich der Wahrheit stellen. Egal wie weh es tut."

,,Ja, deiner Wahrheit, nicht der von Percy!" Ginny wirkte gereizt, als wolle sie vorspringen und das dumme Mädchen, das vor ihr stand, kräftigt schütteln. ,,Ist das der dunkle Zauber. Oder bist das du?"

,,Ich! Ich- bin- es! Hermine Granger!" Sie deutete auf ihre Brust und legte ihre Hand auf die Stelle, wo ihr Herz klopfte. ,,Ich ganz allein."

Sie spürte, dass sie weinte. Feine Rinnsale liefen über ihre Wange und kitzelten ihre Haut. Sie fühlte es und dass es wohltuend zwischen all dem Chaos war.

Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander. Dann gab sie ihren Beinen nach und ließ sich auf den Boden sinken, das Bett im Rücken.

Sie schwieg verbissen. Eine ganze Weile. Die Wände knarrten. Wo war Krummbein? Mäusejagen? Hinter dem Ofen, den er während der Monate bei den Weasleys so lieb gewonnen hatte?

Sie hatte sich kindisch benommen, Dinge von sich geschoben, sich dem hingegeben, was sein könnte, wenn die Welt nicht so wäre wie sie war. Dunkle, trübe Gedanken, die sie noch nicht einmal von der Hermine Granger kannte, die mit Harry und Ron losgezogen war. Zögernd und stockend sprach sie es aus.

,,Ich habe gedacht, es würde alles so einfach. Ich habe gedacht, wenn der Zauber von meiner Seele genommen ist, dann würde ich alles klarer sehen und keine Angst mehr haben. Es stimmt nicht, ich weiß, dass ich nie mehr zaubern werde. Weißt du, wie sich das anfühlt?"

Ginny kniete neben ihr. Hermine wischte sich übers Gesicht, holte Luft und versuchte Ruhe in sich hinauf zu beschwören. Es fiel ihr nicht schwer. Ginnys Wärme und ihre Ruhe schienen auf sie überzugehen.

,,Nein, das weiß ich nicht. Aber ich weiß, dass das was du fürchtest in einem Buch steht. Das war schon immer dein Problem. Du hast selbst nach allem was du erlebt hast, mehr Vertrauen in Bücher als in Menschen. "

,,Das stimmt nicht."

Wieso sprach sie es derart halbherzig aus?

Die Rothaarige zögerte kurz, schien zu überlegen.

,,Bin gleich wieder da." Ginny erhob sich und verschwand zur Tür hinaus. Hermine blieb vor dem Bett sitzen. Gedanke um Gedanke malmte sich durch ihren Kopf. Ihre Anhörung würde bald sein. Wie konnte Ginny ihr nur Hoffnungen machen? Sie hatte die Zaubererwelt mit ihrem Verhalten verraten. Es gab keine Chance. Erste Regentropfen eines sommerlichen Gewitters prasselten gegen die Fensterscheibe. Ihr Blick fiel auf Rons Quidditchposter. Ob es ihn in diesem Moment gut ging? Ob er in den Armen eines Mädchens lag und sich darüber freuen konnte?

Das Sommergewitter schlich sich in jede Spalte und Ritze des windschiefen Hauses und schickte leises Ächzen und heimeliges Knarren durch das Gebälk.

Wenig später kehrte Ginny zurück. Sie trug zwei Becher und als sie einen davon in Hermines Hand drückte, spürte sie die Hitze des Getränks durch das Porzellan. Zimt und Kakaoduft stiegen auf.

,,Ein Zaubertrank?" fragte Hermine in einem Anflug von Beschwingtheit, indem sie der Angst trotzen wollte.

,,Der wirkungsvollste den ich kenne."

Plötzlich fühlte sich Hermine wie einem warmen sicheren Kokon, abgeschnitten vom Wüten der Welt. Selbst ihre Sehnsucht nach Severus fühlte sich gut an und brachte sie in diesem Moment nicht aus der Ruhe.

Die Ruhe eroberte den kleinen von Kakaoduft erfüllten Kokon, legte sich über alles. Sie war einfach da und wartete. Hermine ließ den Kakao einen Moment auf ihrer Zunge verweilen, bevor sie ihn hinunterschluckte. Eine Frage wuchs in dieser Stille heran.

Sie schlürften schweigend den Kakao und genossen die Ruhe des Augenblicks. Doch Hermine entging nicht Ginnys Blick, der immer wieder an ihrem Schal hängen blieb und das Fragende darin.

,,Darf ich es sehen?"

Der sanfte Ton in ihrer Stimme brach jeglichen Widerwillen, die hässliche Narbe zu zeigen. Sie konnte nichts anderes tun, als zu nicken. Sie stellte den Kakao beiseite. Ihre Hände begannen von selbst, den Schal von ihrem Hals zu wickeln. Als sie damit fertig war, lag Ginnys Blick auf der verheilten Wunde, ihre Augen folgten den wulstigen Rändern, die quer über ihre Kehle verliefen, und dabei weiteten sie sich für einen Moment. Sie schien gebannt, von dem, was Naginis Angriff auf ihrer Kehle hinterlassen hatte. Ihr Blick glitt wieder und wieder über die dunkelroten Narben.

,,Bei Merlin. " murmelte sie ,,Das ist unglaublich."

Ginnys Hand, die ihre Tasse umgriffen hielt, zitterte unmerklich. Sie stellte ihre Tasse ebenfalls beiseite.

,,Wie ist das?"

Ginny starrte sie an. Hermine sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

,,Wie ist es ….tot zu sein?" Die letzten Worte wagten sich trotz der Neugier, die in ihrer Stimme lag, nur zögerlich hervor.

Hermine spürte wie ihre Wangen zu prickeln begannen. Konnte sie sich daran erinnern? Sie versuchte es. Da waren ferne, bruchstückhafte Erinnerungen. Panik. Angst. Anschwellende Ruhe. Kälte, die in ihre Arme und Beine gekrochen war. Aber es waren Erinnerungen an das Sterben, und nicht an den Tod. ,,Ich weiß es nicht, Ginny. Ich war nicht wirklich tot. Meine Seele…sie….sie war nie fort."

Sie brauchte einen Moment, um das Wort wieder aufzunehmen. Niemand hatte sie dies gefragt, und niemandem hatte sie zuvor davon erzählt. ,,Ich weiß nur noch, dass es schrecklich war… zu fühlen wie ich gestorben bin…alles wurde kalt und schwer… das schlimmste war die Angst…ich wusste nicht, ob es funktioniert-."

Hermines Hand glitt vom Hals, als wolle sie auf ihrem geschwächten Körper deuten.

,,An was hast du als erstes gedacht, als du aufgewacht bist?"

Hermine erinnert sich verschwommen an Severus Gesicht. Seine Erleichterung. Sie erinnert sich aber auch an die Schmerzen, der durch ihren Körper gekrochen war.

,,Ich habe ihn gesehen, Gin. Ich ...habe sein Gesicht gesehen. Seine Erleichterung. Er hat...". Sie hatte es wirklich gesehen. Fetzen ihrer bruchstückhaften Erinnerungen wagten sich in ihr Gedächtnis zurück. Aber es erforderte Konzentration. ,,....mich festgehalten und geweint. Da war diese Kälte in mir, aber ich war von Wärme umgeben."

An die Schmerzen des Erwachens erinnerte sie sich nicht mehr in ihrer ganzen Intensität. Es war wie eine Neuanfang gewesen, und alles, was im Gedächtnis geblieben war, war die Freude, wieder warme Haut zu spüren und die Luft durch ihre Lungen strömen zu fühlen.

,,Ich habe gespürt, dass ich gelebt habe, mit allem was dazu gehört...". Hermine starrte in die Luft, während sie die Erinnerungen, die der dunkle Zauber lange Zeit verdeckt gehalten hatte, hervorholte.

,,Die Schmerzen, aber auch die Wärme um mich herum, und ich habe genau gewusst, dass die Schmerzen verschwinden würden. Ich habe mich sicher gefühlt und müde, dann verwirrt. Aber eines weiß ich genau."

,,Ja?"

,,Ich war glücklich, Gin. Einfach nur glücklich. Weil ich neben ihm aufgewacht bin."

Hermine griff zu ihrer Tasse, nahm einen Schluck Kakao und ließ ihn auf der Zunge zergehen. Sie spürte ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Eines dieser Lächeln, die sie seit langer Zeit gemieden hatten.

Tbc...


	110. Chapter 110

**9****. PuraVita**

**Ein ,,Dunkler Held" und seine Abgründe**

_**Exklusivbericht von Rita Kimmkorn**_

_,,Severus Snape ist ein mutiger Mann." Minerva McGonngal, die neue Schulleiterin der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei verteidigt den ehemaligen Schulleiter Hogwarts glühend, denselben Mann, der noch Wochen zuvor ihr ärgster Feind gewesen ist, ein Todesser, der zusammen mit den Carrowgeschwistern Hogwarts terrorisierte, Schüler quälte und mit drakonischen Strafen belegte - all das im Schatten Dumbledores. _

_,,Er musste seine Rolle spielen.", so McGonnagal, die sich neuerdings für den ,,dunklen Helden" der Zaubererwelt auf eine Weise erwärmt die fragwürdig scheint. ,,Ihm blieb keine Wahl." kommentiert sie weiter. _

_Aus dem Ministerium dringen kaum Informationen, doch eines ist sicher, vor Wochen wurde er von Auroren heimlich dorthin gebracht und ist seitdem in den Eingeweiden des Ministeriums verschwunden. Jedoch nicht völlig spurlos. Nach den wenigen Worten, die Percy Weasley, erster Sekretär der neu ernannten Zauberministers Shaklebolt in einem Interview zu geben bereit war, gibt Severus Snape dem Zaubergamot Informationen aus erster Reihe. Mord und Folter – der Alltag eines Todessers - Abgründe einer zwielichtigen Existenz voller Widersprüche. _

_Nach dem Geständnis Dumbledores, hielt die Zaubererwelt schockiert den Atem an. Er ließ seinen eigenen Mord planen - voller Berechnung setzte er auf die Mordkünste seines besten Mannes – eines Mannes, der sich durch die Taten seiner Jugend geradezu dafür prädestinierte. _

_Albus Dumbledore, ein weiser Schulleiter oder nicht viel mehr der verschrobene alte Zauberer, der mehr Gutmensch spielte, als seine Vergangenheit zu erkennen gab? _

_Und Severus Snape, der ,,dunkle Held" der Zaubererwelt, von einigen bejubelt, von anderen skeptisch beäugt, war er also nicht mehr als eine Marionette Dumbledores, der nur zu gerne Menschen manipulierte, ein Erbe seiner ebenfalls von aufspießendem Größenwahn geprägten Jugend? War der ehemalige Todesser sein Instrument, dessen Folgsamkeit auf Reue beruhte oder umgibt ihn ein weiteres Geheimnis, das nur darauf wartet aufgedeckt zu werden? _

_Wie das Zaubergamot der zwielichtigen Gestalt Severus Snape entgegen tritt wird sich schon in wenigen Wochen herausstellen. Eines steht jetzt schon fest- es wird ein Aufeinandertreffen der besonderen Art. _

*****

Am frühen Vormittag flatterte eine Eule mit graumeliertem Federkleid und ockerfarbenen Augen an das Fenster und klopfte hartnäckig gegen die Scheibe, bis Hermine von ihrem Trollwurztee abließ und sie herein ließ. Mit zittrigen Händen öffnete sie den Brief, den der Vogel am Bein trug.

,,Ein Brief von ihm?"

,,Nein, Gin. Etwas völlig anderes. Professor McGonnagal hat uns heute Nachmittag eingeladen. Na gut, sie hat mich eingeladen, aber es versteht sich von selbst, dass du mich begleitest."

Ginny schien nicht verwundert, aber sie tätschelte ihr die Schulter, so als spüre sie Hermines Enttäuschung, die sich mit ihrer Freude darüber biss, dass etwas in ihrem Leben geschah. ,,Ich wollte Hogwarts schon so lange wiedersehen."

Sie hatten sich gleich aufgemacht. Hermine war in ihrem Überschwang aufzubrechen, die Knie eingeknickt. Mrs. Weasely war es, die sie aufgefangen hatte. Ihr Blick war tadelnd gewesen, doch sie hatte nichts gesagt.

Hermine hatte wie in alten Tagen diese Freude gespürt, als sie das Gut von Hogwarts erreicht hatten. Beide hatten innegehalten um das Bild in sich aufzunehmen. Die Zinnen und Türme in der Ferne, die Mauern und die Wälder die das Schloss umgaben. Die Spuren des Krieges waren so gut wie verschwunden, nur hier und dort lagen vereinzelt Gegenstände im Gras. Ein verrußter Zauberstab, eine zerbrochene Uhr. Hermine blieb stehen und betrachtete sie. In der Zaubererwelt war es Tradition, dass Siebzehnjährige eine Uhr zu ihrer Volljährigkeit geschenkt bekamen. Vielleicht hatte er einem Jungen gehört- der in dieser Schlacht gestorben war, ein Junge, der gerade erwachsen geworden war, ein Junge, der genau wie sie, Jahre des Lernens und der Erkenntnis hinter sich hatte. Der für Hogwarts Todessern entgegengetreten war, und der es vielleicht nicht überlebt hatte. Der Tagesprophet hatte von der Zahl der Toten berichtet. Es waren zu viele. Es waren immer zu viele.

Der dicke Kloß in ihrem Hals, ließ ihrem Atem für einen Moment innehalten.

Warum sah sie gerade in diesem Moment Dobby vor sich? Dobby, der ihr vor seinem Grab sitzend manchmal nachts im Traum immer wieder dieselbe Frage stellte. Der Tod ist das letzte, das besiegt werden wird- _Was bedeutet das? _

Und warum konnte sie ihm nicht antworten. Aus demselben Grund, aus dem sie immer wieder die Feder beiseite legte, bei dem Versuch Ron einen Brief zu schreiben?

,,Lass uns weitergehen."

Hermine spürte Ginnys Hand an ihrem Arm.

Sie schob das Bild von sich und gehorchte Ginny willig.

Als sie dem Schloss näher kamen, war die Zerstörung eindeutiger zu sehen. Das große Eichenportal und die Mauern waren durch die Flüche stark beschädigt worden und da es sich um dunkle Magie gehandelt hatte, konnte man sie nicht einfach wieder mit Zauberei reparieren. Hermine selbst in diesem Moment erklären können, warum. Es hatte mit einem von Gamps elementarsten Gesetzen zu tun. Das Schlossgelände war wie leer gefegt, aber das würde sich schon bald ändern. Irgendwann würden wieder Schüler herumschlendern, mit Büchern unter den Armen, laut schwatzend und angefüllt mit diesem einen Gefühl, das sie erst Jahre später zu beschreiben in der Lage wären.

Ginny und Harry würden dann im selben Jahrgang sein.

Auf dem Weg zum Professor McGonnagals Büro waren die Verwüstungen noch eindeutiger. Mehr als einer Statue fehlte ein Bein oder ein Teil des Gesichts. Sie kamen an der großen Halle vorbei. Hier waren alle im Siegestaumel gewesen, als sie erfahren hatten, dass Voldemort gestürzt worden war.

Schließlich standen sie vor dem Wasserspeier.

,,Danke, Gin."

,,Diesen Weg musst du wohl alleine gehen."

,,Ich schaffe das."

,,Ich weiß."

Ginny ging davon, um dem Schloss Hallo zu sagen. Hermine sah ihrer Freundin hinterher, die sich mit schlenderndem Schritt entfernte und sprach dann das Passwort. ,,Gryffindor- Ravenclaw- Hufflepuff- Slytherin."

Hermine schob ihre Bewunderung beiseite. Warum immer die neue Schulleiterin Hogwarts sie sehen wollte- sie hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass es eine Moralpredigt sein würde. Es musste etwas anderes sein.

,,Miss Granger."

Minerva stand vor dem Fenster und trank Tee. Sie schien die Tasse gerade an ihre Lippen gesetzt zu haben, stelle sie aber nun auf die Untertasse zurück. Das Büro war von einer herrlichen Wärme erfüllt. Das Kaminfeuer legte sein ganz besonderes Licht über das Mobiliar, das jeder der Schulleiter Hogwarts um ein Stück verbreitet hatte.

Die ehemaligen Schulleiter reckten verstohlen ihre Köpfe, lediglich Dumbledores Porträt war leer.

,,Bitte."

Minerva goss ihr ebenfalls Tee ein und reichte ihr die Tasse.

,,Sie sehen gut aus, Miss Granger. Wie es aussieht, hat ihnen die Fürsorge der Weasleys gut getan."

,,Es gibt nichts Besseres, Professor. Wirklich nicht. Vor ein paar Wochen habe ich mich noch wie ein Wrack gefühlt- und jetzt." Hermine lächelte leicht. ,,Sie sehen es ja. Ich kann wieder laufen."

,,Und lächeln, wie ich sehe."

Die Atmosphäre war ungezwungen und lockte die Worte aus ihrem Mund.

Sie deutete auf einen der Stühle, die vor dem großen Schreibtisch standen. Hermine ließ ihren Blick schweifen, nachdem sie McGonnagals Bitte Folge geleistet hatte.

,,Severus hat keine Spuren hinterlassen. Nur einen lästigen Teefleck, aber den verstecke ich meist unter Unterlagen." erklärte sie freundlich, als hätte sie Hermines Gedanken erraten.

Hermine musste lächeln. Liebevoll. Warum immer sie hier war, Professor McGonnagal sah aus, als wolle sie nicht lange damit hinter dem Berg halten.

,,Manchmal erschien er mir wie ein Geist."

,,Oder ein Schatten?"

McGonnagal nickte und griff wieder zu ihrer Tasse. Und nippte einen Schluck. ,,Das ist vielleicht viel treffender."

,,Sie wollen über Severus reden?"

,,Ich weiß, das muss sie verwundern."

,,Ein wenig." gab Hermine zu ,,Aber es freut mich."

,,Er ist mein Kollege, Miss Granger. Und ihr Freund, wenn ich mich nicht irre."

Diese Vorstellung schien damals, als sie im sechsten Jahr nach Hogwarts gegangen war, noch wie eine ferne Vision gewesen zu sein. Aber es war viel Zeit vergangen seitdem- und es waren viele Dinge geschehen, die sich die Hermine von damals wohl nicht hätte ausmalen können.

Ihr Herz klopfte vor Aufregung, in einem Anflug von Zärtlichkeit. McGonnagal nannte ihn einen Kollegen. Es war also viel geschehen, während sie genesen war. Soviel.

,,Haben sie es gewusst?" gab Hermine ihrer Neugier nach.

,,Sie meinen, weil ich gefasst wirke?" Minerva sah jetzt verschwörerisch aus. ,,Nein, Miss Granger. Ich habe erst davon erfahren, als Dumbledore mich nach der Schlacht aufgeklärt hat. Und ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich dieses Verhalten von Severus Seite niemals hätte durchgehen lassen."

Jetzt holte sie ihre Schulleitermiene wieder ein, dieser eine Ausdruck, dem man genau ansah, wieviel Verantwortung auf ihren Schultern lag, und dass sie sich davon nicht einkriegen lassen würde. Sie stellte ihre Tasse auf den Tisch zurück. Ihre Bewegungen waren grazil und abgemessen.

,,Aber wie ich durch das Verhör von Dumbledores Porträt erfahren habe, war die Sache viel komplizierter."

Hermine konnte Professor McGonnagal verstehen. Sie und Severus hatten kein gutes Verhältnis gehabt. Sie hätte niemals zugelassen, dass ein Lehrer eine Schülerin auf diese Art und Weise ausnutzte.

,,Dumbledore hat wohl geahnt, dass er Severus von der Schule hätte verweisen müssen" Sie seuftze leise, obwohl seufzen gar nicht ihre Art war.

,,Nein, vermutlich ist es nicht nur das. Er hatte in so vielen Dingen seine Hände im Spiel, dass er es nicht übers Herz gebracht hatte, sich auch noch dort einzumischen. Vielleicht wollte er etwas gutmachen."

,,Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass er nichts getan hat, was ich nicht wollte-"

,,Keine Sorge. Sie müssen Severus nicht rehabilitieren. Deswegen habe ich sie nicht zu mir bestellt."

Hermine griff zu ihrer Tasse und ließ einen Schluck warmen Tees ihre Kehle hinunterrinnen. Mit einem Mal fühlte sie sich aufgeregt.

,,Warum haben sie mich dann hierher eingeladen?"

,,Das neue Schuljahr beginnt bald. Aufgrund des Wideraufbaus ein paar Wochen verspätet."

,,Ich kann nicht wieder auf diese Schule gehen, Professor. Sie wissen, was ich getan habe. Vielleicht werde ich für immer aus der Zaubererwelt ausgeschlossen."

,,Sie sagen das sehr gefasst."

,,Was soll ich tun, als für meine Tat einzustehen?"

,,Sind sie schon so reumütig, dass sie nicht mehr zu kämpfen bereit sind? Ich glaube genauso wenig daran, dass Severus ein kaltblütiger Todesser ist, wie ich sie für einen dunklen Magier halte."

,,Nein, das bin ich nicht. Ich weiß das. Meine Freunde wissen es ebenfalls. Aber das Zaubergamot ächtet die dunkle Magie auf Schärfste."

,,Wenn Scrimgeur und Fugde dem Zaubergamot vorstehen würden, dann gäbe ich ihnen vielleicht Recht. Aber Shaklebolt ist anders. Er benutzt seinen Kopf. Er wägt Argumente ab. Und er übersieht bestimmt nicht, das was sie für uns alle getan haben. Er wird sie anhören."

Hermine grübelte für den Bruchteil eines Moments. Hatte sie wirklich in den Monaten des Wahnsinns, in denen sie durch England geflüchtet waren, und in denen das Recht mehr als der Mensch gezählt hatte, vergessen, zu vertrauen? Würde ihre eigene Wahrheit genügen, um Shaklebolt und das Zaubergamot zu überzeugen?

,,Ich habe es für uns getan." murmelte sie.

Jetzt erhob sich Professor McGonnagal und wandte sich ihrem Kamin zu. Die Flammen loderten grünlich auf.

Professor Slughorns Gesicht erschien. Er wirkte geschäftig und trug eine Schürze.

,,Haben sie den Trank fertig?"

,,Er kühlt ab."

,,Bitte, seien sie so gut und bringen sie ihn vorbei, ja?"

McGonnagal trat zurück. Sie wartete geduldig. Dann schlugen die Flammen zurück und gaben Professor Slughorn frei, der eine Phiole mit einer schimmernden Flüssigkeit trug.

,,Miss Granger. Pünktlich wie eine Uhr."

Er stellte die Phiole direkt vor sie auf den vorderen Rand des wuchtigen Schreibtischs.

,,Das ist der PuraVita." erklärte er. ,,Minerva, wie ich es versprochen habe." Er nickte ihr zu, ein wenig außer Atem. ,

,,Ich danke ihnen, Horace, für ihre gründliche Arbeit."

Hermine beugte sich vor und betrachtete die leicht schimmernde Flüssigkeit. Der Trank schien in ständig wechselnden Nuancen seine Farbe zu ändern. In diesem Moment schimmerte er leicht grünlich.

,,Ich…habe noch nie davon gehört, Sir. Von diesem Trank." sprach sie, von dieser Bewunderung gepackt, die einfach so überkam, mit einem Schlag, und sie dann umgab, wie eine zweite Haut. Die Momente der Begeisterung waren für sie immer voller Leben gewesen.

,,Das verwundert mich nicht. Er ist Teil der Abschlussarbeit für den Meister der Zaubertränke. Einer der komplexesten Tränke überhaupt….ich selbst habe Wochen daran gesessen. Aber ich kann mit Stolz behaupten, dass er mir ausgezeichnet gelungen ist."

,,Das ist er, Sir. Er sieht wirklich sehr kompliziert aus."

,,Es gibt wohl keinen Trank auf der Welt, der die Zunge mehr peinigt, aber auch keinen der wirkungsvoller gegen die Nachwirkungen der dunklen Magie ist." erklärte Slughorn weiter ,,Er schmeckt scheußlich, aber wenn sie jeden Tag drei Tropfen davon nehmen, dann werden sie bald wieder vollkommen genesen sein."

,,Und sie haben seit der Schlacht von Hogwarts daran gebraut?"

,,Ja…Miss Granger…. Severus hat darauf bestanden, mir gegenüber zu treten, bevor er abgeführt wurde. Er hat mir das Versprechen abgerungen, Ihnen diesen Trank zu brauen. Er hat mir seine Notizen überlassen. Er hat eine ganze Sammlung an Rezepten für Heiltränke an denen er gearbeitet hat. Arbeit von Jahren."

Das erklärte alles. Plötzlich fühlte sich Hermine glücklich. Dieser Trank war eine Botschaft von Severus. Werd` gesund, sagte sie. Und noch viel mehr.

Hermine griff beherzt nach der Phiole, entkorkte sie und nahm ein paar Tropfen. Mit verzogenem Gesicht stellte sie ihn zurück. Ein Laut des Ekels verließ ihren Mund. Selbst der Trollwurztee schmeckte dagegen süß wie Honig. Der widerliche Geschmack schien seine heilenden übelschmeckenden Arme überall in ihrem Körper auszustrecken.

,,Danke, Professor." murmelte sie mit sauer lächelnder Miene. ,,Er schmeckt wirklich furchtbar. Er muss sehr wirkungsvoll sein."

Professor Slughorn nickte freundlich. ,,Wir sehen uns, Miss Granger." Dann trat er wieder durch die Flammen und war verschwunden.

Minerva wandte ihren Blick wieder Hermine zu.

,,Sie haben diesen schrecklichen _Artikel _auch gelesen, nicht wahr?"

,,Ich habe jeden Tag die Zeitung durchsucht. Und dann plötzlich stand da sein Name, wissen sie, wie das für mich war? Ich hatte gehofft, durch ein Loch zu gucken, auch wenn es nur ein winziges ist, irgendetwas von ihm zu erhaschen. Aber nachdem ich den Artikel gelesen hatte, wollte ich ihn ins Feuer werfen."

,,Aber sie haben es nicht getan, nehme ich an."

,,Nein, habe ich nicht. Ich weiß, wie sehr Severus darunter gelitten hat, zu töten." sprach sie es aus. ,,Das ist seine Wahrheit."

,,Er ist ein mutiger Mann, der den Pathos von Klatschblättern nicht verdient." stimmte McGonnagal zu. ,,Und Sie…Sie haben viel durchgemacht, Miss Granger. Sie haben eine Engelsgeduld bewiesen. Severus ist sich dessen nur zu sehr bewusst. Es ist so…ich habe ihn im Ministerium gesehen."

,,Wirklich?" horchte Hermine auf. Ihr Herz begann hart zu klopfen ,,Wie geht es ihm?"

,,Er wirkte kaum anders, als der Schatten, den auch in Hogwarts regiert hat. Er braucht Zeit, Miss Granger. Er hat viel mit sich selbst auszumachen. Nach unserem Treffen ist er in den Verhörtrakt abgeführt worden. Dort besteht Geheimhaltung und es dringt kaum etwas aus diesem Teil des Ministeriums. Er berichtet dort dem Aurorenbüro von den Verbrechen, die vor seinen Augen geschehen sind, und den Verbrechen, die er selbst begangen hat. Dabei kann ihm niemand helfen. Er muss dadurch- es gibt keinen Rückweg."

Hermine nickte langsam. Ihr Mitgefühl stritt sich mit ihrer Vernunft. Auch wenn McGonnagal recht hatte, wollte sie trotzdem nichts anderes als das Ministerium stürmen, egoistisch sein und ihn in ihre Arme schließen. Ihre Hand griff nach der Phiole und schloss sie ein. Der Trank gab noch immer Wärme ab.

,,Es wird der Zeitpunkt kommen, an dem er sie braucht. Genau wie sie Menschen um sich herum brauchen, um ihre seelischen Wunden zu heilen."

McGonnagal erwartete in diesem Moment keine Antwort. Einen Moment sah die das Mädchen an, das mit verbissenen Lippen nachdenklich vor ihrem Schreibtisch saß.

,,Sie haben so lange für alle anderen gekämpft, hören sie jetzt nicht auf für sich zu kämpfen."

Ein paar Wochen lang hatte sie sich vollkommen mut – und kraftlos gefühlt. Aber die letzten Tage mit Ginny, ihre Nähe und ihrem Zimtkakao hatten etwas in ihr berührt, und das hieß, dass er noch immer in ihr sein musste. Dieser Wille, der sie hatte ein Jahr lang an Harry und Rons Seite überleben lassen.

Der Versuch Ginnys ihr die eigene Wahrheit zu entlocken, hatte ihre Unruhe, die ständig in ihr war ein wenig lindern können. Aber nicht einmal Ginnys nerven streichelnder Zaubertrank hatte in ihr diese nagende aus Trotz und Angst gewebte Ungeduld nehmen können, der sie seit der Brief vom Ministerium, wie Percy es vorausgesagt hatte, angekommen war.

Währenddessen war Hermine oft im Wohnzimmer auf und abgegangen, nachdem sie den Tagespropheten durchsucht hatte. Jedes Wort, jeden Hinweis hatte sie aufgesogen. Aber außer großen Berichten über die Todesserentarnungen und Verhandlungen war darin nichts zu finden zu gewesen. Sie hatte die Anflüge von Kraft, der sie dabei durchkamen, genossen. Sie spürte ihren Körper wie nie zuvor. Sie nahm zum ersten Mal seit langem Notiz von ihm - und jedes Mal, wenn sie die altbekannte Kraft in sich aufsteigen spürte, begrüßte sie ihn wie einen alten Freund, der zulange fort gewesen war.

Sie hatte McGonnagal die halbe Wahrheit vorenthalten, die Tränen der Wut, die sich aus dem Gesicht gerieben hatte, während sie um das Haus gelaufen war, noch immer den Artikel Kimmkorns vor ihrem inneren Auge.

Man konnte es ertragen auf ihn zu warten, aber man konnte sich nicht daran gewöhnen. Nein. So ausgesprochen großmütig konnte sie nicht sein.

Aber diese Wut hatte etwas zu bedeuten. Sie konnte sie nutzen. Genau wie ihre Freude. Sie lebte und atmete.

Es hatte keinen Sinn, nicht zu kämpfen.

,,Die Presse holt sich was sie will- immer! Die Welt ist für sie schwarzweiß, mehr nicht. Severus wird darüber stehen. Er hat zu viel erlebt, um es nicht zu tun. Hier geht es um mehr als um verletzte Eitelkeit"

Professor McGonnagal hatte sich erhoben. Sie stand vor ihrem Schreibtisch wie ein Vorbote von etwas neuem, mit einem ironischen Lächeln im Gesicht, das davon erzählte, das viel Humor notwendig gewesen war, um die letzten Wochen zu überstehen. Sie reichte ihr nicht die Hand, verabschiedete sie mit einem ,,Alles Gute, Miss Granger." Es verwunderte Hermine nicht, sie wirkte nicht, wie ein der dazu neigte. Ein wenig wie Severus, dachte sie, während sie sich verabschiedete und das Büro verließ.

Hermine fand Ginny vor dem großen Tor. Gemeinsam gingen sie zur Disapparationsgrenze.

,,Es ist wie früher, nicht wahr?" murmelte Gin, während sie auf das Schloss zurücksahen.

Hermine lächelte. Sie genoss es jedes Mal. Es war dumm nicht zu lächeln, nur aus Trotz. Dann begann sie zu laufen, ein Schritt, zwei Schritte. Sie fühlte etwas in sich aufsteigen. Sie rannte. Ihre Arme streckten sich unter einem Jubelschrei in die Höhe. Kraft pulsierte durch ihre Beine.

Sie sah, dass Ginny ebenfalls ihre Beine in die Hand nahm und ihr nachlief. Mit vor Verwunderung gekräuselten Augenbrauen holte sie sie ein. Hermine schnappte nach Luft. Nach dieser Anstrengung wollten ihr die Knie fast einknicken. Ginny zog sie auf die Beine zurück, mit neugierigem Blick.

,,Was ist mit dir passiert?"

,,PuraVita." keuchte Hermine.

Erst später im Fuchsbau, in der Abgeschiedenheit ihres Zimmers holte Hermine die Phiole hervor, die in feinen Nuancen ihre Farbe wechselte.

,,Du wirkst wie ein Kobold, der seinen Schatz bewacht." spöttelte Ginny. ,,Aber wundern tut es mich nicht."

,,Ich habe meinen Körper zurück."

,,Und deine Seele?

Hermine nickte. Es fühlte sich an, als sei sie wieder ein Stückchen mehr zu sich zurückgekehrt. Der Brief, der sie zur Anhörung beorderte, machte ihr noch immer Angst, aber es war ein Angst , die sie ertragen konnte.

,,Dasselbe wünsche ich Severus."

**tbc...**

_Hey, ich denke, es werden bis zum Ende noch zwei, unter Umständen drei Kapitel. Es steht schon fest, ich muss nur mal Muße finden^^_ Ich schreibe nebenher auch noch an etwas anderem herum, bin immerhin schon bei Kapitel 3, möchte aber noch ein wenig vorschreiben, bevor ich es poste__. Ich danke euch von Herzen für eure Kommies, das ist wie Treibstoff , und den braucht man nach über 100 Kapiteln ganz schön *gg*_

_Also ganz herzlichen Dank!!!_

_Im nächsten Kapitel sehen sie sich wieder, versprochen;)_

_Herzlichen Dank auch an dich, liebe Audrey, ich hoffe, dass ich trotz meines leicht abgewandelten Endes doch noch ein wenig begeistern konnte. Vielen Dank für deine Mühen. MERCI BEAUCOUP!  
_

_Liebe Grüße _

_ Miri_


	111. Chapter 111

**10 . Ein Traum von Freiheit**

_Lieber Ron,_

_diese Reise ist eine tolle Idee. Eine Reise, ohne Sorgen, ohne Gefahr, einfach frei sein. Ich verstehe dich gut. _

_Ich habe sehr lange gebraucht, um dir zu schreiben. Und jeden Tag habe ich mich gefragt, was, Hermine, was hält dich ab? Warum kann ich dir nicht einfach schreiben, dass es mir leid tut, und dass ich dich nie verletzen wollte?_

_Weil diese paar Worte nicht ausdrücken, was ich fühle. Für dich. Uns beide. _

_Du wirst über mich hinwegkommen, könnte ich schreiben, weil du ein Weasley bist, und Ginny sagt, ein Weasley lässt sich nicht so schnell unterkriegen und ganz bestimmt nicht von schnödem Liebeskummer. Und ich könnte sagen, ein Gryffindor ist mutig, mutig genug um wieder zu lächeln. _

_Ich könnte dich auch daran erinnern, dass Dein Bruder Fred bestimmt nicht gewollt hätte, dass du nicht mehr lächelst. Er hätte dir wahrscheinlich ziemlich den Kopf gewaschen. George meint, dass er dir Juckpulver in die Unterhose streut, wenn du nach deiner Reise immer noch Trübsal blasen solltest. Er hat mir erzählt, wie Fred dir früher immer Streiche gespielt hat, und wie oft deine Mum ihn deswegen gerügt hat, und gesagt hat, dass sei ihr den letzten Nerv rauben würdet. Und ich erinnere mich daran, als sei es gestern, und ich will weinen, und dann weiß ich nicht, warum. Ob darum, weil all das nie mehr so sein wird, oder weil ich mich freue, dass ich diese Erinnerungen in mir habe. Ron, es ist beides. _

_Dein Schmerz sitzt tief. Du kannst mit ihm nicht umgehen, wie George es tut. Oder ihn einschließen wie deine Mutter. Die Wahrheit ist, dein Bruder wird nicht wieder auferstehen. Und du weißt warum. Weil er nie im Leben daran gedacht hätte, dem Tod zu entgehen. Auf keine Weise. _

_Ich habe dir dein Herz nicht gebrochen, nicht wahr? Es tut dir weh, dass du mich nicht mehr zu kennen scheinst. _

_Nein, ich will dich nicht um Verzeihung bitten. _

_Ich habe viel Schuld empfunden. Einen Teil davon werde ich immer in mir tragen. Aber diese Schuld, genau wie die Narbe an meiner Kehle gehört nun zu mir. Es hat gedauert bis ich es begriffen habe. Es war sehr schmerzhaft und es ist mir nicht leicht gefallen. _

_Aber weißt du, warum es mir gelungen ist? _

_Weil ich weiß, dass die Menschen um mich herum ebenso Zeit brauchen, wie ich selbst, um es zu begreifen. _

_Deine Eltern und deine Schwester sind so gut zu mir, Ron. Sie können es nicht gutheißen was ich getan habe, aber sie begegnen mir mit der Fürsorge, als wäre ich ein Teil der Familie. Ich habe mich bei euch immer wohl gefühlt, besonders an Weihnachten. Es gibt nichts Besseres für die Seele, als die Fürsorge und die Warmherzigkeit der Weasleys. _

_Dass alles habe ich euch zu verdanken. Die Heilerin im St. Mungos hat es gewusst. Deswegen hat sie mich zu euch bringen lassen. _

_Ich liebe Severus, du hast Recht. Ich bin froh, dass du es nun weißt, dass ich es nicht mehr verschweigen muss. _

_Ich habe mich vor zwei Jahren verliebt. Severus Snape hat mich ebenfalls lieben gelernt und er gehört jetzt zu meinem Leben. Vermutlich wird es nicht einfacher als alles andere, aber wenn ich eines begriffen habe ist es, dass wir immer etwas wagen müssen, unserer Unsicherheit zum Trotz, dass uns Angst erwarten, Trauer, und Fehler, die nur darauf warten, dass wir sie machen. Und wunderbare Zufälle. _

_Es ist soviel passiert in den letzten Monaten. Soviel, dass die Wahrheit viele Seiten bekommen hat. Du hast recht. Ich habe diese Magie aus Liebe benutzt. Ich werde mit den Konsequenzen leben, aber ich werde es nicht bereuen, denn die Welt außerhalb des Fuchsbaus wird mich in jedem Fall für egoistisch halten. _

_Ich kann es nicht leugnen, ich habe Angst, Ron. Angst, dass unsere Freundschaft daran zerbricht, eine Freundschaft die seit so vielen Jahren zu meinen Leben gehört, wie meine eigene Familie. Ich weiß, dass es vielleicht nicht wieder wie früher sein kann, aber weißt du nicht mehr? Wir haben ein Jahr lang zusammen mit Harry gekämpft. Wir haben soviel erlebt. Wir haben zusammen Dreck gefressen und sind immer wieder aufgestanden. _

_Ich werde auf dich warten Ron. Ich werde dir alle Zeit der Welt geben. Finde dein Lächeln wieder. Nicht für mich. Nur für dich. _

_In aller Freundschaft._

_Deine Hermine_

* * *

Sie spürte Porzellan an ihren Fingerspitzen, das Metall eines alten verbeulten Kessels. Tapete von Sonne beschienen. Holz, angewärmt vom letzten Licht des Tages. Alles ergab ein Bild.

All seine Erinnerungen. Nein, er hatte sie ihr nicht nur aus Angst vor dem Tod gezeigt. Er war viel mutiger, als er es jemals zugegeben hatte.

Jemand rempelte sie an.

Erst in diesem Moment bemerkte sie, dass sie die ganze Zeit über gelächelt hatte. Sie wurde inmitten ein Gewühl geworfen und fand sich plötzlich im Ministerium wieder.

Mit Percy als Zugpferd wühlte sie durch die Menge der herum eilenden Ministeriumsangestellten, ihre Roben, ein Farbgewühl. Alle Abteilungen kreuzten hier den Weg der anderen, kamen und gingen.

Waren da Blicke auf ihr? Sie griff an ihren Hals. Nein, ihre Narbe war nicht zu sehen. Es war merkwürdig nicht mehr die Schwere der Wolle zu spüren. Sie hatte beinahe vergessen, dass sie ihren Hals verbarg.

Mrs. Weasley war auf sie zugetreten, an diesem Morgen, in einem stillen Moment vor ihrem Aufbruch ins Ministerium.

Sie hatte etwas aus der Tasche ihres geblümten Rocks hervorgeholt. Ein blassblauer Schal aus leichter Seide. Mit einer langsamen, sorgsamen Bewegung hatte sie den Wollschal von Hermines Hals gewickelt, bis ihre Kehle freilag.

Hermine hatte sich nicht rühren können, aber es war allein das Feierliche an diesem Moment, und nicht die Angst, die sie dazu gebracht hatte, still zu halten.

Unter ihrer Ruhe war sie aufgeregt. Aber beides widersprach sich nicht. Beides war wichtig, das spürte sie.

Molly hatte mit einer geschäftigen Bewegung den kühlen Stoff um Hermines Hals gelegt, ihn sorgsam zu recht gezogen, bis er die Narbe verdeckt hatte. Hermine war einen Moment verwundert, dass sie der hässlichen Narbe so wenig Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Doch dann fiel ihr ein, dass Molly sie schon einige Male gesehen haben musste, im St. Mungos.

,,Ist das nicht viel besser?"

Hermine hatte langsam genickt, während ein dankbares Lächeln ihre Mundwinkel kräuselte. Es fühlte sich angenehm an, kühl und beschützend.

Sie kämpften sich weiter durch das geschäftige Gewühl des Neubeginns. Hermine konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass hier jemals ein solcher Trubel geherrscht hatte, nicht einmal damals, als sie in das Ministerium eingedrungen waren um das Amulett zu beschaffen, das Umbrigde damals an sich gerissen hatte. Ihr Blick streifte im Vorbeigehen den Brunnen in der Vorhalle.

Ein Zauberer und einen Hexe standen dort - neben ihnen stand eine andere Gestalt. Ein Muggel, der Kleidung nach zu Urteilen. Sie standen auf gleicher Höhe.

Einen Moment lang nahm sie dieses schöne Bild gefangen.

,,Vorsicht!" Percy drückte ihren Kopf herunter. Eine Eule flog um Haaresbreite über ihren Kopf hinweg.

,,Wir gehen ganz nach unten?"

,,Folg mir einfach, klar! Und sieh niemandem in die Augen."

Hermine beschloss nicht weiter zu fragen. Severus hatte diesen Zeitpunkt gewählt, um sie wieder zu sehen. Ihr Herz klopfte, aber es war weit entfernt, von dem ängstlichen von Unbestimmtheit verhärtetem Pochen in ihrer Brust, das sie die ganzen Monate begleitet hatte, als sie nicht wusste, ob sie ihn je lebend wieder sehen würde.

Kein Warten mehr. Kein verdammtes Warten mehr.

Percy führte sie weiter. Das leise Scheppern der Fahrstuhltür riss sie aus ihrer Nachdenklichkeit. Percy sagte nichts, hier und dort flogen hastig ausgetauschte Worte zwischen ihnen hinweg.

,,Hier entlang."

Percy stand am Ausgang des Fahrstuhls. Wenn er noch länger warten müsste, holte er wahrscheinlich seine Pfeife heraus, dachte Hermine. Die blauen Augen hinter den Brillengläsern lagen skeptisch auf ihr. Wenn er sie auch nicht mochte, und sie ihn nicht, er tat es seinen Eltern zu liebe.

Sie tauchten in eine verschwiegene Dämmerung ein. Die Gestalten die hier an ihnen vorbeigingen, sprachen nicht, kein überflüssiges Geräusch war in der ernsten und konzentrierten Stille zu vernehmen.

Percy und sie gingen an drei Wachposten vorbei. Jedem von ihnen zeigte er die von Shaklebolt unterzeichnete Genehmigung - und sie ließen sie mit einem knappen Nicken weitergehen.

Türen säumten den Korridor aus dunklen Mauern. Hier unten war er. Hinter einer dieser Türen. Bedrückung war das einzige, was sie an diesem Ort empfinden konnte. Eine Tür ging auf. Zwei Auroren führten eine dunkelgewandete Gestalt hinaus. Ein Mann mit beinahe ergrautem Haar, das ihm verfilzt an der Stirn klebte. Mit kühlem Gesicht und einem Ausdruck von Resignation ließ er sich abführen. Er sah ihr in die Augen, doch in seinem Gesicht tat sich nichts. Er wirkte wie versteinert. Hermine fühlte nichts, nichts, weder Mitleid noch Wut. Nichts. Er verdiente kein Gefühl.

,,Weiter! Nicht sprechen." befahl der Auror und unterstrich seinen Befehl mit seinem gehobenen Zauberstab.

Percy führte sie den Korridor entlang und blieb vor einer Tür stehen. ,,Besuch für Snape."

,,Wie lange?" fragte der Auror, nachdem er Percys Genehmigung überprüft hatte.

,,Solange sie möchte."

Percy sah sie ungerührt an.

Der Auror nickte, wandte sich der Tür zu. Es hob seinen Zauberstab und ließ mit einer komplizierten Bewegung das Schloss aufschnappen.

,,Danke, Percy."

,,Anweisung von oben."

,,Danke, Percy." beharrte sie.

Percy streckte den Rücken durch und räusperte sich ungeduldig. Dann ging er davon, einfach so.

Hermine zögerte nicht, öffnete die Tür und trat ein.

Da war kein Raum. Nur er. Licht. Am Rande erfasste sie, dass dort ein Bett stand, auf der anderen Seite ein Tisch mit Stuhl. Zeitungsstapel und Bücher. Kahle Wände. Und dieses Fenster, mit ihm davor.

Severus schien sich gerade, als er das Knarren der Tür bemerkt hatte, umgedreht zu haben.

Er sah sie an, geradewegs in ihre Augen. In diesem Blick war viel verborgen, ihre geheime Geschichte, die sich seit beinahe zwei Jahren durch ihr Leben gezogen hatte. Er wirkte ausgezerrt, aber nicht müde. Der zweite Blick fand etwas anderes in seinem Blick und seiner Haltung. Entschlossenheit.

Einen Moment konnte Hermine einen Moment nichts anderes tun, als ihren Blick über seine schwarzbetuchte Gestalt wandern zu lassen. Im Licht des kahlen Raums konnte sie jeden Winkel seines Gesichts betrachten, die Falten, die seinen Mundwinkel umgrenzten, die Grube zwischen seinen Augenbrauen, die harte Kante seiner Nase, über die hinweg seine Augen es immer verstanden hatten, Menschen Angst einzuflößen. Er war da. Nicht fern. Es war einfach nur Zeit vergangen.

Respekt. Keine Angst. Jetzt hat er die Wahl. Dieser Gedanke machte sie glücklich.

Sie genoss dieses Starren, das Zärtliche dahinter, das nur für sie bestimmt war. Sie nahm es in sich auf, ließ es in ihre Brust sinken. Es fühlte sich warm an, kribbelig.

Er löste sich vom Fenster und kam auf sie zu.

Und plötzlich umgab sie die Wärme. Diese eine Wärme, die sie ins Leben zurückgeholt hatte. Sie drückte ihn an sich, hörte das Seufzen aus seiner Kehle, ein Geräusch tief aus seinem Innern. Erleichterung. Kein verdammtes Ausharren mehr, sagte es. Um nichts in der Welt.

Sein Geruch entströmte ihm warm. Sie sog ihn ein und drückte ihr Gesicht an seine Schulter.

Einen tiefen Atemzug lang verharrten sie fest aneinandergepresst. Dann sackte sie zusammen, und begann zu weinen. Sie sanken; ihre Knie berührten mit einem Mal den Boden. Zwei kalte Punkte inmitten der festen Wärme seines Körpers.

Von einem glücklichen Impuls gepackt, presste sie ihn an sich, nur kurz, bis sich ihre Freude in einen freudigen Seufzer füllte, und ihre Umarmung wieder sanft vibrierte.

Dieses Zimmer.

Teetrinken.

Hermine lächelte in seinen Hals. Er meinte es ernst, das mit dem Teetrinken.

Alles. Kein verdammtes Warten mehr.

Severus hielt sie ruhig, an der Wand des Raums lehnend. Er zwang sie nicht den Kopf zu heben. Es war gut so. Seine Umarmung war warm und fest.

Die Verhandlung, sie war kein drohender Schatten. Nicht in diesem Moment, der von Angst unberührt war. Kein Geräusch drang in diese Stille. Severus Hände rührten sich auf ihr, zaghaft, strichen sie über ihr Haar und ihre Wangen. Sie hatten Zeit, soviel sie wollten.

Es war gut so.

* * *

Die Münze in ihrer Hand war warm von ihrem Griff. Es tat gut sie in der Hand zu halten. Ihre Schritte führten sie einen kleinen Pfad den Hügel hinauf. Als sie das Haus in einiger Entfernung auftauchen sahen, blieben sie stehen. Plötzlich wollte sie innehalten, nur einen Moment. Entschlossen nickte sie Harry zu, ließ sie sich ins Gras sinken und holte ihre Wasserflasche hervor und trank einen Schluck. Sie fühlte sich vom Gehen etwas erhitzt, aber nicht erschöpft.

Hermine ließ das kühle Nass genüsslich ihre Kehle hinunter rinnen. Es kitzelte hinter der Härte der Narbe. Sogar das Wasser schmeckte in diesem feierlichen Moment gut, während sie in der Ferne das Haus hinter Mauer betrachtete. Sie reichte die Wasserflasche an Harry weiter, der neben ihr in die Knie gegangen war, um ebenso wie sie Luft zu holen.

Auch er starrte hinunter, folgte ihrem Blick.

Ihre Wangen begannen zu prickeln. Es war wie in ihrer Vision, und ihrer Erinnerung.

Dieser Ort wirkte so friedlich, so wunderschön, der rote Backstein leuchtete im schimmernden Licht des Abends, als hieße er sie willkommen.

Severus hatte gewollt, dass sie hierher ging. Vielleicht hatte er es nicht anders sagen können.

Ihre Hand wanderte in ihre Hosentasche zu der Münze, die Harry ihr verzaubert hatte, noch immer war sie warm von ihrem Klammergriff.

Harrys Blick schweifte über das kleine Grundstück. Er war sichtlich beeindruckt, vermutlich nicht von der Größe oder der Beschaffenheit des kleinen bröckeligen Hauses, sondern von dem Gedanken, den es heraufbeschwor. Dass Snape einen Ort des Friedens gesucht hatte.

Er musste beeindruckt sein, wenn er dermaßen cool und unbeeindruckt tat.

Harry wirkte oft sehr nachdenklich, und der Gedanke, dass er sich Ginny anvertraute, machte Hermine froh. Und doch. Da war etwas, etwas, das ihn ihm seine Kreise zog, und ihn wie früher in die Luft starren ließ, wenn er intensiv nachdachte.

Sie hatte Severus Schrift sofort erkannt. Beinahe schnörkellos und peinlich genau. Harry hatte wohl an ihrem Lächeln erkannt, von wem der Brief war. Nach einem kurzen Starren hatte er sich schnell abgewandt um sich wieder seinem Frühstückstee zu widmen. Er wollte nicht über Snape reden. Er wollte nicht einmal in die Gefahr geraten über ihn zu reden.

Als sie ihn um Hilfe gebeten hatte, hatte er sie jedoch nicht abgelehnt.

Wieviel Zeit würde vergehen, bis die Beziehung zu Severus keine Mauer mehr zwischen ihnen wäre?

Vielleicht verlangte sie zuviel von Harry. Ihr Daumen strich über das warme Metall des Sickels. Zuviel.

Er war für sie da.

Entschlossen packte sie die Wasserflasche in ihre Tasche.

,,Gehen wir?"

Da war wieder dieser zaghafte, bittende Ton in ihrer Stimme, der vor der Mauer zwischen ihnen zurückschreckte.

,,Klar." sagte er gelassen. Hermine wusste jedoch, dass er es schnell hinter sich bringen wollte. Dieser Ort und er waren keine Freunde.

Schweigend legten sie den Rest des Weges zum Haus zurück.

Dann standen sie vor dem schmiedeeisernen Tor, das in die Mauer eingelassen war. Die Grenze zu einem Traum.

Die Pflanzen wucherten wild, Efeu hatte das Haus auf einer Schmalseite erobert, Gras den kiesigen Weg, der zur Eingangstür führte, bewachsen. Einige Steine die früher einmal die Kräuterbeete begrenzt hatten, waren zur Seite gerollte. Die schweren Äste des alten Apfelbaums streckten sich über die steinerne Mauer. Ein leiser Wind wehte durch die Spitzen des vertrockneten Grases. Ihre Wangen begannen zu prickeln, als ihr Blick die Bank streifte, die vor dem Haus stand. Damals war sie noch nicht da gewesen, damals, als er ihr dieses Haus zum ersten Mal gezeigt hatte. Damals hatte es etwas bedeutet. Und auch diesmal wollte er ihr etwas zeigen. Sie war hier gewesen und doch hatte der Vergessenszauber einen Schleier über ihre Erinnerung gelegt. Alles um sie herum versetzte sie erneut in Erstaunen. Es war nicht nur ein kleines Haus, es war vielmehr.

Mit einem Mal wollte sie alles berühren, die Wände, den Stein, die Möbel. Jede sehnsüchtige Spur, die er hinterlassen hatte.

Der Backstein der Vorderseite schimmerte im Nachmittagslicht und der verwilderte Garten duftete nach den letzten Kräutern.

Sie zögerte nicht lange. Sie wollte all das in sich aufnehmen.

Mit ein paar Schritten war sie bei der Steinmauer, und ihre Hand wanderte Stein für Stein ab. Sie konnte sich vielleicht nicht an jedes Detail erinnern, aber sie wusste, dass irgendwo hier gewesen war. Das Versteck. Dort irgendwo in ihr war von einem Zauber verborgen, das Bild einer vom Leben verbitterten Frau, die sich für ihren Sohn ein Lächeln abrang. Sie hieß Eileen. Und sie war seit langem tot.

Sie konnte sich dennoch nicht länger ihrer Neugier entziehen, das Haus zu betreten.

Sie sah Harry an, der zögernd hinter sie getreten war. Diese streckte ihren Zauberstab vor und berührte das Schloss.

_,,Allohomora!"_

Das Schloss, das Severus durch einen Zauber versiegelt hatte, sprang auf. Sofort zog Harry seinen Arm zurück, und doch trotz dieser unruhigen Geste, wirkte er ruhig.

,,Danke, Harry."

,,Genügt dir eine Stunde?"

Sie nickte. Harry würde im Dorf auf sie warten und sofort zu ihr apparieren, wenn es ihr schlecht ginge. Sie schluckte den Kloß in ihrem Hals fort und lächelte. Bei Merlins Bart, sie stand steif vor ihrem besten Freund, als hätte sie einen Besen verschluckt. Er war mit ihr gegangen. Er war hier und half ihr. Er war über seinen Schatten gesprungen. Niemand konnte die Schritte eines Riesen gehen, nicht einmal der Held der Zaubererwelt.

,,Die Münze, wenn… ."

,,Ich weiß." erwiderte sie hastig, umgriff sie in ihrer Hosentasche.

Ihre Freundschaft war zu tief geworden, sie hatten zuviel zusammen erlebt und zu oft zusammen der Todesgefahr getrotzt um sie durch Unbedachtheit zu zerstören. Hermine befühlte die Münze die er für sie verzaubert hatte, um sich der Sicherheit dieses Gefühls hinzugeben.

Nein, Harry war nicht kleinmütig, aber er wollte das Haus seines ehemaligen Feindes nicht betreten, genauso wenig wie Severus wollte, dass Harry es betrat. Harrys Blick lag auf dem Haus, doch sein Starren bekam mit einem Mal etwas Hartes.

Hermine fing seinen Blick auf und lächelte dankbar.

Harry hatte Mrs. Weasley versprochen, auf sie aufzupassen, nachdem Ginny losgezogen war, um Ron zu besuchen.

,,Dann bis später."

,,Bis später, Harry." Sie sah ihrem Freund nach, bis er über den Hügel verschwunden war, dann drehte sie sich um, und schob die offene Tür nach innen.

Ein kahler Flur, der nicht so schmutzig war, wie sie es erwartet hatte, begrüßte sie. Dennoch hatte sich ein feiner Staub über alles gelegt. Bevor sie darüber nachdenken versuchte, betrat sie das nächste Zimmer, mit den Fingern an der Wand entlangfahrend. Es war nicht wie in ihrer Vision, dies hier war die Realität. Viel schöner.

Als sie das Wohnzimmer betrat, sah sie, dass es spärlich möbliert war. Ein paar Regale standen an der Wand und beherbergten Bücher. Er war hier gewesen. Ihr Blick glitt weiter und erhaschte Überreste von Asche im Kamin. An einem Fenster stand ein Sofa. Darauf eine zerwühlte Wolldecke. Sonne ergoss sich durch einen schmalen Spalt auf den Holzboden.

Auf ihrem Weg zur Treppe, entdeckte sie die kleine Küche, indem ein Ofen stand, der dem im Cottage ähnelte. Sie war kaum eingerichtet. Ein zerbeulter Teekessel, der dem von Hagrid alle Ehre gemacht hätte und zwei Teetassen, stand auf dem Herd und in einem kleinen Regal an der Wand standen zwei Teetassen. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und berührte das Porzellan.

Eine lange Weile starrte sie die Tassen an. Er meinte es ernst.

Ihre Neugier zog sie zurück in den Flur, und erklomm die Treppe. Sie wollte alles sehen, jeden Winkel dieses Hauses. Die Holzstufen knarrten unter ihren gierigen Schritten. Ein kleiner Flur empfing sie mit jeweils eine Tür rechts und zwei links, deren verziertes Holz in der Sonne glänzte. An den Wänden hing alte zerschlissene Tapete und eine altmodische Lampe. Auch hier war der Staub von Wochen zu finden. Hermine betrat das erste Zimmer rechts. Es war das Schlafzimmer. Ein Bett stand dort drin, breit genug, damit zwei Menschen darin schlafen konnte. Es war einfach gebaut, nur die Knaufe auf den Bettpfosten wiesen kleine mäanderartige Verzierungen auf. Ein Stuhl stand an der Wand, ansonsten war der Raum leer, die Wände nackt und kahl. Aber das machte nichts. Es war wunderschön. Ihre Hand strich über die Bettdecke, bevor sie wieder hinaus in den Flur trat. Auf der anderen Seite war das Bad, die nächste Tür offenbarte etwas anderes. Sie fand ein Zimmer, das aussah, wie ein provisorisches Labor, es hatte einen Kamin, indem ein Kessel hing. An der Wand standen zwei Regale, die mit Zutaten bestückt waren, einen Stapel Zaubertrankbücher lag einsam auf der Ecke des Arbeitstisches. Ein Schneidebrett, ein Messer und ein Rührlöffel lagen ordentlich nebeneinander gelegt darauf. Hermine musste lächeln. Wenn es um Zaubertränke ging, konnte ihn niemand an Gewissenhaftigkeit überbieten.

Sie drehte sich herum. Ein Zimmer fehlte noch.

Als sie näher trat, erkannte sie dass der Türknauf des letzten Zimmers die Form einer Eule hatte. Sie war wundervoll gearbeitet. Eine Schneeeule, mit großen weisen Augen. Kein anderes Zimmer hatte einen Türknauf wie diesen. Er schien von Severus angebracht worden zu sein.

Sie zögerte nicht. Diese Botschaft war nicht schwer zu verstehen. Noch eine Botschaft.

Hermine schob die Tür auf und betrat ein kleines Zimmer, sauber und ebenfalls karg möbliert. Auf der Südseite stand ein Schreibtisch, direkt am Fenster, davor ein gepolsterter Stuhl. Zwei Regale standen an der Wand. Wir warten auf deine Bücher, schienen sie ihr zu zuflüstern. Du bist eine Hexe, eine Hexe.

Sie näherte sich dem Schreibtisch, legte eine Hand auf das von der Sonne angewärmte Holz.

Ein Schreibtisch mit Blick auf den Garten. Ein Studierzimmer. Ihr Blick glitt über die Tapete. Lilien auf weißen Grund. Ihr Vater hatte sie einmal dafür belächelt und geneckt, weil sie zugegeben hatte, diese Tapete zu mögen, die eher dem Geschmack alter Großmütter entsprach, als dem junger hipper Hexen, und dass sie wenn sie einmal ein Haus hätte, die ganzen Wände damit behexen würde. Ihre Hand wagte sich vor und berührte die Tapete.

Dies hier war ihr Studierzimmer.

Er hatte sich an alles erinnert.

Hermine brachte kaum mehr als ein trockenes Schlucken zustande, dann plötzlich platzte ein kleines Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.

Ein Studierzimmer.

Sie löste sich, ging zu dem Stuhl und auf den Tisch herab. Sie zog den Stuhl heran und setzte sich an den Schreibtisch.

Die Bank vor dem Haus. Die Tapete. Sie ließ ihren Kopf auf ihre Arme sinken und betrachtete den Sonnenstrahl, der langsam über das die Lilien auf weißem Grund wanderte.

Tbc…


	112. Chapter 112

**12. Wärme **

Dort draußen am Spinners End roch es nach schmutzigem Wasser, nach Ruß und Armut, aber er nahm es nicht mehr wahr. Er war nicht mehr da.

Das fahle Licht des Nachtmittags schaffte es kaum durch die geschwärzten Fenster und die Gardinen zu dringen. Es sickerte auf seinen Schreibtisch, auf seine Haut, auf sein Gesicht. Aber er war nicht da. Er war längst fort. Seine Hand umschloss träge den Zauberstab, sein Kopf war auf seinen Armen gebettet. Seine Augen starrten auf das Ebenholz unter der Höhlung seiner Hand.

Dieser Junge. Er saß dort und lauerte.

Ein dumpfes Poltern drang aus dem Nachbarzimmer. Laute Stimmen. Vielleicht war es zwangsläufig, dass Menschen sich zerstörten. Bis nichts mehr von ihnen und ihren Wünschen übrig blieb. Bis man nichts mehr Schönes sehen konnte.

Ein weiteres Poltern, ein dumpfer Schlag. Schreiende Stimmen. Entladene zerstörerische Wut, die sich in einem Zittern bis zu seinem Schuhsohlen fortpflanzte.

Da irgendwo ihm wandte sich etwas, kitzelte ihn, schwelte und lauerte und ließ ihn seinen Ebenholzstab fest umschließen, mit dem er mehr als einmal außergewöhnliche Magie bezwungen hatte. Allein die Erinnerung gab ihm Kraft.

Der Junge wusste nicht, ob es dieser verzweifelte Schrei war, oder die all die Hässlichkeit der Jahre davor, die seinen Körper hochrissen und aus dem kleinen dämmrigen Zimmer hinaustrugen.

Seine Hand zitterte nicht einmal als er sich mit ausgestrecktem Zauberstab den Weg in das verwüstete Wohnzimmer bahnte.

Der umgefallene Schirmständer schwammen an ihm vorbei, die Jacke und der Umhang seines Vaters, die im Flur feinsäuberlich nebeneinander hangen. Kreuz und quer lagen Dinge auf dem Boden. Die Pfeife seines Vaters lag neben zerbrochenen Teetassen und zerstreutem Tabak. Der Tee hatte einen großen Fleck auf dem Teppich gebildet. Erleichtert stellte der Junge fest, dass die geblümte Lieblingsvase seiner Mutter den Sturz von der Kommode überlebt hatte. Er hatte nur ein Ziel, diesen Mann, mit dem ergrauten Haar, der die Bücher aus dem Regal an der gegenüber liegenden Wand gerissen. _Ihre_ Zauberbücher. Er riss an ihnen, zerrte Seiten hinaus- mit diesem Ausdruck im Gesicht, der Wut und Genugtuung vereinte.

Seine Mutter stand an der Wand und ah ihn mit wütendem verweintem Gesicht an. Der Junge sah in ihrem Gesicht, dass sie wütend war, aber sie würde ihn niemals in seine Schranken weisen. Sie hatte ihre Grundsätze. Stolz gehörte nicht dazu.

,,Sieh der Wahrheit doch ins Gesicht. Als Hexe taugst du nichts! Sonst wärst du doch nicht mehr hier, bei mir, nicht wahr?"

Der Junge trat auf seinen Vater zu und streckte ihm den Zauberstab entgegen.

,,Hände weg. Na los!"

,,Das ist nicht deine Sache, Severus."

Der Junge drückte ihm den Zauberstab ins Gesicht, so fest, dass es wehtun musste. ,,Ich bringe dich um, wenn du sie nicht in Ruhe lässt. Verstehst du, ich bringe dich um, du beschissener Feigling!"

Sein Vater sank auf die Knie. Nackte Angst flackerte über sein Gesicht.

Plötzlich regte sich in dem Jungen.

,,Das hier ist die Wahrheit." sagte er mit Nachdruck. ,,Aber das verstehst du nicht."

_Dad. _

Der Junge starrte ihn an. Ihn umbringen. Würde das Kribbeln in seiner Hand ausreißen, die Wut in ihm, dieser eine Impuls, seine Mutter von ihm zu befreien, ausreichen, um diesen Mann zu töten?

,,Du kannst mir nichts tun, auch in der Zaubererwelt gibt es Gefängnisse." presste der Mann vor ihm hervor.

Die Augen seines Vaters zwinkerten ängstlich. Die Härte seines Gesichts kam nicht dagegen an, nein, nicht gegen diese Angst. Zu spät, um zukehren. Es war zu berauschend, ihm endlich begreiflich zu machen, wo er in seinen Augen hingehörte. Vielleicht war das die Macht, von die Lucius und seine Freunde so oft geredet hatten.

,,Tu das nicht- "

Der Junge drückte die Spitze erneut in die Schläfe des Mannes, der behauptete sein Vater zu sein, um die Worte zurück zu halten.

,,Du hättest mich nicht in den Keller sperren sollen, du beschissener Feigling!" schrie er ihm entgegen. ,,Das hättest du nicht."

Er schrie beinahe, doch es kam kaum mehr als ein Würgen aus seiner verschlossenen Kehle.

,,Du solltest Respekt lernen. Respekt, das war alles."

,,Respekt." Einen Moment kämpfte der Junge gegen das Wanken in seiner Stimme.

Er war sowieso nicht mehr da. Was machte es schon aus?

Der Arm des Jungen erschlaffte. Noch während er aus dem Zimmer floh, hörte er die Erleichterung die sich aus der Kehle seines Vaters schob.

Er hastete in sein Zimmer, klein und ohne leere Ecken, denn Severus verabscheute leere Ecken; an den Wänden hingen Zettel mit Zauberformeln die Wand bedecken, im Rücken sein Regal mit den Zauberbüchern, die er schweren Herzen zurücklassen muss. Er schnappte sich seinen Umhang und kramt seine wichtigsten Dinge in einen kleinen Koffer, erhitzt von dem Augenblick der Erkenntnis, der hinter ihm lag und der alles entschied. Er musste fliehen, aus diesem Haus, diesem Gefängnis, das ihm die Luft zum atmen raubte.

Lily wollte ihn nie wieder sehen. Sie war von ihm enttäuscht. Vielleicht verstand nicht einmal sie, wie es war, keinen Platz auf der Welt haben.

,,Mach keinen Fehler, Severus." Seine Mutter war in sein Zimmer getreten, auf ihn zu.

Sie umklammerte seine knochigen angespannten Schultern und zwang ihn mit dem Einpacken aufzuhören ,,Lass uns noch einmal reden."

_Wir sind besser als er. _

_Nein, s_ie würde es nicht verstehen.

Der Junge blieb einen Moment starr stehen und sah ihr in die Augen, die auch seine Augen waren. Da war sie wieder, diese Hingabe an den Frieden, mit der sie ihre Angst und ihre Verwirrung unter Kontrolle bringen wollte. Sie würde wieder alles schlichten wollen, die größte Wut und das größte Unrecht, um sich hinterher wieder in ihrem Kummer zu ertränken. Severus spürte einen verzweifelten, beißenden Widerwillen.

,,Manchmal möchte ich dir deine Sturheit hinausprügeln!" zischte sie wütend. ,,Warum machst du deinen Mund nicht auf?"

Der Junge presste die Lippen zusammen, als er die Tränen im Gesicht seiner Mutter sah. Seine Augen huschten fort. Sie sah alt aus. Und enttäuscht.

,,Dann tu´s doch. Dein Mann wird sich freuen."

Sie ergriff seine Hände und drückte sie. Severus starrte sie an. Dann löste er seine Hände entschieden.

,,Ich möchte, dass du hier bleibst."

,,Ich habe Freunde, die mich aufnehmen."

,,Ich weiß genau was für Freunde du meinst. Bleib hier, bitte."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort griff er nach seinem Umhang, strich an ihr vorbei und verließ das kleine Haus mit hastigen Schritten. In einem Knall ließ er das Spinners`End hinter sich. Ohne sich noch einmal um zusehen. Den Rest des Weges konzentrierte er sich auf einen Punkt in seinem Innern. Alles musste schnell gehen. Es war gut ein Ziel zu haben.

Angst war besser als gar nichts.

* * *

Oft, wenn er nachts im Bett gelegen hatte, hatten ihn die entschlossenen Schritte des Jungen eingeholt, der sich einer Tür näherte. Eine imposante Doppeltür am Ende eines dämmrigen von Porträts verhangenen Flurs. Dort im Salon wartete Lucius – und er würde ihn zu ihm führen. Dem größten lebenden Zauberer.

Es war ihm gewesen, als spürte er erst jetzt das Pochen in seiner Brust, das dieser mit aller Verbissenheit ignorierte. Gerade erst hatte er seinem Vater den Zauberstab ins Gesicht gedrückt, und die nackte Angst in seinem Gesicht genossen. Er hatte es verdient, denn er hatte die Zauberbücher seiner Mutter zerstört, sie beschimpft. Er hasste Magie, alle Zauberer, und am meisten seinen Sohn. Vielleicht hatte Lucius recht, flüsterte eine Stimme in ihm, doch sie war zu leise, um seine Wut zu überdauern.

Er hatte die Macht genossen und er hatte die Grenzen seines Geistes erweitert. Etwas in ihm hatte sich geregt. Was, wenn nicht das, war Grund genug durch diese Tür zugehen?

Da war kalter Boden unter ihm, neben ihm, Wärme, die ihn umschlungen hielt, die Weichheit ihres Mundes, die er erspüren konnte, irgendwo in ihm war schwerer Atem und für einen Moment dachte er, es handele sich um seinen Atem, der diesen schweren Rhythmus in ihm verursachte, doch es war ihre Brust, die sich schwer vibrierend gegen seine drückte. Sie küsste ihn sanft, doch von gieriger Wiedersehensfreude gepackt. Und ihre Hände fuhren wie damals im Cottage über seinen Körper als könnten sie niemals genug fassen.

Für einen Moment gelang es ihm, die Zelle auszublenden, sie zu vergessen, in ihrer Berührung zu versinken und sich der Erregung hinzugeben, die in ihm war.

Für einen kurzen Moment war er nur ein Mann, mehr nicht. Das war genug. Er seufzte schwer in ihren Mund. Sie wussten beide, dass sie ihrer Erregung zwischen diesen Wänden nicht freien Lauf lassen konnten. Aber es war gut gewesen sie zu spüren, fernab jeder Kontrolle und menschlicher Größe.

Er ließ sein Gesicht auf ihre Schulter sinken, presste es kurz dagegen und atmete ihren warmen Geruch ein.

Seinem innersten Wunsch nachgebend, löste er sich und half Hermine auf. Er zog sie zum Bett. Hermine fragte nicht, sah nicht einmal verwundert aus, vielleicht weil sie begriff dass sein schäbiges Bett zum schönsten Ort in dem kahlen Arrestzimmer werden könnte, so wie es ein einsames Haus auf einem Hügel oder ein Cottage sein konnte. Sie sanken nebeneinander auf die knirschende Matraze. Das Bett war schmal, ein kleines Kissen und eine zerwühlte Decke aus rauer Wolle lagen darauf.

Die Gier der Wiedersehensfreude verschwand mit einem Mal in genügsamen, sanften Berührungen. Sie mussten nicht mehr gierig sein. Es genügte, dass sie beieinander waren. Dass sie verliebt waren.

Wärme. Das Heben und Senken ihrer Brust. Ihre Hand an seiner Schulter.

Severus hätte sich belügen müssen, wenn er geleugnet hätte, nicht aufs neue überrascht zu sein, dass er diese Zartheit geben konnte. Vielleicht hatte er es auch vergessen. Vielleicht hatte es dieser Mann vergessen, der Horacio Jenkins mit kühler Zurückhaltung von Mord und Folter erzählte.

Man vergisst es, obwohl man es weiß. Weil man darin untergeht.

,,Dein Haus ist wunderschön."

Leise schlichen sich diese zärtlichen Worte in die sichere Stille.

Plötzlich war da wieder diese Schwere in seinem Gesicht, in seiner Kehle. Und er sah die Tür vor sich, hörte die entschlossenen Schritte des Jungen, die ihn jede Nacht wie eine Mahnung wiederkehrten und begleiteten.

Draußen lagen die Dächer London im Nebel des beginnenden Herbstes. Bald würden Eiskristalle an den Fenstern seines Hauses wachsen und der Raureif würde über dem Garten liegen.

,,Und dein Zimmer? Gefällt es dir?" rührte sich seine Kehle.

,,Und wie." murmelte sie zurück.

Ihr Finger fuhr einen leisen Kreis über seinen Rücken. Diese Wärme war nicht selbstverständlich. Sie war schwer zu ertragen, und sie war das herrlichste, was er sich vorstellen konnte.

,,Sogar die Sonne scheint auf meinen Schreibtisch."

Er hörte sie lächeln.

Zart strich ihr Daumen über die Innenfläche seiner Hand. Irgendwo zwischen ihrer Entschlossenheit und ihrer Freude ihn wiederzusehen, hatte sich ihre Angst verkrochen, den Platz in der Welt zu verlieren, für den sie hart gearbeitet und gekämpft hatte.

,,Ich kann nicht vor das Gamot treten und zugeben, dass ich es bereue, dir das Leben gerettet zu haben." sprach sie ihre Gedanken laut aus, beinahe schüchtern. ,,Ich kann nicht lügen."

,,Erzähle ihnen deinen Teil der Wahrheit."

Sie begriff sofort.

,,Du-".

,,Ich werde den anderen Teil hinzufügen."

Er küsste sie auf die Stirn. Es tat gut zu spüren, dass er sanft sein konnte.

Einige Zeit später war sie eingeschlafen. Sie hatte ihm aus Hogwarts erzählt, vom Fuchsbau und der Führsorge der Weasleys als er sie gebeten hatte zu erzählen, was immer sie wolle. Immer wieder hatte sie sich Berührungen hingegeben, gelächelt und ihn geküsst. Zwischendurch hatten sie geschwiegen und die schlichte Anwesenheit des anderen genossen. Severus hatte sehr wohl gespürt, dass auch sie Fragen auf der Seele hatte, doch er war sich sicher, dass sie wusste, dass es ihr leichter fiel, sich der Vertrautheit hinzugeben, als ihm, und dass sie geahnt hatte, dass seine Sehnsucht nach ruhiger Intimität noch einen anderen Ursprung hatte. Sie hatte ihm alles geben wollen, was sie hatte.

Inzwischen war es später Nachtmittag.

Er löste sich leicht und verließ das Bett. Einen Augenblick lang beobachtete er Hermine, die von dem Zustand wachsender Vertrautheit in den Schlaf geglitten war.

Die Selbstzweifel der letzten Wochen hatten sie erschöpft, Selbstzweifel, die von Charakterstärke erzählten.

Sturheit war keine Charakterstärke. Selbstzweifel fort zuschieben war nicht mutig. Immerzu vor der einen Frage zu fliehen, war nicht einmal halb so mutig, wie nur einmal zuzugeben, dass der Mut einen verlassen hatte. Immer nur auf Mut zu beharren, war dumm.

Niemand der Auroren, dachte er, traut mir zu, sanft zu sein. Niemand traut mir diese Sehnsucht zu. Niemand traut mir zu, dass ich ein Mädchen wie sie glücklich machen kann, am wenigsten habe ich mir selbst es zugetraut.

Der Anblick der sich bot, und der sich mit seinen Erinnerungen zusammentat, gab ihm genug Selbstvertrauen, um daran festzuhalten, den Jungen hinter sich zu lassen, diesen Jungen, dessen Eitelkeit seinem Glück im Weg immer im Weg gestanden hatte.

Der Junge hätte ihr niemals von seiner Geschichte erzählt. Nicht, ohne sich wenigstens hinter einer Feder zu verstecken.

Mit einem Stupser ließ er sie erwachen und reichte ihr ein Glas Wasser. Sie wachte mit leichten Gähnen aus ihrem leichten Schlaf auf.

Als sie ihn bemerkte platzte eines dieser Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht, eines dieser Lächeln, das ihn zwanzig Jahre zuvor eingeschüchtert hätte.

Sie trank dankbar von dem Wasser.

Ihr schien aufzufallen, dass das Licht, das durch das Fenster fiel, weniger geworden war. Bald müsste sie gehen. Sie reichte ihm das Glas und er stellte es beiseite.

,,Danke."

Severus setzte sich neben sie.

,,Stell mir die Frage."

Sie lächelte leicht, als hätte er sie ertappt. Sie erinnerte sich wohl nur zu gut an die Zeit, in der er sich jeglicher Fragen verweigert hatte, doch ebenso an seinen guten Willen sich zu öffnen. Sie waren sich nicht mehr fremd, doch Severus hatte erst zwischen diesen Wänden begriffen, dass er die Angst seine Hässlichkeit zu zeigen, überwinden musste, um leben zu können.

,,Welche Frage?"

,,Die Frage, die dir ins Gesicht geschrieben steht."

Sie nagte an der Unterlippe, wie immer wenn sie intensiv nachdachte.

,,Du konntest mich jederzeit zu dir kommen lassen, nicht wahr?"

,,Ja."

,,Aber du...hattest viel mit dir selbst aus zumachen."

,,Und was ist mit dir? Hast du mich gebraucht?"

Fast war es ihm , als lächele er spöttisch zwischen der stoischen Ernsthaftigkeit, die sein Gesicht belegt hielt.

,,Ich habe dich vermisst, so sehr, dass ich dich gerne aus dieser Zelle befreit hätte."

,,Nicht einmal du kommst gegen ein dutzend gut ausgebildete Auroren an."

Sie lachte.

Ihr Gesicht. Jede Nacht hatte er ihr die Augen im blutverschmierten Gesicht geschlossen, weil sie tot war und nicht mehr wiederkehren würde. Aber jedes Mal hatte sie die Augen wieder geöffnet und ihn ruhig angesehen.

,,Es ist nicht einfach, ein Mörder zu sein. Nur ein Mörder, ohne die Heldennummer."

Severus war überrascht, wie offen er es aussprach. Und obwohl die Schwere in seiner Kehle und seiner Stimme wiederkehrte, war er erleichtert.

Hermines Hand strich über die raue Wolle der Bettdecke. Es war schmal und schäbig. Aber an dem schmalen ungemütlichen Bett lag es nicht, dass Severus sich ausgezehrt fühlte. Er hatte eine lange Reise hinter sich. Eine Reise, die nur in seinen Gedanken statt gefunden hatte. Er reiste ständig, und er konnte das Ziel seiner Reise nicht immer selbst bestimmen. Nein, sein Gewissen eroberte das zurück, was ihm zustand. Das was hinter seiner Kontrolle verborgen lag.

,,Was hast du gegen du gegen deinen Mut? Zählt er nicht mehr?"

Severus fühlte sich mit einem Mal ertappt.

Mut.

Die Schritte des Jungen.

Angst.

Das Pochen in seiner Brust.

Sturheit.

Ihre Augen. Geschlossen. Ihre Augen, die sich öffneten.

Ein Mann, der über einen Kessel bebeugt, Nächte in seinem Labor verbrachte, Rezepte niederschrieb, verbesserte. Ein Mann, der zu Dumbledore eilte und sein Leben zu verlängern versuchte, wohlwisssnd, dass es ihm nicht möglich war, ihn zu retten und der den Mord der vor ihm lag, nüchtern zu betrachten versuchte, dem es aber nicht gelang, weil er dem morden nicht entkommen kann, egal, wieviel Leben er zu geben versuchte.

,,Es ist...als würde man jahrelang versuchen den Kopf zu heben. Immer und immer wieder. Und als wäre es nie genug." sprach er es aus.

Severus streckte seine Hand aus, berührte ihre Wange, wanderte hinab zu ihrem Hals, berührte ihren Seidenschal. Sie sah ihn still an. Sie hatte nicht vor, ihre Narben vor ihm zu verbergen.

Keine Gier. Kein Verlangen. Kein Ausliefern.

Mit einer entschlossenen Bewegung löste er sich und zog sie zum Bett. Als sie nebeneinander auf der Bettkante saßen und streckte er ihr seinen Arm entgegen und zog den Stoff über sein Gelenk. Er hielt ihr den Arm abwartend hin. Hermine ergriff ihn behutsam und legte seine Hand auf ihren Arm, um seinen Unterarm betrachten zu können.

Eine ganze Weile sprach sie nicht, sondern betrachtete das verblasste Mal. Es lag ein weiteres Zögern in der Bewegung ihrer anderen Hand. Ein respektvolles Zögern.

Sie wollte es berühren. Er nahm ihre Hand und legte sie auf seinen Unterarm.

Die Schlange war tot. Die Wärme ihrer Hand sickerte auf seine Haut, dort wo der mahnende Schmerz zwei Jahre lang durch seine Haut pulsiert hatte. Er schluckte gegen diese merkwürdige Schwere in seiner Kehle an. Die Schlange war wirklich tot.

Ihre Fingerspitze, die über die vernarbten Ränder fuhr, deutlich. Dort wo sich das Mal in die Haut gebrannt hatte, war es ein dumpfes Gefühl, doch auf seiner unversehrten Haut spürte er ein Kitzeln, als würde sich etwas in ihm regen.

Severus starrte auf das ergraute Mal, als sähe er es nach langer Zeit zum ersten Mal wieder an. Er hatte es nicht betrachten wollen. Es wäre bedeutungslos, hatte er sich eingeredet, bedeutungslos, im Vergleich mit dem, was er dem Auroren erzählte. Vielleicht hatte er dieses verblasste Mal auch verabscheut.

,,Ich habe keine Angst. Das ist lächerlich." sprach er die Worte aus.

Die Erinnerung an den Jungen in der geflickten Kleidung vor Lucius Malfoy stand, war glasklar in seinem Gedächtnis verhaftet. In jeder Nacht war dieses Bild zu ihm gekommen, wie eine Mahnung. ,,Das habe ich damals zu Lucius gesagt, kurz bevor er mich zum dunklen Lord gebracht hat. Erinnerungen strömten in seinen Kopf. Darunter war diese eine Erinnerung an diese zehrende Mischung aus Angst und der Sehnsucht von Anerkennung, die damals in ihm gewütet hatte.

,,Ich kam mir furchtbar mutig vor. Sogar Lucius hat mir geglaubt."

Severus erzählte ihr von dem Jungen, dem Jungen, der das Haus seiner Eltern verließ und sein Leben für immer veränderte.

,,Damals war mir nicht klar, wovor ich am meisten Angst hatte. Vor dem dunklen Lord, der schmerzvollen Zeremonie…oder vor dem Leben da draußen."

,,Dass du Angst vor dem Leben gehabt hast, hättest du wohl niemals zugegeben."

Severus schüttelte, langsam und gedankenschwer den Kopf. ,,Nein, niemals." Er zögerte nur kurz, von dem alten Gefühl beschlichen, vorsichtig zu sein ,,Ich habe mir selbst misstraut. Vielleicht weiß ich noch nicht einmal heute wie es ist, sich selbst zu vertrauen."

Er sah etwas Wissendes in Hermines Blick. Er hatte in seiner Arrestzelle nur sporadisch erfahren, wie es ihr ging, aber er wusste, dass ihre Berührung mit der dunklen Magie ihr dieselbe Erfahrung bereitet hatte. Das Misstrauen vor sich selbst hatte sich über ihre Seele gelegt, doch ihr Blick, ihre Worte und ihre Gesten zeigten, dass sie sich nicht in ihre Seele gefressen hatten. Sie war fähig, sich der Freude hin zugeben, ihren Gefühlen und ihm von dieser Freundlichkeit abzugeben. Sie hatte nie einen Menschen getötet.

,,Du scheinst besonders nicht einmal der Seite an dir zu vertrauen, die dich damals zu Dumbledore getrieben hat."

,,Ich wurde getrieben, ja. Aber mein Gewissen war zu diesem Zeitpunkt keinen Sickel wert. Ich kam aus einer Welt, in der jeder unter dem Deckmantel der Zusammengehörigkeit seinen Weg gegangen ist. Eine Welt, in der Schwäche verabscheut und der jedes Leben zertreten wurde, das uns im Weg stand. Niemand war davor sicher. Und ich musste ...überleben."

Hermines Blick glitt zu dem Stapel Kleidung auf einem Stuhl neben seinem Bett. Ein weißes Hemd und eine schwarze Hose. Muggelkleidung.

,,Warst du nie stolz auf das was du für Dumbledore getan hast?"

Diese Frage musste ihr auf der Seele gebrannt haben, wie so vieles, was sie in diesem Moment der Vertrautheit aussprachen.

Vorsicht beschlich ihn, das einzige Gefühl, das ihm voll und ganz vertraut war. Er war oft stolz darauf gewesen mutig zu sein. Vielleicht war es auch die Genugtuung gewesen, kein Feigling zu sein.

Warum sonst hatte er das Haus gekauft und es jahrelang nicht betreten? Weil sich den Mann nicht hatte vorstellen können, der diesem Haus ein würdiges Leben einhauchen konnte.

,,Dieser Stolz war das einzige, was mich davon abgehalten hat, zu brechen, wenn ich in den Spiegel gesehen habe, besonders wenn ich es geschafft jemanden zu retten. Aber nachdem der dunkle Lord wieder erwacht war, hat er schlimmer gewütet als zuvor. Er hat gemordet und morden lassen, völlig willkürlich. Als er mich dazu gezwungen hat, Filius zu töten, ist selbst dieser letzte Rest Genugtuung aus mir gewichen. Was macht es für einen Unterschied, ein Werkzeug für die eine oder andere Seite zu sein. Es gibt in diesem einen Moment keinen Unterschied. Du tötest. Du kannst nicht leben, wenn du tötest. Du kannst vielleicht einige Zeit mit dem Widerspruch leben, Leben zu nehmen um es anderen zu geben, aber nicht für immer. Und du wirst es nie wieder vergessen."

Severus suchte ihren Blick. Wann, wenn nicht jetzt, musste er ihr ins Gesicht sehen. Ihren Augen – sie waren ruhig und hielten ihn fest. In diese Augen hatte er sich verliebt.

Sie berührte seinen Arm, ergriff seine angespannte Hand, drückte sie.

,,Hat dein Vater dich oft dort eingesperrt? Dort unten?"

,,Er hatte Angst vor mir. Aber das…". Severus schluckte ein Würgen in seiner Kehle weg. ,,Aber das war kein Grund durch Lucius Tür zu gehen."

,,Nein, das war es nicht." erwiderte sie ernst. Ihr Blick wurde eindringlich.

,,Aber du weißt, warum du dich damals mit mir in diesem Cottage getroffen hast. Warum du dieses Haus gekauft hast….weil du schon längst durch eine andere Tür gegangen bist."

Der Garten. Die Bank. Die kitschige Tapete mit den Lilien. Es war wunderschön. Sie hatte Recht. Er hatte die Schwelle seines Hauses längst übertreten.

Severus Hand strich über ihre Wange, hinab zu ihrem Hals, berührte ihren Seidenschal. Sie sah ihn still an, als er begann mit vorsichtigen Bewegungen den Stoff von ihrem Hals zu wickeln. Sie schloss kurz die Augen, als sie spürte, dass nur noch ein Lage Stoff sie von seinem Blick trennte. Dann plötzlich lag die Narbe frei, dunkel und mahnend zog sie sich quer über ihre Kehle. Sie hatte Angst, weil Entschlossenheit nicht hieß, dass sie alles andere ausschloss. Severus sah sie ruhig an, berührte sie mit den Fingerspitzen, wanderte darüber. Dann beugte er sich vor, ihrem Hals entgegen und küsste sie dort, wo sie seine Lippen spüren konnte.

Steinere Wände türmten sich in vier Richtungen vor ihr auf und sie taten ihre beeindruckende Wirkung, doch der Gedanke, an die Gefahren der letzten Monate, die sie mit Harry und Ron zusammen durchgestanden hatte, ließ sie in diesem Moment würdevoll in den Gerichtssaal treten. Severus Hand, die sie sanft durch die Tür geschoben hatte, war verschwunden. Er stellte sich vor den Richtertisch.

Noch während sie zu dem Stuhl ging, der in der Mitte des Raumes stand, erhaschte sie einige Details.

Die Fackeln an der Wand beleuchteten die wuchtigen dunklen Mauern. Und dennoch waren es nicht annähernd genug, um diesem Raum die Bedrohung zu nehmen.

Gestalten, halb im Dunkeln ragten vor ihr auf, hinter ihnen leere Bänke die ebenfalls im Dunklen verschwanden. Die Gesichter des Zaubergamots sahen unter ihren schwarzen Hauben streng auf sie herab. Shaklebolt trohnte in der ersten Reihe, in der ganzen Würde seines neuen Amtes. Er nickte Severus zu. Severus nickte zurück.

Percy verlas ihren Namen. Ihre Anklage.

Es wäre Hermine hinterher nicht mehr möglich gewesen, sich an jeden einzelnen Moment zu erinnern. Aufregung und Konzentration verwischten.

In der ersten halben Stunde beantwortete er mit aller Genauigkeit die bohrenden Fragen des Zaubergamots. Er erklärte ihnen, dass Dumbledore die Bücher über dunkle Magie mit voller Absicht nicht wegesparrt hatte, weil er um Hermines Drang wusste, sich kompromisslos gut auf ihre Aufgaben vorzubreiten, auf ihre brennende, unnachgiebige Neugier allem gegenüber, das sie schwarz auf weiß gedruckt näher an dieses Ziel bringen würde.

Er erzählte ihnen, dass ein Mädchen, dass sich um die Rechte von Hauselfen scherte, Wesen, die andere Leute nur zu ignorieren und mit Füßen zu treten pflegten, wohl kaum in der Lage sei, das Leben zu verachten, was unumgänglich sei, wenn man der dunklen Magie verfiele.

,,Sie hat einen Horkux hergestellt, Mr. Snape. Sollen wir uns dem entziehen?" wandte ein älterer Zauberer ein.

,,Sie hat geholfen vier zu zerstören. Dem darf man sich ebenso wenig entziehen. Sie hat sich mit der dunklen Magie beschäftigt, um sie zu bekämpfen und ist ihr einmal erlegen. Ein paar Sekunden lang. Aus dem Wunsch heraus, mich vor einem qualvollen Tod zu bewahren." gelangte Severus schließlich zum Ende seiner Ausführungen. ,,Sie hat für ihren Platz in der Zaubererwelt hart gearbeitet und für Dumbledores Vision wie alle anderen ihr Leben riskiert."

Skeptische Blicke wanderten zu ihm und zu Hermine. Shaklebolt hörte ruhig zu.

,,Wenn jeder von ihnen nach diesen Monaten des Kriegs, sich auch nur einen Funken Wissen bewahrt hat, dann werden sie honorieren, dass Miss Granger eine entscheidene Rolle dabei gespielt hat, Voldemort zu stürzen."

Ein Wispern ging darauf durch den Raum.

Kingsley Shaklebolt stellte nur hin und wieder eine Frage, direkt an Hermine gerichtet und Hermine spürte, wie die Anspannung von ihr ließ. In seinem Gesicht erkannte sie, dass er ihr zuhören wollte, wie Professor McGonnagal es gesagt hatte. Er schien die Schärfe, die in den Fragen der anderen Mitglieder lag, nicht zu teilen.

,,Vielleicht sollten wir Miss Granger selbst fragen, warum sie es getan hat. Nun?"

Hermine schluckte gegen ihren trockenen Hals an. Die Blicke des Zaubergamots lagen schwer auf ihr, aber da war auch Severus Blick, hinter ein paar Strähnen verborgen.

Mach nur. Sag es.

Gestehe ihnen, dass du dumm warst, geliebt hast, egoistisch und verzweifelt warst, dass du Seelenqualen erlitten hast, nichts anderes wolltest, als neben imir aufzuwachen. Erzähl ihm von dem Versprechen.

Mit stockender Stimme begann Hermine die Wahrheit zu erzählen, so wie Severus es gewollt hatte.

,,Sie werden es für jugendliche Dummheit halten, aber vielleicht werden sie begreifen, dass deine Dummheiten mit meinen nicht im Geringsten aufzuwiegen sind." hatte Severus in der Stille seiner Arestzelle gesagt. In diesem Moment stand ruhig vor dem Richterpult und forderte sie immer wieder mit seinem Blick auf, weiter zumachen.

Ein Bild tauchte vor Hermines innerem Auge auf. Es war ihre Mutter, die ihre kleine Tochter im Wohnhzimmer ertappt hatte, nachdem sie Charles Dickens David Copperfield aus dem Regal geklaubt hatte und die Richard dazuholte um ihm zu zeigen, dass Hermine vor ihrer Zeit verstand, was auf dem Buchdeckel geschrieben stand.

Charlotte hatte sie auf den Schoss genommen und mit ihr gemeinsam die erste Seite gelesen. Alle paar Tage hatten sie ein paar Seiten mehr gelesen und als sie sieben wurde, hatten sie das Buch fertig gehabt.

Die Zeit verschwamm, während die Bilder aus ihrer Kindheit vor ihr auftauchten. Ihre Mutter und sie hatten immer drüber gesprochen, dass sie später eine Hexe würde, eine begabte Hexe, die ihren Platz in der Zaubererwelt erhalten würde. Doch eines hatte sie damals schon gespürt, als sie noch keinen Zauberstab in der Hand gehabt hatte.

,,Man ist einfach eine Hexe, Mama. Das kann dir niemand wegnehmen."

Als sie fertig erzählt hatte, wurde es still im Gerichtssaal, denn die Preisgabe ihrer intimen Gedanken hinterließ Schweigen.

Allein Percys Feder kratzte eifrig auf dem Pergament um ihre Aussagen niederzuschreiben.

,,Wäre das alles, Miss Granger?" fragte er.

Sie nickte.

,,Danke, Miss Granger." Shaklebolt nickte ihr zu. ,,Nun?"

Die Zauberer schwiegen. Es war eine Frau, die sich zuerst rührte. Es msusste sich um Susan Bones handeln, der Ministeriumsangestellten, von der Mr. Weasley gesprochen hatte.

,,Ich denke, sie kann keinen Orden des Merlins erwarten. Doch was mich betrifft, ich finde, dass Mr. Snape recht hat. Und sie meine Herren, sollten sich damit ebenfalls nicht all zu schwer tun. Dieses Mädchen hat Harry Potter tapfer zur Seite gestanden, das sollten wir honorieren. Oder gibt es ein Gesetz in irgendeinem Buch in dem verstaubten Keller dieses Gebäudes, das es verbietet, einem Menschen eine zweite Chance zu geben?"

Wieder ging ein Murmeln durch die Reihe hinter Shaklebolt. ,,Also, wer ist dafür, dass dieses Mädchen ihre Zauberlizenz wieder erhält?" fragte Susan Bones und blickte sich um, und hob wenige Sekunden, nachdem sie diese Frage gestellt hatte, ihre Hand.

Hermine glaubte in diesem Moment keine Luft mehr zu bekommen; ihr Blick huschte aufgeregt zwischen den Gestalten des Zaubergamots und Severus Augen hin und her. Plötzlich begannen sich Hände zu regen. Erst hob der Mann neben Susan Bones seine, dann ließen auch die anderen Zauberer ihre Hand in die Höhe wandern. Hermine fühlte sich einen Moment wie schwerelos, alles stand still.

Du bist eine Hexe, eine Hexe, eine Hexe. Das kann dir niemand wegnehmen. Einatmen, ausatmen. Du bist eine Hexe.

,,Keine Verhandlung, es ist entschieden. Bitte, Mr. Weasley." wandte sich Shaklebolt an den Rothaarigen neben ihn, der wie mechanisch das Ergebnis der Stimmauszählung niederschrieb.

Percys sah kühl und skeptisch zu ihr herab. Noch im selben Moment trat ein Gerichtsdiener aus dem Schatten der Bänke. Er hielt einen Kasten in den Händen. Mit trippelnden Schritten ging der grauhaarige leicht gebückte Mann auf Hermine zu, und streckte als er vor ihr stand, die Arme aus.

Hermine nahm in an sich. Ihre Hände strichen wie zur Begrüßung über das kühle Holz des Kastens, mit einer Bewegung zwischen Hast und Ehrfurcht klappte sie ihn auf. Da war er, und glänzte schön und in einem zarten Braun in dem wenigen Licht, das ihm in diesem Raum vergönnt war.

Ihr Zauberstab.

Einen Moment konnte sie sich nicht rühren. Dann schaffte sie es den Kopf zu heben und Severus anzusehen.

Er lächelte stolz.

Tbc..

_Tut mir sehr leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, mit dem Weiterschreiben. Das real life war in letzter Zeit ganz schön anstregend und voller Trubel. Für dieses Kapitel habe ich wirklich lange gebraucht, deswegen hoffe ich, dass es euch gefällt._

_Die letzten zwei Kapitel sind so gut wie fertig. _

_Lg Miri  
_


	113. Chapter 113

**12. Aussprache**

Der Anblick des weißen Holzes, das im ersten Licht des Tages zu leuchten begann, hieß ihre Augen jeden Morgen willkommen. Sie wartete geduldig darauf, nachdem sie noch in der Dunkelheit aus ihrem unruhigen Schlaf erwacht war.

Nichts erinnerte in diesen stillen Momenten an den Aufruhr, der durch das Haus gegangen war, nichts an die harschen Worten und die Verwirrung, die sich zwischen diesen Wänden verdichtet hatten.

Nur ein leises Tappen, das Knarren des Dielenbodens drang wie ein Flüstern hoch in das Gästezimmer. Dann klapperte die Terassentür und ihre Mutter schlüpfte mit einem Morgenmantel bekleidet, ins Freie, setzte sich an den Gartentisch und zupfte eine Zigarette aus der Packung, die sich neben sich gelegt hatte. Mit bedächtigen Bewegungen führte sie sich die Zigarette an den Mund. Sie hasste es zu rauchen.

Charlotte hatte seit ihrer Studienzeit nicht mehr getan und Richard hatte sie mit gerade missionarischem Eifer davon abbringen wollen, diese Dinger nie wieder in die Hand zu nehmen. Ihr Vater hatte sich schließlich der Pfeife gewidmet, aus Liebe, zu ihr wie er immer brummelnd gespottet hatte.

Hermine konnte von dem Zimmer aus, in dem sie stand nicht jedes Detail erkennen, doch sie kannte diese Flasche Wein, die auf dem Tisch stand. Ihre Mutter musste sie am Abend zuvor dort hingestellt haben. Es war _ ihr _Wein.

Dieser Wein hatte seit sie denken konnte, im Schrank gestanden, um immer wieder darauf zu warten, für einen besonderen Anlass geöffnet zu werden.

Als Richard sie verlassen hatte, hatte sie die Flasche aus dem Schrank geholt, sie auf den Tisch gestellt und sie ein paar Minuten lang angestarrt. Dann hatte sie sie mit den Worten ,,_Er_ ist _das_ nicht wert!" zurückgestellt. Mamas südfranzösischer Wein mit der Johannisbeernote. So dicht und süß, dass ihn keine Kerzenflamme durchdringen konnte. Sie hatten es so oft nachgeprüft, ein Freundschaftsritual, bei dem sie beide Halt gefunden hatten. Immer wenn Hermine die Traurigkeit ihrer Mutter gespürt hatte, dann hatte sie ein Kerze angezündet und sie zu ihrer Mutter gebracht. Und Charlotte hatte dann die Flasche aus dem Regal geholt, mit einem freudigen Lächeln in leiser Vorfreude auf das Ritual mit ihrer kleinen Tochter.

Hermine zog sich an, zog den Seidenschal zu Recht und ließ ihr Spiegelbild an diesem Morgen ein Spiegelbild sein. Sie fühlte sich mitgenommen und sah wahrscheinlich auch so aus.

Es waren drei Tage vergangen, seitdem Hermine den Zauber gelöst hatte. Ihre Mutter war an diesem Morgen ins Wohnzimmer getreten, indem Hermine auf sie gewartet hatte, ängstlich und verwirrt von den Erinnerungen an ihr altes Leben, die langsam in ihren Kopf zurückgetropft waren.

Hermine griff nach ihrem Zauberstab, ließ ihn ein paar Sekunden länger als nötig in ihrer Hand verweilen, bevor sie ihn an ihren Rockbund steckte, ein kurzer Moment trunkener Wiedersehensfreude, die sich zwischen die alte Vertrautheit schlich.

Ihr Zauberstab.

Glück aus früheren Tagen stahl sich in ihr Gedächtnis.

_Geschnitten aus einem Weinstock, zwei Hand lang, mit einem Kern aus Drachenfasern._ Sie erinnerte sich noch genau an Olivanders ernste, feierliche Miene, mit der er ihr den Kasten vor die Nase gehalten und geöffnet hatte, sie, elf Jahre alt, und trotz ihrem Drang, ihrer Mutter zu zeigen, wie erwachsen sie schon war, kaum fähig ihren Mund geschlossen zu halten.

_Sieh nur, diese Linien. Ehrwürdiges altes, von Magie beseeltes Holz. _

Kaum da sie diese Worte aus Olivanders Mund vernommen hatte, hatte sie sich, während sie zum ersten Mal mit den Händen das Holz berührt hatte, geschworen ihm gerecht zu werden und ihn nie wieder herzugeben. Ein unbändiger Stolz hatte sie damals gepackt, der sie nie wieder losgelassen hatte.

Hermine wollte ihn nicht auf dem Zimmer lassen, sie würde ihn aber vor ihrer Mutter verbergen, um sie nicht unnötig auf zu regen. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug machte sie sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer, durchquerte das hell eingerichtete Zimmer und betrat die Terasse.

,,Mama."

Ihre Stimme war fest. Das war sie ihrer Mutter schuldig. Die letzten Monate und die Bürde die sie auf den Schultern getragen hatte, hatten sie hartnäckig in Bezug auf schwer zu bewältigende Aufgaben gemacht. Und auch wenn sie Harry und Ginny in einer Pension zwei Straße weiter wusste, war dies etwas, das sie ganz und gar allein bewältigen musste. Ihre Mutter stand vor ihr, in ihrem Gesicht, Verwirrung, die alles dominierte, mit nichts als ihrem Nachthemd und ihrem Morgenmantel bekleidet, ihr Haar von der schlaflosen Nacht zerwühlt.

Die Weinflasche war noch immer unberührt. Ihre Mutter starrte hartnäckig in den Garten hinaus. Dort wuchsen die Rosen, die Hermines Vater ein Jahr lang gehegt und gepflegt hatte. Charlottes Blick bekam etwas nachdenkliches, als sie die Rosen betrachtet. Beinahe ein Jahr lang hatte sie mit ihrem Ex-Mann zusammengelebt, ohne zu wissen, dass sie schon längst getrennte Wege gegangen waren.

,,Ich werde dich nicht hier allein lassen."

Charlotte schüttelte den Kopf. ,,Wenigstens in dieser Hinsicht bist du anders als Richard. Du rennst nicht weg, wenn es ernst wird." Ihre Stimme klang bitter, trotz der anerkennenden Worte.

Hermine hatte jede ihrer Fragen geduldig beantwortet, die die zurückkehrenden von Verwirrung umwobenen Erinnerungen ihrer Mutter aufgebürdet hatten. Sie hatte viele Fragen gestellt. Sie wusste, dass Hermine in einem Krieg gekämpft hatte, von dem sie nichts mitbekommen hatte, und obwohl sie genauso aufgeregt war, wie Richard, war sie es gewesen, der seinen drängenden wütenden Fragen und Aufforderungen endlich den Mund auf zu machen, gebremst hatte. Sie hatte Hermine wirklich zuhören wollen. Ihr Vater hatte am Tag zuvor wütend das Haus verlassen.

,,Vielleicht kommt er wieder."

,,Vielleicht." Die Stimme ihrer Mutter klang wenig überzeugt. Mit einer angewiderten Geste drückte sie die Zigarette aus. Ihr Blick, mit dem sie sich zum Spazieren verabschiedete, erzählte davon, dass sie den Geruch seiner Pfeife vermisste.

Am nächsten Tag hatte sie mit dem Rauchen aufgehört, und die Flasche Wein stand in der Küche auf dem Tisch.

Scherben knirschten unter Hermines Füßen, als sie eintrat. Ein Blick auf den Boden zeigte geblümtes Porzellan. Hermine musste einen Moment überlegen. Dann erinnerte sie sich. Tante Brionys Teeservice, dass sie Richard und Charlotte zur Hochzeit geschenkt hatte.

Ihre Mutter saß mit am Tisch. Zwischen ihrem zerwühlten Haar wirkte ihr schmales Gesicht so zerbrechlich.

Sie hatte kaum geschlafen, wie seit Tagen schon.

,,Es war sowieso scheußlich."

Sie hatte geweint. Ihr Blick blieb an Hermines Seidenschal hängen. Eine weitere Frage stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

,,Die ganze Zeit denkst du, du hättest dein Leben, und dann auf einmal stellt sich heraus, dass hinter nagenden Gefühl, das du jeden Tag gehabt hast, etwas ganz großes verbirgt...eine Welt, Hermine. Eine Welt, in der ich nicht verheiratet war, mit mir zufrieden, in der ein Krieg getobt hat, in dem DU gekämpft hast."

,,Du musst dir Zeit geben."

,,Nein, Hermine. Denkst du ich habe nicht begriffen, dass du mich beschützen wolltest?"

,,Nein, schließlich habe ich meine Klugheit von dir geerbt." erwiderte Hermine mit schlichtem liebevollem Ernst.

Ihre Mutter fixierte ihren seidenen Schal.

,,Zeig es mir, bitte."

Hermine setzte sich, mit nur einem leichten Zögern. Sie hätte ihrer Mutter den Anblick gerne erspart, aber dieser Anblick gehörte ebenso zu Wahrheit, wie all die Antworten auf ihre Fragen. Langsam und sortiert zog sie den Schal von ihrem Hals.

Es folgte ein Moment konzentrierter Stille, und Hermine verwunderte es nicht. Sämtliche Erinnerungen, die in den letzten Tagen in ihr Gedächtnis zurückgekehrt waren, wogen zwar schwer, aber nicht so schwer, wie die Feststellung, dass ihre Tochter in diesem Krieg, von dem sie erfahren hatte, tödlich verletzt worden war und ihn trotzdem überlebt hatte. Hermine hatte ihr geduldig jede ihre Fragen beantwortet, hatte neben ihr gesessen, und hatte ihren Wunsch nach Distanz respektiert. Selbst das Gefühl, dass sie eine Fremde war. Mrs. Weasley hatte sie daran erinnert, dass das wichtigste, was sie brauche, die Geduld sei, aber das sie nicht glaube, dass sie sie nachdem was sie erlebt hätte, nicht besäße. Sie hatte an diesem Abend vor der Abreise nicht mehr mit ihr gesprochen, als in den vergangenen Wochen, doch in ihrem Blick war Stolz gewesen, als sie Hermine mit ihrem Zauberstab und einem Lächeln, das ihr bis zu den Ohren ging, durch die Tür des Fuchsbaus hatte treten sehen.

Ihre Mutter saß ruhig da und betrachtete die Narbe. Dann stand sie auf und zog sie in ihre Arme. Hermine erwiderte die Umarmung mit einem Seufzer tiefer Erleichterung. Obwohl sie stark war, war das Gefühl, eine Fremde für ihre Mutter zu sein nur quälend langsam gewichen. Einen Moment lang war es ihr, als halte sie ihre Mutter, doch dann begriff sie, dass ihre Mutter _sie _hielt. Sie presste das Gesicht in die Schulter mit schneeweißen Stoff ihrer Bluse.

Ihre Mutter hatte sie eine lange Weile gehalten. Dann hatte sie sich gelöst und zwei Weingläser aus dem Schrank geholt. Hermine hatte ihre Mutter schweigend beobachtet, erst als sie mit einer entschlossenen Geste den Wein entkorkte, entschlüpfte ihr die Frage. ,,Willst du das wirklich?"

Immerhin war es _ihr _Wein. Der Wein, für den Richard fünfzig Kilometer auf ein entlegenes südfranzösisches Winzergut gefahren war, um ihr zu beweisen, dass er alles für sie tat, auch wenn der Motor seines Autos den Geist aufgab.

,,Ich will wissen, ob er wirklich so gut schmeckt, wie ich all die Jahre dachte."

,,Hattest du Angst, dass er die Erwartungen nicht erfüllt?"

,,Ich wollte den richtigen, diesen einen feierlichen Moment erwischen, indem wir beide herausfinden, ob er wirklich so gut schmeckt, wie Richard behauptet."

,,Und jetzt ist dieser Moment?"

,,Du lebst und du bist hier, was wenn nicht dieser Grund wäre der Beste von allen. Es ist unser Wein, Hermine, nicht meiner. _Unser _Wein. Richard hat ihn mir gekauft, weil er mich liebt. Und wenn wir jetzt nicht herausfinden, ob er gut schmeckt, wann dann? Und wenn er gut schmeckt, dann fahre ich nach Frankreich und hole uns eine neue Flasche."

,,Das klingt gut. Lassen wir Papa ein Glas übrig?"

,,Er hat sich nie für ihn interessiert, aber er wollte mir damals eine Freude machen. Tun wir ihm den Gefallen und genießen ihn."

Die Augen ihrer Mutter wurden wieder wässrig. Es war nicht Charlottes Art zu weinen, doch ihre Nerven waren in den vergangenen Tagen überstrapaziert worden. Ihr Blick kehrte zu der notdürftig bedeckten Narbe zurück.

,,Ich denke du hast mir einiges zu erzählen."

,,Das ist eine lange Geschichte, Mama." warnte Hermine.

,,Und _er _spielt in der Geschichte eine wichtige Rolle?"

Hermine musste schlucken, obwohl sie nicht einmal überrascht war. Inzwischen mussten so gut wie alle Erinnerungen zurückgekehrt sein. Und ihre Mutter musste sich unweigerlich an diese Szene erinnern.

,,Der Mann wegen dem du damals mein Gedächtnis gelöscht hast. Dein Lehrer." Das letzte Wort sprach sie mit der Härte der Enttäuschung aus.

,,Er heißt Severus."

Ihre Finger fanden den Seidenschal und spielten mit dem Stoff.

,,Wir haben noch genug Wein. Und den ganzen Abend." Charlotte deutete auf die Flasche.

Hermine trank einen Schluck des schweren, fruchtigen Weins.

,,Den Wein brauchen wir bestimmt." Sie lachte erleichtert auf. ,,Er ist sehr gut, nicht wahr?"

,,Einer der besten, die ich je getrunken habe." stimmte ihre Mutter zu. Charlotte sah sie voller erwartungsvollem Ernst an.

* * *

Zwei Tage später brachen sie nach England auf. Ihre Mutter hatte den Wunsch, wieder dorthin zurück zu ziehen, doch vorerst wurde sie bei den Weasleys einquartiert. Richard tauchte dort einen Tag, nachdem Hermine ihm eine Nachricht geschrieben hatte, mit einem verwirrten Gesicht voller Fragen auf. Er hatte sich in seinem Cottage in Kingsbrigde einquartiert, doch er wirkte nicht, als habe er auch nur eine Nacht durchgeschlafen. Nachdem die Wut sich verflüchtigt hatte, stand ihm die Sorge um sie deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Er zog Hermine in seine Umarmung. Es war eine entschuldigende Geste, das spürte sie, doch sie spürte deutlich, dass die kommenden Stunden und Tage erneut Geduld von ihr abverlangen würden.

Ihre Mutter schickte sie weg. Sie hatte sich bereit erklärt, Richard alles zu erklären. Hermine war ihr dankbar dafür, hatte sie doch genug andere Gedanken im Kopf.

Ob es ein Zeichen mangelnden Anstands war, verzieh Hermine sich selbst, wenn sie von Zeit zu Zeit an der Tür zum Wohnzimmer lauschte.

Mrs. Weasley meinte, dass ihr Vater ein paar Beruhigungstränke gebrauchen könnte, als sie die Schimpfworte vernahm, mit denen dieser den Mann bedachte, der seine Tochter in seine Fänge bekommen hatte.

,,Ich kann ihn gut verstehen." meinte sie dazu. Hermine konnte ihre Erleichterung, dass Ginny sich einen _passenden _Freund ausgesucht hatte, kaum übersehen, doch ihr Inneres war zugefestigt, um es ihr übel zu nehmen.

Harry und Ginny unternahmen lange Spaziergänge im beginnenden Herbst. Sie freuten sich auf Hogwarts und malten sich aus, wie sie alte Zeiten wieder neu aufleben lassen könnten, auch wenn sie wussten, das sie das letzte Schuljahr nicht wie früher erleben würden, weil sie nun erwachsen waren und der Krieg ihnen vor ihrer Zeit die Ernsthaftigkeit beigebracht hatte, die nur die Härte des Lebens hinterlassen kann.

Nichtsdestotrotz redeten und malten sie sich ihre Zukunftsträume aus, denn immerhin waren sie noch jung, alles lag vor ihnen, und sie lebten.

Harry sprach dauernd darüber, dass er Auror werden wolle. Ginny machte sich kaum Gedanken über die Zeit nach Hogwarts. Sie schwärmte von der Quidditchmannschaft und dass sie es bestimmt zum Kapitän schaffen würde.

Ron schrieb, dass er eine Muggelhexe namens Marianne kennengelernt hätte und dass sie einige weitere Wochen mit ihm durch das Land ziehen würde. Mrs. Weasley war wütend, als sie erfuhr, dass er nicht wie alle anderen sein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts antreten würde, doch Ginny erinnerte sie daran, dass er in Georges Geschäft einsteigen wolle und dafür keinen Abschluss bräuchte. Arthur stimmte seiner Tochter zu. Um ein Zauberer zu sein, brauchte man keinen Abschluss, man sei _ein_ Zauberer. Und das was er bisher gelernt habe, sei ausreichend um mit der Kraft umzugehen.

* * *

Am ersten Tag ihrer Aussprache, kam Richard mit wütendem Blick aus dem Zimmer hinaus und ging schweigend an seiner Tochter vorbei. Er bat Mr. Weasley ihn den Weg zum nächsten Pub zu zeigen. Am nächsten Tag ging er lange mit Charlotte spazieren und als sie wiederkamen, wirkte er noch immer verwirrt und zog sich sofort zurück, um seine Pfeife auszupacken und seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

Am Abend des nächsten Tages sah Hermine ihn über die Wiesen nach Hause kommen. Als er Hermine sah, blieb er stehen und sah sie lange an.

,,Deine Mutter sagt, ich soll mich erst beruhigen, bevor ich mit dir spreche. Oder dich ordentlich anschreien. Etwas davon müsse ich mir aussuchen."

,,Wir können uns auf die Treppe setzen, Papa."

,,Was erwartest du von mir? Dass ich akzeptiere, dass du eine Beziehung mit diesem Mann hast? Der im Gefängnis sitzt. Der beinahe so alt ist wie ich?"

,,Ich möchte, dass du mein Leben respektierst, Papa. Und dass du mir vertraust."

,,Das hat deine Muter auch gesagt." Er lachte beinahe verächtlich. ,,Und dass das wichtigste ist, dass du lebst." Er lachte wieder und es klang beinahe als verschlucke er sich an dem, was ihn im aufstieg. ,,Und dass dieser Bastard dein Leben gerettet hat."

Seine Augen huschte fort und wieder zu ihr. ,,Aber du hast uns auch nicht vertraut!"

Richard ging an Hermine vorbei ins Haus.

In der Nacht knarrten Schritte auf dem Boden. Eine Tür ging quietschend auf.

,,Hermine."

Es war ihr Vater, der sie an de Schulter berührte. Sie folgte ihm aus dem Zimmer, hinunter durch das dunkle Haus, zur Tür hinaus, auf die Eingangstreppe des Fuchsbaus. Er hatte ebenso wie sie nicht schlafen können.

Die Nacht war klar und ein wenig kühl, der Wind wog sich rauschend in den Bäumen. Er nahm sie in den Arm und drückte sie an sich. Als er sich löste, hatte Hermine Tränen in den Augen.

,,Ich bewundere deine Mutter, Hermine. Ihr Geduld. Ihre Standsamkeit. Vielleicht ist das der Grund, warum sie mich so lange ausgehalten hat."

,,Ich musste euch in Sicherheit bringen. Ich durfte keine Zeit verlieren."

,,Ich weiß. Deswegen bin ich nicht wütend."

,,Ich habe dir nicht immer vertraut, Papa." gab Hermine zu. ,,Kannst du mir das verübeln?"

Richard zögerte nicht einmal. ,,Nein, Hermine, ich war nicht gerade ein Mustervater. Aber wohl ein wenig egoistisch. Ich will wohl nicht, dass irgendein anderer Mann dein Leben zerstören darf."

Seine blauen sahen ihr in der Dunkelheit entgegen. Ein sarkastisches Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund und verschwand gleich darauf.

Ihr Vater starrte in den dunkelgekleideten Garten hinaus. ,,Oder dass deiner Mutter."

,,Und was ist mit Mama und dir?"

,,Charlie war schon lange nicht mehr glücklich mit mir. Unsere Trennung hat ihr damals gut getan. Nur wollte ich es nicht wahrhaben."

,,Menschen können sich ändern."

,,Nein, Hermine. Nicht immer und vielleicht nicht genug. Ich würde jederzeit wieder auf einem Fahrrad fünfzig Kilometer zu einem südfranzösichen Winzergut fahren, um der Frau, die ich liebe, eine Flasche Wein zu kaufen. Aber das ist nicht alles, was zählt. Die Wahrheit ist, man braucht auch Geduld und Verständnis. Vor allem Verständnis für die Fehler des anderen. Die größte Liebe geht den Bach hinunter, solange man das nicht begreift."

,,Du hast dich geändert, Papa. Das hört man."

Richard lächelte müde. ,,Ich weiß. Ein wenig vielleicht und nicht genug. Für deine Mutter und mich ist es zu spät."

Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. ,,Ich bin schon ein Idiot, was?" hörte sie ihn sagen, mit diesem einen brummigen Unterton, den er bei Versöhnungen anschlug.

,,Nein, du bist mein Vater. Mein unausstehlicher, geliebter Vater."

,,Heulsuse."

,,Ich weiß, aber weißt du was? Es gibt schlimmere Dinge."

,,Meine Sturheit?"

,,Nein, ich kann dich verstehen. Severus ist ein Fremder für dich."

,,Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass ich _deinen Severus _jemalsmögen werde. Er ist nicht gerade das, was ich mir für dich gewünscht habe."

,,Das musst du nicht. Allein, dass du ihn nicht umbringen willst, genügt mir."

Richard wuselte ihr durchs Haar. ,,Freche Göre!" erwiderte er grimmig und darin schwang die Freude mit, dass sie diesen Krieg überlebt hatte, der sich von ihm unbemerkt auf einem anderen Kontinent abgespielt hatte.

,,Ich würde ihn höchstens verklagen wollen." Sein Lachen erstarb in einem Zucken seiner Mundwinkel.

,,Ich bin mit ihm zusammen, Papa." beharrte sie. ,,Und es macht mich sehr glücklich, was kann daran so falsch sein?"

Sie verschwieg den Teil der Geschichte, der von ihrer Engelsgeduld erzählte.

,,Herrje ich weiß ja, Hermine. Wenn ich eines weiß, dann, dass du hartnäckig sein kannst!"

,,Das muss ich von dir haben."

Er starrte auf den Zauberstab in ihrer Hand. Sie hielt ihn ständig, so als wolle sie sich vergewissern, dass er wirklich da war.

,,Deine Mutter und ich hatten Angst, dass er dir –."

,,Mein Leben ruiniert?"

,,Ja."

,,Severus würde das nie tun."

Richard wusste durch Charlotte dass der Mann, der für ihn nicht mehr als ein Umriss aus Worten und Erzählungen war, ihr Leben gerettet und sich dafür eingesetzt hatte, dass sie ihre Zauberlizenz wiederbekommen hatte. Mit einer Stimme Mehrheit hatte das Zaubergamot für sie gestimmt. Hermine wusste im Stillen, dass sie dies auch Susan Bones zu verdanken hatte, die gut Freund mit Mr. Weasley war. Vielleicht auch Dumbledore, hatte Severus gemeint, wer wisse das schon.

Sie würde diese zweite Chance nutzen. ,,Weißt du, Papa. Wenn man dem Tod begegnet ist, dann sieht man alles in einem anderen Licht. Dann macht man nicht mehr den Fehler, alles als selbstverständlich zu betrachten. Das tun wir beide nicht mehr. Ich liebe ihn, so wie er ist. Und er will mich nicht an sich fesseln. Er hat alles dafür getan, damit ich studieren kann, verstehst du? Ihr müsst euch keine Sorgen machen."

,,Natürlich machen wir uns Sorgen, nach allem, was wir über _deinen Severus_ gehört haben. Aber wir vertrauen dir. Charlotte hat lange gebraucht um mich zu überzeugen, dich nicht mehr zu unterschätzen. Aber das ist schwer…weil du mein Kind bist. Es ist so verdammt schwer."

Ihr Vater starrte in die Luft. Seine Augen waren wässrig. Er nahm seine Brille ab und wischte sich übers Gesicht.

Sie lehnte sich an seine Schulter. Der Stoff war warm. Er roch nach ihm und seinem Rasierwasser.

,,Meine kleine große Hexe." flüsterte er.

Tbc…

_Vielen Dank für die reviews! Es ist gut, wenn mir mich auf allzu holprige Sätze hinweist, die den Lesefluss stören. Ansonsten hoffe ich, dass es euch gefällt, sowie auch das letzte Kapitel, das bald folgen wird. _

_Liebe Grüße_

_Miri_


	114. Chapter 114

**13. Heilende Hände**

Zwei Tage vor dem Tag ihres Abschlusses, bat Harry sie mit ihr an den See hinunterzugehen. Das ganze Schuljahr hatte er kein Wort mit ihr über Severus gesprochen, hatte nichts dazu gesagt, dass sie sich an manchen Wochenenden unter dem offiziellen Vorwand ihre Eltern zu besuchen, nach Greenwood aufmachte, um ihn in seinem Haus zu besuchen. McGonnagal hatte ihr diese Freiheit unter der Bedingung gewährt, dass sie ihre Leistungen nicht vernachlässigte. Die Schulleiterin hatte ihre ganz eigenen Gründe dafür, aber sie brachte nie wieder soviel Vertrautheit auf, wie in diesem einen Moment, indem sie sie aufgefordert hatte, für sich einzustehen.

Harry hatte ihr zusammen mit Ginny und Neville beigestanden. Gegen die Blicke und das Getratsche hatte er nichts ausrichten können, im Gegenteil, er hatte ihr deutlich gemacht, dass sie es nicht anders verdiene, aber er hatte nicht zugelassen, dass jemand sie offensichtlich verletzte - einmal hatte er wütend jemanden mit einem Schockzauber zu Boden geworfen, der Hermines Halstuch herunterreißen wollte, um sie vor allen Anwesenden zu demütigen. Sowohl der Angreifer als auch Harry hatten dafür nachsitzen müssen.

Hermine hatte die Blicke, derer, die sie skeptisch oder sogar mit Abscheu betrachteten, beinahe das ganze Schuljahr auf sich gespürt. Sie hätte lügen müssen, wenn sie behauptet hätte, das Getuschel und die leise gezischten und die lautgerufenen Beleidigungen hätten ihr nichts ausgemacht, denn es war etwas anderes, als Voldemorts Nachfolgerin zu gelten, denn als spießiger Bücherwurm, doch sie hatte sich daran gewöhnt, manchmal hatte sie sogar den Trotz aufgebracht, sich mit Worten zu wehren. In diesen Momenten war es ihr egal, dass die Wut der anderen auf sie gerechtfertigt war.

Sie konnte Harry verstehen. Er war ihr Freund, und trotzdem war da noch immer eine Distanz zwischen ihnen, die nicht geleugnet werden konnte. Mit Ginny scherzte und tollte er ausgelassen, doch sobald sie sich näherte, bekam, sein Verhalten etwas Steifes. Es hätte sie beinahe verletzt, wenn sie nicht gewusst hätte, weswegen er sich so verhielt. Umso mehr erleichterte es sie, dass er sie schließlich bat, mit ihm zu reden. Es war vermutlich die Melancholie ihrer letzten Schritte, die sie in Hogwarts gemeinsam tun würden, die seinen Widerstand bröckeln ließen. Er ließ sich unter die Trauerweide ins Gras sinken, unter der sie immer gelernt und philosophiert hatten, all die Jahre. Ihre Wangen begannen zu kribbeln, wenn sie daran dachte, und ihr Blick schien von der Wehmut, die ihren Magen schwer machte, über die Landschaft schweifend, soviel wie möglich in sich hineinzuschlingen.

,,Hör zu...ich mag Snape immer noch nicht." Er schnaubte ein kleines, verächtliches Lachen heraus. ,,Dieser Mistkerl war ätzend zu mir…all die Jahre. Und irgendwann als ich erfahren habe, dass er es war, der die Prophezeiung an Voldemort überbracht hat, da hätte ich nichts dagegen gehabt, ihm persönlich nach Askaban zu bringen, in ihn einen Zelle zu sperren und ihn dort bis ans Ende seiner Tage verrotten zu lassen." Er sprach schnell und aufgewühlt, doch er atmete einmal tief durch.

,,Aber du hast ihn verteidigt." wandte sie ein.

,,Weil ich es besser wusste, nachdem Dumbledore mir von seinem Plan erzählt hatte. Und das...das was übrig geblieben ist...es war mein eigener Hass...meine Wahrheit, Hermine."

,,Dumbledore hat dir also erzählt, warum er dich auf die Reise geschickt hat?" Hermine erinnerte sich fern an ihre Vision, in der sie den ehemaligen Schulleiter getroffen hatte. Manchmal hatte sie es für einen Traum gehalten, um sich dann wieder daran zu erinnern, was für ein überragender Zauberer er gewesen war.

Harry nickte leicht. ,,Aber das ist nicht alles...er wusste von euch, die ganze Zeit. Er hat mich gebeten…nicht zu hart zu euch zu sein, weil…." Harry schluckte. ,,Weil das Leben ein Labyrinth aus Wahrheiten sei, und jeder an einer anderen Abzweigung stehe, mit seinen eigenen Blickwinkeln, und bevor man das nicht begreife, könne man sich nie sicher sein, jemandem Unrecht zu tun."

Harrys blickte auf seine Füße. ,,Und er hat zugegeben, dass er daran nicht unschuldig sei, weil der Kampf gegen Voldemort uns alle zu Werkzeugen gemacht habe…weil Dumbledore uns zu Werkzeugen gemacht hat… Dich, Ron, mich…und auch… Snape."

Einen Moment war es still. Der Wund pfiff ihnen um die Ohren.

,,Und es tut ihm sehr leid."

,,Er wäre nicht Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, wenn es ihm nicht schrecklich leid tun würde!" erwiderte Harry trocken.

Hermine wischte sich über die Augen. Sie waren wässrig geworden. Sie wischte sich mit dem Ärmel ihres Pullovers übers Gesicht, lächelte dabei.

,,Ich habe gesehen, wie sehr Snape Voldemort gehasst hat, Hermine." sagte Harry mit einem Mal, wie etwas, das sich aus seinem Gedächtnis drängte. Hermine hob ihren Kopf und fing seinen Blick auf. Harry floh diesmal nicht.

,,Als wir beide ihn getötet haben. Ich habe es in seinem Gesicht gesehen. Aber….".

,,Was?"

,,Ich habe Snape auch damals auf dem Turm gesehen, als er…Dumbledore getötet hat. Er hat Dumbledore angesehen, so voller Hass. Sein wahres Gesicht, habe ich gedacht. Endlich zeigt er sein wahres Gesicht."

Harrys Gesicht war in seiner Nachdenklichkeit ruhig geworden.

,,Dumbledore meinte, er hätte diesen Ausdruck niemals vergessen...weil...weil es der Ausdruck eines Menschen war, der kein Werkzeug mehr sein will."

* * *

Das Haus flüsterte leise unter dem hereingebrochenen Frühlingssturm, doch es war nicht das Knarren des Gebälks oder das Kratzen von Apfelbaumzweigen auf Glas, das Severus aufhorchen ließ, es war das schrille Geräusch der Klingel, die durch den Hausflur dröhnte. Ein wenig war er verwundert, dass um diese Zeit jemand vor seiner Tür stand, andererseits hatten ihm seine Erfahrungen mit den Reportern Vorsicht gelehrt. Zumindest wussten diese Kreaturen inzwischen, dass es nicht einmal gesund war, ihn am helllichten Tag aufzusuchen.

Die Klingel rief ihn ein weiteres Mal stürmisch. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass kein Reporter derart verzweifelt oder dumm war, um wirklich umso später Stunde vor seiner Tür zu stehen. Mitternacht war lange vorbei. Er legte das Buch beiseite, auf dessen Inhalt er sich hatte kaum konzentrieren können.

Allem zum Trotz war Severus sogar ein wenig neugierig, wer da vor seiner Tür stand und so raffte er sich auf. Im Grunde hatte er kein Problem damit Reporter ihrer Illusionen zu berauben, indem er ihnen mit ein wenig geschicktem Zynismus ihren halbseidenen Fragen auseinander nahm. Sie mussten dann höchstens feststellen, dass der Mörder und Held vor ihrer Nase ihnen ihre Show nicht gönnte und die Journalisten, die sich mit einer Realität, die es nicht auf die Titelseiten schaffte kaum zufrieden gaben, waren wieder auf ihre billige Fantasie angewiesen.

Als er die Tür öffnete, sah er eine in Umhang mit Kapuze gehüllte Gestalt vor der Tür stehen. An der leicht gebeugten Haltung war unschwer zu erkennen, dass es sich nicht um einen Reporter handelte, der Dummheit mit Mut verwechselt, sondern um einen älteren Menschen. Als die Gestalt den Kopf hob kam ein mit nassen Strähnen verklebtes, sorgenvolles zerfurchtes Gesicht zum Vorschein. Mrs. Ambrosius aus dem Dorf, sah ihn mit leicht vorgeschobenem Kinn grimmig entgegen, doch in ihren Augen, zwei kleine mattblaue Knöpfe, flackerte etwas ganz anderes. Sie trat, ohne zu zögern in seinen Hausflur. Sie machte sich jedoch nicht einmal die Mühe, die Kapuze von ihrem ergrauten Haarschopf zu ziehen. Ihr Blick wanderte kurz umher, konnte aber aufgrund der dämmrigen Dunkelheit nicht viel erfassen. Sie wirkte wie ein Mensch, der selten Angst hatte - oder nichts von ihr hielt.

,,Unten im Dorf habe ich erfahren, sie seien in Zaubertränken bewandert."

,,Das stimmt."

,,Ein Meister der Zaubertränke."

,,Ja." antwortete Severus zögerlich in plötzlicher misstrauischer Verwunderung.

,,Sie müssen meinem Mann helfen. Er glüht vor Fieber. Ich kann ihn nicht ins St. Mungos bringen und einen Heiler zu holen, würde zu lange dauern. London ist weit weg."

Das Dorf war zwar so abgelegen, dass es nicht einmal an ein Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen war, was wohl ein Grund dafür war, dass kaum jemand hier leben wollte, doch Severus wusste, dass sie genau wie der Rest der Dorfbewohner die Wahl hatte, sich in der Nähe Hilfe zu holen, und doch sie hatte sich für ihn entschieden. Es musste einen Grund haben.

,,Aber ich bin kein Heiler. Mein Spezialgebiet sind Flüche." erwiderte Severus warnend. Etwas in ihm widerstrebte.

,,Aber sie können ihr Bestes versuchen, _das_ können Sie." beharrte sie. ,,Und um mehr als das bitte ich sie nicht."

Severus nickte, ignorierte die Schwere in seiner Kehle, die er nur zu gut kannte.

,,Warten Sie hier."

Er machte sich auf den Weg in sein Labor. Mit einem Mal ließ seine anschwellende Konzentration keinen Platz mehr für seine kreisenden Gedanken. Hände und Augen suchten und fanden wie in alten Zeiten mit gekonnter Präzision.

Auf dem Arbeitstisch lag sein Notizbuch, darauf seine sorgfältig geputzte Feder samt tintenverschmierten Tuch. Alles war ordentlich, denn was seine Arbeit betraf, lehnte er jedes Chaos vehement ab, nein, Chaos war ihm diesem Liebsten seiner Dinge unerträglich. Er packte sein Notizbuch in eine Tasche und griff in die Kiste mit der Lieferung für Hogwarts. Es handelte sich nur um einfache Fiebertränke, aber sie würden Mr. Ambrosius zumindest so lange stabilisieren, bis er etwas Wirkungsvolleres gebraut hätte. Hastig dahin gekritzelte Gedanken schossen durch seinen Kopf und manifestierten sich zu einer alten Idee. Sein Blick streifte seine Rezeptsammlung, die Slughorn ihm zurückgeschickt hatte, zusammen mit einem Brief in dem Horace seinen Respekt gegenüber seinem fachlichen Können ausgedrückt hatte.

_Arbeit von Jahren, Severus. Sie wissen doch ebenso wie ich, was das bedeutet. _

Nocturnkraut, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Vipernzunge. Nur ein paar wenige Zutaten mehr und Schritte, und der Trank würde an vielfaches an Wirkung gewinnen. Plötzlich brannte sein Kopf lichterloh.

Aufgeregt zog er sich seinen Umhang über und folgte ihr durch den Regen hinunter ins Haus, in die Nacht hinaus, wohlwissend was es bedeutete, dass er sich in diesem Moment an den Geschmack des Weines und die Berührung warmer Haut klammerte. Schon lange hatte kein Menschenleben mehr in seinen Händen gelegen und Mrs. Ambrosius Blick erzählte ihm mehr als deutlich, dass sie ihm ohne ihre Verzweiflung keines anvertraut hätte. Severus empfand dennoch so etwas wie Genugtuung, dass ihr Verstand sie dennoch zu ihm geführt hatte.

Der Regen peitschte ihnen das Haar ins Gesicht und riss mit aller Naturgewalt am Stoff ihrer Kleidung. Es war schwierig bei diesem Sturm zu apparieren, aber nicht unmöglich, dachte Severus, nicht ohne erneutes Misstrauen. Mühsam kämpften sie sich den Hügel hinab und erreichten Mrs. Ambrosius Haus. Im Innern herrschte Dunkelheit, nur aus einem Zimmer, dessen Tür offen stand, schimmerte Licht. Der Geruch von Schweiß und Krankheit schlug Severus entgegen, als er das Schlafzimmer betrat. Mrs. Ambrosius Mann sah mit glasigem Blick an die Decke, atmete von Zeit zu Zeit schwer. Sein eingefallenes Gesicht war totenbleich. Severus zögerte nicht. Er kannte das alles, ohne, dass er sich ein klares Bild davon zu machen in der Lage war. Er schob sanft die Hand unter Mr. Ambrosius warmen Kopf und flößte ihm sachte die Fiebertränke ein. Dann überließ er ihn der heilsamen Wirkung des tieferen Schlafes. Ohne einen stärkeren Trank würde der Mann die Nacht nicht überleben.

,,Ich benötige einen Kamin."

,,Hier entlang." Mrs. Ambrosius führte ihn in ihr Wohnzimmer, sie deutete auf den Kamin. Severus spürte ihren Blick im Rücken, während er mit präziser Routine das Feuer entfachte, den Kessel darüber hängte. Er verstand sie. Er war noch immer die schwarz gekleidete, zwielichtige Erscheinung, die sie von den Zeitungsfotos kannte. Still und distanziert gab und brachte sie ihm alles benötigte. Und als sie sah, dass sie nichts mehr tun konnte, ließ sie Severus allein und wachte weiter über ihren Mann, nachdem sie Severus eine Tasse Tee gebracht hatte.

Der Regen peitschte nach wie vor gegen die Scheiben, schob die Regentropfen voran, nahm sie gefangen und gab sie mit plötzlicher Willkür wieder frei. Der Mann, ihn zwischen diesen Tropfen entgegensah, musste wieder einmal feststellen, dass er und sein Spiegelbild nie gute Freunde werden würden. Vielleicht genügte es, wenn sie es liebte.

* * *

Eine lange Weile hatte er dort gestanden, nachdem auf den leicht ansteigenden Hügel appariert war, hatte hinunter gestarrt und das beobachtet, was sich ihm darbot. Es war inzwischen Abend und das Licht, das sich über die Landschaft neigte, erfüllte die Winkel seines Hauses mit Schatten und ließ die Stellen, die es berührte, leuchten. Es war nicht der erste Anblick dieser Art, doch es war nicht nur das Begrüßen des Hauses, das ihn solange innehalten ließ, es war auch das, was hinter ihm lag.

Nur am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung hatte er das Verschwinden von Shaklebolt und des Gamots aus den Bänken des Saals bemerkt. Hermine hatte den Saal verlassen, so wie sie es versprochen hatte, auf ihrem Gesicht leiser Stolz.

Das Rascheln ihrer Gewänder war längst verklungen, als er den Kopf hob, das einzige an ihn, das sich schwer anfühlte.

Minervas grüne Augen lagen mahnend auf ihm. Fragend. Ihr nickender Blick in Richtung Ausgang war es, der ihn sich schließlich aus dem Stuhl lösen ließ. Seine Hände hatten sich kaum gerührt, die ganze Zeit über, jetzt wo sie sich regten, spürte er das Mühsame darin, das dem Erwachen der Gliedmaßen vorausging.

Die schwersten Stunden seiner nahen Vergangenheit lagen hinter ihm und nach diesen Stunden höchster Konzentration, in denen er all die Reisen in seine Vergangenheit auf diese Stunden der Anhörung konzentriert hatte, fühlte er sich müde, seltsam dumpf in seiner Überforderung, doch er hatte zu viel erlebt, um den altbekannten Zweifeln nicht aufrecht entgegen zu treten.

Langsam näherte er sich seinem Haus, die Anhörung im Rücken. Das einzige, was er nicht einschätzen konnte, war die Zeit, die seit ihr vergangen war. Er wusste, es war nur eine Stunde her, doch das war alles.

Er sah das Haus, seine Winkel, das Farbenspiel der Abendsonne auf dem Backstein, spürte die Schwere der Münze in seiner Hosentasche.

Gemeinsam hatten Minerva und er den Gerichtsaal verlassen. Dort, im Korridor hatten sie gewartet. Die Lehrer Hogwarts. Professor Hagrid, der beinahe an die Decke stieß. Professor Flitwick, der ihm gerade übers Knie reichte und sich mit diesem besonderen Stolz eines kleines Mannes in die Höhe reckte, Professor Sprout in ihrem erdbraunen faltigen Gewand, die ihn still ansah. Professor Slughorn, in dessen Gesicht so etwas wie verhaltener Stolz zu finden war. Ihr Anblick hätte ihn beinahe seine Befangenheit und die Ministeriumswände vergessen lassen, denn sie hatten ihn in diesem Moment wieder in ihre Reihen aufgenommen.

Slughorn war es gewesen, der ihn besonders lange angesehen hatte, bevor er seinen Kopf neigte. In seinem Blick war ein leises Versprechen gewesen.

,,Severus."

,,Horace."

Severus nickte.

Er wusste nicht, was ihn mehr verwundern sollte. Dass er nun frei war oder dass er es nicht begreifen konnte, dass sie ihn dafür respektierten, seiner Vergangenheit in all seinen Details begegnet zu sein.

Sie wussten nun um die Verbrechen des jungen Mannes, der er gewesen war. Sie wussten um die Namen der Toten, die er auf dem Gewissen hatte. Sie wussten nun um den Grund, der ihn all die Zeit auf den Weg des Büßers geschickt hatte. Und sie zollten ihm dafür Respekt.

Ein Lehrer nach dem anderen verschwand durch den Korridor, nachdem sie sich verabschiedet hatten, bis nur Minerva neben ihm stand.

,,Ich begleite sie."

Severus nickte. Sie wusste, dass er fort musste. Fort aus diesen Mauern, zwischen denen er Monate verbracht hatte. Anstatt nach oben in die Eingangshalle zu fahren, fuhren sie ein Stockwerk höher. Kingsley Shaklebolt hatte Severus erlaubt, den Kamin im Büro der Auroren zu nutzen, sozusagen eine Art Hinterausgang, um den Reportern zu entkommen.

Die Auroren im Büro reckten leicht ihre Köpfe, als der dunkelgewandete Mann in den Raum trat, sie wandten sich jedoch gleich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu.

,,Sie wissen, dass Sie jederzeit zu einer Tasse Tee eingeladen sind. Albus sagte, sie mögen keinen Tee, aber der Teefleck, den sie auf meinen Schreibtisch hinterlassen haben spricht eine andere Sprache." Sie redete so präzise, als hielte sie sich an ihren Worten fest.

,,Tee klingt gut." schaffte Severus es zu sagen.

,,Passen Sie auf sich auf, ja?"

Severus nickte, alles was er noch zustande brachte, dann trat er zurück. In den Flammen, die um ihn schlugen, sah er Minervas Gesicht verwischen.

Oft wenn er abends allein war, in seinem Sessel saß, sah er wieder diesen Mann vor sich, der den Weg zu seinem Haus hinunter ging, wie er es erreichte und sich eingestehen musste, dass aus der Angst die er den Weg über verspürt hatte, noch ein Rest von Scheu übrig geblieben war.

Sein Haus hatte noch genau so schäbig wie damals ausgesehen, als er es vor der Schlacht verlassen hatte, wohlwissend, dass er es vielleicht nicht wieder sehen würde. Es war Frühling gewesen, jetzt war der Herbst angebrochen und zusätzliche Spuren der Zeit waren dazugekommen. Er hatte Hermine gebeten ihn den ersten Abend allein in sein Haus gehen zu lassen und sie hatte ihn ohne zu zögern, ziehen lassen. Nun stand er hier.

Wenn er sich versuchte an die Zeit dazwischen zu erinnern, dann sah Severus eine Folge glasklarer Erinnerungen jeden einzelnen Schritts, den er gegangen war. Die Schmerzen in diesen Erinnerungen wogen schwer, aber das Gefühl des von Kirschholzstabes in seiner Hand, der die Wärme seiner Haut aufgenommen hatte, kam beinahe daran heran und zeitgleich mit dieser Erahnung wieder ein ganzer Zauberer zu sein, quoll die Gewissheit in ihm hoch, dass diese Schmerzen zu einer Mahnung werden konnten und er selbst der Welt mehr geben konnte als seine Reue.

Sein Haus. Es spielte keine Rolle wie heruntergekommen und klein es war - dieser Ort gehörte nur ihm.

Er hatte das Haus umrundet Schritt für Schritt, hatte jeden Winkel betrachtet und den Garten durchstreift. Er hatte sein Haus durchwandert, die Schwelle betreten und dabei ein Kitzeln empfunden, eine Regung unter dem dumpfen Schleier seiner Überforderung. Alles hatte er mit seinem Blick geprüft, in seinen Verstand sickern lassen, jede Ecke, jeden Winkel dieses neuen Lebens, das nicht länger nur ein diffuser Gedanke war. Dann war er zur Mauer gegangen, an die Stelle, die er zehn Jahre zuvor berührt hatte und dann nie wieder. Er hatte den Zauber aufgehoben und das Bild seiner Mutter hervorgeholt. Ihre dunkelbraunen Augen, die beinahe schwarz wirkten, sahen ihm traurig entgegen. Er hatte das alles nicht für sie getan, oder für sonst irgendwen. Vielleicht, dachte er, vielleicht wäre sie stolz gewesen.

* * *

Der scharfe, intensive Geruch, der aus dem Kessel aufstieg, war ein gutes Zeichen. Severus hatte diesen Trank erst ein paar Mal gebraut, deswegen zwang er sich auch während des Wartens auf den nächsten Schritt nicht in seinen Gedanken zu verlieren.

Mrs. Ambrosius kam zu ihm und erzählte ihm, ihr Mann Callum tief schlafe.

,,Mr. Snape."

Severus hob fragend seinen Blick.

,,Ihr Tee." Sie nickte in Richtung seiner unberührten Tasse. Einen Moment lang hielt er inne, dann griff er unter ihrem Gastgeberblick steif nach der Tasse und trank einen Schluck. Wieder einmal war Severus überrascht, wie schnell man den wohltuenden Geschmack einer warmen Tasse Tee vergessen konnte. Mrs. Ambrosius wirkte mit einem Mal zufrieden.

Für einen winzigen Moment fragte sich Severus, was hinter diesem Gesichtsausdruck steckte, und was sie wirklich von ihm dachte. Eines jedoch hatte er sofort bemerkt, Mrs. Ambrosius schien klug und nicht klatschsüchtig zu sein. Seit Monaten liefen und die Dorfbewohner sich über den Weg, doch mehr als ein verhaltener Gruß, ein Kopfnicken und skeptische Blicke hatten sie nicht ausgetauscht. Umso verwunderter war er gewesen, als diese Frau vor seiner Tür gestanden hatte.

,,Der Tee ist sehr gut."

Severus erinnerte sich gut an die Zeiten, in denen es ihm leichter gefallen war, ein tödliches Gift zu brauen, als ein Kompliment zu machen. Diese Zeiten waren nicht lange her.

,,Danke." Es war noch immer keine Freundlichkeit in ihrem Gesicht, aber dieser Ausdruck grimmigen Respekts, den er schon in mehr als einem Gesicht bemerkt hatte. Es unterschied sich von der aufdringlichen, reißerischen Neugier, die ihn wochenlang in Form von Reportern heimgesucht hatte. Seine Anspannung legte sich deutlich. Sie schien ihre Neugier jedoch aus Höflichkeit zügeln zu wollen und obwohl sich seine Anspannung etwas gelegt hatte, war Severus froh darüber.

Mrs. Ambrosius wachte die ganze Zeit am Bett ihres Mannes und flößte ihm langsam mehrere einfache Fiebertränke ein. Zwischendurch bot sie ihm Essen an, doch Severus lehnte ab. Er spürte noch immer diese eine Konzentration in sich, sie hatte sich nur von einem lodernden Feuer in eine gleichmäßig brennendes Feuer gewandelt, und Essen war das letzte, wonach ihm der Sinn stand.

Er braute an dem Fiebertrank bis in die frühen Morgenstunden und er bemerkte an dem Knarren der Wohnzimmerdielen, wie sehr er in seiner Arbeit versunken gewesen war.

Immer wieder waren ihm neue Ideen gekommen, die er später aufzeichnen müsste.

Als der Trank fertig war, war Mrs. Ambrosius Wohnzimmer mit dem scharfen Geruch des Heiltranks durchtränkt.

,,Sie wirken zufrieden."

,,Der Trank ist bald fertig."

Sie nickte, aber Severus war sich sicher, dass sie etwas anderes gemeint hatte, doch er weigerte sich darüber nachzudenken. Er hatte viel nachgedacht. Beinahe ein Jahr lang. Dieses Gefühl völliger Konzentration kam nahe an die Momente heran, in denen er sein Glück nicht skeptisch beäugte. Es waren die Momente, in denen er erlebte, dass er Hermine zu lachen, zum Stöhnen und zu liebevollem Zynismus treiben konnte und er feststellte, dass sie zwei Menschen waren, die sich liebten, und er einer von ihnen war. Das war noch immer die Feststellung, die das Misstrauen in ihm am meisten skeptisch beäugte.

Erst als er nach einer Weile, als er den Trank fertig hatte, bemerkte, dass der Sturm nicht an den Fensterläden rüttelte und der Himmel vom ersten zarten Morgenlicht durchwebt wurde. Er fühlte sich mit einem Mal erschöpft, aber ein Rest der Euphorie, die in ihm gebrannt hatte, kitzelte ihn noch immer. Er brachte den Trank Mrs. Ambrosius, die in einem Sessel am Bett ihres Mannes saß.

Der alte Mann war noch immer sehr schwach, doch Severus konnte an dem Blinzeln, das seinem Blick begegnete, erkennen, dass er die Gestalt sah, die neben seiner Frau stand und auf ihn herabsah. Es war ihm als starrte er ihn an.

,,Er muss die ganze Phiole trinken." erklärte Severus rau. Als Mrs. Ambrosius die Phiole an die Lippen ihres Mannes setzte, umklammerte dieser mit Auferbietung seiner verbleibenden Kraft ihr Handgelenk.

,,Warum ist er hier...Magerit. Nicht...".

,,Zwingen Sie ihn, ansonsten halte ich ihn fest. Er muss das trinken." mahnte Severus mit steinerner Stimme.

,,Na, los, Callum, sei nicht stur, trink das. Es riecht furchtbar, aber es wird dir helfen." schalt Mrs. Ambrosius ihren Mann. Mr. Ambrosius unternahm einen letzten kraftlosen Versuch die Phiole fortzuschieben, doch Mrs. Ambrosius schüttelte sachte den Kopf. Erst da gab er nach und ließ sich den ganzen Trank einflößen. Severus verließ den Raum, um seine Utensilien einzuräumen.

,,Er hat Kimmkorns Artikel über sie gelesen." hörte er Mrs. Ambrosius Stimme im Rücken.

,,Er muss durchschlafen." überging Severus ihre Worte. ,,Geben sie ihm gegen Mittag den letzten Trank. Wenn er nicht mehr im Fieberdelir ist, dann wird er vermutlich die Weisheit ihres Handelns nachvollziehen können."

Er versuchte erst garnicht seinen triefenden Ton zurückzuhalten. Er war zu müde, von der Nacht, die hinter ihm lag und er hatte keine Lust auf Gefühlsduselei.

Mrs. Ambrosius nickte.

,,Ihr Geld." Sie drückte ihn mehrere Scheine in die Hand. Severus steckte es schnell weg. Es kam ihm in diesem Moment unbedeutend vor, und auch wenn er es brauchte, ihm stand auch nicht der Sinn danach, nachzuprüfen, ob es sich um eine adäquate Bezahlung handelte. Mit steifen Abschiedsworten drehte er sich in Richtung Haustür.

,,Vielleicht steckt doch mehr von einem Heiler in ihnen, als sie sich eingestehen wollen." vernahm er ihre Stimme. Sein Hals war trocken. Diese Schwere in seiner Kehle würde immer da sein, obwohl in Mrs. Ambrosius Worten Wahrheit steckte, die wohl all zu offensichtlich war.

,,Ich danke ihnen, Mr. Snape. Ohne ihre Medizin hätte er die Nacht nicht überstanden. Das wissen sie ebenfalls."

Er nickte dann wandte er sich um und verließ ihr Haus. Mit einem Nachklang dieser einen wohlbekannten Schwere in seiner Kehle machte er sich auf den Rückweg in sein eigenes Zuhause.

Tbc...


	115. Chapter 115

**15. At my most beautiful**

I count your eyelashes secretly.  
with every one, whisper I love you.  
I let you sleep.  
I know you're closed eye watching me,  
listening.  
I thought I saw a smile.

_R.E.M._

Fahnen in vier Farben flatterten in demselben frühsommerlichen Wind, der auch um Hogwarts Türme strich, aufgeregtes Gemurmel durchdrang die vom Sonnenlicht erhellte große Halle wie ein leises, langes Aufatmen. _Er ist weg_, flüsterte es, _endlich ist es vorbei_.

Dort waren Harry und Ginny, die ihr zuwinkten, Ginny, die sich kaum anmerken ließ, wie sehr sie den Mann sich gegenüber anstarren musste, und Harry, der ihnen steif zunickte, für sie aber noch ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, bevor er zu den Weasleys ging und sich zu ihnen setzte. Ihre Eltern, die vor sie traten, Severus vom Scheitel bis zur Sohle betrachtend, ihre Mutter mehr forschend, und frei von der Abschätzigkeit, die den Blick ihres Vaters so schwer machte.

Seine Hand, die warm in ihrer lag, löste sich, und er streckte sie Richard entgegen. Es waren nur ein paar Sekunden des Zögerns, doch sie waren wie Minuten an ihnen vorüber gezogen.

,,Bis Freitag." murmelte Richard, ohne ihm seine Hand anzubieten.

Severus hatte seine sinken lassen, ohne sich anmerken zu lassen, was in ihm vorging. Manchmal und auch in diesem Moment, verwandelte sich sein Gesicht in Stein. Nur seine Hand, seine Hand, mit der er ihre wieder ergriff, hatte zu ihr gesprochen.

* * *

In der Nacht hatte seine Hand ihre ertastet und sie sachte umgriffen, jetzt war die Bettseite neben ihr leer. Ein letzter Fetzen einer Erinnerung schoss ihr ins Gedächtnis.

Hermine hatte es nicht eilig mit dem Wachwerden. Sie genoss es jedes Mal sich neu zu daran erinnern, an welchem Ort sie erwachte, all die Details, die ihr dabei in den Sinn kamen, kleine Momente, die sich halb vom Schlaf verhangen vor ihrem Inneren Auge abspielten.

Vielleicht war Severus in seinem Labor. Eine Weile gab sie sich den aufsteigenden Bildern hin, dann entriss sie sich ihnen, rieb sie sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und streckte sich die Schwere des Schlafs aus den Gliedern.

Ein Gedanke an ihn genügte, damit ein sehnsüchtiger Impuls sie aus dem Bett steigen ließ, sich etwas über zuwerfen und nach Severus zu sehen. Eine Zeit lang hatte sie versucht sich erhabener Ruhe hinzugeben, in der Hoffnung ihn nicht zu bedrängen, aber es war ihr nicht gelungen. Zum ersten Mal seit sie mit ihm zusammen war, musste sie nicht von Erinnerungen zehren und durfte das Leben mit ihm kosten, nach dem sie sich so lange gesehnt hatte. Das Leben, kleine von Außen unbedeutende Momente.

Es zog sie es vor den kleinen Spiegel im Bad nebenan. Die ersten Wochen in ihrem neuen Leben hatte sie sich beim Erwachen mit der flachen Hand auf ihrer Kehle ertappt, die Unebenheiten ertastend. Dann war ihre Hand weitergewandert, bis zur längst verblassten Wunde über dem Schlüsselbein, dort wo sich damals der Horkrux eingebrannt hatte. Oft war sie in Hogwarts morgens so sehr in den Anblick ihrer Narben vertieft gewesen, dass die anderen Mädchen genervt gegen die Tür gehämmert hatten, weil sie das Bad blockiere. Aber sie hatte sich nur schwer losreißen können.

Diesmal ertappte sie sich wieder dabei, dass ihre Hand ein wenig länger auf ihrer Narbe liegen blieb und sogar bei dem scheuen Gedanken, wie sich diese Stelle angefühlt hatte, bevor sie dort verwundet worden war.

Einige Mitschüler hatten ihren Groll offensichtlich gezeigt. Severus war dagegen gewesen, dass Hermine ihre Beziehung offen legte, und ihr war es recht gewesen. Sie hatte es geheim gehalten, bis zu dem Tag ihres Abschlusses, aber sie hatte ihm deutlich gemacht, dass selbst sie nichts gegen Gerüchte tun könne.

,,Manche Wahrheiten sind hässlich, Hermine. Aber die schlüpfrigen, sind wohl die beliebtesten." hatte Severus sie gewarnt. Er hatte recht behalten. Auch die anderen vergaßen nicht. Aber es gab eindeutig schlimmere Dinge als eine Narbe, die man berühren konnte.

,,Sie sind nicht hässlich. Nicht hässlich, Severus." flüsterte sie.

Sie wusste doch genau, warum die Bettseite leer gewesen war.

Sie hielt inne, in Berührung mit der über ihre Schultern gehängten Seide verharrend.

Für einen Moment war sie geneigt, das Seidentuch wegzulassen, vielleicht aus Trotz Severus gegenüber, damit er ihre Narbe sah, und das was sie für ihn getan hatte, doch wie alle flüchtigen Gedanken der Wut, verflogen diese , als sie sich besann. Sie hatte es für sich getan.

Dies sollte ein schöner Abend werden, aber vermutlich würde er weder schön noch amüsant, sondern verdammt schwer.

Schnell und geübt hatte sie das pastellfarbene Seidentuch, das Charlotte ihr geschenkt hatte, um ihren Hals gebunden und ihren Zauberstab verstaut.

Auf dem Weg in ihr Studierzimmer horchte sie auf Severus Arbeitsgeräusche, doch es war nichts zu vernehmen. Manchmal wartete er unten in seinem Sessel auf den Schlaf. Hermine wusste inzwischen wann man ihn besser in Ruhe ließ und Severus wusste inzwischen, wann er sich besser zurückzog.

Er wollte ihr nicht wehtun.

Wenn er wirklich nicht gestört werden wollte, dann hielt er die Tür verschlossen. Es gab kleine Regeln, Grenzen zu den entlegenen Winkeln des anderen. Sie überschritten sie nicht.

Hermine schob sachte die Tür zu seinem Labor auf und gewährte sich einen Blick in den Raum, indem sonst ein konzentriert arbeitender Mann am seinem Kessel stand. Ein bitterer Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase. Die Gerüche der Tränke, die Severus braute, hielten sich im Raum fest. Fiebersenker für Hogwarts. Sie erkannte es inzwischen allein am Geruch.

Oft war er viel früher wach und der Duft des Tees war es, der sie in die Küche lockte, aber wenn er etwas fertig bekommen wollte, dann vergrub er sich in seiner Arbeit. Die Tränkebestellung für Hogwarts war ihm ganz besonders wichtig. Die Kiste mit der Lieferung war geöffnet, obwohl er sie schon versiegelt hatte.

Er hatte die Geschichte mit Mr. Ambrosius einfach als seine Pflicht abgetan, so wie er alles abtat, als sei es selbstverständlich. Er glich kaum mehr dem Jungen, der sich voller Stolz ein kompliziertes Gift fertigstellte, und nur noch manchmal dem Mann, der in Hogwarts allen Schülern sein unerschöpfliches Wissen unter die Nase reiben musste. Es war, als hätte er schweren Herzen einen Mantel abgelegt, der ihm immer gute Dienste geleistet hatte.

Hermine wusste, dass es auch etwas anderes zu bedeuten hatte, wenn er sich in die Arbeit vergrub. Es beruhigte sie, dass nicht immer Alpträume daran schuld waren, dass er die Nächte durcharbeitete, sondern zahlreiche fachliche Grübeleien, und doch - es war ihr, wenn sie ihn beobachtete, als zweifle etwas in ihm an dem neuen Leben, nach dem er sich so lange gesehnt hatte. Diese Zweifel würden einem Leben lang zu ihm gehören.

Sie selbst verspürte oft Rührung, wenn sie Schönes sah. Das Spiel der Sonne auf den Eiskristallen, ein Käfer auf ihrer Hand. Sie verspürte diese Rührung auch, wenn sich Szenen ihres Lebens in ihr Gedächtnis brannten, als wolle sie nichts mehr einfach so vergehen lassen.

Ein warmes Butterbier mit Neville, Ginny und Harry bei Madam Pattyfoot trinken, noch durch gefroren von der Hast durch den Schnee, weil sie wieder einmal die Zeit in der Bücherei vergessen hatte; der Anblick von Severus Geschäftigkeit, wenn er an seinem Kessel experimentierte, um sich von Zeit zu Zeit über sein Pergament zu beugen und sorgfältig einen Gedanken nieder zuschreiben.

_Ihn._

Sie dachte nicht mehr wie mit sechzehn, dass er ihr Severus war. Er hatte sie in sein Leben eingeladen und sie hatte dasselbe mit ihm getan. Irgendwie würden sie aufeinander aufpassen. Das hatte sie ihrer Mutter erklärt, und diese hatte dazu gesagt, dass sie Severus jetzt erst recht kennen lernen wolle.

Sie beobachtete ihn gern bei seiner Arbeit. Etwas war dann in seinem Gesicht. Eine stille Konzentration die keinen Platz für Grübelei ließ.

So sollte es immer sein, dachte sie oft, wenn sie ihn so sah, und wusste gleichzeitig, dass es nicht immer so sein konnte. Sie schlenderte weiter, streifte mit zärtlichem Blick ihr Arbeitszimmer. Überall stapelten sich ihre Bücher. Sie hatte hier viel Hausaufgaben erledigt und dieser Ort mit Wänden aus Büchern würde nun auch in Zukunft ein Ort konzentrierter Studien werden.

Jetzt, wenn sie in London ihr Studium für Zauberrecht beginnen würde, würde dort in ihrem Wohnheimszimmer wahrscheinlich kaum genug Platz für ihre Bücher sein. Nicht jeder wurde mit den Jahren klüger, aber zumindest bestand die Aussicht darauf, ein wenig weiser zu werden, hatte Severus sie aufgezogen. Ihre ausufernde Bibliothek gehörte einfach zu ihr und das zu leugnen, wäre alles andere als weise gewesen, hatte sie mit herausgestreckter Zunge erwidert.

Severus war auch nicht in der Küche. Der Klitterer und der Tagesprophet lagen noch ungelesen auf dem Tisch, ein Kanne Tee stand warm gestellt auf dem Herd. Er hatte wieder nichts gegessen.

Ihm war das Kochen fremd und als sie gefragt hatte, weswegen, hatte er geantwortet, weil ihm Essen nie wichtig gewesen war. Und außerdem wolle sie bestimmt nichts essen, das aus den Händen eines Tränkebrauers stamme.

Wenn sie es recht überlegte, dann wollte sie wirklich nichts essen, das roch, wie das Maul eines Schnarchkacklers. Trotzdem hatte sie ihm vorgeschlagen, es zu lernen, wenn er nicht verhungern wolle.

Severus hatte sich in diesen ersten gemeinsamen Wochen, die sie zusammen verbracht hatte, selten ein Frühstück mit ihr entgehen lassen, die Ruhe dieser Momente, die kleinen harmlosen Unterhaltungen mit ihr, die die Schwere einer durchwachten Nacht ein wenig zu vertreiben vermochten.

Auf dem Tisch lag eine Nachricht. Er war fort. Insekten, Würmer und Wurzeln im Wald sammeln. Er wollte allein sein. Ein Schauer von Aufregung erfasste sie. Erst nachdem sie sich eine Tasse Tee eingegossen hatte, ermahnte sie sich wieder, dass sie gewusst hatte, dass dieser Tag nicht einfach werden würde. Es ging nicht nur darum, ihre Eltern kennen zu lernen, und selbst das war schwer genug für ihn.

Merkwürdig, dachte sie, während sie durch das Küchenfenster in den Garten hinaus starrte, selbst die erste Begegnung mit ihren Eltern am Tag ihres Abschlusses, selbst das Erscheinen an ihrer Seite vor allen Anwesenden in der großen Halle und das Ergreifen ihrer Hand unter Harrys Blick war ihm nicht so schwer gefallen, wie dieser kommende Abend.

Sie küsste den Zettel mit entschuldigender Zärtlichkeit und goss sich eine weitere Tasse des Tees ein, den ihr Severus warm gestellt hatte. Er wärmte ihren Magen und ihre Seele. Als sie später seine Schritte im Hausflur knarren hörte, unterbrach sie das Sortieren ihrer Bücher. Sie hörte Severus Schritte auf der Treppe, ein wenig später klopfte es gegen die Tür und sie wurde aufgeschoben.

,,Schick." kommentierte Hermine seine Erscheinung.

Severus blickte auf seine mit Erde verkrümelten Knie herab. Mit einem Schulterzucken zeigte er ihr seine erdverschmierte Hand, in der er noch sein Grabmesser hielt. Trotz der humorvollen Geste, lächelte er nicht.

,,Wie lange habe ich Zeit mich in einen Menschen zu verwandeln?" fragte er nüchtern.

,,Eine Stunde."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging weiter, neben sich her, davon ins Bad. Wasser begann zu rauschen. Hermine lauschte ihm eine Weile, den Kopf an den Türrahmen gelehnt.

* * *

Muggelkleidung.

Nahezu ein geschlagenes Jahr hatte sie in seinem Schrank gelegen. Es hatte beinahe etwas zynisches, dass er mit dieser Kleidung, mit der er vor das Zaubergamot getreten war, nun auch trug, um Hermines Eltern zu begegnen. Mit einer entschlossenen Bewegung, die all sein Zögern mit einem Schlag betäubte, nahm er sie vom Stuhl. Langsam und zeremoniell stieg er in die Hose und streifte sich das Hemd über die Schultern. Er erinnerte sich an das Kitzeln von Hermines Fingerspitzen auf seiner Haut und die Sentimentalität, die ihn erfasste, schlich sich wohltuend zwischen das, was hart wie Stein in ihm festsaß.

Plötzlich musste er innehalten. Er hatte nicht oft in den Spiegel geguckt und auch jetzt tat er es nicht, weil er den Anblick darin verlockend fand. Es hatte beinahe ein halbes Jahr gedauert, bevor er diesen verdammten Spiegel aufgehängt hatte. Aber dieses Gesicht, es zog ihn an.

Er starrte weiter. Ein dünnes Gesicht, erste Falten, Krähenfüße. All das, was hinter ihm lag, stand in diesem Gesicht geschrieben.

Entschlossen warf er sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, doch nicht um sich aufzuwecken, sondern um seinen kreisenden Gedanken Einhalt zu gebieten, die ihn seit den frühen Morgenstunden nicht mehr hatten schlafen lassen.

Er kannte sein Spiegelbild nur zu genau. Sinnlos, sich das alles immer wieder anzutun.

Manchmal beugte sie sich vor und streifte mit den Lippen seine Wange, einfach so, und wenn er sie an sich zog, dann lachte sie auf und ihr Bauch vibrierte vor Freude. Sie merkte es nicht einmal, dass er darin ungeübt war, obwohl sie es wusste. Sie nahm ihn so wie ihn das Leben gemacht hatte, mit scheuer Faszination den meisten kleinen Lebensfreuden begegnend und nur selten dazu in der Lage, aus sich heraus zu kommen, wenn er sich beobachtet fühlte. Und doch war da in ihm auch diese andere mahnende Stimme, die ihm zu erklären versuchte, dass er sich schon viel weiter herausgewagt hatte, als er sich damals in seinem kleinen Reich aus routinierter Arbeit und dumpfen Pflichtgefühl hatte vorstellen können. Er hatte viel erlebt. Würde er da einen Abend mit einem mordlüsternen Vater nicht überstehen?

_Du bist vierzig Jahre alt. Du bist Meister der Zaubertränke. Und ein Experte in dunkler Magie. Du warst ein Mitglied des Ordens des Phönixes. Du bist - _

Gleichzeitig mit der Erinnerung an den Besuch des Kollegiums im Gefängnistrakt des Ministeriums, holte ihn das harte Schlucken ein, das auch damals in seiner Kehle gelauert hatte, wie ein fest verschlossenes Tor zu seinem Inneren, in dem sich etwas herauswinden und sein Recht streitig machen wollte.

Verstehst du nicht? Du warst neugierig. Gierig. Und jetzt bist du durch eine andere Tür gegangen. Neugier war alles andere als verwerflich, und Misstrauen, in vielen Fällen gesund.

Sie hatte ganz ruhig geschlafen, an diesem Morgen und er – er hatte eine lange Weile auf diesen Fleck reflektierte Wirklichkeit gestarrt, im Spiegel dort, in naher Ferne, unlängst der Badezimmertür, ihre Hand, die über die Bettkante hing, ihr Gesicht, halb im Kissen vergraben.

Als er sich rührte, fing sein Blick das Mal auf seinem Unterarm auf, das im aufkeimenden Morgenlicht dunkel auf der hellen Haut aufblitzte. Es war starr. Die Schlange bewegte sich nicht mehr.

Konnte man sich daran gewöhnen? An all das?

Er zog das Stoff fest über den Arm und schloss den Knopf am Ärmel des Hemdes und fühlte sich sogleich ein wenig sicherer.

Er hatte es nie überdacht, was das genau zwischen ihnen war. Hermine war seine Freundin. Sie war in sein Haus gekommen. Es war das schwerste und das Beste, was ihm bisher passiert war. Seine Vorstellungskraft verschloss sich jedoch dem, was in ferner Zukunft sein würde, manchmal sogar dem nächsten Tag. Es war nicht wichtig, hatte sein Verstand fürs erste beschlossen.

Er fuhr sich leicht durchs Haar, ließ prüfend eine Strähne zwischen zwei Fingern hindurch gleiten. Ein paar Mal hatte er mit dem Gedanken gespielt, sich die Haare zu kürzen, doch er hatte es nicht übers Herz gebracht. Er mochte es. Er mochte es, dass Hermine es mochte, verschlafen damit zu spielen, wenn sie morgens an ihn herangerückt war. Sie war es, die seine zwei ersten grauen Haare entdeckt hatte. Es war einer dieser Morgen gewesen, in denen er hatte fliehen wollen, vor all dem Neuen, das sich zu gut anfühlte, um davor zu fliehen. Manchmal dachte Severus darüber nach, dass es Momente gab, kleine Momente, an die man sich bei seinem letzten Atemzug erinnern würde. Hermine hatte ihm einmal erzählt, sie würde sich immer an die Bibliothek erinnern, an den Duft des Pergaments, an das leise Rascheln der Bücher und das sich im Lernen Vergessen um sich von Zeit zu Zeit dabei zu ertappen, in die Zukunft zu reisen, von der man nicht wusste, wie sie aussieht, von der man aber weiß, dass man das, was man gerade tat, vermissen würde.

Severus sah zurück in den Spiegel, um den Mann zu betrachten, den Hermine im Cottage ihrer Wärme hatte zuteil werden lassen.

Ein leises Knarren. Hermine stand an der Tür zum Schlafzimmer.

,,Es steht dir. Du siehst gut aus. Wie ein Mathematiklehrer."

,,_Schmeicheleien_ wirken bei mir nicht, Granger." schoss er zurück.

Ihre Kosename.

Ihre Zahnlücke blitzte auf. Sie löste sich nicht vom Türrahmen, betrachtete ihn. Vielleicht lauerte in manchen Momenten noch genau soviel Schüchternheit in ihr, wie in ihm. Nur er selbst hätte dies niemals zugegeben. Hermine wusste genau um seine Verlegenheit tief unter seinem Panzer der Beherrschung. Sie hatte sie oft genug aus ihm heraus gekitzelt und vermutlich war sie zurecht stolz darauf.

Der Stoff ihres pastellfarbenen Sommerkleids schmiegte sich an ihren Körper. Sie war ein wenig blass, aber sie sah wieder kräftig genug aus, um nicht andauernd das Bedürfnis auszulösen sie auffangen zu wollen. Als sie seinen Blick bemerkte, strich sie mit einem Anflug von Aufregung über ihr Halstuch, dass farblich an ihr Kleid angepasst war.

,,Du..". Er stand jetzt vor ihr. Der Geruch ihres Parfüms stieg in seine Nase, warm und blumig. Er sog ihn ein, spürte das ferne Kitzeln von Erregung, die er nicht zulassen konnte und wollte, nicht in diesem Moment.

,,Ja?"

Er war kein Meister der schönen Worte und so beugte er sich vor und küsste mit einem leisen Seufzen ihr Dekolleté und ihren Mund.

Sie gab ihm den Kuss mit leiser Gier zurück. Mit Nachdruck löste er sich.

,,Deine Eltern warten schon sehnsüchtig auf mich." ermahnte er sie.

Den ganzen Weg über betrachtete Hermine ihn, als wäre sie noch immer die Sechzehnjährige, die ihn mit ihren Blicken zu erfassen versuchte. Sie spürte seine Aufregung, die er nicht zugeben konnte. Aber sie hatte ihn nicht gefragt, ob alles in Ordnung war, denn sie wusste, dass seine Wortkargheit Ausdruck genug dafür war, wenn nicht sein stundenlanger Streifzug durch den nah gelegenen Wald ebenso Bände gesprochen hätte.

Zumindest musste sie ihn inzwischen gut genug kennen, um zu wissen, dass er sich auf diesen Besuch ebenfalls nicht gefreut hätte und er seinen ganzen Anstand hätte zusammenkratzen müssen, um ihn hinter sich zu bringen, wenn er nicht als der Mann zu ihnen gekommen wäre, den sie aus der Zeitung kannten.

Hermines Mutter wohnte in einem kleinen zweistöckigen Haus in Greenwich. Sie hatte zwar einen Kamin, aber sie hatte sich strikt dagegen gewehrt, ihn an das Flohnetzwerk anschließen zu lassen, weil ihr Wohnzimmer kein Bahnhof werden sollte. Vorsichtig apparierten sie in eine der düsteren Seitenstraße, unweit des Greenwichtunnels, in das das Licht der Straßenlaternen kaum vordrang. Sie verharrten ein Moment lang länger als nötig in der Umarmung des anderen, dann löste sich Hermine. Wieder war dieser forschende Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht. Bei ihr störte dieser ihn nicht länger. Sie betrachtete ihn ebenso fasziniert, wie er es zuweilen bei ihr tat.

Severus zupfte sein Hemd und sein schwarzes Sakko ein letztes Mal zurecht, bevor er sich mit ihr an der Hand aus dem Schutz der Dunkelheit löste. Die Muggelkleidung fühlte sich nicht fremd an. Nur anders. Wie ein Teil von ihm, den er lange verschmäht hatte. Je länger er sie trug, desto weniger schutzlos fühlte er sich.

Die Straße, in der Charlotte wohnte, war nicht weit weg, eine Straße voller idyllische kleiner Häuser. Hier wohnten Menschen, die das Landleben kosten wollten, ohne dafür auf die Annehmlichkeiten der Stadt zu verzichten. Mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit wohnten sie hier, weil sie es sich leisten konnten.

Hermine ließ es sich nicht nehmen, auf dem restlichen Weg seine Hand zu halten. Sie war ebenfalls aufgeregt.

Vielleicht war es die Normalität dieses Augenblicks, der gleichzeitig außergewöhnlich war. Zwei Jahre lang war Neugier und daraus Liebe zwischen ihnen erwachsen. Aber Eltern, so vermutete er, dachten in anderen Kategorien.

Charlotte Grangers Haus hatte einen weißen Zaun. Dahinter wartete ein spärlich bepflanzter Garten auf / Severus musste sich eingestehen, dass ihn diese Tatsache beruhigte. Ein solcher Garten musste Ausdruck für Offenherzigkeit sein und auch wenn er alles andere als ein Meister der Offenherzigkeit war, so half diese ihm, wenn sie ihm entgegengebracht wurde, sich selbst darin zu üben. Trotzdem war Severus nicht so vermessen zu denken, er selbst könne je ein Meister der Offenherzigkeit werden.

Als die Tür aufging, und eine Hand seine schüttelte, ihn beinahe aus seiner Steifheit riss, und ihn das ältere Ebenbild Hermines mit einem freundlichen milden Lächeln begrüßte, musste Hermine geräuschvoll und liebevoll lächeln. Charlotte trat beiseite und ließ ihren Ex-Mann Richard den neugierig erwarteten Gast begrüßen. Richard tat dies mit ruhiger Distanz. Er verbarg nicht, dass er den Mann vor seiner Nase nicht einzuschätzen vermochte und sich vorerst an seine Abneigung hielt. Severus musste sich eingestehen, dass es ihn beruhigte. Nichts hätte ihn misstrauischer gemacht, als falsche Freundlichkeit.

Er begrüßte seine Tochter mit einer kräftigen Umarmung. Nachdem sie sich gelöst hatte, nahm Charlotte die Hand ihrer Tochter und bat sie ins Wohnzimmer. Richard wandte sich wieder an Severus, betrachte ihn von den Schuhspitzen bis zum Scheitel, genauso wie er ihn angesehen hatte, als er ihm das erste Mal entgegengetreten war.

,,Severus. Ich darf sie doch so nennen?"

,,Natürlich."

,,Und Sie sagen gefälligst Richard zu mir."

,,Wie Sie wünschen." erwiderte Severus mit nüchterner Ergebenheit. Eine ,,Gerne" hätte er nicht über die Lippen gebracht.

Hermine warf ihm wenig verstohlene Blicke zu, während seine Eltern ihn zu Tisch baten. Natürlich war dies eine Prüfung, aber keine zweite Anhörung, ermahnte er sich.

Charlotte reichte das Essen herum. Es roch und schmeckte fantastisch und fast kam es ihm surreal vor, dass er sich zwingen musste, an diesem Ort aus zuharren, wo er doch alles bot, was einem Menschen zum Bleiben verleiten sollte, vielleicht sogar ihm, der sich garnichts aus Blumengestecken machte.

,,Wie schmeckt es ihnen, Severus?"

Etwas überrumpelt von dieser harmlosen Frage, und auch, weil kurzweiliger Wortaustausch nie zu seinen Stärken gehört hatte, zögerte Severus. ,,Es ist gut. Sehr gut sogar."

Er wusste, wie er wirken musste, denn er aß immer nur in kleinen Bissen, als wäre Essen für ihn nur eine lästige Notwendigkeit. Es tat ihm beinahe leid, weil das Essen wirklich gut war. Die Luft roch würzig nach Kaminfeuer und frischen Blumensträußen, die ihn mehren Ecken auf Tischen verteilt waren. Das alles hätte genügen müssen, um sich wohlzufühlen, aber das Gefühl, Mut aufbringen zu müssen, stach ihm in die Seiten und ließ ihn nicht in Ruhe.

,,Das haben sie Richard zu verdanken."

,,Sie müssen wissen, sie vergrault so gut wie alle Gäste mit ihren nicht vorhandenen Kochkünsten. Aber dafür ist sie sehr gut in Wurzelbehandlungen." erklärte Richard trocken. Er verteilte einen würzig riechenden Wein, der so dunkel war, dass er fast schwarz wirkte. Er schmeckte nach Johannisbeere.

,,Du vergisst Tante Brionys Plumpudding." warf Hermine ein ,,Du hast gesagt, mit dem könnte man Häuser zementieren."

,,Wie gesagt, es liegt in der Familie, Severus."

,,Richard meint damit vor allem die weibliche Linie." ergänzte Charlotte lakonisch. Severus begriff, dass sie ihn in eine Unterhaltung verwickeln wollten, so sehr musste seine Befangenheit spürbar sein.

,,Was akademische Leistungen betrifft, sticht die weibliche Linie ihrer Familie anscheinend hervor."

Severus hob sein Glas. ,,Auf Hermine."

Charlotte lächelte stolz, Richard beließ es dabei sein Glas ebenfalls zu heben und Severus ein paar Sekunden in die Augen zu sehen. Er hatte die Zeitung gelesen. Aber vermutlich stellte er sich in dem Moment, in dem er ihm forschend entgegensah, nicht den Mann vor, der seiner Tochter gute Schulleistungen bescheinigte, vermutlich nicht einmal den Todesser, der in den Zeitungsberichten beschrieben war, sondern den Mann, der sich zwischen den Schenkeln seiner Tochter vergraben hatte.

Der Mann aus der Zeitung. Nichts kam Severus fremder vor als dieser Mann. Viel fremder, als der Mann, der damals in Cottage mit Hermine geschlafen hatte.

,,Auf Hermine, meine kluge Tochter." sagte er ein klein wenig besänftigt von diesem kleinen feierlichen Moment, den Severus herbeigeführt hatte . ,,Und ihren großartigen Abschluss."

Er trank einen Schluck des kräftigen Rotweins. ,,Auf Hermine." schloss Charlotte sich an. ,,Und ihren großartigen Abschluss."

Lange sah Richard Severus an, wie ein Wolf, dann senkte er sein Weinglas und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Essen zu. Hermines Blick huschte zwischen ihren Eltern hin und her, während sie unschlüssig in ihrem Essen stocherte.

Charlotte war es zu verdanken, dass es die klebrige Stille nicht schaffte den Raum gänzlich zu erobern. Ohne Frage, jeder von ihnen kämpfte mit seiner Art der Verlegenheit, aber niemand wollte dieses Abendessen zu einem Tribunal werden lassen. Severus wunderte sich nicht darüber. Richard hatte nicht vor, seiner Tochter den Abend zu ruinieren, und Severus war sich angesichts der abweisenden, nachtragenden Seite Richards sicher, dass seine Zurückhaltung von tiefer Liebe für seine Tochter zeugte. Er hielt sich sichtbar zurück und stellte die Fragen, die er jedem anderen auch gestellt hätte, der mit seiner Tochter zusammen gewesen wäre.

Und so erzählte Severus ihm von seinem Haus, seiner Arbeit, als Tränkebrauer, die ihm gerade genug zum Leben einbrachte. Nichts davon schien Richard so sehr zu interessieren, wie das Unausgesprochene, das in der Luft lag. Severus verspürte eine leisebrennende Enttäuschung darüber.

Nach einer Weile des Schweigens, in der Richard angestrengt nachgedacht zu haben schien, war er es, der die Stille brach.

,,Eines ist mir aufgefallen, Severus." sagte er gedehnt.

Severus sah ihn fragend an. Vielleicht auch auffordernd.

,,Der Journalismus der Zaubererwelt kann genauso miese Dimensionen annehmen, wie der unsere."

Mr. Granger musste sich mit der Situation abfinden, ob er es wollte oder nicht. Er machte sich gut.

,,Na kommen sie schon, Severus, essen sie. Ich habe meiner Frau nicht umsonst drei Stunden assistiert."

Das Essen zog sich hin bis zu dem Punkt an dem Richard das Erwartete tat. Er bat unter dem beschwichtigen Blick seiner Ex-Frau Severus in einen separaten Raum.

,,Begleiten sie mich." Er nickte in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Hermine warf ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu, während ihr Gesicht hinter der zufallenden Tür verschwand, doch auch das Wissen um die Bürde dieses Augenblicks, war darin zu lesen. Er war kein achtzehnjähriger Junge, dessen einziges Vergehen es war, Richards Tochter verführt zu haben. Er war der Mann aus der Zeitung, der Mann aus der Anhörung, ob er ihm selbst fremd schien, oder nicht.

,,Ich habe meiner Tochter versprochen, sie nicht umzubringen."

Kaum, da Richard die Tür geschlossen hatte, zog er seine Pfeife heraus, die er schon fertig gestopft zu haben schien, zündete sie an und paffte mehr verzweifelt als genüsslich.

,,Aber es fällt mir verdammt schwer."

Severus verkniff sich die Bermerkung über Richards Großzügigkeit, die ihm auf der Zunge lag. Er hatte kein Recht dazu. Auf dem Tisch neben der Couch standen eine Flasche Whisky und zwei Gläser. Irgendetwas sagte Severus, dass er um den Whisky nicht herumkam, genauso wenig, wie um das, was der Whisky ihnen erleichtern sollte. Es war alles vorbereitet. Innerlich wie äußerlich - und trotzdem war die Anspannung deutlich spürbar.

Eine Prüfung. _Aber eine, die dir leichter fallen sollte, als die die hinter dir liegt, nicht wahr, Severus?_

Der Whisky klimperte zweimal auf Glas.

,,Trinken wir einen Schluck." Richard folgte seiner eigenen Aufforderung, genaß ihn sichtlich, mit geschlossenen Augen und für einen Moment sichtlich dieser Welt entschwunden. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, suchte er für einen Moment Halt an seinem Glas. ,,Vierundzwanzig Jahre alt. Unglaublich, was?"

Severus ließ den Whisky einen Moment auf seiner Zunge verweilen, bevor er ihn hinunter in seinen Magen rinnen ließ. Er war fantastisch. Da war es wieder, das klebrige Schweigen aus zähen Unbehagen und unausgesprochenem Groll.

Richard trank sein Glas leer.

,,Bei Gott, ich könnte ihnen den Hals umdrehen."

,,Versuchen Sie es." erwiderte Severus herausfordernd.

,,Nein, Severus. So einfach kommen sie mir nicht davon."

Wieder war da dieser abschätzige, forschende Blick in Richards Gesicht, die jede grimmige Unebenheit an seinem Gegenüber untersuchte.

,,Sie sind mit Abstand der undurchsichtigste Mensch, der mir je begegnet ist. Und das beunruhigt mich."

,,Sie sind _ihr_ Vater." erwiderte Severus leise. ,,Aber sie können Hermine nicht vor dem Leben beschützen."

,,Aber sie ist erst achtzehn, Severus!" zischte Richard. Seine Augen sprühten Feuer. ,,Wieso, verdammtnochmal, konnten sie nicht ihre beschissenen Hände von ihr lassen! Gerade sie! Sie...".

,,Meinen Sie denn Mann aus der Zeitung? " erwiderte Severus mit der Kälte, die die zahlreichen Berichte in ihm auslösten. ,, Sie haben sicherlich alles über mich gelesen. Vermutlich jeden Satz."

,,Können sie es mir verübeln?"

,,Nein."

Richard sah ihn einen langen Moment an, dann ging er ein paar Schritte um sich zu beruhigen, nur um ihn gleich darauf wieder mit seinem Blick in die Mangel zu nehmen.

,,Sie sehen nicht aus, als hätten sie vor einem vor wild gewordenen Vater Angst. Sie waren in einem Krieg, den ich mir nicht einmal vorzustellen vermag. Sie haben Dinge getan, die ich mir nicht einmal vorzustellen vermag. Aber auch sie kennen die Angst, sie zeigen sie nicht, aber ich weiß, _wovor _Menschen wie sie Angst haben." erwiderte Richard giftig, und nahm einen großen Schluck der goldenen Flüssigkeit.

,,Und was macht sie derart allwissend?" fragte Severus lauernd.

,,Sie sind _hier._ Nach einem verdammten Jahr bequemen Sie sich hierher. Sie hatten _Angst_ vor diesem Treffen. Und trotzdem sind sie _hierher_ gekommen."

Diese Antwort war mehr überraschend als überwältigend. Ein wenig beruhigte es Severus, dass Richard nicht mehr dumm vor Wut war. Er hatte es genau gehört. Es hatte so etwas wie widerwilliger Respekt in seiner Stimme mitgeschwungen. Richard zog ein Foto aus seiner Hosentasche und betrachtete es. Es war etliche Male abgegriffen. Jahre der Sehnsucht hatten ihre Spuren daran hinterlassen.

,,Und sie." sagte Severus ,,Sie haben Angst, ihre Tochter in das Haus des Mannes gehen zu lassen, den sie aus der Zeitung kennen."

,,Und? Können Sie mir das verübeln?"

,,Nein."

Richard zögerte.

,,Ich war kein guter Vater, Severus. Ganz oft war ich ein verdammt mieser Vater. Am liebsten würde ich alles wieder gut machen, Hermine in Watte packen und sie vor allem beschützen. Aber … Sie haben recht...wie irrsinnig ist es jemanden vor dem Leben beschützen zu wollen, auch wenn es ihr in einer Gestalt wie ihrer begegnet."

,,Ziemlich irrsinnig." pflichtete Severus ihm bei.

Stille setzte sich hartnäckig zwischen die noch unausgesprochenen Worte.

,,Ich hätte ihr gerne all dieses Leid erspart, Richard." brach Severus ihr zähes Schweigen. ,,Aber ich konnte es nicht. All das war und ist ihre Entscheidung."

Severus stellte sein Glas auf den Tisch zurück. Das Geräusch schien Richard aus seiner Versunkenheit zu reißen.

,,Ich weiß, Severus. Sie hat mir alles erzählt. All das, was sie mir erzählen konnte. Sie sieht soviel Gutes in Ihnen, dass sie lächelt wenn sie von Ihnen spricht. Was soll ich dagegen halten? Mein Groll auf Sie ist nicht genug. Er wirkt nichtig. Er ...ist ...nichtig."

Richard rührte sich, kam auf ihn zu und streckte ihm das Foto hin. Eine jüngere Ausgabe von Richard und Charlotte war darauf zu sehen. Ein kleines Kind saß auf Charlottes Schoß, braun gelockt und mit neugierigen Augen in die Kamera blickend.

,,Das bedeutet Familie, Severus. Und das da draußen auch."

Richard verließ das Zimmer, ohne ein weiteres Wort.

* * *

,,Hier." Severus reichte ihr eine Tasse Tee und ließ sich ebenfalls auf die Bank sinken. Der nächtliche Himmel wartete mit einem halb verhangenen Mond auf. Ein leiser, kühler Wind raschelte in den Zweigen des Apfelbaums. Sie hatten noch nie nachts Tee getrunken, meistens an faulen Sonntagabenden, manchmal einfach nur schweigend und die Stille der Welt und die zufällige Berührung des anderen genießend.

Doch diesmal schien Hermine nicht schweigen zu können und sah wohl keinen Sinn darin, zu angefüllt mit Eindrücken war sie noch von dem Abend.

,,Meine Mutter …." Ein liebevolles Lächeln kräuselte Hermines Lippen. ,,Sie findet, dass du spröde bist und dass du mit jedem Wort die größtmögliche Wirkung erzielen möchtest, ohne, zu viel von dir preis zugeben."

Severus schwieg hartnäckig zu dieser Aussage, vielleicht weil er sich bewusst war, wie viel Wahres in diesen Worten lag. Seit seiner ehrlichen Abbitte ihr gegenüber war er nie wieder so redselig gewesen. Er verwehrte sich ihrer Fragen nicht, im Gegenteil, sie hatte erfahren, dass sein Vater an dem Tag, an dem seine Mutter gestorben war, das Spinners` End verlassen hatte, und er ihn seitdem nicht wieder gesehen hatte. Sie hatten Eileens Grab besucht und dort hatte er mit ein paar Worten den kleinen Jungen wieder lebendig werden lassen, der mit seiner Mutter durch den Wald streifte, und der mit ihr in der Welt der Pflanzen versank, weil er nicht nach Hause wollte.

,,Das heißt wohl, sie hält mich für einen guten Schauspieler."

,,Nein, ich denke sie ahnt, dass du bisher in deinem Leben mit Nettigkeiten nicht weit gekommen wärst. Sie findet dich interessant. Und sie hat gesagt, vielleicht könnten du und sie irgendwann begegnen, ohne, dass du aussiehst, als hättest du einen Besen verschluckt."

Severus schnaubte.

,,Wenn du nach deiner Mutter kommst, dann kann ich mich warm anziehen."

,,Sieht wohl so aus." Sie schlürfte Tee vom Tassenrand. Severus liebte dieses Geräusch. Vielleicht war es ja das. Vielleicht würde er sich daran erinnern, wenn er einmal starb.

,,Und sie findet, dass du gar nicht aussiehst, wie eine Fledermaus."

,,Vermutlich mangelnde infantile Fantasie."

Sie boxte ihn leicht gegen den Arm. Er stellte seine Tasse beiseite und versuchte sie zu küssen. Seine Kehle fühlte sich schwer an, aber nicht, als könnte er diese Tür zu seinem Innern nicht von Zeit zu Zeit aufstoßen. Er ließ seinen Mund auf ihrem verharren, schmeckte den Tee auf ihren Lippen. Plötzlich wurde seine Kehle hart. Etwas schien sich aus ihm herauszuwinden. Er wusste nicht mehr, was die Tür zu seinem Innern aufgestoßen hatte, aber es hatte ein verdammtes Jahr gebraucht, um es wieder zu wagen. Etwas Feuchtes rann über seine Wangen und als es seine Mundwinkel erreichte schmeckte er das Salz. Das musste es sein. Genau das hier. Er war nicht tot. Und hinter dieser Tür, da wartete etwas..

Hermine schmiegte sich an seine Schulter.

,,Morgen wartet Arbeit auf uns." brach er die Stille und wischte sich übers Gesicht.

,,Auf uns?"

,,Ich brauche deine Hilfe bei der Lieferung für Hogwarts."

,,Meinst du das ernst?"

,,Die Lieferung muss bis Montag fertig sein. Madame Pomfrey wartet schon über eine Woche darauf."

,,Und du...schickst du wieder Kreacher nach Hogwarts?"

,,Minerva erwartet mich zum Tee. Ich habe sie schon sehr lange warten lassen."

Das Entschlossene in seiner Stimme verebbte zu einer flirrenden Ruhe.

* * *

In der Nacht begegnete ihm Filius. Er ging zwischen den Buchrücken hin und her, das Klingeln seines Teelöffels wehte durch das warme Licht, das die Ledereinbände zum Glänzen brachte.

_Die Hingabe an etwas, kann heilen._ _Vielleicht nicht ganz, aber bestimmt ein wenig._

Der Silberlöffel klimperte abermals.

_Leidenschaft kann vieles wieder gut machen, finden Sie nicht auch? _Der alte Mann verschwand zwischen den Regalen, wie ein Geist und egal hinter welchem Severus ihn in dieser Nacht suchte, er fand ihn nicht mehr.

An diesem Morgen schien das Licht anders. Als sie ihre Schläfrigkeit wegblinzelte, begriff sie woran es lag. Severus blasser Rücken leuchtete in den Strahl aus Sonnenlicht, das sich zwischen den Gardinen ins Zimmer stahl. Unwillkürlich musste sie lächeln. Es schien ihm gut zu gehen, obwohl er die Tage zuvor wie neben sich gewirkt hatte. Er lag hier, neben ihr. Seine Schulterblätter zeichneten sich deutlich im Sonnenlicht ab. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und fuhr über seinen Rücken. Er schlief fest, bemerkte es nicht.

Sie wollte ihn nicht aufwecken, wirklich nicht, aber sie konnte dem Impuls nicht wiedersehen und schlang die Arme um ihn.

Er regte sich. Langsam und schläfrig ergriff er ihre Hand. Sie schmiegte sich an sein Haar, fühlte seinen Atem, die weiche Haut seines Hinterns an ihren Oberschenkeln. Prickelnde Erregung kitzelte sie, doch sie wollte diesen Moment der Ruhe noch nicht enden lassen.

Nach einer verschlafenen Weile regte sich Severus Stimme.

,,Filius ist weg." murmelte er dämmrig.

Hermine begriff, dass er von einem Traum sprach. Aber es musste ein guter Traum gewesen sein, keiner der Albträume, die ihn manchmal aus dem Bett trieben.

Sie streichelte seine Hand. ,,Vielleicht will er nicht mehr gefunden werden."

Er drehte sich zu ihr um und vergrub sich im Kissen. Er blinzelte sie an, bevor er die Augen wieder schloss. Sein Daumen auf ihrer Handfläche streichelte sie in einen süßen, leichten Schlaf.

_Für Aurelie & Audrey_

_Von ganzem Herzen_

_Ihre beide wisst, warum;)_

**Ende/Fin**

Liebe Reviewer,

Ich bedanke mich für die zahlreichen Kommentare/Kritiken zu meiner Geschichte, die mich über all die Jahre begleitet haben! Es war ein echtes Schreibabenteuer, das ich nur mit euch durchleben konnte.

Ich verneige mich vor euch und wünsche euch alles Gute!

Liebe Grüße

Miri


End file.
